Grenzenlos
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa Plenske aus der DDR und Rokko Kowalski aus der BRD lernen sich bei einem Schulprojekt kennen und lieben. Nach einem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch vergehen Monate, bevor beide völlig unverhofft wieder aufeinander treffen...
1. Chapter 1

**Grenzenlos**

1.

Pinneberg, im Herbst 1987

„Sag mal, warum haben wir eigentlich den Geschichtsleistungskurs belegt? Hätten wir Französisch, dann würden wir unsere Studienfahrt nach Paris machen, die Stadt der Liebe. Hätten wir Englisch, dann ginge es nach London – wild and young and free. Aber nee, wir mussten ja Geschichte belegen und was haben wir nun davon? Eine Studienfahrt in die D…D…R…" – „Sag das doch nicht so abfällig. Ostberlin, das ist doch historisch." – „Wenn es wenigstens Ostberlin wäre, aber nein, es ist so ein Kaff mitten in der Prärie und dann die Anweisungen für die Brieffreundschaft: Schreibt nichts politisch Verfängliches. Hallo? Was soll ich dieser Schnarchnase denn dann schreiben?" Michi wedelte mit einem Brief herum. „Michi…" – „Wie oft denn noch? Ich heiße Michaela, ich bin jetzt eine Frau." – „Seit wann? Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange, aber die Entwicklung habe ich verpasst", bekam sie die grinsende Antwort. „Rokko…" – „Sag doch bitte Robert-Konrad, ich bin jetzt ein Mann." Erst jetzt wurde der jungen Frau mit den schulterlangen blonden Haaren bewusst, wie albern ihr Verhalten gerade war. „Gut, dann lass uns über die Brieffreundschaft reden. Hör dir das an: Lieber Brieffreund oder liebe Brieffreundin… wäre es nicht besser, die würden so etwas wie Briefgenosse oder Briefgenossin schreiben?" – „Michi bitte, lies weiter." – „Also, lieber Brieffreund oder liebe Brieffreundin! Mein Name ist Jürgen Decker und ich bin 18 Jahre alt. Ich lebe in Göberitz, das ist bei Ostberlin. Meine Lieblingsfächer in der Schule sind Mathe und Physik. Sport und Kunst mag ich gar nicht. In meiner Freizeit unternehme ich viel mit der FDJ oder der Deutsch-sowjetischen Freundschaft. Ich spiele auch gerne Schach – am liebsten mit meiner besten Freundin Lisa. Ich habe keine Geschwister und mein Meerschwein ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben. Ohh, der Ärmste und außer dieser Lisa hat er bestimmt auch keine Freunde." – „Michi!" – „Schon gut, also: Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich diesen Brief schreiben soll, es ist so surreal ins kapitalistische Ausland an einen völlig Fremden zu schreiben. Ach ja, mein größter Traum ist es, irgendwann mal einen Kiosk zu haben. Die Vorstellung, immer die neusten Zeitungen aus aller Welt – aller Welt, der meint wohl die größte und einzige Sowjetunion der Welt. Roll nicht so mit den Augen, Rokko, ich lese ja schon weiter: Zeitungen aus aller Welt zu verkaufen, ist das größte für mich. Wenn Klein-Jürgen groß ist und seinen Traumkiosk hat, hat die DDR den kommunistischen Idealzustand bestimmt schon erreicht… Und jetzt kommt eine ellenlange Beschreibung des Kiosks: Es soll eine kleine Bank geben, auf der seine Freunde sitzen können – dann hat er wohl doch welche, außer imaginäre Freunde können auch sitzen. Und Eis will er verkaufen und Süßigkeiten." – „Wieso bist du eigentlich so zynisch, Michi? Das klingt doch nett. Er hat Träume, das schätzt du doch sonst auch so." Michi war einen Moment lang ruhig. „Paris, Rokko! Die Stadt der Liebe!" – „Und was willst du da? Du hast doch keinen, mit dem du gehst." – „Aber man könnte sich da verlieben. Oder in London. Aber in der DDR, da musst du aufpassen, was du sagst und verlieben darfst du dich auch nicht, weil diese Person nie aus ihrem Käfig raus darf und du sie nie wieder siehst." – „Du planst aber schon weit. Sieh es doch als Feldforschung. Geschichte mal ganz nah." – „Geschichte ganz nah. Du solltest Werbeplakate schreiben. Geschichte hätten wir aber auch woanders ganz nah, in irgendeinem aufregenden Land." – „Wer sagt denn, dass die DDR nicht aufregend ist?" – „Ich sage nur: Eiserner Vorhang – da gibt's bestimmt keine Aufregung, in keinster Weise." Michi deutete auf ihren Schoß. „Michi, seit wann bist du denn so?!" – „Rokko, Sex ist das zweithäufigste Thema in den Köpfen der Menschen und seit ich es probiert habe, weiß ich auch warum. Aber das erlebst du bestimmt auch noch." – „Hat dieser Jürgen ein Foto mitgeschickt?" – „Jaaa, guck mal: Breites Froschgrinsen, Mecki-Schnitt und eine Figur wie ein Strichmännchen – selbst in schwarz-weiß kaum erträglich. Was ist denn mit deinem Brief? Hattest du mehr Glück?" – „Ich glaube schon, klingt auf jeden Fall nett." – „Na lies doch mal vor!" Gespannt sah Michi ihren besten Freund Rokko an. „Hallo Brieffreund oder Brieffreundin! Ich heiße Elisabeth Plenske, aber alle nennen mich nur Lisa. Wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, werde ich schon 18 sein, aber in dem Moment, in dem ich ihn schreibe, bin ich noch 17. Ich gehe sehr gerne in die Schule, am liebsten mag ich Mathe, aber auch Chemie und Physik. Eigentlich mag ich alle Naturwissenschaften, die sind so ehrlich, alles lässt sich beweisen. Ich lese auch gerne und arbeite in meiner Freizeit freiwillig in einem Tierheim. Ach ja, ich bin aus Göberitz, das habe ich vergessen zu schreiben. Ich liebe Tiere über alles." – „Oh man, noch so eine Schlaftablette und dann dürfen wir sie nicht einmal richtig aufmischen, wenn wir endlich da sind." Wieder rollte Michi nur mit den Augen. „Also ich finde, sie klingt nett. Ist ja auch nicht alles, was sie geschrieben hat. Ich liebe Tiere über alles, aber auch meine Familie. Mein Papa heißt Bernd und meine Mama Helga. Geschwister habe ich keine, aber mein bester Freund Jürgen ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich. Später möchte ich eine kleine Familie und eine gute Arbeit haben. Mein Vater sagt immer, dass jeder im Leben seine Chance bekommt und daran glaube ich fest – sollte ich wohl auch, wo ich doch noch keine klaren Vorstellungen habe, was einen Beruf betrifft. Aber ich rede nur von mir… Schreib mir doch ein bisschen was von dir…" – „Mit sozialistischem Gruß, Genossin Lisa." – „Nee, mit besten Wünschen, Deine Lisa." – „Keiner von denen hat ‚mit sozialistischem Gruß' geschrieben, wie soll man den jetzt beweisen, dass das DDR-Bürger sind?" – „Mit der Briefmarke?!" – „Ich hasse es, wenn du so logisch bist. Trotzdem, eine Studienfahrt in die DDR ist doch öde." – „Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen." – „Wir sind nur ein bisschen besser dran als der Bio-LK." – „Wie jetzt?" – „Naja, die fahren in den Zoo und beobachten ihr Forschungsobjekt in Gefangenschaft und wir fahren hin und beobachten unser Forschungsziel in freier Wildbahn." Rokko begann herzlich zu lachen. Michi zog eine beleidigte Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sieh es doch mal so, es sind doch nur drei Wochen und bis dahin ist es noch ein halbes Jahr. Bis dahin schreibst du deinem Jürgen fleißig Briefe." – „Und du deiner E-Lisa-beth. Ach ja, hat sie ein Foto beigelegt?" – „Nein, leider nicht. Kommt vielleicht noch. Sie macht auf jeden Fall einen netten Eindruck und eine schöne Handschrift hat sie auch." – „Na das ist ja wichtig", Michi knuffte Rokko in die Seite bevor sie in ihren nächsten Unterricht gingen.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Göberitz, einige Wochen später

„Jürgen!! Jüürrgeeen!", rief eine junge Frau mit verwuscheltem Haar einem hageren jungen Mann entgegen, als sie mit ihrem Fahrrad die Göberitzer Dorfstraße entlang fuhr. „Lisa, was ist denn?", fragte dieser fast schon besorgt, als Lisa nur kurz vor ihm hielt und von ihrem Fahrrad sprang. „Sieh mal, ich habe Post bekommen", antwortete sie ihm atemlos. „Du auch?" Lisas Lächeln wurde zu einem Strahlen. „Ja, hör dir das an: Liebe Lisa! Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht gerne ‚alle' bin, nehme ich mir die Freiheit, dich auch so zu nennen. Vielen Dank für deine lieben Zeilen. Ich schätze, jetzt bin ich dran, dir ein wenig von mir zu erzählen. Also, meine Eltern fanden den Namen Robert-Konrad sehr schön, aber ich finde das nur bedingt, darum lasse ich mich nur Rokko rufen. Ich bin auch 18 und habe auch keine Geschwister. Ich habe eine beste Freundin, die so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich ist. Sie heißt Michi und stell dir vor, sie ist die Brieffreundin von deinem Jürgen. Witzig, oder? Meine Eltern heißen Gustav und Marikka und wir kommen einigermaßen gut klar. Mein Vater ist Anwalt und meistens viel unterwegs. Um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen hat er mir mal eine Katze geschenkt – Mauzi ist mittlerweile 12 Jahre alt und mein Vater immer noch genauso selten Zuhause. In die Schule gehe ich nur bedingt gerne. Weil ich eben muss. Am liebsten mag ich alles, was mit Kunst und Kreativität zu tun hat. Das will ich später auch mal als Beruf machen. Ein klares Bild habe ich dabei nicht, aber wie heißt es so schön: Der Weg ist das Ziel und auf dem Weg bin ich sicherlich. Ich freue mich sehr, dass wir uns schreiben und auf den Besuch freue ich mich auch schon. Leider ist das noch sehr lange hin. Bis dahin erzähl mir doch ein bisschen von deinem Alltag und deiner Familie. Herzlichst, Rokko. Das klingt doch wirklich viel versprechend, oder? Ich bin ganz aufgeregt!" – „Lisa, sei nicht albern. Du schreibst ihm ein paar Briefe, er kommt her, beguckt die Zone wie ein Exponat im Museum und kaum ist er zurück in… Wo ist er eigentlich her?" – „Pinneberg steht in der Adresse. Ich habe schon nachgeguckt, das ist bei Hamburg." – „Wenn er dann wieder in Pinneberg ist, dann erzählt er ein paar Abenteuergeschichten aus dem sozialistischen Ausland und hat dich genauso schnell vergessen wie er dich kennen gelernt hat." – „Was bist du denn so missmutig? Ich will ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten. Obwohl… guck mal das Foto, das er mitgeschickt hat. Nett, oder?" – „Ja, sehr nett." Jürgen war genervt. Lisa schien es mit ihrem Brieffreund besser getroffen zu haben als er selbst. „Ich finde es einfach schön, einen Brieffreund zu haben. Das ist doch spannend. Aber lies doch mal deinen Brief vor!" – „Muss ich?" – „Ja, los." – „Also gut: Hallo Jürgen! Wie geht's, wie steht's? Ich bin Michaela Hauptmann. Ich bin die Älteste von 4 Kindern – vier Mädchen, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was bei uns los ist, wenn wir morgens ins Bad wollen. Ich selbst bin 18. Meine Schwester Franziska ist 12, Louisa ist 14 und Katja ist 16. Meine Mutter Olivia ist Hausfrau und mein Vater arbeitet bei einer großen Versicherung – muss er auch, so viel wie seine Töchter bei ihren Streitereien kaputt machen. Och Lisa, das klingt so schrecklich hausbacken." – „Lies doch weiter. Klingt doch bis jetzt sehr nett." - „Okay, also, sie hat vier Schwestern, Eltern. Hier: Schule? Naja, ein notwendiges Übel. Am liebsten geh ich zum Sportunterricht. Alle Spiele, die mit einem Ball zu tun haben, finde ich großartig. Fußball, Volleyball, Handball, Basketball… Deine Idee mit dem Kiosk finde ich entzückend. ENTZÜCKEND! Lisa, ich will nicht entzückend sein." – „Das meint sie doch nur nett. Außerdem bist du wirklich süß, wenn du davon träumst. Was schreibt sie denn noch?" – „Nicht viel, nur dass sie nach der Schule die ganze Welt bereisen will und dass sie Geschichtsleistungskurs hat, was auch immer das ist, und dass sie auf die Reise zu uns gespannt ist. Mit besten Grüßen und so weiter, Michi." – „Na klingt doch toll. Hat sie auch ein Foto mitgeschickt?" – „Nein, leider nicht." – „Ah, verstehe, darum bist du so muffelig. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Missmut schwindet, wenn ihr euch erstmal ein paar Mal geschrieben habt und du ein Foto von ihr hast." – „Deinen Optimismus hätte ich gerne." – „Haste aber nicht." – „Aber deswegen bin ich eigentlich nicht muffelig. Es ist einfach ungerecht, dass die so einfach hierher kommen können und wir werden nie zu Gesicht bekommen, wie es bei denen aussieht." Lisa nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe und zog die Stirn kraus, als würde sie angestrengt über Jürgens Worte nachdenken. Ja, so war es. Sie würden dieses Pinneberg nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber sie könnte sich dorthin träumen. Ja, das würde sie tun, sie würde davon träumen. Sie würde Rokko bitten, ihr davon zu erzählen und sie würde versuchen, es sich vorzustellen. „Und was hast du davon, dieses Pinneberg zu sehen? Du hast doch hier alles, was du brauchst – deine Familie, die Schule, die Aussicht auf einen sicheren Arbeitsplatz. Der Staat passt schon auf uns auf." – „Ja, so gut, dass er uns nicht rauslässt." – „Pscht, Jürgen, nicht so laut, wenn dich jemand hört!" – „Aber es ist doch so. Lisa, ich verstehe dich nicht. Du bist so schrecklich angepasst und mit all dem hier zufrieden." – „Hier sind alle, die ich liebe, wieso also nach den Sternen greifen?" – „Sollst du doch auch gar nicht, aber die Möglichkeit zu haben, wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang." Lisa wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als das unerbittliche Läuten der Schulglocke sie davon abhielt. „So…" Lisa strich über Jürgens Hemd und zupfte den Kragen zurecht. „… jetzt aber schnell, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Fahnenappell."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Schnattchen? Mama und ich gehen jetzt in den Konsum. Da hat sich schon eine Schlange gebildet und Olschewski sagt, die haben Bananen reingekriegt. Mama hofft, sie kriegt noch welche ab… Nur, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst, wo wir hin sind." – „Gut Papa." Lisa saß auf ihrer Fensterbank und hatte den Block mit dem guten Briefpapier auf den Knien. „Göberitz, 15. Oktober 1987, Lieber Rokko!" Weiter war sie noch nicht gekommen. „Wer ist denn der gerahmte junge Mann da? Der ist neu, oder Schnatti?" Bernd deutete auf die Ecke von Lisas Schreibtisch, auf dem die Fotos all ihrer Freunde standen. Fein säuberlich gerahmt grinsten von dort aus Jürgen, Yvonne und Nastia, Lisas russische Brieffreundin, von der sie schon eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr gehört hatte. „Ja, das ist Rokko Kowalski, mein Brieffreund aus…" – „Polen?", unterbrach Bernd seine Tochter. „Nein, aus der BRD." – „Aus der BRD?! Was es heute alles gibt! Zu meiner Zeit durfte man nicht einmal daran denken, dem Klassenfeind zu schreiben und jetzt haste da einen Brieffreund." Bernd schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ja, einem Brieffreund, dem man nichts schreiben darf. Heute gab's die Anweisungen. Es gibt mehr ‚dürft ihr nicht schreiben' als ‚dürft ihr schreiben'." Lisa ließ resigniert die Schultern fallen. „Rokko hat mich gebeten, ihm etwas von meinem Alltag zu schreiben und wie soll ich das bitte machen?" – „Ehrlich, immer ehrlich, Schnattchen. Wenn du gar nichts zusammenkriegst, dann mach doch erstmal Schulaufgaben und ich helfe dir später beim Schreiben", ermutigte Bernd Plenske seine Tochter.

Dieser Rat half Lisa aber auch nicht. Die Alternative war nämlich ein Gedicht auswendig zu lernen. …Wladimir Majakowski Linker Marsch…murmelte sie…links, links…Mist, schon wieder ein Hänger. Wieso musste sie so etwas auch auswendig lernen? Lisa dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Jürgen. Dieser Staat ließ sie nicht nur nicht raus, er zwang ihr auch sehr eingeengte Sichtweisen auf. Gut, würde sie eben doch den Brief zuerst schreiben. Sie dachte nach. Der Vertreter der Patenbrigade hatte gesagt, dass es für Rokkos Klasse ein Schulprojekt war – gelebte Geschichte sozusagen. Lisa zerbrach sich also den Kopf, wie sie ihren Alltag so verpacken konnte, dass alle etwas davon hatten: In allererster Linie Rokko, der ja so etwas lernen sollte, aber auch sie selbst, denn das letzte, was sie wollte, war Ärger. Ehrlich sollte sie sein, hatte ihr ihr Vater geraten. Dann kam sie ihr endlich, die Idee, die sie für diesen Brief brauchte! Langsam öffnete sie ihren Federhalter und begann zu schreiben:

_Göberitz, 15. Oktober 1987_

_Lieber Rokko!_

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, einen Brieffreund zu haben, für den ich nicht ständig ein Wörterbuch wälzen muss. Aber du ahnst auch nicht, in welche Bredouille es mich gleichzeitig bringt. Du möchtest also, dass ich dir von meinem Alltag erzähle? Nur zu gerne, aber wie soll ich das machen, wenn ich dir so viel zu erzählen habe, dir aber eigentlich nichts erzählen darf? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin sehr glücklich hier – ich habe ja alles, was ich brauche und meine Familie und meine Freunde sind auch hier, aber von Zeit zu Zeit stelle ich mir die Sinnfrage. Hat es einen Sinn, sich immer unterzuordnen? Sich immer nur an staatliche Vorgaben zu halten? Siehst du, nun passiert es doch – ich rutsche in die Themen ab, von denen ich dir offiziell nichts erzählen darf. Meine Familie und mein Alltag interessieren dich also. Gut, dann fange ich am besten einfach mal an: Mein Vater heißt Bernd und meine Mutter Helga, aber das habe ich dir, glaube ich, schon geschrieben. Mein Vater arbeitet hier im Dorf in der LPG. Er repariert dort Landmaschinen. Meine Mutter arbeitet dort auch, aber in der Kantine. Sie kann wirklich gut kochen, auch wenn ihr mal wenige Zutaten zur Verfügung stehen. Und sie probiert viel aus. Glücklicherweise für meinen Papa und mich mit mehr Erfolg als Misserfolg. Meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits leben in Karl-Marx-Stadt und die väterlicherseits in Bitterfeld. Wieso es meine Eltern ausgerechnet nach Göberitz verschlagen hat, weiß ich gar nicht so genau, aber wir sehen alle vier recht häufig. Besonders die Plenskeschen Familienfeiern sind legendär. Da geht es immer hoch her: Es wird getanzt, gegessen und vor allem viel gelacht._

_Und nun zu meinem Alltag: An und für sich ist der eher unspektakulär. Ich stehe morgens auf, frühstücke mit meinen Eltern und fahre dann mit dem Fahrrad in die Schule. Da bin ich dann mehr oder weniger den ganzen Tag – außer samstags, da ist schon mittags Schluss. Nachmittags stehen dann meistens Aktivitäten mit der FDJ an. Früher, als ich noch Pionier war, war das Ganze nicht so offiziell und daher viel lustiger. Man könnte fast meinen, jetzt erwarten alle, ein noch besseres Benehmen und noch mehr Engagement. Manchmal gehe ich nachmittags auch einfach in den Jugendclub und treffe mich mit Freunden. Meistens machen wir zuerst unsere Hausaufgaben und hören dann Musik. _

_Ich schätze mal, dein Alltag ist ähnlich. Trotzdem würde ich gerne mehr über deine Familie und dich erfahren. Jürgen und ich, wir haben neulich festgestellt, dass ihr uns ja besuchen kommt und dass ihr das gute alte Göberitz dann zu sehen bekommt. Wir haben ja leider nicht die Möglichkeit, Pinneberg einmal zu sehen. Kannst du mir vielleicht beschreiben, wie es bei dir aussieht? Ich weiß, diese Bitte muss dir absurd vorkommen, aber es würde mir viel bedeuten._

_So, das soll es auch schon für heute gewesen sein._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Lisa_

Lisa überflog noch einmal den Brief und war mit dem Ergebnis durchaus zufrieden. Sie hätte noch ewig weiter schreiben können, aber dann hätte es ja keinen Erzählstoff für spätere Briefe gegeben. Insgeheim war sie für diese Brieffreundschaft dankbar, fiel es ihr doch sonst so schwer, Kontakte zu knüpfen. So zu schreiben, machte einiges leichter. Fehlte nur noch eine Sache, bevor sie den Brief zukleben und zum Briefkasten bringen konnte: Ein Foto von ihr – das schuldete sie diesem Rokko ja immer noch. „Hallo Schnattchen, da sind wir wieder", platzte ihr Vater in ihr Zimmer. „Und haste deinen Brief geschrieben?" – „Ja, jetzt muss ich nur noch ein Foto finden, das ich ihm schicken will." – „Ach, das kann doch gar nicht so schwer sein. Du bist doch ein hübsches Mädchen." Lisa war sich bei den Worten ihres Vaters nicht so sicher – Brille, leichter Überbiss, der mit einer Spange korrigiert wurde, straßenköterblonde, schwer zu bändigende Haare… gut, dass man das wenigste davon auf einem schwarz-weiß Foto erkennen konnte. „Das hier ist doch nett", Bernd hielt ein Bild seiner Tochter hoch. „Papa, das ist steinalt. Guck mal, da habe ich meine Pionierkleidung an." – „Dann das hier, da sind Mama und ich auch drauf. Da freut sich dein Rokko bestimmt, wenn er sich so für deine Familie interessiert und selbst wenn nicht, wer dich will, muss uns auch nehmen, nicht?", scherzte Bernd Plenske. Lisa hingegen war erleichtert und zufrieden: Sie steckte das Foto in den Umschlag und leckte kurz über den Rand des Umschlags, um ihn richtig zu zukleben. „Übrigens gab's dann doch keine Bananen, dafür aber Joghurt – Vanille, deine Lieblingssorte. Kannst dich also schon mal darauf freuen." – „Oh schön. Ich geh vor dem Abendessen noch schnell zum Briefkasten, damit mein Brief möglichst schnell auf die Reise geht." – „Ist gut, Schnattchen." Es amüsierte Bernd sehr, dass seine Tochter sich so für diesen Fremden ins Zeug legte.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Rokko, deine Oma möchte, dass du Kaffeetrinken kommst." Die ältere Dame mit der geblümten Kittelschürze hatte endlich den Enkel ihrer Chefin gefunden. Er saß vor der Kirche und malte einmal wieder. „Rokko, wieso malst du denn schon wieder unsere Kirche?", fragte die herzliche Frau mit den rosigen Wangen. „Guck mal, Christa, das ist meine Brieffreundin Lisa." – „Hübsches Mädchen, aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." – „Sie hat mich gebeten, ihr Pinneberg zu beschreiben." – „Und wieso machst du dann keine Fotos und schreibst ein paar Worte dazu?" – „Na das wäre doch langweilig, das kann doch jeder", empörte sich Rokko und stand auf. „Kaffee find ich ja jetzt nicht so toll, aber was für Kuchen hast du denn?" – „Apfel mit Streuseln, so wie du ihn gerne hast. Ich habe ihn extra gebacken, als ich gesehen habe, dass du uns mal wieder besuchen kommst, aber nun komm." Galant reichte Rokko der Haushälterin seiner Großmutter den Arm, damit sie sich unterhaken konnte.

„Rokko, nun erzähl doch mal! Wie läuft es in der Schule? Hast du endlich eine Freundin?", löcherte seine Oma ihn beim gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken. „In der Schule läuft's gut und ich habe viele Freundinnen", grinste er zurück. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Seine resolute Oma hatte die Hände in ihre schmalen Hüften gestemmt und sah in vorwurfsvoll an. „Nein, ich habe keine Freundin und es ist auch keine in Sicht, wenn dich das auch interessiert, Oma." – „Christa sagte, du hast wieder gemalt. Zeig doch mal." Rokko holte die Bilder hervor, die er bis jetzt hatte: Sein Elternhaus, seine Schule, das Pfarrhaus und die Kirche. „Schön, schön", lobte seine Oma, „Und wieso malst du das alles, ich meine, wieso schon wieder?" Rokko musste lächeln – seine Oma hatte ihn zwar immer wieder ermutigt, seine künstlerische Ader auszuleben, aber eigentlich galt sein Interesse eher selten der realistischen Darstellung seiner Umgebung. Aus dieser Phase war er heraus und er hatte „angedroht" nur noch abstrakt zu zeichnen. „Die sind für Lisa." Rokkos Großmutter begann breit zu grinsen: „So so, Lisa. Junge, hast du mir etwas zu erzählen?" – „Sie ist meine Brieffreundin. Ich habe dir doch von unserer Studienfahrt nach Göberitz erzählt." – „Ja, richtig." Rokko reichte seiner Oma das Foto: „Guck mal, das ist sie mit ihrer Familie. Sie hat mir einen wirklich netten Brief geschrieben. Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf, sie in natura kennen zu lernen. Die Ehrlichkeit, mit der sie diesen Brief geschrieben hat, ist wirklich beeindruckend." Großmutter Kowalski lächelte wehmütig. Eine ehrliche, nett aussehende, junge Frau, die ihren Enkel auch noch beeindruckt hatte – das war bisher noch nicht vorgekommen und dann hockte sie hinter dem Eisernen Vorhang. Heide Kowalski stand auf und suchte eine Weile in ihrem altmodischen Sekretär, schließlich förderte sie einen Block mit geblümtem Briefpapier zu Tage. „Hier mein Junge, das schenke ich dir." Rokkos Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen – sein Geschmack und der seiner Oma waren häufig gleich, aber in Bezug auf Briefpapier waren sie sich doch nicht einig. Trotzdem bedankte Rokko sich artig und ging dann nach Hause.

In seinem Elternhaus saß Rokko an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte schon drei zerknüllte Bögen Briefpapier hinter sich auf den Boden geworfen. Wieder setzte er seinen Stift an:

_Pinneberg, 29. Oktober 1987_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir genauso gut wie mir. Im Übrigen Danke für das Foto, das du mir geschickt hast. Ich habe es gleich zu meinen anderen Fotos an meine Pinwand gepinnt. Jetzt gucken mich die drei Plenskes immer an, wenn ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitze. Glücklicherweise macht ihr nicht so mahnende Gesichter wie meine Eltern sie machen würden, da habe ich gleich ein viel besseres Gewissen, dass ich meinen Stapel Hausaufgaben beiseite gelegt habe, um dir zuerst diesen Brief zu schreiben._

_Zuerst möchte ich dir für deinen lieben Brief danken. Ich bin beeindruckt, mit wie viel Ehrlichkeit du ihn geschrieben hast. Wenn es dich beruhigt, auch wir haben Anweisungen gekriegt, was wir euch schreiben dürfen und was nicht. Ich habe damit so meine Probleme – in mir rebelliert alles gegen derartige Auflagen. Diesmal weiß ich aber, dass ich nicht nur mich in Schwierigkeiten bringe, wenn ich mein loses Mundwerk oder vielmehr meine lose Feder nicht halten kann. _

_Du interessierst dich also für meine Familie. Nun, so viel zu erzählen gibt es da eigentlich nicht. Wir sind vielmehr eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Mein Vater, Gustav, ist Anwalt und er lässt sich förmlich von seiner Kanzlei auffressen. Ständig ist er da und verpasst so eigentlich alles, was wichtig ist. Meine Mutter heißt Marikka und war früher einmal Lehrerin. Seit meiner Geburt ist sie Hausfrau und obwohl ich mittlerweile locker auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte und sie immer wieder jammert, dass ihr eine Aufgabe fehlt, hat sie noch keine Versuche unternommen, in ihren alten Beruf zurück zu finden. Mein Lieblingsfamilienmitglied ist meine Oma. Sie heißt Heide Kowalski und ist die Pastorin in Pinneberg. Ich sage dir, das lässt die Erwartungshaltungen im Ort wachsen. Immer wenn ich etwas ausfresse, geht ein Aufschrei durch unsere beschauliche Kleinstadt: Der Enkel der Pastorin und Sohn des Anwalts hat dieses oder jenes angestellt. Meistens kann ich darüber lachen, aber manchmal ist das auch ziemlich lästig. Mein Großvater väterlicherseits ist vor vielen Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen. Seitdem lebt meine Oma alleine mit ihrer Haushälterin Christa. Christa bäckt die leckersten Kuchen überhaupt und in regelmäßigen Abständen lade ich mich selbst zum Essen bei den beiden ein. Meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Sie hatten etwas gegen meinen Vater und meine Mama hat sich für ihn entschieden. So oder so ähnlich kam es wohl zu dem Zerwürfnis._

_Deine Bitte, dass ich dir Pinneberg beschreibe, kommt mir übrigens nicht absurd vor. Im Gegenteil, ich kann dich sogar richtig gut verstehen. Ich platze auch schon vor Neugier, wie es bei dir in Göberitz aussieht. Ich habe den Tag, an dem wir nach Göberitz abreisen, schon im Kalender angestrichen. Weißt du, eigentlich hätte ich es mir einfach machen können und dir einfach nur eine Ansichtskarte zu schicken, aber ich will ja, dass du nicht nur den typischen Touristenblick auf unser Städtchen kriegst und es war ein willkommener Anlass, einmal wieder meine Malutensilien auszupacken und sie vor allem einmal wieder zu benutzen. Ich hoffe du freust dich über die Bilder. Das erste zeigt mein Elternhaus, das zweite unsere Kirche und das Pfarrhaus, das dritte die Schule, das vierte meine Katze._

_Ja, das war es erst einmal von mir. Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf deine Antwort._

_Herzlichst,_

_dein Rokko_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„Lisa, nun lass doch den blöden Briefkasten zufrieden! Wir kommen noch zu spät in die Schule", trieb Jürgen seine beste Freundin an. „Moment noch, hier ist was drin und…" – „…und du kannst nicht warten bis dein Papa mit dem Schlüssel kommt?" Jürgen machte eine resignierende Bewegung mit den Schultern. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn, Lisa hatte sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und das würde sie auch machen. Hoffentlich war wenigstens Post für sie dabei, damit sich der Aufwand auch lohnte. „Ja, guck mal!", entfuhr es ihr erfreut und sie wedelte mit einem relativ großen und dicken Umschlag. „Von Rokko!" Doch statt den Umschlag sofort und hektisch aufzureißen, schob Lisa ihn fein säuberlich in ihre Schultasche und schwang sich dann auf ihr Fahrrad. „Komm, Jürgen, wir müssen in die Schule." – „Meine Rede, aber wieso unternimmst du so eine Anstrengung und guckst dann nicht einmal in deine Post?" – „Das mache ich nachher in Ruhe. Du weißt doch, Vorfreude und so." Jürgen war ratlos… Würde er diese Frau je verstehen?

In der Mittagspause traf Jürgen Lisa wieder. Sie saß an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Mehrzweckraums und hatte ihren leer gegessenen Teller bereits beiseite geschoben. Als Jürgen dazu kam und sich setzte, sah er, dass Lisa sich mit einem verträumten Lächeln ganz und gar einigen Aquarellen widmete. „Was hast du denn da Schönes?" – „Oh, die sind von Rokko. Guck mal, so sieht es in Pinneberg aus." Mit jedem Bild, das sie Jürgen präsentierte, wurde ihr Lächeln strahlender. „Aha", kommentierte ihr Freund die Bilder emotionslos. „Der hängt sich ja ganz schön rein für dich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine so engagierte Brieffreundin." – „Wieso? Hast du keine Post gekriegt?" – „Doch, einen sehr herzlichen Dreizeiler à la ‚Wie geht's? Mir geht's gut. Wetter ist schlecht. Michi.' Aber zumindest ist sie ein heißer Feger. Naja, vielleicht verstehen wir uns in Bildern besser als in Worten." – „Oh", schluckte Lisa. Sie hatte es tatsächlich besser getroffen und war immer noch ganz begeistert, dass dieser Rokko sich so eine Mühe gegeben hatte, ihre kleinmädchenhafte Bitte zu erfüllen. „Vielleicht hast du ihm ja mehr zu erzählen als ich Michi. Sag schon, wie war eigentlich der Elternabend?" – „So viel hab ich davon ja nicht mitbekommen. Ich habe das Gedicht aufgesagt und bin dann kurze Zeit später gegangen." Jürgen rührte genüsslich in seinem Essen und sah dann auf: „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du dieses Gedicht mit soviel Inbrunst aufsagen konntest. Von wegen schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Du bist ein Vulkan. Blöd nur, dass du dein Temperament im falschen Moment 'rausgelassen hast." – „Jürgen, bitte, lass endlich gut sein. Das ist mir auch so schon unangenehm genug. Jetzt glauben doch alle, ich sei…" – „…linientreu? Bist du das denn nicht?" Jürgen schenkte seiner Freundin ein verschmitztes Augenzwinkern. „Ja, nein, ach du weißt schon. Wegen dieser Art Gerücht, zu der mein ‚Auftritt' im Deutschunterricht geführt hat." – „Jep. Aber wart's nur ab, spätpubertierende Gehirne vergessen auch schnell wieder – spätestens wenn irgendwer unerhörter Weise beim Knutschen erwischt wird." Jürgen begann nun seine feinsäuberlich gerührte Mahlzeit zu verschlingen und musste feststellen, dass es besser schmeckte als es aussah. „Was machst du heute Nachmittag?", fragte er Lisa abrupt und unterbrach damit ihren Gedankengang. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich habe eine Menge Hausaufgaben und den Brief an Rokko würde ich auch gerne Beantworten. Wieso?" – „Ach, ich würde gerne 'mal wieder Schach spielen." – „Hast du von deiner letzten Niederlage noch nicht genug?", lachte Lisa. „Nein. Außerdem schuldest du mir eine Revanche." – „Gut, das stimmt. Was hältst du davon, wenn du nach dem Abendessen zu mir kommst und wir spielen eine Runde?" – „Alles klar, abgemacht."

Zuhause machte Lisa es sich einmal mehr auf ihrer Fensterbank bequem. Obwohl sie anfänglich dachte, sie wüsste nicht, was sie Rokko schreiben sollte, so glitt ihre Feder jetzt in einem monotonen Kratzen über das Papier, nur um von Zeit zu Zeit von einem verträumten Lächeln unterbrochen zu werden, weil Lisa wieder und wieder das neue Bild an ihrer Wand bewundern musste.

_Göberitz, 07. November 1987_

_Lieber Rokko!_

_Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über deinen Brief und vor allem die schönen Bilder gefreut habe. Das muss sehr viel Arbeit für dich gewesen sein und ich möchte dir dafür danken. Das Bild von eurer Kirche gefällt mir besonders gut. Ich habe es mir an die Wand gehängt, weil es so schön ist. Offensichtlich magst du Zeichnen und alles, was dazu gehört. Was magst du noch? Ich meine, vielleicht sollte ich dir ein Beispiel geben, was ich damit meine: In meinem Zimmer, da gibt es eine Fensterbank, auf der ich sehr, sehr häufig sitze und hinaussehe – am liebsten bei schlechtem Wetter. Dann sehe ich mir die Regentropfen an, die die Fensterscheibe hinunterlaufen und träume vor mich hin. Gibt es etwas Ähnliches, was du gerne magst?_

_Wieso ist deine Oma eigentlich dein Lieblingsfamilienmitglied? Irgendwie finde ich das seltsam. Sollte man die Mitglieder seiner Familie nicht alle gleich lieb haben? Ich schätze, deine Oma ist eine interessante Person. Als ich gelesen habe, dass sie Pastorin ist, war meine erste Reaktion: „Wow". Dein Geschichtsbuch wird dir vermutlich besser Auskunft über die Beziehung von Staat und Kirche bei uns geben können als ich, aber ich kann dir aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass es in Realität nicht ganz so sachlich aussieht. Als ich die Konfirmation der Jugendweihe vorgezogen habe… ich schätze, dass gehört auch zu den Dingen, die ich dir nicht schreiben darf. Also, kurz und neutral formuliert: Es war schwierig._

_In der letzten Woche wurde mir eine zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil. Wir mussten im Deutschunterricht ein Gedicht aufsagen. Es hieß „Linker Marsch" und ich nehme mal stark an, du wirst es in deinem Deutschbuch nicht finden. Ideologisch gibt es eine Menge her, aber ästhetisch… naja, ist es antastbar. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe, aber ich habe es wohl ziemlich überzeugend aufgesagt und „durfte" es dann beim anstehenden Elternabend gleich noch einmal aufsagen. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich das gemacht habe, also das Gedicht mit soviel Inbrunst aufzusagen, wo ich mich doch sonst so schwer tue einmal mit dem Auftritt vor Leuten und dann mit Dingen, von denen ich nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt bin. Warum ich dir das erzähle? Vermutlich weil sonst nichts Aufregendes passiert ist. Immer derselbe Trott aus Schule und häuslichen Verpflichtungen._

_Grüße deine Familie unbekannterweise von mir._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Lisa_

Als Jürgen am Abend zu Lisa wollte, traf er bereits auf der Straße. Sie kam vom Briefkasten. „Man, du bist aber eine fleißige Schreiberin. Hoffentlich lohnt sich dein Einsatz…" – „Wie jetzt, ‚mein Einsatz'?" Lisa war empört. Machte Jürgen da etwa eine anzügliche Bemerkung? „Du solltest nicht aus den Augen verlieren, dass es sich dabei um ein Schulprojekt handelt." – „Und? Kein Grund, nicht nett zu sein." – „Sag ich ja auch gar nicht, aber…" – „Kein Aber." – „Ich werde es wohl noch seltsam finden dürfen, dass du dich wie ein kleines Kind freust, wenn du Post von Rokko kriegst." Jürgen zog seinen Namen besonders lang. „Na und? Soviel Post kriege ich ja nun auch nicht. Außerdem hat noch nie jemand so etwas für mich getan." – „Was jetzt genau?" – „Die Zeichnungen. So viel Mühe hat sich noch nie jemand für mich gegeben." Jürgen trat seufzend durch die Haustür der Plenskes und sah Lisa ernst an. „Ich will ja nur, dass du dich nicht in irgendetwas verrennst." – „Wieso sollte ich mich in etwas verrennen? Ich schreibe ihm und er schreibt mir zurück. Da gibt es kaum etwas falsch zu verstehen." Lisa tat so stark sie konnte, aber in ihrem Inneren stiegen Zweifel auf. War sie in ihrem Brief vielleicht doch zu persönlich? Sollte sie es vielleicht doch lieber wie Michi machen und sich auf oberflächliches Blabla zum Wetter beschränken? Nein… Oder doch? Nein! Rokko sollte ja etwas lernen, schließlich war es für die Schule. Kein Grund so persönlich zu werden, oder? Wieso eigentlich nicht? So viele Freunde hatte sie ja jetzt auch nicht und dieser Rokko kam in seinen Briefen doch sehr nett rüber. „Lisaaa!" Jürgen, der diese Gedankenlawine aus Zweifeln und Unsicherheit gerade ins Rollen gebracht hatte, war jetzt auch derjenige, der sie zum Stoppen brachte. „Was ist?" – „Ich nehme an, du spielst weiß wie die Unschuld?", grinste er sie frech an. „Ja, so wie immer." – „Gut. Hey, da hängt ja eins von Rokkos Aquarellen!" Jürgen hatte das Bild entdeckt und deutete aufgeregt darauf. „Talent hat er wirklich. Beneidenswert", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Wenn du das Bild weiterhin so verträumt ansiehst, dann habe ich ja leichtes Spiel", kommentierte Jürgen Lisas ersten Zug.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Je continue, tu continues, il continue, nous continuons, vous continuez, ils continuent, je continuerai, tu continueras, il… Rokko, sag mal? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Michi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihren besten Freund vorwurfsvoll an. „Ja, war soweit gut… Und was hat Voltaire noch geschrieben?" Michi schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich habe konjugiert, aber wenn du meine Probleme in Französisch hättest, dann würdest du dir vielleicht auch ein paar Gedanken machen…" – „Die Klausur ist doch erst in einer Woche." – „Schon, Rokko, schon. Die Klausur ist SCHON in einer Woche." Aufgebracht wedelte die junge Frau mit einem Buch. „Was machst du da eigentlich? Zeig mal!" Michi entriss ihm das Papier, auf dem er bis jetzt geschrieben hatte. „Liebe Lisa! Ich bin einmal mehr beeindruckt von deiner Ehrlichkeit. Obwohl wir uns nur durch die paar Zeilen kennen, habe ich das Gefühl… Mehr noch nicht?", neckte Michi ihn und entzog ihm das Blatt immer wieder, als er danach greifen wollte. „Hol's dir!", forderte sie ihn auf und lief wie eine Verrückte durch Rokkos Zimmer. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht auf das Spiel einlassen, aber letztlich siegte das Kind in ihm und laut lachend versuchte er, Michi zu fangen. Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang sie auf das Bett und hatte damit auch schon verloren. Rokko sprang ihr hinterher und begann, sie zu kitzeln. „Gib mir den Brief!", forderte er lachend. „Das ist doch kein Brief, das sind ein paar jämmerliche Zeilen." – „Du wirst bereuen, meine schriftlichen Ergüsse so zu betiteln", drohte er scherzhaft und kitzelte sie noch mehr. „Aufhören!", flehte sie immer noch kichernd. „Nimm erst zurück, was du gesagt hast!" – „Ich… ich nehme es zurück." Michi bekam vor lauter Lachen kaum noch Luft. „Ich nehme es zurück, mein Gebieter", formulierte Rokko vor, was er hören wollte. „Niemals!", kam es trotzig von der sich mit heftig wehrenden Michi. „Was ist denn bitte hier los?", unterbrach eine pikierte Stimme ihre freundschaftliche Toberei. „Oh, Frau Kowalski." Michi nutzte Rokkos Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und befreite sich aus Rokkos Umklammerung. Sich ihre Kleidung glatt streichend ging sie zurück zum Schreibtisch. „Ich wollte euch nicht beim… äh… Lernen stören." – „Gut, dass Sie es getan haben, denn Rokko lenkt mich nur vom ernsthaften Lernen ab." Michi streckte ihm die Zunge raus, während Marikka Kowalski ihren Sohn ansah. Immer wenn sie ihn betrachtete, musste sie an ihre Mann denken – die Ähnlichkeit war frappierend – und an die Zeit, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte… Damals in den wilden Sechzigern… Von wegen braver Jura-Student… Kräftig mitgemischt hatte er, aber irgendetwas war nicht so gelaufen, wie es sollte. Ja, Rokkos Geburt, dafür musste man Verantwortung übernehmen, aber gleich alle Ideale über Bord werfen? Die Haare glätten, den Anzug bügeln und jeden Tag brav ins Büro? Irgendwo auf dem Weg hierher war der engagierte Junganwalt, der gegen alle Ungerechtigkeiten dieser Welt kämpfen wollte, verloren gegangen. „Mama?", holte sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme aus ihrer Erinnerung. „Ja?", antwortete sie verträumt. „Was du wolltest, habe ich dich gefragt", wiederholte Rokko ein wenig gereizt. „Oh, ich wollte wissen… Michaela, du bleibst doch bestimmt zum Abendessen?" – „Sehr gerne", antwortete Michi strahlend. Bei den Kowalskis gab es immer etwas Leckeres und vor allem keine anstrengenden Rangeleien mit ihren Schwestern. „Vielleicht kann sich Rokko danach ja auch ein bisschen von seinem Brief loseisen und mich abhören", fügte sie verschmitzt grinsend hinzu. „Seinen Brief?", hakte Rokkos Mutter nach. „Michi!", erhob Rokko seine Stimme warnend. „An Liiii-saaaa!", kam es von Michi in einem leicht flötenden Tonfall zurück. „Wer ist Lisa?", fragte Marikka anscheinend völlig ahnungslos. „Michi!", wiederholte Rokkos seine Warnung. „Na seine Briefgenossin…" – „Nenn sie nicht so", fiel Rokko ihr abrupt in Wort. Marikka verstand nun gar nichts mehr und sah fragend von ihrem Sohn zu seiner besten Freundin und zurück. „Für unsere Studienfahrt im Frühjahr ist eine Brieffreundschaft arrangiert worden…" – „… in die sich unserer Rokko ganz besonders 'reinhängt", vervollständigte Michi den Satz und grinste triumphierend. „Welche Studienfahrt? Und wohin überhaupt? Junge, wieso erzählst du den so wenig? Gut, Michaela, dass du mit uns isst, du kannst uns dann ja 'mal auf den neuesten Stand bringen."

„Nettes Mädchen, diese Michaela. Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt eigentlich?", versuchte Marikka das Gespräch mit ihren Sohn am Laufen zu halten. Recht wortkarg hatte Rokko begonnen, seiner Mutter mit dem Abwasch zu helfen, nachdem Michi sich dafür entschieden hatte, dann doch lieber Zuhause weiter zu lernen. „Du weißt ganz genau, wie lange wir uns kennen", presste Rokko als Antwort hervor. „Ich wollte vorhin übrigens wirklich nicht stören", entschuldigte Marikka sich erneut für die Unterbrechung der Kabbelei. „Ist da eigentlich mehr zwischen dir und Michaela?", versuchte sie ihrem Sohn zu entlocken. „Mama, bitte! Ich weiß, dass du nichts lieber tun würdest, als mich in einen Frack und Michi in einen weißen Reifrock zu stecken und uns vor Omas Altar zu scheuchen, aber es ist nichts zwischen uns beiden – nichts, außer Freundschaft. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und das wird sie auch immer bleiben. Und bevor du weiterbohrst: Ich habe auch nichts mit einem anderen Mädchen. Könnten wir uns jetzt bitte auf den Abwasch konzentrieren?" Marikka war etwas perplex über Rokkos Ansage. Wann genau war ihr das Verhältnis zu ihm entglitten? „Du freust dich bestimmt darauf, deine Brieffreundin kennen zu lernen, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ja, das tue ich", war die knappe Antwort. „Ist schon eine blöde Situation. Du wirst sie besuchen, aber sie wird dich nie besuchen dürfen. Du weißt nie, wie viele Leute deinen Brief gelesen haben, bevor sie ihn in den Händen hält…" – „Mama, was willst du mir damit sagen?", unterbrach Rokko seine Mutter barsch. „Junge, ich will doch nur, dass du dich nicht in irgendetwas verrennst. Ich weiß, das ist total aufregend für dich: Ein fremdes Land, eine völlig fremde Person und…" – „Mama, bitte. Ich verrenne mich schon ins Nichts. Und ja, es ist schade, dass sie mich wohl nie besuchen darf, aber so fremd, wie du glaubst, ist mir Lisa nicht. Dafür sind diese Briefe ja da, oder?" Fein säuberlich hängte Rokko das Geschirrtuch an seinen Platz und verzog sich in sein Zimmer.

_Pinneberg, 15. November 1987_

_Liebe Lisa! _

_Ich bin einmal mehr beeindruckt von deiner Ehrlichkeit. Obwohl wir uns nur durch die paar Zeilen kennen, habe ich das Gefühl, als wären wir schon ewig Freunde. Es hat mich viel Zeit gekostet das von dir angesprochene Gedicht zu finden und jetzt sitze ich hier mit der Abschrift und betrachtet dein Foto. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie du vor deiner Klasse oder den Eltern stehst und es zum Besten gibst. Irgendwie will mir das nicht gelingen, aber ich finde die Vorstellung ulkig, wie unfreiwillig du zu deinem Auftritt vor den Eltern gekommen bist._

_Deinen „Trott", wie du ihn nennst, finde ich übrigens sehr spannend. Unsere Freizeit scheint sich in vielen Punkten doch sehr ähnlich und in manchen Punkten komplett unterschiedlich zu sein._

_Mein „Trott" wird momentan von dem Gedanken an die Französischklausur nächste Woche dominiert oder viel mehr von Michi, die jetzt schon alle verrückt damit macht. Ich tendiere ja eher zur Spätmotivation. Wozu ist der Abend vor der Klausur denn sonst da?_

_Jetzt habe ich mich wohl lange genug vor der Frage aus deinem Brief, die mich am meisten beschäftigt hat, gedrückt. Was mag ich? Puh, interessante Frage… Ich mag Gewitter – einfach nur am Fenster stehen (leider habe ich keine Bank, aber stehen tut's meistens auch) und den Blitz beobachten und dem Donner zuhören und der frische Geruch hinterher, das sind Dinge, die ich mag. Den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras – meine Oma ist zu geizig und zu stur, um einen Gärtner für die Kirche einzustellen, darum übernehme ich das meistens. Sie will es ja immer selber machen, aber ob es in ihrem Alter so gut ist mit dem Rasenmäher durch den Kirchpark zu laufen? Bei stürmischen Wetter den Schal bis an die Ohren ziehen und spazieren gehen, mir den Wind durch die Haare wehen zu lassen. Das Meer, ich mag das Meer, aber nicht im Sommer zum Baden wie die meisten Leute, sondern im Herbst und Winter, wenn es kalt ist und die Wellen mit voller Wucht an die Küste schlagen. Ja, das sind Dinge, die ich mag. Ich mag aber auch heiße Schokolade und gute Bücher, aber ich schätze, das wolltest du mit deiner Frage nicht bezwecken. Dann tu ich das mal: Was isst du am liebsten? Hörst du gerne Musik? Welches ist dein Lieblingsbuch?_

_Um noch einmal auf meine Familie zurückzukommen: Im Prinzip hast du Recht, man sollte alle Familienmitglieder gleich lieb haben und das tue ich auch, aber mit meiner Großmutter kann ich mich einfach besser identifizieren. Sie drängt mich nie zu etwas und ermutigt mich zu allem. Meine Eltern hingegen neigen dazu, mir viele einengende Vorschriften zu machen, auch wenn sie es meistens nur gut meinen. Mit den meisten Problemen und Dingen, die mich beschäftigen, gehe ich aber trotzdem immer zu meiner Oma und dass nicht nur, weil sie eine Schweigepflicht hat, sondern weil sie einen immer erst ausreden lässt und dann versucht so sachlich wie möglich Lösungen aufzuzeigen, ohne vorwurfsvoll zu sein. Ich gehe auch nur ihretwegen in die Kirche und sagen wir so, sonntags zu einer Zeit auf der Matte zu stehen, zu der ich eigentlich lieber noch schlafen würde, ist schon ein ziemlicher Liebesbeweis. Meinetwegen könnte der Gottesdienst auch gerne unter der Woche und abends sein oder ganz ausfallen. Die Kirche als Institution mit ihren verstaubten und viel zu starren Abläufen ist eigentlich nicht mein Ding – wie gesagt, viel zu steif…_

_Nun, das war es erst einmal von mir. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut und freue mich wie immer auf Post von dir._

_Herzlichst, _

_dein Rokko_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Lisa!" Die Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es gab über 20 Schüler in dieser Klasse, wieso wurde ausgerechnet sie aufgerufen? „Es tut mir leid, ich kann diese Frage nicht beantworten", antwortete Lisa ihrem Staatsbürgerkundelehrer, der sich mittlerweile vor ihr aufgebaut hatte und bedrohlich auf sie herabsah. „Was war es diesmal? Ist euer Fernseher schon wieder kaputt? Bist du vorher eingeschlafen? Hat ein Sturm eure Antenne umgebogen?", entgegnete er sarkastisch, obwohl aus seiner Miene Mitleid sprach. „Lisa, ich muss dir ein Ungenügend für nicht erledigte Hausaufgaben geben." Lisa schluckte und nickte – noch ein Ungenügend, das konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Es war ja auch nicht ihre Schuld. Bernd hatte einfach den Fernseher ausgeschaltet und ihr verboten, den „Schwarzen Kanal" zu sehen und ehe sie sich von Zuhause weggeschlichen und bei Jürgen angekommen war, hatte sie den größten Teil schon verpasst. Lisa war betreten – ihre Staatsbürgerkundenote würde ihr ansonsten gutes Zeugnis ruinieren. „Du könntest einen Vortrag machen, um diese Note wieder auszugleichen", bot ihr Lehrer ihr an, als sie nach Unterrichtsschluss den Raum mit hängenden Schultern verließ.

„Man, du hast aber auch immer ein Pech", kommentierte Jürgen Lisas Miene, als sie in der Frühstückspause auf einer Bank auf dem Schulhof saßen. Lisa nickte nur und blätterte in dem Buch, das sie für den Vortrag von ihrem Lehrer bekommen hatte. „Das nächste Mal kommst du einfach gleich zu mir", bot Jürgen ihr an und versuchte so, dass eher einseitige Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. „Ja, aber du weißt doch, was mein Vater immer für ein Theater macht. ‚Dieser Kram wird in meinem Haus nicht geguckt' und…" Lisa deutete auf ihre Knie „…das passiert, wenn ich mich ‚diskret' zu dir schleichen will." Jürgen beäugte ihre aufgekratzten Knie, die zwischen ihrem Faltenrock und den Kniestrümpfen hervorguckten, und musste bei dem Gedanken, wie Lisa durch die Hecke hinter dem Plenske'schen Haus robbte, einfach nur grinsen. „Sag mal, hast du dir schon überlegt, was du Michi zu Weihnachten schenkst?", fragte Lisa eher zusammenhanglos. „Ihr etwas zu Weihnachten schenken? Wer bin ich denn? Der Weihnachtsmann?", empörte sich Jürgen sofort. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile nichts von seiner Brieffreundin gehört und war gar nicht unglücklich darüber, es gab ja schließlich kaum etwas, was er ihr hätte schreiben können, so dass Papier und Briefmarke eh nur verschwendet gewesen wären. „Aber Weihnachten ist doch ein so wichtiges Fest und…" – „Ja, Heilige Elisabeth in deiner Welt ist Weihnachten wichtig, aber ich bin schon froh, wenn mir etwas für meine Eltern und für dich einfällt, da kann ich mir nicht noch eine Birne für diese Wildfremde machen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal ansatzweise, was sie mag und worüber sie sich freuen würde. Aber ich schätze, du schickst deinem Rokko etwas und du weißt auch schon, was." – „Ja." Lisa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wühlte dann in ihrer Schultasche. „Sieh mal, den habe ich mit der Kindergruppe gebastelt. Du weißt ja, Pastor Schlösselmann ist nicht so geschickt und naja, hab ich es eben übernommen." Jürgen beäugte missmutig, was Lisa ihm da in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Eine Krake aus Wolle? Lisa, so 'was kannst du doch keinem 18-jährigem Mann schenken." – „Du denkst, er freut sich nicht darüber?" In Lisas Gesicht stand Enttäuschung – sie dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee. Besonders viel Mühe hatte sie sich gegeben, um eine besonders schöne Krake zu basteln – sie hatte sogar die Arme geflochten und ihm Augen mit Wimpern und einen Grinsemund genäht. „Weißt du Lisa, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann bin ich neidisch auf diesen Rokko. Wenn du nämlich deine ganze Fantasie für sein Geschenk aufwendest, kriege ich bestimmt etwas total Doofes." – „Also hältst du es für keine schlechte Idee?" – „Lisa, du solltest dir unbedingt etwas Selbstbewusstsein zulegen, wenn du es für eine gute Idee hältst, dann sollte dir doch egal sein, was andere davon halten. Und wenn's ihm nicht gefällt, dann ist er ein Ignorant, der deine Freundschaft gar nicht verdient hat."

_Göberitz, 10. Dezember 1987_

_Lieber Rokko! _

_Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich erst jetzt Zeit finde, um dir zu schreiben. Ich hatte viel Stress in der Schule, was mich aber nicht davon abgehalten hat, Michi und dir die Daumen für eure Klausur zu drücken. Ich hoffe, es ist gut für euch gelaufen. Allerdings konnte ich dir nicht eher schreiben und habe deswegen schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich musste das schlimmste verhindern, so würde ich es zumindest nennen. Ich nehme an, dass du weißt, dass das schöne Fach Staatsbürgerkunde zu unserem Stundenplan gehört und normalerweise ist das ein Fleißfach; dies oder jenes auswendig lernen und möglichst wortgetreu wiedergeben. Ich habe allerdings das Pech, einen Lehrer zu haben, der von uns verlangt, in regelmäßigen Abständen den „Schwarzen Kanal" zu sehen und gleichzeitig einen Vater, der mir eben dieses verbietet. In letzter Zeit habe ich mich ziemlich häufig durch die Hecke in unserem Garten gekämpft, um es bei Jürgen zu sehen. Leider ist Göberitz dann doch nicht so klein und ich hab immer nur Teile gesehen, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts, denn für teilgesehen gibt es immerhin schon eine 4. Als Ausgleich „durfte" ich dann einen Vortrag halten, der vorbereitet werden wollte. Damit war ich also in den letzten Tagen sehr beschäftigt._

_Nun zu deinen Fragen, damit ich es nicht vergesse: Also, mein Lieblingsessen sind definitiv die Kohlrouladen meiner Mutter, am liebsten mit Kartoffelbrei. Ansonsten esse ich gerne Süßigkeiten… Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, sind die meist nicht vor mir sicher und müssen gut versteckt werden. Jürgen scherzt immer, wenn er endlich seinen Kiosk hat, dann wird er ihn in meiner Nähe haben und viel Schokolade führen, damit er zumindest einen gewissen Grundumsatz macht._

_Was Musik betrifft, ist „Über sieben Brücken" mein absolutes Lieblingslied. Mein Papa musste mir das immer vorsingen, als ich noch klein war. Ansonsten höre ich mir alles an, was im Radio so läuft – einiges gefällt mir besser als anderes, aber wie gesagt, ich bin da für alles offen._

_Mein Lieblingsbuch? Puh, das ist schwierig. „Nackt unter Wölfen" hat mir gefallen. „Pippi Langstrumpf" finde ich toll, obwohl ich dafür vielleicht schon ein bisschen alt bin. Emile Zolas Werke haben es mir angetan. Es ist aber gar nicht so leicht, seine Bücher hier zu kriegen. Die Buchhändlerin im Nachbardorf hilft mir immer dabei. Das ist richtig aufregend, dann muss ich in der Mittagspause kommen und mit ins Hinterzimmer – so bin ich schon zu einigen „Raritäten" gekommen. Erst neulich kam ich so zu den Buddenbrooks, was mir auch sehr gefallen hat. Diese Woche sollte sie „Germinal" kriegen, war aber ein Fehlalarm. Naja, ich bin geduldig, irgendwann klappt das schon._

_Und was ist bei dir so alles passiert? _

_Übrigens, die klitzekleine Kleinigkeit, die ich dir gerne zu Weihnachten schenken möchte, schicke ich dir schon jetzt mit, ich nehme an, dann ist es auf jeden Fall pünktlich da. Aber nicht vor Heilig Abend öffnen! Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du es ja immer noch bei deinen Spaziergängen am Meer aussetzen, dann ist es sozusagen Zuhause._

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_Lisa_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was ich riskiert habe, als ich meiner kleinen Schwester dieses Teil weggenommen habe?" Michi stand vor Rokko und wedelte mit einem Kassettenrekorder. „Mein Gehör", beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst. „Franzi hat so ein Theater gemacht, als ich ihr den Rekorder weggenommen habe, immerhin muss sie für unbestimmte Zeit auf ihre heißgeliebten Hörspiele verzichten. Also bitte, um des lieben Friedens Willen im Hause Hauptmann: Egal was du damit vorhast, mach schnell." Michi überreichte Rokko den Rekorder und eine Kassette und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ist Franzi nicht ein bisschen alt für Hörspiele?" – „Mag sein, aber sie liebt sie nun einmal heiß und innig. Aber sag mir 'mal lieber, was du mit ihrem Heiligtum vorhast." – „Ich will uns aufnehmen." – „Wer ist ‚uns'?" fragte Michi verwirrt. Wovon zum Teufel sprach Rokko da? Erst hatte er aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind bei ihr angerufen und sie förmlich angefleht, ihm diesen Rekorder mitzubringen und jetzt sprach er in Rätseln. „Na die Schulband." Michi räusperte sich peinlich berührt, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Weißt du, es ist toll, wie gut ihr… also die Band… wie gut ihr seid, immerhin seid ihr bloß eine Schulband und spielt erst seit Schuljahresbeginn zusammen und viel Zeit für Proben ist ja auch nicht, aber meinst du nicht, es ist ein wenig voreilig… also, ein Demoband und das jetzt schon?" Rokko begann herzlich zu lachen – Michi war aber auch zu süß, wenn sie versuchte, diplomatisch zu sein. „Das soll doch kein Demoband werden. Ich bin vielleicht ein Idealist, aber diese Idee ist ja nun wirklich utopisch." – „Und wofür ist es dann?" Michis Neugier war geweckt. Wenn Rokkos Augen schon so blitzten, dann war etwas im Busch. „Das wird ein Weihnachtsgeschenk." – „Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", wiederholte Michi skeptisch. „Robert-Konrad Kowalski, der Mann, der seine Weihnachtsgeschenke normalerweise in einer hektischen Jagd am 23. Dezember zehn Minuten vor Ladenschluss erbeutet, denkt gute zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten schon an Geschenke? Na das muss ja für einen ganz besonderen Menschen sein." – „Ist es auch." – „Sagst du mir auch für wen?" Michi machte einen Schritt auf Rokko zu und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Nein." – „Okay, dann erkämpfe ich mir eben die Antwort." Die junge Frau machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Arm und schon hatte sie Rokko im Schwitzkasten: „Los, sag's mir oder ich greife zu härteren Maßnahmen", lachte sie und legte ihre Faust auf seine wilden Locken. „Niemals", gab Rokko sich kämpferisch. „Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" Immer wieder rubbelte Michi Rokkos Locken bis dieser aufgab: „Okay, ich sage es dir, aber lass mich erst los." Seine beste Freundin lockerte den Griff und beugte sich runter, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können: „Ich höre!" Ihre grünen Augen funkelten verschwörerisch. „Die Kassette ist für Lisa." Prompt ließ Michi ihn los und sah ihn erstaunt an: „Du willst ihr eine Kassette mit euren Liedern schicken?" – „Du wirkst ja ein bisschen enttäuscht, Michaela", neckte er sie, in dem er ihren Vornamen komplett aussprach. „Ja, bin ich auch. Über so ein Geschenk würde ich mir ein zweites Loch in den A… ich meine, darüber würde ich mich auch sehr freuen." – „Keine Sorge, du kriegst auch etwas Schönes, etwas liebevoll Erbeutetes am 23. zehn Minuten vor Ladenschluss, du weißt schon", zwinkerte Rokko ihr zu. „Denkst du, es ist eine gute Idee, ihr eine Kassette zu schicken?", hakte Michi vorsichtig nach. „Wegen der Kontrollen, meine ich." – „Ich sehe da kein Problem, das Päckchen geht früh genug auf die Reise, auf der Kassette wird nur Musik sein. Ich probiere es einfach." Verdattert sah Michi Rokko hinterher – verrückte Ideen hatte er ja immer, aber das war doch sehr speziell. Wie war er auf diese Idee gekommen und was hatte diese Lisa gemacht, geschrieben oder wie auch immer, dass er ihr eine Kassette seiner Band schicken wollte? Okay, schlecht waren sie nicht und Rokko war – zu Recht – stolz auf die Fortschritte, die sie machten, aber er kannte dieses Mädchen doch gar nicht und überhaupt… Michaela Hauptmann, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?, schallte sie sich selbst. Nein, nur ein bisschen neidisch, nur ein bisschen. Rokko und sie schenkten sich immer nur Kleinigkeiten, eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit eben, aber mit einer kleinen persönlichen Note. War da etwa jemand dabei ihr – bewusst oder unbewusst – den Rang der besten Freundin streitig zu machen? Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte sie ihre schulterlangen blonden Haare wild durcheinander. Was für einen Blödsinn sie da schon wieder dachte! Lisa saß am anderen Ende der Zivilisation, sie stellte keine Bedrohung für ihre Freundschaft mit Rokko dar, bestimmt nicht. Und wenn's in der DDR schon an diesem und jenem mangelte, sollte sie doch Freude haben an dieser Kassette, die würde eh bald ausgeleiert sein und schrecklich quietschen, wenn sie sie überhaupt bekam. „Rokko, warte! Ich helfe dir beim Aufnehmen!", rief sie ihm hinterher und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu verbannen, als sie zu Rokko lief.

_Pinneberg, 12. Dezember 1987_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Nun habe ich schon einige Zeit nichts mehr von dir gehört und weiß eigentlich gar nicht, ob mein Brief verloren gegangen ist oder ob du nur noch keine Zeit hattest, mir zu schreiben. Wie auch immer, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und ich würde dir gerne eine Kleinigkeit zukommen lassen. Ich denke, ich habe dir noch gar nicht geschrieben, dass ich in der Schulband Gitarre spiele. Nun, ich tue es – noch nicht lange und mit fragwürdigem Erfolg, aber immerhin schon seit Anfang September und dafür sind wir gar nicht schlecht. Ich habe dir unsere „Werke" auf Kassette aufgenommen (leider kriegen wir erst eine Seite voll) und hoffe, du freust dich ein bisschen darüber._

_Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie frohe Weihnachten._

_Mit besten Grüßen,_

_dein Rokko_

Genau 12 Tage waren vergangen seit Rokko Lisa geschrieben hatte und noch immer hatte er nichts von ihr gehört. An diesem Tag rechnete er schon gar nicht mehr damit, Post zu erhalten, als seine Mutter an seine Zimmertür klopfte. „Ja, ich habe meinen Anzug schon gebügelt, aber es ist ja immer noch Zeit, bevor Oma uns in der Kirche erwartet, oder?", motzte er schlecht gelaunt durch die geschlossene Tür. „Ich weiß, aber darum geht es gar nicht. Es ist gerade ein Brief für dich abgegeben worden – ein ziemlich großer und dicker, aber leichter Umschlag", beschrieb Marikka Kowalski ihrem Sohn ebenfalls durch die geschlossene Tür, was sie in den Händen hielt. Augenblicklich ging die Tür auf und ihr Sohn entriss ihr den Umschlag. Als er die Adresse erblickte, begannen seine Augen zu strahlen: „Von Lisa!", setzte er seine Mutter in Kenntnis und verschwand dann wieder hinter seiner Zimmertür.

Ungeduldig riss Rokko den Umschlag auf und schüttelte den Inhalt auf seinen Schreibtisch. Erst kamen ein paar zerrissene Reste Geschenkpapier zum Vorschein, dann ein undefinierbares Knäuel roter Wolle und dann ein Brief mit Lisas unverwechselbarer Handschrift. Da sich Rokko keinen Reim auf diese Zusammenstellung machen konnte, las er zuerst Lisas Brief. Das war sein Weihnachtsgeschenk! Offensichtlich war es geöffnet worden, aber Lisa schrieb, er solle es erst an Heilig Abend öffnen. Es war Heilig Abend, aber es war noch nicht Beschwerung. Mit einer hektischen Geste packte er alles, ohne es richtig anzusehen, wieder in den Umschlag und lief in die Küche zu seiner Mutter: „Mama, hast du noch Geschenkpapier?" – „Nein, mein Junge. Warum denn? Musst du noch etwas einpacken?" – „Ja, nein, irgendwie schon. Also, jemand muss etwas für mich einpacken, weil ich kann es nicht sehen, sonst verderbe ich mir die Überraschung." Rokko war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt, was seine Mutter amüsierte. „Denkst du, Oma hat noch Geschenkpapier?" – „Möglich." Rokko drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist die beste. Wir sehen uns in der Kirche. Ich nehme meinen guten Anzug mit und ziehe mich bei Oma um." Marikka konnte ihrem Sohn nur noch perplex hinterher sehen. So aufgedreht kannte sie ihn nur an Weihnachten und anderen Feiertagen, an denen man mit Überraschungen rechnen musste, aber dieses Jahr war er um einiges ruhiger gewesen, zumindest bis eben.

„Ich komme ja schon, ich komme ja schon", hörte Rokko die gemütliche Haushälterin seiner Oma rufen, als er durchgefroren vor dem Pfarrhaus stand und Sturm klingelte. „Rokko, du bist aber früh dran. Sind deine Eltern auch schon hier?", begrüßte Christa ihn. „Nein, aber Oma und du, ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung. Habt ihr Geschenkpapier im Haus?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Kannst du mir das hier einwickeln? Das ist von Lisa, aber es ist geöffnet worden, aber ich soll es erst heute Abend öffnen und ich habe es mir noch nicht genau genug angeguckt, um mir die Überraschung zu verderben und…" Rokko musste erst einmal Luft holen, als sich Christa auch schon umdrehte und in Richtung Wohnzimmer vorging. „Warte genau da. Ich gehe es einpacken. Du kriegst deine Überraschung, keine Sorge", befahl die resolute Frau, bevor sie durch die Tür trat.

Derweil saß Lisa im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern und hatte auch gerade einen Brief in der einen Hand und etwas Viereckiges in der anderen. „Nun mach doch schon auf", drängelte Helga ihre Tochter. „Aber es ist doch noch nicht Bescherung", erwiderte Lisa. „Hat er geschrieben, du sollst solange warten?" – „Nein." – „Na dann kannst du es ja aufmachen." – „Ich weiß doch schon, was es ist, das hat er mir doch geschrieben. Da sind Lieder seiner Schulband drauf." – „Na wenn du es weißt, dann kannst du es ja aufmachen und sie dir 'mal anhören", mischte sich nun auch Bernd ein. Das war ein gutes Argument. Vorsichtig löste Lisa das Geschenkband und förderte die Kassette zu Tage.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

In einem Vierteljahr… drei Monaten… nein, eigentlich waren es nur noch zweieinhalb Monate… zehn Wochen… Ja, das klang doch schon ganz gut. Zehn Wochen, das war fast schon einstellig. Ja, in zehn Wochen würde er Lisa endlich kennen lernen. Rokko saß auf seinem Bett und betrachtete die wollene Krake, die er auf seine Knie gesetzt hatte. Sie war feuerrot und hatte aufwendig geflochtene Arme. Ziemlich groß war sie auch, fast so lang wie Rokkos Unterarm. Das Gesicht war mit weißer Wolle genäht und auch die Arme waren mit weißer Wolle abgeschlossen. Richtig viel Mühe musste Lisa sich dafür gegeben haben. Sie am Meer aussetzen? Rokko musste lachen. Nein, das würde er nicht tun, dafür gefiel ihm dieses Geschenk zu sehr. Rokko griff nach zwei der Krakenarme und ließ das Wolltier zwischen seinen Händen schaukeln. Diese Lisa musste schon ein ganz ungewöhnlicher Mensch sein. Was hatte seine Oma heute in der Predigt gesagt? Weihnachten war das Fest der Liebe, aber darüber sollte man Freundschaften nicht vergessen? Ja, sie hatte über Freundschaft gesprochen, wie wichtig sie war und dass es keinen‚ Unterschied machte, ob man gemeinsam zum Dorffest ging oder einfach nur Briefe austauschte, solange es wahre Freundschaft war. Das einzige, was er sich beim Gottesdienst wirklich anhörte, war die Predigt – alles andere war doch eh ständig das gleiche steife Blabla, das er auswendig kannte. Einmal mehr hatte Rokko das Gefühl gehabt, seine Großmutter hatte ihm aus der Seele gesprochen. Freundschaften waren ihm wirklich wichtig und diese zu Lisa auf eine ganz andere Art als andere. Michi konnte er jeder Zeit sehen und sprechen, sie kannten sich ewig und so gut, aber Lisa… sie übte durch ihre Zeilen so eine Faszination auf ihn aus. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt schon in den Zug nach Göberitz gestiegen und hätte sie kennen gelernt. Ob sie „in Echt" auch so war wie er sie sich vorstellte? Wieder spielte er mit der Krake. Es war schon spät und eigentlich sollte er schon längst schlafen, trotzdem stand er auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

_Pinneberg, 24.12.1987_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich über dein Geschenk freue. Ich liebe Überraschungen und dein Geschenk war definitiv eine. Deshalb werde ich diesen Tintenfisch bestimmt nie, niemals im Meer aussetzen. Da wäre er vermutlich eh sehr einsam, schließlich dürfte es unter seinen Artgenossen keinen geben, der so ist wie er. Insofern ist er bei mir eh viel besser aufgehoben._

_Ich hoffe, du hattest ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Meins war ganz in Ordnung. Die Abläufe bei mir Zuhause sind dann doch sehr eingefahren: Erst die Debatte meiner Eltern, wo der Baum denn nun hin soll, verbunden mit mehreren Umräumaktionen, dann die Frage, was es zu essen gibt und welche Beilagen es dazu geben wird. Anschließend die Suche nach den Keksdosen, in die meine Mutter schon vor einiger Zeit die Plätzchen verbannt hat und um das Ganze noch zu krönen: Anzugpflicht zum Gottesdienst meiner Oma und das obwohl sie gar keinen Wert darauf legt. Sie meint immer, ihrem „Boss" (und das ist ein Zitat und keine Erfindung von mir) ist es egal, wie seine Schäfchen angezogen sind, solange sie nur zu ihm halten. Nun, meiner Mutter war das nicht ganz so egal, Hauptsache die Krawatte saß. Wie ich diese Dinger hasse! Das ist ein völlig funktionsloses Kleidungsstück und alle, die eine tragen, tragen sie auf die gleiche langweilige Weise. Die Predigt meiner Oma war wirklich schön. Sie hat von Freundschaft gesprochen und wie wichtig sie in unserem Leben ist. Und dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich dir noch gar nicht geschrieben habe, wie viel mir diese Brieffreundschaft zwischen uns beiden bedeutet. Weißt du eigentlich, dass es nur noch zehn Wochen sind bis zu der Studienfahrt meines Geschichtskurses? Ich bin schon sehr gespannt und aufgeregt deswegen. Dann lernen wir uns endlich kennen!_

_Weißt du, ich sehe mir gerade wieder dein Foto an und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie du durch eine Hecke krabbelst. Diese Vorstellung ist wirklich köstlich. Andererseits scheinst du ja ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken wegen dieser Fernsehsendung. Ich kann deinen Vater verstehen – er will diese Form der Propaganda einfach nicht in seinem Haus sehen. Trotzdem hoffe ich, du hast mit deinem Vortrag die Kurve noch einmal gekriegt._

_Bei mir war auch viel los in der Schule. Die Klausur in Französisch ist gut gelaufen – für mich jedenfalls. Die arme Michi hatte da weniger Glück, sie hatte sich selbst so einen Druck gemacht, dass sie im entscheidenden Moment einen totalen Blackout hatte. Wir lernen jetzt wieder mehr zusammen und diesmal auch ernsthaft. Du weißt vermutlich, wie das ist, wenn man sich so lange kennt und so gut befreundet ist – da verquatscht man doch ziemlich viel Zeit._

_A propos Michi: Bei ihr steigt eine Sylvesterfeier. Ihre Eltern sind mit ihren jüngeren Schwestern nach Holland verreist und wir nutzen die Zeit natürlich, um ihr Elternhaus zu verwüsten. Nein, Quatsch, sie hat ein paar gute Freunde eingeladen und wir werden ein bisschen Musik hören, viel ungesundes Zeug essen und um Mitternacht ein paar Böller abschießen. Hast du schon etwas für den Jahreswechsel geplant?_

_Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf Post von dir._

_Dein Rokko_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

_Göberitz, 04. Januar 1988_

_Lieber Rokko!_

_Ein frohes und gesundes neues Jahr!_

_Als Erstes muss ich dir für die wundervolle Kassette danken, die du mir geschickt hast. Ich habe schon so oft rauf- und runtergehört. Sie gefällt mir wirklich sehr, sehr gut. Eigentlich finde ich es nur schade, dass du nicht der Sänger bist, denn dann wüsste ich jetzt zumindest, wie deine Stimme klingt. Ist dir klar, dass es nur noch gute acht Wochen sind, bis wir uns das erste Mal „in Echt" sehen? Dann kriege ich deine Stimme ja doch noch zu hören…_

_Mein Weihnachten war auch schön – komisch, manche Dinge scheinen international zu sein. Auch bei uns entschied ein Kriegsrat in mehreren Urabstimmungen über den Platz des Baumes. Die Predigt deiner Oma hätte ich sehr gerne gehört. Die von Pastor Schlösselmann war, glaube ich, vom letzten Jahr. Sie kam mir auf jeden Fall sehr, sehr bekannt vor. Er hat von Zusammenhalt gesprochen – schön war sie, aber wie gesagt, sie kam mir sehr bekannt vor._

_Sylvester war auch schön. Yvonne, eine Schulfreundin von Jürgen und mir (du lernst sie bestimmt kennen, wenn du hier bist – auch wenn sie nicht in meiner Klasse ist, ist sie kaum zu überhören und zu übersehen… im positiven Sinne) hatte die halbe Schule eingeladen. Ihre Eltern haben einen Bauernhof ein wenig außerhalb von Göberitz, so dass Lautstärke dort keine Rolle spielte. Ich gebe zu, ich war ein bisschen beschwipst, aber das ist bei mir auch einfach – schon ein paar Alkoholdämpfe reichen da… Aber es gab auch ein Lagerfeuer, was bei den Temperaturen in dieser Nacht kaum einen Unterschied gemacht hat – es war so und so eisigkalt. Wir haben Würstchen am Spieß gegrillt, was wirklich viel Spaß gemacht hat und lecker war es auch. Yvonnes Freund Sven hat dann auch ein großes Feuerwerk gemacht, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, machen mir Böller eigentlich Angst – für mich klingt das irgendwie nach Krieg und Gefahr. Ich kann eigentlich gar nicht sagen warum, aber es ist so._

_Vorgestern kam endlich das lang ersehnte Ersatzteil für einen der Traktoren, die mein Papa von Berufswegen repariert und was soll ich dir sagen? Papa Plenske hatte kaum den Ort des Geschehens betreten und wollte sich samt besagtem Eratzteil und seinem Werkzeug über die Landmaschine hermachen, da machte es „Peng!" und Papa Plenske lag man Boden, soweit so gut, aber besagtes Ersatzteil landete auf seinem Fuß. Endergebnis: Papa Plenskes Fuß gebrochen, Ersatzteil unbrauchbar und wenn er jetzt nicht ein paar Wochen mit Gips und Warten auf ein neues Ersatzteil gestraft wäre, dann wäre die ganze Geschichte schon fast komisch. Jetzt liegt mein Vater schon den zweiten Tag auf dem Sofa und macht von Zeit zu Zeit Geräusche, die vermuten lassen, dass sein Ableben nahe ist, aber wenn man ihn fragt, ob er etwas bräuchte oder ob man etwas für ihn tun kann, dann kommt nur ein gequältes: „Nein, mach dir nur keine Umstände." Mal gucken, wann es in: „Nein, weil du mir eh nichts Recht machen kannst" umschlägt…_

_Die Zeit bis zu deiner Studienfahrt wird mir bestimmt auch nicht langweilig, denn der Weg bis dorthin ist mit schulischen Großereignissen wie der Russisch-Olympiade gespickt. Jürgen macht jetzt schon alles verrückt, weil er im letzten Jahr nach eigener Aussage mit der „Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn"-Methode recht gut abgeschnitten hat und sich dieses Jahr natürlich keine Blöße geben will. Darum werden wir in nächster Zeit wohl auch viel zusammensitzen und Vokabeln, Konjugationen und andere „schöne" Dinge lernen und uns hoffentlich nicht zu häufig verquatschen, denn ja, das passiert uns auch nur allzu oft._

_Wo wir gerade bei der Schule sind: Danke für deine „Anteilnahme" an meinen Staatsbürgerkunde-Problem. Ja, ich habe die Kurve noch einmal gekriegt – sowohl die mit dem Vortrag, als auch die unter unserer Hecke durch (und gerade jetzt mit Schnee und Schneematsch ist das nicht so ein Vergnügen…)._

_Wie war denn dein Sylvester? War es schön bei Michi?_

_Ich freue mich wie immer sehr auf Post von dir._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Lisa_

_P.S.: Normalerweise schreibe ich ins P.S. ja immer die belanglosen Dinge, die ich so im Laufe des Briefes vergessen habe, weil sie eben nicht von Bedeutung sind, aber diesmal gibt es dann doch ein „wichtiges" P.S. Für mich ist diese Brieffreundschaft auch schon zu einer Art Institution geworden und sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich freue mich immer sehr, wenn ich einen Brief von dir kriege._


	11. Chapter 11

11.

„ROBERT-KONRAD KOWALSKI!" Wie oft hatte Marikka das jetzt gerufen? Vermutlich genauso oft, wie sie verzweifelt gegen seine Zimmertür geklopft, nein, gehämmert hatte, damit er seine Musik doch endlich in annehmbarer Lautstärke hören möge. Wieso konnte er keinem stillen Hobby frönen? Yoga oder Meditation, aber nein, es musste Luftgitarre mit lauter Radiountermalung sein. A propos Untermalung, ja, Rokkos größtes Talent, die Malerei konnte still sein… konnte…, aber wenn Rokko malte, dann lief meistens auch Musik und offensichtlich gab es das Wort „Zimmerlautstärke" in seinem Wortschatz nicht. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Marikka wie ihr Sohn seine imaginäre Gitarre im vermeintlich gleichen Takt wie der Gitarrist im Radio bearbeitete. „ROBERT-KONRAD KOWALSKI!", rief sie erneut, doch gegen diese Lautstärke hatte sie keine Chance, aber sie musste dringend mit ihren Sohn reden, immerhin wartete ihre aufgeregte Schwiegermutter am Telefon. Sie ging um Rokko herum und winkte ihm. Abrupt hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne, ging dann zum Radio rüber und stellte es leiser. „Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fragte er in einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall. „Das habe ich", entgegnete Marikka ruhig. „Sogar so dolle, dass ich meine Fingerknöchel nicht mehr spüre, aber du scheinst es überhört zu haben", fügte sie spitz hinzu. Da Rokko keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu entgegnen, fuhr sie fort: „Deine Oma ist am Telefon. Es scheint dringend zu sein."

„Ob ich eine Lederjacke habe? Ja, habe ich… Ja, ich kann meine Gitarre mitbringen… Ob ich die ganze Band zusammenkriege?… Einen Schlagzeuger habt ihr schon?... Gut, wann soll ich da sein?... In einer Stunde?..." Rokko erhob seine Stimme entsetzt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Band in so kurzer Zeit zusammenkriege, aber ich gebe mein Bestes." Wie sollte er denn das alles so schnell schaffen? Das würde einmal mehr seine ganze Spontaneität und sein Organisationstalent fordern. „Okay, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg, Oma." Schmunzelnd legte er auf.

Viel zu schnell und ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen, schoss Rokko auf seinem Rad durch den Vorgarten der Hauptmanns und ließ es dort achtlos auf den Rasen fallen. „Guten Tag, Frau Hauptmann. Kann ich zu Michi?", grüsste er Michis Mutter, die gerade ihre Einkäufe ins Haus tragen wollte. „Ja, Rokko, sie müsste in ihrem Zimmer sein. Du kennst ja den Weg", antwortete sie ihm freundlich lächelnd. Galant nahm Rokko ihr ein paar der Tüten ab und brachte sie zuerst in die Küche, bevor er Michi mit der gleichen Hektik wie seine Oma nur Minuten zuvor erklärte, was sie tun sollte. „Darin in die Kirche?" Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen begutachtete Michi das Outfit, das Rokko ihr rausgesucht hatte. Ja, seine Oma war unkonventionell und ja, sie führte ihre Kirche genauso, aber das? Ihre Spontanhochzeiten waren noch immer das beste und aufregendste, was in dieser öden Kleinstadt passierte und sie würde natürlich gerne die Brautjungfer geben, aber in Jeans und T-Shirt? Michi verstand die Welt nicht mehr… „Ich werde aber nicht dürfen", unterbrach Michi Rokkos Bemühungen möglichst schnell losfahren zu können. „Wieso nicht?", fragte er irritiert nach. „Na, wegen Sylvester? Ruhestörender Lärm? Polizeieinsatz? Hausarrest?", gab Michi zu bedenken. „Erstens, liebe Michi, musst du gleich deinen Beitrag zu einer glücklichen Ehe leisten und zum anderen habe ich deine Mutter schon bezirzt." – „Und das hat sie mit sich machen lassen?" Michi hatte so ihre Zweifel. Ihre Mutter war immer noch erbost, weil ihre heißgeliebte Porzellanballerina seit Neujahr mit nur noch einem Bein auskommen musste und auch ihr gehegter und gepflegter Wohnzimmerteppich ein seltsames Fleckenmuster aufwies. „Hat sie. Sie konnte sich eben nicht gegen meinen unnachahmlichen Charme wehren", grinste Rokko zurück, „Und nun lass uns endlich gehen. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall verpassen, wie meine Oma mit einem Motorrad in die Kirche gefahren wird."

_Pinneberg, 18. Januar 1988_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Auch ich möchte dir noch ein gesundes neues Jahr wünschen. Es freut mich zu hören oder vielmehr zu lesen, dass du gut reingerutscht bist._

_Ich habe dir ja so viel zu erzählen. Also, lass mich bei der Sylvesterparty bei Michi beginnen: Auch zu ihr kam die halbe Schule. Blöd nur, dass die meisten Leute gar nicht eingeladen waren und das Haus der Hauptmanns einfach nicht für derartige Festivitäten gemacht ist. Es ging hoch her und noch viel lauter zu – so laut, dass sich die Nachbarn genötigt fühlten, die Polizei zu rufen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, ist die ganze Situation wohl ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Schäden hat es zu allem Überfluss auch gegeben: Frau Hauptmanns Porzellanballerina hat einen Flug auf den Boden hingelegt und dabei ein Bein verloren – vom Teppich will ich gar nicht erst reden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Bowle solche Flecken hinterlassen kann?! Michi hat seitdem Hausarrest und wir sehen uns nur noch in der Schule. Das Ergebnis dieser pädagogischen Maßnahme ist allerdings fragwürdig… Michi fetzt sich seitdem noch mehr mit ihren Schwestern, weil sie sich ja nicht aus dem Weg gehen können und mault noch nur rum. Ich bin ja gespannt, wie lange Frau Hauptmann das durchhält…_

_Gestern allerdings musste sie einmal raus – als göttliche Mission sozusagen, denn bei meiner Oma stand ein Pärchen auf der Matte, das unbedingt getraut werden wollte. Alles sehr spontan und ungewöhnlich. Ich glaube, das war auch für meine Oma ein erstes Mal – eine Bikerhochzeit sieht unser kleines, beschauliches Pinneberg ja nun wirklich nicht alle Tage… Ich fand es klasse, der Organist jetzt nicht so. Er muss sich wohl ein bisschen veräppelt gefühlt haben, als diese Hochzeitsgesellschaft mit ihrem eigenen Schlagzeuger anrückte und meine Oma mich zum Gitarrespielen abkommandierte. Michi war dann spontan Brautjungfer und konnte gar nicht darüber fertig werden, dass die Braut auf ein weißes Traumkleid zu Gunsten ihrer Lederkombi verzichtete. Ich glaube, meine Oma hatte so ihren Spaß bei dieser ungewöhnlichen Hochzeit, auch wenn sie ein bisschen verängstigt geguckt hat, als sie im Beiwagen der Braut eine Runde um die Kirche drehen durfte, bevor die Trauung stattfinden konnte. Sie hat nicht einmal das Gesicht verloren, als Ole (so hieß der Schlagzeuge, ein klasse Typ übrigens) „Highway to Hell" anstimmte, als das Brautpaar nach dem Ja-Wort aus der Kirche rannte, um sich wieder auf ihre Maschinen zu schwingen und davonzubrausen. Diese Hochzeit wird noch lange DAS Gesprächsthema sein. Christa, die Haushälterin meiner Oma, hat sich schrecklich über diese Form der „Gotteslästerung" aufgeregt, aber meine Oma nahm es mit Humor. Sie meinte, ihr Boss wird das schon mit einem Augenzwinkern betrachten. Christa ließ sich dann irgendwann doch von Michi und mir beruhigen, als wir ihr erklärten, dass uns diese Hochzeit zwar gut gefallen hätte, wir uns unsere Hochzeit aber anders vorstellen. Also, nicht, dass Michi und ich beabsichtigen, zu heiraten… also doch schon irgendwie, aber nicht einander, sondern jeder seinen Partner – auch wenn das im Moment nur für Michi in Frage kommt, denn die Sylvesterparty hatte zumindest diesen einen positiven Effekt: Die liebe Michi hat jetzt einen Freund. Hoffentlich hat der genug Geduld bis zum Ende ihrer Zimmerhaft auf sie zu warten… Das mit Michi und mir ist sowie eine absurde Vorstellung, auch wenn unsere Eltern es gerne sehen würden… Für mich wäre das, als würde ich meine Schwester heiraten. Wie auch immer, die Aussicht, dass sich ein Ereignis wie die Bikerhochzeit nicht so schnell wiederholen würde, gab Christa dann doch ihren Glauben an die „Jugend von heute", wie sie es so schön ausdrückt, wieder. Wie steht es eigentlich mit dir? Hast du schon konkrete Vorstellung, was Familienplanung betrifft oder bin ich mal wieder der einzige, der die Zukunft einfach auf sich zukommen lässt?_

_Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich hoffe, Papa Plenske und seinem Gips geht es mittlerweile wieder besser. Ich habe selten eine so amüsante Unfallbeschreibung gelesen…_

_Ich schätze, jetzt habe ich dir alles erzählt, was es zu erzählen gab. Jetzt bist du dran! Ich freue mich schon auf Post von dir._

_Herzlichst, _

_dein Rokko_


	12. Chapter 12

12.

„Ich möchte 'mal wissen, was du anders machst als ich!", empörte sich Jürgen und hörte auf durch den Göberitzer Wald zu joggen. Lisa und Jürgen hatten eigentlich Sportunterricht, aber wie sooft nutzten sie die Zeit für ein freundschaftliches Gespräch. Ihr Lehrer hatte sie aufgefordert, eine Runde um den Dorfteich zu laufen, um warm zu werden, aber kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, schlenderten sie nur noch gemütlich und unterhielten sich angeregt. „Also, meine sonst so öde Brieffreundin hatte die Polizei bei sich Zuhause, weil ihre Fete zu wild war und ich erfahre das nicht!" Jürgens Schritt verlangsamte sich noch mehr. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich anders mache. Ich bin eben nur ehrlich", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Und wirst du auch nur ehrlich sein, wenn sie hier sind?", fragte Jürgen grinsend. Er kannte doch seine gute alte Freundin Lisa Plenske – etwas zu schreiben war für sie in Ordnung, aber sobald sie diesem Rokko gegenüberstehen würde, würde sie rot anlaufen und vor lauter Schüchternheit keinen Ton herausbringen. Wieder zuckte Lisa nur mit den Schultern: „Ich werde es versuchen… Ich freue mich sehr auf das Projekt und darauf, Rokko endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, ich habe schon den Eindruck, ihn richtig gut zu kennen… wir haben gleiche Vorstellungen vom Heiraten und vom…" – „Moment!", unterbrach Jürgen sie und blieb abrupt stehen. „Fiel gerade das Wort ‚heiraten'?" – „Ja. Naja, Rokko hat doch bei einer Hochzeit Gitarre gespielt und wollte nun wissen, wie ich dazu stehe." – „Zum Heiraten?" Jürgen wirkte skeptisch. „Ja." – „Und was wirst du ihm schreiben?" – „Na die Wahrheit. Dass ich schon davon träume, dass aber der Richtige dazugehört und dass dann auch gerne Kinder hätte und…" – „Damit wirst du ihm Angst machen", warf Jürgen trocken ein. „Meinst du?" – „Naja, außer dein Rokko ist so gestrickt wie du… Wenn er dir danach immer noch zurückschreibt, dann seid ihr für einander bestimmt." – „Weißt du was, Jürgen? Du quatschst mir nicht in meine Brieffreundschaft und ich dir nicht in deine, okay? Und jetzt: Fang mich!", rief Lisa und rannte los. Das ließ Jürgen sich nicht zweimal sagen und sprintete ihr hinterher.

_Göberitz, 06. Februar 1988_

_Lieber Rokko!_

_Ich sitze hier bei meinem Tag in der Produktion und warte darauf, dass der Tag vorbeigeht. Eigentlich sollte ich ja schon seit heute Morgen fleißig am Fließband stehen und Lampenschirme auf Nachttischlampen schrauben, aber erstens steht der VEB kurz vor der Planerfüllung und zum anderen sind keine Glühbirnen geliefert worden und somit habe ich mich mit meinen Schreibsachen in eine Ecke verkrümelt und schreibe dir…_

_Noch gut vier Wochen, dann treffen wir uns das erste Mal. Langsam wird es auch für mich richtig aufregend. In der Schule gab es neulich erst einen Elternabend deswegen und auch für uns gab es Anweisungen zum „artgerechten" Umgang mit euch. Ich lasse das alles mit gespannter Vorfreude auf mich zukommen – so wie das meiste in meinem Leben… Das führt mich auch gleich zu deiner Frage und da ich ja den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu tun hatte, konnte ich mir genug Gedanken machen, um es so zu formulieren, dass es dir auch keine Angst macht: Familienplanung ist ein so großes Wort, zumal ich da ja auch nicht „planen" kann oder will. Ich meine, erst einmal müsste der Richtige vorbeikommen. Später da hätte ich schon gerne eine kleine Familie, wobei meine Vorstellung von „kleine Familie" neben einem liebevollen Ehemann mindestens drei Kinder beinhaltet. Und Haustiere! Oh ja, einen Hund und Katzen und dazu einen kleinen Garten mit vielen bunten Blumen…Naja, davon zu träumen ist einfach. Praktische Gesichtspunkte spielen dabei ja auch eine Rolle: Auf jeden Fall will ich die Schule fertig machen und einen ordentlichen Beruf lernen. Das gibt „dem Richtigen" dann auch ein bisschen Zeit, seinen Weg zu mir zu finden oder ich meinen zu ihm – wie auch immer…_

_Eine Bikerhochzeit also?! Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen! Es hat halt jeder seine Vorstellung von „schön"… Ich kann diesbezüglich auch nur zur Erhaltung von Christas Weltbild betragen: Ich hätte ein langes weißes Kleid und ein romantisches Lied auch vorgezogen._

_Papa Plenskes gebrochenem Fuß geht es mittlerweile wieder besser. Irgendwann zwischen dem Unfall und jetzt hat er erkannt, dass dieser Gips nicht sein Todesurteil bedeutet, hat sich vom Sofa erhoben und humpelt seitdem mit Krücken durch die Gegend. Er motzt zwar ständig, dass diese Krücken doof seien – meistens schimpft er über ihre Länge, angeblich sind sie zu kurz und dann schimpft er darüber, dass sie bei leicht angetautem Boden auch gerne mal im Matsch versinken… Aber wie gesagt: Wenn er wieder meckern kann, ist er schon so gut wie wieder gesund und in 14 Tagen gehört der Gips ja auch schon wieder (endlich) der Vergangenheit an._

_Ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nichts Neues zu berichten. Mein „Arbeitstag" nähert sich seinem Ende und heute Abend steht mal wieder ein Schachspiel mit Jürgen an. Er kann es einfach nicht verknusen, dass er nicht ständig gewinnt. Dann fällt mir doch noch etwas ein: Ich schätze, sobald man einen nicht-gleichgeschlechtlichen besten Freund oder beste Freundin hat, glauben immer alle, dass man über kurz oder lang auch ein Paar wird. Bei Jürgen und mir ist das nicht anders als bei dir und Michi und auch mir kommt diese Vorstellung absurd vor. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn der Buschfunk mal wieder nichts zu melden hat, dann gräbt er das alte Gerücht aus, dass Jürgen Decker und Lisa Plenske etwas zu laufen hätten. Naja, sollen sie reden… Jürgen und mir ist das ziemlich egal und unsere Familien haben sich glücklicherweise mit der Situation arrangiert, obwohl ich schon glaube, dass meine Eltern sich über einen potentiellen Schwiegersohn freuen würden, aber das wird definitiv nicht Jürgen sein. Nun ja, das nur noch als kurzen Nachtrag._

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_Lisa_


	13. Chapter 13

13.

„Wisst ihr was? Wenn ich das nächste Mal schweigend beim Essen sitzen will, schneide ich mir vorher ein Bild von Gorbatschow aus der Zeitung aus, pinne es in die Ecke da drüben und schiebe meinen Tisch so vor die Wand, dass ich das Bild ununterbrochen ansehen muss. Der Unterhaltungswert dürfte der gleiche sein." Heide Kowalski betrachtete ihre Familie: Ihr Sohn, ihre Schwiegertochter und ihr Enkel saßen an ihrem Esstisch in ihrem großzügigen und altmodisch, aber dennoch gemütlich eingerichteten Esszimmer und stocherten in ihrem Mittagessen herum. Christa hatte sich mit ihrem Braten wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Die erste Zeit hatte Heide das Schweigen einfach hingenommen, aber jetzt wurde es ihr zu bunt: „Gustav, gab es Streit bei euch?" – „Nein, Mutter", antwortete ihr Sohn wenig überzeugend. „Wo liegt dann das Problem?", hakte sie nach. Probleme waren dazu da, um aus der Welt geschafft zu werden. Streit und Missverständnisse konnten einem nur das ohnehin schon viel zu kurze Dasein auf der Erde schwer, wenn nicht unerträglich machen. „Deine Predigt war wirklich schön, sehr inspirierend", warf Rokko immer noch in seinem Essen stochernd ein. Die Worte seiner Großmutter hatten einmal mehr einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Ihm hatte gut gefallen, was sie gesagt hatte über Freiheit und Zusammenhalt, dass es Dinge gab, die zueinander gehörten und die unweigerlich zusammen finden würden, egal welche Prüfungen ihnen von Gott auferlegt wurden. Sie hatte von allen möglichen Dingen gesprochen: Vom Stecker und der Steckdose, von der Jugendliebe und Staaten. Was zusammengehörte, würde zueinander finden, das hatte sie gesagt und Rokko fand diese Vorstellung unwahrscheinlich schön. „Siehst du, Marikka, deinem Sohn hat es gefallen", zischte Gustav Kowalski seiner Frau mit einem bösen Blick zu. „Davon wird er nur lauter Flausen im Kopf haben." – „Seinen Idealismus, geliebter Gatte, hat er aber von dir geerbt. Du bist doch nur sauer, weil er ihn noch hat und DU nicht", gab Marikka in einen spitzen Tonfall zurück. Rokko wäre am liebsten in seinen Kartoffeln, die er immer noch mit einer Gabel bearbeitete, verschwunden. Heide räusperte sich – so ging das einfach nicht. Sie würden darüber reden müssen und zwar genau jetzt: „Ich bin vielleicht alt und ich werde vielleicht langsam tuddelig, aber ich bin noch nicht senil genug, dass ihr über mich und meine Predigten in meiner Gegenwart reden könnt und ich es nicht mitkriege. Also, Gustav, wo ist das Problem?" – „Deine Predigt, Mutter! Was hast du dir denn nur dabei gedacht?" Heide zog ihre buschigen, ergrauten Augenbrauen hinter ihrer großen Brille hoch: „Nun, mein Sohn, wie du weißt, investiere ich immer viel Zeit in meine Predigten und mache mir viele Gedanken, bevor ich sie zu Papier und dann zu Gehör bringe. Welcher Aspekt interessiert dich denn am meisten?" Pastorin Kowalski hatte genug – ihr Sohn hatte ihr auf der Stelle zu sagen, wo genau sein Problem lag. Eigentlich konnte sie sich das schon denken, aber wenn er es sich erst einmal von der Seele geredet hatte, würde es allen Beteiligten gleich besser gehen. Es ging ja nicht an, dass er ihretwegen einen Streit mit seiner Frau provozierte. „Na zum Beispiel, warum du so ausführlich über Freiheit gesprochen hast. Meinungsfreiheit, Reisefreiheit, freie Gedanken und so weiter? Und dann den Bogen, den du von dort aus geschlagen hast: Die Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands. Mutter, das ist absurd." – „Was ist denn daran bitte absurd? Wenn du während des Gottesdienstes nicht wieder die Hälfte der Zeit damit verbracht hättest, mit den Gedanken bei deinen Klienten zu sein, dann wüsstest du jetzt auch, wie ich diesen Bogen geschlagen habe." – „Ich habe dir sehr wohl zugehört, Mutter." – „Gustav, kein Grund, laut zu werden", warf Marikka ein, um ihren Mann etwas zu beschwichtigen. „Zu behaupten, dass eine friedliche Revolte möglich sei, um genug Druck auszuüben…" Heide schnitt ihrem Sohn das Wort ab: „Ich weiß, dass du es lieber sehen würdest, wenn Molotow-Cocktails fliegen würden, aber ich sage dir, mein Sohn, es wird der Tag kommen, da wird es wieder ein Deutschland geben. Es war immer ein Staat und die beiden Teile gehören nun einmal zusammen so wie…" – „Adam und Eva? Oder eher wie Kain und Abel? David und Goliath?", fragte Gustav seine Mutter schnippisch. Es ärgerte ihn über die Maßen, dass sie ihn schon wieder an seinem wunden Punkt erwischt hatte: Seine eigene Vergangenheit, seine Beteiligung an mehr oder weniger friedlichen Demonstrationen und, noch viel schlimmer, bei seinem eigenen Spießertum – das, was er damals so verabscheut und bekämpft hatte… „Soll ich dir sagen, warum mich deine Flausen so aufregen, Mutter? Weil jedes deiner Worte von Rokko aufgesogen wird. Er fährt in zwei Wochen in dieses unmögliche Land und hat dabei deine Worte über Fügung und gewaltlosen Widerstand im Hinterkopf." Rokko hatte aufgehört in seinem Essen zu stochern und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Heide Kowalski erneut das Wort ergriff: „Oh, das ist also dein Problem. Ich nehme an, du regst dich so schrecklich auf, weil du willst, dass dein Sohn sich eigene Gedanken macht und sich eine eigene Meinung bildet, statt diese einfach nur von jemandem zu übernehmen. Das ist sehr löblich, Gustav." Amüsiert zwinkerte Heide ihrem Enkel zu. Als Gustav nichts erwiderte, sprach sie weiter: „Ich eröffne dir jetzt 'mal etwas, das dich schockieren wird: Dein Sohn ist kein Kind mehr. Er ist 18 und es mag dich überraschen, aber er hat sich immer eine eigene Meinung gebildet und hat sich schon Gedanken gemacht, da konnte er sich noch nicht einmal die Schuhe selbst binden. Wenn du nicht so entsetzlich oft in deiner Kanzlei gewesen wärst, dann wäre dir diese Entwicklung auch nicht entgangen." Heide Kowalski hatte einmal mehr einen verbalen Sieg über ihren Sohn errungen. Es stimmte sie fast ein bisschen traurig, dass er nicht zum Gegenschlag ausholte, sondern sich seinem Essen widmete. „So, in zwei Wochen geht es also auf große Fahrt zu deiner kleinen Freundin. Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Lisa, richtig?", wandte Heide sich an ihren Enkel. Dann würde sie sich eben mit ihm unterhalten – nicht nur, weil ihm die Predigt gefallen und offensichtlich beflügelt hatte. Eine Inspiration hatte er sie genannt und Heide konnte daran nichts Falsches erkennen – er würde sich ja nicht gleich einen Vorschlaghammer schnappen und die Mauer niederreißen. „Ja, Lisa. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf. Weißt du, durch ihre Briefe habe ich denn Eindruck, dort ist alles wie hier, nur ganz anders, verstehst du?" Heides schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen: „Irgendwie schon. Hast du schon Geschenke besorgt?" – „Ja. In dem kleinen Antiquariat hier um die Ecke habe ich eine alte Ausgabe von ‚Germinal' gefunden, die ihr…" – „Rokko, das kannst du doch nicht machen!", entfuhr es seiner Mutter entsetzt. „Wieso? Sie hat mir 'mal geschrieben, dass sie sich dieses Buch wünscht und hier gab's das. Die kleine Freude werde ich ihr machen und da lasse ich mir nicht reinquatschen." – „Gut, aber glaube nicht, dass ich sofort gelaufen komme, wenn sie dich deswegen an der Grenze festhalten." Rokkos Vater war einfach nur missmutig – noch so eine Flause, die sich sein Sohn bestimmt nicht austreiben ließ, weil er den gleichen Sturkopf wie seine Großmutter und wie sein Vater hatte. Wieso konnte er nicht ein bisschen mehr wie Marikka sein und die Konfrontation scheuen? „Und für ihre Familie? Hast du da schon etwas besorgt?", fragte Heide neugierig weiter. „Ja, ich habe ein Modellschiff für ihren Vater, aber für ihre Mutter habe ich noch nichts. Das ist ja auch schwierig. Ich meine, ich weiß ja gar nicht, worüber sich die Mutter meiner Brieffreundin freuen könnte." Heide nickte verständnisvoll und sah dann zu ihrer Schwiegertochter rüber, die mit ihrer Gabel mittlerweile jede Erbse einzeln von einem Tellerrand zum anderen geschubst haben dürfte. „Marikka, was machst du morgen so zwischen dem Mittagessen und 15 Uhr?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Wieso?" – „Naja, du könntest herkommen, mich beim Essen genauso liebreizend anschweigen wie heute und dann gehen wir ein paar Kleinigkeiten für die Plenskes besorgen. Um 15 Uhr habe ich dann ein Vorgespräch zu einer Taufe, aber bis dahin kriegen wir das doch bestimmt hin, oder?"

_Pinneberg, 23. Februar 1988_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Noch zwei Wochen! Ich zähle schon die Stunden bis es endlich losgeht._

_Letzten Sonntag waren wir – wie immer – bei meiner Oma. Das ist so eine Familiengeschichte: Erst Kirche, dann gemeinsames Mittagessen und wenn sich meine Oma und mein Vater die Augen nicht ausgekratzt haben, kommt manchmal noch Kaffeetrinken hinzu. Naja, meistens bleibt mein Vater auch nicht, wenn es friedlich war, weil er Klienten noch und nöcher hat, die ihm auch am Wochenende keine Ruhe lassen… Diesmal hat es aber einen richtigen Streit gegeben – wegen der Predigt, die ihm nicht gefallen hat. Ich schätze, davon kann ich dir erst erzählen, wenn wir uns sehen. Gut, dass es nicht mehr solange ist bis dahin. Ich glaube, ich kann es nicht überbetonen, aber ich freue mich sehr darauf, die endlich zu treffen. _

_Die Studienfahrt ist mittlerweile zu einem Familiending mutiert – alle hängen in der Planung und Vorbereitung mit drin. War ja auch eine Menge Papierkram, den es zu erledigen gab… Aber jetzt dürfte ich alles zusammenhaben und es kann losgehen._

_Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, warum du denkst, deine Vorstellung von einer Familie könnten mir Angst machen, denn ich fand deine Ausführungen sehr schön und war überrascht, wie genau du meine Gedanken getroffen hast._

_Weißt du, was das Schöne an diesem Brief ist? Es ist der letzte, den ich dir schreibe! Das freut mich sehr – nicht, dass es mir keinen Spaß macht, dir zu schreiben, sondern weil ich weiß, dass ich bald persönlich mit dir sprechen kann und meine Vorfreude darauf ist riesengroß. Darum belasse ich es heute auch bei diesen wenigen Zeilen – ich will ja noch Gesprächsstoff haben, wenn wir uns sehen._

_Also dann, bis demnächst!_

_Dein Rokko_


	14. Chapter 14

14.

„Michi, wenn du deine Nase weiterhin so an der Fensterscheibe platt drückst, kommt sie bald an deinem Hinterkopf wieder raus." Rokko beobachtete seine Freundin amüsiert – die Studienfahrt war also wirklich total öde und doof und so, nicht? Michi drehte sich um und sah Rokko an: „Ich glaube, du hattest Recht. Das Alles hier könnte in der Tat ganz lustig werden. Blöd nur, dass hier nichts schwarz-weiß ist." – „Wieso schwarz-weiß?", entgegnete Rokko verwirrt. „Naja, in meiner Vorstellung war die DDR immer schwarz-weiß, aber das hier ist alles in Farbe." – „Das kommt, weil die Fotos in den Geschichtsbüchern alle schwarz-weiß sind. Na dann ist die Studienfahrt doch zu etwas nütze: Michi lernt endlich, dass zwischen Realität und Abbildung ein Unterschied besteht."

„Nächster Halt, Göberitz", riss eine gelangweilt klingende Stimme Rokko aus seinen Träumereien. Seit der Grenze hatte er seine Zeit damit verbracht aus dem Fenster zu sehen und sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein würde, Lisa endlich gegenüber zu stehen. Seine Enttäuschung war riesig, als er sah, dass der Bahnsteig im kleinen Göberitz menschenleer war. „Hört ihr mir 'mal alle kurz zu?", rief seine Lehrerin Clara Sonntag, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schüler auf sich zu ziehen. Glücklicherweise waren alle noch immer von der Pass- und Zollkontrolle eingeschüchtert und tanzten ihr ausnahmsweise nicht auf der Nase herum. Fast schon demütig drehte ihre Klasse sich zu ihr um und schien ihr zuhören zu wollen. „Also, wir gehen jetzt zur POS Göberitz. Dort wird der Direktor uns willkommen heißen und ihr werdet eure Brieffreunde kennen lernen." Michi und Rokko nahmen ihre Koffer und folgten ihrer Klasse. Die blonde junge Frau hakte sich bei ihrem besten Freund unter und grinste ihn schelmisch an: „Nu guck doch nicht wie ein begossener Pudel. Dann lernst du deine Lisa eben zehn Minuten später kennen. So kannst du dich mental schon mal auf einen Raum voller junger Leute, die die rechte Hand zum Himmel…" – „Michi, sei doch bitte nicht so geschmacklos!", empörte sich Rokko. „Ja, schon gut. Die falsche Diktatur, ich weiß, aber dass ich mir Geschmacklosigkeit ausgerechnet von dem Mann vorwerfen lassen muss, der gerade ‚Germinal' über die Grenze geschmuggelt hat…" – „Was heißt denn hier ‚geschmuggelt'? Wer hätte denn geahnt, dass ein Schutzumschlag mit dem Namen ‚Brecht' drauf schon reicht, um einen Grenzer davon abzuhalten, in dem Buch zu blättern?" Innerlich war Rokko aber mehr als erleichtert, dass er nicht aufgeflogen war. „Hoffentlich erfahren wir auch endlich, ob wir bei diesen Schnarchnasen pennen oder irgendwo auf dem Acker", wechselte Michi genervt das Thema. „Wieso auf dem Acker?" – „Na siehst du hier irgendwo etwas, das aussieht wie ein Hotel?" Rokko sah sich um. Eigentlich sah hier alles aus wie in Pinneberg, nur weniger hanseatisch – ein kleines, verschlafenes Nest eben. „Also ich würde schon gerne bei den Plenskes wohnen. So lernt man eben auch etwas über das Familienleben." – „Und was soll an dem bitte anders sein als an unserem?" Michi war genervt. So schön die Landschaft auch sein mochte: Das hier war der Arsch der Welt und die Aussicht, drei Wochen bei einer ihr völlig unbekannten Familie zu verbringen, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Insgeheim war sie aber auch sauer auf sich selbst. Sie hätte Jürgen einfach öfter schreiben sollen und vielleicht auch ein wenig persönlicher, dann würde sie sich genauso auf das Zusammentreffen freuen wie Rokko. „Na dass es hier keine Prügeleien zwischen den Hauptmann-Schwestern gibt?", gab Rokko spitzbübisch grinsend zurück. Michi zog ihren Arm unter seinem vor und deutete lachend einen Klaps an seinen Hinterkopf an.

Michi wollte gerade anfangen, erneut zu meckern, weil ihr die Arme langsam schwer wurden und ihr der Weg unzumutbar lang erschien, als der Pinneberger Geschichtsleistungskurs endlich in der Göberitzer Schule ankam. Zu Rokkos neuerlicher Enttäuschung gab es im Schulhof wieder kein Begrüßungskomitee. Wie lange würde er sich denn noch gedulden müssen, bevor er Lisa endlich sehen würde? Allerdings freute es ihn, dass hier alles so aussah, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte: Das Schulgebäude aus grauem Beton, das aus der Luft betrachtet bestimmt die Form eines Hs hatte, der Mehrzweckraum mit seiner praktischen Einrichtung… „Da ist Jürgen!", unterbrach Rokko seine eigene Beobachtung und deutete in eine Ecke des Raumes. Michi war mehr als überrascht. Sollte sie ihn nicht zuerst erkennen? Sie hätte vermutlich noch um einiges länger gebraucht, um den jungen Mann zu erspähen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich herausgefordert und sah sich aufmerksam um. Wo Jürgen war, konnte Lisa nicht weit sein und sie musste sie finden, um wieder Gleichstand mit Rokko zu haben. Blonde Köpfe gab es viele, aber die wenigen, die Strubbelhaar hatten, waren nicht Lisa. „Hallo!" Jürgen war herübergekommen und reichte erst Michi und dann Rokko die Hand. „Jürgen. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." – „Ich bin Rokko und das ist Michi." – „Ich weiß", antwortete Jürgen breit grinsend. Na wenn der mal nichts für die kleine Lieselotte war, dann wusste er auch nicht. Peinliches Schweigen kam zwischen den drei jungen Leuten auf. Jürgens räusperte sich: „Du erwartest jetzt sicher, dass ich einen Schritt zur Seite mache und Lisa zum Vorschein kommt, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Sie ist noch nicht hier." Rokko wirkte gleich noch enttäuschter als bisher, so dass Jürgen sich gezwungen sah, ihn aufzubauen: „Das hat bestimmt nichts mit dir zu tun. Lisa fährt sonst immer mit dem Rad in die Schule und das kann sie ja heute nicht, weil sie dich ja mitnehmen muss. Sie hat bestimmt nur unterschätzt, wie lange sie zu Fuß in die Schule braucht. Und so wie ich meine alte Freundin kenne, hat sie die einzige Pfütze im Umkreis von 50 km erwischt und musste noch einmal nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen oder so." – „Was erzählst du da über mich und meine Freunde, die Pfützen?", erklang eine helle, amüsierte Stimme hinter den Dreien. Jürgen drehte sich um. „Lisa, da bist du ja endlich. Komm, ich stelle dir jemanden vor. Lisa, das ist dein Rokko… äh… dein Brieffreund Rokko." Lisas strahlendes Lächeln wich angesichts Jürgens Versprecher einem tiefen Rotton in ihrem Gesicht und als sie Rokko erblickte, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Erst als Jürgen ihr einen Schubs gab und sie auf Rokko zustolperte, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und stammelte: „Ha…hal-lo." Jürgen warf Michi angesichts Lisas panischen Gesichtsausdrucks einen viel sagenden Blick, als Rokko Lisa kurz umarmte. „Es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen." Hab ich es doch gewusst, dachte Jürgen, kaum standen sie sich gegenüber, strahlte Lisa nicht mehr das Selbstbewusstsein aus, das in ihren Briefen erkennbar war und das sie sich durchaus erlauben konnte. Wie gut, dass sie jetzt drei Wochen hatte, um sich zu beschnuppern und sich anzunähern. Michi beobachtete die Situation kopfschüttelnd. Rokko und ein schüchternes Mädchen, na das konnte ja etwas geben. Aber dieser Jürgen schien doch ganz okay zu sein. Zumindest verstand er sich auf subtile, nonverbale Kommunikation. Wenn sie schon „schriftlich" nicht so gut miteinander konnten, würde vielleicht in natura etwas daraus werden. „Wir wohnen also doch bei euch?", wandte Michi sich an Jürgen, um dem wieder aufkommenden peinlichen Schweigen ein Ende zu setzen. „Wie habt ihr denn das angestellt?" – „Wie haben gedroht, beim Fahnenappell unsere Hintern zu entblößen, wenn ihr nicht dürft", antwortete Jürgen in einem ersten Tonfall, aber mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck. Rokko sah Lisa mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von der Seite an. „Also ich nicht!", verteidigte diese sich sofort. „Schade. Ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie ihr alle der Fahne den nackten Hintern entgegenstreckt." Lisa schüttelte sich. Drei Wochen mit diesem wild gelockten Jungen dürften ziemlich anstrengend werden, wenn er immer so drauf war. „Naja, frag dich einfach, was dir lieber ist: Deine Studienfahrt im Hotel verbringen und nackte Hintern sehen oder auf letzteres zu verzichten und dafür bei einer netten Familie zu wohnen." Lisa war von einem Moment zum anderen aufgetaut und Rokko hatte das Gefühl, dass er und dieses Mädchen in dem knielangen, mausgrauen Faltenrock durchaus eine schöne Zeit haben konnten.

3


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Oh nein! Hätte er bloß nicht seiner Mutter und Großmutter überlassen, etwas für Helga Plenske zu besorgen. Das wohl erste Mal in seinem Leben war Rokkos Kopf hochrot. Verschämt sah er sich um – irgendwo musste es doch einen Fleck geben, an dem er im Erdboden versinken konnte und das würde er auch tun, denn nachdem Helga bisher Seife, Parfum und nun auch noch Feinstrümpfe aus dem Paket seiner Mutter gezogen hatte, fehlten nur noch Damenhygiene-Artikel, um seinem Selbstbewusstsein den Rest zu geben. Da, wo Bernd gerade stand und das Modellschiff zwischen seinen Modellmotorrädern ausrichtete, war ein guter Platz, um im Boden zu versinken. „Oh, das riecht aber gut", entfuhr es Helga immer wieder begeistert und Rokkos Wangen wurden jedes Mal eine Nuance dunkler. Hatte er erwähnt, dass diese Geschenke nicht von ihm waren? Doppelt hielt besser: „Meine… meine Mama dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht Freude daran…" Helga schien ihn nicht zu hören, aber Bernd war seine Scham nicht entgangen. Freundschaftlich klopfte er ihm auf Schulter: „Nimm's als Lektion für's Leben. Egal, wie sehr du glaubst die Frauen zu kennen, sie werden dich immer überraschen können. Und wenn du ihr dann auch noch blind vertraust, dann ist sie die Richtige zum Heiraten." Rokko begann sich zu entspannen – vielleicht sollte er es mit Humor nehmen. Seine Mutter und auch seine Oma würde er sich trotzdem zur Brust nehmen, wenn er zurück war – in welch unmögliche Situation sie ihn gebracht hatten. „Schnattchen, zeig doch dem Jungen schon mal, wo er schlafen soll, dann kann er schon mal auspacken", schlug Bernd immer noch grinsend vor. „Papa, sag doch nicht immer ‚Schnattchen'!", nickte Lisa sichtlich peinlich berührt – es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ihr Vater sie so nannte „Aber du bist doch mein Schnattchen und das wirste auch immer bleiben. So und nun hoch die Treppe." – „Rokko? Dafür musst du deiner Mama aber herzlich von mir danken", mischte sich Helga nun doch ins Gespräch ein. „Am besten, ich schreibe ihr persönlich und du nimmst den Brief dann einfach mit, ja?"

Rokko folgte Lisa in ihr Zimmer. Bisher waren sie beide recht schweigsam gewesen – nur ein bisschen harmlose Konversation auf dem Weg von der Schule zu den Plenskes. „Schön hast du es hier", bemerkte Rokko, als er sich in Lisas Zimmer umsah. „Danke. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, es mit mir zu teilen. Ich meine, wir sind ja eh kaum hier." – „Nö, macht mir nichts aus, klingt eigentlich eher nach viel Spaß", gab Rokko grinsend zurück. Wenn er Lisa so betrachtete, drängte sich ihm immer wieder der Gedanke auf, dass sie der ideale Gegenpol zu ihm war – ruhig, überlegt, sachlich. Zusammen würden sie eine perfekte Einheit ergeben. Rokko versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen und sah sich weiter in Lisas Zimmer um: „Und da sitzt du also immer und siehst raus?!" Er deutete auf die Fensterbank, von der Lisa ihm geschrieben hatte. „Setz dich doch", nickte sie ihm zu. Bevor Rokko Platz nahm, holte er noch schnell etwas aus seinem Koffer. „Hier, das hätte ich fast vergessen", sagte er und reichte ihr das Buch, das ihn Stunden zuvor am Zoll noch zum Schwitzen gebracht hatte. „Brecht?" Lisa sah ihn fragend an. „Halt. Den Schutzumschlag brauche ich wieder. Meine Oma wird mir wehtun, wenn sie entdeckt, dass in ihrer perfekt sortierten Bibliothek ein Umschlag fehlt." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog Rokko das Papier vom Buch und sah Lisa erwartungsvoll an. Er war so gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Lisas blaue Augen weiteten sich freudig angesichts dessen, was da zum Vorschein kam. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich kurz, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. „Danke", brachte sie letztlich doch hervor und fiel Rokko um den Hals. Wenigstens hatte sich das Risiko am Zoll gelohnt. Rokko wurde es ganz warm ums Herz – er hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sich so freuen konnte. Michi konnte sich auch schön freuen, aber sie war dabei immer lauter und jubelte oder quiekte. Lisa aber war anders, aber nichts auf diese „ich sage ‚anders', meine aber eigentlich etwas weniger Nettes'-Weise, sondern auf diese „sie ist etwas Besonderes"-Weise. Amüsiert beobachtete Rokko, wie Lisa das Buch öffnete und daran roch. „Darf ich fragen, wieso du das tust?" Rokko wünschte sich sofort, nicht gefragt zu haben, denn Lisa wurde schon wieder rot und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht. „Ähm, naja, jedes Buch hat eben seinen eigenen Geruch… Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mache das mit allen Büchern und… eigentlich ist das schon ziemlich spleenig, oder?" Lisa sah ihn an und begann schüchtern zu lächeln. „Och, wieso? Wenn es dir gefällt…"

Um sich selbst aus der für sie unangenehmen Situation zu befreien stand Lisa auf und öffnete ihren Schrank. „Ich habe dir ein bisschen Platz gemacht, dann kannst du deine Sachen hier reintuen", erklärte sie ihm. „Okay, gut." Rokko stand auf und öffnete seinen Koffer. Er nahm die Sachen heraus und stopfte sie genau so in Lisas Schrank, wie er sie im Arm hatte. Ein Blick in ihre Fächer zeigte ihm aber gleich, dass ihre Vorstellung von einräumen doch um einiges ordentlicher war als seine Vorstellung. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Lisa, wie Rokko seine Schrankhälfte in ein Tohuwabohu verwandelt hatte. „Wenn du dir Schranktür schließt, sieht's keiner", merkte sie amüsiert an. „Genau", antwortete er triumphierend. „Das ist mein Credo. Ist doch eh nur Zeitverschwendung…" Irgendetwas hatte Rokkos Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und Lisa folgte seinem Blick. Mit ihren Augen an seinem Aquarell hängen und fühlte sich gleich genötigt, sich zu verteidigen: „Ich fand es so schön und naja…" – „Das freut mich, ehrlich. Dafür war es ja gedacht. Ich weiß noch, wie perplex ich war, als du mich gebeten hast, dir Pinneberg zu beschreiben." Wieder konnte Lisa nur lächeln. Irgendwie hatte dieser junge Mann etwas, das sie… ja… anzog? Nee, eher faszinierte… ja faszinierte, das traf es. Seine Locken waren so schön wuschelig – am liebsten hätte sie sie angefasst. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rokko sie, als er sah, dass sie sich schüttelte. Was sie wohl gerade gedacht hat? „Ähm, ja klar." – „Hast du eine Ahnung, was für die nächsten Tage auf dem Plan steht? Viel sagen konnte Frau Sonntag uns ja bis jetzt nicht." Lisa nickte und holte ihren Kalender aus ihrer Schultasche. „Also, morgen kommst du mit mir in die Schule und übermorgen und… machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos: Du kommst jeden Tag mit mir in die Schule. Bis auf diese Woche Freitag, da steht die Besichtigung der LPG auf dem Plan und die Woche drauf Besuch in der PGH." – „PGH? Pech gehabt?" Lisa musste lachen. „Nee, Produktionsgenossenschaft des Handwerks." – „Oh, klingt… interessant." Rokko versuchte, sich die Enttäuschung über das eher langweilige Programm nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Aber weiter im Plan: Begrüßung durch den Bürgermeister am Samstag dieser Woche. Ausflug nach Ostberlin nächsten Dienstag und Ausflug nach Potsdam am Mittwoch. Dann nach Westberlin in der dritten Woche..." – „Danke, reicht schon. Am besten, ich lasse den Plan Stück für Stück auf mich zukommen." – „Na einen besonders erfreuten Eindruck machst du ja nicht gerade." – „Jein, das wird bestimmt lustig, auch wenn alles irgendwie trocken klingt und dann die Sache mit der Schule – dafür hätte ich ja irgendwie auch Zuhause bleiben können", zwinkerte Rokko ihr zu. „So würde ich das nicht betrachten. Morgen zum Beispiel, da haben wir Staatsbürgerkunde und Russisch." – „Staatsbürgerkunde? Müsstest du dann nicht schon mit dem halben Körper in der Hecke stecken?", zog Rokko Lisa auf. „Ich gebe dir auch Rückendeckung." – „Eigentlich ja, aber mal abgesehen davon, dass es schon zu spät ist für meine wöchentliche Kletterpartie hoffe ich doch sehr, dass Herr Sander morgen Gnade walten lässt." – „Zur Not kann ich dir ja dann immer noch Rückendeckung geben." Rokko grinste immer noch amüsiert. Wenn das mal nicht der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft war… „Und was haben wir morgen noch?" – „Ähm, Mathe, Deutsch und Arbeitsgemeinschaft ‚Junge Sanitäter' am Nachmittag." Rokko verzog das Gesicht – das war ja doch wie Zuhause, zumindest vor Mathe hätte er gerne ein wenig Ruhe gehabt. „Michi hatte Recht", entfuhr es ihm. „Womit?", hakte Lisa nach. „Na, damit, dass wir im falschen Kurs sind." Lisa sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an. „Der Englischleistungskurs ist in gerade in London, der Französischleistungskurs in Paris, naja und wir mit Geschichte sind zwar auch im aufregenden Ausland und müssen dann doch ganz platt in die Schule gehen." Lisa betrachtete Rokko immer noch. „London und Paris?", fragte sie sichtlich fasziniert nach. „Warst du schon 'mal da?", fragte sie weiter, als Rokko nickte. „London ja, Paris nein." – „Willst du mal hin… nach Paris meine ich?" – „Oh ja, das muss eine wahnsinnig schöne Stadt sein… Und du? Willst du auch…" Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, wie sinnlos seine Frage war. „Ja." Rokko sah Lisa fragend an. „Träumen wird ja wohl erlaubt sein", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. „Ich schätze, das hat damit zu tun, dass man immer das will, was man nicht kriegen kann." – „Soll ich dir erzählen, was meine Oma zu diesem Thema denkt?" – „Ja, klar. Das hast du mir ja letztlich nicht mehr geschrieben." Lisa setzte sich bequem hin und hörte Rokko aufmerksam zu.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Das laute Scheppern ihres Weckers riss Lisa aus ihren zugegeben konfusen Träumen. Hektisch schaltete sie ihn aus und sah sich um. Innerlich musste sie schmunzeln: Als der Plenskesche Familienrat entschieden hatte, dass es eine Zumutung für Rokko wäre, drei Wochen auf dem Sofa zu verbringen, weil es erstens viel zu unbequem und zweitens im direkten Dunstkreis von Helga und Bernd war, die zu sehr früher Stunde zur Arbeit und logischerweise durchs Wohnzimmer mussten, waren ihre Eltern nicht dagegen gewesen, dass Lisa und Rokko im gleichen Zimmer nächtigen würden und auch, als Rokko dann da war, war noch alles in Ordnung. Rokko war nett und höflich, aber ansonsten passte er so gar nicht in Lisas Freundeskreis – kein Grund, Bedenken zu haben. Das erste Mal, das Bernd sich allerdings doch ein Gästezimmer wünschte, war am Vorabend, als er drei oder vier Mal geklopft und dann einfach eingetreten war und die Zwei so vertieft in ein Gespräch oder viel mehr eine Diskussion antraf, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten. Mit seinem Augenmaß hatte er natürlich abgesichert, dass er die Matratze mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zu Lisas Bett zu Boden sinken ließ. Bei dem Gedanken, wie oft ihr Vater am letzten Abend „zufällig" in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, dieses oder jenes wollte und beiläufig immer wieder erwähnte, dass ihre Mutter und er sich über Gesellschaft im Wohnzimmer freuen würden, schüttelte Lisa amüsiert den Kopf. Gut, dass sie diesem Angebot nicht gefolgt waren, denn Rokko hatte noch mehr Flausen im als auf dem Kopf und das hätte bestimmt zu einer noch hitzigeren Diskussion mit ihrem noch hitzköpfigerem Vater geführt. Was hatten Rokko und sie sich lange unterhalten und wild diskutiert! Er hatte definitiv ein Händchen, sie zu provozieren – im positiven Sinne. Sie war richtig aus sich herausgekommen und dieses Gespräch mit ihm hatte ihr richtig Spaß gemacht, allerdings war sie auch kaum zum Schlafen gekommen. Lisa tastete nach ihrer Brille und sah zu Rokko rüber – es guckten nur seine Locken aus der Decke heraus und Lisa entschied, sich erst einmal fertig zu machen, bevor sie ihn wecken würde.

„Morgen", murmelte Rokko verschlafen, als er zu Lisa in die Küche kam. Entweder hatte er erst gar nicht versucht, seine Locken zu kämmen oder es war ihm komplett misslungen… „Guten Morgen", gab Lisa fröhlich zurück. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" Rokko ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen und sah Lisa müde an: „Bist du sicher, dass du zur ersten Stunde hast?" – „Ja." – „Und ich muss wirklich mit? Es ist noch dunkel draußen…" – „Es wäre um einiges weniger dunkel, wenn du deine Augen ganz öffnen würdest." – „Sind deine Eltern gar nicht da?", versuchte Rokko das Thema zu wechseln. „Nein, sie sind beide schon zur Arbeit." – „Und was ist mit Frühstück?" – „Ich nehme an, sie haben gefrühstückt und wir zwei sind schon große Kinder und können alleine frühstücken." Lisa stellte einen Teller vor Rokko hin und sah ihn an. Als er nicht reagierte, fühlte sie sich gezwungen, ihn doch ein wenig aufzuziehen: „Kauen kannst du aber alleine, oder?" Rokko dachte nach – klar konnte er alleine frühstücken und er konnte sich bestimmt auch alleine Frühstück machen, aber bisher hatte es nie einen Grund dafür gegeben, seine Mutter war ja immer da und kümmerte sich um alles. „Machst du das jeden Morgen alleine?" Lisa nickte, für sie war das ja ganz normal und sie verstand nicht, worauf diese Frage abzielte. „Und wie lange schon?" – „Oh, ziemlich lange. Meine Eltern haben ja immer gearbeitet." Rokko griff nach seinem Messer und begann, ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden. „Und nach der Schule kommst du nach Hause und machst dir Mittagessen?" – „Nee, Mittagessen gibt's in der Schule. Es ist ja eh immer später Nachmittag ehe ich wieder hier bin." – „Ach so. Ich glaube, bis dahin bin ich wieder lebensfähig und eine bessere Unterhaltung für dich", bemerkte Rokko selbstkritisch, bevor er sich seiner Tasse Kakao widmete. „Sag mal, kannst du Fahrrad fahren?", fragte Lisa in abrupt. „Ja, wieso?" – „Weil wir dann nicht gleich losmüssen, sondern erst in einer Viertelstunde. Mein Papa überlässt dir sein Fahrrad für die Zeit, die du hier bist." – „Das ist aber sehr nett von ihm. Holen wir Jürgen und Michi ab?" – „Ähm, nein, das liegt nicht auf dem Weg. Wir treffen die Zwei erst in der Schule."

„Was hast du denn mit dem angestellt, der sieht ja aus, als hätte er gar nicht geschlafen", bemerkte Jürgen, als Rokko und Lisa endlich ihre Räder abgestellt hatten und zu ihm und Michi herüberkamen. Überraschenderweise verstand er sich mit Michi sehr gut und das nicht nur, weil sie so locker war, sondern auch, weil sie viel gemeinsam hatten. „Nichts weiter, wir haben uns nur sehr lange unterhalten und das Radfahren hat ihm wohl den Rest gegeben." Tatsächlich hatte Rokko Schwierigkeiten, mit Lisa Schritt zu halten, aber er schob das eher darauf, dass es einfach noch nicht seine Zeit war. „Ich habe ja eigentlich damit gerechnet, euch gestern Abend noch zu sehen", plapperte Jürgen weiter, während Rokko sich zu Michi gesellte, um zu erfahren, wie es ihr ergangen war. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er zu, was Jürgen Lisa über die Themen sagte, die am Vorabend im „Schwarzen Kanal" durchgenommen worden waren. „Eigentlich ist Jürgen ganz nett. Seine Mutter ist ziemlich laut und schrill und so ganz anders als meine Mutter. Ich glaube, wir werden uns ganz gut verstehen... Und sein Vater lief den ganzen Abend nackt herum und wollte Penislängenvergleich mit mir spielen", fügte Michi hinzu, als sie merkte, dass Rokko sich offensichtlich mehr für Jürgen und besonders für Lisa zu interessieren schien als für ihre Ausführungen. „Schön Michi. Und wer hat gewonnen?" – „Jürgens Vater natürlich. Sag mal Rokko, wo genau bist du mit deinen Gedanken?" – „Ähm… egal. Das erzähle ich dir, wenn wir ganz alleine sind." – „Na gut. Weißt du, dass wir jetzt Mathe haben?", bemerkte Michi mit gequält verzogenem Gesicht. „Ja, hat mir Lisa erzählt. Allein von der Vorstellung kriege ich Gänsehaut."

Integralrechnung war auf beiden Seiten der Mauer eine Qual, fand Rokko zumindest und er fühlte sich noch gequälter, als er sah mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Lisa diese unmöglichen Gleichungen zu lösen schien. Wenigstens waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg zu einem Fach, das er von Zuhause nicht kannte und worauf er insgeheim freute: Staatbürgerkunde. Lisa war heftig zusammengezuckt, als ihr Name fiel. „Die Ärmste hat aber auch immer ein Pech", murmelte Jürgen Michi zu. „Also, ich… ich konnte gestern… also ich habe es nicht sehen können, weil…" – „Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, es lag an diesem Projekt! Ihr hättet den ‚Schwarzen Kanal' zusammen sehen können", ermahnte Herr Sander Lisa. „Das haben wir ja versucht", mischte Rokko sich nun ein. Lisa drehte abrupt den Kopf zu ihm und versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. „Bloß leider konnte Lisa sich nicht auf die Sendung konzentrieren – ich hatte einfach zu viele Fragen." Lisa lächelte kurz und formte ihre Lippen zu einem lautlosen „Danke". Rokko zwinkerte ihr zu und sah den Lehrer dann provokant an. „Was waren das für Fragen? Vielleicht können wir einige davon gemeinsam beantworten", forderte Herr Sander Rokko auf. Dieser lehnte sich ganz cool zurück und begann: „Als erstes würde mich interessieren, warum es jugoslawischen Staatsbürgern erlaubt ist, als Gastarbeiter in die BRD zu kommen, während DDR-Bürger nicht einmal Verwandte besuchen dürfen." Lisas Lächeln gefror und ehe Rokko es sich versah, verpasste sie ihm einen Tritt vor das Schienenbein. Leise raunte sie ihm zu: „Geht's dir noch gut?" Rokko nickte. Während Lisas Klassenkameraden begannen sichtlich angespannt zu tuscheln, schien Rokkos Klasse in keinster Weise schockiert zu sein – sie waren seine provokanten Fragen ja gewöhnt. Herr Sander brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte, aber egal was er antwortete, Rokko hatte jedes Mal ein Widerwort oder eine weitere Frage. Beim Rausgehen nahm Herr Sander Lisa noch einmal kurz zur Seite: „Lisa, ich weiß, du bist nicht für deinen Brieffreund verantwortlich, aber vielleicht solltest du ihm schonend beibringen, dass Schweigen manchmal hilfreich ist." Lisa verstand und nahm sich vor, gleich in der Mittagspause mit Rokko darüber zu reden.

Vor der Mittagspause mussten aber noch zwei Stunden Russisch überstanden werden. Lisas Lehrerin begrüßte die Gäste mit einer perfekten kleinen Rede, die sie aber nach der Hälfte abbrach, weil sie merkte, dass die Pinneberger Klasse offensichtlich nichts oder nur sehr wenig verstand. Michi meldete sich und gab sich diplomatisch: „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie uns etwas Nettes gesagt haben, aber wir lernen kein Russisch in der Schule und haben Sie daher nicht verstanden." Zwar warf diese Tatsache Frau Traunbergs Unterrichtskonzept über den Haufen, aber das machte nichts – würde sie eben Landeskunde, was eigentlich für Donnerstag geplant war, vorziehen. „Gut, dann machen wir etwas Anderes. Nennt mir doch einmal die Unionsrepubliken der UdSSR." Freundlich lächelnd sah sie ihn den Raum und forderte dann erst ein paar von ihren Schülern auf. Als sie Rokko sah, musste sie grinsen – das war Lisa Plenskes Brieffreund? Optisch gaben sie ein sehr schönes Paar ab, wenn er jetzt auch noch genauso schüchtern eine richtige Antwort vor sich hin flüstern würde, dann hatte jemand bei der Organisation dieses Projekt ganze Arbeit geleistet. „Was ist mit dir? Es fehlen noch drei", ermunterte sie Rokko zu einer Antwort. Lisa warf ihm vorbeugend gleich einen „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst"-Blick zu und Sekunden später wusste sie auch warum: „Afghanistan", antwortete Rokko voller Überzeugung. „Nein, tut mir leid. Das ist nicht richtig", entgegnete Frau Traunberg ruhig. „Wieso?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ich dachte, die Sowjets wären da mal einmarschiert." – „Das ist ja auch richtig, aber…" Frau Traunberg wurde es heiß und kalt – irgendetwas musste sie antworten und am besten so, dass niemand merkte, dass sie den Einmarsch in Afghanistan von damals nicht guthieß. „Aber unterjocht haben sie Afghanistan nicht?", schlussfolgerte Rokko aus Frau Traunbergs Zögern. Lisa holte mit ihrem Bein aus und verpasste Rokko erneut einen Tritt vor das Schienenbein. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Sag doch einfach, du weißt die Antwort nicht", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Nun, Afghanistan ist einfach nicht richtig. Lisa, nenn du uns doch bitte die restlichen drei Unionsrepubliken."

Das Läuten der Schulglocke setzte der ersten Russisch-Stunde ein Ende und die Erleichterung der Göberitzer Klasse darüber war greifbar. Jürgen kippelte mit seinem Stuhl und drehte sich dann zu Lisa um: „Lieselotte, ich würde sagen, du musst deinem Rokko ganz dringend den Kopf zurecht rücken, bevor er sich um selbigen und zusätzlich auch noch um seinen Kragen redet." – „Nenn ihn nicht ‚meinen Rokko'!", forderte Lisa ihren besten Freund energisch auf, bevor sie sich nach Rokko umsah. Er stand einen Tisch weiter und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Markus Mond. „Du bist ja schon ganz schön mutig", bewunderte dieser ihn gerade. „Hast du diese Ideen eigentlich bei den Plenskes aufgeschnappt?" Lisa musste handeln. Sie erhob sich so schnell, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten umkippte, aber darauf achtete sie nicht weiter. „Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen", fragte sie Rokko und zog ihn auch schon an seinem Arm aus dem Raum. „Das war ja nicht sehr nett", bemerkte er amüsiert, als Lisa einen Platz auf dem Flur gefunden hatte, der ihr offensichtlich mehr zusagte als jeder andere. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?" – „Ich dachte, es wäre nett, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Man nennt das ‚Freunde finden'. Ich weiß, du versuchst das mit diesen schmerzhaften Tritten vors Schienenbein, aber…" Lisas Nasenflügel blähten sich leicht und ihre Augenbrauen trafen sich fast über ihrer Nase. „Du musst mich nicht treten, ich bin auch so dein Freund", erklärte Rokko ihr sichtlich erheitert. „Hör mir mal gut zu", begann sie leise „Dir ist es vielleicht egal, ob du dich mit deinen pseudoprovokanten Sprüchen in Teufels Küche bringst, aber denk doch auch mal einen Moment an die anderen. Weißt du in welche Schwierigkeiten du Frau Traunberg mit deiner Afghanistan-Bemerkung bringen kannst?" – „Wieso? Sie hat doch gar nichts weiter gesagt." – „Ja, eben. Das lässt sich so und so interpretieren. Und bitte, wenn du dich mit Markus unterhältst, dann nur über das Wetter." – „Und warum? Willst du die spannenden Gesprächthemen mit ihm ganz für dich alleine haben oder was?", zog Rokko sie auf. „Nein, mit dem will ich mich überhaupt nicht unterhalten." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Rokko zu und senkte die Stimme: „Jeder beziehungsweise fast jeder weiß, dass sein Vater bei der Stasi ist und wenn du nicht willst, dass dein Name in irgendeinem Bericht auftaucht, dann halt dich etwas zurück. Wenn nicht dir zu Liebe, dann mach's für mich." – „Oh, für dich würde ich alles tun", gab Rokko süffisant lächelnd zurück und quittierte amüsiert, wie sich Lisas Nasenflügel erneut blähten. „Oh man, da hilft echt nur Urschreitherapie. Verstehst du eigentlich, was ich versuche, dir klarzumachen?" – „Ja, du willst, dass ich genauso unkritisch bin wie du." – „Kritisch zu sein ist ja okay, aber du bist renitent." Es klingelte erneut. „Los, lass uns wieder reingehen." – „Sehr gerne. Nach dir", bot Rokko ihr an. „Wieso?", fragte Lisa angesichts seines undeutbaren Lächelns unsicher. „Weil ich deine Rückseite entzückend finde." Rokko hielt ihr die Tür auf und sah ihr hinterher. „Und bei der Urschreitherapie helfe ich dir auch gern. Es ist wirklich faszinierend, wenn du so aus dir herauskommst. Da freue ich mich gleich noch mehr auf die noch folgenden Wochen."

4


	17. Chapter 17

17.

„Wieso zieht ihr beide denn schon wieder so einen Flunsch?", fragte Michi Rokko zum wiederholten Male und folgte seinem Blick, der auf Lisas Rücken ruhte. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass ihr schon wieder aneinander geraten seid?" Rokkos wendete seinen Blick nun Michi zu, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und nickte dann. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" – „Enteignungen." – „Geht das vielleicht auch im ganzen Satz? Wie können Enteignungen denn zu einem Streit führen?" – „Es war ja gar kein Streit, höchstens eine hitzige Diskussion…" – „Robert-Konrad Kowalski, ich kenne dich jetzt seit der Grundschule und ich weiß doch, wie du diskutierst. Du hast sie bis auf's Blut gereizt und dann…" – „Ist doch gar nicht wahr, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. ‚Die Regierung weiß schon was sie tut, dafür gibt's schon gute Gründe, blabla…'" Rokko blickte bedrippelt zu Boden. „Irgendwie kann ich sie verstehen. Es ist immerhin ihre Heimat, die du da unentwegt und auf sehr rebellische Art kritisierst. Das würde ich auch nicht einfach so hinnehmen – auch wenn ich es nur zu gerne sehen würde, wie Lisa sich aufplustert. Wie das blühende Temperament kommt sie mir ja nicht gerade vor." Rokko sah wieder zu Lisa rüber, die ihren erneuten Streit wohl gerade gestenreich mit Jürgen durchnahm. „Oh doch, sie ist temperamentvoll, sehr sogar und dann ist sie so niedlich… Also, ich meine…" Michi versuchte, seine Bemerkung über Lisa geflissentlich zu ignorieren: „Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?" Michi sah Rokko in die Augen. „Warum du das so dicht an dich heran lässt. Ich meine, in zwei Wochen geht's wieder nach Hause und dann sehen wir keinen von denen hier wieder." Rokko mied Michis Blick. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut und würde sofort erraten, was mit ihm los war. „Ich kann nun einmal nicht anders. Du weißt doch, die Provokation und ich, wir sind sozusagen Seelenverwandte." Rokko machte eine kurze Pause und sah Michi dann doch an: „Außerdem wünschte ich, ich könnte es so sehen wie du, aber…" – „Hey, ihr Zwei, konspirative Gespräche könnte ihr auch später noch führen. Die Besichtigung geht endlich los", unterbrach Jürgen Rokko, der insgeheim sehr dankbar dafür war, denn er war sich noch nicht sicher, was genau er Michi preisgegeben hätte.

Michi warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Gebäude, in dem über 200 Kühe untergebracht waren. „Kühe?", fragte sie skeptisch. „Hier gibt es aber auch Schweine und Hühner und…", Lisa unterbrach ihren Satz, als sie sah, dass Michis Gesicht sich gequält verzog. „Das macht es auch nicht besser, oder?", fragte sie mitleidig lächelnd. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich fahre den ganzen Weg von Pinneberg hierher, um mir Kühe anzusehen? Was ist denn an euren Kühen bitte anders als an unseren?" Sie drehte sich zu Jürgen und funkelte sie ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. „Nun, unsere Kühe haben einen Plan zu erfüllen", gab dieser amüsiert zurück. „Na los, das ist ja nicht einfach nur Landwirtschaft. So eine LPG hat ja auch einen Aufbau und einen Ablaufplan und so, darüber kann man nie genug wissen und wenn das nicht hilft, dann sag dir ununterbrochen, dass alleine Mama Plenskes Mittagessen diese Führung hier wert ist." Jürgen hakte sich bei Michi ein und zog sie mit sich. „Dann treffen wir vielleicht auch deinen Vater", durchbrach Rokko die Stille zwischen ihm und Lisa. „Hm, vermutlich", gab sie in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall zurück.

Der Vortrag war entsetzlich langweilig und jedes Mal, wenn Rokko seine Hand heben wollte, um eine provokante Frage zu stellen, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich Lisa zu Liebe vorgenommen hatte, sich zurückzuhalten. A propos Lisa, wo war sie denn nur? Suchend sah sich Rokko um und erblickte sie ein wenig abseits, wie sie gedankenverloren eine Kuh über den Kopf streichelte. Wieso regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Wenn dir Rokko so egal wäre wie du vorgibst, dann könntest du dir die nächsten 14 Tage zusammenreißen und dann siehst du ihn nie wieder. Hatte Jürgen damit Recht? War ihr Rokko nicht egal? Nein, natürlich nicht, aber was hatte Jürgen noch gesagt? Du pumpst wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken. Kann es sein, dass du nicht nur reinfreundschaftliche Gefühle für Rokko hast? Darüber wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken, denn das ging ja nicht, sie konnte einfach keine Gefühle für Rokko haben, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Nein, Lisa Plenske, das ist ein Schulprojekt und das wirst du gut über die Bühne bringen, mahnte sie sich selbst. Als ihre Hand sich zwischen den Ohren der Kuh wieder von rechts nach links bewegte, stieß sie plötzlich mit etwas Warmen zusammen, das sie aufsehen ließ. Es war eine Hand, aber nicht irgendeine, sondern Rokkos. Lisa versuchte, das Gefühl, das diese überraschende Berührung in ihr auslöste, zu ignorieren, widerstand aber auch ihrem ersten Impuls, die Hand sofort wegzuziehen. Sie würde Rokko beweisen, dass sie nicht so rational und emotionslos war, wie sie vielleicht rüberkam. „Hörst du den spannenden Ausführungen gar nicht zu?", fragte Rokko sie freundlich lächelnd. „Nein. Ich hab das alles schon mal gehört und naja, so ein toller Rhetoriker ist Herr Kuballa ja nun auch nicht. Und was ist mit dir? Wieso hörst du nicht hin? Du müsstest doch tausend Vorlagen für deine Provokationen finden…" – „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dir zu Liebe niemanden mit meinen Fragen aus dem Konzept zu bringen, dachte ich mir, ich warte damit, bis wir dich im Ziegenstall zurückgelassen haben." – „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich zickig bin?!", unterbrach Lisa Rokko leicht pikiert. „Vielleicht. Außerdem kannst du mich dann auch nicht mehr treten. Mein Schienenbein hat nämlich auch Gefühle", zog Rokko Lisa weiter auf. Er hielt sie für zickig! Wie kam er denn darauf? Gut, sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen mehrmals in der Wolle gehabt, aber Rokko hatte es jedes Mal herausgefordert und generell und überhaupt… wie konnte er nur denken, sie sei zickig? Und wieso machte sie sich so viele Gedanken darüber, was er von ihr hielt? Das konnte ihr doch völlig egal sein… „Als Kind habe ich immer gedacht, dass nur die weißen Kühe Milch geben", hörte sie sich sagen. Oh nein, jetzt redete sie auch noch Unsinn. Rokkos Augen begannen auf einmal zu strahlen: „Ja, ich auch. Und die Braunen geben Kakao und die Schwarzen Kaffee." – „Die schwarzen Kühe geben Kaffee? Auf die Idee bin ich nicht gekommen, aber das mit dem Kakao, das habe ich auch lange Zeit geglaubt." Wieso sah er sie so an? Und wieso lächelte er so lieb? Ob sie etwas im Gesicht hatte? Möglichst diskret versuchte Lisa, sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht zu wischen. Was auch immer da war, hoffentlich hatte sie es erwischt, damit er aufhörte sie mit diesem Blick nervös zu machen. „Sind wir eigentlich immer noch sauer auf einander?", fragte Rokko. „Sauer auf einander? Wieso?" – „Na wegen gestern Abend." – „Nee, natürlich nicht. Du hast ja nur gesagt, was du denkst…" – „Genau wie du…" – „Hmm, und in dieser Angelegenheit denken wir nicht dasselbe. Das ist doch in Ordnung, glaube ich." – „Lisa! Rokko! Hört auf zu träumen und kommt endlich, jetzt geht's zu den Landmaschinen. Ji-haaa!", rief Michi ihnen durch die geöffnete Stalltür zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Jürgen hinterher rannte.

„Jürgen, mein liebster Lieblingsbrieffreund, sag mal, was hast du da eigentlich vorhin eigentlich mit Lisa besprochen?", zwitscherte Michi in der süßesten Tonlage, zu der sie fähig war und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Nun, das geht dich gelinde gesagt nichts an", gab Jürgen in einem ebenso flötenden Tonfall zurück. „Als bester Freund plaudert man doch nicht alles aus, das müsstest du doch wissen." Michi nickte. „Du bist eine Spaßbremse." – „Was ist denn spaßig daran, dass Rokko und Lisa sich bestimmt noch die Augen auskratzen, wenn es so weitergeht…?" – „Ja eben drum. Du könntest so auch mein Weltbild retten." – „Gehört es zu deinem Weltbild, dass der beste Freund Geheimnisse ausplaudert? Michaela Hauptmann, ich bin enttäuscht." – „Jürgen Decker, wenn du mich auch nur einmal aussprechen lassen würdest… Also, mein Weltbild von der perfekten Brieffreundschaft… Also, eine perfekte Brieffreundschaft wie Lisa und Rokko sie haben oder gehabt haben oder wie auch immer." – „Hasemuckel, die haben sie wahrscheinlich immer noch, nur in natura läuft's halt nicht so wie bei uns beiden. Was soll ich sagen? Man kann nun mal nicht alles haben. Außerdem hat Lisa nur so unzusammenhängendes Zeug gefaselt und jeden meiner Interpretationsansätze weit von sich gewiesen. Ich würde sie nicht unter Druck setzen, sonst…" – „Na bravo, jetzt sind wir schon vier, die das Rudel verloren haben", mischte Rokko sich ein. Zusammen mit Lisa war er auf dem Weg, sich wieder der Gruppe anzuschließen. „Niemand hat hier irgendjemanden verloren – höchstens etwas und zwar Michi ihren Verstand, aber das kriege ich schon wieder hin", gab Jürgen breit grinsend zurück. „Na los, immer dem polternden Gefluche nach, da finden wir Papa Plenske und somit auch die Landmaschinen…"

3


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Ganz leise versuchte Lisa ihr Zimmer zu betreten. Wieso eigentlich leise? Sie war doch hochgegangen, um Rokko zu wecken, da könnte sie auch die Tür knallen und laut pfeifen, statt auch noch Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass er sich morgens immer etwas schwer tat. „Guten Morgen", kam es zu ihrer Überraschung von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Du bist schon wach?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Ja und ich war auch schon produktiv!", triumphierte Rokko und wedelte mit einigen Postkarten. „Vielleicht habe ich Glück und sie kommen vor mir an", grinste er weiter. „Wenn du willst fahren wir vor der Schule am Briefkasten vorbei. Marken kannst du von mir haben. Sie sind im zweiten Schubfach." Lisa deutete ihren Schreibtisch. „Du hast alle meine Briefe aufgehoben?", fragte Rokko, als er neben besagten Marken auch lauter Umschläge mit seiner Handschrift darauf fand. Lisa spürte, wie sie errötete, antwortete dann aber wahrheitsgemäß: „Ja, natürlich. Du meine denn nicht?" – „Doch, klar. War eine blöde Bemerkung, tut mir leid. Steht dir gut, was du da anhast", kommentierte Rokko Lisas Kleidung. Diese sah unsicher an sich herab. Machte er sich gerade über sie lustig? Sie trug doch nur einen schwarzen Rock und ihren roten Lieblingspulli. Rokko schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Woher kam denn nur immer diese Unsicherheit, wenn es um sie persönlich ging? „Das meine ich ganz ernst. Und jetzt, wo die Farbe deines Gesichtes sich an deinen Pulli angepasst hat, bist du noch entzückender als vorher." – „Oh! Ähm, danke. Ähm, ich glaube, wir sollten langsam zur Schule."

„War der Weg in die Schule denn in den letzten Tagen auch schon so entsetzlich lang?", maulte Michi. „Ja, war er. Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass dich das bisschen Stadtbesichtigung gestern fertig gemacht hat!" – „Nun, lass es mich so formulieren: Nach dem Tag in Ostberlin ging es mir gut und nach dem Tag in Potsdam auch – blöd nur, dass diese Tage direkt aufeinander folgten und zusammengenommen, sich dann doch auf die Muskeln meines Bewegungsapparates ausgewirkt haben." – „Oh, das hast du aber schön gesagt, Michi. Ich würde dir ja anbieten, mit dem Moped zur Schule zu fahren, aber Elsa hat die Winterkrankheit." – „Elsa?!" Michi begann laut zu lachen. „Du nennst dein Moped Elsa?" – „Klar, so ein Moped ist doch auch nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und… Was ist daran denn nun so ulkig? Jetzt sag bloß, du hast keine Marotten." – „Doch, aber ich baue normalerweise keine Beziehung zu toten Gegenständen auf. Übrigens, was meinst du mit Winterkrankheit?" – „Na du weißt schon, wenn du im Herbst durch ein paar Pfützen gefahren bist, dann ist alles ein bisschen verdreckt und Minustemperaturen machen es dann nur noch schlimmer." – „Aber heute ist gutes Wetter. Wir könnten nach der Schule daran schrauben und…" – „Wir? Du meinst: Du und ich?" Jetzt begann Jürgen zu lachen. „Ja. Wieso denn nicht?" – „Weil du ein Mädchen bist." – „Und du bist ein rückständiger Macho, geh doch zurück in deine Höhle", erboste sich Michi. Das durfte es doch wirklich nicht geben! Bisher hatte sie sich gut mit Jürgen verstanden, aber diese Spitze schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. „Na dann pople es doch alleine sauber. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast", schmollte Michi jetzt so dolle, dass Jürgen die Bemerkung schon leid tat. Vielleicht sollte er ihr eine Chance geben… oder auch nicht. Er hatte noch nie jemand Fremden an Elsa gelassen. „Soll ich dir sagen, was heute für ein Tag in der Schule ist?", versuchte Jürgen sich versöhnlich zu zeigen, was Michi innerlich triumphierend quittierte, aber sie war Michaela Hauptmann, eine junge emanzipierte Frau und wenn sie an einem Moped schrauben wollte, dann würde sie es tun, ob sie nun ein Mädchen war oder nicht und dieses froschmaulige Strichmännchen würde das auch noch kapieren. „Was ist heute für ein Tag in der Schule?", fragte sie also gereizt. „Tag der zweifachen öffentlichen Demütigung!" Jürgen schenkte ihr sein ganz spezielles „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde es nicht aussprechen"-Grinsen. Abrupt blieb Michi stehen und funkelte ihn an: „Und was bedeutet ‚Tag der zweifachen Demütigung'?" – „Musik und Sport am gleichen Tag. Aber wenigstens fällt der Nachmittagsunterricht aus." Michi knurrte etwas, das als Antwort hätte durchgehen können. Einige Schritte weiter entschied sie aber, dass es Zeit wurde, sich zu beruhigen und wieder normal mit Jürgen zu reden: „Jetzt sag bloß, du bist nicht gut in Musik und Sport." – „In Sport nicht so, aber in Musik bin ich gut genug, um viel Geld damit zu machen – es gibt bestimmt Leute, die gut dafür zahlen, dass ich wieder aufhöre", scherzte er. „Ich wollte dir eben nicht zu nahe treten, aber irgendwie passt das für mich nicht." – „Was? Ein Mädchen und deine Elsa?" – „Nee, eher du und Ölflecken, Schraubenzieher und so." – „Aha. Vielleicht solltest du mir dann einfach die Chance geben, dir zu zeigen, dass ich deiner Elsa auch etwas Gutes tun könnte." – „Hey, guck mal, da sind Rokko und Lisa!" Jürgen deutete auf zwei sich nähernde Fahrradfahrer. „Du willst doch nur ablenken." – „Ihr seid aber früh dran", rief Jürgen Lisa entgegen. „Ja, wir waren noch schnell am Briefkasten", antwortete diese, während sie sich von ihrem Rad schwang.

„Hey, du hast ja dasselbe Liederbuch, das wir auch benutzen." Begeistert begann Rokko in Lisas Buch zu blättern, während sie immer noch neben dem Tisch hockte und in ihrer Tasche nach etwas suchte. „Na endlich, da ist es ja", sagte sie, als sie ihr Notenheft hochhielt und sich endlich zu Rokko setzte. „Hier fehlt eine Seite." Rokko hielt ihr das aufgeschlagene Buch hin. „Kann nicht sein. Musik ist zwar nicht mein Lieblingsfach, aber ich würde doch keine Seite aus diesem Buch reißen – schließlich gehört es der Schule." Rokko beugte sich zu Jürgens Tisch rüber und nahm sein Buch. „Hab ich ja auch gar nicht behauptet… In Jürgens Buch fehlt sie auch. Soll ich dir mal sagen, welches Lied auf dieser Seite steht?" – „Wieso kannst du das Liederbuch auswendig?" – „Nein, aber ich kenne doch das Lieblingslied meiner Oma." – „Also gut. Sag mir welches Lied da stehen sollte", resignierte Lisa schließlich. „Die Gedanken sind frei", informierte Rokko sie, bevor er sich wieder zu Jürgen rüberbeugte und ihm sein Buch zurückgab. Als Rokko sich zu Lisa zurückdrehte und etwas sagen wollte, fand er sie nachdenklich in ihr Buch starrend. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie deshalb. „Ich denke schon. Wieso sollte jemand dieses Lied absichtlich aus dem Buch rausnehmen?" – „Weil Musik ein guter Träger von Gefühlen sein kann", antwortete Rokko leicht fragend. „Ein guter Träger von Gefühlen?" Lisa wirkte skeptisch. „Geht das nicht vielleicht ein bisschen weit? Ich meine, das Lied so einfach rausreißen…", fragte sie mit einem weiteren Blick auf die fehlende Seite. „Soll ich dir ehrlich sagen, was ich davon halte?" – „Nein, danke. Ich schätze, ich weiß, wie du darüber denkst."

„Lisa? Das sieht aus, als würdest du Ostereier verstecken. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, was du da tust?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich hab's nicht so mit Notenlehre. Ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen." Zum wievielten Mal sie an diesem Tag wohl rot wurde? Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, aber Rokko wusste es genau, denn jedes Mal hatte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung gemacht. „Weißt du, jede dieser Kugeln, die du da so kreativ in deinem Heft verteilst, hat eine bestimmt Funktion…" Suchend sah Rokko sich um und erspähte dann eine Gitarre am Lehrertisch. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf, ging nach vorne und tuschelte kurz mit Lisas Lehrerin. Wenig später saß er wieder neben Lisa: „So klingt das, was du da ‚gemalt' hast", erklärte er ihr und entlockte der Gitarre einige ziemlich schiefe Töne. „Und mal abgesehen davon, dass es klingt, als würde man einer Katze auf den Schwanz treten, verknote ich mir dabei auch noch die Finger." Rokko drückte Lisa die Gitarre in den Arm und nahm sich einen Bleistift. „Guck mal, das muss hier hin und das dahin und dann sieht's auch nicht mehr aus wie abstrakte Kunst, sondern klingt auch noch besser." Rokko legte seine Arme um Lisa, um ihre Hände über die Gitarre gleiten zu lassen und ihr so die Chance zu geben, die Noten selbst zu spielen. Es hat einen pädagogischen Grund. Er zeigt dir, wie diese gemalten Kugeln da als Ton klingen. Kein Grund, nervös zu sein und dieses Kribbeln? Vegetatives Nervensystem! Genau, das musste es sein. Und warum gefiel ihr das dann so? Weil es praktisch war – keine Kreidemusik, sondern eine ganz praktische Übung… Wenn sie doch wenigstens ihre Gänsehaut unterdrücken könnte – es war ja schon schwer genug, Rokkos Duft zu ignorieren… „Du scheinst ja richtig Ahnung von Musik und vom Gitarrespielen zu haben", bemerkte Lisas Lehrerin, die sich mittlerweile vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte und einen Blick in Lisas Notenheft warf. „Rokko ist in der Schulband", rief einer seiner Klassenkameraden, in der Hoffnung, diesem trockenen Theorieteil so ein Ende zu setzen. Auch Rokko nickte. „Willst du uns nicht vielleicht etwas vorspielen?", fragte die grauhaarige ältere Dame freundlich und rückte ihm einen Stuhl im Gang zwischen den Tischen zurecht.

„The lady in red is dancing with me, Cheek to cheek, There's nobody here, It's just you and me, It's where I wanna be, But I hardly know this beauty by my side, I'll never forget the way you look tonight, I never will forget the way you look tonight, The lady in red, My lady in red, I love you." Rokko hatte nicht nur gespielt, er hatte auch gesungen. „Jürgen?" – „Ja?" – „Mach den Mund zu", forderte Michi den ebenso verdatterten Jürgen. „O-okay, aber nur, wenn du deinen auch zumachst." – „Gu-ut." – „Wow, das nenn ich doch mal Chutzpe", bemerkte Jürgen, der langsam seine Fassung wieder fand. Michi nickte, ohne ihren Blick von Rokko und Lisa abzuwenden. Während des gesamten Liedes hatte sie ihre Augen von Rokko zu Lisa und zurück wandern lassen, hatte immer wieder versucht sich vorzustellen, was in Lisa gerade vorging. Sie wusste es nicht, aber das Lied hatte seine Wirkung definitiv nicht verfehlt… Oh man, Rokko, du spielst mit dem Feuer und erzählst es deiner schwesterlichen Freundin nicht einmal. Ein klärendes Gespräch unter besten Freunden war mehr als überfällig…


	19. Chapter 19

19.

„Man könnte meinen, du bist auf der Flucht", ächzte Jürgen, als er Lisa endlich eingeholt hatte. „Bin ich aber nicht", antwortete sie ihm ebenfalls atemlos und gleichzeitig trotzig. „Und warum bitte schön rennst du dann so? Wir sind schon eine halbe Ewigkeit aus der Sichtweite der alten Klust." – „Na und? Ich will ein einziges Mal nicht als Letzte vom Aufwärmen kommen." – „Das hat dich doch die letzten zwölf Schuljahre auch nicht gestört. Nun bleib doch endlich mal stehen." Jürgen hielt Lisa am Arm fest und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Und nun mal Klartext: Rennst du vor etwas weg oder zu jemandem hin?" – „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" – „Nun, für dein Verhalten gibt es nur zwei logische Erklärungen: Entweder du versuchst so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Rokko zu kommen oder du rennst vor deinen Gefühlen davon." – „Vor welchen Gefühlen denn?" – „Na denen, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass dir der Sabber lief und du feuchte Augen hattest, als Rokko gesungen hat, halt ich korrigiere: Für dich gesungen hat. Glaub mir, wenn ihr alleine gewesen wärt, dann hätte der dich nicht nur mit den Augen ausgezogen." – „Jürgen!" Lisa begann zu drucksen. „Das geht doch alles nicht." – „Was geht nicht?" – „Na… na das eben." – „Dass er in dich verliebt ist und du in ihn? Man Lisa, wenn du schon nicht mehr in der Lage bist, ganze Sätze zu formulieren…" Äußerlich grinste Jürgen, weil er es amüsant fand, dass Lisa sich zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt hatte und dann auch noch in so einen bunten Paradiesvogel wie Rokko Kowalski, der so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte, aber innerlich war Jürgen nachdenklich: Noch gut eine Woche würden ihre neuen Freunde aus Pinneberg noch bleiben und dann… Es würde Lisa das Herz brechen, ihre erste Liebe ziehen zu lassen. „Sei mal ehrlich zu mir, Lisa: Liebst du Rokko?" Lisa nickte und sah zu Boden: „Hab ich es doch gewusst! Es war ja schon auffällig, dass ihr ohne größeres Blutvergießen durch Ostberlin und Potsdam gekommen seid und dann das eben…" – „Nichts da eben, Jürgen. Das geht einfach nicht, okay? Das Risiko ist zu hoch – für uns beide." – „Sieht Rokko das auch so?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben noch nicht geredet und ehrlich gesagt, würde ich mich gerne davor drücken. Am liebsten würde ich die letzte Woche des Projekts einfach nur schnell hinter mich bringen und hoffen, dass ich jemals wieder jemanden wie Rokko treffe." – „Na Lisa, dass du dich da mal nicht verrechnest…" Jürgen betrachtete seine Freundin, die wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm stand. „Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen…" – „Ist es aber", unterbrach Jürgen Lisa ehe sie sich in einer Gedankenspirale verlieren konnte. „Gefühle fragen nun einmal nicht nach Staatssystemen und Reisepässen…" Jürgen machte eine Pause und versuchte nachzudenken. Ohne zu einem nennenswerten Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, räusperte er sich: „Das ist vielleicht das Falsche, aber wenn du willst, nehme ich dir Rokko heute Nachmittag ab. Du könntest 'was mit Michi unternehmen und kommst dann mal einen Nachmittag auf andere Gedanken." Lisa nickte und begann zu lächeln. „Trotzdem will ich einmal nicht die Allerletzte sein, die die Sporthalle erreicht." Sie knuffte Jürgen in die Seite und begann zu rennen: „Fang mich!"

„Oi, hast du auch Muskelkater vom Stadtrundgang gestern?" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ Michi sich neben Rokko auf eine Matte fallen, bekam aber keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. „So wie du aussiehst, tut dir etwas ganz Anderes weh, he?" Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und wusste nicht, ob sie ihn in den Arm nehmen oder doch lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte. „Sag mal, Michi, was würdest du von mir halten, wenn du eine Frau wärst?", fragte Rokko ohne seinen Blick von der Turnhallentür abzuwenden. Michi räusperte sich und setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Nun, ich bin eine Frau, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du sagen wolltest: ‚Was würdest du von mir halten, wenn du eine Frau wie Lisa wärst?' Knifflig. Ich meine, man muss ja erstmal darauf kommen, dass du in sie verknallt bist, sooft wie du sie mit deinen Provokationen zur Weißglut getrieben hast…" Rokko nagte auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Aber dein Ständchen war super, ehrlich", versuchte Michi ihn aufzubauen und entschied sich dann doch dafür, sich bei ihm unterzuhaken und wenigstens seinen Arm zu umarmen. „Ihre Reaktion war so… so kühl", brachte Rokko sichtlich enttäuscht hervor. „Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass sie aufspringt und dir um den Hals fällt? Oder gar ‚Ja, ich will sagt' ruft und mit dir durchbrennt? Rokko, du und ich, wir sind der Klassenfeind und selbst wenn ihr das egal ist, gibt es hier ein ganzes Heer von Leuten, die etwas dagegen haben dürften. Ich denke, wir beide haben nur den Hauch einer Vorstellung, wie hoch das Risiko für Lisa wirklich ist." – „Wieso sprichst du eigentlich nur vom Risiko? Sie fühlt ja nicht einmal für mich, was ich für sie fühle… dabei war ich mir so sicher…" – „Dich hat's voll erwischt, oder? Weißt du, ich habe sie beobachtet und dein Gefühl hat dich nicht getäuscht. Sie war völlig verzückt…" Rokko drehte sich zu Michi um und begann selig zu lächeln: „Ehrlich?" – „Ja, ganz ehrlich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir jetzt raten soll. Ich meine, einerseits würde ich sagen: Carpe Diem, genieße die Zeit, die du noch mit ihr hast, andererseits wird die ganze Sache dadurch nicht einfach für euch – es wäre ja keine typische Fernbeziehung, wenn man euch überhaupt je wieder zu einander lässt. Es bringt nichts, dass jetzt noch zu sagen, aber das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen." – „Ich weiß. Ist es aber. Ich konnte meine Gefühle ja schlecht zur Aufbewahrung an der Grenze lassen, oder?"

Schweigend verfolgten Rokko und Michi das Volleyballmatch, das sich die Göberitzer Klasse lieferte. Mehr als einmal juckte es Michi in den Fingern, sich zu erheben und mitzuspielen. „Du und deine Lisa, ihr passt perfekt zusammen – ihr habt beide diese irrationale Angst vor Bällen", bemerkte sie mit einer Geste auf Lisa, die dem Ball gerade mit eingezogenem Kopf ausgewichen war und somit der Gegenmannschaft zu einem Punkt verholfen hatte. „Ich weiß, es ist falsch, aber ich verschaffe dir jetzt ein paar unbeobachtete Minuten mit deiner Angebeteten." Michi erhob sich und steuerte auf das Feld zu. Dankbar nickte Lisa, nachdem sie Michi eine Weile zugehört hatte und verließ dann den Ort ihres persönlichen Horrors in Richtung Matten. „Ich schätze, ich sollte den Traum von einer olympischen Goldmedaille im Volleyball auf mein nächstes Leben verschieben", bemerkte Lisa schief lächelnd, als sie sich zu Rokko setzte. „Ist Volleyball überhaupt olympisch?" Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenigstens das sollte ich wissen, wenn ich schon so schlecht spiele, oder?" Lisa begann nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen, zog immer wieder hier Haargummi fest und strich über ihre Sporthose. Irgendetwas musste sie sagen… Das konnte nicht so im Raum stehen bleiben… Er sollte doch wissen, dass sie nur nicht reagiert hatte, weil es eben nicht ging… Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich und Rokko fand, dass es mehr sagte als jedes Wort. Lisa räusperte sich: „Also… Also wegen vorhin: Das… das hat mir wirklich gut gefallen… und… ja… ich glaube… ich weiß jetzt, was du mit… ‚Träger von Gefühlen' gemeint hast, aber…" – „Lisa, du musst nichts sagen, wirklich. Es musste einfach raus und ich dachte, das wäre der beste Weg." Lisa war drauf und dran, ihrer emotionalen Seite freien Lauf zu lassen, als ihr wieder einfiel, was alles dagegen sprach. „Es war auch wirklich schön, aber… aber… na aber eben, verstehst du?" Rokko beobachtete Lisa aus dem Augenwinkel – ihre ganze Haltung und ihre traurigen Augen lösten in ihm das Bedürfnis aus, sie einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen. Ihnen beiden war also passiert, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Rokko suchte nach der guten Seite dieser Angelegenheit und fand sie einfach nicht.

„Und wieso fällt der Nachmittagsunterricht nun aus?", raunte Michi beim Verlassen der Turnhalle Rokko zu. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube, heute hätte ich doch ganz gerne Unterricht – am besten bis zur Schlafensgehenszeit." – „Klingt nicht so, als hättet ihr auch ausgesprochen." – „Es gab ja nicht wirklich etwas zum Aussprechen." Rokko wirkte immer noch betreten. „Wisst ihr schon, was ihr heute Nachmittag macht?", fragte Jürgen extra laut, als er mit Lisa zu Michi und Rokko auf den Schulhof kam. „Keine Ahnung, Decker. Hast du einen Vorschlag?", gab Michi kumpelhaft zurück. „Rokko, was hältst du davon, Elsa mit mir frühjahrstauglich zu machen?" Jürgen ignorierte Michis Zornesfalte auf der Stirn. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich vor Wut – das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie würde Jürgen schon beweisen, dass sie so ein popeliges Moped im Nullkommanichts hinkriegen würde. „Elsa frühjahrstauglich machen?", hakte Rokko sichtlich verwirrt nach. „Na mein Moped", grinste Jürgen zurück. „Komm, das wird lustig. Wir machen uns einen gepflegten Herrennachmittag und die Damen hier machen irgendwas Damenhaftes. Und irgendwann heute Abend treffen wir sie dann wieder." – „Oh man, Jürgen Decker, es reicht. Schon 'mal etwas von Gleichberechtigung gehört? Du willst doch Rokko nicht allen Ernstes etwas in die Hand geben, das normalerweise mit einer brennbaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt wird? Deine Elsa dürfte nach einer Stunde mit Rokko höchstwahrscheinlich einen höheren künstlerischen Wert haben, aber was Straßentauglichkeit betrifft, habe ich da so meine Zweifel", Michi hatte sich in Rage geredet und sehr zu Lisas Belustigung schien sie mit jedem Wort größer zu werden. Fragend sah Jürgen Rokko an, der auch schon entschuldigend die Schultern hob: „Ja, ich schätze, es ist deiner Gesundheit zuträglicher, wenn du mich nicht an deine Elsa lässt. Wie sieht denn der Alternativplan aus?" – „Ich sag dir, wie der Alternativplan aussieht", mischte Michi sich wieder ein, „Ich werde diesem Macho hier erstmal zeigen, dass man keinen Penis braucht, um so ein bisschen Moped zusammenzutackern und irgendwann heute Abend sehen wir uns dann wieder." Michi machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit ihren Händen und eigentlich wollte Jürgen über sie lachen und es nicht weiter ernst nehmen, aber die Tiefe ihrer Zornesfalte machte Jürgen Angst. „Na gut, aber wenn du anfängst zu heulen, wenn dir ein Fingernagel abbricht…" – „Quatsch nicht, Decker, geh lieber!" Lisa und Rokko tauschten ratlose Blicke, nachdem Michi und Jürgen den Schulhof verlassen hatten. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Tag?", fragte Rokko vorsichtig. „Ich weiß nicht", zuckte Lisa mit den Achseln. „Wir könnten in den Jugendclub oder wir machen eine Radtour. Das Wetter ist toll. Ich könnte dir ein bisschen die Gegend zeigen. Ich meine, hier gibt's zwar fast nur Landschaft, aber…" Lisa wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass ihr noch ein guter Vorschlag einfiel, aber wer konnte schon von ihr erwarten, dass sie klar dachte, wenn Rokko sie so ansah? „Also ich hätte Lust auf die Radtour. Wo geht's denn zuerst hin?" Rokko hakte sich bei Lisa unter und steuerte in die gleiche Richtung, in der wenig zuvor auch Michi und Jürgen verschwunden waren.

„Puh, das nenne ich mal einen ordentlichen Wolkenbruch", scherzte Rokko als er und Lisa sich klitschnass in eine einsame Scheune retteten. „Wenigstens war es warmer Regen", entgegnete Lisa während sie sich das Wasser aus den Haaren wrang. „Du bist ja eine hoffnungslose Optimistin", lachte Rokko zurück und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um das Wasser aus seinen Haaren zu schleudern. Dadurch und durch die Feuchtigkeit waren seine Locken noch wirrer und Lisa musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, dem Drang, sie zu streicheln, nicht nachzugeben. „Hoffentlich ist das nicht nur ein warmer, sondern auch ein kurzer Wolkenbruch", meinte Lisa mit Blick auf die Heuballen, die die Scheune bis unter die Decke füllten. „Wieso? Wer sagt denn, dass man im Heu keinen Spaß haben kann?", fragte Rokko provokant lächelnd. Ehe Lisa etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Rokko sie auch schon mit Heu beworfen. „Oh, das wirst du bereuen!", rief Lisa, bevor sie sich daran machte, ihn quer durch die Scheune zu verfolgen. „Nimm das!", rief sie erneut, bevor eine große Ladung Heu in Rokkos Gesicht landete. „Dieser Kampf ist noch nicht ausgekämpft!", kündigte Rokko an, schnappte sich Lisa an der Taille und ließ mit der anderen Hand Heu auf ihre Haare rieseln. „Oh, das ist unfair!", brachte Lisa lachend heraus und versuchte sich, aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Dabei verlor sie aber den Halt und fiel zusammen mit Rokko ins Heu. Eine Weile lagen sie lachend da – bis Lisa langsam begann, Rokko doch durch die Locken zu streichen. Vorsichtig zog sie einzelne Halme aus seinen Haaren und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Rokko wollte eigentlich von Lisa runterrollen, aber ihre Berührung elektrisierte ihn derart, dass er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war. Vielmehr tat er es ihr gleich und mit jedem Halm, den er langsam auf ihrem Haar zog, näherte sein Gesicht sich Lisas. Sie konnte bereits seinen Atem spüren, aber was viel wichtiger war: Sie konnte das Verlangen kategorisieren, das dieses Gefühl in ihr auslöste. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter und ihr Wunsch, Rokko zu küssen, würde erfüllt. Warum ist es jugoslawischen Staatsbürgern erlaubt, als Gastarbeiter in die BRD zu kommen, während DDR-Bürger nicht einmal Verwandte besuchen dürfen?, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Eine berechtigte Frage. Rokkos Frage! Und sie sagte alles über ihre Situation. Kurz bevor Rokkos Lippen endlich ihre treffen würden, drehte Lisa ihr Gesicht zu Seite. „Es tut mir leid. Das geht einfach nicht", entschuldigte sie sich, während sie sich aufsetzte. „Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich nicht mag. Oder vielmehr doch, es hat damit zu tun, dass ich dich mag, damit dass ich dich lieber mag als ich es dürfte." Lisa machte eine Pause. „Das ist alles so unfair, aber… ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir es uns nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ist." Lisa sah unsicher zu Rokko, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sie nicht deuten konnte. „Was ist unfair?", fragte er Lisa vorsichtig. „Na das alles hier, dieses Konstrukt, das meine Heimat ist und die Tatsache, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen werden und überhaupt. Glaubst du, mich interessiert es nicht, wie es bei dir Zuhause aussieht oder dass ich deine Familie nicht auch gerne kennen lernen würde?" Betreten biss sich Lisa auf die Lippe. „Wir sollten einfach versuchen, uns zusammenzureißen." – „Denkst du, du kannst das so einfach?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es muss einfach gehen." – „Und das entscheidest du mal so eben? Was ich davon halte, ist dir total egal, oder?" – „Verdammt, das ist mir natürlich nicht egal, aber nun tu doch nicht so, als würde es eine ganz einfache Lösung für unsere Situation geben." Rokko betrachtete Lisa, die langsam begann, mit ihren aufsteigenden Tränen zu kämpfen. „Ich gehe mal gucken, ob's noch regnet", sagte sie ohne Rokko noch einmal anzusehen.

5


	20. Chapter 20

20.

„Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, das wir für Lisa und Rokko tun können – ich meine, außer ständig um sie herum zu sein und alles daranzusetzen, dass die ohnehin schon hängenden Mundwinkel sich nicht irgendwann am Kinn treffen." Michi und Jürgen waren auf dem Weg vom Jugendclub nach Hause. In drei Tagen würden die Pinneberger wieder nach Hause fahren und die Beiden gaben sich alle Mühe, zu verhindern, dass Rokko und Lisa in ihrem Liebeskummer versanken. Jede freie Minute hatten sie zu viert verbracht, aber wenn Michi mit Jürgen alleine war, dann machten sie sich so ihre Gedanken. Jürgen grübelte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Lisa. Wenn du mich fragst, dann war das eine ganz blöde Idee von ihr, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich mir wünschen soll, dass sie die letzten drei Tage auch noch durchhält oder nicht." Michi nickte nachdenklich – Rokko ging es ja kaum besser. „Naja, guck mal, morgen sind wir erst einmal in Westberlin, da kommt ihr ja nicht mit…" – „Da dürfen wir ja nicht mit", korrigierte Jürgen Michi. „Ich weiß, aber wie hätte ich es denn sonst formulieren sollen?" – „Na genau so: Da dürft ihr ja nicht mit. Aber eigentlich geht es ja um den Abstand, denn Romeo und Julia durch diesen Ausflug kriegen." – „Jep, darum geht's. Und dann müssen wir nur noch den Samstag rumkriegen und dann…" – „Tja, was dann? Hoffentlich beruhigen sich die wallenden Hormone dann wieder?" Michi seufzte: „Das wünsche ich den Beiden wirklich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich so schnell wieder beruhigen. Zumindest von Rokkos Seite aus, ist es sehr ernst." – „Und du glaubst, von Lisas Seite aus nicht? Da biste aber schief gewickelt – sie ist immerhin Lisa Plenske, da ist nichts einfach und oberflächlich." Jürgen wirkte resigniert. Am liebsten würde er seiner besten Freundin den ganzen Kummer abnehmen. „Irgendwie muss das doch gehen… Rentner dürfen aus der DDR raus, oder?" – „Ja. Lisa ist aber kein Rentner und du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Rokko und sie sich die nächsten, sagen wir 40 Jahre gedulden können?" Bei diesem Gedanken musste Michi schmunzeln. „Nee, eher nicht, oder? Und was ist mit Ausreiseanträgen? Lisa könnte doch bestimmt einen stellen…" – „Ja, und das wäre dann auch gleich der erste Nagel zu ihrem Sarg." Entsetzt riss Michi die Augen auf. „Du meinst…?" – „Symbolisch meine ich das. Glaubst du, die lassen Lisa in Ruhe, wenn sie erst einmal so einen Antrag gestellt hat? Und wenn sie ihn ihr bewilligen, dann doch nur in entfernter Zukunft. Bis dahin sitzt sie hier in diesem kleinen Kaff, in dem sich jeder Furz in Windeseile rumspricht – hier kriegt sie dann nie wieder ein Bein auf den Boden. Und dann steht ja immer noch die Frage, dass es eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr ist. Sie wird nie wieder zu ihren Eltern und ihrer Familie zurückkehren dürfen und wenn das mit Rokko und ihr nicht klappt, dann steht sie ganz alleine in einem völlig fremden Land und…" – „Rokko würde sie nie hängen lassen, auch wenn's vielleicht nicht die große Liebe ist und ich auch nicht. Aber ich zweifle gar nicht daran, dass sie sich wirklich lieben – ich finde nur, dass sie eine Chance kriegen sollten, das einmal auszuleben. Du weißt schon, damit sie später nichts bereuen…" Jeder in seinen Gedanken bogen Jürgen und Michi in die Straße ein, in der sich das Haus der Deckers befand. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich morgen mit Elsa zum Bahnhof fahre?" – „Das ist eine tolle Idee. Lässt du mich auch mal fahren?" – „Ich schätze, das kann ich nicht ablehnen, immerhin hast du Elsa wirklich gut getan. Übrigens bin ich immer noch schwer beeindruckt von deinen Fähigkeiten als Mopedschrauberin." – „Wunderbar. Habe ich also etwas für deine Rollenvorstellung der Frau getan." – „So könnte man es nennen", witzelte Jürgen zurück.

„Das war suuuuper!!", jubelte Michi, als sie am Bahnhof ankam. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stieg Jürgen von seinem Moped ab. „Was bist du denn so bleich, Decker?" – „Es war alles gut bis zum letzten Schlagloch. Sag mal Michi, du fährst ja wie der Teufel persönlich. Meine arme Elsa." Michi musste laut lachen, als sie sah wie Jürgen über den Sitz des Mopeds streichelte. „So, ich überlass euch dann mal euren Intimitäten." Jürgen sah auf. „Okay, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag in Westberlin." Er ging kurz zu ihr rüber, umarmte sie und drückte ihr einen Filsstift in die Hand. „Wenn du nah genug an die Mauer kommst, kannst du ja was für mich draufschreiben. So was wie: Jürgen kommt auch schon noch her." Michi lächelte. „Kein Ding, Decker, das mach ich für dich. Und nun ab in die Schule, du willst doch nicht in die Ecke gestellt werden, weil du zu spät kommst, oder?"

„Und die nächste Straße rechts und da ist auch schon der Bahnhof", erklärte Lisa, als sie ihr Fahrrad neben Rokkos an der Schule abstellte. „Ich weiß. Da sind wir angekommen", bemerkte Rokko und beobachtete, wie Lisa sich bückte, um das Schloss am Fahrradständer anzubringen. Wie süß sie war. Der Wind hatte ihre Haare aufgeplustert und vom Radfahren waren ihren Wangen ganz rosig. Deprimiert seufzte Rokko auf: „Ich muss dann mal, sonst fahren die ohne mich." Lisa nickte und ging auf ihn zu: „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag." – „Ich wünsche mir, dass du mitkommen könntest." – „Kann ich aber nicht. Also, mach dir einfach einen schönen Tag mit deinen Freunden." Kurz legte sie ihre Arme um ihn. Als sie mit Schrecken erkannte, dass diese Geste es noch schwerer machte, ihn gehen zu lassen, wollte sie sich wieder lösen, aber Rokko hielt sie immer noch, er hatte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben und genoss einfach nur den Augenblick. „Rokko? Heute ist es erstmal nur ein Abschied für einen Tag", versuchte sie zu witzeln. „Ich weiß. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, ja?" Lisa nickte und sah ihm nach. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von Lisa entfernte, verlor er sich immer mehr in seinen Gedanken: Diese Umarmung! Sie war von Lisa ausgegangen. Sie würde es genauso wenig wie er durchhalten, sich bis zu seiner Abreise zusammenzureißen. Abrupt drehte er sich um und kam auf Lisa zu, die gerade durch das Schultor gehen wollte. „Hast du etwas vergessen?", fragte sie ihn. „Ja… nein… also, ich habe wirklich versucht, deinen Wunsch zu respektieren, aber ich kann es nicht." Mit jedem Wort war er näher an Lisa herangetreten. Ihre Tasche lag schon längst auf dem Boden. Sie fühlte sich gerade wie ein Magnet – sie konnte sich einfach nicht gegen die Anziehung wehren. Die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die ihr seit Rokkos Lied gesagt hatte, warum es nicht ging, schwieg. Seine warmen Hände an ihrem Hals, die sie näher an sich zogen – sie konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr wehren. Die letzten Millimeter, die ihre Lippen von Rokkos trennten, überbrückte sie mit einer sanften Vorwärtsbewegung. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie Rokkos weiche Lippen spürte. Rokkos Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter, zogen sie näher an ihn. Zaghaft legte Lisa ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals, um es ihm gleichzutun. Ein ihm unbekanntes Glückgefühl machte sich in Rokko breit, als er den Mut fand, mit seiner Zunge um Einlass in Lisas Mund zu bitten und sie ihm diesen gewährte. Die schrille Schulglocke setzte dem Kuss ein jähes Ende. Atemlos trennten sie sich, hielten die Umarmung aber noch einen Moment und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Lisa machte als erstes einen Schritt zurück: „Da-Danke", sagte sie völlig verwirrt, bevor sie sich ihre Tasche schnappte und schnellen Schrittes auf dem Schulhof verschwand. Verträumt lächelnd blieb Rokko zurück: „Jeder Zeit wieder", murmelte er, bevor er in Richtung Bahnhof aufbrach.

„Die schwebende Jungfrau Lisa Plenske erscheint auch schon zum Unterricht!", kommentierte Jürgen leise, als er sah wie Lisa den Chemieraum betrat. „Lieselotte, sag mal, hast du mir etwas zu sagen?" Jürgen baute sich vor Lisa auf. „Und gib mir die Streichhölzer. Leute, die gerade geknutscht haben, sollten nicht am Chemieunterricht teilnehmen dürfen, das ist ja gemeingefährlich." Jürgen machte sich daran, den Brenner in Gang zu setzten und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Lisa. „Ja, da hast du Recht." Lisa schwebte immer noch in anderen Sphären. Immer wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. „Lisa? Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische: Ich habe euch gesehen und eine Knutscherei wie die da eben gehört definitiv nicht in die ‚Ich unterdrücke meine Gefühle'-Kategorie." – „Wir haben nicht geknutscht. Wir haben uns geküsst." – „Und wo ist da der Unterschied?" – „Knutschen – das klingt schon so feucht und unromantisch, aber das war unser Kuss nicht. Außerdem hat Rokko angefangen." – „Außerdem hat Rokko angefangen? Was ist das jetzt für ein Rechtfertigungsversuch? Den, den nur Lisa P. aus G. versteht oder wie? Und AUßERDEM habe ich gesehen, dass du sehr aktiv mitgemacht hast. Du weißt, ich wünsche dir nur das beste, aber glaubst du, das war eine gute Idee?" – „Ich habe doch auch keine Ahnung, aber es hat sich nicht falsch angefühlt, verstehst du? Es fühlte sich so gut an und ich hätte ewig so weitermachen können."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mich jetzt für dich freuen soll oder nicht, Rokko." Michi und Rokko saßen im Zug zurück nach Göberitz. Viel von Westberlin hatten sie nicht mitbekommen – Rokko, weil er gedanklich immer noch bei Lisa war und Michi, weil sie darum bemüht war, aus Rokko herauszubekommen, was passiert war und wie er dazu stand. „Leichter macht es die ganze Situation natürlich nicht, aber… weißt du… ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das Richtige zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu tun, verstehst du? Und ich bin ja auch nicht über sie hergefallen oder so. Ihre Signale waren eindeutig – sie wollte diesen Kuss auch." Michi begann, verträumt zu grinsen. „Weißt du, jetzt, wo du so schwärmst, da fehlt mir Tim das erste Mal richtig seit wir hier sind." Seit der ominösen Sylvesterparty war Michi mit Tim, einem Jungen aus dem Englischleistungskurs zusammen. „Hoffentlich macht er London nicht allzu unsicher", bemerkte sie augenzwinkernd. Sie gaben schon ein schönes Paar ab – sie die aufgedrehte, quirlige junge Frau, die niemals aufgeben würde, bevor sie es nicht mindestens dreimal probiert hatte und er der ruhige, in sich gekehrte junge Mann mit den vielen Sommersprossen, den seine Eltern zur Mitarbeit bei der freiwilligen Feuerwehr drängen wollten. Aber da hatte er es nicht lange ausgehalten, um aber diplomatisch zu bleiben, wollte er nach dem Abitur beim THW arbeiten – zumindest solange bis er etwas fand, das genau richtig für ihn war. Tim war nur einmal in Schwierigkeiten und das war auf Michis Party. Allein der Gedanke, wie er durch Londons Kneipenszene zog und wild flirtete, löste in Rokko einen Lachkrampf aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst." – „Ich auch nicht, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Geht's dir wirklich gut mit der ganzen Situation?" – „Was glaubst du? Ich kann dir auf die Minute genau sagen, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt." – „Naja, morgen ist erstmal die Abschiedsfete. Vielleicht gibt's da ne Fummelecke – da kannst du die Zahlen dann zusammen mit deiner Lisa verdrängen." – „Och Michi, bitte. Ich will nicht nur platt mit ihr fummeln. Ich liebe sie und ich möchte mit ihr zusammen sein und überhaupt, am liebsten würde ich nie abreisen oder sie in meinem Koffer verstecken und mitnehmen oder… oder…" Michi legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. „Ach das ist doch alles Scheiße", entfuhr es ihr.

„Leute, hört ihr mir noch einmal kurz zu, bevor ihr in eure Gastfamilien zurückkehrt?", brüllte Clara Sonntag gegen das Stimmengewirr ihrer Schüler an. „Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung, was das letzte Wochenende hier betrifft. Ihr habt es ja gemerkt, das Wetter ist überdurchschnittlich warm für Anfang April und daher haben das Göberitzer Lehrerkollektiv und ich entschieden, die Abschiedsfete an den Göberitzer Dorfteich zu verlegen. Es wird sozusagen eine Zeltfete, sprich: Erst wird gegrillt und gefeiert und anschließend übernachten wir dort in Zelten. Klingt doch gut, oder?" Eine Mischung aus enttäuschten Aufstöhnen und Jubel schlug Clara Sonntag entgegen, die von dieser Idee immer noch begeistert war. Michi und Rokko tauschten ratlose Blicke. War das jetzt ein Wink des Schicksals oder war eben dieses einfach nur sadistisch veranlagt?


	21. Chapter 21

21.

„Schnattchen, ich finde, ihr solltet es noch 'mal probieren." Bernd Plenske beäugte das windschiefe Etwas, das ein Zelt darstellen sollte. Rokko und Lisa hatten es unter seiner professionellen Aufsicht mehrmals zur Probe im Plenske'schen Vorgarten aufgebaut. „Aber ich nicht. Wir probieren's nachher am Teich noch mal und dann klappt's schon. Ist ja auch nur für eine Nacht", entgegnete Lisa. Ein drittes Mal mit Rokko in dem viel zu engen Stoffschlau zu stecken und zu unfreiwilligem Körperkontakt zu kommen, würde sie nicht überstehen. „Und es ist eh nur eine kurze Nacht", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch ein und musste schmunzeln, als er Bernds besorgten Blick sah: „Wie jetzte, kurze Nacht?" – „Na wegen der Fete, da wird's bestimmt spät", beruhigte Rokko ihn auch sofort. „Gut, gut. Das war ja doch recht überzeugend. Schnattchen, geh doch schon mal eure Jacken holen. Ich komme dann mit zum Teich und baue euch das Zelt auf." – „Ach Papa, das schaffen wir auch alleine." Lisa sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen kann, so dass dieser nicht widerstehen konnte. „Na gut, Schnattchen, aber geh trotzdem mal kurz rein. Ich würde ganz gerne mal mit Rokko hier reden – so von Mann zu Männchen, wenn du verstehst…" Unsicher sah Rokko Lisa hinterher – was könnte Bernd von ihm wollen? „Weißt du, Junge, das Helgamäuschen und ich, wir hatten dich wirklich gerne hier… Also, ich war ja auch mal jung und die Lisa ist schon ein nettes Mädchen und es ist ja schon ziemlich offensichtlich, dass dir das nicht entgangen ist. Also… was ich sagen wollte: Ich freue mich natürlich für das Schnattchen… und für dich natürlich auch, aber du kennst ja unsere Situation – vielleicht besser als wir selber, weil du ja dieses schlaue Geschichtsbuch hast. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr jetzt vorhabt und was immer das Schnattchen glücklich macht, macht mich auch glücklich, aber ihr solltet die Gefahr nicht außer Acht lassen. Die Helga und ich, wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht und… also… du bist hier jederzeit willkommen. Ja… also, das wollte ich dir sagen." Bernd machte eine Pause und dachte nach, was er Rokko noch sagen wollte, aber der feinsäuberlich zurecht gelegte Text war plötzlich weg. Der Junge war ja schon nett, aber eigentlich wollte er so etwas sagen wie: „Finger weg von meiner Tochter". Letztlich er hatte Rokko und Lisa beim Zeltaufbauen beobachtet und gesehen, wie lieb die Beiden miteinander umgingen. Jetzt, wo Rokko vor ihm stand und ihn mit großen braunen Augen ansah, da konnte er nicht mehr den bösen, alles beschützenden Übervater spielen. Der Junge wirkte doch so aufrichtig und so jemanden wünschte er sich für sein Schnattchen. Zwischen den Beiden standen schon genug Hindernisse, da mussten sie sich nicht noch mit seiner Frau und ihm herumschlagen. „Und jetzt macht, dass ihr euch ein schönes letztes gemeinsames Wochenende macht", fügte Bernd hinzu, als Lisa mit den Jacken und zwei kleinen Taschen zurückkam. „Danke, Herr Plenske", sagte Rokko, bevor er seine Sachen in Empfang nahm und sich auf sein Rad schwang, um Lisa zu folgen.

„Geht's zum Teich nicht geradeaus?", fragte Rokko sichtlich verwirrt, als er Lisa endlich auf den kleinen Waldweg gefolgt war. Während der Fahrt zum Teich hing er seinen Gedanken nach und hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Lisa plötzlich abgebogen war. Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass der Punkt auf Lisas Rücken, den er die ganze Zeit fixiert hatte, verschwunden war, musste er sich aus seinen Gedanken reißen und umdrehen. „Ich weiß, dass es zum Teich geradeaus geht, aber ich würde dir gerne noch etwas sagen, bevor wir uns dort ins Getümmel stürzen." Rokko lehnte sein Fahrrad neben Lisas an einen Baum und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Lisa räusperte sich: „Also… gestern, also nach dem Kuss… ich glaube, ich habe blöd reagiert. Ich hätte wohl etwas Anderes als ‚Danke' sagen sollen." Rokko musste grinsen – ja, ihre Reaktion war schon irgendwie außergewöhnlich. „Ich fand's süß", lächelte er sie an und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ehrlich?" – „Ja, ganz ehrlich. Für mich bist du immer süß. Ich fand dich vom ersten Moment an niedlich." Rokko sah sich verstohlen um – ja, sie waren unbeobachtet. Er legte seine Arme um Lisas Taille und zog sie zu sich. „Ist das alles oder gibt es noch etwas?", fragte er sie mit diesem lieben Blick, bei dem Lisas Herz zu rasen anfing. „Nei-nein", schüttelte diese den Kopf. „Gut, ich habe dir auch etwas zu sagen. Ich habe mir das gründlich überlegt und… nach dem Abi in nicht mal drei Monaten komme ich wieder her, ich werde herziehen und dann werden wir eben hier zusammen glücklich sein." Lisa sah kurz zu Rokko auf, nur um dann sofort wieder wegzusehen. „Das geht nicht. Du würdest hier eingehen und dich von einer Schwierigkeit in die nächste manövrieren. Und ich… ich möchte das auch nicht. Also, versteh mich nicht falsch, natürlich würde ich alles dafür geben, mit dir zusammen zu sein, aber ich schätze, dieses ganze Projekt hier ist bei mir völlig nach hinten losgegangen. Natürlich habe ich mich schrecklich über deine Provokationen geärgert und versucht, dagegen zu argumentieren, aber ich glaube, das habe ich nur getan, weil… weil ich darauf trainiert bin und nicht, weil ich es wirklich glaube. Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal um, ständig muss man aufpassen, was man sagt und noch viel schlimmer, wem man es sagt. Wir dürfen nicht in die nächst größere Stadt und überhaupt liegt hier so einiges im Argen." Nachdenklich betrachtete Rokko Lisa. „Aber wenn ich herziehe, dann…" – „Dann würden wir auch nicht glücklich werden, jedenfalls nicht lange, weil du dann… wie soll ich sagen… gedrückt würdest." – „Aber es gibt doch keine andere Möglichkeit…" – „Nein." Lisa lief eine kleine Träne die Wange hinunter. „Du… du wirst mir doch weiterhin schreiben, oder?" – „Ja, jeden Tag und ich werde dich besuchen kommen und..." Rokko machte eine Pause, um den Kloß in seinem Hals runterzuschlucken. „Vielleicht hat meine Oma ja auch Recht und alles ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Das hoffe ich auch. Lass uns einfach nicht an morgen denken, ja?", flüsterte Lisa genauso leise, bevor sie Rokko ganz fest umarmte.

„Sieh mal, es ist erst ein paar Leute da. Dann sieht uns wenigstens keiner bei der Schmach des Zeltaufbaus zu." – „Ich dachte, dir wäre nichts peinlich", neckte Lisa Rokko. „Stimmt ja auch. Ich denke dabei nur an dich." – „Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir. Hier und los: Aufbauen." Lisa drückte Rokko eine Tüte mit Heringen in die Hand. „Ay-Ay, Chefin. Rokko bereit zum Aufbauen." Jürgen und Michi trafen die beiden laut lachend in dem zusammengesackten Haufen Stoff an, der eigentlich irgendwann als Zelt dienen sollte. „Was ist denn hier so lustig?", fragte Michi mit skeptischem Blick. „Wir haben versagt!", kicherte Lisa immer noch ausgelassen. „Das sehe ich. Rutscht mal, Tante Michi macht das jetzt."

Die Party war im vollen Gange, als es dunkel wurde. Michi tänzelte ausgelassen, als ihr eine Idee kam: „Meint ihr das Wasser ist noch sehr kalt?", deutete sie auf den Dorfteich. „Das würde ich mal annehmen", bemerkte Jürgen und roch an ihrer Flasche, um herauszufinden, ob es sich dabei wirklich um Limonade handelte. „Los, Decker, lass es uns 'rausfinden!", rief sie und wollte Jürgen mit sich ziehen. „Oh besser nicht." – „Oh doch, gleich spielen die diese Schmachtlieder und so emanzipiert ich auch bin, einen Slow tanze ich bestimmt nicht alleine." – „Also, ich würde es vorziehen mit dir zu ta…", weiter kam Jürgen nicht, denn Michi hatte es doch geschafft, ihn mit sich zu reißen. „Aber ich würde ganz gerne tanzen", wandte Rokko sich an Lisa und half ihr nach ihrem kurzen zustimmenden Nicken auf.

Lisa hätte ewig so weitertanzen können. Rokkos Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken und wanderten von Zeit zu Zeit hoch und wieder runter, hielten sie ganz fest ans ihn gedrückt. Lisa hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben. Denk nicht an morgen. Denk einfach nicht an morgen. Was ist morgen? Morgen reist er ab. Denk einfach nicht daran. Immer wieder atmete Lisa tief ein, so als wollte sie seinen Geruch „auf Vorrat" aufnehmen. „So, hört ihr mir mal alle zu?", rief Clara Sonntag, als es Zeit wurde, die Party zu beenden. Jürgen und Michi waren von ihrem Bad zurück – nun, letztlich war die Schmerzgrenze bei beiden erreicht, als das Wasser ihnen bis zu den Knien reichte. Die nette, junge Pinneberger Lehrerin verteilte die Schlafplätze in den einzelnen Zelten so politisch und geschlechtlich korrekt wie sie konnte und so landeten Michi und Lisa in einem Zelt und Rokko und Jürgen in einem anderen.

Jürgen schlief schon, als Rokko Lisa schweren Herzens eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und nun versuchen wollte, zu schlafen. Zu allem Überfluss lag Jürgen auch noch verquer in dem kleinen Zelt und Rokko musste seine ganze Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, um ihn dazuzubewegen, ihm auch ein bisschen Platz zu machen – gut, ein bisschen schubsen musste er auch, aber letztlich änderte die Art, wie er zu seinem Schlafplatz gekommen war, nichts daran, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. „Elsa, komm lass uns noch eine kleine Runde fahren", murmelte Jürgen und warf seinen Arm auf Rokkos Brust. Soweit so gut, aber als er auch noch versuchte, sein Bein über Rokko zu schlagen, wurde es diesem zu bunt. Sein Traum von einer Mopedtour war sicherlich sehr realistisch, aber Rokko würde bestimmt nicht den imaginären Sitz geben. Entnervt verließ er das Zelt und setzte sich an das langsam ausgehende Lagerfeuer. Rokko starrte in die nachlassende Glut und dachte nach. Der Abend, an dem Lisa an dem Buch gerochen hatte, das er ihr geschenkt hatte; der Moment im Schulflur, als sie sich ihm genähert hatte, um ihm etwas zuzuraunen; ihre strahlenden Augen, als sie in Potsdam durch den Schlosspark gelaufen waren – nein, auch wenn alles dafür sprach, sie vergessen zu müssen, das konnte er nicht. Es musste doch einfach eine Lösung geben! Er konnte nicht hier bleiben – damit hatte Lisa sicher Recht, er würde über kurz oder lang daran ersticken, nicht alles sagen zu können, was er wirklich dachte. Aber sie konnte hier auch nicht raus – zumindest nicht legal. Diesen Gedanken verwarf Rokko sofort – sie waren auch so schon ein viel zu hohes Risiko eingegangen. Gerade als Rokkos Gedankenspirale in die zweite Runde starten wollte, drang ein leises Kichern aus Lisas und Michis Zelt. Er konnte einfach nicht hier herumsitzen und grübeln, wenn der Countdown für eine lange Trennung von Lisa schon lief.

„Und das hat Jürgen tatsächlich gemacht?", kicherte Michi immer noch ausgelassen, als Rokko seinen Kopf in das Zelt steckte. „Hallo!", grüßte er betont fröhlich. Michi ließ ihren Blick von Rokko zu Lisa wandern und verstand sofort: „Ich gehe mal zu Jürgen und frage ihn, ob das wirklich stimmt." – „Ähm, Jürgen schläft schon." – „Och, mir egal, dann wecke ich ihn eben." – „Auf deine Verantwortung. Ich sage nur: Wenn er mit dir das macht, was er mit mir gemacht hat, dann grenzt das schon an sexuelle Belästigung." – „Lass das mal mein Problem sein… Ach ja, noch was: Wir müssen unsere Schlafplätze wieder tauschen, bevor Fräulein Sonntag wach wird. Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun, aber auf die Art von Ärger würde ich gerne verzichten." – „Alles klar. Du bist die tollste beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann." Rokko blickte Michi noch kurz hinterher, bevor er zu Lisa ins Zelt krabbelte. „Hey!", begrüßte er sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hey!", grüßte sie zurück. „Ich habe nachgedacht, Lisa." Sie nickte im Halbdunkel. „Versprichst du mir, dass wir uns wieder sehen?" – „Ja, das verspreche ich dir. Ich überlege mir etwas. Ich finde einen Weg. Es muss…" Rokko spürte Lisa warmen Finger auf seinen Lippen. „Nicht reden", hauchte sie, bevor sie seine Lippen mit ihren verschloss.

4


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Rokko spürte, wie Lisas heißer Atem sich langsam an seiner Halsbeuge beruhigte. Auch er war erschöpft, aber glücklich, sehr glücklich. Mit seinem sich normalisierenden Atem kam auch sein Verstand zurück – diese kleine, penetrante Stimme, die immer wieder verlauten ließ: „Jetzt seid ihr aber wirklich zu weit gegangen!" Rokko bemühte sich, sein Gewissen zu ignorieren, zog Lisa fester an sich und ließ sich dann nach hinten auf die Luftmatratze fallen. „Lisa? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie liebevoll, während er nach dem Schlafsack tastete. Als er den kühlen Stoff um sie beide legte, spürte er, wie Lisa an seiner Brust nickte. „Rokko?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich bequemer an ihn. „Ja?!" – „Sind wir gerade zu weit gegangen?" Rokko musste schmunzeln – sein Gewissen und Lisa Plenske beschäftigten sich offenbar mit der gleichen Frage. „Bereust du es?" – „Nein, nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Es war wunderschön… nur… wieso fühlt sich etwas Falsche so richtig an?" – „Wer sagt denn, dass es falsch war?" Nachdenklich verschränkte Lisa ihre Finger mit Rokkos. „Niemand, oder?" Rokko drückte Lisas Hand und nickte. „Genau. Wir beide, wir gehören doch zusammen – das habe ich von Anfang an gewusst. Und was unserer kleines Grenzproblem betrifft, da fällt uns etwas ein, ganz bestimmt." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Rokko?!" – „Hmm." – „Versprichst du mir, nicht zu lachen?" – „Worüber soll ich nicht lachen?" – „Über das, was ich dich jetzt fragen werde." – „Ich würde doch nie über dich lachen." – „Wann… wann hast du gemerkt, dass du mich… also dass du dich in mich…" – „Dass ich dich liebe? Oh schwer zu sagen… Mein Herz hat ganz dolle gepocht, als du an dem Buch geschnuppert hast und das Funkeln in deinen Augen, als du mich in der Schule angegiftet hast… irgendwo da war es um mich geschehen… Und du?" – „Wann ich gemerkt habe, dass ich dich liebe? Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte dem Gefühl, das ich dir entgegen bringe, erst einen Namen geben, als du dieses Ständchen zum Besten gegeben hast." – „Du nennst meine musikalischen Höchstleistungen ‚ein Ständchen'?", fragte Rokko gespielt empört und bedauerte es, dass es zu dunkel war, um zu sehen, wie Lisa errötete. „Nein. Ich würde es eher das romantischste nennen, das je jemand für mich getan hat." Verträumt streichelte Rokko über Lisas Rücken: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte öfter etwas Romantisches für dich tun…"

Lisa wurde aus ihrem wohligen Schlummerzustand gerissen, als Rokko versuchte, seinen Pullover vorsichtig unter ihr hervorzuziehen. „Morgen", flüsterte sie gähnend. „Guten Morgen", antwortete Rokko und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Lisa sich räkelte. „Der Tag, an den wir nicht denken wollten, ist gekommen", bemerkte er, als Lisa ihm dafür wach genug erschien. Sie nickte. „Ich muss jetzt in Jürgens Zelt zurück, damit wir keinen Ärger kriegen… Hey…" Rokko stupste ihr Kinn an, als er sah, wie sie begann, traurig auf ihre Hände zu starren. „Ich wüsste auch einige Dinge, die ich lieber täte als im Halbdunkeln durch ein Zeltlager zu geistern." Um es ihnen beiden nicht noch schwerer zu machen, gab Rokko Lisa nur einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber ich muss…" – „Ich weiß. Und… und wir sehen uns ja später." Rokko nickte und schenkte ihr sein liebstes Lächeln. „Wenn Michi mir nicht allzu wehtut, weil ich sie jetzt wecken muss", witzelte er, bevor er aus dem Zelt kletterte.

Der Weg vom Dorfteich zurück zu den Plenskes erschien Lisa diesmal extrem kurz und das obwohl Rokko und sie das absolute und besonders langsame Schlusslicht der Gruppe gebildet hatten. Traurig saß Lisa auf ihrer Fensterbank und sah Rokko beim Packen zu. Viel zu gucken gab es da nicht: Er öffnete erst die Schranktür, dann den Koffer, schob ihn so nah es ging an den Schrank und wischte seine Sachen dann mit dem Arm hinein, stopfte alles ein wenig und zog dann den Reißverschluss zu – im Prinzip war das die umgekehrte Variante seiner Auspacktechnik. Sein Handgepäck kontrollierte Rokko viel sorgfältiger und steckte einen Pass in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke – da würde er ihn am schnellsten finden. Als er sicher war, dass er alles hatte, setzte er sich zu Lisa und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du weißt, dass ich bereit bin, hier zu bleiben?" Sie nickte. „Es geht nicht. Du musst nach Hause. Du musst die Schule fertig machen und den Rasen für deine Oma mähen und die Schulband vermisst dich bestimmt auch schon und…" Lisas Stimme stockte – wenn sie weiterredete, würde sie bestimmt noch in Tränen ausbrechen und es Rokko so noch schwerer machen. Rokko griff unter sein Hemd und zog die kleine Kette mit dem Kreuz, das er zur Konfirmation von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte, hervor. „Ich weiß, aus Hufeisen, die so rum hängen, fällt das Glück heraus", begann er, während er die Kette von den beiden Anhängern befreite, „aber mir hat es immer Glück gebracht. Es war ein Geschenk von meinem Opa und ich möchte, dass es von jetzt an dir Glück bringt – bis wir uns wieder sehen." Gerührt betrachtete Lisa das kleine silberne Hufeisen, das Rokko ihr in die Hand gelegt hatte. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen", hauchte sie. „Doch. Ich möchte, dass du es behältst – als Erinnerung an mich und daran, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen, okay?" Lisa lief eine kleine Träne der Rührung über die Wange, als sie sich vorbeugte, um Rokko zu küssen. „Schnattchen?!", polterte ihr Vater auf der Treppe. „Ihr müsst euch langsam beeilen, der Junge muss doch seinen Zug kriegen." – „Jetzt wird es ernst, oder?", wandte Rokko sich an Lisa, die nur noch zu einem Nicken fähig war. Ja, jetzt wurde es ernst. Hastig zog Lisa ihre eigene Kette unter der Bluse hervor und brachte das Hufeisen an.

Am Bahnhof hatten sich alle Schülerpaarungen und auch einige Lehrer versammelt, um Abschied zu nehmen. Clara Sonntag schüttelte die Hände von Frau Traunberg und auch von Herrn Sander. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Dieses Projekt war wirklich eine Bereicherung und ich hoffe, wir können das irgendwann einmal wiederholen", sagte sie beiden und sah sich dann um. Waren ihre Schüler auch alle da? Ein bisschen abseits von allen erspähte sie Rokko und Lisa und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Abschied weniger freundschaftlich war als er sein sollte. Sie seufzte. Nun gut, würde sie noch einen Augenblick warten, bevor sie ihre Schüler zusammenscheuchte. „Lisa, ich würde dich jetzt nur allzu gerne küssen", sagte Rokko als er sie umarmte. Im Kampf mit ihren Tränen konnte Lisa nur noch nicken. „Hey, versprich mir, dass du das beste Abitur überhaupt machst und wenn ich dich in den Sommerferien besuchen komme, dann vergleichen wir, ja? Und wehe du hast irgendwo eine Note, die schlechter als drei ist – nur Sport und Staatsbürgerkunde lasse ich durchgehen, okay?", versuchte Rokko sowohl Lisa als auch sich selbst vom Trennungsschmerz abzulenken. „Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht hängen lässt. Wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit." Lisa nickte. „Versprochen, aber glaube nicht, dass du das bessere Zeugnis haben wirst…" Sie lächelte ein bisschen, so dass es Rokko gleich wieder warm ums Herz wurde. „So Kinder, wir müssen jetzt einsteigen", erschallte Fräulein Sonntags Stimme. Rokko drückte Lisa einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Halt die Ohren steif und pass gut auf dich auf. Ich werde dir so oft schreiben, wie ich kann. Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich liebe." – „Und ich liebe dich. Grüß deine Familie von mir", flüsterte Lisa und sah Rokko nach. Viel zu schnell ging die Tür hinter ihm zu und der Zug rollte schon, als Rokkos Gesicht an einem der Fenster auftauchte. Sein Blick war traurig, aber er lächelte, winkte und warf ihr einen kurzen Handkuss zu.

„Lisa? Der Zug ist bestimmt schon sonst wo. Nicht einmal mit Supermegaröntgenblick würdest du ihn noch sehen", versuchte Jürgen seine Freundin aus ihrer Lethargie zu reißen. Mechanisch drehte sie sich um und verließ das Bahnhofsgebäude. Jürgen hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie einzuholen. „Hey, du ziehst ja ein Gesicht, als hätte Rokko dich deiner Unschuld beraubt", witzelte er, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte. Abrupt blieb Lisa stehen und sah ihn an. Ihre Unterlippe bebte und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Nein!", rief Jürgen lauter als beabsichtigt. Sie nickte kurz, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und bitterlich weinte. „Wann? Wie? Und wo war ich?" Jürgen führte Lisa zu einer Bank vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude und löcherte sie mit Fragen, als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte. „Letzte Nacht… es ist einfach so passiert und nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich habe keinen großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass du auch dabei bist." – „Ja ja, schon klar. Wie war es denn?" – „Wunder-, wunderschön. Genauso wie ich mir mein erstes Mal immer ausgemalt habe." – „Ward ihr denn vorsichtig? Ich meine, nicht dass du in neun Monaten ein Andenken an Rokko hast, das irgendwann eingeschult werden muss." – „Jürgen!", mahnte Lisa ihren besten Freund. „Du weißt doch, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile die Pille nehme", fügte sie dann etwas leiser hinzu. „Ach ja, stimmt – aus reinmedizinischen Gründen wie du immer zu betonen pflegst. Gib's zu, das hat alles zum Plan gehört – damit du gleich zum Angriff übergehen kannst, wenn der Richtige vorbeikommt." – „Oh Jürgen, spar dir doch deine geschmacklosen Bemerkungen." – „Was heißt denn hier ‚geschmacklos'? Ich bin doch nur froh, dass Rokko mir diese Bürde abgenommen hat." – „Welche Bürde?" – „Na die Entjungferung der Lisa P. aus G. Weißt du nicht mehr, wir haben doch damals darüber geredet, es in der Nacht nach dem Abiball zu tun… also miteinander, wenn bis dahin nicht der oder die Richtige da war." – „Oh Jürgen, dass du das noch weißt! Das ist ewig her und was man in seinem ersten Alkoholrausch gesagt hat, zählt nicht. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass ich das mit dir tun könnte." – „Verstehe. Das ist für Rokko vorbehalten, wa?" Jürgen grinste breit. Er freute sich sehr für seine beste Freundin und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Rokko war gerade abgereist – in eine ganz andere Welt, eine Welt, in die sie nicht durfte und wer wusste schon, wie es mit diesen süßen Pärchen weitergehen würde… „Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte er deshalb vorsichtig. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Situation ist ja mehr als verfahren, aber Rokko hat mir versprochen, dass er sich etwas einfallen lässt. Und er lässt mich doch nicht hängen… oder?" Wieder bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über Lisas Wangen. „Natürlich nicht, Lieselotte. Wenn er dir das versprochen hat…"

3


	23. Chapter 23

23.

_04. April 1988_

_Liebste Lisa!_

_Seit wenigen Minuten führt mich dieser Zug immer weiter weg von Göberitz – körperlich bin ich vielleicht hier, aber meine Gedanken sind nur bei dir. Ich denke an letzte Nacht und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du jetzt bei mir bist. Du fehlst mir, dabei ist unser Abschied erst…_

Michi legte ihre Hand auf Rokkos. Sie konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er zittrig vor sich hinkritzelte, wahllos durchstrich und neu ansetzte. „Hey, vielleicht solltest du dich erst einmal selbst ordnen, bevor du versuchst, deine Gefühlswelt zu Papier zu bringen." Rokko blickte kurz auf, was Michi schlucken ließ – in seinen braunen Augen spiegelte sich eine tiefe Traurigkeit wieder, aber auch ein Glänzen, das sie vorher noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. „Sag mal Rokko, du liebst sie wirklich, oder?" – „Hast du Zweifel daran? Wir gehören einfach 100ig zusammen – in jeder Hinsicht." – „In jeder Hinsicht? Oh Rokko! Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Niemand sollte nach seinem ersten Mal auf unbestimmte Zeit von seiner Liebe getrennt sein." Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Michaela Hauptmann, du hast es geschafft und ihm noch einmal vor Augen geführt, was er selbst schon weiß. Michi grübelte – sie war Rokkos beste Freundin und bisher waren sie immer gemeinsam durch Dick und Dünn gegangen, nur dieses Dick war um einiges dicker als alles andere zuvor. Die lustige beste Freundin, mit der man Pferde stehlen konnte, war eine Rolle, die ihr besser stand. Aufmunternd drückte sie Rokkos Hand: „Sieh es doch mal als Chance: Jetzt fahren wir erst einmal nach Hause, da kannst du Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringen, mit der Band proben, dieses oder jenes für die Kirche erledigen und dich ablenkungsfrei um deinen Schulabschluss kümmern und im Sommer…" – „… im Sommer ist die Situation dann noch genauso wie sie jetzt ist, bloß bei 30 Grad." Rokko begann geistesabwesend zu lächeln. „Weißt du, woran ich heute Morgen gedacht habe?" Michi schüttelte den Kopf. „Daran, dass du mir mal gesagt hast, dass Sex das zweitwichtigste in den Köpfen der Menschen ist. Durch Lisa weiß ich jetzt nicht nur, wie sich die Nummer 2 anfühlt, sondern auch was Nummer 1 ist. Ach Michi, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Rokko sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Michi zurück. „Aber ich bin immer für dich da. Wenn du reden willst oder Hilfe brauchst oder ein Alibi oder so, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen." – „Ein Alibi?", hakte Rokko irritiert nach. „Na du weißt schon, wenn Papa Kowalski bezirzt werden muss, dann bin ich dafür wohl prädestinierter als du." Rokko lachte verbittert auf. „Vermutlich, aber Staranwalt Kowalski hat sich noch nie viel für seinen Sohn interessiert, da werde ich ihn wohl kaum mit meinen wenig Profit bringenden Gefühlsduseleien nerven." – „Das sind keine Gefühlsduseleien und er wird das auch so sehen. Du bist doch sein Sohn und er wünscht sich bestimmt, dass du glücklich bist. Vielleicht ist er ja auch der Schlüssel zu allem – ich meine, immerhin ist er Anwalt und kennt Hinz und Kunz, möglicherweise kann er etwas für Lisa drehen." Michi lächelte Rokko aufmunternd an. Insgeheim war sie stolz, dass ihr dieses Argument eingefallen war. Es würde Rokko bestimmt genug Hoffnung geben, damit er sich in seinem Kummer nicht verlor. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er einflussreich genug ist. Wie stellst du dir das vor: Gustav Kowalski gegen die Deutsche Demokratische Republik?" Rokko zerknüllte frustriert den angefangenen Brief. „Keine Ahnung, aber es ist immer noch besser als einfach aufzugeben. Ihr könntet ja erstmal darüber reden." Rokko nickte – Michi würde ja eh nicht aufhören, zu plappern, solange er irgendwelche Zweifel anmeldete.

„Nächster Halt: Pinneberg." Eine freundliche Frauenstimme hallte durch das Zugabteil. Rokko wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er jetzt so dagesessen und aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Er hätte noch ewig so weiterfahren und seinen Gedanken an Lisa nachhängen können. „Oh sieh mal, meine Eltern haben Tim mitgebracht!" Michi sah aus dem Fenster und war ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass ihre ganze Familie gekommen war, um sie abzuholen. Die Freude darüber, ihren Tim gleich in die Arme schließen zu können, war so überwältigend, dass es ihr egal war, dass ihre Eltern die Nervensäginnen, wie sie ihre Schwestern zu nennen pflegte, auch mitgebracht hatten. Suchend sah Michi sich um – keine Spur von Rokkos Familie. Das fehlte ja gerade noch! Er im emotionalen Ausnahmezustand und keiner da, der ihm in dieser Situation Halt geben würde. Sie hatte schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihrem Tim um den Hals fiel, sie von ihm hochheben und herumwirbeln ließ. Später, wenn sie alleine waren, würde sie mit ihm darüber reden und ihn bitten, sich Rokko zu Liebe ein wenig zurückzuhalten – das würde er bestimmt verstehen. Auch Rokko war aus dem Zug gestiegen und hatte wehmütig lächelnd Tims Begrüßung beobachtet. Bevor er sich ganz in diesem Gefühl verlieren konnte, erschallte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme: „Rokko, mein Junge!". Es war Christa, die sich sehr freute, den Enkel ihrer Chefin zu sehen. Sie drückte ihn an ihre große, mütterliche Brust. „Ach Junge, du hast uns ja so gefehlt! War es denn schön? Du musst einer alten Frau wie mir alles ganz genau und ganz langsam erzählen. Ich habe dir extra dein Lieblingsessen gekocht." Die ältere Dame sprach ohne Punkt und Komma und drückte Rokko immer wieder an sich. Irgendwie brachte sie ihn zum Lachen: „Ach Christa, ich war doch nur drei Wochen weg!" – „Na los, lass uns gehen, bevor der Hackbraten Holzkohle ist. Deine Oma hat zwar gesagt, sie hat ein Auge darauf, aber sie denkt gerade darüber nach, wie ihre heutige Predigt angekommen ist und du weißt doch, dann ist sie immer in ihrer eigenen Welt." Das Träumen hatte er dann wohl von ihr, dachte Rokko im Stillen bei sich. „Gut, Christa, lass uns gehen, aber vorher gibst du mir meinen Koffer wieder. Ich lasse es bestimmt nicht zu, dass du ihn für mich trägst." Rokko hatte alle Mühe der resoluten Frau den Koffer abzunehmen. Einen Moment lang befürchtete er sogar, dass seine gesamte Wäsche bald auf dem Bahnsteig verteilt sein würde, wenn nicht einer von ihnen beiden nachgeben würde…

„Rokko, ein bisschen einsilbig bist du ja schon", kritisierte Heide Kowalski ihren Enkel. Mit besorgtem Blick verfolgte sie, wie er lustlos in seinem Lieblingsessen herumstocherte. Christa fühlte sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt. Sie hatte den Hackbraten genauso hingekriegt wie Rokko ihn mochte: Außen knusprig und in der Mitte ein gekochtes Ei. Auch der Kartoffelbrei musste in Rokkos Augen perfekt sein – sie hatte auf Muskatnuss verzichtet und ihn nicht bis zur Perfektion gestampft. Rokko mochte es, wenn noch kleine Kartoffelstück drin waren und genauso hatte sie ihn hingekriegt. Dem Mahl fehlte es lediglich an Ketchup, aber das war ja auch bloß eine Tomatensauce und nicht einmal eine gute. Christa hatte eine viel bessere gezaubert, die Rokko wohl genauso wenig zusagte wie der Rest des Gerichts. „Soll ich dir vielleicht schnell etwas Anderes kochen?", bot sie ihm in einem Tonfall an, der sagte: Wenn du „ja" sagst, dann bin ich beleidigt, weil ich mein ganzes Herzblut in dieses Essen gesteckt habe. „Nein, nein, Christa, es ist wirklich lecker. Ich habe bloß einfach keinen Appetit." – „Keinen Appetit oder keinen Appetit auf meinen Hackbraten?", hakte die gutmütige Haushälterin sichtlich betreten nach. „Christa, dein Hackbraten ist vorzüglich, aber ich glaube, unser Rokko hier hat ein ganz anderes Problem", lenkte Heide Kowalski ein. „Deinen Eltern tat es wirklich leid, dass sie heute nicht hier sein können, aber ihre repräsentativen Aufgaben für die Kanzlei – du verstehst…" – „Oh ja, ich verstehe, ich habe immer verstanden, dass die Kanzlei Vater über alles geht", entgegnete Rokko verbittert. „Ich glaube Christa, wir brauchen hier eine extragroße Schüssel Schokoladenpudding mit ganz viel Sahne." Heide sah ihre Haushälterin an, die sofort aufsprang und Rokko mitleidig ansah. „Verstanden, einmal das Liebeskummer-spezial. Kommt sofort!" Hektisch lief sie aus dem Raum und begann in der Küche zu wuseln. „Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer", presste Rokko zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Oh doch mein Junge. Ich habe fast 30 Jahre in der Jugendseelsorge gearbeitet, glaub mir, ich erkenne einen Liebeskummer, wenn er vor mir steht." Heide sah ihren Enkeln mitleidig an. „Deine kleine Brieffreundin, die Lisa, die war wohl sehr, sehr nett?" – „Ach Oma, bitte, was weißt du denn schon über Liebeskummer?!", empörte sich Rokko und entzog ihr seine Hand. Pastorin Kowalski zog ihre Augenbrauen amüsiert hoch und begann, schief zu lächeln. „Nun, es drängt sich mir der Gedanke auf, dass du versuchst, mich von dir fort zu schieben, aber das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe dich nämlich lieb und ich bin auch nicht dein Feind. Rede mit mir oder lass es sein."

Rokko schwieg, rührte von Zeit zu Zeit in der großen Schüssel mit Pudding, die Christa ihm hingestellt hatte und sah immer wieder auf und sofort wieder weg, denn auf ihm ruhten zwei neugierige, geduldige, von Lachfalten eingerahmte Augenpaare und warteten nur darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Lisa hier sitzen und unter diesen Blicken erröten würde, musste er lächeln. Heide räusperte sich. Gut, würde sie eben den Anfang machen: „Tja, ich war das erste und letzte Mal verliebt, da… da waren die Alliierten gerade in der Normandie gelandet. Da war ich 15, nein 16 und dein Großvater war ein stattlicher junger Mann. Als wir das erste Mal… na du weißt schon… Sex haben wollten…" Bei diesen Worten zuckte Rokko zusammen – seine Verwandten hatten Sex? Ja, sicher, aber das wollte er sich dann doch nicht vorstellen und schon gar nicht bei seinen Großeltern, immerhin war seine Oma eine Frau Gottes. „… da ging der Fliegeralarm los und wir mussten uns ziemlich schnell in Sicherheit bringen." Christa und Heide lachten über die vermeintlich komische Unterbrechung des Schäferstündchens. „Und als der Krieg dann zu Ende war, haben wir uns erst einmal aus den Augen verloren. Es gab ja soviel zu tun – der Wiederaufbau und so. Ich habe ja so darunter gelitten, dass ich nicht wusste, wo dein Großvater war. Sein Wohnhaus war ja komplett zerbombt und niemand wusste, wo er mit seiner Familie hin war. Erst ein Jahr später haben wir uns zufällig wieder getroffen – bei der Einschreibung an der Uni. Naja, und den Rest, den kennst du ja." Heide sah ihren Enkel an. „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, mein Junge: Ich kenne Liebeskummer und der einzige Unterschied zu heute ist, dass es heute Farbfernseher gibt, aber ansonsten ist Liebeskummer genauso schmerzhaft wie damals. Willst du jetzt darüber reden?" Langsam begann Rokko zu erzählen. In den buntesten Farben schilderte er seine erste Begegnung mit Lisa, wie sie sich über das Buch gefreut hatte, wie sie die halbe Nacht diskutiert hatten, wie sie ihn tags darauf zurechtgewiesen hatte, von der Kuh, die sie gestreichelt hatte, wie sich ihre Hände berührt hatten, von ihrer Radtour und dem Regen, von ihrem ersten Kuss und auch ihre gemeinsame Nacht ließ er nicht aus. „Oh, da hat dir mein Boss ja eine ziemlich knifflige Prüfung auferlegt", bemerkte Heide Kowalski, als Rokko mit seiner Erzählung fertig war. Christa schnäuzte lautstark in ihr Taschentuch. „Das ist ja alles so ungerecht. Unser Junge hat doch verdient, mit seiner großen Liebe glücklich zu werden." Sie griff nach ihrem Löffel und fuhr durch die Puddingschüssel, die mittlerweile in der Mitte des Tisches stand und aus der sich jeder bediente. „Oma, sag mal… die Predigt, die du vor meiner Abreise gehalten hast… die darüber, dass es Dinge gibt, die einfach zusammengehören und dass die BRD und die DDR auch dazugehören… hast du die wirklich ernst gemeint?" – „Ja, natürlich, sonst hätte ich sie nicht gehalten. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Gorbatschow in dieser Angelegenheit unser Mann ist. Es ist halt alles eine Frage der Zeit." Heide atmete tief durch. Sie hatte ihrem Enkel diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, aber mehr konnte sie ihm auch nicht sagen – sie wusste nur, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde, einfach sein musste… „Und wie lange, glaubst du, kann das noch dauern?" – „Zwei oder drei Jahre, vielleicht aber auch nur eins oder zehn. Rokko, ich weiß es nicht. Nur mein Boss weiß es." Roko lächelte traurig. „Wenn du das nächste Mal mit deinem Boss konferierst, kannst du ja mal ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen", bat er seine Oma, bevor er sich erhob. „Ich gehe dann mal. Mama und Papa sind bestimmt noch nicht Zuhause und ich wäre jetzt gerne ein bisschen alleine. Danke für alles." Rokko stand schon im Türrahmen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Christa? Ich habe morgen Mittag eine Freistunde. Ich komme dann vorbei. Vielleicht kannst du den Hackbraten ja noch einmal aufwärmen und diesmal mit echtem Ketchup", zwinkerte er ihr zu und ging.

„Mäuschen? Der Papa will die Gästematratze wieder auf den Dachboden bringen. Ziehst du bitte Rokkos Bettwäsche ab, dann stecke ich sie gleich in die Waschmaschine." Schon seit Stunden saß Lisa auf ihrer Fensterbank und dachte über die vergangenen Tage und Stunden nach. Hier in ihrem Zimmer fühlte sie sich Rokko so nah. Helga sorgte sich bereits. „Ach Mäuschen, nun sei doch nicht so traurig. Du wirst schon noch jemanden finden, bei dem alles stimmt." – „Bei Rokko stimmt alles." – „ Ja, alles außer dem Pass", bemerkte Helga. „Mama, das ist keine einfache Schwärmerei", versuchte Lisa ihrer Mutter klarzumachen. „Ja ja, schon gut. Aber was soll ich dir denn sagen?" – „Dass alles gut wird", schluchzte Lisa. „Das kann ich nicht, Mäuschen. Ich meine, das kann doch niemand wissen – vielleicht wird es das, vielleicht aber auch nicht." Helga wusste nicht, wie sie mit Lisa umgehen sollte. Sie streichelte ihr unsicher über die Haare und betrachtete den Anhänger an ihrer Kette, mit dem Lisa schon die ganze Zeit herumspielte. „Oh, das ist aber schön", bemerkte sie möglichst fröhlich. Lisa nickte: „Das Abschiedsgeschenk von Rokko." – „Ach Mäuschen!", brachte Helga hilflos hervor. „Der Papa hat ihm ja gesagt, dass er jederzeit willkommen ist und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er dich besuchen kommt" – „Und wie lange wird uns das reichen?" Helga zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es muss euch einfach reichen, denn so wie es aussieht, ist das das einzige, das ihr kriegen könnt." Unsicher, was sie noch sagen oder tun konnte, drehte Helga sich zu Rokkos Nachtlager um und hob die Decke hoch. „Am besten, ich ziehe es alleine ab." – „Nein!", rief Lisa. „Das will ich machen und ich wasche die Bettwäsche dann auch… aber erst morgen, ja?" – „Gut, Mäuschen, wenn du das so möchtest. Essen ist auch gleich fertig. Du kommst einfach in ein paar Minuten runter…"

5


	24. Chapter 24

24.

„Rokko, jetzt bist du schon eine Woche wieder hier, langsam könntest du aufhören, dir das Frühstück selbst zu machen. Da komme ich mir so überflüssig vor", bemerkte Marikka Kowalski, als sie an diesem Morgen in die Küche kam. „Lisa macht sich ihr Frühstück auch immer alleine." Marikka rollte mit den Augen – langsam konnte sie es nicht mehr hören. „Jaaa, ich weiß", raunte sie genervt. „Lisas Mutter arbeitet, hat immer gearbeitet und wird immer arbeiten. Lisa war schon als kleines Kind sehr selbstständig, blabla und deine alte Mutter ist nur eine gelangweilte, unterforderte Hausfrau." Rokko sah auf. „Du bist nicht alt", bemerkte er grinsend und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber ich – naja, zumindest alt genug… um mir selbst das Frühstück zu machen, du verstehst." – „Oh, na sehr schön, aber ich bin die gelangweilte und unterforderte Hausfrau oder was?" Rokkos nett gemeinte Äußerung brachte Marikka auf die Palme. Wenn sie ihren Sohn nicht umsorgen konnte, gab es ja kaum etwas in ihrem sonst so gepflegten Haus zu tun. „Bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder was?", gab Rokko irritiert zurück. „Nein, aber du musst es mir ständig unter die Nase reiben, oder? Helga Plenske hat einen Job, Helga Plenske schafft ihren Haushalt und eine tolle Tochter hat sie auch großgezogen. Aber ich frage dich, was hat Helga Plenske denn nun wirklich für ihre Tochter getan, he? Sie hat sie erst in die Krippe geschickt, dann in den Kindergarten, nach der Schule musste Lisa in den Hort, aber ich, ich war immer für dich da. Dir ist das alles erspart geblieben." – „Erspart geblieben? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Du bist zwar immer hier gewesen, aber für mich da warst du nie wirklich. Ich meine, die Kanzlei hier, die Kanzlei da, da musste sich Vaters wandelnder Raumschmuck aufhübschen..." Marikka holte aus und verpasste ihrem Sohn eine Ohrfeige. Sie wusste genau, dass das seinen Trotz nur noch verstärken würde, aber sie wusste sich keinen anderen Rat, um seinen Redefluss zu stoppen. Das zu hören schmerzte sie, gerade weil er mit jedem einzelnen Wort Recht hatte. „Vielleicht hätte ich dich doch in den Kindergarten schicken sollen, die hätten dir vielleicht Manieren antrainiert", zischte Marikka und zog entsetzt ihre Hand zurück. „Oh Rokko, es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er wich zurück. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber wenigstens war es ehrlich." – „Rokko, dein Vater und ich, wir machen uns ernsthaft Sorgen um dich. Du bist so verändert seit du von deiner Studienfahrt zurück bist und damit meine ich nicht nur, dass du dir dein Frühstück selber machst." Rokko setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah demonstrativ auf sein Brötchen. „Rokko, bitte sag doch etwas?" Marikka flehte fast, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte und ansah. „Vor deiner Abreise da warst du ständig so provokant, aber auf die witzige Art und jetzt? Eben noch stillschweigend und völlig abwesend und im nächsten Moment brichst du wegen einer Kleinigkeit einen Streit vom Zaun." – „Einer Kleinigkeit? Du hast Helga Plenske gerade eine schlechte Mutter genannt." Marikka legte ihre Hand auf die Wange, die sie gerade noch geohrfeigt hatte. „Das tut mir leid. Das steht mir nicht zu, ich kenne diese Frau ja nicht einmal, aber ich kenne dich oder zumindest dachte ich, ich würde dich kennen, Rokko, du hast dich in den wenigen Wochen so verändert… Nimmst du Drogen?" – „Nein." Rokko war empört. Wie kam sie denn nur auf diese absurde Idee? „Alkohol?" – „Nein, auch nicht." – „Was ist denn dann mit dir los?" Marikka sah ihren Sohn eindringlich an. „Ich denke, du kennst mich. Sag du es mir." Rokko stand auf und stellte sein Geschirr in die Spüle. „Ich muss zur Schule. Du brauchst übrigens nicht auf mich warten. Ich fahre nach dem Unterricht zu Vater ins Büro." – „Gut, wenn du das so möchtest." Marikka war verletzt. Seit Rokko pubertierte, waren sie häufiger aneinander geraten und ihr Verhältnis nicht mehr so innig wie noch in seiner Kindheit, aber mittlerweile hatte sie den Eindruck, einen völlig Fremden zu beherbergen…

„Herr Kowalski? Ihr Sohn ist hier", wurde Gustav Kowalski von der Stimme seiner Sekretärin aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen. Eigentlich hatte das Plädoyer, das vor ihm lag, Vorrang und was konnte Rokko schon wollen, was nicht Zuhause geklärt werden konnte? „Schicken Sie ihn rein", murmelte er missgelaunt in die Gegensprechanlage, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Rokko vor ihm stand. Was hatte der Junge denn da schon wieder an? Dieses geblümte Hemd war ja unmöglich – gut, dass keine Klienten da waren und ihn so sahen. „Was gibt's?", fragte Gustav seinen Sohn kurz angebunden, ohne von seinem Ordner aufzusehen. „Ich habe ein dringendes juristisches Problem", antwortete Rokko ihm ernst. Alarmiert sah Gustav auf und schob seine Akte zur Seite: „Nimm doch Platz. Was gibt es denn? Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?" – „Bist du sicher, dass du dich gerade mit mir beschäftigen kannst? Immerhin hatte ich keinen Termin", bemerkte Rokko bitter. „Oh Rokko, nicht schon wieder die Leier. Das hier ist mein Job und ich mache ihn gerne, aber du bist mein Sohn und wenn du extra in die Kanzlei kommst, dann muss es schon dringend sein. Nun, was ist los? Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten?" – „Nein, um mich geht es gar nicht – also nicht direkt. Es geht um eine Freundin. Also, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte… Wie kann man jemanden in die BRD holen, der in der DDR gefangen ist?" Gustav schluckte. Was war denn das für eine komische Frage? Mit welchen Menschen war er denn bei seiner Studienfahrt nur zusammengekommen? „Das kommt ganz auf das Vergehen an. Für Straftäter kann man meistens nichts tun, aber für politische Gefangene tut die Bundesregierung regelmäßig etwas. Die Härtefälle werden freigekauft und…" – „Nein, nicht so gefangen", fiel Rokko ihm ins Wort. „Ich meine eher so ganz normale Bürger…" Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Rokko, da kann man nichts machen. Sie können, soweit ich weiß, einen Ausreiseantrag stellen, aber… naja, du warst ja gerade erst da, du weißt ja, was dort abgeht." Gustav beobachtete, wie Rokkos Gesichtszüge sich veränderten. „Fräulein Habermas, würden Sie bitte meinen Beratungstermin um eine Stunde verschieben, ich habe hier eine dringende Angelegenheit mit meinem Sohn zu klären", sprach er zu Rokkos erstaunen in die Gegensprechanlage. Sein Alt-68er Gerechtigkeitsfanatismus regte sich in ihm: „So, mein Sohn, jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, warum du mit dieser Frage zu mir kommst." – „Ach nur so, ich hätte nur einfach gerne etwas für Lisa getan…" – „Für Lisa? Deine Brieffreundin?" Rokko nickte und Gustav konnte sehen, dass jedes Wort, das er noch sprechen würde, ihn den Tränen näher bringen würde. „Omas Boss ist in der Beziehung ziemlich ungerecht und langsam und dein alter Herr ist einfach nur machtlos, he?" Aufmunternd sah er Rokko an. „Du kannst doch weiterhin etwas für Lisa tun. Du kannst ihr schreiben, ihr Päckchen schicken…" – „… sie besuchen…" – „… wenn es unbedingt sein muss auch das", fügte Gustav wenig begeistert hinzu. „Weißt du, du wirst dich nicht ewig so fühlen. Das vergeht auch wieder. Du musst nach vorne sehen. Weißt du denn schon, was du nach dem Abi machen willst?", versuchte Gustav das Gespräch diskret in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Wenn du mir wieder die Lehrstelle in deiner Kanzlei schmackhaft machen willst: Danke, aber nein danke. Ich kenne deinen Vorschlag: Ausbildung zum Anwaltgehilfen und dann Jura-Studium. Das ist so spießig, dass ich kotzen könnte." Bei dem Wort „spießig" zuckte Gustav zusammen – das wollte er nie sein, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er mittlerweile der Prototyp des Spießers: Kleine Familie, Anzug, Bürojob, Mittelklassewagen, zwei Wochen Familienurlaub und das jedes Jahr am gleichen Ort… „Und noch was", redete Rokko sich nun in Rage, „ich werde mich genauso lange so fühlen, wie diese Situation so beschissen ist." Er erhob sich und steuerte auf die Tür zu: „Nimm doch einfach deinen blöden Termin wahr." Gustav erhob sich: „Tut mir leid, Rokko, dass ich nichts für dich und deine Freundin tun kann und dass ich offensichtlich immer noch nicht kapiert habe, dass du nicht mehr der kleine fröhliche Windelträger bist, sondern ein erwachsener junger Mann. Egal, wie aussichtslos dir die Situation dir gerade erscheint: Bring dich bitte nicht in Schwierigkeiten, ja?" – „Du meinst, ich soll den Namen Kowalski nicht mit Dreck besudeln…" – „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, du sollst dich nicht in gefährliche Situationen bringen, du musst doch auch an deine Zukunft denken und an die dieses Mädchens..." Rokko nickte. „Melde dich doch einfach mal bei der Amnesty International-Gruppe deiner Schule, vielleicht können die dir ja helfen", versuchte er seinen Sohn aufzubauen, aber Rokko schloss nur noch die Tür hinter sich.

3


	25. Chapter 25

25.

„Lisa! Lisa, nun warte doch mal!" Jürgen hatte es gerade noch geschafft, Lisa am Schultor einzuholen. Er hielt sie am Arm fest und drehte sie zu sich um. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck – wenn sie ihn so ansah, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, ihr einen ordentlichen Rat zu geben. All die Verzweiflung und Ausweglosigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren großen blauen Augen wieder. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie leise. „Oh Lisa, bitte sag nicht, dass du jetzt wieder im Eiltempo nach Hause radelst und euren Briefkasten von rechts auf links drehst? Wie oft willst du dir das denn noch antun? Er ist vor drei Wochen abgereist und glaub mir, er wird dir nicht mehr schreiben. Ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass es nicht so ist, aber du solltest das alles langsam als schmerzhafte Erfahrung verbuchen." Lisa stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich, das hat er mir gesagt und er hat mir versprochen, mir so oft zu schreiben wie er kann. Vielleicht ist sein Brief nur länger in der Kontrolle oder verloren gegangen oder…" Lisa schluchzte herzzerreißend und suchte nach einem Taschentuch. „Hier, nimm meins", bot Jürgen ihr an. „Lisa, Männer sagen manchmal die wunderlichsten Dinge, um an… naja an Sex zu kommen und den hat er ja gekriegt." Empört drückte sie ihm sein Taschentuch in die Hand. „Rokko ist nicht so. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich heute Post von ihm habe." Jürgen stöhnte resigniert auf. „Rokko hat dir auch das Versprechen abgenommen, dass du dich nicht hängen lässt und genau das tust du. Vielleicht steht es mit seinem Versprechen genauso." – „Nein!", rief Lisa und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Ich liebe Rokko und Rokko liebt mich und gemeinsam schaffen wir das. Ich lasse mich nicht hängen, hörst du?!" Trotzigen Blickes funkelte sie ihren besten Freund an. „Und warum kommst du dann heute nicht mit zu dem Spieleabend bei Yvonne? Wir sind immerhin auch deine Freunde und wir sind hier." Jürgen zog Lisa an ihrem Arm zu sich heran und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Mir ist nur nicht nach Scharade und Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht." – „Soweit ich weiß, spielen wir Strippoker und du willst dir diesen Traumkörper doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?", scherzte Jürgen und tat so, als würde er seinen Bizeps anspannen. Lisa begann scheu zu lächeln. „Okay, gut, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause und sehe nach der Post, danach wollte ich zu Pastor Schlösselmann und dann komme ich zu Yvonne. Aber ich bleibe nicht lange…", fügte sie eilig hinzu. „Solange du überhaupt kommst… Und was willst du beim Schlösselmännchen? Ostern ist doch schon vorbei und Pfingsten noch in ferner Zukunft…" Jürgen war sichtlich verwundert. „Er will mir die Hermanns vorstellen." – „Die Hermanns?", flüsterte Jürgen aufgeregt und zog sie mit sich hinter einen Baum. „Du weißt schon, wer das ist, oder? Die haben beide gesessen… wegen versuchter Republikflucht. Lisa, bist du denn wahnsinnig?!" – „Reg dich nicht so auf. Deshalb will Pastor Schlösselmann sie mir nicht vorstellen. Über ihren Ausreiseantrag wird gerade entschieden und… naja, der Herr Pastor dachte, es würde mir helfen, mir einmal anzuhören, was die Beiden dazu zu sagen haben." Lisa wollte schon wieder hinter dem Baum hervorkommen, als Jürgen sie noch einmal zurückzog: „Das ist das erleben darf. Lisa Plenske, sonst so angepasst… ‚der Staat weiß schon, was er tut… Wir haben doch hier alles, was wir brauchen'… und jetzt? Man, man, man… Eins würde mich aber trotzdem interessieren: Willst du hier raus oder willst du hier raus, weil Rokko draußen ist?" Lisa dachte kurz über diese Frage nach. „Nun…" Sie machte eine Pause. „Rokko hat einen entscheidenden Beitrag dazugeleistet, dass ich jetzt Aspekte meiner Heimat sehe, die ich vorher nicht oder nicht so wahrgenommen habe, aber wenn es nur darum ginge, Rokko bei mir zu haben, dann hätte ich auch sein Angebot, hier zu bleiben, annehmen können. Wenn ich aber ehrlich bin, ist er schon der Anreiz, dass ich es in Betracht ziehe, meine Eltern und Freunde hier zurückzulassen." Lisa fuhr sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über die Lippen. Vermutlich wäre sie ohne Rokkos Zutun immer noch so „angepasst", wie Jürgen es nannte, und wenn sie Rokko nicht lieben würde, dann würde sie das alles hier ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zu Liebe ertragen, aber so wollte sie nur noch weg und vorzugsweise zu Rokko. „Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass dieser renitente Lockenkopf dir geschrieben hat und dieses ganze Hickhack wert ist", sagte Jürgen, bevor er Lisa hinter dem Baum hervorschubste. „Wir sehen uns in spätestens drei Stunden bei Yvonne, ja? Sonst komme ich dich holen und glaube mir, das wird dann nicht lustig", drohte Jürgen scherzhaft.

Selig lächelnd schloss Lisa die Tür ihres Zimmers und kletterte eilig auf ihre Fensterbank. Dort lag bereits der ungewaschene Kissenbezug, auf dem Rokkos wilde Locken während seines Aufenthaltes geruht hatten. Lisa nahm es hoch und roch daran. Am liebsten hätte sie Rokkos Locken jetzt gestreichelt – so musste sie sich mit seinem Geruch zufrieden geben… und mit seinem Brief. Lisa zog ihn aus ihrer Jackentasche und tat das gleiche wie schon Minuten zuvor mit dem Kissenbezug. Zu ihrer maßlosen Enttäuschung roch der Brief so gar nicht nach Rokko, aber es war definitiv seine Handschrift und sein blauer Lieblingsstift – er war nicht richtig tintenblau, aber auch nicht filzstiftblau, er war einfach rokkoblau, dachte Lisa bei sich. Vorsichtig, so als würde der Brief sich in Luft auflösen, wenn sie nicht behutsam vorging, öffnete sie den hellen Umschlag und zog den Brief heraus. Ein Blick auf das Datum zeigte ihr, dass der Brief eine kleine Ewigkeit unterwegs gewesen war.

_Pinneberg, 07. April 1988_

_Liebste Lisa!_

_Ich habe einen Baum getötet! Wie ich das gemacht habe? Ganz einfach: Bei dem Versuch, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Anläufe im Papierkorb gelandet sind, aber das hier muss definitiv der letzte sein, denn sonst habe ich kein Briefpapier mehr. Weißt du, die meisten Briefversuche sind im Papierkorb gelandet, weil ich einfach nicht deprimiert klingen will… Aber ich schätze, ich bin es. Ich bin in „Schokopudding mit viel Sahne in der größten Schüssel, die es in der Küche gibt"-Stimmung. Das ist ein Geheimrezept meiner Oma und soll gegen Liebeskummer helfen. Wenn ich so an mir heruntersehe, dann bin ich mir allerdings nur sicher, dass es innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem unübersehbaren Bierbauchansatz führen wird. _

_Was soll ich dir schreiben? Es schwirrt mir nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und das ist der an dich. Du fehlst mir und ich würde dich so gerne in den Arm nehmen, dich küssen, dich berühren, mit dir reden, mich mit dir streiten – egal, Hauptsache, du bist bei mir. Wie oft habe ich in den letzten Tagen daran gedacht, wie wir aneinander gekuschelt im Zelt lagen! Du hast so süß ausgesehen. Am liebsten hätte ich in diesem Moment die Zeit angehalten… Der Gedanke an diese Nacht lässt mich nicht los: Ich habe noch nie so geliebt, um auch diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen. Und wenn ich dieses Gefühl in Worte fassen soll, dann würde ich sagen: Glück gepaart mit einer großen Portion von „Du fehlst mir". _

_Ich sollte der Krake, die du mir geschenkt hast, langsam einen Namen geben. Ich habe sie von ihrem Ehrenplatz in meinem Regal heruntergenommen und in mein Bett gelegt. Wenn die Sehnsucht nach dir unerträglich wird, dann drücke ich sie fest an mich. Mittlerweile riecht sie nicht einmal mehr nach dir, wenn sie das je getan hat…_

_Hier ist sonst alles wie immer: Meine Eltern haben am Tag meiner Rückkehr durch Abwesenheit geglänzt. Die Kanzlei war mal wieder wichtiger. Insgeheim weiß ich natürlich, dass sie von meinem Kummer keine Ahnung haben und dass die Kanzlei wichtig ist, aber enttäuscht war ich trotzdem. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber ich konnte nicht anders als es meinen Eltern unter die Nase zu reiben und ein bisschen gegen sie zu sticheln. Oma und Christa haben sich am jenem Abend wirklich lieb um mich gekümmert, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt weder Appetit auf Hackbraten noch auf Pudding hatte. Und so nett meine Oma es auch meinte, als sie mir die Geschichte von ihr und meinem Opa erzählt hat, hätte ich wohl lieber meiner eigenen Erinnerung nachgehangen._

_Wenn ich weiter so schreibe, was mir so durch den Kopf geht, dann wird sich das alles hier im Kreis drehen. Ich möchte dich noch einmal wissen lassen, dass ich dich liebe, dass ich ständig an dich denke und dass du mir wahnsinnig fehlst._

_Grüße deine Eltern recht herzlich von mir._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Rokko_

„Ganz unruhig, ich komme ja schon", polterte Yvonne als es zum wiederholten Mal an der Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus sturmklingelte. „Woah", brachte sie gerade noch raus, als Lisa ihr überschwänglich um den Hals fiel. „Was hast du denn eingeworfen?", fragte Yvonne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wieso?" – „Na heute Nachmittag sahst du noch so aus, als wäre der Weltuntergang nahe und jetzt strahlst du so… Na komm erstmal rein. Wir haben schon ohne dich angefangen." Yvonne machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Lisa legte ihre Jacke ab und zog sich die Schuhe aus, als Jürgen plötzlich neben ihr stand. „Du hast Post gekriegt?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ja", strahlte Lisa zurück. „Rokko liebt mich und ich liebe Rokko. Du hast mich wirklich verunsichert mit dem, was du gesagt hast." Jürgens Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Tut mir leid, aber gib doch zu, dass alles so aussah, als hätte ich Recht. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir jemand wehtut. Aber letztlich ist deine Situation unverändert, oder?" Über Lisas Augen legte sich ein Schatten. „Hmm, das Gespräch mit dem Pastor und den Hermanns war nicht gerade erbaulich." – „Das dachte ich mir. Aber nun warte es doch mal ab. Rokko scheint ja seine Versprechen doch zu halten und er hat dir ja auch versprochen, dass er sich etwas überlegt. Mal sehen, womit er dir kommt…" Jürgens ernster Blick wich einem spitzbübischen Grinsen: „Und wenn du dann doch lieber hier bei deinem gut gebauten, gut aussehenden und super intelligenten besten Freund bleiben willst, dann kannst du es ja immer noch ablehnen. Los komm, ich hatte gerade ein gutes Blatt." – „Ihr spielt tatsächlich Strippoker?", fragte Lisa mit weit ausgerissenen Augen. „Nein, Mau-Mau. Darum bin ich auch immer noch angezogen", zog Jürgen sie auf und schob sie durch die Wohnzimmertür.

4


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Theo… Fridolin… Karl… Susi… Frieda… Katja… Krakino… Krakina… Überwinderina… Liebeskummero… Rokko saß in der hintersten Ecke seines Bettes und zupfte an den Armen der Krake. Wo war denn nur seine kindliche Kreativität hin? Vor einigen Jahren hatte er nicht solche Probleme, seinen Plüschtieren Namen zu geben… Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er in Gedanken ganz bei Lisa war. Ihn quälte die Frage, warum er solange schon nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er die Ungewissheit, ob der Brief vielleicht abgefangen worden war oder ob Lisa kein Interesse mehr an ihm hatte. Es klopfte an seiner Tür und Sekundenbruchteile später steckte seine Mutter den Kopf durch den Spalt: „Rokko?" – „Was?", gab er patzig zurück. Sie waren in letzter Zeit öfter an einander geraten und Rokko stand gerade nicht der Sinn danach, einen neuen Anlauf zu einem klärenden Gespräch zu nehmen. „Es ist Post gekommen." Sofort sprang Rokko auf und riss seiner Mutter den Umschlag aus den Händen.

_Göberitz, 28. April 1988_

_Liebster Rokko!_

_Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit starre ich jetzt auf dieses Blatt Papier und überlege, was ich dir schreiben soll, nein, vielmehr wie ich dir das schreiben soll, was mir auf der Seele brennt – ich meine, ohne dass es klingt, als würde ich bei dir abschreiben… Es vergeht kaum eine Minute, in der ich nicht an dich denke. Wenn du mir so sehr fehlst, dass es schon wehtut, dann nehme ich den Kissenbezug (ich habe Mama zwar versprochen, deine Bettwäsche in die Waschmaschine zu stecken, aber ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht) und stelle mir vor, wie schön es wäre, in deinen Armen zu liegen. Ich würde sogar einen Streit in Kauf nehmen, solange ich nur dich Chance hätte, dir in die Augen zu sehen._

_Aber ich habe dir versprochen, mich nicht hängen zu lassen und du solltest das auch nicht. Ich würde vorschlagen, der mit dem schlechteren Abitur lädt den anderen zum Eisessen ein. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich schon mal anfangen zu sparen, denn unter fünf Kugeln betrachte ich es nicht als ordentliches Eis… Aber Schokopudding mit Sahne tut's auch oder auch nicht, ist ja schließlich ein Geheimrezept gegen Liebeskummer und der dürfte ja dann vorbei sein. Du hast doch immer noch vor, mich in den Ferien zu besuchen, oder?_

_Was den Namen für die Krake betrifft: Solange du sie nicht in einem Anflug von kitschiger Sentimentalität nach mir benennst, ist mir alles Recht. Vielleicht wäre etwas wie Leo schön, auf jeden Fall etwas, das kraftvoll und nach Kampfgeist klingt._

_Es tut mir leid, zu lesen, dass du dich häufig mit deinen Eltern streitest. Das solltest du nicht. Die Familie ist doch so wichtig und sie kann dir in dieser Situation bestimmt den gleichen Halt geben wie meine mir. Naja, ein bisschen hilflos sind Mama und Papa schon, aber sie geben sich wirklich Mühe, mich abzulenken. Über Pfingsten fahren wir nach Karl-Marx-Stadt, um meine Großeltern zu besuchen. Darauf freue ich mich schon. In der Schule geht es jetzt in die heiße Phase und mal so ein paar Tage weg aus dem Trott tun mir bestimmt gut – und meinen Eltern auch. Papa verflucht mal wieder alles und jeden, weil er schon wieder auf ein Ersatzteil warten muss und der Mähdrescher solange nicht einsatzfähig ist. Noch wird er nicht gebraucht, aber es ist auch nicht abzusehen, wann dieses Teil endlich hier eintrifft._

_Pastor Schlösselmann hat mir heute (oder vielmehr gestern, es ist mittlerweile nach Mitternacht) ein Ehepaar vorgestellt, das er seit einiger Zeit begleitet, wenn man es so nennen will. Die Beiden haben einen Ausreiseantrag gestellt, über den bald entschieden wird. Die Ärmsten haben ganz schön was durchgemacht. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, so unter Druck gesetzt und ständig überwacht zu werden…_

_So, nun habe ich das Blatt Papier doch noch voll gekriegt und mich eigentlich nur davor gedrückt, dir das wichtigste überhaupt zu sagen: Ich liebe dich und ich vermisse dich. Und was unsere gemeinsame Nacht betrifft: Puh, es fällt mir wirklich schwer das in Worte zu fassen… Nun, ich denke, wir sind uns auch was das betrifft ähnlicher als wir gedacht haben. Auch für mich war es das erste Mal und so einzigartig. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass jemals jemand auftauchen würde, der mir genug bedeuten würde, um es in Betracht zu ziehen. Und dann ist es doch passiert… einfach so… und mit dir… und es war schön. Das einzige, was bedauerlich, nein ungerecht, ganz ganz dolle ungerecht ist, ist dass wir uns so kurz danach schon von einander trennen mussten…_

_Ich weiß, dass ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, um diesen Brief zu beenden, aber ich glaube, es ist alles gesagt oder vielmehr geschrieben und es ist schon längst Schlafenszeit. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich von dir träumen werde – so wie jede Nacht._

_In Liebe,_

_deine Lisa_

Marikka hatte sich auf Rokkos Bett gesetzt und beobachtete die Mimik ihres Sohnes, die die ganze Bandbreite an Gefühlen widerspiegelte, die Rokko gerade durchlebte. Seine Augen begannen wildromantisch zu glänzen und dann zog er die Stirn kraus. „Oh man, dieser Brief war ja eine Ewigkeit unterwegs." Er sah auf und musste feststellen, dass seine Mutter es sich in seinem Zimmer bequem gemacht hatte. Sie räusperte sich: „Also, ehrlich gesagt… Rokko… der Brief kam schon letzte Woche und…" – „Was?", fiel Rokko ihr merklich verstimmt ins Wort. „Ja, er kam schon letzte Woche, aber ich dachte, es wäre besser, ihn dir erst nach deinem Vorstellungsgespräch zu geben." – „Aber das war bereits gestern!" Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck wurde zornig. „Ja, weißt du… ich… naja, ich habe neulich deinen Papierkorb geleert und dabei deine Briefversuche an Lisa gefunden und…" – „Du hast in meinem Müll gewühlt!!", rief Rokko empört aus. „Ja, naja, vielleicht hättest du dir bei Lisa auch abgucken sollen, wie man seinen Müll selbst 'rausbringt…" – „Meine Mutter wühlt in fremder Leute Müll!? Bitte sag mir, dass es davon ein Foto gibt." Rokko begann herzhaft zu lachen und vergaß darüber seinen Ärger. „Ähm, nein." Auch Marikka lachte jetzt laut. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mit dem Oberkörper in deinem Papierkorb gesteckt. Es war mehr ein dummer Zufall. Was ich aber eigentlich sagen wollte, ist: Rokko, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir deine Post solange vorenthalten habe. Es ist ja nur… Dein Vater und ich dachten, du würdest dich besser auf das Vorstellungsgespräch konzentrieren können, wenn dieser Brief dich nicht aus der Bahn wirft. Ich meine, wir wussten ja nicht, was drinsteht und wir wollen dich doch nur vor einer Enttäuschung bewahren." – „Vielleicht hätte ich mich besser auf mein Vorstellungsgespräch konzentrieren können, wenn ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt weiß. So habe ich mir über eine Woche den Kopf zerbrochen, ob ich noch keine Post habe, weil der Brief irgendwo verschollen ist oder weil Lisa vielleicht nichts mehr von mir wissen will." Marikka wirkte betreten. So hatte sie es noch nicht betrachtet. „Du liebst dieses Mädchen wirklich, oder?" Rokko nickte. Marikka erhob sich seufzend und stellte sich vor ihn: „Ach Rokko! Du bist noch so jung. Wer weiß, ob das hält und…" – „Hast du das bei Papa damals auch so gesehen?", hakte Rokko nach, weil er genau wusste, dass es seiner Mutter wehtun würde. Verletzt schluckte sie. „Nein. Und ich habe es auch nie bereut, mit meiner Familie gebrochen zu haben. Ich glaube sogar, heute würden sie deinen Vater richtig gerne habe – er ist ja nicht mehr der Krawallstudent, wie meine Eltern ihn immer genannt haben. Ich weiß aber noch etwas, Rokko: Die Zeit steht nicht still. Alles verändert sich. Ich liebe deinen Vater heute noch genauso wie ich ihn damals geliebt habe, auch wenn wir beide nicht mehr die Menschen von damals sind." Marikka wurde nachdenklich. Widersprach sie sich nicht gerade selbst? Sie wollte ihm sein Glück ausreden, obwohl sie ähnliche Hindernisse wie er kannte… „Halt dein Glück einfach so lange fest wie du es hast. Eure Situation ist schon schwierig genug. Schreib ihr, schick ihr Pakete und besuch sie meinetwegen, aber lass dich nicht so gehen. Selbstmitleid steht dir nicht." Rokko lächelte sie schief an und in diesen Momenten sah er seinem Vater wieder so ähnlich. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er langsam losmusste. „Ich muss noch mal in die Schule", kündigte er an und griff nach seinem Rucksack. „Bandprobe?", fragte seine Mutter knapp und wollte schon nach seiner Gitarre greifen. „Nein, Treffen der Amnesty International-Gruppe", rief Rokko ihr noch beim Rausgehen zu.

„Rokko?!" Clara Sonntag war mehr als überrascht, ihren Schüler zu sehen. „Hier ist das Treffen der AI-Gruppe." - „Ich weiß. Ich würde gerne mitmachen, wenn das noch geht." Schon seit Wochen wirkte Rokko irgendwie unglücklich auf Clara und wenn es sein Wunsch war, dann würde sie ihn mitmachen lassen. „Naja, normalerweise bin ich nicht so dafür jemanden aus der Abschlussklasse aufzunehmen. Das ist ziemlich viel Arbeit und du hast doch auch viele Klausuren und bald die Prüfungen." Rokko sah Fräulein Sonntag hoffnungsvoll an. „Aber gut, wenn du das möchtest. Ich schlage vor, du siehst dir das erstmal an." Rokko nahm Platz und musterte die kleine Gruppe. Irgendwie gab es wohl keine Regel, wie man aussah, wenn man sich in dieser Richtung engagierte. Da waren ein paar Mädchen, die sehr brav wirkten, Jungs mit dicken Brillengläsern, die eher aussahen als würden sie sich zum Schach treffen… und ein Junge, der sich definitiv von der Masse abhob: Er trug einen sorgsam gegelten Irokesen, zerrissene Jeans und eine Jacke mit Tarnmuster. Clara Sonntag eröffnete die Sitzung: „Unsere Osterkarten sind alle angekommen…" Sie sah Rokko an, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, wovon sie sprach. „Wir haben Osterkarten an politische Häftlinge in der DDR geschrieben. Ich habe in den Briefkasten geworfen, als wir in Göberitz waren." Rokko nickte. Osterkarten? Was konnten die denn schon bewirken? Die Sitzung zog sich hin und irgendwann konnte Rokko Sebastian, dem „Irokesen", nicht mehr zuhören. „Du willst also einen Brief an diesen verhaften Künstler schreiben. So was wie ‚Ist schon Scheiße, dass Sie verhaftet wurden und jetzt in Gefängnis sitzen, aber wir denken ganz doll an Sie. Halten sie die Ohren steif und freuen Sie sich auf unsere Weihnachtskarte'?" Sebastian fühlte sich sofort herausgefordert: „Ja, so ungefähr und dann legen wir ihm ein Foto von dir bei, auf dem steht: ‚Richtig schlimm ist es erst, wenn Sie auch mit so einen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck rumlaufen'. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung von dem, was wir hier machen?" Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und funkelte Rokko wütend an. „Nun, ich sehe, dass ihr nichts weiter tut als Briefe zu schreiben. Ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig? Dieser Künstler ist mehr oder weniger grundlos verhaftet worden…" – „In der DDR wird Kritik am Staat nun einmal anders geahndet als bei uns…" – „Jetzt sag bloß noch, du findest das richtig?!" – „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber alles, was wir von hier aus tun können, ist ihn mental zu unterstützen." – „Das kann doch nicht alles sein!" Clara Sonntag verfolgte das Gespräch schweigend. Die Jungs würden das schon unter sich ausmachen, aber ihr war Rokkos Körpersprache natürlich nicht entgangen. Provokant war er immer schon, aber normalerweise diskutierte er doch eher sachlich. Irgendetwas war anders – so als wäre er emotional mehr involviert als er es sein sollte. „Nein, das ist natürlich nicht alles. Ich schlage vor, wir verteilen Gratisvorschlaghammer und fahren nach Berlin und reißen die Mauer selbst ein." Sebastian zog ein Heft hervor. „Ich würde sagen, du liest das hier bevor du noch mal mitreden willst." Dann wandte er sich an eines der Mädchen. „Lies mal vor, was wir bis jetzt haben." Lustlos begann Rokko in den Heft zu blättern, während alle um ihn herum sich daran machten, Papier und Stift zu zücken. Diese Zeitschrift war mehr als öde – bis zum vorletzten Bericht: Fluchten aus der DDR. Interessiert begann Rokko zu lesen. „Rokko?" Clara Sonntag war an ihn herangetreten. „Die Studienfahrt hat bei dir wohl einen nachhaltigeren Eindruck hinterlassen, oder?" Rokko war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich der jungen Lehrerin anvertrauen sollte. „Das ist okay, wirklich. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, dass du dich mit deiner Brieffreundin gut verstanden hast." Sie legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie aber sofort wieder weg. „Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, dir irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, aber deine Energien jetzt sinnlos in alle Richtungen zu verschwenden, bringt auch nichts. Diese Gruppe hier, das ist doch nicht wirklich etwas für dich, oder? Das ist dir zu passiv, oder?" Rokko nickte. „Ich hatte gehofft, mich so weniger hilflos zu fühlen." Clara lächelte wissend. „Egal, was du vorhast, du wirst viel Hilfe brauchen… und Geld, wenn du sie besuchen willst. Du weißt ja, dass ich bald heirate. Jörg und ich, wir wünschen uns eine traditionelle Hochzeit, aber für die Feier hinterher hätten wir schon gerne etwas… naja, Fetzigeres. Hast du nicht Lust, für uns Gitarre zu spielen? Bezahlt, versteht sich."


	27. Chapter 27

27.

_Norderney, 21. Mai 1988_

_Liebste Lisa!_

_Weißt du eigentlich wie großartig du bist? Danke dafür, dass du mir den Kopf zurecht gerückt hast. Mit meinen Eltern läuft es besser. Ich gebe mir große Mühe, nicht mehr so oft mit ihnen aneinander zu gerate, auch wenn das nicht immer leicht ist – ich kann eben nicht ganz aus meiner Haut. _

_Wenn du dich nicht hängen lässt, dann tu ich das auch nicht – frei nach dem Motto: Was du kannst, kann ich auch. Außerdem ist Eis immer ein guter Anreiz. Glaub mir, so leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen… Aber um wieder ernst zu werden: Ich sehe optimistisch in die Zukunft und damit das auch so bleibt, habe ich gleich einmal eine Bitte an dich. Ich hätte gerne ein aktuelles Passfoto von dir. Kannst du mir ganz schnell eines schicken? Du hast sicher gemerkt, dass unsere Briefe mittlerweile sehr viel länger brauchen als noch vor meinem Besuch bei dir. Deshalb wäre es wichtig, dass du es auf sofort auf die Reise schickst. _

_Dass unsere Briefe so lange brauchen, hat aber auch seine Vorteile – ich habe dir ja so viel zu erzählen. Wo fange ich da am besten an? Ich glaube, chronologisch geht am besten:_

_Mitte April hatte ich ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei einer großen Werbeagentur in Hamburg. Das Gespräch an sich war eher steif, aber die Agentur war so toll. Und das allertollste ist, dass ich nach langem Warten doch tatsächlich eine Zusage bekommen habe. Im August, also direkt nach meinem Besuch bei dir (ja, natürlich will ich dich noch immer besuchen und ich werde es auch), kann ich dort anfangen – als neuer Azubi. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Rokko Kowalski geht in die Werbung. Ich freue mich schon sehr drauf. Komisch, das betrachtete ich völlig losgelöst von dir und was aus uns wird. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass dieser Job mir Glück bringt und das schließt dich ja mit ein. Sieht so aus, als stünden die Zeichen auf „gute Zukunft"… Mein Vater war zwar sichtlich enttäuscht, dass ich die Ausbildung in seiner Kanzlei so vehement abgelehnt habe, aber ich weiß genau, dass diese Paragraphenreiterei nichts für mich ist. Mama hingegen hat es gut aufgenommen. Sie meint, ich solle tun, was mich interessiert. Ich bin mir zwar ziemlich sicher, dass auch sie mich lieber in den Fußstapfen meines Vaters sehen würde, aber die sind mir dann doch deutlich zu groß. Trotzdem klingt „Rokko Kowalski, Werbegraphiker" doch irgendwie besser als „Robert-Konrad Kowalski, Anwalt" oder was meinst du?_

_Ich glaube, ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass mein Opa bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben ist. Nun, es war ein Fahrradunfall und ist mittlerweile über sechs Jahre her. Meine Oma hat jedenfalls Anfang Mai beschlossen, dass Opas Käfer nicht weiter in der Garage vergammeln soll. Sie hat mir angeboten, ihn mir zu überlassen, wenn ich ihn alleine restauriere und von Zeit zu Zeit den Fahrdienst für sie gebe. Ouf, du kennst mich ja – sie von A nach B zu fahren, ist ja eigentlich kein Problem, aber ich und Technik? Das kann ja nicht gut gehen. Michi und ihr Freund Tim waren so nett, mir damit zu helfen. Naja, Tim und ich waren dabei eher Dekoration, während Michi sowohl im als auch unter dem Auto steckte. Ein Gutes hat diese Aktion ja auch: Ich höre mittlerweile auf freundlich gebellte Ein-Wort-Befehle à la „Schraubenzieher!" und „Keilriemen!". Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch meinen Beitrag leisten und den Käfer neu lackieren, aber mein Opa hat ihn gehegt und gepflegt und da habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ein kunterbunter Käfer in unserer biederen Kleinstadt gut ankommen würde. Eigentlich ist mir das ja egal, aber… naja, von Zeit zu Zeit kann ich auch rücksichtsvoll sein… A propos rücksichtsvoll: Tim und Michi haben sich bist zur Autoreparieraktion ziemlich verkrampft mir gegenüber benommen. Du kennst ja Michi, sie hat den armen Tim ziemlich resolut angewiesen, sich mir zu Liebe ein bisschen zurückzunehmen. Ich finde das irgendwie süß, aber völlig überflüssig. Ich meine, ja, wenn ich die Zwei zusammen sehe, dann wünsche ich mir natürlich, dass du bei mir wärst, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich den Beiden ihr Glück nicht gönne. _

_Ich hoffe, die freien Tage bei deinen Großeltern haben dir gut getan und du konntest dich erholen. Wenn du in der Schule genauso viel Stress hast wie ich, dann war diese Erholung wohl dringend nötig. Bei mir geht's gerade drunter und drüber. Du kennst ja meine Vorliebe für das Lernen am Vorabend der Klausur. Momentan werden daraus Lernnächte. Wenigstens ist es nicht mehr lange. Jetzt sind erstmal Pfingstferien und das heißt für mich: Fahrdienst für Oma und Christa machen. Die jährliche Jugendwallfahrt findet statt und darum hat Oma alle 10- bis 15-Jährigen eingesackt und nach Norderney in die Gemeinde eines guten Freundes verschifft oder vielmehr mittels der Bahn dorthin bringen lassen, während ich mit Christa, lauter Reisetaschen und Proviant für eine ganze Armee in Opas, für diesen Zweck eigentlich viel zu kleinen Käfer die Autobahn unsicher gemacht habe. Tja, und wenn ich schon mal da bin, habe ich mich entschieden, meine Ferien hier zu verbringen. Norderney ist toll und Pastor Hartmann, Omas Freund, ein wirklich netter älterer Herr. Er ist nicht ganz so cool wie meine Oma, um nicht zu sagen sehr, sehr konservativ, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem. Er ist so ehrlich und direkt. Oma hat so ihre ganz eigene Art, eine Jugendwallfahrt zu gestalten: Erst einmal darf niemand Geld dabei haben und wer doch welches hat, dem nimmt sie es einfach weg (aber keine Sorge, sie gibt es hinterher auch zurück), Fernsehen und Radio ist in dieser Zeit auch tabu und alle Walkmans wurden von ihr eingesammelt. Sie will so Ungerechtigkeiten verhindern. Du weißt ja, wie Kinder in dem Alter sein können. „Mein Walkman ist viel schöner als deiner!" Naja, so hat keiner einen. So können sich auch alle auf den eigentlichen Zweck dieser Wallfahrt konzentrieren. Ich finde diese Gebetsstunden ja ein kleines bisschen langweilig – es ist mir zu ruhig und da ist zuwenig Bewegung drin. Ich habe mir daher mein ganz eigenes Programm geschaffen. Das Wetter ist eher durchwachsen – es ist ziemlich stürmisch und verregnet, aber für mich ist es ideal. Ich könnte ewig am Strand spazieren gehen. In diesen Momenten wird mir bewusst, wie sehr du mir wirklich fehlst. Wenn mir der Wind so durch die Locken pustet, dann hätte ich dich gerne bei mir, würde dich so gerne an der Hand nehmen. Hier gibt es so viele Dinge, die ich dir gerne zeigen würde – ich meine, es sind keine Sehenswürdigkeiten oder so, aber die Insel ist so schön und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dir würde es hier auch gefallen. Ich nutze die Strandspaziergänge auch ein bisschen als Flucht. Für die kleinen „Wallfahrerinnen" ist die Freizeitgestaltung hier ja doch irgendwie limitiert – so ohne Walkman, Klatschzeitschriften und Fernsehen. Tja, und zu wem kommen sie? Genau, zu mir. Ich glaube, ein paar von ihnen finden mich süß. Ständig kommt irgendwer unter irgendeinem Vorwand in mein Zimmer und seit dieser Trupp vorpubertierenden Mädchen mitgekriegt hat, dass ich regelmäßig Gitarre übe, kann ich mich vor „Besuch" kaum retten. Leider ist keine auch nur annähernd wie du… Zumindest habe ich regelmäßig Publikum, das ist auch eine gute Übung. Nicht, dass ich Lampenfieber hätte, aber ich spiele das erste Mal offiziell auf einer Hochzeitsfeier und nicht auf der Stufenparty oder in der Kirche. Ach ja, das habe ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt: Fräulein Sonntag heiratet in drei Wochen und hat mich gebeten, bei der Feier zu spielen – mein erster Soloauftritt, so ganz ohne Band oder Orgel und auch noch bezahlt. Fräulein Sonntag betrachtet das als ihren Beitrag zu meinem „Urlaub" bei dir. Ich finde, das ist sehr nett von ihr. Irgendwie bist du jetzt so etwas wie die Yoko Ono der Pinneberger Schulband. Nein, wir haben uns nicht getrennt, aber für dich würde ich sehr weit gehen. Ich übe jedenfalls sehr viel für diesen Anlass. Die beiden haben ziemlich ausgefallene Musikwünsche für ihr Hochzeitsfest. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass Fräulein Sonntag auf die Neue Deutsche Welle steht. Naja, tu ich ihr eben diesen Gefallen. Dafür musste ich mir relativ viele Noten besorgen. Dein Lieblingslied ist auch dabei und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, übe ich das immer ein kleines bisschen mehr, weil ich weiß, dass du es magst._

_Zu meiner momentanen Erheiterung tragen Christa und Elfriede bei. Elfriede ist Pastor Hartmanns Frau und beansprucht den Titel „Bestgeführter Haushalt in Norddeutschland" für sich. Tja, und Christa lässt das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwie streiten würden oder so, nein, sie werfen sich Spitzen zu. „Also ich koche das immer mit einer Prise Zucker. Das ist ein Trick meiner Mutter." – „Und ICH, ich koche das immer mit einer halben Zwiebel, das ist ein Trick meiner GROßMUTTER." Wenn die Beiden so weitermachen, dann gibt es bald ein Originalrezept von Attila, dem Hunnen… Auf jeden Fall sind die Beiden in ihrem Wetteifer sehr amüsant zu beobachten. Und der Kampf um den Titel „Bestgeführter Haushalt" ist noch lange nicht ausgefochten._

_Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich dir alles erzählt, was in letzter Zeit so passiert ist. Pfingstmontag, also übermorgen, geht es zurück nach Pinneberg und irgendwie freue ich mich auch auf Zuhause. Bitte vergiss nicht, mir das Passfoto zu schicken. Ich lege dir auch ein paar Fotos von der Wallfahrt bei. _

_Ich liebe und vermisse dich._

_In Liebe, _

_dein Rokko_

_P.S.: Jetzt habe ich doch etwas vergessen: Ich habe dann doch einen Namen für die Krake gefunden. „Leo" ist durchgefallen – es ist ja immerhin ein Wassertier. Und Lisa habe ich sie auch nicht getauft – das würde ja nur zu Verwirrungen führen… Ich habe sie Cäsar genannt – klingt doch irgendwie nach Kampfgeist, oder? Cäsar ist auch mit mir auf Norderney, aber schwimmen lasse ich ihn bestimmt nicht…_

Selig lächelnd betrachtete Lisa die Fotos, die Rokko ihr geschickt hatte. Zärtlich für sie mit ihrem Finger über das Bild – Rokkos Locken sahen so plastisch aus, sie waren ganz durch einander und standen wild in alle Richtungen. So sah er richtig verwegen aus und wenn sie ihm schon nicht durch die Haaren streicheln konnte, dann stellte sie sich eben vor, wie es sich anfühlen konnte. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte ihn mit drei älteren Damen. Die in der Mitte musste seine Oma sein, die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Mit melancholischem Blick legte Lisa die Fotos beiseite. Sie würde sie später in einen Rahmen stecken und gut sichtbar in ihr Regal stellen, aber jetzt musste sie sich beeilen. Hektisch suchte sie das neuste Passfoto, das es von ihr gab und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen.

_Göberitz, 04. Juni 1988_

_Liebster Rokko!_

_Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du mit einem Passfoto von mir willst, aber ich schicke es dir natürlich sofort. Leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr, dir mehr zu schreiben, weil der Briefkasten gleich geleert wird, aber das hole ich bald nach._

_Viele Küsse,_

_deine Lisa_


	28. Chapter 28

28.

_Göberitz, 05. Juni 1988_

_Liebster Rokko!_

_Nachdem gestern alles ein bisschen Holterdipolter ging, schreibe ich dir heute den versprochenen ausführlichen Brief._

_Ich finde, du klingst sehr enthusiastisch in deinem letzten Brief. Offensichtlich tut dir die Aussicht auf diese Ausbildung gut. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich mich sehr für dich freue, auch wenn ich nur eine kleine Vorstellung davon habe, was eine Werbeagentur eigentlich macht. Ich dümple immer noch ein bisschen vor mich hin, was Berufswünsche betrifft. Da dachte ich, ich hätte eine kleine Idee – Handelskaufmann sollte es dann werden – da kam dann ein fröhlicher Berufsberater vorbei und tat seine Pflicht: Umlenkung oder Umorientierung, nenn es wie du willst, jedenfalls wurde mir nahe gelegt, mich in Richtung Energiewirtschaft zu orientieren. Das Studienprogramm in Zittau klingt wirklich gut und es hat viel mit Mathe zu tun, aber wirklich glücklich bin ich damit nicht… Insgeheim hoffe ich ein bisschen, dass es nicht klappt und ich doch etwas machen kann, das mir mehr zusagt._

_Das Pfingstwochenende bei meinen Großeltern war sehr nett. An Erholung war aber eher weniger zu denken. Wir waren ja lange nicht da und es gab viel zu erzählen. Und nicht zu vergessen: Opas Garten und dazugehörige Tipps. Du glaubst nicht, wie viel man in drei Tagen über Obst, Gemüse und Unkrautvernichtung lernen kann, ob man will oder nicht… Meiner Oma ging es allerdings nicht ganz so gut. Sie hatte vor zwei Jahren einen Schlaganfall und ist seitdem bettlägerig. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr sie geistig abgebaut hat. In ihren klaren Momenten hat sie immer von ihrer Jugend erzählt, was sehr interessant war, aber trotzdem mache ich mir große Sorgen um sie. _

Es klopfte und ehe Rokko von Lisas Brief aufsehen konnte, wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen. „Rokko, mein alter Freund! Wieso sollte ich so schnell herkommen?", fragte Michi sichtlich abgehetzt. „Setz dich doch erst einmal", bot Rokko an, bevor er drucksend anfing: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe und du hast doch gesagt, ich kann jederzeit auf dich zählen…" Michi nickte heftig und sah ihn besorgt an. So kannte sie Rokko nicht und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst. „Also… ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden… also eine Möglichkeit für mich und Lisa, aber dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe." – „Das hast du jetzt schon zweimal gesagt. Spuck's schon aus: Was hast du vor und was soll ich dabei machen?"

„Ich soll was?!" Michi war aufgesprungen und lief aufgebracht in Rokkos Zimmer auf und ab. „Du sollst ins Einwohnermeldeamt gehen, deinen Pass als verloren melden und einen neuen beantragen und statt deinem Foto gibst du das hier ab." Rokko hielt das Passbild von Lisa hoch. Michi kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das Foto ab. „Das ist Dokumentenfälschung!" – „Sag doch so ein böses Wort nicht laut. Du weißt schon, das hier ist ein Anwaltshaushalt. Außerdem ist es keine Fälschung. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, wenn die das falsche Foto verwenden, oder?" – „Und du glaubst, das merkt keiner? Guck doch mal!" Michi hielt das Bild neben ihr Gesicht. „Alles, was deine Lisa und ich gemeinsam haben, ist die Haarlänge und die Haarfarbe, aber das sieht man ja auf einem Schwarzweißbild nicht. Und überhaupt, nehmen wir an, ich kriege diesen Pass, wie soll es dann bitte weitergehen?" Rokko zog eine Zeitschrift aus seinem Schreibtisch, schlug sie im hinteren Drittel auf und hielt Michi den Artikel hin. Mit angestrengt gekräuselter Stirn las Michi den Artikel. „Flucht?!", schrie sie fast schon heraus. „Pscht, nicht so laut. Man kann dich ja bis Moskau hören." – „Du willst, dass Lisa flieht? Weiß sie schon etwas davon? Was sagt sie dazu?" Michi begann atemlos zu flüstern. „Sie weiß von nichts. Ich meine, hätte ich ihr schreiben sollen, dass ich ihre Flucht vorbereite? Das kommt bei der Kontrolle bestimmt gut. Aber ich habe diesen Artikel genau gelesen und mir genau angesehen, woran es gelegen hat, wenn eine Flucht gescheitert ist und ich glaube, ich habe einen guten Plan. Ich reise mit dem Pass, den du mir hoffentlich besorgst, zu Lisa und nach ein paar Tagen Ferien fahre ich mit ihr nach Pinneberg, sie hat einen bundesdeutschen Pass, keiner wird Fragen stellen und alles ist gut. Das kann doch gar nicht so schwer sein." – „Und schon würdet ihr beide im Kittchen sitzen." Rokko sah Michi fragend an. „Na du kannst doch nicht mit jemandem ausreisen, der nie eingereist ist. Also, hör zu, wie wir das machen: Ich fahre mit dir mit. Ihr Zwei fahrt über einen anderen Grenzübergang als den, den wir zur Einreise benutzen, raus, während ich mir einen netten Tag in Ostberlin mache. Abends gehe ich dann zum Grenzübergang, sagen wir… Bornholmer Straße und da muss ich dann leider feststellen, dass mein Pass weg ist. Ihr werdet schon über alle Berge sein und ich werde mich mit den Formalitäten rumschlagen… Botschaft, Konsulat, du weißt schon." Rokko nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Michi hatte definitiv Recht, dieser Plan war viel besser als sein eigener. „Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Dann hängst du knietief mit drin." – „Das hänge ich auch, wenn ich dir nur diesen Pass besorge. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass meine besten Freunde ihr junges Leben im Knast verbringen wegen dieses kleinen Details…" Michi erhob sich wieder und wanderte wieder auf und ab. „Lisa braucht Kleidung, die in Westeuropa produziert wurde." Rokko sah auf. „Wieso?" – „Na, wenn da eine Michaela Hauptmann aus der BRD in DDR-Klamotten an der Grenze steht und rüber will, dann ist das auffällig, oder?" – „Gut, dann besorge ich ihr etwas." – „Nein, nagelneue Klamotten sind auch zu auffällig. Sie kriegt etwas von mir. Und ich nehme auch ganz viel Kleidung mit, dann hat sie etwas, das sie in ihren Koffer tun kann, falls der durchsucht wird." – „Aber dann müssen wir ihr auch einen Koffer von hier mitbringen." Aufgeregt schmiedeten Rokko und Michi bis in die späten Abendstunden Pläne, wie sie das Unternehmen „Flucht" perfektionieren konnten. Erst als Frau Hauptmann anrief und sich erkundigte, wo ihre Älteste denn abgeblieben war, machte Michi sich auf den Weg. Ihre Hand lag bereits auf der Türklinke, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Sag mal Rokko, das schwierigste ist ja wohl das Foto in den Pass zu kriegen… Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie?" Rokko nickte: „Ja, also… am Donnerstag hat die alte Paulsen Dienst und du weißt ja, die war schon in der Steinzeit Beamtin und hat so gar keine Bock auf diese Arbeit. Die guckt meistens gar nicht richtig hin, wer einen Ausweis bei ihr beantragt. Am besten, du legst ihr das Bild mit der weißen Seite nach oben hin und ehe sie sich das genau angeguckt hat, bist du auch schon raus. Da kann sie sich bestimmt nicht an dein Gesicht erinnern." Michi zog die Nase kraus und ihre Mimik wirkte zweifelnd. „Und wenn ich den Pass abhole, was ist dann? Dann sieht sie doch das Foto." – „Dann musst du eben schnell sein und ihr den Ausweis entreißen oder so. Bis er fertig ist, vergeht ja auch ein bisschen Zeit, das können wir uns dann immer noch überlegen." – „Rokko, du weißt, ich liebe deine Spontaneität, aber das hier ist etwas, das geplant werden und möglichst reibungslos über die Bühne gehen muss, sonst…" – „Ich weiß, was uns sonst blüht." – „Darüber denkst du gar nicht nach, oder?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Weißt du, ich liebe Lisa und dass ich sie getroffen habe, das war Schicksal und das kann sich uns einfach nicht in den Weg stellen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass das alles klappt." Bei dem Gedanken an Lisa begann Rokko selig zu grinsen. „Okay, gut. Dann treffen wir uns am besten Donnerstag kurz vor vier vor dem Einwohnmeldeamt", schlug Michi vor und öffnete die Tür. „Und träum schön… von Lisa", fügte sie spitzbübisch lächelnd hinzu.

_Ich weiß natürlich, dass jeder einmal „gehen" muss, aber wenn es die eigene Familie betrifft, ist das doch anders. Zumindest war ihren Erzählungen zu entnehmen, dass sie ein erfülltes Leben hatte und das tröstet mich. Aber was schreibe ich denn da? Schließlich lebt sie noch! Vermutlich ist das mein innerer Drang, immer auf alles vorbereitet zu sein… Alles in allem war es aber ein sehr schönes Wochenende und es hat mit gut getan, meine Großeltern einmal wieder zu sehen. Ich war sogar so „rebellisch", ohne meine Schulbücher zu verreisen und die Schule mal Schule sein zu lassen. Was die Schule betrifft, läuft alles wie geplant und es sieht so aus, als würde ich mit dem Patentierten Lisa-Plenske-LernSystem, kurz PLPLS, relativ stressfrei zum Abitur kommen. Stell dir mal vor, ich nutze die Nächte vor den Klausuren zum Schlafen. Naja, bei der Aussicht, mit dir lernen zu können, würde ich wahrscheinlich auf schlaflose Nächte in Kauf nehmen… Fragt sich nur, ob wir dann zum Lernen kämen… Leider ist das ja (noch) Wunschdenken…_

_Beschreib mir doch bitte das Auto, mit dem du auf Norderney warst. Welche Farbe hat es? Ich habe erstmal einen Atlas gewälzt und mir genau angesehen, wo das liegt. Auf den Fotos sieht es aus, als wäre es relativ kalt und windig gewesen. Du siehst so süß aus, mit deinen verwuschelten Locken. A propos süß, ich kann die kleinen „Wallfahrerinnen" sehr gut verstehen, auch wenn ich an deren Stelle wohl nie den Mut aufgebracht hätte, ständig in dein Zimmer zu laufen. Für die Fotos danke ich dir recht herzlich. Sie sind bereits gerahmt und haben einen Ehrenplatz auf meinem Regal. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, deine Oma endlich einmal zu sehen. Soviel, wie du von ihr erzählt und geschrieben hast, war ich schon richtig neugierig auf sie. Ihr seht euch ziemlich ähnlich, finde ich. Die Regeln, nach denen sie die Jugendwallfahrt organisiert hat, haben mir wirklich gut gefallen. Ich wäre ja so gerne dabei gewesen, auch wenn ich dafür vermutlich schon zu alt bin…_

_Jürgen hat sich übrigens beschwert, dass Michi ihm nicht mehr schreibt, aber, um es mal mit seinen Worten zu sagen: Wenn die treulose Tomate lieber turtelt und an vierrädrigen Gefährten rumschraubt, dann hat er dafür vollstes Verständnis und lässt sie auf diesem Weg grüßen._

_So, bevor ich jetzt aufhöre zu schreiben, wollte ich noch sagen, dass mir Cäsar als Name für die Krake gefällt und ich gerührt bin, dass du ihn mit auf deine Reise genommen hast._

_Tja, jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil: Diesen Brief zu beenden. Weißt du, durch diese Briefe habe ich den Eindruck, dir ganz nah zu sein, verstehst du? Auch wenn ich gerade viel zu tun habe und gut abgelenkt werde, kann das nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass ich wirklich wahnsinnig oft an dich denke und dass du mir sehr fehlst. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich schon jetzt auf deine Antwort freue, aber auch, weil ich gespannt darauf bin, warum du so dringend ausgerechnet ein aktuelles Passfoto von mir wolltest._

_In Liebe,_

_deine Lisa_

„Michi, kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben pünktlich sein?!", rief Rokko seiner Freundin schon von weitem zu. Er war sichtlich aufgeregt und hatte Angst, dass Michi sich vielleicht doch dazu entschieden haben könnte, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er hätte es ihr nicht verdenken können… „Hätte ich geahnt, dass du pünktlich bist und nicht wie sonst, kreative 10 Minuten zu spät, dann wäre ich schon längst hier gewesen." Michi baute sich vor Rokko auf und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „So, hast du das Foto?", fragte sie ihn sichtlich ernster werdend. Rokko nickte und reichte es ihr. „Gut, dann lass uns mal zur Tat schreiten." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und steuerte auf den Eingang des Einwohnermeldeamtes zu.

„Sowie die Tür da aufgeht, sind wir auch schon dran." Michi deutete auf die Nummer, die sie gerade gezogen hatte und dann auf eine Tür. Rokko war sichtlich angespannt und nichts, was Michi tat und sagte, konnte daran etwas ändern. „Hey Rokko!", grüßte ein freundlicher junger Mann. „Was machst du denn hier?" Abrupt stand Rokko auf und schüttelte verdattert die Hand, die ihm entgegen gehalten wurde. „Herr Fuchs, wie schön Sie zu sehen. Ich dachte, Sie wären noch auf Hochzeitsreise." – „Nein, schon seit gestern nicht mehr. Und dann gleich wieder zur Arbeit…" Jörg Fuchs verzog das Gesicht. „… war ja so auch nicht geplant… Krankheitsvertretung, du verstehst schon. Zumindest schuldet mir Frau Paulsen dann einen Gefallen." Rokko und Michi tauschten entsetzte Blicke. „Willst du mir deine Freundin nicht vorstellen?", fragte Jörg freundlich. „Oh, doch natürlich. Michaela Hauptmann, meine beste Freundin, Jörg Fuchs, der Ehemann von Fräulein Sonntag, naja, jetzt ist sie Frau Fuchs, aber das weißt du ja selbst." Michi griff mechanisch nach Jörgs Hand. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich – so war das nicht geplant. Sie würden schon beim ersten Schritt scheitern, wenn es so weiterging. „Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich meine, das Meldebüro ist doch noch gar nicht offen." – „Ich… ich habe meinen Pass verloren… und für die Ferien… also ich brauche einen neuen", brachte Michi unsicher heraus. „Klingt dringend. Na dann kommt mal, für die beste Freundin des besten Gitarristen, den ich mir für meine Hochzeitsfeier hätte wünschen können, mache ich mal eine Ausnahme." Wieder tauschten Rokko und Michi ratlose Blicke. Was sollten sie denn jetzt machen? Sollten sie trotzdem versuchen, Lisas Foto abzugeben?

„So, Michaela Hauptmann war der Name, ja?" Jörg machte sich daran, in den Akten zu suchen und das Formular vorzubereiten. „So, dann kriege ich hier eine Unterschrift und dann musst du mir noch ein Foto geben", wies er Michi an und sah zu Rokko. „Du hast wirklich toll gespielt auf unserer Feier. Sogar meine und Claras Eltern waren sich in diesem Punkt einig und das kam in der ganzen Hochzeitsvorbereitung nicht ein Mal vor. Da hatte Clara ja einen richtig guten Riecher, als sie dich ‚engagiert' hat, wenn man es so nennen will." Rokko nickte freundlich. „Es hat mir großen Spaß gemacht und viel geübt habe ich auch. Es sollte ja gut klingen, oder?" Jörg nahm das Formular entgegen und sah Michi abwartend an: „Das Foto", erinnerte er sie kurz. Michi atmete tief ein und schob dann das Bild mit der hellen Seite nach oben über den Tresen. Jörg griff schnell danach und drehte es um, noch bevor Michi und Rokko auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten, zu gehen. Irritiert betrachtete Jörg das Foto. Sah zu Michi, dann zu Rokko und dann wieder auf das Foto. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Das darf ich nicht", bemerkte er knapp. „Aber ich gehe jetzt mal kurz nach nebenan und wenn der Antrag dann auf diesem Stapel hier liegt, dann habe ich nichts mehr damit zu tun." Jörg deutete auf eine Ablage und erhob sich. „Zum Abholen kommt ihr dann am besten in genau vier Wochen, aber nach Büroschluss und zum Hintereingang. Ich muss mich aber darauf verlassen können, dass das unser Geheimnis bleibt." Rokko wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also sagte er nur kurz, aber hörbar ehrlich: „Danke." – „Nicht dafür. Spar dir deine Energie für den schwierigen Teil." Damit ging der junge Mann mit dem ernsten Blick durch die schlecht gestrichene Tür in das Nachbarbüro.

5


	29. Chapter 29

29.

„Mensch, jetzt hast du das Abi. Wenn ich dran denke, wie aufgeregt du warst, als du eingeschult wurdest… Das soll jetzt wirklich schon 12 Jahre her sein?", grübelte Heide Kowalski beim obligatorischen sonntäglichen Familienessen laut und fragte ihren Enkeln dann: „Jetzt hast du ja erstmal Ferien. Bis zu deinem Ausbildungsbeginn sind es noch 4 Wochen, oder? Was stellst du jetzt mit deiner vielen Freizeit an? Hast du schon Pläne für die Ferien?" – „Ich verreise ein paar Tage… mit Michi", antwortete Rokko knapp, ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen. „Mit Michi?", hakte Heide nach, „Und wohin soll es gehen?" – „Nach Holland", kam es wieder kurz angebunden von Rokko. Pastorin Kowalski zog die Augenbrauen hoch und tauschte verwunderte Blicke mit ihrer Schwiegertochter. „Ich dachte, du wolltest Lisa besuchen…", warf seine Mutter ein. „Marikka, nun lass ihn doch. Er hat endlich eingesehen, dass das nicht geht", mischte sich nun auch Gustav ein. Marikka sah ihren Mann erstaunt an. „Wie ‚nicht geht'?" – „Na hast du eine Ahnung, was das für ein Aufwand ist? Alleine schon finanziell: Reisekosten, dann muss er da… wie viel war das doch gleich? 20 D-Mark oder so… am Tag umtauschen. Und wofür? Für eine jugendliche Schwärmerei. Wir sollten uns freuen, dass er über das Mädchen hinweg ist. Ist ja nicht so, als gäb's hier keine netten jungen Frauen…" Marikka legte ihren Arm auf Gustavs Hand, damit er endlich aufhörte so zu reden. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie unglücklich Rokko bei seinen Worten wirkte. Auch Heide hatte ihren Enkel genau beobachtet und wusste, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. „In die Niederlande also und mit Michi. Klingt doch nett. Wo soll es denn genau hingehen?" – „In das Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern." Rokko war immer noch einsilbig in seinen Antworten. Es gab Heide zu denken, dass Rokko nicht aufsah. Er log ganz eindeutig. Ihr Enkel war ein schlechter Lügner, zumindest, wenn es um „richtige" Lügen ging. Dinge in ein rechtes Licht zu rücken, darin war er gut, aber lügen und dann auch noch glaubhaft? Nein, das konnte er nicht, das entsprach auch nicht seinen Wesen und noch viel weniger seiner Erziehung. „Und wo genau ist dieses Ferienhaus?", bohrte sie deshalb weiter. „Na in Holland", kam eine eher patzige Antwort zurück. „Mutter, nun lass ihn doch. Wir sollten froh sein, dass er sich dieses Mädchen aus dem Kopf geschlagen hat und ihm die wohlverdienten Ferien gönnen", mischte sich Gustav gutgelaunt ein. „Lisa. Dieses Mädchen, wie du sie nennst, heißt Lisa und sie ist… war bestimmt nicht nur eine Schwärmerei." Heide wurde hellhörig. Ist… war… war… ist? Es sah so aus, als würde ihr Gefühl sie nicht trügen… „Wann soll es denn nun losgehen?", fragte Heide möglichst locker. „Ich muss doch wissen, wann ich keinen Fahrdienst habe", scherzte sie und knuffte Rokko in den Oberarm, was ihn dann doch zum Lächeln brachte. „In knapp einer Woche geht's los. Ich komme vorher auch noch mal vorbei und kümmere mich um deinen Rasen", bot Rokko an.

„Menno, menno Lisa, du bist aber beliebt heute", polterte der freundliche Briefträger mit den rosigen Wangen, als er Lisa im Plenske'schen Vorgarten am darauf folgenden Montag antraf. „Ein Brief und ein Telegramm und beedes von drüben", lachte er immer noch fröhlich, als er Lisa beides reichte und sich auch sofort wieder umdrehte, um zu gehen. Irritiert betrachtete Lisa die Papiere in ihren Händen, entschied sich aber dafür, das Telegramm zuerst zu lesen: Komme am 10.07., Formalitäten erledigt. Rokko. Lisas anfängliche Verwirrung wich unbändiger Freude: Sie würde Rokko endlich wieder sehen und das in nicht einmal einer Woche! Am liebsten hätte sie vor Freude getanzt oder laut gejubelt, stattdessen rannte sie so schnell sie konnte, in den Garten, wo Helga Plenske gerade mit der Wäsche beschäftigt war. „Mama, Mama, du glaubst es ja nicht!" – „Lisa, um Himmels Willen beruhige dich! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Helga ihre Tochter besorgt. „Ist das der Kopfkissenbezug, der auf meiner Fensterbank lag?", entfuhr es Lisa sichtlich aufgebracht und deutete auf ein Wäschestück auf der Leine. „Ja, es war einfach Zeit, ihn zu waschen. Du kannst dich nicht ewig dagegen wehren, dass das der Lauf der Dinge ist. Aber wieso bist du denn nun so gerannt?" – „Weißt du, Mama, eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass du den Bezug gewaschen hast. Dann kann Rokko ihn gleich benutzen, wenn er hier ist." Lisa lächelte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Wenn er hier ist?" Helga verstand offensichtlich nicht, was Lisa ihr damit sagen wollte. „Na er kommt mich… also uns besuchen. Nächste Woche schon." Lisa war so glücklich, dass sie anfing vor Freude zu tänzeln. Helga warf die Hose, die sie gerade aufhängen wollte, zurück in den Wäschekorb und ging auf ihre Tochter zu. „Glaubst du, das ist eine gute Idee? Ich meine, es wird die alten Wunden wieder aufreißen." Nachdenklich sah sie ihr Mäuschen an. So glücklich hatte sie sie in den letzten Wochen nicht ein Mal gesehen und es wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz. Dieser nette junge Mann nahm das alles auf sich, um ihre Tochter zu sehen und diese freute sich so unendlich darüber. Helga räusperte sich: „Weißt du, Mäuschen, der Papa und ich, wir wollen wirklich nur das beste für dich… dass du glücklich bist und wenn der Rokko dein Glück ist, dann… dann werden wir euch keine Steine in den Weg legen, ja? Genieß die Zeit, die du mit ihm hast und nimm keine Rücksicht auf Papa oder mich, ja? Wir werden dich schrecklich vermissen, wenn du uns in Richtung Zittau verlässt, aber wir verstehen natürlich, wenn du deine Zeit lieber mit Rokko verbringen möchtest. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann macht es uns auch glücklich, verstehst du?" Tränen hatten sich in Helgas Augen gesammelt. „Lisa, mein kleines Mäuschen, ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr etwas plant, ob der Rokko vielleicht eine Möglichkeit für euch beide gefunden hat, aber dein Vater und ich, wir… wir stehen hinter euch und wenn der Rokko dein ganz großes Glück ist, dann halt es ganz doll fest – so habe ich es mit deinem Vater ja auch gemacht." Lisa liefen die Tränen genauso wie ihrer Mutter. „Danke, Mama", brachte sie gerade noch heraus, bevor sie ihr um den Hals fiel. Lisa war ihrer Mutter wirklich dankbar. Dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Rokko etwas Brauchbares eingefallen ist, mir jedenfalls nicht", flüsterte sie Helga zu, bevor sie die Umarmung wieder lockerte. „Ich geh dann mal in mein Zimmer, den Brief lesen." Lisa hielt den Brief hoch und verschwand glücklich lächelnd und mit verweinten Augen im Haus.

_Pinneberg, 18. Juni 1988 _

_Liebste Lisa!_

_Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt schon bei dir! Ich würde dich so gerne in den Arm nehmen und dich trösten. Es tut mir so leid, dass es deiner Oma nicht gut geht. Ehrlich gesagt, fühle ich mich gerade sehr hilflos, weil mir nichts Tröstliches einfallen will. Vielleicht hilft dir ja die Sichtweise meiner Oma auf diese Dinge: Sie sagt immer, das Leben ist wie ein Außendienst –_

_irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem man zurück in die Zentrale gerufen wird. Ich mag diesen Gedanken sehr. Er klingt mehr nach einem Umzug als nach einem unwiderruflichen Endzustand._

_Das Schuljahr und somit das Unternehmen „Abi" nähert sich dem Ende – endlich. Ich dachte schon, diese Lernerei würde kein Ende mehr nehmen. Meine Pläne, dich zu besuchen, werden nun langsam konkret. Ich komme am 10. Juli im Laufe des Tages. Das ist ja immer schwer einzuschätzen. Um den Verkehr mache ich mir weniger Sorgen als um ausführliche Kontrollen an der Grenze, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich bin so aufgeregt wegen des Besuchs, dass das meiste schon vorbereitet ist, obwohl noch soviel Zeit ist. Das nennt man dann wohl „übermotiviert". Vielleicht kannst du mir dann ja auch persönlich und praktisch erklären, was du mit „Fragt sich nur, ob wir dann zum Lernen kämen…" gemeint hast. Das wird doch nicht wirklich eine anzügliche Bemerkung gewesen sein?! Das ich das erleben darf! Zu gerne hätte ich ja gesehen, wie du rot wirst, dann bist du ganz besonders niedlich._

_Übrigens verrate ich dir die Farbe des Käfers nicht. Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich Überraschungen liebe und darum bleibt es vorerst mein Geheimnis. Nicht, dass du den ganzen Tag auf der Treppe vor dem Haus verbringst und auf ein Autochen einer bestimmten Farbe wartest… _

_Du hast Recht, wenn du schreibst, dass mich die Aussicht auf den Ausbildungsplatz glücklich macht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine Ideen umzusetzen. Übrigens hat sich Michi auch bei Hennis & Haldermann beworben, allerdings bei der Kundenbetreuung. Tja, 12 gemeinsame Schuljahre und jetzt auch noch zwei Jahre Ausbildung in dem gleichen Unternehmen. Einerseits schön, andererseits hat der Buschfunk natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Gerüchteküche anzufeuern. Ich schätze, du kennst das. Michi und mir macht das nichts – schließlich hat sie ja ihren Tim und ich habe dich. Ich wünsche dir sehr, dass du auch einen Beruf findest, der dir gefällt und dich erfüllt. Offen gestanden glaube ich, dass dir die Lehrstelle in Papas Kanzlei, die ich so vehement abgelehnt habe, liegen würde. Mir ist da ja viel zu wenig Bewegung drin – du weißt schon, Paragraphen wälzen, Akten vorbereiten, Rechnungen schreiben, Termine koordinieren. Dafür muss man ja auch noch ordentlich und pingelig genau sein. Ich wäre damit ja hoffnungslos überfordert. Kein halber Tag würde vergehen und mir würde der Aktenberg über den Kopf wachsen… Allerdings glaube ich, dass es dir Spaß machen würde._

_Ich habe schon wieder Hummeln im Hintern und kann kaum stillsitzen. Ich bin gedanklich ja schon bei dir, dabei gibt es doch noch einiges vorzubereiten. Für den Fall, dass der Brief nicht pünktlich bei dir ist, schicke ich dir rechtzeitig ein Telegramm. Naja, das gibt ja jetzt nicht viel Sinn, dass ich das ausgerechnet in den Brief schreibe, der vielleicht gar nicht pünktlich da ist. Wie auch immer… Ich freue mich wahnsinnig darauf, dich wieder zu sehen. Tja, jetzt heißt es Tage zählen oder Stunden oder Minuten, je nachdem was kürzer klingt. Meine Sehnsucht nach dir ist so groß, dass es wehtut. Ich liebe und vermisse dich._

_Bis ganz, ganz bald._

_Tausend Küsse,_

_dein Rokko. _

„So Rokko, jetzt nimmst du dir die Nagelschere und stutzt die Ecken", scherzte Heide Kowalski, als sie mit einem Tablett in den Garten der Kirche kam. „Gut gemäht würde ich sagen", lobte sie ihren Enkel und reichte ihm ein Glas Limonade. „Komm, setz dich mal zu mir", forderte sie ihn auf und deutete auf die kleine Bank unter dem dicken, alten Kastanienbaum. „Morgen geht's also auf große Fahrt?", merkte Heide an, während sie an ihrem Glas nippte. Rokko nickte und starrte ins Leere. Seine Oma so anzulügen, fiel ihm nicht leicht. „Ich weiß, dass du zu Lisa fährst." Ihre Worte hallten durch die Stille. „Woher?" – „Junge, ich war auch mal jung und verliebt. Du liebst deine Lisa und du kannst nun einmal nicht anders. Weißt du schon, was du machen wirst?" – „Ja, aber ich möchte es lieber für mich behalten, damit sich niemand Sorgen macht." – „Ach Junge, die mache ich mir doch sowieso. Ich werde ganz doll an euch denken." Heide griff nach Rokkos Händen. „Du musst einfach nur Vertrauen haben, dann wird alles gut werden. Und bitte seid vorsichtig." Rokko nickte. „Oma?" – „Ja." – „Ich habe Angst." Fragend sah Heide ihren Enkel an. „Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?" – „Es wird funktionieren… irgendwie. Ich könnte dir jetzt etwas über die unergründlichen Wege Gottes erzählen, aber das weißt du ja alles selber. Betrachte es als Prüfung." Rokko lachte auf. „Damit hab ich nach dem Abi-Stress ja Erfahrung." – „Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine. Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Großer und auf deine Lisa auch. Ich freue mich schon darauf, sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Sie muss ein ganz wundervolles Mädchen sein, so wie du von ihr schwärmst und wie deine Augen glänzen, wenn ihr Name fällt." Heide umarmte Rokko ganz fest. „Ich wünsche dir ganz, ganz viel Kraft für deine Reise."


	30. Chapter 30

30.

„Oh man, ich dachte, die nehmen uns das Auto auseinander", bemerkte Michi, als Rokko den ersten Rastplatz hinter der Grenze ansteuerte. „Willst du nicht auch aussteigen und dir die Beine vertreten?" Rokko öffnete galant die Beifahrertür und sah Michi abwartend an. „Nee, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich stand gerade einen halben Tag dumm in der Gegend rum und habe zugesehen, wie mein Koffer gefilzt wurde." – „So lange hat es doch gar nicht gedauert", bemerkte Rokko und sah sich um. „Aber… Aber kurz war es auch nicht gerade." Bevor Michi ausstieg, fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über die Bespannung des Autodaches. Sie zog die Verkleidung aus ihrer Halterung und beförderte den gefälschten Pass zu Tage. „Wenigstens haben sie den nicht entdeckt", bemerkte sie und ließ ihn in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden. „So, und jetzt sag mir, wie weit es noch ist." Michi baute sich vor Rokko auf, der auf und ab ging. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie anstrengend du sein kannst. Ich glaube, du hast gerade die 100000-Marke überschritten. Ich würde sagen, wenn du 150000 Mal ‚Wann sind wir endlich da?' gesagt hast, dann sind wir da", grinste Rokko sie an. „Okay, gut, dann lass uns endlich weiterfahren, sonst kommen wir nie an." Michi hakte sich bei Rokko unter und dirigierte in bestimmt zum Auto zurück.

„Göberitz liegt echt am Ende der Welt", maulte Michi immer wieder. „Sieh mal Michi, da ist schon das Ortschild!", neckte Rokko sie. „Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit." Von der Seite streckte Michi ihm die Zunge raus. „Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, wir schaffen es nie bis hierher." Aufmerksam sah sie sich um. „Die gleiche ländliche Idylle wie Frühjahr", bemerkte sie trocken. „Sag mal, wieso fährst du denn jetzt rechts ran, wir sind doch noch gar…" Michi kam nicht mehr dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden, denn Rokko war schon aus dem Auto gesprungen: „Lisa!", rief er einer jungen Frau auf einem Fahrrad entgegen. Sie war stehen geblieben und ließ ihr Fahrrad ungeachtet der Einkäufe in dem kleinen Korb auf dem Gepäckträger fallen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Starre rannte sie los und fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals. Lachend hob Rokko sie an und drehte sich überschwänglich mit ihr. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit setzte er sie wieder ab, streichelte ihr sanft über die Haare, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. In diesem Blick spiegelte sich seine ganze Liebe für sie wider. „Endlich!", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre setzte. „Och Kinder, könnt ihr euch kein Gebüsch dafür suchen?", kommentierte Michi die Situation, als sie sah, wie Lisas Hände Rokkos Rücken auf und ab wanderten. Lisa sah an Rokko vorbei, um zu herauszufinden, ob diese Stimme wirklich der Person gehörte, von der sie glaubte, dass sie ihr gehörte und tatsächlich: Da stand Michi, cool hinter der geöffneten Tür des Käfers und grinste breit. In Lisas Gesicht flackerte ein Hauch von Enttäuschung auf, der aber sofort Freude wich. Sie wusste zwar nicht, warum Rokko ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin mitgebracht hatte, aber sie freute sich, Michi wieder zu sehen. Lisa ging auf die junge Frau mit dem spitzbübischen Grinsen zu und umarmte sie herzlich. „Anscheinend freust du dich über mich nicht so sehr wie über Rokko", neckte Michi Lisa, die sofort errötete. „Aber nicht so schlimm, ich lege keinen Wert darauf, von dir geküsst zu werden", scherzte sie weiter und löste die Umarmung. „Wisst ihr was?", fragte Michi, während sie auf Lisas Fahrrad zuging. „Ihr nehmt die Einkäufe und fahrt zu den Plenskes und ich nehme Lisas Fahrrad und überrasche Jürgen. Was haltet ihr davon?" Michi machte sich daran, die in alle Richtungen verstreuten Lebensmittel aufzusammeln. Lisa und Rokko sahen sich an und waren mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden. „Aber schlafen tust du doch bei uns, oder?", fragte Lisa. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich da stören möchte", gab Michi grinsend zurück. An dieser einen Stelle hatte ihr Plan eben doch einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler. „Nein, du störst doch nicht. Ich würde mich freuen", gab Lisa zurück und meinte es wirklich ehrlich. „Okay, gut, aber jetzt gebe ich euch erst einmal die Zeit, euch richtig zu begrüßen." Lisa sah der davon radelnden Michi hinterher und wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum sie auch hier ist. Ich musste sie einfach mitbringen, aber das würde ich dir gerne in Ruhe erklären, wenn wir bei dir sind." Lisa nickte, bevor Rokko ihr dann ganz gentleman-like in den senfgrünen Käfer half.

„Rokko, Junge! So schnell sieht man sich wieder! Warste ja ziemlich flott unterwegs. Wann biste denn heute Früh losgefahren?" Bernd klopfte Rokko freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, um seine Wiedersehensfreude zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Wie geht's dir denn? War's für dich in der Schule genauso stressig wie für Lisa? Süßes kleines Auto hast du da, da zeigste mir bestimmt mal, wie's unter der Motorhaube aussieht." Bernd ließ Rokko gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, dafür war er viel zu aufgeregt. „Aber ihr Zwei wollt jetzt bestimmt eure Ruhe", gab Bernd sich auf einmal ungewohnt rücksichtsvoll. „Ähm, Papa, könntest du bitte die zweite Gästematratze vom Dachboden holen? Michi muss jede Minute hier sein und…" – „Michi?" Bernd war verwirrt. Er kannte das Fräulein Hauptmann, aber niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie auch herkommen würde. Innerlich grinste er: Da hatte der Rokko also einen Anstandswauwau mitgebracht. Von Lisa hätte er das ja erwartet, aber von Rokko? „Ja, sie ist auch hier, wollte aber zuerst Jürgen besuchen." Bernd grinste erheitert: „Mach ich, Schnattchen, mach ich."

Rokko schloss die Tür zu Lisas Zimmer und folgte ihr mit einigen langen Schritten. Doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen – was er ihr zu sagen hatte, konnte er nicht ruhig sitzend. Lisa saß bereits au der Fensterbank und sah ihn gespannt an. „Also, warum Michi auch hier ist… das hat damit zu tun… also, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich mir etwas einfallen lasse und mir ist auch etwas eingefallen und Michi hat einen entscheidenden Beitrag dazu geleistet, wenn nicht DEN Beitrag überhaupt…" Lisa konnte kaum mitansehen, wie Rokko so nervös und seine Hände knetend auf und ab ging. „Und der Besuch hier ist ihre Belohnung?", scherzte Lisa, was allerdings nicht zu Rokkos Entspannung beitrug. „Am besten, du sagst mir erst einmal, was dir eingefallen ist, bevor du vor Nervosität noch umkippst, ja?" Lisa sah Rokko mit großen Augen an und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Rokko drehte sich kurz um und zog nach einigem Suchen den gefälschten Pass aus Michi Gepäck. Skeptisch betrachtete Lisa, was Rokko ihr da in die Hände gelegt hatte. Neben ihrem Foto stand Michis Name, das war auch nicht ihr Geburtsdatum, ganz zu schweigen vom Geburtsort. Und wieso Augenfarbe: blau? Michis Augen waren doch grün. Die Größe kam hin. Leise drang Rokkos Stimme in ihre Gedankenwelt: „Mit diesem Pass kannst du ausreisen. Michi und ich, wir haben uns überlegt, dass Marienborn eine ‚gute Wahl' wäre, wenn man es so nennen kann. Das ist zwar dann ein bisschen weiter nach Pinneberg, aber…" – „Was wird aus Michi?", fragte Lisa, ohne weiter auf Rokkos Erklärung einzugehen. „Bitte?" – „Du kannst ja schlecht mit zwei Michaela Hauptmanns ausreisen wollen." – „Michi wird den Tag, den wir zur Ausreise nutzen in Berlin verbringen. Sie lässt dann irgendwann ihren richtigen Pass verschwinden und meldet ihn dann an einem Grenzübergang verloren. Sie wird dann ganz schön mit den Formalitäten zu kämpfen haben, aber sie hat es angeboten. Sie ist bereit, das für uns zu machen." Immer noch nachdenklich betrachtete Lisa das Dokument in ihren Händen. Der Plan klang gut – so als ob er klappen könnte. Rokko und Michi hatten bereits viel für sie riskiert, aber noch viel wichtiger: Rokko hatte sich an sein Versprechen gehalten. „Wenn du dir Sorgen um die Zukunft machst, da fällt uns schon etwas ein. Wir suchen dir eine Lehrstelle und am Anfang, da wohnen wir erst einmal zusammen bei mir im Zimmer. Meine Eltern wissen zwar von nichts, aber sie werden dich lieben, da bin ich mir sicher. Und später… da suchen wir uns etwas Eigenes… und heiraten und..." Rokko hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Lisa auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und spielte in ihren Haaren. Bei dem Wort „heiraten" sah Lisa auf. Rokko biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und begann dann breit zu grinsen: „Wenn es dann soweit ist, frage ich dich noch mal und zwar so wie es sich gehört, okay?" Lisa legte ihre Hand auf Rokkos Wange und streichelte sie mit ihrem Daumen. „Rokko, was ist, wenn du irgendwann merkst, dass ich nicht die Frau bin, mit der du das alles haben willst? Was ist, wenn wir im Alltag feststellen, dass wir nicht zusammenpassen?" – „Aber Lisa, wieso sagst du das? Das ist Unsinn! Natürlich passen wir zusammen und natürlich bist du die Frau, mit der ich alt werden will. Ich liebe dich." – „Ich liebe dich auch. Ich will nur nicht, dass du eines Tages bereuen könntest, dieses Risiko eingegangen zu sein." Rokko griff nach Lisas Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte. „Diese Entscheidung ist von großer Tragweite – für uns beide. Mir ist klar, dass du hier viel zurücklassen würdest. Nimm dir Zeit für diese Entscheidung. Es gibt diese Möglichkeit und du musst nur ‚ja' oder ‚nein' dazu sagen. Und es muss dann auch ‚ja' oder ‚nein' bedeuten, verstehst du?" Lisa nickte und ließ sich von Rokko in den Arm nehmen. „Wann würde es losgehen?" – „In spätestens 10 Tagen. Einen längeren Aufenthalt können Michi und ich uns einfach nicht leisten." – „Ich habe die Hermanns kennen gelernt", sagte Lisa und starrte abwesend geradeaus. „Die Hermanns?", hakte Rokko nach, als Lisa nicht weiter sprach. „Sie haben versucht zu fliehen – in einem LKW, in einem Zwischenraum unter der Ladefläche." Rokko schluckte – wenn Lisa sie kennen gelernt hatte, dann war die Flucht wohl missglückt. „Man hat sie da gefunden. Drei Jahre Gefängnis, sie haben drei Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht. Jetzt sitzen sie auf gepackten Koffern. Sie haben kein genaues Datum genannt bekommen, aber ihr Ausreiseantrag ist bewilligt worden. Hast du dir überlegt, was passiert, wenn es nicht klappt?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen."

„Oh bitte, lass es nicht schon wieder so warm sein!", stöhnte Michi an jenem Morgen. „Doch, sieht so aus, als würden wir wieder einen Tag am Teich verbringen", antwortete Lisa ihr lachend. „Sommer ist doch zum Kotzen. Was finden die Leute bloß an Hitze und Sonne, he? Man schwitzt, man kriegt einen Sonnenbrand und… und überhaupt. Sommer ist doof", schimpfte Michi. Amüsiert drehte Lisa sich auf den Bauch und sah zu ihrer Freundin, der sie nicht ganz uneigennützig ihr Bett überlassen hatte. So konnte Lisa auf der zweiten Gästematratze neben Rokko schlafen. „Wo ist denn Rokko?", fragte Michi, um von ihrer Hasstirade auf den Sommer abzulenken. „Der ist schon aufgestanden und fachsimpelt unten mit meinem Vater über das Auto." – „Oh, da hat er sich wohl den falschen Gesprächspartner ausgesucht, aber auch gut... Ich meine, so können wir mal ein Frauengespräch führen." Michi richtete sich auf und sah Lisa mit ihren stechend grünen Augen eindringlich an. „Wir sind noch drei Tage hier. Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du…?" – „Ich denke an nichts Anderes mehr." – „Und hast du schon eine Entscheidung getroffen? Ich weiß ja, das ist nicht so, als müsste man sich zwischen einem Rock oder einer Hose entscheiden, sondern das geht weiter. Du hast Freunde hier und deine Familie." – „Um meine Familie geht es nicht. Meine Eltern… also, sie haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich machen soll, was immer mich glücklich macht." – „Sie wissen von unserem Plan?" Michi riss die Augen weit auf. „Nein, aber ich glaube, sie ahnen etwas. Die Beiden wollen nur mein Glück und sie wollen, dass ich keine Rücksicht auf sie nehme, wenn ich glaube, es gefunden zu haben." Nachdenklich kaute Lisa auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Aber da ist noch etwas, oder?" Michi kannte diesen Blick eigentlich nicht, war ja auch nicht nötig – Rokko hatte nie Zweifel und so kam seine beste Freundin ohne einen „Sensor" für unsichere Blicke aus. „Weißt du, ich habe Angst. Ich… ich liebe Rokko und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er meine große Liebe ist, aber ich habe Angst davor, ihn zu enttäuschen. Ich meine, stell dir mal vor, er merkt irgendwann, dass ich nicht das für ihn bin, was er glaubt, dass ich für ihn bin. Dann würde ich im Ausland sitzen, weit weg von Zuhause und mit gebrochenem Herzen." Michi war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und hatte sich zu Lisa auf die Matratze gesetzt. „Das ist kompletter Blödsinn. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie Rokko gelitten hat in den Wochen nach der Studienfahrt? Er war ja teilweise nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Erst hier ist er wieder aufgeblüht. Er liebt dich, du bist seine große Liebe. Und egal was passiert, niemand lässt dich hängen. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ich übernehme dann alle Funktionen, die Jürgen bisher innehatte." Michi gestikulierte wild und deutete mit ihren Fingern einen Schwur an. Lisa begann zu lächeln und umarmte Michi dann fest. „Danke. Ich glaube, das habe ich gebraucht." – „Jeder Zeit wieder, aber nun sollten wir uns fertigmachen, dann kriegen wir die guten Plätze am Teich." Grinsend stand Michi auf und reichte Lisa die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Hey Rokko!" Markus Mond war auch zum Teich gekommen und hatte Lisas Brieffreund gleich erspäht. „Was treibt dich denn hierher? Doch nicht etwa die Sehnsucht nach unserem kleinen Göberitz!" Übertrieben kumpelhaft legte er den Arm um Rokko, der knietief im Teich stand und bis eben noch die nahezu chancenlose Lisa mit Wasser bespritzt hatte. „Ich bin einfach nur ein paar Tage zu Besuch." – „Dann gehört der grüne Käfer dir?", fragte Markus fröhlich weiter. Lisa warf Rokko einen warnenden Blick zu. „Eigentlich gehört er meinem Opa." – „Wie lange bleibst du denn noch? Vielleicht können wir mal was zusammen unternehmen", schlug Markus vor. „Ähm, in ein paar Tagen geht's schon wieder zurück und die Zeit würde ich ganz gerne mit meinen Freunden Lisa und Jürgen verbringen", sagte Rokko bestimmt, nahm Lisa an der Hand und ging an Markus vorbei. „Was wollte Markus denn von euch?", fragte Jürgen, als die Beiden auf ihn und Michi zukamen. „Ach, nur ein bisschen Konversation betreiben", gab Rokko zur Antwort und beobachtete besorgt, wie Lisa ihr Fahrrad vom Boden aufhob. „Ich muss noch mal kurz weg", entschuldigte sie sich knapp und radelte davon.

„Ich komme ja schon", erschallte die tiefe Stimme von Pastor Schlösselmann. „Lisa!", entfuhr es ihm erstaunt. „Ich muss Sie… um… etwas… bitten… Es ist… dringend." Lisa rang mit ihrem Atem. „Komm doch erst einmal rein. Was ist denn passiert?" Der verhältnismäßig junge Pastor war irritiert von Lisas Auftritt. „Setz dich!", forderte er sie auf, nachdem er sie in die Küche geführt hatte. „Sie müssen sich um meine Eltern kümmern." – „Aber Lisa, warum denn?" – „Wenn ich fort bin, dann muss sich doch jemand um Mama und Papa kümmern." – „Reden wir hier von dem Studienplatz in Zittau oder von allgemeiner Abwesenheit?" – „Von allgemeiner Abwesenheit." – „Verstehe. Dein Freund Rokko ist hier... Habt ihr denn eine schöne Zeit?" – „Ja, Pastor, aber bitte, Sie müssen mir versprechen…" – „Wenn deine Eltern sich von mir helfen lassen, dann bin ich natürlich für sie da." Lisa erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf den sie sich aufgrund des sanften Zwangs des Pastors gesetzt hatte. „Danke. Dann wird jetzt alles gut." Pastor Schlösselmann stellte sich vor Lisa und sah von oben zu ihr herab: „Wenn du meinst. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute." Er nahm Lisa kurz in den Arm und brachte sie dann zur Tür.

Genauso abgehetzt wie Lisa beim Pfarrhaus angekommen war, kehrte sie an den Teich zurück. Rokko saß ein wenig verloren auf einer Decke und sah Michi und Jürgen beim Planschen zu. Mit einem entschlossenen Schubs landete ihr Fahrrad im Gras. Leise schlich Lisa sich an Rokko heran und hielt ihm dann die Augen zu: „Rate!", forderte sie ihn auf. Sanft griff Rokko nach Lisas Handgelenken und zog vorsichtig daran, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und er sie problemlos in seinen Arm ziehen konnte. Lachend lagen sie auf der Decke, als Lisa Rokko plötzlich ernst ansah: „Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden. Lass uns ein Stück spazieren gehen, ja?"

Als sie aus der Sichtweite der Anderen waren, griff Rokko nach Lisas Hand. Sie gingen eine Weile Händchen haltend spazieren, bis sie an einen Abzweig kamen, den Rokko nur allzu gut kannte. „Weißt du noch, hier haben wir vor ein paar Wochen entschieden, nicht an den darauf folgenden Tag zu denken." Er blieb stehen und zog Lisa an sich. Sie lächelte ihn scheu an. „Diesmal sollten wir hier entscheiden, dass wir ganz viel an überübermorgen denken." Lisa machte eine Pause. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Schließlich fixierte sie einen Baum hinter Rokko. „Ich habe nachgedacht", sprach sie weiter. „Meine Eltern haben einander. Jürgen hat viele Freunde und er findet bestimmt jemanden, der mich gut ersetzt." Lisa ließ seine Hand los und streichelte Rokko durch die Haare. „Ich möchte nicht leugnen müssen, dass ich dich liebe – so wie vorhin mit Markus… Lass es uns probieren." Rokkos sanftes Lächeln war zu einem glücklichen Strahlen gewachsen. „Oh Lisa, du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet."


	31. Chapter 31

31.

„Nun halt doch mal still, Lisa!", mahnte Michi schon zum wiederholten Mal. „Wieso muss ich etwas von dir anziehen?", fragte Lisa genervt und zupfte an dem Pullover rum, den Michi ihr gereicht hatte. „Weil du nicht mit deinen Klamotten an der Grenze stehen kannst, das wäre auffällig." Michi begutachtete das Endergebnis, in dem sie um Lisa herumging. „Ich finde, du siehst toll aus. Und wie gefällst du dir?" – „Offensichtlich ist die Lunge ein völlig überschätztes Organ." Michi lachte amüsiert auf. „Wenn die dich einer Leibesvisitation unterziehen, dann wäre es unangebracht, wenn du DDR-Wäsche trägst und es ist ja auch nur für ein paar Stunden. In Pinneberg besorgen wir dir gleich etwas Passendes." – „Ich glaube, ich werde niemals Kinder kriegen. Diese Hose ist steif wie ein Brett und klemmt mir die Eierstöcke ab." – „Nun hab dich aber mal nicht so. Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen und du hast eine schöne Figur, die du auch zeigen kannst. Die Zeiten, in denen frau sich in Lumpen hüllen musste, sind definitiv vorbei." Lisa sah an sich runter – die engen Jeans und das figurbetonte Shirt standen ihr wirklich gut. Das fand auch Rokko, der beim Betreten des Zimmers leise pfiff. „Nicht schlecht. Richtig sexy würde ich sagen." Unsicher und errötend sah Lisa zu Michi, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Wo er Recht hat…" – „So, ich habe es geschafft, das Auto unbemerkt zu beladen. Deine Eltern scheinen noch zu schlafen", bemerkte Rokko und ging auf Lisa zu. Zärtlich legte er seine Arme um sie: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihnen nichts sagen willst?" Lisa nickte heftig. „Je weniger sie wissen, desto besser ist es für sie. Wenn wir es schaffen, melde ich mich bei ihnen und wenn nicht erfahren sie es sowieso." – „Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir frühstücken und starten dann." Dann wandte Rokko sich an Michi: „Was ist mit deinem Pass? Hast du ihn schon verschwinden lassen?" – „Ja, gestern beim Lagerfeuer. Jetzt ist er nur noch Asche."

„Komm, Bernd, lass uns auch runtergehen. Dann sehen wir sie zumindest noch mal", drängte Helga ihren Mann. So leise, wie Rokko, Michi und Lisa dachten, waren sie nicht – Bernd und seine Frau lagen schon lange wach und versuchten, ihre Ängste zu unterdrücken.

„Morgen Kinder!", grüsste Helga die drei, die bereits beim Frühstück saßen. „Das ist aber schön", bemerkte sie mit einer kurzen Geste auf Lisas Kleidung. „Oh, danke. Die hat Michi mir mitgebracht." – „Das ist aber nett von Michi. Steht dir wirklich gut Mäuschen." Bernd stand schweigend ein wenig abseits vom Tisch. Unsicher räusperte er sich: „Schnattchen, was habt ihr den heute Schönes geplant?" – „Wir wollen nach Berlin." Lisa fiel es sichtlich schwer, ihre Eltern so zu belügen, aber es war doch nur zu ihrem Besten. „Alle drei?" – „Ja", antwortete Michi schnell. „Und wir müssen auch langsam los." Hektisch erhob sie sich und holte ihre Handtasche vom Sofa. Als Lisa stand, kam Helga auf sie zu. „Ich wünsche dir einen wirklich, wirklich schönen Tag in Berlin", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Danke, Mama", gab Lisa den Tränen nahe zurück und wandte sich dann an ihren Vater. Ohne etwas zu sagen, umarmte sie ihn. „Mein kleines Schnattchen. Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen… Tag…. Alles Gute, ja? Du folgst einfach deinem Herzen, ja? Aber vergiss uns nicht." Bevor er wortlos im Wintergarten verschwand, klopfte Bernd Rokko noch einmal kurz auf die Schulter: „Mach's gut, Junge, mach's gut." Helga hingegen starrte noch eine Weile angespannt die geschlossene Tür, durch die ihr Mäuschen gerade verschwunden war, an. „Ich drücke dir ganz doll die Daumen, dass alles gut wird", murmelte sie dabei immer wieder. Erst das Aufheulen des Motors in der Einfahrt ließ sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen. „Bernd?", fragte sie und drehte sich um. Keine Spur von ihm. Langsam ging Helga in den Wintergarten und fand ihren Mann in Tränen aufgelöst. „Hoffentlich fliegen sie nicht auf, Helgamäuschen, hoffentlich." – „Das darfst du nicht einmal denken. Die Lisa ist stark und hat da zwei tolle Freunde, die sie bestimmt nicht hängen lassen. Das klappt schon. Wir müssen einfach nur guter Dinge sein."

„So, ihr zwei Helden, ich setze mich jetzt in den Zug nach Ostberlin und mache die Stadt unsicher", versuchte Michi die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen. Allein die Stille im Auto auf dem kurzen Weg zum Göberitzer Bahnhof war unerträglich gewesen. „Wir sehen uns spätestens übermorgen in Pinneberg und dann zeige ich dir meinen Kiez", ermunterte Michi Lisa, deren Sorge ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Danke, Michi", brachte sie hervor und umarmte sie. „Okay, Kowalski, für dich gilt das Gleiche, bloß dass du nicht mit zu einem gepflegten Mädelsabend darfst." Die kurze Umarmung, zu der Rokko ansetzte, wurde in Michi zu einem freundschaftlichen Schwitzkasten verwandelt. Wie bei ihren normalen Kabbeleien verwuschelte Michi Rokkos Locken. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst: „Wenn ihr jetzt losfahrt, dann seid ihr am frühen Nachmittag in Marienborn. Ich gehe gegen 18 Uhr zur Bornholmer Straße und setze die Pass-Beschaffungsmaschinerie in Gang. Das klappt schon. Unser Plan ist bombensicher. Aber jetzt muss ich los, sonst fährt der Zug ohne mich." Winkend lief Michi in das Bahnhofsgebäude. „Gut, dann lass uns auch aufbrechen", forderte Rokko Lisa auf.

„Willst du auch mal fahren?", fragte Rokko, als sie auf halber Strecke zwischen Berlin und Hannover waren. Bisher hatten sie geschwiegen. Rokko war nicht entgangen, wie aufgewühlt Lisa war und mit welcher Melancholie im Blick sie Göberitz angesehen hatte, als sie langsam aus dem kleinen Ort herausfuhren. Lange hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Bein gelegen, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich habe keinen Führerschein", antwortete Lisa knapp. „Ich stehe… stand auf der Warteliste, um einen machen zu können, aber da hätte ich noch ein bisschen warten müssen." Rokko nickte, nicht sicher, ob sie das auch sah – irgendwie war die Landschaft auf der Beifahrerseite interessanter, vielleicht träumte sie auch nur vor sich hin. „Das lässt sich ja nachholen. Wenn du dich eingewöhnt hast und möchtest, dann melden wir dich bei meiner Fahrschule an. Was meinst du?" – „Klingt gut." – „Hey, ich werde alles tun, damit du dich wohl fühlst. Meine Oma freut sich schon darauf, dich kennen zu lernen und…" Rokko spürte, wie Lisa ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte. „Das ist wirklich lieb. Ich bin bloß gerade viel zu nervös, um deinen Versuch, mich aufzubauen, zu schätzen."

Schweigend ging es weiter, bis Rokko plötzlich auf einen Rastplatz fuhr. „Was ist? Warum halten wir?", fragte Lisa. „Der Grenzübergang ist nicht mehr weit von hier und ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn wir noch mal aussteigen und uns ein bisschen beruhigen." Rokko lehnte sich an den kleinen, senfgrünen Käfer und drückte Lisa an sich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und entspannte sich merklich in seiner Umarmung. „Jetzt ist die letzte Chance, die Aktion noch abzublasen", flüsterte ihr Rokko sanft zu. „Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du doch lieber…" – „Nein. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich komme mit dir mit. Du bist doch jetzt so etwas wie mein Zuhause." – „Dein Zuhause? Klingt wunderbar, mein Schatz. Dann lass uns weiterfahren, ja?"

Missmutig beobachtete Rokko, wie der Unterboden seines Käfers untersucht wurde. Schlimm genug, dass es neben der Passkontrolle auch noch die Koffer gefilzt worden waren. Kein einziges Kleidungsstück, das nicht genau begutachtet worden war. Bisher lief alles gut. Rokko hatte den Käfer wie verlangt in eine Art Garage gefahren. Dort stand er auf einem Gitter, unter dem eine Vertiefung war. Dort befanden sich zwei Beamte mit Taschenlampen und Spiegeln, die keinen Millimeter ausließen. „Alles in Ordnung, Herr Kowalski", wandte sich der Beamte, der nicht in dem Graben war, sondern neben Rokko und Lisa stand und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, an den jungen Mann. „Sie fahren jetzt bis zum Schlagbaum und der Kollege dort wird Ihnen dann aufmachen. Gute Weiterreise", grüsste dieser Beamte knapp und verließ dann das Seitengebäude der Zollstelle.

Rokko tat wie ihm geheißen und kurze Zeit später stand er mit Lisa vor besagtem Schlagbaum. Der Beamte, der dort stand, wirkte unsympathisch und missmutig, aber das war ja unwichtig – gleich würde der Schlagbaum aufgehen und dieser Alptraum war vorbei. Der Countdown lief…

10

9

8

7

Den Schlagbaum nicht aus den Augen lassen.

6

Den Beamten freundlich anlächeln.

Sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Sich kurz überzeugen, dass es Lisa gut ging.

5

Aufrecht hinsetzen, die Schultern nicht hängen lassen.

Den Beamten ansehen, keine Gefühlsregung seinerseits.

4

Kupplung treten.

Ersten Gang einlegen.

Handbremse lösen.

Startklar sein.

3

Den Beamten ansehen – der telefoniert.

Nach Lisa sehen – sie wirkt entspannt.

Den Schlagbaum fixieren, gleich geht er hoch.

2

Der Beamte telefoniert immer noch. Blick in den Rückspiegel. Andere Beamte im Anmarsch. Bestimmt nicht ihretwegen. Ihre Papiere waren in Ordnung. Sie waren doch schon kontrolliert worden.

1

Kupplung langsam kommen lassen, Gaspedal sacht treten. Gleich muss der Schlagbaum aufgehen.

0

Nichts passiert.

0

Immer noch nichts.

0

0

0

Hatte er sich verzählt? Nein. Die Schranke müsste schon längst auf sein. Blick zum Beamten. Der ist nicht mehr da.

0

Blick zu Lisa. Blickt ihn entsetzt an. Nein, nicht ihn an, sondern an ihm vorbei. Rokko schluckte hart und drehte sich langsam um.

0

Er sah direkt in den Lauf einer Waffe.

0


	32. Chapter 32

32.

War es Tag oder Nacht? War es draußen sonnig oder verregnet? Seit fast 30 Stunden saß Lisa nun in diesem kleinen fensterlosen Raum, ein grelles Licht auf sie gerichtet, ohne Schlaf, ohne Essen, gezwungen, ihre Hände unter den Oberschenkeln einzuklemmen. Sie schwieg. Seit der Verhaftung hatte noch kein Wort ihre Lippen verlassen. Es gab keinen Plan B. Sie waren einfach davon ausgegangen, dass alles funktionieren würde. Sie hatte Rokko vertraut, sie hatte auf Gott und das Schicksal vertraut und jetzt saß sie hier, alleine, ohne jede Gefühlsregung – keine Trauer, keine Wut, nicht einmal Sorge verspürte sie. Niemand konnte ihr etwas anhängen, solange sie nur schwieg. Dieser Gedanke hatte sich irgendwie in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt. Hohl starrte sie geradeaus, nahm die Worte des Beamten wie durch eine Wand wahr: „Sie sind nicht Michaela Hauptmann. Michaela Hauptmann ist gestern bei einer Routinekontrolle in Berlin ohne Pass aufgegriffen worden. Sagen Sie uns, wer Sie sind!" Bedrohlich hatte er sich vor ihr aufgebaut, stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem kleinen, grauen Tisch ab, der sich unter seinem Gewicht merklich bewegte, leise ächzte. Der Uniformierte betrachtete Lisa. Sie wirkte so bodenständig und vernünftig auf ihn. Was sie wohl dazu bewogen haben mochte, zu fliehen? „Komm schon, Mädchen, sag uns, wer du bist. Das ist auch für dich besser. Wenn du kooperierst, dann wirkt sich das strafmildernd aus." – „Nein", flüsterte Lisa kaum hörbar. Langsam verlor der Grenzer die Geduld: „Gut, dann eben die harte Tour." Kurz nickte er einem Kollegen zu, der das Verhör hinter einer Glasscheibe verfolgt hatte.

„Was war das?", schrie Rokko einige Zimmer weiter entsetzt auf. Ein lauter Knall war durch die Gänge gehallt. Unsanft wurde Rokko von einem Polizisten wieder auf seinen Stuhl gedrückt. „Wir haben Ihrer kleinen Freundin ist die Spezialbehandlung für Republikflüchtlinge zukommen lassen." Der kleine, hagere Beamte mit den speckig glänzenden Sommersprossen und den karottenroten Haaren grinste ihn an. „Sie haben… sie exekutiert?", flüsterte Rokko geschockt. „Kommen Sie, Herr Kowalski, sagen Sie uns schon, wer der Drahtzieher dieses Fluchtversuches ist, wie Ihre kleine Freundin heißt… hieß. Sie können jetzt eh nur noch sich selbst retten." Gelb, Rokko war sich sicher, dass die Augen seines Gegenübers gelb waren, so wie bei einer Katze im Dunkeln. Er wirkte kaum älter als Rokko, trotzdem hatte er tiefe Geheimratsecken und schwitzte. Wer würde das nicht in einer Uniform mit Hemd, Krawatte und Jackett direkt neben einer gleißend hellen Schreibtischlampe? Auch Rokko war warm, er war müde und gerade hatte sein Leben scheinbar seinen Sinn verloren. „Lisa", flüsterte er leise, als sich erste Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. „Lisa? Und wie weiter?" Der Beamte sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Los, erzählen Sie mir schon alles. Etwas Anderes wird Ihnen Ihr Anwaltspapa auch nicht raten." – „Mein Vater?" Rokko schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein, schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, was ihm gesagt wurde. „Ja, Ihre Eltern wurden durch das Auswärtige Amt verständigt. Glauben Sie wirklich, wir wollen Sie hier behalten?" Rokko fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Wange, wollte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Unter die Oberschenkel damit!", bellte der Beamte ihn an. „Und jetzt los, erzählen Sie mir endlich alles!" Rokko hörte eine Stimme, die langsam und leise begann, zu erzählen, wie er Lisa kennen gelernt hatte, wie er sich in sie verliebt hatte, wie der Fluchtplan gereift war, wie Michi und er den Pass organisiert hatten, er verlor kein einziges Wort über Jörg Fuchs, der ja auch viel riskiert hatte, von dem Rastplatz, auf dem er Lisa gefragt hatte, ob sie sich sicher sei. Diese Stimme – es war seine eigene Stimme, aber sie sagte nicht, was ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf ging: Ich habe versagt, Lisa ist tot, nichts wird mehr wie es einmal war. Nein, sie zählte sachlich einen Fakt nach dem anderen auf. „Gegen 14 Uhr waren Sie also auf dem Rastplatz?", hakte der Beamte nach. „Das hätten Sie vielleicht lassen sollen. Zu dieser Zeit wurde die echte Michaela Hauptmann in Ostberlin aufgegriffen. Ohne diese Pause wären Sie schon längst auf der anderen Seite gewesen." Was sollte das? War das etwas ein Versuch, ihn zu trösten? Ihn zu quälen? Ohne Pause wären sie schon längst in Pinneberg und würden ihr kleines Glück genießen. Hätte er auf diese eine Umarmung verzichtet, dann könnte er sich jetzt jederzeit umarmen. „Hände unter die…" Der uniformierte junge Mann brach ab. Er hatte Rokko jetzt so oft gesagt, dass er seine Hände unter den Oberschenkeln halten sollte und trotzdem hatte er sie immer wieder hervorgezogen, um zu gestikulieren und später um sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben. Er hatte ja jetzt alles gehört, es gab keinen Grund, den jungen Mann weiterzuquälen.

„Was… was war das?", fragte Lisa, als kurze Zeit, nachdem der Beamte hinter der Scheibe verschwunden war, ein ohrenbetäubender Knall das Gebäude erschüttert. Eigentlich bedurfte es keiner Antwort. Lisa liefen die Tränen. Es war ein Schuss, definitiv ein Schuss. „Ihr Fluchthelfer war einfach zu renitent und wollte uns einfach nicht als Staatsgewalt respektieren." Der Polizist, der so väterlich wirkte und bisher die gesamte Bandbreite menschlicher Emotionen von Freundlichkeit über Einfühlsamkeit, Wut, Drohung bis hin zu Jähzorn gezeigt hatte, beobachtete Lisa dabei, wie sie unter einem lauten Aufschrei auf die Knie sank: „Neeeiiiiinnnnnn!" und anfing bitterlich zu schluchzen. „Komm schon Mädchen, sag uns, wer du bist. Dann lässt sich vielleicht noch etwas an der Strafe deichseln", redete er ihr schon fast sanft zu und zog sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl. „Lisa Plenske." – „Gut. Und weiter? Wer hat diese Flucht geplant? Gibt es Hintermänner?" Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, erzählte Lisa ihre Geschichte. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihre Hände geknetet, aber sie hatte zu große Angst davor, dass der Beamte vielleicht ausrasten könnte, wenn sie sie nicht unter ihren Oberschenkeln behielt. Als Lisa nicht mehr sprach, sondern nur noch weinte, erhob sich der Beamte: „Gut. Dann bereite ich jetzt alles für Ihren Transport nach Hohenschönhausen vor."

„Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig?" Gustav Kowalski war noch nicht einmal richtig durch die Tür zum Vernehmungsraum getreten, als er auch schon laut wurde. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und war gleichzeitig so wütend, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wie er ruhig bleiben und mit Rokko umgehen sollte. „Wir glauben, du machst Ferien in Holland und stattdessen lieferst du hier den Grund für einen handfesten diplomatischen Notfall!" Gustav blieb abrupt stehen und sah seinen Sohn an. Wieso reagierte er denn bitte nicht? Wieso starrte er so vor sich hin und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion? Auch gut, dann würde er wenigstens noch einige Punkte von seiner Vorwurfsliste abarbeiten können, bevor Rokkos Trotz wieder erwachte. „Was in Gottes Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht? Einen Pass fälschen, Michi da mit reinziehen und… und dieses Mädchen…" – „Lisa. Sie heißt Lisa… sie hieß Lisa." – „Was heißt denn hier ‚hieß'?" Gustav war irritiert, besann sich aber sofort. Er zog seinen Stuhl zu Rokko und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Ist deiner Lisa etwas zugestoßen?" – „Das könnte man so sagen. Diese Uniformfuzzis da draußen sind ihr passiert." – „Du meinst, sie haben sie…?" Rokko war nur noch zu einem Nicken fähig, bevor die Tränen erneut zu laufen begannen. „Aber es gibt doch keine Todesstrafe mehr in der DDR." Der Anwalt in den Gustav schob sich in den Vordergrund. „Dann leg doch Revision ein… am besten wegen Verfahrensfehler. Halt nein, es gab ja kein Verfahren!" Rokko schob verbittert die Hand seines Vaters von seinen Schultern und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Und das alles, weil du mir nicht helfen wolltest." – „Nun mach aber mal halblang, Rokko. Ich habe dir die legalen Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt. Es konnte ja niemand ahnen, dass du gleich zum… zum… zum Fluchthelfer mutierst." Gustav redete sich langsam in Rage. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was da draußen los ist?" Er deutete auf die Wand, erhob sich und tigerte auf und ab. „Die Hauptmanns sind krank vor Sorge und…" – „Wie geht's Michi denn?", unterbrach Rokko seinen Vater. Er hatte noch keinen Gedanken an seine beste Freundin verschwendet, dabei saß sie doch im fernen Berlin fest. Hoffentlich war für sie alles reibungslos verlaufen… „Sie hat bereits ein vorübergehendes Reisedokument und durfte heute Morgen nach Pinneberg aufbrechen. Sie müsste in ein paar Stunden in den Schoss ihrer Familie zurückkehren." Rokko quittierte die Worte seines Vaters mit einem Nicken. Wenigstens etwas, zumindest ging es Michi gut. Sie auch noch zu verlieren? Undenkbar, das würde er nicht überstehen. „Die konfiszieren das Auto. Es muss hier bleiben. Du kriegst ein lebenslanges Einreiseverbot und Zuhause wird dir der Prozess gemacht wegen Urkundenfälschung", erläuterte Gustav die Situation sachlich. „Aber da boxe ich dich schon raus. Ganz straffrei wird's wohl nicht ausgehen, aber wenn ich auf ‚nicht zurechnungsfähig' plädiere, dann…", lachte Gustav auf. „Nicht zurechnungsfähig? Du bist doch echt das letzte. Du glaubst, nur weil ich Lisa liebe… geliebt habe… liebe, bin ich… bin ich nicht zurechnungsfähig? Ich verzichte dankend auf deine Verteidigung. Sollen die mich doch verknacken, meinetwegen zu Gefängnis, ja, das wäre sogar ganz gut, dann müsste ich dir nicht ständig Zuhause begegnen. Obwohl… da begegnet man dir ja auch nur selten." Rokkos Stimme war schneidend. „Am besten, wir besprechen das, wenn du dich beruhigt hast", lenkte Gustav ein. „Unterschreib erstmal deine Aussage und dann lass uns nach Hause fahren." Er schob seinem Sohn einen Stapel Unterlagen hin. Rokko griff mechanisch nach einem Stift und kritzelte auf dem ersten Formular herum.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Heide Kowalski war viel zu früh im Haus ihres Sohnes angekommen. Er und Rokko würden erst in einigen Stunden in Pinneberg ankommen und trotzdem hielt sie nichts im Pfarrhaus. Um sich abzulenken hatte Christa begonnen Marikkas Küche aufzuräumen, ihre Töpfe auszuscheuern, abzuwaschen, plan- und sinnlos Dinge hin- und herzuräumen. Immer wieder schniefte sie laut: „Der arme Junge!" – „Mitleid bringt keinem etwas", murmelte Heide als Antwort. Davon war sie überzeugt, aber klang sie auch so? Schweigend saß sie ihrer Schwiegertochter gegenüber. Sie sahen sich an und doch aneinander vorbei: Das Ticken der Wanduhr war unerträglich laut. Tick, tick, tick: Unerträglich langsam rückte die Stunde, zu der sie Rokko endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnten, näher und doch viel zu schnell, rasend schnell würden sie ihm gegenüberstehen. Und dann? Nichts in der Welt machte ihnen mehr Angst als der Gedanke an genau diesen Moment. Diese Ohnmacht, diese Hilflosigkeit, mit der sie ihm gegenübertreten würden, nicht wissend, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. „Hackbraten", murmelte Marikka leise. Dann lauter: „Hackbraten." Sie spürte die fragenden Blicke auf sich: „Den isst Rokko doch so gerne. Christa, komm, ich gehe einkaufen und du schälst in der Zwischenzeit Kartoffeln." – „Und ich?", fragte Heide, die nichts mehr hasste, als nicht eingebunden zu werden. „Pudding mit Schlagsahne", kam es von Christa, die den Abwaschlappen zur Seite legte. „Du machst Pudding mit Schlagsahne. Davon wird der Junge ganz viel brauchen."

Erst das unüberhörbare Ratschen der Handbremse, riss die Frauen aus ihrem Tatendrang. Ehe sie sich auf das Kommende einstellen konnten, ging die Haustür auch schon auf und Gustav schob seinen Sohn zur Tür hinein. Heide hatte es sich immer verboten, etwas wie Mitleid zu empfinden. Ihrer Meinung nach brachte das niemandem etwas – weder dem Bemitleideten noch dem Bemitleidenden. Aktiv handeln, aktiv trösten, aber niemals halbherzig bemitleiden, das war ihr Credo. Doch diesmal konnte sie nicht anders – vielleicht auch, weil sie sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt hatte. Anderen bei der Trauerbewältigung zu helfen, war das eine, aber wenn es die eigene Familie betraf, dann war das schon ein ganzes Stück schwieriger und dann auch noch den eigenen Enkel… Ach Boss, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, he? Wo ist diesmal der tiefere Sinn? Oder die Moral des Ganzen? Du wolltest Rokko doch damit nicht beibringen, dass man irdische Grenzen, egal wie falsch sie sind, respektieren muss? Dann bist du definitiv über das Ziel hinausgeschossen… „Rokko!", brachte sie erleichtert heraus, als sie endlich vor ihm stand. „Können wir irgendetwas für dich tun?" Er wirkte so erschöpft, so apathisch, als wäre ihm alles egal, als hätte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. „Kannst du Tote auferstehen lassen?", fragte Rokko verbittert zurück. „Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Heide perplex. „Kennst du jemanden, der es kann?" Ja, sie kannte jemanden, aber sie behielt ihre Antwort für sich, denn die wollte Rokko jetzt bestimmt nicht hören. „Das dachte ich mir." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob Rokko sich an seiner Familie vorbei und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. „Rokko, wir müssen aber…" Heide hielt ihren Sohn am Arm zurück. „Gar nichts müsst ihr. Lass ihn erst einmal in Ruhe. Er hat gerade das Mädchen, das er liebt, verloren." – „Aber der Staatsanwalt…" – „Wird einmal den Menschen in sich rauskehren müssen", unterbrach Heide ihn bestimmt. „Kommt, es ist jede Menge zu essen da. Wir stellen Rokko einfach etwas vor die Tür, was er sich nehmen kann, wenn er will." Es war zwar weder Mittag- noch Abendessenszeit, aber trotzdem roch es in der Kowalski'schen Küche nach einem wunderbaren Essen. Niemand schien es wirklich zu schätzen. Jeder von ihnen stocherte abwesend in dem eh schon gehackten Fleisch und den gestampften Kartoffeln herum. „Kann man etwas für Lisas Familie tun?", durchbrach Heide die Stille. „Nein", antwortete Gustav knapp. „Ich könnte ihnen schreiben und ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten", dachte Heide laut nach. Sie hatte nicht vor, lockerzulassen. „Ich glaube, Rokko hat ihnen bereits mehr als genug geholfen. Außerdem kriegen sie deinen Brief ja eh nie." – „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du wärst nicht mein Sohn und auch nicht der Sohn deines Vaters. Woher hast du nur diesen Pessimismus?" Heide funkelte ihren Sohn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. „Vielleicht hat man mich ja im Krankenhaus vertauscht, aber was du so abfällig Pessimismus nennst, nenne ich Realitätssinn." – „Ich werde ihnen schreiben", mischte sich Marikka ein. Sie starrte ins Leere, aber sie wusste genau, was sie da sagte. Gustav erhob sich demonstrativ. „Ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Irgendjemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass Rokko glimpflich davonkommt."

Rokko nahm das leise Klicken unbewusst wahr, das das Schloss seiner Tür beim Schließen machte. Etwas ganz Anderes zog seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit aus sich: Alles war vorbereitet – für eine Ankunft, für ihre Ankunft. In seinem Bett lagen ein zweites Kissen und eine zweite Decke, mit roter Bettwäsche bezogen. Für Lisa, rot für Lisa und blau für ihn. Das rote Bettzeug lag an der Wandseite, so dass Lisa nicht aus dem Bett fallen konnte. Auf dem blau bezogenen Kissen thronte Cäsar und grinste ihn mit seinem weißen Wollmund an. Eine heiße Träne bahnte sich ihren weg, dann eine zweite, eine dritte, eine vierte, viele, ganz viele, ganz, ganz viele. Da war Knuddel, ein gelbes Plüschknäuel, das vor vielen Jahren mal einen Bären dargestellt hatte. Rokko hatte ihn rausgesucht, damit Lisa auch einen Stoffgefährten hatte, der auf ihrem Kissen auf sie wartete. Rokko sah weg, um diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Der Schrank – groß und mächtig stand er in einer Ecke. Rokko musste die Tür nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass er eine Hälfte freigemacht hatte, damit Lisas Sachen darin Platz finden konnten. Gleiches galt für das Regal – was für ein Unsinn eigentlich. Rokko hatte doch genau gewusst, dass Lisa kaum etwas mitbringen würde. Wozu brauchte sie da ein halbes Regal? Aber in ihrer Hälfte… der Hälfte, die für sie vorgesehen war, lag schon etwas: Ein gepunkteter Schlafanzug, den Rokko vor seiner Abreise besorgt hatte, damit Lisa etwas für die erste Nacht hatte. Eine Flasche Shampoo… für störrisches Haar. Rokko hatte noch nie selbst Shampoo gekauft, er nahm sonst immer das, was gerade da war. Ihm erschien es einfach passend, diese Sorte für Lisa im Haus zu haben. Eine Flasche Duschgel… mit Rosenduft. Auf Zehenspitzen ging Rokko an das Regal und nahm die Flasche in die Hand, öffnete sie, roch daran – so hätte Lisa riechen können. Das, was sie in Göberitz benutzte, roch süßlich nach diesem Kaugummi für Kinder und verlieh ihr diesen ganz speziellen Lisa-Duft. Wieso hatte er nicht versucht, etwas zu besorgen, was mehr nach ihr roch? Wieso ausgerechnet Rosenduft? Mochte Lisa überhaupt Rosen? Wieso hatte er sie das nie gefragt? Durch seinen Tränenschleier nahm er die Zahnbürste wahr, die er in der kleinen Apotheke um die Ecke gekauft hatte. Die Apothekerin kannte ihn seit seiner Geburt und hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er eine Zahnbürste für Zahnspangenträger verlangt hatte. Sie war schon ausgepackt. Er würde sie nicht zurückgeben können. Was dachte er da nur? Er hatte gerade die Liebe seines Lebens verloren und da dachte er an Zahnbürsten? Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er betrachtete die Ansammlung von Dingen für Lisa und wurde zornig. Mit einem lauten Schrei wischte er mit seinem Arm das Regalbrett leer, drehte sich um und warf das Bettzeug, das für Lisa bestimmt war, auf den Boden, versetzte ihm immer wieder Tritte. In seinem kleinen Reich hatte er mit ihr leben wollen, für die erste Zeit zumindest und jetzt? Jetzt war er alleine hierher zurückgekehrt, aber alles sah so aus, als würde Lisa jede Minute hier sein und dieses scheinbare Idyll mit ihm teilen. Rokko wollte seinen Kassettenrekorder starten und seinen Zorn mit lauter Musik betäuben, als ihm einfiel, welche Kassette sich daran befand: Er hatte sie aufgenommen, bevor er nach Göberitz gereist war. Ruhige, romantische Lieder, die Lisa bestimmt gefallen hätten. Rokko drückte einen Knopf und nahm die Kassette heraus. Langsam zog er das schwarze Band in seine Richtung, wickelte es um seine Hand, zog fester, immer weiter, bis ein schwarzer Bandsalat seine Hand zierte und das Band zu Ende war. Ein kurzes Ratsch und schon war es nicht mehr Teil der Kassette. Peng, landete die tote Kassettenhülle auf dem Boden, nur um Sekundenbruchteile später zertreten zu werden. Erschöpft von seinem Tobsuchtsanfall lies Rokko sich in Mitten des Chaos auf den Boden sinken und weinte hemmungslos. In Fötushaltung lag Rokko auf der roten Decke und schluchzte: „Warum? Warum denn nur?"

_Pinneberg, 23. Juli 1988_

_Liebe Familie Plenske!_

_Wenn ich ein besserer Vater wäre, dann hätte ich meinem Sohn wohl zugehört, als er von Ihnen sprach, dann wüsste ich jetzt, wie Sie mit Vornamen heißen und könnte sie persönlicher ansprechen. Ich bin aber nun mal kein guter Vater. Ein guter Vater hätte bemerkt, wenn sein Sohn einen solchen Coup plant. Ein guter Vater wäre hellhörig geworden, als sein Sohn ihn nach Ausreisemöglichkeiten aus der DDR gefragt hat. _

_Ich habe Ihre Tochter immer nur „das Mädchen" genannt, dabei wusste ich genau, dass sie Lisa heißt. Ich wollte das alles nicht so nah an mich heranlassen. Ich hätte sie so gerne kennen gelernt, immerhin hat sie Rokkos Herz erobert. Er liebt sie – noch kann ich das einfach nicht in die Vergangenheit setzen, zu unglaublich ist das Vorgefallene und seine Gefühle lassen sich bestimmt nicht einfach abschalten. Ich bin so entsetzlich hilflos, kann einfach nichts für ihn tun, dringe nicht einmal zu ihm durch. Aber das ist nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was Sie gerade durchmachen müssen. Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, Ihnen zu schreiben, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass dieser Brief Sie wahrscheinlich nie erreichen wird. Vielleicht schafft er es nicht durch die Kontrolle, vielleicht schafft er es nicht einmal in den Briefkasten, weil ich zu feige bin, ihn abzuschicken. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen etwas sagen wie „Es tut mir leid." oder „Was Rokko getan hat, war falsch.", aber das kann ich nicht. Es war nicht falsch. Er hat für seine Liebe gekämpft und leider verloren. Ich war noch nie so stolz auf ihn wie in dem Moment, als ich seinen Fluchtplan gelesen habe – da war er schon gescheitert, aber er war brillant. Eine winzige Kleinigkeit ist schief gegangen und das hat Ihrer Tochter das Leben gekostet. Und das, das macht mich unendlich traurig. Sie muss ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen sein. Rokko hat so oft von ihr gesprochen und ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm besser zugehört. Ich kann Ihnen und auch ihm nicht den Schmerz über diesen Verlust nehmen. Ich habe nicht einmal die richtigen Worte, um zu Papier zu bringen, was mich wirklich bewegt, aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich in Gedanken nur bei Ihnen bin. Da ist man Anwalt und kann doch nichts tun. Bisher habe ich immer eine Gesetzeslücke gefunden, eine Nische, ein Fehlerchen – doch diesmal? Nichts. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist an Sie zu denken, für Sie zu beten._

_Und so verbleibe ich mit besten Wünschen,_

_Gustav Kowalski _


	34. Chapter 34

34.

_Göberitz, 23. August 1988_

_Liebe Marikka, lieber Gustav!_

_Wir kennen uns nicht. Wir haben uns noch nie getroffen und werden das wahrscheinlich auch nie. Trotzdem denke ich in letzter Zeit viel an Sie, um nicht zu sagen, Sie beide sind in meinem Herzen und meinen Gebeten. Sie haben Ihren Sohn verloren und niemand denkt in diesen Tagen so an Sie wie mein Mann und ich. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass Bernd diesen Brief schreibt, aber er ist kein Mann der großen Worte. Und ich? Nun, ich scheine die richtigen Worte einfach nicht zu finden. Wir mochten Ihren Sohn schon damals, als er zu uns kam und unsere Lisa mit seiner ganz speziellen Art aus der Reserve lockte. Uns ist natürlich nicht entgangen, wie sich die jungen Gefühle entwickelten, aber was sollten wir tun? Eher hätte man eine Lawine aufhalten können! Wir haben Rokko dann angeboten, uns jederzeit zu besuchen. Es blieb ja keine andere Möglichkeit… Und dann stand er plötzlich wieder bei uns in der Tür. Mein Bernd und ich, wir wussten natürlich, dass sich ein Freigeist wie er nicht von „so ein bisschen Grenze" aufhalten lässt. Insgeheim wussten wir, dass wir uns an jenem 20. Juli für immer von ihm und unserer Tochter verabschiedeten. Ich kenne die Details des Fluchtplans aus dem Prozess, der Lisa gemacht wurde – ein wundersames Schauspiel, ein wahres Exempel: zweieinhalb Jahre Zuchthaus. Unser kleines Mäuschen im Gefängnis: Sie, die nie einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun konnte… Und trotzdem verstehe ich sie: Der Plan war hervorragend. Sie musste es einfach probieren und an ihrer Stelle hätte ich auch keine Minute gezögert. Was Ihr Sohn für unsere Tochter getan hat, war ein großartiger Liebesbeweis, eine wahre Heldentat und trotzdem gibt es ein Leider. Leider haben sie es nicht geschafft und leider ist sein Freiheitsdrang ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Und noch immer nicht kann ich in Worte fassen, wie leid mir Ihr Verlust tut, wie sehr Bernd und ich mit Ihnen trauern um eine großartigen jungen Mann, den wir nur allzu gern Schwiegersohn genannt hätten._

_Nächste Woche dürfen wir endlich unsere Lisa besuchen, ihr Mut zusprechen für die nächsten Monate, nein, Jahre. Das wird dann anders als damals vor Lisas erstem Schwimmunterricht, als wir ihr versichern mussten, dass ihr nichts passiert, als wir ihr die Angst vor dem Wasser nehmen mussten… Diesmal braucht sie mehr als nur ein „Du schaffst das schon." Im Prozess machte sie einen gefassten Eindruck, aber innen drin, da trauert sie bestimmt um ihre große Liebe, macht sich Vorwürfe, denkt „Was wäre, wenn…?"_

_Vielleicht erreicht Sie dieser Brief nie, vielleicht ist er Ihnen egal, vielleicht halten Sie mich für vermessen, vielleicht erscheine ich Ihnen auch herzlos, vielleicht aber auch nicht, weil Sie trotz aller Trauer nachvollziehen können, wie sehr wir uns um Lisa sorgen. Ich kann Ihnen nichts bieten, nur ein Dankeschön, aber wenn Sie etwas für unser kleines Mädchen tun können, dann bitte, tun sie etwas für sie._

_Mit Ihnen trauernd und weinend,_

_Helga und Bernd Plenske_

„Lisa-Mäuschen!" Helga Plenske war kaum durch die Tür in den Besuchsraum getreten, da hatte sie ihre Tochter auch schon entdeckt. Apathisch saß sie an einem kleinen Tisch, sie war blass, hatte verweinte Augen und zeigte erst eine Regung, als sie ihre Eltern erblickte. „Kein Körperkontakt!" Mit diesem Befehl baute sich eine kleine, stämmige Wärterin mit maskulinem Haarschnitt vor Helga auf. „Setzen Sie sich!", deutete sie auf Stuhl. „Sie haben 15 Minuten." Bernd hatte noch nichts gesagt, nur seine Tochter gemustert. Sie sah schlecht aus, nicht wie das fröhliche Mädchen, dem er im Garten eine Schaukel aufgestellt hatte, nicht wie das Mädchen, das stolz darauf war, keine Stützräder mehr zu brauchen, nicht wie die junge Frau, die frisch verliebt war, die sich auf die Zukunft freute. „Hey Schnattchen", grüsste er sich und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Mit diesem Mausgrau haben sie ja genau deine Farbe getroffen", meinte er mit dem gleichen gequälten Lächeln und deutete auf die Kleidung, die Lisa tragen musste. „Ach Bernd, bitte", mischte sich Helga ein. „Sag uns lieber, wie es dir geht, Mäuschen." – „Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", fragte Lisa zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Es gibt hier dreimal am Tag etwas zu essen, um die leidige Klamottenfrage muss ich mich nicht selber kümmern. Ich habe ein nettes, kleines Zimmer, das frei ist von sämtlichen Nippes und anderem Schnickschnack, der nur einstaubt. Meine Zellengenossin ist ganz nett, sie quasselt nur ein bisschen zuviel... Naja, ist ja auch verständlich nach der ganzen Zeit, die sie in Einzelhaft verbracht hat. Ach ja, Hofgang, einmal am Tag haben wir eine Stunde Hofgang." Bernd und Helga tauschten besorgte Blicke. „Isst du denn auch regelmäßig, Mäuschen?", kehrte Helga die Mutter in sich heraus. „Hmmm, schmeckt aber nicht so doll, außerdem habe ich meistens eh keinen Appetit." – „Das geht doch nicht, Schnattchen. Du musst doch ordentlich essen. Das hätte der… der Rokko doch auch nicht gewollt." Bernd hatte bewusst eine Pause gemacht, wollte den Satz eigentlich nicht beenden, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür. Vielleicht kam er ja so an Lisa heran. „Habt ihr… habt ihr vielleicht etwas von seiner Familie gehört?", fragte Lisa sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfend. Helga schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben. Hoffentlich kriegen sie den…" Lisa nickte abwesend. „Die Kette… sie haben mir alle meine persönlichen Dinge abgenommen. Auch die Kette mit dem Anhänger. Das Hufeisen von Rokkos Opa. Ich… ich habe doch nur noch das als Erinnerung an ihn." Tränen über Tränen rannen Lisa die Wangen hinunter und niemand da, der sie in den Arm nahm… nehmen durfte, um sie zu trösten, ihr Halt zu geben. Bernd sah entschlossen auf: „Du kriegst deine Kette, das verspreche ich dir. Ich rede nachher gleich mit dem Verantwortlichen und wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst, dann wartet deine Kette da auf dich, Schnattchen." Mit dem Ärmel ihrer Sträflingskleidung wischte sich Lisa über das Gesicht. Das musste sie oft getan haben in letzter Zeit, zumindest ließen die Salzränder darauf schließen. „Wie geht's Jürgen?", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Gut, gut", antwortete Bernd. „Er genießt seine Galgenfrist. Im Oktober muss er doch zum Wehrdienst." Lisa zog die Stirn kraus. Davon wusste sie ja gar nichts. Hier drin verpasste man aber auch alles. „Glaubst du, er kommt mich 'mal besuchen?", wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. „Er wollte ja mit uns mitkommen, aber er hat keine Besuchsgenehmigung gekriegt. Aber du kennst ihn ja, er ist so penetrant, er kriegt sie schon irgendwann und wenn's nur ist, damit er niemandem mehr auf die Nerven geht." Lisa lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung. Ja, Jürgen konnte schon ziemlich nervig sein, aber er war doch immer noch ihr bester Freund. Sie wusste noch gar nicht, wie er zu dem stand, was sie getan hatte. Würde es ihre Freundschaft belasten? Auf Dauer schädigen? Würde sie vielleicht daran zerbrechen? „Und deine Zellengenossin ist nett?", warf Helga in die aufkommende Stille hinein. „Ja, Kerstin ist echt dufte, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie zuviel redet. Ohne Punkt und Komma kann sie quasseln, selbst ohne Luft zu holen. Sie muss so etwas wie ein medizinisches Wunder sein." Lisa musste angesichts dieser Vorstellung leise kichern, was auf Helga ansteckend wirkte. „Was hat sie getan? Ist sie eine richtige Verbrecherin oder so wie du eine…" – „Eine richtige Verbrecherin, Mama? Was ist deiner Meinung nach eine richtige Verbrecherin?" – „Na du weißt schon: Mord, Raub, Totschlag, Vergewaltigung?" – „Eine Frau als Vergewaltigerin?", zweifelte Lisa die Aufzählung ihrer Mutter an. Helga zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Nein, Kerstin ist eine politische Gefangene so wie ich. Sie sitzt schon ziemlich lange, aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was genau sie gemacht hat. Sie hat mich mutig genannt." Lisa lachte auf. „Das kleine Kampflandei nennt sie mich." Wieder rollten Tränen Lisas Wangen hinunter. „Das meint sie aber nicht böse, sondern mehr humorvoll. Sie sagt, wenn man hier drin den Humor verliert, dann hat man den ganzen Kampf verloren. Ich versuche wirklich, mich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, aber wenn ich den ganzen Tag so in meiner Zelle sitze und nur darüber nachdenken kann, was passiert ist, wie kurz wir davor standen, dass Rokkos Plan aufgeht. Ich meine, wir konnten die andere Seite doch schon sehen. Diese blöde Schranke hätte einfach nur aufgehen müssen und dann wären wir weg gewesen…" Wieder holte Lisa den Ärmel ihrer Jacke hervor, um sich die Tränen abzuwischen. Bernd stieß Helga an: „Es gibt einfach keinen günstigen Zeitpunkt dafür und gleich schickt die da uns wieder nach Hause, also los, wir müssen es ihr sagen!", forderte Bernd seine Frau mit besorgtem Blick auf die Wärterin auf. „Was müsst ihr mir sagen?", fragte Lisa zwischen zwei Schluchzern. „Also, der Oma, der ging's ja schon Pfingsten nicht gut, aber jetzt geht es ihr immer schlechter. Die Ärzte befürchten, dass… sie… also… sie befürchten das schlimmste. Der Papa und ich, wir fahren heute Abend hin, um… naja… Abschied zu nehmen. Aber, Lisa-Mäuschen, zerbrich dir nicht weiter den Kopf darüber. Du hast jetzt erstmal genug mit deinen eigenen Angelegenheiten zu tun." – „Zu spät, jetzt weiß ich es, jetzt werde ich auch darüber nachdenken. Ich meine, meine Oma liegt im Sterben, ich sitze im Gefängnis, Rokko ist tot – das ist doch jede Menge Stoff zum Grübeln…" – „Okay, die Zeit ist um. Sie müssen jetzt gehen", forderte die uniformierte Frau die Plenskes auf. Mechanisch stand Lisa auf und hielt ihr die Handgelenke hin, damit sie ihr die Handschellen anlegen konnte. „Ihr kommt mich doch wieder besuchen?", fragte sie sichtlich ängstlich. „Ich muss doch wissen, was mit Oma ist… und… und ob ihr Post gekriegt habt… von… ihr-wisst-schon-wem." Lisas große blaue Augen wirkten so unendlich traurig, aber Bernd glaubte, einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer aufflackern zu sehen. „Natürlich Schnattchen, wir kommen so oft wir können und erzählen dir alles, was draußen passiert. Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass du nicht dabei bist und schwupps, im Nullkommanichts werden die zwei Jahre um sein. Betrachte es doch mal so: So hast du viel mehr Zeit, um dir über deine Berufswünsche klar zu werden." Helga und Bernd versuchten, Lisa den Abschied so leicht wie möglich zu machen. „Gebt Oma einen Kuss von mir. Und Opa auch, ja?" Die Wärterin führte Lisa etwas unsanft am Arm aus dem Besucherraum: „Die Zeit ist um", knurrte sie dabei gereizt. Erst als Lisa außer Sichtweite war, begann Helga leise zu schluchzen: „Hoffentlich steht unser Mäuschen das durch, Bernd." Der kräftige Mann, der immer alles für seine kleine Familie getan hatte, war nur noch in der Lage, seine Frau zu umarmen und seiner Tochter hinterher zu sehen. „Das hoffe ich auch, Helga, ich auch."

Schweigend gingen die Wärterin und Lisa neben einander her. Der lange, fensterlose Flur wurde von der Deckenlampe in ein bizarres Grün getaucht und schien mit jedem Schritt länger zu werden. Lisa war der eiskalte Blick der Wärterin nicht entgangen und auf einmal fühlte sie Trotz in sich aufsteigen: Diese Frau hatte die Leibesvisitation durchgeführt, als sie hier angekommen war, hatte mehr von Lisas Körper gesehen als Lisa selbst kannte, ihre Hand in Körperöffnungen gehabt, von denen Lisa dachte, man könne nicht hineinfassen. Wie gedemütigt Lisa sich vorkam, als sie hier zum Abschluss ein Stück Stoff zwischen ihren Gesäßbacken hindurch gezogen hatte und ihr erklärte, dass es in ein Glas käme und als Geruchsprobe für die Polizeihunde dienen würde, wenn sie auf die Idee käme, noch einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Lisa dachte wieder daran – irgendwo in diesem Gebäude stand ein Glas mit einer Geruchsprobe von ihr. Wie absurd das war, wie weit man ging, um die Menschen davon abzuhalten, sich ein bisschen Freiheit zu verschaffen. Die armen Hunde!, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Statt sich wirklich nützlich zu machen als Blindenhund oder Jagdhund mussten sie an so einen Stück Stoff schnuppern und ihre Aufspürfähigkeiten so unter Beweis stellen. Diese Hunde konnten sich doch gar nicht gegen diese Aufgabe wehren, wussten nicht, dass ihr Versagen einem Menschen zur Freiheit verhelfen würde… Lisa besann sich wieder und sah zur ihrer Wärterin. Diese Person hatte schon mehr von ihr gesehen als manch Andere – selbst ihre Ärztin und Rokko hatten nicht so viel von ihr zu sehen bekommen. Täglich sah sie ihr beim Duschen zu, überwachte jeden ihrer Schritte im Innenhof des Zuchthauses. Nein, sie würde nicht vor ihr weinen, nicht schon wieder. Sie würde sich nicht zermürben lassen. Kerstin hatte definitiv Recht, wenn sie ihre zweieinhalbjährige Strafe mit Heulen verbrachte, hatte sie hinterher keine Kraft mehr für ihr Leben da draußen. Die Wachtel, Lisa musste kichern und der irritierte Blick der Wärterin tat sein Übriges. Die Wachtel, so nannte Kerstin sie immer. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass sie ihren richtigen Namen gar nicht kannten und dass er ihnen auch egal war. Eigentlich stellte sie für Lisa nur ein androgynes Etwas dar, das hier seine Arbeit tat. In ihrer Vorstellung war sie keine Frau mit Wünschen, Sehnsüchten und Gefühlen. „Die Wachtel" war ihr Spitzname. Michi hätte an der Erklärung dafür wohl ihre helle Freude gehabt: Der Wächter, die Wächterin, der Wärter, die Wärterin, die Wachmannschaft, die Wachtel – so oder so ähnlich hatte Kerstin ihr dieses Wortspiel erläutert und ihr damit das erste Lachen seit ihrer Verhaftung abgerungen. War eine Wachtel nicht ein kleines Huhn? Oder eine Art Taube oder eine Kreuzung aus beidem? Lisa war sich nicht sicher, dabei müsste sie das als Mädchen vom Land doch wissen. Nun, ausgerechnet ein Vogel als Spitzname für diese Frau… So gedrungen wie sie war, würde sie nicht einmal mit zwei Paar Flügeln fliegen können. Zogen Vögel nicht auch immer in den Süden? Dieser Vogel hier durfte nirgendwohin und wollte das vermutlich auch gar nicht… Unsanft befreite die Wachtel Lisa von ihren Handschellen und schob sie genauso unwirsch in die kleine Zelle. Kerstin lag auf ihrem Bett und musterte die Decke. „Nicht einmal Spinnen verirren sich hier rein", bemerkte sie und deutete auf die Zimmerdecke. Tatsächlich: Nicht ein Spinnennetz, obwohl die Luft doch mies genug war, damit sich Spinnen hier wohl fühlten… „Wie war das Treffen mit deinen Eltern? Irgendetwas Neues?", fragte Kerstin. Lisa zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Sie machen sich große Sorgen… um mich, um meine Oma. Stell dir vor: Sie liegt im Sterben, während ich hier drin sitze." – „Hey, das Leben da draußen geht nun einmal ohne uns weiter und das kannst du niemandem vorwerfen. Da draußen wird weitergelebt, weitergestorben, weitergeliebt, weitergeweint, weitergelacht, weiter… na du kannst die List sicher selbst vervollständigen. Wenn wir ihr wieder raus sind, dann holen wir das alles nach." Kerstin setzte sich auf und klopfte auf den so frei gewordenen Platz neben sich. „Komm, setz dich doch zu mir. Ich halte auch ausnahmsweise meine Klappe." Als Lisa saß, legte Kerstin ihren Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Du darfst dich nicht aufgeben, hörst du? Du bist doch mein Kampflandei. Wenn wir hier raus sind, dann ziehen wir mal so richtig um die Häuser, nur du und ich, ja?"

5


	35. Chapter 35

35.

_Göberitz, 18. September 1988_

_Liebe Michi!_

_Ich weiß, ich bin eine treulose Tomate, was das Schreiben betrifft, aber momentan sieht es so aus, als hätten meine Briefe die größten Aussichten, es bis nach Pinneberg zu schaffen. Die Plenskes sind ganz aufgelöst und ich bin es auch. Rokkos Schicksal nimmt uns alle mit. Ich war ja völlig ahnungslos, sowohl in Bezug auf euren Plan als auch auf die Ereignisse in Marienborn. Die Gerüchteküche hier brodelt wie wild, aber das meiste habe ich von Bernd und Helga erfahren. Die Beiden haben Lisa erst beim Prozess vor vier Wochen wieder gesehen. Zwischenzeitlich durften sie Lisa besuchen und sie scheint sich tapfer zu halten. Ich selbst durfte sie noch nicht wieder sehen, aber ich bin gedanklich ständig bei ihr. Am liebsten wäre ich natürlich persönlich bei ihr. Ihre Oma ist kürzlich gestorben und sie weiß es noch nicht. Helga und Bernd wollten sie gerne besuchen, durften es aber nicht. Hoffentlich wirft sie das nicht allzu sehr aus der Bahn, wenn sie es erfährt…_

_Ich bin momentan für jede Ablenkung dankbar, auch wenn ich lustige Ablenkung den Dramen der letzten Wochen vorziehe. Ich glaube, du weißt es noch gar nicht, aber ich habe meinen Einberufungsbefehl bekommen. Ende Oktober geht's los. Ein bisschen Zeit ist bis dahin ja noch, aber mir geht schon ganz schön die Muffe. Ich sehe mich noch nicht im Tarnanzug durch den Matsch robben oder mit einer Waffe hantieren. Vielleicht kriege ich ja eine schicke Uniform, bei der die Mädchen scharenweise in Ohmacht fallen… Obwohl, wenn sie ohnmächtig sind, kann ich ja nichts mehr mit ihnen anfangen…_

_Du siehst, ich habe meinen Humor nicht verloren oder ich verstecke mich dahinter, weil ich mir gar nicht vorstellen möchte, wie es dir jetzt geht. Ich weiß, alle machen sich gerade große Sorgen um Lisa und um Rokkos Familie und das tue ich auch, aber du gerätst dabei komplett in den Hintergrund. Niemand denkt an dich, dabei bist du doch so etwas wie eine Schwester für Rokko gewesen… Ich glaube, ich habe es nie laut gesagt, aber du bist das mit Abstand coolste Mädchen, das ich je kennen gelernt habe: Mit dir hatte ich so viel Spaß und unsere Schrauberei an meiner Elsa war einfach nur klasse und mutig bist du auch noch und das hast du so eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt. Wie geht es dir denn mit dem Scheitern eures Plans? Kommst du klar damit? Du machst dir doch hoffentlich keine Vorwürfe? Das darfst du nicht! Was du getan hast, war einfach nur bewundernswert. Dass du diesen Mut aufgebracht hast… Ich habe da ja meistens nur eine große Klappe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich im umgekehrten Fall soweit für Lisa gegangen wäre. _

_Ich bin irgendwie nur zu Sätzen Marke „Subjekt – Prädikat – Objekt" fähig. Du weißt ja, für Gefühlsduseleien war immer Lisa verantwortlich… Trotzdem versuche ich von Zeit zu Zeit, mir vorzustellen, wie es dir gehen muss nach diesem Verlust und dann kommen mir die Tränen. Das muss ganz entsetzlich für dich sein. Alles, was ich dir momentan anbieten kann, ist: Schreib mir. So viel und so oft du willst. Schreib dir den ganzen Müll von der Seele. Oder bau Frust ab: Zerknülle und zerreiße Papier und dann schicke es mir. Ich würde dir dabei ja persönlich helfen, aber du weißt ja… Also, schick mir alles, was dich bewegt und ich versuche, dich aufzufangen, ja? Halt dich nur nicht zurück, weil du vielleicht denkst, dass ich dich schon vergessen habe, weil ich dir so selten schreibe._

_Fühl dich ganz fest umarmt,_

_Jürgen_

„Ein Jahr auf Bewährung", echauffierte sich Gustav Kowalski vor dem Gerichtssaal. „Wieso musstest du auch ständig wiederholen, dass du es jederzeit wieder tun würdest? Dann wärst du vielleicht mit ein paar Sozialstunden davongekommen so wie Michi." Rokko hörte seinem Vater gar nicht zu, sondern sah sich in dem Gerichtsgebäude um. Klassischer Baustil, ein bisschen protzig vielleicht… „Um deine Sozialstunden mach dir mal keine Gedanken, Michi. Wir fahren jetzt gleich noch bei meiner Mutter vorbei. Sie hilft dir bestimmt dabei, eine Einrichtung zu finden, in der du diese 100 Stunden ableisten kannst", munterte Gustav die Freundin seines Sohnes auf. „Ich würde es wirklich wieder tun, ohne zu zögern, bloß den letzten Rastplatz würde ich weglassen", murmelte Rokko vor sich hin. Für wen diese Worte bestimmt waren, schien er selbst nicht zu wissen. „Komm, Rokko, wir fahren jetzt erstmal zu deiner Oma und feiern, dass wir so glimpflich aus der Sache 'rausgekommen sind. Christa wollte doch Kuchen backen." Teils ermutigend, teils mitfühlend sah Michi Rokko an und hakte sich dann bei ihm unter. Kopfschüttelnd sah Gustav den Beiden hinterher. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Rokko war so oft abwesend, in seiner ganz eigenen Welt. Manchmal wirkte er so unendlich traurig und dann wiederum dröhnte laute, aggressive Musik durch das Kowalski-Haus. Dann war Rokko so verzweifelt, dass er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als seinen ganzen Frust so herauszulassen. Mehr als einmal hatten seine Eltern daran gedacht, in zu einem Psychologen zu schicken, der ihm bei der Trauerbewältigung helfen sollte. Doch immer, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam, kam es zum Streit. Rokko hielt diese Seelenklempner, wie er sie nannte, für Quacksalber, die ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise verstünden. Gustav war anfänglich sauer auf seine Mutter, die ihm in dieser Angelegenheit in den Rücken fiel und die Meinung vertrat, er müsse durch den Schmerz gehen und ihn fühlen, um ihn zu überwinden. Je mehr Zeit aber verging, desto mehr musste Gustav sich eingestehen, dass Heide Recht hatte. Rokko hatte bei „Hennis & Haldermann" in Hamburg angefangen und ging ganz in dieser Arbeit auf. Morgens war er der erste, der ins Büro kam und abends war er der letzte, der es wieder verließ. Niemand ahnte, dass dieses Verhalten, was seine Chefs begeisterte, eigentlich eine Flucht aus seiner Realität war. Wenn er sich völlig auf das zu vermarktende Produkt konzentrierte, in seine Welt eintauchte, sich Werbeplakate und Spots einfallen ließ, dann musste er nicht an Lisa denken. In diesen Momenten hätte man fast meinen können, dass es ihm gut ginge. Erst abends, nach Feierabend, wenn er in seinem Zug zurück nach Hause saß, dann war sie wieder da die Erinnerung – mal nur in Form von Bildern… ein bezahnspangtes Lächeln, ein schüchternes Schulterzucken, eine Zornesfalte auf der Stirn, ein Rad fahrender Rücken… mal in Form von Geräuschen… ein helles Lachen, ein leises Seufzen, eine mahnendes „Rokko!"… Völlig unvorbereitet stieg die Erinnerung in ihm auf, was sie besonders schmerzhaft machte.

„Hey! Rokko! Hey! Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Michi und hielt ihm am Arm fest. Irritiert folgten seine Augen ihrer Geste: Sie waren schon da. Das anthrazitfarbene Auto neben ihm war das seines Vaters. Ohne Umschweife öffnete Michi die Beifahrertür und hielt sie Rokko auf. „Komm schon, steig ein", flüsterte sie ihm liebevoll zu, aber Rokko stieg einfach nicht ein. Er starrte vielmehr auf die andere Straßenseite – irgendetwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Michi folgte seinem Blick und sah eine junge Frau mit blonden Locken und einer roten Bluse dort stehen. „Das ist sie nicht, Rokko. Das ist sie leider nicht. Hör auf dich zu quälen. Dass ihr aufgeflogen seid, war nicht deine Schuld. Es war meine. Wenn ich mir einfach eine Parkbank gesucht und die Zeit abgewartet hätte, dann… Nein, ich musste ja durch die Stadt laufen und mich aufgreifen lassen…" Michi stiegen die Tränen in die Augen – wie so oft, wenn sie sich die Schuld an allem gab. „Das ist doch genauso Unsinn wie zu glauben, dass eine meiner Halluzinationen wirklich Lisa sein könnte." – „Kinder, steigt ihr bitte ein. Wir werden doch schon in Pinneberg erwartet", riss Gustav die Beiden aus ihrem gemeinsamen Moment der Trauer. Das leise Brummen des Motors war das einzige Geräusch, was die drei auf ihrem Weg vom Gericht in Hamburg nach Pinneberg begleitete, als Gustav sich plötzlich räusperte: „Ich habe mir dem Staatsanwalt geredet. Wenn du das Foto aus dem Pass wiederhaben willst, also… wir haben da etwas gedreht. Wenn du keinem etwas sagst, dann kannst du es wiederhaben", wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. „Und wieso sollte ich das wollen?", gab dieser völlig emotionslos zurück. „Ich dachte… als Erinnerung sozusagen." – „Als Erinnerung? Und woran bitte? An mein Versagen?" Gustav erschrak angesichts Rokkos aufgebrachter Reaktion. Er meinte es doch nur gut. „Du hast nicht versagt. Ihr beide habt nicht versagt. Das war einfach nur eine unglückliche Verkettung von Umständen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, sprach dann aber doch weiter, diesmal sanfter: „Ich dachte, du hättest einfach gerne eine Erinnerung an deine Lisa. Du hast doch sonst keine Fotos von ihr." – „Du willst mich einfach nur quälen, oder?" Rokko konnte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. „Sie ist in meinem Herzen und ich habe hunderte Bilder von ihr im Kopf. Ich bin nicht angewiesen auf Staranwalt Kowalskis heldenhaften Deal mit dem Staatsanwalt." Demonstrativ sah Rokko aus dem Fenster, schein die an ihm vorbeiziehenden Bäume zu beobachten. Es gab einfach kein Herankommen an ihn, so sehr sich Gustav auch bemühte. Enttäuscht und traurig wollte er seine Hand schon aus der Brusttasche seines Jacketts zurückziehen, als Michi sich von der Rückbank meldete: „Dann nehme ich es." Sie hatte die ganze Szenerie beobachtet und die beiden Kowalskis taten ihr leid. Irgendjemand musste Rokko zur Vernunft bringen, wenn er so weitermachte, dann würde er sich noch komplett von seiner Familie abkapseln. Er musste einfach aufhören, einen Schuldigen für die Ereignisse von Marienborn zu suchen. Hoffentlich würde sie bei ihren Sozialstunden die Möglichkeit kriegen, einmal in Ruhe mit Heide Kowalski zu sprechen – sie war die einzige, die noch zu Rokko durchdrang. Vielleicht, weil sie die einzige war, die ihn nicht dazu drängte, Lisa zu vergessen, sich ganz und gar seinem neuen Leben zu widmen, ihn zwingen wollte, nach vorne zu sehen und ihn einfach nur trauern ließ. Michi nahm das Bild in Empfang und betrachtete es: Das Mädchen, das sie auf diesem Foto scheu anlächelte, war optisch eindeutig die Lisa, die sie schon während ihrer Studienfahrt kennen gelernt hatte, aber dieses Mädchen war nicht die Freundin, die sie bei ihrem zweiten Besuch, gefunden hatte, die mit der sie gelacht hatte, die für ihre Liebe und Freiheit kämpfen wollte. Das war doch alles so ungerecht! Es gab da draußen Mörder und Vergewaltiger, die frei herumlaufen durften, aber diese junge Frau wollte doch nur frei sein. Versuchte Republikflucht nannte sich ihr „Verbrechen", für das sie sogar hatte sterben müssen. Das ist nicht fair, dachte Michi bei sich und wischte sich trotzig eine Träne weg. Sie hatte Rokko und Lisa doch nur das beste gewünscht, hatte ihnen deshalb geholfen und es hatte einfach nicht geklappt. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen", murmelte sie leise und ließ das Bild in ihrem Portemonnaie verschwinden. Langsam griff ihre Hand an der Kopfstütze vorbei und legte sich auf Rokkos Schulter: „Wenn du es doch haben willst, dann musst du nur Bescheid sagen und ich gebe es dir wieder, ja?"

4


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Nach und nach füllte sich die kleine Pinneberger Kirche und das obwohl es ein ganz normaler Wochentag war. Nein, kein normaler Wochentag, es war Reformationstag und wie es an Feiertagen so üblich war, tauchten plötzlich Leute in der Kirche auf, die man dort normalerweise nicht antraf. Ihre kleinen U-Boote nannte Heide sie – immer dann am Auftauchen, wenn ein besonderes Ereignis ins Haus stand. Kritisch beobachtete Pastorin Kowalski wie die Bänke langsam immer voller wurden – nur die letzte Reihe nicht. Dort saß Rokko in einer Ecke und starrte vor sich hin. Seine Eltern hatten sich entschuldigen lassen, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, einmal wieder die Kirche seiner Oma aufzusuchen. Ein Kirchgänger nach dem anderen betrat das Gebäude, warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Rokko und suchte sich dann einen Sitzplatz in einer anderen Reihe. Mittlerweile war es so voll, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sich jemand zu Rokko setzen musste. Heides Wut stieg, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie eine Gruppe älterer Damen, die sie liebevoll ihre Stammgäste nannte, sich lieber in einer ohnehin schon vollen Reihe zusammenzwängte, als sich zu Rokko zu setzen. Diese Heuchler!, schoss es Heide durch den Kopf. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um den Notizzettel mit ihrer Predigt. Es hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen, dass der Sohn des Anwalts und Enkel der Pastorin versucht hatte, einer von drüben zu helfen, dass er einen Ausweis gefälscht hatte und das arme Ding auf dem Gewissen hatte, aber das war ja nicht verwunderlich, er war ja so ein Querdenker, ein kleiner Rebell, aber was sollte man schon Anderes von ihm erwarten? Der Vater ein Alt-68er und die Großmutter doch ziemlich… ungewöhnlich… für eine Pastorin zumindest… So ging das einfach nicht! Es stand niemandem zu, über das, was Rokko getan hatte, zu urteilen. Diese vermeintlich guten Christen! Nächstenliebe sollte sich nicht nach Sympathiepunkten verteilt werden. In Heide brodelte es: Das Papier in ihrer Hand raschelte bedrohlich und die Falten auf ihrer Stirn zeigten jedem, der sie kannte, dass sie wütend war. Sie erhob sich und trat an das Pult, um ihrer Frustration Luft zu machen, als sie sah wie Clara und Jörg Fuchs in die Kirche traten – auf die letzte Minute, so wie immer und diesmal auch noch pitschnass. Es regnete schon so lange, dass Heide das Prasseln auf dem Kirchendach gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Clara stieß Jörg mit dem Ellenbogen an: „Komm, wir setzen uns zu Rokko", kündigte sie so laut an, dass die ganze Gemeinde es hörte und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Jörg nickte: „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, mein Schatz", gab er genauso laut zurück und folgte dann seiner Frau. Unter den bohrenden Blicken der gesamten Gemeinde gingen sie durch die letzte Reihe, bis sie bei Rokko ankamen. Dankbar lächelte Heide Clara zu, die mit einem entschiedenen Nicken antwortete. Heide sah, dass Clara Rokko die Hand auf die Schulter legte und etwas sagte, aber sie konnte nicht hören was. „Hey Rokko", grüsste sie ihn. „Wie geht's dir?" – „Geht so", antwortete Rokko knapp. „Wir haben von deinem Urteil gehört", mischte sich Jörg nun in das Gespräch. „Hmm, mein Vater hat mich da ganz gut rausgeboxt." – „Weißt du, seit du wieder hier bist, quält mich der Gedanke, dass ich dir dabei geholfen habe, den Pass zu kriegen." – „Das sollte Sie nicht belasten. Ich habe auch kein Wort darüber verloren, so wie ich es Ihnen versprochen habe. Und jetzt bitte kein: Wenn ich dir den Pass nicht, dann… Es reicht schon, dass ich mir Vorwürfe mache. Nichts bringt mir Lisa zurück und letztlich lag es ja auch nicht am Pass, dass es nicht funktioniert hat." Rokko spürte Tränen aufsteigen und sah daher demonstrativ geradeaus. Jörg griff an Clara vorbei und legte Rokko auch die Hand auf die Schulter. „Als Clara mir damals von dir und Lisa erzählte, da wollte ich dir einfach bloß helfen. Ich habe wirklich sehr für dich gehofft, dass es klappt, wirklich." Jörg wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er hatte x-mal versucht sich vorzustellen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er Clara verloren hätte und diese Vorstellung war einfach zu grausam. „Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen", bot er an. „Und auch sonst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Wir wären sehr gerne für dich da", fügte Clara hinzu. „Danke, aber ich glaube, meine Oma würde gerne anfangen", erwiderte Rokko mit einer Geste in Richtung Altarraum.

„Eine Predigt zu schreiben ist ziemlich schwierig. Ich mache mir so meine Gedanken: Wie aktuell ist das Thema? Welche Bibelstellen passen dazu? Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein: Heute ist ein Feiertag und ich kann getrost die Predigt vom letzten Jahr verwenden, weil ja eh nie einer zuhört. Oder die vom letzten Sonntag, die haben ja 95 der Anwesenden auch noch nicht gehört." Mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen fixierte Heide ihre Gemeinde. Na wenigstens gab es einige, die betreten zu Boden sahen. „Das hier sind die Notizen für meine heutige Predigt. Reine Gewissenberuhigung, denn normalerweise sehe ich eh nicht drauf." Ratsch, unter den fragenden Blicken der Anwesenden zerriss Heide ihr Manuskript. „So und jetzt kann es losgehen", sagte sie sichtlich befreit. „Heute ist Reformationstag. Der Name Martin Luther ist damit eng verbunden. Zu seiner Zeit war er nicht so beliebt, weil er unbequem und kritisch war, aber er war mutig, er hat neue Wege gesucht und heute wissen wir, er hat sie gefunden. Nicht jeder von uns ist mutig, aber ich bin mir sicher, in vielen von uns steckt ein kleiner Martin Luther."

Heides Spontanpredigt ließ eine nachdenkliche Gemeinde zurück. Erst nach und nach standen die Anwesenden auf und verließen die Kirche. Der Regen hatte sich verzogen, aber es war immer noch frisch und feucht. An diesem Mittag gab es viele Hände zu schütteln und viele Kommentare über die schöne Predigt entgegenzunehmen. Auch Clara und Jörg kamen zu Pastorin Kowalski, um ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. „Danke, dass Sie sich zu Rokko gesetzt haben", begann Heide das Gespräch, noch bevor Familie Fuchs etwas sagen konnte. „Das war doch selbstverständlich. Er ist ein wirklich toller Junge und wir würden so gerne etwas für ihn tun", entgegnete Jörg. Heide nickte traurig: „Das würden wir alle gerne, aber alles, was wir tun können, ist ihm Zeit zu geben." Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte ihn auf der Bank unter der Kastanie. Das war schon immer sein Lieblingsplatz. Sein Großvater hatte dort immer gesessen und den kleinen Wildfang beim Spielen beobachtet. „Gibt es denn bei Ihnen etwas Neues?", fragte Heide und hoffte insgeheim auf gute Neuigkeiten. Als sie sah, wie Jörg und Clara sich anstrahlten, wusste sie sofort, dass sie eine positive Antwort bekommen würde: „Ja. Also… wir erwarten Nachwuchs. Im April ist es soweit. Wir sind ja schon so aufgeregt." Wenn Clara aufgeregt war, dann sprach sie sehr schnell und verband die Wörter, so dass es klang, als wäre ihr Satz ein einziges Wort gewesen. „Oh, das freut mich ja so für Sie beide", antwortete Heide ehrlich und umarmte Clara kurz. „Und April ist ideal. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als Taufen im Frühjahr." Clara nickte. „Das stimmt. Wir dachten an Ende Mai oder Anfang Juni. Hoffentlich geht es Rokko dann wieder gut. Wir würden uns so freuen, wenn er wieder für uns spielen würde." Ihr Blick war Heides gefolgt und auch sie hatte gesehen, wie verloren Rokko da auf der Bank saß. „Wir müssen jetzt nach Hause, Clara", erinnerte Jörg seine Frau. „Sonst erkältest du dich noch", fügte er mit einer Geste auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinzu. Clara begann zu lachen: „Ja. Wir gehen jetzt viel zu Fuß, weil frische Luft gesund ist – für mich und das Baby – und weil Autofahren gefährlich ist. Beim kleinsten Schlagloch könnte das Baby ja aus mir herausfallen", scherzte Clara und brachte Heide damit zum Lachen. „Ich kann Ihren Jörg nur zu gut verstehen. Wir waren damals mit unserem Gustav auch übervorsichtig."

„Rokko, Junge. Es regnet schon wieder und du sitzt immer noch hier draußen. Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen", bemerkte Heide Kowalski besorgt, als sie Stunden nach dem Gottesdienst in den Garten der Kirche kam. Sie hatte Rokko eine Weile vom Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers aus beobachtet und hatte sich, als der Regen stärker wurde, mit einem Schirm auf den Weg zur alten Kastanie gemacht. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir das wünsche", entgegnete Rokko sichtlich traurig. „Oh Junge, sag doch so etwas nicht. Das würde deiner Lisa auch nicht gefallen." Rokko sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Es ist doch jetzt solange her. Wann bin ich endlich darüber hinweg? Wann warst du denn über Opas Tod hinweg?" Seine traurigen braunen Augen schienen Heide direkt in die Seele sehen zu können. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube, ich bin nie über seinen Tod hinweggekommen." – „Und wie stehst du das durch?" – „Genau wie du, ein furchtbarer Tag nach dem anderen. Aber ich habe meine Arbeit, genau wie du. Wie läuft es denn in Hamburg?" – „Ganz gut. Wir müssen so ein Ding vermarkten, das ist zur Hälfte Gabel und zur Hälfte Löffel. Also das eine Ende ist Gabel und das andere Löffel. Ein ziemlich schräges Teil und eigentlich nicht so praktisch wie alle glauben, aber es macht Spaß, Plakate dafür zu zeichnen." Wenigstens hatte er Freude an seinem Beruf. Die Freude am Leben würde bestimmt auch bald wiederkommen. „Weißt du noch, Oma, als du mir nach Opas Tod erklärt hast, wo er jetzt ist?" Heide nickte. „Ja, ich habe es mit einem Umzug verglichen." – „Nicht ganz. Du hast mir erklärt, er sei umgezogen. Ich fand das ungerecht. Meine Großeltern sollten doch gemeinsam umziehen und nicht einer jetzt und der andere später – so wie Lisa und ich. Zurzeit ist es wieder ganz schlimm, ich würde ihr so gerne hinterher ziehen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Die Brieffreundschaft hat vor über einem Jahr angefangen und… Sie fehlt mir einfach so schrecklich. Ganz anders als nach der Studienfahrt – da war sie nur weit weg, aber jetzt ist sie unerreichbar." Heide legte sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du hast dich wieder mit deinem Vater gestritten, oder?" Rokko nickte kurz. „Und warum?", wollte sie wissen. „Ach, wegen diesem und jenem. Er hat schon wieder gesagt, dass ich langsam anfangen muss, nach vorn zu sehen und da hat es bei mir einfach ausgesetzt." – „Aber du weißt schon, dass wir es alle nur gut mit dir meinen, oder? Gustav ist nun einmal nicht wie du und ich, er drückt seine Gefühle nun einmal anders aus. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihn die Situation nicht auch belastet." Der eben noch starke Regen war einem leichten Nieseln gewichen und so legte Heide ihren Schirm beiseite und genoss das Gefühl von Wasser auf ihren Haaren, ihrer Haut und Kleidung. „Du kannst immer herkommen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Also, natürlich bist du auch willkommen, wenn es dir gut geht, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich so einigelst und abkapselst. Und ich möchte auch nie wieder hören, dass du dich mit Suizidgedanken quälst, ja? Ich weiß, du siehst das gerade nicht und du willst es auch nicht hören, aber das, was dir gerade passiert, passiert nicht ohne Grund und auf Regen folgt auch wieder Sonnenschein." Rokko lachte auf und deutete zum Himmel: „Nur dass es manchmal länger dauert, bis die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke durchdringen." – „Ganz genau." Heide sah eine Weile schweigend zum Himmel und betrachtete, wie die Wolken weiter zogen. „Ich fahre Freitag zu den Hartmanns nach Norderney. Hast du nicht Lust, mich zu begleiten? So ein freies Wochenende tut dir bestimmt gut." Aufmunternd sah sie ihren Enkel an, dessen Augen ein wenig zu leuchten begannen. Norderney zu dieser Jahreszeit – dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm definitiv. Er würde aus seinem Alltag rauskommen, der allgegenwärtigen Erinnerung an Lisa entkommen. Zwar hatte er sein Zimmer wieder so hergerichtet, als hätte er nie mit ihrer Ankunft gerechnet, aber das Bild des gemachten Bettes hatte sich in seinem Kopf fest gebrannt. „Wer macht denn dann den Gottesdienst für dich?" – „Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorge, irgendwer wird sich schon finden. Merkt doch eh keiner, ob ich da bin und persönlich rede oder ob etwas vom Band kommt", lachte Heide auf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Deine Predigt war toll, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie mich jetzt nicht mehr mit ihren seltsamen Blicken bedenken. Oma, ich bin doch kein Verbrecher. Ich habe doch nur getan, was ich für richtig hielt." Rokkos Oma umarmte ihren Enkel ganz fest. „Ich weiß und es ist immer gut, das zu tun, was man für richtig hält. Du bist immer so gradlinig und das macht mich stolz." – „Und warum hat es dann nicht funktioniert?", schluchzte Rokko leise. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

4


	37. Chapter 37

37.

„Du glaubst nicht, wie cool dieses Kloster ist. Ich meine: Ein Kloster! Da erwarte ich doch ein altes fensterloses Steingemäuer ohne Strom und fließend Wasser, irgendwelche Geheimgänge und so, aber neee! Die Diakonissen sind voll cool drauf. Mit Schwester Trude habe ich neulich den Kleinbus repariert und…" – „Ist das der Sinn von Sozialstunden?", hakte Rokko skeptisch nach. „Naja, irgendwie schon. Wenn der Bus wieder heile ist, können sie wieder durch die Gegend fahren… Ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Es war auch jeden Fall besser als Bettpfannen zu leeren." Michi streckte Rokko die Zunge raus. „Weißt du, anfänglich habe ich dich wegen deiner Bewährung beneidet. 100 Sozialstunden sind schon ne ganz schöne Stange, aber mittlerweile mache ich es ganz gern. Ich kann mir sogar vorstellen, dass ich da auch nach meinen Stunden regelmäßig vorbeischaue." Rokko hörte mit halbem Ohr hin, während er zwei Pullover in seine Reisetasche stopfte, nur um sie sofort wieder herauszuholen. „Zwei sind wohl ein bisschen viel für ein Wochenende, oder?", fragte er mehr sich selbst, aber Michi nahm es zum Anlass, seinen Modegeschmack zu kritisieren: „Der mit den Rentieren drauf ist ja scheußlich. Wo kriegst du diese ausgefallenen Teile nur immer her?" – „Also, ich finde ihn schön… aber er ist viel zu hell und läuft Gefahr sofort schmutzig zu werden. Also nehme ich den hier mit." Rokko hielt einen dunkelblauen Wollpulli mit Rollkragen hoch. „Wann geht's eigentlich los?", fragte Michi und beäugte kritisch, wie Rokko seine Sachen mehr schlecht als recht in die Tasche stopfte. „In zwei Stunden." – „Dann musst du aber schneller packen", bemerkte sie trocken und rutschte bis zur Bettkante vor, um ihre Füße dort baumeln zu lassen. „Ich werde zwar nicht reinsehen, aber ich werde sie mitnehmen", kommentierte Rokko seinen Griff zu ein paar Büchern, die er für die Berufsschule benötigte. „Stimmt, dieser Theoriequark ist echt langweilig." – „Gibst du mir mal Cäsar?", fragte Rokko ohne Zusammenhang. Verwirrt sah Michi sich um. Wohin deutete Rokkos Finger nur? Doch nicht etwa auf dieses rote Etwas? „Das hier?", fragte Michi zurück, als Rokko ihr auch schon das Plüschtier abnahm. „Bist du nicht ein bisschen alt, um einen Teddy mit auf Reisen zu nehmen?" Kaum hatte Michi die Worte ausgesprochen, biss sie sich auch schon auf die Lippen. Das war das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Lisa und natürlich wollte er es mitnehmen! „Dafür ist man nie zu alt. Außerdem kann ich nicht ohne ihn reisen. Wir haben etwas Dringendes vor auf Norderney." Rokkos scheinbar scherzhafte Bemerkung gepaart mit einem wenig scherzhaften Tonfall ließen Michi aufhorchen. „Du hast doch keine Dummheiten vor, oder?", fragte sie sichtlich besorgt und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Nein. Ich will mir nur mal ordentlich den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen, Tante Michi", scherzte er nun doch.

„Pastor Schlösselmann!" Lisa war sichtlich überrascht, als sie den Geistlichen im Besucherraum zu sehen. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, wo sie hingebracht würde, als sie aus ihrer Zelle geholt wurde. Ihre Eltern waren erst ein paar Tage zuvor da gewesen und würden so schnell keine erneute Erlaubnis erhalten, sie zu besuchen. Lisa wollte sich schon erheben und ihm um den Hals fallen, als es ihr wieder einfiel: Kein Körperkontakt! Und sitzen bleiben musste sie auch. Der freundliche, junge Geistliche hob seine Hand und winkte Lisa von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu. „Lisa! Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, noch bevor er sich setzte. „Sie haben 10 Minuten, Pastor", zischte die Wärterin mit einer eher zynischen Betonung des Wortes „Pastor". „Ganz gut geht es mir." – „So siehst du nicht aus, wenn du mir die Bemerkung gestattest." Der junge Geistliche hatte Recht: Lisa war blass und mager. Sie hatte tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Haare wirkten ungepflegt und noch verstrubbelter als ohnehin schon. „Wenn Sie immer so charmant sind, Pastor, dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass Sie immer noch unverheiratet sind", bemerkte Lisa trocken. Der Pastor lachte auf und sah sie dann an: „Sieht so aus, als hätte jemand hier drin einen guten Einfluss auf dich oder vielmehr dein Selbstbewusstsein." – „Kerstin, also meine Zellengenossin, sagt immer, dass wir nichts mehr zu verlieren haben, wir sitzen ja schon, also können wir auch ehrlich alles sagen." – „Naja, es ist ja kein Verbrechen, einem Pastor vorzuwerfen, er sei unsensibel. Aber ich meine es wirklich ernst, du siehst nicht aus, als würde es dir gut gehen." – „Es ist ein Gefängnis, keine Ferienanlage. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, was draußen los ist. Wie geht es allen? Was gibt es Neues?", wechselte Lisa abrupt das Thema. „Deine Eltern vermissen dich sehr und ich versuche ihnen zu helfen, wo ich nur kann, genauso wie ich es dir versprochen habe." Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Augen wider. „Auch wenn ich wünschte, die Situation wäre eine andere." Lisa nickte und versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie durfte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Kerstin hatte ihr das hunderttausend Mal gesagt und langsam begann Lisa daran zu glauben. „Du bist noch immer das Gesprächthema Nummer 1." – „Kann ich mir vorstellen: Lisa Plenske, die graue Maus von nebenan, ein Republikflüchtling." Pastor Schlösselmann grinste: „So ungefähr, aber mach dir nichts draus, die finden bestimmt bald ein neues Opfer, auf das sie sich stürzen können." – „Hoffentlich. Ich sitze nämlich nur noch etwas über zwei Jahre…", scherzte Lisa nun ihrerseits. „Jürgen hat seinen Wehrdienst begonnen und ist da ziemlich unglücklich. Er tut zwar so, als wäre es in Ordnung, aber… naja… er macht keinen glücklichen Eindruck, wenn du verstehst. Yvonne hat übrigens die Lehrstelle zum Handelskaufmann gekriegt und stellt gerade den ganzen Baustoffhandel auf den Kopf", fuhr der Pastor mit seinem Bericht fort. Lisa begann zu lachen – das konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen. „Wie geht es dir mit dem Tod deiner Großmutter?", wechselte der Pastor das Thema genauso abrupt wie Lisa nur kurze Zeit zuvor. „Ich versuche es zu betrachten wie Rokkos Oma. Für sie ist das Leben ein einziger Außendienst und irgendwann wird man eben in die Zentrale zurückgerufen." Lisa lächelte. Tatsächlich gab ihr dieser Gedanke Trost. „Du sagtest doch, Rokkos Oma sei Pastorin, eine Kollegin sozusagen, richtig? Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihr schreibe? Deine Eltern haben probiert, Kontakt zu seinen Eltern aufzunehmen, aber… naja, keine Antwort eben und der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass der Brief abgefangen wurde…" – „… oder dass Rokkos Familie so wütend auf mich ist, dass sie keinen Wert darauf legt, Kontakt zu haben. Immerhin ist Rokko… meinetwegen." Der junge Mann griff kurz nach Lisas Händen, die auf der Tischplatte ruhte, zog sie aber sofort weg, als er den mahnenden Blick der Wärterin sah. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war… ihr ward einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es dafür ja einen guten Grund." – „Und welchen bitte?" Er sah betreten zu Boden: „Keine Ahnung, aber er wird sich schon zu erkennen geben, wenn die Zeit reif ist." – „Die Zeit ist um", bellte die stämmige Wärterin plötzlich. „Ja, von mir aus. Schreiben Sie Heide Kowalski. Ich habe ihre Adresse zwar nicht, aber Pinneberg muss ziemlich klein sein, also wird's wohl so etwas wie ‚An das Pfarramt' wohl tun", konnte Lisa gerade noch sagen, bevor sie unter dem mitleidigen Blick des Pastors weggeführt wurde.

_Göberitz, 02. November 1988_

_Sehr geehrte Pastorin Kowalski,_

_Ich schreibe so oft Briefe an Kollegen, aber diesmal ist es doch recht schwierig. Ich lebe und predige in Göberitz bei Berlin und kenne die Plenskes einige Zeit. Ich habe Lisa zwar weder getauft noch konfirmiert, aber ich kenne sie schon seit der Zeit, bevor ich Pastor wurde. Sie ist ein wirklich liebes Mädchen und ich habe ihr bestimmt nur das beste gewünscht, als sie sich in Rokko verliebt hat. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte ich ihr den Fluchtversuch vielleicht ausreden sollen. Dazu hätte ich aber wissen müssen, dass sie von Flucht spricht, als sie mich bat, mich um ihre Eltern zu kümmern, wenn sie nicht mehr da sei. Ich hatte eine Ahnung, aber ich kenne Lisa so lange und so gut, dass ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, dass sie es tatsächlich versuchen würde. Nun kümmere ich mich also so gut es geht um ihre Eltern, die sie sehr vermissen. Heute durfte ich sie im Gefängnis besuchen und mache mir wirklich große Sorgen um sie. Es muss hart für sie sein, auf kleinsten Raum und unter diesen ganz speziellen Bedingungen eingesperrt zu sein. Aber was ihr am meisten zu schaffen macht, ist, dass ihre Eltern versucht haben, sich mit Rokkos Eltern in Verbindung zu setzen und sie keine Antwort erhalten haben. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber vielleicht könnten Sie sich dazu durchringen, ein paar Zeilen an die Plenskes zu richten. Lisa würde das bestimmt gut tun, sie hat doch noch über zwei Jahre abzusitzen…_

_Geht es Ihnen und Ihrer Familie denn gut? Die Gerüchteküche steht hier ja keinen Augenblick still, aber niemand weiß wirklich, wie es Ihnen in Pinneberg geht und Details über die Flucht und ihr Scheitern kennen bisher auch nur wenige. Das ist vielleicht auch besser so. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, wie das in kleinen Ortschaften, in denen jeder jeden kennt, ist… Lisa erzählte mir, wie Sie das Sterben betrachten. Eine wirklich schöne Vorstellung und vermutlich sehr treffend. Ihr Rokko ist also umgezogen und wir denken alle ganz fest an Sie. Wenn ich mir unserem gemeinsamen Boss konferiere, wie Sie es so schön ausdrücken (auch das hat mir Lisa einmal erzählt und Sie werden mir sicher verzeihen, wenn ich diesen Gedanken für die Christenlehre übernehme – es ist ja so schwierig, Kinder mit Religion zu begeistern…), dann spreche ich auch über Sie und Ihre Familie mit ihm. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Ihnen gut geht und Sie sich vielleicht dazu durchringen könnten, sich bei mir oder den Plenskes zu melden._

_Mit kollegialem Gruß,_

_Frank Schlösselmann_

„Ich gehe ein bisschen spazieren", kündigte Rokko an und wollte gerade seinen Kopf aus dem Spalt der geöffneten Wohnzimmertür ziehen, als Pastor Hartmann Bedenken anmeldete: „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Sieh dir mal das Wetter an." Er deutete zum Fenster. Draußen stürmte es, der Wind pfiff um das Haus und der Regen prasselte nur so nieder. „Es ist ideales Spaziergehwetter", entgegnete Rokko und wollte gehen. „Zieh dir wenigstens etwas Warmes an", rief ihm seine Oma auffordernd hinterher.

Die Sonne war untergegangen und langsam wurde es dunkel draußen. Rokkos Oma begann sich zu sorgen: „Ich glaube, ich gehe ihn suchen", brachte Heide aufgewühlt hervor. Rokko war schon so lange weg und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich die alte Dame. „Ach Heide, der Junge ist kein Kind mehr. Er kennt sich hier aus und…" – „Ich gehe trotzdem." Heide warf sich einen Regenmantel über und verließ das Haus der Hartmanns auf schnellstem Weg in Richtung Strand. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, da sah sie Rokko auch schon am Ufer stehen. Das Wasser schlug hohe Wellen und rauschte Ohren betäubend. Er hielt irgendetwas in den Händen. Es war rot und so wie Rokko es festhielt und ansah, schien es ihm viel zu bedeuten. Heide ging gerade nah genug heran, um zu hören, was Rokko sagte: „Weißt du, Cäsar, Lisa wollte das ich dich im Meer aussetze, wenn du mir nicht gefällst. Ich mag dich. Du bist mit Abstand das tollste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe, aber… aber du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben. Ich muss langsam loslassen und… und du…" Rokko wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „… du bist nun einmal die wichtigste Erinnerung, die ich an Lisa habe. Ich habe ihr nicht die Freiheit schenken können, aber ich kann sie dir geben. Du wirst feststellen, dass die echten Kraken im Meer nicht so aussehen wie du, aber… aber anders zu sein ist nichts Schlechtes." Rokko hob den Arm und warf die Wollkrake mit aller Wucht ins Wasser. „Mach's gut, Cäsar. Viel Glück in der Freiheit." Eine Weile sah er noch zu, wie die Wellen das Plüschtier mit sich zogen. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand im Halbdunkeln. Heide atmete tief durch. Das ging doch nicht. Irgendwann würde Rokko das bereuen. Hektisch zog sie ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus. Sei froh, Junge, dass ich dich so lieb habe. Bei den Temperaturen ins Wasser, das mache ich nicht für jeden, dachte sie. Doch soweit musste sie gar nicht gehen, denn plötzlich spülten die Wellen Cäsar wieder in Richtung Land und Heide musste bloß warten, bis er nah genug war, um nach ihm zu greifen. Ob das Wasser ihn nicht haben wollte? Ob er Rokko einfach nicht verlassen wollte? Heide konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber sie nahm Cäsar an sich, wrang ihn aus und steckte ihn in die Tasche ihrer Regenjacke.

_Norderney, 02. November 1988_

_Liebe Familie Plenske!_

_Ich weiß, ich hätte mich schon viel eher melden müssen. So reiße ich jetzt vermutlich nur alte Wunden auf, aber manchmal hasse ich meinen Beruf. Hochzeiten, Taufen, Andachten, Gottesdienste sind großartig, aber Trauerbewältigung und Beerdigungen… Das sind dann die Schattenseiten meines „Jobs". Das Leben ist manchmal wirklich ungerecht. Mein Enkel hat ihre Tochter geliebt, nein, er liebt sie immer noch und momentan steht er vor einer riesigen Mauer, die ihm unüberwindbar erscheint. Er lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran und wenn doch, dann weiß ich einfach nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll. Wann war ich wohl je um ein Wort verlegen? Selten. In diesen Momenten und gerade jetzt. Was soll ich Ihnen denn nur schreiben? Ich kannte Lisa nicht, aber ich habe mich darauf gefreut, sie kennen zu lernen. Insgeheim habe ich schon davon geträumt, sie mit unserem Rokko zu verheiraten – eine Berufskrankheit. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als den Beiden ein erfülltes Eheleben zu wünschen, mit den guten und den schweren Zeiten. Und nun? Es wird keine Hochzeit geben… nur noch schwere Zeiten. Rokko geht es richtig schlecht. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, für das, was in Marienborn geschehen ist. _

_Heute habe ich Rokko dabei beobachtet, wie er Cäsar, also Lisas Weihnachtsgeschenk, in die Freiheit entlassen hat. Unerklärlicherweise wurde er zurück an den Strand gespült und ich habe ihn an mich genommen. Irgendwann, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt, dann wird er eine Erinnerung an seine Lisa wollen und dann gebe ich ihm Cäsar zurück. Überhaupt sollte er sie nicht vergessen und das wird er auch nie, so sehr er sich auch bemüht… Ihm geht es da bestimmt wie Ihnen. Sie war ja Ihr kleines Mädchen und es muss so schwer für Sie sein, mit diesem Verlust umzugehen. Ich weiß, Sie haben auf Gustavs Brief nicht geantwortet, aber wenn es etwas gibt, was ich oder wir für Sie tun können, dann bitte melden Sie sich bei uns. Sie müssen ja auch nicht viel schreiben, solange Sie sich nur nicht zurückhalten. Nichts ist schlimmer für mich als das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und es wäre mir eine große Freude, etwas für Sie zu tun._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Heide Kowalski_


	38. Chapter 38

38.

„Lisa, wieso musst du eigentlich immer nachts heulen, he?" Kerstin lag schon eine Weile wach und hörte auf Lisas leises Schluchzen. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und kletterte vom Hochbett hinunter und setzte sich auf Lisas Bett. „Hast du wieder schlecht geträumt?", fragte sie nun etwas sanfter und streichelte Lisa vorsichtig über den Rücken. „Ja", kam die klägliche Antwort. „Er stand wieder am Ende des Flurs. Du weißt schon, wenn man aus dem Besucherraum zurück in die Zelle gebracht wird. Und er hat gesprochen, aber ich konnte nicht hören, was er gesagt hat und ich kam ihm immer näher und dann ging unsere Zellentür plötzlich auf und ich wurde hineingestoßen und…" Lisa konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Die Tränen strömten ihr nur so die Wangen hinunter. Kerstin streichelte Lisa immer noch über den Rücken, griff dann nach ihren Haaren, kämmte sie mit ihren Finger und fing leise an zu sprechen: „Das hast du doch jetzt jede Nacht seit deiner Ankunft geträumt, oder? Man muss kein Psychologe sein, um zu wissen, dass dein Unterbewusstsein dir sagen will, dass du noch nicht mit deinem Rokko abgeschlossen hast." Kerstin fuhr weiter mit ihren Fingern durch Lisas Haare: „Hoffentlich schenkt dir jemand eine ordentliche Bürste zu Weihnachten", scherzte sie in Anspielung auf Lisas verwuschelte Locken. „Hey, ich weiß, das erste Weihnachten hinter Gittern ist scheiße, aber deine Eltern kommen dich bestimmt zur ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit besuchen und solange machen wir beide es uns einfach schön. Du wirst sehen, zu Feiertagen treffen hier irgendwelche Mut-mach-Karten von verschiedenen Menschenrechtsorganisationen ein. Da können wir dann drüber lachen und weinen und uns freuen und… Ach, menno, ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich dir noch sagen könnte." Kerstins Mitteilungsdrang hatte zwar nachgelassen, seit sie eine Zellengenossin hatte, trotzdem ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus, mit Lisa zu sprechen. Bis auf ein paar Jahre Unterschied waren sie eine Generation und wären sie nicht gezwungen, sich zusammenzuraufen, wären sie vermutlich nie Freunde geworden, aber eingesperrt auf ein paar Quadratmetern hatten sie sich angenähert und einige Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden: Sie mochten die gleiche Musik, die gleichen Bücher, mochten Handarbeiten und hatten eine spezielle Beziehung zu Zahlen – Lisa mochte sie am liebsten in komplizierten Gleichungen und Kerstin als Bewertungsmaßstab. In ihrer Jugend war Kerstin eine erfolgreiche Kunstturnerin und arbeitete danach als Trainerin – bis zu diesem einen Wettbewerb in Frankreich, zu dem sie ihre Schützlinge begleitet hatte... Ihr Plan schien wie Rokkos unfehlbar und doch war sie bei ihrem Versuch zu türmen, aufgeflogen: Ein Kollege, den sie für einen Vertrauten, wenn nicht Gleichgesinnten gehalten hatte, hatte sie verraten und so war sie in dieser Höllen-Höhle, wie sie das Gefängnis gerne nannte, gelandet. Ihre Familie besuchte sie nur selten, sie war schon immer das schwarze Schaf, ein bisschen aufmüpfig, zu kritisch. Sie hatte sich geweigert in die SED einzutreten, was ihr nur Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte – wenigstens war sie eine gute Turnerin und Trainerin, so dass man sie zumindest in Ruhe ließ, solange sie Leistung brachte… „Meinetwegen können wir auch Weihnachtslieder singen… obwohl, so wie ich singe, bringt dich das vielleicht noch mehr zum Weinen", scherzte Kerstin, um Lisa endlich davon abzuhalten, sich zu sehr in ihren Alptraum hineinzusteigern. Lisa tat ihr schrecklich leid – keine Nacht seit sie sich eine Zelle teilten war ohne Alptraum vergangen. Die große Liebe zu verlieren, musste furchtbar sein, aber dann auch noch so... Rokko ausweisen? Ja. Ein lebenslanges Einreiseverbot? Auch. Ihn oder Lisa zu foltern? Nun ja, vielleicht auch das. Aber Rokko zu liquidieren, weil er nicht kooperieren wollte? Das ging definitiv zu weit. Irgendetwas stimmte in diesem System nicht, das wusste Kerstin, aber jetzt hatte sie wieder einen Punkt mehr, den sie auf die „Darum"-Liste setzen konnte. Sie war zwar schon lange über den Punkt des sich selbst Bemitleidens und des sich Gehenlassens hinaus, aber sie litt mit Lisa, wenn es dieser richtig schlecht ging. Manchmal verrannte Lisa sich in die Idee, dass Rokko noch leben würde, wenn sie sofort gestanden hätte und egal, was Kerstin ihr dann sagte, sie wollte es nicht hören. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir noch einmal erklärst, wie man so eine Krake aus Wolle bastelt, he? Schlafen brauchen wir jetzt auch nicht mehr – gleich kommt die Wachtel durch und macht uns wach. Wir könnten ihr Gesicht beobachten, wenn sie erkennt, dass wir schon vor ihrer morgendlichen Gemeinheit wach sind. Was hältst du davon?" Lisa nickte und setzte sich auf.

„Hey Tim! Bist du nicht ein bisschen früh dran für die Weihnachtsfeier?", grüsste Rokko Michis Freund sichtlich gut gelaunt. „Nei… naja, doch, ja." – „Die Sehnsucht, he?", fragte Rokko amüsiert und klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Irgendwie schon", druckste Tim. „Hey, das ist doch völlig okay. Michi ist schon eine tolle Frau, aber leider gerade auf einem Außentermin. Was hältst du von einem Kaffee und einem gepflegten Männergespräch?", bot Rokko an und deutete in Richtung des firmeneigenen Caterings. „Klingt gut", erwiderte Tim und folgte Rokko. „Ich bin irgendwie verwirrt", begann Tim. „Du bist so gut drauf wie lange nicht mehr. Darf ich fragen, warum?" Rokko knabberte an seiner Unterlippe herum und setzte dann zu einer Antwort an: „Naja, ich kann mich nicht ewig selbst kasteien, oder? Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Lisa denke oder von ihr träume, aber ich muss doch langsam wieder nach vorne sehen, oder?" Tim nickte und bereute angesichts der Tränen, die in Rokkos Augen glitzerten, seine Frage. „Und außerdem ist bald Weihnachten und Sylvester und… naja, viel Ablenkung eben", vervollständigte Rokko seine Aussage und stellte sich und Tim jeweils eine Tasse Kaffee hin, bevor er sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. „Aber erzähl mal lieber von dir. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Wie läuft's beim THW?" – „Lass es mich so formulieren: Für hektische Menschen, bei denen alles immer schnell-schnell gehen muss, ist es okay, aber mir persönlich ist da zu viel los." – „Also bleibst du nach deinen Zivildienst nicht da?" – „Weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht. Das gibt's ja auch gute Bürojobs, die mir schon gefallen würden, aber erstmal warte ich das Ende meines Dienstes ab, bevor ich eine endgültige Entscheidung treffe." – „Wie lange musst du noch?" – „Bis September. Und was ist mit dir? Weißt du schon, ob du zum Bund gehst oder Zivildienst machst?" – „Ach du, mit der Vorstrafe und so, da…" – „TIMMMMM!!!", wurde das Gespräch jäh Michi unterbrochen, die die Werbeagentur gerade betreten und ihren Liebsten natürlich sofort entdeckt hatte. Freudestrahlend fiel sie ihm um den Hals: „Du bist ein bisschen früh, Schatz, aber das macht nichts. Dann haben wir mehr Zeit für uns." Überglücklich küsste sie ihren Tim und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoss. „Habe ich euch gerade gestört?", fragte sie Rokko breit grinsend. „Nein, wir haben bloß geplaudert." – „Aha." – „Wie war dein Außentermin?", mischte sich nun Tim ein. „Ging so. Manche Kunden sind soooo schwierig." Michi rollte mit ihren grünen Augen und zog eine Grimasse. „Das ging ungefähr so: Ich möchte meine Kartoffelsuppe ohne Kartoffeln, Kürbisbowle mit ganzen Früchten, die grünen Tischdecken dann doch in rot und sind Sie sicher, dass ich diese Musik wollte? Jetzt hätte ich viel lieber etwas Anderes, aber ich habe da volles Vertrauen in Sie. Die Präsentation ist ja auch erst morgen." Michi schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ist doch ätzend, die Präsentation eine Woche vor Weihnachten und dann auch noch für einen Kunden Marke extra-schwierig." Rokko lachte. „Naja, sieh es mal so: Dann hast du dir die Feiertage wirklich verdient." – „Weißt du schon, was du an den Feiertagen machst, Rokko?", mischte sich eine große schlanke platinblonde junge Frau in das Gespräch ein. Michi drehte ihr Gesicht zu Tim und deutete mit dem Finger an, sich übergeben zu müssen. „Nein, Jacqueline, das weiß ich noch nicht. Vermutlich das normale Programm: Zeit mit Freunden und Familie verbringen, faulenzen, ein gutes Buch lesen, ein bisschen entspannen, so 'was eben." – „Aha, vielleicht hast du ja Lust…" – „Jacqueline, merkst du es nicht? Du störst!" Tim sah Michi entsetzt an. Er kannte ihr aufbrausendes Temperament, aber das war ja nun wirklich nicht nett. „Schon gut. Du findest mich am Empfang, wenn du…" – „Jaaa, Jacqueline, das wissen wir." Michi war entsetzlich genervt, dass diese Person einfach nicht zu merken schien, dass Rokko ihr nicht das gleiche Interesse entgegenbrachte wie sie ihm. „Was war denn das? Bist du etwa stutenbissig?", zog Tim seine Freundin auf. „Diese Intelligenzallergikerin checkt einfach gar nichts. Sie hat ein Auge auf unseren Rokko geworfen, aber die hat er nun wirklich nicht nötig." – „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", hakte Tim nun sichtlich irritiert nach. „Nein. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Rokko." Michi sah zu ihm rüber und versuchte zu ergründen, was er dachte. „Ich muss noch mal kurz in mein Büro. Wir sehen uns auf der Feier", entschuldigte er sich und verschwand hektisch. Michi begann Tims rotblonde Haare zu streicheln. „Weißt du, ich wünsche ihm nichts mehr, als dass er über Lisa hinweg ist, aber das ist er nicht und die da…" Sie deutete in Richtung Empfang. „… will nur eine schnelle Nummer und dafür ist Rokko einfach nicht gemacht." – „Na wenn du meinst, Tante Michi", zog Tim sie erneut auf, gab ihr einen Kuss und erhob sich dann: „Gibt es für die Party noch etwas vorzubereiten?"

Seit einer Stunde saß Rokko nun bei einem Glas Punsch und beobachtete sehnsüchtig die tanzenden Paare. Am liebsten wäre er ja gar nicht zu der Party gegangen, aber als Azubi hatte er kaum eine Wahl, als sich wenigstens blicken zu lassen und anstandshalber auch eine Weile zu bleiben. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür, wieder etwas, das er nicht mit Lisa teilen konnte. Nachdem er sich von Cäsar getrennte hatte, fühlte er sich befreit – vorerst zumindest. Die Sehnsucht nach Lisa hatte ihn schnell wieder eingeholt. Dass Jacqueline sich offensichtlich in ihn verguckt hatte und keine Chance ausließ, um ihn anzubaggern, war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach Wärme und Nähe, andererseits war er sich sicher, dass er das bei Jacqueline nicht finden würde – sie war nun einmal nicht Lisa. Selbst wenn sie in ihrem Inneren vielleicht nicht so oberflächlich war, wie sie herüberkam, konnte Rokko sich einfach nicht vorstellen, sich auf sie einzulassen – jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. „Na, Lust zu tanzen?", wurde er plötzlich gefragt. Rokko sah kurz auf. Die durchaus attraktive Blondine, über die er gerade noch nachgedacht hatte, stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Ehe er sich versah, nahm sie ihm sein Glas ab und stellte es beiseite. „Komm schon, das ist mein Lieblingslied", forderte sie ihn auf und zog in an einer Hand hinter sich her.

Auffällig und vor allem aufreizend tanzte die junge Frau in dem kurzen Rock und dem engen Oberteil vor Rokko. Immer wieder warf sie ihm viel sagende Blicke zu. Langsam wurde es Rokko unangenehm und er war froh, als das Lied endlich vorbei war. Mit den ersten Takten des darauf folgenden Schmusesongs wollte Rokko sich schon von der Tanzfläche stehlen, als Jacqueline nach seiner Hand griff und ihn an sich zog. „Komm, den einen noch", bat sie ihn und sah ihn mit ihren großen blaugrauen Augen an. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, kuschelte sich eng an ihn und begann langsam zu tanzen. Einen Moment lang wollte Rokko sich wehren, aber das brachte er einfach nicht fertig. Er seufzte kurz auf und legte dann seine Arme um Jacqueline. Mit geschlossenen Augen wiegte er sich sanft im Takt, genoss die Wärme ihres Körpers und das Gefühl, das ihre Berührungen in ihm auslösten. Lange hatte er niemanden halten dürfen und es fühlte sich so gut an – wie damals am Göberitzer Dorfteich. Jacqueline fühlte sich ermutigt und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern. „Ohh, Lisa", entfuhr Rokko ein wohliger Seufzer. Abrupt hielt Jacqueline inne und macht einen Schritt zurück. Entsetzt sahen sie einander an. Rokko öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur ein gestammeltes „Tut mir leid" heraus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Rokko sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Tanzfläche. „Hey Rokko, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tim ihn, nachdem er fast von Rokko umgerannt worden wäre. „Was war denn mit Rokko los?", fragte Michi, als sie mit zwei Gläsern, von denen sie eines Tim reichte, zu ihm herüberkam. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat nichts gesagt, aber er wirkte irgendwie… schockiert, würde ich sagen. Lass uns mal nach ihm sehen", schlug Tim vor und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Vor dem Gebäude sahen sich Tim und Michi suchend um. „Da drüben", bemerkte Tim und deutete auf eine in sich zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die an der Fassade lehnte. „Hey Rokko!", sagte er und ging auf ihn zu. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er in einem einfühlsamen Ton. „Ich habe sie Lisa genannt", stammelte Rokko als Antwort. „Wen hast du Lisa genannt?", fragte nun Michi und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Jacqueline. Wir haben getanzt und es war auf einmal wie damals am Teich. Nein, ich war wieder am Teich und ich habe wieder mit Lisa getanzt und…" Tim griff in seine Hosentasche, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Rokko. „Ich würde sagen, wir bringen dich erst einmal nach Hause", sagte er entschlossen und zog Rokko auf die Füße.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir dich alleine lassen können? Wir können auch warten, bis deine Eltern kommen", bot Michi Rokko besorgt an. „Nein, es ist okay. Es wird noch dauern, bis die Beiden von ihren ‚sozialen Verpflichtungen' zurück sind… und es geht mir auch schon besser. Ich wollte euch bestimmt nicht erschrecken." Tim und Michi standen immer noch unschlüssig in Rokkos Zimmer. Rokko saß auf seinem Bett und lächelte sie gequält an. „Los, geht schon. Ihr habt doch schon meinetwegen nichts von der Party gehabt. Los, verschwindet schon, macht euch einen schönen Abend", forderte Rokko sie auf. „Okay, aber melde dich, wenn irgendetwas ist, ja?" Michi umarmte Rokko zum Abschied und nahm dann Tims Hand.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, diese Sache wird uns nie loslassen", bemerkte Michi traurig, als sie mit Tim die kleine Straße zu ihrem Haus entlang ging. „Hast du nicht gesagt, es war ein unglücklicher Umstand, dass ihr aufgeflogen seid?" – „Ja, aber wenn ich mich in Berlin nicht hätte aufgreifen lassen, dann…" – „Und wie hättest du das bitte machen sollen? Schlimm genug, dass ihr eine Flucht geplant und bis zum Ende durchgezogen habt." – „Ja, bloß leider mit dem falschen Ergebnis. Ich meine, Lisa ist tot, Rokko todunglücklich…" Michi lachte angesichts des Wortspiels verbittert auf. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie tot ist? Ich meine, habt ihr die Leiche gesehen?", fragte Tim und sah gedankenverloren in den Nachthimmel. „Nein, niemand hat die Leiche gesehen. Die haben es Herrn Kowalski nicht erlaubt, aber Rokko hat den Schuss gehört und… und überhaupt, wie kommst du darauf, so etwas zu fragen?" – „Einen Schuss zu hören und den Erschossenen als Beweis zu sehen sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Schon 'mal 'was von ‚Scheinexekutionen' gehört?" – „Tim, das ist doch kompletter Unsinn. Wir sind doch hier in Mitteleuropa und nicht bei den Hottentotten…", fiel Michi Tim ins Wort, nur um sofort von ihm unterbrochen zu werden: „Na ist das denn nun eine Diktatur oder ist es keine? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass dort ganz seltsame Zustände herrschen." Abrupt blieb Michi vor ihm stehen und funkelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen böse an: „Du liest definitiv zu viele Spionageromane. Versprich mir, dass du diesen haltlosen Verdacht nicht vor Rokko äußerst. Er leidet schon so genug, er sollte sich nicht unnötig in diese verschwindend geringe Hoffnung verrennen." Tim sah Michi bedrippelt an: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte etwas für dich tun, damit du dir keine Vorwürfe mehr machst und für Rokko auch, er ist doch auch mein Freund, verstehst du?" Kurz umarmte Mich ihn. „Schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir?", fragte sie mit einer Geste auf ihr Elternhaus.

5


	39. Chapter 39

39.

_Pinneberg, 15. Februar 1989_

_Liebe Helga!_

_Seit dem „Ereignis" habe ich wohl hunderte Male versucht, Ihnen zu schreiben und jeder einzelne Versuch ist im Papierkorb gelandet. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Ich mochte Sie am Anfang nicht und das, ohne Sie zu kennen. Das hatte einfach damit zu tun, dass Rokko so begeistert von Ihnen war, als er von seiner Studienfahrt zurückkam. Offensichtlich leben Sie genau das Frauenbild, das Rokko bei mir immer vermisst hat. „Frau Plenske arbeitet.", „Frau Plenske hat ihre Tochter zur Selbstständigkeit erzogen." – ich glaubte immer, darin einen versteckten Vorwurf zu hören. Ich war nie unzufrieden mit meiner Rolle – schließlich habe ich einen Beruf, ich habe ihn nur nie ausgeübt. Es gibt viel zu tun an der Seite eines Anwalts und dass Rokko mich als Raumschmuck bezeichnet hat, hat sehr wehgetan, aber ich habe merken müssen, dass er Recht hat. _

_Meine perfekten Freundinnen mit ihren perfekten Ehen, ihren perfekten 1,3 Kindern, ihren perfekten Reihenhäusern, ihren perfekten Mittelklassewagen, ihren perfekten seit Jahren unveränderten Frisuren und regelmäßigen Frisörterminen, minutiös geplanten Shoppingtouren, ihren kultivierten Manieren und diesen wunderbar perfekt funktionierenden Familien ohne Skandale, Ecken und Kanten und ich mitten drin. Für mich ist es kein Skandal, dass Rokko seinem Herzen gefolgt ist, dass er versucht hat, ihrer Tochter die Flucht zu ermöglichen, dass er sich danach gesehnt hat, seine Liebe zu ihr leben zu dürfen. Wünschen wir uns das nicht alle – zu lieben und geliebt zu werden? Das einzige, das skandalös daran ist, wenn man es so bezeichnen möchte, ist Lisas Hinrichtung. Rokko hat eigentlich nie darüber gesprochen und ich kenne keine Details, darum fällt mir keine bessere Bezeichnung für das, was mit Lisa passiert ist, ein. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei ging durch diese Schickeria, als mein Mann und ich die Gerüchte um Rokkos Fluchthilfe bestätigten._

_Auch wenn Gustav eine seltsame Art hat, es zu zeigen, ich weiß, dass er immer stolz auf Rokko war und es gerade wegen der Ereignisse im Juli des letzten Jahres ist. Es ist schwer zu erklären, warum, gerade weil der Plan gescheitert ist, aber ich glaube, es hat damit zu tun, dass Gustav genauso war, als er jung war. Mein Mann war auch so ein Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es manchmal bedauert, seine Weltverbessererambitionen gegen dieses beschauliche, vorhersehbare Vorstadtleben eingetauscht zu haben. Gustav hat irgendwann einfach aufgehört, aktiv zu handeln und hat nur noch davon gesprochen. Mir ist seine Entwicklung natürlich entgangen – in fast 20 perfekten Ehejahren wäre es ja auch verwunderlich, wenn ich das nicht mitbekommen hätte. _

_Ich habe mit Sorge beobachtet, wie Rokko sich nach der Studienfahrt entwickelt hat – nicht, dass ich ihm seine Gefühle für Lisa nicht gegönnt hätte, aber er schien das Risiko einfach zu unterschätzen. Es ging ihm sehr, sehr, sehr schlecht nach der Flucht. Es war einfach kein Herankommen an ihn – selbst seine Großmutter brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um zu ihm durchzudringen. Das einzige, was Rokko aufzumuntern schien, war seine Arbeit und kurz vor Weihnachten hatten wir sogar das Gefühl, dass es ihm wieder gut geht, dass er langsam mit Lisas Tod abschließen kann und ich glaube, da sind mein Mann und ich zu weit gegangen. _

_Ich erzähle Ihnen so viel und ich könnte es Ihnen nicht verdenken, wenn sie nicht bis hierher gelesen hätten, weil Sie mich für unverschämt halten, Ihnen von meinem vermeintlichen Familienglück zu erzählen, wo Lisas Tod für Sie doch immer noch allgegenwärtig sein muss. Nun, zum ersten Mal seit der „Angelegenheit" kann ich Ihnen endlich nachempfinden, was der Verlust Ihrer Tochter in Ihnen ausgelöst haben muss. Meine heile kleine Familie bricht auseinander. Rokko hat sich so weit von uns zurückgezogen, dass wir gar nicht gemerkt haben, dass er nur noch eine Fassade ist:_

_Bei der Weihnachtsfeier der Anwaltskammer hat Gustav einen neuen Kollegen kennen gelernt. Er hat eine sehr nette Tochter in Rokkos Alter. Ein hübsches Mädchen: Klein und zierlich, schwarze Haare, braune Augen, ein freundliches Lächeln… Eigentlich sieht sie mehr aus wie Rokkos Schwester aussehen würde, wenn er eine hätte. Mein Mann und ich hielten es für eine gute Idee, sie zu unserer Sylvesterparty einzuladen und sie Rokko vorzustellen. Sie verstanden sich ja auch gut – rein freundschaftlich, aber mich beschlich das Gefühl, dass wir Rokko damit überfordern. „So ein Quatsch", sagte Gustav zu mir. „Der Junge muss wieder unter Menschen und Henriette ist doch ein nettes Mädchen." Er hat sie dann zum Abendessen bei uns eingeladen und damit fing die ganze Katastrophe an. Die Stimmung an jenem Abend war, nun ja, frostig. Die Konversation zog sich hin und eierte immer wieder um die gleichen Themen und irgendwann hat sich Rokko dann entschuldigt und ist wortlos in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Henriette stand kurze Zeit später auf und erklärte uns, dass Rokko durchaus ein netter Junge wäre, dass wir aber einfach akzeptieren müssten, dass sich nichts erzwingen ließe – egal, was in der Vergangenheit war oder nicht. Ich habe sie dann zur Tür gebracht und gefragt, was sie denn über Rokkos Vergangenheit wüsste und sie erzählte mir, dass sie nichts wüsste, aber dass sie spüren konnte, dass irgendetwas oder vielmehr irgendjemand Rokko zurückhielt, was sie sehr bedauerte, weil sie ihn gerne als guten Freund gehabt hätte – einfach nur, um einen Ansprechpartner im für sie noch neuen Pinneberg zu haben. Tja, für Henriette tut es mir ein bisschen leid, aber sie sagte, es mache ihr nichts, sie hätte die Einladung nur angenommen, um nicht unhöflich zu sein und weil sie wirklich nur Kontakte knüpfen wollte und das glaube ich ihr auch. _

_Als ich wieder ins Haus ging, konnte ich „meine Männer" schon streiten hören. Rokko hatte überstürzt seine Sachen zusammengepackt und warf meinem Mann viele unschöne Dinge an den Kopf: „Du kannst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder? Ich will mich nicht noch einmal verlieben. Ich liebe Lisa und das wird auch immer so bleiben.", „Ich bin auf dein Mitleid und deine schäbigen Verkupplungsversuche nicht angewiesen.", „Ihr seid so eiskalt. Wie es mir geht, ist euch scheißegal. Ihr wollt mir nur eure Vorstellung vom Leben aufoktroyieren. Ich will nicht mit 20 schon verheiratet sein und Kinder haben, nur weil ihr das so hattet." Und dann hat Rokko etwas gesagt, dass ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen werde, weil es einfach nur wehgetan hat: „Manchmal hasse ich euch." Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es dazukam, aber auf einmal hallten diese Worte durch Rokkos Zimmer… Auch Gustav hat Dinge gesagt, die ihm bestimmt schon leid tun, aber sie sind beide sehr stur und sie müssen beide das letzte Wort haben und keiner von beiden würde den ersten Schritt tun – ideale Voraussetzungen für jahrelanges Stillschweigen. Ich habe alles getan, um Rokko davon abzuhalten, zu gehen, aber er war so fest entschlossen und ist mit seinen zwei Koffern in den Händen und seiner Gitarre auf dem Rücken einfach so gegangen._

_Das war vor drei Tagen. Es ist so schrecklich still bei uns im Haus. Gustav scheint das nicht zu merken, aber ich. Natürlich ist es auch still, wenn beide auf der Arbeit sind, aber jetzt ist es noch stiller. Ich war heute Morgen erst in Rokkos Zimmer – es ist so leer und kalt, nur das Poster mit den Rolling Stones drauf hängt noch, ansonsten hat er alle seine persönlichen Dinge mitgenommen. In diesem Moment habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass er wieder so unbeschwert ist wie noch vor einem Jahr, dass er seine Luftgitarre bearbeitet und laute Musik aus seinem Zimmer dröhnt, dass er einmal nicht auf seinem Bett liegt und sich nur beschallen lässt, sondern dass er dazu ausgelassen tanzt und singt und nichts mehr um sich herum merkt. So war er schon als Kind: Er hat schon als kleiner Junge sehr gerne gemalt und dabei immer die Welt um sich herum vergessen: Die kleine Zunge rausgestreckt, die Locken ganz verwuschelt, die Augen groß vor Konzentration, die kleine Hand machte motorisch ungeschickte Bewegungen, aber er malte stundenlang – er hat nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er schon längst auf der Tischplatte malte und nicht mehr auf seinem Blatt. Ein anderes Mal, da war er vier, da kam ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus der Küche und als ich angerannt kam, da saß Rokko breitbeinig auf dem Fußboden, einen Träger seiner Latzhose offen und bearbeitete begeistert meine Töpfe mit einem Quirl und einem Kochlöffel. „Mama, ich kann Slagzeug spieln", erklärte er mir damals stolz und ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste lachen. Der Anblick war einfach zu niedlich. Diese Unbeschwertheit hat er sich all die Jahre bewahrt – bis zu den Ereignissen im Juli. Manchmal würde ich am liebsten persönlich zu Herrn Honecker gehen und ihn dafür zur Rede stellen. Ob sich jemand mal gefragt hat, wie es Ihnen und uns mit diesem Verlust geht? Wissen Sie, wir wussten nichts von Rokkos Plan und so traf mich der Anruf von Gustav aus Marienborn völlig unvorbereitet – die Flucht gescheitert und Lisa tot? Das ist einfach so ungerecht. Wie reagiert man da als Mutter richtig? Immer wieder denke ich mir: Wenn sie noch leben würde, dann könnten wir ein paar von Gustavs Kontakten spielen lassen und sie schon irgendwie aus dem Gefängnis rauskriegen, aber so? Ich fühle mich so hilflos und habe es in all den Wochen nicht fertig gebracht, Ihnen ein paar tröstende Zeilen zu schicken. Erst jetzt, wo alles in Scherben liegt, raffe ich mich auf, um meinen ganzen Seelenmüll bei Ihnen loszuwerden. Wie viele Leute sich wohl schon ein meiner Geschichte ergötzt haben, während sie diesen Brief hier „überprüfen"? Keine Ahnung. Es ist mir auch egal, solange er Sie nur erreicht. Ich weiß, Rokko respektiert Sie sehr und vielleicht liegt er Ihnen trotz allem, was war, ein bisschen am Herzen. Können Sie ihm nicht schreiben, ihm die Stütze sein, die Gustav und ich ihm nicht sein können? Er ist die letzten Tage bei meiner Schwiegermutter untergekommen. Sie hat vorhin angerufen und „angeordnet", dass Gustav und ich vorbeizukommen haben. Angeblich will sie uns eine Lösung für die verfahrene Situation präsentieren. Darauf bin ich schon gespannt – so eigen und unkonventionell Heide auch sein mag, sie ist in diesen Dingen ein Genie. Bestimmt hat sie einen Plan, mit dem wir alle zufrieden sein können._

_Liebe Helga, jetzt, wo ich mir alles von der Seele geschrieben habe, möchte ich Ihnen dasselbe anbieten. Bitte, schreiben Sie mir, was Sie fühlen, wie es Ihnen und Ihrem Mann geht, ob Sie klarkommen, ob ich vielleicht etwas für Sie tun kann. Ich habe keine Freundin, die mich in dieser Situation versteht und ich denke, es dürfte Ihnen ähnlich gehen. Als Mütter müssen wir doch zusammenhalten. _

_Mit besten Wünschen, _

_Marikka Kowalski_

„Mutter", grüsste Gustav Heide knapp und kühl. Einen kurzen Kuss drückte er ihr auf die Wange. „Wieso sollten wir herkommen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und drängte sich an ihr vorbei in den Hausflur. „Wegen Rokko. Das ist dein Sohn, schon vergessen? Es geht ihm nicht gut, weil er seine Freundin verloren hat", antwortete Heide in dem gleichen faktischen Tonfall. Gustav musterte sie von oben herab und folgte ihr dann ins Esszimmer. „Das ist über ein halbes Jahr her. Sollte er nicht langsam zur Normalität zurückkehren?", fragte der erfolgreiche Anwalt in die Stille hinein. „Normalität, mein Sohn, ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. Jemand, der wie du die Grenzen nur allzu gern ausgetestet hat, sollte das wissen." Heides bohrender Blick wurde weicher, als sie ihre Augen auf Marikka richtete: „Und Marikka? Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Marikka nickte nur kurz und erhob sich sofort, als sie Rokko durch die Tür kommen sah. „Rokko!", stieß sie aufgeregt hervor und wollte ihn umarmen, doch er schob sie von sich, nahm grußlos am Tisch Platz. Heide betrachtete die Runde – das war sie also, ihre Familie! Gustav, Marikka und Rokko und keiner würde den Anfang machen, wenn sie jetzt nicht sprechen würde. Sie räusperte sich: „Möchte jemand etwas zu trinken, bevor ich anfange?", fragte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte: Wehe einer antwortet ‚ja'. Schweigen, ein unmerkliches Kopfschütteln von Gustav. „Gut. Ihr habt euch alle nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert." Sie sah Marikka und Gustav an: „Ihr Zwei nicht, in dem ihr dieses Mädchen angeschleppt habt und du…" Sie bedachte Rokko mit einem mahnenden Blick. „… nicht, als du so die Kontrolle verloren hast. Rokko hat mir gesagt, er will nicht zurück nach Hause." – „Aber da gehört er doch hin. Wir sind doch seine Eltern und…", fiel Marikka ihr aufgebracht ins Wort. Gustav griff nach ihrer Hand und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen. „Darüber sind wir uns durchaus einig", sprach Heide weiter. „Ich habe Rokko angeboten, zu mir zu ziehen. Er kann in den kleinen Bungalow ziehen, der eigentlich für den Gärtner vorgesehen ist. Die Küche und das Bad im Pfarrhaus stehen ihm jederzeit zur Verfügung. Rokko wird sich weiterhin und noch ausgiebiger mit der Gartenarbeit beschäftigen, kleine Reparaturen für die Kirche vornehmen und täglich mindestens zwei Mahlzeiten mit mir einnehmen." Heide sah in die Runde. Gustav starrte emotionslos geradeaus, während Marikka Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ihr Beide werdet weiterhin jeden Sonntag erst zum Gottesdienst und dann zum Mittagessen bei mir erscheinen. Wenn ihr euren Sohn sehen wollt, dann könnt ihr das jeden Tag beim Abendessen tun. Wir essen um 19 Uhr, aber das wisst ihr ja. Gibt es noch Fragen, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge?" Heide erhielt keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, nur einen wütenden Blick ihres Sohnes. „Rokko, würdest du bitte Christa in der Küche helfen?", forderte sie ihren Enkel auf und sah ihm nach, bis er zur Tür hinausgegangen war. „Was denkst du dir dabei, Mutter?", zischte Gustav sichtlich aufgebracht. „Du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige, die Rokko zur Vernunft bringen kann und dann fällst du uns so in den Rücken!" Heide stand auf und stellte sich vor das kleine Fenster. Der Ausblick ging nicht in den Garten, sondern auf die Straße – langweilig, grau und asphaltiert und doch immer noch besser als ihren wütenden Sohn anzusehen. „Er will nicht zu euch zurück. Er braucht einfach etwas Abstand und den kriegt er hier. Im Bungalow kann er alleine sein, wenn er das will, aber er ist auch in wenigen Sekunden hier, wenn er jemanden zum Reden braucht. Er wird so selbstständiger werden. Du meinst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich nicht das beste für den Jungen will?" – „Doch, die Frage ist nur, ob das das beste für ihn ist." – „Meinst du, es wäre besser, er schleicht bei euch Zuhause rum und straft euch mit der Schweigebehandlung? Er war drauf und dran nach Hamburg zu ziehen und bei mir ist es doch allemal besser als in einer…" – „… linken Kommune in der großen bösen Stadt, sag es ruhig, Mutter!", unterbrach Gustav sie aufgebracht und erhob sich wütend. Marikka, die immer noch stille Beobachterin des Geschehens war, wartete nur darauf, dass er mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. „Nun, mit großer böser Stadt hast du wohl Recht, aber ich dachte eher an eine verquere Wohngemeinschaft mit Leuten, die weder du noch ich kennen." Heide drehte sich vom Fenster weg und betrachtete Marikka und ihren Sohn. Stolz grinste sie in sich hinein – Rokko hatte mit seiner Aktion die Grundlage dafür geschaffen, dass sie als Familie wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden. Zumindest Marikka würde regelmäßig vorbeikommen und wenn sich Gustavs verletzter Stolz von diesem Schlag erholt hatte, würde auch er über das sonntägliche Essen hinaus mehr Zeit im Pfarrhaus verbringen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn auf die Dauer eine Annäherung nicht möglich wäre. „Ich finde die Idee gut", sagte Marikka leise. „Wir wissen, wo Rokko ist und dass er hier bestimmt gut untergebracht ist. Es ist nicht weit von uns Zuhause und wir können ihn regelmäßig sehen. So haben alle Gemüter Zeit sich zu beruhigen." Vorsichtig betrachtete sie ihren Mann von der Seite. Er verpasste dem massiven Esstisch einen frustrierten Schubs. „Macht doch, was ihr wollt!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. „Bleibst du wenigstens zum Essen, Marikka?", fragte Heide ihre Schwiegertochter, die nur kurz nickte. „Sehr schön, dann können wir ja noch ein bisschen reden."

5


	40. Chapter 40

40.

„15 Minuten", ranzte die Wärterin und drückte Lisa unsanft auf den Stuhl. Angesichts der unerwarteten Bewegung verzog sich Lisas Gesicht. „Schnattchen!", rief Bernd besorgt aus, als er das Gesicht seiner Tochter sah. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte nun auch Helga entsetzt, als sie den großen Bluterguss auf Lisas Wange sah. Bernd beugte sich vor und wollte Lisa über das Gesicht streicheln, als es plötzlich hinter ihm bellte: „Kein Körperkontakt!" Er zog lediglich seine Hand zurück, um seiner Tochter zuflüstern zu können: „Du wirst doch hier drin nicht misshandelt, oder?" Lisa fuhr sich vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern über die blaue Stelle in ihrem Gesicht. „Oh, ihr meint das. Nein, da bin ich nicht misshandelt wurden." Lisa begann zu lachen – zu komisch war der Gedanke daran, wie sie zu diesem Bluterguss gekommen war. „Kerstin wollte mir einen Kopfstand beibringen. Sie meint, jeder könne das lernen. Naja, ich stand ja auch, aber dann plötzlich nicht mehr und so groß ist unsere Zelle ja nun auch nicht…" Lisa musste plötzlich so kichern, dass sie nicht weiter sprechen konnte. Helga und Bernd tauschten erst besorgte Blicke, begannen dann aber auch zu lachen. Wann hatten sie Lisa in den letzten Monaten so ausgelassen erlebt? „Der blöde Bettpfosten war einfach im Weg", brachte Lisa dann doch noch hervor. „Ich habe mich einfach gestoßen." – „Und diese Kerstin hat nichts getan, um dir zu helfen?", fragte Bernd ein bisschen empört. „Naja, nee, nicht wirklich, aber sie war schon ziemlich entsetzt, weil sie bisher noch nie jemanden getroffen hat, dem sie es nicht beibringen konnte. Aber wenigstens zweifelt sie nicht an ihrer Berufung zur Trainerin", lachte Lisa erneut auf. „Das wäre ja auch noch schöner", polterte Bernd sichtlich amüsiert. „Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du eine Riesengraupe bist, was Sport betrifft." – „Nee, nee, ihr Selbstbewusstsein hat nicht gelitten, aber seitdem sind wir vorsichtiger mit dem, was wir in unserer Zelle tun. Aber erzählt doch mal lieber von euch. Was gibt es Neues?" Bernd begann von der Arbeit zu erzählen, dass er einmal wieder auf ein Ersatzteil warten musste und gab damit an, wie er einen Keilriemen improvisiert hatte. Lisa hörte ihren Eltern aufmerksam zu und war froh, so einen Draht in die Außenwelt zu haben. „Wir haben auch endlich deine Kette", kündigte Helga an, als die Besuchszeit sich dem Ende näherte. Triumphierend sah sie ihre Tochter an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Schön", antwortete Lisa langsam. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen ließ nach und eine gewisse Traurigkeit ergriff sie. „Denkst du denn noch oft an deinen Rokko?", fragte ihre Mutter sie nun und sah sie ernst an. „Jeden Tag und nachts, da träume ich von ihm", gab Lisa notgedrungen zu. „Ohne Kerstin wäre ich manchmal echt aufgeschmissen und würde mich in diesem Strudel aus Trauer verlieren." Lisa betrachtete nachdenklich ihre Hände. Sie wollte einfach nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, aber wenn sie ihre Eltern jetzt ansah, würde das passieren, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Hände zu mustern. „Aber danke, dass ihr die Kette zurückgeholt habt." – „Sie wartet Zuhause auf dich, Schnatti, genau wie wir und das Yvonnchen und der Jürgen und der Herr Pastor freut sich auch schon darauf, dich wieder zu sehen." Da war sie wieder, diese Hilflosigkeit, die Bernd so hasste. „Habt ihr mal etwas von Rokkos Familie gehört?", fragte Lisa völlig zusammenhanglos. „Nein, Mäuschen, leider nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Sie hätten sich schon längst gemeldet, wenn sie etwas mit uns zu tun haben wollten." Lisa nickte. Sie wusste ja, wo ein Wille war, war auch ein Weg und den hätten die Kowalskis bestimmt gefunden, wenn sie sich ein bisschen für sie interessieren würden. Sie konnte ihnen ja auch nicht verdenken, dass sie nichts mit der Familie der Frau zu tun haben wollten, die indirekt und vielleicht auch direkt an Rokkos Tod Schuld war. „Die Zeit ist um", keifte die Wärterin und baute sich vor Lisa auf.

Langsam führte die Wachtel Lisa den Flur entlang. Es war wie in Lisas Traum: Der lange Flur, durchflutet von einem grünstichigen künstlichen Licht und am Ende… nun in ihren Träumen stand dort immer Rokko und manchmal glaubte sie, ihn auch dort zu sehen, wenn sie wach war. Dann sah er wieder so aus wie auf dem Rastplatz, das letzte Mal, das sie seinen Anblick genießen konnte: Die Locken wild durcheinander, die Zuversicht in seinen Augen, der liebe Gesichtsausdruck, der im krassen Gegensatz zum leichten Kratzen seines Drei-Tage-Barts stand, die dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen engen Jeans, das wild gemusterte Hemd, das kleine Kettchen, das am Kragen herausguckte. So stand er am Ende des Flurs, so wollte Lisa ihn am Ende des Flurs sehen. Sie wusste genau, er stand dort nicht, aber sie war immer wieder geschockt, wenn sie ihn doch sah. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, was ihr einen verwirrten Blick der Wärterin einbrachte. So ging das einfach nicht. Er war dort nicht, er konnte dort einfach nicht sein und sie musste das langsam akzeptieren. Und dann kam es wie in ihrem Traum: Die Wärterin schloss die Tür auf und schob sie in ihre Zelle. „Kerstin Schwarz", rief sie und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Kerstin sich von ihrem Bett erhob. „Was ist denn?", fragte diese aber nur gelangweilt. „Sie haben Besuch." – „Ich habe Besucht?", wiederholte Kerstin in einem zweifelnden Tonfall. „Ja oder sehen Sie hier noch eine Kerstin Schwarz? Los, aufstehen, ich habe doch nicht den ganzen tag Zeit." Kerstin zwinkerte Lisa zu und flüsterte: „Hey, was für ein historisches Ereignis! Sie kann in ganzen Sätzen sprechen." Betont langsam streckte Kerstin ihre Hände vor, um sich die Handschellen anlegen zu lassen.

Die Zeit verging und so sehr Lisa auch lauschte, vom Gang drang einfach kein Geräusch in ihre Zelle. Ob mit Kerstin alles in Ordnung war? Unruhig ging Lisa in ihrer Zelle auf und ab, als sie plötzlich das blecherne Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schloss wahrnahm. Sekunden später stand Kerstin vor ihr. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen. „Kerstin, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lisa vorsichtig und versuchte, den Blick ihrer Freundin zu erhaschen. Die junge Frau mit den rotblonden Haaren umarmte Lisa plötzlich und begann, laut lachend mit ihr durch die kleine Zelle zu tänzeln. „Kerstin! Kerstin!", versuchte Lisa ihre Zellengenossin zu bremsen. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie und stoppte den Tanz. Kerstin schien sich in keiner Weise zu beruhigen oder beruhigen zu wollen, sie wirkte so unglaublich glücklich. „Mein Besuch", platzte sie heraus. „Das war der… der Oberstaatsanwalt… der Generalbundesanwalt… ach ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sein Titel wirklich lautet… irgendsoein Fuzzi aus dem Auswärtigen Amt von drüben. Du wirst es einfach nicht glauben, was er mir mitzuteilen hatte." Mit großen Augen sah Lisa Kerstin an und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach, aber sie war so außer sich, dass sie völlig vergaß, ihrer Freundin mitzuteilen, was er ihr denn nun gesagt hatte. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Lisa ungeduldig. „Ich…" Kerstin machte eine Pause und strahlte Lisa glücklich an. „… gehöre zu einer Gruppe politischer Häftlinge, die von der Bundesregierung freigekauft wurde. Ich werde ausreisen. Ich bin schon fast ein freier Mensch." Kerstin schrie diese Worte fast, so glücklich war sie. „Wann?", fragte Lisa sichtlich traurig. „Was wann?", erwiderte Kerstin in ihrem Glückstaumel. „Wann kommst du hier raus?" – „Das konnte er mir nicht so genau sagen, das hängt auch ein bisschen von denen ab." Kerstin machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür, hinter der sie die Wärterin vermutete. „Aber spätestens am 10. Mai bin ich hier raus." – „Das ist ja schon nächste Woche." Lisa bemühte sich trotz der aufsteigenden Traurigkeit, sich für Kerstin zu freuen: „Das ist großartig." Die schien gar nicht zu merken, dass ihre neu gewonnene Freundin mit dieser Vorstellung nicht ganz so glücklich war wie sie selbst. Überschwänglich setzte Kerstin sich auf ihr Bett und begann Pläne zu schmieden: „Ich werde bestimmt erst einmal in einem Auffanglager unterkommen, aber später, da suche ich mir einen Job. Hoffentlich kriege ich wieder etwas als Trainerin. Die sollen ja ein gutes Leistungszentrum im Ruhrgebiet haben und wenn ich ein bisschen Geld zusammen habe, dann werde ich reisen: London, Paris, Amsterdam, Brüssel, Madrid, Lissabon, New York, Montréal, Toronto, Los Angeles, Tokio, alles bloß nicht den Ostblock. Oh Lisa, ich bin schon so…" Kerstin sah auf und bemerkte, dass Lisa Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Oh, mein Kampflandei, nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht." Langsam stieg Kerstin wieder von ihrem Bett herunter und ging auf Lisa zu. „Hey, ich bin jetzt schon so lange hier, da ist es doch klar, dass ich auch eher hier rauskomme. Du weißt doch, es gibt nur drei Dinge, die mit zunehmendem Alter besser werden und das sind Wein, Käse und Antiquitäten, aber ich gehöre nicht dazu." Kerstin grinste Lisa an, so dass diese nicht anders konnte als mitzugrinsen. „Ich weiß und ich freue mich wirklich für dich, aber ob ich je wieder eine so tolle Zellengenossin kriege?" Lisa wirkte auf einmal ganz klein und verloren: „Ach was, es wird sich schon eine finden, die dir mit Kopfstandübungen zu Prellungen bis in die Tiefen deiner Eingeweide verhilft. A propos, dein Wangenknochen sieht ja noch böse aus, aber wie steht's mit deiner Bauchspeicheldrüse?" Lisa begann herzhaft zu lachen und umarmte Kerstin dann. „Nee, so eine wie dich gibt's nicht noch mal."

„Hey Rokko! Schläfst du beim Gehen?", rief Michi ihrem Freund entgegen, als sie am Pinneberger Bahnhof vorbeikam. „Noch nicht, aber ich bin wirklich fertig", antwortete er ihr, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. „Hallo Henriette", grüsste er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das mit Michi durch den kleinen Ort joggte. „Hi!", grüsste diese kurz zurück. „Kommst du jetzt erst von der Arbeit?", fragte Michi und joggte auf der Stelle. „Hmmm, Herr Hennis war so begeistert von meinen Ideen, da haben wir die Zeit vergessen. Der Auftrag ist nun mal super wichtig und…" – „Ja ja, ich weiß. Super wichtig und super anstrengend." Michi rollte mit den Augen und sah dann Henriette an. „Ich sag's dir, die malen ein paar Bildchen, um unsere Kunden zu begeistern und ich muss einfingrigen Handstand machen und dazu Samba tanzen, um sie in den Meetingpausen bei Laune zu halten... Kundenbetreuung schimpft sich das dann ganz zivilisiert." – „Michi, könntest du bitte aufhören, vor mir herumzuhüpfen? Da wird mir ja ganz schwindelig von." Empört riss Michi ihren grünen Augen auf: „Ich hüpfe nicht herum, ich halte mich warm. Jette, das solltest du auch tun." Die Angesprochene wurde sofort rot und begann, sich ein wenig zu bewegen. „Oder besser doch nicht, wenn du dir nachher irgendetwas zerrst, dann muss Gordon es massieren und gib es zu, darauf legst du es doch heimlich an." Amüsiert beobachtete Rokko, wie Henriette noch mehr errötete und verlegen zu Boden sah. „Dann seid ihr auf dem Weg zum Training?" Die beiden Mädchen nickten. „Seid ihr denn jetzt wenigstens eine richtige Mannschaft?" – „Nein, die Pinneberger Frauenfußballmannschaft besteht immer noch aus drei Hanseln, die von Zeit zu Zeit zum Training erscheinen und aus Jette und mir, aber ich glaube, unserer Jette hier ist das gar nicht so unrecht – mehr Aufmerksamkeit vom Coach, wenn du verstehst…" Michi zwinkerte Rokko grinsend zu, der ihr mit dem gleichen Grinsen antwortete. Es war also gut gewesen, Jette ein paar Leuten im Ort vorzustellen, um sich für sein Verhalten bei ihrem elterlich erzwungenen „Date" zu entschuldigen. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel mit einander zu tun, aber mit Michi verstand sie sich gut, weil sie genauso eine Sportfanatikerin war und auch sonst viel mit Michi gemeinsam hatte. „Los, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zum Training kommen", trieb sie Michi an. „Du meinst wohl: Wir wollen Gordon nicht warten lassen", feixte diese zurück. „Ich schlage vor, du gehst schon mal und genießt ein paar einsame Minuten mit ihm und ich plaudere noch ein wenig mit Rokko. Was hältst du davon?" – „Na gut, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht, wenn ich die besseren Trainingsleistungen erziele", gab Henriette scherzhaft zurück, machte eine winkende Handbewegung in Richtung Rokko und joggte davon. „Hoffentlich sind wir bald eine vollständige Mannschaft. Ich meine, wenn mit der Torhüterin und ein paar sporadisch zum Training erscheinenden Mädels vom Gymnasium sind wir 5 Leute, das ist echt arm für ein Spiel und unser erstes ist doch am 12. Mai." – „Das in nicht einmal einer Woche!", stieß Rokko erstaunt hervor und sah Michi amüsiert an: „Ihr werdet euch nach Strich und Faden blamieren", stellte er sachlich fest. „Wem sagst du das! Das ist eben ein Kaff. Hier wird man gleich als Kampflesbe abgestempelt, wenn man einen ‚Männersport' betreibt." Michi schüttelte entrüstet ihren Kopf, was dafür sorgte, dass einige Strähnen sich aus ihrem Zopf lösten. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung klemmte sie diese hinter ihr Ohr. „Sag mal, hat Gordon denn auch ein Auge auf Jette geworfen oder ist das so eine einseitige Geschichte?" Entnervt rollte Michi mit den Augen: „Nein, das ist eine zweiseitige Geschichte, aber keiner traut sich den ersten Schritt zu machen. Da gehen Blicke hin und her, wie du sie nur in schmalzigen Kitschfilmen erwartest. Am liebsten würde ich mir die beiden schnappen und mit den Köpfen zusammenstoßen, damit sie merken, was Sache ist." Immer noch auf der Stelle joggend beobachtete Michi, wie Rokko zum wiederholten Male gähnte. „Okay, du Werbegenie, geh deine Ressourcen aufladen. Ich muss eh zum Training." Michi lief langsam los, drehte sich dann noch einmal kurz um und rief rückwärts laufen: „Gute Nacht und schlaf gut!"


	41. Chapter 41

41.

„So, mein kleines Kampflandei, keine langen Abschiedsszenen, ja? Einfach ein kurzes ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und dann ab durch die Tür." Kerstin stand vor Lisa und kämpfte genauso mit den Tränen wie sie. „Hey, versprich mir, dass du jetzt nicht die Ohren hängen lässt. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wie man die Zeit hier drin am besten übersteht und daran hältst du dich doch, oder?" – „Ja, nie den Humor verlieren, sich nicht aufgeben und…" – „… und nicht dran denken, dass das Essen da draußen viel besser ist." Kerstin und Lisa kicherten einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich ein letztes Mal umarmten. „Ich sehe dich draußen", kündigte Kerstin an, als sie zur Tür hinausgeführt wurde.

_Pinneberg, 30. Juni 1989_

_Lieber Jürgen!_

_Fast ein Jahr ist es jetzt her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen und gesprochen haben und endlich nehme ich mir die Zeit, dir einmal wieder zu schreiben. Der Schock über Lisas Tod sitzt immer noch tief, aber ich habe begonnen, nach vorne zu sehen. Wenn ich Rokko so betrachte, dann weiß ich, dass er immer noch sehr an ihr hängt. Überhaupt steht Rokkos Leben seit dem Fluchtversuch Kopf, aber lass mich dir alles der Reihe nach erzählen:_

_Letztlich kippte der Plan, weil ich in Ostberlin ohne Ausweis aufgegriffen wurde. Weißt du, eigentlich war es ein ziemlich dummer Umstand: Ich lief mit meiner Reisetasche durch die Stadt und sah mir Dies und Jenes an, als mich jemand ansprach und meinen Ausweis sehen wollte. Vielleicht habe ich mich auffällig benommen oder es war reine Willkür, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich auf die Uhr gesehen habe und mir dachte, wenn ich es schaffe, lange genug zu schweigen, dann wären Rokko und Lisa längst über die Grenze… Ich habe auch lange geschwiegen – bis zum frühen Nachmittag, als die Verhörmethoden, nun ja, intensiver wurden. Ich habe auf die Uhr gesehen und dachte, sie wären schon auf der anderen Seite. Ich habe denen auch nur gesagt, wie ich heiße und dass ich meinen Pass vermutlich verloren hätte. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass sie gleich alle Grenzübergänge informieren würden? Und woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass alles so schnell geht und Rokko und Lisa noch auf eurer Seite des Schlagbaumes stehen? Das alles tut mir so unendlich leid – ich hätte bestimmt noch eine Weile länger schweigen können… Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um für mich zu akzeptieren, dass das alles unglückliche Umstände waren und dass mich direkt keine Schuld trifft. Erschossen hat sie schließlich einer der Grenzer, aber er hatte nur die Möglichkeit dazu, weil ich aufgegriffen wurde… _

_Rokko und ich sind vergleichsweise glimpflich davon gekommen: Er hat ein Jahr auf Bewährung gekriegt und ich 100 Sozialstunden, die ich in einem Kloster abgeleistet habe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Diakonissen so cool sein können! Ich hatte da echt Spaß und schaue manchmal noch vorbei, obwohl meine Stunden schon längst abgeleistet sind._

_Bei „Hennis & Haldermann" läuft es super. Der alte Hennis sieht in Rokko schon den nächsten Stern am Werbehimmel, während ich mich mehr schlecht als recht durch die Kundenbetreuung manövriere. Eigentlich mag ich meinen Job, aber ich glaube, ich bin zu direkt, um freundlich lächelnd Dinge wie „Aber selbstverständlich ist Ihr Änderungswunsch kein Problem" zu sagen, wenn ich eigentlich meine: „Man, entscheide dich endlich, das Hin und Her ist ja nicht zum Aushalten."_

_Privat läuft es bei mir super: Tim und ich, wir sind immer noch glücklich und das, obwohl ich immer noch bei meinen Eltern und notgedrungen bei den Nervensäginnen wohne. Er versteht sich super mit meiner Familie und so wurde das Unternehmen „Michi zieht aus" in die vermutlich kontofreundlichere Zukunft verlegt. Tim macht immer noch seinen Dienst beim THW und will jetzt auch da bleiben, aber mehr in der Büroecke – ist vielleicht auch ganz gut für ihn, er ist ja nicht sehr stressresistent… _

_Bei Rokko sieht es privat ein bisschen anders aus: Er hat sich ziemlich mit seinen Eltern gestritten und seitdem herrscht Eiszeit. Er ist von Zuhause ausgezogen und wohnt jetzt im Gartenbungalow seiner Oma. Ich finde, es hat irgendetwas Wildromantisches, dass man zuerst durch einen Raum voll mit Gartenutensilien muss, bevor man in Rokkos Zimmer steht. Du fragst dich bestimmt, wie es soweit kommen konnte… Naja, Rokkos Eltern waren angesichts der Situation genauso hilflos wie sein ganzer Freundeskreis und als es kurz vor Weihnachten so aussah, als würde es ihm besser gehen, da haben sie kurzerhand versucht, ihn zu verkuppeln. Die Glückliche heißt Henriette und ist erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen und kam in den Genuss, Rokko von seiner unhöflichen Seite kennen zu lernen – nicht, dass er sofort einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hätte, nein, er hat damit gewartet, bis Jette weg war und dann flogen die Fetzen. Seitdem laufen die Kowalskis fast täglich bei Rokkos Oma auf, um dort zu Abend zu essen, das ist nämlich der Deal, den die Pastorin ausgeklügelt hat: Rokko wohnt bei ihr, muss sich dafür aber um den Garten kümmern und wenn seine Eltern ihn sehen wollen, dann müssen sie ins Pfarrhaus kommen… _

_Aber du kennst ja Rokko, er kann ein ziemlicher Gentleman sein. Er hat Jette, sozusagen zur Versöhnung, ein paar Leute in ihrem Alter vorgestellt, unter anderem auch mich. Tja, und ich habe jetzt zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen weiblichen guten Freund. Mit Mädchen hatte ich es ja bisher nicht so – muss wohl ein durch meine Schwestern ausgelöstes Trauma sein. Naja, jedenfalls sind wir jetzt gut befreundet und stellen Zweifünftel der Pinneberger Damenfußballmannschaft. Wir hatten sogar schon ein Spiel, das wir aber haushoch verloren haben, aber dafür, dass wir nur halb so viele Spielerinnen wie die anderen waren, haben wir ziemlich gut abgeschnitten. Außerdem ist es ziemlich schwierig, gut zu spielen, wenn der Trainer und die Stürmerin in einander verknallt sind. Ja, Jette und Gordon, unser Trainer, sind zusammen! Sie geben schon ein süßes Pärchen ab und es ist schon ziemlich schade, dass Gordon nach nicht einmal einem Monat Beziehung auf ein Trainerseminar muss. Jette ist mit der Vorstellung ja nicht so glücklich, aber diese zwei Wochen werden uns die Zeit geben, endlich mal wieder etwas unter Mädchen zu unternehmen. Daran, dass ich mich auf einen Abend bei Maniküre und Gesichtsmaske freue, kann man erkennen, dass uns große Veränderungen bevorstehen. Ich würde ja jetzt nur zu gerne mit dir über die Ereignisse in Ungarn diskutieren, aber ich will doch, dass dieser Brief dich erreicht, also lasse ich es lieber, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich die ganze Entwicklung mit großem Interesse verfolge._

_Ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu berichten. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen ganz doll an dich und Lisas Familie denken. Ich hoffe, es geht euch soweit gut._

_Es knuddelt dich herzlichst,_

_Michi_

„So Frau Schwarz, Sie haben also bisher als Trainerin gearbeitet und wollen das auch weiterhin tun?" Kerstin saß einem förmlich gekleideten Mann mittleren Alters mit Halbglatze gegenüber und nickte. „Ja, ich war Teil der DDR-Nationalmannschaft, sowohl als Turnerin als auch als Trainerin." – „Nun, Frau Schwarz, das weiß ich. Ihre Erfolge sind beeindruckend, aber ich kann Sie ohne Trainerschein nicht einfach einstellen. Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Nächste Woche findet hier ein Seminar statt. Daran nehmen Sie teil, der TSV Dortmund kommt natürlich für alle Kosten auf und wenn Sie gut abschneiden, können Sie hinterher als Trainerin für eine unserer Anfängergruppen anfangen." Kerstins Pokerface wandelte sich in ein glückliches Strahlen. „Oh vielen Dank!" Am liebsten wäre sie dem Mann um den Hals gefallen, aber er wirkte so unterkühlt auf sie, daher ließ sie das lieber bleiben und schüttelte ihm stattdessen überschwänglich die Hand. „Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht enttäuschen, Herr Just, bestimmt nicht." Angesichts Kerstins vor Freude tänzelnden Abgangs musste selbst Herr Just ein wenig lächeln. Na mit der konnte es ja nur lustig werden…

„Okay, Gordon, wehe du amüsierst dich in Dortmund. Ich erwarte, dass du nach dem Unterricht traurig in deinem Hotelzimmer sitzt und sehnsüchtig auf meinen Anruf wartest." Henriette stand vor ihrem Freund und versuchte, ihnen beiden den Abschied zu erleichtern. „Ay-Ay, du Antreiberin", gab der junge Mann mit dem blonden Igelschnitt lachend zurück. „Ich melde mich jeden Tag bei dir und ich werde dort auch überhaupt keinen Spaß haben", versprach er ihr, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste. „Und dass du mir ja keine Turnerinnen, Tänzerinnen und was da sonst noch Attraktives herumschwirrt ansiehst!", murmelte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. „Natürlich nicht, aber wenn ich jetzt nicht langsam einsteige, fährt der Zug ohne mich", warf Gordon ein und wollte sich schon zum Zug umdrehen, als Henriette ihn am Kragen packte und ihre Lippen erneut auf seine drückte: „Das ist mir ziemlich egal", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Mir auch, aber du willst du nicht, dass ich Ärger kriege, oder? Es sind ja nur zwei Wochen und danach kann ich dann endlich offiziell alles trainieren, was einen Ball halten kann." – „Ja, ich weiß und die nächste Station ist dann die Nationalmannschaft. Los, mach schon, dass du in deinen Zug steigst", forderte Jette ihren Freund nun lachend auf und winkte ihm noch lange hinterher.

„Jette!", rief Michi laut quer über die Straße, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte. „Wo kommst du denn gerade her?" – „Vom Bahnhof", antwortete diese geknickt. „Gordon ist nach Dortmund abgereist." Sie seufzte laut und sah Michi dann an. „Und du? Was machst du hier?" – „Ich war gerade bei der Post, einen Brief wegbringen." Jette nickte und hakte sich dann bei ihrer Freundin unter. „Was machen wir denn jetzt, solange mein Freund in der Ferne weilt?", fragte sie betont fröhlich. „Videoabend? Kino?" Michi sah sie unsicher an. „Weißt du, an und für sich gerne, aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich Rokko gerne dazu bitten. Überhaupt müssen wir uns in den nächsten Wochen viel um ihn kümmern." Jette blieb abrupt stehen und sah Michi fragend an: „Ja klar, gerne, aber warum?" – „Naja, weil es bald ein Jahr her ist, dass Rokko seine große Liebe verloren hat." Jettes Blick wandelte sich von fragend zu bestürzt: „Was… wie…?" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", stieß Jette hervor, nachdem Michi zu Ende erzählt hatte. „Jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn, sein ganzes Verhalten, meine ich." Michi sah geradeaus und ging unbeirrt weiter. „Gut, dass du verstehst, warum wir ihn jetzt nicht hängen lassen können." – „Na klar, ist doch Ehrensache, dass wir ihm helfen." „Momentan ist er ja ganz gut mit Arbeit eingedeckt. Stell dir vor, der alte Hennis hat ihm einen ganzen Auftrag überlassen und ihm sogar eine Assistentin zur Seite gestellt. Es ist zwar die hohle Jacqueline, aber immerhin." Michi verzog ihr Gesicht angewidert, als der Name der jungen Blondine fiel. „Respekt", rief Jette aus. „Das ist doch mal eine Karriere und das gleich im ersten Lehrjahr." – „Ja, das stimmt, aber wenn die große Arbeitswelle vorbei ist, dann ist das Loch, in das er fällt metertief, wenn du verstehst." Jette nickte. „Keine Sorge, uns fällt schon etwas ein, wie wir ihn am besten ablenken."

„Rokko, ich finde, für die vielen Überstunden, die ich hier für dich schrubbe, könntest du mich ruhig mal zum Essen einladen." Als ob Jacquelines Stimme ihn gerade aus einer anderen Welt geholt hätte, sah Rokko auf: „Wie bitte?" – „Essen gehen – nur du und ich als Belohnung für die ganze Arbeit, die wir hier leisten. Was sagst du?", wiederholte Jacqueline und setzte sich auf Rokkos Schreibtisch. Die Kürze ihres Rockes legte mehr von ihrem Bein frei, als sie bedeckte – das entging auch Rokko nicht. Lisa würde nie so herumlaufen. Ihre Röcke waren alle Knie umspielend. Sie trug ihr Haar auch ganz anders, viel natürlicher und auch kein Make-up. Jacquelines Gesicht hatte fast genauso viel Farbe wie ein Gemälde von Van Gogh. Lisa trug auch keine so tief dekolletierten Oberteile – da war er immer sehr auf seine Fantasie angewiesen gewesen und war mehr als angenehm überrascht, als er sie in jener Nacht am Göberitzer Dorfteich von ihrem Pulli befreit hatte. Ach Lisa! Wie sie ihm fehlte. War es schon fast ein Jahr her, dass sie… dass sie… dass sie… nicht einmal denken konnte er es. Sie ist tot, schoss eine Stimme durch seinen Kopf. Daran kannst du nichts ändern und du kannst nicht ewig trauern! „Essen gehen klingt gut", hörte er sich auf einmal selbst laut sagen.

„Danke fürs Nachhausebringen", sagte Jacqueline, als sie zu später Stunde gemeinsam mit Rokko vor ihrem Wohnhaus stand. „Eigentlich frage ich das Männer nicht, die den ganzen Abend von ihrer Ex gesprochen haben, aber bei dir ist das etwas Anderes. Du bist ja Witwer sozusagen." Jacqueline zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern – wie sollte sie es auch anders ausdrücken? „Kommst du noch auf einen Kaffee mit hoch? Ist bestimmt ganz gut für… äh gegen meinen Schwips und gegen deinen auch", kicherte sie und zog Rokko mit sich durch die Eingangstür.

„Hast du die alle gelesen?", fragte Rokko auf das Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer deutend, als Jacqueline aus der Küche kam. „Ein paar schon. Ich mag eigentlich keine Bücher - so stundenlang sitzen und lesen ist einfach nicht mein Ding." Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Die habe ich von meinem Vater geerbt." – „Oh, das tut mir leid." – „Nein, nicht so geerbt. Er hat mir einfach nur die überlassen, die er nicht mehr haben wollte, aber die zum Wegwerfen zu schade sind." Jacqueline setzte sich auf das dem Regal gegenüber stehende Sofa und rückte ihre langen Beine ins rechte Licht. „Riechst du eigentlich an deinen Büchern?", fragte Rokko sie unvermittelt. „Riechen? Nee, wer tut denn so etwas Schräges?" – „Lisa. Lisa hat an ihren Büchern gerochen. Sie sagte, jedes Buch hat seinen eigenen…" Rokko kaum nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Jacquelines Hände, die er plötzlich auf seinem Rücken spürte, hielten ihn davon ab. Auf einmal stand sie hinter ihm und streichelte ihm die Wirbelsäule entlang. Überrascht drehte Rokko sich um und wollte etwas sagen, als sie ihm den Finger auf den Mund legte: „Ich will jetzt nicht über Lisa reden. Du hast den ganzen Abend über sie geredet. Jetzt bin ich dran." Genauso überraschend wie Jacquelines Finger sich auf seinen Lippen wieder fand, wurde er durch ihre Lippen ersetzt. Instinktiv legte Rokko seine Arme um die junge Frau und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Als sich eine Zunge in seinen Mund schob, hatte seine Sehnsucht nach Nähe schon die Führung übernommen…


	42. Chapter 42

42.

„Wow, das war gar nicht schlecht", hauchte Jacqueline und rollte sich von Rokko weg. Nach einer kurzen Suche fischte sie ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrem Nachttisch und hielt es Rokko unter die Nase: „Auch eine?" Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick auf die ihm angebotenen Zigaretten und lehnte dann kopfschüttelnd ab. Was war hier gerade passiert? War er gerade Opfer seiner eigenen Triebe geworden? Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Rokko, wie Jacqueline genüsslich Ringe aus Rauch blies und dabei sehr zufrieden lächelte. „Meinetwegen können wir das ruhig öfter machen", sagte sie anzüglich lächelnd. Können wir das öfter machen, hallte es in Rokkos Kopf nach. Er hatte immer noch nicht verarbeitet, was gerade passiert war, aber er war sich sicher, dass er genau das nicht wollte, zumindest nicht so. Entschlossen schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und sah sich suchend nach seinen Sachen um. „Meinetwegen kannst du gerne noch ein bisschen bleiben", bot Jacqueline an und graulte Rokkos Nacken. „Gegen eine zweite Runde hätte ich nichts einzuwenden", flüsterte sie ihm lasziv zu. „Aber ich", antwortete Rokko unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt. Eine zweite Runde… sie waren hier doch nicht beim Boxen. „Ich muss nach Hause", kündigte er an und verabschiedete sich: „Mach dir keine Umstände, ich finde alleine raus."

Es war 4 Uhr morgens, draußen war es noch kühl und ein wenig dunkel. Heide saß in ihrer Küche über einer Tasse Kaffee und tunkte immer wieder einen Keks hinein. Am Vorabend hatte es Streit gegeben – mal wieder. Gustav war aufgebracht, dass Rokko nicht zum Abendessen erschien, obwohl das doch die Abmachung war. Nein, das war wohl nicht, was ihn so aufregte, es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Rokko seiner Frau und seiner Mutter von seinem beruflichen Erfolg erzählt hatte und ihm nicht. Stunden waren vergangen und Rokko tauchte einfach nicht auf. In seinem Büro ging niemand ans Telefon und so war es sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er endlich nach Hause kommen würde. Wieder tunkte Heide einen Keks in ihren Kaffee. Als sie zu Bett gegangen war, war Rokko noch nicht zurück und als sie vor ein paar Minuten aufgestanden war, um die morgendliche Stille und Frische zu genießen, bevor sie auch schon losmusste, da war Rokko immer noch nicht zurück. Langsam begann sie sich zu sorgen. Ach was, wenn etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte man sie schon längst informiert. Er ist erwachsen und kann auf sich alleine aufpassen, versuchte Heide sich zu beruhigen.

Heide trank bereits ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee, als sie plötzlich das Geräusch eines Schlüssels in der Haustür hörte. Es folgten Schritte, die definitiv nicht Christa gehörten, dann ging die Küchentür auf und Rokko kam in den dunklen Raum. Ohne sich mit dem Lichtschalter zu beschäftigen, ging er zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. Im fahlen Licht, das aus dem Kühlschrank kam, wirkte sein Gesicht irgendwie blass und unglücklich. „Kommst du oder gehst du?", fragte Heide in die Stille hinein, obwohl sie die Antwort genau kannte. Erschrocken fuhr Rokko herum, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er nicht alleine in der Küche war: „Oh mein Gott!", stieß er hervor. „Das wäre Amtsanmaßung", bemerkte Heide trocken. „Bitte?", fragte Rokko sichtlich irritiert. „Eine Pastorin ‚mein Gott' zu nennen wäre Amtsanmaßung. Außerdem müsste es in meinem Fall ‚Oh meine Göttin' heißen, so viel Zeit für Emanzipation muss sein", entgegnete Heide und fuhr dann gleich, mit dem, was ihr auf der Seele brannte, fort: „Dein Vater war wenig begeistert, dass du das Abendessen ausgelassen hast. Er wollte das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht für Mauzi klären." Heide musste schmunzeln – so ähnlich hatte Gustav es tatsächlich ausgedrückt. „Was ist denn mit Mauzi?" – „Dein Auszug irritiert sie. Sie verbringt wohl viel Zeit damit, miauend vor deinem Zimmer zu stehen." – „Ich kümmere mich drum", antwortete Rokko und setzte sich mit einem Glas Milch zu seiner Oma. „Sie kann auch hier wohnen", stellte Heide in den Raum und sah zu, wie Rokko sich an ihren Keksen bediente. „Gut. Und du? Gehst du oder kommst du?" – „Ich bin sozusagen auf dem Sprung. Morgenandacht bei den Diakonissen." – „Um diese Zeit?" – „Nein, erst um 5 Uhr 30, aber ich stehe eben gerne so früh auf und nutze die absolute Ruhe, um nachzudenken." Rokko nickte und versenkte einen Keks in seiner Milch. „Willst du mich gar nicht fragen, wo ich war?" Heide grinste in sich hinein – eigentlich hatte sie nicht vor, ihn danach zu fragen, aber wenn er es so offensichtlich wollte… „Du kommst von einer Frau." Ihre Worte hallten durch den Raum. „Wie… woher…?" Rokko war so perplex, dass er keine vollständige Frage stellen konnte. „Du meinst, ob ich auch ohne den Lippenstift an deinem Kragen, der ganz eindeutig nicht deine Farbe ist, und den süßlichen Geruch eines Damenparfums gewusst hätte, dass du bei einer Frau warst? Vermutlich nicht. Aber wenn ich dich so sehe, würde ich sagen, es war nicht so toll." Rokko sah sie fragend an. „Naja, sonst wärst du ja noch da oder würdest zumindest nicht so unglücklich aus der Wäsche gucken. Sex ersetzt Liebe nun mal nicht, oder?" – „Oma!", entfuhr es Rokko empört. „Was denn? Man muss die Dinge beim Namen nennen. Glaubst du, ich hatte nie Sex? Wie bin ich dann wohl zu deinem Vater gekommen, he?" Heide war aufgestanden und wanderte in ihrer Küche auf und ab. „Ich weiß, in der Bibel gibt es eine Stelle, da heißt es, dass eine Jungfrau ein Kind gekriegt haben soll, aber mal ehrlich, wenn du mich fragst, ist da die Fantasie mit dem Autor durchgegangen. Und mal abgesehen davon, ist dein Vater definitiv nicht der nächste Messias." Rokko folgte seiner Oma mit den Augen und räusperte sich dann: „Sie hat mich einfach überrumpelt." Heide blieb stehen und sah ihren Enkel amüsiert an: „Also war es so eine Art Vergewaltigung." – „Nein. Es ist nur… einen Moment lang hat es sich gut angefühlt und dann… naja… es war, als hätte ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich habe einfach funktioniert. Erst hinterher habe ich festgestellt, dass das eigentlich nicht das ist, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Es füllt die Leere hier drin nicht." Rokko deutete auf sein Herz und sah seine Oma traurig an. „Und was sagt die Frau dazu?" – „Jacqueline? Oh, sie hätte Lust auf eine zweite Runde gehabt, aber… naja… ich nicht." – „Habt ihr schon darüber geredet? Ich meine, das kann ja nicht so im Raum stehen bleiben." Rokko nickte kurz. „Ich weiß. Spätestens in ein paar Stunden sehe ich sie eh auf der Arbeit, dann können wir das gleich klären." – „Du stellst dir das ziemlich einfach vor, oder?" – „Musst du nicht langsam zu den Diakonissen?", wechselte Rokko abrupt das Thema. Heide warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und machte dann eine Kopfbewegung, die sowohl ein Nicken als auch ein Schütteln war. „Ein bisschen Zeit ist noch, außerdem wissen die Schwestern fast besser als ich wie man so eine Andacht ‚moderiert'." – „Moderiert, Oma? Das ist doch keine Gameshow", lachte Rokko auf. „Leider nicht, sonst würden viel mehr Leute in die Kirche finden. A propos, ich habe gestern Familie Fuchs beim Spazierengehen getroffen. Sie sind immer noch ganz begeistert davon, wie du auf der Taufe des kleinen Robin Gitarre gespielt hast. Ich soll dich von ihnen grüßen." – „Danke, das ist nett. Weißt du was, ich gehe jetzt doch noch ein bisschen schlafen, okay?" Rokko stand auf und stellte sein Glas in die Spüle. „Na gut, sicher, dass du nicht mehr reden willst?" – „Sicher. Gute Nacht, Oma."

_Pinneberg, 01. Juli 1989_

_Meine geliebte Lisa!_

_Fast ein Jahr ist es jetzt her, dass ich dich verloren habe und noch immer ist das Loch, das dieser Verlust in meinem Herzen hinterlassen hat, riesengroß._

_Vor ein paar Stunden habe ich etwas sehr, sehr Dummes getan: Ich habe mit meiner Assistentin geschlafen und ich habe keine logische Erklärung dafür. Wie es dazukam? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wir haben lange gearbeitet und hinterher war ich mit ihr essen. Wir haben ein bisschen getrunken – vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel… Ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht, es war ja schon spät und Hamburg bei Nacht, naja, da sollte man eine Frau nicht alleine gehen lassen. Sie hat mich hereingebeten und ich habe mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Irgendwann hat sie begonnen, mich zu küssen und zu streicheln und dieses Gefühl hat mir doch so gefehlt, seit du nicht mehr bei mir bist. Ich kann nicht sagen, an welchem Punkt ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, aber es ist passiert. Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. _

_Die Nacht mit dir, die war auch spontan, aber sie war von einem ganz anderen Gefühl getrieben – von Liebe und Sehnsucht nach dir, aber das eben… das war anders. Das hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Ich weiß nicht einmal, womit es wirklich zu tun hatte. Triebbefriedigung vielleicht oder vielleicht wollte ich mir beweisen, dass ich über dich hinweg bin. Ich hatte auf einmal so Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Geborgenheit, aber die habe ich letzte Nacht nicht bekommen…Nein, eigentlich hatte ich nicht nur danach Sehnsucht, sondern nach diesem ganz speziellen Gefühl, das nur du mir je geben konntest – dieses Gefühl wirklich Zuhause zu sein, Teil eines wunderbaren Ganzen zu sein und auch das habe ich nicht gekriegt. Es tut mir einfach nur leid. Am liebsten würde ich die letzte Nacht ungeschehen machen, aber nicht nur die, sondern noch so viele andere Dinge in der Vergangenheit. _

_Ich weiß, du würdest nicht wollen, dass ich unglücklich bin, aber ich kann ohne dich nicht glücklich werden. Jede Frau, die mir begegnet, vergleiche ich mit dir, ich rede ständig von dir, so als wärest du nur weit weg…_

_Ich werde dich ewig lieben._

_Rokko_

Ohne seinen Brief noch einmal zu überfliegen, faltete Rokko ihn zusammen und legte ihn in eine kleine Kiste mit Briefen, die Lisa ihm einst geschrieben hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Rokko!", grüsste Jacqueline in einige Stunden später. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du den hier gebrauchen", meinte sie und stellte ihm eine große Tasse Kaffee hin. „Danke", quittierte Rokko diese Geste und begann herumzudrucksen. „Also… ähm… Jacqueline… wegen letzter Nacht… also… versteh mich nicht falsch, aber…" – „Das war eine tolle Nacht, aber du glaubst jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich etwas Festes will? Wir können das gerne wiederholen, aber du brauchst das Aufgebot noch nicht bestellen." Jacquelines blaue Augen wirkten auf einmal eiskalt und ihre ganze Körperhaltung strahlte Coolness aus. „Gut… schön, dass wir da der gleichen Ansicht sind, auch wenn du nicht mit einer Wiederholung rechnen solltest", antwortete Rokko sichtlich erleichtert. „Gut, aber wenn du doch Lust bekommen solltest, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest." Jacqueline lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Ich brauche dich heute nicht… also für die Arbeit, meine ich. Ich schaffe das heute alleine", komplimentierte Rokko seine attraktive Assistentin hinaus.

„Robert-Konrad Kowalski!" Empört stand Michi in Rokkos Bürotür. „Ich war gerade in der Kantine und was kam mir da zu Ohren?! Diese hohle Blondine prahlt mit einer Nacht mit dir. Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Mit einem lauten Knall beförderte Michi die Tür in ihr Schloss und marschierte auf Rokko Schreibtisch zu. Auffordernd musterte sie ihn. Rokko traute sich gar nicht, aufzusehen, er nickte nur kurz. „Oh nein! Weißt du, eigentlich würde ich mich ja für dich freuen, weil es ein gutes Zeichen ist, aber erstens wirkst du nicht sehr glücklich und zweitens ist Jacqueline ja nun wirklich unter deiner Würde. Du hast wirklich etwas Besseres verdient." – „Michi, bitte, keine Vorträge, ich fühle mich auch so schon schlecht genug."

„Hallo! Ist bei dir noch frei?", fragte Gordon eine junge rotblonde Frau in der Kantine des TSV Dortmund. „Ja, klar. Setz dich", entgegnete sie freundlich und sah ihn an. „Gordon, richtig?" – „Ja, genau und du bist…?" – „Kerstin Schwarz." – „Richtig, die berühmte Turnerin aus der DDR. Ich habe dich mal im Fernsehen gesehen – bei Olympia und bei den Weltmeisterschaften. Du bist echt eine Ausnahmesportlerin." – „Ja, mehrmals unter den ersten zehn zu landen, ist gar nicht übel." Kerstin stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. Über ihre Vergangenheit wollte sie eigentlich nicht sprechen. „Da kann sich die BRD ja nur glücklich schätzen, dass eine harte Trainerin, wie du es bist, herkommen durfte. Man, wenn du alles umsetzt, was du so vorgeschlagen hast, dann kommen sich deine Schüler bestimmt vor wie im Knast." Gordon lachte, aber als er sah, wie Kerstins Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte, hörte er auf. „Nun, seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr mache ich Kunstturnen und im Gefängnis saß ich 19 Monate – ich würde sagen: Kein Vergleich." Gordon schluckte. „Du warst im Gefängnis?" – „Ja", antwortete Kerstin knapp. „Darf ich fragen, wieso?" – „Versuchte Republikflucht. Darum bin ich ja auch hier, ich bin freigekauft worden und nicht einfach so ausgereist." Gordon schluckte. „Oh, tut mir leid, ich wollte bestimmt keine alten Wunden aufreißen." – „Hast du nicht, sie sind noch nicht so alt." Kerstin grinste ihn amüsiert an, als sie merkte, wie er immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl wurde. „Verstehe", entgegnete Gordon geknickt. Schweigend aßen sie weiter. „Ich bin aus einem kleinen Ort bei Hamburg", ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Da gab's auch mal einen Fall von Republikflucht." – „Ich glaube, das nennt man Landflucht, wenn einer es in einem Dorf nicht mehr aushält." Gordon musste lachen. „Nein, nicht so. Ich bin jahrelang mit diesem Jungen zur Schule gegangen. Er war zwei Stufen unter mir. Naja, und als ich dann fertig war, habe ich ewig nichts von ihm gehört, bis er aus Marienborn zurückkam. Es kursieren die wildesten Gerüchte über ihn, aber soweit ich das verstanden habe, hat er sich wohl unsterblich in ein Mädchen verliebt und hat versucht, ihr mit einem gefälschten Pass zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Eine echt traurige Geschichte, sie ist dabei erschossen worden." Kerstin schluckte, mied Gordons Blick. Sie wusste, er meinte es nur nett, so wie alle es nur nett meinten, wenn sie ihr die wildesten Fluchtgeschichten, die sie mal gehört hatten, auftischten. Wie sollte sie denn so einen Neuanfang machen, wenn sie ständig mit diesen Geschichten an ihre eigene Vergangenheit erinnert wurde? „Nimm's nicht persönlich…", riss sie sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken. „… ich spreche nicht so gerne über die alten Zeiten. Weißt du, wenn man einmal den falschen Leuten vertraut hat, dann wird man vorsichtig." Gordon nickte verständnisvoll. „Okay, gut, eigentlich wollte ich mich ja nur zu dir setzen, weil ich dachte, ich könnte trainingstechnisch etwas von dir lernen." – „Was willst du denn wissen?" – „Ich trainiere eine Damenfußballmannschaft, die bestimmt mal sehr erfolgreich wird, wenn sie groß ist…" – „Also Kinder?", unterbrach Kerstin ihn. „Nein, fünf statt elf Spielerinnen." Die junge Frau musste lachen. Wenn sie einmal groß ist, wird sie eine erfolgreiche Mannschaft… dieser junge Mann mit den lustigen Grübchen hatte echt Humor. „Also, glaubst du, Schwimmen wäre auch für Fußballerinnen ein gutes Konditionstraining?"


	43. Chapter 43

43.

„Puh, ich kann nicht mehr", jammerte Henriette und paddelte unbeholfen zum Rand des Schwimmbeckens. „Was denkt sich Gordon eigentlich dabei, uns mit dieser Schwimmerei zu quälen?", plusterte sie sich auf, als Michi ebenso erschöpft zu ihr geschwommen kam. „Vielleicht will dein Freund dich 'mal leicht bekleidet sehen", zog ihre Freundin sie auf. „Dafür müssen wir aber nicht schwimmen gehen und das weiß er auch", scherzte Henriette sichtlich weniger aufgebracht als noch Minuten zuvor. „Aber langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, was für Gemeinheiten die ihm bei seinem Trainerseminar noch beigebracht haben…" – „Hey, nicht plaudern! Ihr sollt schwimmen!", rief Gordon den beiden zu. „Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel am Rest der Mannschaft!" Sichtlich stolz deutete er auf die anderen jungen Frauen, die immer noch fleißig ihre Bahnen zogen. „Was hat den Schwimmen bitte mit Fußball zu tun", rief Michi kampflustig zurück. „Die Kondition, meine Liebe, die Kondition. Wenn du das regelmäßig machen würdest, dann würdest du jetzt nicht am Rand hängen wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve und aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen! Außerdem bin ich der Trainer und damit habe ich das Sagen und ich sage: Schwimm!" Innerlich musste Michi bei dem Anblick, den Gordon bot, lachen: Er stand breitbeinig in seinen blauen Bermuda-Shorts und seinem gelben T-Shirt an der Stirnseite der Schwimmhalle, seine dunklen Badelatschen fielen durch die weißen Tennissocken, die er trug, noch mehr auf und er hatte diesen bösen Blick eines strengen Trainers, aber eigentlich war er immer noch der liebe Gordon, der sich leicht um den Finger wickeln ließ – gut, nicht mehr ganz so leicht wie vor seinem Seminar, aber er würde noch an sich arbeiten müssen, bevor er ein gefürchteter Trainer sein würde… „Komm, Michi, streite nicht mit seiner Heiligkeit, dem Startrainer. Wenn es für Kerstin Schwarz' Turnhascherl gut genug ist, dann wollen wir dem in nichts nachstehen." Auffordernd sah Jette ihre Freundin an und warf sich dann in die sanften Wellen des Hallenbades. „Sag bloß, er gibt immer noch damit an, dass er sie getroffen hat!", empörte sich Michi, als sie der dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau hinterher schwamm. „Was glaubst du denn? Man trifft ja nicht jeden Tag jemanden aus dem DDR-Olympia-Team, oder?"

„Meine Haare hassen mich", schimpfte Michi eine halbe Stunde später in der Umkleide. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Jette und betrachtete ihre Freundin. „Bist du etwa eitel?", neckte sie sie. „Normalerweise nicht, aber heute schon, weil Tim mich zum Abendessen eingeladen hat. Wir gehen in die neue Pizzeria am Rathaus." Michi strahlte vor Vorfreude. „Habt ihr etwas zu feiern?", holte Jette sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Erschrocken riss Michi die Augen auf und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Erleichtert begann sie zu lächeln: „Nein, ich habe kein Geburtstag, Jahrestag oder ähnliches Jubiläum vergessen." – „Dann hat Tim etwas ausgefressen", stellte Jette ungerührt fest und nahm Michi die Bürste ab. „Zopf oder Knoten?", fragte sie kurz. „Hmmm, kannst du sie nicht einfach hochstecken? Möglichst so, dass ich mich nicht fühle, als würde ich zum Fasching gehen." Jette lachte kurz und begann dann Michis Haare zu bearbeiten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Tim etwas ausgefressen hat. Es ist doch immerhin mein Tim, der friedlichste und liebste Mensch der ganzen Welt." Nachdenklich betrachtete Michi sich im Spiegel. „Wieso sollten wir nicht einfach mal so essen gehen? Dafür muss es doch keinen speziellen Grund geben. Wir sehen uns eh viel zu wenig. Ich meine, er beim THW hier in Pinneberg, ich bei ‚Hennis & Haldermann' in Hamburg… Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir uns einmal wieder einen schönen Abend machen." – „Ich sag doch gar nichts, aber du bist so süß aufgeregt und normalerweise ist Tim doch nicht so für großes Tamtam zu haben. Und halt endlich still, so kann ich dir einfach keine Frisur machen." – „Aua, vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen, die Haarnadeln nicht in meine Kopfhaut zu schieben, dann müsste ich mich vor Schmerz nicht so winden." – „Aus dir kann man einfach keine Lady machen", stellte Jette entrüstet fest und begutachtete den Haarknoten, den sie Michi gemacht hatte. „Sieht ganz gut aus und was sagen Mademoiselle Hauptmann dazu?", fragte sie ihre Freundin, die schon begonnen hatte, sich vor dem Spiegel zu drehen.

„Hey Michi!", grüsste Tim seine Freundin und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Du siehst toll aus." Michi strahlte angesichts des Kompliments. „Wie war das Training?", fragte er sie weiter und hielt ihr die Tür zur Pizzeria auf. „Anstrengend. Gordon kann ein richtiger Tyrann sein. Ich fühle mich als wäre ich einmal von Pinneberg nach New York und zurück geschwommen." Michi schien sich zu beklagen, aber ihr glückliches Lächeln sagte etwas ganz Anderes. „Und was gibt es bei dir Neues?" Galant rückte Tim seiner Freundin den Stuhl zurecht. „Lass uns erst einmal etwas bestellen, bevor ich dir davon erzähle, ja?" Im Kerzenschein der Pizzeria wirkten Tims dunkelblonde Haare leicht rotstichig und seine Augen wirkten viel dunkler als sie eigentlich waren. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und wurde noch ernster, als sie beide vor einer Pizza saßen und Michi zu drängeln begann: „Nun erzähl mir doch schon, was los ist. Du wirkst so ernst." – „Das bin ich auch." Der junge Mann legte sein Besteck zur Seite und griff nach Michis Händen. „Du hast ja sicher Zeitung gelesen und ferngesehen in letzter Zeit und weißt, was drüben gerade los ist." Michi sah ihn an, als verstünde sie ihn nicht: „Du meinst das in Ungarn, oder was?" Tim nickte und atmete hörbar ein. „Die Bundesregierung hat mehrere Auffanglager eingerichtet und braucht dort jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen kann." - „Und? Was hast du damit zu tun?" – „Nun ja, du weißt ja, dass das THW auch für solche Fälle da ist… und… naja, ich muss da hin." Michi riss ihre grünen Augen weit auf. „Und wo ist ‚dahin'?", fragte sie wie in Trance. „In die Nähe von Hannover." Die Gedanken der jungen Frau überschlugen sich: Wie weit war Hannover? Würden sie sich sehen können? Wie lange würde dieser Einsatz wohl dauern? Und wann sollte es überhaupt losgehen? Tim war doch sonst ein Mensch, der alles bis ins kleinste Detail plante, er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht so etwas wie „morgen" antworten. „Es geht am 15. September los", stellte Tim in den Raum, als hätte er Michis Gedanken erraten. „Das ist diese Woche Freitag! Das sind nur noch vier Tage!", presste sie entsetzt zwischen den Lippen hervor. „Ich weiß. Ich würde auch lieber langfristig planen, aber sieh es doch mal so: Wenn ich zum Einsatz in einem Hochwassergebiet müsste, dann wäre das auch eher spontan und vermutlich gefährlicher als das hier. So ein paar Flüchtlinge mit Essen und Schlafsäcken versorgen und darauf achten, dass alles friedlich bleibt, das kann ja nicht so schwer sein." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. Was sollte er auch sagen? Sollte er einfach so zugeben, dass er viel Respekt vor diesem Einsatz hatte und noch nicht wusste, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde? Michi räusperte sich und biss von ihrer Pizza ab: „Aber wenn du wieder hier bist, lade ich dich zum Essen ein, okay?", sagte sie genüsslich mampfend und bemühte sich darum, tapfer zu wirken. „Ist vielleicht auch ganz gut", fügte sie dann hinzu. „Wir haben ja noch ein paar Spiele und du weißt ja, kein Sex vor Wettkämpfen und so führst du mich wenigstens nicht in Versuchung." Sie schluckte hart und sah Tim dann mit wässrigen Augen an. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich deine Essenseinladung dann auch schamlos ausnutzen werde?" Michis Mund verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „A propos in Versuchung führen…", fuhr Tim fort. „… Rokkos Oma macht heute eine spezielle Andacht. Ich dachte, wir könnten da nach dem Essen vorbeischauen."

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Rokko Christa und deutete auf eine Traube von Menschen, die darauf drängten, in die kleine Pinneberger Kirche zu kommen. Bis eben hatte er noch in seinem Bungalow gesessen und die Unruhe ignoriert, aber jetzt, wo auch noch die Kirchenglocken unüberhörbar mahnend alle Schäfchen zusammen trieben, hatte er sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhoben, um nachzusehen, was draußen vor sich ging, aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. „Deine Oma wird eine Andacht halten", antwortete die resolute Haushälterin und betrachtete die Menschenmenge, die in die Kirche drängte. „Da werden wohl viele stehen müssen", bemerkte sie. „Auf einen Montag?", hakte Rokko nach. „Wieso hält Oma denn eine außerplanmäßige Andacht? Ist etwas passiert?" – „Sie demonstrieren schon wieder und deine Oma will sie so unterstützen." – „Wer demonstriert?" Mit jedem Wort, das Christa von sich gab, schien Rokko verwirrter. „Na in der DDR, sie demonstrieren schon wieder und deine Oma meint, sie brauchen jetzt jede Unterstützung, damit es friedlich zugeht. Du solltest mal wieder Nachrichten sehen. Man könnte meinen, du weißt gar nicht, was in der Welt passiert." Rokko sah die ältere Dame eindringlich an. „Ist die Zeitung von heute noch da?" – „Ja klar, sie liegt im Arbeitszimmer deiner Oma. Wieso?" – „Dann werfe ich da erstmal einen Blick rein." – „Aber die Andacht…", warf Christa ein und sah dem jungen Mann kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Hat noch nicht angefangen", entgegnete Rokko schelmisch grinsend und legte einen Zahn zu.

„Hallo Rokko!", grüsste Heide ihren Enkel. Sie saß noch an ihrem Schreibtisch und kritzelte auf ein paar Zetteln herum. „Ist ganz schön was los da unten", bemühte sie sich um Konversation. „Ja, das stimmt", antwortete Rokko, ohne aufzusehen. Er inspizierte den Stapel Papier auf Heides Schreibtisch. „Wenn du mir sagst, was du suchst, kann ich dir beim Finden helfen", stellte sie schmunzelnd fest. „Die Zeitung von heute." – „Du willst wissen, was drüben los ist, oder?" Rokko nickte. „Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht ewig von mir schieben und wenn schon ein Nest wie Pinneberg komplett auf den Beinen ist, dann verändert sich da draußen vielleicht die Weltordnung." – „Das tut sie, Junge, das tut sie. Du machst dir keine Vorstellung, was in Leipzig los ist. Sie demonstrieren für Reisefreiheit und gegen die Stasi und… wer weiß, ob es friedlich bleibt und dafür beten wir heute Abend. Ich nehme das kleine Radio mit, dann können wir hören, was los ist." Heide musterte ihren Enkel – er sah so nachdenklich aus. Sie hatte eine grobe Vorstellung von dem, was er dachte. Vermutlich dachte er an Lisa und was diese Entwicklung für seine Beziehung zu ihr bedeutet hätte, wenn sie nicht versucht hätten, zu fliehen. „Kommst du mit? Irgendwer muss mir doch das Radio anschließen. Du weißt doch, ich und Technik… In dieser Beziehung traue ich ohnehin nur dir." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und wartete darauf, dass er ihr seinen Arm reichte.

Rokko saß auf den Stufen zum Altarraum und drehte in regelmäßigen Abständen am Lautstärkeregler des Radios. Bis vor wenigen Minuten waren noch chorartige „Wir sind das Volk"-Rufe durch die kleine Kirche gehallt. Als der Radiosender wieder zum normalen Programm überging, hatte Heide Rokko angedeutet, die Lautstärke runterzudrehen. Während alle Anwesenden gemeinsam das „Vater Unser" sprachen, ließ Rokko seinen Blick durch die Kirche wandern. Wirklich alle waren gekommen: Seine Eltern, die Hauptmanns mit ihren drei jüngsten Töchtern, Michi und Tim, Henriette und Gordon, Clara und Jörg, der seinen Sohn stolz auf dem Arm hielt, die Gruppe alter Damen, die eigentlich keine Gelegenheit ausließen, um in die Kirche zu gehen, die U-Boote und jede Menge Menschen, die er noch nie zuvor in der Kirche gesehen hatte. Was für ein Bild! Dicht gedrängt standen und saßen sie in der kleinen Backsteinkirche und sprachen ein Gebet für Menschen, die sie nicht kannten und die soweit weg waren… „Wir unterbrechen unser aktuelles Programm für eine dringende Nachricht", hörte Rokko die Stimme des Radiosprechers. Automatisch stellte er den Ton lauter: „Hier in Leipzig ist es zu Ausschreitungen gekommen. Sicherheitskräfte gingen mit brutaler Gewalt gegen die Demonstranten vor. Viele von ihnen wurden verhaftet." Ein entsetztes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen in Pinneberg. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr Rokko ein Geräusch, das er glaubte, verdrängt zu haben: Ein lauter Knall, ein Schuss, so wie der, der Lisa getötet hatte. Wieder saß er in dem fensterlosen Raum in Marienborn, wieder hörte er die Stimme seines Gegenüber: „Wir haben Ihrer kleinen Freundin die Spezialbehandlung für Republikflüchtlinge zukommen lassen." Ohne sich um die Anwesenden zu scheren, sprang Rokko auf und rannte aus der Kirche. Heide warf ihrer Schwiegertochter einen fragenden Blick zu. Marikka wollte sich gerade umdrehen und Rokko hinterher gehen, als Gustav sie am Arm zurückhielt: „Lass mal, ich gehe schon."

„Rokko?!", fragte Gustav, als er in den kleinen Bungalow trat. Die Musik, die ihm schon draußen entgegenschlug, war drinnen noch ohrenbetäubender, so dass seine leise Frage sinnlos war. „ROKKO!", brüllte er förmlich, als er seinen Sohn auf seinem Bett liegen sah. Rokko machte aber keine Anstalten, etwas gegen den Lärm zu unternehmen, daher ging Gustav selbst zu der kleinen Stereoanlage und drückte die Stopp-Taste. „Was ist?", fragte Rokko unfreundlich, als Stille in seinem kleinen Zuhause einsetzte. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht. Du warst so schnell verschwunden." Entschlossen, ein Gespräch mit seinem Sohn zu führen, schob Gustav die Beine seines Sohnes zur Seite und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Rokko starrte die Decke an. „Man, da drüben bricht alles zusammen und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es Lisas Eltern oder Jürgen gut geht." – „Geht es dir denn gut?", fragte Gustav, ohne seinen Sohn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Nun, ich lebe noch. Was will ich mehr?" – „Wünschen wir uns nicht alle ein schönes und erfülltes Leben?" Rokko schwieg. Er spürte, wie Tränen ihm die Kehle zuschnürten. Er wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor seinem Vater, der nach Außen immer so perfekt und kontrolliert war, selten Emotionen zeigte und wenn, dann meistens doch nur Wut. „Du hast an Lisa gedacht, als der Sprecher von Gewaltanwendung und Verhaftung sprach, oder?" Noch immer schwieg Rokko. „Das ist okay, wirklich. Du hast sie geliebt und sie wird immer ein Teil deines Lebens sein. Meinst du, es tut deiner Mutter und mir nicht weh, dich so zu sehen, zu wissen, dass du immer noch um sie trauerst, dass du uns von dir schiebst. Wir… ich bin so hilflos. Ich war noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation und ich kann dir einfach nichts sagen und wenn doch, dann scheint es immer das Falsche zu sein." Rokko fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und setzte sich dann auf. „Sie fehlt mir so", schluchzte er. „Und wenn die vielleicht doch die Grenze aufmachen, dann werde ich mir nie verzeihen, dass ich nicht die Geduld hatte zu warten. Dieses Gefühl der Schuld, die Vorstellung, dass sie meinetwegen… ich ertrage das nicht, es ist, als würde es mich innerlich zerreißen." Gustav legte seinem Sohn die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, aus denen eine Träne nach der anderen perlte: „Du kannst doch jetzt noch gar nicht wissen, wohin das alles führt und selbst wenn, letztes Jahr ist letztes Jahr, da gab es ja noch nicht einmal den geringsten Hinweis, auf das, was jetzt gerade passiert. Ich glaube, ich habe dir das nie gesagt, aber dein Plan… er war großartig, das wäre mir vermutlich nicht eingefallen." Rokko sah seinen Vater ungläubig an. Standen ihm da etwa auch Tränen in den Augen? „Aber es ist trotzdem schief gegangen", schniefte Rokko und ließ sich von seinem Vater in den Arm nehmen, um dort hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Rokko! Rokko! Bitte geh nicht!" Fast zeitlupenartig bewegte sich Lisa einen langen Flur hinunter. „Rokko!", rief sie immer wieder und lief auf eine Gestalt zu, die die Arme ausgebreitet hatte und dessen Lippen sich bewegten, aber sie konnte nicht hören, was er sagte und mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf in zumachte, schien der Flur länger zu werden. „Rokko! Nein, nicht weggehen, nicht weggehen!" Völlig verschwitzt schreckte Lisa aus dem Schlaf. Schon wieder so ein Traum! Nahm das denn kein Ende? Und keiner da, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass sie schon wieder im Schlaf gesprochen hatte und sie dann tröstend in den Arm nahm… Kerstin war schon seit Wochen raus aus dem Zuchthaus und bisher hatte Lisa keine neue Zellengenossin. Einerseits wertete sie das als gutes Zeichen: Wenn keine Neue kam, hieß das auch, dass niemand verhaftet worden war und es hieß auch, dass sie sich mit niemandem diese Zelle teilen musste, den sie vielleicht nicht leiden konnte, aber gerade in diesem Moment fühlte Lisa sich so einsam wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie es Kerstin wohl ging? Ob sie schon eine Arbeit hatte? Oder auf Reisen war? „Plenske!", dröhnte eine tiefe Frauenstimme zu Lisa und wenig später öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer Zelle: „Besuch für Sie", wurde ihr angekündigt. Besuch? So früh am Morgen?

Sichtlich verwirrt betrachtete Lisa den älteren Herrn, der am Besuchertisch saß. Sie kannte ihn nicht und konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, ihn je gesehen zu haben. „Wolfgang Friedstätter", stellte er sich vor und wollte Lisa die Hand reichen, doch ihre Hände waren noch in Handschellen und die unfreundliche Wärterin bellte sofort: „Kein Körperkontakt. Sie haben 15 Minuten." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Lisa auf den Stuhl und verzog sich in ihre Ecke. „Ich habe den Eindruck, sie kennt nur diese Wörter", bemerkte Wolfgang schmunzelnd. „Ich war öfter hier in den letzten Wochen", erklärte er Lisa, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah. „Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie jemals getroffen zu haben", flüsterte Lisa fast schon eingeschüchtert. „Wie gesagt, ich bin Wolfgang Friedstätter. Die Regierung der Bundesrepublik Deutschland schickt mich. Ich arbeite für eine Abteilung, die sich mit politischen Häftlingen in der DDR beschäftigt und ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie voraussichtlich am 01. Oktober, sprich nächste Woche, in die Bundesrepublik ausreisen dürfen." Lisa kam sich vor wie in einer Seifenblase: Sie hörte die Worte, die der grauhaarige Mann in dem schicken Anzug ihr sagte, aber sie konnte sie kaum glauben. Sie nahm seine Lachfalten war, aber er lächelte nicht, sondern sah sie ernst an. Hatte er gerade von Ausreise gesprochen? Sie würde hier rauskommen? „Frau Plenske? Haben Sie mich gehört?" Lisa spürte wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. „Ja", hauchte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ja, das habe ich."


	44. Chapter 44

44.

„Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte Jacqueline und berührte Rokko zum wiederholten Mal scheinbar unabsichtlich. „Du könntest gehen", erklang eine Frauenstimme. Es war Michi, die ohne anzuklopfen in der Tür stand. Mit einer Hand hielt sie noch immer die Klinke fest, die andere stemmte sie in ihre Hüfte und ihre grünen Augen funkelten die schlanke Blondine an Rokkos Seite böse an. „Ähm, nein… oder doch. Bring das hier ins Archiv, bitte", forderte Rokko seine Assistentin auf und reichte ihr eine Akte. „Hallo Michi!", grüsste er dann seine Freundin. „Und du könntest dir etwas anziehen", zischte Michi Jacqueline als Seitenhieb auf deren recht kurzen Rock zu, als sie betont mit den Hintern wackelnd aus Rokkos Büro stöckelte. „Du kannst sie echt nicht leiden, oder?", fragte Rokko und wandte sich dann seiner Tagespost zu. „Nein", stellte Michi ganz undiplomatisch fest. „Sie verkörpert für mich alles, wogegen die Emanzipation sich auflehnt." Rokko sah auf und schmunzelte. Wenn Michi sich so aufregte, erinnerte sie ihn immer an ein trotziges Kind – fehlte nur noch, dass sie mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. „Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Fräulein Hauptmann?", fragte er lachend und spielte darauf an, dass Michi nur aus zwei Gründen in sein Büro kam: Entweder es gab etwas Privates oder etwas Geschäftliches, aber im Moment betreute sie keinen seiner Kunden. „Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich meine, heute ist… also wäre doch…" – „Lisas 20. Geburtstag, ich weiß. Ich habe viel zu tun…" Rokko deutete auf das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch. „… darum habe ich mir darüber noch nicht so viele Gedanken machen können." – „Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen", meinte Michi und setzte sich auf einen der Besucherstühle. „Ich denke jede Minute daran. Ich frage mich, wie Lisa ihren Geburtstag wohl normalerweise gefeiert hat. Hat sie ihn überhaupt gefeiert oder etwas ganz Anderes gemacht? Ich denke auch ununterbrochen an ihre Eltern. Wie muss es ihnen denn heute nur gehen?" – „Bestimmt genauso schlecht wie dir." Michi warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Was hältst du davon, deine Mittagspause ein bisschen vorzuziehen? Wir holen uns 'was Ungesundes in der Kantine und plaudern ein bisschen."

_Hohenschönhausen, 28. September 1989_

_Liebe Mama und lieber Papa!_

_Seit gern bin ich nun ein Jahr älter. Bin ich auch weiser? Nein, vermutlich nicht, dafür aber erwachsener, glaube ich zumindest, aber das hat weniger mit dem Alter als mit den Erfahrungen hier im Zuchthaus zu tun, da altert man anders…_

_Warum ich euch schreibe, statt auf euren nächsten Besuch zu warten? Nun, ihr werdet mich nicht noch einmal besuchen können. Ich reise aus. Übermorgen schon und doch ein Jahr zu spät, wenn ihr versteht. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wohin es geht, das hat mir der nette Herr von der Bundesregierung nicht sagen können. Wahrscheinlich erfahre ich es auf der Fahrt._

_Das ist auch schon alles, was dieser Brief an Informationsgehalt hat, aber es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die mir auf der Seele brennen, die ich euch mitteilen möchte, bevor ich die DDR für immer verlasse. Ich liebe euch. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich euch dafür bin, dass ihr immer zu mir gehalten habt – auch in den schweren Zeiten. _

_Fühlt euch umarmt und geküsst,_

_Eure Lisa_

„Und hast du schon etwas von Tim gehört?", fragte Rokko und rührte in seinem Obstsalat. „Wir sprechen uns so oft wir können", antwortete Michi. „Aber das ist nicht so häufig. Das ist ganz schön was los. Tim sagt, es kommen stündlich neue Leute hinzu und für übermorgen erwarten sie eine Gruppe politischer Häftlinge. Das ist viel zu viel Stress für meinen armen Schatz." Michi schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete Rokkos mittlerweile gut gerührten Obstsalat. „Man, der ist ja schon ganz seekrank!", bemerkte sie schnippisch. „Tim?!", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Nein, dein Salat." Michi deutete auf die kleine Schüssel. „Du bist gedanklich ganz woanders, oder?" – „Hmm, man kann sich ja kaum dagegen wehren, die neuesten Entwicklungen zu verfolgen." – „Ist ganz schön 'was los da drüben. Irgendwie aufregend. Wer weiß schon, wohin das noch führt."

Der Himmel war strahlend blau an diesem 01. Oktober 1989, durch die dicken Schäfchenwolken kämpften sich einzelne Sonnenstrahlen. Fröstelnd legte Lisa ihre Arme um sich selbst. Sie trug die Sachen, die sie bei ihrer Verhaftung getragen hatte. Die Wärterin hatte sie gegen ihre Häftlingskleidung getauscht und Lisa hatte erstaunt festgestellt, dass sie ihr mittlerweile besser passten als noch im Vorjahr, aber es waren nun einmal Sommersachen… Mehrere Stunden Zugfahrt quer durch die DDR lagen hinter ihr. Die einzelnen Bahnhöfe waren mit Leuten bevölkert, die den Zugpassagieren ermutigende Worte zuriefen, manche bettelten auch darum, mitfahren zu dürfen. Das war also Hannover! Neugierig sah Lisa sich auf dem Bahnsteig um. Da waren Familien, die ihre Verwandten überglücklich in Empfang nahmen, sich danach erkundigten, wie die Fahrt war, ob die Zeit im Zuchthaus erträglich war. Mit etwas Neid betrachtete Lisa, wie ein Dutzend Leute, mit denen sie gereist war, die Gruppe direkt nach der Ankunft verließ. Lisa ließ ihren Blick weiter gleiten. Da stand ein Kamerateam mit einer schick gekleideten Journalistin: „Wir sind hier live in Hannover. Gerade erreichte ein Konvoi mit politischen Häftlingen aus der DDR die Bundesrepublik. Die Wiedersehensfreude bei denen, die Familie hier haben, ist riesig…"

Michaela Hauptmann lümmelte auf der Couch ihres Elternhauses und knabberte ein wenig Popcorn, doch in diesem Moment glaubte sie, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können: „… ist riesig. Die Häftlinge im Alter zwischen 20 und 52 Jahren sind vor wenigen Minuten hier angekommen, sie sehen erschöpft und müde aus, aber wenigstens sind sie in jetzt in Freiheit." LISA!, schoss es Michi durch den Kopf. Die junge Frau im Hintergrund, die die viel zu sommerlich gekleidet war, die mit dem verstrubbelten Pferdeschwanz… das war Lisa, das musste Lisa sein. Michi schoss in die Höhe und griff hektisch nach dem Telefon. Tut… tut… tut… „Werbeagentur ‚Hennis & Haldermann', Kowalski am Apparat", meldete sich Rokkos genervte Stimme. „Du musst sofort den Fernseher anmachen, schnell", befahl Michi ihrem Freund grußlos. „Wer ist denn da?", fragte Rokko irritiert nach. „Michi und nun mach den Fernseher an." Michi hörte, wie der Telefonhörer auf den Tisch gelegt wurde und wie Rokko ein paar Schritte ging. „Es berichtete Kathrin Franke aus Hannover", hörte sie die gleiche Stimme, die aus ihrem Fernseher drang, nun auch durch das Telefon. Kurze Zeit später nahm Rokko den Hörer wieder in die Hand: „Und was sollte das Ganze jetzt?" Michi schluckte. Wie sollte sie Rokko das erklären? Vor allem so am Telefon? War sie sich überhaupt sicher, dass sie Lisa gesehen hatte? „Lisa", brachte sie aufgeregt hervor. „Sie war gerade im Fernsehen." – „Du spinnst doch", entgegnete Rokko leicht gereizt. „Doch, ich habe sie gesehen. Sie hatte meine Jeans und mein T-Shirt an. Sie ist in Hannover. Ich habe sie gesehen, glaube ich jedenfalls." – „Glaubst du, ja? Du halluzinierst doch! Willst du mich etwa quälen? Sie ist tot, ich weiß das und du weißt das auch." Tut… tut… tut… Sprachlos betrachtete Michi den Hörer, Rokko hatte einfach so aufgelegt. Hatte er Recht? Halluzinierte sie? Aber die Sachen… Konnte mittlerweile jeder tragen, eine Leiche konnte man ausziehen, die Klamotten waschen… Der Zopf, dieses verstrubbelte Blond… hatte jede zweite. Aber hatte Tim nicht gesagt, dass… wie war das? Einen Schuss hören und einen Toten sehen, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Blödsinn. Das war reines Wunschdenken, wieder aufkommendes Schuldgefühl. Wieso hatte sie auch gleich Rokko anrufen müssen?

Rokko starrte auf den Fernseher in seinem Büro. Nun, es war nicht sein Fernseher in seinem Büro, es war vielmehr das Gerät, das von der Agentur für Präsentationen genutzt wurde und solange die Fernsehanlage nicht gebraucht wurde, stand sie in Rokkos Büro, in der Abstellkammer, die mittlerweile als Rokkos Büro diente. Dort standen noch allerlei andere Dinge, wie Kartons mit Kopierpapier, eine Kiste mit Kugelschreibern und Büroklammern, aber es war sein eigenes kleines Büro mit einem großen Schreibtisch, ein paar Stühlen für Kunden, die ihn hier aufsuchten oder für Jacqueline, damit die nicht ständig auf der Tischplatte saß. Der Fernseher war immer angeschlossen – wenn es mit der Inspiration mal nicht so klappte, dann machte Rokko ihn an und begutachtete die Werke der Konkurrenz. „Wer war denn das?", fragte ihn eine helle Stimme. Richtig, Jacqueline war ja da. Sie hatte ihn gerade wieder im Nacken gestreichelt und wollte ihn küssen, als Michis Anruf kam und damit Schlimmeres verhinderte. „Michi. Sie wollte, dass ich mir etwas im Fernsehen ansehe, aber es war schon vorbei." – „Aha", antwortete Jacqueline betont gleichgültig. „Vielleicht sollten wir zu mir gehen, da sind wir ungestört." Verführerisch zog sie Rokkos Krawatte unter seinem Hemd hervor und spielte damit. „Besser nicht", antwortete Rokko bestimmt und entzog ihr seine Krawatte. „Du gehst zu dir und ich zu mir. So wie sich das gehört." – „Das ein attraktiver Mann wie du nicht für ein bisschen unverbindlichen Spaß zu haben ist, ist mir unbegreiflich!" Empört machte sich Jacqueline auf ihren Weg nach Draußen, nicht ohne die Tür mit einem lauten Peng ins Schloss zu befördern.

„Hallo!", grüsste ein junger Mann die fröstelnde Lisa. Sie war mittlerweile an ihrem Endziel angelangt: Eine Turnhalle am Stadtrand von Hannover. Dort stand sie in einer Schlange und wartete darauf, einen Schlafplatz zugeordnet zu bekommen. „Ihnen ist bestimmt kalt", sprach er weiter und reichte ihr eine Tasse heißen Tee. „So, nicht weglaufen, ich hole Ihnen noch schnell eine Jacke." Verwundert sah Lisa dem schlaksigen Mann hinterher. Was trug er denn da nur für einen seltsamen Anzug? Sah aus wie von der Feuerwehr. „Hier", sagte er, als kurze Zeit später zurück war und reichte ihr eine mausgraue Strickjacke. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nichts Schickeres in Ihrer Größe gefunden", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich… ich finde sie schön", antwortete Lisa schüchtern und zog sie an. Knopf für Knopf schloss sie die Jacke und sah dann an sich herunter, scheu begann sie zu lächeln. Das war doch viel netter als die Kleidung im Zuchthaus. „Sie sind dran", forderte der Mann in der seltsamen Uniform sie auf und deutete auf seinen Kollegen, der bereit war, die Formalitäten mit ihr zu erledigen.

Gut vier Wochen war Lisa nun schon in diesem Auffanglager. Sie hatte Neuzugänge kommen und gehen sehen, doch sie saß immer noch auf ihrem harten Feldbett und wusste nicht wohin. Die nette, aber distanzierte Frau von der Menschenrechtsorganisation, die aussah, als wäre sie höchstens 25, die aber mit Schulabschluss und allem, was sie bisher geleistet hatte, mindestens Mitte Dreißig sein musste, hatte Lisa in ihren langen Gesprächen über die Haft angeboten, ihr dabei zu helfen, in ihrer neuen Umgebung Fuß zu fassen, aber Lisa war unentschlossen. Die Entwicklungen in dem Land, das sie noch immer ihre Heimat nannte, beunruhigte sie zusehends. Wie ging es wohl ihren Eltern? Und Jürgen? Der leistete doch immer noch seinen Wehrdienst… Langsam stand Lisa auf, um zur Essensausgabe zu gehen. „Hey, Sie sind ja immer noch hier!", grüsste der junge Mann, der ihr am ersten Tag die Strickjacke gegeben hatte sie. „Ja", antwortete Lisa und sah verlegen zu Boden. Dass er sich noch an sie erinnern konnte. „Lecker und heute sogar ein bisschen gesund", kommentierte er den Teller, den er Lisa reichte, und deutete auf die kleine Salatbeilage. Lisa lächelte und sah kurz zu ihm auf. „THW Hamburg" stand auf seiner Jacke. „Hamburg", sagte sie leise und mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Verwirrte folgte der Mann mit den roten Wangen ihrem Blick. „Oh ja, Hamburg, da bin ich her." – „Ist das denn weit von hier?", fragte Lisa und kam sich unglaublich mutig vor. Sie sprach mit diesem ihr völlig fremden Mann und jetzt sah sie ihm auch noch in die Augen. „Etwas mehr als 150 Kilometer. Wieso?" – „Pinneberg, das ist nicht weit von dort, oder?" – „Öh", zögerte er und reichte seinem Kollegen die Kelle, mit der er bis eben Teller befüllt hatte, damit der kurz für ihn übernahm. Kurz entschlossen trat er hinter dem Tisch, der zur Essenausgabe diente, hervor und stellte sich zu Lisa. „Kann ich Ihnen nicht so genau sagen, aber… warten Sie." Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch den Vorraum der Turnhalle gleiten. „Tim! Hey, Tim!", rief er plötzlich ziemlich laut, was Lisa zusammen fahren ließ. Der angesprochene junge Mann mit dem leicht rötlichen Haar drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Ja!", rief er zurück. „Du bist doch aus Pinneberg, oder?" Unbewusst begann Lisas Herz schneller zu schlagen, ihr wurde ganz heiß bei der Aussicht jemanden kennen zu lernen, der aus Rokkos Heimatstadt war. „Ja!", rief er zurück und ließ von dem Papierkram ab, mit dem er sich gerade beschäftigte. „Wie weit ist denn das von hier?" – „Nicht ganz 180 Kilometer", antwortete Tim sachlich einsilbig. „Kennst du jemanden in Pinneberg, Lisa?", mischte sich plötzlich Erika Holzhausen ein. Sie war die Sonderbeauftragte der Bundesregierung. Nichts liebte die mütterliche ältere Dame mehr als diesen Trubel um sie herum, endlich mal aktiv organisieren, das war das, was sie sich in den letzten 30 Dienstjahren gewünscht hatte und in der aktuellen Situation fand sie ihre volle Zufriedenheit. Sie war in ihren damenhaften Kostümen und Pumps zwar völlig fehl am Platz, aber sie kannte alle Flüchtlinge mit Namen, war mit allen per du und bei allen beliebt. „Hast du dort vielleicht Familie? Ich kann sofort alles in die Wege leiten, dir eine Zugverbindung buchen und so weiter." Völlig überfordert sah Lisa in die Runde. Tim war mittlerweile auch zu ihnen herübergekommen. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Wer von den Flüchtlingen konnte schon eine Kleinstadt wie Pinneberg kennen? „Ich… ich… ich habe ein Aquarell von der Kirche", brachte Lisa sichtlich verwirrt hervor und starrte den Aufnäher auf Tims Jacke an. „THW Pinneberg" stand da. 180 Kilometer, das war gar nicht so weit… „Ein wirklich schönes Gebäude", bemerkte Tim. „Ja, das stimmt", lächelte Lisa scheu und begann nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen. „Wir haben eine tolle Pastorin. Sie kniet sich ziemlich tief rein, auch jetzt, sie macht jeden Montag Andachten, um die Demonstranten bei euch zu unterstützen. Naja, bei dem, was ihrer Familie passiert ist, ist das ja auch kein Wunder." Tim sah, wie Lisa langsam Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lisa nickte heftig. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob es weit ist", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, nahm ihren Teller und ging zurück in die Turnhalle. Tim, sein Kollege und Erika tauschten ratlose Blicke. „Sie ist doch noch so jung, das Zuchthaus hat sie bestimmt traumatisiert. Wer weiß, was das sollte", zuckte sie mit den Achseln, nahm ihr viel genutztes und dementsprechend abgegriffenes Klemmbrett und verschwand in einem Nebenraum.


	45. Chapter 45

45.

Notlicht! Wieso hieß dieses scheinwerferähnliche Ding eigentlich Notlicht? Damit hätte man eine Bühne für eine Shakespeare-Tragödie ausleuchten können. Dass bei dieser Beleuchtung auch nur einer wirklich schlafen konnte! Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Wenigstens war es still, die Ruhe war schon himmlisch, tagsüber war hier ja immer etwas los. Lustlos blätterte Tim in seinem Buch. Was genau hatte er sich dabei gedacht eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung von Poe zu kaufen und auch noch lesen zu wollen… während der Nachtschicht! Frustriert schlug Tim das Buch zu. Gleich nach der Nachtschicht würde er in den kleinen Buchladen am Ende der Straße gehen und etwas Nachtschichttauglicheres besorgen. Wenn er daran dachte, mit wie vielen neuen Büchern er nach Pinneberg zurückkehren würde, musste er grinsen. Es konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass der Einsatz so lange dauern würde – noch ein paar Tage und er war schon acht Wochen von Zuhause fort. Tim ließ seinen Blick durch die Turnhalle schweifen und atmete tief durch. Würde er eben seiner Pflicht nachgehen, dachte er bei sich und bewaffnete sich mit einer Taschenlampe. Leise machte Tim eine Runde durch die Räumlichkeiten. Es war still und alle schliefen noch oder schon, je nachdem wie man es betrachtete – nur in der hintersten Ecke des Basketballfeldes lag eine junge Frau auf ihrem Feldbett und warf sich hin und her. „Nein, du darfst nicht weggehen, bitte. Bitte, geh nicht weg", murmelte sie und klang so verzweifelt. Tim ging zu ihr rüber und rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter. „Hey, niemand geht weg, das ist alles nur ein Traum." Lisa schreckte hoch und sah Tim mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dieser Alptraum nahm ja ganz neue Dimensionen an – jetzt saß der junge Mann, der aus Rokkos Heimatstadt war und seine Oma kannte, schon auf ihrer Bettkante! Was so ein bisschen Brille doch für einen Unterschied machte, dachte Tim bei sich. Das war die junge Frau mit dem Aquarell, aber ohne ihre große Brille kamen ihre Augen viel besser zu Geltung. Selbst im Halbdunkel leuchteten sie so blau, solche Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Suchend sah Tim sich um – irgendwo musste doch ihre Brille sein. „Hier", sagte er, als er sie gefunden hatte und setzte sie ihr auf die Nase. „Schlecht geträumt, he?", fragte er leise weiter. Lisa nickte heftig und schob ihre Brille zurecht. „Er stand schon wieder am Ende des Flurs und er hat schon wieder die Arme aufgehalten und kurz bevor ich da war, da war er wieder weg", schluchzte Lisa. Auf einmal kam sie sich so dämlich vor, das einem völlig Fremden anzuvertrauen. Nachdenklich betrachtete Tim die junge Frau mit der wüsten Frisur. In ihren leuchtend blauen Augen lag eine unendliche Traurigkeit, das konnte er genau erkennen. Sie wirkte so klein und verletzlich und trotzdem tat sie ihm nicht leid, denn sie strahlte eine große innerliche Stärke aus. Er musste ihr nur helfen, zu eben dieser zurück zu finden: „Mit Träumen will uns unser Unterbewusstsein ja immer etwas sagen", bemerkte er und biss sich sofort auf die Lippe, als er sah, dass das Lisa nicht zu trösten schien. „Und was will mir mein Unterbewusstsein damit sagen?", jammerte sie stattdessen kläglich. „Hmmm, vielleicht, dass es Dinge gibt, mit denen du noch nicht abgeschlossen hast. Oder das du dir einen Hund zulegen solltest", grinste Tim auf einmal. Lisa lachte kurz auf: „Wie jetzt, einen Hund?", fragte sie schon sichtlich entspannter. „Naja, Jette, also die Freundin meiner Freundin, die betrachtet alles immer ganz nüchtern und sachlich und trotzdem immer mit einem Augenzwinkern. Also, Jette meint, dass Träume wie sinnlose Werbefilmchen sind - sie unterbrechen den eigentlichen Film immer im ungünstigsten Augenblick und statt sie sich anzusehen, sollte man die Zeit besser dazu nutzen, zur Toilette zu gehen." Lisa standen wieder die Tränen in den Augen, aber diesmal vor Lachen. „Und was hat mein Traum jetzt mit einem Hund zu tun?", fragte sie. „Och, deine Träume, meine Träume, Jettes Träume, im Prinzip glaubt Jette, dass alle Träume mit Hunden zu tun haben. Sie wünscht sich halt einen und ihre Eltern wollen nicht, verstehst du?" Tim sah Lisa gespielt ernst an. „Geht's wieder?", fuhr er sanft fort. „Ja, dank deiner Aufmunterung." – „Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen, ja? Eine gute Restnacht", wünschte Tim und zog sich an seinen Tisch zurück. Irgendwie war sie schon süß diese… ja, wie hieß sie eigentlich? Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nannte er sie immer nur „das Mädchen, das sich nach Pinneberg erkundigt hat". Tim schüttelte den Kopf – wie unhöflich er doch sein konnte, das war doch gar nicht seine Art. Er hatte sie nicht gefragt, wie sie hieß und vorgestellt hatte er sich auch nicht. Sein Blick wanderte in die hintere Ecke der Turnhalle – sie schien schon wieder zu schlafen. Würde er das eben später nachholen.

Zufrieden schlenderte Tim viele Stunden später die kleine Straße hinter der Turnhalle entlang. In der Hand hielt er eine Tüte mit Büchern – „Betty und ihre Schwestern", wieso hatte er eigentlich das gekauft? Er kannte doch den Alltag einer Familie mit vier Töchtern… ja, genau deshalb, er wollte mal ein bisschen Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen erleben und nicht die Vier Apokalyptischen Reiter, die sich hinter den netten Gesichtern der Hauptmann-Schwestern verbargen. Tim kicherte kurz vor sich hin – dieser Vergleich war schon ziemlich gemein, aber manchmal brach bei den Hauptmanns wirklich die Hölle los, wenn die Schwestern in Streit gerieten. Vielleicht sollte er seine Nachtschichten nicht zum Lesen, sondern zum Aufschreiben dieser Erfahrungen nutzen. Grinsend steuerte Tim auf eine Telefonzelle zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass Michi schon Feierabend haben müsste. Tut… tut… tut… „Michi Hauptmann", meldete sich eine stockende Stimme. „Hallo mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?", fragte der junge Mann fröhlich. „Tim?!", fragte Michi am anderen Ende der Leitung und wirkte gleich noch viel unglücklicher. „Ja, meine Süße. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", hakte er besorgt nach. „Ne-ei-ein." Michi brach am anderen Ende der Leitung in Tränen aus. „Hey, Süße, beruhige dich doch erst einmal. Was ist denn passiert? Ist mit deiner Familie alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja, meinen Eltern geht es gut und den Nervensäginnen auch…" Weiter konnte Michi nicht sprechen, weil die Tränen sie wieder übermannten. „Pscht, Mäuseschätzchen, beruhige dich doch. Hattest du Stress auf Arbeit? Oder ist beim Training etwas passiert?" Tim dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, was passiert sein konnte, dass Michi so aufgelöst war. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt bei ihr gewesen und hätte sie tröstend in den Arm genommen. „Rokko… er…" – „Was ist denn mit ihm? Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?" Tim spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Rokko war zuweilen ziemlich krass drauf und da konnte man ja nie wissen… „Nein, nein, es geht ihm gut, soweit ich das einschätzen kann", schniefte Michi. „Wir haben uns ganz schrecklich gestritten." Erleichtert atmete Tim aus. „So 'was passiert schon mal unter Freunden. Das ist wie ein Gewitter: Erst kracht es ordentlich und hinterher ist die Luft viel klarer." Tim hoffte, zu hören, wie Michi zu lächeln begann, aber nichts passierte, nur ein trotziges Schniefen: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich bin echt über's Ziel hinausgeschossen." Stockend begann sie zu erzählen: „Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich Lisa gesehen habe… ich meine, sie trug doch Klamotten, die meinen so ähnlich sahen und überhaupt, sie war ihr so ähnlich. Und ich dumme Kuh musste natürlich sofort Rokko anrufen. Der glaubt jetzt, ich habe sie nicht alle und… und… ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Seit sich die Situation drüben verschärft, ist kein Rankommen mehr an ihn." Wütend schnaubte Michi am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Und dann diese Jacqueline. Die scharwenzelt ständig um ihn herum und… bäh… fasst ihn an und macht ihm schöne Augen und so… die ist spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi…" – „Michi, bitte!", unterbrach Tim seine Freundin entsetzt. „Na ist doch so! Und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt!" – „So?!" Tims Entsetzen wurde immer größer. „Nicht so direkt." – „Und indirekt?" – „Naja, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihm von Herzen gönne, sich wieder zu verlieben, aber dass es ausgerechnet, diese Hohlraumversiegelung sein muss. Die hat er ja nun wirklich nicht nötig… und überhaupt, mit der ist doch nichts anzufangen, außerhalb des Bettes, meine ich." – „Och Michi, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen", warf Tim ein. „Natürlich nicht, aber ich spüre einfach, dass sie nicht zu Rokko passt, verstehst du?" – „Ja, das verstehe ich. Ihr kennt euch schon ewig und als beste Freundin hast du nur sein Wohl im Auge." – „Genau. Doch statt mit mir zu reden, hat er mir vorgeworfen, ich würde mir Dinge anmaßen, die mir nicht zustünden. Es ginge mich nichts an, mit wem er unverbindlichen Spaß hätte und… unverbindlichen Spaß? Rokko und unverbindlicher Spaß! Der Mann, der sich so unsterblich und unbeschreiblich romantisch in die kleine Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz verliebt hat, schon von Kindern und einem glücklichen Familienleben geträumt hat, der hat auf einmal unverbindlichen Spaß? Eine lockere Affäre und dann auch noch mit dieser… dieser… dieser…", echauffierte sich Michi. „Jacqueline", vervollständigte Tim ihren Satz, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Aber das ist ja noch nicht die Art von Streit, die mein Mädchen zum Weinen bringt", sprach er weiter. „Ja, stimmt. Das war erst der Anfang. Er hat mich gefragt, wieso ich mich überhaupt einmischen würde, es ginge mich doch überhaupt nichts an. Das stimmt ja auch… irgendwie, aber ich konnte natürlich meine Klappe nicht halten." – „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Tim und wurde noch hellhöriger. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich… naja, das ich sein Verhalten unmöglich finde und dass das Lisa gegenüber unfair wäre und dass…" – „Oh-oh." – „Ja, oh-oh. Großes Oh-oh. Ich habe ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass niemand ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machen würde, wenn er sich neu verlieben und glücklich werden würde, aber einfach so durch die Gegend poppen, das entspräche einfach nicht seinem Naturell und er sollte sich dafür schämen, Lisas Andenken so zu beschmutzen." – „Oh Michi, ganz ehrlich, das ist nicht nur über's Ziel hinausgeschossen, das ist einmal um den Globus, um dir selbst einen Arschtritt zu verpassen." Tim kannte Michi nur zu gut und wusste genau, dass sie nicht zu stoppen war, wenn sie in Fahrt war. „Bist du dir denn sicher, dass da etwas läuft?" – „Naja, von einem Mal weiß ich es sicher und alles andere reime ich mir eben zusammen. Du weißt schon, aus Gesten, Blicken, Wortwahl und so." – „Verstehe. Gut, Michi Marple, was ist dann passiert, nach der ‚Du beschmutzt Lisas Andenken'-Rede?" – „Rokko hat total die Kontrolle verloren. Er hat den Becher mit seinen Stiften an die Wand geworfen und mich angeschrieen, ich hätte keine Ahnung und wisse gar nicht, was ich da rede. Er würde nur noch diese Art von Beziehung eingehen, weil er sich eh nie wieder verlieben würde und weil es einfach zu wehtat, weil er es nicht ertragen würde, wieder jemanden zu verlieren, den er liebt. Tja, und dann hat er mich aus seinem Büro geworfen, halt, nein, vorher hat er noch gemeint, ich wäre paranoid und ich solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, mit diesem Nachrichtenbeitrag und so." – „Klingt echt übel, aber ich bin mir sicher, das renkt sich wieder ein. Ihr seid doch Rokko und Michi, zwei untrennbare Größen." Michi lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wenn du meinst…" – „Sag mal, Hase, was hast du da über Lisa gesagt? Du glaubst, sie im Fernsehen gesehen zu haben?" – „Genau, das war… Anfang Oktober…" Tut… tut… tut… Irritiert betrachtete Tim das Münztelefon. Oh nein! Der eingeworfene Betrag war abtelefoniert! Hektisch suchte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach Kleingeld, dann in seinem Portemonnaie – Fehlanzeige. Mist, dachte Tim bei sich. Naja, würde er das morgen mit ihr klären…

„Hey Tim! Guck mal, Erika hat einen kleinen Fernseher besorgt, dann brauchen wir nicht ständig Radio zu hören." Tim Kollege deutete auf einen kleinen eher rundlichen Röhrenfernseher, dessen Plastikteile alle rot waren. Tim musste schmunzeln, so ein ähnliches Teil hatten seine Großeltern auch. Bei seinem Anblick fühlte Tim sich eher wie im Altenheim, aber er behielt das diplomatisch für sich. „Oh, schön. Kommt denn heute Abend etwas Schönes? Obwohl… eigentlich auch egal, ich habe mir ein neues Buch für die Nachtschicht besorgt." Stolz hielt er die Tüte mit seiner Beute hoch. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dich in der örtlichen Bibliothek anzumelden? Wenn der Einsatz hier noch lange dauert, würde sich das vermutlich rentieren", fragte Erika im Vorbeigehen. „Aber werft das Teil mal an, ich würde gerne die Nachrichten sehen", rief sie aus dem kleinen Raum, der als ihr Büro und Schlafzimmer diente. „Wer macht denn heute Abend die Essenausgabe?", fragte Tim und sah sich nach seinen Kollegen um. „Immer der, der fragt", lachte ihm ein älterer Herr zu und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Ach ich liebe euch Frischlinge, ihr seid so idealistisch und reißt euch um jeden Einsatz", scherzte er weiter und schob Tim in Richtung des Tisches, auf dem schon zwei riesengroße dampfende Töpfe standen. „Eh, so ein Frischling bin ich ja gar nicht mehr, ich bin schon eine Weile dabei", verteidigte Tim sich. „Ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du jetzt die hungernde Meute mit mir fütterst", triumphierte sein Kollege. „Guck mal, es gibt schon wieder Gulasch und Nudeln", meinte er und deutete in den Topf. Tim zuckte mit den Achseln: „Betrachte es so: Es sind nur zwei Bewegungen, die du mit der Kelle machen musst. Außerdem ist das hier kein Sternerestaurant, sondern..." – „Quatsch nicht, schnapp dir lieber die Teller", zwinkerte sein Kollege ihn zu und deutete auf die immer länger werdende Schlange vor ihm.

„Hallo!", grüsste Tim die junge Frau mit den Alpträumen, als sie endlich an der Reihe war. „Ich hoffe, du magst Nudeln. Es gibt sie nämlich schon wieder", grinste er ihr verlegen entgegen. Lisa lächelte ihn scheu an: „Ja, ich mag Nudeln, vor allem, wenn es sie mit Gulasch gibt." Sie deutete kurz auf den zweiten Topf. „Na, dann ist das ja heute ein Festtag für dich", scherzte nun Tims Kollege. „Sag mal, was kleben die denn da alle um den Fernseher herum?", fragte er Tim beiläufig. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete dieser und warf einen Blick auf die Runde uniformierter Männer, die regungslos vor dem Gerät standen. „Hey, was gibt es denn da Spannendes? Macht doch mal lauter!", forderte Tim sie auf. „Privatreisen nach dem Ausland können ohne Vorliegen von Voraussetzungen beantragt werden. Die Genehmigungen werden kurzfristig erteilt. Ständige Ausreisen können über alle Grenzübergangsstellen der DDR zur BRD beziehungsweise zu Berlin erfolgen." Neben Tim klirrte etwas. Als er sich aus seiner Starre reißen konnte, sah er, dass Lisas Teller zu Boden gegangen war. Fassungslos und mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an…

„Gustav, Gustav! Schnell, das musst du dir ansehen!" Gemächlich verließ Papa Kowalski sein Arbeitszimmer und folgte der aufgeregten Stimme seiner Frau ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist denn, Marikka?" Völlig aufgelöst deutete sie mit ihrem Finger auf das Gerät. „Soweit ich weiß, sofort", proklamierte dort die Stimme Günter Schabowskis.

„Bernd?" – „Ja?" – „Hast du das auch gerade gesehen?" – „Ja." – „Glaubst du das?" – „Ich weiß es nicht." Entschlossen stand Helga auf und holte ihre Jacken. „Los Bärchen, was haben wir zu verlieren? Lass uns nach Berlin fahren und sehen, ob das stimmt."

„Ich hab's gewusst. Ich habe es immer gewusst. Das konnten die ja nicht bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen." In Tränen aufgelöst saß Heide Kowalski in ihrem gemütlichen kleinen Wohnzimmer und schaltete wahllos durch die Kanäle, in der Hoffnung, die Nachricht, die ihr noch wie eine Halluzination vorkam, noch einmal zu sehen. „Mutter!", rief plötzlich die aufgeregte Stimme ihres Sohnes aus dem Flur. „Mutter! Hast du es schon gehört?" – „Ja, das habe ich", rief sie zurück und lief dann aufgeregt zu Gustav und ihrer Schwiegertochter. „Das ist kompletter Wahnsinn", entfuhr es Gustav euphorisch. „Was für ein historischer Moment und wir sind irgendwie mittendrin." – „Ja. In doppelter Hinsicht. Heute essen wir mal im Wohnzimmer, damit wir die Nachrichten sehen können." Gustav hob seine Mutter an und wirbelte sie herum. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf – fernsehen beim Essen und das im Haus meiner Mutter!", lachte er ausgelassen. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Rokko, der sich gerade eingefunden hatte, um am obligatorischen Familienessen teilzunehmen. „Hast du es noch nicht gehört? Die Mauer ist gefallen", erklärte Marikka ihrem Sohn aufgeregt. „Wie ‚gefallen'?" – „Na, gefallen eben. Unwiderruflich umgekippt." Rokko schluckte. Das war's? Es war vorbei? Einfach so? Und nur eineinhalb Jahre zu spät? Was waren schon eineinhalb Jahre? Die hätte er warten können – die hätten sie warten können. Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wo war der liebe Gott, wenn man ihn 'mal brauchte? Das war doch nicht fair. Schön und gut für alle, die noch drüben waren, aber zu spät für Lisa! „Ich… ich muss noch mal weg." – „Rokko? Wo willst du denn jetzt hin? Willst du nicht mit uns essen?", rief Heide ihrem Enkel nach, doch zu spät, die Tür war schon ins Schloss gedonnert.

„David, was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine junge Brünette ihren Begleiter perplex. Der junge Mann in dem geschmackvollen teuren Anzug war genauso ahnungslos wie seine Freundin, aber er war es gewohnt, aus jeder Situation einen Nutzen für sich zu ziehen: „Überraschung!", rief er ohne Umschweife, obwohl er eigentlich nicht wusste, ob das, was hier gerade los war, als Überraschung durchgehen würde... „Du meinst, diese kleinen stinkenden Autos sind eine Überraschung? Von dir an mich? Oh David, da musst du aber noch üben", lachte die junge Frau zurück. „Lass uns lieber mal jemanden fragen, was hier los ist. Das sind doch Autos aus Ostberlin!" – „Oh Mariella nicht, vielleicht ist das gefährlich." – „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt! Komm schon, du Angsthase!" Suchend sah sich Mariella um: Wen von den vielen Leuten sollte sie nur ansprechen? Oder vielmehr anbrüllen, damit sie auch gehört wurde… „Entschuldigung? Entschuldigung?", brüllte sie einen rundlichen Herren mit längeren dunklen Haaren an, der vom Alter her durchaus ihr Vater hätte sein können. „Was ist ihr los?", brüllte sie erneut, als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. „Was hier los ist? Der Wahnsinn ist hier los! Die Mauer… es gibt sie nicht mehr. Wir sind gerade aus Göberitz hierher gekommen, um es selbst zu sehen und es war gar kein Problem, an den Grenzübergängen durchzukommen." - „Ja, das war alles kein Problem. Und wir sind nicht allein, mit uns sind so viele Menschen hierher gekommen", ergänzte eine kleine blonde Frau, die daneben stand. „Oh Bernd, vielleicht sehen wir ja die Lisa bald wieder", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann. „Sie haben Familie hier?", erkundigte sich Mariella bei dem augenscheinlich sehr sympathischen Paar. „Ja, naja, so ähnlich. Unsere Tochter ist in Hannover. Sie durfte schon im Oktober ausreisen und jetzt freuen wir uns darauf, sie wieder zu sehen." David zupfte an Mariella Ärmel: „Komm lass uns gehen!" – „Ja, nein, lass uns durch die Stadt gehen oder zu einem Grenzübergang! Lass uns genau sehen, was hier eigentlich passiert!" – „Oh Mariella!" Widerwillig ließ David sich von ihr mitziehen. „Und du wolltest einen Film mit Überlänge sehen. Gut, dass ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe. Jetzt stehen wir mitten in dem aufregendsten Moment der letzten Wochen. Komm lass es uns genießen!" Mariella breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich ausgelassen um sich selbst. „Zuhause sitzen und uns langweilen, können wir später auch noch. Wo ist denn der nächste Grenzübergang?"

Einen Moment lang zögerte Rokko, als er seinen Finger auf einen Klingelknopf legte. Jacqueline Baumgarten las er, als er seinen Finger sinken ließ. Aufmerksam lauschte er den Geräuschen hinter der Tür – kein Fernseher oder Radio lief, prima, dann würde er hier seine Ruhe haben, Ruhe vor der Erinnerung. „Rokko?!", begrüßte Jacqueline ihn überrascht, besann sich aber sofort. „Ich wusste, du würdest wiederkommen." – „Nicht Quatschen", befahl Rokko ihr knapp, zog sie am Hals zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf ihre, drängte sie zurück hinter die Tür und schubste diese mit einem gekonnten Tritt ins Schloss.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

_Pinneberg, 10. November 1989_

_Meine geliebte Lisa!_

_Heute ist also Tag 1 nach dem Mauerfall. Die Leute sind ganz aus dem Häuschen – selbst mein Vater, der meine Oma noch vor über einem Jahr für verrückt erklärte, als sie von dieser Möglichkeit sprach. Ich versuche mich wirklich zu freuen – vor allem für die Leute, die ich kenne… für Jürgen, für deine Eltern, für Yvonne, für Herrn Sander, Frau Traunberg, Frau Klust und all deine anderen Lehrer, aber wie gesagt, ich versuche nur, mich zu freuen, denn insgeheim bin ich unglücklich. Nicht einmal eineinhalb Jahre hätte ich warten müssen und ich hätte dich gesund in die Arme schließen können. Aber ich konnte nicht warten! Ich und meine verdammte Ungeduld mussten dich ja in Gefahr bringen! Gestern hat es mich wieder mit voller Wucht eingeholt – dieses Schuldgefühl! Und statt mich einzuigeln, wie ich das sonst immer mache, ist gestern etwas in mir durchgegangen. Ich war wieder bei Jacqueline. Sie nennt das „unverbindlichen Spaß" – ich verstehe nicht, was daran der Spaß ist, aber zumindest ist es unverbindlich, mich nie wieder an jemanden binden, nie wieder den Schmerz verspüren, den der Verlust in mir auslöst… das ist das, was ich bei ihr bekomme. Spätestens wenn sie ihre Zigaretten nimmt, werde ich mir wieder bewusst, dass es nicht das ist, was ich mir eigentlich wünsche. Eigentlich wünsche ich mir, jemanden in den Armen halten zu können, jemanden streicheln zu dürfen, Küsse auszutauschen, aber dieser Jemand ist nicht Jacqueline, dieser Jemand bist du – immer noch. Sollte ich mich nicht langsam von dir lösen können? Froh sein, dich überhaupt gekannt zu haben? Zufrieden damit sein, eine schöne Zeit mit dir gehabt zu haben? Ja, das sollte ich wohl. Ich sollte das Schicksal langsam akzeptieren, aber ich kann nicht. In mir drin weigert sich ein Teil. Nein, kein Teil, eher alles. Ja, in mir drin weigert sich alles zu akzeptieren, dass du unwiederbringlich bist. _

_Manchmal sitze ich sonntags in der Kirche und denke mir daran, wie ich Oma erzählt habe, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist und wie sie mir geantwortet hat, dass das seine Prüfung sei. Eine Prüfung?! Durchgefallen!, würde ich da mal sagen. _

_Ehrlich gesagt, graut es mir vor Übermorgen. Da kommt Tim aus Hannover zurück. Er arbeitet da für das THW in einem Auffanglager für Ausreisende aus der DDR, wie es so schön heißt. Warum es mir davor graut, dass mein guter Freund nach über acht Wochen endlich wieder nach Hause kommt? Weil es dann vermutlich noch weniger Möglichkeiten gibt, an Michi heranzukommen. Wir haben uns schrecklich gestritten. Weißt du, sie hat mir gesagt, sie hätte dich gesehen… im Fernsehen und als sie mir das sagte, da pochte mein Herz ganz laut, nur zu gerne hätte ich ihr geglaubt, alles stehen und liegen gelassen und wäre nach Hannover gefahren, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen und dann fiel es mir wieder ein: Du lebst nicht mehr. Ich habe den Schuss gehört. Ich darf, nein, ich kann mich doch nicht einfach so an diese Hoffnung auf das Unmögliche klammern, oder? Es ist so schwer, nicht ständig daran zu denken. Michi ist zwar impulsiv, aber nicht gänzlich unüberlegt. Sie hätte mich doch nicht angerufen, wenn sie sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre. Doch statt mich ihr anzuvertrauen mit meinen Ängsten und meiner Trauer, habe ich sie von mir gestoßen, ihr vorgeworfen, sie sei verrückt und so kam eins zum anderen. Wenn Michi aufgebracht ist, dann platzt plötzlich alles aus ihr heraus. Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, ich würde dein Andenken mit meinem Verhalten beschmutzen. Sie meinte, ich würde herumhuren, wie sie es nannte. Keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kommt, schließlich ist erst zwei Mal etwas passiert: Vor ein paar Monaten und dafür habe ich immer noch keine Erklärung und gestern, da wollte ich einfach nur verdrängen und es hat geklappt – für ein paar Stunden zumindest, nur um mich dann mit voller Wucht einzuholen. Ich weiß ja, dass Michi Jacqueline nicht mag, aber mit dem, was sie sagte, hatte sie definitiv Recht: Jacqueline ist einfach nicht der Mensch, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte oder kann, aber es ist unverbindlich, verstehst du? Keine Bindung, keine tiefer gehenden Gefühle. Tue ich dir damit weh? Ja, natürlich. Ob du mich von dort, wo du gerade bist, sehen kannst? Siehst, was mit mir los ist? Ob du mich ein bisschen verstehen kannst? Dann wärst du die erste und einzige, denn selbst ich verstehe mich nicht mehr. Zwischen Michi und mir herrscht seitdem Funkstille. Das ist der schlimmste Streit, den wir je hatten und keiner von uns macht den ersten Schritt, wenn du verstehst… Wenn Tim wieder da ist, dann hat sie ihn, dann gibt es noch weniger Gründe, mich überhaupt zu grüßen. Ich könnte ja den ersten Schritt machen, ja, das könnte ich wirklich, aber ich kann einfach nicht, dann müsste ich mir und ihr eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte mit allem, was sie gesagt hat und dass ich wirklich noch nicht über dich hinweg bin, dass mein Verhalten unmöglich ist und dass ich eigentlich nur auf der Flucht vor mir selbst und meinen Gefühlen bin. Siehst du, jetzt habe ich es mir eingestanden! Es dir zu schreiben war gar nicht so schwer…_

_In Liebe, _

_Dein Rokko_

Nachdenklich betrachtete Rokko seine Zeilen. Schon wieder hatte er Lisa einen Brief geschrieben oder vielmehr, er hatte sich gezwungen gefühlt, ihr zu schreiben. Ob er sich Sorgen um seine Psyche machen musste? Nein, es half ihm doch, seine Gefühle so auszudrücken – sich einfach nur ausdrücken ohne Zwischenfragen, ohne gedrängelt zu werden, ohne das auffordernde „Du musst darüber hinwegkommen". Es tat einfach nur gut. Vorsichtig faltete Rokko den Brief und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss darauf, bevor er in der Kiste mit seinen Lisa-Andenken verschwinden ließ.

„Hallo!" – „Hallo! Da ist ja unsere kleine Traumfängerin", grinste ein rundlicher kleiner Mann in THW-Kleidung Lisa an. „Immer noch hier?", fragte er weiter. „Ja, aber nicht mehr lange. In einer Stunde geht mein Zug." Lisa lächelte selig – endlich würde sie ihre Familie wieder sehen und Jürgen und Pastor Schlösselmann und ihre Freundin Yvonne und überhaupt das gute alte Göberitz. „Du fährst also echt wieder nach Hause?", fragte Erika, die zufällig in den kleinen Raum kam. „Ja", entgegnete Lisa glücklich. „An deiner Stelle hätte ich ja Angst, die machen die Grenze wieder zu. Dann würdest du wieder dahinter hocken." – „Och Achim, nun mach unserer Kleinen doch keine Angst", ermahnte Erika den gutmütigen Mann. „Das wird schon nicht passieren." – „Wenn du es sagst, dann kommt es ja von der Quelle sozusagen." Lisa verfolgte das Gespräch aufmerksam, aber an ihrer Entscheidung gab es nichts mehr zu rütteln – sie würde nach Hause fahren. Alles war vorbereitet, bis auf diese eine Sache. „Ich… ich wollte die hier zurückgeben." Sie hielt die Strickjacke hoch, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft bekommen hatte. „Und wieso? Willst du in diesem dünnen Hemdchen da bei der Kälte die Heimreise antreten?", polterte Achim. „Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage! Die behältst du schön. Lass sie von mir aus rahmen als Andenken oder so, aber bis du dem Wetter entsprechende Kleidung aus deinem Schrank nehmen kannst, musst du sie behalten." Lisa grinste breit – Achim war einfach zu nett. „Okay, gut. Danke." Glücklich und gleichzeitig ein wenig wehmütig darüber, ihre neuen Freunde verlassen zu müssen, atmete sie tief durch. „Dann bleibt mir ja nur noch, mich zu verabschieden." Sie beugte sich vor, um Achim zu umarmen und dann wandte sie sich Erika zu. „Danke für alles." Der erste tränenlose Abschied im Leben der Lisa Plenske. Innerlich musste Lisa darüber schmunzeln. Es war eben kein typischer „Ich sehe dich nie wieder"-Abschied. „Mach's gut, meine Kleine. Pass gut auf dich auf, ja? Und grüße deine Eltern von mir. Sie haben eine tolle Tochter und wenn sie dich nicht mehr wollen, ich nehme dich mit Kusshand", flüsterte Erika Lisa scherzhaft zu. „Und nun los, sonst fährt der Bus zum Bahnhof ohne dich."

„Hey! Nach dir habe ich gesucht!" Tim hatte Lisa gerade noch im Foyer der Turnhalle abgefangen. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte Lisa und versuchte den jungen sommersprossigen Mann nicht anzusehen. Ihr Verhalten nach dem Alptraum war ihr immer noch peinlich. „Ich wollte nur sagen, mein Team reist heute Abend zurück nach Pinneberg und ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gerne mitkommen, dir die Stadt 'mal ansehen, die Kirche besichtigen, unsere Pastorin kennen lernen. Meine Freundin hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie die Kirchenräume freigegeben hat, sozusagen als Unterkunft für alle, die von euch zu uns kommen und sich die Gegend ansehen wollen." Lisa schluckte. Rokkos Oma kennen lernen, die Stadt sehen, vielleicht seine Eltern treffen. Beruhige dich, jetzt nur nicht weinen, sprach sie sich selbst gut zu. Das ging nicht, das konnte sie einfach nicht. In ein paar Monaten oder Jahren vielleicht, aber doch nicht jetzt, jetzt, wo alles noch so frisch war, wo gerade das passiert war, worauf sie und Rokko nur hätten warten müssen… „Du könntest ein paar Tage Ferien dort machen", fügte Tim hinzu, als er sah wie Lisa zögerte oder sich vielmehr in ihre Traumwelt zurückzog. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber ich war lange genug von Zuhause fort", versuchte sie tapfer zu sagen. „Ich würde einfach nur gerne nach Hause, verstehst du?" – „Ja, natürlich. Warte kurz hier." Tim sprintete in den Gruppenraum und kam mit einem Buch in den Händen wieder. „Das habe ich dir schon an dem Tag besorgt, als du diesen Alptraum hattest, aber irgendwie überschlugen sich ja die Ereignisse und es hat einfach nicht mehr gepasst. Ich habe dir meine Adresse 'reingeschrieben. Wenn du doch mal nach Pinneberg kommen möchtest, dann melde dich doch bitte, ja?" Mit Tränen in den Augen betrachtete Lisa das Buch in ihren Händen. „Traumdeutung" – wie aufmerksam das doch von diesem… diesem… Tim – da stand es ja – war. „Danke", quittierte Lisa das Geschenk leise. „Vielleicht hilft es dir ja dabei, etwas über dich herauszufinden." – „Hey, wer will noch mit zum Bahnhof?", riss eine Stimme die Beiden aus ihrer Starre. „Oh, ich muss los." Hektisch umarmte Lisa Tim kurz und lief dann schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. „Viel Glück!", rief Tim ihr noch nach. Mist, jetzt hast du sie nicht gefragt, wie sie heißt, schoss es Tim durch den Kopf. Flink lief er zum Ausgang und rannte in Richtung Bushaltestelle. In dem Moment kam der Bus. „Hey!", rief er so laut er konnte. Doch die junge Frau mit den faszinierend blauen Augen war schon eingestiegen. Als der Bus an ihm vorbeifuhr, sah er sie, wie sie am Fenster saß. Weinte sie? Ja, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich auf Zuhause freute. Ruckartig hob er die Hand, um zu winken, doch sie nahm ihn nicht wahr. Naja, dachte Tim, auch egal. Er sollte sich viel weniger Gedanken um diese Unbekannte machen, schließlich war es nur ein Einsatz, kein normaler, aber trotzdem nur Teil seines Jobs.

„Hey, unbekannter Fremder! Ist der Platz da noch frei?" Michi war in die Kantine gekommen und hatte Rokko in der hintersten Ecke erspäht. Er sah so unglücklich aus, dass sie einfach über ihren Schatten springen musste. „Ja, klar. Setz dich, wenn du möchtest", bot Rokko ihr an. Schweigend musterte die junge Frau ihren besten Freund eine Weile. „Wie geht's dir? – „Sag du es mir." – „Diplomatisch: Nicht gut. Ehrlich: Beschissen." Frustriert lachte Rokko auf. „Das trifft es ganz gut." – „Ist schon heftig, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, oder? Hast du mal was von unseren Freunden von drüben gehört?" – „Nach nicht mal drei Tagen?", fragte Rokko zweifelnd zurück. „Du hast ja Recht. Die haben ihre Gedanken jetzt bestimmt bei ganz anderen Dingen." Schweigend stocherten beide in ihrem Essen. Langsam wurde es unangenehm und was Rokko zu sagen hatte, sollte es nicht besser machen. „Ich war wieder bei Jacqueline." – „Bitte, keine Details!", entfuhr es Michi sofort. „Du hast Recht. Es ist daneben, wie ich mich benommen habe und das mit ihr, das macht mich einfach nicht glücklich." – „Das tut mir wirklich leid. Auch wenn ich sie nicht leiden kann, ich hätte dir sehr gewünscht, dass du dein Glück findest." – „Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Weißt du, es ist einfach nur… es ist eben keine Bindung. Ich habe keine Gefühle für sie und ob sie da ist oder nicht, es würde mir nicht wehtun, verstehst du?" Michi nickte und begann dann breit zu grinsen: „Entschuldigung angenommen." Auch auf Rokkos Lippen zeichnete sich langsam ein Lächeln ab. „Gut. Wir dürfen uns nie wieder so streiten, ja?" Michi tätschelte kurz seine Hand. „Nee, nie wieder." – „Trotzdem, du musst immer ehrlich zu mir sein und mir den Kopf waschen, wenn es nötig ist." – „Mach ich. Aber auch du musst mir etwas versprechen: Du musst dir endlich die Zeit nehmen, zu trauern. Du musst aufhören, dir Vorwürfe zu machen und die Schuld bei dir zu suchen, ja? Es gibt keine Erklärung für das, was passiert ist und das musst du endlich akzeptieren. Glaub mir, dann wirst du auch wieder glücklich und der Rest kommt dann von alleine." Nun legte Rokko seine Hand auf Michis, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er einverstanden war. „Und? Ist Tim schon zurück?", fragte er plötzlich. „Ja, er ist mitten in der Nacht gekommen. Wir haben uns noch nicht gesehen oder gesprochen, aber er ist schon wieder in Pinneberg. Ich freue mich total darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen." – „Das glaube ich. Grüß ihn von mir, wenn ihr euch nachher sehr."

„Mama! Papa!" In Göberitz sprang Lisa überschwänglich aus dem Zug. Stundenlang hatte sie die Landschaft beobachtet, die an ihr vorbeigezogen war. Sie wollte es nicht, aber sie hatte sich in ihren Gedanken verloren. War die Entscheidung, nicht mit nach Pinneberg zu fahren vielleicht falsch? Könnte sie mit Rokko vielleicht besser abschließen, wenn sie mitgefahren wäre? Wie hätte seine Familie wohl auf sie reagiert? Sie mussten sie einfach hassen, für das, was ihretwegen passiert war. Sie hätte versuchen können, sich nicht zu erkennen zu geben, aber wäre ihr das auch gelungen? Vermutlich nicht. Nein, es war gut, dass sie wieder in Göberitz war. Hier gehörte sie doch hin und hier würde sie den Halt kriegen, den sie brauchte. „Schnattchen!" Bernd hatte seine Tochter erspäht und rannte, ohne auf die pikierten Blicke der anderen Anwesenden zu achten, auf sie zu. „Mein Schnattchen! Mein kleines geliebtes Schnattchen!", flüsterte er überwältigt, als er sie anhob und fest an sich drückte. „Oh Mäuschen, wir hatten schon Angst, wir würden dich nie wieder sehen." Helga liefen die Tränen. „Ich habe dir einen leckeren Kuchen gebacken – mit viel Schokolade, so wie du ihn gerne hast. Und dann kannst du uns erzählen, was du alles erlebt hast." Lisa betrachtete ihre Mutter und fiel ihr dann um den Hals. „Ich habe euch so vermisst." Als Lisa sich von Helga löste, griff diese in ihre Jackentasche: „Hier, die hat auf dich gewartet, so wie wir es dir versprochen haben." Das kleine Kettchen mit dem Hufeisen von Rokko baumelte auf Lisas Augenhöhe und ließ ihr sofort die Tränen aufsteigen. „Wie habe ich die vermisst", murmelte sie und nahm sie in Empfang. „Warte, ich mache sie dir um", kündigte Helga an und machte sich sofort am Verschluss zu schaffen.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

„Hey Tim! Was habe ich verpasst?" – „Drei Tore für die gegnerische Seite." Der rotblond Junge fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Die sind beim Hallenfußball genauso schlecht wie auf dem Platz. So sehr ich Michi auch liebe, langsam wird's peinlich, ihr zu zujubeln." Rokko schlug Tim kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und setzte sich dann zu seinem Freund. „Na da hätte ich auch noch ein bisschen länger im Büro bleiben können", bemerkte er beiläufig. „Viel zu tun, he?", hakte Tim nach, dankbar ein unverfängliches Gesprächthema präsentiert zu bekommen. „Hmm, so kurz vor Weihnachten wollen irgendwie alle ihre Ladenhüter an den Mann bringen und weil meine Chefs glauben, ich hätte Talent, wird der Berg mit Arbeit immer höher und mein Arbeitstag immer länger. Aber du siehst auch nach Stress aus…" – „Meine innere Uhr steht immer noch auf Nachtschicht. Außerdem hat die Papierschlacht um die geleisteten Überstunden begonnen und das ist… wie soll ich sagen? Nervenaufreibend..." – „Glaube ich. Hey, da ist gerade ein Tor gefallen." Tim sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ja und schon wieder für die Anderen", stöhnte er entnervt auf. „Aber fällt dir 'was auf?" Rokko fixierte das Spielfeld und schüttelte den Kopf. „Öh, nö. Aber Ballspiele sind eh nicht so meins…" – „Diese lieben, sanften Mädchen werden zu echten Killerkatzen auf dem Spielfeld. Die kratzen und treten sich, so 'was sieht man beim Herrenfußball nicht, oder?" Rokko begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Ich schließe daraus, dass sich Michi dir immer nur von ihrer allerbesten Seite zeigt…" – „Dass sie kein Engel ist, ist mir schon aufgefallen, aber gerade deshalb liebe ich sie ja und ich glaube, nur so kommen wir miteinander klar…" Tim sah zu Michi auf das Spielfeld und winkte ihr kurz zu, was sie mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte. „Aber manchmal würde ich mir wünschen, ich wäre nicht ganz so zurückhaltend." Rokko sah Tim überrascht an und forderte ihn mit einem aufmunternden Blick zum Weitersprechen auf. „Naja, dann würde ich jetzt wissen, wie dieses Mädchen mit den unglaublich blauen Augen hieß." – „Welches Mädchen?", hakte Rokko verwundert nach. „Die junge Frau, die ich in Hannover kennen gelernt habe. Sie war so schrecklich scheu und irgendwie total lieb und ich hätte mir einfach gewünscht, etwas für sie tun zu können und dann habe ich es nicht einmal geschafft sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen…" Tim rollte in seinem Ärger über sich selbst mit den Augen. Auch Rokko hing seinen Gedanken nach – unglaublich blaue Augen, da kannte er auch ein Paar und das gehörte Lisa, nun, es hatte Lisa gehört. Kurz schüttelte Rokko sich, um die aufsteigenden Bilder loszuwerden. Tim war auch sein Freund und für Freunde musste man da sein. Fragend sah er deshalb sein Gegenüber an: „Hast du dich etwa…?" – „Nein, so ein Quatsch. Mein Herz gehört ganz Michi. Es ist nur… Hast du noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so eine besondere Ausstrahlung hat, dass du ihn beziehungsweise sie nicht vergessen kannst, obwohl du eigentlich nichts über diese Person weißt?" – „Offen gestanden: Nein. Die Leute, die mich bisher fasziniert haben, kannte ich zumindest ein bisschen. Und wenn nicht, dann habe ich immer versucht, sie kennen zu lernen – nach dem Namen zu fragen, ist da ein hervorragender Anfang", zog Rokko seinen Freund auf. „Ich weiß", stöhnte dieser wiederum frustriert. „Insofern wünsche ich mir, ich wäre ein bisschen mehr wie Michi und du. Immer volle Kraft voraus, wenn du verstehst." – „Weißt du, ich finde, du bist genau richtig, wie du bist. Es sollte halt einfach nicht sein, dass du mehr über sie erfährst." – „Naja, so ganz stimmt das nicht. Zumindest weiß ich, wo sie ist. Sie ist Zuhause, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wo ‚Zuhause' für sie ist. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum mich das nicht loslässt. Ich habe da doch so viele Leute kennen gelernt und fast 6 Wochen ist es jetzt auch her." – „Hey, unsere Seite hat ein Tor!" Rokko deutete auf die Punkteanzeige. „Das gibt's nicht und wir haben es verpasst, weil wir zuviel gequatscht haben."

„Hey Knastschwester!", grüsste Jürgen seine Freundin überschwänglich. „Wie geht es dir?" Er umarmte sie und drehte sich ausgelassen im Kreis mit ihr. „Wie lange haben wir uns jetzt nicht gesehen?" – „Eine Woche", stellte Lisa sachlich, aber schmunzelnd fest. „Da kannst du mal sehen, wie sehr ich immer noch unter deiner monatelangen Abwesenheit leide", scherzte Jürgen und sah Lisa dann eindringlich an. „Wenn ich mir überlege, dass ausgerechnet du, Lisa Plenske aus Göberitz, im Knast saßt und das wegen Republikflucht, dann wird mir gleich ganz anders. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wenn dir auch etwas zugestoßen wäre… Mit wem würde ich denn dann Schach spielen?" – „Ach Jürgen, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Dann lass uns mal zur Tat schreiten. Ich will dich weinen sehen, wenn du mal wieder verlierst." – „Wer sagt denn, dass ich verliere? Hast du in den letzten Monaten trainiert?" – „Nee, aber du auch nicht. Wehrdienst, schon vergessen?" – „Oh, wie könnte ich den vergessen!" Jürgen rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte entnervt auf. „Aber das ist ja jetzt vorbei." – „Ja, genau wie meine Haftstrafe. Was machst du denn da? Ich spiele weiß so wie immer." Lisa deutete auf das Schachbrett, auf dem Jürgen ihr gerade die schwarzen Figuren hinstellte. „Du willst weiß wie die Unschuld spielen, obwohl du in keiner Beziehung mehr unschuldig bist?", neckte Jürgen seine Freundin, bereute seine Worte aber gleich, als er sah, wie Lisas Gesicht sich traurig verzog. „Wie geht's dir denn? Ich meine, wirklich, richtig, ehrlich." Lisa machte ihren Zug und sah Jürgen dann kurz an. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich war ja jetzt eine Weile gut damit beschäftigt, meine Bewerbungen zu schreiben und zu verschicken, aber jetzt, wo ich auf Antwort warte, da habe ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich sehe fast immer den Tag unserer Verhaftung vor mir… wie wir im Auto saßen und diese blöde Schranke einfach nicht aufging, wie die uns abgeführt haben und… und… den Schuss." Jürgen kaute betreten auf seiner Lippe herum. Ja, er wollte für Lisa da sein und ja, sie musste sich einmal aussprechen und dafür würde er ihr gern sein Ohr leihen, aber wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Was war die richtige Reaktion? Als erstes ließ er eine Schachfigur über das Brett ziehen. „Ach Lisa, was soll ich dir denn jetzt dazu sagen? Das ist der absolute Oberhammer, was da passiert ist… Das ist so unbegreiflich und gemein und unmenschlich und… und überhaupt… so etwas kann man doch nicht machen." – „Das war ein ziemlich schlechter Zug, Jürgen", kommentierte Lisa die Position des schwarzen Springers, machte dann aber einen Zug ihrerseits. „Weißt du, ich hoffe sehr, eine Lehrstelle zu finden, in die ich mich richtig reinknien kann. Für Ablenkung wäre ich jetzt wirklich dankbar." – „Wie viele Bewerbungen hast du denn geschrieben?" – „28 und die meisten in Berlin. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, mit welchen Vorurteilen ich gerade hier bei uns zu kämpfen habe." – „Doch, kann ich. Das ist eben ein Kaff und du gibst ein prima Lästerobjekt. Dafür warst du schon vor Monaten ideal, aber jetzt, wo du wieder hier bist, heizt das die Gerüchteküche wieder an." – „Ich weiß, aber es geht mir auf die Nerven, dass die Leute aufhören zu reden, wenn ich in ihre Nähe komme und dass sie wieder anfangen zu tuscheln, wenn ich an ihnen vorbeigegangen bin. Ich habe doch nichts Verbotenes gemacht oder doch ja, es war verboten, aber es hätte nicht verboten sein sollen." – „Ich weiß das, Lisa, vor mir brauchst du dich nicht rechtfertigen." – „Schach." Irritiert sah Jürgen Lisa an, sein Blick wanderte über das Spielbrett. Wie hatte sie das nur wieder gemacht? „Ich würde sogar sagen, das ist Schach matt", stellte Jürgen fest und machte sich daran, die Figuren wieder aufzustellen. „Noch eine Runde?" – „Gerne." – „Wie viele Antworten hast du bis jetzt gekriegt?" – „16, alles Absagen." Lisa schnaufte frustriert. „Naja, es ist ja noch nicht komplett aussichtslos. Aber wir reden nur von mir. Erzähl mir doch lieber, wie es mit deinen Kioskplänen steht." Lisa lächelte Jürgen schwach an. Langsam nahm sein Traum Gestalt an und das freute sie sehr für ihn, auch wenn sie es gerade nicht so zeigen konnte, wie sie es vor zwei Jahren noch gekonnt hätte. „Das läuft wirklich super. Ich habe endlich den Kredit bekommen. Außerdem bezirze ich gerade einen Makler zwecks Räumlichkeiten direkt in Mitte. Ich habe da etwas Schönes gesehen – genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe und das beste: Es gibt ein Hinterzimmer, was locker als Wohnung für mich dienen kann. Heute Vormittag war ich sogar schon mal auf dem Großmarkt, um ‚Großmarktluft' zu schnuppern und mir anzusehen, was ich gerne in mein Angebot aufnehmen würde. Du glaubst nicht, was für Schokoladensorten es gibt und wie viele verschiedene Gummitiere..." Jürgen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, er wirkte so glücklich, dass Lisa unweigerlich mitlächeln musste. „Schach matt, Bald-Kioskbesitzer Jürgen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und genoss seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Och nö, nicht schon wieder!", schimpfte er scherzhaft. „Noch eine Runde!", forderte er seine beste Freundin auf. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe genug. Lass uns ein anderes Mal weiterspielen, ja? Ich muss noch packen." – „Packen?" – „Ja, wir fahren doch über Weihnachten zu meinem Opa." – „Das wird dir bestimmt gut tun." – „Hoffentlich."

„Mariella, hast du schon die Einladungen für die Weihnachtsfeier rausgeschickt?" – „Hallo geliebter Bruder. Ja, es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage", bemerkte Mariella spitz, ohne von ihrer Schreibarbeit aufzusehen. „Die Einladungen waren schon gestern verschickt und bisher habe ich erst eine Absage gekriegt. War's das? Ich habe nämlich viel zu tun." Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung deutete die junge Frau in dem schicken Hosenanzug auf einem Berg Fotos. „Wofür sind die?" Ihr Bruder Richard, seines Zeichens einer der Juniorchefs bei Kerima Moda, dem Unternehmen, das ihr Vater mitbegründet hatte und in dem sie beide arbeiteten, ließ sich von Mariellas offensichtlich ablehnenden Haltung nicht beirren. „Für einen mehrseitigen Beitrag in der Cosmopolitan über unsere Sommerkollektion. Und deshalb wäre es ganz nett, wenn du mich weiterarbeiten lassen würdest, dafür gibt es eine Deadline." – „Ja, natürlich." Der junge Mann mit dem finsteren Blick und den auffallend gegelten Haaren gab sich von seiner verständnisvollen Seite. „Wie ist denn eigentlich die Resonanz auf Friedrichs Ankündigung, sich aufs Altenteil zurückzuziehen?" Mariella sah nun doch auf und musterte ihren Bruder eindringlich. Nichts, was er tat, war grundlos und unüberlegt und so gut wie nie selbstlos. „Durchwachsen", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Einige glauben, es ist gut, dass er Platz macht für die junge Generation. Andere finden es schade, dass er nach all den Jahren, die er diese Branche dominiert hat, nun einfach aufhört. Aber der Grundtenor ist: Er war lange und erfolgreich dabei und hat sich seinen Ruhestand verdient und so sehe ich das übrigens auch." Ungeduldig drückte Mariella die Mine ihres Kugelschreibers rein und wieder raus, dazu wippte sie angespannt mit ihrem Fuß. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Der gute Friedrich hat sich das wirklich verdient. Gibt es denn schon Spekulationen über seine Nachfolge?" – „Richard, wir beide wissen, dass es sich zwischen David und dir entscheiden wird." – „Ja, genau, aber für wen ist die Presse?" – „Das ist doch unwichtig. Dich sollte nur interessieren, für wen die Vorstandsmitglieder sind. Also, komm zum Punkt: Was willst du von mir?" Richard hatte zwischenzeitlich Platz genommen und sah seine Schwester an. Bisher hatte er es immer geschafft, die Menschen in seinem Umfeld zu seinem Vorteil zu manipulieren, aber diesmal war die Situation schwierig: Seine Schwester würde sich bald zwischen ihm und ihrem Lebensgefährten entscheiden müssen und so wie er die gefühlsduselige Mariella kannte, bereitete ihr diese Entscheidung schon jetzt Kopfzerbrechen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du schon weißt, für wen du stimmen wirst." – „Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist. Die Vorstandsitzung ist in der dritten Januarwoche und da wirst du dann erfahren, für wen ich stimme. Wenn ich dich dann bitten dürfte, zu gehen?" Auffordernd sah sie ihren Bruder an und machte eine winkende Handbewegung in Richtung Tür, die just in dem Moment aufging. „Entschuldigung, Mariella. Es ging nicht schneller. Irgendwie wollen heute alle Cappuccino", entschuldigte sich eine kräftige blonde Frau mittleren Alters. „Kein Problem, Agnes. Hauptsache, er hat sich zwischenzeitlich nicht in Eiskaffee verwandelt", entgegnete die Angesprochene freundlich und viel gelöster als noch im Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder. „Eine Assistentin bräuchte man", witzelte Agnes. „Etwa so wie die Geschäftsführung?", unterbrach Richard sie barsch. „Als bräuchte man zum Kaffeekochen Hilfe!" – „Zum Kochen selbst nicht, aber zum Servieren. Die Geschäftsführung scheint sich dieser Tage ja zu schade zu sein, um ihren Kaffee selbst zu holen", entgegnete Agnes gewohnt schlagfertig und stellte eine Tasse auf Mariellas Schreibtisch. „Wenn Sie meinen, Frau Hetzer." – „Auf Wiedersehen, Herr von Brahmberg", verabschiedete Agnes Richard, der bereits in Richtung Tür unterwegs war. Genauso wie er kurze Zeit zuvor, hatte sie die Anrede besonders betont. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen – sie kannte diesen Mann in Windeln und war seit Jahren mit ihm per Du, doch kaum war er im Büro, mutierte er zum Kotzbrocken. „Kaum zu glauben, dass das der Richard von Brahmberg ist, der als Kind und Jugendlicher so in sich gekehrt war." Agnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat schon damals gewusst, was er will – nur, dass er im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hat, rücksichtslos darum zu kämpfen", erwiderte Mariella, nachdem sie ihre Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte. „Hier wird ein anderer Wind wehen, wenn Friedrich nicht mehr da ist, oder?" Mariella nickte nur. „In jedem Fall – egal, ob nun Richard oder David die Nachfolge antritt." – „Man müsste einen Kompromiss finden. Sie sollten sich den Posten teilen oder so." – „Hmm, das wäre eine gute Lösung, aber die hassen sich so… In ihrem Kompetenzgerangel würde Kerima in den Hintergrund rücken." – „Und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?", zwinkerte Agnes. „In deiner Haut möchte ich gerade echt nicht stecken, Mariella." – „Ich auch nicht", seufzte Mariella.

„Hallo! Ich bin wieder da!" Schwungvoll warf Lisa ihren Schlüssel auf die Ablage im Flur. „Mama? Papa?", fragte sie, als immer noch keine Reaktion kam. Seltsam. Oh, da war ja Post für sie. Ein ganzer Stapel Briefe lag auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch. „Sehr geehrte Frau Plenske, wir bedauern, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass…" Absage. Noch eine. Und noch eine. Insgesamt zehn Stück. Zusammen mit den anderen 15, die bereits in ihrem Zimmer lagen und dem Anruf, der sie am Vortag erreicht hatte, näherten sich ihre Aussichten auf eine Lehrstelle der Marke „chancenlos". Frustriert warf sie den Stapel Papier wieder auf den Tisch. Wo lag denn das Problem? Sie hatte doch ein gutes Abiturzeugnis, es musste doch einfach jemanden geben, der sie ausbilden wollte. Der Personalchef der kleinen Firma, der sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie anzurufen, hatte ihr erklärt, dass man einfach Bedenken hatte, jemanden einzustellen, der im Gefängnis gesessen hatte. Da mussten doch einfach Firmen dabei sein, die keine „Bedenken" hatten, die sahen, dass sie keine Verbrecherin im klassischen Sinne war und keine Gefahr darstellte. Jeder kriegt seine Chance, sagte ihr Vater doch immer – langsam kamen Lisa diesbezüglich Zweifel. „Bernd, wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?", hörte sie ihre Mutter plötzlich schluchzen. Das kam aus der Küche. Instinktiv folgte Lisa dem Geräusch und fand ihre Eltern am Küchentisch. Helga war in Tränen aufgelöst und Bernd darum bemüht, seine Frau zu beruhigen. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lisa wie vom Donner gerührt. „Ach Mäuschen, ich habe meine Arbeit verloren", wimmerte Helga Plenske. Lisa zog die Stirn kraus. Was wollte ihre Mutter damit sagen? „Die LPG hat einen neuen Besitzer", erklärte ihr Vater. „Eine Firma, die LKWs produziert, wird sich dort ansiedeln. Ich bin übernommen worden, aber deine Mama nicht. Sie ist ab Januar arbeitslos." Lisa setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Du wirst sehen, du findest ganz schnell etwas Neues und ich, ich suche mir auch etwas." – „Aber deine Ausbildung, Mäuschen", entgegnete Helga. „Ich habe schon wieder nur Absagen bekommen", erwiderte Lisa traurig. „Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Ihr braucht meine Hilfe und die kriegt ihr. Ihr habt immer zu mir gehalten und jetzt kann ich endlich etwas zurückgeben."


	48. Chapter 48

48.

„Mariella, warte doch! Es ist anders als es aussah." Völlig außer Atem holte David Seidel seine Freundin ein. Wutentbrannt drehte sich die Angesprochene zu ihm: „Wie ist es denn diesmal? Lass mich raten: Sie ist gestolpert, dabei ist ihre Bluse aufgegangen und sie hat ihren Rock verloren und bei dem Versuch, sie aufzufangen, ist dir die Hose bis an die Knöchel gerutscht und Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung brauchte dein dringender Pressetermin dann auch noch." – „Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du so einen Aufstand machst, es ist ja nichts passiert." – „Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du deine Libido einfach nicht unter Kontrolle hast! Wenigstens ein Stundenhotel hättet ihr euch suchen können!" – „Aber es ist doch nichts passiert!", beteuerte David erneut und hoffte, Mariella so beruhigen zu können. „Ja, aber auch nur, weil ich dazukam. Tut mir leid, David, dass du nicht zum Zug oder viel mehr zum Stich kamst", schrie Mariella nun, was ihr die neugierigen Blicke aller Anwesenden im Foyer garantierte. „Mariella, bitte! Lass uns das in Ruhe klären." Hilflos sah David sich um, die Blicke, die er auf sich spürte, waren ihm mehr als unangenehm. „Wir könnten eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen. Da erkläre ich dir dann, was wirklich passiert ist." – „Danke, mir ist der Appetit vergangen, aber wenn du etwas vernaschen willst, Monique Westermann ist bestimmt noch in deinem Büro." Dankbar, dass sich die Fahrstuhltür endlich öffnete, floh Mariella regelrecht in die kleine Kabine. „Mariella!", setzte David zu einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch an, doch zu spät – die Tür war zu und was er nicht sehen konnte: Dahinter brach die junge Frau in Tränen aus. Wie oft hatte sie das jetzt schon ertragen müssen? Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen – zu oft war es „passiert"… Wieso kam sie einfach nicht von David Seidel los? Wieso liebte sie diesen Mistkerl, der ihr das immer wieder antat, so sehr, dass sie es einfach nicht fertig brachte, sich zu trennen? Aber diesmal wirst du es nicht so leicht haben, David Seidel, dachte Mariella trotzig, während sie ziellos durch die Straßen Berlins lief. Was war denn das? Oh wie schön, in den kleinen Blumenladen an der Ecke ist ein neues Geschäft eingezogen. Interessiert betrachtete sie die Fensterdekoration. Ein Mann, es war definitiv ein Mann, der dieses Fenster gestaltet hatte – klare Linien, keine Schnörkel, viel zu sachlich. Da ließ sich doch viel mehr rausholen. „Jürgens Kiosk – Neueröffnung 28. Januar" stand auf einem Schild, das an der Tür hing. Na wunderbar, dachte Mariella und riss dich Tür auf. „Haben Sie auch Schnaps?", fragte sie den verdatterten Besitzer. „Ich habe alles, außer der Zeitung von Morgen", scherzte er. Anschließend deutete er auf eine Auswahl kleiner Flaschen neben der Kasse. „Wunderbar", entfuhr es Mariella erleichtert, als sie nach einem kleinen Fläschchen griff und sie in einem Zug leerte. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh für ein Besäufnis?" – „Jürgen, richtig?", fragte Mariella, um sicherzugehen, dass sie den jungen Mann mit dem richtigen Namen ansprach. Jürgen nickte: „Jürgen Decker, höchst persönlich und seit wenigen Stunden Kioskbesitzer", stellte er sich stolz vor und hielt Mariella die Hand hin, was die allerdings geflissentlich ignorierte. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Jürgen wollte einfach nicht lockerlassen. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie das anginge." – „Nun, Sie sind meine erste Kundin… mein erster Kunde überhaupt und wenn ich schon davon ausgehen muss, dass Sie sich hier ins Koma saufen, möchte ich dem Notarzt schon so etwas wie ‚Oh, das ist Ottilie Normalverbraucher' sagen können", grinste Jürgen die sichtlich aufgebrachte junge Frau auf der anderen Seite seines Tresens an. „Mariella von Brahmberg, gerade einmal wieder frisch betrogen." – „Oh." – „Ja, oh", echauffierte Mariella sich erneut. „Dieser elende Mistkerl!" Sie griff nach einem weiteren Fläschchen. „Er macht das immer wieder und ich dummes Huhn, ich komme immer wieder angedackelt." – „Ich glaube, Hühner dackeln nicht", erwiderte Jürgen und versuchte der heftig gestikulierenden Mariella den Schnaps abzunehmen. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn sie sich auf die Bank dort setzen." Jürgen deutete auf die kleine Bank mitten im Raum, die sein ganzer Stolz war – so, genauso hatte er sich seinen Kiosk immer vorgestellt. „Heiße Schokolade ist bei Liebeskummer eh viel besser", erklärte Jürgen Mariella weiter, als er erneut versuchte, sie von den Schnapsfläschchen fernzuhalten. „Und dann erzählen Sie Onkel Jürgen alles."

„Hmm, ich würde sagen, die ganze Chose ist ganz einfach: Sie haben ihn in der Hand. Ich meine, er braucht Ihre Stimme, um Geschäftsführer zu werden. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das erbarmungslos ausnutzen, ihn mal so richtig leiden lassen und wenn er glaubt, er sei in der Hölle, dann können Sie ihn entweder immer noch absägen oder ihn großzügig zurücknehmen." Mariella sah Jürgen an und begann dann heftig zu kichern: „So habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich ihn ‚absägen' will. Ich meine, ich liebe ihn doch." – „Ihren Humor möchte ich haben. David ist ein Wiederholungstäter. Jemand, der eine Frau wie Sie betrügt, sollte kastriert werden und anschließend ein großes rotes A auf die Stirn tätowiert bekommen." Jürgen sah Mariella ernst an, was diese nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Wissen Sie, wie auch immer das Ganze ausgeht, mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, hat richtig gut getan. Danke." Mariella sah Jürgen eindringlich an. „Eine Sache wäre da aber noch, jetzt, wo Sie so viel von mir wissen und wir so ehrlich zu einander waren: Ihre Schaufensterdekoration ist scheußlich", kicherte Mariella. Jürgens Gesicht verzog sich verletzt. „Das hat mich soviel Zeit gekostet und es gefällt Ihnen nicht?", empörte er sich. „Nee", lachte Mariella gelöst zurück. „Gut… gut, dann machen Sie es besser", schlug Jürgen vor und stellte sich demonstrativ vor das Fenster. „Okay", nahm sie die Herausforderung an und machte sich ans Werk.

Hineinwerfen oder nicht hineinwerfen, das war hier die Frage. Dafür sprach das innere Bedürfnis, Rokkos Familie frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, dagegen sprach, dass Weihnachten schon über vier Wochen her war. Unentschlossen hielt Lisa den apfelgrünen Umschlag in den Schlitz des Briefkastens. Reinwerfen oder nicht hineinwerfen… „Du musst schon loslassen", poltere eine amüsierte Frauenstimme hinter ihr und verpasste ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Vor Schreck ließ Lisa den Umschlag fallen. Oh nein, jetzt war er im Postkasten und würde binnen kürzester Zeit auch bei den Kowalskis ankommen. War das gut? Nun ja, Rokkos Familie schien ihr immer noch nicht verziehen zu haben oder warum hatten sie sich bisher nicht gemeldet? Vermutlich wollten sie einfach nur abschließen so wie sie selbst auch… „Hey, Lisa! Träumst du schon wieder? Du ziehst ja ein Gesicht, als wäre gerade die Welt untergegangen." Erst jetzt bemerkte Lisa, dass die Frauenstimme Yvonne gehörte. Irritiert lächelte sie ihre Freundin an. „Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, den Brief abzuschicken." – „Na wie schön, dass ich dir das abgenommen habe. Wie geht es dir denn? Ich habe das von deiner Mama gehört, tut mir echt leid." Nachdenklich nickte Lisa. „Mir geht's soweit ganz gut. Ja, das mit Mama ist schon ein dickes Ei. Die einzige Entlassung muss natürlich sie treffen. Aber wenn die neue Firma nun mal keine Köchin braucht…" Lisa atmete tief durch. „Weißt du, manchmal übermannt mich die Paranoia und ich glaube, dass hat alles etwas mit meiner Haft zu tun. Ich meine, sie hat sich im ‚Goldenen Eber' beworben, die suchen auch einen Koch, aber meine Mama wollen sie nicht und der Konsum hat sie auch abgelehnt, dabei könnte sie bestimmt locker kassieren..." – „Ist doch albern, Lisa, dann hätten sie deinen Papa auch entlassen. Hast du denn inzwischen etwas?" – „Außer einem Stapel Absagen, nichts. Nicht einmal einen banalen Aushilfsjob kriege ich." – „Vielleicht solltest du nicht in deinen Lebenslauf schreiben, dass du im Gefängnis warst. Schreib doch lieber etwas wie ‚Betreutes Wohnprojekt mit streng geregeltem Ausgang' oder lass das Jahr einfach ganz raus – die meisten Chefs merken das eh nicht." - „Ach Yvonne, das ist doch unehrlich. Ich bin ja auch keine Mörderin oder so." – „Nee, aber wenn du nicht einmal zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen wirst, dann kannst du es auch nicht erklären." Lisa und Yvonne gingen langsam die Straße hinunter und unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten, die Lisa jetzt hatte. „Ich schlage vor, du vergisst den ganzen Käse mal für einen Moment und genießt mit mir die Einweihung von Jürgens Kiosk. Du kommst doch mit nach Berlin, oder?"

„Das ist er also, Jürgens Kiosk!" Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust stand Jürgen in dem kleinen Raum und präsentierte ihn seinen Freundinnen. „Das ist die Bank, die ich immer haben wollte und hier der Zeitungsständer, zwei Kochplatten, um Würstchen und Kakao warm zu machen und da drüben kommt eine Tiefkühltruhe mit einer kleinen Auswahl Eis hin. Aber erst im Frühjahr. Und? Wie gefällt es euch?" – „Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht", lobte Yvonne die Räumlichkeiten. „Ich hatte heute sogar schon B-Prominenz als Kundschaft", plusterte sich Jürgen auf. „Wen denn?", fragte Yvonne neugierig. „Mariella von Brahmberg." – „Mariella von Wo?" – „Von Brahmberg. Sie gehört zu Kerima Moda, gleich um die Ecke." Verständnislos schüttelte Jürgen den Kopf. „Sie hat mir sogar die Deko meines Fensters gemacht, nachdem ich als Lebensberater fungiert habe. Lisa, du hast ja noch gar nichts gesagt", wandte er sich an seine beste Freundin. Als würde sie von weit herkommen, sah sie ihn an: „Was?" – „Was was? Was hältst du von meinem Kiosk?" – „Schön. Genauso, wie du ihn dir immer vorgestellt hast", stellte Lisa mit wehmütigem Blick fest. Es sah so aus, als würden sich alle weiterentwickeln – nur sie trat auf der Stelle. „Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir etwas trinken gehen?", schlug Yvonne vor. „Hier um die Ecke muss die Tiki-Bar sein. Sven wollte auch hinkommen. Wir könnten uns einen netten Abend unter Freunden machen."

Minuten später betraten die Drei die wohl außergewöhnlichste Bar, die Lisa bisher gesehen hatte. Sie war interessant dekoriert – so als wäre man an einem Strand in der Südsee. „Huhu!", rief Yvonne ganz ungeniert, als sie ihren Lebensgefährten entdeckte. „Hey Yvonne", rief Sven zurück und ging ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen. „Hallo", grüsste er Lisa und Jürgen knapp. „Und? Hat alles funktioniert?", fragte Yvonne ihn leise. „Ja, alles bestens", bekam sie zur Antwort. Sven räusperte sich, als sie zu viert an den Tisch kamen: „Nico, das sind Jürgen, meine Yvonne und Lisa", stellte der junge, dunkelblonde Mann seinen Arbeitskollegen vor. „Das hier ist Nico, ein Kumpel von der Arbeit." Irritiert bemerkte Lisa, dass Yvonne und Sven es offenbar darauf anlegten, dass sie direkt neben Nico saß. Verstohlen musterte sie ihn: Drei-Tage-Bart, dunkle, aber glatte Haare, grün-braune Augen, leichter Überbiss, eine relativ große Nase, aber das war ja eigentlich nicht wichtig – nett unterhalten konnte man sich mit ihm und das gefiel ihr. „Wollt ihr nicht tanzen?", fragte Yvonne auf einmal und sah die Beiden erwartungsvoll an. „Ähm, das ist doch kein Tanzlokal, oder?" – „Wen stört das schon? Komm", forderte Nico sie auf und zog sie mit sich in die Mitte des Raumes. „Yvonne, was soll das?", fragte Jürgen auf einmal. „Was soll was?" – „Na das hier." – „Ich dachte, Lisa könnte sich mal locker machen." – „Und Nico soll ihr dabei helfen?" – „Sie kann doch nicht ewig alleine bleiben und sie würden gut zusammen passen…" – „Aber Lisa ist weder über ihre Haft noch über Rokko hinweg…" – „Dann wird es Zeit", fiel Yvonne ihm resolut ins Wort. „Na, wenn das mal nicht nach hinten losgeht", meinte Jürgen und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Dort tanzten Nico und Lisa, die sich anfänglich nicht wehrte, als Nico sie näher an sich zog. Es fühlte sich doch ganz gut an – bis auf seine Hände, die sich langsam auf ihren Po legten. Das ging ihr definitiv zu weit – sie kannte diesen Typen ja gar nicht. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob sie ihn von sich. „Ich… ich… ich muss mal zur Toilette." Etwas Besseres fiel ihr in diesem Moment einfach nicht ein. Hochroten Kopfes zog sie sich in den Damenwaschraum zurück und ließ ein paar Minuten verstreichen.

„Was ist denn das für eine verklemmte Zicke? Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich über sie hergefallen oder so", regte sich Nico gerade auf. „Du hast doch gesagt, sie wäre etwas für mich, aber ehrlich gesagt, ist sie weder optisch mein Typ, noch kann ich so etwas mit ihr anfangen. Was weiß ich denn schon über das…" – „Nico!", mahnte Yvonne. „… Tierheim. Und es interessiert mich auch nicht." – „Nico!", mahnte jetzt auch Sven. „Was denn? Ist doch so", motzte er weiter. „Tut mir leid, dass ich offensichtlich deine Zeit verschwendet habe", erschallte Lisas Stimme hinter ihm. „Aber keine Sorge, ich bin schon weg. Und ich lege genauso wenig Wert darauf, dich wieder zu sehen wie du." Aufgebracht nahm sie ihre Tasche und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu. „Siehst du, das hast du jetzt davon", wandte Jürgen sich an Yvonne, bevor er aufstand und Lisa folgte. „Lieselotte, Lieselotte, nun warte doch mal!", rief er ihr hinterher, während Sven, Yvonne und Nico ratlos zurückblieben. „Was ist? Vielleicht willst du mich demnächst gegen drei Kamele eintauschen oder was?", empörte sich Lisa und wischte sich trotzig ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Nee, das wäre ja Tierquälerei. Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal um, was sollen denn Kamele in Berlin?" Lisa sah sich schmunzelnd um. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich wütend bin. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Ich brauche keinen neuen Mann in meinem Leben! Ich liebe Rokko und ich kann, will und werde ihn nicht vergessen, verstehst du?" Betreten sah Jürgen zu Boden. „Immer noch so schlimm?" – „Ja, verdammt, immer noch so schlimm. Vielleicht noch schlimmer als vor der Haft, weil mir niemand die Möglichkeit gibt, meinen Frieden mit der Sache zu machen. Die Einen lästern über mich und die Anderen wollen mich auf Biegen und Brechen verkuppeln!" In ihrer Wut wurden Lisas Schritte immer schneller. Stampfend setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. „Lisa, hör zu, ich wusste nichts davon, ehrlich, das musst du mir glauben, aber weißt du, ich denke, Yvonne hat es nur gut gemeint und bis auf die Bemerkung über deine Verklemmtheit, war Nico ja ganz nett…" Hilflos versuchte Jürgen mit Lisa Schritt zu halten. „Genau, ganz nett, aber eben nicht Rokko! Rokko hätte gemerkt, dass ich nicht soweit bin und… und überhaupt! Er ist nun einmal nicht Rokko." – „Lisa, nur Rokko ist Rokko und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht einmal jemanden gibt, der auch nur annähernd wie Rokko ist. Wie lange willst du dich eigentlich noch damit quälen?" – „Solange, bis ich nicht mehr weinen muss, wenn ich an ihn denke. Solange, bis es nicht mehr wehtut, an ihn zu denken", erwiderte Lisa trotzig. „Ich brauche dringend einen Job", fügte sie in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall hinzu. „Wenn ihr mir das nächste Mal etwas Gutes tun wollt, dann helft mir so." Jürgen begann zu grinsen. „Wozu bin ich denn jetzt Kioskbesitzer? Ich habe alle wichtigen Tageszeitungen da. In einer davon steht bestimmt auch eine Anzeige, die wie für dich gemacht ist. Außerdem darfst du den allerersten Zettel an mein Schwarzes Brett heften. Was hältst du davon?"

„Marikka?! Post für dich", murmelte Gustav, als er in die Küche kam. „Von wem denn?", fragte seine Frau, ohne vom Abwasch aufzusehen. „Keine Ahnung. Es ist kein Absender drauf." – „Und woher weißt du dann, dass er für mich ist?", hakte Marikka verwirrt nach. „Weil mir nie jemand Briefe in lindgrünen Umschlägen schickt", entgegnete Gustav und hielt einen Stapel Briefe hoch, die eindeutig für ihn bestimmt waren und die waren alle weiß oder grau. „Zeig mal!", forderte Marikka ihren Mann auf. „Das ist Apfelgrün", stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Siehst du, er muss für dich sein", scherzte Gustav. Kopfschüttelnd legte Marikka ihre Gummihandschuhe beiseite. „,Familie Kowalski' steht da drauf. Da gehörst du auch zu." – „Und Rokko." – „Ja, aber alle, die Rokko schreiben, schicken ihre Briefe zu deiner Mutter." – „Wenn sie wissen, dass Rokko jetzt dort wohnt…" – „Wir sollten ihn einfach lesen", meinte Marikka und riss den Umschlag vorsichtig auf. Eine Weihnachtskarte kam zum Vorschein. Sie zeigte eine Krippe und war offensichtlich liebevoll ausgesucht worden. „Liebe Familie Kowalski! Ich möchte Ihnen ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und ein gesundes neues Jahr wünschen. Eine Freundin", las Marikka vor. „Das ist ja seltsam und viel zu spät", stellte Gustav fest und fragte dann: „Was steht denn auf dem Poststempel?" Er nahm den grünen Umschlag in die Hand und drehte und wendete ihn: „Zu blöd, er ist verschmiert." – „Kennst du die Handschrift, Gustav?" – „Nein." – „Ich auch nicht." – „Vielleicht ist das ein dummer Scherz oder von einer Sekte oder so. Wer wirklich etwas von uns will, unterschreibt mit seinem Namen", entschied Gustav und ließ Lisas Weihnachtskarte in den Papierkorb gleiten.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

Croissants mit Erdbeermarmelade – was für ein Genuss! Am besten man tunkte es direkt in das Konfitüreglas, nein, am besten man benutzte das Croissant als Schaufel, möglichst viel Marmelade darauf platzieren und dann genüsslich im Mund verschwinden lassen. Dazu eine große Tasse süßer Milch mit Kaffee und der Start in den Tag war perfekt. „Mariella, das ist ja eklig!" Und der Start in den Tag war fast perfekt – es gab ja da diese ewig nörgelnden Spaßbremsen… „Gute Morgen, David", grüsste Mariella ihren Verlobten kühl. „Was du eklig nennst, nenne ich lecker", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Außerdem brauche ich Zucker – wie soll ich sonst die Vorstandssitzung durchstehen?" Mohnbrötchen. David würde ein Mohnbrötchen nehmen und es aufschneiden, direkt über seinem Teller, er würde die flache Hand darauf legen und es dann langsam drehen, es dabei aufschneiden, dann würde er das weiche Innere herausnehmen, es zu einer Kugel kneten und dann davon abbeißen, einmal, zweimal und dann würde es in seinem Mund verschwunden sein, nach diesem Genuss würde er die beiden Hälften hauchdünn mit Margarine bestreichen und dann nach dem Glas mit Erdbeermarmelade greifen, nur um sich dann zu besinnen, dass seine Verlobte etwas vermeintlich Ekliges mit diesem Glas oder vielmehr dessen Inhalt gemacht hatte, notgedrungen würde er also zum Käse greifen, mit einer Gabel hineinpieksen und ihn genau mittig auf der unteren Brötchenhälfte platzieren, genauso würde er mit dem Schinken vorgehen. Weil die mohnbetreute Hälfte die leckerere war, würde er zuerst die untere essen, um den Genuss noch etwas hinauszuzögern. „Was die Vorstandssitzung betrifft, Mariella, für wen wirst du denn nun stimmen?", holte seine Stimme Mariella ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Zehn Jahre. Seit zehn Jahren waren sie jetzt zusammen und David frühstückte jeden Morgen auf die gleiche Art und Weise – ob das wohl das war, was alle „den Alltag" nannten? Wieso musste Alltag denn langweilig sein? Sie wollte keine langweilige Beziehung. Sie wollte auch nach all den Jahren immer noch von ihrem Liebsten überrascht werden… „Mariella?", fragte David gereizt. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich soweit beruhigt, um mich nicht mehr zu ignorieren", spielte er auf seinen Fast-Fehltritt mit Monique an. „Ich werde die Entscheidung treffen, die für die Firma am besten ist", stellte sie möglichst neutral in den Raum und lächelte freundlich. „Und was oder vielmehr wer ist deiner Meinung nach das Beste für Kerima?" – „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Das werde ich sehen, wenn ihr eure Pläne vorgestellt habt." Mariella genoss es, David so zappeln zu lassen. Jürgen hatte wirklich Recht, das würde ihm vermutlich eine bessere Lehre sein als ein handfester Streit. „Ich weiß, Mariella, ich habe dir sehr wehgetan, aber das wollte ich nicht, bestimmt nicht. Ich bin manchmal einfach nicht Herr über mich", begann David leise. Nicht Herr über sich? Mariella hatte Zweifel daran, ob er das selbst glaubte. „Dann arbeite daran", bemerkte sie knapp. „Aber Richard ist bestimmt nicht der Richtige für den Geschäftsführerposten. Überleg doch mal, er hat dir doch auch so oft wehgetan." Oh, sehr schön, David Seidel würde wieder einmal die Fehler bei Anderen suchen. „Weißt du, David, den abgerissenen Köpfen meiner Barbies trauere ich irgendwie nicht so sehr hinterher wie ich geschockt bin über die runtergelassenen Hosen meines Verlobten vor einer anderen Frau, verstehst du? Wenn du doch nur einmal ehrlich sein könntest…" Abrupt erhob sie sich. „Ich fahre in die Firma", kündigte sie an und nickte ihrer Schwiegermutter Laura, die gerade zum Frühstück kam, zu. „Aber es ist doch noch viel zu früh", mischte diese sich sofort in das Gespräch ein. „David fährt doch erst ein 20 Minuten." – „Dann fahre ich eben mit Friedrich", platzte es trotzig aus Mariella heraus.

„Guten Morgen, Jürgen!" Mariella hatte sich nach der Vorstandssitzung vom Champagner-Empfang davongeschlichen und besuchte den netten jungen Mann im Kiosk um die Ecke – reingeschäftlich natürlich. Sinnierend stand er hinter der Kasse und biss von einem Stück Pizza ab. „Guten Morgen, Mariella!", grüsste er mit vollem Mund zurück. „Pizza zum Frühstück?", fragte sie skeptisch. „Ja, naja, zum zweiten Frühstück, aber ich find's lecker. Esse ich ja auch nicht jeden Morgen. Das ist ein Überbleibsel von gestern Abend und naja, ich wollte es nicht verkommen lassen." Der sonst so selbstbewusste Jürgen war plötzlich feuerrot geworden. Wieso war ihm das jetzt peinlich? „Brötchen mit Käse kann ja jeder essen, aber Sie sind eben nicht Jeder", nahm Mariella ihm wie selbstverständlich die Scham. „Genau", grinste Jürgen zurück. „Aber was kann ich für Sie tun? Schnaps, Kakao, Zeitungen?" – „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bei Ihnen bedanken." – „Oh. Ähm, und wofür?" Jürgen war sichtlich verwirrt. „Na für Ihren Rat." – „Ach so. Hat's denn funktioniert?" – „Hervorragend. Kommen Sie, setzen wir uns, dann kann ich Ihnen alles erzählen." Mariella nahm auf der kleinen Bank Platz und deutete mit einer Hand auf die leere Stelle neben sich.

„Es stand also fünf Stimmen für Richard, fünf für David. Es fehlte also nur noch ich. Richard grinste schon siegesgewiss und ich bin mir sicher, er sah sich schon am Ziel, als ich mich langsam und genüsslich räusperte, tief einatmete und dann langsam ‚David Seidel' sagte." Mariella grinste und war mit sich mehr als zufrieden. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen, Jürgen? Sie scheinen sich ja gar nicht für mich zu freuen…", bemerkte Mariella sichtlich enttäuscht. „Ach nichts. Ich habe einfach nur den Blues." – „Den Blues?" – „Ja, den Es-ist-Ende-Januar-und-immer-noch-Winter-und-darum-kann-ich-immer-noch-kein-Eis-verkaufen-Blues." – „Oh, den Blues!", grinste Mariella gespielt verständnisvoll. „Er hat den Blues", begann sie zu singen. „Ich habe den Blues", stimmte Jürgen lachend mit ein. „Er hat den Es-ist-Ende-Januar-und-immer-noch-Winter-und-darum-kann-er-immer-noch-kein-Eis-verkaufen-Blues." Mariella gab sich große Mühe, ihren schrägen Gesang mit Fingerschnippen zu unterstützen. „Ich habe den Es-ist-Ende-Januar-und-immer-noch-Winter-und-darum-kann-ich-immer-noch-kein-Eis-verkaufen-Blues." – „Ja, er hat den Blues." – „Ja, ich habe den Blues." – „Er hat den Blues." – „Ich… ich habe den Bluuuuues." Mit dieser scheinbar völlig unterkühlten Geschäftsfrau konnte man ja richtig Spaß haben. Dieser David Seidel musste ein absoluter Blindgänger sein, diesen Schatz von einer Frau nicht zu erkennen. Mariella wischte sich eine paar Lachtränen weg und sah Jürgen dann ernst an: „Und was ist wirklich los? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie können es nicht abwarten, Eis am Stiel zu verkaufen! Der Frühling kommt schon schnell genug. Na los, mir können Sie es doch sagen. Ich würde sogar behaupten, Sie müssen es mir sagen, damit wir wieder Gleichstand haben." Jürgen knabberte an seiner Unterlippe – sollte er? Sollte er dieser wildfremden Frau wirklich von seinen Problemen erzählen? Andererseits hatte sie ihm ja auch ihr Herz ausgeschüttet... Gleichstand. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, mit ihr gleichzuziehen. Also gut: „Naja, es ist so. Meine Freundin Lisa, also… sie ist nicht MEINE Freundin, doch, ja, sie ist meine Freundin, aber eben nur EINE Freundin." – „Okay, verstehe. Ihre eine Freundin Lisa. Was ist mit ihr?" – „Naja, zusammen mit meiner einen Freundin Yvonne habe ich etwas ganz Dummes angestellt. Wir haben versucht, Lisa zu verkuppeln. Naja, vielmehr Yvonne hat versucht und ich habe insgeheim gehofft, es würde klappen, weil sie, also Lisa, jetzt schon so lange um Rokko trauert und…" – „Wer ist Rokko?" – „Lisas große Liebe. Er lebt nicht mehr und Lisa sitzt ganz tief im Tal der Trauer, immer noch, obwohl das alles ja schon eineinhalb Jahre her ist. Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles. Lisas Mutter hat ihre Arbeit verloren und Lisa kriegt auf ihre Bewerbungen nur Absagen und sie braucht doch einen Job und… ach ich weiß auch nicht, ich würde ihr so gerne helfen." - „Wieso kriegt sie denn nichts? Hat sie keinen Schulabschluss?" – „Doch. Sie war sogar Fünftbeste unseres Jahrgangs und das trotz ihrer Schwierigkeiten in Sport und Staatsbürgerkunde. Es ist halt… naja, die Leute haben eben Vorurteile." – „Vorurteile?" – „Lisa war im Gefängnis… wegen versuchter Republikflucht." – „Oh. Aber das ist doch kein Verbrechen… also nicht im klassischen Sinn." Mariella zog die Stirn kraus. Wie niedlich sie war, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte. „Ich überlege mir etwas. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir Ihrer einen Freundin nicht helfen könnten", munterte sie Jürgen auf. „Oh, ich müsste schon längst wieder bei Kerima sein", schrie Mariella förmlich auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie spät es schon war. Hektisch zog sie ihren Mantel an, griff nach ihrer Tasche und rannte zur Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen, Jürgen. Und nicht die Öhrchen hängen lassen!" Amüsiert betrachtete Jürgen die Tür, hinter der Mariella verschwunden war. Wie der äußere Eindruck doch täuschen konnte. So spröde und unnahbar wie Mariella schien, war sie gar nicht. Erleichtert seufzte Jürgen, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete und Mariella wieder vor ihm stand. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder", kommentierte er ihr Auftreten. „Ja, so schnell kann es gehen. Also, ich bin auch hergekommen, weil ich Sie bitten wollte, mir regelmäßig ein paar Mode- und Kunstmagazine zurückzulegen." Mariella zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, mit Kerima im direkten Dunstkreis, gehe ich kein großes Risiko ein, diese Zeitschriften in Programm aufzunehmen. Welche wollen Sie denn? Dann kümmere ich mich gleich darum."

Vorsichtig steckte David seinen Kopf durch die Tür zu Mariellas Büro. Von seiner Assistentin wusste er, dass sie wieder in der Firma war und sich sofort in ihrem Büro verschanzt hatte. „Mariella, mein Schatz!", grüsste er sie. „Wir haben uns ja seit der Vorstandsitzung nicht gesehen", sprach er weiter und ging auf sie zu. Sie stand vor einem Aktenschrank und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu ihrem Verlobten umzudrehen. Plötzlich legte er seine Arme um sie. „Ich wollte dir danken, dafür dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast." Wie gut es sich anfühlte, endlich wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie liebte ihn doch und sie gehörten zusammen, sie waren das Traumpaar schlechthin und das würde sie nicht so einfach gefährden oder von einer Person wie Monique Westermann gefährden lassen… „Meinen Glückwunsch zu deiner neuen Position." – „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", kündigte David an und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung zu einem riesigen Strauß Blumen, den er mitten auf ihrem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte. „Oh, Grünzeug", bemerkte Mariella und löste sich aus Davids Umarmung. Langsam ging sie auf den Tisch zu und roch an den Blumen. „Ehrlich gesagt, mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee hättest du mir eine größere Freude gemacht." Davids große braune Augen wurden auf einmal traurig. „Ich dachte, ich hätte deinen Geschmack getroffen." – „Hast du auch, mein Schatz, aber ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass Agnes gar nicht mehr hinterher kommt mit dem Servieren? Sie sagte, sie bräuchte dringend Hilfe…" Verführerisch lächelte Mariella ihren Verlobten an. Sie hatte es zehn Jahre lang nicht fertig gebracht, ihn zu manipulieren und dank Jürgens Tipps würde sie das jetzt zum zweiten Mal tun. Innerlich lächelte sie – wie ein völlig Fremder nur wissen konnte, wie ihr David tickte… „Hilfe? Du meinst eine zweite Cateringkraft?" – „Genau." David betrachtete seine hübsche Verlobte und plötzlich platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Kein Problem. Wozu bin ich denn Geschäftsführer? Ich spreche gleich mit Max, damit er eine Anzeige aufgibt." – „Nein, nein, ich schreibe die Anzeige und gebe sie raus." – „Das ist doch aber gar nicht deine Aufgabe. Kerimas PR-Managerin hat doch jetzt ganz andere Dinge zu tun…", lächelte David Mariella anzüglich an. „Du hast das mit der Kosmetiklinie ‚Mariella' wirklich ernst gemeint?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Ja, natürlich. Für meinen Schatz ist mir nichts gut genug." – „Trotzdem. Ich will diese Anzeige schreiben und ich gebe sie auch raus. Die Vorstellungsgespräche kann Max ja dann alleine führen…" – „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann ist er mir Befehl." Glücklich zog David seine Verlobte wieder an sich.

„Sie schon wieder!", grüsste Jürgen die junge Brünette, die an diesem Tag schon zum dritten Mal in seinem Kiosk stand. „Sie könnten sich ruhig mehr freuen, mich zu sehen." – „Wenn ich ein Cocker Spaniel wäre, würde ich jetzt hechelnd und Schwanz wedelnd an Ihnen hochspringen, aber ich bin kein Cocker Spaniel, darum muss es ein einfaches Hallo tun", scherzte Jürgen und legte seine Abrechnung beiseite. „Da habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt", schmunzelte Mariella. „Womit kann ich Ihnen denn diesmal dienen?", fragte Jürgen gespielt pflichtbewusst. „Mit gar nichts, aber fragen Sie mich mal, was ich für Sie tun kann." – „Was können Sie für mich tun?" – „Für Sie direkt eigentlich gar nichts, aber für Ihre eine Freundin Lisa. Kerima braucht eine zweite Cateringkraft und das hier…" Mariella wedelte mit einem Stück Papier. „… ist die Anzeige. Ich könnte sie zum Berliner Morgenecho bringen und dann steht sie morgen drin..." – „Oder?", fragte Jürgen erwartungsvoll nach. „Oder sie geht aus Versehen verloren und zum Vorstellungsgespräch kommt nur eine Person und weil die Stelle dringend besetzt werden muss, kriegt diese eine Person die Stelle." – „Oh Mariella, vielen Dank!" Jürgen kam hinter seiner Kasse hervor, nahm Mariella in den Arm und wirbelte sie ausgelassen herum. „Wie kann ich Ihnen nur dafür danken?!" – „Hmm, weiß ich noch nicht, aber es kommt der Tag, da weiß ich es und dann…" – „… werde ich Ihnen zu Willen sein", lachte Jürgen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich keinen besseren Job organisieren konnte. Ich meine, Brote schmieren mit einem Einser-Abi…" – „Es ist ja nicht für ewig. Wenn sich die Situation der Plenkes verbessert hat, dann kann Lisa sich immer noch etwas Anderes suchen, aber jetzt braucht sie erst einmal einen Job und dass Sie ihr dabei helfen, ist einfach nur großartig. Außerdem werden bei Kerima doch bestimmt keine banalen Stullen geschmiert, oder?", zwinkerte Jürgen Mariella zu. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Jürgens Arme immer noch um ihre Taille lagen. Fast schon panisch machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten. „Nee, banale Stul-Stullen gibt's bei uns nicht. Sagen Sie Ihrer Freundin, sie soll sich in den nächsten Tagen bei unserem Personalchef melden. Ich… ich muss dann auch wieder. Also, nach Hause…" – „Zu David, um den Geschäftsführerposten zu feiern…", grinste Jürgen Mariella an. Wieso war sie denn auf einmal so unsicher? „Ja… ja, genau. Wir sehen uns!" Klirrend fiel die Kiosktür ins Schloss.


	50. Chapter 50

50.

„Rokko? Unterschreibst du das mal, dann kann ich es rausschicken." Abwartend sah Jacqueline den jungen Mann mit den wilden Locken an. Sehr zu Rokkos Missfallen setzte sie sich auf seinen Schreibtisch, wobei sie ihre Beine betont langsam übereinander schlug. „Du wirkst schon wieder so angespannt", bemerkte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus, um seine Locken zu streicheln. „Jacqueline, bitte lass das. Ich möchte das nicht." – „Komisch, als du neulich bei mir warst, da wolltest du das und noch viel mehr." – „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte." – „Trotzdem könntest du dich locker machen. Ich will nur, dass du diesen Wisch hier unterschreibst, mehr nicht." Mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Verwirrung beobachtete Jacqueline, wie Rokko das Blatt Papier sehr dicht vor sein Gesicht hielt und die Augen zusammenkniff. „Vielleicht solltest du das mal untersuchen lassen, dann würdest du auch nicht mit mir schlafen und eine Andere dabei meinen." Erschrocken sah Rokko auf. „Ich habe dich eiskalt erwischt, he? Los, unterschreib schon. Die Post geht gleich raus." Während Rokko seine Unterschrift unter den Brief setzte, betrachtete Jacqueline ihn nachdenklich. Was seine Lisa wohl für ein Mensch gewesen sein muss? Offensichtlich ein sehr schöner und attraktiver, sonst wäre Rokko ihren eigenen Reizen definitiv öfter erlegen. Und kreativ musste sie gewesen sein, sonst hätte sie es mit Rokko nicht lange ausgehalten. „Der Flurfunk munkelt, du sollst zum Juniorchef gemacht werden, wenn deine Ausbildung vorbei ist…" – „Der Flurfunk munkelt so einiges. Hier." Rokko überreichte Jacqueline das Schreiben und sah sie auffordernd an. „Schon gut, ich bin ja schon weg." Was auch immer Lisa für ein Mensch gewesen war, Rokko musste sie sehr, sehr geliebt haben, anders konnte sich Jacqueline sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Sie seufzte – hoffentlich würde sie auch irgendwann einmal zu solchen Gefühlen fähig sein und genauso zurückgeliebt werden… aber nicht in absehbarer Zeit, sie war jung und wollte das Leben genießen, ungebunden zu sein war ideal dafür. „Du solltest deine Augen wirklich untersuchen lassen. Du bist so ein gut aussehender Mann, dass dich eine Brille bestimmt nicht entstellen kann."

Am Kiosk vorbei bis zur Ampel, dann links und dann kannst du es nicht mehr verfehlen. Gedankenverloren sah Lisa auf ihre Uhr – noch 15 Minuten, dann würde sie diesen Max Petersen treffen. Krampfhaft bemühte sie sich, ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Noch ein Blick in das Einladungsschreiben, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Und peng! Lisa hatte jemanden angerempelt. „Oh entschul…" Sie sah kurz auf. Braune Augen, dunkle Haare. „Rokko!" Der angesprochene junge Mann sah verächtlich auf sie herab. „Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich bin David Seidel", belehrte er sie in einem scharfen Tonfall. Oh nein, es war schon wieder passiert! Sie hatte schon wieder halluziniert, sich schon wieder so sehr gewünscht, er würde plötzlich vor ihr stehen, einfach wieder da sein, aber… ja aber, das würde nun einmal nicht passieren… „Das… das tut mir leid", stammelte Lisa unsicher. „Es tut Ihnen leid, dass ich David Seidel bin?" Der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mann schwand einem amüsierten Schmunzeln. „Nein, das natürlich nicht, sondern dass ich Sie verwechselt habe." David musterte die junge Frau ausgiebig – sie war eindeutig nicht der Typ Frau, der es normalerweise in seine direkte Nähe schaffte. Für graue Mäuse hatte er noch nie etwas übrig, aber die hier hatte sehr schöne blaue Augen und sie hielt einen Zettel mit dem Kerima-Briefkopf in der Hand. Was jemand wie sie wohl in seinem Unternehmen wollte? „Da drüben", sagte David und deutete auf den Eingang eines Hochhauses. „Das dort drüben ist Kerima Moda." Dankbar nickte Lisa und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang. Vor der Tür blieb sie ehrfürchtig stehen und sah hinauf. Einatmen, ausatmen. Jeder kriegt seine Chance, es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein.

„So, Herr Kowalski. Das ist keine große Sache. -0,25 Dioptrien rechts und -0,5 links. Mit diesem Rezept hier gehen Sie zum Optiker und lassen sich eine nette Sehhilfe anfertigen. Ich würde sagen, für den Anfang tragen Sie sie bei der Arbeit und auf jeden Fall beim Autofahren und wenn Sie merken, Sie brauchen sie. Haben Sie noch Fragen?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Brille. Er würde also eine Brille brauchen – kein Weltuntergang. Hoffentlich gab es beim Optiker Brillen, die sich mit seinem Kleidungsstil kombinieren ließen – er wollte auf gar keinen Fall ein „Ich bin brav, nett und artig"-Gestell zu seinen „Ich bin kreativ, schrill und anders"-Outfits.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin Lisa Plenske und habe einen Termin bei Herrn Petersen", stellte Lisa sich in diesem Moment einer Blondine, die sich betont gelangweilt die Nägel feilte, vor. „Nehmen Se da Platz", wies Sabrina Hofmann sie an und deutete auf ein Sofa im Foyer. „Ick saje Herrn Petersen Bescheid." Lisa saß kaum, als schon ein junger Mann in einem grauen Anzug auf sie zukam: „Sie sind Elisabeth Plenske?" Lisa nickte. „Sehr schön. Würden Sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen?" Lisa ging Max Petersen hinterher. „Und das hier wird Ihr Arbeitsbereich sein, wenn Sie für die Stelle geeignet sind", bemerkte er, als sie am Catering vorbeikamen. „Agnes?", fragte er eine rundliche Frau mittleren Alters, die hinter dem Tresen stand und eine große Schüssel Salat zubereitete. „Ja!", schreckte sie auf. „Das hier ist Frau Plenske. Sie ist die Bewerberin für die Stelle bei dir. Willst du beim Einstellungsgespräch nicht dabei sein? Immerhin musst du mit ihr arbeiten."

„Hallo Michi!" – „Du bist aber spät dran." – „Ja, ich war gerade beim Augenarzt." – „Und? Es ist doch nichts Ernstes?" – „Nein. Aber ich brauche eine Brille." – „Oh, dann wirst du bald sehr klug aussehen." – „Blöde Witze machen kann ich alleine." Rokko griff nach der Gabel auf seinem Tablett und machte sich daran, die Kartoffeln zu einem Brei zu zerquetschen. Michi beobachtete, wie er sein Mittagessen „misshandelte" und musste schmunzeln – in dieser Beziehung war er immer noch der alte Rokko, auch wenn er sonst viel reifer und erwachsener erschien. Wären die Umstände, unter denen er zu dieser Ernsthaftigkeit gekommen war, nicht so traurig, dann würde sie sagen, es stand ihm von Zeit zu Zeit ganz gut, verantwortungsvoll und vernünftig zu sein. „Hast du nicht Lust, mich zum Optiker zu begleiten?" – „Hast du etwa Angst davor?", lachte Michi als Antwort. „Nein, aber… naja, Respekt. Du weißt doch, wie schlecht ich mich entscheiden kann." – „An und für sich bin ich dabei, aber denkst du bitte daran, dass Optiker nicht deine Arbeitszeiten haben? Du müsstest ganz pünktlich hier raus." – „Die Zeit werde ich mir wohl nehmen müssen", entgegnete Rokko nachdenklich. „Das passt aber gerade so was von gar nicht." – „Wieso?" – „Naja, der alte Hennis will… wie soll ich sagen?... dass die Agentur außerhalb Hamburgs einen Ruf bekommt." – „Und wie soll ich mir das vorstellen?" – „Er will, dass wir uns um national ausgeschriebene Aufträge bemühen." – „Klingt doch gut." – „Ist es auch. Ist aber auch viel Arbeit. Ich muss recherchieren, welche Unternehmen welche Projekte am Laufen haben, etwas über ihre Arbeitsweisen herausfinden, damit wir uns darauf einstellen können und…" – „… und eine Brille musst du dir zu allem Überfluss auch noch besorgen. Denk immer daran, solange du nicht wirklich lesen kannst, was du da recherchierst, bringt dir der beste Auftrag nichts."

„So Frau Plenske, das klingt ja alles eigentlich ganz gut. Ein Gesundheitszeugnis haben Sie auch. Ich wüsste nicht, was gegen Ihre Einstellung spräche." Max sah Agnes fragend an. „Ich auch nicht", lächelte sie. Die junge Frau, die da so scheu vor ihr saß, machte einen sehr netten Eindruck und sie würde sie schon dazu bringen, aus sich herauszukommen. „Gut…", fing Max erneut an und ließ seinen Blick über Lisas Lebenslauf gleiten. „Halt, was ist denn das? Hier ist eine Lücke in Ihrem Lebenslauf. Da fehlt über ein Jahr. Hier, die Zeit zwischen Ihrem Abitur und jetzt. Was haben Sie da gemacht, Frau Plenske?" Lisa begann, unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin- und herzurutschen. Yvonnes Tipp war bis eben gut, aber jetzt? Was sollte sie sagen? Am besten die Wahrheit: „Da war ich in… in Hohenschönhausen." – „Und wieso geben Sei das nicht an? Was haben Sie da gemacht?", hakte Max, ganz Personalchef, nach. „Ich… ich… ich war im Zuchthaus." Zuchthaus… Zuchthaus… Zuchthaus… Das Wort hallte durch das kleine Büro. Immer wieder schien Lisa das Echo ihrer eigenen Stimme zu hören. Max und Agnes tauschten ratlose Blicke, während Lisa betreten zu Boden sah. Nervosität und Angst ergriffen sie wieder. Finger kneten! Das half immer und beruhigte. Hilfe suchend sah sie Agnes an und dann gleich wieder weg. Was mussten die Beiden jetzt nur von ihr denken? „Warten Sie kurz hier", wies Max die beiden Frauen an und verließ sein Büro.

„Darf ich Ihnen David Seidel, unseren Geschäftsführer, vorstellen?", begann Max erneut das Gespräch, kaum dass er sein Büro betreten hatte. Auf dem Flur hatte er seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten kurz über die Situation informiert. David musterte die junge Frau – das war doch die kleine graue Maus, die ihn vor dem Gebäude angerempelt hatte! Sie und ein Ex-Sträfling? Das konnte auch er mit seiner wilden Fantasie sich kaum vorstellen. „Herr Petersen sagte, Sie seien im Zuchthaus gewesen…", begann David das Gespräch ganz offensiv. „Ja", antwortete Lisa knapp. Am liebsten hätte sie nie wieder über diese Zeit gesprochen, doch David fühlte sich durch ihre einsilbige Antwort herausgefordert: „Darf ich auch fragen, warum?" – „Versuchte Republikflucht." Republikflucht… Republikflucht… Republikflucht… schien es wieder durch den Raum zu hallen. Agnes zog hörbar die Luft ein: „Sich nach Freiheit zu sehnen ist kein Verbrechen und ich brauche dringend Hilfe im Catering. Wie Max schon sagte, ich muss mit dir arbeiten und ich will mit dir arbeiten." Agnes bohrender Blick ruhte auf den beiden jungen Männern, die sich immer noch nicht rührten. „In der Küche sind wir alle per Du. Also, ich bin Agnes." Mütterlich lächelnd hielt sie Lisa die Hand hin. „Lisa", entgegnete diese kurz. „Schön und wenn du morgen anfängst, dann probieren wir es mal mit Zwei-Wort-Antworten, okay?" Max sah irritiert von einer der Frauen zur anderen – nahm Agnes ihm hier gerade seine Kompetenzen ab? Andererseits, er selbst hatte auch im Gefängnis gesessen und das war noch gar nicht so lange her. Acht Monate wegen Veruntreuung und das auch noch unschuldig. Was immer diese Elisabeth Plenske dazu bewogen hatte, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, sie hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe dafür und jetzt brauchte sie eine Chance, um im Leben wieder Fuß zu fassen. Ohne David würde es ihm heute bestimmt immer noch so gehen wie ihr. Wenn Agnes bereit war, ihr diese Chance zu geben, dann würde er sich bestimmt nicht querstellen. Das Schicksal war schon manchmal seltsam: Er, David Seidel, würde zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben die Chance kriegen, etwas Gutes zu tun. Er sah Lisa an und stellte erschrocken fest, dass eine tiefe, tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen lag. Republikflucht? Ob es NUR Republikflucht war oder ob mehr dahinter steckte? David wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Bürotür unerwartet aufging. „Oh, Max und Moritz feiern eine Party und der böse Wolf ist nicht eingeladen", giftete Richard grußlos. „Wir diskutieren gerade, ob wir Frau Plenske als zweite Cateringkraft einstellen", verteidigte Max sich sofort. Richards eiskalter Blick traf Lisa – Gott, war der Typ gruselig. „Lass mich das mal zusammenfassen, lieber Max: Der Personalchef, der Geschäftsführer und die Cateringkraft sitzen hier über der einfachen Frage, wer Frau Hetzer demnächst beim Kaffeekochen helfen soll? Und dafür haben sie dich zum Geschäftsführer gewählt?", wandte Richard sich verächtlich an David. „Das ist echt arm. Gebt der Frau einfach einen Arbeitsvertrag und dann wären Hugo und ich euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr zu einem außerordentlichen Meeting im Atelier erscheinen würdet." Hilflos zuckte Max mit den Achseln: „Am besten, Sie besprechen Ihren Aufgabenbereich mit Agnes und wenn Sie dann morgen bei uns anfangen, kommen Sie noch mal zu mir, um den Vertrag zu unterschreiben", wies er Lisa an und folgte dann David und Richard. „Danke", murmelte Lisa noch leise, nicht sicher, ob Max sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Hey sieh dir die Auswahl an. Wenn wir da nichts für dich finden, bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall!" Michi lief ausgelassen durch das Geschäft und zog eine Brille nach der anderen hervor. „Guck mal die hier!", präsentierte sie Rokko ein dunkelblaues Gestell. „Nee, find ich langweilig. Guck mal hier." – „Sieht aus, wie ein Erbstück von meinem Opa", scherzte Michi. Insgeheim war Michi froh, dass sie Rokko endlich einmal wieder lachen hörte. Es machte ihm offensichtlich Spaß, sich die verschiedensten Brillengestelle aufzusetzen. „Ich glaube, das hier wird's", kündigte Rokko nach über einer Stunde suchen an. „Setz mal auf", forderte Michi. Gespielt nachdenklich hielt Michi sich die Hand ans Kinn: „Ja, nicht schlecht." – „Nicht schlecht?! Die ist prima und ich will endlich nach Hause. Also, die hier wird's." Fest entschlossen nahm Rokko das Gestell und ging vor zu dem Tisch, an dem der Optiker nur darauf wartete, dass er eine Entscheidung traf. Innerlich war er der jungen Frau sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm die Aufgabe, einen offensichtlich schwierigen Kunden wie Rokko zu beraten, abgenommen hatte. Amüsiert hatte er das „Anprobe-Spektakel" beobachtet – wie schön es war, wenn junge Leute, die durchaus seine Enkel sein konnten, so ausgelassen waren. Da fühlte er sich gleich wieder jung. Abrupt blieb Rokko vor einem Regal stehen. „Hast du doch etwas Besseres gefunden?", lachte Michi hinter ihm. Sie warf einen Blick über Rokkos Schulter und das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken – dort lag ein Gestell, das aussah wie Lisas. Eine große, viereckige Fassung aus Plastik, deren Farbe nicht richtig orange, aber auch nicht richtig rosa war… „Es tut immer noch weh, oder?" – „Ja, die kleinste und scheinbar unbedeutendste Kleinigkeit und es tut wieder weh." Verständnisvoll streichelte Michi Rokko über den Rücken. „Wie lange wohl noch? Wie lange wird der Gedanke an Lisa wohl noch so schmerzhaft sein?" – „Keine Ahnung. Im schlimmsten Fall hast du lebenslänglich gekriegt." Gedankenverloren nickte Rokko – wie Recht Michi doch hatte. „Komm, lass uns schnell meine Brille in Auftrag geben. Hast du nicht Lust, bei mir zu essen? Meine Familie würde sich bestimmt freuen und Tim können wir vorher ja auch noch abholen…" – „Okay, aber nur, wenn ich Tim sagen darf, das sei die Esseneinladung, die ich ihm vor seinem Einsatz in Hannover versprochen habe." – „Ja, meinetwegen, aber warum?" – „Weil ich mir gerade keinen Restaurantbesuch mit ihm leisten kann." Für einen Moment lang erfüllte Michis helles Lachen den Raum. „Das erkläre ich dir auf dem Nachhauseweg."


	51. Chapter 51

51.

„Guten Morgen, Mäuschen. So früh auf dem Weg zur Arbeit?" – „Ja, Mama. Heute ist doch dieser… wie nennt Agnes es? Dieser Angeber-Auflauf." – „Bitte?" – „Die neue Kollektion wird präsentiert und da gibt's viel zu tun." – „Kann ich dir irgendeinen Tipp geben? Mit Kochen kenne ich mich doch aus." Helga sah ihre Tochter hoffnungsvoll an. So schön es auch war, dass Lisa jetzt einen Job hatte, so unnütz fühlte Helga sich zurzeit. Das Haus war leer und ständig putzen konnte man ja auch nicht. Wenn der Briefträger kam, dann brachte er nur Absagen oder Rechnungen und in der Zeitung standen ständig die gleichen Anzeigen, aber weder Kugelschreiber zusammenschrauben noch Telefonsex schienen Helga eine angemessene Beschäftigung. „Das ist wirklich lieb, Mama, aber in der Modebranche, da wird nicht gekocht – also nicht im klassischen Sinn. Du weißt schon, jede Menge Edelkram: Für die Models gibt es nichts, was auch nur mehr als eine halbe Kalorie hat und für die Vegetarier gibt's dieses Soja-Ersatzzeug im Edellook und für die Veganer nichts, was einen Schatten werfen könnte und auch das nur besonders edel." Helga lachte kurz auf. „Ich dachte ja nur. Los, geh schon, sonst verpasst du deine Bahn."

„Guten Morgen", grüsste Lisa einige Zeit später eine brünette junge Frau, die hinter dem Aktenstapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch fast verschwand. „Guten Morgen, Lisa", grüsste Mariella hektisch zurück. „Ich mache drei Kreuze, wenn die Präsentation vorbei ist", stöhnte sie genervt auf und nahm ihren Kaffee in Empfang. „Hier, mit besten Grüßen von Jürgen", kommentierte Lisa einen Stapel Zeitschriften. „Von Jürgen? Will er mich etwa nicht mehr sehen? Ich meine, heute nicht sehen… Also…" Mariella errötete leicht. Sie war doch bisher immer persönlich in den Kiosk gegangen, um ihre Zeitschriften zu holen und um ein wenig mit dem netten jungen Mann, der schon zu etwas wie einem guten Freund und persönlichen Kummerkasten geworden war, zu sprechen. „Ich denke schon, dass er sich freuen würde, Sie zu sehen, aber er dachte, bei dem Stress, den Sie gerade haben, wären Sie froh, nicht noch bei ihm vorbeigehen zu müssen." – „Oh…. Ähm, naja, ich gehe gerne zu Jürgen… also bei ihm vorbei. Trotzdem danke." Lisa wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Mariella sie zurückrief: „Lisa? Leisten Sie mir doch ein bisschen Gesellschaft. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich meinen Kaffee viel zu oft für mich alleine. Erzählen Sie mir doch irgendetwas." Lisa sah Mariella mit entsetzten Augen an. Ihr etwas erzählen? IHR etwas erzählen? Ausgerechnet ihr? Sie beide waren doch eher wie Sonne und Mond und eigentlich gar nicht dafür gemacht, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. „Ja… gerne… aber was denn?" – „Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Erzählen Sie mir doch von sich und Jürgen. Kennen Sie sich schon lange?" Lisa nahm auf dem Stuhl, den Mariella ihr angeboten hatte, Platz und dachte nach. Was konnte sie ihr denn nur erzählen? „Naja, ja, wir kennen uns seit der Kinderkrippe, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel aus dieser Zeit erinnern – außer, dass Yvonne, Jürgen und ich immer Mutter-Vater-Kind gespielt haben und Jürgen war immer das Kind. Er hat unheimlich gerne Kuchen im Sandkasten gebacken und schrecklich geheult, weil sie jedes Mal nur nach Sand schmeckten." Mariella begann herzlich zu lachen. Wieso konnte sie sich das nur allzu gut vorstellen? „Ja und sonst… Jürgen gibt toten Gegenständen gerne Namen. Seine Schreibmaschine heißt Mathieu und sein Taschenrechner Matilda und sein Moped Elsa. Er spielt gerne Schach, aber er verliert meistens." – „Mathieu, Matilda und Elsa?" Mariella musste sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen, wobei ihr perfektes Make-up an Perfektion verlor. „Ja, aber bitte sagen Sie ihm nicht, dass Sie das von mir haben, sonst werde ich nie wieder in der Lage sein, Ihnen Ihren Kaffee zu bringen." – „Ach was, Jürgen kann doch nicht ernsthaft böse werden, oder etwa doch?" – „Naja, doch. Also nicht böse im Sinne von gewalttätig, sondern eher böse im Sinne von gemein. Wenn er etwas wirklich, wirklich ungerecht findet, dann macht er schon mal den einen oder anderen Kommentar. Die alleine sind meistens nicht gemein, aber der Tonfall." Mariella nickte nachdenklich. Wie es wohl aussah, wenn Jürgen gemeine Kommentare machte? „Wieso interessiert Sie das eigentlich?" Sofort fühlte sich die junge Geschäftsfrau ertappt. „Ach, nur so. Ich habe viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht und eigentlich den Eindruck ich würde ihn nicht kennen." Mariella nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und hoffte inständig, dass Lisa keine weiteren Vermutungen anstellen würde. Sie räusperte sich, um zu fragen: „Haben Sie sich denn schon bei uns eingelebt? Wie lange sind sie jetzt bei uns? Drei Wochen?" – „Morgen sind es genau vier", antwortete Lisa. „Und ja, ich schätze, ich habe mich eingelebt. Das hier ist eine ganz eigene Welt und alles ist so aufregend und…" Mariella lächelte melancholisch. Ja, eine eigene Welt, ein goldener Käfig. Aufregend? Nun ja, wenn man schwankende Aktienkurse und divenhafte Designer aufregend fand, dann ja. „Dann freuen Sie sich sicherlich schon auf die Modenschau?" – „Ja. Naja, irgendwie auch nicht, weil Agnes ist so ganz anders, wenn sie Stress hat. Eigentlich bin ich, glaube ich, eher froh, wenn wir das Stadium erreicht haben, in dem alle sich die Häppchen in den Mund schieben." – „Ich ehrlich gesagt auch", gab Mariella wahrheitsgemäß zu. „Mariella, kannst du mal…" David war ohne zu klopfen in das Büro gekommen, blieb aber irritiert stehen, als er Lisa erblickte. „Lena, haben Sie nichts zu tun?", herrschte er sie unfreundlich an. „Ähm, doch. Ich geh dann mal besser." Mit gesenktem Blick und schnellen Schritten ging Lisa auf die Tür zu. „Wir reden später weiter, LISA", verabschiedete Mariella sich schnell. „Musste das sein?", wandte sie sich vorwurfsvoll an ihren Verlobten. „Was? Lisa oder Lena – ist doch fast dasselbe." – „Richard oder David, ist doch egal, klingt ja so ähnlich", konterte Mariella. „Was willst du denn?" – „Ich wollte die Sitzordnung noch einmal mit dir durchgehen."

„Das hier muss in den Poolbereich, das hier in den Empfangsbereich, das hier in den Backstagebereich, die Getränke an die Bar…" Agnes atmete tief durch und sah ihr Team an. Lisa und Timo nickten eifrig und machten sich daran, die Platten und Gläser zu verteilen. Während der Vorbereitungen sah Lisa sich die Location, so nannten die Modeleute diese Räumlichkeiten, genau an, um sich später nicht zu verlaufen. Das war also der Laufsteg… Hugo, der Chefdesigner, lief gerade darüber, um einem Model zu zeigen, was er von ihr erwartete. Eine sonderbare Branche war das. „Lena, sind die Getränke schon hier?", fragte eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme sie von der Seite. David Seidel, der Mann, den sie versehentlich für Rokko gehalten hatte, obwohl diese optisch nur den Hauch einer Ähnlichkeit mit Rokko hatte und ihm charakterlich nun so was von gar nicht ähnelte. „Lisa", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich heiße Lisa und ja, die Getränke sind schon da. Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?" – „Einen Wodka pur." David schien schlechter Stimmung zu sein, aber der Schein trog – er war nervös. Das war die erste Präsentation unter seiner Leitung und in wenigen Stunden würde er seine Verlobung offiziell bekannt geben. Wohl fühlte er sich bei diesem Gedanken nicht, aber alle hatten ihn gedrängt – alle bis auf Mariella. Es lief seit der Sache mit Monique nicht mehr optimal zwischen ihnen, aber andererseits waren sie nun auch schon so lange zusammen, dass so eine kleine Krise nicht gleich das Ende bedeuten würde und wenn Mariella doch Zweifel haben sollte, dann würde der Verlobungsring in seiner Jackettinnentasche schon dafür sorgen, dass sie sie ganz schnell vergaß… „Hier", riss Lisa ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihm ein Glas hinhielt. David griff danach und leerte es in einem Zug. „Noch einen", wies er die junge Frau an. Verdattert griff diese nach dem leeren Glas. „Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?", entgegnete Lisa mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. „Soweit ich weiß, werden Sie nicht für's Denken bezahlt. Ich will noch einen Wodka und Sie wollen doch Ihren Job behalten, also bringen Sie mir einen." Wenige Augenblicke nach dem unfreundlichen Befehl kam Lisa wieder und drückte David neben einem Glas auch eine ganze Flasche Wodka in die Hand. „Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht denken, aber vielleicht wollen Sie ja selbst bestimmen, wie viele Sie trinken wollen", nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin und ließ David dann stehen.

„Nichts von dem ist wirklich tragbar. Also nicht für die normale Frau", bemerkte Agnes, die zusammen mit Lisa an der Bar stand und für den großen Ansturm bereit war. „In den ganzen Jahren, die ich jetzt hier bin, hat es nicht eine Kollektion gegeben, von der ich etwas angezogen hätte." Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Lisa nickte gedankenverloren. Ihr Blick ruhte auf einem der Models, das gerade über den Laufsteg marschierte. „Aber schön sind sie… die Kostüme… äh Kleider." Lisa wurde angesichts ihres Versprechers feuerrot, was Agnes noch mehr zum Kichern brachte. „Wo du Recht hast… Hatten wir nicht zwei Flaschen Wodka?" – „Ja, aber eine habe ich Seidel Junior gegeben." – „Warum?" – „Er hat danach verlangt. Naja, nicht direkt nach der Flasche, aber ich hatte Angst, er würde den ganzen Abend ‚Lena' rufen und ‚Lena' hätte ihm doch keinen Wodka gebracht." – „Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich es nicht. David ist nie so gewesen, aber seit er nicht mehr nur der Sohn des Bosses ist, ist er ungenießbar…" – „Oh wow, guck mal!" Begeistert deutete Lisa auf das Brautkleid, das gerade vorgeführt wurde. „Findest du das etwa schön?" – „Nee, ich habe immer von einem weißen Kleid mit langem Rock geträumt, aber ein kurzer silberner Rock und eine lange Schleppe haben auch etwas." Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Rokko und sie eigentlich vorhatten zu heiraten, verloren Lisas Augen ihren Glanz. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", drang Agnes' Stimme in Lisas Erinnerung durch. „Ja… ja. Ich habe nur gerade an jemanden gedacht." – „Na hoffentlich denkt der auch mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck an dich", lachte Agnes herzhaft. „Das glaube ich nicht", flüsterte Lisa zurück. „Kerle! Sie sind alle gleich." – „Nein! Mein Rokko ist… er war anders." – „Er war?" Agnes blaue Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Vielleicht erzähle ich sie dir mal, wenn der ganze Stress hier vorbei ist."

„Liebe Gäste! Vielen Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, um mit der Kerima-Familie diese Kollektion zu feiern. Sie ist der Beginn einer neuen Ära in unserem Haus. Ich bin mir natürlich der Verantwortung meines Erbes bewusst und andererseits haben neue Zeiten begonnen. Für mich privat, denn in wenigen Monaten werde ich die entzückende Mariella von Brahmberg heiraten." David war ein Selbstdarsteller durch und durch – natürlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass ein Scheinwerfer sofort seine Verlobte beleuchtete, die angesichts dieser Geste glücklich lächelte. „Aber auch für Kerima. Die Zukunft wird andere großartige Kollektionen bringen, aber auch mein ganz persönliches Lieblingsprojekt: Eine Kosmetiklinie, die ich meiner Verlobten widmen möchte. Mariella als Parfum, als Shampoo, als Bodylotion – Frauen in ganz Deutschland werden riechen wie die Frau, die ich liebe." – „Oh man, jetzt trägt er aber dicke auf. Du hättest ihm ne Flasche Selters bringen sollen", kommentierte Agnes den Auftritt des Geschäftsführers. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, als David den Laufsteg verließ, um Mariella in einer theatralischen Geste den Verlobungsring anzustecken. „Guck dir den Protzklunker mal an", moserte Timo, der gerade eine weitere Kiste mit Champagner brachte. „So, jetzt ist alles bereit für die große Sause", lachte er schon wieder, nachdem er seinen Rücken etwas gestreckt hatte.

Es war spät, als Agnes sich an Lisa wandte: „Ich würde sagen, wir können schon mal damit anfangen, das Geschirr und die Gläser einzusammeln. Es ist ja kaum noch einer da und der Poolbereich müsste schon leer sein." Lisa nickte nur stumm, nahm sich eine Plastikwanne und zog los. „Hallo Lena", ließ eine Stimme Lisa herumfahren. David hatte sich in den Poolbereich zurückgezogen und war sichtlich angetrunken. Lachend ging er ein paar Schritte in Richtung Poolrand. „Lena, die stille Unbekannte aus dem Catering. Die traurige Zonenprinzessin. Wissen Sie, ich sehe Sie an und frage mich, was einen normalen Mann dazu bewogen haben muss, sein Leben für Sie zu riskieren." David machte einen Schritt auf die Umrandung des Schwimmbeckens. Unsicher begann er darauf zu balancieren. „Woher ich das weiß? Von Mariella. Nett soll ich zu Ihnen sein, aber das fällt mir doch recht schwer, wo Sie mit Ihrer verstockten Art doch das perfekte Opfer sind…" Er ist betrunken, er weiß nicht, was er redet – Lisa versuchte, ihre Tränen herunter zu schlucken. „Ich will bloß das Geschirr einsammeln." – „Kein Problem, das ist ja ihr Job", lallte David lachend und ging Schritt für Schritt weiter. „Ey, hier ist noch ein Glas", gestikulierte er vor sich hin. „Will ich mal ein guter Geschäftsführer sein und es Ihnen aufheben." Lisa sah nicht weiter hin – sollte dieser arrogante Typ doch machen, was er wollte. Erst ein lautes Platsch ließ sie herumfahren. „Herr Seidel, ist alles in Ordnung?" Keine Spur von ihm und dann doch – er trieb im Pool. Beherzt sprang Lisa ihm hinterher.

„Nun hör dir das an: David Seidel, der neue Geschäftsführer von Kerima Moda, entgeht bei seiner eigenen Präsentation nur knapp dem Tod durch Ertrinken. Die neue Kollektion von Kerima Moda war ein wahres Fest und mindestens genauso schön anzusehen wie das frisch verlobte langjährige Traumpaar des Unternehmens. David Seidel und Mariella von Brahmberg bestätigten erstmals ihre Verlobung…" Rokko hörte Christa nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Was sie an diesen Klatschblättern fand, war ihm ein Rätsel. Erst die Worte „Kosmetiklinie" ließen Rokko aufhorchen. Ob das wohl etwas für „Hennis & Haldermann" war? „Zeig mal", forderte er die resolute Haushälterin auf. „Aber krümle nicht auf den Artikel", entgegnete sie mit mahnendem Blick auf Rokkos Frühstücksbrot. „Wie könnte ich es wagen?", scherze Rokko. Kurz überflog er die Zeilen – nichts Interessantes stand darin, zumindest nichts Interessantes für ihn. „Findest du nicht auch, dass diese Sabrina Hofmann, die ihren Chef angeblich gerettet haben soll, so aussieht, als hätte sie es selbst gerade erst erfahren?", wunderte sich Christa und deutete dabei auf ein kleines Foto neben dem Artikel.

„Guten Morgen Jürgen! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Fröhlich und überschwänglich betrat Mariella den kleinen Kiosk. „Danke gut. Und Ihnen?" – „Ist irgendetwas los? Sie sind heute so… so kühl." Mariella blieb verwundert stehen und musterte den jungen Mann. Hatte sie ihn vielleicht irgendwie verärgert? „Ob irgendetwas los ist? Nun, ich würde sagen: Das hier ist los." Jürgen hob ein Klatschmagazin hoch, das titelte: „Mitarbeiterin von Kerima Moda rettet neu gewählten Geschäftsführer vor dem Ertrinken". „Das ist nicht Lisa", stellte er möglichst neutral in den Raum. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich kann es erklären. Es ist PR-technisch einfach besser… weil… Sabrina… nun ja…" – „Sie ist hübscher als Lisa? Sie hat einen größeren Busen als Lisa? Was genau war es denn?" Schuldbewusst sah Mariella zu Boden – beim Pressetermin hatten sich die Ereignisse einfach überschlagen. Als David erkannt hatte, dass Lisa seine Retterin war, hatte er Sabrina schnell vor die Kamera gezerrt und sie als seine Retterin präsentiert. Was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, wusste wohl nur er. „Wenigstens bedanken hätte er sich können oder entschuldigen. Einen feinen Verlobten haben Sie da." – „Entschuldigen?" – „Für das, was er über Rokko gesagt hat. Ein normaler Mann würde sein Leben nicht für Lisa riskieren…" – „Das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint." – „Nicht so gemeint?! So wie seine Seitensprünge eigentlich auch nichts mit Ihrer Beziehung zu tun haben?" – „Aber das ist doch nicht dasselbe!", empörte sich Mariella auf einmal heftig. „Nicht dasselbe, so so. Wo ist die Mariella von Brahmberg hin, die dieses Charakterschwein vor ein paar Wochen noch in den Wind schießen wollte?" Jürgens Augen funkelten böse, als er Mariella musterte. „Ah, verstehe, er hat Sie beringt und je größer der Klunker, desto kleiner der funktionierende Teil des Verstands, der sagt: ‚Ey, ich bin trotz allem eine eigenständige Frau mit freiem Willen'." – „Was fällt Ihnen denn eigentlich ein, Sie… Sie… Sie… kleiner Kioskbesitzer?!" Erschrocken biss sich Mariella auf die Lippen. Wo war denn nur ihre antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung hin? Wie machte dieser… dieser Hanswurst es nur, dass sie so aus sich herauskam? „Ja, ich bin nur ein kleiner Kioskbesitzer und nicht aus so erlesenen Kreisen wie Sie, aber hier ist nichts ererbt, sondern nur hart erarbeitet und auch erst in zehn Jahren meins, aber… aber ich hätte meine Retterin nicht verleugnet, nur weil sie nicht in mein Schönheitsideal passt." Mariellas Lippen verkrampften sich zu einem schmalen Streifen, ihre Stirn lag in Falten und ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich vor Wut. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?! David hat nur getan, was das beste für die Firma ist…" – „Glauben Sie das eigentlich selbst? Es geht auch nicht darum, dass es so vielleicht besser für Kerima ist, sondern darum, dass ein so lieber Mensch wie Lisa es einfach nicht verdient hat, von diesem Wichtigtuer verunglimpft zu werden." – „Ich sehe schon, Sie wollen mich nicht verstehen. Ich komme wieder, wenn Sie sich beruhigt haben." Mariella machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schon fast an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Beringt?", fragte sie verwirrt, aber versöhnlich. Jürgen deutete nur auf seinen linken Ringfinger. Mariellas Blick wanderte auf ihren eigenen Ringfinger und blieb auf dem Verlobungsring hängen. „So wie ein Huhn in einer Legebatterie?" – „Oder eine Taube im Taubenschlag, das können Sie sich aussuchen." – „Und warum?" – „Weil Sie sich genauso aufführen. Sie fliegen immer wieder zu dem Mann zurück, der Sie beringt hat, obwohl Sie gar nicht wissen, warum Sie das immer noch tun und obwohl er Sie in Ihrer Freiheit einschränkt."


	52. Chapter 52

52.

Ah, Croissants! Wie schön! Mariellas Hand bewegte sich auf das Gebäcksstück zu, umfasste es und wollte es zu ihr ziehen, als ihr Blick auf ein Mohnbrötchen fiel. Hatte sie heute Morgen nicht viel mehr Lust auf ein Mohnbrötchen? Oder Sesam? Oder lieber gar kein Brötchen, sondern Müsli? Croissants – die hatte sie doch jeden Morgen und jedes Mal mit Erdbeermarmelade. War es an diesem Morgen nicht endlich einmal Zeit, etwas anders zu machen oder gar neu anzufangen? Nachdenklich betrachtete Mariella den Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger. Etwas anders machen, ja, das könnte sie, aber warum altbewährte Strukturen aufbrechen, wenn man doch wusste, was man an ihnen hatte? Aber vielleicht würde Jürgen ihr gut tun… äh… ein Mohnbrötchen ihr gut tun. Mariella schüttelte sich kurz – sie dachte ja schon wieder an Jürgen Decker. Was hieß denn hier „schon wieder"? Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn und jedes Mal kam sie nur zu einem Schluss: Sie war mit David Seidel verlobt und sie würde ihn auch heiraten. Alle betrachteten sie als das Traumpaar schlechthin und eine Ehe würde dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzen. Alle? Wirklich alle? Nun ja, Richard mochte David nicht, aber Richard mochte niemanden. Auch ihre Mutter war der Meinung, sie hätte etwas Besseres verdient. Ob Sophie wohl Gefallen an Jürgen finden würde? Eigentlich war das ja egal – bei David hatte sie es ja auch nicht gestört, dass ihre Mutter ihn für einen Schaumschläger hielt. Oh nein, jetzt ging es wieder um David! Nahm dieses Gedankenhickhack denn kein Ende? Wenn es nicht um Jürgen ging, ging es automatisch um David… Gedankenverloren nahm Mariella das Mohnbrötchen und schnitt es auf, der Mohn rieselte überall hin – auf das weiße Tischtuch, auf ihren Teller, auf ihren Schoß, aber wen störte das schon? Das gehörte ja schließlich zum Leben dazu, oder? Mit dem Messer fuhr sie tief in die Butter, grub förmlich etwas auf dem streichfesten Würfel heraus, verteilte sie dick auf beiden Brötchenhälften. Und jetzt? Erdbeermarmelade, um die Veränderung langsam angehen zu lassen? Nein, wohl kaum, es gab Dinge, für die es keinen Kompromiss gab. Suchend betrachtete Mariella den Tisch: Käse oder doch lieber Wurst? Weder noch. Plötzlich hatte sie Lust, das frische Brötchen nur mit Butter zu genießen. „Mariella, was machst du denn da?", riss David sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich frühstücke", antwortete sie verwirrt. „Ja, aber du isst mein Mohnbrötchen." Wie ein begossener Pudel stand David vor ihr, in seiner Stimme schwang Vorwurf mit. „Dann iss doch einfach ein anderes", schlug Mariella vor und deutete auf den prall gefüllten Brötchenkorb. „Ich esse aber immer das Mohnbrötchen – schon seit ich ein Kind war, war das Mohnbrötchen immer für mich reserviert." Entnervt rollte Mariella mit den Augen. „Wenn es immer so war, wird es auch immer so sein", murmelte sie und schob David ihren Teller mit den Brötchenhälften hin. „Igitt, da ist ja Butter drauf und auch noch viel zu viel." – „Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach mal etwas Neues probierst?" David zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern: „Ja, aber warum? Ich mag Mohnbrötchen nun so wie ich sie immer esse." – „Wie kam es eigentlich, dass es ausgerechnet Mohn sein musste? Es könnte doch genauso gut Sesam sein oder Sonnenblumenkerne..." Davids buschige Augenbrauen zogen sich fragen zusammen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es hier nur um Brötchen geht?" Mariella nickte wenig überzeugend. „Gut, dann werde ich es dir sagen: Es ist nun einmal so. Ich weiß nicht, warum es ausgerechnet Mohn sein muss, aber ich esse nun einmal immer das Mohnbrötchen. Die pure Gewohnheit würde ich sagen." Mariellas Finger wanderten über den Tisch, um ihren Teller wieder zu sich zu ziehen. „Gewohnheit, ja? Sag mal, ist das mit uns eigentlich auch ‚Gewohnheit'?" Ihre großen braunen Augen fixierten traurig den Rand der Tischdecke. Alarmiert sah David auf. „Was sagst du denn da? Zweifelst du etwa an uns? Wir sind ein Traumpaar und ich liebe dich und… ja klar, nach den ganzen Jahren ist es nicht mehr so neu und aufregend, aber das sind doch immer noch wir." – „Was genau liebst du an mir?", fragte Mariella abrupt und sah ihren Verlobten direkt an. „Was ich an dir liebe? Na dich, die ganze Mariella. Du bist wahnsinnig attraktiv, du kleidest, frisierst und schminkst dich geschmackvoll, du hast tolle Manieren… Was willst du denn jetzt hören? Dass du eine Granate im Bett bist oder ein geiles Luder oder was?" Resignierend warf David das Brötchen, das er gerade genommen hatte, zurück in den Korb. „Dass du das nicht weißt! Es geht nicht darum, was ich hören will, sondern darum, was du mir ehrlich antwortest. Also gut: Würdest du mich auch lieben, wenn ich nicht perfekt frisiert wäre oder wenn ich…" – „Eine Zahnspange tragen würde? Mariella, das ist doch albern." – „Nein, das ist es nicht! Würdest du mich auch lieben, wenn ich eine Zahnspange tragen würde oder schlimmer, wenn ich, sagen wir, durch einen Unfall schwer entstellt oder verkrüppelt wäre?" In ihrer Rage wollte sich Mariella erheben, als Davids Hand sich auf ihre legte. „Aber das bist du nicht, mein Schatz und nur das zählt." – „Aber ich könnte es sein. Das geht viel schneller als du denkst!" Mariellas Stimme wurde immer lauter. Was war denn nur mit ihr los? Diese Fragen hatte sie bisher noch nicht einmal sich selbst gestellt – vielleicht auch, weil sie Angst vor Davids Antwort hatte. Wütend entzog sie David ihre Hand und begann in dem großen Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Sei doch mal ehrlich, Mariella", begann David traurig. „Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht. Es geht um diesen kleinen Kioskfuzzi. Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du in letzter Zeit so früh aus dem Haus gehst, damit du vor der Arbeit noch zu ihm kannst?" – „Ich kaufe dort meine Zeitschriften und trinke von Zeit zu Zeit einen Kaffee. Muss ich mich jetzt dafür rechtfertigen?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber du brauchst dafür jeden Morgen verdammt lange, zumal du die Zeitschriften auch einfach abonnieren könntest. Außerdem… Hast du dir diesen Hänfling mal genau angesehen? Dem läuft ja der Sabber, wenn er dich sieht und machen wir uns nichts vor, ihr passt nicht zusammen. Ich weiß, wie das ist: Du fühlst dich geschmeichelt, weil er dir Gefühle entgegen bringt, aber da stehst du doch locker drüber…" – „So wie du immer darüber stehst, wenn dir irgendwelche kurzberockten Journalistinnen oder Models Avancen machen? Wieso ist das für dich okay und für mich nicht?" – „Oh!", entfuhr es David entsetzten. „Was ist da zwischen euch gelaufen?", wurde auch er jetzt laut. Wütend rutschte er mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück vom Tisch weg und funkelte Mariella an. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." – „Und ob mich das etwas angeht! Wie oft habt ihr es getrieben?" – „Sei doch nicht so geschmacklos! Ich habe dich so etwas auch nicht gefragt! Da hätte ich mir ja auch den Mund fusselig geredet! Aber damit du keinen Herzkasper kriegst: Es ist noch nichts gelaufen. Aber ich mag Jürgen, sehr sogar." – „Also nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei!", stellte David sichtlich erleichtert fest. „Davon willst du dir doch nicht unsere Beziehung kaputt machen lassen? Hey, das ist doch nicht so wild, das nehme ich dir auch nicht krumm." David lächelte sein liebstes Lächeln, erhob sich und wollte seine Arme um Mariella legen, aber diese wehrte heftig ab. „Du nimmst es mir nicht krumm? DU nimmst es MIR nicht krumm? David, ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du da sagst? Du bist der Allerletzte, der mir die Absolution erteilen darf!" – „Okay, gut, aber wir stehen so kurz vor der Hochzeit. Du willst doch das hier nicht alles für diesen Hanswurst aufgeben?" – „Kennst du Jürgen? Hast du dir mal die Mühe gemacht, ihn kennen zu lernen und zwar nicht nur als den Zeitungen verkaufenden Dienstleister?" – „Solange du dir diese Mühe gemacht hast… Heißt das jetzt, es ist aus, oder wie? Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" In einer eher albernen Drohgebärde ballte und hob David die Fäuste. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es aus ist." Mariella machte eine Pause, atmete tief ein: „Ich muss los und etwas herausfinden." Mit traurigem Blick legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf Davids Wange, sah ihm kurz tief in die Augen und da wurde ihr bewusst, was sie innerlich schon wusste: Ihre Liebe zu ihm war erloschen.

„Helgamäuschen! Ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit", rief Bernd Plenske unüberhörbar die Treppe seines biederen Vorstadthauses hinauf. „Pscht, Bernd, nicht so laut, die Lisa schläft noch", zischte seine Frau nicht minder laut zurück. „Jetzt nicht mehr", murmelte Lisa, die plötzlich vor ihrer Zimmertür stand, verschlafen. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag auf Arbeit", rief sie ihrem Vater laut zu – er hatte sie wohl nicht gehört, denn in genau diesem Moment fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. „Tut mir leid, Mäuschen, dass wir dich geweckt haben. Aber wieso lässt du deine Zimmertür auch immer auf? Es wäre viel leiser und dunkler in deinem Zimmer, wenn du sie zumachen würdest", erklärte Helga ihrer Tochter entschuldigend. „Ach Mama, du weißt doch, ich hatte solange einen geschlossenen Raum, dass ich das Privileg, die Tür so oft offen zu lassen wie ich lustig bin, einfach nur genieße." Lisa versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, während sie ihrer Mutter die Treppe hinunter in die Küche folgte, aber eigentlich sollte ihr amüsierter Tonfall nur über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen, dass sie Angst davor hatte, nachts alleine in einem dunklen, geschlossenen Raum zu sein. „Na wenn du meinst, Mäuschen. Komm, ich mache dir schnell Frühstück. Du musst doch bestimmt bald zu Kerima." – „Nein, heute erst gegen Mittag. Das ist mit Agnes so abgesprochen. Ich mache den Vormittag frei und sie den Nachmittag. Ist eine Ausnahme, weil Agnes heute Nachmittag zum Zahnarzt muss – ich habe ihr zwar angeboten, den ganzen Tag zu kommen, aber sie hielt es für gerechter so." Ratlos zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Ich fahre trotzdem ein bisschen eher nach Berlin, dann kann ich Jürgen noch besuchen." Bei dem Gedanken an Jürgen musste Lisa schmunzeln: Was war der verschossen und dann ausgerechnet in die Icequeen Mariella, auch wenn er immer meinte, sie sei gar nicht so kühl wie sie herüberkam. Gut, zu ihr war sie immer freundlich und höflich, aber unter normalen Umständen hätte sie nie zu Jürgen gefunden, von ihrer Verlobung mit David Seidel einmal ganz abgesehen. Aber hatte das Schicksal ihr nicht schon einmal bewiesen, dass Menschen, die unter normalen Umständen nie zueinander gefunden hätten, sich trotzdem lieben konnten? Lisa musste lächeln. Hatte sie nicht hier an diesem Tisch mit Rokko gesessen und darüber diskutiert, ob man sich mit 18 das Frühstück von seiner Mama machen lassen sollte? Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie 20 und ihre Mama platzierte gerade einen Frühstücksteller vor ihr. Die Zeit ließ sich nun einmal nicht aufhalten, alles war im Fluss und trieb voran, nur sie selbst trampelte noch immer auf der Stelle. Was stand auf dem Kalenderblatt auf ihrem Schreibtisch? Fürchte dich nicht vor der Veränderung, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand. Eigentlich ein schöner Spruch, vielleicht sollte sie ihn beherzigen. „Lisa, hör doch bitte auf dich zu quälen." Erschrocken sah Lisa auf: „Wie bitte?" – „Du hast schon wieder an Rokko gedacht und streite es erst gar nicht ab, ich habe genau gesehen wie du geguckt hast und so traurig guckst du nur, wenn du an ihn denkst. Du solltest langsam damit aufhören oder dich dem stellen. Schreib seiner Familie oder fahr meinetwegen auch hin, wenn dir das hilft, mit ihm abzuschließen, aber quäl dich nicht mit Vorwürfen in Endlosschleife." – „Ich glaube, Mama, ich bin einfach viel zu feige, um mich dem zu stellen. Was soll ich denn in Pinneberg? Bei seinen Eltern klingeln: ‚Hallo, ich bin Lisa, ich bin Schuld an allem.'?" – „Das ist doch Unsinn, Mäuschen. Und jetzt trink deinen Kakao." Schweigend griff Lisa nach ihrer Tasse.

Nachdenklich schlenderte Mariella durch die Berliner Innenstadt. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie David nicht mehr liebte, kam nicht völlig unerwartet. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste sie, dass es schon länger so war und dass sie es sich nur nicht eingestehen konnte. Aber hieß das, dass sie jetzt automatisch Jürgen liebte und sich in eine Beziehung mit ihm stürzen wollte? Frustriert über ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos verpasste Mariella einer Schneeanhäufung am Straßenrand einen Tritt. Wieso lag dieses kalte, nasse Zeug eigentlich noch? Es war doch fast April. Sollte es nicht langsam warm und sonnig werden? Erste Knospen und Blumen, aber nein, Berlin war noch immer in das graue Wintereinerlei gehüllt! Mitleidig betrachtete Mariella den Schnee, viel war es ja nicht mehr und mit Steinchen und Erde war er durchsetzt. Eigentlich ein trauriges Schicksal für Schnee. Aus Schnee sollte man kugelige Männer mit Mohrrübennasen bauen oder ihn werfen. Unsicher sah Mariella sich um – sollte sie? Hier, mitten in der Stadt? Wieso eigentlich nicht? Es gab ja ganz andere Verrückte. Wie ein aufgeregtes Kind, das die Zeit nicht abwarten konnte, zog sie ihre schwarzen Lederhandschuhe aus, stopfte sie in ihre Manteltaschen und beugte sich hinunter. Fast schon liebevoll formte sie drei unterschiedlich große Kugeln aus dem schon wässrigen Schnee. Es kostete sie ein wenig Geduld, bis die drei Kugeln übereinander stehen blieben. Kam daher vielleicht der Ausdruck „sich freuen wie ein Schneekönig"? Mariella wusste es nicht, aber ihre kindliche Freude über den winzigen Schneemann war größer als die Peinlichkeit, dass Passanten sie sehen konnten. Mit viel Liebe zum Detail formte sie der obersten Kugel Segelohren. „So, jetzt siehst du aus wie Jürgen!", stellte sie grinsend fest, nur um ihre mittlerweile geröteten Hände wieder im Schnee zu versenken. Wenig später stand neben dem Segelohren-Schneemann ein weiterer Schneemann. Vorsichtig formte Mariella zwei weitere, winzigkleine Kugeln und setzte sie nebeneinander auf die Bauchkugel des zweiten Schneemannes. „Vielleicht ein bisschen sehr groß", murmelte sie. „Aber jetzt siehst du mir wenigstens ein bisschen ähnlich." Zufrieden stand sie wieder auf und lächelte ihr „Werk" glücklich an. „So ihr Zwei, dann haltet mir mal die Daumen, dass Jürgen ein Herz für entringte Frauen hat."

Mariella staunte nicht schlecht: Die Rollläden des Kiosks waren noch immer heruntergelassen, dabei war es doch schon recht spät. In knapp zehn Minuten öffnete Jürgen für gewöhnlich. Kurz entschlossen ging sie durch den Seiteneingang des Gebäudes in das Treppenhaus, das zu den einzelnen Wohnungen führte. An der Hintertür des Kiosks lagen schon bergeweise Zeitungen. Ob etwas nicht stimmte? Ob Jürgen etwas passiert war? Unruhe stieg in Mariella auf. Okay, ganz ruhig und beherrscht an die Sache herangehen. Wie sollte man denn nur beherrscht an eine Sache herangehen, wenn man auf dem Weg zu dem Mann war, der einem das gerade erst abgewöhnt hatte? „Jürgen! Jüüürrrgen!", rief sie laut und hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten an die Tür des Hinterzimmers. Erst passierte nichts, dann hörte sie ein unzufriedenes Gemurmel auf der anderen Seite und dann plötzlich: „Scheiße! Schon so spät!" Hinter der Tür polterte es mehrmals, so dass Mariella sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Mach mir doch erst einmal auf!", forderte sie lautstark. „Wer ist denn da eigentlich?" Mit diesen Worten riss Jürgen die Tür auf und hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder zugeschlagen. Was musste diese wunderbare Traumfrau denn nur von ihm denken? Er trug nur seine Boxershorts, halt, das stimmte ja gar nicht: Er trug seine Boxershorts und ein Bein steckte schon in seiner Jeans, er war also fast ein bisschen angezogen, aber gekämmt war er noch nicht, von Zähneputzen ganz zu schweigen. Oh wie peinlich! An diese Frau war ja schon im Idealzustand kein Herankommen, aber so? „Ich habe verschlafen", entschuldigt er sich hastig. „Ich mache den Kiosk gleich auf, aber wenn Sie nicht warten wollen oder können, dann gebe ich Lisa nachher ihre Zeitschriften mit." – „Ich will doch gar keine Zeitschriften. Also, weißt du noch, als du mir gesagt hast, du wärst mir zu Willen, wenn mir eingefallen ist, welche Gegenleistung ich für Lisas Job möchte?" – „Du? Seit wann sind wir denn beim Du?", fragte Jürgen irritiert, ohne auf Mariellas Frage einzugehen. „Ich dachte, es wäre langsam Zeit… also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Mariella drängte sich an Jürgen vorbei in das kleine Zimmer und sah sich neugierig um. So wohnte Jürgen also – ein bisschen klein vielleicht, vor allem für zwei und ein bisschen chaotisch, aber es verströmte viel Gemütlichkeit. „Nein, nein, eher im Gegenteil." Verwundert sah Jürgen Mariella hinterher, schloss dann aber schnell die Tür. Er kam sich dämlich vor mit dem Hosenbund in der Hand und einem Bein in der Hose. Schnell stieg er aus der Jeans und warf sie auf sein Bett. War es jetzt besser, so halbnackt vor ihr zu stehen? Nee, eher nicht… „Na wunderbar. Also, was die Gegenleistung betrifft…" – „Welche Gegenleistung?" – „Na die für Lisas Job." – „Ach so, die. Ist dir etwas eingefallen?" – „Ja… also, ich müsste da etwas herausfinden und dafür… also… ich will, dass du mich küsst." Mariella sah Jürgen mit einem Mal sehr ernst an. „Du willst WAS?", wiederholte er ihre Aufforderung irritiert. „Ich will, dass du mich küsst." – „Das ist eine ganz doofe Idee, weil erstens habe ich noch nicht Zähne geputzt…" Jürgen hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, hauchte hinein und verzog das Gesicht. „… Ich würde sagen, der Komaindex liegt bei sieben." – „Und zweitens?", drängelte Mariella ihn ungeduldig. „Und zweitens ist es eine doofe Idee, weil es für mich nichts mehr herauszufinden gibt. Ich liebe dich und dich jetzt zu küssen wäre so etwas wie von der verbotenen Frucht zu probieren – ich wüsste dann, wie sie schmeckt und zeitgleich, dass ich sie nie wieder probieren darf. Du bist eine verlobte Frau und du wirst deinen David heiraten, egal was er dir alles angetan hat. Ich will einfach nicht als Spielball dazwischen geraten. Ich will nicht deine Monique Westermann sein, verstehst du?" Mariella bemühte sich sichtlich darum, die Fassung zu bewahren und tat sich sehr schwer damit, den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. „Ich verstehe. Gut, dann… würdest du mir eine Frage beantworten?" – „Ja, natürlich." – „Aber du musst ganz ehrlich sein." Jürgen nickte kurz. Er war ganz angespannt – was würde sie ihn wohl fragen? „Du liebst mich, ja? Nehmen wir an, ich hätte nur ein Bein, was wäre dann?" – „Nichts wäre dann. Dann würde ich wohl oder übel auf das Dreibeinrennen beim Göberitzer Dorffest verzichten – das wollte ich schon immer einmal mit der Frau gewinnen, die ich liebe, aber wenn sie nicht mitmachen könnte, dann würden wir nur daneben stehen und ich würde dumme Kommentare zu denen abgeben, die sich dabei zum Klops machen und auf der matschigen Wiese hinfallen." – „Würde mich das zum Lachen bringen?" – „Ich schätze schon, ich bin doch für meinen Humor bekannt", grinste Jürgen sie schelmisch an. Nachdenklich betrachtete Mariella den jungen Mann mit den verwuschelten Haaren und den Schlaffalten im Gesicht. War das die Antwort, die sie sich erhofft hatte? Sie dachte darüber nach, wofür dieser Verzicht auf das Dreibeinrennen symbolisch stand. Auf einmal begann sie zu lächeln: „Jürgen, würdest du bitte mit mir zum Dreibeinrennen antreten, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass wir verlieren, weil ich das seit der Grundschule nicht mehr gemacht habe?" Mariella ging ganz dicht an Jürgen heran und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe, aber bist du auch die Frau, die mich liebt?" Mariella nickte heftig. „Ja, ja, ja, natürlich. Ich liebe dich Jürgen Decker!", lachte sie laut heraus. „Und warum trägst du ihn dann noch?", fragte er und deutete auf Mariellas Verlobungsring. Er bemühte sich darum, dem Glücksgefühl, das sich in ihm breitmachte, Einhalt zu gebieten – Mariella und David waren einfach schon viel zu lange zusammen, als dass sie das einfach unüberlegt aufgeben würde. „Aus purer Gewohnheit", lachte Mariella und zog den Ring von ihrem Finger. Sie hielt ihn hoch und betrachtete ihn – kein Anfang und kein Ende, das Symbol der Ewigkeit, aber sie würde diese Ewigkeit nicht mit David verbringen. Vorsichtig ließ sie den Ring in ihre Handtasche gleiten. „Ich muss noch mit David sprechen und ihm diesen Ring wiedergeben", stellte Mariella sachlich fest. Ihren Anflug von Traurigkeit konnte sie kaum verbergen. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Jürgen sie ernst. „Ja!", antwortete sie ihm mit fester Stimme. „Und da ist noch etwas, was ich will: Ich will, dass du mich endlich küsst." – „Zu Befehl!", witzelte Jürgen, bevor seine Lippen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Mariellas hauchten.


	53. Chapter 53

53.

„Lisa, Gott sei Dank, dass du schon da bist!" Hektisch hantierte Agnes hinter ihrem Tresen, der Kommandobrücke, wie sie ihn manchmal scherzhaft nannte. „Ja, eigentlich wollte ich zu Jürgen, aber der Kiosk ist zu und sein Hinterzimmer abgeschlossen." Lisa zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Darauf konnte sie sich keinen Reim machen, Jürgen liebte doch seinen kleinen Kiosk und ihn einfach so geschlossenen zu lassen, ohne Zettel oder Ankündigung sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte er die ersten Sonnenstrahlen genießen", bemerkte Agnes beruhigend. „Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, könnte ich vielleicht ein kleines bisschen eher gehen? Ich weiß, wir wollten den Tag gerecht teilen, aber ich muss noch mal dringend nach Hause. Mein Portemonnaie thront natürlich auf der Anrichte, statt artig hier bei mir zu sein und ohne Krankenkassekarte brauche ich mich beim Zahnarzt doch gar nicht blicken lassen." – „Ich bin ja hier, oder? Dann kann ich auch arbeiten. Aber du willst nicht noch mal nach Hause, um dich vorm Onkel Doktor zu drücken, oder?", neckte Lisa Agnes, die sofort abwinkte. „Naja, unter meine persönliche Top Ten der Fachärzte, die ich gerne aufsuche, schafft es mein Zahnarzt definitiv nicht, aber es muss nun einmal sein. Ist ja auch nur eine Kontrolle und das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm und überhaupt…" – „Agnes? Versuchst du gerade, deine Angst zu überspielen?" – „Ja. War ein schlechter Versuch, oder?" – „Ja. Okay, dann sag mir mal, was gemacht werden muss, wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Kaffeequelle irgendwo versiegt." – „Also, die Kanne, die gerade durchläuft, ist für Richard und zwar nur für ihn. Das Gebräu ist so stark, da fällt jeder normale Mensch von um. Keine Milch, keinen Zucker, dafür eine Tafel Zartbitterschokolade. In Konferenzraum 3 muss abgeräumt und das Geschirr abgewaschen werden. David will einen Irish Coffee, aber erst, wenn sein Termin gegangen ist. Ich habe nicht genau hingesehen, aber ich glaube, er ist jetzt alleine in seinem Büro." – „Irish Coffee? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir den auch machen…" – „Ja, und die Anweisung war: Mehr Irish als Coffee. Sonderwünsche erfüllen wir doch gerne, oder?" Agnes zwinkerte Lisa zu. „Hier steht alles, was du für den Rest der Schicht brauchst." Sie deutete auf eine Auswahl an Flaschen und Verpackungen auf der Arbeitsfläche. „Prima, dann kannst du ja jetzt zum Zahnarzt gehen." – „Sicher, dass du alleine klarkommst?" – „Sicher, dass du nicht nach einer Ausrede suchst, um dich drücken zu können?", grinste Lisa zurück. „Ich bin nicht feige." – „Hab ich ja auch nicht gesagt. Los, geh schon!" – „Ich könnte Richard noch schnell die Kanne Kaffee bringen." – „Nein, könntest du nicht. Ich mache das und dann bringe ich David seinen Kaffee und dann wasche ich ab und in der Zeit bist du schon längst untersucht worden. Los, verschwinde endlich." Amüsiert sah Lisa der resoluten Frau, die sonst keine Scheu und Berührungsängste hatte hinterher. Es schien wohl jeder seine persönlichen Ängste zu haben…

Kritisch begutachtete Lisa die Tasse, die sie David bringen wollte. Hoffentlich war das Getränk auch so, wie er es gerne wollte. Das letztem worauf sie Lust hatte, war ein Anpfiff von ihrem Chef, zumal er zu ihr ja sowieso nie besonders freundlich war. Jetzt musste sie sich aber beeilen, denn lange genug wartete er ja schon. Weil Davids Assistentin gerade nicht an ihrem Platz war, ging Lisa davon aus, dass sie einfach durchgehen konnte. Diskret, so wie sie es immer machte, öffnete sie die Tür, wollte kurz hineinhuschen, die Tasse abstellen und genauso schnell wieder verschwinden. Doch bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, blieb sie wie angewurzelt in der geöffneten Tür stehen – David Seidel war nicht alleine in seinem Büro! Er stand mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor seinem Tisch, auf dem sich eine Blondine räkelte. Sein entsetzter Blick traf Lisas. „Wollen Sie etwa mitmachen?", fragte er sie sichtlich wütend. „Ähm, nein… Kaffee… Ihr Kaffee…" – „Gott, verschwinden Sie endlich!" Das ließ Lisa sich nicht zweimal sagen. Völlig verstört stellte sie die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch im Vorzimmer und verschwand dann so schnell sie konnte wieder im Cateringbereich. Jürgen hatte Recht, David war nicht nur ein arroganter Schnösel, er war auch ein mieser Schuft – eine wundervolle Frau wie Mariella einfach so zu betrügen und das am helllichten Tag und auch noch in der eigenen Firma, das hatte sie einfach nicht verdient. Und Jürgen? Der liebte Mariella ehrlich und aufrichtig, aber er würde seine Chance einfach nicht kriegen, weil die Netten nie eine Chance kriegten. Musste man wirklich wie David Seidel sein, um im Leben voranzukommen? Und wenn ja, wollte sie das? Wütend schrubbte Lisa einen Teller nach dem anderen, was eigentlich albern war, denn sie waren nicht wirklich dreckig – die paar Krümel, die darauf waren, hätte man auch gewaltfrei abwischen können. Eigentlich hätte sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmen sollen, um ihm einmal richtig die Meinung zu sagen, aber dafür war sie, Lisa Plenske, ja zu feige. Lisa ärgerte sich maßlos über sich selbst – nicht nur, dass die Situation unendlich peinlich für sie war, nein, sie war jetzt in dem Dilemma darüber entscheiden zu müssen, ob sie es Mariella sagte oder nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrieen, um sich Luft zu machen, aber das ging doch nicht – die ganzen Leute, die sie dann angestarrt hätten… Würde sie eben das Zweitbeste tun: Lisa nahm sich ein Messer und eine Salatgurke und begann, sie auf Scheiben zu schneiden oder viel mehr zu metzeln – vielleicht würde ihr Frust sich so verlieren.

Es wurde immer später. Alle Tassen, Teller, Kannen und Schüsselchen waren eingesammelt – fast alle, denn die Tasse aus David Seidels Vorzimmer war verschwunden und so wie es schien, hatte sie ihren Weg in Davids Büro gefunden. Es wurde langsam dunkel und es war kaum noch jemand in der Firma. Lisa musste einfach ihren Mut zusammennehmen, in das Büro gehen und die Tasse holen. Sie hatte Agnes doch versprochen, dass sie sich um alles kümmern würde und Agnes konnte, durfte und wollte sie einfach nicht enttäuschen. Es schien kein Licht mehr in Davids Büro zu sein. Lisa atmete kurz tief ein und öffnete dann die Tür. „Lena!", begrüßte David sie sofort. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Beine auf der Tischplatte, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Sein selbstverliebtes Grinsen ließ in Lisa schon wieder eine gewisse Wut aufsteigen – wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen könnte er haben, fand sie. „Ich wollte nur Ihre Tasse holen", sagte sie kurz und wollte danach greifen, als Davids Hand sich darum legte und die Tasse zu sich zog. „Nicht so schnell, wir hätten da noch etwas zu besprechen." Mit Sorge beobachtete Lisa, wie David sich erhob, um die Tür zu schließen. „Was wollen Sie denn von mir?", fragte sie, sich darum bemühend, ihre Panik nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. „Nehmen Sie doch erst einmal Platz", bot David ihr höflich an und deutete auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie haben mich da vorhin in einer ziemlich misslichen Lage erwischt", fuhr er fort und griff nach einem kleinen Heft. „Wir beide wissen, dass meiner Verlobten das nicht gefallen hätte und um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es nicht erfährt, möchte ich Ihnen das hier anbieten." David schob Lisa einen kleinen Zettel rüber. „Ein Scheck?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Ein ziemlich großzügiger sogar." David schien ziemlich stolz auf das zu sein, was er gerade tat. „Das kann und werde ich nicht annehmen", erboste sich Lisa und schob das Papier wieder zurück. „Aber die Summe ist vierstellig. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie können das Geld gut gebrauchen." Verbittert lachte Lisa auf. „Sicherlich, aber doch nicht so. Sie wollen sich mein Schweigen erkaufen, aber ich bin nicht käuflich." – „Heißt das, Sie gehen jetzt zu Mariella und erzählen ihr alles?" Bei diesem Gedanken musste David hart schlucken – seine Beziehung stand doch schon auf der Kippe, das würde ihr jetzt bestimmt den Rest geben. „Sie meinen, ob ich in Frau von Brahmbergs Büro laufe und ihr die Neuigkeit brühwarm erzähle? Wohl kaum, zumal sie heute noch gar nicht in der Firma war, aber wenn sie mich fragen sollte, dann werde ich bestimmt nicht für Sie lügen." Lisa merkte gar nicht, wie sich die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme verlor und wie sie sogar immer lauter wurde. „Gut… gut. Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns ja doch", erwiderte David erleichtert – Mariella würde diesen Wischmob bestimmt nicht so etwas fragen. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie mich verstehen…", bemerkte Lisa kurz und erhob sich. „Die Tasse", forderte sie David auf. Verdattert reichte er sie ihr. Was meinte sie wohl damit, dass er sie nicht verstehen würde? Sie war ein einfaches naives Mädchen vom Land – er hatte es mit viel komplizierteren Frauen zutun gehabt. „Kommen Sie, Lena, lassen Sie mal Ihren Frust so richtig ab! Es gibt doch bestimmt das eine oder andere, was Sie mir schon immer einmal sagen wollten, aber es nicht getan haben, weil ich Ihr Chef bin." – „Ja, da gibt es schon so einiges. Als erstes: Ich heiße Lisa, hören Sie? Lisa, nicht Lena! Und dann: Sie sind ein unausstehlicher, arroganter, selbstgefälliger Schnösel – dass jemand freiwillig Zeit mit Ihnen verbringt, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen!" Lisa machte eine Pause und musterte David, der scheinbar völlig emotionslos darauf wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. „Das ist alles?", fragte er sie zynisch. „Nein, bei weitem nicht! Ich begreife Sie nicht. Sie könnten so glücklich sein mit Mariella, aber stattdessen verbocken Sie so einen Mist! Was war denn an dieser Blondine heute Nachmittag besser als an Mariella? Es ist einfach unfair, dass ein Mistkerl wie Sie diese Frau heiraten wird, während ein netter Kerl wie Jürgen sie aufrichtig liebt, aber nie eine Chance kriegt, gerade weil er ein netter Kerl ist, weil die Netten nie eine Chance kriegen, weil die Gesellschaft einen an den Rand drängt, wenn man nett und ehrlich ist." – „Meine Güte, Sie klingen ja verdammt verbittert. Wie lange stehen Sie eigentlich schon trocken?" Angesichts Davids anzüglicher Frage errötete Lisa. „Sehen Sie, das ist der Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und mir: Ihnen geht es um Sex und mir geht es um Liebe. Ich versuche wirklich, nicht verbittert zu sein, aber wenn ich Sie und Mariella so sehe, wo Sie beide doch einfach nur glücklich sein könnten, dann denke ich an meinen Rokko und dann wird es mir wieder bewusst: Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair. Wir wären glücklich gewesen…" – „Ihr Rokko ist doch auch nur ein Mann, wir Männer sind so…", fiel David Lisa ins Wort, nur um seinerseits gleich von ihr unterbrochen zu werden: „Nein, mein Rokko war nicht so. Er war anders." Mit einer Geste, die gleichzeitig trotzig und verletzlich wirkte, wischte Lisa sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. David schluckte und erhob sich dann: „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich", drängte er sie, nahm ihr die Tasse ab und schob sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Lisa nickte, weil jedes weitere Wort sie zum Weinen gebracht hätte. „Wieso Republikflucht? Ich meine, Sie sehen doch gar nicht aus wie ein Republikflüchtling…" – „Wie sehen die denn Ihrer Meinung nach aus?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Wild und verwegen, wie Che Guevara und Tamara Bunke." Lisa lachte kurz auf – wild und verwegen, oh ja, das war Rokko auf seine ganz spezielle Art und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Che Guevara bestand vielleicht auch, aber trotzdem hinkte dieser Vergleich: „Die wären uns in Marienborn wohl entgegengekommen", bemerkte sie lachend. Verlegen griff David sich in den Nacken: „Na Sie wissen schon, wie ich das meine. Erzählen Sie mir von damals?", fragte er schon fast schüchtern und sah Lisa mit großen Augen an. Einen Moment lang kam er ihr wie ein kleiner Junge vor, der nur darauf wartete, dass die Märchentante ihm eine spannende Geschichte erzählen würde. „Kennen gelernt haben wir uns bei einem Schulprojekt – Ossis in freier Wildbahn sozusagen. Er hat alles kritisiert, was mir bis dahin etwas bedeutet hat und was ich für richtig hielt. Irgendwann habe ich begonnen die Dinge durch seine Augen zu sehen und da bekam mein Weltbild Risse. Es war nicht alles so gut wie es mir vorkam…" Lisa erzählte und erzählte, es wurde später und später und immer dunkler draußen. „Es vergeht keine Nacht, ohne dass ich von ihm träume. Manchmal, da werde ich morgens wach und der Traum war so real, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, ob er wirklich tot ist oder nur am Ende des Flures auf mich wartet. Manchmal, da glaube ich, dass alles ist nur ein schlechter Traum und irgendwann begegnen wir uns wieder." Betroffen hielt David Lisa eine Box mit Taschentüchern hin. Sein selbstgefälliger Blick war verschwunden, es hatte Stellen in ihrer Erzählung gegeben, da hatte er wirklich mit den Tränen gekämpft. „Das tut mir wirklich leid", brachte er dann doch heraus. „Das muss es nicht. Mitleid hilft mir nicht, überhaupt hilft es niemandem. Dieser Job hier, der hilft mir. Also, würden Sie mir bitte die Tasse reichen, damit ich sie noch abwaschen kann." – „Glauben Sie etwa allen Ernstes, dass Agnes deswegen Stress machen könnte?" – „Nein, aber ich will es nicht riskieren. Ich will ein ganz normales Leben führen, so wie alle anderen auch und irgendwo muss ich ja anfangen." – „Sagen Sie, warum fahren Sie nicht einfach nach Pinneberg? Das hilft Ihnen vielleicht…" David fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte immer: „Na, jetzt tut es dir bestimmt leid, dass du so gemein zu ihr warst, aber du kannst es ihr nicht sagen, weil sie Recht hat und du ein verbohrter Schnösel bist, der seine Fehler nicht zugeben kann." Verschreckt sah Lisa auf: „Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe mehrmals darüber nachgedacht, aber ich… ich kann einfach nicht. In sechs Wochen habe ich einen Termin, ich darf meine Akte einsehen. Vielleicht weiß ich dann mehr, kenne die Umstände und vielleicht finde ich dann den Mut." Lisa stand auf und griff nach der Tasse, der Bodensatz war schon ganz klebrig. „Das wünsche ich Ihnen, Lena, ganz ehrlich." – „Lisa, Herr Seidel, ich heiße Lisa." – „Tut mir leid. Ich habe ein grottenschlechtes Namensgedächtnis. Ist vielleicht auch eine von den alten Gewohnheiten, die ich ablegen sollte. Als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit dürfen Sie mich gerne auch bei einem Namen rufen, auf den ich nicht höre." Verschmitzt, fast schon entschuldigend lächelte David Lisa an, die sein Lächeln kurz erwiderte, bevor sie sich zur Tür drehte. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als David sie noch einmal zurückrief: „Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, der Zusammenstoß, Sie wissen schon, da haben Sie mich kurz Rokko genannt. Warum eigentlich?" – „Reines Wunschdenken, schätze ich. Einen Moment lang sahen Sie ihm irgendwie ähnlich. Er hat… hatte doch auch braune Augen und braune Haare, aber seine waren ganz lockig und standen in alle Richtungen." Lisas Blick verklärte sich. „Aber er trug immer auffällige Kleidung und sonntags, in der Kirche, da trug er eine Krawatte, aber immer unter dem Hemd. Das war lustig. Das war nicht so… so… so normal. Eigentlich sind Sie ihm gar nicht so ähnlich wie es mir in dem Moment vorkam. Da hat mir meine Wahrnehmung einfach nur einen Streich gespielt."

„Hallo ihr Zwei. Was macht ihr denn da?" – „Wir sehen uns Werbung mit Film an", antwortete Heide Kowalski trocken. Ihre Haushälterin sprang sofort auf: „Bei dir wird es jeden Abend später", rüffelte sie. „Ich mache dir schnell dein Essen warm." – „Danke Christa, aber das kann ich alleine." – „Aber ich bin hier die Haushälterin. Außerdem… kannst du dich erinnern, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist?" – „Och Christa, nicht die alte Leier. Dir ist bestimmt auch schon mal 'was angebrannt." Spielerisch mahnend erhob Christa ihren Zeigerfinger. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", verabschiedete sie sich. „Was läuft denn für ein Film, Oma?" – „Ein Krimi, aber bis jetzt lief mehr Werbung als alles andere. Ich meine, sieh dir das mal an." Aufgeregt deutete Heide auf einen Werbespot. „Glaubt du wirklich, ich würde mir eine Faltencreme kaufen, für die eine etwa 30-Jährige wirbt? Das ist doch unglaubwürdig", schimpfte sie. „Ich glaube, die Message soll sein: Wenn du dieses Produkt nimmst, siehst du genauso jung aus." – „Ist doch Blödsinn und Betrug obendrein. Als 70-Jährige kannst du dir alles Mögliche ins Gesicht schmieren, du wirst nie wieder aussehen wie 30. Es ist nichts Verkehrtes daran, wenn eine 70-Jährige Werbung für ein Produkt macht, das für 70-Jährige ist. Das Problem ist unsere Gesellschaft: Sie will junge, perfekte und wenn es geht noch leicht bekleidete Frauen sehen, ob's zum Produkt passt oder nicht. Du müsstest das doch viel besser wissen als ich, schließlich arbeitest du doch in der Werbung." – „Ehrlich gesagt, arbeite ich gerade an einem Konzept für eine Kosmetiklinie. Wieso sagst du mir nicht ganz genau, was dich daran stört? Vielleicht kann ich es mit einbauen. Weißt du, ich würde diesen Auftrag unheimlich gerne kriegen, aber nicht mit dem üblichen 90-60-90-strahlend-weiße-Zähne-Model." Heide betrachtete ihren Enkel lächelnd, zog dann aber ihre Stirn kraus. „Du hast da 'was", meinte sie, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und spuckte hinein. „Oma, nein, bitte! Bis jetzt warst du eine coole Oma, aber wenn du mir damit im Gesicht herumwischst, dann…", versuchte Rokko sich zu wehren. „Aber du hast da 'was an der Oberlippe." – „Das ist ein Bart", erklärte Rokko entrüstest. „Das ist ein was?", begann Heide zu lachen. „Der ist aber noch reichlich mickrig." – „Dann wird es eben ein Bart, wenn er ausgewachsen ist und jetzt hör auf, über mich zu lachen." – „Warum willst du eigentlich einen Bart tragen? Das kann ich mir gar nicht richtig vorstellen." – „Es ist einfach Zeit für etwas Neues." – „Und ein neues geblümtes Hemd tut es da nicht?", scherzte Heide erneut. „Nein, ein Hemd tut es diesmal nicht. Guck mal, dein Film geht weiter", wies Rokko seine Großmutter mit einer Handbewegung auf den Fernseher hin. „Und dein Essen ist auch da. Dann kann's ja losgehen", polterte Christa im Türrahmen.

„Hey, du hast ja doch noch aufgemacht", begrüßte Lisa ihren Freund Jürgen in seinem Kiosk. „Du bist noch hier? Ist doch schon reichlich spät." – „Ja, ich hatte gerade ein langes Gespräch mit David Seidel." – „Oh, der ist auch noch bei Kerima? Dann kann ich ja noch lange auf Mariella warten." – „Mariella?" Lisa sah Jürgen fragend an. „Naja, ich habe ihr den ganzen Tag dabei geholfen, ihre Sachen gerecht auf mein kleines Hinterzimmer und die Wohnung ihrer Mutter zu verteilen und jetzt wollte sie in Ruhe mit David reden, bevor sie wieder herkommt." Jürgen lächelte selig. So glücklich war er noch nie, am liebsten hätte er vor Freude getanzt. „Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nur Bahnhof." – „Mariella und ich…" Jürgen machte eine dramatische Pause. „… wir sind jetzt zusammen." – „Oh." – „Was heißt denn hier ‚oh'?" – „Nichts. Ich meine, geht das nicht ein bisschen fix?" – „Sie konnte sich eben gegen meinen Charme nicht wehren und nun macht sie Nägel mit Köpfen. Du könntest dich ruhig ein bisschen für mich freuen", bemerkte Jürgen vorwurfsvoll. „Ich freue mich ja – für dich, für euch. Ich meine, das ist toll. Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Herzlichen Glückwunsch?" – „Schon gut, Hauptsache, du freust dich und du bist weg, wenn Mariella wiederkommt. Ich hätte meine Liebste nämlich gerne für mich alleine." Lisa erwiderte Jürgens Augenzwinkern und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Tür: „Ich muss eh nach Hause."

„David, da bist du ja endlich." Davids Eltern standen hilflos im Flur. Laura stürmte auf ihren Sohn zu. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte dieser sie sichtlich irritiert. „Mariella. Sie hat ihre Sachen abgeholt, zusammen mit einem jungen Mann. David, was hat denn das zu bedeuten? Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa getrennt?" David schluckte schwer, es sah so aus, als hätte Mariella etwas herausgefunden. Mechanisch stieg er die pompöse Treppe der Villa hinauf in die Zimmer, die bisher als Wohnung für ihn und Mariella gedient hatten. Sie saß auf dem kleinen Sofa mitten im Raum. „Auf dich habe ich gewartet", begrüßte sie ihn. „Du willst dich verabschieden?" – „Ja, David, das will ich und ich muss es. Wir hatten eine wunderschöne Zeit zusammen, wir sind einen weiten Weg gemeinsam gegangen, aber jetzt sind wir an einer Gabelung angekommen." – „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht auf meinem Weg weitergehen willst? Dieser Jürgen, der passt doch gar nicht zu dir und jünger ist er auch und…" – „David, bitte. Die vier Jahre sind doch kein Grund, ihn nicht zu lieben. Betrachte unsere Trennung als Chance. Du bist noch nicht bereit für eine lebenslange Bindung, sonst hatte es Monique und all die Anderen nicht gegeben." Mariella erhob sich und ging auf David zu. Ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange, er wirkte wirklich traurig. „Darf ich um dich kämpfen?", flüsterte er leise. „Nein, du warst schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer und aus diesem Kampf würdest du als Verlierer herausgehen." – „Dann haben die Netten wohl diesmal gewonnen", lachte er traurig auf. „Bitte?" – „Ach schon gut. Das ist ein Insider zwischen mir und Lena." – „Sie heißt Lisa", lächelte Mariella. „Wir sehen uns bei Kerima?", fragte sie David vorsichtig. „Ja, aber verlass dich nicht darauf, dass wir sofort in das ‚Beste Freunde für immer'-Stadium übergehen. Ich werde ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, um das zu verdauen. Ist ja immerhin das erste Mal, dass ich abserviert werde." – „Ist gut. Ich geh dann mal." Mariella nahm ihre Tasche, griff hinein und zog ihren Verlobungsring heraus. Wortlos legte sie ihn auf den Couchtisch, bevor sie zielgerichtet auf die Tür zu ging. „Mariella?" Kurz drehte sie sich um. „Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute." – „Ich dir auch, David." – „Grüß Jürgen von mir." – „Das mache ich."


	54. Chapter 54

54.

Sommersprossen… rote Haare… Hakennase… Aknenarben… Muttermal… Cellulite… ungleiche Brüste… Übergewicht… hängendes Augenlid... Schwangerschaftsstreifen… Der alte Hennis sah ratlos zu seinem Partner Nathan Haldermann, liebevoll „der Duce" genannt. Dieser zuckte nur hilflos mit den Achseln und räusperte sich dann: „Rokko, Sie wissen, dass wir Ihre Arbeit schätzen, aber was ist das? Das sieht in keiner Weise aus wie die Kampagne für ein High-class-Kosmetik-Produkt." Selbstsicher lehnte Rokko sich zurück, er hatte mit dem Widerstand seiner Chefs gerechnet, aber er würde die ganzen guten Argumente jetzt noch nicht verpulvern. „Diese Frauen, die Sie hier als potentielle Models vorschlagen… also, wie soll ich es ausdrücken?", übernahm nun Peer Hennis. „Wenn Sie vor die Tür gehen und einmal um den Block laufen, dann werden Sie hunderte solcher Frauen treffen. Das sind 08/15-Frauen wie es sie an jeder Straßenecke gibt." – „Genau das ist das Ziel. Die Zielgruppe für diese Kosmetikprodukte sieht nun einmal nicht aus wie diese perfekten Supermodels. Wer kauft schon Cellulite-Creme von jemandem, der offensichtlich keine Cellulite hat? Oder Pickelwässerchen von einer Frau, die noch nie welche hatte? Diese 08/15-Frauen, wie Sie sie nennen, sind authentisch. Sie zeigen der Zielgruppe: ‚Hey, die hat die gleichen Probleme wie ich und wenn die das nimmt, ist das für mich auch gut.'" Die beiden alten Werbeprofis tauschten anerkennende Blicke. „Das ist ja auch richtig, Rokko, und Ihre Ehrlichkeit ehrt Sie, aber Sie sind doch jetzt lange genug bei uns, um zu wissen, wie das Geschäft läuft. Kerima Moda ist Deutschlands größtes Modeunternehmen und diese Kosmetiklinie ist neu. Der Geschäftsführer widmet sie seiner Verlobten oder Ex-Verlobten oder was auch immer die Klatschblätter heute berichten", versuchte der Duce einzulenken. „Genau das ist es. Die könnten ihr neues Produkt auf die gleiche langweilige Art vermarkten wie ihre Kollektionen oder sie könnten etwas ganz Neues und Außergewöhnliches machen. Damit sind sie dann bestimmt in aller Munde." – „Ja, aber die Frage ist, ob das zu positiven Resonanzen führen wird. Es ist immerhin Kerima Moda und nicht Benetton. Die Zielgruppe ist doch eine ganz andere, eher konservative", gab Peer zu bedenken. Nathan zog Rokkos Hefter zu sich und begann, darin zu blättern, sah immer wieder kurz auf, schüttelte den Kopf, nickte, zog Grimassen, hörte seinem Partner, der immer noch hitzig mit Rokko diskutierte, kaum zu: „Wenn ich mal kurz unterbrechen dürfte: Ein paar Dinge müssten durchaus überarbeitet werden, aber ich finde, wir sollten dem jungen Mann damit eine Chance geben. Verändern Sie das eine oder andere noch. Behalten Sie im Auge, dass es hier um Kerima Moda und seinen Dunstkreis geht – ein bisschen 'was Altbewährtes sollte schon dabei sein." Ohne Widerworte von seinem Partner zu dulden, schlug er den Hefter zu und gab ihn Rokko zurück. „Altbewährt heißt in diesem Zusammenhang aber auch, dass Sie sich das Casting auf der Straße aus dem Kopf schlagen sollten. Es gibt in Berlin eine kleine, noch ziemlich unbekannte Agentur namens DIFFEränce, die dürfte eigentlich etwas für Ihre Zwecke sein. Recherchieren Sie das mal." – „DIFFEränce, ja?" – „Ja genau, die Inhaberin ist Juliana Siebert, aber suchen Sie nach dem Agenturnamen und nicht nach ihr, sonst werden Sie in der Informationsfülle den Überblick verlieren." Freudestrahlend erhob Rokko sich: „Danke, vielen, vielen Dank. Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht enttäuschen!" Schnell nahm er seine Sachen und verließ hoch motiviert das Büro seiner Chefs. „Meinst du, der Junge packt das?", fragte Peer mit einem amüsierten Grinsen über Rokkos hektischen Abgang. „Weißt du, ich bin jetzt seit über 35 Jahren im Geschäft und habe mir meinen Spitznamen hart erarbeitet. Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da lief's hier nicht so gut, aber das weißt du ja selbst und dann gab's Zeiten da lief's hier prima. Und wenn ich eins aus diesem Auf und Ab gelernt habe, dann, dass man manchmal Risiken eingehen und Neues und Innovatives präsentieren muss. Die Chuzpe dazu hat der Junge bestimmt, er muss nur noch lernen, dass man nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand kann." – „Und wie willst du ihm das beibringen?" – „Na so wie ich es dir beigebracht habe", schmunzelte der graumelierte Mann. „Du willst ihm wirklich ein Praktikum in der Buchhaltung aufzwingen?!" – „Na klar, dann lernt er, dass seine Ideen Geld kosten und dann regulieren sich gewisse Flausen von alleine." – „Und wann soll er das machen?" – „Direkt, nachdem er den Kerima-Auftrag an Land gezogen und erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat." Peer sah Nathan mit großen Augen an. Der alte Mann wirkte auf einmal so ernst und überzeugt, aber als er sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte, begann er herzlich zu lachen. „Also, ich würde ihm schon zutrauen, dass er das packt."

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Lisa ihren eigenen Chef in diesem Moment. „Lena… Lisa! Lisa…" David hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich lerne es noch, versprochen." – „Ähm, würden Sie mich bitte durchlassen?", fragte Lisa schüchtern, ohne auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil aufzusehen. David stand genau im Eingang zum Tresenbereich. „Nein, das geht leider nicht. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden und Ihnen den Zugang zu Ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu verwehren, scheint die einzige Möglichkeit... Ich stehe hier schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, um Sie endlich zu erwischen. Ich habe fast den Eindruck, Sie sind schon die ganze Woche auf der Flucht vor mir, dabei muss ich Ihnen ganz dringend etwas sagen." Ohne beiseite zu gehen, baute David sich vor Lisa auf und sah zu ihr herab. „Naja, irgendwie ja, weil… also, mir ist mein Ausbruch von neulich schrecklich peinlich. Ich habe Ihnen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen… Es steht mir nicht zu, so über Sie zu urteilen und… es ist ja nur… wissen Sie, es hat mich so wütend gemacht, wie Sie da so selbstgerecht saßen und mir diesen Scheck angeboten haben… und als Sie mich dann aufgefordert haben, Ihnen die Meinung zu geigen mit diesem überheblichen Lächeln, da musste es einfach raus." – „Ja ja, so sind wir eben, wir unausstehlichen, arroganten, selbstgefälligen Schnösel… War übrigens nicht so toll, dass so direkt gesagt zu bekommen und andererseits doch, weil man in dieser Branche sehr selten etwas ehrlich und direkt gesagt bekommt, auch wenn man förmlich darum bettelt. Ich wollte mich eigentlich für unser Gespräch bedanken. Wissen Sie, Max und ich, wir haben uns die wildesten Geschichten ausgemalt, als wir von Ihrem Gefängnisaufenthalt erfahren haben, ich war einfach nur neugierig und Sie sind ja so still. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie so aus sich herauskommen, wenn man Sie provoziert, wäre ich es eine Nummer kleiner angegangen." Lisa sah kurz auf und lächelte schief. „Ich habe Ihnen übrigens eine ganze Menge zu verdanken, Lena… Lisa. Es wird, sehen Sie, ich bin auf dem besten Weg, mir Ihren Namen zu merken." – „Wieso zu verdanken?" – „Ohne unser Gespräch wäre die Trennung von Mariella wohl sehr unschön abgelaufen." – „Aber wir haben uns doch vor der Trennung unterhalten…" – „Ja, eben. Sonst hätte ich ihr bestimmt eine schreckliche Szene gemacht, aber durch Ihre Geschichte… ich habe einfach begriffen, dass ich sie nicht zwingen kann, mich zu lieben und bei mir zu bleiben, dass Liebe sich immer einen Weg sucht und… irgendwo hatte Mariella ja Recht, wir waren ewig zusammen und mittlerweile war vieles nur noch Gewohnheit und Routine und… okay, so leicht wie ich es darstelle, war es jetzt nicht. Ich habe die letzten Tage schon damit verbracht, den Verlobungsring anzustarren und mich selbst zu bemitleiden, aber ich habe trotz des Trennungsschmerzes ein gutes Gefühl in Bezug darauf, wie es abgelaufen ist. Ich glaube, wir haben uns so eine gute Basis für eine Freundschaft geschaffen, das wäre wohl nicht so, wenn ich mich wie üblich wie Rumpelstilzchen aufgeführt hätte." – „Herr Seidel, ich höre Ihnen ja wirklich gerne zu, aber würden Sie mich wenigstens an die Kaffeemaschine lassen?" David schmunzelte: „Sie wollen wirklich nur zuhören und nicht reden, oder?" – „Was soll ich Ihnen denn jetzt sagen? Dass es mich für Sie freut?" – „Nein, außer es ist der Fall." David machte einen Schritt beiseite und sah Lisa hinterher, die sich sogleich daran machte, die Kaffeemaschine zu befüllen. Langsam setzte er sich auf einen Hocker und räusperte sich: „Huhu, ich bin noch da. Ignorieren Sie mich jetzt?" – „Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich von Ihrem Auftritt halten soll. Ich meine, erst sind Sie gemein zu mir, dann machen Sie sich über mich lustig, dann bemitleiden Sie mich und jetzt stehen Sie hier und scheinen offensichtlich nicht zu wissen, was Sie von mir wollen", fasste Lisa ihre Sicht der Situation zusammen. „Doch, ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich will: Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen." – „Ein Angebot?", wiederholte Lisa zweifelnd. „Ja genau, ein Angebot. Also, Sie und ich, wir haben offensichtlich das gleiche Problem: Wir haben beide nicht so viele Freunde beziehungsweise Ihr bester Freund geht jetzt mit meiner Ex, die bisher so etwas wie meine beste Freundin war. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht könnten wir zwei ja… Freunde werden. Ich habe viele Bekannte, mit denen ich Sie bekannt machen könnte und…" – „Warum?" – „Warum was?" – „Warum sollte ich Ihre Freundin sein wollen? Schließlich ist Herr Petersen doch auch noch da." – „Max lassen wir mal ganz Außen vor. Es geht hier um Sie und ich würde Sie mir einfach als gute Freundin wünschen, weil eigentlich… also ich bin eigentlich nicht so ein Mistkerl wie alle immer glauben. Eigentlich bin ich ein netter Kerl und…" – „… wenn alle das wüssten, würden man Sie nur noch ‚Bärchen' nennen. Herr Seidel, Sie haben eine sehr seltsame Art zu zeigen, dass Sie ein netter Kerl sind." – „Ich weiß", gab David sichtlich schuldbewusst zu. Zwischen seinen Händen ließ er einen Salzstreuer wandern. „Wissen Sie, ich bin von klein auf dazu erzogen worden, hier mal der Boss zu sein, da lernt man, Mauern um sich zu errichten und niemanden zu zeigen, wie es in einem drin aussieht… ach ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum mich Ihre Geschichte einfach nicht loslässt. Sie tun mir einfach leid und ich würde gerne etwas für Sie tun." David sah Lisa resigniert an. „Ich glaube, ich habe es schon einmal gesagt: Ich brauche kein Mitleid und was meine Geschichte betrifft, ich schätze, die vergessen Sie ganz schnell, wenn die Blondine von neulich wieder zur Tür reinkommt." – „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe wieder und wieder darüber nachgedacht und ich glaube, in meiner Beziehung zu Mariella hat es nie einen Punkt gegeben, an dem ich das Risiko, das Ihr Rolf und Sie für einander eingegangen sind, eingegangen wäre. Wow, wenn ich mir vorstelle, einmal so lieben zu können und zurückgeliebt zu…" Als David kurz aufsah und in Lisas traurige Augen blickte, brach er seinen Satz ab. „Rokko. Mein Rolf hieß Rokko und wenn Sie mich fragen, suchen Sie nur jemanden, der Ihnen etwas sagt wie ‚Es wird nach Mariella wieder eine Frau geben.' Nun, Herr Seidel, es wird eine Frau nach Mariella geben. Sind Sie nun zufrieden?" – „Sie sind ein echt harter Brocken, oder? Finden Sie nicht, es wird langsam Zeit, Ihrer Umwelt zu vertrauen? Ich halte Ihnen hier die Hand hin und… Okay, gut, dann anders: Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so schäbig Ihnen gegenüber verhalten habe. Ich habe Ihnen neulich gerne zugehört und wenn Sie wieder das Bedürfnis haben, zu reden und Jürgen gerade nicht kann, dann… dann können Sie gerne zu mir kommen." David sah Lisa mit seinen großen Teddyaugen an. „Ich schätze, ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, mit meinem Chef über mein Privatleben zu reden." Wieso war er denn nur so hartnäckig? Und wieso sperrte sie sich so dagegen? Er machte doch einen aufrichtigen Eindruck und ganz Unrecht hatte er auch nicht. Plötzlich stand David auf und ging zu Lisa hinter den Tresen, holte zwei große Tassen hervor und befüllte sie mit Kakaopulver und warmer Milch. „Freundschaften muss man sich erarbeiten, habe ich neulich irgendwo gehört. Hier!" David reichte Lisa eine Tasse. „Dann fangen wir mal klein an: Ich bin David." Er hob seine Tasse, um mit Lisa anzustoßen, als sich hinter ihnen eine tiefe Stimme räusperte: „Pflegst du deine Kontakte zur Basis?" – „Richard!", entfuhr es David hastig. Er stellte seine Tasse ab und verließ den Cateringbereich, ohne Lisa eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Wir erwarten dich zu einem Meeting im Atelier, Herr Geschäftsführer", bemerkte Richard in einem schneidenden Tonfall. „Machen Sie Gebäck und Kaffee für den Anschluss fertig, Frau Plenske." Lisa nickte. „Ich komme gleich nach, Richard", drängte David seinen Widersacher zu gehen. Mit großen Augen sah er Lisa an. „Was ist jetzt?" – „Was soll jetzt sein? Sie wollen Freundschaft von mir, aber dazu stehen könnten Sie nicht. Vielleicht sollten Sie zuerst daran arbeiten oder noch besser: Sich erst einmal darüber klar werden, warum Sie mir dieses Freundschaftsangebot gemacht haben." – „Wir diskutieren nach dem Meeting weiter", beschloss David ernst und ging.

„Hey, ich wollte dich abholen." Michi stand vor Rokkos Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn schon eine ganze Weile. Er war so versunken, in seine Papiere, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine beste Freundin dort stand. „Hallo! Wohin abholen?" – „Zug? Nach Hause fahren?", fragte Michi verständnislos auf die Uhr deutend. „Was liest du denn da?" – „Kennst du Juliana Siebert?" – „Nee." Michi setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Wenn Rokko schon so fragte, würde es spät werden. „Hör zu: Juliana Siebert wurde 1962 in Düsseldorf ohne Arme geboren, eine Fehlbildung, die daraus resultiert, dass ihre Mutter während der Schwangerschaft Contergan nahm. Dann Schulbildung, alles nicht weiter spektakulär. Bei den Paralympics 1988 gewann sie vier Goldmedaillen: 100m Brust, 50m und 100m Rücken und mit der Staffel. Nach diesem Erfolg zog sie sich aus dem aktiven Sport zurück und führt seitdem die Agentur ‚DIFFEränce', eine Agentur für ‚Charakterköpfe', sprich Models und Schauspieler, die nicht dem gängigen Schönheitsdiktat entsprechen. Des Weiteren engagiert sie sich aktiv für Contergan-Geschädigte… und so weiter." – „Wieso liest du mir das vor?" – „Weil diese Frau genau das hat, was ich für den Kerima-Auftrag brauche." Michi lehnte sich zurück, zog ihre Augenbrauen skeptisch hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Erklärst du mir das hier oder im Zug?" Rokko lachte laut auf. „So spät wie es ist, würde ich sagen: Im Zug."

Leise betrat Lisa das Atelier – das Meeting dauerte jetzt schon Stunden und war zuweilen recht laut. Offensichtlich konnten sich Hugo, Mariella, Richard und David nicht einigen. Agnes hatte irgendwann in ihrer mütterlichen Art entschieden, dass die ‚Kinder' etwas zu essen brauchten, damit sie ordentlich konferieren konnten. So diskret wie möglich platzierte Lisa den Teller mit den Keksen und die Kanne Kaffee auf dem Tisch. David sah ihr nachdenklich nach, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Schnurstracks folgte er ihr ins Foyer. „David, was soll denn das?", fragte Hugo gereizt, ließ sich dann aber von Mariella mitziehen. Im Foyer angekommen, bot sich ihnen ein Bild, das Mariella von David nicht erwartet hätte: „Hört ihr mir alle mal kurz zu!", forderte er seine Mitarbeiter auf. „Ihr kennt mich. Ich bin David Seidel, das oberflächliche Charakterschwein, aber ich lerne gerade dazu. Meine Beziehung ist in die Brüche gegangen, vermutlich, weil ich ein schlechter Mensch bin." Richard und Hugo tauschten ratlose Blicke und Mariella hatte schon Angst, dass David ihr jetzt die Szene machen würde, die vor einer Woche bei ihrer Trennung zu ihrer Verwunderung ausgeblieben war. „Diese Erkenntnis ist mir aber nicht alleine gekommen. Ich habe einen Anstoß gebraucht und der kam von Frau Plenske, der scheuen jungen Frau, die da hinten gerade den Abwasch vorbereitet." Lisa wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken, als die Anwesenden sich zu ihr umdrehten. „Ich habe sie um eine Freundschaft gebeten. Keine Ahnung, warum, vielleicht weil ich hoffe, etwas von ‚den Netten' zu lernen und sie hat abgelehnt, weil ich nicht von jetzt auf gleich aus meiner Haut kann und darum rede ich jetzt auch mit euch: Ich möchte, dass alle wissen, dass ich mir eine Freundschaft mit Lena… äh… Lisa vorstellen kann!" – „Sollte man nicht wissen, wie seine Freunde heißen? Freundschaft wird eh überbewertet", murmelte Richard sichtlich genervt von dem ganzen Trubel, den Davids Auftritt auslöste. „Also, was sagst du?", fragte David und sah Lisa direkt an. Sie kam ein paar Schritte hinter dem Tresen hervor und meinte feuerroten Kopfes: „Okay, okay, aber jetzt hör auf mit diesem peinlichen Auftritt!" Lächelnd applaudierte Mariella, wofür sie sich einen strafenden Blick von Richard zuzog. Wenn David da nicht auf dem besten Weg war, seine Oberflächlichkeit abzulegen und erwachsen zu werden…


	55. Chapter 55

55.

„Rokko! Rokko, warte! Bitte bleib doch stehen!" Wald, das war der Göberitzer Wald, weicher, bemooster Untergrund, noch laublose Bäume, aber das war egal, vor ihr lief Rokko. Nur unter großer Anstrengung kam Lisa vorwärts. „Rokko! Bitte warte doch auf mich!", rief sie verzweifelt. Plötzlich drehte sich der vermeintliche Rokko um, sah sie mit kalten Augen an: „Jetzt brauchst du mir auch nicht mehr hinterher zu rennen", sagte er ihr mit blecherner Stimme, ging immer weiter, Lisa konnte einfach nicht Schritt halten. „Bitte! Rokko!" Plötzlich war er weg. Suchend wollte Lisa sich auf der Lichtung drehen, aber es ging einfach nicht. „Du kriegst mich eh nie!", hallte es durch den Wald und Lisa schreckte auf. Völlig verschwitzt saß sie in ihrem Bett. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihr, dass es noch sehr früh war, aber sie wusste, dass es nach so einem Traum wenig bringen würde, zu versuchen noch einmal einzuschlafen – genauso wenig wie ein Blick in Tims Traumdeutungsbuch. Träume wie dieser waren zahlreich und eindeutig, da gab es nicht viel hineinzuinterpretieren. Mit einem Ruck stand Lisa auf, nur um sich sofort einen Platz auf ihrer Fensterbank zu suchen. Draußen war es noch dunkel und sie würde wunderbar ihren Gedanken hinterher hängen können oder besser doch nicht, sie würden ja doch nur wieder in die gleiche Richtung gehen: Warum musste dieses Unglück ausgerechnet ihr passieren und warum schienen außer ihr alle damit klarzukommen?

Früher als normal kam sie in Jürgens Kiosk an, aber keine Spur von Jürgen. Stattdessen stand da eine große Zeitung an der Kasse. „Oh, Sie sind neu hier", grüsste Lisa den überdimensionierten grauen Bogen Papier. Entnervt faltete Jürgen die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite. „Hallo!", grüßte er seine gute Freundin knapp. „Kakao wie immer?" – „Ja und ganze Sätze wären auch nett", schmunzelte Lisa und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder. „Weißt du, ich liebe Mariella, keine Frage und es ist toll, dass die personifizierte Perfektion auch schräge Marotten hat, aber wieso können wir nicht die gleichen schrägen Marotten haben?" – „Mariella hat schräge Marotten? Wie darf ich mir denn das vorstellen?" – „Sie macht zum Beispiel nie irgendwelche Deckel zu, sprich die Zahnpastatube, das Duschgel, selbst Saftflaschen stehen manchmal offen herum. Und…" Jürgen machte eine dramatische Pause und setzte sein empörtes Gesicht auf. „… und sie hat etwas gegen meine Comic-Sammlung. Sie meint, es seien viel zu viele und sie seien alle gleich und ich würde sie eh nicht lesen." – „Womit sie nicht ganz Unrecht hat." – „Siehst du, du verstehst es auch nicht. Mit Comics ist es wie mit Picasso – das ist Kunst." – „Ja, schon gut. Und wie wollt ihr diese elementaren Probleme lösen?", zog Lisa ihren Freund auf. „Mit einer neuen Wohnung. Mein Hinterzimmer ist auf Dauer zu klein für uns beide." – „Das stimmt." – „Genau, aber irgendwie scheint es in dieser Stadt keine Wohnung zu geben, die für Mariella und mich angemessen ist." Lisa zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Zu Altbau, zu Neubau, zu sehr in der Stadtmitte, zu sehr am Stadtrand, zu groß, zu klein, zu teuer… Irgendetwas ist immer. Ihre Mutter hat angeboten, dass wir zu ihr ziehen." – „Du hast ihre Mutter schon kennen gelernt?" – „Ja, und eine tolle Wohnung hat sie auch, aber die Wände sind nicht aus Lebkuchen." – „Aus Lebkuchen?", fragte Lisa sichtlich verwirrt. „Na wohnen alte Hexen nicht immer in Lebkuchenhäusern?" – „Ähm ja, schon, aber Mariellas Mutter…" – „… ist ein ziemlich unausstehliches Biest. Sie kann mich nicht leiden und das hat sie mir unmissverständlich klargemacht." – „Oh." – „Ja, aber weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Mariella zu Liebe würde ich sogar das über mich ergehen lassen."

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte David fröhlich in die Runde, nur um festzustellen, dass außer Mariella niemand im Konferenzraum war. „Hallo!", grüßte sie kurz zurück. „Der Berliner Stadtanzeiger?", fragte David auf die Zeitung deutend, die Mariella gerade weglegen wollte. „Ja, ich suche nach einer Wohnung." Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Aber das wird dich bestimmt nicht so sehr interessieren." – „Doch doch. Du suchst aber schon nach einer gemeinsamen Wohnung für dich und Jürgen, oder?" – „Ja, keine Sorge. Es ist nur schwierig, unsere Wünsche und Vorstellungen unter einen Hut zu bringen. Nicht so weit weg sollte es sein, aber auch nicht zu sehr im Zentrum, nicht zu altbacken, aber auch kein Plattenbau, bezahlbar. Na du weißt schon." – „Aber warum denn? Ist Jürgens Wohnung nicht schön?" – „Jürgen wohnt doch in dem kleinen Zimmer hinter seinem Kiosk. Das ist auf die Dauer ein bisschen eng, zumal wir beide etwas eigen sind, wenn du verstehst..." – „Heißt das, du drehst deine Flaschen immer noch nicht zu?", schmunzelte David gespielt entrüstet. „Ich gebe mir ja Mühe, aber in meinem Alter ist man nicht mehr so lernfähig", lachte Mariella zurück. „Aber Jürgen hat auch Eigenheiten – alleine der unsortierte Stapel Comics, ein wahres Heiligtum, das gerade so zum Abstauben berührt werden darf." – „Comics?" David schien seine Zweifel zu haben. „Das heißt also, ihr braucht eine Wohnung mit abwaschbarem Boden für deine unverschlossenen Flaschen und einem Regal für Jürgens Comics? Da müsste es in Berlin doch etwas geben." – „Hm, sollte es und wenn alle Stricke reißen, können wir immer noch zu meiner Mutter ziehen." – „Jürgen würde mit dir zu Sophie ziehen?", fragte David mit nun echtem Entsetzen. „Wow, dieser Typ liebt dich echt. Also, wenn er deine Mutter für dich ertragen würde…" – „Das ist es ja. Mutter mag ihn nicht und um noch zu unterstreichen wie unterschiedlich wir sind, hat sie neulich, als ich ihn ihr vorgestellt habe, natürlich das komplette Tafelsilber hervorgezaubert und peinlichst genau darauf geachtet, welche Gabeln Jürgen benutzt hat und natürlich waren das meistens die Falschen." – „Was für ein Frevler!", amüsierte sich David. „Da war er bei der guten Sophie natürlich sofort unten durch." – „Was glaubst du denn? Aber weißt du, Jürgen ist so wunderbar normal – keine Etikette, keine Gängeleien in Bezug auf Anstand und Manieren…" – „Aber sag jetzt bitte nicht, ihr macht Rülpswettbewerbe oder so." – „Nein, noch nicht, aber wir trainieren fleißig", scherzte Mariella ausgelassen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" – „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich liebe Jürgen, egal was andere dazu meinen, ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm, mit ihm kann ich lachen und weinen und ich will ihn einfach nicht verlieren, nur weil wir aus zwei verschiedenen Welten sind und meine Mutter meint, dazwischenfunken zu müssen." – „Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren, ihr liebt euch doch." – „Tut mir leid, David, dass ich das ausgerechnet mit dir diskutiere." – „Ich habe doch danach gefragt, oder?", lächelte David schief zurück. „Hast du seine Eltern denn schon kennen gelernt?" – „Ja, und sie sind so nett. Sie waren viel familiärer zu mir als meine eigene Mutter es je war. Sein Vater erinnert mich ein bisschen an meinen Vater." Mariella wirkte einen Moment lang traurig. Ihr Vater war nun schon so lange verschollen, dass man davon ausgehen musste, dass er nicht mehr lebte. Auf einmal fing sie wieder an zu lächeln. „Stell dir vor, Jürgens Mutter kennt lauter alte Hausmittelchen und Rezepte, die sie immer an ihre Tochter weitergeben wollte und weil sie keine hat, hat sie mir angeboten, sie mir zu verraten. Ist das nicht nett?" – „Ja, irgendwie schon, auch wenn Hausmittelchen und du in meiner Vorstellung nicht zusammenpassen." – „Du bist eben ein alter Zweifler. Erzähl mir lieber, was es bei dir Neues gibt." – „Nicht viel, ich genieße das Singledasein. Stell dir vor, seit ich nicht mehr liiert bin, scheine ich an Attraktivität eingebüßt zu haben. Keins meiner ehemaligen Stelldicheins interessiert sich noch für mich." Resignierend ließ David die Schultern hängen. „Ohh, das tut mir aber leid", mischte sich Richard zynisch ein. Er stand in der Tür und was er sah, brachte ihn nur dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln. Seine Schwester und ihr Ex. Da war sie diesen Hansdampf endlich los und dann saß sie hier und führte freundschaftliche Gespräche mit ihm. Bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Mann allerdings, den sie neulich dann als ihren neuen Lebengefährten vorgestellt hatte, wünschte Richard sich schon fast, dass David doch versuchen möge, Mariella zurück zu gewinnen, zumindest waren sie aus der gleichen sozialen Schicht.

„Morgen Lena. Einen Kaffee und eine Zyankali-Kapsel." Lisa drehte sich langsam in die Richtung um, aus der die erschöpfte Stimme kam. „Ich heiße immer noch Lisa und Zyankali gibt's hier nicht", erklärte die vermeintlich Angesprochene amüsiert und stellte ihm eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffee hin. „Das Meeting läuft wohl nicht so gut?" – „Nee, nicht wirklich." Abwartend sah Lisa ihn an. Erwartete sie wirklich, dass der Geschäftsführer sich mit der popligen Cateringkraft über seine Geschäftsprobleme unterhielt? Wieso eigentlich nicht? Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen mehrfach nett unterhalten und auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die dicke Freundschaft war, die sie mit Jürgen verband, so war David doch merklich verändert: Er lachte viel und war – zumindest in den Pausen, wenn er zu ihr ans Catering kam – ziemlich ausgelassen, nur heute nicht. Heute wirkte er irgendwie niedergeschlagen. „Es ist das reinste Chaos. Mariella mit ihren Frühlingsgefühlen steht auf den ganzen Romantikschmus, Richard ist prinzipiell dagegen und ich wäre eigentlich für diese Kampagne von dieser Hamburger Agentur. Die ist total unkonventionell, nichts, was man bei einer Kosmetikwerbung erwarten würde und… Sag mal, ganz ehrlich, würdest du einem Model, das dir ähnlich sieht, nicht auch eher ein Produkt abnehmen als so einem makellosen, perfekten Etwas mit 08/15-Ausstrahlung?" – „Vermutlich. David, sag mal, macht ihr offiziell Sitzungspause oder drückst du dich nur vor der unangenehmem Aufgabe, eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen?" – „Letzteres. Ich habe gesagt, ich bin kurz für kleine Königstiger." Verdutzt sah David dabei zu, wie Lisa ihm die Tasse wegnahm. „Die kriegst du erst wieder, wenn du deine Arbeit artig gemacht hast", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„David hat Recht, die Kampagne von ‚Hennis & Haldermann' ist gut. Das ist mal etwas völlig Anderes", versuchte Mariella ihrem Bruder gerade zu erklären, als David zurück in das Besprechungszimmer kam. „Seit ihr jetzt beide auf diesem Proletarier-Trip? Das ist doch nicht irgendeine Pansche, sondern Kerimas erste Kosmetik-Linie… für Kerimas exklusive Kunden", erboste Richard sich im Gegenzug. „Aber wir wollen doch auch andere Kunden erreichen und dafür ist diese Kampagne ideal." David setzte sich leise zu Mariella und sah seiner Ex-Verlobten dabei zu, wie sie versuchte ihren störrischen Bruder dazu zu bewegen, neue Weg zu gehen oder sie zumindest in Erwägung zu ziehen. „Ich verstehe euch einfach nicht! Da können wir ja gleich die Zahnspange vom Catering zum Zugpferd für unsere Kampagne machen. Was sagt denn eigentlich Hugo dazu?" – „Nichts. Er will mit dem ganzen bürokratischen Prozedere nichts zu tun haben. Er hat die Flakons entworfen und beim Aussuchen der Duftstoffe geholfen, aber mehr will er damit nicht zu tun haben. Seine Mode steht für ihn immer noch an erster Stelle", erklärte David seinem Gegenüber ruhig. „Also, wer ist für ‚Hennis & Haldermann'? Ich bitte um ein Handzeichen." Mariella und er hoben die Hand. Süffisant lächelnd fuhr David fort: „Gegenprobe: Wer ist gegen ‚Hennis & Haldermann'?" Richards rechte Hand umklammerte wütend seinen edlen Füllhalter. „Ich protokolliere: Zwei Stimmen dafür, eine Enthaltung. Es ist also beschlossene Sache: ‚Hennis & Haldermann' kriegen den Auftrag. Mariella, würdest du da bitte anrufen?", wandte David sich an die junge Frau.

„Herr Kowalski", begrüßte Nathan Haldermann seinen Auszubildenden förmlich. „Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie so schnell zu mir gebeten habe?" – „Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich plötzlich ‚Herr Kowalski' für Sie bin. Es klingt auf jeden Fall ernst." – „Das ist es, sehr ernst sogar. Ich hatte gerade ein Telefonat. Ein sehr dringendes Telefonat, um genau zu sein." – „Ach ja?" Rokko fühlte sich auf seinem Stuhl wie auf einem Sack voller glühenden Kohlen. Was konnte denn nur vorgefallen sein, dass sein Chef so eine Leichenbittermiene zog? „Der Anruf betraf Sie, Herr Kowalski." Der Duce hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, seinen Auszubildenden zu quälen. Amüsiert lächelnd betrachtete er, wie Rokko langsam an Selbstsicherheit verlor. „Der Anruf kam aus Berlin…" Wieder machte Nathan eine eigentlich unnötige Pause. „… und war von Mariella von Brahmberg, der PR-Chefin von Kerima Moda." – „Und?", platzte Rokko ungeduldig in eine weitere Kunstpause seines Vorgesetzten. „Sie mögen Ihre Kampagne, um nicht zu sagen, sie wollen Ihre Kampagne für Ihre Kosmetiklinie." Nathan Haldermann lehnte sich triumphierend zurück, um die Reaktion des wild gelockten jungen Mannes genießen zu können. „Sie werden am 07. Mai in Berlin erwartet beziehungsweise wir, Herr Hennis oder ich werden Sie natürlich begleiten." Mit einem Mal wich die Freude aus Rokkos Gesicht. „Berlin? Ich… ich soll nach Berlin fahren? Aber sonst kommen die Kunden doch immer hierher…" – „Normalerweise sind unsere Kunden ja auch aus der näheren Umgebung, aber Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass die Führungsetage eines Unternehmens wie Kerima Moda hierher kommt? Sie fahren dort hin, machen die Kampagne klar und kommen wieder zurück, zwischen durch genießen Sie ein mittelmäßiges Hotel, in dem Sie die wenigen Stunden, die Ihnen an Freizeit bleiben, für Schlaf nutzen. So läuft das. Ist ja auch eh viel besser, immerhin können Sie alle Formalitäten persönlich abklären – auch mit Juliana Siebert, die kommt nämlich auch nicht hierher." Nathan grinste – für so blauäugig hätte er Rokko dann doch nicht gehalten. „Berlin?!", fragte Rokko schockiert. „Ja. Man könnte meinen, dass Sie nicht gewusst haben, dass Kerima Moda dort ist." – „Doch, aber ich hatte gehofft, nie wieder nach Berlin zu müssen." Wie in Trance erhob Rokko sich. „Dann werde ich mal alles vorbereiten für die große Fahrt. Sind ja nur noch vier Tage." Verständnislos sah Nathan seinem Schützling hinterher. Was war denn nun nicht richtig? Da zog der Azubi einen dicken Fisch an Land und schien sich noch nicht einmal darüber zu freuen oder zumindest nicht darüber zu freuen, dass er einmal aus Hamburg herauskam.

„Rokko, dein Tablett ist leer", bemerkte Michi irritiert, als sie wenig später an ihrem Stammplatz in der Kantine auf Rokko wartete. „Oh. Nicht weiter schlimm, ich habe eh keinen Appetit." – „Du siehst nicht nach Feierstimmung aus. Ey, dein Erfolg bei Kerima geht gerade rum wie ein Lauffeuer und du ziehst ein Gesicht wie ein frisch kastrierter Ziegenbock." Betreten sah Rokko auf sein leeres Tablett. „Ich kann das einfach nicht." – „Was kannst du einfach nicht? Der Auftrag ist großartig, deine Kampagne ist genial. Hast du jetzt Angst vor deiner eigenen Courage oder was?" – „Ich muss dafür nach Berlin", flüsterte er leise. „Oh", entfuhr es Michi. Besorgt sah sie ihren besten Freund an. „Du packst das. Sieh es als Chance, dich deiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Vielleicht findest du die Zeit, nach Göberitz zu fahren und mit Lisas Eltern zu sprechen…" – „Nein! Nein, das geht nicht. Das kann ich nicht. Was soll ich ihnen denn sagen?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht haben sie Fragen, was damals wirklich passiert ist. Wer weiß, wie viel sie überhaupt erfahren haben…" – „Michi, ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich kann da nicht einfach auflaufen und den fröhlichen Werbefachmann geben. Ich… kannst du nicht mitkommen?" In Rokkos Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt und alles, was Michi tun konnte, war nach seinen Händen zu greifen und sie fest zu drücken. „Ich habe doch mit deinem Auftrag nichts am Hut. Wie soll ich denn das begründen?" – „Bitte, Michi", flehte Rokko.

Es war herrlich ruhig in den Agenturräumen während der Mittagspause und Nathan Haldermann lobte sich gerade wieder einmal selbst für seine Idee, die firmeneigene Kantine ein Stockwerk nach unten zu verlegen. Gemütlich saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und wollte sich gerade über das belegte Brot, das seine Frau ihm liebevoll zurecht gemacht hatte, hermachen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang und eine junge Frau mit stechend grünen Augen sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Michaela!", rief er entsetzt. „Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken? Männer in meinem Alter und in meinem Beruf neigen zu Herzinfarkten und Schlaganfällen", witzelte er, verkniff sich aber jeden weiteren Kommentar, als er Michis ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Seufzend wickelte er sein Brot wieder ein und legte es mit einem wehmütigen Blick beiseite. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz", bot er der jungen Frau an. „Danke, ich stehe lieber." – „Gut. Was gibt es?" – „Sie müssen mich mit nach Berlin nehmen", forderte Michi eindringlich. „Und warum?" – „Weil Rokko mich braucht." Michis Worte duldeten keine Widerrede. „Und warum braucht Rokko Sie?" – „Weil er und ich… also, Berlin… wir haben da etwas sehr Schlimmes erlebt und… er kann einfach nicht alleine dahin." Nathan Haldermann entdeckte plötzlich den Vater in sich, der er nie hatte sein dürfen – seine Ehe war ungewollt kinderlos geblieben. Trotzdem spürte er, dass die junge Frau, die da vor ihm stand und so verzweifelt aussah, mehr brauchte als nur ein „Ja, Sie können mitkommen". Er stand auf und rückte Michi einen Stuhl zurecht. „Hinsetzen", befahl er ihr. „Wenn Sie mitwollen, dann müssen Sie mir schon eine ziemlich gute Erklärung liefern." Entschlossen, aus Michi herauszubekommen, was wirklich hinter der Sache steckte, setzte der graumelierte ältere Herr sich neben sie und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie es nicht herumtratschen", verlangte Michi ein wenig kleinlaut. „Großes Indianerehrenwort", erwiderte der Duce amüsiert. „Also, das ist so: Rokko und ich, wir waren auf Studienfahrt… also es ging in ein kleines Dorf bei Berlin und da hat er sich verliebt und im Sommer danach sind wir wieder hingefahren mit diesem Pass und dann wollten die beiden ausreisen und ich sollte in Berlin warten, weil Lisa doch meinen Pass hatte, aber dann haben die mich aufgegriffen, ohne Pass und Rokko und Lisa waren noch an der Grenze und dann haben die sie einfach erschossen und Rokko, dem geht's doch seitdem nicht so gut und er kann einfach nicht alleine nach Berlin und ich… also, er muss einfach nach Göberitz und sich nach Lisas Eltern erkundigen, weil irgendwann… er muss doch damit irgendwie abschließen und…" Nathan betrachtete die junge Frau mit Sorge. „Okay, Michaela, atmen Sie mal tief durch. Ich schätze, ich habe das mehr oder weniger verstanden. Denken Sie, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ausgerechnet Sie Rokko eine Stütze sein wollen? Mit scheint, als hätten Sie auch noch nicht abgeschlossen." Hilflos betrachtete der Duce, wie Michi einzelne Tränen die Wangen herabpurzelten. Suchend griff er in eine Tasche seines Jacketts nach der anderen, doch vergeblich – kein Taschentuch zu finden. Kurz entschlossen, riss er das Ziertuch aus der Brusttasche und reichte es Michi mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken. „Ich mache auch wirklich alles, jede Drecksarbeit. Ich putze Ihnen die Schuhe – mit meiner Zunge, wenn es sein muss, aber bitte, nehmen Sie mich mit." Bei der Vorstellung wie die sonst so selbstbewusste und direkte Michi etwas so erniedrigendes tat wie seine Schuhe zu lecken, musste Nathan laut lachen. „Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein. Meine Assistentin wird hier bleiben müssen und Sie werden ihre Aufgaben übernehmen und das ohne zu murren. Ich mag mein Sandwich am liebsten mit Thunfisch und Zwiebeln und wehe ich höre auch nur eine Klage über meinen Mundgeruch", versuchte er die junge Auszubildende aufzumuntern. „Okay, gut. Danke, wirklich vielen Dank. Das vergesse ich Ihnen nie." Michi sprang auf und umarmte den perplexen Mann stürmisch. „Schon gut, ich bin ja kein Unmensch, aber erzählen Sie es niemandem. Es hat mich 35 Jahre gekostet, damit ich ehrfürchtig ‚der Duce' genannt werde und eine falsche Bemerkung von Ihnen könnte das zunichte machen."


	56. Chapter 56

56.

„Guten Abend, Frau Hauptmann. Ich muss ganz dringend zu Michi." – „Aber Tim, hast du es schon vergessen? Du sollst doch Olivia zu mir sagen", lachte die fröhliche Frau mit den rosigen Pausbacken, von der Michi definitiv ihre Augen geerbt haben musste, ihren Schwiegersohn in spe an. „Immerhin bist du der Sohn, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe." – „Du pickelfressiges Monster! Gib mir das sofort wieder!", schrie plötzlich eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme durch das Hauptmann-Haus. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du zusätzlich zu deinen vier Töchtern noch einen Sohn willst?", grinste Tim. Er wusste genau zu wem die Stimme, die immer noch wenig freundliche Beleidigungen ausstieß, gehörte. „Doch nicht zusätzlich, stattdessen, mein Junge, stattdessen." Hektisch winkte sie ihn herein und eilte dann ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag Michis jüngste Schwester Franziska auf dem Fußboden und Michi rittlings auf ihr. „Der Hautarzt hat gesagt, dass sei normal in der Pubertät und sie würden wieder weggehen", verteidigte sich das Mädchen sich heftig gegen Michi wehrend. „Mir scheißegal, aber wenn du mir das Foto nicht sofort zurückgibst, dann knall ich dir so eine, dass du demnächst rückwärts gehen musst, wenn du den Leuten in die Augen sehen willst!" Mit wütendem Blick holte Michi mit ihrer rechten Hand aus. „Bei drei knall ich dir eine. Also rück das Foto raus!" – „Nei-ein", widersprach Franzi erneut. „Okay, drei!" Mit einem über die Jahre perfektionierten Hechtsprung schaffte es Olivia gerade noch, ihre Älteste davon abzuhalten, ihre Jüngste zu schlagen. „Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", rief sie, während sie Michi von ihrer Schwester herunter und auf die Füße zog. „Michi will mir ihre Jeansjacke nicht leihen." – „Das muss ich ja auch gar nicht, du kleiner Pestpickel. Alles, was du dir von mir leihst, kommt entweder dreckig oder kaputt zurück. Aber ‚leihen' kann man das, was du gemacht hast, ja nicht nennen. Einfach nehmen und dann total verdreckt und stinkend zurückhängen." – „Sie hat sie mir um die Ohren gehauen!", empörte sich Franzi und verließ sich voll und ganz auf ihren Nesthäkchen-Bonus. „Weil du sie nicht waschen wolltest, du Kröte!" – „Ruhe!!", übertönte Olivia ihre Töchter mit einem Mal. „Also, noch einmal langsam: Franzi hat ohne zu fragen deine Jacke genommen und sie dreckig in deinen Schrank gehängt, daraufhin hast du sie gebeten, sie zu waschen und das hat Franzi abgelehnt." Olivias strenger Blick galt Michi. „Das ist die freundliche Variante von dem, was passiert ist." – „Gut. Franzi, du kannst nicht einfach die Sachen deiner Schwestern nehmen. Du wirst Michis Jacke waschen", forderte sie ihre Tochter auf. „Und du wirst mir das Foto wiedergeben!", forderte Michi unüberhörbar. „Welches Foto?", fragte Olivia irritiert. „Das, was sie mir weggenommen hat, um mich zu erpressen." - „Worum geht's hier eigentlich?" – „Diese Mistkröte hat ein Foto aus meinem Zimmer genommen und gesagt, sie zeigt es dir, wenn ich das mit der Jacke petze." – „Dieses Foto hier, Mama." Provokant grinste Franzi ihre Schwester an, bevor sie ihrer Mutter ein Passfoto reichte. „Das ist das Foto von Lisa. Diese Kröte hat es einfach genommen und allein dafür müsste ich ihr eine knallen. Sie weiß genau, wie viel es mir bedeutet." – „Franzi, geh in dein Zimmer. Steck die Jacke in die Waschmaschine und dann geh in dein Zimmer, ich will dich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr sehen." – „Aber…" – „Kein Aber. Mach, was ich dir gesagt habe." Maulend trampelte die knapp 15-Jährige erst an ihrer Mutter und dann an Tim, der sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt, vorbei. „Und nun zu dir!", wandte Olivia sich ernst an Michi. „So ein Theater zu machen wegen einer Jacke. Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du hättest sie gut und gerne alleine waschen können…" – „Ich weiß…", fiel Michi ihrer Mutter vorschnell ins Wort „… aber hier geht's ums Prinzip. Sie kann nicht einfach meine Sachen nehmen und dann in so einem Zustand zurücklegen." – „Das ist richtig, aber hättest du sie ihr gleich geliehen, dann wäre das nicht passiert." – „Das ist wieder so typisch. Sie ist die Kleine und wird von vorne bis hinten verhätschelt. Sie hat Mist gebaut, verdammt noch mal und du willst ihr das durchgehen lassen – schon wieder!", empörte sich Michi lautstark. „Gib mir einfach das Foto wieder und dann bin ich auch in meinem Zimmer." Fordernd hielt Michi die Hand auf. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich habe dir tausendmal gesagt, dass ich dieses Foto nicht im Haus haben will. Schlimm genug, dass du dich von dem Kowalski-Jungen zu dieser Sache hast überreden lassen…" – „Olivia Hauptmann und wie sie die Welt sieht! Du drehst es dir zurecht, wie es dir passt. Ich habe mich von Rokko zu nichts überreden lassen. Ich habe versucht das Richtige zu tun. Wäre es dir vielleicht lieber, ich wäre mehr wie Franzi und würde mich nur für die Farbe meiner Nägel, die neueste Teenie-Band, die Anzahl meiner Pickel und die Geschlechtsreife meiner Klassenkameraden interessieren?!" – „Michaela, es reicht. Wenigstens bringt Franzi sich nicht in Gefahr." – „Kommt drauf an, Nagellackdämpfe sollen ja das Gehirn schädigen und wenn du mich fragst, ist Franzi der lebende Beweis dafür." – „Michaela, es reicht. Du kriegst deine Jacke gewaschen wieder, aber das Foto bleibt bei mir!" Entschlossen ließ Olivia das Bildchen in der Tasche ihrer Kittelschürze verschwinden. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich mich bei dieser wandelnden Pest auch noch entschuldige." – „Nee, das wäre ja reine Energieverschwendung, spätestens morgen früh, wenn ihr ins Bad wollt, geht dieser Hennenkampf ja wieder los." Wutschnaubend drehte Michi sich von ihrer Mutter weg. „Und ich bin trotzdem im Recht", murmelte sie wütend und wollte schon die Treppe in ihr Zimmer hinauftrampeln, als sie Tim erblickte. „Hey!", grüßte sie ihn kurz. „Wie schön, dass du da bist! Komm!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf.

„Du siehst schlecht aus", bemerkte Tim, als er die Tür zu Michis Zimmer schloss und sie ansah. „Dass du nicht der große Romantiker bist, weiß ich, aber selbst dir sollte klar sein, dass das kein Kompliment ist, das man als Frau hören möchte." Trotzig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, nur um sich kurz umzudrehen und mit der Faust an die Wand zu hämmern: „Ey, du Naturkatastrophe, mach die Musik leiser, sonst komme ich rüber!" Nichts tat sich. „Ey, sitzt du auf deinen Ohren? Mach die Musik leiser!", forderte Michi erneut und stand auf. „Die rafft echt gar nichts." – „Hey, lass gut sein", stellte sich Tim ihr in den Weg. „Findest du nicht, sie hat genug von deinem Frust abgefangen?" – „Was heißt denn hier ‚von meinem Frust'?" Michis grüne Augen funkelten Tim böse an. „Irgendetwas ist doch mit dir. Du hast nur eine Jeansjacke und die hattest du ewig nicht an. ‚Weil jetzt alle so eine haben und du nicht alle bist', erinnerst du dich?" – „Es geht hier aber ums Prinzip. Sie kann nicht einfach meine Sachen nehmen und…" – „Ja, schon gut. Vielleicht solltest du dich erst einmal beruhigen…" Tim ging an Michi vorbei und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Blöd nur, dass deine Mutter jetzt das Foto von Lisa hat." – „Ja, die kleine Pest hat es aus meiner Schatzkiste genommen." Entrüstet deutete Michi auf eine kleine Holzkiste, die mit Muscheln und Steinen beklebt war. „Die steht immer unter meinem Bett und da ist alles drin, was mir etwas bedeutet…" Michi machte eine Pause, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Trotztränen nicht mehr weit waren. „Aber wieso interessierst du dich für dieses Foto?", fragte Michi abrupt. Kannte Tim das Bild überhaupt? Nein, wohl kaum. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, es ihm je gezeigt zu haben. Sie hatte es noch an dem Abend nach der Gerichtsverhandlung in ihrer Schatzkiste verschwinden lassen, damit besonders ihre Eltern, die für ihre Fluchthilfe keinerlei Verständnis hatten, es nicht an sich nehmen konnten. Und nun war es doch passiert! Regelmäßig in die Papiertonne sehen, schoss es Michi durch den Kopf. Ja, das war eine hervorragende Idee, ihre Mutter war gerade auf so einem Müllsortierungs-Öko-Tripp, dass es dort wohl am ehesten wieder auftauchen würde. Obwohl, eigentlich war das auch eine blöde Idee, denn in vier Tagen ging es nach Berlin und wie sollte sie denn dann den Müll durchsuchen? So eine Scheiße! „Michi, komm, setz dich mal. Ich muss etwas wirklich Wichtiges mit dir besprechen." Mit der flachen Hand schlug Tim ein paar Mal leicht neben sich auf die Decke. „Was ist denn? Du wirkst so ernst", bemerkte Michi sichtlich besorgt. „Bin ich auch. Du weißt doch, dass Achim in den Ruhestand geht, ja?" Michi nickte angespannt. „So und ihm zu Ehren stellen wir gerade eine kleine Zeitung mit den wichtigsten Ereignissen seiner Karriere zusammen." Wieder nickte Michi. „Naja, ich stelle sie zusammen, weil ich nicht ‚nein' sagen kann. Jedenfalls habe ich viel Zeit im Stadtarchiv verbracht – Wasserstände, Sturmwarnungen, eben alles, wofür Achim in den letzten Jahren eingesetzt war. Dabei ist mir eine Idee gekommen." Ungeduldig rutschte Michi neben ihrem Freund hin und her. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig sein? Bei allem, was er tat, war er ruhig und überlegt. Wieso platzte er nicht mit der Neuigkeit heraus so wie andere Leute auch? „Also, ich habe mir einen Auszug kommen lassen." – „Tim, bitte, was für ein Auszug? Musst du mich so auf die Folter spannen?" – „Eine Statistik sozusagen. Begräbnisse im Großraum Ostberlin von 1987 bis jetzt." Tim machte eine Pause und sah Michi abwartend an. Sollte er seine Vermutung wirklich äußern? „Und?" –„Michi, es ist in dieser Zeit keine Lisa Plenske beerdigt worden." Michi riss ihre grünen Augen weit auf. „Das heißt aber noch nichts. Außerdem heißt sie eigentlich Elisabeth." – „Es ist in diesem Zeitraum überhaupt kein Plenske beerdigt worden." – „Und was ist, wenn sie nur nicht im Großraum Ostberlin beerdigt worden ist? Oder anonym?" – „Oder wenn sie noch lebt? Du hast sie doch im Fernsehen gesehen…" – „Ich glaube, sie gesehen zu haben." Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind doch Haarspaltereien. Michi, wir sollten weiter nachforschen. Wer weiß, vielleicht steckt ja etwas dahinter." – „Hast du schon mit Rokko gesprochen?" – „Nein, ich will ihn nicht unnötig aufwühlen. Wenn nichts dran ist, dann braucht er von unseren Nachforschungen nichts erfahren und wenn doch, dann ist es egal, wann genau wir ihn einweihen…" – „Unsere Nachforschungen? Wir ihn einweihen? Bist du dir sicher, dass ich da mitmachen werde?" – „Ich hatte es gehofft, immerhin brauchst du doch auch Gewissheit." – „Was haben denn heute alle nur? Erst der Duce, dann du… Wirke ich wie ein psychisches Wrack auf meine Umwelt?" – „Der Duce? Was war denn mit deinem Chef?" – „Rokko hat den Kerima-Auftrag gekriegt und muss dafür nach Berlin. Er hat aber Angst, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen und da bin ich zum Duce. Naja, ich will eben mit und anfänglich war ich auch selbstbewusst und dann hat er mich zum Heulen gebracht, ohne viel zu sagen oder zu tun." Ratlos blickte Michi ihren Tim an. „Und?" – „Was und? Er ist mein Chef und boah, der hält mich doch jetzt für eine Heulsuse!" – „Das meine ich nicht. Fährst du mit nach Berlin?" – „Ja." Michi atmete tief durch. „Na das ist doch ideal." – „Vergiss es, Rokko will nicht zu den Plenskes und ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht." – „Musst du ja vielleicht auch gar nicht. Es wird doch wohl ein Stadtarchiv geben, in dem du nachforschen kannst, oder?" Aufmerksam sah Michi ihren Freund an. „Du meinst, ich soll da mal die Unterlagen wälzen?" – „Schaden kann es auf jeden Fall nicht und von Berlin aus ist das auch einfacher als von hier." Nachdenklich starrte Michi geradeaus. „Okay, gut. Dann… ich muss Schreibsachen mitnehmen und meinen grauen Pulli, falls es im Archiv staubig ist und…" – „Michi, wann geht es denn überhaupt los?" – „Montag um 9 Uhr geht der Zug vom Hamburger Hauptbahnhof." – „Okay, dann haben wir also noch das ganze Wochenende zum Pläneschmieden."

„Eine sehr schöne Predigt, Mutter." – „Oh ja, das stimmt, Heide", fiel Marikka in den Lobgesang ihres Mannes ein. „Und was ist mit dir, Rokko, hat's dir auch gefallen?", fragte sie dann ihren Sohn. „Ja… nein… ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nicht richtig zugehört. Ich war mit den Gedanken woanders." Betreten stocherte Rokko in seinem Essen – sonderlichen Appetit hatte er in den letzten Tagen nicht gehabt und so kurz vor der Abreise schnürte ihm der Gedanke an Berlin die Kehle zu. Erstaunt zog Heide ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Wo denn?" – „In Berlin, bei dem Auftrag." – „Dann sei dir verziehen, mein Junge", schmunzelte sie. „Welcher Auftrag?", erkundigte Gustav sich sichtlich interessiert. „Diese Mariella-Kosmetik-Linie für Kerima Moda. Ich habe den Auftrag an Land gezogen und morgen geht's in den Hauptsitz der Firma, um abzuwickeln." – „Du hast einen so dicken Auftrag und erzählst uns nichts davon?", empörte sich Gustav. Aber er wusste, dass Rokko das schnell in den falschen Hals bekommen würde, also fuhr er in einem sanfteren Ton fort: „Wow, das ist großartig. Du bist bestimmt stolz auf dich. So etwas musst du doch erzählen!" – „Hm." – „Sehr glücklich wirkst du ja nicht", mischte sich Marikka wieder ein. „Es ist eben Berlin und wir bleiben knapp zwei Wochen, um alles in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken." Rokko schluckte betroffen und erhob sich dann: „Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch packen." – „Was ist denn mit ihm los?", wandte Gustav sich an seine Mutter. „Berlin, Gustav, er muss nach Berlin. Was glaubst du, welche Assoziation Rokko bei Berlin als erstes kommt?" – „Oh", entfuhr es Gustav. Wieder einmal merkte er, wie unsensibel er sein konnte. „Meinst du, er kommt damit klar?" – „Natürlich. Er wollte diesen Auftrag unbedingt und wenn er nach Berlin kommt und feststellt, dass die Stadt ihm nichts tut, dann wird es ihm auch wieder besser gehen. Vielleicht findet er ja den Mut, das Grab seiner Lisa zu besuchen und… naja, richtig Abschied nehmen." Resignierend schob Marikka ihren Teller von sich. „Und wieso kommt er mit seinen Sorgen nicht mehr zu uns?" – „Das meint er bestimmt nicht böse", versuchte Heide ihre Schwiegertochter zu trösten. „Er ist ein Kämpfer und Berlin ist die letzte Schlacht. Wenn er es schafft, dorthin zurückzukehren, dann…" – „… dann wird er seinen Weg machen, oder? Endlich akzeptieren, dass er Lisa nicht zurückbekommt", vervollständigte Gustav den Gedanken seiner Mutter. „Ja. Und vielleicht schafft er es, sich selbst zu verzeihen…"

„Nathan! Hast du alles eingepackt?" Viktoria Haldermann warf einen kritischen Blick auf die für ihren Geschmack viel zu kleine Reisetasche ihres Gatten. „Da hast du nicht wirklich alles drin, was du für Berlin brauchst, oder?" – „Nein, ich habe hier noch meine Aktentasche." Verständnislos strich sich die rundliche Frau über ihren grauen Dutt, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nicht wusste wohin mit ihren Händen. „Ach Vicky, du meinst es wieder viel zu gut mit mir. Es sind man gerade zwei Wochen, vielleicht sogar weniger, die ich weg sein werde." – „Das heißt, du bist an unserem Hochzeitstag nicht hier", stellte sie traurig fest. „So leid es mir tut, nein. Aber weißt du, immer mal etwas Neues. Wir haben die letzten 38 Hochzeitstage zusammen verbracht. Die waren doch jedes Jahr gleich." – „Und dieser ist eben anders. Na sehr schön." Gespielt empört stemmte Vicky ihre Arme in die Hüften. „Dann werde ich mir eben ohne dich einen schönen Tag machen. Ich werde die Karte beim Inder rauf- und runterbestellen und alles aus den kleinen Kartons, in denen es geliefert wird, essen." Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie hätte ihrem Mann die Zunge herausgestreckt. „Solange du hinterher gut lüftest, ist mir das egal." – „Mein asiatisches Essen hassender Mann gibt sich tolerant? Was planst du denn?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich werde ich mich von meinem Babysitter-Dienst erholen." – „Babysitter-Dienst?" – „Na ich habe dir doch davon erzählt. Rokko, der Azubi, hat doch den Job an Land gezogen und…" – „Ach ja, die Republikflucht, richtig?" – „Richtig. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich muss ein Auge mehr auf meine beiden Begleiter werfen als sonst." – „Du bist doch paranoid." – „Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall lässt mir diese Geschichte keine Ruhe und ich mag sowohl Rokko als auch seine kleine Freundin Michaela." Vicky schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Nathan ging mit seinen Auszubildenden ja immer väterlich um, aber hängte er sich gerade nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr hinein? Er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. „Oh, schon so spät. Ich muss los." Hektisch drückte der Duce seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich seine Reisetasche und seinen Aktekoffer schnappte. „Nathan, dein Fresspaket!", rief Vicky ihren Mann noch kurz zurück, bevor sie sich lachend an das Wohnzimmerfenster zurückzog, um ihm hinterher zu winken.


	57. Chapter 57

57.

Das war also Kerima Moda. Bisher zeigte Berlin sich von seiner prunkvollen, glamourösen Seite. Kerima war ja auch nicht irgendein Unternehmen, sondern das Modeunternehmen schlechthin. Mit einem gewissen Respekt, aber nicht ehrfürchtig folgten Michi und Rokko ihrem Chef und Kerimas Geschäftsführer durch die einzelnen Räume. Schmunzelnd betrachtete Nathan den eifrigen jungen Mann mit dem leicht snobistischen Zug. Dass er das Unternehmen geerbt und nicht gegründet hatte, merkte man deutlich: Alles sollte vom Besten und Feinsten sein, Kerima über alles, aber dass es viel Schweiß und Arbeit gekostet haben musste, Kerima zu dem zu machen, was es heute war, und die Gelder zusammenzukriegen, die David jetzt so freudig verprasste, schien ihm nicht bewusst zu sein. Das Atelier war der letzte Raum, den David den Gästen zeigte. Rokko fühlte sich dort sofort wohl – die kreative Stimmung, das Chaos, die Hektik trafen sehr wohl seinen Geschmack. „Und das ist unser Catering", schloss David die Führung. Nathan stellte sich vor, welcher Trubel hier wohl zu den Mahlzeiten herrschen musste und beglückwünschte sich erneut zu der Kantine seiner Agentur, die für seinen Geschmack nicht weit genug weg von den Büros sein konnte. „Und das hier ist die gute Seele des Unternehmens Agnes Hetzer – ohne sie wären wir hier ganz schön aufgeschmissen", stellte David seine mütterliche Freundin vor. „Gute Seele bedeutet in diesem Zusammenhang aber eigentlich ‚die Kaffeekochende Seele'. Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen?", fragte sie lachend. „Oh, Kaffeekochende Seelen sind mir die liebsten", lachte Nathan und deutete scherzhaft einen Handkuss an. „Einen Kaffee für Sie, kommt sofort. Und für die Kinder?", wandte Agnes sich an Michi und Rokko. Ein grünes Augenpaar weitete sich empört, als David auch schon vermittelnd eingriff: „Alle Mitarbeiter, die jünger sind als Agnes, werden von ihr ‚Kinder' genannt und das wird sich wohl nie ändern." – „Dann hätte ich gerne einen Orangensaft", wandte Michi sich an Agnes, während sie versuchte, David so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Wenn er nicht bald aufhören würde, ihr entweder auf den Hintern oder ins Dekolleté zu starren, dann würde sie seiner Zeugungskraft ein Ende setzen. „Und was werden Sie jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag noch machen?", fragte David vermeintlich beiläufig in die Runde. „Nicht mehr allzu viel", entgegnete Nathan. „Immerhin beginnt das Meeting ja recht früh." – „Ja, aber das ist besser, als jetzt noch anzufangen und dann auf dem kreativen Höhepunkt aufhören zu müssen. Morgen wird dann auch Frau von Brahmberg im Haus sein. Sie steckt im Umzugstress – ihr Lebensgefährte und sie mussten erst noch auskämpfen, wie viele seiner Comics mit umziehen dürfen und da musste sie sich einfach den Nachmittag frei nehmen." Innerlich lachte David bei diesem Gedanken. Da hatten Jürgen und Mariella so schnell eine Wohnung gefunden und das nur eine Etage über dem Kiosk und mussten eigentlich das meiste nur die Treppe hinauftragen, trotzdem erinnerte das Ganze an eine diplomatische Höchstleistung. Es mussten einfach zwei unterschiedliche Welten mit einander vereinbart werden. Sie fanden ja auch immer einen Kompromiss, aber meist nie ohne lange Debatte. Allein die Vorstellung wie Mariella Wände strich, beim Tapezieren und Teppichverlegen half, ließ David schmunzeln. Vielleicht war das auch nur ihre Rache an der pikierten Sophie, die einfach kein Verständnis dafür hatte, dass ihre Tochter mit dem Kioskbesitzer in eine Dreizimmerwohnung in einer Gegend ziehen wollte, die für die von Brahmbergs in keiner Weise angemessen war. „Ich glaube, ich werde mir die Stadt ansehen, ich war ehrlich gesagt noch nie in Berlin", unterbrach Nathan Davids Belustigung. „Aber jetzt, wo ich die Chance habe, ein Mal durch das Brandenburger Tor zu laufen, würde ich das doch glatt mal machen wollen." – „Na das ist ja nicht weit von hier", mischte Agnes sich ein und wollte dem älteren Herrn Kaffee nachschenken, doch dieser lehnte ab. „Danke Frau Hetzer, aber mein armer alter Magen verträgt nicht mehr soviel wie meine Müdigkeit gerne trinken würde, wenn Sie verstehen", zwinkerte er ihr kurz zu. „Und was haben Sie beide vor?", wandte David sich an Michi und Rokko. „Och, ich weiß noch nicht", versuchte Michi ihn abzuwimmeln. „Es gibt hier sehr nette Bars und Nachtclubs." – „Ich bin weder eine Trinkerin noch eine Tänzerin", gab Michi leicht gereizt zurück. „Was meinst du, Rokko, wollen wir uns nicht einen S-Bahnfahrplan besorgen und mal nachsehen, wie man am besten nach Göberitz kommt?" Rokko war auffällig still an diesem frühen Abend und zuckte auch diesmal nur mit den Schultern. „Sie wollen nach Göberitz?", begann David erneut. „Sie wollen in dieses kleine Nest, obwohl Sie Berlin haben könnten? Das müssen Sie mir genauer erklären, Manuela." – „Michaela", korrigierte die junge Frau ihn genervt. War er denn schwer von Begriff oder war sie für ihn nur Freiwild, dessen Namen er sich nicht merken wollte? „Sag mal, Agnes, wo ist denn deine rechte Hand? Die ist doch aus Göberitz. Vielleicht kann sie unseren Gästen den Weg erklären." – „Meine rechte Hand…", gab Agnes schmunzelnd zurück. „… ist mit Max beim Großhändler." – „Was macht sie denn da? Und das ausgerechnet mit Max?" – „Da war ein Fehler auf der Abrechnung. Ich hätte ja nicht gemerkt, dass statt des versprochenen Preisnachlasses von 11,3 nur 10,8 berechnet wurden, aber sie hat's gleich gesehen. Naja, kennst sie ja, das alleine zu regeln hat sie sich nicht getraut und da ist Max eben mitgegangen. Sie kommt heute auch nicht noch mal her. Aber ich kann Ihnen auch erklären, wie man nach Göberitz kommt, zumindest mit der S-Bahn. Wenn Sie Busse vorziehen…" – „Nein, nein, S-Bahn ist okay", fiel Michi ihr glücklich ins Wort.

„Das muss die S-Bahn-Station sein, von der Frau Hetzer sprach", merkte Michi an, als sie zusammen mit Rokko in ihr Hotel ging. „Hm", kam es kurz von Rokko. „Ich will aber nicht hinfahren, nicht heute", fand er dann doch seine Sprache wieder. „Stell dir vor, es läuft nicht gut bei den Plenskes, dann… der Auftrag ist doch wichtig." – „Ja, der Auftrag, verstehe. Wir müssen ja auch gar nicht zu den Plenskes gehen. Wir könnten einfach mal durch Göberitz laufen…" – „Zwei völlig Fremde in diesem Kaff? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir da unbemerkt bleiben!", wehrte Rokko sich offensichtlich immer noch gegen Michis Vorschlag. „Gut, dann nicht", meinte sie. Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile neben einander her. Morgen, während des Meetings, bei dem der Duce sie nicht dabeihaben wollte, würde sie sich in diese verflixte S-Bahn setzen und nach Göberitz fahren, sie würde das Rathaus oder das Gemeindehaus oder was auch immer die da hatten, aufsuchen und sich durch die Bücher kämpfen und wenn das nicht half, würde sie eben auf den Friedhof gehen und jeden einzelnen Grabstein lesen, um Gewissheit zu kriegen. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns dem Duce anschließen und mit ihm zum Brandenburger Tor gehen?", fragte sie plötzlich. „Komm schon, das ist bestimmt eine tolle Erfahrung", munterte sie ihren Freund mit ihrer ansteckenden Begeisterung auf. „Na gut, aber nicht so lange." – „Ja ja, du willst morgen fit sein für deinen großen Werbecoup, das verstehe ich doch." Überschwänglich hakte Michi sich bei Rokko unter und zog ihn mit sich.

Ratlos stand Lisa vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Was sollte sie nur anziehen? Es war sonnig draußen, aber nicht warm genug für Sommersachen, aber zu warm für Rollkragen und lange Hosen. Hey, was war denn das? Ihr roter Lieblingspulli! Den hatte sie ja ewig nicht angehabt. Und dazu ihren schwarzen, mittlerweile ziemlich ausgeblichenen Rock. Ja, das war eine super Kombination und Rokko mochte… Nein, nicht schon wieder, brach sie ihren Gedanken ab. Ja, mit diesem Outfit hatte irgendwie alles angefangen. Verbuch es als unvergessliche Erfahrung – das erste Mal verliebt. Trag diese Sachen und zeig allen, wie stark du bist, ermunterte sie sich selbst und schlüpfte in den Pulli. „Lisa, du musst langsam los", rief Helga von unten. „Jaaa!", rief Lisa genervt zurück. Gleich würde sie den Kampf gegen ihre Haare gewonnen haben und dann konnte es losgehen.

„Ach, guten Morgen Herr Kowalski", grüßte Agnes den stillen jungen Mann, den sie am Vortag kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte auf einem Hocker vor ihrem Tresen Platz genommen und ließ seinen Blick einfach nur durch das Foyer schweifen. „Guten Morgen, Frau Hetzer", grüßte er zurück. „Na, noch nach Göberitz gefunden?" – „Nein. Wir wollten ja auch nicht gleich dorthin. Michi ist manchmal nur einfach ein wenig vorschnell." – „Ach so, verstehe. Ich habe frischen Streuselkuchen, möchten Sie vielleicht?" Agnes hoffte, er würde seine Einsilbigkeit verlieren. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Lockenkopf eigentlich ein extrovertierter Typ war und ihn nur etwas „blockierte". „Gerne, aber nur ein kleines Stück, das Frühstück im Hotel war reichlich." Erfreut nickte Agnes und schritt mit einem großen Messer zur Tat. „Glauben Sie eigentlich an das Schicksal, Vorhersehung und so?", fragte sie plötzlich. Rokko musste schlucken. „Hm, ich habe nur die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das Schicksal manchmal echt unfair sein kann." – „Oh. Dann wollen Sie sicherlich nichts darüber erfahren…" Enttäuschung stand Agnes ins Gesicht geschrieben – sie hatte doch soviel Freude an ihren Tarot-Karten. „Nein, aber wenn es Sie glücklich macht, ziehe ich gerne eine Karte", deutete Rokko auf den kleinen Stapel neben der Kaffeemaschine. Lächelnd hielt Agnes ihm den Kartenfächer hin. „Oh", entfuhr es Rokko, als er seine Karte sah. „Der Tod?", stammelte er verunsichert. „Das ist ein landläufiges Missverständnis. Diese Karte hat nichts mit dem eigentlichen Tod zu tun, sondern mit Veränderung." Vorsichtig beugte Rokko sich vor und sah sich verstohlen um: „Glauben Sie wirklich an diese Karten?" – „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Mir macht es einfach bloß Spaß von Zeit zu Zeit eine Karte zu ziehen und sie zu interpretieren." – „Morgen, Agnes. Ist… ähm… Lena noch nicht da?" David war an den Tresen gekommen und sah sich suchend um. „Nein, wieso?" – „Ach nichts Wichtiges. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es beim Großhändler war." – „Dann frag doch Max." – „Der ist noch nicht im Haus. Müsste Lena nicht schon hier sein?" – „Ja, müsste sie, aber wenn sie ihre Bahn verpasst hat, ist sie erst in einer halben Stunde da" – „Aha. Gut, dann… wir brauchen eine Kanne Kaffee in Konferenzraum 1 und ununterbrochen Nachschub." – „Eine Art Pipeline sozusagen." – „Ja, genau. Und dann ein paar Kaltgetränke und so in einer Stunde ein bisschen Gebäck und Schnittchen. Schaffst du das?" Empört stemmte Agnes die Arme in die Hüften: „Jetzt werd nicht frech. Ich habe das Catering schon geschmissen, da hattest du noch nicht einmal Zähne." Sie sah sich kurz um und griff dann nach einer Kelle, die sie drohend vor seiner Nase schwang. „Schon gut, schon gut, das war ja nur eine Frage", lachte David und hob die Hände, als wolle er sich ergeben. „Komme Sie dann, Herr…" Seufzend hielt David inne. „Tut mir leid, ich habe es einfach nicht mit Namen." – „Kowalski", schmunzelte Rokko und folgte ihm dann in den Konferenzraum.

Schnellen Schrittes hetzte Lisa durch Göberitz. In wenigen Minuten fuhr ihre Bahn und… wo war ihre Kette? Hektisch tastete sie ihren Ausschnitt und Nacken ab – sie war nicht da. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und überlegte: Sie hatte sie abgemacht, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war und heute Morgen hatte sie geduscht, sich angezogen, gefrühstückt und… sie hatte vergessen, sie um zu machen? Oder auf dem Weg verloren? Das ging nicht – sie konnte nicht ohne diese Kette zur Arbeit, da hing doch ihr Glücksbringer dran. Genauso hektisch wie sie die Straße gerade hinuntergelaufen war, lief sie sie jetzt wieder hinauf, ließ dabei ihren Blick immer wieder suchend über den Boden gleiten. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte Helga besorgt, als ihre Tochter fast schon panisch die Haustür aufriss und dann sofort die Treppe hinauf rannte. „Ich habe meine Kette nicht um!", brüllte sie als Antwort. „Hast du sie verloren?" – „Nein, glücklicherweise nicht. Ich habe sie nur vergessen", antwortete Lisa ruhig, als sie die Treppe wieder hinunter kam. „Komm, ich mache sie dir um. Jetzt, wo deine Bahn eh weg ist, kannst du mich das in Ruhe machen lassen."

„Also, das Grundpaket der Mariella-Linie besteht aus einem Duschgel, Shampoo, Gesichtscreme, Deo und Parfum und ist beliebig erweiterbar mit dem Luxuspaket", fasste Rokko gerade zusammen, als Agnes mit der ersten Kanne Kaffee den Raum betrat. „Genau und das besteht aus Handcreme, kühlendem Augengel, Körperlotion und Pflegespülung. Wenn die Linie erst einmal etabliert ist, dachten wir auch an Make-up und…" – „Also, alles, was Frau von Welt so braucht", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Gut, dann würde ich dieses Model hier für das Shampoo vorschlagen und…" – „Nein!", unterbrach Richard seine Pläne schmiedende Schwester und diesen äußerst unkonventionell gekleideten jungen Mann, der offensichtlich das ganze Vertrauen seines Chefs genoss. Nathan Haldermann saß zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl und überließ Rokko die Führung. „Dieses Model hat schreckliche Haare. So eine wirre Krause, was soll denn das?" – „Das ist doch das Ziel der Kampagne – zu suggerieren, dass diese Produkte für jedermann sind. Wenn es eine Linie für Männer wäre, könnten wir auch Sie dafür nehmen: ‚Kein Gel, das diesem Shampoo standhält' und dann mit Vorher-Nacher-Bildern." David begann auf einmal schrecklich zu husten – hatte er sich doch an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Dieser… wie war doch gleich sein Name? Egal, der Werbeheini aus dem hohen Norden war ja doch nicht so verstockt wie er ihm am Vortag vorkam. Mütterlich schlug Agnes ihm auf den Rücken.

„Lisa, da bist du ja endlich", grüßte Agnes ihre rechte Hand, wie David sie zu nennen pflegte, wenn er wusste, dass sie nicht Lena hieß, aber sich nicht mehr erinnerte wie denn nun ihr richtiger Name lautete. „Ja, ich musste noch einmal nach Hause. Ich habe meinen Glückbringer vergessen und ohne den konnte ich doch nicht aus dem Haus." Atemlos deutete Lisa auf das kleine Hufeisen in ihrem Ausschnitt. „Aus solchen Hufeisen fällt das Glück doch meistens raus." – „Ich weiß, aber ich habe es von jemand ganz Besonderem und darum ist es mein Glücksbringer." Verwirrt sah Lisa sich um: „Hier ist heute aber nicht viel los." – „Nee, die Typen von dieser Werbeagentur sind gestern angekommen, als du beim Großhändler warst und heute wird fleißig getagt. Als ich denen vorhin Kaffee gebracht habe, war Richard gerade dabei jemanden zu zerfleischen", grinste Agnes. „Hier, zieh eine Karte", forderte sie Lisa auf wie sie es oft tat, wenn morgens nichts los war. „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht daran glaube." – „Ja, aber mach's für den Spaß. Komm schon!", bat Agnes sie mit einem lieben Lächeln. Entnervt seufzte Lisa. „Du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe." Sie griff in den Kartenfächer und gab Agnes die Karte, ohne sie angesehen zu haben. „Der Tod", erklärte Agnes ihr mit gespielt ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Steht für Veränderung, ich weiß", lachte Lisa.

Warum waren Stadtpläne eigentlich so unhandlich? Und warum sahen Städte bei strahlendem Sonnenschein anders aus als bei bewölktem Himmel? Ein wenig verloren lief Michi durch Berlin-Mitte. Irgendwo hier war doch gestern noch die S-Bahn-Station. Es half nichts, sie würde jemanden fragen müssen. Nur wen? „Entschul…", wandte sie sich an einen älteren Herrn, der sie unbeachtet stehen ließ. „Danke für Ihre freundliche Hilfe", rief sie ihm aufgebracht hinterher. „Entschuldigung, können Sie mir sagen, wie…" – „Mir san aus München. Mir kinnen die Stadt au net", antwortete ihr die nächste Person, die sie ansprach. Gut, dann würde sie in ein Geschäft gehen und dort fragen. Leute, die in Berlin ein Geschäft führten, mussten doch Berliner sein und sich auskennen. Bloß was hatte so früh schon offen? Auf der anderen Straßenseite trug gerade ein junger Mann Aufsteller vor einen Kiosk. Sehr schön, dann müsste sie jetzt nur noch lebendig über die Straße kommen und dann würde er ihr helfen… müssen.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass die holde Konferenz ihre Häppchen kriegt", trieb Agnes Lisa dazu an, die Brote schneller zu schmieren. „Lass mich das machen!", schob sie sie beiseite. „Die Radieschen müssen nicht mathematisch genau in der Mitte liegen. Hol schon mal die kleinen Saftflaschen." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand dann mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank.

Dieser Kiosk – irgendwo hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen. Ein Regal mit Zeitschriften, ein altmodischer Zeitungsständer, ein Stehtisch, eine Bank, zwei Herdplatten, um Würstchen warm zu machen, eine kleine Kühltruhe mit Stieleis… Hier sah es aus wie… in dem ersten Brief von Jürgen. Quatsch… „Sie werden entschuldigen", wandte sie sich freundlich an den jungen Mann, der hinter dem Tresen hockte und Zeitungsbündel sortierte. „Könnten Sie mir eine Auskunft geben?" – „Ich weiß alles, außer es steht in der Zeitung von morgen", witzelte er und stand auf. Mit einem Mal wurden seine Augen groß. „Michi? Michi Hauptmann?", fragte er freudig und ging um den Tisch herum. „Ja…", antwortete sie irritiert. „Jürgen Decker!", rief sie auf einmal genauso freudig und ließ sich von ihrem ehemaligen Brieffreund umarmen und herumwirbeln. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Jürgen lachend. „Ich bin auf Dienstreise sozusagen", gab Michi zurück, als sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen stand. „Wow, dass ich dich noch einmal wieder sehe, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht", meinte Jürgen und musterte die blonde Frau von oben bis unten. „Viel verändert hast du dich ja nicht." – „Du dich auch nicht und wie ich sehe, hast du dir deinen Traum erfüllt." – „Ja, guck mal. Bei mir kriegst du sogar ‚Le Monde' und die ‚New York Times'. Das sind die einzigen internationalen Blättchen, die ich führen kann, solange der Schuppen nicht abbezahlt ist, aber das musste einfach sein", grinste er stolz. „Aber ansonsten ist alles so wie ich es mir immer erträumt habe", fügte er hinzu und machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Michi ernst. „Hervorragend. Und dir? Ich sage dir, Lisa kippt um, wenn sie dich sieht. Du hast doch bestimmt Zeit auf sie zu war…" – „Lisa?", fiel Michi ihm ins Wort. „Ja. Die arbeitet hier um die Ecke bei Kerima. Spätestens wenn alle Modefuzzis ihren Kaffee haben und sie Pause machen kann, kommt sie mich besuchen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du guckst ja, als wärst du gerade mit einem Zug kollidiert." – „Lisa lebt?!", fragte Michi fassungslos. „Bei Kerima?" – „Nee, da lebt sie nicht, da arbeitet sie. Was ist denn mit dir los?" – „Wie komme ich am schnellsten zu Kerima?", fragte Michi hastig. „Aus der Tür raus, rechts, dann bis zur Ampel und da links und dann springt es dich förmlich an, aber du kannst auch gerne… hier auf sie warten", fügte Jürgen noch hilflos hinzu, aber da war Michi schon weg.

„So, ich bringe das dann mal in den Konferenzraum", meinte Agnes und nahm das voll beladene Tablett. „Nein, ich mache das", sagte Lisa entschieden. „Es sollten doch Veränderungen eintreten", beantwortete sie Agnes fragenden Blick lachend. „Na gut, ich dachte nur, weil es dir doch immer so unangenehm ist vor so vielen Leute und so." – „Ist doch auch mal ein gutes Training. Die sehe ich doch nicht wieder, oder?", lachte Lisa immer noch. Ja, sie hatte einen richtig guten Tag. Diese Nacht war alptraumfrei geblieben oder zumindest glaubte sie das, die Sonne schien, es wurde endlich Frühling, was wollte sie mehr? Sie nahm Agnes das Tablett ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum. Still und leise schlich sie hinein. „Wovor haben Sie eigentlich Angst?", hörte sie eine Männerstimme fragen. „In Mailand simulieren Models auf den Laufstegen Blowjobs, da ist das hier doch gar nichts gegen…" Rokko ging vor einer Tafel, auf der er sein Konzept aufgemalt hatte, auf und ab und gestikulierte wild. Erst als er sah, dass die Tür aufging, machte er eine kurze Pause. Er wartete auf Juliana Siebert, die eigentlich schon längst hätte da sein müssen. Stattdessen kam eine junge Frau mit einem Tablett herein. Dieser Pulli und der Rock, der lockige Pferdeschwanz… nein, Kowalski, du halluzinierst schon wieder, diese Frau da ist viel dünner als Lisa es war, sie hat Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Augen strahlen nicht. Diskret stellte sie die Schnittchen auf den Tisch. Beruhige dich, sprach Rokko sich gut zu. Du bist total paranoid, weil Berlin so nah bei Göberitz ist. Nimm einfach noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Entschlossen griff er nach seiner Tasse und führte sie, ohne die junge Frau aus den Augen zu lassen, zu seinem Mund. Der Duce sprach die junge Frau an und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. „Wie bitte?", flüsterte sie zurück und beugte sich vor. Aus ihrem Ausschnitt baumelte eine Kette – ein Hufeisen hing daran. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, ermahnte Rokko sich wieder. „Ich hätte gerne einen Kamillentee, wenn das möglich ist", flüsterte sein Chef ihr zu. „Natürlich", antwortete sie freundlich lächelnd. Eine Zahnspange, sie trug eine Zahnspange, schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf. Und diese Brille. „Frau Plenske, würden Sie dann bitte noch eine Kanne Kaffee bringen? Die hier ist schon leer", herrschte Richard sie an. In diesem Moment klirrte etwas lautstark am anderen Ende des Tisches. „Und Handfeger und Kehrblech", fügte Richard genervt hinzu. „Natürlich", entgegnete Lisa und verließ ohne aufzusehen den Raum. Abwartend sahen alle Rokko an, er war ja immer noch nicht damit fertig, sie an seinem Gedankengang teilhaben zu lassen. Mit offenem Mund starrte Rokko die Tür an. „Rokko, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Nathan Haldermann ein wenig besorgt. Bisher war Rokkos Auftritt vor Kerimas Führungsspitze tadellos, aber so blass wie er gerade war, sollte er vielleicht nicht weitermachen. Mit einem Mal ging die Tür schwungvoll auf und eine abgehetzte Michaela Hauptmann stand in der Tür. Sie rang nach Luft. „Rokko… du glaubst nicht… wen… ich… getroffen habe…", röchelte sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf die zerbrochene Tasse und die schwarze Pfütze zu Rokkos Füßen. „Oh mein Gott, sie ist dir schon begegnet, oder? Rokko, das ist kein Alptraum. Lisa arbeitet hier irgendwo, du musst ihr sofort hinterher!"

„Agnes, noch eine Kanne Kaffee", meldete Lisa ihrer Kollegin. „Dann einen Lappen, Handfeger, Kehrblech und eine Tasse", fügte sie für sich selber hinzu. „Drüben ist was zu Bruch gegangen", erklärte sie Agnes knapp. Bewaffnet mit einigen Putzutensilien wollte Lisa sich gerade wieder auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum machen, als plötzlich jemand vor ihr stand. Sie sah kurz auf – nein, ihre Alpträume wurden jetzt schon zu Tagträumen. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zu, um die Halluzination zu verscheuchen, doch als sie wieder aufsah, stand er da immer noch. Irgendetwas war anders an dieser Halluzination. Sonst sah Rokko doch immer aus wie am Tag ihres Fluchtversuches… Heute trug er aber eine Brille und einen Schnauzbart. Seine schönen braunen Augen wirkten so entsetzlich traurig und gequält. Sein Kreuz war breiter, überhaupt wirkte er erwachsener und das, obwohl er sein Kleidungsstil noch bunter war. Wieder schloss Lisa die Augen. „Nein", murmelte sie. „Ich werde nicht verrückt. Da steht niemand." Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete die Augen erneut. Da stand immer noch jemand und sah sie an. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein", murmelte sie. „Das ist nicht fair. Es geht mir doch jetzt wieder gut, da kann ich doch nicht so einfach verrückt werden." Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Lisas Wange. Sie sah zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange, scheppernd ging das Kehrblech zu Boden. Rokko hatte sich aus seiner Trance gerissen, ließ seine Hand über Lisas Wange gleiten: „Du wirst nicht verrückt", flüsterte er ihr mit brüchiger Stimme zu. „Ich bin tatsächlich hier." Verzweifelte stemmte Lisa ihre Arme gegen seine Brust, versuchte sich gegen seine Umarmung zu wehren. „Nein", schluchzte sie. „Das ist doch nicht fair." Ihr Schluchzen wurde immer verzweifelter und mischte sich mit dem stetig heftiger werdenden Schluchzen Rokkos. „Das ist tatsächlich nicht fair", flüsterte er ihr mit letzter Kraft beruhigend zu. Zaghaft, so als hätte sie Angst, er könnte genauso schnell wieder verschwinden wie er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, legte Lisa ihre Arme um ihn und begann gegen seine Brust zu weinen. Er war es, dieser Geruch, Lisa war sich ganz sicher, das war Rokko, Halluzinationen rochen nicht und sie streichelten einen nicht und überhaupt konnte man sich ihnen nicht nähern. Lisa konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, hatte keine Erklärung, woher Rokko so plötzlich kam. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass er sie festhielt. Rokko vergrub sein Gesicht an Lisas Halsbeuge – die Trauer, die Wut, die Verzweiflung, all die schlechten Gefühle, die sein Herz so lange Zeit bewohnt hatten, wichen einen Gefühl, das eine Mischung aus Glück, Hoffnung und Liebe war. Irgendetwas zog ihn nach unten. Waren es Lisas Knie, die ihren Dienst versagten oder seine eigenen? Er wusste es nicht, aber er gab der ziehenden Kraft nach unten nach. Sich immer noch festhaltend, als wollten sie verhindern, dass sie gleich wieder auseinander gerissen würden, saßen sie auf dem Boden, weinten erleichternde Tränen.

Agnes hatte die Szene mitangesehen. Hilflos stand sie neben dem Tresen und sah die Beiden fassungslos an. Was ging hier gerade vor sich? Hinter dem verzweifelten Paar standen David, Michi, Mariella, Richard und Nathan. Michi war in Tränen aufgelöst und zitterte. Führsorglich hielt David ihren Ellenbogen, damit er ihr Halt geben konnte, wenn sie zusammenbrechen sollte. „Fräulein Hauptmann… Michaela, was bitte ist hier los?", fragte Nathan sichtlich schockiert. Fassungslos, so als hätte der alte Mann eine sinnlose Frage gestellt, sah Michi ihn an: „Das ist Lisa", schniefte sie laut auf und sank dann auf die Knie. So schnell sie konnte, kroch sie zu ihrer alten tot geglaubten Freundin hinüber. Lisa hatte sich gerade von Rokko gelöst, ließ sich von ihm Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, als Michi ihr Gesicht griff und es zu ihr drehte: „Ich hatte es so gehofft", jammerte sie. „Ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht, weil alles schief gegangen ist." Weinend fiel sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals.


	58. Chapter 58

58.

Offensichtlich verfügte jedes größere Unternehmen über einen schikanösen blonden Raumschmuck, der just in dem Moment auftauchte, in dem er am meisten störte. Wenigstens war der hier nur Empfangsdame und nichts Wichtigeres. Genüsslich zog Sabrina Hofmann ein Papierhandtuch nach dem anderen aus dem Spender und lächelte Michi dabei freundlich an. Die junge Frau mit den verweinten grünen Augen musste sich schwer auf die Zunge beißen, um keine böse Bemerkung zu machen. Eigentlich brauchte sie die Handtücher ja nicht für sich – ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile getrocknet und ihre Hände? Naja, wozu trug frau denn Jeans? Die hatte sie sich ganz unkompliziert an ihrem Hintern abgewischt. Nein, sie brauchte sie für Lisa, die immer noch von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt im Foyer saß. Michi räusperte sich um wiederholten Male: „Fräulein Hofmann, brauchen Sie noch lange?" Die Angesprochene drehte sich pikiert um. „Wieso? Willste den zweeten Akt vorbereiten?", spielte Sabrina auf das eben Geschehene an. Entnervt schob Michi den hohlen Raumschmuck, wie sie Frauen wie Sabrina zu nennen pflegte, beiseite und zog Papierhandtuch um Papierhandtuch aus dem Spender. Erst als sie den Stapel mit ihrer Hand kaum noch umschließen konnte, hörte sie auf. „Vielen Dank, Fräulein Hofmann, für Ihren zuvorkommenden Umgang mit Gästen", verabschiedete sich Michi in einem ungewohnt spitzen Tonfall. Es überraschte sie immer wieder wie zickig sie reagieren konnte, wenn sie auf die richtigen Leute traf.

„Na, geht's wieder?", fragte Rokko Lisa in diesem Moment gerade. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem großen Sofa im Foyer. Lisa schien sich einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben, was Rokko zum Anlass nahm, sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen. Leider erreichte er damit nur, dass sie erneut anfing zu weinen. Lisa verstand die Welt nicht mehr: Wie war das Alles möglich? Wo kam Rokko so plötzlich her? Wieso hatte Michi gesagt, dass sie „so gehofft" hätte? Und viel wichtiger: Wieso hatte sie in all der Zeit keinen Gedanken an Michi verschwendet? Beruhigend strich Rokko Lisa über den Rücken, war er doch genauso hilflos wie sie. Trösten wollte er sie, doch so wirklich gelang ihm das nicht. Von der anderen Seite näherte sich Michi. Leise setzte sie sich dazu, bevor sie Lisa den Stapel Papiertaschentücher in die Hand drückte. Ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken war Michis Antwort auf Lisas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Während Lisa sich die Tränen von neuem trocknete, tauschten Rokko und Michi ratlose Blicke. Was sollten sie denn noch für ihre aufgelöste Freundin tun, um sie zu beruhigen? „Geht es denn…", setzte Rokko erneut zu einer Frage an, wurde aber sofort von Michi unterbrochen: „Wage es nicht, diese Frage zu Ende zu stellen!", fiel sie ihm halb ernst, halb lachend ins Wort. „Du willst doch nicht, dass sie das Wasserwerk gleich wieder anwirft, oder?", zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Hey Lisa", wandte Michi sich stattdessen an die tot geglaubte Freundin. „Wusstest du, dass das da Rokkos neuestes Lieblingshemd ist? Das hatte bestimmt noch nie Kontakt mit irgendwelchen Körperflüssigkeiten und du durftest es voll heulen und voll rotzen." Lisa lachte kurz auf, drehte sich aber sofort erschrocken zu Rokko um. Ihr sorgenvoller Blick wanderte über seine Brust: „Das… das tut mir leid." – „Hey, das ist nicht weiter tragisch. Das kommt in die Waschmaschine und gut ist", erwiderte er. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Lisas Rücken – er genoss das Gefühl, sie endlich wieder zu fühlen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihre Finger sacht über seinen Schnauzer strichen. „Die Popelbremse ist scheußlich, oder?", empörte Michi sich lautstark. „Sag du es ihm, Lisa, vielleicht hört er ja auf dich." Verlegen zog Lisa ihre Finger zurück. „Ich weiß nicht. Ohne würde ich wohl immer noch an eine Halluzination glauben." – „Aber schön findest du ihn nicht, oder? Gib's doch zu, Rokko sieht damit aus wie ein Zuhälter!" – „Es ist… naja… gewöhnungsbedürftig." – „Gewöhnungsbedürftig ist die kleine Schwester von Scheiße. Rokko, du bist überstimmt, das Teil muss schnellstmöglich mit einem Rasierer konfrontiert werden!", forderte Michi ihren Freund resolut auf. Dankbar lächelte Rokko ihr zu – hatte sie es mit ihrer unkonventionellen Art doch geschafft, dass Lisa sich beruhigte. „Wird erledigt!", lachte er. „Besser gestern als heute", schmunzelte Michi. Nachdenklich ließ Lisa ihren Blick zwischen den Freunden hin und her wandern. „Aber was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie verzweifelt in die aufkommende lockere Stimmung hinein. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab Michi ehrlich zu. „Ich weiß nur, dass Tim Recht hatte." Sie atmete hörbar durch. „Ich war deswegen gerade auf dem Weg nach Göberitz, weil Tim doch diesen Auszug, diese Statistik hatte, laut der du nie beerdigt worden bist und ich wollte Gewissheit, aber ich habe die S-Bahn-Haltestelle nicht wieder gefunden und darum bin ich in diesen Kiosk und da war Jürgen…", sprudelte es aus Michi heraus. „Jürgen! Oh Gott, der hält mich jetzt doch für komplett meschugge!", stieß sie aufgeregt hervor. „Kinder? Wollt ihr vielleicht etwas über den Schock trinken? Die Bar steht voll mit lauter hochprozentigem Kram und wenn das nicht hilft, habe ich hier noch eine Flasche Kumpeltod… aus meinem Privatarsenal sozusagen, eine Erinnerung an meinen Ex-Mann oder viel mehr eine Vergessenshilfe…", mischte Agnes sich von der Seite in das Gespräch. Hilflos stand sie hinter der Rückenlehne des Sofas und hielt eine Flasche hoch. „Besser nicht", lehnte Lisa das Gebräu mit skeptischem Blick ab. „Limonade, Kakao, Tee oder so?", bot Agnes an, was die Drei aber mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnten. „Okay, aber wenn ihr doch etwas wollt, dann wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet." Sie deutete auf den Tresen und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg dorthin. Auf halber Strecke blieb sie abrupt stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen und das Ganze verarbeiten, Lisa." – „Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen", warf David ein. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er das Foyer. Vorsichtig ging er vor Lisa in die Hocke. Bei dem Geräusch das seine Knie dabei machten, verzog er merklich das Gesicht. „Knieknacken, die neue Volkskrankheit", entschuldigte er sich. Beruhigend legte er seine Hände auf Lisas, die immer noch den Stapel Papierhandtücher festhaltend in ihrem Schoß lagen. „Geht's wie…" – „Sprechen Sie nicht weiter!", unterbrach Michi ihn sofort. „Sie wollen doch nicht, dass die Dämme gleich wieder brechen, oder?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht. Lena, ich…" – „Lisa, ich heiße Lisa", schniefte die Angesprochene entrüstet. Würde dieser Mann es vielleicht endlich schaffen, sich diese vier Buchstaben zu merken? David lachte kurz auf. „Lisa… Lisa, ich habe gerade mit dem Hotel Atlantic telefoniert. Kerima hat mit denen so einen Deal… VIP-Gäste und so. Auf jeden Fall steht euch beiden da heute und morgen eine Suite zur Verfügung. Ihr habt bestimmt viel zu besprechen. Dort wird euch keiner stören. Die haben Anweisung, euch mit allem zu versorgen, was ihr braucht. Ich rufe nachher deine Eltern an, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen." Lisa nickte nur schwach – diese Flut an Informationen und Eindrücken überforderte sie einfach. Am liebsten hätte sie gleich wieder angefangen zu weinen. „Und was die Kampagne betrifft, Herr…", wandte David sich nun an Rokko krampfhaft dessen Namen suchend. „Rokko. Sag einfach Rokko. Bei deiner Namensschwäche solltest du dich nicht noch mit Du und Sie rumschlagen müssen." David grinste ertappt und ergriff dann die Hand, die Rokko ihm entgegenstreckte. „David", stellte er sich kurz vor. „Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Hoffentlich bist du jede Träne wert." – „Das hoffe ich auch." – „Was das Meeting betrifft, da musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Das meiste war ja besprochen. Dein Chef macht jetzt noch die letzten Anmerkungen und dann ist alles in Sack und Tüten. Dir wird lediglich entgehen wie Richard vor Ärger kotzt." – „Und der Termin mit Juliana Siebert? Die muss doch jede Minute hier sein." – „Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Ich habe schon viele Agenturchefinnen bezirzt." – „Aber die ist anders." – „Ach, kein Problem. Ich liebe Herausforderungen", grinste David zuversichtlich. „Los, jetzt geht schon", mischte sich nun auch Michi ein. Sie hatte David Seidel wohl Unrecht getan, er konnte ja doch ein ganz liebes Kerlchen sein. „Ich hole nur schnell meine Tasche", meinte Lisa und erhob sich. „Ist gut, dann rufe ich euch ein Taxi", bemerkte David und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Nein!", kam es von Rokko und Lisa wie aus einem Mund. „Wenn es nicht so weit ist, könnten wir vielleicht laufen. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde uns allen bestimmt gut tun", erklärte Rokko dem verdutzten David. „Findest du dahin… ähm… Lisa?", wandte dieser sich an die junge Frau. „Ja. Ist ja nur ein paar Straßen von hier."

Ehrfürchtig schweigend liefen Rokko und Lisa durch die Straßen Berlins. Immer wieder sah Rokko zu Lisa herüber, so als wolle er sichergehen, dass sie noch da war. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand. Schüchtern sah Lisa auf, schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln und verschränkte dann ganz langsam ihre Finger mit seinen. Hand in Hand gingen sie so einige Zeit neben einander her, bis Lisa plötzlich ihre Hand hob und ohne ihren Griff von Rokko zu lösen auf ein Gebäude zeigte: „Da vorne ist es."

„Nette Farbe", bemerkte währenddessen eine junge Frau am Empfang von Kerima Moda, nachdem sie der Empfangsdame ihrer Meinung nach lange genug dabei zugesehen hatte, wie diese sich die Fingernägel lackierte. „Find ick och", entgegnete Sabrina. „Hab ick hier um die Ecke jekoft in so nem kleenen Laden. Die Farbe heißt ‚frivoles Flittchen' – witzig, wa? Jibt's och als Lippenstift." – „Die Farbe würde mir sicher auch gut stehen", bemerkte die leicht gestresste Geschäftsfrau immer noch möglichst freundlich. Sabrina sah auf, um sich ein Bild von dem wartenden Gast zu machen und erschrak sofort. Vor ihr stand eine Frau um die Dreißig, groß, sportliche Figur, leicht gebräunte Haut. Sie war dezent geschminkt und flippig, aber dennoch elegant gekleidet. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten angesichts Sabrinas Reaktion belustigt. Ihr hüftlanges glattes schwarzes Haar umspielte ihren Körper, verbarg aber ihr wohl frappierendstes Merkmal kaum: Ihre Arme. Nun, zu behaupten, dass sie missgebildet waren, war wohl die höflichstes Weise, es zu umschreiben. Ihre Arme waren kurz, um nicht zu sagen, lediglich ein winzigkleines scheinbar knochenloses Stück Haut verband ihre ebenso scheinbar leblosen Hände mit den Schultern. „Ich habe auch Fußnägel, wissen Sie", versuchte Juliana Siebert die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen. „Dieses Rot lenkt bestimmt hervorragend von meinen Problemzonen ab", lachte sie Sabrina, die immer noch nicht reagierte, an. Just in dem Moment stieg David Seidel aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sein Blick fiel wie selbstverständlich sofort auf die dunkelhaarige Schönheit – wenn sie von vorne auch so ansehnlich war wie von hinten, dann würde sie so bald als möglich in den Genuss von David Seidels Verführungskünsten kommen. Geübt lässig marschierte David auf den Empfangstresen zu. „Aber ich bitte Sie, die Problemzonen müssen Sie mir erst noch zeigen", sprach er sie an. David baute sich vor Juliana auf, um sich von seiner Schokoladenseite zu zeigen und erschrak augenblicklich – mit dem, was er sah, hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Nun, wenn Sie die nicht sehen, haben Sie wohl eine ausgeprägtes Sehschwäche", konterte Juliana und wandte sich wieder Sabrina zu. „So, Sie frivoles Flittchen, ich habe hier einen Termin und möchte…" – „Sie sind hier bestimmt falsch. Das ist Kerima Moda", unterbrach David sie. „Wir produzieren nur… ähm… normale Sachen." – „Ich würde auch nicht im Traum darauf kommen, etwas von dem überteuerten Spießerkram, den Sie hier haben, zu tragen und das nicht nur, weil die Ärmel zu lange sind", gab Juliana gereizt zurück. Was bildete sich dieser Fatzke eigentlich ein?! Sie erst anmachen wollen und dann den Schwanz einziehen, nur weil sie nicht der Norm entsprach! Das war so typisch und in der Modewelt ganz besonders ausgeprägt. Dabei sollte man doch gerade hier wissen, wie vergänglich äußere Schönheit war und dass sie meist nur dem jeweiligen Trend der Saison unterlag. Eigentlich hatte Juliana sich gefreut, als man wegen der Mariella-Kampagne an sie und ihre Agentur herangetreten war. Sie hatte es als Chance für DIFFEränce gesehen, endlich den großen Durchbruch zu schaffen, aber in diesem Moment wich ihre Freude der Erkenntnis, dass sie wieder nur gegen Oberflächlichkeit und Vorurteile würde ankämpfen müssen. Andererseits, der erste Schnee machte noch lange keinen Winter… Beherzt wandte Juliana sich wieder an die nun weniger verstört aussehende Empfangsdame: „Also, Frau…" Suchend sah sie sich nach einem Namensschild um. „… Hofmann. Ich bin Juliana Siebert von der Modelagentur DIFFEränce. Ich habe hier einen Termin wegen der Kosmetik-Kampagne. Wenn sie also so freundlich wären…" Sabrinas frisch lackierter Fingernagel deutete bloß auf den jungen Mann direkt neben ihr: „Dis is David Seidel, der Jeschäftsführer", bemerkte sie knapp und schien sich diebisch über die Situation zu freuen. „Oh", brachte David hervor und sah einen Moment lang aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der beim Abschreiben erwischt worden war. „Das nennt man dann wohl einen klassischen Fehlstart."

„Wow, VIP-Gast bei Kerima Moda müsste man sein", bemerkte Rokko, kaum dass sich der Page verabschiedet hatte. Diese Suite war riesig – hier würden sie sich nicht nur aussprechen, sondern auch vor einander verstecken können. Unsicher stand Lisa hinter der Tür und wusste nicht, ob sie Rokko folgen oder lieber beobachten sollte, was er tat. Sie entschied sich für Ersteres, doch kaum hatte sie einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht, öffnete sich die Zimmertür erneut. Ein wenig verlegen steckte der Page seinen Kopf durch die Tür. „Tut mir leid, dass ich noch einmal stören muss. Es ist nur… Herr Seidel hatte Kerimas letztem Gast das hier kommen lassen… und… naja… sie hat es nicht mitgenommen. Ich hatte gehofft – also, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist –, dass Sie es ihm vielleicht zurückbringen könnten…" Hilfe suchend, nahezu verzweifelt sah der junge Mann Lisa an. „Natürlich", entgegnete sie und nahm ihm die Tüte ab. „Was ist Lingerie?", wandte sie sich an Rokko, nachdem der Page den Raum verlassen hatte. Mit kritischem Blick beäugte sie die Aufschrift der Tüte. „Wer von uns beiden arbeitet denn nun in einem Modeunternehmen?", feixte Rokko und beobachtete amüsiert Lisas Reaktion, als sie etwas aus der Tüte fischte. „Oh, es ist wenig Stoff, den man in noch kleinere Fetzen schneiden kann", entgegnete sie trocken, bevor sie zu lachen begann. „Das hat sich David bestimmt anders vorgestellt", kicherte sie ausgelassen, was ansteckend auf Rokko wirkte. So verlor die Situation nach und nach an Anspannung. Rokko beruhigte sich als Erster. Mit ernstem Blick ging er auf Lisa zu und nahm ihre Hände. „Aber eigentlich will ich mich nicht über David Seidel unterhalten. Eigentlich will ich wissen, was damals schief gelaufen ist, wie es dir seitdem ergangen ist." Lisa nickte zustimmend. Suchend sah sie sich um: Die Sitzgruppe? Zu steril. Die lange Tafel mit den futuristischen Stühlen aus Chrom und Leder? Zu unbequem. Gab es denn hier nichts, auf dem man gemütlich lümmeln, sich in eine Decke kuscheln und ein Kissen als Schutzschild benutzen konnte? Rokko schien Lisas Gedanken erraten zu haben oder ähnlich zu fühlen, denn wortlos nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie in den Schlafbereich.

„Wow… ich wollte nie zu den Leuten gehören, die so etwas Peinliches tun, aber ich kann gerade nicht anders: Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen. Wow, eine echte Olympia-Siegerin! Wenn ich das Zuhause erzähle… Mein Trainer kippt um vor Neid", sprudelte es sehr zu Julianas Erheiterung aus Michi heraus. Sie hatte Julianas winzige Hand wie selbstverständlich ergriffen und schüttelte sie ununterbrochen. „Was trainieren Sie denn?", fragte Juliana, während sie versuchte, ihre Hand möglichst unauffällig aus Michis Griff zu befreien. „Fußball", erklärte Michi stolz. „Ich bin Verteidigerin in der ersten Pinneberger Damenfußballmannschaft." – „Erste? Wie viele gibt es denn?" – „Eine", erwiderte Michi verschämt. „Aber irgendwie klingt es so besser." Die aufgeregte junge Frau gefiel Juliana viel besser als dieser verkrampfte Schlipsträger von Geschäftsführer. „Beim Sport sind wir ja alle per Du, also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…" – „Nein, nein, eher im Gegenteil. Das ist so cool. Per Du mit einer Olympiasiegerin. Gordon wird grün vor Neid. Da kann er mit Kerstin Schwarz einpacken!" – „Kerstin Schwarz, die Turnerin? Ich schätze, Normaloturnerin schlägt Paralympics-Schwimmerin in punkto Coolness um Längen, zumindest von Außen betrachtet. Aber wie heißt du denn nun?" – „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich bin Michaela Hauptmann." – „Michaela – ziemlich lang für den Sportplatz, oder?" – „Ja, eigentlich nennen mich alle Michi." – „Michi? Sehr schön. Ich bin Jula", lächelte Juliana ihr freundlich zu. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass diese Michi so gesprächig blieb, denn sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung zu dritt in diesem piekfeinen Konferenzraum bald auf „eisig" sinken würde, wenn erst einmal Schweigen eintrat. David Seidel hatte in der Zwischenzeit an dem mit seinem Namen verzierten Tisch Platz genommen und die Szenerie beobachtet. Wie schaffte es die junge Frau aus der Hamburger Agentur, so unbefangen mit Juliana umzugehen? Vielleicht war sie einfach nur sie selbst… Das würde er auch probieren. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber irgendwie faszinierte ihn die Dunkelhaarige mit ihrer direkten Art – schon ihre rauchige Stimme löste Gänsehaut bei ihm aus, etwas, das er nur sehr selten erlebt hatte. Entschlossen räusperte David sich: „Und wie darf ich Sie nennen?", fragte er möglichst locker. „Hm, kommt darauf an…" – „Worauf?" – „Na darauf, was Sie von mir wollen… Sehen Sie, meine Großeltern nennen mich mit Vorliebe ‚Engelchen', ‚Mäuschen', ‚Spätzchen' und allerlei andere Tiernamen mit ‚chen' hinten dran. Aber Sie sind nicht meine Großeltern, damit fällt das schon 'mal flach. Meine Eltern und Freunde nennen mich Jula, aber Sie gehören nicht zu meiner Familie und noch sind Sie auch keiner meiner Freunde… Passanten auf der Straße tuscheln gerne Dinge wie ‚die Ärmste', aber auch weniger Schmeichelhaftes wie ‚der Contergan da'… Das wäre vielleicht etwas für Sie." Juliana machte eine Pause, während der sie sich auf der Unterlippe herumkauen musste, um nicht zu lachen. David Seidel bot ein Bild des Jammerns. Sein sonst so ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein schien entschieden zu haben, dass es sich besser nicht mit Juliana anlegen sollte. Mit jedem Wort schien David kleiner zu werden und innerlich bereute er seine vermeintlich harmlose Frage. „Männer, mit denen ich intim werde, geben mir auch sehr gerne Tiernamen, so 'was wie Tigerin oder Löwin. Tja, in den Genuss werden Sie wohl nicht kommen", erwähnte Juliana scheinbar beiläufig. In David rührte sich die Empörung: Wie kam diese… diese… diese… Frau nur darauf zu behaupten, sie würde nicht mit ihm schlafen? Oder er mit ihr? Er hatte schon Frauen von ganz anderem Kaliber verführt – dieser… dieser Krüppel… nein, zu gemein… dieser… dieser Verwuchs… nein, das traf es auch nicht… diese… diese Behinderte, nun das traf es doch langsam… obwohl… das einzige, was Juliana zu behindern schien, war die Reaktion ihrer Umwelt auf ihr Erscheinungsbild und damit ging sie ja nun mehr als souverän um… dann eben diese Frau, die ihr Manko an Armen mit einem großen Mundwerk zu kompensieren vermochte, also… sie… sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er, David Seidel, seine Verführungskünste bei ihr zum Einsatz kommen lassen würde. Wieso regte er sich eigentlich so über Julianas Bemerkung auf? Fühlte er sich provoziert, gekränkt oder gar herausgefordert? Ein Blick auf Michi verriet ihm, dass man ihm wohl sehr deutlich ansah, welche Gedanken ihn gerade quälten. Michi grinste breit und freute sich schon jetzt auf Julas nächste Breitseite. „Geschäftspartner nennen mich eigentlich immer Frau Siebert, außer sie lästern hinter meinem Rücken über mich, dann nennen sie mich ‚das verkrüppelte Miststück'. Ich glaube, in die Sparte fallen Sie." Entspannt lächelnd lehnte Juliana sich zurück und genoss vergnügt Davids Reaktion. Dem wurde es angesichts Julianas Feststellung heiß und kalt – als hätte sie in seinen verletzenden Gedanken über sie gelesen. „Aber… aber ich würde Sie doch nie… ein… ein verkrüppeltes Miststück nennen…", brachte er schließlich stotternd hervor. „Ja, jetzt noch nicht. Noch haben wir ja auch keine Verträge ausgehandelt", erwiderte Juliana sichtlich belustigt. „Oh, da ist ja die Frau, die mich in Bezug auf den reizendsten Spitznamen der Branche um Längen schlägt", lachte hinter Juliana plötzlich eine tiefe Männerstimme. „Entschuldigen Sie, Frau Siebert, aber ich habe mich in dem netten Kiosk hier um die Ecke festgequatscht… Eine irre Geschichte, die Rokko da passiert ist." – „A propos, wo ist denn nun das neue Supertalent?", unterbrach Juliana Nathans Redefluss. „Oh, der hatte eine Begegnung der dritten Art sozusagen. Aber morgen ist er bestimmt wieder mit im Boot", versicherte der graumelierte Mann seiner Geschäftspartnerin. „Ein bisschen Pech haben Sie allerdings: Auch Frau von Brahmberg wird bei diesem Meeting nicht anwesend sein. Sie hat es vorgezogen, noch eine Weile bei ihrem Lebensgefährten zu bleiben. Der Arme war ja völlig durch den Wind. Jedenfalls müssen Sie jetzt mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin, oder Michaela?", ermahnte Nathan seine Auszubildende augenzwinkernd. Ertappt, sie hatte still vor sich hingeträumt. In Gedanken war Michi bei Jürgen, der angesichts der Neuigkeiten ähnlich schockiert reagiert hatte wie sie. Nachdem Rokko und Lisa aufgebrochen waren, war sie in den Kiosk gegangen, um Jürgen ihr Verhalten zu erklären, aber das hatte ihr schon jemand abgenommen: Sowohl Mariella als auch Nathan saßen bei einer Tasse Kaffee auf der Bank mitten im Raum und löcherten Jürgen mit allerlei Fragen. Gemeinsam hatten sie dann versucht, zu rekonstruieren, wie es zu Rokkos und Lisas so unerwartetem Zusammentreffen gekommen sein konnte. Allerdings waren ihr Jürgens wilde Verschwörungstheorien um Scheinerschießungen und abgefangene Briefe bald zu viel gewesen. Kurz entschlossen hatte sie sich den größten Lutscher, den es in Jürgens wahr gewordenem Jugendtraum gab, gekauft und hatte sich mit dieser riesigen Menge Zucker auf einen kleinen Spaziergang begeben. Lange hatte sie ihren Gedanken nachgehangen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass nicht viel Verkehrtes an Jürgens sonderbaren Theorien sein konnte. Noch ein ganz anderes Thema hatte Michi während ihres Spaziergangs beschäftigt: Jürgen und Mariella. Die Beiden waren also ein Paar. Innerlich musste sie kichern, weil sie eine Mischung wie grüner Pfeffer und Erdbeeren waren – es wirkte absurd, aber wenn man es kannte, wusste man, wie gut das war. Kurz schüttelte Michi sich – das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher. Job war Job und Privatleben war Privatleben! „Natürlich schaffen wir das", gab sie sich auf einmal kämpferisch. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie ihren besten Freund hier nicht würdevoll vertreten könnte!

„Und wieso bist du nicht mit nach Pinneberg gefahren?" Lisa sah kurz auf und erkannte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in Rokkos Augen. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und hoffte, er würde sie weiter umarmen, auch jetzt noch, wo er wusste, dass sie die Chance gehabt hätte, seinem Leiden viel eher ein Ende zu setzen. Als sie ihm vom Tod ihrer Großmutter erzählt hatte, hatte er ihr das Kissen, das sie die ganze Zeit fest an ihren Bauch gepresst hielt, weggenommen und sie in seine Arme gezogen. So lagen sie nun schon seit Stunden und erzählten sich gegenseitig, was nach ihrer Verhaftung alles passiert war. „Ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut. Ich hatte solche Angst", schluchzte Lisa leise. „Ich habe gedacht, er meint deinen Tod, als er sagte: ‚Was mit ihrer Familie passiert ist' und nicht, dass ihr alle denkt, ich sei tot. Ich hatte einfach Angst, deiner Oma oder deinen Eltern gegenüber zu stehen und… Ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut. Das kannst du dir bestimmt nicht vorstellen, aber so war es. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst", flüsterte Lisa mehr zu sich selbst als zu Rokko. „Doch, ich denke, das kann ich dir nachempfinden. Ich habe mir auch schon mehr als eine Ausrede zurecht gelegt, um nicht nach Göberitz zu müssen." Rokkos Finger zwirbelten langsam Lisas Zopf, erst in die eine Richtung und dann in die andere. „Sag mal, warst du 'mal im Fernsehen?", stellte er schließlich die Frage, die ihm schon einige Zeit auf der Seele brannte. „Nein… naja, vielleicht doch. Kann sein, dass die mich in Hannover am Bahnhof gefilmt haben. Wieso?" – „Ich schätze, dann schulde ich Michi doch noch eine dicke Entschuldigung. Sie meinte, dich im Fernsehen gesehen zu haben und ich habe nicht gerade nett reagiert. Eigentlich waren ja nicht viele Leute da und ich habe versucht, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen", fuhr Rokko fort. „Wo waren nicht viele Leute?" – „In Omas Kirche. Als sie sie als Unterbringung geöffnet hat, sind nicht sehr viele Leute gekommen. Ich schätze 'mal, dass Pinneberg für den großen Ansturm einfach nicht interessant genug war oder so." – „Hm, vielleicht. Weißt du, diese Was-wäre-wenn-Geschichten, die bringen nichts. Das habe ich gelernt. Es lässt sich nichts ungeschehen machen und insofern sollten wir froh sein, dass sich doch noch alles aufgeklärt hat." – „Das denke ich auch", murmelte Rokko und zog seine Arme fester um Lisa, als es plötzlich klopfte und laut „Zimmerservice!" rief.

„Das Tagesgericht: Cerveau de veau mit Salatbeilage", präsentierte die freundliche Serviererin Rokko und Lisa das Abendessen und zog sich dann zurück. „Perfektes Timing würde ich sagen", bemerkte Rokko und griff hungrig nach seiner Gabel. Cerveau de veau, na wenn das mal nicht gut klang. Blöd nur, dass er das meiste Französisch, das er in der Schule gelernt hatte, schon wieder vergessen hatte. „Schmeckt wirklich gut", versicherte er Lisa, die immer noch unschlüssig ihr Essen betrachtete. „Ähm, Rokko", begann sie vorsichtig. „Laut Karte ist das Tagesgericht… also cerveau de veau… nun ja… laut Karte ist es… ähm… Kalbshirn." Rokko hörte sofort auf zu kauen. Mit vollem Mund nuschelte er: „Denkst du, ich kann es ausspucken, ohne an Attraktivität zu verlieren?" Lisa begann zu kichern und sah dann zu ihren Schuhen herunter. „Los mach schon, ich sehe auch nicht hin."

„Olympia-Siegerin also", startete David Seidel nach zähen Verhandlungen mit Juliana einen erneuten Annäherungsversuch. „Jep, Paralympics", antwortete diese kurz angebunden. Sie musste dringend nach Hause – hoffentlich brachte Davids Assistentin bald den Vertrag zur Unterschrift, damit sie endlich gehen konnte. „In welcher Sportart denn?" – „Schwimmen." – „Ja, nett. Ich spiele ja lieber Tennis." – „Habe ich auch probiert, macht mir aber keinen Spaß." – „Sie spielen Tennis? Wie denn… also… ich meine…" – „Na genauso wie Sie, ich nehme den Schläger und haue dann so doll ich kann auf den Ball in der Hoffnung, er landet auf dem anderen Feld. Aber wie gesagt, es macht mir keinen Spaß." Juliana betrachtete David und plötzlich tat er ihr leid. Er versuchte doch nur, freundlich zu sein und sein Versuch, ihre Behinderung nicht anzusprechen, endete in einem Fettnapf nach dem anderen. „Wissen Sie, bei einer Lebenserwartung von durchschnittlich 80 Jahren sollte man alles einmal probiert haben, damit man hinterher nichts zu bereuen hat", erläuterte sie ihm ihre Lebensphilosophie. David nickte dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn nicht im Fett versinken ließ. „Schwimmen also. Was haben Sie sonst noch so gemacht?", fragte er weiter in der Hoffnung, wenn sie sprach, würde er sich nicht mit peinlichen Bemerkungen zum Trottel machen. „Nun, Herr Seidel, man sollte sich immer über seine Geschäftspartner informieren, dann müssten Sie mich jetzt nicht ausfragen", zog sie ihn grinsend auf. „Aber… aber… Sie haben sich doch auch nicht über mich informiert, sonst wäre es am Empfang vorhin nicht zu diesem Missverständnis gekommen", verteidigte David sich. „Ich habe Sie nicht erkannt, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts über Sie weiß. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Sie Ihr Abi nur mit Mühe und Not geschafft haben, dann haben Sie versucht, Politik, Wirtschaft und Psychologie zu studieren, aber das haben Sie kurz vor der Zwischenprüfung aufgegeben, vermutlich weil die Anatomie Ihrer Kommilitoninnen wohl interessanter war. Daraufhin hat Ihr Vater Sie in das Familienunternehmen hineingelobt und nun sind Sie hier", rasselte die dunkelhaarige Frau unbeeindruckt die Fakten herunter, die sie sich am Vortag als Vorbereitung auf dieses Meeting noch zu Gemüte geführt hatte. „A propos Anatomie, bei Ihrer Musterung wurde festgestellt, dass Sie zwei verschieden große Kronjuwelen haben", fügte Juliana ihrer Zusammenfassung von Davids Leben anzüglich grinsend hinzu. Mit offenem Mund und vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sah David Juliana an. Sie hatte es geschafft: Er, der nie um eine Antwort – anzüglich oder nicht – verlegen war, war sprachlos. „Aber… aber… wir sind hier doch in Westberlin. Ich musste doch gar keinen Wehrdienst leisten." Das Lachen neben ihm erinnerte ihn irgendwie an den Weihnachtsmann, es schien wie Ho-ho-ho zu klingen. „Mein junger Freund, das war die falsche Antwort." Nathan schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Aber wieso? Ich bin wirklich nie gemustert worden", verteidigte David sich verwirrt. „Mag sein, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Ihre Kronjuwelen nicht doch unterschiedlich groß sind", lachte nun auch Michi, als sie verstand, was Nathan meinte. „Aber das sind sie nicht!" Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien es David plötzlich sehr wichtig, das klarzustellen. „Zu spät. Die erste Antwort gilt", grinste Juliana ihn an. „Wo bleibt denn Ihre reizende Assistentin mit dem Vertrag?", drängte sie dann etwas ernster. „Hier bin ich schon", flötete eine brünette Mittvierzigerin, die gerade den Raum betrat. „Alles so wie Sie es besprochen haben", erläuterte sie Juliana und deutete auf eine Linie am Ende des Vertrages. „Und da noch eine Unterschrift." David griff sofort in seine Jacketttasche und zog einen Stift hervor. „Halten Sie mir den gerade an den Mund?", fragte Juliana empört. Mit einem Mal wurde David feuerrot – was war denn nun schon wieder nicht richtig? „Ich… also… ich dachte, zum Unterschreiben… naja…" – „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie man in Ihrer Welt unterschreibt, aber in meiner Welt benutzt man Hände dafür", lachte Juliana ihn offen an. „Sehen Sie die hier?", fragte sie und wedelte dazu auffällig mit ihrer rechten Hand. „Ich weiß, aus falsch verstandener Höflichkeit steht in den Artikeln über mich immer, ich hätte gar keine Arme, aber auch wenn sie Mini-Miniatur sind, sie sind da und für so eine popelige Unterschrift wird es gerade reichen", belehrte sie David, der sich mittlerweile vorkam wie ein kleiner Schuljunge und nicht mehr wie der Geschäftsführer eines großen Modekonzerns, augenzwinkernd. Schnell setzte Juliana eine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag und erhob sich dann. „Es war wie immer sehr nett mit Ihnen, Herr Haldermann. Michi, Herr Seidel", verabschiedete sie sich und sprintete förmlich zur Tür. „Wollen Sie denn nicht noch mit uns anstoßen? Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit oder so?", hörte David sich plötzlich fragen. Na wunderbar, da stand er so kurz davor, diese unmögliche Frau wieder loszuwerden und dann tat er so etwas. „Normalerweise bin ich immer für einen kleinen Umtrunk zu haben, aber Knut Schubert wartet auf mich. Wissen Sie, er ist schon den ganzen Tag alleine zu Hause… Ich sollte den Mann in meinem Leben nicht so lange warten lassen. Es gibt wirklich nichts Schöneres als abends nach Hause zu kommen und sich von ihm anspringen und übers Gesicht lecken zu lassen." Davids Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment war Gold wert. Selten hatte jemand so irritiert aus der Wäsche geguckt. „Knut Schubert ist mein Hund", erklärte Juliana ihm dann doch. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn ja im Ungewissen lassen, aber er hatte sich schon so viel von ihr gefallen lassen müssen, dass er das jetzt nicht auch noch verdient hatte. „Knut Schubert? Sie haben einen Hund, der Knut Schubert heißt?", fragte David fassungslos. „Nun, es ist ein ausgewachsener Bernersennenhund, da erschien mir Fifi oder Bello irgendwie unpassend", verteidigte Juliana ihre ungewöhnliche Namenswahl. „Vielleicht lernen Sie beide sich ja mal kennen, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich, wirklich los." Kopfschüttelnd sah David Juliana nach – diese Frau war unmöglich… nein, ungewöhnlich… anstrengend… besonders… irgendwie gab es kein Wort für sie. Eigentlich schade, dass sie ihm nicht die Chance gegeben hatte, sie besser kennen zu lernen oder vielleicht doch gut? Immerhin war sie der anstrengendste Geschäftspartner, mit dem er es je zu tun gehabt hatte. Morgen würden sie wieder ihren geregelten Arbeiten nachgehen und sich so schnell bestimmt nicht wieder sehen. Schwang da ein bisschen Bedauern mit? Quatsch, Seidel, du bist selten so vorgeführt worden, du solltest froh sein, wenn diese Frau nicht in deiner Nähe ist. „Juliana ist schon ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Wenn Sie sie erst einmal besser kennen, dann werden Sie merken, dass sie ein ganz liebes Mädchen ist", meinte Nathan und schlug David wieder väterlich auf die Schulter. „Wissen Sie, immer wenn ich sie sehe, dann beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass eine schlechte Lebenseinstellung die schlimmste aller Behinderungen ist und so gesehen ist Jula die gesündeste von uns allen." David sah Nathan fragend an. „Glauben Sie mir, diese Frau hat Biss und wenn sie etwas will, dann kriegt sie es. Die lässt die Chance, die die Zusammenarbeit von Kerima, DIFFEränce und uns bietet, nicht ungenutzt vorbeiziehen." – „Mich interessiert nur, ob es die Kosmetiklinie nach vorne bringt", sagte David fast trotzig. „Natürlich", lächelte Nathan milde. „Was ist denn nun mit dem versprochenen Umtrunk?", lenkte er dann wohl weißlich vom eigentlichen Thema ab.

„Lisa! Der Koch hat fast geheult, weil ich seine Delikatesse zurückgebracht habe, aber ich habe ihn lange genug bequatschen können, uns Rührei mit Schmortomaten zu machen", plapperte Rokko gut gelaunt, als er das riesige Hotelzimmer betrat. Doch keine Antwort. „Lisa?", fragte er erneut, bevor er von einem Raum der Suite zum nächsten lief. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, musste er unweigerlich lächeln: Lisa lag dort auf dem Bett eingerollt wie eine Katze und schlief tief und fest. Vorsichtig ging er vor ihr auf die Knie, um sie genau betrachten zu können. Sie hatte sich verändert: Ihre Gesichtszüge waren irgendwie härter geworden… nein, das war der falsche Ausdruck… ihre Gesichtszüge sahen so aus, als hätte sie lange nicht mehr herzhaft gelacht. Und ihre Augen? Auch jetzt, wo sie sie geschlossen hatte, wusste Rokko, dass sie ihr Strahlen verloren hatten. Er atmete tief durch – es war viel kaputt gegangen in den letzten Monaten, nur eines war noch genauso wie damals als er Lisa vor der Göberitzer Schule geküsst hatte: Seine Gefühle für sie. Sanft hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als Rokko Lisa zudeckte, versuchte er auszublenden, wie viel noch ungeklärt war und genoss einfach den Moment.

Wer konnte denn so spät noch etwas von ihr wollen und das auch noch auf ihrem privaten Telefonanschluss? Heide Kowalski widerstand dem Impuls, nicht ranzugehen. Nur wenige Leute hatten ihre Privatnummer und vielleicht war es ja wichtig. „Kowalski", meldete sie sich ruhig. „Oma? Hast du heute schon mit deinem Boss konferiert?", fragte sie eine aufgeregte Männerstimme. „Rokko?", fragte sie irritiert. Was konnte er so spät denn von ihr wollen? „Guten Abend, mein Junge. Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage und dir?", wies sie ihn dezent auf seine Unhöflichkeit hin. „Ja, guten Abend, Oma. Hast du nun schon?" – „Nein, ich wollte gerade, als dieses Ding auf meinem Nachttisch anfing zu unüberhörbar zu klingen. Warum?" Rokko musste schmunzeln – das Telefon in Heides Schlafzimmer war gefühlte tausend Jahre alt. Es war nostalgisch und die vielen Kratzer und Abgriffspuren machten seinen ganzen Charme aus, aber technisch betrachtet war es einfach nur rückständig. „Ich habe Lisa gefunden", platzte es aus Rokko heraus. Heide glaubte sogar, sein Lächeln durch die Leitung hören zu können. „Wie jetzt, ‚gefunden'? Warst du auf dem Friedhof oder wie?" – „Nein, nein. Sie lebt. Sie arbeitet bei Kerima. Das war alles ein riesengroßer Zufall, aber das ist alles nicht mehr wichtig. Ich… ich habe sie wieder, Oma." Den letzten Satz flüsterte Rokko mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still. Heide schluckte und versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten. „Das… das freut mich für dich. Was sagt man denn in so einem Moment? Herzlichen Glückwunsch? Toll? Gut gemacht? Ich weiß es nicht." – „Ich schätze, da kann man nur ‚Danke' sagen." – „Ist gut. Das mache ich. Schlaf schön, mein Junge", verabschiedete sich Heide von ihrem Enkel. „Ja, du auch." Rokko legte auf und kletterte dann zu Lisa ins Bett. Ganz sacht, um sie nicht zu wecken, legte er seinen Arm um sie. Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, schlief er auch schon. Im fernen Pinneberg allerdings fand jemand keine Ruhe. Heide Kowalski hatte ihr Kissen so aufgestellt, dass sie bequem mit dem Rücken zur Wand in ihrem Bett sitzen konnte. Obwohl sie schon so lange Witwe war, hatte sie immer noch ihr Ehebett und schlief immer noch genau in ihrer Hälfte. Sie starrte die Wand vor sich an und räusperte sich dann: „Also, erst einmal Danke, dass Lisa gesund und munter ist, auch wenn wir das ganz gerne eher gewusst hätten. Was sollte das, he? Das war richtig, richtig fies. Egal welche Lektion die Beiden dadurch lernen sollten, jetzt darfst du dich ihrem Glück nicht mehr in den Weg stellen, hörst du?", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.


	59. Chapter 59

59.

Aua… irgendetwas Spitzes hatte sich mit voller Wucht in Rokkos Rippen gebohrt. Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wiederholte sich das eben Erlebte, dicht gefolgt von einem Tritt. Quälend langsam, so als könnte es ihm weitere Schmerzen zufügen, öffnete Rokko die Augen. Es war noch stockdunkel und eigentlich hatte Rokko keine Ahnung, wo er gerade war, aber als er neben sich jemanden leise wimmern hörte, war das erst einmal nebensächlich. „Nicht weggehen. Bitte, du darfst nicht wieder gehen", murmelte eine Stimme, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder zu hören. Verwirrt tastete er nach der Nachttischlampe. Als Rokko klar wurde, dass es nicht er selbst war, der träumte, sondern Lisa, streichelte er ihr behutsam über die Wange. „Hey, niemand geht weg, hörst du? Du träumst. Alles ist in Ordnung", raunte er ihr zu, doch vergeblich, Lisa murmelte immer noch zusammenhanglose Dinge vor sich hin. Nun war sie alleine auf dem langen, in ein seltsam grünes Licht gefärbten Flur und trotzdem spürte sie eine Hand – erst auf ihrer Wange und dann auf ihrer Schulter. Erst wurde sie sanft gerüttelt, dann heftiger, eine Stimme drang zu ihr durch. Was sagte sie? Aufwachen? Aufwachen! Völlig unerwartet schreckte Lisa hoch. Panisch sah sie sich um. „Hey!", grüsste Rokko sie und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen ihres verschwitzten Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast nur schlecht geträumt." Noch immer von ihrem Alptraum verstört, starrte Lisa Rokko mit großen Augen an. „Ich… ich habe dich geweckt", brachte sie hervor. „Das tut mir leid." – „Egal", winkte er ab. „War wohl ein ziemlich schlimmer Traum? Willst du darüber reden?", bot Rokko der aufgewühlten jungen Frau an, doch diese schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. „Sicher?", hakte er nach. Diesmal nickte Lisa genauso heftig und versuchte immer noch, Rokkos eindringlichem Blick auszuweichen. „Okay, gut. Ich hole dir erst einmal ein Glas Wasser", schlug Rokko als Alternative vor. Vielleicht würde Lisa sich so sammeln können und sich ihm dann doch noch anvertrauen. „Nein!", rief Lisa entsetzt aus. „Doch", bestand Rokko auf seinen Vorschlag. „Ein Glas Wasser wird dir gut tun und ich gehe auch nicht weit. Nur da rüber, siehst du? Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Nur einen kurzen Augenblick war Rokko aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, trotzdem war Lisa überaus erleichtert, als er zurück war. „So, hier. Und ein feuchter Lappen… fürs Gesicht… dachte ich", verteidigte Rokko das zusätzliche Stück Stoff. „Hast du solche Träume öfter?", fragte er, nachdem Lisa einen Schluck des Wassers genommen und sich das Gesicht abgewischt hatte. „Hm", brummte sie unsicher. „Aber… aber so schlimm war's nicht… wirklich", versuchte Lisa die Aufmerksamkeit von sich wegzulenken. „Wie spät ist es denn eigentlich?" – „Kurz nach drei. Also noch genug Zeit bis zum Aufstehen", neckte Rokko sie lächelnd. „Denkst du, du möchtest versuchen, wieder zu schlafen?", fügte er dann ernster hinzu. Verlegen kaute Lisa auf ihrer Unterlippe herum: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe." Zärtlich stupste Rokko Lisas Kinn hoch. „Ich werde lieber so als gar nicht von dir geweckt. Los, leg dich wieder hin", drängte er sie sanft, bevor er wieder seinen Arm um sie legte. „Könnten… könnten wir das Licht anlassen, bitte?", flüsterte Lisa. „Natürlich", entgegnete Rokko verwundert. „Es hat sich viel verändert", beantwortete Lisa seinen fragenden Blick. „Hm, ich weiß. Schlaf gut und träume diesmal etwas Schönes", erwiderte er, bevor die Augen schloss.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Seidel! Na, alles fit?", grüsste Stunden später eine gut gelaunte Juliana Siebert den eher morgenmuffeligen Geschäftsführer von Kerima Moda. „Ähm, ja. Und bei Ihnen?" – „Natürlich", grinste Juliana zurück – so schnell würde ihr nichts die Laune verderben. „Wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte David immer noch missmutig. „Wegen des Shootings. Schon vergessen, ich habe mir vertraglich das Recht einräumen lassen, dabei zu sein. Danke der freundlichen Nachfrage." – „Ja, aber…" – „Nichts aber. Jetzt bin ich hier. Also, wo findet denn das Shooting statt?" Sich neugierig umsehend ging Juliana quer durch das Kerima-Foyer. Angesichts Julianas kindlicher Vorfreude auf die bevorstehenden Fotoaufnahmen konnte David nicht anders als zu grinsen. „Warten Sie!", rief er ihr nach. „Ich hole mir nur schnell einen Kaffee und dann bringe ich Sie dorthin", fügte er hinzu, als er sie eingeholt hatte. Julianas Augen funkelten kampfeslustig, als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Kaffee? Sind Sie dann weniger miesepetrig?" – „Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß jemanden, der unter Garantie keinen kriegt", grinste David schelmisch zurück. „Und wen?", fragte Juliana irritiert – interessierte sie das überhaupt? Immerhin kannte sie außer David doch keinen in dieser Firma. „Na Sie!" Es fehlte nur noch, dass David ihr die Zunge herausstreckte, um das Bild des aufgeregten kleinen Jungen zu vervollständigen. Erstaunt riss Juliana ihre großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf. „Und mit welcher Begründung?" – „Weil Sie auch ohne Kaffee schon anstrengend genug sind." – „Stimmt", gab Jula lachend zurück. „Um mit mir mithalten zu können, müssen Sie aber schon einen ganzen Eimer bechern." – „Ich weiß." David verzog sein Gesicht gequält. „Eigentlich mag ich das Zeug gar nicht wirklich, aber ich brauche eben die Tasse. Wenn ich sie festhalte, hat es wenigstens den Anschein, als würde ich richtig arbeiten." Lachend hielt David einen Moment am Tresen des Caterings und goss seine Lieblingstasse voll. Während er sich mit seiner ganzen Konzentration der Thermoskanne widmete und hoffte, sich heute nicht vor Juliana zu blamieren, ließ diese ihren Blick über den jungen Mann gleiten. Eigentlich war er ja ganz ansehnlich, ja, den würde sie bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante schubsen, wenn er doch nur nicht so schrecklich spröde wäre… „Sie können sich ja richtig locker machen", bemerkte sie beiläufig. „Ja. Diesmal weiß ich ja, womit ich zu rechnen habe." – „Ach, das haben schon ganz Andere gesagt." – „Ich habe es befürchtet", lachte David. „Sie gehören zu der Sorte ‚unberechenbar'." – „Vielleicht", lächelte Juliana süffisant zurück. „Aber geht's jetzt endlich zum Shooting?", drängelte sie ihren Geschäftspartner. „Ja. Folgen Sie mir unauffällig", witzelte David und ging voran. „Ihre Models sind übrigens alle schon da. Der Fotograf war schon ganz begeistert von soviel Disziplin und Arbeitseifer."

Ein warmer Sonnenstrahl schien Lisa mitten ins Gesicht. Wie schön, der Frühling war da! So, und mit Brille noch viel schöner oder zumindest klarer zu sehen. Dass Rokko noch nicht lange Brillenträger sein konnte, war überdeutlich: Seine Brille war ordentlich in einem Etui untergebracht und ihre hatte er vorbildlich zusammengeklappt und so auf den Nachttisch gelegt, dass sie nicht herunterfallen konnte, aber dennoch sofort von Lisa erspäht wurde, wenn sie sie benötigte. Eigentlich wollte Lisa aufstehen, aber als sie Rokko neben sich schlafen sah, konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Vorsichtig drehte Lisa sich zu Rokko um und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Seine Locken standen in alle Richtungen und würden sich bestimmt nicht so einfach bändigen lassen, trotzdem oder gerade deswegen ließ Lisa ihre Finger durch Rokkos Haare fahren. Nachdenklich betrachtete Lisa Rokkos Gesichtszüge – jetzt, da er schlief, wirkte er viel entspannter. Lisas Finger wanderte über Rokkos Stirn, langsam seine Nase hinunter, unten angekommen, ließ sie ihren Daumen über seine Lippen streichen. Seine Lippen waren immer noch so weich und voll – nur zu gerne hätte sie sie geküsst. Er schlief, er würde nichts davon merken, ermutigte Lisa sich selbst. Zögerlich näherte sich ihr Gesicht seinem. „Guten Morgen!", murmelte Rokko, was Lisa aufschrecken ließ. „Guten Morgen!", antwortete sie geistesgegenwärtig. „Oder vielmehr guten Mittag. Es ist schon ziemlich spät." – „Hmmm", grunzte Rokko verschlafen als Antwort. „Sag mal, Lisa, was wolltest du da gerade machen?", fragte er auf einmal viel wacher. Sein schiefes Grinsen ließ Lisa die Röte ins Gesicht schießen. „N-ne-nichts", versicherte sie Rokko wenig glaubwürdig. „Nichts, so so", schmunzelte er. „Also, ich glaube, du wolltest mich küssen." Verschämt zog sich Lisa die Decke ins Gesicht. „Ich… also… ich… ähm… ich schätze, ja", stotterte sie unsicher. „Wie gut, dass ich jetzt wach bin, dann kann ich es genießen", entgegnete Rokko sanft lächelnd. Zielgerichtet schob sich seine Hand unter die Decke und legte sich auf Lisas Wange. Einen Moment lang war Lisa wie erstarrt, doch dann verstand sie, was er in Begriff war zu tun. Ganz langsam legten sich Rokkos Lippen auf Lisas – nur ein Sekundenbruchteil, ein winzigkleiner Kuss, ein Hauch von einem Kuss sozusagen und trotzdem war es genug, um Lisa die Bestätigung geben, dass sie Rokko immer noch liebte.

„Frau Hetzer, das ist doch bloß eine Vorspeise, oder? Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass das nur eine Vorspeise ist", flehte Juliana förmlich, nachdem sie ihren beilagen- und dressinglosen Salat begutachtet hatte. Agnes betrachtete den Salat ihrerseits mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie hatte ja schon viel erlebt, aber dass jemand ihren Salat nicht mochte... Das gesamte Unternehmen lehnte ihre gute alte Hausmannskost ab und Models beschwerten sich ständig, wenn sie auch nur an etwas Fetthaltiges gedacht hatte bei der Zubereitung ihrer Speisen, aber dass es jetzt schon Beschwerden über einfaches sauberes rohes Gemüse gab, war ihr neu. „Das ist das Tagesgericht. Was stimmt denn damit nicht, Frau Siebert?", fragte Agnes daher verletzt. „Nichts, es ist wunderbar, aber vielleicht… naja… eben nur totes Gemüse und davon recht wenig", entschuldigte Juliana sich Schulter zuckend. „Wenn wenigstens ein Dressing dabei wäre oder so." Agnes begann schallend zu lachen. „Sie sind wohl in jeder Beziehung anders, oder?" – „Ja, und stolz drauf", lachte Juliana zurück und quittierte freudig, wie Agnes sich dem Kühlschrank näherte. „Also, Joghurtdressing und Parmaschinken, passt vielleicht nicht ganz, aber…" – „Es ist ein Anfang", stöhnte Juliana resignierend auf und begann, lustlos in ihrem Salat zu stochern. „Schmeckt es nicht?", riss David Seidels Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! „Nee, nicht wirklich. Finden Sie nicht, ich bin schon gestraft genug, um nun auch noch mit so einem Essen gequält zu werden?", fragte sie ihn gespielt ernst. Und prompt verfiel David in alte Muster, sah betreten zu Boden. „Hier um die Ecke gibt es ein sehr nettes Restaurant, wenn Sie also möchten, dann…" Auf einmal war Juliana ganz Ohr: „Bestimmt so ein Schickimicki-Laden, oder? Ich hätte ja mehr Lust auf Fastfood – nen Hotdog oder so." – „Hotdogs gibt's bei Jürgen im Kiosk. Die sind wirklich gut", mischte sich Agnes gut gelaunt ein – diese Juliana Siebert gefiel ihr, sie war so unkompliziert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Jürgens Kiosk das richtige Ambiente für eine Agenturchefin ist", gab David zu bedenken. „Wieso denn nicht?", entfuhr es Juliana empört. „David, denkst du nicht eher, dass der Kiosk nicht das richtige Ambiente für dich ist?", fragte nun Agnes. „Das ist doch albern", verteidigte David sich trotzig. „Na dann kannst du auch mit deiner Geschäftspartnerin in den Kiosk gehen, der dem neuen Lebensgefährten deiner Ex-Verlobten gehört", entschied Agnes resolut. „Ah, daher weht der Wind!", kam es von Juliana. „Ich gehe ja auch alleine, aber für Sie wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn Sie mitkämen. Facing your fears, sozusagen", erklärte sie David und hüpfte förmlich von ihrem Barhocker. „Los, lassen Sie uns gehen!", forderte sie ihn auf. „Oder sind Sie etwa zu feige?!", neckte Jula ihn und mehr brauchte es nicht – David Seidel fühlte sich herausgefordert. Obwohl er gar nicht wusste, warum, eilte er ihr hinterher.

„Es war eine gute Idee von dir, zum Mittagessen zu dir nach Hause zu fahren", bemerkte Rokko und musterte Lisas Rücken, als diese die Tür aufschloss. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Mama darauf vorbereite, dass du… also dass du hier bist und das lebend?" Lächelnd schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Nein, geh ruhig schon mal vor." Lisa trat durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, als auch schon die Stimme ihrer Mutter erschallte: „Bernd, du kommst wie gerufen, Mittagessen ist gerade fertig!" Suchend sah Lisa sich um: Wo war ihre Mutter nur? „Ich bin es nur!", rief Lisa. „Mama, wo bist du? Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen!" Plötzlich ging die Tür zur Küche auf und Helga kam mit einer Schüssel Kartoffeln bewaffnet heraus. „Mäuschen, da bist du ja. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Deine Firma hat gestern nur schnell angerufen und gesagt, dass du über Nacht in… Berlin… bleibst…" Abrupt blieb sie und starrte schockiert an Lisa vorbei. Laut klirrend ging die Schüssel zu Boden. „Oh nein, jetzt ist schon wieder etwas kaputt gegangen", kommentierte Rokko das Malheur, aber Helga schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Oh mein Gott", stotterte sie, bevor sie auf Rokko zu stolperte. „Oh Gott, Junge!" Mit diesen Worten fiel Helga Rokko um den Hals. „Was ist denn nur passiert? Wie kommst du hierher? Ist das denn möglich?" Einen Moment lang war Rokko peinlich berührt von Helgas Umarmung, entschied sich dann aber, ihre mütterliche Zuwendung zu genießen. „Was ist denn hier los?", polterte völlig unerwartet Lisas Vater, der gerade nach Hause gekommen war, um wie immer seine Mittagspause dort zu verbringen. „Bernd!", rief Helga und ging aufgeregt auf ihren Mann zu. „Sieh mal, wer hier ist!" Bernd äugte an seiner Frau vorbei und konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen: „Kieke mal eener an, wen wir da haben!", entfuhr es ihm. Langsam drehte er eine Runde um Rokko und sah von oben auf ihn herab. Bernd war größer, als Rokko ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er wirkte richtig gefährlich, so dass Rokko hart schlucken musste. „Und so lebendig!", fügte Bernd scheinbar emotionslos hinzu. „Man, Junge!" Er schlug Rokko so heftig auf die Schulter, dass dieser einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne machen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Sag mal, du wirst doch vor unserem Schnattchen 21, oder?", fragte Lisas Vater ihn, während er sich an einem der Wohnzimmerschränke zu schaffen machte. „Ähm, ja. Am 1. Juni, warum?" – „Oh Papa, bitte nicht, bitte nicht den Selbstgebrannten!", flehte Lisa ihren Vater an. „Nee, dein Rokko ist ja noch nicht alt genug für meinen Selbstgebrannten, aber Helgamäuschen, du nimmst doch auch einen über den Schock, oder?", wandte er sich an seine Frau. „Und ihr Kinder dürft mal dran riechen", lachte Bernd polternd. „Du musst unbedingt zum Essen bleiben und uns erzählen, wie es dir geht und was du so machst und wo du so plötzlich herkommst und… und überhaupt, alles", forderte Bernd Rokko auf.

Diese Falte auf Davids Stirn war eindeutig die „Ein anderes Kind hat Interesse an meinem Spielzeug"-Falte. Mariella grinste in sich hinein und folgte Davids dunklem Blick: Tatsache, er ruhte auf Julas Rücken. Mit jedem begeisterten Lachen, das die Agenturchefin ausstieß, schien Davids Blick finsterer zu werden. „Ist die nicht ein bisschen zu alt für dich?", zog Mariella ihren Ex-Verlobten auf. „Was soll denn dieser Unsinn?", fragte er barsch zurück. „Das Shooting ist schon seit über einer Stunde vorbei und sie ist immer noch hier." – „Du meinst, sie ist immer noch hier, aber würdigt dich keines Blickes, weil sie sich von Mark erklären lässt, wie man fotografiert. Wärst du an seiner Stelle, hättest du bestimmt nicht abgelehnt." – „Ja, nein. Ich meine, ich bin nicht an seiner Stelle." – „Aber du wärst es gerne", schmunzelte Mariella verwundert. „Außerdem ist sie gar nicht zu alt für mich. Sie ist 1962 geboren und ich 1963. Die paar Monate sind kaum der Rede wert", ignorierte David Mariellas Äußerung. „Aber sieh sie dir doch mal an, sie ist definitiv keine Frau, mit der ich mich sonst einlassen würde." – „Das stimmt. Sie ist zwar attraktiv, aber sie hat mehr IQ als alle deine Affären zusammen", meinte Mariella trocken. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine." – „Nun, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, oder? Wo liegt…" – „Hast du bei deinem Kioskfuzzi zu viele Frauenzeitschriften gelesen?" – „David, ich verstehe dich nicht. Vorhin im Kiosk, da hast du dich blendend mit Jürgen verstanden und noch viel blendender mit Juliana und wenn man dich darauf anspricht, dann blockst du total ab. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn du… naja… Interesse an ihr hast." – „Interesse an ihr haben? Mariella, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Ich kenne diese Frau seit gestern. Wie soll sich denn da ‚Interesse' entwickelt haben?" – „Ach du, manchmal geht das schneller als man denkt, glaube mir, ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen", zwinkerte Mariella ihm amüsiert zu. Dass er so abblockte, zeigte doch eigentlich nur, dass sie ihn durchschaut und eiskalt erwischt hatte. „Wenn du aus der ‚Verleugnungs-Schrägstrich-Abstreit'-Phase raus bist und reden willst…" Mariella deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf sich. „… ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich." Entnervt stöhnte David auf. „Braucht ihr noch lange?", fragte er den Fotografen und die lebenslustige Frau missmutig. „Wir sind gleich fertig, Sie Spaßbremse", erwiderte Jula, ohne sich auch nur zu David umzudrehen. „Müssten Sie nicht schon längst auf dem Weg zu… zu… Kurt… Kurt… na zu Ihrem Hund sein?" – „Sie meinen, zu Knut Schubert?", fragte Jula und drehte sie nun doch zu Kerimas Geschäftsführer um. „Ist es denn schon so spät?" – „Halb fünf", antwortete Mariella freundlich. Sie warf einen Blick auf Jula: Je mehr Zeit man mit dieser Frau verbrachte und je öfter man sie lachen hörte, desto weniger achtete man auf ihre Arme, sie war definitiv eine schöne Frau – äußerlich und innerlich – und sie hatte das Selbstbewusstsein, um einem Mann wie David Seidel kontra zu geben. Nur schade, dass David so verbohrt war. „Dann muss ich dringend los. Ich habe Knut versprochen, dass wir heute die große Runde im Park gehen", erklärte Juliana und machte sich ebenso hektisch wie am Vortag auf den Weg zum Ausgang. „Bis… bis morgen, Frau Siebert", verabschiedete sich David schnell von ihr. „Wer sagt, dass ich morgen wieder hier sein werde?", fragte Juliana grinsend. „Nicht?" In Davids Gesicht stand eine Emotion, die durchaus als Enttäuschung interpretiert werden konnte. „Lassen Sie sich überraschen", säuselte sie, bevor sie im feierabendlichen Trubel im Foyer verschwand. „Man Alter, hoffentlich gibt's bald mehr so avantgardistische Unternehmen wie euch. Die Models waren spitzenklasse, richtig professionell, aber die Chefin erst. Anfangs hatte ich ja Bedenken, ich meine, hast du ihre Arme gesehen? Na klar hast du das, ist ja nicht zu übersehen, aber wow, die ist die geballte Lebensfreude." Mark hätte Jula noch ewig so weiterloben können, doch David unterbrach ihn: „Jaaaa, Mark. Lass stecken, du hast den Auftrag doch schon sicher." – „Was'n mit dem los?", wandte Mark sich verdutzt an Mariella, nachdem David überstürzt in sein Büro aufgebrochen war. „Oh, er verwendet seine ganze Energie darauf, sich etwas vorzumachen, da kannst du keine Freundlichkeit von ihm erwarten."


	60. Chapter 60

60.

Dahinein? Er sollte dahinein? Das war ein winziger metallener fensterloser Raum. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn diese Angst einflössenden quietschenden Türen erst einmal geschlossen waren? Nein, nein, da würde er nicht hineingehen und da konnte sie ihm noch so viele Leckerchen hinhalten. Andererseits war sie seine beste Freundin, sie kraulte ihm die Ohren, streichelte ihm den Bauch, ging mit ihm bei Wind und Wetter spazieren und wischte ihm notfalls hinterher die Pfoten sauber, sie schüttelte das Kissen in seinem Körbchen auf, sie teilte ihr Leberwurstbrot mit ihm, überhaupt sorgte sie dafür, dass seine Näpfe nie leer waren… Sie würde ihm bestimmt nie etwas tun, immerhin war sie das Alphaweibchen, vielleicht sollte er doch ihrer säuselnden Stimme vertrauen. Also los, den Schwanz ganz dicht zwischen die Hinterbeine klemmen, das Becken ein wenig heben und ganz langsam zu diesem Raum hinrobben, ganz, ganz langsam. „Guten Morgen, Frau Siebert!" Und sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bedrohung lenken. „Guten Morgen, Herr Seidel", grüsste Knuts Frauchen in einem Tonfall, der dem Bernersennenrüden keinen Aufschluss darüber gab, ob David Freund oder Feind war. Vorsichtshalber baute Knut sich in seiner ganzen imposanten Figur vor Juliana auf und war bereit, sie gegen alles und jeden zu verteidigen. „Darf ich Ihnen Knut Schubert vorstellen?", lächelte Jula den Mann an, der immer noch misstrauisch von dem Hund gemustert wurde. Was trug er da für schöne Schuhe? Sie glänzten und sie rochen nach… nach… nach Leder. Mm, Knut hätte ewig so weiterschnuppern können. Davids Gesichtszüge standen allerdings kurz davor zu entgleiten – das waren seine Lieblingsschuhe aus feinstem italienischen Leder und dieser Hund schnupperte so ungeniert mit seiner nassen Nase daran herum, dass sie schon ganz verschmiert waren. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht nörgeln, darauf wartete Juliana doch nur, damit sie ihn wieder als verwöhnten Schnösel abstempeln konnte. Nein, diesmal nicht. Später, wenn er unbeobachtet war, dann würde er sich ein Taschentuch nehmen und seine Schuhe abwischen, das war ja schließlich nicht der Weltuntergang. „Hallo Knut", grüsste David den Hund und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Zweibeiner, die ihm den Kopf so krauelten, konnten doch nur Freunde sein. „Aber Herr Seidel, Sie können meinen Hund doch nicht so einfach duzen! Sie wollen doch auch nicht von jedem Wildfremden so einfach geduzt werden!", ermahnte Jula ihn empört. „Oh, verzeihen Sie, Herr…" – „Schubert", vervollständigte Jula Davids Namenssuche, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. „Also, Herr Schubert, ich bin David Seidel." Lachend ging David vor dem Rüden in die Hocke und reichte ihm eine Hand, auf die Knut prompt seine linke Pfote legte. „Knut, das ist nicht das feine Pfötchen", korrigierte Jula ihren Hund. „Komm Knut, gib das feine Pfötchen!" Der große Hund sah Jula mit seinen treuen braunen Augen an, rührte sich aber nicht. Was war denn schon falsch? Der Zweibeiner mit den interessanten Schuhen wollte, dass er Pfötchen gab und das hatte er gemacht. „Das feine Pfötchen, komm Knut, gib das feine Pfötchen!", animierte Jula den Rüden erneut. Hm, wenn man zwei Vorderpfoten hatte und die, die man gegeben hatte, nicht das feine Pfötchen war, dann musste… ja, die andere musste das feine Pfötchen sein. Sichtlich zufrieden mit diesem Denkergebnis legte Knut nun seine rechte Pfote auf Davids Arm. „Ja, Knut, das ist das feine Pfötchen. Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Großer", lobte sein Frauchen ihn nun. Gab es nicht immer Leckerchen, wenn er etwas gut gemacht hatte? Warum denn heute nicht? Überhaupt schien dieser David Seidel auf einmal viel interessanter zu sein als er. Schon alleine wie Frauchen ihn ansah… Dann würde er wohl in die Meute aufgenommen werden müssen. Knut stand auf und schnupperte an Davids Ohr, als die Geruchskontrolle bestanden war, begann Knut David hinter dem Ohr zu lecken. „Bäh, Herr Schubert, ich bitte Sie!", lachte David und versuchte den großen Hund von sich fort zu schieben. „Herr Seidel, dass mit der Siezerei war ein Scherz!", lachte nun Jula, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, ihrem Geschäftspartner zu helfen. „Nein, Sie haben schon Recht, es muss alles seine Ordnung haben", meinte David, als er es geschafft hatte, Knuts Annährungsversuch zu stoppen. „Was haben Sie gesagt, Herr Schubert? Ich darf Sie ‚Knut' nennen? Das ist aber sehr nett von Ihnen… äh… von dir. Du darfst auch gerne ‚David' zu mir sagen", lachte David den Rüden an, was dieser zum Anlass nahm, sich ihm wieder stürmisch zu nähern. Diesmal war sein Gesicht das Ziel von Knuts Zunge. Mit einer so heftigen Attacke hatte David nicht gerechnet, prompt verlor er das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Rücken, nur um sich Knut mit noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu präsentieren. „Du bist ein ganz Feiner, Knut, ein ganz Feiner", lachte David und knuddelte das große Tier. „Oh Knut, was tust du denn da nur?" Langsam schämte Jula sich für ihren Hund, aber sie wunderte sich darüber, dass der sonst so überkorrekte David auf einmal so gelöst war.

„Tut mir leid, Knut Schubert kann unmöglich sein", entschuldigte Juliana sich, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, Knut von David herunterzuziehen. „Heißt es nicht immer, Hund und Herrchen werden sich im Laufe ihres Zusammenlebens immer ähnlicher?", scherzte David aufgelassen, als er endlich wieder auf seinen Füßen stand. „Nun, Knut hat nur ein Frauchen, also ziehe ich mir diesen Stiefel einfach nicht an", witzelte Jula zurück. Mit großen Augen starrte sie Davids derangierte Krawatte an – da hatte Knut ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wie selbstverständlich machte sie einen Schritt auf David zu, um ihm ein bisschen zu ordnen. „Hatte Ihre Mama heute keine Zeit, Ihnen Ihre Krawatte zu binden?", zog Juliana ihn auf. Erstaunt beobachtete David, wie die rassige Dunkelhaarige ihm die Krawatte neu band – nicht nur, dass es rasend schnell ging, nein, der Knoten war auch noch viel besser als sein eigener. Wieso stand sie denn so dicht vor ihm? Das war ja kaum auszuhalten… Ach ja, richtig, es ging nicht anders, ihre Arme waren ja nicht lang genug, das hatte überhaupt nichts mit ihm zu tun… leider… natürlich, natürlich hatte es nichts mit ihm zu tun… und das war auch gut so. Ja, gut so. Er und Juliana, was für ein absurder Gedanke! „Wieso können Frauen Krawatten eigentlich besser binden als Männer, obwohl sie gar keine tragen müssen?" – „Eine schräge Laune der Natur, würde ich vermuten." Raschelte da Brusthaar unter seinem Hemd? Juliana bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, versuchte aber ihn sofort wieder zu verdängen. „So, Geschäftsführer Seidel, jetzt sind Sie wieder vorzeigbar!" – „Na dann können wir ja hochfahren", bot David Seidel mit einer Geste auf den immer noch geöffneten Fahrstuhl an. Als Antwort kam ein klägliches Winseln von Knut Schubert zu seinen Füßen. „Ach komm schon, Knut, dass du mit mir zur Arbeit musst, ist eine absolute Ausnahme. Die machen heute auch etwas total Lustiges, die drehen einen Werbespot, das willst du dir doch nicht entgehen lassen", versuchte Juliana ihren Hund zu ermutigen. „Wir haben heute Nachmittag einen Termin beim Tierarzt und ich schaffe es vorher nicht noch mal nach Hause, darum musste er heute einfach 'mal mitkommen. Er ist sonst nicht so, aber der Fahrstuhl scheint ihm Angst zu machen." – „Zum Tierarzt musst du also, Knut?" David ging wieder in die Hocke, um dem Bernersennenhund erneut über den Kopf zu streicheln. „Aber sie hat doch nicht vor, dich kastrieren zu lassen?", fragte er ihn grinsend. „Nein!", rief Jula laut. „Er muss geimpft werden! So wie jedes Jahr!" – „Na da hast du ja noch 'mal Glück gehabt, aber wenn sie dich doch kastrieren lassen will, dann biete ich dir mein Büro als Versteck an, aber dafür musst du mit in den Fahrstuhl steigen und nach oben fahren." David erhob sich wieder. „Na komm, Knut." Sehr zu Julianas Verwunderung erhob sich der stattliche Hund und folgte David in den Lift. „Klappen Sie den Unterkiefer wieder hoch und kommen Sie her, bevor Knut es sich anders überlegt", forderte David Jula auf. „Wie haben Sie denn das gemacht?" – „Tja, ich bin eben der Hundeflüsterer von Berlin", grinste David triumphierend.

„Hm, du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mann, der gerade seine große Liebe wieder gefunden hat", bemerkte Michi über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg. „Wie meinst du das?", entgegnete Rokko, während er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. „Frau Hetzer hat doch gesagt, dass Lisa bei dieser Behörde ist wegen der Akteneinsicht und dass wir sie erst nach dem Mittagessen wieder sehen. Schon vergessen?" Bei jedem anderen Paar hätte Michi jetzt verständnislos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, aber Rokko und Lisa waren eben nicht „jedes andere Paar". Ihre Situation war schon speziell, umso mehr war sie verwundert darüber, dass Rokko und Lisa so verkrampft miteinander umgingen, ja umeinander herumtänzelten. „Wie meinst du das denn nun?", fragte Rokko ungeduldig. „Naja, weißt du, die wenigen Momente, die ihr vor der… naja, vor der Sache miteinander hattet, da seid ihr immer so lieb miteinander umgegangen…" – „Und das tun wir jetzt nicht mehr?" – „Doch natürlich, aber anders eben. So distanziert, so gehemmt, ich weiß auch nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Ich meine, wie lange sind wir jetzt schon hier? Eine Woche, das heißt, ihr habt euch seit sechs Tagen wieder. Und? Sieht man mal, wie ihr euch küsst? Nein, höchstens so ein zaghaftes Bussi auf die Wange. Händchen halten? Ja. Umarmungen? Manchmal. Aber ansonsten? Nichts, was darauf schließen lassen könnte, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Als wären da noch unausgesprochene Dinge…" Hilflos zuckte Michi mit den Schultern – sie konnte ihren Eindruck nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. „Was erwartest du denn? Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir nur lange von einander getrennt gewesen. Ich schätze, wir brauchen einen richtigen Neuanfang." – „Den kriegt ihr in Pinneberg bestimmt." – „Pinneberg?" – „Naja, ich dachte, sie würde mitkommen. Dann bleibst du hier, oder wie?" Nervös spielte Rokko mit seiner Serviette. „Nein, Hierbleiben geht nicht wegen der Ausbildung…" – „Und Lisa mitnehmen?" – „Nichts lieber als das. Wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet." Rokko seufzte laut auf. „Weißt du, ich habe den Eindruck… naja, als… als ob sie mir nicht vertraut." – „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Michi erschrocken nach. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Ich meine… sie war doch im Gefängnis, ja?" Michi nickte. „Aber hat sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren?" – „Nein?" – „Nein." Rokko wirkte resigniert. „Was denkst du denn? Das war bestimmt nicht sehr angenehm. Sie wird einfach Zeit brauchen, um sich dir anzuvertrauen. Du hast ihr doch auch nichts von Jacqueline erzählt, oder?" Erschrocken zuckte Rokko zusammen. „Nein!", stieß er impulsiv hervor. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie." – „Eben." Michi nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Und sie muss ja auch nichts von Jacqueline erfahren, oder? Das hat doch nichts mit ihr und mir zu tun?", fragte Rokko seine beste Freundin unsicher. „Was soll ich dir denn da jetzt raten? Du musst, was das betrifft, einfach auf deine innere Stimme hören. Ich finde aber, dass Lisa ein Recht darauf hat, es zu erfahren. Du willst doch dein neues Glück nicht auf einem wackeligen Fundament aufbauen, oder?" – „Morgen zusammen! Alles startklar für die Dreharbeiten?", platzte unerwartet ein gut gelaunter David Seidel in das Gespräch der Freunde. „Ja, der Duce… äh… Herr Haldermann begutachtet gerade die Kulisse", erwiderte Michi, ließ dann aber ihren Blick irritiert nach unten sinken. Ihr war, als würde etwas an ihrer Hosentasche schnuppern. „Oh Rokko, sieh mal!", rief sie. „Jette würde einen Orgasmus kriegen, wenn sie den sehen würde! Ist das Knut Schubert, Jula?" – „Ja", entgegnete die Angesprochene. „Aber ich fände es nicht so super, wenn mein Hund für Orgasmen verantwortlich wäre", schmunzelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Hey Lisa! Jetzt hast du die ganzen Dreharbeiten verpasst", plapperte Mariella gut gelaunt. Sie war unweit von Jürgens Kiosk mit ihr zusammengestoßen und wunderte sich sehr, dass Lisa so abwesend wirkte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Jürgen sagte, heute war diese Akteneinsicht…" Mariella spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt erst einmal zu Kerima."

„David, hast du Herrn Kowalski gesehen?", fragte Mariella ihren Ex-Verlobten, kaum, dass sie zusammen mit Lisa aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen war. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte dieser mit einem kurzen Blick auf Lisa. „Keine Ahnung. Sie hat noch gar nicht gesprochen, seit ich sie so gefunden habe." – „Okay, ich gucke mal, wo Rokko ist." Hektisch drehte David sich um und sprintete in Richtung Atelier. Da hatte er Rokko zuletzt gesehen – in ein Gespräch mit Hugo vertieft – und da war er auch immer noch. „Rokko, kannst du mal kurz kommen? Mit Lisa stimmt irgendetwas nicht!" Diese Frage brauchte David nicht zweimal stellen – ohne rechts und links zu gucken, lief Rokko in die Richtung, aus der David gekommen war.

„Lisa!", rief Rokko ihr schon von weitem entgegen. „Was ist passiert?" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um sie zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen. „Briefe, da waren überall Briefe… von deinen Eltern, von meinen Eltern, von Michi, von Jürgen, von deiner Oma, von Pastor Schlösselmann…" – „Aber was denn für Briefe, Lisa?" Rokko versuchte, ihrer Hysterie möglichst ruhig zu begegnen. „Du hast als Kind mit den Töpfen deiner Mutter Schlagzeug gespielt… du hast Cäsar ins Meer geworfen…" Wie Sturzbäche liefen Lisa die Tränen über die Wangen. „Es war alles meine Schuld", flüsterte sie heiser. „Was war deine Schuld? Lisa, bitte sprich mit mir!", flehte Rokko sie an. „Dass wir aufgeflogen sind, war ganz alleine meine Schuld. Da war dieser Gesprächsmitschnitt aus dem Pfarrhaus…" – „Lisa, Süße, du sprichst in Rätseln", wies Rokko sie besorgt auf ihre wirre Ansprache hin. „Weißt du noch, als wir am Teich waren, bevor ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich mit dir mitkommen würde?" Rokko nickte. „Vorher war ich bei Pastor Schlösselmann, um… damit er sich um Mama und Papa kümmert, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin und von diesem Gespräch hat es ein Protokoll gegeben." – „Das ist doch Unsinn, Lisa. Wenn das die vollständige Akte war, dann muss da auch drin gestanden haben, dass alles damit begonnen hat, dass Michi ohne Ausweis aufgegriffen wurde, das habe ich dir doch erzählt." Mittlerweile hatte Lisa aufgehört zu weinen, schniefte aber immer noch herzzerreißend. Plötzlich hielt sie inne: „Es gibt so viele Akten, es wird Jahre dauern, bis die alle gesichtet sind. Also auf alle bezogen, nicht nur auf mich." – „Verstehe. Siehst du, Lisa, niemand hat daran Schuld. Dass war einfach nur unglückliches Timing. Wie oft habe ich meine Eltern verflucht, als sie mir das gesagt haben?", schmunzelte Rokko plötzlich. „Aber so ist es nun einmal und an der Vergangenheit können wir nichts mehr ändern. Aber wir können uns eine schöne Zukunft machen." Lisa nickte ihm heftig zu und begann zu lächeln. „Ist gut." Rokkos Krawattenknoten zog nun Lisas ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Wie peinlich ihr ihr Auftritt war! Wie hatte sie nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können? Die Erinnerung. Ja, die war schuld daran. Sie hatte sie mir voller Wucht eingeholt. Einen Moment lang war Lisa in Gedanken wieder in dem Verhörraum gewesen, dann bei der Leibesvisitation, hatte wieder unter Beobachtung geduscht… Verdrängen war auf Dauer also eine schlechte Taktik. „Könntest du mich nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen?", hörte Lisa sich plötzlich ihren innersten Wunsch aussprechen. „Natürlich, komm her." Warum konnte sie ihre Sehnsüchte nicht immer so direkt aussprechen? Ob sie sich überhaupt noch nach ihm sehnte? Wäre ja verständlich nach all der Zeit in dem Glauben an seinen Tod. Freudig registrierte Rokko, dass Lisa sich enger an ihn schmiegte – vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung für sie beide. Wieso musste sie Rokko sagen, was sie wollte? Sehnte er sich denn nicht danach, sie zu umarmen, so wie sie selbst sich nach seiner Nähe sehnte? All die vergangenen Monate war er ein freier Mann gewesen und hatte alles Recht der Welt, wieder glücklich zu werden. Es wäre nach all der Zeit verständlich, wenn er sie nicht mehr lieben würde. Aber hatte er nicht „wir" gesagt, als er von der Zukunft sprach? Vermutlich meinte er seine und ihre Zukunft und nicht ihre gemeinsame Zukunft oder doch die? Wieso war das alles so kompliziert? Vielleicht sollte sie es machen wie er und nach vorne sehen. Wenn Verdrängen nicht half, dann half vielleicht „Arbeit!" – „Wie bitte?", fragte Rokko verwirrt und ließ Lisa abrupt los. „Ich sagte ‚Arbeit'. Deswegen bin ich hier und das sollte ich jetzt machen." – „O-okay." Rokko war von Lisas plötzlicher Aufbruchsstimmung enttäuscht. Es blieb ihm aber nichts Anderes übrig, als ihr traurig hinterher zu sehen, während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz machte.

„Na Lena? Noch kein Feierabend?", grüsste David Seidel Stunden später die junge Cateringkraft. „Lisa, ich heiße Lisa. Und nein, noch kein Feierabend, aber gleich." – „Ich hätte sonst 'was darauf verwettet, dass du schon weg bist. Die von der Hamburger Agentur sind doch auch schon alle weg – einschließlich deines… Ro… Rokkos… Rokko. Siehst du, es gibt doch ein paar Namen, die ich mir merken kann." Davids Stolz drückte sich in einem breiten Grinsen aus. „Läuft wohl nicht so gut mit euch beiden, oder?" Resigniert seufzte Lisa auf. Was sollte sie denn jetzt antworten? War das die klassische Ja-Nein-Frage? „Komm, setz dich mal zu mir", bot David ihr an. „Sag mal, hast du Juliana und Knut gesehen?", fragte er, um die Stille zu überbrücken, die sich auftat, während Lisa den Tresen umrundete. „Juliana und Knut? Du kannst dir den Namen einer Geschäftspartnerin merken, die du gerade mal ein paar Tage kennst und den ihres Hundes, aber mit meinem hast du Probleme? Man, man, David, gibt es dafür eine logische Erklärung?", grinste Lisa wissend. „Wir wollten über dich reden und nicht über mich." – „Du lenkst ja ab und wenn du mich fragst, wirst du sogar ein kleines bisschen rot." – „Quatsch. Aber spuck's schon aus, was ist nun mit Rokko und dir?" – „Schwer zu sagen. Es ist so seltsam, wieder da anzuknüpfen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Ich habe ständig Angst, etwas falsch zu machen." David folgte Lisas Blick und landete auf ihren Händen. Auweia, wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie sich die Finger brechen. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihn noch liebe, aber sonst weiß ich gar nichts mehr. Ich meine, hat er mal versucht, mich zu küssen – also richtig, nicht nur so ein Bussi?" – „Nein?" – „Nein." Bevor Lisa die Verzweiflung, die ihr ins Gesicht stand, zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, schnitt David ihr das Wort ab. „Ich kann ihn verstehen." – „Bitte?" – „Ich glaube, ach was, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass er dich noch liebt. Das sieht man doch – schon die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft… Wenn du mich fragst, dann lähmt ihn seine Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren und ich kann ihn verstehen… ich meine, ich habe mir tausende Male vorgestellt, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss und diese Vorstellung ist einfach nur grausam und dann bist du plötzlich wieder da. Lisa, ihr könnte nicht da weitermachen, wo ihr aufgehört habt, das geht nicht. Ihr braucht einen richtigen Neuanfang. Alles auf Null sozusagen. Glaube mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Wie oft haben Mariella und ich nach einem meiner… sagen wir… Fehltritte… einfach weitergemacht? Und wohin hat es uns gebracht? Mariella ist jetzt mit Jürgen glücklich und ich werde von Juliana in einer Tour heruntergemacht." – „Wenn du mich fragst, ist das ihre Masche." – „Masche?" – „Naja, du bist so krampfhaft darum bemüht, ihre Behinderung nicht anzusprechen, dass du dich von einem Fettnapf in den nächsten katapultierst. Von jeder normalen Frau – verliebt hin oder her – würdest du dir das doch auch nicht gefallen lassen, oder? Ich glaube, sie versucht dir so zu zeigen, dass du ganz normal mit ihr umgehen sollst. Sie scheint überhaupt kein Problem mit ihrer Einschränkung zu haben und du solltest das auch nicht." – „Ich bin nicht in Juliana verliebt." – „Ach nein, und was dann?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich sage dir etwas: Ich werde es herausfinden. In welchen Park geht sie wohl immer mit Knut?" – „Woher soll ich das wissen? Aber geh logisch an die Sache: In welchem Stadtteil wohnt sie? Welcher Park ist in der Nähe und in welchem dieser Parks sind Hunde erlaubt? Da wirst du sie vermutlich finden." – „Vermutlich. Andererseits ist Jula auch ein kleines bisschen verrückt. Vielleicht geht sie jeden Tag in einen anderen Park, damit Knut genug Abwechslung bekommt." – „Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst langsam los, sonst findest du sie gar nicht mehr." – „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin dann mal weg. Und du, du solltest auch langsam gehen. Vielleicht gehst du noch mal zu… zu deinem Liebsten", drückte David sich um die leidige Namensfrage. „Den quälen bestimmt ähnliche Zweifel wie dich."


	61. Chapter 61

61.

Das war jetzt aber definitiv der letzte Park, den er nach Jula absuchen würde. Vermutlich war sie eh schon längst Zuhause. „Los Knut, hol das Stöckchen, hol's, los!" Sofort blieb David stehen. Das war doch Julas Stimme! Und sie kam aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung. Woah, gerade noch mal gut gegangen – wo kam denn dieser Baum so plötzlich her? Anderseits gab er ein prima Versteck ab. Amüsiert beobachtete David, wie Knut etwas zu Juliana schleppte, das den Namen „Stöckchen" so gar nicht verdient hatte. Das war wohl eher ein ausgewachsener Stock, nein, ein ganzer Ast. Schwanz wedelnd legte der Rüde das überdimensionierte Stück Holz vor Jula ab und ließ sich loben. Einen Moment lang sah es für David so aus, als würde Knut lächeln, aber das musste er sich wohl einbilden. Obwohl… er würde auch lächeln, wenn Jula in so umarmen und knuddeln würde. Jula sah umwerfend aus: Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der auf ihrem Rücken zu tanzen schien. Alle Taschen ihrer dunkelblauen Jeans waren ausgebeult – sie musste Unmengen von Leckerchen für Knut dabeihaben. David konnte sich nicht satt sehen an dem Bild, das Juliana und Knut in ihrer eher einseitigen Umarmung boten. Am liebsten wäre David sofort zu den beiden herüber gegangen, aber noch hielt er sich zurück, wollte nur den Anblick genießen. Den Anblick genießen… ja, so konnte man es nennen. Oder den stetig ansteigenden Herzschlag ignorieren. Als ob der sich noch ignorieren ließ… Es machte bum, bum, bum in seiner Brust – er hätte schreien müssen, um dieses Herzklopfen zu übertönen. Wann war es ihm denn das letzte Mal so ergangen? Das musste lange her sein. Der Hamburger Agenturchef und Lisa hatten beide nicht ganz Recht, aber auch nicht ganz Unrecht: Ja, Juliana war ein liebes Mädchen, mit dem man ganz normal umgehen sollte, aber die derben Sprüche, die sie klopfte, waren die nicht eher eine Flucht nach vorn, ihr Schutzpanzer gegen Verletzungen? Der musste sich doch irgendwie durchbrechen lassen. Jemand, der so wie Jula sein Leben meisterte, sollte eher bewundert als verunglimpft werden. David dachte nach – waren Julas Arme wirklich ein Problem? Für sie waren sie es nicht und für ihn sollten sie auch keines sein. Was hatte Mariella ihm gesagt? Würdest du mich auch lieben, wenn ich verkrüppelt wäre? Es ging nicht um Mariella, aber konnte er es? Oder tat er es vielleicht schon? Galt dieses Bumbumbum in seiner Brust Juliana? „Okay, Knut, noch mal, hol das Stöckchen, hol's!", lachte Jula ausgelassen, bevor sie den Stock soweit schleuderte wie sie konnte. Während Knut seinem Spielzeug hinterher hechtete, kam David aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Oh, Frau Siebert, was für eine angenehme Überraschung!", grüsste er Juliana freundlich. „Herr Seidel, Sie hier?" – „Oh ja, ich bin öfter hier… also nach Feierabend… und so." – „Aha. Komisch, dass wir Sie hier noch nie gesehen haben. Wir sind doch so oft hier und ein Typ im nichtparktauglichen Aufzug wäre uns bestimmt aufgefallen." Verlegen sah David an sich herunter. Richtig, er hatte noch seine Bürokluft an und war damit wirklich fehl am Platz in diesem Park. „Schon gut, Sie haben mich durchschaut. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hier zu treffen." – „Wie viele Parks liegen denn schon hinter Ihnen?" Mit einem Mal wurde es David ganz heiß – so fühlte es sich also an, wenn man rot wurde. Aber wo sie ihn schon mal ertappt hatte, brachte leugnen auch nichts: „Ich habe nach dem fünften aufgehört zu zählen." – „So so", grinste Jula. „Darf ich auch erfahren, warum Sie gehofft haben, mich hier zu finden?" Wer stand denn da bei Frauchen? Er schleppte hier Stöckchen durch die Gegend und bei Frauchen war ein Wildfremder. Prompt ließ Knut sein Spielzeug fallen und hetzte zurück. Das waren doch… ja, das waren die Lederschuhe mit dem Zweibeiner drin, der einem so toll den Kopf kraulen konnte. Okay, keine Gefahr, aber dem konnte man sein Stöckchen zeigen. Vielleicht würde er es für ihn werfen. Knut drehte eine kleine Runde, schnappte sich seinen Stock und rannte dann mit voller Kraft auf David Seidel zu. „Knut, nicht! Du hast dreckige Pfoten! Nicht den Herrn Seidel anspringen!", warnte Jula ihren Hund, doch zu spät. Knut hatte sich in seiner ganzen Größe aufgebaut, Stock im Mund, Vorderpfoten auf Davids Jackett. „Hallo Knut, mein Junge!", lachte David. „Spielst du Stöckchen?" Griff er da gerade nach seinem Spielzeug? Oh nein, das würde er nicht dulden! Noch war es in seinem Maul und solange es da war, war es seins. Die Lederschuhe gehörten jetzt zwar zur Meute, aber er war weiterhin das Alphamännchen und das musste zum Ausdruck gebracht werden. Knut stieß ein bedrohliches Knurren aus, dass selbst Jula erschrak. „Aber Knut!", ermahnte sie ihn. Okay, Frauchen hatte ihm etwas zu sagen. Prompt setzte Knut sich hin und ließ den Stock aus seiner Schnauze fallen. Aufmerksam musterte er David, bevor er sich erhob, um zu signalisieren, dass er startklar war für die nächste Runde. „Ich glaube, er möchte, dass Sie ihm das Stöckchen werfen", lächelte Jula David an. Dieser bückte sich nach dem Stück Holz und holte dann ein paar Mal aus, so dass Knut jedes Mal ein paar Schritte loslief, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Stöckchen immer noch nicht flog. Als der Rüde sich schon damit abgefunden hatte, dass David alleine Spaß mit seinem Spielzeug haben würde, ließ dieser das Holz im hohen Bogen über die Wiese fliegen. Nichts hätte Knut jetzt noch halten können – so schnell er konnte, rannte über den Rasen. Gut, dass niemand in seiner Bahn stand, denn Knut hatte nichts Anderes im Auge als seinen Stock. Plötzlich setzte er zu einem Sprung an und fing den Stock mit seiner Schnauze. Sichtlich zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu David und Jula. Die schienen nicht mehr in Spiellaune zu sein, denn David hatte zwischenzeitlich sein Jackett auf dem Gras ausgebreitet und mit Jula darauf Platz genommen. Solche Spaßbremsen! Würde er eben das zweitbeste, was man mit so einem Stöckchen tun konnte, machen: Mit einem Plumps legte Knut sich hin und begann, genüsslich an seinem Stock herumzukauen. „Einen tollen Hund haben Sie da", bemerkte David eher beiläufig. „Ich weiß. Sagen Sie mir jetzt trotzdem, warum Sie nach mir gesucht haben?" – „Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Einmal, weil ich Ihnen noch ein Dankeschön schulde für neulich. Also, dass Sie mich… genötigt haben, in Jürgens Kiosk zu gehen." – „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass das so furchtbar für Sie war." – „War es auch nicht, aber alleine wäre ich wohl nie über meinen Schatten gesprungen." – „Ach so, Ihr männliches Ego hätte es nicht zugelassen, den Neuen Ihrer Ex nett zu finden." David lachte kurz auf. „So ungefähr." – „Na dann, bitte schön", grinste Jula zurück.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", riss derweil eine empörte Michi ihren besten Freund aus seinen Grübeleien. „Ja, du hast einen Beutel mit Betonresten, von denen ein Straßenhändler behauptet, es seien Stücke der Mauer, für deine Schwestern als Andenken besorgt", entgegnete Rokko immer noch gedankenverloren. „Du hörst ja doch zu. Und guck mal hier: Ein Miniaturfernsehturm für meine Eltern und einen Berliner Bären für Tim. Wie findest du das?" – „Kitschig." – „Rokko!", mahnte Michi ihn entsetzt. Sie war so stolz darauf, dass sie schon jetzt – einige Tage vor der Abreise – Andenken für ihre Liebsten hatte. Sonst vergaß sie immer die Hälfte der Leute, weil sie wenige Stunden vor Abreise das Erstbeste kaufen musste, was ihren Weg kreuzte. „Du hast noch nichts für Jette", merkte Rokko kurz an. Mit einem Mal schlug sich Michi mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „Ich war soooo kurz davor! Aber nein, auch diesmal keine perfekte Andenkenbesorgung!" Irritiert beobachtete Rokko, wie Michi mit einem Mal auf die Tür zusteuerte. „Meinst du nicht, es ist zu spät zum Shoppen?" – „Ich will nicht shoppen. Es hat geklopft, du taube Nuss." Schwungvoll riss Michi die klapprige Holztür des kleinen Hotelzimmers auf: „Lisa!", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. „Hallo Michi! Ist… ist Rokko da?" – „Sitzt auf dem Bett und bezeichnet meine Souvenirs als kitschig. Komm rein. Sieh mal Rokko, wer da ist!", rief sie, obwohl Rokko Lisa schon längst gesehen hatte, immerhin stand man mehr oder weniger sofort vor seinem Bett, wenn man erst einmal durch die Tür getreten war. „Lisa! Hallo!", grüsste Rokko sie unsicher. „Joa, ich.. ich geh dann mal… in mein Zimmer… zum… zum Telefonieren. Soll ich meine Horde von dir grüßen?", versuchte Michi die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen. „Ja, grüß deine Familie von mir."

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?", bot Rokko mit einer Geste auf einen Stuhl an. „Warte!", forderte er Lisa auf, bevor er einen Berg Wäsche von der Sitzgelegenheit hinunterkickte. „So, jetzt kannst du." Freundlich lächelnd nahm Lisa Platz und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Nett war es, klein und gemütlich. Es vermittelte Ruhe und Geborgenheit. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?", durchbrach Rokko nervös die Stille. Sie war doch nicht ohne Grund hier. Was, wenn dieser Grund ein „Schön, dass du noch lebst. Ich hoffe, wir bleiben in Kontakt" war? „Nein!", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Ich… ich bin hier, weil ich ganz dringend mit dir reden muss." Unsicher sah Lisa kurz zu Rokko auf. „Könntest du dich bitte hinsetzen? Es ist wichtig." Sofort sank Rokko auf sein Bett. „Okay, am besten ich falle gleich mit der Tür ins Haus, bevor mich der Mut verlässt", begann Lisa leise. „Wir haben beide gemerkt, dass sich viel verändert hat, seit wir so unfreiwillig getrennt wurden. Aber da ist eine Sache, die immer noch so ist wie vorher… vermutlich geht es dir nicht so wie mir, aber… aber ich liebe dich immer noch." Lisa atmete tief durch und sah Rokko dann mit ihren tiefblauen Augen an. In dessen Kopf hallten ihre Worte immer noch nach: Ich liebe dich immer noch… immer noch… immer noch. „Ich habe schon befürchtet, ich müsste mein ganzes Leben mit der Trauer um dich leben…", fuhr Lisa langsam fort, brach aber angesichts Rokkos undeutbaren Gesichtsausdrucks ab. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dann besser." Hektisch erhob Lisa sich und steuerte auf die Tür zu, als sie plötzlich eine warme Hand am Unterarm festhielt. „Nein, bitte! Lisa, du weißt ja gar nicht, wie glücklich mich deine Worte machen." Mit ungläubigen blick drehte Lisa sich dem jungen Mann zu. Versuchte er ihr zu sagen, was sie hoffte, dass er sagen würde? „Ja, es hat sich viel verändert und ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, bei mir hätte sich diese eine Sache verändert, aber das hat sie nicht." Rokko trat ganz dicht an Lisa heran und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Lisas Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Ehrlich?" – „Ja, ganz ehrlich. Ich möchte nichts lieber als dir das ständig zu sagen und zu zeigen." Zu zeigen? Wie zeigte man jemandem, dass man ihn liebt? Oh, zeigen. Lisas Gesicht verfärbte sich rot, als ihr klar wurde, was Rokko damit meinte. Dafür würde sie sich ausziehen müssen, oder? War sie in der Zwischenzeit nicht von genug Menschen nackt gesehen worden? „Aber alles zu seiner Zeit", versicherte er ihr grinsend. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und sie an sich gezogen. „Da ist aber eine Sache, die ich schon tun will, seit mir klar ist, dass ich nicht träume", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Und die wäre?", fragte Lisa. „Die hier." Langsam näherten sich Rokkos Lippen, um sich kurz darauf mit Lisas zu einem Kuss zu verbinden. Als Rokko spürte, wie Lisa ihre Zurückhaltung über Bord warf und den Kuss genauso sanft erwiderte, tastete er sich zögerlich mit seiner Zunge vor. Augenblicklich traf er auf Lisas Zunge, zaghaft verbanden sie sich zu einem langsamen Tanz, begleitet von erleichtertem Seufzen. Es war als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal küssen und gleichzeitig als hätten sie die vergangenen Monate nichts Anderes gemacht.

„Das schöne an Knut ist ja, dass er nie fragt: ‚Frauchen, warum hast du so komische Arme?'. Ihm ist es auch egal, ob ich erfolgreich bin oder wie mein Kontostand ist. Von ihm kriege ich kein geheucheltes Mitleid, er guckt mich nie schräg an. Er liebt mich einfach bedingungslos und darum verbringe ich so gerne Zeit mit ihm, verstehen Sie?" Langsam wurde es dunkel in dem kleinen Park, in dem David und Jula immer noch auf dem Jackett saßen und in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Knut war zwischenzeitlich mit seinem Stöckchen herangerückt und versuchte, sowohl sein Frauchen als auch David dazu zu animieren, es erneut zu werfen. Nachdenklich nickte David. Ja, das verstand er. „Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?" – „75 B", kam die prompte Antwort von Juliana. „Bitte?", fragte David irritiert. „Oh, nein, nicht so persönlich. Anders persönlich." – „Schießen Sie los." – „Sind Sie… sind Sie wütend auf Ihre Mutter?" – „Auf meine Mutter? Wieso?" – „Naja, wenn sie dieses Medikament nicht genommen hätte, dann hätten Sie jetzt normale Arme. Ich war damals wütend auf meinen Vater, als ich in die Firma einsteigen musste, statt meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen." – „Das können Sie nicht vergleichen. Sie hätten sich ja nur wehren müssen. Sie hätten sagen können: ‚Papa, das Studium war nicht mein Ding und deine Firma ist es auch nicht, noch nicht. Ich muss erst einmal alles ausprobieren, bevor ich mich festlegen möchte'. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Nein, ich bin nicht sauer auf meine Mama. Sie hat ja nicht gewusst, welche Auswirkungen Contergan auf mich haben würde. Ehlich gesagt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre ‚normale' Arme zu haben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt will. Ich meine, ich kann doch alles, was andere auch können. Okay, manchmal brauche ich dafür länger, aber… es gibt keine Hürde, die ich nicht nehmen würde." Wieder nickte David nur. Jetzt hatte er viele Stunden mit dieser Frau verbracht und mit jedem Wort, das sie sprach, faszinierte sie ihn mehr. Ja, Mariella hatte wohl Recht: Er hatte es lange genug verleugnet, aber wenn er nicht in diese Frau verliebt war, dann wusste er auch nicht. „Mir wird langsam kalt. Ich glaube, Knut und ich, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause." – „Schon?" In Davids Gesicht spiegelte sich Enttäuschung wieder. „Was heißt denn hier ‚schon'? Es ist reichlich spät und wir sehen und ja morgen wieder", zwinkerte Jula David zu. „Ja." Okay, jetzt oder nie. Vorsichtig beugte David sich vor. Wenige Millimeter bevor seine Lippen ihre trafen, hörte er sie fragen: „Herr Seidel? Haben Sie etwa vor, mich zu küssen?" David riss die Augen auf, bevor er sich peinlich berührt auf die Unterlippe biss. „Ähm, ja", gestand er stotternd. „So läuft das nicht", erklärte Juliana ihm bestimmt. „Ich bin keine Trophäe, mit der Sie dann vor Ihrem Stammtisch prahlen können. Entweder Sie erobern mich, weil ich Ihnen wirklich etwas bedeute oder Sie lassen es bleiben." Erstaunt sah David ihr in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die wieder einmal belustigt funkelten. „Wenigstens mangelt es Ihnen nicht an Selbstbewusstsein…" – „Jep. Übrigens, ich stehe nicht so auf 08/15." – „Ich auch nicht." – „Wie schön, dass wir uns verstehen. Knut, komm Knut, komm! Wir gehen nach Hause!"

„Wir sollten uns nicht von dem, was uns passiert ist, kaputt machen lassen. Wir fangen einfach neu an", sprudelte es aus dem glücklichen Rokko heraus. Begeistert nickte Lisa. „Du könntest mit mir nach Pinneberg kommen so wie wir es damals geplant hatten. Wir könnten eine Weile zusammen in dem Bungalow bei meiner Oma wohnen. Ich werde dieses Jahr mir meiner Lehre fertig, dann suchen wir uns etwas Eigenes, vielleicht in Hamburg. Was deine Arbeit betrifft, da finden wir bestimmt etwas für dich. Ich könnte mich umhören, ob du nicht irgendwo eine richtige Ausbildung machen könntest…" – „Rokko, der Job bei Kerima, der ist unheimlich wichtig für mich und meine Familie", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Meine Mama hat ihre Arbeit verloren und ich unterstütze meine Eltern mit diesem Job." – „Oh." – „Ich müsste das erst mit den Beiden besprechen, verstehst du?" – „Natürlich. Du solltest dir das in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen." – „Das mache ich. Ich glaube, ich muss dann langsam los." Lisa erhob sie von Rokkos Bett. „Du kannst dann ja deinen Wäscheberg wieder auf dem Stuhl verteilen", grinste sie ihn an. Verlegen legte Rokko sich eine Hand in den Nacken. „Ich bin eben einfach nicht der Mensch, der aus dem Koffer lebt. Soll ich dich zur S-Bahn bringen?" Lisa musste nicht lange überlegen. Glücklich lächelnd stimmte sie Rokkos Vorschlag zu.

„Helgamäuschen, das Schnattchen ist ja immer noch nicht da!", maulte Bernd am späten Abend. „Ach Bärchen, die ist bestimmt noch bei Rokko." – „Rokko hier, Rokko da. Kein Grund, ihre Eltern zu vernachlässigen", schmollte Bernd weiter. „Sag mal, Bernd, bist du so trotzig, weil dich der gleiche Gedanke beschäftigt wie mich?" – „Was für ein Gedanke denn?" – „Was aus Lisa und Rokko wird? Ob unser Schnattchen ihrem Herzen folgen wird und ob es sie diesmal an die Küste führt?" – „Hm", gestand Bernd mit gekräuselter Stirn. „Denkst du, wir schaffen das?" – „Sie kann uns jederzeit besuchen kommen oder wir sie." – „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine finanziell." – „Irgendwie schon. Du wirst ja nicht ewig arbeitslos sein. Wenn erst einmal jemand merkt, wie göttlich du kochen kannst, dann werden sie sich um dich reißen." Helga kuschelte sich enger an den Waschbärenbauch ihres Mannes. „Dann lassen wir sie ziehen?" – „Wenn sie das will…"


	62. Chapter 62

62.

„Hey, ich kenne Sie! Sie waren schon einmal hier. Sagen Sie nichts, es liegt mir auf der Zunge…" Jürgen legte den Finger an die Unterlippe und tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Lisa… Lisa Plenske." – „Hallo Jürgen, du alter Spinner", lächelte Lisa ihn glücklich an. „Du siehst toll aus. Geht's dir gut?" – „Ja, danke und selber?" – „Es ging mir noch nie besser. Seit gestern Abend ist auch der allerallerallerletzte Umzugskarton ausgepackt. Mariella und ich, wir sind endlich angekommen, wenn du verstehst. Aber erzähl mir lieber von dir, du hast dich in letzter Zeit wirklich rar gemacht. Was gibt es Neues?" Jürgen machte sich daran, einen Stapel Zeitungen durch den Kiosk zu hieven, während Lisa auf der Bank mitten im Raum Platz nahm. „Ich liebe Rokko und Rokko liebt mich", platzte es freudestrahlend aus ihr heraus. Mit einem lauten Platsch ließ Jürgen das Bündel Zeitungen fallen und sah Lisa verständnislos an: „Und was ist neu daran? Ich meine, außer der Tatsache, dass er doch noch lebt." – „Oh Jürgen!" Vorwurfsvoll rollte Lisa mit ihren großen blauen Augen. „Als wäre das nach allem, was passiert ist, so selbstverständlich." Jürgen schob den Stapel Zeitungen gekonnt ins Regal und marschierte dann auf den Verkaufstresen zu. „Klingt nach heißer Schokolade mit Redebedarf. Wie schön, dass ich immer noch als Seelenmülleimer herhalten darf", witzelte Jürgen, während er die Tassen vorbereitete. „Du bist kein Seelenmülleimer. Du bist mein bester Freund", erwiderte Lisa immer noch auf der Bank sitzend. „Und als eben dieser möchte ich wissen, was mit dir los ist und zwar in allen Details, vor allem den schmutzigen." Breit grinsend drehte Jürgen sich zu Lisa um. „Kannst ja schon mal anfangen, die Schokolade braucht noch einen kleinen Augenblick." – „Du weißt ja, dass weder Rokko noch ich darauf vorbereitet waren, dass wir uns… naja… wieder sehen würden und das auch noch so." Jürgen nickte verständnisvoll, während er erst in der einen dann in der anderen Tasse rührte. „Ich meine, da kam so plötzlich soviel zusammen… das Wiedersehen, die Akteneinsicht… ich meine, du glaubst nicht, was da alles stand… was die alles über uns wussten… und dann der Stress bei Kerima, da steht momentan gar nichts still… So konnten wir ja gar nicht gelöst auf einander zu gehen." Mit zwei Tassen bewaffnet kam Jürgen auf Lisa zu. „Hier. Vorsicht, ist noch ziemlich heiß." Nachdenklich nahm Jürgen neben Lisa Platz. „Also, wenn du mich fragst, hat euch eher der Schock davon abgehalten, unbefangen miteinander umzugehen." – „Der Schock?", fragte Lisa unsicher nach. „Ich kann zwar nicht einschätzen, wie es Rokko ging, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du zwar immer noch um Rokko getrauert, aber du warst auf einem guten Weg vorwärts mit deinem Job und deinen neu geknüpften Freundschaften bei Kerima. Du warst zwar immer noch nicht auf dem Gipfel, aber auch nicht mehr ganz unten in der Talsohle und mitten in dieses vermeintliche Idyll platzt plötzlich der tot geglaubte Rokko. Also, wenn das keinen Schock auslöst, dann weiß ich auch nicht." Lisa hob die Tasse an ihre Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit. Gedankenverloren nickte sie: „Ich glaube, du hast Recht." – „Und ob ich das habe. Ich bin ja auch der beste Kioskbesitzer-Bindestrich-Seelenklempner." – „Ich liebe deine Bescheidenheit, Jürgen." – „Ja ja, sag mir lieber, wie ihr euch aus diesem Schock befreit habt", drängte er seine beste Freundin. „Ich habe mir einfach ein Beispiel an David genommen." Langsam zog Jürgen die Stirn kraus. „Du meinst, du hast dich vor Juliana Siebert zum Deppen gemacht und das hat geholfen?", konterte Jürgen kichernd. „So ähnlich. Es hat tatsächlich mit Juliana zu tun, aber nur indirekt. David wollte gestern nach Feierabend noch zu ihr und herausfinden, was er wirklich für sie fühlt und da…" – „… fühltest du dich natürlich herausgefordert und dachtest dir: ‚Hey, was der kann, kann ich schon lange!'" Mit einem Mal begann Jürgen herzhaft zu lachen: „Sagtest du gerade, David wolle herausfinden, was er für Juliana empfindet? Du meinst, die zwei könnten…?" Gleichzeitig machte er eine Handbewegung, die mehr als nur Händchenhalten symbolisieren sollte. „Jürgen, bitte! Das will ich so genau gar nicht wissen, aber es spricht doch nichts dagegen." – „Nee, aber dass David sich eine suchen würde, die die Hosen anhat, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht." – „Ich glaube, er hat nicht gesucht, er hat gefunden." – „Genau wie du, wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären… Also, was ist passiert, nachdem du den Köder vor die Nase gehalten bekommen hast?" – „Ich bin zu Rokko ins Hotel." – „Aha, jetzt wird es interessant." Jürgen setzte sich gerade hin und beugte sich leicht vor, damit ihm weder Lisas Gestik und Mimik entgehen konnte. „Weißt du, es musste einfach raus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde noch daran ersticken." – „Woran, Lisa, woran?", fragte Jürgen ungeduldig nach. „An meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Ich musste ihm einfach sagen, dass ich ihn liebe." – „Und?", drängte Jürgen weiter. „Ich glaube, ich habe hinterher mehr gezittert als vorher. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Rokko endlich reagiert hat." Unruhig rutschte Jürgen auf der kleinen Bank hin und her. „Bitte, Lisa, komm zum Punkt. Deine Geheimniskrämerei ist ja unerträglich." Jürgens Ungeduld entlockte Lisa ein mildes Lächeln. Sie genoss ihr Spiel. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich die Szene des Vorabends hunderte Male wiederholt und jedes Mal hätte sie am liebsten vor Freude getanzt. „Und dann hat er gesagt, dass er mich auch liebt." Lisa strahlte Jürgen an, so dass dieser nicht anders konnte, als sie zu umarmen. „Oh Lisa, das freute mich so für euch beide!" Lisa löste sich aus Jürgens Umarmung und sah ihn ernst an. „Rokko möchte, dass ich ihn nach Pinneberg begleite." Über Jürgens Gesicht huschte ein Schatten von Traurigkeit. „Oh… Ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben und besuchen will ich dich auch… Du gehst doch mit, oder?", fragte er unsicher, als Lisas ernster Gesichtsausdruck nicht weichen wollte. „Ich würde es gerne, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Mama und Papa." – „Die sind beide erwachsen und kommen auch ohne ihr Schnattchen klar. Das ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge: Ein Mann und eine Frau haben sich sehr lieb, davon kriegen sie Kinder und nach 18 bis 25 Jahren ziehen die aus, um ihr eigenes Leben zu führen." – „Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass sie sich übernehmen, finanziell meine ich. Sie müssten dann ohne mein Gehalt auskommen und… naja…" – „Schiebst du das jetzt vor, weil du Angst vor deiner eigenen Courage hast?" – „Nein, ich meine, so war es ja schon vor zwei Jahren geplant und da hätten Mama und Papa dann auch ohne mich weiterleben müssen, aber die Dinge ändern sich, verstehst du?" – „Ja, die Dinge ändern sich. Lisa, Helga wird nicht ewig arbeitslos sein. Was haben die Beiden denn zu deinen Pinneberg-Plänen gesagt?" – „Die Zwei sind wirklich süß. Ich kam gestern Abend ziemlich spät nach Hause und die Beiden lagen auf dem Sofa und haben gepennt. Papa meinte zwar, er hätte sich den Film angeguckt, aber das Schnarchen kam definitiv nicht von meiner Mutter." Jürgen musste bei dieser Vorstellung lachen. „Und? Habt ihr darüber geredet?" – „Ja, meine Eltern meinen, ich solle tun, was mein Herz mir sagt und mir keine Sorgen um sie machen. Natürlich musste ich hoch und heilig versprechen, sie regelmäßig zu besuchen und einzuladen, zu schreiben und anzurufen, das ganze Programm eben, aber sie würden mich gehen lassen. Mein Papa meinte sogar, es fällt ihm diesmal nicht so schwer, mich ziehen zu lassen, wie damals, weil er genau weiß, dass wir uns jeder Zeit sehen können und das nicht im Besucherraum des Zuchthauses." Unsicher blickte Lisa in ihre Tasse und verfolgte die Bewegung des Kakaosatzes verursacht durch ihre zittrigen Hände. „Na dann ist doch alles klar. Wann geht es los?" – „Übermorgen würde es losgehen." – „Würde? Lisa, du trägst dich doch nicht mit dem Gedanken, hier zu bleiben? Wenn Helga und Bernd sagen, es ist für sie in Ordnung, dann ist es das auch. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich gequält hast, als du noch nicht wusstest, dass Rokko noch lebt. Du musst einfach mit ihm gehen. Du hast es verdient, endlich glücklich zu sein und du musst deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Du bist ein Steh-auf-Männchen und das hast du von deinen Eltern geerbt. Die packen das schon." Zwischenzeitlich war Lisa aufgestanden, um ihre Tasse in die Spüle zu stellen. „Ich weiß. Weißt du, ich habe ja lange genug spüren müssen, wie furchtbar es ist, ohne Rokko leben zu müssen und eigentlich möchte ich das nie wieder…" – „Und das musst du auch nicht." Jürgen war nun auch aufgestanden und Lisa gefolgt. „Du musst übermorgen nur in diesen Zug nach Pinneberg steigen. Ich verspreche dir auch hoch und heilig, ich habe ein Auge auf deine Eltern und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann gebe ich Rauchzeichen. Und ich schreibe dir natürlich. Es wird keine Neuigkeit geben, die du nicht von mir erfährst. Es wird sein, als wärst du dabei, ja?" Lisa war ganz gerührt von Jürgens lieben Worten, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihn kurz an sich zu drücken. „So, jetzt muss ich aber zu Kerima, sonst müssen Mama und Papa auf mein Gehalt verzichten, ohne dass ich weg bin", witzelte sie, um ihre Gemütslage zu überspielen.

Kaum hatte Lisa den Kiosk verlassen, klingelte das Glockenspiel an der Tür erneut. „Herr Seidel!", grüsste Jürgen seinen Kunden breit grinsend. „Sie sehen ja sehr fit aus." – „Danke, aber wieso sollte ich das auch nicht?" – „Ach, nur so. Ich dachte eben…" – „Was dachten Sie, Herr Decker?", fragte David sichtlich irritiert. „Ich habe munkeln hören, dass Sie und Frau Siebert gestern Abend nicht geschäftlich unterwegs waren…" David begutachtete die Lutscherauswahl und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wissen Sie, man sollte das Denken den Pferden überlassen, die haben größere Köpfe." Noch während er sprach, drehte er sich um und ging zielgerichtet auf die Kühltruhe zu. „Heute Morgen ist mir irgendwie nach Eis", kündigte er laut an. „Oh oh. Moment! Sie sind der erste Kunde, der ein Eis bei mir kauft, ich will dabei sein." Mit langen schnellen Schritten trat Jürgen hinter seinem Verkaufstresen hervor und stellte sich zu David. „Okay, jetzt können Sie eines rausnehmen." – „Sie sind ein Spinner, Herr Decker." – „Das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört und soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen? Es stimmt: Ich bin ein Spinner und zwar einer mit Menschenkenntnis und wenn Sie mich fragen, stehe ich gerade neben einem verliebten Mann." David unterbrach augenblicklich seinen Kampf mit der sturen Eisverpackung. „Wissen Sie was, Herr Decker? Sie haben Recht, ich bin ein verliebter Mann. Ja, David Seidel hat sich in Juliana Siebert verliebt." Jürgen brauchte einen Augenblick, um seinen Unterkiefer wieder hoch zu klappen und David dann zu folgen. Dieser ließ sich auf die Sitzgelegenheit mitten im Raum fallen und lutschte genüsslich an seinem Eis. „Und? Was ist bisher gelaufen?" – „Gar nichts", entgegnete David mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick. „Jula will erobert werden. Sagen Sie, ist Mariella noch oben oder ist sie schon bei Kerima?" – „Sie ist noch da, aber warum? Soll sie Ihnen bei Ihrem Eroberungszug helfen?" – „So ungefähr. Kann ich kurz zu ihr hoch?" – „Besser nicht. Sie hübscht sich noch auf und Sie wissen ja…" – „Ja, sie hat das überhaupt nicht nötig, trotzdem verbringt sie Stunden damit, nur um hinterher genauso auszusehen wie vorher", seufzte David. „Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen…", bot Jürgen an. Er liebte seinen Job – der Kiosk war sein Lebenstraum und dass er sich so schnell etablieren würde, war eine große Überraschung, aber am allerwichtigsten waren ihm immer noch die vielen interessanten Menschen, die er dort kennen lernte. „Vielleicht können Sie das tatsächlich. Wie haben Sie Mariella erobert?" David sah Jürgen mit dem neugierigen Blick eines kleinen Jungen an, der seinen Vater gerade gefragt hatte, warum dieser sich ausgerechnet in seine Mutter verliebt hatte. „Öhm", schnappte Jürgen nach Luft. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube, bevor ich Ihnen das erzähle, müssen wir erst einmal zum Du übergehen. Ich kann ja schlecht meine intimsten Gedanken vor Ihnen ausbreiten, während Sie immer noch Herr Seidel für mich sind." – „Alles klar, Jürgen, aber auf den Schnaps so früh am Morgen verzichten wir, sonst halten mich bei Kerima alle für einen Säufer." – „Okay, David, dann nehme ich mir auch ein Eis und dann lutschen wir eben Brüderschaft, was meinst du?" – „Prima und dann erzählst du mir endlich, wie man eine Frau erobert, ja?" David wurde langsam unruhig. Er hatte viel Zeit investiert, um sich „Eroberungstaktiken" auszudenken, aber er war mit keiner wirklich zufrieden. Genüsslich an einem Flutschfinger saugend setzte Jürgen sich zu ihm. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube, ich habe sie gar nicht erobert. Ich war einfach nur da und immer ich selbst. Und irgendwann hat's klick bei ihr gemacht." – „Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich." Jürgen grinste in sich hinein, konnte aber seinen Gedanken nicht für sich behalten: „Dich hat's wirklich schwer erwischt, oder?" – „Oh ja und seit ich es mir eingestehen kann, würde ich es am liebsten in die ganze Welt hinausschreien, verstehst du?" – „Ja, tue ich. Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe, ist, wieso du mit dieser Frage ausgerechnet zu mir kommst. Deine Trophäensammlung durfte doch viel größer sein als meine." – „Ja, eben. Ich will Jula nicht als Trophäe, ich will SIE. In allen Lebenslagen, ich will mit ihr lachen und weinen, im Regen spazieren gehen, kochen, einen Schnulzfilm ansehen, tanzen und…" – „… und Sex sowieso." – „Ja, das auch, aber nicht nur." – „Ach ja, es brechen schlechte Zeiten für die Klatschpresse an." – „Wieso?" – „Na glaubst du, jemand will Geschichten über den monogamen David Seidel lesen? Die wollen wilde, hemmungslose Affären." – „Die Zeiten sind vorbei." – „Das glaube ich auch. Und wenn nicht, wird Juliana dir das schon austreiben." Wie die Hühner auf der Stange saßen David und Jürgen nebeneinander und genossen ihr Eis. „Du könntest Jula auch einfach zeigen, dass du ein aufmerksamer, selbstloser Freund bist, auf den man jederzeit zählen kann. Darauf stehen Frauen ja auch. Gelebten männlichen Beschützerinstinkt und so…" – „Und wie soll ich das machen?" – „Indem du Lisa hilfst. Du weißt schon, dass Rokko sie gebeten hat, mit nach Pinneberg zu gehen?" – „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Haben sie sich also doch ausgesprochen?" – „Hm, aber nicht traurig sein, wir verlieren zwar beide unsere beste Freundin, aber wir bleiben trotzdem nicht alleine zurück. Ich biete dir hiermit ganz offiziell an, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Redebedarf hast." – „Dito. Aber sag mir lieber, was Lisas Abreise mit mir und Jula zu tun hat." – „Naja, sieh mal, es ist noch gar nicht sicher, dass Lisa mit Rokko geht. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihre Eltern." – „Und was kann ich da tun?" – „Entweder du besorgst Helga Plenske einen Job oder du redest Lisa das schlechte Gewissen aus, je nachdem was du besser kannst." – „Was ist Lisas Mutter denn von Beruf?" – „Köchin." – „Du meinst, Lisa hat mühsam all das erlernt, was sie am Kerima-Catering braucht, während ihre Mutter das mit Links und 40-Fieber gemacht hätte?" – „Jo, so würde ich das betrachten." – „Mach dir keine Gedanken, das kriege ich hin. Wo bleibt denn Mariella nur? Ich habe etwas wirklich Wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen." – „Da bin ich schon", flötete eine gut gelaunte Frauenstimme durch den Kiosk. „Hallo mein Schatz", begrüßte sie Jürgen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, David!", grüsste sie dann eben so gutgelaunt ihren Ex-Verlobten. „Was konnte nicht warten, bis ich im Büro bin?" – „Mariella, wie weit bist du mit der Werbestrategie für die Kosmetiklinie?" – „Noch nicht weit genug, um sie vorzustellen, aber heute werde ich bestimmt fertig. Immerhin ist die erste Pressekonferenz ja schon morgen. Wieso?" – „Das trifft sich hervorragend. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen… also, ich wollte dir die Linie ja widmen und das möchte ich immer noch, aber denkst du… also, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir von dieser Liebes-Schiene runtergehen und stattdessen unsere wundervolle Freundschaft in den Mittelpunkt rücken würden?" Amüsiert beobachtete Mariella, wie unsicher David war – so kannte sie ihn gar nicht. „Das wäre auch in meinem Sinne, aber sag mal, hat das etwas mit Juliana Siebert zu tun?", grinste sie ihn sich diebisch freuend an. „Kann ich dir das auf dem Weg ins Büro erzählen?" – „Sehr gerne. Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause, ja?", verabschiedete Mariella sich mit einem ausgiebigen Kuss von Jürgen.

Am Cateringtresen von Kerima Moda saß kurze Zeit später Juliana Siebert und beobachtete, wie Lisa eine Gurke schnippelte. „Sagen Sie, Frau Plenske, wieso massakrieren Sie diese Gurke so?" – „Ich massakriere sie nicht, ich schneide sie in Scheiben." – „Ich finde, es macht den Eindruck, als würden Sie jemanden kastrieren wollen." – „Wieso sollte ich das wollen?" – „Das frage ich mich auch, immerhin schwebt Herr Kowalski schon die ganze Zeit durch die Dreharbeiten und sein debiles Grinsen gilt unter Garantie Ihnen." Selig lächelnd sah Lisa auf. „Sehen Sie, ich habe überhaupt keinen Grund und wenn ich einen hätte, würde ich bestimmt kein scharfes, sondern ein stumpfes rostiges Messer nehmen." Jula lachte laut auf. „Die Liebe tut Ihnen offensichtlich gut. Schön, dass Sie Ihre Schüchternheit abgeworfen haben. Wofür sind denn die Gurken nun?" – „Für's Mittagessen." – „Oh bitte sagen Sie mir, dass es nicht schon wieder Salat gibt!", stöhnte Jula genervt auf. „Doch", mischte Agnes sich nun in das Gespräch ein. „Lisa, der Kaffee ist verteilt. Du denkst bitte daran, dass Richard in einer Stunde das extrastarke Gebräu und eine Tafel Bitterschokolade haben will?" – „Alles so wie immer, ich denke daran." – „Gut, dann bin ich jetzt kurz beim Großhändler, ja? Ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen, das noch fehlt und das ich mitbringen könnte?" – „Nein." – „Prima, dann bis später." – „Ja, bis später." Gedankenverloren drehte Lisa sich wieder ihrem Gurkenmassaker zu, als sie fast mit Juliana zusammenstieß. „Frau Siebert, was machen Sie denn da?" Jula ging vor dem kleinen Kühlschrank in die Hocke und durchforstete ihn. „Sagte Frau Hetzer nicht, in der Küche wären alle per Du?" – „Ja. ‚Sehr geehrte Frau Kollegin, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, sich um die hintere Herdplatte zu kümmern, dort brennt etwas an' dauert eben einfach zu lange." – „Schön, schön. Also, ich bin Jula und ich werde jetzt eine Pizza backen." – „Warum?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Weil heute der letzte Tag der Zusammenarbeit von Kerima und DIFFEränce ist und das muss irgendwie gewürdigt werden." Genervt schob Lisa die Gurkenscheiben zur Seite und ging neben Jula in die Hocke. „Es ist alles da für eine Pizza. Mehl und Hefe sind in der Vorratskammer, hier ist noch ein Mozarella, eine platte Cervelatwurst mit einem schicken spanischen Namen, irgendwo ist noch ne Konserve mit Pilzen." – „Wunderbar", freute Jula sich. „Soll ich Ihnen… äh… dir eine Schürze geben?" – „Nein, wenn man sich nicht richtig vollmehlen kann, ist es nicht dasselbe", grinste Jula.

„Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen, Emanuel!", krähte Jula mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme, während sie den mittlerweile ausgerollten Teig mit Pilzen bewarf. David kam aus seinem Büro und blieb erst einmal stehen. Was für ein Anblick! Diese Frau verstand es, ihn immer wieder zu überraschen. „Du musst schon weitergehen", riss Lisas Stimme ihn letztlich aus seiner Starre. „Bitte?" – „Du musst schon weitergehen, wenn du sie aus der Nähe sehen willst." Lisa kam gerade aus Richards Büro und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der große böse Richard hatte sich wie immer über seine Schokolade und seinen Kaffee hergemacht und sie dann keines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt und der Geschäftsführer mit dem ausgeprägten Selbstbewusstsein stand hier und betrachtete sehnsüchtig seine dunkelhaarige Geschäftspartnerin, die sich überhaupt nicht darum scherte, was Andere über sie dachten. „Sag mal, geht der Text nicht: ‚Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen, MEIN MICHAEL?", raunte er Lisa leise zu, doch Jula hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. „Ja, heißt es, ABER: Ich kenne keinen Michael und schon gar keinen, den ich als MEINEN Michael bezeichnen würde und…" Sie brach ab. Dass „mein David" nicht in die Melodie passte, brauchte er ja nicht zu erfahren – jetzt noch nicht. „Was machen Sie da, Frau Siebert?", fragte David sichtlich daran interessiert, was ihren Gesangsanfall provoziert hatte. „Ich backe eine Pizza. Den blöden Salat kann's ja dann als Beilage geben." – „Aha. Wir könnten auch einfach bei einem Lieferdienst anrufen und welche bringen lassen oder essen gehen." – „Wieso denn? Dann verpassen wir ja den ganzen Spaß." Missmutig beobachtete David, wie Julas ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Stück Teig und ihrer Käse-Abwurf-Aktion galt. „Herr Seidel, darf ich Sie mal fragen, warum Sie hier drin so ganz anders sind als draußen?" – „Wie bitte? Ich bin hier drin doch genauso wie draußen." – „Das ist nicht wahr. Sie sind total unlocker und verkrampft." – „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich bin total locker", verteidigte sich David empört. „Stimmt, im Vergleich zu Stahlbeton sind Sie total locker", lachte Jula ihn an. „Ich kann Ihnen gerne beweisen, dass ich locker bin", drohte David ihr scherzhaft an und trat hinter den Tresen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass in der Küche alle per Du sind, sagt zumindest Agnes?", grinste er die junge Frau sichtlich zufrieden an. „Ja, weiß ich, David", gab sie unter besonderer Betonung seines Namens zurück. „Ähm, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ich fühle mich gerade ein bisschen überflüssig", räusperte sich Lisa hinter den beiden. „Dann geh doch einfach zu Rokko ins Atelier. Der freut sich bestimmt", schlug David grinsend vor. Kopfschüttelnd verließ Lisa das Catering wieder: „Aber macht nichts kaputt!", warnte sie die Beiden lachend.

„Hallo Lisa, meine Süße!" Rokkos Herz klopfte ganz laut, als er sah wie Lisa leise hinter den Vorhang, der das Atelier vom Foyer trennte, trat und mit großen Augen die letzten Arbeiten am Werbespot beobachtete. „Hey", grüsste sie ihn zurück und genoss seine Umarmung und den kurzen Kuss, den er ihr auf die Lippen hauchte. „Ich bin gerade von meinem Arbeitsplatz vertrieben worden und wollte mal sehen, was ihr hier so macht", erklärte Lisa Rokko schüchtern. „Oh, viel zu gucken gibt es leider nicht mehr. Wir sind fast fertig." – „Und das ist auch gut so", mischte der Duce sich in das Gespräch. „Ich habe nämlich Hunger." – „Das trifft sich gut. Juliana backt gerade eine Pizza, also für das Mittagessen ist gesorgt", erzählte Lisa Rokkos Chef, der sich sofort die Hände rieb. „Herrlich. Das ist immer noch besser als der indische Fraß, den sich meine Frau zum heutigen Anlass kommen lässt." – „Welcher Anlass?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Hochzeitstag. Der Neununddreißigste. Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Meine Frau hat mich wirklich so lange ertragen", lachte Nathan, bevor er in die Richtung aufbrach, aus der Lisa gerade gekommen war. „Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns mal sehen, was Julas Pizza macht", forderte er das Team auf. Rokko griff nach Lisas Hand und wollte sie hinausführen, als Michi sich neben ihm aufbaute. „Hast du etwas dagegen, Lisa kurz bei mir zu lassen?" Verwirrt sah Rokko seine beste Freundin an. „Nein, aber nicht zu lange, ja?" – „Nein, du musst ihr auch keinen ellenlangen Abschiedskuss geben, wir kommen sofort nach." Als der Vorhang sich schloss, wandte Michi sich an Lisa: „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass ihr beide über euren Schatten gesprungen seid. Und ich wollte dir versichern, dass mein Angebot von damals noch steht: Wenn du mit nach Pinneberg kommst, dann bin ich dein neuer Jürgen. Ich werde mir genauso viel Mühe geben wie Rokko, dass du dich dort wohl fühlst."


	63. Chapter 63

63.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten etwas kapiert!" Selbst von der Decke starrten ihn vorwurfsvolle bernsteinfarbene Augen an. Vorwurf, ja und Wut und Enttäuschung und… es stand so viel in Julas Augen, aber es war die Mischung, die dafür sorgte, dass sich Davids Herz zusammenzog. Finde den Fehler, Seidel, finde den Fehler. Du liebst diese Frau, sie will erobert werden und du willst sie erobern, also, was ist schief gelaufen? Mit diesen und noch viel mehr Fragen quälte David sich schon den ganzen Abend. Er lag auf seinem Bett und sein Blick wanderte von der Decke zu Wand und zurück, trotz dieses Ablenkungsversuchs liefen die Ereignisse des Nachmittags in Endlosschleife vor seinem inneren Auge ab: Nach dem firmeninternen Pizzaessen stand ein Meeting mit Mariella, Richard, Hugo, Nathan, Rokko, Juliana und ihm an. Mariella hatte mit Nathans Unterstützung eine Werbestrategie erarbeitet, die ganz in Davids Sinne war – die Kosmetik-Linie stand nun für Freundschaft. Selbst Richard musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass die neue Produktreihe durchaus ein Erfolg werden könnte. In einem unbemerkten Augenblick schlich David sich aus Mariellas Büro und ging zu Lisa, die immer noch gegen das Chaos kämpfte, das Julas Back-Aktion hinterlassen hatte. „Hallo!", grüsste er sie lächelnd. „Hallo dich selbst", gab Lisa missmutig zurück. „Bevor du fragst: Julianas Pizza ist alle." – „Schade", entgegnete David mit einem gespielten traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier… also doch, irgendwie schon. Sag mal, was trinkt eine Frau wie Jula deiner Meinung nach?" – „Ähm… bitte?" – „Naja, wenn du Jula erobern wollen würdest, was würdest du ihr zu trinken geben?" David Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass es ihm wirklich ernst war. „Einen großen Eimer Seifenwasser", entgegnete Lisa ebenso ernst. „Wie bitte?" – „Zum Mundausspülen. Ich meine, hast du mal gehört, wie sie fluchen kann?" Lisa schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Sie sagt eben, was sie denkt und das liebe ich an ihr. Wie oft trifft man in dieser Branche jemanden, der so ehrlich ist?" Lisa zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, während sie zeitgleich ein paar Teller im Abwaschwasser versenkte. „Dich muss man ja immer erst bis aufs Blut reizen, eh du aus dir herauskommst." Da David schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort auf seine Getränke-Frage rechnete, ging er hinter den Tresen, um sich selbst einen Überblick zu verschaffen. „Meinst du, sie ist der Champagner-Typ?", murmelte David, ohne seinen Blick vom Kühlschrank abzuwenden. „Möglich", entgegnete Lisa, aber ob Jula das blubbernde Getränk tatsächlich mochte, konnte sie eigentlich gar nicht einschätzen. „Würdest du uns dann noch einen kleinen Snack dazu machen?", bat David die junge Catering-Kraft. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Lisa zweifelnd zurück. „Ja, natürlich. Ich will ja nicht, dass Jula von meinem Küchen-Gestümper einen Schock fürs Leben kriegt." – „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine vielmehr, ob du es für eine gute Idee hältst, mit ihr hier zu bleiben… in der Firma, du weißt schon. Ist doch seltsam, etwas völlig Privates in den Firmenräumen zu machen." Nun war es an David die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. „Wieso? Da hinten…" Er deutete auf die hinterste Ecke des Catering-Bereichs „… haben wir unsere Ruhe, keiner wird uns sehen oder gar stören." – „Wenn sie das mal nicht missversteht…", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Ach was", winkte David ab. „Machst du uns den Tisch dann ein bisschen hübsch?", forderte er Lisa mit seinem liebsten Dackelblick auf. „Hm, mach ich, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht bei mir, wenn das nach hinten losgeht."

Ächzend wälzte David sich auf die Seite. Lisa musste wohl einen siebten Sinn haben – es war nach hinten losgegangen, aber so 'was von! Beinahe hätte er Jula verpasst, sie war schon fast im Fahrstuhl, als er sie abfing. „Hallo schöne Frau!", umgarnte David sie. „Nachdem du schon keine Zeit hattest, mit mir auf eine bevorstehende gelungene Zusammenarbeit anzustoßen, kannst du es mir zum Abschluss unserer Zusammenarbeit nicht verwehren", zauberte David sein schlagfertigstes Argument hervor. „Ja, sehr gerne", strahlte Jula ihn an. „Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie freudig weiter. David deutete ihr nur mit dem Zeigefinger an, ihm zu folgen. „Tadaa!", präsentierte David ihr nach wenigen Schritten den mit Kerzen und Blumen geschmückten Tisch im Catering-Bereich. Julas Lächeln gefror sofort. „Hier?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Ja", gab David zurück und sah sie verliebt an. „Oh und auch noch in der hintersten Ecke", merkte Juliana verletzt an. „Ja, hier hinten sind wir ungestört. Niemand sieht uns und…" – „Ach darum geht es", fiel sie ihm verbittert ins Wort. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten etwas kapiert!", presste Jula hervor, bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und losging. David verstand die Welt nicht mehr, konnte sich aber rechtzeitig aus seiner Starre reißen, um Juliana im Foyer einzuholen. „Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte er. „Was nicht stimmt? Ich sage Ihnen, was nicht stimmt: Ich blöde Kuh habe tatsächlich geglaubt, Sie könnten mich wirklich ein bisschen gerne haben. Dabei hätte ich es besser wissen müssen", echauffierte sich Jula lautstark. „Fahren Sie mit oder wollen Sie sich weiter mit unserem Geschäftsführer streiten?", mischte sich mit einem Mal Richard in das Gespräch. Überheblich grinsend stand er so in der Lifttür, dass ein Schritt beiseite, dafür gesorgt hätte, dass die Türen sich schlossen. „Ich fahre mit!", kündigte Juliana an und stieg in die Kabine. „Ich auch!" Mit diesen Worten war David ihr gefolgt. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte er das angefangene Gespräch fortsetzen. „Was mit mir los ist? Die Frage gebe ich nur zu gerne zurück", funkelte Jula ihn böse an. „Ich… ich wollte doch nur einen netten Abend mit dir verbringen, was war denn falsch daran?" – „Einen netten Abend, ja? Komisch, dass es die hinterste Ecke sein musste. Bin ich Ihnen peinlich oder was?" – „Ihnen? Wieso sind wir denn jetzt so plötzlich wieder beim Sie?" – „Weil ich mich nur von Freunden duzen lasse und jemand, der sich mit mir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen will, der ist einfach kein Freund." – „Aber ich dachte… also, du wolltest doch zweimal nicht mit mir essen gehen… und du hast doch auch gesagt, dass… dass du an Knut so schätzt, dass er dich nie schief anguckt. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre dir angenehmer." – „Ich bin also doch bloß eine Trophäe, ja? Denn wenn ich keine wäre, dann hätten Sie gemerkt, dass ich weiß, wo ich im Leben stehe, wer ich bin und was ich kann. Diese Arme hier…" Jula wedelte auffällig mit ihren Händen. „… die gehören nun einmal zu mir und wer damit ein Problem hat, der passt dann eben nicht in mein Leben." David erschrak angesichts Julas Lautstärke und dem bösen Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Das war alles ein Missverständnis, ich wollte doch einfach nur… Okay, es tut mir leid." Verwirrt sah Jula ihn an. „Es tut Ihnen leid? ES tut IHNEN leid? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Ihnen leid tut? Ist das Ihr Standardspruch, wenn Sie nicht weiterwissen? Sie sagen einfach: ‚Es tut mir leid' und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung?! So leicht ist das diesmal aber nicht! Wie soll das mit uns beiden denn hinhauen, wenn Sie nicht zu mir stehen können? Das wäre dann reichlich einseitig." Jula brach ihre Ansprach ab. Sie weinte nicht gerne vor Fremden, schon gar nicht, wenn keine Nationalhymne lief und der Grund für ihre Tränen keine Medaille aus Edelmetall war. David hingegen sah betreten zu Boden. „Es… ich… Aber…", stammelte er unsicher. „Wir sind unten", bemerkte sie kurz und deutete auf die offene Tür. Ganz automatisch machte David einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen. Doch kaum, dass er ihr folgen wollte, war sie auch schon außer Sichtweite. „Was glotzt du so blöd?", fauchte David Richard an. „Hast du noch nie einen verliebten Mann gesehen oder was?", machte er seinem Frust weiter Luft. „Doch, doch, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dir eine starke Frau mit eigenem Willen suchst. Selbst du müssest merken, dass deine übliche Nummer hier total daneben ist. So kriegst du sie nie", lachte Richard verächtlich an.

David rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Mit deiner üblichen Nummer kriegst du sie nie – selbst Richard hatte das erfasst. Wie war denn seine übliche Nummer? Anlächeln, zuzwinkern, kurzes Zwischenspiel und ab ins Hotel. Nein, genauso sollte es diesmal nicht laufen. Wenn er jetzt kniff, würde Jula sich noch mehr in die Idee verrennen, es sei ihm nicht ernst. Nein, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. Motiviert, das Unternehmen „Juliana" neu zu starten sprang David aus seinem Bett.

Eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später fuhr David vor einem Berliner Altbau vor. Hier wohnte Jula also. Wieso überraschte ihn das und wunderte ihn gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht? Richtig, weil immer, wenn er dachte, er hätte diese Frau durchschaut, sie etwas tat, dass sein Bild von ihr völlig durcheinander brachte. Das alte Haus hatte eine Art Vorgarten, der perfekt war für David Seidels Vorhaben. Wild entschlossen, Juliana von dem Missverständnis abzubringen, breitete er eine Decke aus, stellte Kerzen auf und zauberte so schnell er konnte ein romantisches Picknick. „Juliana!", rief er so laut er konnte. Hoffentlich wohnte sie überhaupt zur Straße raus, sonst konnte er hier lange rufen. „Juliana! Bitte, du musst mir zuhören! Es war alles ein Missverständnis!" Plötzlich ging ein Fenster auf, doch das Gesicht, das sich zeigte, gehörte nicht Juliana. Die alte Dame lächelte milde, als sie David erblickte. „Das Fräulein Siebert ist nicht da, sie ist mit ihrem Hund unterwegs." Resigniert ließ David die Schultern hängen. „Och junger Mann, nich traurich sein, nich, das Fräulein Siebert kommt ja och widder", munterte die grauhaarige Frau mit den vielen Lachfalten ihn auf. Richtig, irgendwann kam Jula wieder und dann musste sie an ihm vorbei. Das war seine Chance!

Nervös tigerte David vor dem Haus auf und ab. Hunderte Male hatte er das Arrangement auf der Decke kontrolliert und war immer noch nicht richtig zufrieden damit. „Knut, komm her!", erschallte plötzlich eine Stimme. Jula! Sie war von ihrem Spaziergang zurück. Schwanz wedelnd rannte Knut auf David zu und sprang an ihm hoch. „Hey Knut, mein Junge!", grüsste David den imposanten Rüden freudig. „Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?", flüsterte er ihm zu. „Ich hab etwas Blödes getan und darum ist dein Frauchen jetzt wütend auf mich. Du hilfst mir doch, oder?" Knut schnupperte intensiv an Davids Händen, bellte kurz und rannte dann zu seinem Frauchen. „Herr Seidel, was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte Jula verwirrt. „Wir waren heute Nachmittag noch nicht fertig. Das mit dem Catering war eine komplett blöde Idee und ich will es wiedergutmachen", antwortete David mit einer Handbewegung auf das Picknick. „Hier im Vorgarten, wo alle Fußgänger uns sehen können?" Jula schien zu zweifeln, ob ihm bewusst war, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Ja, genau hier. Ich möchte der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Juliana sah ihn ungerührt an. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es gesehen habe." – „Okay." David fühlte sich herausgefordert und diesmal würde er den Fettnapf umgehen. Er trat auf den Fußweg und sprach den ersten Passanten an: „Hallo! Wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass ich diese wunderbare Frau dort drüben liebe." Der Angesprochene sah David mit großen Augen an. „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" – „Nichts, ich wollte nur, dass Sie das wissen", grinste David. „Verrückte gibt's", murmelte der Passant und ging weiter. Fassungslos beobachtete Jula, wie David einen Fußgänger nach dem anderen ansprach. „Hey, hört ihr mal alle her", rief er dann plötzlich. „Ich, David Seidel, liebe Juliana Siebert!" Kopfschüttelnd gingen Leute an David vorbei, deren Gesichtsausdruck sagte: Der hat sie ja nicht alle. Julianas Gesichtsausdruck hingegen sagte etwas Anderes: Erstaunen war darin zu lesen. „Siehst du", wandte David sich nun an sie. „Ich mag dich nicht nur ein bisschen, ich mag dich richtig dolle und du bist mir nicht peinlich und wenn ich dir auch nicht peinlich bin, dann würde ich dich bitten, mit mir zu picknicken. Ich hatte zwar die Hilfe unserer Haushälterin, aber…" Hilflos zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Also, was sagst du?", fragte er sie in einem lieben Tonfall. Juliana schluckte hart, war sie doch einen Augenblick lang wirklich sprachlos. Am liebsten wäre sie David sofort um den Hals gefallen. Natürlich hätte sie gerne mit ihm gepicknickt, zumal das Wetter wunderbar war. Doch: „Das wäre zu einfach", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Komm Knut, wir gehen hoch", forderte sie ihren Hund auf, der schon wieder zu lächeln schien. Nein, sie würde es David nicht so leicht machen. Mal sehen, wie er reagieren würde. Jula kicherte in sich hinein, als ein geknickter David Seidel nur ein stotterndes „Aber… aber…" hervorbrachte.

„Knut, hör endlich auf zu winseln", polterte Julianas rauchige Stimme durch ihre Wohnung. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und normalerweise war Knut nachts nicht so unruhig. Ob er mal musste? Jula wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her. Eigentlich stand ihr nicht der Sinn nach einem Gassigang, andererseits schreckte sie der Gedanke an eine Hunde-Pipi-Seen-und-Aa-Berge-Landschaft ab. Widerwillig stand Juliana auf und warf sich eine Jacke über. „Aber nur bis zum nächsten Baum", mahnte sie ihren Hund. Doch Knut kannte nur einen Weg, nämlich den zu David Seidel. Der saß ein wenig verloren auf seiner Picknickdecke, aber er war wild entschlossen auszuharren bis Jula zu einer Versöhnung bereit war. Ob man ihn am nächsten Tag wohl bei Kerima vermissen würde? Im Moment sah es nämlich so aus, als ob diese Versöhnung noch in ferner Zukunft lag. Erst als sich eine kalte nasse Hundenase sein Gesicht abschnupperte, schöpfte David Hoffnung. Suchend sah er sich um – wo Knut war, konnte Jula ja nicht weit sein. „Sieht aus, als würdest du einen Sitzstreik machen", kicherte sie. Wie süß sie aussah in ihrem himmelblauen Pyjama und ihrer weinroten Strickjacke. „Geh nach Hause, David. Es ist kalt und wir können das immer noch klären, wenn es hell ist", befahl sie ihm immer noch lachend.

Boar war das kalt! Obwohl David sich in seine Decke eingewickelt hatte, war Mai nicht der richtige Monat für Übernachtungen im Freien. Im Halbschlaf spürte er, wie sich eine kleine warme Hand auf seine Wange legte. „Guten Morgen, David", flüsterte ihm eine dunkle Frauenstimme zu. David schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Juliana. Ja, er hatte mehr als ein Mal davon geträumt, von ihr geweckt zu werden, aber in seinen Träumen waren die Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, immer etwas anders. „Hier!" Mit diesem einen Wort drückte Jula ihm eine Tasse mit heißem Kaffee in die Hand. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nach Hause gehen", warf sie ihm lächelnd vor. „Ich konnte nicht. Da war doch noch diese eine ungeklärte Sache", murmelte David schlaftrunken. „Dann komm mit hoch. Wir könnten zusammen frühstücken und das aus der Welt schaffen", schlug sie vor. „Wie spät ist es denn?", brummte David, der mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren in Julas Augen gleich viel süßer wirkte. „Kurz vor 9." – „Dann kann ich nicht mit dir frühstücken. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich von dem von dir verschmähte Picknick immer noch satt bin, muss ich nach Göberitz." – „Nach Göberitz? Was willst du denn da?", fragte Jula erstaunt nach. „Ja, weißt du, ich kann nicht 24 Stunden am Tag nur zu deiner Eroberung da sein, ich habe auch platonische Freunde, für die ich da sein will. Und wenn ich schon nicht glücklich sein darf, dann will ich wenigstens Lisa und Rokko dabei helfen." David stand auf und verzog sofort das Gesicht – die Kälte hatte seinen Gelenken doch mehr zugesetzt als erwartet. „Wow, ich werde alt", grinste er Jula an, während er sich reckte und streckte und dabei noch viel männlicher auf seine Angebetete wirkte. „Sehen wir uns später bei Kerima?", vergewisserte sich die junge Frau, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war. „Ja", lächelte David sie an. „Bis später", lächelte Jula zurück.


	64. Chapter 64

64.

Plüschiger Zonenschick, so als wäre die Zeit in den Siebzigern stehen geblieben. Man, Seidel, du wolltest doch nicht mehr vorschnell und vor allem oberflächlich urteilen. Außerdem: In der Villa deiner Eltern stehen vielleicht die neuesten und modischsten Möbel, aber nennst du es deswegen ein Zuhause? „Bitte, Frau Plenske, machen Sie sich keine Umstände!", riss David sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich will weder stören noch lange bleiben", versicherte er ihr zum wiederholten Male, aber Helga ließ sich nicht davon abhalten. Sie war schon vor wenigen Minuten in der Küche verschwunden, lediglich das Klappern von Geschirr zeigte David, dass sie noch da sein musste. Um sich das Warten angenehmer zu gestalten, erhob sich David vom Sofa und lief durch das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Vor der Vitrine mit Bernds Schätzen blieb erstehen: Was machte so ein Modellschiff zwischen lauter Miniaturmotorrädern? „Das Segelboot hat Rokko meinem Mann damals geschenkt, als er zum ersten Mal hier war", erklärte Helga ihm, so als hätte er seine Frage laut gestellt. „Es ist schön. Als Junge habe ich auch oft vom Segeln geträumt – eine Weltumsegelung musste es natürlich sein. Bescheidenheit war wohl nie meine Stärke", bemerkte David selbstkritisch. „Hier, ich habe auch noch ein paar Kekse mitgebracht", fuhr Helga fort. Der junge Mann, der durchaus ihr Sohn hätte sein können, nahm wortlos Platz, griff nach der Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ähm, Herr Seidel", räusperte Helga sich sofort – für Kekse und Kaffee war sie viel zu aufgeregt. Es musste doch einen Grund dafür geben, warum Lisas Chef unangekündigt bei ihr auftauchte. „Wenn nichts mit der Lisa ist, wieso sind Sie dann hier?" David betrachtete Helga nachdenklich – irgendwoher kannte er diese Frau. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, bloß wo? „Also, der Grund, aus dem ich hier bin, hat schon etwas mit Lisa zu tun… also mit Lisa und Rokko. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Kerima und der Hamburger Agentur endet heute. Rokko reist morgen Früh zurück und ich weiß, dass Lisa ihn gerne begleiten würde, aber sich mit dem Gedanken trägt, hier zu bleiben, weil sie Sie weiterhin unterstützen will." – „Aber wir haben der Lisa doch versichert, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie mitgeht." – „Wissen Sie, ich dachte, wir schlagen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Wenn Lisa geht, steht Kerima wieder vor dem Problem, nur eine Catering-Kraft zu haben und Sie sind Köchin, haben zurzeit aber keine Arbeit." David machte eine Pause. Sollte er diesen Vorschlag tatsächlich aussprechen? Das würde bedeuten, dass er eine gute Freundin verlor, die Frau, die ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte, die entscheidenden Anteil daran hatte, dass er sich so verändert hatte. Lisas trauriger Blick, als er sie gebeten hatte, von ihrer Flucht zu erzählen, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und das Strahlen, ihr herzliches Lachen, als sie gemeinsam mit Rokko Julas Pizza gegessen hatte. Ja, er war ihr das einfach schuldig. „Ich möchte Ihnen anbieten, Lisas Posten zu übernehmen." Helga sah David ungläubig an, musste sich erst einmal sammeln, bevor sie verstand, was ihr gerade angeboten worden war. „Sie können gleich morgen Mittag anfangen. Mit Agnes werden Sie sich bestimmt wunderbar verstehen und…" David zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Morgen schon?", lächelte Helga glücklich. „Oh danke, Herr Seidel!", brachte sie hervor. Beinahe hätte sie David umarmt, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass das wohl unpassend gewesen wäre, stattdessen ergriff sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie herzlich. „Bevor Sie jetzt in Lisas Zimmer gehen und ihre Sachen für sie packen, würde ich noch gerne wissen, von welchen Freunden Lisa sich unbedingt verabschieden muss. Ich würde sie, wenn es nicht zu viele sind, gerne alle abholen und morgen zum Bahnhof bringen als kleine Überraschung für Lisa."

„Apfüüüüüü", seufzte Juliana nun schon zum dritten Mal und es schien Mariella, als wartete sie nur darauf, dass man sie fragte, was denn los sei. Nun gut, würde sie ihr eben diesen Gefallen tun. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Frau Siebert?", ergriff Mariella freundlich lächelnd das Wort. „Ja… und nein", antwortete Jula Schulter zuckend. „Aha", entgegnete Mariella schmunzelnd. „Ist David für das Ja oder das Nein verantwortlich?" Erschrocken blickte Juliana auf. „So offensichtlich?" – „Ja", antwortete die PR-Chefin kurz und bündig. „Auf beiden Seiten", fügte sie eilig hinzu. „Ja?" – „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie unsicher sein können", merkte Mariella an, ohne auf Julianas Zweifel einzugehen. „Ich bin nicht unsicher, ich bin nachdenklich. Wissen Sie, gestern wollte David sich einen schönen Abend mit mir machen und ich habe das total missverstanden und ihm ein paar sehr unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Aber… naja, es war eben die hinterste Ecke… ich dachte… naja, er will sich nicht mit mir zeigen", gab Jula zerknirscht zu. „Weil Ihnen das öfter passiert?", fragte Mariella nach und biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. „Tut mir leid, es steht mir nicht zu, Sie so etwas zu fragen. So dicke sind wir ja nicht mit einander." – „Nun ja, ich habe von klein auf dagegen angekämpft. Ich wollte mich nie isolieren lassen, nur weil andere Berührungsängste haben. Ich habe mir einen kleinen, aber engen Freundeskreis aufgebaut und mir zumindest Respekt sowohl im Sport als auch in meinem Beruf erarbeitet. Es ist so schwer zu erklären, warum ich so ausgetickt bin. Am Anfang, ja, da hatte ich den Eindruck, David sei ein gut aussehender, aber oberflächlicher Schnösel und als ich ihn dann mit Knut gesehen habe, da hat's einfach ‚Zuuuum' gemacht, wenn Sie verstehen, aber dann gestern Nachmittag… das war, als würde mein allererster Eindruck bestätigt und naja, ich kam mir so blöd vor mit meinen Gefühlen und meiner Freude über die Einladung." Mariella nickte und rutschte von ihrem Hocker herunter. „Da hilft nur eins", murmelte sie und machte sich hinter dem Catering-Tresen auf die Suche nach Schokolade. „Wissen Sie, Frau Siebert, wenn Sie vor vier oder fünf Wochen hierher gekommen wären, dann hätten Sie einen ganz anderen David Seidel kennen gelernt. Ich weiß, das Wort Ex-Verlobte löst bei Ihnen eher ein Magengeschwür aus, als dass es Sie aufbaut, aber in meiner Funktion als eben solche kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich David schon sehr lange kenne, um nicht zu sagen, wir haben schon im Sandkasten zusammen gespielt, was letztlich auch kein Garant für ewiges Glück war, wenn Sie verstehen..." Unzufrieden mit ihrem Fund breitete Mariella eine Tafel Zartbitterschokolade vor Juliana aus. „Davon müssen Sie dann eben mehr essen, bis sie glücklich macht", lächelte sie. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Davids Veränderung ausgelöst hat…", für Mariella fort. „… aber schon bei unserer Trennung hat er sich untypisch verhalten, so als wäre er erwachsen geworden. Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur zu sich selbst gefunden. Es ist ja nicht immer leicht das Kind von Friedrich Seidel oder Klaus von Brahmberg zu sein. Da werden viele Erwartungen in einen gesetzt, viel Druck ausgeübt." Nachdenklich kaute Juliana auf ihrem Stück Schokolade herum. „Was Ihr Bruder wohl daran findet?", murmelte sie, besann sich dann aber auf das eigentliche Gesprächsthema: „Dann habe ich es wohl vermasselt?" – „Das glaube ich nicht. David hat sich immerhin seine Ausdauer bewahrt", zwinkerte Mariella Jula zu. „Ganz ehrlich: Ich wünsche Ihnen und David, dass Sie das beieinander finden, was ich bei Jürgen gefunden habe." – „Kommt ihr dann wenigstens zur Pressekonferenz, wenn der Herr Geschäftsführer schon auf sich warten lässt?", bellte auf einmal Richards unfreundliche Stimme.

Völlig unbemerkt schlich David in den Konferenzraum – in Göberitz hatte es einfach länger gedauert als gedacht. „Frau Siebert, was ist das wichtigste, was Sie aus der Zusammenarbeit mit Kerima Moda mitnehmen?", fragte einer der Journalisten gerade. Jula hingegen traf diese Frage völlig unerwartet und riss sie auch noch aus ihrem Gedankenkarussell. „David Seidel", antwortete sie abrupt, was ihr nur fragende Blicke – besonders von David – einbrachte. „Nun ja, ich war bisher ja immer auf mich alleine gestellt und habe erst in der Zusammenarbeit mit ihm verstanden, was Partnerschaft wirklich bedeutet – auch wenn ich das nicht immer so zeigen konnte. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Kerima Moda war sicherlich eine einmalige Erfahrung für meine Mitarbeiter und mich…" – „… und wir hoffen natürlich auf eine baldige Wiederholung", mischte sich David nun ein. „Aber genug gefragt. Im Foyer ist ein kleiner Umtrunk für Sie vorbereitet", wandte er sich dann an die Journalistenmeute. Ein freudiges Raunen ging durch den Raum, bevor alle sich in die Richtung aufmachten, in die Davids Arm deutete.

„Rokko, es tut mir so leid. Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als mit dir zu gehen, aber es geht einfach nicht", versuchte Lisa Rokko in einem ungestörten Moment zu erklären. Traurig sah er auf ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände. „Ist gut. Aber ich komme dich ganz oft besuchen, ja?", schöpfte Rokko Hoffnung. Mit den Tränen kämpfend nickte Lisa. Der Tag, vor dem sie sich gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen: Sie hatte Rokko ihre Entscheidung gegen Pinneberg mitgeteilt. Es hatte ihr einen Stich versetzt, aber sie hielt es für den besten Weg. „Lisa, da bist du ja!", rief David hinter den beiden. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!" Zielgerichtet ging er auf sie zu und machte sich an der Schleife ihrer Schürze zu schaffen. „Du musst sofort nach Hause", kündigte er ihr aufgeregt an. „Nach Hause? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Lisa unruhig. „Ja… nein… also nichts Schlimmes, aber als ich vorhin ging, war deine Mutter gerade dabei, dir Sachen einzupacken, die aussahen als hättest du sie das letzte Mal in der Grundschule getragen. Du willst doch mitbestimmen, was du nach Pinneberg mitnimmst, oder?" – „Aber… aber… ich gehe nicht mit", widersprach Lisa. „So ein Quatsch, natürlich gehst du", entschied David. „Aber…", unterbrach Lisa ihn erneut. „Kein Aber… ich übernehme das bisschen Servieren für dich, aber nur heute, denn ab morgen macht deine Mutter das", erklärte David ihr, während er sich ihre Schürze umband. „Und du…", wandte er sich nun an Rokko. „… solltest mitgehen. Ihr müsst ja noch ein Zugticket für Lisa besorgen und überhaupt tut euch ein Nachmittag nur für euch bestimmt gut." David sah beide ernst als, bevor er sich Lisas Tablett schnappte. „Los, verschwindet schon. Verabschieden können wir uns morgen noch. Ich lasse doch eine gute Freundin wie dich nicht einfach sang- und klanglos abreisen, okay?" Lisa nickte und griff nach Rokkos Hand. „Hast du das jetzt verstanden?" – „Für mich klang das, als hätte David dafür gesorgt, dass deine Mutter deine Stelle kriegt." – „Das heißt ja, ich kann doch mit dir mitgehen!", strahlte Lisa plötzlich. „Ja, das heißt es." - „Oh Rokko", fiel Lisa ihm um den Hals. „Dann wird ja doch alles gut." – „Hm, wie im Märchen." – „Du meinst so von wegen ‚und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind'? Nee, find ich doof. Ein bisschen mehr darf es gerne sein", lachte sie ihn an. „Komm lass uns erst 'mal zu mir fahren und packen", schlug Lisa vor. „Ja. Und morgen…" – „… da fängt ein ganz neuer Lebensabschnitt an", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz. „Und mit nur zwei Jahren Verspätung", schmunzelte Rokko und zog seine Lisa an sich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit mir gehen willst und dass das mit deinen Eltern nicht nur vorgeschoben war?", fragte er sie ernst – er brauchte einfach eine Bestätigung. „Ja, bin ich. Weißt du, ich habe von meinen Eltern immer alle Unterstützung gekriegt, die ich gebraucht habe. Sie sind immer für mich da gewesen, auch in den ganz schweren Zeiten und ich wäre mir einfach schlecht vorgekommen, sie in doppelter Hinsicht alleine zu lassen." Verträumt spielte Lisa mit Rokkos Hemdknöpfen. Ja, jetzt würde sie endlich das Leben an seiner Seite führen können, von dem sie so oft einen vermeintlich hoffnungslosen Traum geträumt hatte. „Komm", forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn zum Fahrstuhl.

„Herr Seidel, Sie servieren?", lachte Michi ausgelassen, als sie David im Kampf mit einem Tablett oder viel mehr mit dessen Last beobachtete. „Das ist viel schwerer als es aussieht", maulte David. „Dann wäre es wohl Zeit für eine Gehaltserhöhung", scherzte Agnes, die ihm sogleich das Tablett abnahm. „Wo ist denn Lisa? Sie sollte das doch eigentlich machen", warf sie ein. „Sie ist nach Hause gefahren, um zu packen." – „Packen?!", rief Michi freudig aus. „Das heißt, sie kommt jetzt doch mit?" – „Ja, heißt es", entgegnete David. „Und, liebe Agnes…", wandte er sich an die gute Seele des Unternehmens. „… du kriegst schon morgen eine neue Kollegin und wieder eine Plenske." – „Aha, na bin ich mal gespannt", bemerkte die Angesprochene und stürzte sich mit dem voll beladenem Tablett in das Getümmel. „Rokko und Lisa in Pinneberg", sinnierte Michi. „Ich freue mich so für die beiden." – „Ich mich auch", gestand David seufzend. „Und Tim wird sich bestimmt auch wahnsinnig freuen. Der wäre am Telefon ja fast umgekippt, als ich ihm erzählt habe, wen wir so überraschend wieder gefunden haben." – „Wer ist Tim?", fragte David. „Mein Freund", erklärte Michi ihm knapp. „Ich habe ja immer gedacht, er hätte zu viele schlechte Spionage-Bücher gelesen, aber er hatte den richtigen Riecher." Michi merkte, dass David ihr gar nicht richtig zu zuhören schien. Sein Blick ruhte auf Julas Rücken. Diese unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit einem der Journalisten und lachte dabei so herzlich. „Wissen Sie, manchmal, wenn man das Gefühl hat, man sollte eher einen Schritt zurück machen, ist vorwärts die einzig richtige Richtung", bemerkte Michi. „Am liebsten würde ich Sie jetzt schubsen, Herr Seidel", lachte sie, als sie sah, dass David keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. „Schon gut, ich mache das alleine", entgegnete er, bevor er sich durch die Menge kämpfte.

„Hallo!", grüsste David Juliana unsicher. „Tut mir leid, dass ich bei der Pressekonferenz nicht da war. Ich musste einfach etwas Dringendes erledigen – für eine gute Freundin, der ich das einfach schuldig war." – „Aha", entgegnete Jula lächelnd. „Ja, es ging um Lisa. Sie kann doch, nach allem, was ihr passiert ist, nicht einfach hier bleiben, wenn ihre große Liebe im hohen Norden sitzt", sprach David weiter hoffend, bald ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema zu finden. „Es ist wichtig, für Freunde da zu sein", erschwerte Jula ihm die Suche nach eben diesem. „Ja, auch wenn ich das erst vor kurzen begriffen habe", gestand David ein. „Ich wollte… also, ich möchte wissen… bist du mir noch böse?" – „Nein, quatsch, es war ein Missverständnis, nicht mehr", versicherte Jula ihm eilig. „Dann… würdest du vielleicht heute etwas mit mir trinken gehen? Hier um die Ecke gibt es eine nett Bar, als Strandbar dekoriert. Die würde dir bestimmt gefallen." Hoffnungsvoll sah David die dunkelhaarige junge Frau an. „Ähm, heute nicht, tut mir leid. Ich müsste mich mal wieder in meiner Agentur blicken lassen, die Papiere fertig machen und Knut erwartet mich auch schon sehnsüchtig", zählte sie ihre Gründe auf. „Das ist er nicht der einzige", seufzte David. „Wir können ja in Kontakt bleiben", schlug Juliana ihm vor. „Nichts lieber als das." – „Gut, ich muss dann los", entschuldigte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lift. Verloren sah David ihr nach, als Juliana sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Sag mal, kannst du mit Stäbchen essen?" – „Ähm, nein. Wieso?" – „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass ich alles ausprobieren möchte und als nächstes steht Chinesischessen mit Stäbchen auf dem Programm. Hättest du nicht Lust, das mit mir zu lernen? In der Nähe meiner Agentur hat ein chinesisches Restaurant aufgemacht und wenn du Lust hast, dann… naja… dann könnten wir da gemeinsam etwas lernen", lächelte Jula ihn verliebt an. „Ja, ich rufe dich an." – „Ist gut. Ich bin so gegen fünf Zuhause." – „Dann rufe ich eine Minute nach fünf an", lachte David ausgelassen. „Da sind Knut und ich schon im Park. In dem, in dem wir immer sind." – „Gut, dann sehen wir uns."

Lisa staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus öffnete: Da stand ein prahlgefüllter Koffer und ein Rucksack, aus dem ihr Lieblingsplüschtier guckte. „Mama? Papa?", rief sie fragend. „Wir sind in der Küche und bereiten dein Abschiedsessen vor", polterte Bernds tiefe Stimme zurück. „Rokko, du bleibst doch zum Essen, oder?", erschallte nun Helgas Stimme. „Woher hat sie gewusst, dass ich auch hier bin?", wandte Rokko sich an Lisa. „Ich schätze, das ist ihr Mutterinstinkt", lachte diese zurück. „Na kommt, Kinder, die Kohlrouladen werden doch sonst kalt", forderte Lisas Mutter das junge Paar auf, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Morgen geht's dann also nach Pinneberg", sinnierte Bernd einige Zeit später beim Abendessen über den Abschied seiner Tochter. „Ich freue mich wirklich für mein Schnattchen, aber sie so ziehen zu lassen, ist für mich als Vater nicht einfach", erklärte er weiter. „Ihr kommt uns doch besuchen, oder?", versuchte Helga den Anflug von Wehmut ihres Mannes zu stoppen. „Ja, natürlich Frau Plenske", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Sie können auch jederzeit nach Pinneberg kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich meine Oma freuen würde." – „Und deine Eltern nicht?", warf Bernd ein. „Zwischen denen und mir läuft es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so gut", entgegnete Rokko, was Lisa hellhörig werden ließ. Sie war erstaunt, denn Rokko hatte ihr den wahren Grund für seinen Umzug in den großmütterlichen Bungalow vorenthalten. „Das geht aber nicht, Junge. Eltern sind doch wichtig", mahnte Helga ihn nun. „Ja, ich weiß", gestand Rokko ein. „Da ist wohl die eine oder andere Entschuldigung fällig." Helga stand auf und ging auf die Schrankwand zu. „Der Bernd und ich, wir haben eine Kleinigkeit für deine Familie besorgt – vielleicht kriegen sie so ja Lust, uns zu besuchen", erklärte sie, als sie Rokko einen Bildband über Berlin in die Hand drückte. „Das ist sehr nett, aber wirklich nicht nötig", wehrte Rokko ab. „Doch doch", polterte nun Bernd. „Eins würden wir dir auch noch gerne anbieten, bevor ihr zwei abreist", fuhr er fort. „Also ich bin Bernd…" – „… und ich Helga", boten die Plenskes Rokko das Du an. Der ergriff freudestrahlend die Hände, die ihm entgegengestreckt worden. „Aber im Gegenzug verbringt das Schnattchen die letzte Nacht vor der Abreise hier bei uns, ja?", polterte Bernd lachend.


	65. Chapter 65

65.

Was für ein penetrantes Geräusch! Und was für ein Muskelkater! Wo kam der denn nur her? Ach ja richtig, toben mit Knut im Park und lachen mit Jula über ihre erste Schwimmstunde – Bein- und Bauchmuskulatur, alles klar, es gab für alles eine logische Erklärung. Und warum schepperte der Wecker heute eine Stunde eher als sonst? Richtig, er wollte nach Göberitz und den Pastor und Lisas Freundin Yvonne abholen. Widerwillig hob sich David aus dem Bett. Erst der Gedanke an sein heutiges Date vertrieb seine Morgenmuffeligkeit. Heute würde er lernen, wie man mit Stäbchen aß und was sein Herz heftiger schlagen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er das mit Juliana tun würde. Witzig, dass sie es war, die den Takt vorgab und dass er sich dem ohne zu murren beugte. Juliana bestand auf einen ganz klassischen Verlauf: Ein paar Rendez-vous, um sich besser kennen zu lernen und erst, wenn klar war, dass sie zueinander gehörten, würden sie ihre Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene heben. David seufzte – er hatte dem zugestimmt, aber nicht nur so, sondern mit lauter Schmetterlingen im Bauch, einer kribbelnden Vorfreude und Zuversicht, dass das mit ihnen beiden schon funktionieren würde. Hose, Hemd, einmal durch die Haare streichen und es konnte losgehen.

Eine Stunde später saßen Lisas Freunde in seinem Auto und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann war das Geplärre seines Weckers doch viel angenehmer als Yvonnes Gequassel. „Also, dass das ausgerechnet Lisa passiert: Verliebt über beide Ohren, dann diese Wahnsinnsstory und jetzt bringt ihr Prinz sie raus aus diesem Kaff…" – „Um sie in ein anderes Kaff zu bringen", schmunzelte der Pastor, der sehr mitgenommen aussah. Es machte ihm zu schaffen, dass ausgerechnet seine Kirche und sein Pfarrhaus jahrelang abgehört und ausspioniert worden waren. „Wie meinen Sie das, Pastor Schlösselmann?", fragte Yvonne empört. „Naja", entgegnete der Geistliche. „Von Göberitz bis Berlin sind es nur ein paar Kilometer, Göberitz ist klein und ländlich und so ist es mit Pinneberg sicher auch, bloß dass die nächst größere Stadt Hamburg ist." Dankbar stellte David fest, dass Yvonne erst einmal verstummt war.

„Wir müssten langsam zum Bahnsteig", drängelte einige Kilometer weiter Nathan Haldermann. „Sie müssen aber jede Minute hier sein", raunte Helga ihrem Mann zu. „Dann müssen sie eben nachkommen", stellte Bernd ganz pragmatisch fest. „Na kommt", forderte er seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn in spe auf. „Als hättest du Steine da drin", maulte er angesichts des Gewichts von Lisas Koffer. „Ihr müsst auf Bahnsteig 3", verkündete Jürgen, um den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. „Das ist ja nicht weit. Das lobe ich mir", lachte Nathan. „Und pünktlich ist der Zug auch, na wunderbar." Ungerührt von Nathans Worten griff Jürgen in seine Jackentasche und zog Lisas Lieblingsschokoriegel hervor. „Okay, Lisa P. aus G., ich mache dann mal den Anfang", ergriff er tapfer das Wort. „Weißt du noch, wie du immer durch eure Hecke gekrabbelt bist, um bei mir ‚den schwarzen Kanal' zu sehen?" Lisa standen die Tränen in den Augen, aber sie lächelte, als sie nickend die Süßigkeit in Empfang nahm. „Das waren noch Zeiten, was?" – „Ja, du bist seit der Kinderkrippe meine beste Freundin gewesen und ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass du dein Glück gefunden hast, aber wehe du schreibst mir nicht oder lädst mich nicht ein und wenn ich nicht dein Trauzeuge sein darf, dann… dann." – „Ach Jürgen, alter Quatschkopf, komm her", forderte Lisa ihren besten Freund auf. Die Freunde drückten sich ganz fest und Lisa flüsterte Jürgen zu: „Ich habe dich ganz doll lieb und du wirst immer mein bester Freund bleiben, ja?" – „Ja. Und versprich mir, dass du dein Glück in vollen Zügen genießt." – „Das mache ich, aber du musst das auch, ja?" Jürgen löste sich aus Lisa Umarmung, um Rokko die Hand zu reichen. „Ich wünsche euch wirklich alles, alles Gute." Schweren Herzens stellte er sich zu Michi, die ihm gleich kumpelhaft den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Nu guck doch nicht so traurig. Ihr könnt euch jederzeit wieder sehen. Weißt du, die haben zwischenzeitlich die Grenze aufgemacht und man kann jetzt hin- und herreisen wie man lustig ist", munterte sie Jürgen auf. „Du hast echt einen skurrilen Humor", bemerkte Jürgen lachend. „Genau wie du, darum verstehen wir uns ja so gut." – „Gut, dann mache ich mal weiter", meldete sich Bernd zu Wort. „Also, mein Junge", wandte er sich an Rokko. „Wir hatten das ja schon einmal besprochen, da warste noch grün hinter den Ohren, aber ich kann nüscht Anderes sagen: Du bist jederzeit bei uns willkommen und wir wollen nur, dass das Schnattchen glücklich ist, also gib dir Mühe, ja?" Freundschaftlich schlug Bernd Rokko auf die Schulter und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ja, die werde ich mir geben", versicherte er dem kräftigen Mann, der mit den Tränen kämpfte. Helga hingegen hatte den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen bereits verloren – wortlos umarmte sie erst Lisa, dann Rokko. „Es ist ein Auf Wiedersehen, kein Abschied", tröstete sie sich selbst. „Ja, Mama, das ist es", erwiderte Lisa lächelnd. „Liiiisaaa!", hallte plötzlich Yvonnes schrille Stimme durch das Bahnhofsgebäude. „Das war aber knapp", maulte sie. „Ich habe dem Schlipsträger ja gesagt, er soll ein bisschen auf's Gas treten, aber er wollte ja nicht." Hektisch umarmte Yvonne ihre Freundin. „Gute Reise, Süße. Melde dich mal!", verlangte sie resolut. Danach fiel Yvonnes Blick auf Rokko und sie seufzte laut. „Oh man, ich kann dich ja sooo gut verstehen, den würde ich mir auch nicht entgehen lassen." Yvonnes scherzhafte Bemerkung lockerte die allgemeine Stimmung. Mit einen traurigen Lächeln ging Pastor Schlösselmann auf Lisa zu: „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich mit meinem Boss, wie Rokkos Oma so schön sagt, konferiert habe und dann ist dieses Wunder passiert", sinnierte er. „Ich wünsche euch beiden, dass es anhält und dafür werde ich auch weiterhin beten. Schade ist ja jetzt nur, dass ich wieder selber mit der Kindergruppe basteln muss", lachte er weiter. „Das siehst nicht gut aus für meine armen Finger." Lächelnd griff Lisa nach den Händen des jungen Geistlichen. „Danke für alles, Pastor Schlösselmann." Nur unmerklich nickend drehte er sich zu Rokko: „Grüße deine Oma unbekannterweise von mir. Vielleicht klappt es ja, dass sie irgendwann einen Brief von mir kriegt", spielte er auf das abgefangene Schriftstück an. Als letzter verabschiedete sich David von Lisa. Rokkos Hand hatte er in der Zwischenzeit schon geschüttelt, aber Lisa konnte er ohne ein persönliches Wort einfach nicht gehen lassen. „Danke", brachte er nur hervor. „Ohne deine Kopfwäsche damals könnte ich wohl immer noch nicht zeigen, wie ich wirklich bin. Wir bleiben doch in Kontakt, oder?" – „Auf jeden Fall. Ich muss doch erfahren, wie das mit dir und Jula ausgeht." – „Das wirst du und jetzt steig in deinen Zug." David deutete auf das brummende Ungetüm, das gerade auf Gleis 3 eingerollt war. Kurz umarmte er seine Freundin und schob sie dann in Rokkos Richtung. „Viel Glück in deinem neuen Zuhause." Lisa schluckte einmal heftig ihre Tränen hinunter und griff dann nach Rokkos Hand – er war jetzt ihr neues Zuhause und darauf freute sie sich. Ihre Zeitrechnung war mit dem Schuss in Marienborn stehen geblieben und setzte in diesem Moment, als sie die Stufen in den Zug hinaufstieg, wieder ein.

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass diese altmodischen Bahnen viel mehr Charme haben?", fragte Nathan eine Stunde später seine zuweilen schweigsamen Mitreisenden. Die jungen Leute hingen jeder seinen Gedanken nach, wobei Rokko und Lisa sich zumindest von Zeit zu Zeit verliebte Blicke zuwarfen. Immer wieder strich Rokko ihr liebevoll über den Arm und beobachtete fasziniert wie sie sich an der Schönheit der Landschaft erfreuen konnte. Michi hingegen schien zu schmollen. „Nee, finde ich nicht. Sie sind erschreckend langsam und halten an jedem Plumpsklo", maulte sie. Nathan lachte herzlich. „Man könnte meinen, Sie können es nicht erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen, Michaela." – „Kann ich auch nicht", echauffierte sie sich. „Ich habe meinen Freund jetzt über zwei Wochen nicht gesehen." Rokko grinste seine beste Freundin breit an, so dass sie sich sofort provoziert fühlte: „Also DU solltest dafür Verständnis haben." – „Habe ich auch", entgegnete er und streichelte Lisa zärtlich über die Wange. Diese lächelte ihn scheu an. „Ich mag diese Züge", sagte sie leise. „Man kann so schön hinaussehen." – „Ja, bei diesen schnellen, modernen Zügen würde die Landschaft nur so an einem vorbeirasen und alles wäre verschwommen", meldete Nathan sich wieder zu Wort. „Sie haben noch gar nichts von sich erzählt, Lisa. Erzählen Sie mir doch Ihren Teil dieser irren Geschichte. Ich kenne bisher nur die Spekulationen und Michaelas Erlebnisse." Lisa schluckte – mit „dieser irren Geschichte" meinte Nathan ihre Zeit nach der misslungenen Flucht. „Da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu erzählen", begann sie schüchtern. „Nach der Verhaftung bin ich stundenlang befragt worden und erst nach dem Schuss haben die etwas aus mir herausbekommen." Sie stockte bei dem Gedanken an das Verhör. „Ich bin noch in der gleichen Nacht nach Hohenschönhausen gebracht worden und von da an ging alles ganz schnell – Prozess, Haft." Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Was wollte der alte Mann denn nur hören? „Haft, ja? War bestimmt nicht so angenehm. Wie haben Sie das durch gestanden?" – „In der ersten Zeit hatte ich eine nette Zellengenossin. Sie hat ununterbrochen geredet, aber mit ihrem schwarzen Humor hat sie es geschafft, dass ich mich nicht aufgegeben habe, auch nicht, als sie dann freigekauft war." – „Und dann?", fragte Nathan weiter. Er interessierte sich brennend für Lisas Geschichte – sie erschien ihm so unglaublich, dass er am liebsten jedes noch so kleine Detail gehört hätte. Auch Rokkos Neugier war geweckt – viel von ihrer Haft hatte Lisa ihm nicht erzählt und insgeheim war er seinem Chef sehr dankbar, dass er sie so zum Reden brachte. „Dann ist viel Zeit ins Land gegangen und dann bin ich auch freigekauft worden. Ich kam dann nach Hannover." Rokko warf Michi einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Nichts für ungut", nahm Michi diesen Blick zur Kenntnis. „Dann hat es ja nicht mehr lange gedauert und ich konnte wieder nach Hause", endete Lisas Erzählung. „Irre. Einfach irre", murmelte Nathan vor sich hin.

„Nächster Halt: Hamburg-Hauptbahnhof", riss am Nachmittag die freundliche Stimme der Ansagerin Nathan aus seinem Schläfchen, Michi aus ihrer Zeitschrift und Rokko und Lisa aus ihrer Zukunftsplanung. Neugierig sah Lisa hinaus und war enttäuscht, dass man nicht viel von der Stadt sehen konnte. „Wir besichtigen die Stadt irgendwann richtig. Dann zeige ich dir alles, was man gesehen haben muss", versicherte Rokko ihr, was Lisa mit einem glücklichen Lächeln quittierte. „Na endlich", moserte Michi. „Ich dachte schon, wir kommen nie an. In 20 Minuten fährt sogar unsere Bahn nach Pinneberg." – „Michaela, das klingt, als würden Sie die Einladung, die ich gleich aussprechen wollte, ablehnen", bemerkte Nathan belustigt. Fragend sah seine Auszubildende ihn an. „Ich wollte Sie alle drei zu mir nach Hause einladen, zu Kaffee und Kuchen, meine Frau würde sich sicher freuen." In der Tat stand Viktoria Haldermann schon auf dem Bahnsteig und ließ ihren Blick suchend über die einzelnen Wagons gleiten. „Vicky!", rief Nathan beim Aussteigen. Stürmisch umarmte seine Frau ihn und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf den Mund. „Hallo du Werbeheld! Wie ist es in Berlin gelaufen?", begann sie gleich ihre Befragung. „Wunderbar", entgegnete ihr Mann. „Darf ich dir das Supertalent vorstellen, das dafür verantwortlich ist? Das ist Rokko Kowalski. Die junge Frau neben ihm ist seine wiederauferstandene Lebensgefährtin Lisa Plenske und auf der anderen Seite: Michaela Hauptmann, eine weitere Auszubildende aus der Agentur. „Freut mich", lächelte die ältere Dame mit dem kunstvoll aufgetürmten Dutt die drei jungen Leute. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Von Ihnen beiden etwas mehr…" Vicky bedachte Rokko und Michi mit einem mütterlichen Blick. „… als von Ihnen. Dafür waren die Geschichten über Sie viel spannender", lächelte sie nun Lisa an. „Na Vicky, hör auf zu flirten, die Drei müssen ihren Zug nach Pinneberg kriegen." – „Oh, ich dachte… also ich habe extra gebacken." Viktoria stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dann gibt es eben mehr Kuchen für mich. Das musst du doch verstehen. Michaela hat Sehnsucht nach ihrem Freund und Rokko und Lisa wären sicher auch lieber unter sich als mit uns Friedhofsgemüse Kaffee zu trinken." Entsetzt sah Rokko seinen Chef an, der sofort lachen musste. „Wir holen das einfach irgendwann einmal nach", schlug er mit seinem unnachahmlichen Ho-ho-ho-Lachen vor. „Ich kann Sie ja verstehen, ich war ja auch mal jung und verliebt." – „Und was bist du jetzt?", empörte sich Viktoria neben ihm. „Jetzt bin ich nur noch ‚und verliebt', mein Schatz", erklärte der graumelierte Werbefachmann ihr augenzwinkernd. Spontan legte er seiner Frau den Arm um die Schultern und dirigierte sie sanft zum Ausgang. „Kommen Sie gut nach Hause", rief Vicky den Dreien noch zu, bevor sie mit ihrem Mann auf der Treppe zum Ausgang verschwand.

„Nächster Halt: Pinneberg!", kündigte eine Stimme an. Michi war so aufgeregt, dass sie schon einige Zeit vor der Haltestelle aufgestanden war. Nun stand sie startklar an der Tür und wartete nur darauf, dass diese sich öffnete. Noch jemand war aufgeregt – dieser jemand war Lisa. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es langsam ernst wurde. Bald würde sie Rokkos Familie kennen lernen. Wie sie sie wohl aufnehmen würden? Ob sie wütend aus sie waren? „Hey, du zitterst ja", bemerkte Rokko besorgt. „Bist du so aufgeregt?", lächelte er sie lieb an. „Das musst du nicht. Du wirst sehen, meine Oma ist total nett und Christa auch. Meine Eltern lernst du erst kennen, wenn du dich ein bisschen eingelebt hast und dann sind die beiden auch erträglich", munterte Rokko Lisa auf, bevor er ihr die Hand reichte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Komm! Der Zug bleibt nicht ewig stehen." Als Rokko und Lisa auf den Bahnsteig traten, war Michi schon einem jungen Mann um den Hals gefallen, der sichtlich mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfte. „Ist ja gut, Michi", lachte er. „Ich habe dich ja sooooo vermisst. Soooo viel und noch viel mehr", erklärte sie ihm in einem gespielt kindischen Tonfall. „Los, ich stelle dir jemanden vor." Ohne eine Widerrede zu dulden, zog Michi ihren Freund hinter sich her. „Lisa?", sprach sie eine junge Frau, die auf dem Bahnsteig stand und sich um ihren Koffer kümmerte an. „Darf ich dir…" – „Tim!", entfuhr es Lisa laut. Mit großen Augen sah sie den jungen Mann mit den rötlichen Haaren an. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!", stotterte Tim verwirrt. „Ihr kennt euch?", mischte sich nun Rokko in das Gespräch ein. Darauf konnte er sich ja nun gar keinen Reim machen. „Ich habe dein Buch mitgenommen. Ich wollte dich irgendwann einmal besuchen", murmelte Lisa. „Ich hätte mich vor diesen blöden Bus werfen sollen, um deinen Namen zu erfahren." – „Das ist die Frau mit den blauen Augen, von der du mir erzählt hast?", versuchte Rokko Ordnung in das Gestottere zu bringen. Tim nickte sichtlich schockiert. „Jetzt findest du bestimmt nicht mehr, dass ich in Ordnung bin so wie ich bin", wandte Michis Freund sich an Rokko. Urplötzlich begann Rokko zu lachen. „Du bist derjenige, der an Lisas Tod gezweifelt hat und statt den Beweis selbst zu erbringen, guckst du jetzt wie ein Bus, wenn's donnert?! Es ist nun einmal gelaufen, wie es gelaufen ist, Tim. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, aber als Wiedergutmachung könntest du mir dabei helfen, Lisas Koffer zu tragen."

„Weißt du, irgendwie mochte ich dich mehr, als du nur diese graue Strickjacke hattest", lachte Tim ausgelassen, als er Lisas Koffer endlich vor dem Pinneberger Pfarrhaus abstellen konnte. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er sich erst einmal ausführlich erzählen lassen, wie das Wiedersehen seines Freundes mit der jungen Frau, deren Namen er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht kannte, verlaufen war. Seine Gefühlswelt war gespalten: Einerseits war er froh, dass Lisa gesund und munter war, dass Rokko endlich wieder lachte und glücklich zu sein schien. Andererseits ärgerte er sich maßlos über sich selbst – er hätte die Chance gehabt, den beiden zu helfen, wenn er es geschafft hätte, eine einfache Frage zu stellen, „Wie heißt du?" und Rokkos Schmerz hätte viel eher ein Ende haben können…

„Und? Siehst du sie? Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Christa ihre Arbeitergeberin neugierig. Heide stand am Fenster und betrachtete die Gruppe junger Leute, die dort stand und sich immer noch unterhielt. Auch wenn sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, war sie nervös. Sie freute sich darauf, Lisa kennen zu lernen und zeitgleich hatte sie Angst vor Rokkos Reaktion. In einer Kleinstadt wie Pinneberg ließ sich nichts verheimlichen, Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer… In ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen Marikka und Gustav, sie warteten genauso ungeduldig auf Rokko wie die Pastorin selbst. „Sei doch nicht so neugierig, Christa. Sie sind schon auf der Treppe. Lass uns im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten", ordnete Heide an.

Seitdem sie Lisa und Rokko bis zum Pfarrhaus gebracht hatten, war es still geworden zwischen Michi und Tim. „Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen", durchbrach Michi das Schweigen. „Die beiden haben noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Es ist viel passiert und wenn wir unsere Zeit damit verbringen, uns Vorwürfe zu machen, dann können wir ihnen nicht helfen, aber sie brauchen unsere Unterstützung." – „Ich weiß", antwortete Tim knapp. „Und das will ich auch. Es ist trotzdem ärgerlich. Mit meiner gedankenlosen Bemerkung, habe ich sie auch noch in ihrem Glauben an Rokkos Tod bestärkt." Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr angeboten, sich Pinneberg anzusehen. Das war alles so haarscharf und deshalb so ärgerlich." – „Ich weiß, mein Knuddelbär, aber niemand kann das ungeschehen machen." – „Wir schauen jetzt einfach nach vorne, ja?", schlug Tim vor. „Ja!", lachte Michi und griff seine Hand. „Und weißt du, was ich an der ersten Station erspähen kann?" Tim schüttelte den Kopf, irritiert darüber, dass Michi plötzlich ihren Schritt beschleunigte. „Schokoladeneis", grinste sie ihn an und zog in schneller in Richtung ihres Elternhauses.

„Oma?", rief Rokko, während er Lisas Koffer auf den Boden im Flur plumpsen ließ. „Wir sind da!", kündigte er genauso laut an. Dann half er Lisa aus ihrer Jacke und öffnete ihr galant die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Dort hatten sich alle Kowalskis eingefunden. Marikka und Gustav erhoben sich sofort, als sie ihren Sohn und die ihnen unbekannte junge Frau sahen. Wortlos standen sich die Vier gegenüber, nur Heide war in ihrem altmodischen Ohrensessel sitzen geblieben. Ihre Haushälterin stand hinter ihr und beobachtete die Szenerie genauso angespannt wie sie. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Rokko wenig freundlich.


	66. Chapter 66

66.

Abschätzig betrachtete Gustav die Begleitung seines Sohnes. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Dieses Mädchen war ja in natura noch verstrubbelter als auf dem einzigen Foto, das er von ihr kannte. Sie war so normal gekleidet und überhaupt wirkte sie überhaupt nicht wie die Frau, die man an Rokkos Seite erwarten würde. Und jetzt begann sie auch noch nervös mit dem Gürtel ihres Mantels zu spielen und das nur, weil sie angesehen wurde! Gustavs Urteil stand schnell fest: Dass Rokko so ein Mädchen anschleppte, konnte nur ein weiterer Versuch sein, ihn zu provozieren, genauso wie seine Fußbekleidung. „Was trägst du denn da für unmögliche Schuhe?", war Gustavs Reaktion auf Rokkos unfreundliche Frage. Irritiert sah Rokko an sich herab. Am unteren Ende seiner violetten Hose erblickte er sein quietschgelbes Paar Lieblingsschuhe. „Die, die am besten zu meiner Krawatte passen, Vater", gab Rokko in dem gleichen angespannten Tonfall zurück, mit dem sein Vater ihn angesprochen hatte. Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, zog er das ebenso quietschgelbe Stück Stoff unter seinem mit schwarzen Punkten verzierten Hemd hervor und ließ es auffällig baumeln. „Aber ich habe gefragt, was ihr hier macht", kehrte Rokko zu seiner ursprünglichen Frage zurück. Gustav ließ sich entnervt aufstöhnend auf das Sofa hinter ihm fallen. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn. Schon jetzt zeichnete sich ab, dass mit Rokko kein Reden sein würde. Marikka hingegen blieb stehen und musterte Lisa eindringlich. Das war also die Frau, die Rokkos Herz erobert und all die Zeit in Beschlag genommen hatte. Hm, das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hätte vielmehr eine ebenso flippige, kunterbunt gekleidete, extrovertierte Person erwartet wie Rokko eine war. Andererseits… Aussehen war nicht alles. War das nicht einer der Werte, die Gustav und sie ihrem Sohn hatten mitgeben wollen? Dass diese Lisa unauffällig, ja sogar unvorteilhaft gekleidet war, machte sie ja noch lange nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Im Gegenteil – dass Rokko sie all die Zeit über nicht vergessen hatte und sich jetzt auch noch mit nach Pinneberg brachte, sprach doch nur für sie. „Was machen die hier?", wandte Rokko sich an seine Großmutter und riss Marikka so aus ihren Gedanken. „Sie sind deine Eltern und sie wollen dich sehen. Das ist ihr gutes Recht", entgegnete Heide ruhig. „Wieso hast du ihnen denn gesagt, dass wir heute ankommen?", warf Rokko ihr vor. „Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte die Gerüchteküche es getan. Ich meine, Michi hat es ihren Eltern erzählt. Und du weißt ja, was passiert, wenn Frau Hauptmann erst einmal eine Information hat." Mit ihrer rechten Hand deutete Heide einen Wirbelsturm an und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Irgendwie erschien es mir besser, deine Eltern erfahren es von mir als von irgendwelchen Klatschtanten. So haben sie zumindest nichts Hinzugedichtetes zu hören bekommen. Aber niemand ist hier, um sich zu streiten. Wir haben uns alle sehr auf Lisa gefreut und nun lass mich deine Freundin erst einmal begrüßen." Heide erhob sich, blieb aber sofort stehen, denn auch Marikka hatte sich zwischenzeitlich aus ihrer Starre gelöst. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu, lächelte sie herzlich an. „Da bist du ja in eine verrückte Familie gepurzelt." Noch während Rokkos Mutter sprach, strich sie Lisa ein paar Haarsträhnen von der Schulter. „Herzlich Willkommen bei uns!", fuhr sie fort, bevor sie Lisa fest an sich drückte. Erleichtert stellte Lisa fest, dass Rokkos Eltern ja gar nicht so schrecklich waren, wie sie es sich bei seinen Schilderungen ausgemalt hatte. Sofort reagierte sie und legte zumindest einen Arm um Marikka. Die Hand ihres anderen Arms hielt immer noch Rokkos, was besonders Gustav mit Interesse beobachtete. Es war Lisa nicht ein Sekundenbruchteil in den Sinn gekommen, Rokko loszulassen. Einen Augenblick später löste Marikka ihre Umarmung wieder. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr", gestand sie ihr. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, wir werden uns gut verstehen." Lisa nickte erleichtert darüber, dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht bestätigt wurden. „Ja, das glaube ich auch." – „Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?", warf Gustav in die Runde. Verliebt zu sein war ja schön und gut, aber auf Dauer ließ es sich nicht von diesen Gefühlsduseligkeiten leben. So wie er seinen Sohn kannte, war dieser wieder nur seinem Instinkt gefolgt, ohne über die weit reichenden Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Er war und blieb eben ein Träumer. „Gustav, hast du nicht gehört? Deine Mutter sagte, niemand will streiten und du fängst schon wieder an", maßregelte Christa den erfolgreichen Anwalt. Resolut drängelte Christa sich an Heide vorbei und baute sich vor Lisa auf. „Sag mal, magst du Gulasch? Das gibt's nämlich heute zum Abendessen." Doch ehe Lisa antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Wenn nicht, dann kannst du auch eine gefüllte Paprika haben. Die ist zwar von gestern, aber trotzdem sehr lecker und wenn du die nicht magst, dann kann ich dir Rührei machen oder Nudeln." Hilfe suchend sah Lisa Rokko an, der nur amüsiert grinste. „Keine Chance", flüsterte er. „Wenn sie erst einmal in Fahrt ist, ist sie nicht zu stoppen." – „Das ist doch jetzt alles unwichtig", mischte sich Gustav nun wieder ein. „Es gibt viel wichtigere Dinge zu klären." Entrüstet sah Christa ihn an. Es gab Wichtigeres als ihr Essen?! Also, wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten! Gustavs Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass es gleich zum großen Knall kommen würde. Beherzt hakte Christa sich bei Lisa unter. „Was hältst du davon, mir in der Küche zu helfen? Dann kannst du gleich mal mein Gulasch kosten und mir sagen, was du zum Abendessen willst." Antwort unnötig, Christa dirigierte Lisa bereits in Richtung Tür. Jetzt war sie gezwungen Rokkos Hand loszulassen. Diese zog sie demonstrativ noch einmal an sich, um ihr vor aller Augen einen Kuss zu geben. „Viel Spaß, meine Süße und lass dir von Christa nichts aufschatzen, das du nicht haben willst", grinste Rokko seine Freundin schief an. Lisa kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu entgegnen, denn Christa zog sie aus dem Raum. Kaum dass die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, war auch schon eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen den Kowalski-Männern zu hören.

Ratlos saß Lisa am Küchentisch und beobachtete die herumwuselnde Haushälterin. „Also, wie gesagt Gulasch, gefüllte Paprika, du kannst auch ein Stück Sonntagsbraten haben. Der ist eingefroren, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin damit, aber Auftauen ist kein Problem." Voller Stolz deutete Christa auf ihre Mikrowelle. Irritiert betrachtete Lisa das Gerät. Das gab es bei Kerima auch und Lisa war froh, dass Agnes ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man es bediente, sonst hätte sie jetzt bestimmt dagestanden wie das letzte Landei. „Muss ich jetzt wirklich wählen?", versuchte Lisa Christas Pause für einen Scherz zu nutzen. „Du gefällst mir. Das hätte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt, dass der Junge eine Mäkelliese mitbringt. Also gibt's heute Abend Gulasch. Mit Nudeln oder mit Kartoffeln?" Lisa überlegte einen Moment – mit Nudeln aß sie es eigentlich am liebsten, aber so erinnerte sie es auch an das Auffanglager. „Mit Kartoffeln", verkündete Lisa und musste ihre Stimme erheben, denn im Nebenzimmer ging es laut zu. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Christa die Wand. „Die Kowalskis sind Sturköpfe, allesamt und es wird mit jeder Generation schlimmer", erklärte sie Lisa, während sie eine Schüssel mit ungeschälten Kartoffeln auf den Tisch stellte, sich hinsetzte und zu schälen begann. „Als ich damals hier im Pfarrhaus anfing… ‚eine Anstellung haben' hieß das damals noch. Heute heißt das: Ich suche mir nen Job." Unbewusst schüttelte Christa den Kopf. „Das war 1951, da war Heide gerade mit der Uni fertig und war hier nur Hilfspastorin. Jugendseelsorge hat sie hauptsächlich gemacht und was hat sie das geliebt! Sie war so voller Idealismus und Tatendrang… Albert hingegen war ja eher ruhig. Den musste man immer hinter seinen Büchern hervorscheuchen, wenn man etwas von ihm wollte. Gustav krabbelte damals auch schon durch die Gegend. Naja, was heißt ‚krabbeln'? Er war ziemlich gut zu Fuß und hatte einen großen Wortschatz für einen fast Dreijährigen." Fasziniert lauschte Lisa den Erinnerungen der resoluten Haushälterin. „Was wollte ich eigentlich erzählen? Ach ja, Sturheit… Das ist bei den Kowalskis genetisch so vorprogrammiert. Heide würde es nicht hören wollen, aber sie könnte genauso wenig einen Schritt auf Gustav zu machen, wenn sie an Rokkos Stelle wäre. Da sind sie alle drei gleich." Christa erhob sich, um die geschälten Kartoffeln zu waschen und in einen Topf zu geben. „Und… und wie renkt sich dann alles wieder ein?" – „Irgendwie hat es immer funktioniert. Irgendwie haben sie sich immer wieder zusammengerauft, aber diesmal ist die Situation schon ein bisschen anders. Diesmal brauchen Gustav und Rokko wohl beide einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung…" Kritisch betrachtete Christa ihre Töpfe, spielte an dem einen oder anderen Knopf des Herdes und wandte sich dann wieder an Lisa. „Sagst du mir bitte noch, was du am liebsten isst? Ich muss doch wissen, was dein Lieblingsessen ist, damit es regelmäßig kochen kann." – „Kohlrouladen. Ich esse am liebsten Kohlrouladen", entgegnete Lisa. „Alles klar. Das merke ich mir", meinte Christa und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre ergraute Schläfe.

„Hört ihr bitte auf zu streiten und kommt essen?", forderte Christa eine halbe Stunde später. Das ließ Rokko sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer und somit zu Lisa. Die Diskussion mit seinem Vater war hitzig und ebenso ergebnislos verlaufen. Von wegen Lisa konnte nicht hier bleiben! Natürlich konnte sie das und das würde sie auch. Daran würde er alles setzen. „Hey Süße! Wie war es mit Christa?", fragte Rokko Lisa. „Nett, wir haben uns gut unterhalten", entgegnete sie und ließ sich bereitwillig von Rokko in den Arm nehmen. „IHR habt EUCH unterhalten?", zweifelte Rokko. „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie dich hat zu Wort kommen lassen." – „Naja, dann hat wohl doch bloß sie geredet." Gemeinsam kicherten Rokko und Lisa, bis Heide sich hinter ihnen räusperte. „Setzt ihr euch dann bitte?", bat sie ihren Enkel und dessen Freundin.

Ganz Familienoberhaupt saß Heide an der Stirnseite des Tisches. Zu ihrer Rechten saßen Marikka und Gustav, zu ihrer Linken Lisa und Rokko, am anderen Ende des Tisches saß Christa und beobachtete wie alle in ihrem mit Liebe gekochten Gulasch herumstocherten. Die Anspannung war greifbar und auch wenn niemand etwas sagte, hatte Lisa den Eindruck, dass gleich ein Sturm losbrechen würde. So klein sie die Fleischbrocken auch schnitt und so klein sie sie kaute, sie schienen ihr förmlich im Hals stecken zu bleiben. „Soll ich dir vielleicht doch etwas Anderes machen?", sprach Christa sie an. Die gutmütige Haushälterin wollte sichergehen, dass Lisa auch genug zu essen bekam – es reichte ja, dass sie, wenn sie nicht gerade vor Peinlichkeit rot anlief, so schrecklich blass war. „Ich glaube, Christa…", mischte sich Heide ein. „… bei der Stimmung würde jedem der Appetit vergehen." – „Womit du Recht hast, Mutter", stimmte Gustav ihr zu. „Das hat auch damit zu tun, dass wir noch nicht fertig waren mit unserer Diskussion", wandte er sich mit einem stechenden Blick an seinen Sohn. „Für mich ist sie abgeschlossen", erwiderte Rokko. Doch bevor er sich in Rage reden konnte, legte Lisa beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt auspacken", schlug er ihr vor. „Du bist doch sicher müde." Lisa nickte kurz. „Nicht so schnell", meldete Gustav sich erneut zu Wort. Er musste sich einfach ein Bild verschaffen. In seinem Beruf hatte er gelernt, dass man immer beide Seiten gehört haben musste, um ein endgültiges Urteil fällen zu können. „Ich würde mich ganz gerne mit deiner Lisa unterhalten, wenn du erlaubst." Rokko wollte gerade widersprechen, als Heides Stimme verlauten ließ: „Ihr könnt in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen. Da seid ihr ungestört." – „Aber…", ergriff Rokko das Wort und sah Hilfe suchend zu seiner Oma, dann zu seiner Mutter und sogar zu Christa, doch keine von ihnen wollte ihm diese gewähren. Unsicher stand Lisa auf, sah Rokko fragend an, ging dann aber auf Gustav zu, der ihr galant die Tür aufhielt.

Heide Kowalskis Arbeitszimmer unterschied sich kaum von dem des Göberitzer Pastors. Es war mit allem ausgestattet, was man zum Arbeiten brauchte: Einem großen Schreibtisch, der übersäht war mit Papieren, Schmierzetteln und aufgeschlagenen Büchern, einem Regal, das fast bis unter die Decke ging, zwei Sesseln und einem Globus, auf den Gustav zielgerichtet zuging. Verwundert sah Lisa dabei zu, wie er die Nordhalbkugel abnahm. „Meine Mutter!", bemerkte er fassungslos. „Ich wusste das sie hier ihren Alkohol aufbewahrt, aber das! Möchtest du lieber Wodka, Rum, Whiskey, Tequilla oder Eierlikör?", zählte Gustav belustigt die Auswahl auf. „Und da behaupten die Leute immer, Mutter hätte sich gut gehalten. Sie ist von dem vielen Alkohol konserviert!", murmelte er weiter, sah Lisa dann aber abwartend an. „Ähm… weder noch. Ich vertrage Alkohol nicht so gut. Ich würde innerhalb kürzester Zeit lallend am Boden liegen", versuchte sie die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern. „Ich will eigentlich auch nichts trinken, aber ich glaube, man könnte sich gut an dem Glas festhalten", lächelte Rokkos Vater Lisa aufmunternd an. Trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Dann nimm wenigstens das Glas Oliven, damit Rokko nicht behaupten kann, ich hätte dir nichts angeboten." Schulter zuckend nahm Lisa das Glas in Empfang. „Setz dich", forderte Gustav sie auf einen Sessel deutend auf. Schweigend saßen die beiden eine Weile nebeneinander, bis Lisa das Glas, das sie zwischen ihren Händen hin- und hergerollt hatte, plötzlich auf den Schreibtisch stellte. „Ich bin so nervös, das geht bloß kaputt", beantwortete sie Gustavs fragenden Blick. „Hm", brummte er nachdenklich. „Ist schon eine absurde Situation, oder?" Er musste einen Zugang zu ihr finden. Bloß, wie tat man das mit einem Menschen, den man nicht kannte? Gustav erhob sich und stellte sich ans Fenster. „Siehst du die kleine Bank da hinten?", fragte er Lisa, die gezwungenermaßen auch aufstehen und zum Fenster gehen musste. „Die unter dem Baum?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Ja. Als Rokko noch klein war, da ist das sein Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Mein Vater und er haben dort immer getobt… naja, Rokko hat getobt und mein Vater hat auf der Bank gesessen und zugesehen. Rokko hat Stunden damit verbracht, die Kastanien aufzusammeln. Das ist ein Kastanienbaum, weißt du. Er ist schon sehr alt." Versonnen betrachtete Gustav den angesprochenen Platz. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ein kleiner wild gelockter Junge in Latzhosen auf: „Papa, ich hab dich lieb." „Manchmal hasse ich euch!" – aus dem kleinen wild gelockten Jungen war ein wild gelockter junger Mann geworden. Dinge änderten sich. Auch er, Gustav Kowalski, würde nichts daran ändern können. „Ich liebe Lisa und ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal von ihr trennen, ob dir das passt oder nicht!" Das hatte Rokko ihm in ihrer Diskussion an den Kopf geworfen. „Als Rokko acht war, da hatte er eine sehr ausgeprägte ‚Wieso aufräumen, wenn's auch auf dem Boden liegen kann'-Phase. Marikka, also meine Frau, hat das dann für ihn übernommen. Für sie ist es wichtig, dass es zumindest oberflächlich ordentlich ist und darum wollte sie Rokkos Spielzeug in seinen Bettkasten räumen, aber da war kein Platz mehr." Gustav begann unweigerlich zu kichern. „Ihm tat es leid, dass die Kastanien immer auf dem Komposthaufen landeten. In dem Jahr hat er sie alle ‚gerettet'. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, sie alle in seinen Bettkasten zu schmuggeln… naja, vielleicht hätte ich es gemerkt, wenn ich öfter Zuhause gewesen wäre. Rokko hat Rotz und Wasser geheult, als ich die Kastanien weggeräumt habe. ‚Rokko, die sind doch schon gar nicht mehr schön' habe ich ihm gesagt. Weißt du, was er geantwortet hat?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „‚Das ist mir egal. ICH finde sie schön' hat er geantwortet." Gustav verstummte und starrte in den Garten hinaus. „Es ist nichts mehr wie es vor eurer missglückten Flucht einmal war. Das hier ist der Moment, für den ich in der ganzen Zeit gebetet und vor dem ich mich, seit ich weiß, dass das Unmögliche eingetreten ist, gefürchtet habe", fuhr er nach einer angemessenen Zeit fort. „Ich weiß. Es ging mir ähnlich", ergriff nun Lisa das Wort. „Haben Sie Rokko mal gesagt, was Sie meinen Eltern geschrieben haben?" Erstaunt sah Gustav Lisa an, setzte aber sofort sein Pokerface auf. „Du kannst Gustav zu mir sagen", schlug er vor. „Hast du?", formulierte Lisa ihre Frage neu. „Ich dachte, der Brief wäre nie angekommen." – „Ist er auch nicht, aber er war in meiner Akte. Ich fand ihn sehr mutig und vielleicht…" – „Ich habe es versucht, aber an Rokko war und ist kein Herankommen. Es hat einen Moment gegeben, da waren wir uns wieder näher, aber… irgendwie hat das nicht sehr lange gehalten. Was meinst du, warum er ausgezogen ist?" – „Wegen des Verkupplungsversuchs." Fragend sah Rokkos Vater Lisa an. „Die Akte?" – „Ja. Rokko hat es mir nicht erzählt, aber in der Akte war ein Brief von seiner Mutter. Ich dachte, er hätte mir die Gründe nicht genannt, weil sich alles wieder eingerenkt hätte." Lisas letzter Satz klang mehr wie eine Frage. „Nein, das hat es nicht", entgegnete Gustav verbittert. „Ihr wollt also wirklich zusammen bleiben, ja?" – „Ja. Ich liebe Rokko und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein", antwortete Lisa mit fester Stimme. „Gut, dann mache ich dir jetzt einen Vorschlag. Eigentlich war ich ja dagegen, dass du hier bleibst, aber Rokko liebt dich und du bist ein nettes Mädchen… Ich will das Verhältnis zu meinem Sohn nicht noch mehr belasten, verstehst du? Du wirst zu Marikka und mir ziehen. Auf Dauer ist der Bungalow nichts. Du kriegst die Lehrstelle in meiner Kanzlei – du weißt schon, die, die Rokko zu meiner Enttäuschung nicht wollte", erklärte Papa Kowalski ihr grinsend. „Das wird ein ganzes Stück Arbeit", fuhr er fort. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das schaffst, wenn du nur willst." Erstaunt sah Lisa ihren Quasi-Schwiegervater an – damit hatte sich nicht gerechnet. Die Lautstärke seiner Diskussion mit Rokko hatte viel mehr darauf schließen lassen, dass er sie nach Hause schicken würde. „Ich will deine Eltern kennen lernen, schnellstmöglich", forderte Gustav weiter. „Es muss alles seine Ordnung haben und das hätte es nicht, wenn wir uns nicht kennen."

„Heiraten dürft ihr frühestens, wenn Lisa mit der Ausbildung fertig ist, dann dürft ihr auch zusammenziehen. Wenn du Lisa sehen willst, hast du bei uns zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Du weißt, wann wir essen. Am Wochenende darfst du bei uns oder viel mehr bei Lisa übernachten. Die Sonntage laufen wie üblich: Kirche und Mittagessen bei Oma", zählte Gustav wenig später seinem perplexen Sohn die einzelnen Punkte seines Plans auf. Plötzlich räusperte Heide sich: „Vergisst du bitte nicht, dass ich meinen Enkel und seine Freundin auch ganz gerne sehen würde? Ich würde sagen, die Beiden bleiben sonntags nach dem Mittagessen bei mir." – „Aber bis spätestens 22 Uhr bringt Rokko Lisa nach Hause", vervollständigte Gustav die Forderung seiner Mutter. „Über Ausnahmen entscheiden deine Mutter und ich spontan in Absprache mit Lisa und dir." – „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", fragte Rokko seinen Vater aggressiv. „Weißt du, ich versuche nur, dich davor zu bewahren so wie deine Mutter und ich zu werden. Du wolltest doch nicht mit 20 verheiratet sein und Kinder haben." Trotzig steckte Rokko die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! „Wenn ihr jetzt jede freie Minute miteinander verbringt, dann erdrückt ihr euch – emotional, meine ich. Guck mal, jetzt seid ihr verliebt und alles ist neu und aufregend, aber wenn du in Hamburg bist und arbeitest, sitzt Lisa hier und langweilt sich. Das tötet auf die Dauer eure Beziehung. Wenn sie bei mir in der Kanzlei einen ordentlichen Beruf lernt, dann habt ihr beide etwas davon", gab sich Gustav versöhnlich. Er wollte seinem Sohn gerne verständlich machen, was ihn zu diesem Vorschlag bewogen hatte. „Wie kannst du dir das nur anmaßen?", regte Rokko sich auf. „Weil ich das Familienoberhaupt bin…" Heide beugte sich zu Lisa herüber und flüsterte ihr kichernd zu: „Ich hoffe, er träumt nachts auch so schön. Er wird erst der Kowalski-Häuptling sein, wenn ich nicht mehr bin." – „… du darfst auch gerne Stalin zu mir sagen", witzelte Gustav weiter. Doch Rokko strafte ihn mit Schweigen. Unrecht hatte sein Vater ja nicht, aber das würde er nie im Leben zugeben. Vielmehr verließ er sich auf Lisa – sie würde das nicht mit sich machen lassen. Siegesgewiss registrierte Rokko, wie Lisas Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen und sie ihm ein kurzes Küsschen in die Halsbeuge hauchte. „Er hat Recht", raunte sie ihm zu. Bitte? Konspirierte sie jetzt etwa mit seinem Vater? „Es ist ein guter Vorschlag und…" – „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich annehmen?" – „Doch." Es tat Lisa weh, Rokko so zerknirscht zu sehen, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Es war eine Chance für alle: Rokko und seine Familie würden sich wieder annähern und auch sie beide würden die Möglichkeit bekommen, es langsam angehen zu lassen. „Du kommst mich doch morgen besuchen, oder?", versuchte Lisa Rokko zum Reden zu bewegen. „Du willst das wirklich?", fragte er traurig zurück, was sie nur mit einem Nicken bestätigte. „Dann werde ich morgen da sein", sprach Rokko tapfer weiter. „Lasst uns gehen", wandte Gustav, der die Szene mit Spannung beobachtet hatte, an seine Frau und an Lisa. „Könntet ihr noch kurz warten?", bat Rokko. „Ich habe da noch etwas, das ich Lisa gerne geben würde." So schnell er konnte, verließ er den Raum. „Gustav, Gustav", sprach Heide ihren Sohn an. „Wo hast du denn diese Ideen her?" – „Nun, Mutter, ich habe von der Besten gelernt", gab er ebenso grinsend zurück. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Stalin verheiratet war…", schmunzelte die Pastorin. „Aber Mutter! Ich habe von dir gelernt…" – „Wie schmeichelhaft…"

„Eigentlich kann man von hier bequem zu uns nach Hause laufen…", erklärte Marikka Lisa, als sie auf das in der Einfahrt geparkte Auto zugingen. „… aber ich kam vorhin aus der Kanzlei und bin deshalb gleich hierher gefahren", vervollständigte Gustav ihren Satz. Suchend sah er sich um. Wo blieb Rokko denn nur? Da kam er ja schon. Was hielt er denn da nur in der Hand? Natürlich würde er das seinem bösen, bösen Vater nicht zeigen. Zärtlich zog Rokko Lisa in seine Arme. „Hier. Den habe ich besorgt, als du das erste Mal eine Nacht in meinem Bett verbringen solltest. Das hat ja nicht geklappt…" Ratlos zuckte Rokko mit den Achseln. „Ich täte natürlich nichts lieber, als dabei zu sein, wenn du ihn das erste Mal trägst, aber… naja… mein persönlicher Stalin hat entschieden." Strahlend betrachtete Lisa den Pyjama, den Rokko ihr überreichte. „Der ist wirklich schön. Vielen Dank." Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und gab Rokko einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?" – „Ja", antwortete Rokko ihr selbstsicher. „Und übermorgen und überübermorgen und dann ist ja schon Wochenende." Verlegen sah Lisa zu Boden. Was oder vielmehr wer war denn das? Die Einfahrt zum Pfarrhaus kam eine Katze entlanggelaufen. Mauzi kam ganz zielgerichtet auf Lisa zu und schlich ihr um die Beine. „Hey, du bist ja süß", platzte es begeistert aus Lisa heraus. Sofort ging sie in die Hocke und streichelte der schwarzen Katze über den Rücken. „Als sie jünger war, hatte sie nur ein paar weiße Haare am Hals, aber mittlerweile ergraut sie in Würde", lachte Rokko. Lisa erhaschte einen Blick auf die besagte Stelle und musste feststellen, dass die Katze dort einen ausgeprägten weißen Fleck im Fell hatte. Sehr zu Rokkos Überraschung sprang seine sonst so menschenscheue Katze Lisa auf den Schoss, so dass diese beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Laut schnurrend quittierte Mauzi Lisas Streicheleinheiten. „Komm mal zu mir", forderte Rokko seine Katze auf. „Lisa muss jetzt nämlich los. Ihr könnt bald wieder kuscheln." Mit der Katze auf dem Arm zog Rokko Lisa auf die Füße. „Du musst jetzt los, Süße. Bis morgen." Amüsiert und gleichzeitig gerührt beobachtete Marikka den Abschiedskuss. „Wenn die nicht nett zu dir sind, dann kommst du aber sofort wieder, ja?" Rokko fühlte sich einfach verpflichtet, diese kleine Spitze fallen zu lassen.

Wie lange sie eigentlich gefahren waren, wusste Lisa nicht mehr – dafür war die Aussicht viel zu interessant gewesen. Jetzt stand sie ein wenig verloren in Rokkos Zimmer. Es waren ihrem ziemlich ähnlich: Schrank, Bett, Tisch, Stuhl, Regal und ein riesiges Poster der Rolling Stones, die Lisa förmlich anzustarren schienen. Am besten sie fing damit an auszupacken. Ächzend hievte sie ihren Koffer auf das Bett und machte sich an dem Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Plötzlich klopfte es hinter ihr und Marikka steckte unaufgefordert ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe brauchen. Rokko hat ja außer dem Poster nichts hier gelassen, insofern hast du jede Menge Platz, aber zu Zweit geht's doch schneller." Dankbar nickte Lisa, während Rokkos Mutter zum Schrank hinüberging. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war doch noch etwas im Schrank. „Sieh dir das an! Das ist das Sakko, das Gustav und ich Rokko gekauft haben, damit er etwas Ordentliches für's Büro hat." Verständnislos schüttelte sie ihre perfekt geföhnte Frisur. Eine vorwitzige Strähne ihres ohrlangen dunkelblonden Haares wagte es, vor ihr Auge zu fallen. Marikkas grazile Finger strichen sie natürlich sofort zurück in ihre Position. „Das geben wir ihm einfach, wenn er morgen kommt. Was meinst du?", wandte sich Rokkos Mutter an Lisa, die kurz nickte.

Ein wenig wehmütig und trotzdem glücklich machte Rokko sich genau in diesem Moment auf den Weg in den kircheneigenen Bungalow. Obwohl er es Christa streng untersagt hatte, hatte dies sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Koffer schon dorthin zu tragen. Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel sein Blick sofort auf sein Bett. Bei dem, was er dort sah, verschlug es ihm schier die Sprache: Dort saß ein breit grinsendes rotes Wolletwas, das er sofort als Cäsar identifizieren konnte. Wie kam der denn hierher? Rokkos Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus und darunter kam eine kleine schwarze Schachtel zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig öffnete Rokko sie, fand darin einen zierlichen Goldring mit einem kleinen funkelnden hellblauen Stein. Den kannte Rokko, den trug doch seine Oma sonst immer. Das verstand er nicht. Also musste er noch einmal zurück ins Pfarrhaus. Seine Oma traf er in ihrem Arbeitszimmer an. Sie hatte nicht auf sein Klopfen nicht gehört, weil sie zu vertieft in ihre Arbeit war. „Oma?", riss Rokko sie vorsichtig aus ihrer Konzentration. Fragend hielt er ihr Cäsar unter die Nase. „Ich dachte, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, ihn dir wiederzugeben." – „Aber wie? Ich meine, bist du ihm hinterher geschwommen oder was?" Heide lächelte weise. „Das Meer hat deinen Cäsar nicht haben wollen oder er hat mehr gewusst als wir alle. Er ist einfach an den Strand zurückgespült worden." Ratlos zog sie die Stirn kraus. „Ich musste ihn nur an mich nehmen, aber ich glaube, jetzt gehört ihr wieder zusammen", lächelte sie ihren Enkel an. „Und das hier?", fragte Rokko nachdenklich und hielt die schwarze Schachtel hoch. „Das ist mein Verlobungsring. Dein Opa hat ihn mir damals geschenkt. Einen Diamanten hat er sich nicht leisten können, aber dieser Aquamarin hat uns trotzdem viele schöne Ehejahre beschert. Ich dachte, du könntest ihn gebrauchen. Ich meine, du wirst am besten entscheiden können, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist und dann hast du ihn schon." Rokko war sprachlos, gerührt, bewegt und dankbar. „Das ist lieb von dir. Danke." – „Wie geht es dir denn jetzt damit? Ich meine, das kam ja alles überraschend und mit dem Stress in Berlin hattest du bestimmt noch keine Zeit, dich damit auseinanderzusetzen." Rokko ließ sich auf den gleichen Sessel wie Stunden zuvor Lisa fallen. „Es geht mir gut. Ja, es war viel und es kommt bestimmt noch viel auf uns zu, aber wir sind zusammen und nur das zählt, oder?" Heide nickte. „Wenn du meinst. Lisa fühlt sich bei deinen Eltern bestimmt wohl. Es war sehr nett von deinem Vater, ihr die Lehrstelle in seiner Kanzlei anzubieten. Damit seid ihr zumindest diese Sorge los." Rokko gähnte demonstrativ. Er wollte nicht über seine Eltern reden und noch viel weniger wollte er seiner Oma Recht geben. „Ich gehe schlafen", sagte er stattdessen und drückte Cäsar an sich. „Gute Nacht, Rokko. Schlaf gut." – „Danke, du auch."


	67. Chapter 67

67.

„Stellen Sie sich das vor! Da fährt der Junge nach Berlin und… wumm… da steht sie plötzlich vor ihm… quicklebendig! Und was macht er? Bringt sie einfach mit!" – „Nein!" – „Doch", flüsterte die geschwätzige Bäckerin ihrer wissbegierigen Kundschaft bei einer Tasse Kaffee zu. „Jetzt ist sie hier und bleibt auch hier. Ist das zu glauben? Aus Christa war ja nichts herauszubekommen, dabei kennen wir uns schon so lange, aber ich bin mir sicher, bei Kowalskis hat es so richtig geraucht." – „Pscht!", warnte eine der Frauen die Gruppe plötzlich. Marikka Kowalski hatte die Bäckerei betreten und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Meinetwegen können Sie gerne weiterreden", forderte sie die Gruppe auf. „Aber nicht doch", plapperte die Bäckersfrau und machte sich sehr schnell auf den Weg hinter den Tresen. „Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Frau Kowalski?" – „Ich hätte gerne Brötchen." – „Alles so wie immer, Frau Kowalski?" Kritisch betrachtete Marikka die Auslagen. Alles wie immer klang gut. Andererseits, es war nicht wie immer – sie hatte endlich wieder jemanden im Haus, den sie bemuttern konnte und dieser jemand hatte noch geschlafen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Bäcker gemacht hatte. Was mochte Lisa wohl am liebsten? Am besten, sie ging auf Nummer sicher. „Nein, ich hätte gerne vier normale Brötchen und ansonsten von jeder Sorte zwei." Da war bestimmt etwas für Lisa dabei. „Von jeder Sorte zwei?", fragte die Bäckerin „Ist das ein lustiges Experiment der Frau Pastorin? So etwas wie die Brötchen-Arche-Noah?", scherzte die korpulente Frau mittleren Alters. „Nein. Das ist, weil unsere zukünftige Schwiegertochter jetzt bei uns wohnt und ich gestern einfach vergessen habe zu fragen, was sie zum Frühstück möchte", erwiderte Marikka, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. „Dann stimmt es also doch?", fragte eine der Frauen am Bistrotisch neugierig. „Ja, und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich bin gleich wieder weg, dann können Sie ungestört weiterlästern." Triumphierend nahm Rokkos Mutter die prahlgefüllte Bäckertüte in Empfang. „Einen angenehmen Tag wünsche ich", verabschiedete sie sich grinsend.

Okay, das war jetzt das letzte Zimmer, danach würde sie es aufgeben. Mittlerweile hatte Lisa ihren Kopf in drei verschiedene Zimmer gesteckt – das Bad nicht mitgezählt – und in keinem war auch nur eine Spur von Rokkos Eltern. Wenn sie nicht in diesem hier waren, würde sie sich wieder in Rokkos Zimmer begeben und darauf warten, dass sie jemand nach ihr sah. Vorsichtig öffnete Lisa eine weitere Tür im Erdgeschoss und tatsächlich: In diesem hier saß eine Zeitung oder vielmehr: In diesem saß Gustav in seine Morgenlektüre versunken. „Guten Morgen", grüsste Lisa scheu. „Oh, guten Morgen, Lisa. Schon wach?" Gustav war gut drauf. Wieso auch nicht? Draußen war es sonnig, keine Wolke am Himmel und heute war der erste Tag seines genialen Plans, seine Beziehung zu Rokko zu verbessern. Heute würde sein Sohn zum Essen erscheinen und ganz nebenbei würde er immer wieder demonstrieren, dass er Lisa akzeptierte. So würde er einen Zugang zu seinem Sohn bekommen, da war er sich sicher. Und unrecht war das Mädchen ja auch nicht, ein bisschen sehr schüchtern vielleicht, aber das würde er ihr schon abgewöhnen… oder besser nicht, vielleicht würde sie so dazu beitragen können, dass Rokko sein impulsives Temperament besser unter Kontrolle hatte. So ähnlich war es ja mit Marikka und ihm auch gewesen. „Setz dich doch", bot Gustav an, als er irritiert feststellte, dass Lisa noch immer in der Tür stand. „Hast du gut geschlafen? Etwas Schönes geträumt?" – „Gut geschlafen, ja. Etwas Schönes geträumt, naja, eher etwas sehr Konfuses." – „Lass mich raten, du hast von gefüllten Töpfen geträumt, die dir hinterher gerannt sind und dazu war Christas Stimme zu hören: ‚Isst du das?'", lachte Gustav. „Ähm, so ähnlich", erwiderte Lisa und nahm auf der Eckbank Platz. „Da sitzt… saß Rokko auch immer", erklärte Rokkos Vater ihr. „Bist du der Kaffee- oder der Kakaotyp? Also, ich meine, hättest du lieber Kakao oder Kaffee zum Frühstück? Marikka müsste gleich hier sein mit den Brötchen", fuhr er fort. „Ähm, Kakao", antwortete Lisa sofort, aber als sie Gustavs Gesichtsausdruck sah, hätte sie ihre Antwort am liebsten zurückgezogen. „Das könnte jetzt einen Moment dauern", nahm Gustav der jungen Frau die Unsicherheit. Er stand auf und steckte den Kopf in den Kühlschrank. „Okay, Milch habe ich schon, aber wo Marikka das Kakaopulver aufbewahrt, weiß ich auch nicht." Ratlos stand Gustav mitten in der Küche und drehte sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lisa, wie ähnlich Rokko und er sich waren. Gut, Gustav trug sein Haar geglättet und die eine oder andere graue Strähne war nicht zu übersehen, aber ansonsten waren sie unverkennbar miteinander verwandt. Was Rokkos Schultern breiter waren, war Gustavs Bauch rundlicher. Ungefähr gleichgroß waren sie auch. Allerdings teilten sie ihre Krawattengewohnheiten nicht: Gustavs saß genau da, wo sie hingehörte und das mit einem perfekten Knoten. „Ich könnte auch einfach Kaffee trinken", schlug Lisa aus Angst, Gustav könnte einen Drehwurm kriegen, vor. „Nein, nein, wenn du Kakao möchtest, kriegst du auch welchen… bloß… wo ist das Kakaopulver?" Ratlos zuckte Gustav mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten einfach jede Schranktür öffnen. Irgendwo ist es bestimmt", schlug Lisa vor. „Hervorragend", lachte Gustav. „Ich nehme die unteren Schränke und du die Hängeschränke. Wer's zuerst findet, gibt Laut, okay? Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!", amüsierte Gustav sich ausgelassen.

„Hey, nun sag schon, wie war die erste Nacht mit Lisa?", versuchte Michi im gleichen Augenblick Rokko auszufragen. Dieser hatte sich einen Fensterplatz im Zug gesucht und sah verträumt hinaus. „Da war nichts." – „Naja, was hast du erwartet nach der langen Reise?", interpretierte Michi seine Antwort falsch. „Ach Quatsch, das doch nicht. Lisa hat nicht bei mir übernachtet. Der große Patriarch Gustav Kowalski hat entschieden, dass es das beste für alle Beteiligten ist, wenn Lisa in mein altes Zimmer zieht, eine Ausbildung in seiner hochherrschaftlichen Kanzlei macht und ich jedes verdammte Mal bei ihm zu Kreuze kriechen muss, wenn ich meine eigene Freundin sehen will." – „Das alte Schlitzohr", lachte Michi, was Rokko mit einem wütenden Blick beantwortete. „Und welchen Vorteil hat er davon?", fragte sie ihn deshalb versöhnlich. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich jetzt jeden Abend bei meinen Erzeugern auf der Matte stehen muss." Michi schleuderte ihre Haare nach hinten und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Deine Erzeuger? Übertreibst du jetzt nicht ein bisschen? Gut, euer Verhältnis ist angespannt, aber so schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht." Trotzig sah Rokko aus dem Fenster. „Nächster Halt: Hamburg-Hauptbahnhof", schrillte die Ansage durch das Zugabteil. „Willst du wissen, was ich glaube, dass er damit bezweckt?", fragte Michi ihn in einem Tonfall, der ein Ja implizierte. „Er will mich damit quälen oder so", maulte Rokko. „Nein. Ich glaube, er will euer Verhältnis verbessern." – „Indem er den Buhmann gibt?", erwiderte Rokko. Schweigend kämpften sie sich durch eine Menschentraube auf dem Bahnsteig. Erst vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude fuhr Michi fort: „Guck mal, du gehst doch unter Garantie jeden Abend zu deinen Eltern, um Lisa zu besuchen, oder? Du wirst also regelmäßig da sein, ihr werdet euch sehen, leichter Smalltalk…" – „Quark mit Soße", fiel Rokko Michi lachend ins Wort. „Das bringt doch auf Dauer nichts." – „Aber zumindest tut er Lisa und dir einen Gefallen. Ich meine, in der Kanzlei hat sie eine Aufgabe und ihr werdet nicht ständig aufeinander hocken. Es gibt garantiert noch ungeklärte Dinge zwischen Lisa und dir, oder?" Zerknirscht nickte Rokko. „Na siehste, so habt ihr beide euren Rückzugsraum. In deinem Bungalow würden sich sogar Romeo und Julia auf Dauer auf die Nerven gehen." – „Ich kann deiner Argumentation gerade gar nicht folgen." – „Musst du ja auch nicht", säuselte Michi scherzhaft zurück. „Solange dein Vater weiß, was er tut, ist ja alles in Butter." Triumphierend grinsend beschleunigte Michi ihren Schritt – der alte Kowalski, es steckte ja doch ein richtiger Mensch in ihm…

„So, ihr zwei Hübschen, ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Das Frühstück in Ihrer Gegenwart war sehr angenehm, Fräulein Plenske", lachte Gustav seine Quasi-Schwiegertochter an. „Wir sehen uns später, Marikka-Schatz, ja?" Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete die Angesprochene ihren Mann. So gutgelaunt hatte sie ihn lange nicht erlebt. „Ja, bis später", murmelte sie verwirrt in den Kuss, den er ihr aufdrückte. „So und wir zwei, wir machen uns heute einen anstrengenden, aber schönen Tag, ja?", wandte sich Marikka nach Gustavs Abgang an Lisa. „Als erstes gehen wir jetzt ins Einwohnermeldeamt und melden dich ordentlich, dann geht's zur Berufsschule mit dem gleichen Ziel", fuhr Marikka freundlich lächelnd fort. „Anschließend schauen wir schnell beim Kieferorthopäden vorbei." Marikka stockte, als sie sah wie Lisa errötete. „Es muss sich doch einer um deine Spange kümmern, oder? Wäre doch schade, wenn die ganze Arbeit und Zeit, die da schon hineingesteckt wurde, völlig umsonst war." Unbewusst fuhr Lisa mit der Zunge über die Verdrahtung ihrer Zähne. „Stimmt. Das habe ich in den letzten zwei Jahren wirklich schleifen lassen." – „Siehst du", ermutigte Marikka Lisa in diesem Punkt. „Danach Mittagessen bei meiner Schwiegermutter und da gibt's kein Wenn-und-aber. Heide hat sogar persönlich angerufen, ganz früh heute Morgen, um uns einzuladen. Sie war der Meinung, sie hätte dich noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt und das müsste dringend nachgeholt werden." – „Ist gut", antwortete Lisa einsilbig. Wie lange sie wohl noch brauchen würde, um aufzutauen?, fragte Marikka sich in Gedanken. Heide… Heide würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Lisa ein bisschen aus sich herauskam. Gustav war ja auch schon auf einem guten Weg… „Danach bringe ich dich zu meinem Mann in die Kanzlei, dann kannst du dir schon einmal ansehen, was dir bevorsteht… dich erwartet", scherzte Marikka, was Lisa nur schüchternd nickend quittierte. „Ich weiß, dass sind viele neue Eindrücke auf einmal, aber wir wollen alle nur das beste für dich und Rokko", ergriff Mama Kowalski beherzt das Wort. Mütterlich legte sie ihre Hände auf Lisas und drückte sie fest. „Mein Mann und ich, wir wünschen euch wirklich sehr, dass das mit euch funktioniert und nur deshalb hat mein Mann euch diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Niemand will euch etwas Böses, wirklich." Marikka verstummte. Was sollte sie auch noch mehr sagen? „Ich… ich weiß und das ist auch wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen. Es ist nur alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Plötzlich ist Rokko wieder da, plötzlich bin ich hier und…" Lisa zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln. „Das verstehe ich. Also, als erstes: Ich bin Marikka und du darfst genauso gerne du zu mir sagen wie zu meinem Mann. Übrigens: Ich find's schön, wenn du mehr redest als nur ‚ja' und ‚nein'. Das üben wir in den nächsten Stunden ein bisschen, ja?", lachte Marikka herzlich. „Ja", erwiderte Lisa errötend, lachte dann aber sofort, weil sie schon wieder nur mit einem kurzen Wort geantwortet hatte. „Dann lass uns losgehen. Im Einwohnermeldeamt dauert es bestimmt lange."

Klein und fensterlos, aber Sein, sein erstes eigenes Büro. In genau das würde Rokko jetzt gehen und die Nachbereitung der Mariella-Kampagne machen. Damit würde er sich besonders beeilen, damit er ganz pünktlich Feierabend machen und zu Lisa fahren konnte. Was auch immer seine Eltern damit bezweckten, er würde seine Beziehung zu Lisa nicht torpedieren lassen. Bei dem Gedanken an seine geliebte Freundin breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf Rokkos Gesicht aus. „Guten Morgen, Rokko!", tat plötzlich eine Stimme seinem Grinsen einen Abbruch. Perplex blieb Rokko vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und sah seinem Chef in die Augen. Nathan Haldermann lehnte bequem in dem Bürostuhl, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, Beine übereinander geschlagen. „Na, wie geht's Ihnen? Noch einen schönen Abend gehabt?" – „Ähm, ja", antwortete Rokko freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Warum sind Sie hier?", machte er seiner Überraschung gleich Luft. „Warum ich hier bin?", griff Nathan die Frage auf. „Weil ich gestern vergessen habe, Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen." Fragend zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie wissen ja, dass Herr Hennis und ich begeistert waren von Ihren Ideen für Kerima und ich finde, Sie haben das in Berlin ganz toll gemacht, sehr professionell, aber…" Nathan machte eine seiner geliebten Kunstpausen – die Spannung erhöhen nannte er das – und fuhr dann fort: „… Sie müssen noch einiges lernen. Dinge, die wir Ihnen hier nicht beibringen können." Rokko schluckte hart. Was um Himmels Willen wollte der Duce ihm damit sagen? „Rokko, Ihre Ideen waren gut, aber teuer und ich möchte, dass Sie lernen, wie so etwas funktioniert. Sie sind ein guter Werbefachmann, aber Sie könnten ein besserer sein, wenn Sie alle Seiten der Medaille kennen. In den nächsten 14 Tagen werden Sie ein Praktikum in der Buchhaltung absolvieren – keine Widerrede", warnte der Agenturchef seinen Auszubildenden vorsorglich. „Sie werden dort lernen, dass jede gute Idee Geld kostet und wie viel Arbeit es ist, welches zu beschaffen, okay?" Rokko nickte niedergeschlagen – darauf hatte er ja wenig Lust. „Jetzt gleich?", fragte er erstaunt, als Nathan sich erhob und ihm die Tür aufhielt. „Ja, jetzt gleich."

„Der Amtsschimmel lahmt heute aber besonders", bemerkte Marikka mit einem Blick auf die Nummernanzeige. Das Zettelchen in ihrer Hand trug eine Zahl, die viel höher war als die, die dort aufleuchtete. Seit einer Stunde saß sie jetzt schon mit Lisa im Vorraum des Amtes und sah dabei zu, wie die schwere Tür, hinter der es die begehrten Ausweispapiere gab, scheinbar mehr Besucher verschluckte, als sie wieder ausspuckte. Lisa hingegen betrachtete die Räumlichkeiten voller Neugier. Hier hatten Michi und Rokko also den Pass besorgt, der jetzt irgendwo als Beweismittel in den Archiven der ehemaligen DDR verschimmelte. Irgendwie war hier alles so hell und freundlich… in ihrer Fantasie war dieser Raum immer dunkel und Angst einflössend gewesen. Wie mutig das eigentlich von allen Beteiligten gewesen war… „Guten Morgen", grüsste plötzlich eine Männerstimme. Der dazugehörige Beamte lief versunken in ein Papier in seinen Händen an den Wartenden vorbei. Aus reiner Höflichkeit sah er kurz auf und blieb auch sofort stehen. Da hatte Frau Paulsen heute aber gut zu tun, dachte er bei sich, als er auch schon eine ganz besondere Person unter den Wartenden erspähte. „Frau Kowalski", begrüßte er Rokkos Mutter freundlich. „Herr Fuchs", entgegnete die Angesprochene. Doch der interessierte sich in diesem Augenblick schon viel mehr für Lisa. „Und du musst Lisa Plenske sein", wandte er sich an sie und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ja, das bin ich", probierte Lisa es im ganzen Satz. „Ich bin Jörg Fuchs", stellte der junge Beamte sich vor, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lisa ja gar nicht wissen konnte, wer er war. „Der Ehemann von Fräulein Sonntag?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Ja, genau der", lächelte Jörg sie freundlich an. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du hier bist", fuhr er ebenso freundlich fort. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich der Gerüchteküche diesbezüglich glauben kann." – „Haben Sie es denn vom Bäcker?", lachte Marikka. „Nee, vom Kiosk." – „Ach so", entgegnete sie in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall. „Was Gerüchte betrifft, kann man nur Frau Redlich aus der Bäckerei trauen." Verwirrt registrierte Lisa, dass Marikka und Jörg sich offensichtlich gut amüsierten. „Sie sind doch bestimmt hier, um Lisa umzumelden, oder? Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, dann mach ich das schnell", schlug Jörg vor und deutete die Richtung an, in die es zu gehen galt.

„Wie geht es denn Ihrem Sohn, Frau Kowalski? Ich habe ihn ewig nicht gesehen." – „Das sollten Sie besser Lisa fragen. Wir haben Rokko in den letzten Wochen ja auch kaum bis gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen." – „Also, Lisa, wie geht es Rokko?", wandte Jörg sich an Lisa, während er ein paar Formulare sortierte. „Gut geht es ihm. Er hatte ja viel zu tun in Berlin", entgegnete Lisa. „Ach ja, er war ja wegen der Arbeit dort. Eine tolle Karrierechance, oder? So, dann kriege ich hier noch eine Unterschrift und dann ist es auch schon erledigt. Hat ja gar nicht wehgetan, oder?", zwinkerte Jörg sein Gegenüber an. „Clara wird sich so freuen, wenn ich ihr von unserem Treffen erzähle. Rokko und du, ihr müsst uns unbedingt mal besuchen kommen", schlug Jörg vor, während Lisa ihre Unterschrift leistete. „Wie geht es Ihrer Frau denn?", mischte Marikka sich wieder in das Gespräch. „Hervorragend. Sie freut sich auf das neue Schuljahr, dann nimmt sie ihre Arbeit wieder auf." Fragend sah Lisa Jörg an. „Ach das weißt du ja auch noch nicht. Meine Frau ist seit der Geburt unseres Sohnes vor über einem Jahr Zuhause, aber wie gesagt, im nächsten Schuljahr fängt sie wieder an zu arbeiten." Stolz begann Jörg die Bilderrahmen auf seinem Schreibtisch umzudrehen. „Das ist unser Hochzeitsfoto. Auf dem hier ist Robin gerade ein paar Stunden alt und das ist das Bild von seinem ersten Geburtstag." Lächelnd betrachtete Lisa die Bilder. „Der ist aber süß. Er sieht seiner Mama sehr ähnlich." Jörg lehnte sich nach hinten. „In der Tat, er sieht aus wie Clara und außerdem ist er das klügste, liebste, ausgeglichenste, gefräßigste und überhaupt das beste Baby der Welt", erklärte der junge Beamte stolz. „Sind die eigenen Kinder das nicht immer?", lachte Marikka. „Könnte sein, aber bei meinem stimmt's", grinste Jörg. „So, wir wollen Sie jetzt auch gar nicht weiter aufhalten. Danke, dass Sie uns dazwischen geschoben haben", wurde Marikka wieder ernst. „Keine Ursache, es war mir eine Freude. Grüßen Sie Rokko von mir und nicht vergessen, Lisa, ihr müsst uns unbedingt besuchen. Clara freut sich unter Garantie." – „Ist gut." Lisa erhob sich und folgte ihrer Quasi-Schwiegermutter zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie sie erreichte, drehte Lisa sich noch einmal um. „Herr Fuchs? Ich wollte… also… vielen Dank für alles." Jörg betrachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich. „Das war keine große Sache, nur ein paar Formulare ausfüllen eben." – „Das meine ich nicht", entgegnete Lisa mit einem Blick auf die eben von ihr unterschriebenen Papiere. „Ich auch nicht und wenn ich dich hier so stehen sehe, dann würde ich es jederzeit wieder tun."

„Und der Duce hat dich tatsächlich zu einem Praktikum in der Buchhaltung verdonnert?", empörte Michi sich in der Kantine. Nachdenklich rührte Rokko in seiner Nudelsuppe. „Hm, aber es ist ganz okay." – „Okay? Du hast den Kerima-Auftrag an Land gezogen und jetzt vermoderst du bei den Rechenmaschinen." – „Ist doch Blödsinn. Zugegeben, es ist ein bisschen trocken und viel Paragraphenreiterei, aber der Duce hat schon Recht, wenn er will, dass ich mir in diesem Bereich auch einen Überblick verschaffe. Außerdem stehen die Chancen in dieser Abteilung gut, pünktlich Feierabend zu machen." – „Aha, daher weht der Wind. Du sehnst dich wohl schon nach deiner Lisa?" Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens begann Rokko selig zu lächeln. „Ja, ich freue mich sogar so sehr auf heute Abend, dass ich den Gedanken an meine Eltern verdrängen kann." – „Oh, Rokko, das ist aber nicht sehr nett. Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Weißt du schon, was ihr am Wochenende macht?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. Für ihn war der Nebentisch gerade spannender. Dort saß Jacqueline und verbreitete lautstark den neuesten Firmenklatsch. „Wir haben unser erstes Spiel am Samstag. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust mit Lisa vorbeizukommen. So lernt sie auch gleich die ganze Clique kennen. Was sagst du?" – „Klingt toll. Ich fragte Lisa bei Gelegenheit. Entschuldigst du mich kurz?" Rokko erhob sich und ging auf Jacqueline zu. „Hallo", grüsste er sie frostig. „Kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" – „Natürlich, Süßer. Was gibt's?", antwortete Jacqueline süffisant lächelnd. „Allein und nenn mich nicht Süßer." – „Oh", zwinkerte sie ihren Freundinnen zu und stöckelte Rokko dann hinterher.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Jacqueline, als Rokko endlich einen Tisch gefunden hatte, der ihm ruhig und ungestört genug erschien. Nervös räusperte Rokko sich. „Wir waren uns ja einig, dass das… also dass die Nacht, die wir da hatten…" – „Du meinst, die zwei Nächte", korrigierte Jacqueline ihn. „Ähm ja, genau. Also, wir waren uns ja einig, dass sie nichts zu bedeuten hatten und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du das nicht an die große Glocke hängen würdest", brachte Rokko endlich hervor, was ihm schon einige Zeit auf der Seele brannte. Genervt zog Jacqueline die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dass du selbstsicher bist, wusste ich ja, aber bildest du dir da nicht gerade zuviel ein? Ich meine, dass ist schon ewig her und ich weine dir bestimmt keine Träne hinterher. Es war nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht so gut, dass es Monate danach noch ein Gesprächsthema für mich wäre." – „Na dann ist ja gut." – „Hast du endlich jemanden gefunden, den du auch wirklich meinst?", fragte Jacqueline und wer sie wirklich kannte, konnte Wehmut in ihren Augen lesen. „Ich habe die Frau wieder gefunden, die ich die ganze Zeit gemeint habe." – „Hoffentlich weiß sie das auch zu schätzen", entgegnete Jacqueline spitz. Wie gut, dass ihr Schutzpanzer so gut trainiert war, sonst würde Rokko doch jetzt glatt merken, dass sie es ein bisschen bedauerte, dass sein Körper ihr nicht öfter als zwei Mal gehört hatte. „Wenn das alles war, macht es dir bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich weiteresse", fügte Jacqueline hinzu und drehte sich um. „Nein, mach nur", entgegnete Rokko perplex. „Von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Die Frage ist ja nur, ob dein Gewissen und du, ob ihr das aushaltet. Übrigens, ohne diesen Schnauzer siehst du viel besser aus, wenn wir die Rückkehr deines Gesichts Berlin zu verdanken haben, dann Danke liebes Berlin." Klick-klick-klick war das Geräusch ihrer Absätze, als sie davonstöckelte.

„Mein Albert hätte diese Studienfahrt wohl auch genossen", philosophierte Heide beim Mittagessen im Pinneberger Pfarrhaus. „Hatte dein Mann ein spezielles Interesse am Reisen?", traute Lisa sich zu fragen. Rokko hatte Recht behalten, seine Oma war eine sehr nette und sehr warmherzige Person, in deren Gegenwart sie sich sofort wohl fühlte. Auch Marikka war Heide sehr dankbar, dass sie es schaffte, Lisa mit ihren Erzählungen aus ihrem Schneckenhaus hervorzulocken. „Nein… naja… doch… Er wollte immer die ganze Welt bereisen, aber irgendwie sind wir nie wirklich aus Pinneberg herausgekommen. Albert war Übersetzer für ein Verlagshaus in Hamburg. Hauptsächlich Romane und Kinderbücher hat er übersetzt. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für Märchen und Sagen. Romanische Sprachen mussten es sein." Lächelnd schüttelte Heide den Kopf. „Das war genau das, was wir nach dem Krieg gebraucht haben", fügte sie ironisch an. „Das war eine ziemlich brotlose Kunst, aber er hat es gerne gemacht. Mein Albert war eben ein Idealist. Darum hat er seinen Käfer auch so gehegt und gepflegt. Dafür hat er nämlich einen Zyklus aus sechs Romanen übersetzen müssen." Betreten sah Lisa auf ihre Hände. „Was ist denn eigentlich aus dem Käfer geworden?", fragte sie in die Runde. „Beschlagnahmt", erklärte Marikka ihr knapp. „Er musste in Marienborn bleiben und ehrlich gesagt, haben wir uns weiter keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es gab in dem Moment einfach Wichtigeres." – „Das tut mir leid", wandte Lisa sich entschuldigend an die Pastorin. „Ach was", winkte die ab. „Ich habe mir nie sehr viel aus dem Wagen gemacht, darum habe ich ihn ja Rokko geschenkt und Marikka hat Recht, es gab einfach Wichtigeres. Dass du jetzt da bist zum Beispiel", lächelte sie Lisa an und erhob sich, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Dort lag ein Stapel Ansichtskarten. „Hier, die habe ich dir extra besorgt. Dann kannst du deiner Familie und deinen Freunden schreiben", erklärte sie Lisa. „Vielen Dank", lächelte diese zurück und betrachtete Heides Geschenk. „Die hier schicke ich meinen Eltern. Die Häuserfronten gefallen meiner Mama bestimmt und die hier schicke ich meinen ehemaligen Kollegen bei Kerima und die hier…" Lisa machte eine Pause, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „… die schicke ich Jürgen." Irritiert betrachtete Heide das Stück Pappe. „Das war ein Zehner-Pack und ich wollte keine doppelt nehmen, aber ‚Pinneberg bei Nacht' ist wohl eher ein Scherzartikel…" – „Das trifft Jürgens Humor hundertprozentig." Zweifelnd sah Heide die pechschwarze Karte mit der leuchtend gelben Aufschrift an. „Wenn du meinst… Genug Auswahl hast du auf jeden Fall." Heide setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches. „Und was habt ihr heute noch vor?", wandte sie sich an ihre Schwiegertochter. „Ich bringe Lisa jetzt zu Gustav in die Kanzlei, dann kann sie schon mal gucken und dann erwarten wir ja Rokko zum Abendessen."

„Guten Tag, Frau Kowalski", grüsste eine Stunde später Gustavs Sekretärin. „Guten Tag, Fräulein Habermas. Darf ich Ihnen Lisa Plenske vorstellen?" – „Freut mich. Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört", grüsste Gustavs rechte Hand distanziert, aber freundlich. „Sie können gerne durchgehen. Ihr Mann wartet bereits auf Sie." Das ließ sich Marikka nicht zweimal sagen. Überschwänglich stürmte sie in Gustavs Büro. „Hallo mein Schatz", grüsste sie ihn gut gelaunt. „Hallo Marikka! Wie geht's euch? Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?" Scheu blieb Lisa hinter Marikka stehen und betrachtete Gustavs Büro. Die dunklen schweren Möbel strahlten so viel Autorität aus. Die vielen dicken Gesetzbücher beeindruckten Lisa sehr. „Ja, den hatten wir und erledigt ist auch alles. Jetzt beginnt dein Teil", neckte Marikka ihren Mann scherzhaft. „Na dann kannst du mich ja jetzt mit unserer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter alleine lassen und dich ganz und gar einem leckeren Abendessen widmen", gab Gustav in dem gleichen Tonfall zurück. „Das mache ich, aber bitte Lisa, sorge dafür, dass Gustav pünktlich Feierabend macht, ja?" – „Ja", lachte Lisa zurück. „Na komm, setz dich", forderte Gustav sie auf, nachdem Marikka gegangen war. „Oder halt, nein, ich zeige dir erst die Kanzlei und dann klären wir den Rest im Sitzen. Was denkst du?" – „Klingt gut." – „Also, das hier…", meinte Gustav mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf sein Regal. „… sind sämtliche Gesetzesgrundlagen, die ich im Kanzleialltag so brauche. Man muss es nicht wissen, solange man weiß, wo man es nachlesen kann", lachte er herzlich. „Unter dem Stapel Akten hier befindet sich normalerweise mein Schreibtisch. Stühle für Klienten, alles nicht so interessant für dich, nehme ich mal an. Komm, ich zeige dir, wo du arbeiten wirst." Galant hielt Gustav Lisa den Arm hin und führte sie in das Vorzimmer. „Fräulein Habermas, bis Lisa hier anfängt, haben Sie es doch bestimmt geschafft, den zweiten Schreibtisch frei zu räumen, oder?" Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. Weder er noch seine Sekretärin hatten einen ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn und somit wurde jeder freie Fleck als Ablage zweckentfremdet. „Natürlich, Herr Kowalski." Besonders glücklich über die neue Auszubildende war die Sekretärin ja nicht – das bedeutete nur wieder mehr Arbeit für sie… „Ja, und wenn du etwas für die Berufsschule oder so brauchst, mein Arbeitszimmer Zuhause steht voll mit hilfreichen Dingen, die du jederzeit nutzen kannst", erklärte Papa Kowalski Lisa weiter. Ein kritischer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bald drei war. „Denkst du, es ist schon jemand bei dir Zuhause? Du solltest deine Eltern vielleicht anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass du gut angekommen bist. Ich würde auch ganz gerne mit ihnen sprechen."

„Plenske." – „Hallo Mama, ich bin's", meldete Lisa sich. „Mäuschen, wie geht es dir? Seid ihr gut angekommen? Hast du Rokkos Familie schon kennen gelernt? Benimmst du dich auch ordentlich?", bestürmte Helga ihre Tochter sofort mit Fragen. „Erstmal: Es geht mir gut und ansonsten drei Mal ‚ja'", lachte Lisa. „Das freut mich. Ich hatte gestern meinen ersten Tag bei Kerima und das hat mir so großen Spaß gemacht. Agnes ist wirklich nett und der Geschäftsführer, der Herr Seidel, auch. Stell dir vor, heute in der Mittagspause saß er am Catering und wollte alles, was ich ihm zu essen gab, mit Stäbchen essen. Er sagte, er müsse üben, weil er dem Fräulein Siebert in nichts nachstehen will." Helga lachte ausgelassen. „Mama, sag mal, hätten Papa und du etwas dagegen, wenn Rokko, ich und Rokkos Eltern euch besuchen würden?" – „Was ist denn das für eine dumme Frage, Mäuschen! Wir würden uns sehr freuen. Wann kommt ihr denn?" Vor Helgas innerem Auge liefen schon die verschiedensten Szenarien ab, was Bernd und sie mit Rokkos Eltern unternehmen konnten. „Das Wochenende, an dem Rokko Geburtstag hat. Also nicht das, was jetzt kommt, sondern die Woche drauf." – „Perfekt. Dann backe ich dem Jungen eine große Torte", freute Helga sich. „Schade, dass der Papa noch nicht da ist. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen, mit dir zu sprechen." – „Drück ihn ganz fest von mir, ja?", bat Lisa ihre Mutter. „Bist du glücklich, Lisa? Du klingst so… erschöpft", bemerkte Helga. „Ja, ich bin glücklich. Das waren einfach zwei anstrengende Tage. Du, Mama, Gustav möchte auch mit der sprechen…" – „Gut. Grüß Rokko von mir und ruh dich ein bisschen aus, ja?" – „Tschüs Mama, bis bald." Das Tschüs ihrer Mutter vernahm Lisa nur noch leise, weil sie den Hörer schon an Gustav weiterreichte.

„Wo bleiben die Beiden denn?", fragte Rokko zum wiederholten Male ungeduldig. Er saß auf der Eckbank zur Untätigkeit verdonnert. Seine Mutter hatte ihm strengstens untersagt, ihr zu helfen, aber mittlerweile wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn Rokkos Ungeduld war auf Dauer anstrengend. „Dein Vater hat versprochen, pünktlich nach Hause zu kommen." – „Das ist natürlich eine Garantie. Das hat er in den letzten 20 Jahren jeden Tag, einmal muss er sein Versprechen ja halten", maulte Rokko. Marikka seufzte laut. „Nun sei doch nicht so. Sie werden schon noch kommen." Ratsch machte es in der Kowalski'schen Einfahrt – die Handbremse von Gustavs Auto verursachte dieses markante Geräusch. Rokko sprang auf und ging zur Haustür, wo er auch gleich mit seinem Vater zusammenstieß. „Hallo mein Sohn!", grüsste Gustav ihn lachend, doch Rokko drängelte sich an ihm vorbei und stürmte auf Lisa zu. „Hey!", begrüßte er sie ausgelassen, legte seine Arme um sie, hob sie an und wirbelte sie lachend herum. „Wie geht's dir? Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" – „Oh ja, erst waren wir im Einwohnermeldeamt. Herr Fuchs lässt dich grüßen. Wir sollen ihn und seine Frau besuchen kommen. Dann waren wir in der Berufsschule zum Anmelden. Da hat's mir gut gefallen und ich freue mich schon darauf, wieder zur Schule zu gehen." Rokko lächelte Lisa verliebt an und registrierte die sanften Berührungen ihres wilden Gestikulierens auf seiner Brust. „Dann waren wir beim Kieferorthopäden wegen meiner Spange. Da muss ich jetzt wieder regelmäßig hin, damit dieser Draht hier irgendwann endlich herausgenommen werden kann. Zum Mittagessen waren wir bei deiner Oma, das war auch sehr nett. Sie hat mir Ansichtskarten geschenkt, die ich nach Hause schicken kann. Und dann hat deine Mama mich in die Kanzlei gebracht. Stell dir vor, ich kriege da einen eigenen Schreibtisch, einen aus so dunklem schwerem Holz, das so viel Autorität ausstrahlt. Die Kanzlei deines Vaters ist so schön. Alles wirkt so wichtig und…" Rokko versuchte Lisas Blick zu erhaschen, aber Lisas kindliche Aufregung hielt sie davon ab, ihm einen Blick in ihre blauen Augen zu gewähren. „Lisa, Lisa", unterbrach Rokko den Redefluss seiner Freundin. „Entschuldige, du kennst die Kanzlei deines Vaters sicher", errötete Lisa. „Ja, und ich finde, sie ist eher einschüchternd als dass sie Autorität ausstrahlt, aber von mir aus, erzähl mir alles. Nur vorher hätte ich gerne einen Kuss", bat Rokko. Erst jetzt wurde Lisa bewusst, dass etwas Elementares an ihrer Begrüßung gefehlt hatte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf Rokkos Wange und zog ihn näher an sich, unmittelbar danach trafen sich ihre Lippen.

„Die Beiden führen da draußen einen richtigen Softporno auf", lachte Gustav, als er über die Schulter seiner Frau in die Salatschüssel guckte. „Dann nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihnen, denn in 20 Ehejahren hast du ein bisschen an Fantasie eingebüsst", lachte sie gut gelaunt zurück. „Und? Was planst du als Nächstes?", fragte Marikka ihren Mann nun ernster. „Bitte?" – „Du hast sicher schon gemerkt, dass Lisa ein wirklich liebes Mädchen ist, aber ich kenne dich Gustav Kowalski. Eine mehr oder weniger Fremde bei uns einziehen zu lassen und ihr einen Job in deiner Kanzlei anzubieten, das machst du doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken." Mahnend hielt Marikka ihm den Salatlöffel unter die Nase. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will, dass Rokko mit uns zu Abend isst und oh Wunder, er steht draußen und heizt mit seinen wilden Küssen die Gerüchteküche an." – „Ist das alles?" – „Ja, das ist alles." – „Mit deiner Erpressung wirst du unser Verhältnis zu Rokko nicht verbessern." – „Aber Marikka, das ist doch keine Erpressung. Außerdem wird er nie erfahren, mit welchem Ziel ich dieses Angebot gemacht habe." – „Wenn das mal gut geht, denn wenn er es erfährt, verlieren wir ihn ganz."

Zwei Stunden später folgte Rokko Lisa in sein altes Zimmer. „Ich dachte schon, wir könnten uns gar nicht mehr aus den Tentakeln meines Vaters befreien", stöhnte er genervt. „Das ist nicht sehr nett", wies Lisa ihn zurecht. „Stimmt, die Abmachung war Abendessen und nicht mehr." Rokko ließ sich auf sein ehemaliges Bett fallen und betrachtete Lisa, die ein bisschen verloren vor ihm stand. „Gefällt's dir denn hier? Fühlst du dich wohl in meinem Zimmer?", fragte er sie deshalb. „Ja, es ist nur… also… hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich es ein bisschen umgestalte?" Rokko sah sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, aber was stimmt denn nicht damit?" Das war eine berechtigte Frage, denn außer seinen Möbeln war ja gar nichts mehr von seinen Sachen da. „Nichts, es geht ja auch nur um das Poster." Lisa setzte sich zu Rokko und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Magst du die Stones nicht?", neckte Rokko sie. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag bloß das Poster nicht, ich fühle mich so beobachtet", gähnte sie an seiner Brust. „Beobachtet?", lachte er zurück. „Okay, dann kommt es ab… obwohl…" Rokko befreite sich aus Lisas Umarmung und stellte sich auf die Matratze. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er eine Nadel, die das Papier an der Tapete hielt, heraus und äugte dahinter. „Bist du ganz, ganz, ganz sicher, dass du das Poster nicht willst?", fragte Rokko Lisa zerknirscht. „Naja, wenn du etwas dagegen hast, dann muss es wohl hängen bleiben, aber eigentlich wäre mir ohne lieber." Rokko deutete Lisa mit einer Geste, sich anzusehen, was er gerade sah. „Es ist ja nur, weil die Tapete mal heller war als sie es jetzt ist und ohne Poster wäre es sehr deutlich." Betreten betrachtete Lisa, was Rokko meinte, bemerkte dann aber zu ihrem Erstaunen, wie Rokko das Poster abnahm. „Morgen bringe ich meine Farben mit und dann male ich dir hier ein schönes Bild, okay?" In Lisas Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Das ist wirklich lieb von dir", sagte sie und drückte Rokko einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Du wirkst müde." – „Hm, war ein anstrengender Tag – viele neue Eindrücke." – „Verstehe. Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser." Rokkos Hand schob sich in seine Hosentasche und zog eine kleine Clownsfigur hervor. „Das war das Nachtlicht, das ich als Kind immer hatte. Ich habe es vorhin vom Dachboden geholt. Mir hat es immer die Angst vor der Dunkelheit genommen." Rokko stieg vom Bett und ging zur nächsten Steckdose. „Und es funktioniert sogar noch", freute er sich. „Danke Rokko. Es ist wirklich schön", freute Lisa sich über diese ganz spezielle Aufmerksamkeit. „Schlaf gut, Süße." Im Türrahmen drehte Rokko sich noch einmal um, um Lisa zuzuwinken. „Bis morgen." – „Ja, bis morgen."


	68. Chapter 68

68.

„Gustav, wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", mahnte Marikka ihren Mann. Wenigstens auf die Werbepause könnte er ja warten. Okay, der Film war wirklich öde, aber trotzdem… „Ich wollte nur schnell nach Rokko und Lisa sehen", erklärte ihr Mann mit einem unschuldigen Blick. „Schon wieder?", fragte Marikka entsetzt. „Du warst in der letzten Stunde bestimmt fünfmal in Rokkos… äh… Lisas Zimmer… na bei den Beiden eben!" Gustav zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen… dass sie vorsichtig sind und so…" Errötete der sonst so coole Anwalt gerade? „Dann schenke deinem Sohn eine Packung Kondome, etwas Anderes wird eh nicht helfen", entgegnete Rokkos Mutter ungerührt. „Marikka!", entfuhr es nun Gustav entsetzt. „Na ist doch so. Die Beiden sind erwachsen und lieben sich, also was erwartest du?" Zerknirscht setzte Gustav sich wieder hin. „Du weißt doch, wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Gebüsch. Mal abgesehen davon reichen zehn Minuten locker", lachte Marikka mit einem Mal. „Bitte?" – „Naja, das hat ja auch gereicht, um Rokko zu zeugen, Aus- und Anziehen mitgerechnet." – „Marikka!" Nachdenklich sah Gustav sie an und begann plötzlich zu grinsen. „Du hast Recht." – „So wie immer und nun lass den Beiden ihre Ruhe." Grübelnd starrte Gustav die einsetzende Werbung an. „Eigentlich geht es mir ja nicht nur darum, das effektivste Verhütungsmittel der Welt zu sein, sondern auch darum zu sehen, wie Rokko mit seinem Bild vorankommt. Hast du gewusst, dass er soviel Talent hat?" – „Ja, das habe ich, aber von welchem Bild redest du?" Marikkas fragender Blick wandte sich von der Putzmittel-Werbung ab und traf nun auf Gustavs nachdenkliche Miene. „Rokko hat dieses Poster von dieser Krawallband abgemacht und malt gerade ein Bild an genau diese Stelle." – „Auf die Tapete?!" Ein kurzes Nicken war Gustavs Antwort. „Auf was für Ideen unser Sohn immer kommt! Wenigstens eine Leinwand hätte er benutzen können…" – „Er malt das Brandenburger Tor…", erwähnte Gustav gedankenverloren. „Wie lieb von ihm. Dann hat Lisa eine Erinnerung an Zuhause." – „War… war er eigentlich immer so… so lieb… so… einfühlsam?", fragte Gustav zögerlich. „Ich denke schon, aber seit er Lisa kennt, kann er es auch zeigen", entgegnete Marikka. „Sie ist ja auch ein liebes Mädchen. War zwar viel Arbeit, sie aus ihrem Schneckenhäuschen hervorzulocken, aber…" Marikka zuckte mit den Achseln in der Annahme, Gustav wüsste, was sie sagen wollte. „Das stimmt und soll ich dir was sagen? Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Wochenende." – „Hm, ein bisschen Angst macht es mir aber auch." Fragend sah Gustav seine Frau an. „Naja, weil wir die Plenskes ja nun so gar nicht kennen. Ach, ich kann es einfach nicht erklären." – „Blödsinn, Marikka. Erstens war Helga Plenske am Telefon sehr nett und zweitens hat unser Sohn sich da wohl gefühlt, dann kann's ja nicht verkehrt sein", lachte Gustav und erhob sich. „Gustav Kowalski, setzt dich sofort wieder hin und lass deinem Sohn und deiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter ein bisschen Privatsphäre. Sie haben sich die ganze Woche deinen Anweisungen gebeugt, jetzt gib ihnen die Chance, einen schönen Start ins Wochenende zu haben." Ergeben seufzend ließ Gustav sich wieder auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Marikka, holst du mir ein Bier?", fragte er in einem nervtötenden Tonfall. Marikka zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte ihren arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Der liebe Gott hat dir zwei gesunde Beine gegeben, damit du selber gehen kannst." – „Ja, der liebe Gott hat mir aber auch eine Ehefrau gegeben, die mich angewiesen hat, mich wieder zu setzen." Spitzbübisch grinste Gustav seine Angetraute an. Marikka rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, aber wehe du nutzt meine Abwesenheit, um dich den Kindern zu nähern!"

„Das ist sooooooo schön. Auch wenn so der Eindruck entstehen könnte, dass das Brandenburger Tor, die Siegessäule, der Fernsehturm, mein Elternhaus und die Göberitzer Kirche nebeneinander stehen." Glücklich schlang Lisa ihre Arme um Rokkos Taille und begutachtete mit ihm das Endergebnis seiner Malaktion. „Tja, die Berliner Stadtplaner waren eben alle phantasielos", scherzte Rokko und drückte Lisa seinen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wie lange ist mein Vater jetzt nicht mit einem fadenscheinigen Grund hier hereingekommen?" Lisa musste unweigerlich kichern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er ja auch schon schlafen gegangen…" – „Schlafen klingt gut. Was denkst du? Wollen wir auch schlafen gehen?", fragte Rokko gähnend. „Gerne. Das hast du dir auch verdient." Unweigerlich errötete Lisa. „Also… wegen der vielen Arbeit… meine ich", stotterte sie verlegen. Lächelnd betrachtete Rokko erst Lisa und dann seinen Tuschkasten. „Schade, dass die Chemieindustrie nicht in der Lage ist, dieses Rot künstlich herzustellen", neckte er Lisa, was diese noch mehr erröten ließ. „Ich gehe schon mal ins Bad… also, ich gehe ins Bad und bin gleich zurück", kündigte Lisa leise an. Rokkos verkniff sich ein Lachen, hielt sie aber kurz am Handgelenk fest, um sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.

Minuten später stand Lisa nervös vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und zupfte an dem Kragen ihres Schlafanzugoberteils. Rokkos Geschenk war wirklich schön und passte wie angegossen, aber dieser Ausschnitt… war gar nicht so tief, aber eindeutig zu tief, um nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen. Was hieß denn hier „dumme" Gedanken? Daran war nichts dumm, aber zu schnell vielleicht? Was hatte Rokko gesagt? Alles zu seiner Zeit… Ob es schon Zeit war? Befanden sie sich, was das betraf, in der gleichen Zeitzone? Gedankenverloren strich Lisa immer wieder mit der Bürste durch ihr Haar. Erneut warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel – langsam musste sie aufhören, sie sah ja schon aus wie ein Angorakaninchen... Jetzt war sie schon so lange im Bad und hing ihren Gedanken nach, Rokko würde sich noch Sorgen machen. Genau, sie würde jetzt zurück in ihr… sein… ihr Zimmer gehen und dann Augen zu und durch.

„Hey, da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte Rokko Lisa glücklich lächelnd. „Hast du den Kampf mit deinen Haaren verloren?", lachte er sie an, bevor er mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar strich. „Das kann ich dir so gut nachempfinden. Ich stelle mich jetzt auch dieser Schlacht." Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete Rokko auf seinen Kopf. „Gutes Gelingen wünsche ich", kicherte Lisa zurück. Winkend verschwand Rokko durch die Zimmertür, während Lisa ins Bett kletterte. Dort machte sie es sich bequem und inspizierte noch einmal ihren Ausschnitt. War der vielleicht doch zu tief? Besser sie zog die Decke darüber.

Warum gab es Zahnpasta eigentlich nur in langweiligen Geschmacksrichtungen? Pfefferminz, irgendwelche Kräuter, aber nie Zitrone oder Orange oder Apfel oder Thunfisch… nee, Thunfisch war eine schlechte Geschmacksrichtung für Zahnpasta, aber was war mit Birnen? Melonen? Mandeln? Das was da in seinem Mund schäumte, war geschmackstechnisch eher langweilig. Kritisch betrachtete Rokko sein Gegenüber im Spiegel. Wie ungewohnt es war, wieder einmal einen Schlafanzug zu tragen. Irgendwie kam er sich verkleidet vor. T-Shirt und Boxershorts zog er eindeutig vor, aber das hier war das Haus seiner Eltern und er würde die Nacht bei Lisa verbringen, da musste er sich gesittet geben. Lisa hatte so süß ausgesehen in ihrem Pyjama und mit ihren aufgeplusterten Haaren. Sein Herz raste bei diesem Gedanken und am liebsten hätte er sie in diesem Moment schon in den Arm genommen, sie einfach nur festgehalten. Wie hatte ihm das gefehlt – besonders in den letzten Tagen, als sein Vater in um genau 21 Uhr 30 hinauskomplimentiert hatte. Kritisch beäugte Rokko die Knöpfe seiner Pyjamajacke. Ja, geschlossen war besser. Andererseits… mit Jacqueline waren seine Knöpfe ja auch schnell… nein, nicht zu Ende denken. Jacqueline hatte hiermit nichts zu tun. Das war vorbei, ein Ausrutscher, unbedeutend. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen. „Los, geh zu deiner großen Liebe und mach dir einen schönen Abend", befahl Rokko sich selbst.

„Tada! Gewonnen!" Freudestrahlend riss Rokko die Tür zu seinem ehemaligen Zimmer auf, wurde aber sofort still. Da hatte er im Badezimmer wohl zu lange gebraucht: Lisa schlief friedlich eingerollt in ihre Decke. Schonfrist, meldete sich Rokkos Gewissen augenblicklich, doch Rokko vertrieb den Gedanken sofort. Stattdessen löschte er das Licht und kletterte zu Lisa unter die Decke. In welch seltsames Licht die Clownslampe Lisas neues Zimmer doch tauchte, grübelte Rokko noch kurz, bevor ihm die Lider schwer wurden.

Hatten Gustavs schwerfälliger Gang die Treppe hinab oder die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die dicken dunkelblauen Vorhänge kämpften, sie geweckt? Lisa war sich nicht sicher, aber sie war sich sicher, gut geschlafen zu haben, keine Alpträume, aber das war auch kein Wunder – immerhin gehörte der Arm, der sie so fest umschlungen hielt, Rokko. Wie wunderbar das Gefühl war, so aufzuwachen! Lisa konnte dem Impuls, Rokko durch die Locken zu streicheln, nicht widerstehen. „Guten Morgen, meine Süße", murmelte er hellwach. „Ich sag dir 'was: Erst geht meine Mutter runter, kurze Zeit später folgt mein Vater ihr, dann passiert lange nichts und dann hallt ein lautes ‚Früüüüüühstück!' durch das Haus." Die Vorstellung, wie die überkorrekte Marikka etwas tat, was ihrer eigenen Mutter viel ähnlicher sah, brachte Lisa zum Lachen. „Was machen wir heute?", fragte sie Rokko freudestrahlend, als der angekündigte mütterliche Urschrei ausblieb. „Michis Fußballmannschaft hat heute ihr erstes Spiel. Wir könnten es uns ansehen, da würdest du auch alle meine Freunde kennen lernen. Ich meine, wir müssen nicht… wenn du nicht willst… wir können auch gerne hier bleiben und…" Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete Lisa den jungen Mann mit den verwuschelten Locken. „Für mich klingt das eher, als wolltest du nicht, dass ich deine Freunde kennen lerne, so als wäre ich dir peinlich", lachte Lisa. „So ein Unsinn", gab Rokko zurück und begann Lisa zu kitzeln. „Ich liebe dich und am liebsten würde ich dich jedem vorstellen, den ich in den letzten 20 Jahren getroffen habe. Es ist nur so, dass ich dir am liebsten noch stundenlang beim Schlafen zugesehen hätte." – „Bist du denn schon lange wach?" – „Seit du mich getreten und irgendetwas von ‚nicht weglaufen' gemurmelt hast, aber das ist noch gar nicht so lange her." Hatte sie also doch schlecht geträumt. Dabei war sich Lisa so sicher, dass es in dieser Nacht anders war. „Weißt du was?", kündigte Lisa an, während sie ihre Brille aufsetzte und dann über Rokko hinweg aus dem Bett kletterte. „Ich war lange genug in einem Raum eingesperrt und auch wenn der hier schöner eingerichtet ist, würde ich den Tag viel lieber draußen verbringen." Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind ging Lisa zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zurück. „Oh, sieh mal wie schön das Wetter ist!", jubelte Lisa sichtlich begeistert. Gespielt missmutig kniff Rokko die Augen zu und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Hey, was machst du denn da?", fragte Lisa und kletterte zurück ins Bett, um Rokko nun ihrerseits zu kitzeln. „Komm schon, steh auf!", forderte sie lachend von ihm. „Nein!", kam es trotzig als Antwort. „Nur der Schrei meiner…" – „Früüüüühstück!", unterbrach eine laute Frauenstimme Rokko. „Ich glaube, sie hat telepathische Fähigkeiten", stellte Rokko ernst fest, während er sich unter der Decke hervorkämpfte.

„Gustav, kannst du nicht wenigstens am Wochenende erst frühstücken und dann die Zeitung lesen? Ich weiß ja, dass es zeitsparender ist, beides gleichzeitig zu tun, aber…" Kopfschüttelnd stand Marikka vor ihrem Mann, der sie nicht wahrzunehmen schien. „Einen Moment noch, hier ist ein…" – „Nichts da", unterbrach Marikka ihn resolut und entriss ihm die Zeitung. „Was auch immer dein Interesse auf sich gezogen hat, steht da in einer halben Stunde immer noch", entschied Marikka. „Sieh mal, wer da ist! Rokko und Lisa sind da", erklärte sie ihm in einem gespielten Tonfall. „Ist das nicht schön? Gesellschaft beim Frühstück." Missmutig bemerkte Gustav, dass Lisa und Rokko noch ihre Schlafanzüge trugen, was etwas war, das Marikka normalerweise nicht duldete. Sehnsüchtig fiel Gustavs Blick auf die Zeitung, die seine Frau in die hinterste Ecke der Küche verband hatte – nicht, dass Marikka Unrecht damit hätte, aber sollte nicht gleiches Recht für alle gelten? Gut gelaunt schnitt Marikka Brötchen für die ganze Familie auf. Lisa beugte sich zu Rokko herüber und flüsterte ihm zu: „Sag mal, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, deine Mama davon abzuhalten, einem das Brötchen aufzuschneiden? Das macht sie schon die ganze Woche und das ist mir schrecklich unangenehm, weil ich das alleine könnte – an guten Tagen sogar ohne größere Verletzungen", fügte Lisa kichernd hinzu. „Ich weiß", antwortete Rokko genauso leise. „Aber du bringst einem alten Hund keine neuen Tricks bei. Das war immer so und wird auch immer so sein…" Achselzuckend sah Rokko Lisa an. „Habt ihr denn gut miteinander geschlafen?", mischte sich Gustav ein und hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf die Zunge gebissen. Auch Marikka sah irritiert auf und wünschte sich in diesem Moment, sie hätte ihrem Mann die Zeitung gelassen. „Also, nicht das! Das will ich gar nicht wissen", versuchte Gustav seinen Versprecher zu retten. „Ich meine, so die erste gemeinsame Nacht in Pinneberg… also… habt ihr gut geschlafen?", brachte Rokkos Vater dann doch noch raus. Lisas feuerroter Kopf nickte, wohingegen Rokko amüsiert feststellen musste, dass sein alter Herr unfreiwillig komisch sein konnte, was ihm in seinen Augen einen viel sympathischeren Zug verlieh. „Was habt ihr für heute geplant?", fragte Marikka möglichst beiläufig, während sie die Tassen auf ihre Füllhöhe kontrollierte. „Wir wollen uns ein Fußballspiel ansehen", entgegnete Lisa aufgeregt. „Magst du Fußball, Lisa?", ergriff Gustav das Wort dankbar dafür, in ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema einsteigen zu können. „Naja, geht so, aber wenn Michi spielt…" – „Hat die Saison schon wieder begonnen? Olivia hat gar nichts erzählt", sinnierte Rokkos Mutter. „Aber das ist eine schöne Möglichkeit für dich, alle auf einmal kennen zu lernen. Du wirst sehen, Rokko hat sehr nette Freunde." Zweifelnd, ob seine Mutter wirklich wusste, wovon sie da redete, zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, das kannst du ja auch einschätzen, wo du alle so gut kennst", musste er dann doch sticheln. „Trotzdem lernt Lisa so gleich viele Leute in ihrem Alter kennen", versuchte Gustav den sich andeuteten Streit abzuwenden. „Du könntest Lisa bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich noch einmal alle wichtigen Wege hier in Pinneberg zeigen. Wenn deine alte Mutter das macht, dann endet das nur in Verwirrung", zeigte sich auch Marikka versöhnlich. „Ist gut, das mache ich."

„Ihr seid spät dran", begrüßte Tim die Beiden zwei Stunden später am Fußballplatz. „Haben wir schon etwas verpasst?", fragte Rokko ihn. Tim umarmte Lisa kurz freundschaftlich. „Schön, dass du auch hier bist." Dann schüttelte er kumpelhaft Rokkos Hand. „Nicht viel. Die Gegenseite ist ziemlich stark. Aber ich glaube, diesmal verlieren unsere Mädels mit einem einstelligen Ergebnis", lachte Tim ausgelassen. Am Spielfeldrand bellte Gordon seinen Damen Befehle zu. „Ey, Michi, Fußball hat mit Bewegung zu tun, also beweg dich!" Lisa ließ ihren Blick über das Fußballfeld gleiten und erspähte Michi sofort. „Wir sind also für die Mannschaft in weinrot", stellte sie fest. Tims nickte und flüsterte dann verschwörerisch: „Ja, wir sind für die Weinroten, aber wir sagen es keinem, weil es sonst peinlich für uns wird, okay?"

In der Tat verkörperten die Pinneberger Damen an diesem Mai-Samstag den olympischen Gedanken des Dabeiseins. „Na, wie waren wir?", stürmte Michi auf Tim zu. „Ihr werdet von Mal zu Mal besser", entgegnete dieser diplomatisch. „Wie nett!", schmunzelte die junge Frau mit den geröteten Wangen. „Hey Lisa! Schön, dass du auch gekommen bist! Ich habe mir extra Mühe gegeben, damit das ein unvergesslicher erster Samstag für dich wird", lachte Michi ausgelassen. „Dass kein Eigentor auf unserer Seite gefallen ist, ist ein Ereignis von historischer Bedeutung", bemerkte Gordon, der seinen Spielerinnen auf die Tribüne gefolgt war. „Ich stelle dir alle vor, ja?", schlug Rokko vor. „Also, Michi kennst du. Das ist Gordon…" Der Trainer deutete scherzhaft eine Verbeugung an. „Er trainiert hier alles, was sich nicht wehren kann… das da ist Jette, seine Freundin und die Tochter eines Kollegen meines Vaters." Das war also das Mädchen, das Rokkos Eltern gerne an seiner Seite gesehen hätten, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Wie hübsch sie war! Und wie herzlich, musste Lisa feststellen, als Jette sie umarmte. „Ich freue mich so, dich kennen zu lernen", erklärte die Anwaltstochter ihr überschwänglich. „Wo ist denn der Rest der Mannschaft?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Auf dem Weg in die Eisdiele", erklärte Gordon. „Angesichts unseres Erfolges, endlich einmal im einstelligen Bereich verloren zu haben, lade ich alle auf eine halbe Kugel Eis ein." – „Ist er nicht großzügig, mein Hasenpups?", zwinkerte Jette Lisa freundschaftlich zu. „Jette, du sollst mich doch nicht ‚Hasenpups' nennen, wenn wir geschäftlich unterwegs sind", empörte sich der junge Trainer. „Ihr kommt doch mit zum Eisessen, oder?", fragte er Rokko, der sich sofort fragend an Lisa wandte. „Sehr gerne", deutete er das Strahlen in ihren Augen. „Wieso eigentlich nur eine halbe Kugel?", wandte Lisa sich an Gordon, der ihr sehr sympathisch zu sein schien. „Als Belohnung. Kerstin sagt, als Trainer muss man Zuckerbrot und Peitsche walten lassen. Erst Drill und wenn es funktioniert, eine kleine Belohnung." Jette und Michi rollten mit den Augen. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du immer noch damit angibst", beschwerte Michi sich. „Wie lange ist es jetzt her, dass du sie getroffen hast? Ein Jahr?" Gordon nickte. „Da kannst du mal sehen, wie wichtig dieses Treffen für mich immer noch ist. Was ich alles von ihr gelernt habe in Bezug auf's Trainieren. Kerstin sagt zum Beispiel immer, dass man sogar einem Baum einen Kopfstand beibringen kann…" – „… wenn der Baum nur will", ergänze Lisa leise. Irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Spruch. „Ja, genau", griff Gordon Lisas Bemerkung auf. „Und Kerstin hat in ihrem ganzen Leben nur eine Person getroffen, der sie keinen Kopfstand beibringen konnte." – „Aber das lag doch an dem Bettpfosten", flüsterte Lisa wieder. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Rokko die junge Frau, um deren Schultern sein Arm lag. „Der Bettpfosten. Ich bin gegen den Bettpfosten gefallen, als Kerstin mir einen Kopfstand beibringen wollte, gleich beim ersten Versuch und dann wollte ich nicht mehr. Dass ich keinen Kopfstand gelernt habe, lag nicht an Kerstin, sondern am Bettpfosten." Irritiert sah Gordon Lisa an. Zumindest würde der Weg zur Eisdiele so nicht durch peinliches Schweigen geprägt sein. „Du kennst Kerstin Schwarz auch?", fragte er ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Hm. Wir haben uns eine Zelle geteilt", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Ha!", rief Jette von der Seite. „Das, mein Lieber, ist viel cooler als so ein schnödes Trainerseminar." Verlegen kaute Lisa auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Wie geht es Kerstin denn?", wandte sie sich wieder an Gordon. Am besten sie ignorierte Jettes Bemerkung, darüber dass ein Gefängnisaufenthalt etwas Cooles an sich hatte. „Ich habe sie vor… naja… einem Jahr, da hat Michi schon Recht… getroffen und da ging's ihr ganz gut. Ein bisschen einsilbig war sie, wenn es nicht gerade um Sport im Allgemeinen und Trainieren im Speziellen ging. Sie wollte beim TSV Dortmund anfangen. Ich habe die Adresse irgendwo, wenn du ihr schreiben möchtest." – „Gerne, danke", erwiderte Lisa. Nachdenklich betrachtete Rokko sie von der Seite. Wieso erzählte sie eigentlich nie von ihrer Haft? Ob sie das alles schon verarbeitet hatte? Wenigstens wusste er von ihrer Zellengenossin, aber dass es sich dabei um Kerstin Schwarz gehandelt hatte... „So, da wären wir", unterbrach Michis aufgeregte Stimme Rokkos Gedankengang. „Hallo!", grüsste Gordon die überraschte ältere Frau, die hinter dem Tresen stand und mit so einem Ansturm auf ihre gute, alte Eisdiele nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ich hätte gerne eine halbe Kugel Vanilleeis für jede Spielerin, um ihren beachtlichen Fortschritt zu feiern." Die Eisdielenbesitzerin begann zu lachen. „Eine halbe Kugel? Ach Gordilein, du bist noch immer der gleiche Clown wie damals, als du das erste Mal hier warst." Emsig machte sie sich daran, eine Waffel nach der anderen zu füllen. „Setzt euch einfach hin, ich bringe es euch dann", entschied sie lachend.

Es wurde still zwischen den Pinneberger Freunden. Selbst Michi, die sich bis eben noch mit ihrem Tor gebrüstet hatte, wurde bei dem Genuss ihres Eises still. Gordon grübelte, beobachtete Lisa aus dem Augenwinkel. Etwas ließ ihm keine Ruhe, er räusperte sich und wandte sich an Lisa: „Sag mal, wenn ich Kerstin damals erzählt hätte, dass ich Rokko Kowalski kenne, dann hätte sie so etwas geantwortet wie ‚Von dem hab ich schon gehört. Seine Freundin war meine Zellengenossin'?" Lisa lächelte. „Das klingt sehr nach Kerstin, aber ich glaube, in dem Moment hatte sie andere Dinge im Sinn. Ich meine, sie war ja gerade erst freigekommen und…" Lisa zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn, dann, oder?" Kumpelhaft schlug Tim ihm auf die Schulter: „Mach's wie ich und trag es mit Fassung!" Irritiert sah Gordon ihn an. „Wenigstens hast du nicht neben der echten Lisa gesessen", erklärte Tim ihm. „Das hilft auch nichts gegen das ungute Gefühl, das sich in meinem Bauch breit gemacht hat." – „Ach was!", winkte Tim ab. „Bei dir ist es wenigstens verständlich, du hattest es mit einer Berühmtheit zu tun, zumindest in deiner Welt." Gordon schob sich den letzten Rest seiner Eiswaffel in den Mund. Irgendetwas musste er doch für Lisa tun können. „Sag mal, kannst du gut mit Kindern?", wandte er sich an die – wie er fand – entsetzlich schüchterne junge Frau. Fragend sah Lisa ihn an. „Naja, wenn das mit dem Kopfstand schon nicht geklappt hat, hast du bestimmt kein großes Interesse daran, in unserer Mannschaft zu spielen… obwohl… Fußball hat ja etwas mit Grobmotorik zu tun…", lachte Gordon, wovon Lisa sich anstecken ließ. „Ich glaube, eure Erfolgsstatistik würde sich sofort ins Gegenteil umkehren, wenn ich mitspielen würde…" – „Welche Erfolgsstatistik?", lachte Jette, die nicht wirklich verstand, was Gordon mit seiner Frage bezweckte. „Lisa hat in ihrer Gemeinde in Göberitz die Bastelgruppe betreut", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch ein – er ertrug es einfach nicht, wie Lisa ihr Licht unter den Scheffel stellte. „Also kannst du gut mit Kindern!", schlussfolgerte Gordon aufgeregt. „Das ist wunderbar. Ich nämlich nicht und ich muss diese Kindergruppe trainieren, so kleine Steppkes um die vier, fünf Jahre. ‚Gordon, mir läuft die Nase', ‚Gordon, kannst du mir die Schuhe zubinden?', ‚Gordon, guck mal da drüben sind meine Eltern und feuern mich an'", imitierte Gordon, was er von seinen Schützlingen zu hören bekam. „Ich kann einfach niemanden für ein Eigentor loben, verstehst du? Hättest du nicht Lust und vor allem die Nerven, das für mich zu übernehmen?" Fragend, so als erwarte sie eine Bestätigung, sah Lisa Rokko an. „Guck mich nicht so an", wiegelte er gleich ab. „Wenn du das machen willst, dann sag einfach ‚ja' und wenn nicht, dann sag einfach ‚nein'." Lisa schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder an Gordon. „Gerne, ich würde das sehr gerne machen." – „Dich schickt der Himmel", entfuhr es Gordon. „Wir trainieren donnerstags nachmittags auf dem Bolzplatz, auf dem die Ladies heute ihre wohl heldenhafteste Niederlage eingesteckt haben. Du kannst ja einfach vorbeikommen und dann klären wir alles nach und nach." Glücklich nickte Lisa. „Ich finde auch, dass dich der Himmel geschickt hat", raunte Rokko Lisa zu, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Du machst dich bestimmt prima mit den Kids auf dem Bolzplatz." Dankbar für das Angebot nickte Rokko Gordon zu. „Jederzeit gerne", formte der lautlos mit seinen Lippen.

„Das war aber ein langes Fußballspiel", bemerkte Marikka, als Lisa und Rokko am Abend nach Hause kamen. „Das Fußballspiel an sich war gar nicht so lang, aber Pinneberg ist doch größer als ich es in Erinnerung hatte", sinnierte Rokko als Antwort. „Hast du Lisa alles gezeigt?" – „Ja, hat er und zu jedem Stein fiel ihm eine lustige Geschichte ein", beantwortete Lisa Marikkas Frage. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Kommt, Essen ist fertig. Gustav, Abendessen!", rief Marikka die Treppe in Richtung Gustavs Arbeitszimmer hinauf. „Auf dem Gemüsemarkt haben wir Christa getroffen." – „Ach verstehe und dann wurde es später und später und später", lachte Marikka und deutete auf die Eckbank. „Setzt euch, Gustav reißt sich bestimmt gleich von seinen Akten los." – „Es wäre ja nicht so spät geworden, wenn Lisa gewusst hätte, welchen Kohl ihre Mutter immer für ihre Kohlrouladen benutzt", zog Rokko seine Freundin auf. „Wer kann denn ahnen, dass es so viele verschiedene Sorten gibt?", verteidigte Lisa sich lachend. „Wovon gibt's verschiedene Sorten?", mischte Gustav sich ein. Er stand in der Tür und versuchte den Grund für die gute Laune seiner Familie zu ergründen. „Kohl", antwortete Marikka todernst. „Und das ist so witzig?", fragte Gustav und deutete mit dem Blick auf seinen Sohn und seine Quasi-Schwiegertochter, die immer noch ausgelassen kicherten. „Für die Beiden schon."

„Du arbeitest auch am Wochenende?", fragte Lisa ihren Fast-Schwiegervater einige Zeit später. „Wenn es sein muss…" – „Und es muss immer sein", fiel Rokko ihm ins Wort. „Zumindest ziemlich oft, aber wenigstens habe ich ab Montag eine tatkräftige Unterstützung in Form einer Praktikantin…" – „Wie läuft das jetzt eigentlich? Lisas Ausbildung beginnt doch erst im August. Hast du dafür auch schon einen Plan, Stalin?", fragte Rokko seinen Vater immer noch angriffslustig. „Wie gesagt: Praktikum. Lisa wird so schon einmal Kanzleiluft schnuppern, aber nur Halbtags. Das mit den vielen Überstunden kommt noch früh genug." – „Ich freue mich darauf", versicherte Lisa Gustav und Rokko. „Ich kenne niemanden, der sich je auf Vaters Kanzlei gefreut hat", gestand Rokko schmunzelnd ein. „Liegt wohl daran, dass die wenigsten Leute freiwillig zu mir kommen", antwortete Gustav ebenso schmunzelnd. In diesem Moment sahen sich Vater und Sohn besonders ähnlich, was sogar Lisa auffiel. „Ehe ich es vergesse, Lisa, es ist Post für dich gekommen. Ich habe sie auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt", versuchte Marikka die „Kinder" aus dem familiären Beisammensein zu entlassen. „Danke", erwiderte Lisa und stand auf. Rokko folgte ihr, nicht ohne seiner Mutter ein leises „Danke" zuzumurmeln.

_Göberitz, 24. Mai 1990_

_Mein liebstes Mäuschen!_

_Während der Papa immer noch darüber staunt, wie viele Informationen du auf eine kleine Postkarte gequetscht kriegst, schreibe ich dir lieber. Ich freue mich ja so zu hören, dass du gut in Pinneberg angekommen bist und Rokkos Familie nett zu dir ist. Rokkos Vater war ja so nett am Telefon, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt. Ich hoffe, du benimmst dich gut und hilfst im Haushalt._

_Es ist gut, dass du das Angebot von Herrn Kowalski angenommen hast. So lernst du einen anständigen Beruf und wie du selbst schreibst, hat Rokko so wieder mehr Kontakt zu seiner Familie. Die Familie ist doch so wichtig! Wobei wir auch schon beim Thema wären: Die Familie, deine Familie, also der Papa und ich. Uns geht es gut. Ende Juni hat der Papa eine vierzehntägige Fortbildung in Wolfsburg. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Der Papa freut sich auch schon darauf. Du weißt ja, an Fahrzeugen herumzuschrauben ist sein Beruf und seine Leidenschaft. Ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit bei Kerima eingelebt und mit Agnes zu arbeiten macht richtig Spaß. Zurzeit ist es dort sehr hektisch. Der Herr Haas arbeitet an einer neuen Kollektion und ist ein bisschen zickig… naja, dir kann ich es ja sagen: Er ist sehr zickig. Nichts kann man ihm derzeit Recht machen. Dafür ist der Herr Seidel besser drauf. Das Fräulein Siebert hat ihn zu einer Radtour eingeladen und dafür trainiert er nun fleißig. Stell dir vor, das Fräulein Siebert kam mit einer Broschüre an, laut der es an der Grenze nach Holland einen Grenzübergang nur für Fahrradfahrer geben soll und das will sie ausprobieren. Wenn der große Stress vorbei ist, Ende August oder vielleicht auch erst im September, wollen die Beiden sich auf ihre Räder schwingen und von Berlin nach Holland radeln. Auf was für Ideen ihr jungen Leute immer kommt! Aber mal was anderes: Weißt du eigentlich, ob die Beiden zusammen sind? Ich finde, es sieht sehr danach aus. Sie treffen sich ziemlich häufig in der Mittagspause und nach Feierabend holt das Fräulein Siebert den Herrn Seidel oft ab und wenn nicht, dann verlässt er mit wunderschönen Blumensträußen die Firma. Ich bin zu einer richtigen Klatschtante mutiert, oder? Wenigstens bist du jetzt auf dem neuesten Stand. Von Jürgen schreibe ich dir nichts – das hat er mir verboten. Wir sehen uns ziemlich oft – er hat ja so tolle Zeitschriften in seinem Kiosk. Er sagt, er will dir selber schreiben, aber wenn du nächste Woche schon zu Besuch kommst, dann will er dich lieber treffen. Er sagt, du weißt ja, wie schreibfaul er ist…_

_Wie gesagt, Papa und ich, wir freuen uns auf euren Besuch. Wir umarmen und küssen dich. Grüß Rokko und die Kowalskis von uns._

_Deine Mama_

„Und? Was schreiben dir deine Eltern?", fragte Rokko. Er lag schon im Bett und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Lisas Mimik beim Lesen veränderte. „Ach, dass es ihnen gut geht, ein bisschen Klatsch und Grüße an alle." Sorgsam faltete Lisa die Zeilen ihrer Mutter zusammen und platzierte sie ordentlich auf dem Schreibtisch. Dann ging sie rüber zu Rokko und kletterte zu ihm ins Bett. „Das war ein sehr schöner Tag", stellte Lisa zufrieden fest, während sie sich an Rokko kuschelte. Vorsichtig gab sie ihm einen Kuss, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft, fanden wie selbstverständlich ihren Weg unter ihr Pyjama-Oberteil. Doch kaum spürte er ihre weiche Haut, machte er Halt. Lisa war auf einmal so angespannt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Verlegen versuchte Lisa es mit einem „Ja, klar. Was soll denn sein?", besann sich dann aber. Sie wollten doch ehrlich zueinander sein. „Ähm… würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich einfach nur festzuhalten?" – „Nein, es würde mir sogar Vergnügen bereiten. Hey, es drängt uns doch niemand, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte sich eng an Rokko, der sofort seine Arme um sie legte. „Ich liebe dich, Rokko." „Ich liebe dich auch. Schlaf gut, Süße."

Zwölf Stunden später standen die Kowalskis samt Lisa auf dem Kirchhof. „Der Nachteil, wenn man als letztes kommt, ist, dass die ganzen Hyänen schon da sind. Da drinnen herrschen um die minus 40 Grad. Der Trupp Lästermäuler ist schon da und egal, was du machst, sie werden etwas an dir finden, um dich in der Luft zu zerreißen." – „Gustav! Hör sofort auf, Lisa Angst zu machen!" – „Ich mache ihr keine Angst, ich bereite sie vor." – „Hör nicht auf meinen Mann. Wir haben eine sehr nette Gemeinde, jeder kennt jeden…" – „… und geredet wird eigentlich nur über die, die gerade nicht da sind", vervollständigte Lisa Marikkas Satz. „Dann ist alles wie in Göberitz." Trotzdem hielt Lisa Rokkos Hand ein kleines bisschen fester, als sie die bohrenden Blicke der Kirchgänger auf sich spürte. Heide saß bereits auf ihrer Bank im Altarraum und beobachtete, wie eines ihrer Schäfchen nach dem anderen die Kirche betrat. Als sie Rokko und Lisa erblickte, winkte sie kurz. Das arme Mädchen, so schüchtern und dann so angestarrt zu werden... Ein leises Raunen ging durch das Kirchenschiff, so dass Lisa am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Die alten Damen, die Rokko nach dem missglückten Fluchtversuch gemieden hatten, lächelten an diesem Morgen besonders freundlich und deuteten auf die leeren Plätze neben sich. „Guck mal, da sind Herr und Frau Fuchs. Komm, wir setzen und zu ihnen", bemerkte Rokko und schob Lisa in die von ihm angedeutete Richtung. Marikka und Gustav waren zwischenzeitlich weitergegangen und setzten sich demonstrativ in die erste Reihe, direkt vor Heide, die ihnen sofort verschwörerisch zulächelte. „Guten Morgen!", grüsste Lisa Familie Fuchs, als sie endlich am Ende der Bankreihe angekommen war. „Lisa!", freute Clara sich und ließ es sich nicht nehmen die junge Frau zu umarmen. „Gut siehst du aus", bemerkte sie. „Gefällt es dir hier? Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen. Jörg hat mir ja schon erzählt, dass du hier bist, aber so in Echt… ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben. Ich freue mich so für euch." Robin begann auf Jörgs Arm zu quengeln. „Clara? Ich glaube, er möchte zu dir", lenkte Jörg die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau auf das Kind. „Ja, komm zu Mama", sprach Clara kindgerecht mit ihrem Sohn. „Sieh mal, das ist Lisa, eine gute Freundin. Wir freuen uns ganz dolle, dass sie heute hier ist." Der kleine Junge klatschte ungeschickt mit seine kleinen Hände und lächelte Lisa glucksend an. Plötzlich ging ein lautes Räuspern durch die Kirche. „Ich unterbreche die freundlichen Gespräche und die fiesen Lästereien ja nur ungern, aber heute ist Sonntag und wir haben uns hier zu einem Gottesdienst eingefunden", hallte Heides Stimme durch den Raum. „Ich würde jetzt gerne anfangen."

„Hast du dich denn schon ein bisschen eingelebt?", fragte Heide eine Stunde nach dem Gottesdienst Lisa, die unter dem strengen Blick Christas genüsslich eine Kohlroulade verspeiste. „Ich denke schon, ja. Rokko hat mir die Stadt gezeigt, morgen fange ich mit dem Praktikum in der Kanzlei an und am Donnerstag helfe ich Gordon mit der Kindermannschaft", zählte Lisa aufgeregt ihre Neuigkeiten auf. „Das ist schön", entgegnete Heide. „Sag mal, Gustav, sonst bleibt ihr doch auch nie so lange nach dem Essen…", ermahnte sie ihren Sohn. „Gönnst du mir die Kinder nicht oder was?" – „Doch natürlich", erwiderte Rokkos Vater verwirrt. „Es ist nur gerade so nett hier." – „Aber man soll immer aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist. Komm, Gustav, lass uns gehen", forderte Marikka ihren Mann auf, dabei zwinkerte sie ihrer Schwiegermutter zu. „Rokko, wieso zeigst du Lisa nicht den Bungalow und den zur Kirche gehörigen Garten… Park… oder wie auch immer man die Wiese mit den Bäumen am besten bezeichnet?", wandte Heide sich an ihren Enkel. „Christa hat Kuchen gemacht, den können wir zum Kaffee essen und dann in Ruhe reden, ja?" Rokko nickte, stand auf und führte Lisa hinaus. „Weißt du, Gustav, zuviel Nähe kann auch in Trotz enden", meinte Heide, als Lisa und Rokko außer Hörweite waren. „Er macht doch tapfer, was du von ihm verlangst, aber übertreib es nicht." – „Mutter, bitte! Ich weiß, was ich tue." – „Dann ist ja gut."

„Ich freue mich schon wieder auf den Herbst", gestand Rokko Lisa, als sie an der alten Kastanie vorbeikamen. „Ich habe es schon als Kind geliebt, durch das heruntergefallene Laub zu rascheln und die Kastanien aufzusammeln." – „Kannst du Männchen daraus basteln?" Rokko nickte verträumt lächelnd. „Ich weiß auch, wo wir Eicheln für die Köpfe herkriegen." – „Na dann wissen wir ja schon, was wir im Herbst machen", lachte Lisa. „So, mein Reich", erklärte Rokko ihr, als sie wenige Schritte später vor dem Gartenbungalow standen. „Krieg keinen Schreck, ich schlafe nicht zwischen Harke und Rasenmäher." Neugierig warf Lisa einen Blick auf die Gartengeräte bis Rokko eine zweite Tür öffnete. Nett hatte er es da. Auf seinem Bett lag eine karierte Decke, auf der lauter Notenblätter verstreut waren. Auf dem Kissen thronte Cäsar. Lächelnd ging Lisa auf das Wolltier zu und nahm es in die Hand. „Hat deine Oma ihn dir wiedergegeben?" – „Hm, am Abend unserer Ankunft. Ich war überrascht, dass sie ihn hatte. Ich habe ihn damals ins Meer geworfen. Er hat mich ständig an dich erinnert und… Bist du mir deswegen böse?" Überrascht sah Lisa Rokko an. „Böse? Ich habe ihn dir geschenkt und du kannst damit machen, was du willst. Aber ich freue mich, dass er wieder da ist. Ich weiß noch, wie viel Zeit es mich damals gekostet hat, ihn zu basteln." Sorgfältig setzte Lisa Cäsar wieder auf seinen Platz. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Notenblätter. „Spielst du bitte etwas?", bat Lisa Rokko mit großen Augen. „Ja", lächelte Rokko glücklich. Sofort griff er nach seiner Gitarre und setzte sich zu Lisa auf das Bett. „Ich übe gerade ‚Let it Be' von den Beatles. Ich muss noch viel üben, bis es richtig gut klingt… Ach, ich spiele einfach mal, okay?" – „Okay. Ich bin mir sicher, du spielst schön." Entspannt lehnte Lisa sich zurück und hörte mit einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck den sanften Klängen der Musik zu.


	69. Chapter 69

69.

„Lisa! Lisa! Guck mal, das ist meine Mama", rief ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge quer über den Fußballplatz. Eine lachende Mittdreißigerin wurde von ihm an der Hand zu der Angesprochenen gezogen. „Clemens, nicht so schnell", forderte seine Mutter ihn auf. „Mama, das ist Lisa", stellte der strohblonde Junge das Göberitzer Mädchen vor. „Sie hilft Gordon, damit wir ihm… wie hat er gesagt? Nicht den letzten Nerv rauben", erklärte er ernst. „Freut mich, ich bin Susanne Voigt", stellte die adrette Mutter sich vor. „Lisa Plenske", entgegnete ihr Gegenüber. Für einen Moment gefror das strahlende Lächeln der Mutter, nur mit Mühe bewahrte sie ihre Gesichtszüge vor dem Entgleiten. „Sie sind die Lebensgefährtin von Robert Kowalski, richtig?", fragte sie technisch. Lisa musste schmunzeln – sie war zwar noch nicht lange in Pinneberg, aber niemand hatte Rokko bisher „Robert" genannt. „Ja, das bin ich", antwortete Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „Und was genau machen Sie mit der Mannschaft?" – „Tränen trocknen, Pflaster verteilen, Schuhe zubinden… was eben so anfällt." – „Mama, lass uns nach Hause gehen, bitte. Ich muss Papa unbedingt von meinem Tor erzählen", drängelte der kleine Clemens. „Mach's gut, mein Kleener", verabschiedete Lisa sich von dem Jungen, über dessen Kopf sie streichelte. „Hast du gehört, Mama? In Berlin, da sagt man nicht ‚Kleiner' da sagt man ‚Kleener'. Ist das nicht lustig? Ich will, dass Lisa mich immer so nennt." – „Du heißt aber Clemens und so sollst du auch genannt werden." Betreten sah Lisa angesichts dieser Worte zu Boden. „Bis nächste Woche", verabschiedete sie sich schließlich von Susanne Voigt. „Worauf Sie sich verlassen können."

„Brauchst du einen Eimer?", fragte Gordon in diesem Moment Rokko, der gerade von der Arbeit gekommen war und auf der Tribüne Platz genommen hatte. „Wofür?" – „Für den Sabber, der dir läuft, seit du Lisa erspäht hast." – „Du bist ein Spinner." – „Bin ich nicht und weißt du was? Ich kann dich verstehen. Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen. Ich bin so froh, dass sie mir die Hosenscheißer vom Hals hält." – „Gordon", ermahnte Rokko seinen Freund. „Ist doch so und die Kleinen mögen sie auch lieber als mich." – „Ich mag Lisa auch lieber als dich", scherzte Rokko. „Ich geh dann mal zu meiner Traumfrau." – „Mach das", entgegnete Gordon und sah Rokko lachend hinterher.

Leise schlich Rokko sich von hinten an, nur um Lisa sofort die Augen zuzuhalten. „Rate!", forderte er sie auf. „Hm, schwierig, wirklich wirklich schwierig. Hm, Rokko!", entgegnete Lisa lachend. „Woher hast du das nur gewusst?", baute Rokko sich vor ihr auf. „Intuition, mein Schatz." Ausgelassen umarmte Lisa ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen", schlug sie vor. „Irgendwie wirkst du geknickt", bemerkte Lisa, als sie Rokkos Hand griff und sich mit ihm in Richtung des Kowalski'schen Hauses machte. „Geknickt? Nee, eher… desillusioniert oder gelangweilt oder so. Ich mache doch gerade dieses Praktikum in der Buchhaltung." Lisa nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie wusste, wovon er sprach. „Naja, und das ist ein bisschen trocken… nein, es ist sehr trocken. Langsam kann ich keine Zahlen mehr sehen." – „Es ist ja nur noch morgen und Zahlen sind doch toll. Ich meine, sie bedeuten immer und unter allen Umständen das gleiche und…" Lisa brach ab, als sie sah, dass Rokko ihre Begeisterung für Mathematik nicht teilte. „Hey, morgen fahren wir erstmal nach Berlin. Da kriegst du schon deine Kreativität zurück", versuchte Lisa Rokko aufzubauen. „Ich glaube, ab jetzt mache ich mir nur noch Gedanken über Preise." Verständnislos schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Das macht dich ja nur zu einem noch besseren Werbefachmann", bemerkte Lisa. „Das haben meine Chefs auch schon gesagt." – „Na siehst du!", lachte Lisa und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wie läuft es denn bei dir? Ist mein Vater auch nett zu dir?" – „Jaaa", entgegnete Lisa lang gezogen. „Sowohl Zuhause als auch im Büro." – „Irgendwie habe ich Schwierigkeiten, mir das vorzustellen." Abrupt blieb Lisa stehen und sah Rokko ernst an. „Du bist ungerecht. Dein Vater redet nie so von dir." – „Ehrlich?" – „Ganz ehrlich. Er erzählt viel aus der Zeit, als du noch klein warst" Nachdenklich schweigend ging Rokko weiter. „Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich so auseinander gelebt?", fragte Lisa ihn direkt. „Da gab es nicht viel auseinander zu leben, er war ja nie da." – „Willst du ihm vorwerfen, dass er viel arbeitet? Er will seiner Familie doch nur ein schönes Leben bieten." – „Hm, ich hätte es eine Nummer kleiner mit einem anwesenden Vater auch schön gefunden", murmelte Rokko. Lisa seufzte – die Kowalskis waren in der Tat alle Sturköpfe und es wurde tatsächlich mit jeder Generation schlimmer. „Hey, du wirst ja morgen älter", wechselte sie das Thema beiläufig. „Wie geht's dir mit der Vorstellung?" – „Du bist ja eine Komikerin, ich werde 21 nicht 121", lachte Rokko als Antwort.

„Also, ich habe mir Folgendes für morgen überlegt: Ich schließe die Kanzlei gegen Mittag und hole die Damen ab, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre Köfferchen gepackt haben", erläuterte Gustav beim Abendessen seiner Familie den Schlachtplan für den nächsten Tag. „Dann fahren wir nach Hamburg und holen dich aus der Agentur ab", wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. „Das heißt, ich nehme meine Tasche mit in die Agentur? Weißt du, meine Schönheit ist nicht naturgegeben, ich habe auch das eine oder andere Zauberwässerchen, das ich mit nach Berlin nehmen möchte", gab Rokko zurück und tätschelte sich dabei übertrieben die Wangen und das Kinn. „Oh, verstehe", lachte Gustav schallend. „Ich hole deine Tasche auf dem Nachhauseweg bei Oma ab. Brauche ich dafür einen Gabelstapler oder schaffen meine alten Bandscheiben das so?" – „Wir wandern nicht aus, wir verreisen über's Wochenende. Meine Tasche dürfte also kein größeres Problem darstellen, Pa… Vater." Marikka war es nicht entgangen, dass Rokko drauf und dran gewesen war, seinen Vater „Papa" zu nennen. Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Ob das wohl Lisas Einfluss auf ihren Sohn war? „Und dann fahren wir nach Berlin. Wann sind wir denn dann ungefähr da? Ich bin ja schon so gespannt, deine Eltern kennen zu lernen", wandte sie sich in Lisa. „Ich glaube, das geht Mama und Papa ähnlich. Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, was bei den Beiden gerade los ist: Mama wuselt überall durchs Haus und ist mit nichts zufrieden. Papa hat die Leiter rausgeholt und putzt die Fenster, Mama steht daneben und gibt Anweisungen, wo noch Schlieren sind." Bei dem Gedanken an das bunte Treiben im Hause Plenske, wenn Besuch anstand, musste Lisa lächeln. „Dein Vater putzt die Fenster?", fragte Marikka ungläubig. „Ja, und manchmal macht er auch den Abwasch, aber nur wenn Mama groß gekocht hat, als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit oder so." Für Lisa war das ganz normal und so verstand sie nicht, warum Marikka sie so überrascht ansah. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass du Herrn Plenske kennen lernst und dir eine Scheibe bei ihm abschneidest, mein Schatz", lachte Marikka ihren Mann an.

Es war noch dunkel am nächsten Morgen, als Heide und Christa sich auf den Weg in den kircheneigenen Bungalow machten. Christa hielt einen Napfkuchen in der Hand, den sie mit Gummibärchen verziert hatte. In dem Loch des Gugelhupfes stand eine dicke weiße Kerze, die Rokko als Kind mit bunten Wachsstücken beklebt hatte. Es war seine „Geburtstagskerze", die ein Mal im Jahr zum Einsatz kam. Darum wurde sie auch erst angezündet, als die beiden betagten Damen vor Rokkos Zimmertür standen. „Okay, eins… zwei… drei", zählte Heide und öffnete die Tür. „Weil heute dein Geburtstag ist, da haben wir gedacht, wir singen dir ein schönes Lied, weil dir das Freude macht", sangen die beiden Frauen und mussten feststellen, dass Jubelsschreie von Rokkos Seite ausblieben, vielmehr zog er sich knurrend die Decke über den Kopf. „Es ist noch dunkel", nörgelte er. „Komm schon, Geburtstagskind", drängte Heide ihren Enkel. „Blas die Kerze aus und wünsch dir was." Rokko schlug die Decke zurück, blies die Kerze aus und zog sich die Decke sofort wieder über den Kopf. „Och Rokko, was soll denn das?", empörte sich Christa. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass ich noch ein bisschen schlafen kann", drang es gedämpft unter der Decke hervor. „Ich habe deinen Lieblingskuchen gebacken, so wie du ihn schon als Kind mochtest", lockte Christa ihn. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, doch dann kam Rokkos verstrubbelter Lockenkopf wieder zum Vorschein. „Habt ihr auch Kuchengabeln mitgebracht?", fragte er schelmisch grinsend. „Na klar. Welch Frevel, wenn nicht!", lachte Heide und drückte ihrem Enkel das geforderte Besteck in die Hand.

„Wo bleibt Rokko denn?", quengelte Jette kurze Zeit später vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude. „Ich muss erst mittags in die Uni und will jetzt nicht umsonst so früh aufgestanden sein." – „Umsonst? Hasemuckel, so siehst du wenigstens mich", wies Gordon seine Freundin dezent darauf hin, dass sie sich selten so früh am Morgen sahen. „Das stimmt und darüber freue ich mich auch, aber… na aber eben", gab Jette trotzig zurück. „Da ist er ja", meinte Michi und deutete in die Richtung, aus der ein junger Mann hektisch angelaufen schien. „Du hast ja die Ruhe weg", ermahnte Rokko Michi völlig außer Atem. „In fünf Minuten fährt unser Zug und du hältst hier deinen Stammtisch." – „Ach komm her, du Quatschkopf! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Überschwänglich umarmte sie ihren Freund und drückte ihn fest an sich. „So, ihr könnt euch noch knuddeln, wenn ihr im Zug seid", entschied Jette resolut und schob Michi beiseite. „Auch von mir nur die besten Wünsche zu deinem Ehrentag", gratulierte sie ihm. „Hier, ich konnte ein paar Stücken Kuchen vor meiner Oma und Christa retten", erklärte Rokko, nachdem auch Tim und Gordon ihm gratuliert hatten und präsentierte den Freunden einen mit Alufolie abgedeckten Teller. „Das entschädigt für die ausbleibende Party", lachte Gordon. „Ich finde Kuchen besser als Partys", erklärte Tim, als er unter die Folie spähte, um zu sehen, was für Kuchen Rokko ihnen da mitgebracht hatte. Michi stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger: „Schon vergessen, wir sind seit meiner Sylvesterparty damals zusammen." – „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen, aber ich weiß auch noch, dass es damals ziemlich viele Scherben gab…" – „… die uns Glück gebracht haben", vervollständigte Michi seinen Satz und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Wir müssen los", drängelte Rokko. „Unser Zug wartet nicht, Scherben hin oder her."

„Hey Geburtstagskind, wieso guckst du ständig auf die Uhr? Musst du nach Hause, um mit deinem kleinen Frauchen zu feiern?", umgarnte Jacqueline Rokko zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag. Langsam schwang ihr Süßholz aber in Zickigkeit um. „So ähnlich. Ich muss langsam los", verkündete Rokko, schnappte sich sein Jackett und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. „Nicht so schnell, Süßer, du warst die ganze Woche in diesen verstaubten Archiven. Ich hatte überhaupt nichts von dir. Ich begleite dich nach draußen." – „Nein!", war Rokkos heftige Reaktion. Verdattert blieb Jacqueline stehen. „Willst du dich etwa nicht mit mir zeigen?" – „Nein. Jacqueline, ich dachte, wir wären uns einig." – „Sind wir auch. Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen, aber du hast nichts über die Zukunft gesagt", lächelte sie ihn lasziv an. „Ich möchte auch in Zukunft nicht, dass unsere Beziehung über das Geschäftliche hinausgeht. Ich muss jetzt wirklich nach unten. Meine Familie wartet auf mich, wir wollen nach Berlin." Betont gelangweilt machte Jacqueline auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aus Rokkos Blickfeld.

Vor dem Agenturgebäude stand bereits das graue Auto seines Vaters. Seine Eltern und auch Lisa standen daneben. Ehe Rokko es sich versah, war Lisa auch schon auf ihn zugelaufen und ihm um den Hals gefallen. „Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. Schmunzelnd hielten sich Marikka und Gustav im Hintergrund, während ihr gemeinsamer Sohn und ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. „Heute Morgen habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass du neben mir schläfst", gestand Rokko Lisa. „Das ist süß von dir und morgen geht dein Wunsch ja auch in Erfüllung", fügte sie leise hinzu. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Es liegt im Auto." – „Dann lass uns einsteigen. Ich liebe Überraschungen", grinste Rokko Lisa schief an und zog sie mit sich zum Auto. „Hallo Sohn!", grüsste Gustav. „Du weißt schon, dass deine Mutter und ich entscheidenden Anteil an deinem heutigen Ehrentag haben und dir auch gerne gratulieren würden?", lachte er weiter und reichte seinem Sohn die Hand. Marikkas Glückwünsche fielen etwas herzlicher aus: Sie drückte ihrem Sohn fest an sich und wünschte ihm Kraft für sein neues Lebensjahr. Rokko verstand nicht recht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, stellte aber auch keine weiteren Fragen. „So, jetzt steig schon ein und mach dein Geschenk auf. Ich bin auch schon neugierig. Lisa hat uns nicht gesagt, was sie für dich hat", bemerkte Marikka locker und schob ihren Sohn in Richtung Auto.

Mit großen Augen sah Lisa dabei zu, wie Rokko ihr liebevoll gefaltetes und geklebtes Geschenkpapier in tausend Fetzen zerriss. „Was ist denn das?", fragte er erstaunt bei dem, was zum Vorschein kam. „Ein Jackett?" Lisa nickte. „Das ist das Jackett, was in deinem Schrank hing. Sieh es dir mal genauer an." Neugierig begann Rokko das Kleidungsstück zu inspizieren. Mit jedem Detail, das er entdeckte, würde sein Lächeln strahlender. „Du hast die Knöpfe getauscht. Jetzt sind die alle gelb. Du hast sogar die Nadelstreifen mit gelbem Garn nachgenäht. Oh Lisa!" Rokko freute sich wahnsinnig über das Geschenk. „Ich dachte, du trägst es vielleicht, wenn es besser zu deinen Lieblingsschuhen passt", verteidigte Lisa ihre Entscheidung für genau dieses Geschenk. „Das werde ich", versicherte Rokko ihr. Gustav wurde am Steuer immer länger und versuchte im Rückspiegel einen Blick auf das Pärchen auf der Rückbank zu erhaschen. „Gustav? Wenn das Fahrzeug vor uns immer größer wird, dann liegt das daran, dass wir uns ihm nähern", riss Marikka ihn ruhig aus seinem Beobachtungsversuch. Gustav warf einen Blick auf die Straße und bremste hart. „Wäre ja schade, wenn wir unseren Ausflug nach Berlin schon am Stadtrand von Hamburg abbrechen müssten", entschuldigte er sich für seine übertriebene Reaktion.

„Bernd Plenske, komm sofort rein", rief Stunden später Helga ihrem Mann zu. „Wieso denn? Ich stehe doch nur im Vorgarten und mache nichts", entgegnete er schmollend. „Na eben, es wird so aussehen, als könntest du die Zeit nicht abwarten." – „Kann ich auch nicht. Ich freue mich schon auf unseren Besuch und besonders auf unser Schnattchen." – „Ich mich doch auch, Bärchen, aber bitte, komm trotzdem rein. Du darfst auch die Schüssel mit der Buttercreme auslecken." – „Ist die Superdupermeistertorte endlich fertig?" – „Ja, ist sie." – „Gut, dann komme ich jetzt…" Bernd brach mitten im Satz ab, denn ein silbergraues Auto war gerade in ihre Straße eingebogen. „Helgamäuschen, ich glaube, da kommen sie." – „Wo?" – „Na da!" Helga war in ihren Hausschuhen in den Vorgarten gelaufen, um zu sehen, worauf ihr Mann deutete. In dem Auto saßen vier Personen und die junge blonde Frau auf der Rückbank winkte ihnen heftig zu. „Das ist unser Mäuschen", freute Helga sich. Eilig ging sie in ihre Einfahrt, in der Gustav sein Auto noch nicht vollständig zum Stehen gebracht hatte. Trotzdem war Lisa schon herausgesprungen und ihrer Mutter um den Hals gefallen. „Mama!", freute sie sich ausgelassen. Auch Bernd kam herüber, um seine Tochter zu begrüßen. Da Helga sie aber noch nicht hergegeben hatte, tat er das Zweitbeste: Er begrüßte Rokko. „Nettes Jackett haste da an", merkte Bernd mit einer Handbewegung auf das Kleidungsstück an. Rokko hatte es bei der ersten Pipi-Pause angezogen. So gefiel es ihm viel besser als so wie es war, als seine Eltern es ihm geschenkt oder wie er es betrachtete: Aufgedrängelt hatten. „Ja, das hat mir Lisa zum Geburtstag geschenkt", verkündete Rokko stolz. „Schick schick. Jetzt biste ja och alt genug für meinen Selbstgebrannten", lachte Lisas Vater den jungen Mann an. Freundschaftlich schlug er Rokko auf die Schulter. „Was würde ich dafür geben, noch einmal 21 zu sein." Gustav musterte Bernd still. Lisa ähnelte ihrer Mutter definitiv mehr. Bernd schien ein unkomplizierter Typ zu sein. Ein bisschen wie ein Alt-Hippie sah er mit seinen längeren Haaren aus. „Ganz ehrlich: Nüscht, ich würde gar nüscht dafür geben, noch mal 21 zu sein. Wie habe ich mir damals das Leben schwer gemacht – Liebeleien, die erste Arbeit, na du weißt schon. Irgendwie erschien mir alles komplizierter als ich noch jünger war." Rokkos Vater ging um sein Auto herum und baute sich vor Bernd auf. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Plenske." Höflich streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. „Herr Plenske? Soweit kommt's noch. Ich bin der Bernd und das begießen wir auch gleich mit nem…" – „Nein!", fiel Helga ihm ins Wort. „Du wirst unseren Gästen dein selbst gebranntes Gesöff nicht anbieten! Aber du darfst unseren Besuch gerne hereinbitten, sonst entsteht noch der Eindruck, sie müssten auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus campieren."

„Das Rezept musst du mir unbedingt geben", bat Marikka Helga mit dem Mund voller Kuchen. „Die Torte ist wirklich lecker", wandte sich Rokko an seine Schwiegermutter in spe. „Freut mich, dass du sie magst. Ich musste Bernd mehr als einmal auf die Finger klopfen, damit er nicht vom Teig nascht. Weißt du noch, was du um diese Zeit vor 21 Jahren gemacht hast?", fragte Helga Rokkos Mutter. „Oh ja! Es war so ein warmer und sonniger Tag. Ich sah aus wie ein Walross. Rokkos Geburt war ja über eine Woche nach dem errechneten Termin. Die Wehen hatten in den frühen Morgenstunden angefangen und kaum waren wir im Krankenhaus angekommen, hörten sie wieder auf." – „Mama, bitte!", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch. Wie unangenehm, dass seine Mutter ausgerechnet diese alte Kamelle herauskramte. Marikka warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ja, jetzt so um die Zeit wurde ich an den Wehentropf angeschlossen, um unserem Sohnemann Beine zu machen. Das war vielleicht furchtbar. Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich mit einem Gummiboot auf offener See bei Sturm treiben. Kurz vor Mitternacht kam Rokko dann zur Welt. Man, man, er war ja schon so groß und schwer." Marikka begann zu lächeln. „Und gebrüllt hat er. Man konnte ihn auf der ganzen Station hören", erzählte Gustav stolz weiter. „Die Hebammen mussten sich Watte in die Ohren stopfen, um ihr Gehör nicht zu verlieren." Bernd schlug seinem neuen Freund kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Jetzt ist'n guter Moment um das zu begießen. Komm, wir genehmigen uns ein Glas von meinem Selbstgebrannten. Auf die Kinder und so. Das Schnattchen kam ja zu früh zur Welt." Helga wandte sich nickend an Marikka. „Ja, ich musste sehr früh aufhören zu arbeiten und mich ständig schonen. Ein paar Mal hatten wir wirklich Angst, unser Mäuschen zu verlieren. Sie musste geholt werden, weil sie nicht mehr ausreichend versorgt wurde." – „Aufgeschnitten haben sie meine Helga", polterte Bernd vom Sofa aus. Auch Gustav saß und beobachtete interessiert, was Bernd da in die kleinen Gläser füllte. „Hat Lisa auch mal etwas angestellt?", fragte Marikka direkt. „Sie ist immer so still und leise, dass ich mir gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass bei euch mal die Fetzen geflogen sind." – „Sind sie auch nie", begann Helga freudig zu erzählen. „Aber ein Mal, da hat sie sich schon ein Ding erlaubt. Da war sie in der Kindergrippe – so das letzte Jahr, bevor sie in den Kindergarten gehen sollte." Lisa schwante Böses. „Mama, bitte, nicht diese Geschichte!" – „Lisa, du kriegst ja eine richtig gesunde Gesichtsfarbe", zog Gustav sie auf. Er war gespannt darauf, war Helga nun erzählen würde. „Ich dachte, das es liegt an der steifen Meeresbrise bei euch im Norden, dass das Schnattchen so gut aussieht", bemerkte Bernd, besann sich dann aber schnell auf etwas Anderes: „Ey, das Glas nicht angucken. Nich lang schnacken, Kopp in Nacken", forderte er Gustav zum Trinken auf. Dieser hatte das Schnapsglas lange genug begutachtet, jetzt würde er es wagen: Gustav tat, wozu Bernd ihn aufgefordert hatte. „Oy, stark", war er in der Lage zu röcheln, als das Getränk sich seinen Weg die Speiseröhre hinabbahnte. „Achte nicht auf die beiden Suffköppe, erzähl lieber weiter", forderte Marikka Helga auf. Sie saßen immer noch in sicherer Entfernung zu ihren Ehemännern am Tisch an der Durchreiche. „Die Lisa kannte den Jürgen da ja schon eine Weile. Der Jürgen ist ihr bester Freund – war er damals schon, die haben ja alles zusammen gemacht und das war in dem speziellen Fall vielleicht schlecht." – „Mama, bitte nicht. Erzähl das nicht, bitte", flehte Lisa zu Rokkos Belustigung ihre Mutter an. Auch seine Neugier war geweckt. „Der Jürgen hat ihr gezeigt, wie er Pipi macht. Die Lisa hat ja immer gerne experimentiert und an dem einen Nachmittag kam ich ins Bad und unsere Tochter stand mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor unserer Toilette. Alles war nass – ihre Hose, die Toilettenschüssel, aber von außen und der Fußboden. Und nun rate, wie die Lisa das erklärt hat." Gespannt war Marikka ein Stück nach vorne gerutscht. „Was? Wollte sie ihre Kinderklobrille nicht benutzen? Rokko hat sich gegen dieses Teil auch immer gewehrt. Einmal hat er sogar behauptet, sie würde ihn in den Popo beißen, damit er sie nicht mehr benutzen muss." Helga lachte – das konnte sie sich vorstellen, das klang sehr nach Rokko. „So ähnlich", fuhr sie mir ihrer Erzählung fort. „Die Lisa hat mir erklärt – und ich sage dir, sie war todernst dabei – dass der Jürgen auch immer im Stehen Pipi macht und dass sie das mal ausprobieren wollte." Lisa wäre in diesem Moment am liebsten im Boden versunken, zumal alle im Raum diese Geschichte sehr amüsant zu finden schienen. Rokko hatte zwar ihre Hand ergriffen, aber sie spürte genau, dass er vor Lachen bebte. „Früh übt sich, wer mal richtig emanzipiert sein will", ergriff Gustav lachend das Wort. „Oh Mama, musste das sein?", fragte Lisa vorwurfsvoll. „Die Marikka hat doch danach gefragt." – „Und da gab's nichts Anderes?" – „Mäuschen, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Dein Zimmer ist unverändert. Du kannst ja mit dem Rokko hochgehen und dir ansehen, ob ihr das Gästebett noch reinstellen wollt oder ob euch dein Bett reicht, hm? Wir erzählen uns in der Zwischenzeit Geschichten aus eurer Kindheit." Helga grinste erst ihre Tochter und dann Rokkos Mutter an. Erleichtert erhob Lisa sich und zog Rokko mit sich die Treppe hinauf.


	70. Chapter 70

70.

Wie konnte eine zierliche Person wie sie nur so eine Unruhe verbreiten? Förmlich aus dem Bett gewälzt hatte sie sich. Verschlafen öffnete David die Augen. Wie schön Juliana war! Nicht, dass er das nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, aber wie sie da so stand, da schlug sein Herz gleich ein paar Takte schneller: Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar umspielte ihren nackten Körper, die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen setzten helle Akzente auf ihre gebräunte Haut. Juliana stand mitten im Raum und roch genüsslich an seinem Hemd. Dass es den ganzen Weg bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft hatte, wunderte David sehr, er war sich sicher, es wäre vorher schon irgendwo auf dem Boden gelandet. Wie viel Zeit sie sich diesmal mit den Knöpfen ließ! Das war am Vorabend ja noch ganz anders gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte sein Hemd überhaupt noch alle Knöpfe. Obwohl… David begann anzüglich zu grinsen. Erst beim sanften Platschen von Julas Füßen auf dem Parkett, das ihm signalisierte, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte, drehte David sich noch einmal um und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Nur fünf Minuten, nur noch fünf Minuten würde er schlafen. „Kleine Taschenlampe, brenn, schreib ich lieb dich in den Himmel", drang leise Julas dunkle Stimme aus dem Nachbarzimmer an Davids Ohr. Gut, dann eben nicht noch fünf Minuten schlafen… Schwerfällig hob David sich aus dem Bett und folgte kurze Zeit später Jula in die Küche. „Guten Morgen", grüsste er verschlafen. „Guten Morgen… Struwwelpeter", entgegnete Jula grinsend. „So schlimm?", fragte David und deutete auf seinen Kopf. „Ja, wie frisch verrührtes Sauerkraut, aber ich liebe es." Juliana ging auf David zu. „Es?", fragte er förmlich enttäuscht. „Naja, ich liebe dich, aber an dir liebe ich deine Haare am meisten – vor allem die auf deiner Brust." Verführerisch wanderten Julas kleine Finger über die angesprochenen Haare. „Aha", antwortete David kurz, bevor er begann Jula zu küssen. Genießerisch setzte sich die junge Frau auf die Küchenzeile und legte ihre Arme so gut es ging um Davids Hals. Dieser machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um dieses Vorhaben zu erleichtern. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Jula ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entrann Davids Kehle. Atemlos unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss. „Soll ich dir sagen, was ich an dir am meisten liebe?", fragte David lächelnd. Jula nickte kurz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Deine Arme." Fragend sah Juliana ihn an. „Ich mag nun mal Körperkontakt und wenn deine Arme nicht so Mini-miniatur wären, dann wäre viel mehr Platz zwischen uns,…", brachte David als Erklärung hervor. Seine Hand wanderte immer wieder über Julianas gut trainierten Oberschenkel. „… meine Raubkatze", flüsterte David, bevor er sich Julas Hals widmete. „… hat Hunger", unterbrach sie jäh die spannungsgeladene Stimmung. „Du bist ja schrecklich unromantisch", seufzte David augenzwinkernd. „Aber das hier ist deine Wohnung. Also, was hast du hier?" Jula überlegte einen Moment. „Hm, Müsli." – „Klingt lecker." – „Ja, aber…", schmollte Jula. „Mir wäre mehr nach frischen Brötchen… außerdem müsste Knut mal raus", lächelte sie David unwiderstehlich an. „Heißt das, ich soll gehen?" – „Ja. Ich koche solange Kaffee." – „Okay, okay, aber nur, wenn ich vorher noch einen Kuss kriege." Juliana beugte sich vor, um Davids Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne und schielte zwischen sich und David nach unten. „Ich schätze, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, werden wir es nicht mehr können." – „Na und?", grinste David zurück. „Frühstücken können wir auch später noch und du hast doch selbst gesagt: Kein Sex vor sportlichen Höchstleistungen, sprich unserer Radtour nach Holland. Wir müssen also vorarbeiten oder so." – „Du bist ein Spinner und auch wenn du nicht ganz Unrecht hast, es ist eine tierische Schweinerei, wenn Knut sein Geschäft an der Yucca-Palme verrichtet, also bitte…" – „Schon gut, ich bin so gut wie weg, aber zwei Fragen hätte ich da noch." – „Und die wären?", fragte Jula mit zweifelndem Blick. „Letzte Nacht war wirklich schön, ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein kann… Sag mal, sind wir jetzt richtig zusammen?" Juliana begann zu lachen. „Du kannst so süß sein und ja, wir sind jetzt richtig zusammen… also, wenn du auch willst." David setzte ein breites Grinsen auf: „Und ob ich das will." – „Und deine zweite Frage?", murmelte Jula in den Kuss hinein, zu dem sich ihre Lippen verbunden hatten. „Was für Brötchen soll ich mitbringen?" – „Überrasch mich." – „Ist gut, aber rechne nicht mit Mohn. Knut, komm, wir zwei Männer suchen uns jetzt einen Baum für unser Morgengeschäft", wandte er sich an den Bernersennenrüden, der sofort freudig aus seinem Körbchen sprang, mit seiner Schnauze die Leine packte, die im Flur auf einem Tischchen lag, sich vor der Wohnungstür aufbaute, aufgeregt ab und ab trappelte und scheinbar kein Verständnis dafür hatte, warum David mit Jula über die Herausgabe seines Hemdes diskutierte. „Du wirst mir mein Hemd sowieso geben müssen – spätestens, wenn wir zu Jürgen in den Kiosk gehen." – „Wir gehen zu Jürgen in den Kiosk?", fragte Jula irritiert nach. „Lisa und Rokko sind doch in der Stadt und Jürgen hat als Überraschung alle ihre Berliner Freunde in den Kiosk eingeladen. Du kommst doch mit, oder? Ich meine, lauter glückliche Pärchen…" – „Ja, da müssen wir uns blicken lassen und die Quote erhöhen", lachte Jula. „Aber nur, wenn ich bis dahin nicht verhungert bin." – „Ay-ay", salutierte David gespielt und verschwand in Richtung Tür. „Und was ist mit deinem Hemd?", rief Juliana ihm nach. „Ich bin auch ohne vorzeigbar!", kam die lachende Antwort, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Marikka wurde durch das leise Klappern von Geschirr wach. Helga hatte sich zwar große Mühe gegeben, unbemerkt an den schlafenden Gästen auf der Couch vorbeizuschleifen, aber einer Gluckenmama wie Marikka Kowalski entging nichts. „Guten Morgen, Helga", grüsste sie ihre neue Freundin. „Ich ziehe mich nur schnell an und dann helfe ich dir, okay?" – „Ach was, du kannst doch im Nachthemd frühstücken, das mache ich auch so und soviel Hilfe brauche ich auch nicht. Guck mal, Kaffee kocht die Maschine, Brötchen bäckt der Herd auf, für die Eier ist meine alte Kasserolle zuständig, bleibt mir nur, den Tisch zu decken." Emsig stellte Helga die verschiedensten Utensilien in die Durchreiche. „Aber dabei könnte ich dir doch helfen", entschied Rokkos Mutter und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort nahm sie entgegen, was Helga ihr reichte und baute es kunstvoll auf dem Esstisch auf. „Sag mal, Helga, hast du eigentlich immer gearbeitet?", formulierte sie die Frage, die ihr schon seit dem Vorabend auf der Seele brannte. „Ja… naja… als ich mit der Lisa schwanger war, da musste ich unterbrechen, weil's ja eine Risikoschwangerschaft war und als die Lisa dann auf der Welt war, war ich auch einige Zeit Zuhause – bis sie in die Krippe kam. Und das letzte halbe Jahr war ich arbeitslos, aber sonst habe ich immer gearbeitet, warum?" – „War nur so eine Frage. Ist dir das nie zuviel gewesen? Ich meine, Familie, Haushalt und der Job." – „Nein, eher im Gegenteil, mir hat in den letzten Monaten wirklich etwas gefehlt." Nachdenklich blieb Marikka an der Durchreiche stehen, während Helga zum Treppenabsatz ging und laut „Früüüühstück!" rief. Dieser Aufschrei ließ Gustav erschrocken hochfahren. „Morgen, Schatz, Frühstück ist fertig", begrüßte seine Frau ihn.

„Und, was habt ihr heute vor?", fragte Bernd gut gelaunt seine Tochter. „Wir wollten nach Berlin, Jürgen im Kiosk besuchen", erklärte Lisa ihm. Verwundert sahen alle dabei zu, wie Bernd sein Brötchen erst dick mit Leberwurst und dann mit Kirschmarmelade bestrich. „Die Marmelade hat mein Helgamäuschen selbst gemacht", sagte Bernd zu Gustav, der – wie es ihm schien – besonders zu zweifelte. „Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie ganz hervorragend ist, aber die Kombination…" – „… ist echt dufte, musste auch mal probieren." – „Besser nicht", meinte Gustav schmunzelnd. „Wir können Rokko und Lisa ja nach Berlin fahren und uns die Stadt ansehen", schlug er stattdessen vor. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dein Auto für die Damen, das Männchen, dich, mich und meine sexuelle Schwungmasse reicht", lachte Bernd und deutete auf seinen Bauch. „Wir wollen eh lieber S-Bahn fahren", warf Rokko in das Gespräch. „Dann passt es wieder", vervollständigte Gustav die Planung. „Na wunderbar", freute Helga sich nun.

Einige Stunden später betraten Lisa und Rokko freudestrahlend den Kiosk. „Wow, du siehst toll aus", begrüßte Jürgen seine beste Freundin ausgelassen, hob sie an und wirbelte sie herum. „Du bist nicht mehr so blass und du strahlst so. Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Rokko", wandte er sich Lisas Lebensgefährten. Bei diesen Worten wurde Lisa feuerrot. „Und trotzdem gibt es Dinge, die sich nicht verändert haben", lachte Jürgen. „Hey, was haltet ihr davon, uns zu erzählen, wie es euch geht, was ihr so macht und so?" – „Euch?", hakte Lisa nach. Jürgen grinste sein typisches Jürgen-Grinsen. „Hm, uns. Ich mache den Kiosk jetzt zu und zwar nur für euch. Oben habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für euch." Neugierig gingen Rokko und Lisa durch die Hintertür, die Jürgen ihnen aufhielt. „Wartet kurz auf mich, ich will eure Gesichter sehen, wenn ihr die Überraschung seht."

„Überraschung!", schallte es Rokko und Lisa entgegen, als sie Jürgens Wohnung betraten. Liebevoll hatten er und Mariella das Wohnzimmer für diesen Anlass dekoriert: Auf dem Tisch stand ein großer Strauß Tulpen, eine Schüssel mit Lisas Lieblingssüßigkeiten und Mariella hatte die Zeitungen, die seit Lisas Abreise erschienen waren, auffällig überall im Raum verteilt. „Das Schlösselmännchen konnte leider nicht kommen, aber er grüsst euch recht herzlich." Das war Yvonnes Stimme und ehe Lisa sich versah, war ihr diese auch schon um den Hals gefallen.

„Joa, das war es also, das gute alte Berlin", polterte Bernd am späten Nachmittag. „Eine wirklich schöne Stadt. Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich Rokko endlich", gestand Gustav. „Ihr müsst uns unbedingt besuchen kommen", drängte Marikka. „Dann zeigen wir euch Hamburg. Das wird euch bestimmt gefallen." Begeistert nickte Helga. „Und Lisa müssen wir es auch langsam mal zeigen", wies Gustav seine Frau darauf hin, dass das bisher in den Hintergrund gerückt war. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass es so ist, als wäre sie schon immer bei uns gewesen und wenn ich daran denke, wie schnell sie Ordnung in meine Kanzlei gebracht habe, dann will ich sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr hergeben", fügte Gustav hinzu. „Macht sie sich denn gut im Büro?", fragte Bernd. „Ja, sehr gut. Eigentlich habe ich mir ja immer gewünscht, dass Rokko mal meine Kanzlei übernimmt, aber ich glaube, Lisa liegt diese Rolle mehr." Bernd konnte seinen Stolz nicht verstecken, dennoch reagierte er eher wortkarg: „Schön, schön. Das freut mich für das Schnattchen. Sag mal, Helgamäuschen, haben wir noch Fleisch Zuhause?" Helga stutzte angesichts Bernds abrupten Themenwechsel. „Ähm, ja. Wieso?" – „Das Wetter ist so toll. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute angrillen?" Gustav stimmte freudig zu: „Das klingt super. Ich liebe grillen, schade, dass ich dafür so selten Zeit habe." – „Bernd, das, was noch Zuhause ist, eignet sich nicht für den Grill", bremste Helga das euphorische Pläneschmieden der Männer. „Dann suchen wir uns jetzt eine Fleischerei und ändern das", entschied Bernd ganz unkompliziert.

„Das muss man so machen." – „Nein, so doch nicht. Es muss mit Bier abgelöscht werden." Lisa und Rokko glaubten, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als sie kurz nach ihren Eltern in das Plenskesche Haus nach Göberitz kamen. Bernd und Gustavs Fachsimpeleien waren bis auf die Straße zu hören. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Rokko seine Mutter, die in der Küche stand und Tomaten schnitt. „Bernd hat entschieden, dass es Zeit ist anzugrillen und da war dein Vater nicht mehr zu halten, du kennst ihn ja." Kritisch zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn du meinst…" – „Mäuschen, hallo!", grüsste Helga ihre Tochter, als sie zur Hintertür hereinkam. „Das war schlimmer als eine Raubtierfütterung. Die Zwei haben sich über die Würstchen hergemacht… du hast ja keine Vorstellung", lachte Helga Marikka an. „Hattet ihr denn einen schönen Tag, Kinder?", wandte Helga sich an ihre Tochter und an Rokko. „Ja, einen sehr schönen Tag. Jürgen hat alle zu sich eingeladen. Wir haben nett beisammen gesessen, Süßigkeiten gegessen und gequatscht", sprudelte es aus Lisa heraus. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Appetit für das Abendessen. Wir essen sogar draußen", erklärte Marikka mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Garten. „Au fein", freute Lisa sich. „Im übrigen, Mama, damit du Montag gleich eine Neuigkeit zum Weitertratschen hast: David und Jula sind jetzt ganz offiziell ein Paar."

„Sag mal, Gustav, wieso ist da so eine… naja… wie soll ich sagen?... Kälte zwischen Rokko und dir?", fragte Bernd ohne das Grillfleisch aus den Augen zu lassen. „Bitte? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", baute Rokkos Vater sofort eine Schutzmauer um sich herum. Nervös spielte er an seiner Bierflasche herum und hoffte, Bernd würde nicht weiterfragen. „Mach mir doch nichts vor! Ich habe das genau gemerkt. Zwischen euch ist so eine Distanz – mehr als zwischen Rokko und mir, dabei bist du sein Vater." Gustavs Blick wanderte in die Ferne. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Okay, ich war nicht der beste Vater, den man sich vorstellen kann und vielleicht hätte ich öfter für ihn da sein müssen, aber… ach nichts aber… es ist so, ich bin ein schlechter Vater und die Beziehung zu meinem Sohn ist mir irgendwann entglitten. Es ist nicht mehr ganz so schlimm seit Lisa da ist, aber es eben auch nicht die Beziehung, die ihr zu eurer Tochter habt." – „Das wäre ja auch ein bisschen übertrieben – so von jetzt auf gleich, meine ich. Was steht denn zwischen euch?" – „Jede Menge: Die missglückte Flucht, dass ich Rokko im Vorhinein so wenig geholfen habe, der halbherzige Versuch, ihn mit der Tochter eines Kollegen zu verkuppeln, meine ständige Kritik an seinem Lebensstil, seinen Klamotten, na das alles eben." – „Weißte, als es damals ernst wurde und die Helga und ich wussten, dass die Lisa mit dem Rokko gehen wird und wir nicht wussten, wie das ausgeht, da mussten wir ganz schnell lernen, loszulassen und das haben wir auch. Sie sind nicht ewig die kleinen süßen Kinder, die einfach mal ausprobieren, ob sie im Stehen pinkeln können. Sie werden erwachsen und das können wir nicht verhindern. Es gibt einfach Erfahrungen, die sie machen müssen…" – „Aber wieso kann Rokko sich nicht anhören, welche Erfahrungen ich schon gemacht habe? Dann wäre ihm das eine oder andere erspart geblieben…", unterbrach Gustav Bernd. „Ich meine, glaubst du, ich hatte seinerzeit nur Freunde und Gönner, als ich laut grölend durch die Straßen gezogen bin und der ‚Krawallstudent' war, wie meine Schwiegereltern mich zu nennen pflegten?" – „Nö, aber dir wird damals doch auch mal jemand gesagt haben, dass du dich besser auf die Paragraphenreiterei konzentrieren solltest als die Revolution zu fordern." Gustav schwieg nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht kann ich Rokko nicht meine Vorstellungen aufzwingen." – „Nee, kannste nicht, zumal der Junge jetzt noch nicht bereit ist, ein Spießer zu sein." – „Ich bin kein Spießer!", empörte Gustav sich. „Oh doch: Mittelklasselimousine, Vorstadthaus, geregelter Job, Wochenendausflug zu den Schwiegereltern deines Sohnes und jetzt grillste auch noch und zwar nicht irgendwo, wo's nicht erlaubt ist, sondern ganz bieder in einem Garten. Du bist ein Spießer", lachte Bernd. „Und in unserem Alter ist das auch okay. Es zeigt doch nur, dass wir angekommen sind, oder? Ich wollte ja auch nie einer sein und trotzdem, es ist einfach so passiert. Von Zeit zu Zeit hole ich mein Motorrad raus und lasse die alten Zeiten aufleben." Bernd lachte immer noch schallend, so dass Gustav einfach mitlachen musste. „Du hast Recht und zu meinem Spießerglück fehlt mir nur noch eins." Bernd sah ihn fragend an. „Ein Bienenvolk. Ich wollte mich immer mal als Imker versuchen und zwar in meinem kleinen Vorstadtgarten mit den genormten und bis zur Perfektion gestutzten Hecken." – „Bienen?", fragte Rokko ungläubig hinter ihm. Er war mit Salatschüsseln bewaffnet von seiner Mutter in den Garten geschickt worden und hatte den letzten Rest des – in seinen Augen illustren – Gespräches mitbekommen. „Das ist mir auch neu", lachte Marikka dahinter. „Ist aber so", verteidigte Gustav sich und wurde dabei sogar ein bisschen rot. „Nun lasst uns aber essen, bevor das Fleisch genauso schwarz ist wie die Kohle."


	71. Chapter 71

71.

„Hallo", hauchte Jacqueline und setzte sich mit einem kurzen Hopser auf den Schreibtisch. „Interessantes Jackett." – „Hm, habe ich zum Geburtstag gekriegt." – „Von deinem Frauchen?" – „Nenn Lisa doch nicht immer ‚mein Frauchen'", forderte Rokko seine Assistentin auf. „Ist sie das denn nicht? Wenn sie so hausbacken ist, ein Jackett umzunähen…" Kritisch beäugte Jacqueline die Nähte von Rokkos Kleidungsstück. „Erstens: Ich finde es schön und zweitens: Du musst nicht verstehen, warum ich Lisa liebe", entgegnete Rokko trotzig und versuchte, sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen. „Du klingst irgendwie frustriert. Läuft's nicht?", fragte Jacqueline ohne einen Hehl aus ihrer Schadenfreude zu machen. „Hat euer Ausflug nach Berlin diesbezüglich nichts gebracht? Naja, im Haus der Schwiegereltern… das hätte selbst ich mir verkniffen", plapperte Jacqueline unbeirrt weiter, während Rokko sie zu ignorieren versuchte. „Jacqueline, merkst du es nicht? Ich will nicht mit dir reden – weder über Berlin, noch über mein Liebesleben, noch über sonst irgendetwas Privates. Geh etwas kopieren oder so." – „Und was?" – „Mach einfach einen Abflug", presste Rokko genervt zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Schon gut, bin ja schon weg. Eins noch: Wenn du mal wieder Bock hast oder Druck und dein Frauchen dich immer noch nicht ranlässt, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." Jacqueline lächelte Rokko süffisant an, bevor sie von seiner Schreibtischplatte hopste und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Zieh einfach Leine, okay?" – „Jawohl, eure Heiligkeit. Das schlechte Gewissen steht dir übrigens überhaupt nicht." Hocherhobenen Hauptes stöckelte Jacqueline aus Rokkos Büro.

„Herr Lutterbeck, das geht so nicht. Sie können doch unsere Kinder nicht von dieser… dieser… betreuen lassen… Sie ist ein ehemaliger Sträfling." Susanne Voigt hatte sich furchtbar aufgeregt, doch den letzten Teil ihrer Aussage hatte sie geflüstert. Gutmütig hatte Gordon sich alles angehört, schließlich kannte er sie alle, diese Mütter, die das Talent ihrer Kinder oder den Mangel an eben diesem überschätzten und sich bei ihm über Spielstrategien, Positionen im Feld und Ähnliches beschwerten oder die Mütter, die sich über seine direkte oder wie sie es nannten „rüde" Ausdrucksweise beschwerten oder jene, die aus Prinzip meckerten oder sich einfach nur unterhalten wollten, aber Susanne Voigt hatte bisher in keine der Kategorien gehört: Sie brachte Clemens zum Training oder zu Spielen und holte ihn wieder ab, eine freundliche Begrüßung, ein höflicher Abschied, ein wenig Smalltalk, aber ansonsten war sie pflegeleicht. Heute jedoch überspannte sie den Bogen. Gereizt räusperte Gordon sich: „Frau Voigt… Lisa Plenske ist das Beste, was diesen Kindern passieren konnte. Sie ist lieb, zuverlässig, verantwortungsbewusst und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Sie ist geduldig. Sonst beschweren sich immer alle, dass ich nicht kindgerecht mit den Lütten umgehe und jetzt stehen Sie hier und machen so einen Wirbel, nur weil…" – „Sie war über ein Jahr im Gefängnis", fiel die aufgebrachte Mutter ihm ins Wort. „Hat Ihnen Ihr Friseur auch geflüstert, warum?", fragte Gordon ganz entgegen seiner Art zynisch. Susanne Voigt schwieg. „Man sollte sich nicht zu sehr auf die Gerüchteküche verlassen", fuhr Gordon ruhig fort. „Lisa bleibt und erst wenn Sie ein besseres Argument als diese nicht gestützten Gerüchte haben, können wir noch einmal darüber reden", bot Gordon an, ohne hinzuzufügen, dass es außer Frage stand, dass er Lisa die Betreuung der Kindermannschaft wieder aberkennen würde. „Ich kläre das mit dem Sportverein oder der Gemeinde oder wer auch immer für Ihren Posten hier verantwortlich ist", zischte Susanne, bevor sie abrauschte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Voigt", erklang Lisas Stimme hinter Gordon. Sie war gerade aus der Umkleidekabine gekommen und wollte sich von ihrem Freund verabschieden, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machte. Frau Voigt hingegen ging wortlos und ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen vorbei. „Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Lisa leicht pikiert. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage", murmelte Gordon sauer. Lisa schluckte betreten. „Ich wollte mich nur schnell verabschieden", erklärte sie und wollte sich umdrehen. „Hey, warte doch mal kurz", forderte Gordon sie auf. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie es in Berlin war", lächelte er besänftigt. „Schön war es. Ich bin so froh, dass Rokkos und meine Eltern sich so gut verstanden haben. Ich hatte so meine Bedenken, weil sie doch so unterschiedlich sind. Aber es war großartig – wir haben ja so viel gelacht und alte Geschichten erzählt und… ja, so etwas eben. Und meine Freunde, ich habe alle meine Freunde wieder gesehen. Schon seltsam, was sich in der kurzen Zeit alles getan hat – plötzlich sind Leute ein Paar, die vorher wie Hund und Katze waren. Ich meine, meinen ehemaliger Chef und seine Geschäftspartnerin so verliebt zu sehen, war ein schöner, aber eben ungewohnter Anblick." Fasziniert beobachtete Gordon, wie locker Lisa sein konnte und wie unbeschwert sie plappern konnte, wenn sie erst einmal Vertrauen gefasst hatte. „Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", lachte Gordon. „Das war ja mit Rokko irgendwie ähnlich", beantwortete er Lisas fragenden Blick. „Wenn man von Engeln redet, hört man ihre Flügel schlagen", fuhr Gordon fort und deutete auf einen jungen Mann, der gerade durch das Haupttor kam. „Hey!", rief Lisa und rannte auf Rokko zu. Stürmisch hob Rokko sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. „Hallo!", murmelte er in den Begrüßungskuss. „Gestattest du mir noch, das Gespräch mit deiner Herzallerliebsten zu beenden?", bemerkte Gordon amüsiert grinsend, als er sich zu den Beiden gesellt hatte. „Wenn's schnell geht", grinste Rokko zurück. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Kerstin schon geschrieben hast", wandte Gordon sich an Lisa. „Ja, habe ich, aber ich habe noch keine Antwort gekriegt." Der Trainer nickte verständnisvoll und vielleicht auch ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Ich sage dir aber sofort Beschein, wenn es soweit ist, okay?", bot Lisa lächelnd an. „Okay. Sehen wir uns Samstag zum Spiel?" – „Du gibst es wirklich nicht auf und glaubst, dass unsere Damen auch mal gewinnen, oder?", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. „Ich bin nun einmal ein hoffnungsloser Optimist."

_Dortmund, 04. Juni 1990_

_Mein liebes Kampflandei!_

_Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie dumm ich geguckt habe, Post an meinen Arbeitsplatz zu kriegen, schließlich passiert das sonst ja auch nicht. Und dann auch noch aus Pinneberg! Da kenne ich doch niemanden und kann auch nur mit Hilfe einer Karte sagen, wo das liegt. Und dann diese Handschrift! Die kannte ich ja auch nicht. Umso größer war meine Überraschung oder viel mehr meine Freude, von dir zu hören oder zu lesen oder wie auch immer. Ich war nie eine große Briefeschreiberin und ich werde wohl nie eine sein. _

_Ich habe deinen Brief immer und immer wieder gelesen und kann es einfach nicht fassen! Diese Drecksäcke! Euch einfach zu erzählen, dass der jeweils Andere tot ist! Ich weiß, du bist ein guter Mensch und wirst das jetzt nicht hören wollen, aber ich hoffe, jeder von denen schmort jetzt in einer von diesen verranzten Zellen, in denen wir so lange gefangen waren! So, das reicht schon, um meiner Wut und meinem Frust Luft zu machen und ich kann wieder zum Wesentlichen kommen: An deiner Stelle wäre mir wohl das Herz stehen geblieben, in dem Moment, als du Rokko wieder gesehen hast. Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse: Grüße ihn unbekannterweise und gratuliere ihm nachträglich zum Geburtstag von mir. Ich hoffe, es war schön mit seinen und deinen Eltern in Berlin und er wusste die ganze Arbeit, die du in das Jackett gesteckt hast, zu würdigen._

_Offen gestanden habe ich lange gegrübelt, wer dieser Gordon ist, von dem du die Adresse meines Vereins hast. Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann dem Namen kein Gesicht zuordnen. Das liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass ich mehr als eine Fortbildung gemacht habe, seit ich in Dortmund bin. An den meisten habe ich teilgenommen, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich auch Seminare gehalten. Wenn er Fußballtrainer ist, dann kriegt er für meine Seminare keine Einladung, weil die nur für Turner sind, aber grüße ihn von mir und sag ihm, dass er sich bei mir melden soll, dann deichsle ich etwas. Wenn ich es deinen Zeilen richtig entnommen habe, dann hat unser Treffen ja einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen und ich schäme mich richtig, dass ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann._

_Wie du sicher erfahren hast, bin ich in Dortmund aufgeschlagen und hängen geblieben. Alles hat mit Kindergruppen angefangen, aber mittlerweile trainiere ich „die Großen". Wir bereiten gerade die deutschen Meisterschaften vor. Das ist für mich fast aufregender als für meine Mädchen. Weißt du, ich kann endlich beweisen, dass meine als autoritär verschrienen Trainingsmethoden effektiv sind. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich problemlos da weitermachen konnte, wo ich vor meiner Haft aufgehört habe. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich meinen Trainerschein noch einmal machen musste, habe ich meine Schwierigkeiten damit, dass ich jetzt eine Art Dienstleister bin. Hier darf jeder zum Training kommen, der es bezahlen kann, da wird keine Rücksicht auf den entsprechenden Körperbau und das notwendige Talent genommen. Du weißt, ich war mit vielem, was bei uns lief, nicht einverstanden, aber die Art und Weise wie bei uns der Sport gefördert wurde, war nicht schlecht. In der Schule wird auf das Training der Mädchen keine Rücksicht genommen und die regelmäßigen Gesprächstermine mit den Lehrern musste ich mir förmlich erzwingen. Ich finde das frustrierend und ecke mit meinen Vorschlägen häufig an. Ich hoffe daher sehr auf ein gutes Abschneiden meiner Riege bei den deutschen Meisterschaften Ende August – als Bestätigung dafür, dass meine Methoden nicht verkehrt sind, verstehst du? Du kannst uns ja auch die Daumen drücken, wenn du nicht zu sehr mit Knutschen beschäftigt bist._

_Beruflich läuft es mit einigen kritischen Bemerkungen gut. Privat läuft es uneingeschränkt gut: Ich habe eine kleine Wohnung unweit vom Trainingszentrum. Ich habe sogar Freude am Kochen entwickelt – liegt wohl daran, dass die Küche in Knallgelb gestrichen ist und förmlich zum Aufenthalt einlädt. Mein Wohn-/Schlafzimmer ist auch in fröhlichen Farben gestrichen, aber was viel wichtiger ist: Meine geliebten Postkarten hängen überall. Zugegeben, ich habe bei Weitem nicht gesehen, was ich immer sehen wollte, aber meinen letzten Urlaub habe ich in Brüssel verbracht. Und am Wochenende mache ich häufig Ausflüge ins Umland von Dortmund. Mit meiner Turnriege bin ich auch oft unterwegs, aber neben den Wettkämpfen bleibt wenig Zeit für Besichtigungen. In Berlin war ich seit meiner Ausreise noch nicht wieder. Ich schätze, dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit._

_Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich immer noch Single und sehr glücklich damit. Von der netten Familie mit den zuweilen sehr lauten kleinen Kindern, die direkt unter mir wohnen, habe ich kurz nach meinem Einzug einen grau getigerten Kater geschenkt bekommen, den ich heiß und innig liebe. Ich habe ihn Luis genannt und freue mich immer sehr, wenn er so süß zusammengerollt auf meinem Kopfkissen liegt und schläft._

_So, ich habe gerade meine Zeilen noch einmal überflogen und denke, ich habe dir alles Wichtige geschrieben. Ich lege dir noch ein paar Postkarten von meinen Ausflügen bei._

_Hoffentlich höre ich bald wieder von dir und deinem persönlichen Wunder._

_Halt die Ohren steif und pass gut auf dich auf._

_Deine Kerstin_

„Welchen Anzug wirst du heute Abend tragen?", fragte Marikka ihren Mann am Samstagmorgen. „Die sind doch alle gleich, wieso?" – „Weil ich ihn bügeln will", erklang die gestresste Antwort. Zeitgleich bearbeitete Marikka ein Brötchen mit einem Messer. „Ich kann mein Brötchen durchaus alleine aufschneiden", merkte Lisa an – so wie jeden Morgen, nur dass Marikka diesmal darauf reagierte. „Fein. Schön, wenn man nicht gebraucht wird", ließ sie beleidigt verlauten. Betreten sah Lisa zu Boden. „Du musst deinen selbst gemachten Stress nicht an Lisa auslassen", bemerkte Gustav hinter seiner Zeitung. Völlig entnervt überreichte Marikka der perplexen Lisa das Brötchen: „DU, schneide dein Brötchen selbst auf und DU,…", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann, während sie ihm die Zeitung entriss. „… triff eine Entscheidung in Bezug auf deinen Anzug!" Fassungslos schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Jedes Jahr das gleiche Theater: Der Oberstaatsanwalt lud zu seinem Sommerfest und bei Kowalskis herrschte Weltuntergangsstimmung, weil man sich nicht auf Anzüge, Abendkleider, Schmuck, Frisuren und was es sonst noch zu beachten gab, einigen konnte. „Was macht ihr heute?", wandte Gustav sich die Aufforderung seiner Frau geflissentlich ignorierend an seinen Sohn. „Wir unterstützen die Fankurve unserer Damenfußballmannschaft", murmelte Rokko zwischen zwei Bissen. „Klingt nett. Heute Abend wird es spät. Deine Mutter und ich, wir vertrauen euch in dieser Angelegenheit voll und ganz, also bitte enttäuscht uns nicht, in dem wir das Haus in Schutt und Asche vorfinden, wenn wir wiederkommen." Gustav zwinkerte seiner Quasi-Schwiegertochter zu, die seinen Scherz mit einem Lächeln quittierte. „Nachdem das geklärt ist, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du endlich einen Anzug aussuchen könntest, damit ich ihn bügeln kann", kam es gereizt von der Seite. „Marikka, lass uns damit warten, bis die Kinder weg sein. Dann streite ich mich – so wie jedes Jahr – wieder gerne mit dir über die Frage, wonach man eine Krawatte aussuchen sollte." Marikka bedachte ihren Mann mit einem strengen Blick, musste dann aber lachen. „Alle Jahre wieder", säuselte sie kichernd. „Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Jahr alles anders machen: Ich gehe in Jeans und trage meine Krawatte so wie Rokko…" – „Ja, und beim Oberstaatsanwalt kriegst du dann die passende Jacke dazu – du weißt schon, die, die man auf dem Rücken zubindet", vervollständigte Rokko den Satz seines Vaters. „Solange die farblich zu meiner Handtasche passt", witzelte Gustav weiter. Marikka war dieser Seitenhieb auf ihre Vorliebe für bestens abgestimmte Kleidung nicht entgangen. „Gustav Kowalski, wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten vor deinem Kleiderschrank. Ich bringe das Bügeleisen mit und du deinen guten Geschmack!"

„Komm schon, wir kommen zu spät", drängelte Lisa Rokko und zog ihn ungeduldig an der Hand hinter sich her. „Ich denke, Fußball ist nicht deine Welt und du hast keine Ahnung von den Regeln", lachte Rokko. „Hab ich auch nicht, aber… aber… es sind doch unsere Freundinnen, die da spielen", entgegnete Lisa gespielt schmollend. Hochroten Kopfes sah sie Rokko an. „Ist doch schön, wenn du sie als ‚unsere' Freundinnen betrachtest", ermunterte er sie. „Das zeigt doch nur, dass du dich eingelebt hast." Scheu lächelte Lisa, nahm aber glücklich zur Kenntnis, wie Rokko sie an sich zog. „Ich habe schon befürchtet, du würdest dich hier nicht wohl fühlen. In Berlin… bei deinen Eltern… ich hatte einen Moment lang Angst, du würdest dableiben wollen. Das hätte ich dir nicht einmal verdenken können… ich meine, deine Familie und Jürgen und…" Rokko spürte, wie Lisas Finger sich auf seine Lippen legte. „Pscht", raunte sie ihm zu. „Jürgen hat Mariella, meine Eltern haben einander und ich habe dich. Wir gehören doch zusammen", erklärte Lisa ihrem Gegenüber glücklich lächelnd. Rokko lächelte sein liebes Rokko-Lächeln zurück und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Es tut so gut, das zu hören, weißt du das? Komm, lass uns zum Bolzplatz gehen, sonst verpassen wir noch ein historisches Tor oder so."

In der Tat war die Pinneberger „Fankurve" völlig aus dem Häuschen, als Lisa und Rokko Hand in Hand dort ankamen. Selbst der sonst so introvertierte Tim war aufgesprungen und jubelte wie wild. „Michi hat gerade ein Tor geschossen", erklärte er atemlos seinen Freunden. „Ist das ihre Aufgabe als Verteidigerin?", zweifelte Lisa. „Ist doch völlig Wurscht – Hauptsache das Runde ist im Eckigen", lachte Tim ausgelassen. „Sie führen mit eins zu null! Das ist doch mal was!" Rokko schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Wer weiß, wie lange das hält…" – „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so ein Pessimist sein kannst", maulte Tim. „Ich bin kein Pessimist, ich bin ein Realist", entgegnete Rokko grinsend.

Das eins zu null hielt nicht lange an und nach 90 Minuten anstrengendem Spiels mussten die Pinneberger Damen sich mit einer 1:2-Niederlage begnügen – ihr bis dato bestes Ergebnis. Die Mannschaft hatte sich in die Umkleidekabine zurückgezogen und Tim, Rokko und Lisa scherzte gerade darüber, welche Belohnung Gordon sich diesmal ausdenken würde, als sich eine Frau mit rosigen Wangen hinter ihnen räusperte. Sie trug einen altmodischen, aber bequemen Trainingsanzug und einen über dimensionalen Picknickkorb in der Hand. „Olivia!", begrüßte Tim sie freudig. „Du hier? Und auch noch mit der ganzen Sippe", lachte er weiter, als er Michis Vater und ihre Schwestern entdeckte. Besonders Franzi schien bockig zu sein. „Ich musste meine Lieben förmlich zwingen, aber heute machen wir etwas als Familie. Ich habe ein Picknick vorbereitet und dachte, Michis Mannschaft und ihr habt vielleicht Lust, mitzumachen." Olivia sah neugierig an Tim vorbei zu Lisa. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht, oder?", fragte sie freundlich. Schüchtern schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Ich bin Olivia Hauptmann, Michis Mutter oder wie sie mich mit Vorliebe nennt: ‚Die Frau, die mich nicht versteht'." – „Das ist Lisa", stellte Tim die scheue junge Frau vor. „Ich weiß. Dein Foto liegt bei mir im Nachttisch", erklärte sie der Runde. „Wie jetzt? Ich dachte, das hättest du weggeworfen", hielt Tim die Konversation am Laufen. „Ich habe es nicht über's Herz gebracht. Sie hat mich doch angeguckt, wenn du verstehst", lachte Olivia. „Mensch, Mädchen, du hast dir ja einen Sonnenbrand zugezogen", kehrte sie plötzlich die Mutter heraus. „Du musst doch auf deine Freundin aufpassen", wandte sie sich vorwurfsvoll an Rokko. „Jetzt sieht sie aus wie ein gekochter Krebs. Da hilft nur eins: Da muss Quark drauf, das kühlt und ist entzündungshemmend. Ihr habt doch bestimmt welchen Zuhause, Rokko, oder?" Olivia konnte genauso schnell sprechen wie ihre Tochter und stürzte Rokko, dessen besorgter Blick nur Lisa und ihrer roten Stirn, Nase und Ausschnitt galt, in Verwirrung. „Bestimmt, das schmieren wir nachher gleich ein", versicherte er Michis Mutter. „Gut, dann suchen wir uns jetzt einen schattigen Platz, lächeln freundlich…", zog Olivia ihre Töchter auf. „… und picknicken." – „Du weißt gar nicht, wie gelegen du kommst. Michis Mannschaft hat so gut wie noch nie gespielt und da passt eine Belohnung wie die hier hervorragend", ergriff Tim nun das Wort.

„Hey Lisa!", rief Olivia der Freundin ihrer Tochter nach dem gemeinsamen Picknick zu. „Komm doch mal bitte her", forderte sie sie auf. „Michi, hierher!", wandte Olivia sich dann knapper an ihre Tochter. „Stellt euch mal dort zusammen hin", verlangte sie resolut. „Warum?", fragte Michi genervt. „Weil ich ein Foto von euch machen will. Ein aktuelles, das musst du dann auch nicht mehr in deiner Schatzkiste verstecken und Franzi Gewalt antun, wenn sie es nimmt." Michi verstand sofort, aber Lisa wirkte ein wenig verloren, zwischen den beiden Frauen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte…", meinte Michi. „… und sie ist Vergangenheit", zwinkerte sie ihrer Mutter zu. „Komm, lass uns unser bestes Zahnpasta-Lächeln aufsetzen und ein schönes Foto schießen." Zur Sicherheit machte Olivia gleich mehrere Bilder, bat erst Rokko und dann auch Tim, Jette und Gordon hinzu. Es entstanden Fotos in allen möglichen Varianten. Am Schluss waren es so viele, dass Olivia sogar den Film wechseln musste. Während Rokko locker für die Bilder posierte und sich offensichtlich wohl dabei fühlte, war Lisa mehr als verkrampft. „Okay, genug für heute. Wenn Lisa ihre normale Hautfarbe wiederhat, machen wir das einfach noch einmal", lachte Olivia ausgelassen.

„Wenn sie es durch die mütterliche Zensur geschafft habe, dann bringe ich euch die Abzüge mit", verabschiedete Michi sich augenzwinkernd von Rokko und Lisa. „Ihr habt ja heute sturmfrei", fiel es ihr plötzlich ein. „Ich hoffe, Marikka hat keine Porzellanballerina", merkte Olivia an. „Trödelt doch nicht so", rief sie ihren jüngeren Töchtern zu, die mit einigem Abstand zu ihrer Familie liefen. „Ich glaube nicht, aber es wird keine ausschweifende Party geben", entgegnete Rokko. „Wir wollten uns einen netten Abend zu zweit machen." – „Das klingt sehr löblich. Da lacht das Mutterherz." – „Sie ist immer noch nicht über die Sylvesterparty hinweg", flüsterte Michi Lisa zu. Diese musste lächeln, hatte Rokko ihr doch einst von den Ereignissen dort geschrieben. „Dann macht euch mal nen schönen Abend, nicht?", lachte Michi anzüglich, als Lisa und Rokko sich nun wirklich auf in das Kowalski-Haus machen wollten. „Tschüs, Michi", verabschiedete Lisa sich winkend. „Tschüs und vergesst den Quark nicht!", mahnte Olivia noch einmal. „Quark im Gesicht dürfte jeden Anflug von Erotik im Keim ersticken", raunte Tim seiner Freundin leise zu. „Du, die sind so verliebt, das macht denen nichts", entgegnete Michi. „Weißt du, deine käsebleiche Haut und du, ihr könntet auch ein bisschen Quark gebrauchen und meiner Libido würde das nichts machen", grinste sie süffisant, bevor sie Tim einen Kuss gab.

„Stell dir vor, ich habe noch Quark gefunden. Er ist zwar mit Kirschen, aber der Effekt müsste der gleiche sein, oder?", verkündete Rokko, als er in Lisas Zimmer kam. Sie hatten sich einen netten Fernsehabend gemacht, aber kurz nachdem Lisa und er in ihr Zimmer gegangen waren, hatte er sich kurz entschuldigt, um noch etwas zu trinken. Lisa guckte wenig begeistert, als Rokko sich mit dem Plastikbecher näherte. „Wehe du beschmierst mich mit Lebensmitteln", stieß sie aufgebracht hervor und sprang auf. Doch Rokko war schneller und packte sie lachend an der Taille. „Es ist nur zu deinem Besten und glaub mir, wenn Mama Hauptmann erfährt, dass ich ihrem Befehl nicht Folge geleistet habe, dann rammt sie mich unangespitzt in den Boden." Genüsslich tunkte Rokko seinen Finger in den Quark und ließ ihn dann über Lisas Dekolleté fahren. „Und?", fragte er möglichst unschuldig. „Kalt und klebrig", antwortete Lisa. „Fühl mal!", forderte sie ihn auf, griff in das Behältnis und verschmierte den Kirschquark auf Rokkos Hals. „Oh, wie gemein von dir!" Der Schreck über die Kälte des Milchprodukts ließ ihn aufschreien und ihre Taille loslassen. „Das wirst du bereuen", kündigte Rokko an und sprang hinter Lisa her auf das Bett. Lachend kitzelten sie sich und beschmierten sich gegenseitig mit Quark. Irgendwann lag Lisa halb auf Rokko und ihr Lachen verstummte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Lisas Lippen sanken langsam auf Rokkos. Er genoss das Gefühl ihres innigen Kusses, bis sich Lisas Lippen plötzlich auf Wanderschaft begaben. Vorsichtig leckte sie den Quark von seinem Hals, was Rokko ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. „Lisa", wandte er sich an sie. Sein schlechtes Gewissen war inzwischen übermächtig und ihm war klar, dass es den „richtigen" Moment für dieses Gespräch nicht gab, er es aber jetzt führen musste, bevor Lisa etwas tat, was sie hinterher bereuen könnte. „Lisa", wandte er sich wieder an sie. Lisa war immer noch mit seinem Hals beschäftigt. Wie gut sich das anfühlte. Wie schön es war, sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Wie verlockend die Aussicht auf das bevorstehende war. Wäre es nicht das einfachste, die Sache mit Jacqueline zu vergessen, immerhin hatte sie nichts zu bedeuten? Du willst doch dein neues Glück nicht auf einem wackeligen Fundament aufbauen?, hallte plötzlich Michis Stimme durch seinen Kopf. Nein, das wollte er nicht und darum musste er jetzt handeln. „Lisa? Ich muss mit dir reden", brachte Rokko hervor. Sein Tonfall ließ Lisa alarmiert aufsehen. Abrupt setzte Rokko sich auf, griff nach Lisas Händen und sah sie ernst an. „Ich muss dir etwas ganz Wichtiges sagen." Er stockte, atmete tief durch und überlegte, wie er es am besten formulieren sollte. „Lisa… in der… in der Zeit, als du… in deiner Abwesenheit… als ich dachte, du wärst… Lisa, es hat… es hat eine andere Frau gegeben."


	72. Chapter 72

72.

Fassungslos starrte Lisa auf das Händeknäuel in ihrem Schoss. Zögerlich strich Rokkos Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Verunsichert versuchte er ihren Blick zu erhaschen. Es hat eine andere Frau gegeben – Lisa horchte in sich hinein und versuchte das Gefühl zu ergründen, das ihr bei diesem Satz kam, doch was da war, konnte sie nicht definieren. Rokko ist doch auch nur ein Mann, wir Männer sind so… hatte David damit Recht behalten? Du musst irgendwie reagieren, sag etwas, befahl Lisa sich selbst. „Oh", presste sie hervor. Zu Rokkos Entsetzen entzog Lisa ihm ihre Hände. „Lisa, bitte, sag etwas", flehte er sie an. „Schrei von mir aus oder mach etwas kaputt, aber bitte, reagier irgendwie." Fast schon verzweifelt betrachtet Rokko Lisa, die ihn partout nicht ansehen wollte. Das war definitiv der falsche Augenblick für dieses Gespräch gewesen – es war der Allerhöchste-Eisenbahn-Zeitpunkt, aber nicht der richtige. Wäre es vielleicht doch besser gewesen, die ganze Angelegenheit unter den Teppich zu kehren? „Fass mich nicht an", wehrte Lisa Rokko ab. Seine Hand ließ sofort davon ab, ihr Gesicht zu sich drehen zu wollen. „Sag doch etwas", bat Rokko stattdessen erneut. „Ja, was denn?", brachte Lisa ihre Verzweiflung über ihr Gefühlschaos zum Ausdruck. Hilflos zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Soll ich jetzt so etwas sagen wie ‚herzlichen Glückwunsch'? Was willst du denn jetzt hören?" Irgendwie war Rokko erleichtert, dass Lisa jetzt laut wurde. Er wertete das als gutes Zeichen. „Ich… keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht weitergedacht als bis hierher. Erst wusste ich nicht, ob ich es dir überhaupt sagen soll und dann kam der richtige Moment einfach nicht… ich wollte nicht, dass du jetzt etwas tust, was du später bereuen könntest… Lisa… ich… es war auch nur zwei Mal… es war bedeutungslos… Lisa?" Während Rokko sich befreit fühlte, weil endlich nichts Unausgesprochenes mehr zwischen ihnen stand, war Lisa Rokkos Redefluss zu viel. Den Tränen nahe zog Lisa die Beine zu sich und ließ sich auf das Kissen hinter sich sinken. Mit Sorge beobachtete Rokko, wie sich Lisa gänzlich in ihr Schneckenhaus verkroch. Lass sie in Ruhe, sie will das mit sich selbst auskämpfen – so wie immer, meldete sich seine innere Stimme und Rokko reagierte resigniert darauf: Führsorglich griff er nach der Decke und legte sie um Lisa. Danach drückte er ihr ein Taschentuch in die Hand. Eigentlich sollte Lisa sich damit den Quark abwischen, aber sie zog es vor, es in ihrer Hand zu zerknüllen. „Ich gehe dann mal besser. Ich übernachte auf dem Sofa, falls du doch reden willst."

Während Lisa allmählich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, machte Rokko die Schlafcouch fertig. Völlig verloren saß er nun dort, eine Decke um seine Beine gewickelt und grübelte. Das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel in das Kowalskische Wohnzimmer und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, die verzerrten Schatten der Möbel zu beobachten. Ihm fiel ein, wie er als Kind immer Angst vor diesen Schatten gehabt hatte, weil sie aussahen wie Fratzen schneidende Monster. Und jetzt saß er hier und hatte wieder Angst – nicht vor den Schatten, sondern davor Lisa zu verlieren. Wieso hatte er auch ausgerechnet mit Jacqueline schlafen müssen? Wie hatte er Lisa das antun können? Rokko horchte, ob es irgendwelche Geräusche im Haus gab. Es war vollkommen still. Ob Lisa schlief? Oder war sie vielleicht genauso wach wie er? Sie hatte so schockiert ausgesehen, als er es ihr gesagt hatte? Er hätte es sensibler formulieren müssen, statt es einfach zusammenhanglos in den Raum zu stellen.

Wieder lag ein langer, in grünes Licht getauchter Flur vor ihr. Lisa riss sich los und rannte auf den Schatten zu, von dem sie dachte, es sei Rokko. „Bitte, bleib stehen!", rief sie verzweifelt und tatsächlich, die Figur blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Das war nicht Rokko! Das war die Wachtel! Höhnisch lachend griff sie Lisa zwischen die Rippen. Mit Entsetzen musste Lisa feststellen, dass die gedrungene Frau ihr ihr eigenes Herz unter die Nase hielt. „Es wird dir nie gehören!", lachte die Gefängniswärterin wie irre. Verschwitzt schreckte Lisa aus ihrem Alptraum. Nicht schon wieder, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wo war Rokko? Verwirrt sah Lisa sich um. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein: Rokko hatte sich zurückgezogen, weil sie so seltsam oder vielmehr gar nicht auf sein Geständnis reagiert hatte. Entschlossen schob Lisa die Beine aus ihrem Bett – das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war allein zu sein.

Rokko horchte auf das Knarren der Treppe. Das musste Lisa sein. Ob sie wohl ihren Koffer in der Hand hatte und sich eine Möglichkeit suchen würde, nach Hause zurückzukehren? In Rokkos Magengrube machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. Das Knarren verstummte und wurde kurze Zeit später von einem plätschernden Rauschen ersetzt. Lisa musste in der Küche sein. Dann verstummte auch der Wasserhahn – gerade lange genug um ein halbes Glas zu füllen, hatte sie ihn angestellt. Rokko überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht aufstehen und zu ihr gehen sollte, als die Wohnzimmertür aufging. Völlig verstört stand Lisa in der Tür. In ihrem weißen Nachthemd sah sie aus wie einer der Geister, vor denen er sich als Kind immer gefürchtet hatte… nein, falsch, sie sah aus wie der Engel, den er liebte. „Lisa?", fragte Rokko vorsichtig. „Ich… ich habe schlecht geträumt. Kann ich bitte bei dir schlafen?", bat sie schluchzend. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kletterte Lisa zu Rokko unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Du bist ja ganz kalt", stellte Rokko besorgt fest, legte seine Arme aber bereitwillig um sie. „Du hast geweint", fuhr er ruhig fort. „War dein Traum so schlimm?" Rokko wollte, dass Lisa mit ihm redete, aber sie nickte nur. „Willst du vielleicht darüber reden? Oder über das, was diesen Alptraum ausgelöst hat?" Die Bewegung von Lisas Kopf an seiner Brust war ein vehementes Nein. „Aber ich würde das gerne tun", sagte Rokko bestimmt. „Bitte, Lisa, ich wüsste gerne, was in dir vorgeht, was du fühlst… Lisa, bitte rede mit mir", bat er sie eindringlich. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Lisa zurück. „Das ist einfach viel zu früh. Kann ich nicht einfach nur bei dir übernachten? Ich möchte einfach bei dir sein. Ist das okay?" Ergeben seufzte Rokko. „Wenn du meinst, dass das so richtig ist..."

Gut gelaunt kamen Gustav und Marikka Stunden später nach Hause. Rokkos Vater hatte seine Krawatte gelockert, den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes hatte er geöffnet und sein Jackett lag um Marikkas Schultern, die ansonsten aussah wie aus dem Ei gepellt. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns einen Tee koche, bevor wir uns für ein paar Stunden auf's Ohr hauen?", fragte Rokkos Mutter beim Eintreten in ihr Haus. „Klingt gut, aber wieso nur ein paar Stunden?" – „Weil deine Mutter bestimmt wenig begeistert wäre, wenn wir ihren Gottesdienst verpassen würden…" – „Ach ja, richtig."

„Was ist denn hier los?", flüsterte Marikka ihrem Mann perplex zu, als sie es sich kurze Zeit später auf dem Sofa bequem machen wollten. „Vielleicht war ihnen die Spielwiese in Lisas Zimmer nicht groß genug", meinte Gustav trocken. „Gustav!", ermahnte seine Frau ihn empört. „Was denn?", entgegnete Rokkos Vater. „Okay, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, meinem werten Herrn Sohn eine Packung Kondome zu schenken, aber letztlich… warst du es nicht, die meinte, dass das dazugehören würde, wenn man sich liebt?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Marikka das aneinander gekuschelte Paar. „Ja", antwortete sie knapp. „Aber auf unserem Sofa?" Kopfschüttelnd schob sie ihren Mann wieder in den Flur. „Lass uns unseren Tee im Bett trinken. Da ist es auch bequemer als auf dem Sofa." – „Sag das nicht so laut, sonst finden wir die Kinder das nächste Mal dort!", zwinkerte Gustav seiner Frau zu und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„So ein Mist!" Der spitze Aufschrei Marikkas gekoppelt mit einem lauten Klirren, das verriet, dass ein Teller oder eine Tasse zu Boden gefallen sein musste, weckte Rokko. Als erstes sah er an sich runter – Lisa schlief immer noch tief und für Rokko stand fest, dass es das Beste war, wenn das noch eine Weile so blieb. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Lisas Umarmung, wickelte die Decke liebevoll um sie und ging zu seiner Mutter in die Küche. „Morgen, Mama", grüsste Rokko muffelig. „Guten Morgen, Rokko", kam die fröhliche Stimme seiner Mutter vom Boden. Sie hockte da schob die Scherben mit dem Handfeger auf das Kehrblech. „Lisa schäft noch", informierte Rokko seine Mutter kurz. „Hm, dein Vater auch noch", erwiderte Marikka. „Sag mal, ist bei Lisa und dir alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja. Was soll denn sein?", fragte Rokko möglichst gleichgültig und ließ sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem sein Vater normalerweise saß, fallen. „Das frage ich dich. Wenn ihr euch gestritten hättet, dann hätte wohl bloß einer von euch auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Aber wenn es nur eine Platzfrage war, dann will ich keine weiteren Details", beeilte Marikka sich, hinzuzufügen. „Eine Platzfrage?", hakte Rokko verständnislos nach. „Schon gut, war nur so eine Idee von deinem Vater." Marikka hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da ging die Küchentür auf und eine verschlafene Lisa kam herein. „Guten Morgen", grüsste sie leise. Marikka wartete darauf, dass Rokko wie gewöhnlich aufsprang und seine Lisa mit einem stürmischen Kuss begrüßte, doch nichts passierte, stattdessen sah Rokko Lisa erwartungsvoll an. Diese lächelte scheu und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, während sie an ihm vorbeiging und sich auf der Eckbank fallen ließ. „Guten Morgen, Lisa", ergriff Marikka das Wort. „Frühstück ist gleich fertig."

„Ach du meine Güte, was seid ihr denn heute so einsilbig?", fragte Heide Stunden später beim Kaffeetrinken. Ihr undeutbarer Blick wanderte von rechts nach links, sprich von Lisa zu Rokko. Beide saßen mit Leichenbittermienen über ihrem Kuchen. Beide hatten ihren Kuchen mit der Gabel misshandelt, so dass er nur noch in Krümeln auf dem Teller lag. „Ich bin es leid, mit mir selbst zu reden", fuhr Heide ruhig fort. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Also, Rokko, dass du keinen Schokoladenkuchen isst, habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Es stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht." Rokko sah nicht einmal auf. Gut, dann eben nicht, dann würde sie jetzt die schweren Geschütze auffahren: Lisa, sie konnte und würde sie nicht belügen! „Lisa, was ist los?", wandte Heide sich also an die junge Frau, doch Fehlanzeige, auch aus ihr war nichts herauszubekommen. Lisa räusperte sich unsicher. „Mir ist irgendwie nicht gut." Lisa sprach ganz leise, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn es um sie ging und ihr die Aufmerksamkeit peinlich war. „Aber das musst du doch sagen, Mädchen!", entgegnete Heide alarmiert. „Aber dir ist doch nicht übel, oder?", mischte Christa sich in das Gespräch und das in einem Tonfall, der etwas sagte wie „Aber von meinem Essen kann das nicht sein!". Heide musterte die junge Frau, die für sie mittlerweile ein Stück Familie war. „Du bist ja ganz blass", stellte sie plötzlich fest. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst." Angesichts des Vorschlags seiner Großmutter sah Rokko schockiert auf. „Du bringst sie doch zu deinen Eltern?", wandte Heide sich an ihren Enkel. Die Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht blieb ihr nicht verborgen. „Natürlich." Sofort stand Rokko auf. „Wartest du kurz hier? Ich würde gerne noch etwas holen, bevor wir gehen", bat er Lisa, die unmerklich nickte.

Als Rokko aus seinem Bungalow zurückkam, stand Lisa schon an der Haustür. „Ich würde lieber alleine gehen", erklärte sie ihm sofort. Heide und Christa standen mit besorgten Mienen dahinter. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", sprach Rokko die Gedanken der beiden alten Damen aus. „Ich wäre jetzt wirklich gerne alleine", entgegnete Lisa. „Das ist mir gerade viel zu viel Nähe." Betreten nickte Rokko. „Hier, die habe ich damals geschrieben, vielleicht helfen sie dir ja, es zu verstehen. Sie zu schreiben hat mir zumindest ein bisschen geholfen, mich zu ordnen." Auf Rokkos flacher Hand lagen zwei Zettel mit seiner charakteristischen Handschrift. „Wenn du soweit bist, würdest du sie bitte lesen?" Lisa nahm die Briefe an sich, beugte sich vor und gab Rokko einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?" Rokko nickte kurz. „Komm gut nach Hause." Heide machte einen Schritt auf Rokko zu, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Lisa gegangen war. „Du hast es ihr gesagt, oder?" Rokko räusperte sich. „Ich habe mir keine Gedanken gemacht, wie sie reagieren könnte. Weißt du, ich würde es ihr gerne erklären, erfahren, was sie fühlt, wie sie darüber denkt, aber sie zieht sich einfach in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück und macht völlig dicht. Ich kann so nicht, ich bin was das betrifft nun mal kein Einzelkämpfer…" Resignierend ließ Rokko die Schultern hängen. „Was erwartest du denn? Sie muss das verarbeiten und dafür braucht sie Zeit." Heide überlegte krampfhaft, was sie sagen könnte, um Rokko aufzumuntern. „Ihr liebt euch doch und ihr habt doch schon ganz andere Sachen durchgestanden… ich meine, ihr habt den Tod ausgetrickst sozusagen, da schafft ihr das auch, aber du kannst nicht verlangen, dass das von jetzt auf gleich klappt." – „Das verzeiht sie mir nicht, das weiß ich", sagte Rokko geknickt. Heide schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst von niemandem erwarten, dass er dir verzeiht, wenn du dir selbst nicht verzeihen kannst." Rokko sah seine Oma fragend an. „Du kannst dir selbst nicht verzeihen und darum wälzt du das auf Lisa ab. Du hast die Absolution von ihr erwartet und sie kann sie dir nicht sofort erteilen, weil sie erst einmal für sich alleine damit klarkommen muss."

„Gustav Kowalski, nimm sofort deine Speckfinger von meinen wunderbar gebleichten Scheibengardinen!", forderte Marikka ihren Mann laut und deutlich auf. „Meine Finger sind sauber", entgegnete Gustav gedankenverloren. „Wieso guckst du eigentlich durch die Scheiben in unserer Haustür? Am Fenster würdest du doch viel mehr sehen", meinte Marika, stellte sich zu ihrem Mann und versuchte einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen. „Lisa sitzt da draußen auf dem Bordstein vor unserem Haus und ich glaube, sie weint." Gustav deutete mit dem Kinn auf die zierliche Gestalt, die dort zitternd saß.

Pinneberg, 01. Juli 1989 – Pinneberg, 10. November 1989, es lagen Wochen, ja Monate zwischen diesen Daten und trotzdem war der Tenor der Briefe der Gleiche: Rokko klang so verzweifelt, dass es Lisa das Herz zusammenzog. Dass es ihm in der Zeit ihres vermeintlichen Todes nicht gut gegangen war, das wusste sie aus den Briefen in ihrer Akte, aus Rokkos Erzählungen, aus eigener Erfahrung, aber dass es so schlimm war…

„Irgendetwas stimmt bei den Beiden nicht", bemerkte Marikka ohne ihren Blick von Lisa abzuwenden. „Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt. Es war so still beim Frühstück. Weißt du, ich habe Lisa wirklich lieb gewonnen und ich habe die Beiden wirklich gerne um mich. Hoffentlich sagen sie uns rechtzeitig Bescheid, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen. Ich wäre gerne für sie da – für beide", entgegnete Gustav. „Hm, ich auch, immerhin habe ich es Helga versprochen."

„Was bist du denn heute so beschissen drauf?", fragte Jacqueline am Montagvormittag. „Den ganzen Tag schon scheuchst du mich mit den unsinnigsten Aufgaben, bist dabei unkonzentriert und ich habe doppelte Arbeit." – „Du wirst dich schon nicht überarbeiten", zischte Rokko zurück. Die schlanke Blondine sah ihren Vorgesetzten überrascht an, schnappte sich dann einen der Besucherstühle, drehte ihn um und setzte sich breitbeinig darauf. Wenn ihre Hotpants ein ebenso kurzer Rock wäre, dann hätte ich jetzt die gleiche Aussicht wie ihr Frauenarzt, schoss es Rokko grimmig durch den Kopf. „Könntest du dich bitte anständig hinsetzen? Wenn unsere Kunden das sehen…", wies Rokko Jacqueline zurecht, was sie geflissentlich ignorierte. „So, jetzt erzähl mir mal, was mit dir los ist. Sag jetzt bitte nicht, du verlangst von mir, Stillschweigen über unserer… hm… Techtelmechtel würde ich es mal nennen… zu bewahren und hältst dich selbst nicht daran." Wütend zerknüllte Rokko ein Stück Schmierpapier und warf es in den bereits überquellenden Papierkorb. „Ich habe es ja nicht rumgetratscht, ich konnte es Lisa einfach nicht länger verschweigen." – „Du bist echt zu gut für diese Welt. Es war guter Sex, aber ansonsten bedeutungslos. Wieso musstest du ihr das auf die Nase binden? Lass mich raten, sie packt gerade ihre Koffer und will zurück in ihr verschlafenes Kaff bei Berlin, weil sie zu der Sorte gehört, für die so ein Seitensprung unverzeihlich ist." Langsam redete Jacqueline sich in Rage. „Hoffentlich nicht", erwiderte Rokko leise. „Sieh es doch mal so: Eigentlich könnte sie mir dankbar sein." Fragend zog Rokko Stirn kraus. „Ohne mich wärst du immer noch der kleine unerfahrene Junge. Du hast Erfahrungen bei mir gesammelt und darüber kann sie doch nur froh sein." – „Du drehst dir die Dinge immer so zurecht, wie sie dir gerade in den Kram passen, oder?" – „Ich versuche, eine logische Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum du eine andere Frau jemandem wie mir vorziehst. Ich meine, was kann sie schon haben, was ich nicht habe: Ich sehe gut aus, ich kann mich benehmen, kleide mich geschmackvoll…" – „Aber dir gehört mein Herz nicht. Das mit uns, das war rein körperlich, aber Lisa liebe ich", unterbrach Rokko seine Assistentin. „Wie niedlich", zog Jacqueline ihn auf. „Du glaubst diesen ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick'-Schmus tatsächlich, oder? Rokko, Ehen und Lebensgemeinschaften dienen nur einem einzigen Zweck: Sozialem Aufstieg und finanzieller Bereicherung." Rokko rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Und was ist mit Gefühlen?" – „Gegen guten Sex ist doch nichts einzuwenden." – „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, sollte man die Person nicht lieben, an die man sich ewig bindet?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Jacqueline Rokko an. „Ich schätze, wir haben da unterschiedliche Prioritäten", murmelte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Hast du noch etwas zu tun für mich oder kann ich eine kurze Kaffeepause machen?"

„Lisa? Kommst du mal bitte?", forderte Gustav seine Quasi-Schwiegertochter zur gleichen Zeit auf. „Setz dich bitte", fuhr er mit einer Geste auf die Besucherstühle fort. Lisa wirkte total verloren, wie sie da so vor seinem dunklen, völlig überladenen Schreibtisch saß und mit ihren Fingern spielte. „Sieh mal, das ist die Hagen-Akte, aber in dem Ordner sind ganz andere Papiere und sie sind auch noch auf der falschen Seite gelocht. Lisa, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Mutter rief gestern an und sagte, es würde dir nicht gut gehen. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich oder Rokko tun?" – „Ich bin tatsächlich ein bisschen durch den Wind. Könnte ich… dürfte ich vielleicht nach Hause gehen? Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Gustav nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber ihr klärt das doch, oder? Ich habe mich doch schon so an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ihr Zwei das nächste Kowalski-Ehepaar werdet", lächelte Gustav Lisa zu. Unsicher lächelte Lisa zurück. „Ich geh dann mal."

„Hallo Jula, mein Schatz, wohin entführst du mich heute?", säuselte David ins Telefon. „Ähm… hier ist nicht Jula, hier ist Lisa, aber wenn ich gerade störe, dann…" – „Quatsch du störst doch nicht. Ich habe einfach den Gewohnheitsmenschen in mir noch nicht ganz abgelegt. Weißt du, normalerweise ruft Jula um diese Zeit an und unterbreitet mir ihre Pläne für die Mittagspause. Aber wenn meine liebe Freundin Lisa anruft, dann nehme ich mir natürlich Zeit für sie. So lernt Jula gleich mal, dass sie manchmal pfeifen kann, ohne dass ich springe", lachte David gut gelaunt ins Telefon. „Bist du sicher?" – „Ja, natürlich. Immer mal was Neues – ist doch auch Julas Motto, sie wird mir das schon nicht krumm nehmen, wenn ich für meine Freunde da bin. Sag mal, nimm es nicht persönlich, aber irgendwie klingst du niedergeschlagen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Lisa atmete tief durch. „Als du damals gesagt hast, dass ihr Männer nicht anders könnt, als uns Frauen zu betrügen, hast du das da wirklich so gemeint?" David schluckte – das war seine Aussage und Teil seines Lebens, auf den er mittlerweile nicht mehr stolz war, sich sogar dafür schämte. „Damals vielleicht, aber ich habe seitdem Erfahrungen gemacht, die mir gezeigt haben, wie falsch ich damit lag." – „Und was waren das für Erfahrungen?", hakte Lisa aufgeregt nach. „Ich habe mich in Jula verliebt und erlebt, was es bedeutet, zu lieben." – „Das heißt, du hast Mariella nicht geliebt?", schlussfolgerte Lisa verunsichert. „Nein… also doch… natürlich habe ich Mariella geliebt, aber anders eben. Jede Liebe ist anders. Das mit Mariella, das war ein schöner Lebensabschnitt mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen, aber das mit Jula, das ist für's ganze Leben. Mit ihr möchte ich alt werden, Kinder kriegen, ein Haus bauen, einen Baum pflanzen… naja, Dinge, die man im Leben getan haben sollte." David seufzte. „Das mit Mariella war eine Zeit, in der ich viele Fehler gemacht habe, die mir jetzt leid tun, die aber durchaus nötig waren, um zu erkennen, was im Leben wichtig ist und was nicht, aber sag mir lieber, warum du mich das fragst." – „Rokko… als ich… als er… als wir dachten, wir wären tot, da hat… er hatte etwas mit einer anderen Frau und… vielleicht liebt er mich nicht oder nicht mehr oder… es muss doch etwas bedeuten, oder?" – „Bestimmt. In erster Linie bedeutet es, dass er sehr einsam gewesen sein muss. Lisa, dass ich Mariella betrogen habe, worauf ich im Nachhinein nicht stolz bin, und dass Rokko etwas mit einer anderen Frau hatte, das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Er hat doch geglaubt, du seiest tot. Willst du ihm etwa das Recht absprechen, wieder glücklich zu werden? Zumal das auch nicht funktioniert hat, zumindest scheint es so, oder? Sonst wärt ihr doch jetzt nicht zusammen." Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es still. Nachdenklich fuhr Lisas Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen. „Lisa? Bist du noch dran?", fragte David. „Ja… wieso versetzt es mir so einen Stich?" – „Weil du ihn liebst. Weil du um die Chancen weißt, die seinem und deinem Leiden früher ein Ende bereitet hätten…" – „Wie hat Mariella es immer wieder geschafft, dir zu verzeihen?", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Das musst du Mariella fragen, das weiß ich nicht. Aber geht es in deinem Fall wirklich um verzeihen?" – „Das weiß ich nicht. Darum ruf ich doch dich an." – „Ich bin da wohl der falsche Ansprechpartner. Hast du es schon bei Jürgen versucht?" – „Du bist der perfekte Ansprechpartner dafür. Ich meine, du hast doch Erfahrung in diesen Sachen", erwiderte Lisa überzeugt davon, das Richtige zu tun. „Ja, aber deine Situation liegt auch außerhalb meines Erfahrungsschatzes. Kennst du niemanden, der völlig unvoreingenommen ist, dem Thema völlig neutral gegenübersteht, mit dem du reden könntest?" Wieder schwieg Lisa nachdenklich. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Rokkos Oma Pastorin ist? Vielleicht ist sie ein guter Ansprechpartner – ich meine, jemand mit Schweigepflicht und so." – „Hm", antwortete Lisa. „Ich mache dann mal die Leitung für Jula frei, okay?" – „Wenn du meinst, Lisa. Versprich mir, dass du dich wieder meldest, wenn du Probleme hast. Ich weiß ja, ich bin keine große Hilfe, aber… naja, ich kann es ja versuchen."

Ding-Dong! Wie jetzt? Es war halb sechs und es war Rokkos Zeit und da klingelte es nur ein Mal? Normalerweise klingelte Rokko doch immer Sturm, wenn es endlich Zeit war, seine Liebste zu sehen. Kopfschüttelnd ging Marikka zur Tür und fand zu ihrer Überraschung ihren Sohn dahinter. „Hey Rokko!" – „Hallo Mama! Ich möchte zu Lisa, ist sie oben?" Rokko drängelte sich an seiner Mutter vorbei und hatte schon die ersten Stufen erklommen, als Marikka ihn zurückhielt. „Rokko, warte mal. Ich muss vorher mit dir reden." Irritiert sah er seine Mutter an. „Was ist denn?" – „Lisa will dich nicht sehen."


	73. Chapter 73

73.

Versteinert stand Rokko auf dem Treppenabsatz. „Wie bitte?" Marikka erschrak, als Rokko sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie in sein entsetztes Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ach du meine Güte, du guckst ja wie damals, als wir dir bestätigt haben, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt", versuchte sie, die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen. „Ja, ihr ward schon immer groß darin, Träume im Keim zu ersticken", stichelte Rokko zurück. „Rokko, sei nicht unfair." – „Was ist jetzt? Warum will Lisa mich nicht sehen?" – „Weil sie niemanden sehen wollte. Sie kam früher aus der Kanzlei und hat sich sofort hingelegt – Kopfschmerzen. Du weißt doch, wir Mädchen können ein Drei-Kilo-Baby aus einer winzigkleinen Öffnung pressen, aber wenn wir so ein kleines bisschen Kopfschmerzen haben, dann ziehen wir die Vorhänge zu und leiden leise vor uns hin. In Lisas Fall ist das sogar sehr leise." Marikka machte eine Pause, um Rokkos Gesichtszüge genau zu studieren. „Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?" – „Nichts", knurrte Rokko. „‚Nichts' sieht nicht so ernst aus", bemerkte Marikka. „Kann ich nun zu ihr oder nicht?", ignorierte Rokko die Antwort seiner Mutter geflissentlich. „Meinetwegen, aber weck sie nicht."

Als Rokko in sein altes Zimmer kam, musste er lächeln. Lisa hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt und die Decke weggestrampelt, ihr Nachthemd legte mehr von ihrem Bein frei, als sie im wachen Zustand freiwillig zeigen würde. Leise setzte Rokko sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete Lisa. Sie schlief ganz ruhig und merkte erst gar nicht, wie Rokko ihr über das Gesicht streichelte. Nur allmählich wurde sie wach. Mit kleinen Augen sah sie Rokko an, als sie ihn erkannte, setzte sie sich sofort auf. „Hey", grüsste Lisa ihn und umarmte Rokko. „Habe ich so lange geschlafen?" – „Sieht so aus", entgegnete Rokko lächelnd. Er griff nach ihrer Brille und setzte sie ihr auf. „Geht's deinem Kopf besser?" – „Hm", brummte Lisa als Antwort. „Ich habe letzte Nacht einfach schlecht geschlafen. Wie war's auf Arbeit?", wechselte Lisa das Thema. „Das übliche. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mit Stalin und Stalina verhandle, ob ich dir dein Abendessen ans Bett bringen kann?" – „Klingt gut, aber… aber du isst dann doch mit mir, oder?" – „Na klar", versicherte Rokko ihr und eilte zur Tür hinaus.

Es war noch relativ früh, als Rokko sich von Lisa verabschiedete. Das Gespräch mit Lisa hatte sich mehr oder weniger im Kreis gedreht – nur belangloses Blabla. Sie hatte wirklich alles getan, um nicht mit ihm über sein Geständnis reden zu müssen. „Rokko", drang die Stimme seines Vaters zu ihm durch. Mechanisch drehte Rokko sich um und sah seinen Vater in der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer stehen. „Was ist?", fragte er Gustav gereizt. „Ich dachte, wenn du schon so früh gehen willst, dann hast du vielleicht mal eine Minute, um mit in mein Arbeitszimmer gekommen. Ich könnte…" – „Was könntest du? Mir deine Lebensvorstellung aufdrängeln?", zischte Rokko als Antwort. Gustavs Gesichtszüge verzogen sich gekränkt. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir anbieten, dir zu zuhören, aber vergiss es." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Gustav sich um und machte einen Schritt in sein Arbeitszimmer. „Wann ist unser Verhältnis eigentlich so aus den Fugen geraten?", fragte er dann doch. „Wann hast du aufgehört, mein Sohn zu sein und angefangen, mich zu hassen?" Entsetzt starrte Rokko den Rücken seines Vaters an und seufzte dann. „Ich hasse dich doch nicht." – „Nee? Dann bist du ein ziemlich guter Schauspieler. Es kommt mir nämlich so vor." Rokko atmete tief durch und ging auf seinen Vater zu. „Steht dein Angebot nun oder nicht?" Gustav öffnete die Tür weit und machte eine einladende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Wow, was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Rokko erstaunt. „Wo ist der chaotische Bücher- und Aktenberg hin, über den man bisher immer klettern musste?" Gustav begann breit zu grinsen. „Du müsstest mal meine Kanzlei sehen. Deine Lisa hat genau das, was mir fehlt: Einen ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn." – „Ach von dir habe ich das", stellte Rokko schmunzelnd fest. Er sah sich kurz um und ließ sich dann auf einen schwarzen Ledersessel fallen. „Du bereust es also nicht, ihr die Lehrstelle gegeben zu haben?" Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo denkst du hin! Etwas Besseres hätte mir gar nicht passieren können." Einen Moment lang stockte Rokkos Vater, entschied sich dann aber zur Ehrlichkeit. „Eigentlich schäme ich mich ein bisschen", gestand er, während er sich auf einen zweiten Sessel fallen ließ. Fragend zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weißt du, ich habe ihr die Stelle nicht ganz selbstlos angeboten. Ich habe gehofft, so wieder einen Zugang zu dir zu finden, aber darum geht's schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe sie wirklich gerne. Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen. Ich glaube, ich habe erst begriffen, was sie dir bedeutet, als ich sie kennen gelernt habe…" – „Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an den Gedanken", unterbrach Rokko seinen Vater traurig. „Richtig, ich wollte dir ja nichts erzählen, sondern dir zuhören. Also, was ist passiert, dass ihr beide mit einer Leichenbittermiene durch die Gegend lauft?" Rokko beugte sich nach vorn und fuhr sich resignierend durch die Locken. „Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt sauer sein, oder? Ich meine, du triffst einfach Entscheidungen, die neben dir noch zwei andere Menschen betreffen und das nur zu deinem eigenen Vorteil…" – „Aber ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich das mittlerweile bereue. Ich habe Lisa wirklich lieb gewonnen…" – „Das mit dem Zuhören musst du noch üben. Ich war nämlich noch nicht fertig", stellte Rokko trocken fest. „Jetzt bin ich nämlich ganz froh über den Rückzugsraum, den du uns so verschafft hast. Ich habe nämlich etwas ganz Dummes getan." Gustav lehnte sich zurück und wartete ab, ob Rokko weiter sprechen würde. „Ich habe mit meiner Assistentin geschlafen", platzte es förmlich aus seinem Sohn heraus. „Ich meine, es ist ewig her, aber es ist trotzdem passiert", fügte Rokko leise hinzu. „Rokko, niemand macht dir deswegen Vorwürfe. Du konntest doch nicht ahnen, dass Lisa noch lebt. Ich meine, so verquer kann doch niemand denken." – „Das ist es ja gerade: Niemand macht mir Vorwürfe – nicht einmal Lisa. Dabei hätte sie alles Recht der Welt dazu." Nachdenklich musterte Gustav seinen Sohn. „Willst du wissen, was ich glaube?" Rokko nickte kurz. „Ich glaube, es gibt doch jemanden, der dir Vorwürfe macht und das bist du selbst. Du musst damit aufhören. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du versucht hast, normal weiterzumachen und machen wir uns nichts vor, es hat nicht funktioniert. Mama und ich, wir hatten wirklich Angst um dich. Ein paar Mal warst du wirklich hart an der Grenze." Rokko sah seinen Vater endlich an. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe. Wie konnte ich Lisa das nur antun?" Gustav schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Du kannst Lisa nicht ewig auf dieses Podest stellen." – „Was für ein Podest?", hakte Rokko nach. „Du bist so darauf bedacht, Lisa alles Recht zu machen, sie nicht zu verletzten… Rokko, du kannst sie nicht vor allem beschützen und das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Deine Lisa ist eine ganz außergewöhnliche junge Frau, sie ist stark. Wenn du mich fragst, dann will sie das auch gar nicht…" – „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", fiel Rokko seinem Vater ins Wort. In diesem Moment machte er wieder große Augen, so wie damals als Kind, wenn Gustav ihm etwas erklärt hatte. Es lag wieder Vertrauen in diesen großen braunen Augen – Vertrauen und Hoffnung. Hoffnung darauf, von seinem Vater eine unumstößliche Lösung präsentiert zu bekommen. „Hm, schwierig. Ein Allheilmittel gibt's da wohl nicht… Weißt du, mir ist aufgefallen, wie lieb und verständnisvoll du mit Lisa umgehst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das ist gut, sehr gut sogar. Es ist nichts Verkehrtes daran, rücksichtsvoll zu sein, aber… aber du solltest es nicht übertreiben. Ich meine, du willst doch nicht, dass Lisa sich in irgendeine fixe Idee verrennt, nur weil du zu rücksichtsvoll bist, um ihr klar zu machen, dass du Redebedarf hast. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ihr beide das habt." Verstört sah Rokko seinen Vater an. So hatte er das noch gar nicht betrachtet und dennoch musste er Gustav Recht geben: Von sich aus würde Lisa das Thema wohl nicht noch einmal anschneiden. Das hatte er bei ihrem gemeinsamen Bett-Picknick gemerkt. Aber er würde noch daran ersticken, dass Lisa versuchte so normal wie möglich weiterzumachen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gestand Rokko leise. „Sag mal, hast du etwas über die Haftbedingungen in der DDR?" Gustav war angesichts des abrupten Themenwechsels irritiert. „Ähm, nein – jedenfalls nicht hier. In der Kanzlei liegt irgendwo eine Zeitschrift, in der war, glaube ich, ein Artikel zu dem Thema. Ich gucke gleich morgen nach, okay?" – „Ja, danke." Rokko erhob sich. „Warte mal", forderte Gustav ihn auf. „Wieso? Ich meine, wieso willst du etwas darüber wissen? Hat dir Lisa nichts erzählt?" – „Nein, eben nicht. Ich habe den Eindruck, ich würde sie besser verstehen, wenn ich etwas über ihre Zeit im Zuchthaus wüsste." Gustav machte ein unschlüssiges Gesicht. „Aus Erfahrung… also mit meinen Klienten kann ich dir sagen, dass ein Gefängnisaufenthalt nicht spurlos an einem vorbeigeht. Was das betrifft, solltest du sie vielleicht nicht drängen. Das Trauma scheint tiefer zu sitzen, als wir ahnen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber sie hat nachts immer eine kleine Lampe an und sie schließt nur ganz selten die Türen hinter sich – so als ob geschlossene Zimmer ihr Angst machen." Von oben sah Rokko auf seinen sitzenden Vater herab. „Meinst du, das gibt sich wieder?" – „Früher oder später bestimmt. Das ist ziemlich viel auf einmal, das ihr das zu verarbeiten habt, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Ich unterstelle dir hier jetzt einfach mal Ungeduld – die hast du nämlich auch von mir", zwinkerte Gustav seinem Sohn zu. „Find ich jetzt gar nicht – also, dass du ungeduldig bist. Du machst zwar in Sachen Zuhören nur einen zweiten Platz hinter Oma, aber das war kein schlechter Versuch", grinste Rokko zurück. „Danke für das Gespräch." – „Ich habe zu danken. Wir haben lange nicht mehr richtig geredet." – „Doch. Im letzten Herbst. Kannst du dich erinnern?" Gustav nickte kurz. „Hm, da hatte ich gehofft, wir würden uns wieder annähern." – „Da war ich einfach noch nicht bereit dafür. Da habe ich noch einen Sündenbock gesucht – für alles Böse in der Welt, für die vermeintlichen Ungerechtigkeiten, die mir passiert sind, für alles eben… Ich weiß, es ist nicht immer einfach mit mir, aber vielleicht schaffen wir einen Neuanfang." – „Das macht viele Neuanfänge auf einmal." – „Wieso?" – „Naja, ich glaube, das ist es, was Lisa und du braucht." Grübelnd kaute Rokko auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Gustav stand auf und stellte sich zu ihm. „Was ist?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Nichts", entgegnete Rokko. „Ich dachte nur daran, dass ich das nicht hinausschieben sollte. Und weil Lisa schon schläft…" Rokko hielt seinem Vater die Hand in. „Auf ein Neues?" – „Ja, auf ein Neues", ergriff Gustav seine Hand. „Und jetzt mach, dass du hier rauskommst, bevor Oma einen Suchtrupp losschickt." – „Du musst sicherlich noch arbeiten?", bemerkte Rokko ohne Bitterkeit. „Schlecht wäre es nicht, aber man muss eben Prioritäten setzen. Die Einsicht ist mir kürzlich gekommen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?", lachte er ausgelassen. „Ich bin gerne für dich da – jederzeit, okay?" – „Alles klar. Bis morgen." – „Ja, bis dann."


	74. Chapter 74

74.

Bis zum Stoppschild und zurück. Wütend stapfte Michi schon zum dritten Mal die Straße vor der Agentur, in der sie arbeitete, auf und ab. Bis zum Stoppschild und zurück. Was Unpünktlichkeit betraf, war Jette unangefochten. Wenn sie nicht gleich kommen würde, dann war die Mittagspause um und Michi würde hungrig an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren müssen. „Huhu!", riss eine fröhliche Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Jette, da bist du ja endlich", bemerkte Michi vorwurfsvoll. „Ja, tut mir leid. Die Schlange in der Studentenkanzlei war enorm." – „Du hast es tatsächlich getan?" – „Ja, ich habe mich endgültig von der Juristerei verabschiedet", erklärte Jette stolz und hakte sich bei Michi unter. „Wo ist Rokko? Kommt er nicht mit?" – „Der zieht es vor, sich einzuigeln. Aber erzähl mir lieber, wie du deinen Vater überredet hast, dein Studium schmeißen zu dürfen." – „Ich habe es nicht geschmissen. Ich studiere jetzt nur etwas Anderes. Chinesisch oder Italienisch?", fragte Jette und deutete am Stoppschild erst nach rechts und dann nach links. „Chinesisch", entschied Michi und dirigierte Jette nach rechts. „Aber weich mir nicht aus." – „Mein alter Herr weiß noch nichts. Ich habe es einfach nicht über's Herz gebracht. Weißt du, er hat sich doch gerade erst von dem Schock erholt, dass sein Stammhalter nicht in seine Fußstapfen treten will und davon, dass er jetzt zwei Schwiegersöhne in spe hat, da wollte ich ihm das nicht auch noch antun." – „Wie geht's Jonas und Denis denn?" – „Die sind verliebt wie am ersten Tag und tingeln mit ihrer Theatertruppe gerade durch's tiefste Bayern", entgegnete Jette und musste bei dem Gedanken an ihren großen Bruder lächeln. „Meinst du ehrlich, dass deine Familie nicht merkt, dass du die altehrwürdigen Rechtswissenschaften an den Nagel gehängt hast?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Tarnung – ich muss mir einfach eine gute Tarnung zulegen." Vor dem Imbiss angekommen, löste Jette ihren Arm aus Michis und öffnete ihrer Freundin galant die Tür. „Wofür hast du dich denn nun entschieden?", fragte Michi sie, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten. „Gebratene Nudeln", entgegnete Jette die Karte weglegend. „Ich meinte eher dein Studium." – „Ach so, sag das doch. Also, neuere deutsche Literatur im Hauptfach, Deutsch als Fremdsprache und Pädagogik im Nebenfach." – „Und was wird man damit?", fragte Michi zweifelnd nach. „Frittenschubse bei einer amerikanischen Fastfoodkette", lachte Jette. „Zumindest wird deine Tarnung auffliegen, wenn du die Kanzlei deines Vaters übernehmen sollst." Jette seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich werde ihm das ganz schonend beibringen. Meine Mutter macht mir in der Beziehung keine Sorgen – sie ist weniger verbohrt. Allein schon wie sie Denis aufgenommen hat, da wird sie mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, aber bei meinem Papa… ich muss einfach nur einen günstigen Zeitpunkt abpassen." Michi nickte verständnisvoll. „Und wenn das nicht funktioniert, ist bei Gordon immer ein Plätzchen auf der Besucherritze für mich reserviert", begann Jette zu kichern. „Aber jetzt sag mir mal lieber, warum Rokko es vorgezogen hat, sich einzuigeln, statt mit zwei Schönheiten wie uns essen zu gehen."

„Wenn Gordon das mit mir machen würde, dann würde ich ihn am Hoden an die Wand nageln", echauffierte sich Jette wenige Augeblicke nachdem Michi ihr von Rokkos und Lisas Krise berichtet hatte. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass das unnötig schmerzhaft für Gordon wäre, kannst du das doch gar nicht miteinander vergleichen. Immerhin… ich meine, wir haben die ganze Zeit geglaubt, dass Lisa tot ist. Ich kann Jacqueline zwar ums Verrecken nicht ausstehen, aber ich kann Rokkos Sehnsucht nachvollziehen. Ich meine, er hat sich nach Nähe und Liebe gesehnt… wer tut das nicht?" Betreten stocherte Jette in ihrem Essen. „Und wie hat Lisa reagiert? Ich kann mir irgendwie gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie so richtig austicken kann." – „Gar nicht hat sie reagiert. Das ist es ja. Rokko versteht die Welt nicht mehr." Michi begann nun ihrerseits in ihrem Essen zu stochern. „Klingt seltsam. Ich weiß ja, du kennst Rokko viel länger als ich und vielleicht trügt mich mein Eindruck auch, aber die paar Mal, die ich die beiden zusammen gesehen habe, wirkte es immer so, als… naja… würde Rokko Lisa… wie soll ich sagen? Er war so krampfhaft um sie bemüht, hat sich ständig erkundigt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Das konnte ja nicht für immer anhalten." – „Alle guten Dinge sind drei", entgegnete Michi grinsend. „Habe ich jetzt noch zwei Versuche oder was?" – „Nein, du bist die Dritte, die meint, Rokko würde Lisa auf ein Podest stellen." – „Wer waren die zwei vor mir?" – „Rokkos Vater und ich." – „Ach, ist bei Kowalski Junior und Senior wieder alles paletti?" – „Naja, paletti wäre wohl übertrieben, aber sie haben ein väterliches Gespräch überstanden, ohne dass sie sich die Augen ausgekratzt haben." Jette zog die Augenbrauen amüsiert hoch. „Dann hat diese Krise zumindest etwas." Nachdenklich betrachtete Michi ihre Freundin. „Hm, da hast du schon Recht. Es ist nur… ich glaube, Rokko könnte ohne seinen Vater leben, aber ohne Lisa…" – „Klingt ernst. Meinst du, das renkt sich nicht wieder ein?", fragte Jette besorgt. „Kann ich nicht sagen. Die Beiden müssten einfach mal richtig miteinander reden. Offen und ehrlich, verstehst du?" – „Ich finde, das klingt nach einer überwindbaren Hürde im Vergleich zu dem, was Rokko und Lisa bisher durchgemacht haben." Michi ließ ihren Blick durch den kleinen Imbiss schweifen. „Scheiße, schon so spät. Ich muss zurück in die Agentur", entfuhr es ihr, als sie eine Uhr erspähte. Hektisch sprang Michi auf, legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und rannte zur Tür. „Du hältst mich doch auf dem Laufenden, oder?", rief Jette ihr noch hinterher. „Mach ich. Wir sehen uns beim Training!"

Zur gleichen Zeit verließ Lisa die Kanzlei. Ihr Abgang verlief weniger hektisch, um nicht zu sagen, sie träumte vor sich hin. Sie konnte die Tage, die sie ganz in der Kanzlei verbringen durfte, kaum noch erwarten. Das Praktikum war ein wunderbarer Vorgeschmack auf ihre bevorstehende Ausbildung. Was würde sie jetzt nur mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen? Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich an Gustavs gut sortiertem Bücherschrank bedienen und lesen, bis Rokko am Abend kam. Ach ja, Rokko… Lisas Herz schlug bei dem Gedanken an ihren Liebsten gleich ein paar Takte schneller. „Lisa!", drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah Tim vor sich stehen. Einige Straßen von der Kanzlei entfernt hatte er sie endlich eingeholt. „Du warst ja ganz weit weg mit deinen Gedanken, oder?", meinte er und schnappte nach Luft. „Entschuldige", murmelte Lisa und errötete. „Was gibt es denn?" – „Ich habe mein Soll an von Bäumen zu rettenden Kätzchen für heute erfüllt…", scherzte Tim und fuhr dann ernst fort: „… und ich dachte mir, ich habe den Nachmittag frei, du hast den Nachmittag frei, meine Liebste ist auf Arbeit, dein Liebster ist auf Arbeit… Ich wollte in den Zoo, weil Michi das eh nicht mag, aber ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Lust..." Lisa brauchte einen Moment, bis sie verstand, was Tim ihr da gerade angeboten hatte. „Sicher, dass du mit mir dahin gehen willst?", hakte sie unsicher nach. „Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Mit Mama Kowalski habe ich auch schon gesprochen. Komm, sonst ist die S-Bahn weg." Galant bot Tim Lisa seinen Arm an, den sie lächelnd ergriff. „Wir können ja hinterher in die Agentur gehen und Rokko und Michi überraschen", schlug der junge Mann vor. „Das geht nicht. Es ist Donnerstag. Ich kann Gordon doch nicht hängen lassen mit der Kindergruppe." – „Okay", entgegnete Tim ruhig. „Bis dahin sind wir wieder hier", versicherte er ihr. Das war ja doch schwieriger, als Tim sich das vorgestellt hatte…

„Sieh mal, die Robben werden gerade gefüttert!" Tim staunte nicht schlecht, dass Lisa so aus sich herauskommen konnte. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, obwohl er das von sich selbst kannte: Wenn er von etwas begeistert war, dann konnte er auch über sich hinauswachsen und scherte sich nicht mehr um die Menschen um sich herum. „Dann lass uns doch ein bisschen hier bleiben", schlug er vor und deutete auf eine Bank. Strahlend ließ Lisa sich darauf fallen. „Sind die nicht süß?" – „Hm, niedlich", brummte Tim. Er grübelte, wie er es am geschicktesten anstellen konnte, Lisa zum Reden zu bewegen. Wie machten Rokko und Michi das immer? Frei Schnauze gerade heraus wie ihnen der Schnabel gewachsen war. Na dann… „Sag mal, Lisa, fühlst du dich eigentlich wohl in Pinneberg? Vermisst du deine Familie in Berlin?" Erstaunt über den abrupten Themenwechsel sah Lisa Tim an. „Ja, ein bisschen vermisse ich Berlin schon, aber fühle ich mich hier sehr wohl. Wieso denn auch nicht?" Tim atmete durch. „Michi hat mir von euren Problemen erzählt und ich… ich würde einfach gerne etwas für euch tun. Ich meine, mein schlechtes Gewissen frisst mich noch auf… ich war so ein Trottel…" – „Tim, das ist doch Unsinn. Das waren einfach unglückliche Umstände." – „Trotzdem… Wenn ich mich nicht angestellt hätte wie der erste Mensch, dann wäre es Rokko nicht so scheiße gegangen, dann hätte er nicht… und dann hättet ihr jetzt keine Krise." Tim wirkte auf einmal so verzweifelt, dass Lisa sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als zu widersprechen. „Wir haben keine Krise! Und als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, da hatte Rokko schon… mit… ihr", stockte sie plötzlich. „Sieh mal, wie schön die spielen", lenkte Lisa ab und deutete auf das Becken vor sich. „Hm. Weißt du, es ging Rokko wirklich dreckig, bevor er nach Berlin gefahren ist. Die ganze Clique und auch seine Familie, wir haben uns wahnsinnige Sorgen um ihn gemacht." Lisa atmete hörbar ein und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, bevor sie begann zu sprechen: „Ich weiß, ihr seid schon lange eine Clique, ihr kennt euch ewig und seid gute Freunde, aber ich bin es leid, zu hören, wie schlecht es Rokko ging. Das weiß ich, das kann ich ihm nachempfinden. Es ist ja nicht so gewesen, als hätte ich in all der Zeit Strandurlaub gemacht." Vorsichtig legte Tim seine Hand auf Lisas Schulter. „Niemand fragt, wie es dir ergangen ist, he?" – „Hm, und ich bin auch ganz froh darüber. Ich will nicht darüber reden, verstehst du? Ich will aber auch nicht ständig auf's Butterbrot geschmiert bekommen, dass Rokko extrovertierter ist als ich und besser damit zurecht gekommen ist, indem er seinen Schmerz geteilt hat. Ich bin nicht so. Ich will diese Zeit nur vergessen. Ich möchte jetzt glücklich sein, nach vorne sehen. An der Vergangenheit lässt sich eh nichts mehr ändern." Obwohl Tim den Eindruck hatte, Lisa wäre es angenehmer gewesen, wenn er seine Hand zurückgezogen hätte, ließ er sie genau da liegen, wo sie lag. „Ich würde ja jetzt gerne so etwas sagen wie ‚Das ist okay', aber das kann ich nicht, denn das ist es nicht. Ich meine, du sollst es ja nun nicht jedem erzählen, aber wenigstens Rokko. Es ist schwer für ihn, dich zu verstehen, wenn er nicht weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Du hast es selbst gesagt, er ist extrovertiert. Er teilt sich nun einmal gerne mit und du verkriechst dich gerne in deinem Schneckenhaus. Wenn du willst, dass es in Zukunft mit euch beiden klappt, dann müsst ihr einen Kompromiss finden." Lisa erhob sich und ging näher an das Gehege heran. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich brauche dafür einfach mehr Zeit als Andere." Tim ging ihr hinterher. „Das ist okay, aber nimm dir auch nicht zuviel Zeit oder sag Rokko wenigstens, dass du dir Zeit nehmen willst, sonst verrennt er sich noch in irgendwelche fixen Ideen. Hey, und weißt du was? Du gehörst jetzt auch zur Clique. Jeder von uns ist gerne für dich da, aber ich zuallererst. Ich vermassele es auch nicht wieder, versprochen." Breit grinsend setzte Tim zu einer theatralischen Geste an, was Lisa zum Lachen brachte. „Komm", forderte der junge Mann sie auf. „Wenn wir pünktlich zurück in Pinneberg sein wollen, müssen wir uns jetzt ein bisschen ranhalten." Lisa nickte. „Ich schlage vor, wir lassen die Ekelviecher weg. Du weißt schon, Schlangen, Frösche, Insekten und so." Tim fiel in Lisas Lachen ein. „Klingt prima", entgegnete er und zog Lisa mit sich zum nächsten Gehege.

In der Tür zur Kanzlei stieß Gustavs Sekretärin mit Rokko zusammen. „Hallo, Fräulein Habermas. Ist mein Vater noch da?" – „Ja, ist er. Soll ich dich schnell ankündigen?", entgegnete die Schreibkraft wenig begeistert. „Nein, nein, machen Sie ruhig Feierabend. Ich finde alleine zurecht. Außerdem soll es eine Überraschung sein." Kopfschüttelnd verließ Fräulein Habermas die Kanzlei. Um die alten Dielen nicht zum Knarren zu bringen, schlich Rokko auf Zehenspitzen zu der Tür, die das Vorzimmer mit dem Büro seines Vaters verband. Vorsichtig öffnete Rokko eben diese Tür und musste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, schmunzeln: Sowohl das Jackett als auch die Krawatte seines Vaters waren über die Stuhllehne gehängt, Gustav hatte sich bequem nach hinten gelehnt und brütete über einer Akte. Er war so vertieft in seinen Lesestoff, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Rokko sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Darf ich kurz stören, Herr Anwalt?", räusperte Rokko sich. Fast schon erschrocken sah Gustav auf. „Rokko!", stellte er erstaunt fest. „Natürlich, immer. Was gibt es denn?" Sorge stand in Gustavs Augen. „Ich wollte dir nur das hier bringen, bevor es erstickt." Grinsend stellte Rokko einen mehr schlecht recht eingepackten rechteckigen Karton vor seinen Vater. „Was ist das?", fragte dieser verwirrt. „Mach's auf", verlangte Rokko ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, du wolltest ein Bienenvolk", setzte der wild gelockte junge Mann zu einer Erklärung an, während Gustav immer noch das Geschenkpapier bearbeitete. „Aber ich dachte, so könntest du schon einmal üben." Fragend sah der Anwalt den Glaskasten an, den er in den Händen hielt. „Ähm… danke, aber Rokko, was ist das?" – „Das ist eine Ameisenfarm. Irgendwo ist auch eine Gebrauchsanweisung. Wenn du genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein beweist, dich um Ameisen zu kümmern, kannst du, wenn du groß bist, einen Bienenstock haben", lachte Rokko. Gustavs fragender Blick wich einem freudigen Grinsen. „Das ist toll!", verkündete er glücklich. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich freuen würdest. Ich habe sie in dem Tierladen am Bahnhof entdeckt. Dazu gibt's viele lustige Erweiterungsmodule. Ich habe nicht schlecht gestaunt." – „Sag mal, Rokko, wieso hast du mir das nicht Zuhause gegeben?" – „Wegen Mama. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie sie auf Ameisen reagiert." – „Hm, ich schätze, wenn wir ihnen putzige Namen geben, wird sie sie genauso mögen wie ich", scherzte Gustav. „A propos Zuhause, ich fahre jetzt dahin. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?" – „Nein, ich habe auf dem Weg hierher mein Fahrrad bei Oma abgeholt. Ich will zum Bolzplatz, Lisa abholen." – „Ach so", entgegnete Gustav in einem Tonfall, der ein Gemisch aus Verständnis und Enttäuschung war. „Hat dir der Artikel denn etwas gebracht?", fragte er stattdessen und erhob sich, um sich für den Heimweg zurecht zu machen. „Jein. Ich habe ihn überflogen, aber… ich würde es lieber von Lisa hören, verstehst du? Jedes Schicksal ist einzigartig und… naja… wenn sie soweit ist, erzählt sie mir bestimmt davon." Gustav schlug seinem Sohn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Los, mach, dass du zum Bolzplatz kommst. Es renkt sich alles nur wieder ein, wenn ihr euch auch seht."

„Herr Lutterbeck!" Gordon sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen – so musste der Vorhof zur Hölle aussehen. Eben hatte er noch das Fußballfeld auf das Training vorbereitet und jetzt marschierte eine ganze Armee Mütter auf ihn zu. „Was kann ich denn heute für Sie tun, Frau Voigt?", wandte er sich höflich an die Anführerin. „Wir sind wegen Fräulein Plenske hier", verkündete Susanne unter dem heftigen Nicken der anderen Mütter. „Lisa muss jede Minute hier sein", entgegnete Gordon verdattert. „Besser sie kommt gar nicht", ließ eine der Mütter verlauten. „Wir wollen sie nicht und schon gar nicht als Betreuung für unsere Kinder." Gordon schluckte hart. „Darf ich auch fragen, warum?" Die aufgebrachte Mutter baute sich vor Gordon auf. „Sie war im Gefängnis und Gott weiß weswegen…" – „Frau Schrader, Lisa war wegen versuchter Republikflucht im Zuchthaus und jetzt tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie das nicht gewusst, es ging damals wie ein Lauffeuer herum." – „Damals hieß es, sie wäre bei dem Fluchtversuch mit dem Kowalski-Jungen umgekommen", mischte sich Susanne Voigt ins Gespräch ein. „Ein Grund mehr, sich für sie zu freuen." Langsam wurde es Gordon zu bunt. „Wir wollen sie trotzdem nicht in der Nähe unserer Kinder", ließ Frau Schrader unter zustimmendem Gemurmel der anderen Mütter verlauten. „Wer weiß, ob sie die sozialen Kompetenzen für den Umgang mit unseren Kindern hat." Gordon wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Susanne das Wort wieder an sich riss. „Wir haben bereits mit dem Vereinsvorstand gesprochen. Der wusste nichts davon, dass Sie Fräulein Plenske in Ihre Arbeit mit einbeziehen." Sie atmete tief durch und sah Gordon eindringlich an. „Entweder Sie unterrichten Fräulein Plenske über die neue Situation oder wir tun es." Gordon machte einen Schritt auf die adrette Frau zu und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Nur über meine Leiche." Demonstrativ drehte Gordon sich um und widmete sich ausgiebig den Kegeln, um die die Kinder später Slalom laufen sollten.

Tim brachte Lisa kurze Zeit später zum Fußballplatz. „Was für ein Massenauflauf", kommentierte Tim die vollbesetzte Tribüne. „Dabei steht heute doch nur ein ganz normales Training an", bemerkte Lisa eher beiläufig. „Hey Lisa! Hey Tim!", rief Gordon von Weitem. „Hallo!", grüsste Lisa zurück. „Was ist hier los? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?" Gordon grinste schief. Er kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er es Lisa sagen? Und wenn ja, wie? „Die Damen hatten eine Kollektivbeschwerde, aber ich habe sie abgeschmettert", versuchte er möglichst locker zu sagen. „Wie darf man sich das vorstellen?", ergriff Tim das Wort. „Zerbrecht euch darüber nicht weiter eure Köpfe. Ich werde nicht zulassen, was sie verlangen und aus die Maus." – „Das werden Sie doch müssen, Herr Lutterbeck. Wir haben den Vereinsvorstand auf unserer Seite", drang Susanne Voigts Stimme zu ihnen durch. Sie hatte sich von der Tribüne erhoben und vor dem jungen Trainer aufgebaut. „Gordon, was ist los?", fragte Lisa. Susanne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Gordon auffordernd an. Unsicher räusperte Gordon sich. „Diese tollwütigen Muttertiere haben ein Problem mit dir… vielmehr mit deiner Vergangenheit. Lisa, du darfst dich jetzt nicht aufregen… Sie wollen nicht, dass du dich um ihre Kinder kümmerst, aber das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Die sind einfach so zum Vereinsvorstand, ich hatte gar keine Chance, meine Seite darzustellen. Bis morgen habe ich das geklärt." Gordon war sichtlich darum bemüht, Lisa nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, doch diese hatte bereits begonnen, nervös mit ihren Finger zu spielen. „Vergiss es, Gordon", forderte sie ihren Freund leise auf. „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Du kriegst nur Schwierigkeiten. Wir sehen uns Samstag", verabschiedete Lisa sich zeitgleich von Tim und dem jungen Trainer. „Lisa, warte doch!", rief Tim und lief ihr hinterher. Am Tor zum Sportplatz holte er sie ein. „Gordon kriegt das wieder hin, da bin ich sicher." Lisa seufzte. „Ich wäre jetzt lieber alleine, okay? Ich gehe jetzt einfach nach Hause."

„Das hat den Beiden wirklich noch gefehlt", redete Tim auf Gordon ein. „Und mir erst!", seufzte dieser. „Wieso beiden?", hakte er nach, während die Kindermannschaft unter seinen Argusaugen weitertrainierte. „Na Rokko und Lisa. Die stecken gerade in einer Krise und das jetzt auch noch." Gordon ballte die Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich kläre das mit dem Vorstand und ehe du ‚Tor' sagen kannst, gibt Lisa hier wieder die Kindertante." Tim ließ seinen Blick über das Fußballfeld schweifen. „Dein Wort in Oma Kowalskis Bosses Ohr." – „A propos Kowalski, da isser." Gordon deutete mit einer Hand auf Rokko, der gerade den Sportplatz betrat und sich suchend umsah. „Hey Rokko!", rief Gordon und winkte den Angesprochenen zu sich. Unter dem Getuschel der Mütter ging Rokko an der Tribüne vorbei zu seinen Freunden. „Hey ihr Zwei. Ist meine Süße gar nicht hier?" Der rotbäckige Trainer und der sommersprossige Tim tauschten ratlose Blicke. „Was ist denn los?", hakte Rokko besorgt nach. „Lisa ist gegangen… gegangen worden… von den Hyänen da", antwortete Gordon. In seiner Stimme schwang Frust mit. „Ich wollte es ja klären, aber…" – „… Lisa hat es vorgezogen, keinen Ärger zu provozieren", ergänze Tim genauso hilflos. „Wo ist sie?", fragte Rokko alarmiert. „Zu dir nach Hause", entgegnete Tim. „Aber sie wollte alleine sein", rief er seinem Freund noch nach, aber Rokko hatte sich bereits sein Rad geschnappt.

„Hallo!", grüsste Lisa ihre Schwiegereltern in spe, wollte sich aber gleich auf ihr Zimmer zurückziehen. „Hallo", grüsste Gustav überrascht zurück. „Ist das Training ausgefallen oder wieso bist du schon hier?" – „So ähnlich", antwortete Lisa einsilbig. Marikka wandte sich von ihrem Abwasch ab und sah Lisa erstaunt an. „Das erklär uns mal bitte." – „Das finde ich auch", fügte Gustav hinzu und schob Lisa auf ihren Platz auf der Eckbank. „Du siehst so geknickt aus. Was ist passiert?", wollte Rokkos Vater wissen. „Ich war im Gefängnis", flüsterte Lisa heiser. „Ähm, das wissen wir", stellte Gustav sachlich fest, wofür er sich einen strafenden Blick von Marikka einfing. „Hm, und andere wissen das auch und manche haben ein Problem damit", fuhr Lisa verzweifelt fort. „Wer?", fragte Marikka aufbrausend. „Die Mütter der Kindermannschaft." Gustav saß hilflos zwischen den beiden Frauen und überlegte krampfhaft, was er sagen konnte, damit Lisa nicht mehr so traurig aussah, als Marikka die Abwaschbürste in die Spüle warf und sich die Gummihandschuhe abstreifte. „Diese bigotten Vorstadtspießer!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Marikka!", ermahnte Gustav seine Frau. „Niemand tut meinen Kindern das an!" Verstört beobachtete Lisa wie Rokkos Mutter in den Flur stürmte. „Marikka!", rief Gustav ihr hinterher. „Was? Ich habe Helga versprochen, dass ich auf ihr Mäuschen aufpasse, als wäre sie meine eigene Tochter und dieses Versprechen löse ich jetzt ein." Wutentbrannt riss Marikka die Haustür auf und erblickte sofort ihren Sohn, der gerade in die Einfahrt einbog. „Schmeiß dein Fahrrad gar nicht erst auf den Rasen. Ich nehme es gleich, um zum Sportplatz zu fahren." In der Küche warf Gustav einen Blick auf seine Quasi-Schwiegertochter, die den Tränen nahe war. Abrupt erhob er sich. „Marikka!", rief er seiner Frau erneut hinterher. „Warte! Wir nehmen das Auto. Das geht schneller." In der Tür traf er auf Rokko. „Ist Lisa hier?", fragte er atemlos. „Sitzt wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Küche." – „Das habe ich befürchtet." – „Geh zu ihr, ja? Ich versuche in der Zwischenzeit deine Mutter davon abzuhalten, die Stadt mittels ihrer Gedankenkraft in Schutt und Asche zu legen." Grinsend ging Gustav an seinem Sohn vorbei und hechtete zu seiner Frau. „Also, Carrie, wohin darf ich dich fahren?", scherzte er, doch Marikka war nicht nach flachen Kalauern zu Mute. Angesichts ihres strengen Gesichtsausdrucks hob Gustav entschuldigend die Hände. „Zu den bigotten Vorstadtspießern, ich weiß."

Als Rokko in die Küche kam, wollte Lisa sich gerade um den Abwasch kümmern. Leise trat Rokko an sie heran und legte seine Arme um sie. „Ich komme gerade vom Bolzplatz. Gordon und Tim haben mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Es ist okay, wenn dich das traurig macht. Du musst dir jetzt nicht krampfhaft etwas suchen, das du tun kannst, um über deinen Schmerz hinwegzutäuschen." Seufzend unterbrach Lisa ihren kläglichen Versuch, sich Marikkas Handschuhe anzuziehen. „Ich möchte doch einfach nur normal weiterleben", begann sie leise. „Ich will es einfach nur vergessen und nicht ständig daran erinnert werden." Langsam bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg über Lisas Gesicht. Rokko konnte fühlen, wie ihr Körper zu beben begann. „Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht vergessen, sondern nur verarbeiten kannst." Lisa drehte sich in Rokkos Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Pscht", beruhigte er sie. „Willst du darüber reden? Das hilft dir vielleicht." Lisa schüttelte vehement den Kopf, löste sich dann aus Rokkos Umarmung. „Ich brauche Zeit", platzte es unerwartet aus Lisa heraus. Fragend sah Rokko sie an. „Hier drin…" Lisa deutete auf ihr Herz. „… ist alles durcheinander seit du mir neulich diese Briefe gegeben hast. Nur noch ein Gefühl ist so wie es vorher war: Meine Liebe zu dir. Ich liebe dich, aber sonst weiß ich gar nichts mehr und mit jedem gut gemeinten Ratschlag wird es schlimmer. Wie soll ich denn mit dir reden, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich dir sagen soll?", fragte Lisa verzweifelt. Wird sie dir je wieder vertrauen?, schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf. Was war ihr nur widerfahren, dass sie ihr Vertrauen in ihn so verloren hatte? „Schon gut", entgegnete Rokko resigniert. „Nimm dir einfach die Zeit, die du brauchst."

7


	75. Chapter 75

75.

„Hier bist du also! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Hier bin ich auch am liebsten, wenn ich nicht gerade da vorne den Alleinunterhalter geben muss." Lächelnd deutete Pastorin Kowalski in Richtung Altarraum, ließ ihren besorgten Blick aber sofort über die Freundin ihres Enkels gleiten. Lisa saß an der Kirchenorgel und war so in Gedanken, dass sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als Heides Stimme zu ihr drang. „Kannst du spielen?", fragte die Pastorin und deutete auf Lisas Finger, die wie selbstverständlich auf den Tasten lagen. Scheu schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht", gestand Heide. „Das heißt, das stimmt eigentlich gar nicht." Die zierliche alte Dame nahm neben Lisa Platz und entlockte der Orgel zwei Töne. „Das ist das Danke-Lied. Der Text ist auch ganz einfach: Dan-ke, Dan-ke, Daaaan-ke", sang Heide gut gelaunt. „Funktioniert mit jeder Sprache, solange die Entsprechung von ‚Danke' dort nur zwei Silben hat. Probier mal, ist ganz leicht zu spielen." Heide legte ihre langen, vom Alter gezeichneten Finger auf Lisas, führte sie zu den entsprechenden Tasten und drückte sie herunter. „Siehst du, so einfach ist das. Jetzt kannst du behaupten, du könntest Orgel spielen." – „Nee, besser nicht", entgegnete Lisa lachend. Geduldig bearbeitete Heide die Orgeltasten in der Hoffnung, Lisa würde vielleicht etwas sagen. „Weißt du, woran ich vorhin denken musste?", durchbrach Heide die Stille. „An Christa und ihren Heinrich." Fragend zog Lisa die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hm, an die Beiden musste ich denken. Ich habe Christa erst nach dem Krieg kennen gelernt, aber ich habe sofort gemerkt, dass sie eine dicke, dicke Mauer um sich erbaut hatte – genau wie du, bloß mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr Heinrich nie aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt ist." Den Tränen nahe starrte Lisa auf ihre Hände. „Hm, gefallen ist er, kurz vor Kriegsende. Ein Schicksal vieler junger Männer jener Zeit. Verlobt sind sie gewesen, sie wollten einen Weinberg im Rheinland bewirtschaften, sie hatten Pläne und Träume. Christa hat es in ihrem kleinen Dorf nicht mehr ausgehalten, weil sie nicht mehr bemitleidet werden wollte. Sie hat ihre sieben Sachen gepackt und ist rastlos umhergereist, hat hier und da eine Stellung als Haushälterin angenommen. Sie war auf der Flucht vor sich selbst, wenn du so willst. Erst sieben Jahre nach Heinrichs Tod hat sie es geschafft, mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Damals war ich hier nur Hilfspastorin und bis über beide Ohren mit meiner kleinen Familie und meinen Aufgaben in der Gemeinde beschäftigt. In einem der vielen Gespräche, die wir geführt haben, hat sie mir mal etwas gesagt, das ich nie vergessen habe. Sie meinte, wenn Heinrich schon ihr Herz für immer mitnimmt, dann hätte sie gerne die Chance gehabt, ihn ein letztes Mal zu sehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er gut darauf aufpassen soll." Lisa schniefte leise und wischte sich ein paar Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse ab. „Marikka wird wenig begeistert sein, wenn sie merkt, dass du deine gute Sonntagsbluse als Taschentuch missbrauchst", bemerkte Heide. „Warum hast du mir diese Geschichte erzählt?", fragte Lisa traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir." – „Damit ich merke, dass es mich hätte schlimmer treffen können?" – „Zum Beispiel. Oder damit du merkst, welche Chance du hast. Ihr habt euch wieder und trotzdem läuft es nicht richtig rund, weil unausgesprochene Dinge zwischen euch stehen." – „Manches lässt sich einfach nicht in Worte fassen." Heide seufzte. „Weißt du, ich war an dem Morgen da, als Rokko von dieser Frau kam, ich weiß, wie es ihm da ging. Jetzt möchte ich wissen, wie es dir damit geht." Auffordernd sah Heide durch die runden Gläser ihrer großen Brille zu Lisa. „Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht… neulich", begann sie langsam. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre langsam Zeit." Heides Blick war nicht zu deuten. Sie schwieg, wartete geduldig darauf, dass Lisa weiter sprach. Diese wünschte sich einfach nur, Heide würde ihr ganz konkrete Fragen stellen. „Es geht ja gar nicht darum, dass Rokko… mit dieser Frau…, sondern…" Lisa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Für mich ist Rokko immer noch meine erste sexuelle Erfahrung und es war schön, aber… aber ich habe einfach Angst, dass… wie soll ich sagen? Dass… naja… das sie vielleicht Dinge tut, zu denen ich nicht bereit bin… also… die ich nicht tun würde, verstehst du? Ich habe Angst davor, dass er von mir enttäuscht sein könnte… oder… ich weiß doch auch nicht…" Hoffnungsvoll sah Lisa Rokkos Oma an. „Hm, ich denke schon, dass ich das nachvollziehen kann, aber ich glaube, du irrst. Weißt du, Sex ist keine Sportart. Hier gewinnt nicht der, der die besten Tricks kann und am meisten trainiert." Aufmunternd sah Heide die junge Frau zu ihrer Rechten an. Sie fühlte, dass das nicht alles war, was Lisa auf der Seele brannte. „Ich habe Angst, es wird immer so bleiben." – „Was wird wie bleiben, Lisa?", hakte die zierliche Pastorin nach. „Ich komme mir so albern vor, aber… ich… also im Gefängnis, die Leibesvisitation, das Duschen… es ist einfach nichts Besonderes mehr, mich nackt zu zeigen." Verzweifelt sah sie Heide an, die ohne zu zögern etwas erwiderte: „Das wird es wieder sein, Lisa, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." – „Ich finde es einfach viel schöner, wenn… Rokko und ich… wenn wir uns einfach nur festhalten, kuscheln, küssen, streicheln… das ist doch nicht normal." Heide lächelte wissend. „Doch, beim momentanen Stand eurer Beziehung ist es das. Guck mal, ihr hattet die paar Tage, als Rokko auf Studienfahrt war, dann die paar Tage vor der Flucht und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Michi ja nie weit… Insofern ist es Neuland für euch, eine Beziehung miteinander zu führen…" – „Aber wo ist die Lisa hin, die im Zelt am Teich die Initiative ergriffen hat? Ich will wieder so sein." Heide grinste in sich hinein – Lisa konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Rokko ihr diesen Teil der Geschichte viel detailreicher geschildert hatte. „Diese Lisa bist du immer noch, aber du bleibst ja nicht ewig auf einem Entwicklungsstand stehen. Du entwickelst dich weiter, machst Erfahrungen und die prägen dich." Der knöchrige Finger der Pastorin legte sich wieder auf die Tasten der Orgel. „War es eigentlich so schwer, mir das zu sagen?", wandte sie sich an Lisa, die mit einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln antwortete. „Und wieso kannst du es dann Rokko nicht genauso sagen? Es würde mich wundern, wenn er das nicht verstehen würde." – „Weil mein Grübeln bisher zu keinem Ergebnis geführt hat." Amüsiert zog Heide die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sag mal, du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen und kennst dich mit Mathe gut aus, oder?" Lisa schwieg. Worauf wollte Rokkos Oma denn nun schon wieder hinaus? „Wenn ich, sagen wir, eine Kurvendiskussion mache, ja? Und ich komme nicht auf die richtige Lösung, was muss ich dann machen, um das richtige Ergebnis zu bekommen?" – „Du solltest deine Rechnung Schritt für Schritt durchgehen, jede Zeile noch einmal durchrechnen und dann müsstest du den Fehler finden." – „Schritt für Schritt, sagtest du?", hakte Heide nach. „Und wenn ich nur das Ergebnis nenne, was ist dann?" – „Dann weiß niemand, wie du auf diese Lösung gekommen bist und du kriegst keinen Punkt auf deine Rechenaufgabe." – „Aha. Und wenn ich die Rechnung wieder und wieder durchgehe, ja? Und ich finde den Fehler einfach nicht, darf ich dann jemanden bitten, sich das anzusehen und mir bei der Fehlersuche zu helfen?" – „Ja, natürlich. Was musst du denn rechnen?" – „Nichts, aber vielleicht könntest du Rokko an deinen Gedankengängen teilhaben lassen, damit ihr eine gemeinsame Lösung finden könnt. Rokko kann dir auch dabei helfen, ob deine Annahmen richtig sind oder nicht." Lisa schluckte. Sie verstand sehr wohl, was Heide ihr sagen wollte. „Sprich mit ihm, bitte. Ich meine, nicht nur, dass sich die Nachbarn bestimmt über den Lärm beschweren werden, immerhin ist Sonntag, sondern weil Rokko sich bald nach Australien durchgemäht hat. Wenn du es nicht für dich tun willst, dann tu es dem Rasen zuliebe, ja?" Ängstlich sah Lisa die alte Dame, die mittlerweile so etwas wie ihre Oma war, an. „Je länger du das vor dir herschiebst, desto schwieriger wird es. Ihr schafft das nur gemeinsam", ermunterte die Pastorin sie. „Danke", flüsterte Lisa leise und stand auf. „Jederzeit gerne", versicherte Heide und sah Lisa nach. Erst als sie das Knarren der Treppe hörte, stand sie selber auf. Sie ging bis an die Balustrade und sah zum Altar hinunter. Vorwurfsvoll betrachtete sie die Statue des gekreuzigten Jesus und seufzte: „Dass man aber auch alles alleine machen muss…"

Der Lärm, den der Rasenmäher verursachte, war wirklich ohrenbetäubend. Lisa wusste nicht recht, wie sie Rokkos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken sollte, als er das lärmende Gartengerät auch schon wendete. Sein verkniffener Blick wich einem schiefen Lächeln, als er Lisa erblickte. Sie winkte ihm scheu zu und deutete ihm an, zu ihr herüberzukommen. Nickend stellte Rokko den Rasenmäher aus und kam auf sie zu. „Hast du mal einen Augenblick für mich?", fragte Lisa unsicher. „Ja, natürlich. Was gibt es denn?" – „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns setzen?" Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Lisa auf die Bank unter dem Kastanienbaum. „Ist gut", entgegnete Rokko ruhig und ging voran.

„Ich hatte gerade ein nettes Gespräch mit deiner Oma", begann Lisa das Gespräch nervös. „Hm", brummte Rokko, der genau merkte, wie angespannt Lisa war. „Wir haben uns über neulich unterhalten… also… als du mir diese Briefe gegeben hast." Äußerlich ruhig drehte Rokko sich zu Lisa. „Und?", fragte er traurig. „Wieso redest du mit ihr darüber, aber nicht mit mir?" Lisa atmete tief durch. „Weil ich diesen Schubs wohl gebraucht habe. Rokko, ich… ich bin so verunsichert durch das, was ich da erfahren habe… nein, nicht verunsichert… durcheinander, verwirrt… Rokko, diese Briefe waren so verzweifelt. Es macht mich traurig zu wissen, dass es dir so schlecht ging. Ich versuche nachzuvollziehen, was in dir vorgegangen sein muss…" – „… und du kommst zu keinem Ergebnis, oder? Lisa, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe auch keine Erklärung dafür…" – „Du hast versucht, dein Leben in den Griff zu kriegen. Vielleicht hast du nach Liebe und Geborgenheit gesucht…", fiel Lisa ihm ins Wort, stockte aber gleich wieder. „Nein, nein, nein", beteuerte Rokko verzweifelt. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten." Kaum hatte er diesen Satz gesprochen, spürte er Lisas kühle Hand auf seiner Wange. Langsam drehte sie sein Gesicht zu sich und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Bitte, sag das nicht. Es muss irgendetwas bedeutet haben. Der Rokko, den ich liebe, der macht nichts grundlos…" – „Aber es hat mich nicht glücklich gemacht", beteuerte Rokko neuerlich. „Hm, und bei dem Gedanken zieht es mir das Herz zusammen." Lisa legte ihre zweite Hand auf Rokkos zweite Wange und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. „Rokko, wenn mir wirklich einmal etwas zustoßen sollte… du musst mir versprechen, dass du es zulässt, wieder glücklich zu werden", fuhr Lisa leise, aber mit fester Stimme fort. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann ohne dich nicht glücklich sein. Lisa, du bist meine ganz große Liebe und nichts kann daran etwas ändern, nicht einmal der Tod." Mit großen traurigen Augen sah Rokko Lisa an, die seinen Blick hielt. „Dann versprich mir, dass du es wenigstens versuchen wirst, bitte", flehte sie förmlich. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es versuchen werde", wiederholte Rokko Lisas Worte. „Aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es keinen Sinn haben wird." Zufrieden mit dem, was sie gehört hatte, ließ Lisa Rokkos Gesicht los, doch sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr. „Eine Bitte hätte ich noch: Keine Details, ja? Ich bin so schon verunsichert genug." – „Das musst du nicht sein. Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt", gestand Rokko ihr. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Rokko nickte. „Ich hätte es einfach gerne früher gewusst. Wieso hast du so lange gewartet, bevor du es mir gesagt hast?" – „Aus den gleichen Gründen, warum du mir auch etwas verschweigst: Weil ich mich dafür schäme." – „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen!" – „Doch, das kann ich. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt, mir von deinem Gefängnisaufenthalt zu erzählen, aber ich würde es gerne wissen." Erwartungsvoll sah Rokko Lisa an. Langsam fühlte sie sich in die Ecke gedrängt. „Du kannst nicht akzeptieren, dass ich dir das nicht erzählen kann und will, oder?" – „Lisa, du verlangst von mir, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin. Du hättest das mit Jacqueline lieber eher gewusst und selbst…" – „Ich habe dich nie belogen", fiel Lisa ihm aufgebracht ins Wort. „Ich dich auch nicht", entgegnete Rokko. „Aber ich habe dir auch nichts verschwiegen." Empört stand Lisa auf. „So hat das keinen Sinn mit uns." Perplex sah Rokko, wie Lisa ein paar Schritte in Richtung Pfarrhaus ging. Mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um und kam wieder auf ihn zu. „Hallo!", grüsste Lisa den verwirrten Rokko freundlich. „Ich bin Lisa Plenske", stellte sie sich vor und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin gerade nach Pinneberg gezogen und wollte ein paar nette Leute kennen lernen." Irritiert begann Rokko zu stammeln: „Lisa, was soll das?" – „Wir brauchen einen richtigen Neuanfang", erklärte Lisa ihm ruhig. „Du hast doch gesagt, wir wollen uns davon nicht kaputtmachen lassen, oder? Was wir wollen, ist eine normale Beziehung, oder? Wir haben die wichtige Phase des Sich-kennenlernens übersprungen. Vielleicht sollten wir die nachholen… also nur wenn du willst… natürlich. Irgendwann bin ich sicher bereit, dir von damals zu erzählen…" Unsicher lächelte Lisa Rokko, der nun Hoffnung schöpfte, dass sie auch das letzte ihrer Probleme bewältigt kriegten, an. Abrupt stand er auf und ergriff Lisas Hand. „Ich bin Rokko Kowalski. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben hier in Pinneberg verbracht. Ich kann Ihnen bestimmt dabei behilflich sein, sich hier einzuleben."

_Dortmund, 20. Juni 1990_

_Mein liebes Kampflandei!_

_Wow, da habe ich ja massenhaft Post gekriegt. Deiner Postkarte konnte ich entnehmen, dass sich dein Problem mit deinem Liebsten wieder eingerenkt hat. Gut so. Ein richtiger Neuanfang scheint mir auch das Beste zu sein. Trotzdem würde ich ganz gerne meine Gedanken zu dem, was du mir in deinem Brief schreibst, mit dir teilen:_

_Ich habe dir ja immer gesagt, dass das Leben außerhalb der Gefängnismauern ohne uns weitergeht. Das kannst du niemandem zum Vorwurf machen und das hast du auch nicht. Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass du pikiert reagiert hast. Wer hätte das nicht, wenn er gerade dabei war „vorzuglühen", wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…Umso mehr freue ich mich, dass ihr darüber geredet habt, auch wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass da noch einige Gespräche folgen müssen, bis das vollständig ausgestanden ist. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht in dein Schneckenhaus zurückziehst, wenn dich Zweifel überkommen. Wenn du den Mund nicht aufkriegst, hast du schon verloren – auch so eine Weisheit von mir. Toll, oder? Hihi, und du weißt doch, ich habe immer Recht, außer mit meiner Theorie, dass selbst ein Baum einen Kopfstand lernen könnte – die hast du ja erfolgreich widerlegt._

_Aber jetzt ohne Jux und Dollerei: Was du über Sex und Nacktheit schreibst, macht mir Sorgen. Diese Probleme sind mir völlig fremd. Also nicht, dass ich jede Nacht einen anderen Mann hätte, nein, eher im Gegenteil, aber der Gedanke macht mir keine Angst. Auch die Vorstellung, dass mich jemand nackt sehen könnte nicht. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich ein anderes Körpergefühl habe als du. Ich meine, für mich hat es beim Training immer Gemeinschaftsduschen gegeben, es gab medizinische Untersuchungen, Doping-Tests. Was im Zuchthaus lief, war im Gegensatz dazu nicht der Rede wert. Dafür macht mir der Gedanke, jemals wieder nach Berlin zu müssen, Angst. Du siehst, wir haben alle unsere Traumata davongetragen. Schade, dass wir nicht tauschen können… Ich würde dir das gerne abnehmen, aber das kann ich nicht. Deshalb will ich dich um etwas bitten, nein, du musst es versprechen: Jetzt, wo ihr euren Neuanfang gemacht habt und euch neu kennen lernt, wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit, mit Rokko darüber zu reden. Du hast mir doch mal erzählt, dass du dich schon während eurer Brieffreundschaft getraut hast, ihm Dinge zu schreiben, die du wahrscheinlich nie ausgesprochen hättest. Bitte, Lisa, schreib ihm. Teile ihm mit, was dich bewegt. Er wird es verstehen und wenn nicht, dann hat er dich nicht verdient. Du schreibst mir von dem Vertrauen, das du ihm entgegen bringst. Wieso kannst du ihm denn dann das nicht anvertrauen und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du kommst dir albern vor. Es ist nicht albern, Angst zu haben oder verunsichert zu sein, aber es gibt nur einen, der dir dabei helfen kann und das ist dein Rokko. Versprich mir also bitte, dass du – sobald du soweit bist (und je eher desto besser) – mit Rokko sprichst oder ihm schreibst oder dich sonst irgendwie mitteilst. Eins sage ich dir, deine tröstende Knastschwester sitzt in Dortmund und von Pinneberg aus, ist es ziemlich weit, um zu sich bei mir persönlich auszuheulen. Und abschließend noch eine Weisheit von mir: Wenn das Leben dir eine Zitrone reicht, dann frag nach Salz und Tequilla. Was ich dir damit sagen will: Mach das Beste aus allem._

_Halt die Ohren steif und melde dich mal wieder. Bald sind deutsche Meisterschaften, da habe ich dann viel zu erzählen._

_Es knuddelt dich Kerstin _

5


	76. Chapter 76

76.

„Fräulein Plenske, es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen, den Sonntag mit Ihnen zu verbringen", lachte Rokko und drückte Lisa einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, Herr Kowalski", entgegnete Lisa ebenso gut gelaunt und legte ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals. „Wollen Sie mir damit etwas sagen, Fräulein Plenske?", witzelte Rokko, während seine Arme sich wie selbstverständlich um Lisas Taille legten. „Hm, ich weiß nicht. Sie kennen mich doch, dafür bin ich viel zu anständig", lächelte Lisa. „Rokko?", fragte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hm?" – „Ich würde dich gerne küssen." Rokko begann leise zu kichern. „Oh, würdest du das gerne, ja?" Gespielt verstohlen sah Rokko sich um. „Okay, die Luft ist rein. Du kannst."

Marikka betrat die Küche und blieb perplex stehen. Ihr sonst so korrekter Mann kniete in der hintersten Ecke der Eckbank und lief Gefahr sich den Hals zu verrenken. So leise sie konnte, näherte Marikka sich und kniete sich neben ihn. „Gustav, was tust du da? Sag mir bitte nicht, du spionierst den Kindern hinterher." Mahnend sah sie ihren Mann von der Seite an, der seinen Blick aber nicht von der Szenerie vor der Haustür abwandte. „Ich will doch nur wissen, ob bei ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, ob ihr Neuanfang auch funktioniert." Genauso neugierig wie ihr Mann verrenkte nun auch Marikka sich das Genick. „Hoffentlich erstickt keiner von beiden", bemerkte sie trocken. „Ja, die haben eine ziemliche Ausdauer, was das Knutschen betrifft." – „Och Gustav, das hat unser Sohn von dir", lächelte Marikka ihren Mann süffisant an. Abrupt drehte Gustav sich zu ihr. „Ist das eine Aufforderung?" – „Das ist deine Interpretation", entgegnete Marikka und schürzte die Lippen. Da Gustav dieser unmissverständlichen Einladung nicht nachkam, legte Marikka beherzt ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und zog sein Gesicht zu sich. „Glaubst du, die Beiden würden sich da draußen so innig küssen, wenn nicht alles in Ordnung wäre?" – „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht…", gab Gustav zu. „Natürlich habe ich Recht und jetzt küss mich endlich."

Widerwillig löste Rokko sich von Lisa. „Ich glaube, du musst zurück in deinen Turm, bevor die böse Stiefmutter ihren Spiegel bemüht." – „Ach schade, ich dachte, es würde reichen, wenn meine Kutsche sich wieder in einen Kürbis verwandelt", gab Lisa scherzhaft zurück. „Aber deine Eltern sind wirklich nett. Ich habe sie sehr gerne", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Und ihren Sohn, den liebe ich." Seufzend strich Rokko eine Strähne aus Lisas Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch und ich gäbe jetzt einiges, um dich nicht hier lassen zu müssen." – „Wir sehen uns ja schon morgen wieder", munterte Lisa ihn auf. „Hm. Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, wenn wir diesen Tag nur für uns hätten, dann würdest du vielleicht…" – „Rokko, bitte", unterbrach Lisa Rokkos Anlauf. „Lisa, ich habe wirklich Verständnis… für alles und jeden, aber wofür ich kein Verständnis habe, ist dein beharrliches Schweigen. Ich meine, ich will doch nur wissen, ob dir etwas zugestoßen ist. Ich will einfach keine Angst mehr haben müssen, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu tun, weil ich nicht weiß, dass es falsch ist, verstehst du?" – „Das musst du nicht", versicherte Lisa ihm. „Das ist doch nur eine Floskel. Wenn es so unwichtig wäre, wie du tust, dann könntest du es mir auch erzählen. Ich mache das hier alles mit, diesen Neuanfang…" Rokko sah in Lisas erschrockene Augen. Sofort beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen: „… weil ich es für eine gute Idee hielt. Ich war so erleichtert zu erfahren, wie du über meinen Seitensprung denkst. Ich hatte einen Moment lang den Eindruck, du hättest dein Vertrauen in mich wieder gefunden. Ich habe einfach gehofft, alles Andere würde dann von alleine kommen… Lisa, seit unserem Neuanfang sind Wochen vergangen und es ist alles beim Alten." Lisa schluckte schwer. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt reingehen", stotterte sie unsicher. „Bis morgen", verabschiedete sie sich, drehte sich hektisch um und verschwand in Rokkos Elternhaus. Der junge Mann blieb erstaunt zurück. Kopfschüttelnd versicherte er sich selbst, dass es notwendig gewesen war, Lisa darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihm die momentane Situation zusetzte.

„Guten Morgen!" – „Guten Morgen! Ui, du siehst ja aus, als würdest du nicht nur auf dem Zahnfleisch, sondern schon auf dem Kieferknochen kriechen. Was soll denn das erst werden, wenn ihr endlich losgeradelt seid?" Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ließ David erst eine prall gefüllte Tüte auf den Boden und dann sich selbst auf die Bank im Kiosk fallen. Erst jetzt bedachte er Jürgen mit einem strafenden Blick. „Deine blöden Scherze kannst du für dich behalten." – „Oh, ich sehe schon, du brauchst das Gute-Laune-Paket: Einen Vitamin-Shake, Kochsalzlösung intravenös und eine Blutkonserve." Lachend stellte Jürgen eine Tasse auf den Tresen, füllte sie mit Kaffee, legte einen Schokoriegel und ein belegtes Brötchen dazu und ging zu David herüber. Beinahe wäre er über eine riesige Plastiktüte gestolpert. „Was liegt denn bitte da auf dem feinsäuberlich gewienerten Fußboden meines einzigartigen Kiosks?", fragte er empört. Schuldbewusst sah David in die Richtung, in die Jürgens Finger deutete. „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass das dein Gepäck ist!" – „Nein, das sind die Satteltaschen und sie sind leer." Kritisch beäugte Jürgen den Stoffhaufen und meinte dann: „Du weißt schon, dass du nicht auswanderst? Und du weißt auch, dass Gepäck während einer Reise tendenziell immer schwerer wird, weil Dreckwäsche schwerer ist als frisch gewaschene und weil du deinem liebsten Lieblingsfreund auch ein Souvenir mitbringen wirst?" Seufzend winkte David ab. „Heute Morgen hatte ich die Wahl zwischen Joggen gehen mit Jula oder letzte Vorbereitungen treffen. Nun, ich mache letzteres. Nicht, weil ich keine Zeit mit Jula verbringen möchte, aber das schöne an unserer Beziehung ist, dass wir eben nicht in allem gleich sind, verstehst du? Gott, wie ich Joggen hasse, aber für diese Frau habe ich selbst das gemacht, nur heute nicht. Heute Nachmittag kann ich nämlich unsere Räder aus der Werkstatt holen und dann kann's morgen losgehen." David nahm einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees. „Oy, was gibt es denn bei dir für einen Grund, dass er so stark sein muss?" Jürgen rollte mit den Augen. „Mariella hat immer noch die Magen-Darm-Grippe. Es war noch dunkel, als sie das erste Mal raus ist, um sich zu übergeben." – „Klingt nicht gut. War sie schon beim Arzt?" – „Nein." Jürgen rollte mit den Augen. „Madame meint, solange der Hype um eure Präsentation anhält, kann sie einfach nicht fehlen, zumal du ja bald im Urlaub bist und es ihr ja auch schon besser ging blablabla." – „Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht fassen, wie gut die Show angekommen ist. Der Markt reißt sich förmlich um unsere Klamotten, von der Kosmetiklinie ganz zu schweigen." David schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Über 14 Tage später sind wir immer noch in aller Munde." – „Hm, guck mal hier: Überall ist die Rede von der Kerima-Show. Der 25. Juli 1990, der Tag, der die Modewelt revolutioniert hat", las Jürgen aus einer Zeitung vor. „Wieso kannst du morgen eigentlich radeln gehen, wenn's bei Kerima so gut läuft?" – „Delegieren lautet das Zauberwort und Richard wollte schon immer mal Boss spielen." – „Aha. Sag mal, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" – „Das war schon eine Frage", grinste David. „Ich weiß, noch eine." – „Bitte." – „Du wirst auch nicht sauer?" – „Neeeeiin", entgegnete der Geschäftsführer von Kerima Moda gelangweilt. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen wie Jula Rad fährt… also wegen ihrer Arme, meine ich…" Jürgen wirkte auf einmal sehr verschämt. „Ach was", winkte David ab. „Jula hat ein spezielles Fahrrad. Da ist der Lenker so ganz lang und hoch und nach vorne gezogen." Gestenreich versuchte David Jürgen zu beschreiben wie Julianas Drahtesel aussah. „Glaub mir, sie kann das. Und bestimmt viel besser als ich." – „Wieso müsst ihr auch gleich nach Holland?", fragte Jürgen. „Wegen des Grenzübergangs für Radfahrer. Hab ich dir doch erzählt. Ich freue mich auch schon auf den Urlaub mit Jula, auch wenn mir ein romantisch-schick-gemütliches Hotel und wenig Bewegung besser gefallen hätten…" – „Ja ja, diese Frau holt das Beste aus dir heraus..." – „Wem sagst du das?" – „Na dir", grinste Jürgen, während er seine Schokoriegel neu anordnete. „A propos Frauen, die das Beste aus einem herausholen: Hast du mal wieder was von Lisa gehört?", fuhr David fort. „Ja, der geht's gut. Rokko und sie haben sich wieder zusammengerauft", antwortete Jürgen. „Hm, weiß ich schon. Gibt's noch irgendetwas Neues?" – „Naja, ihre Ausbildung in der Kanzlei hat begonnen und du kennst sie ja, wenn sie eine Aufgabe hat, dann geht sie darin zu 120 auf."

„Hey Almut, du bist aber schick heute", grüsste Lisa im gleichen Moment ihre Kollegin und Gustavs Sekretärin, die sich angesichts dieser Worte ausgelassen drehte und ihren Rock zum Flattern brachte. „Ich verfluche meine Mutter ja immer wieder dafür, dass sie ständig versucht, mich zu verkuppeln, aber diesmal hat sie echt Geschmack bewiesen." Lisa musste schmunzeln – normalerweise war Fräulein Habermas nicht so gut gelaunt. „Was mich am meisten auf die Palme bringt, ist ihr ‚Du kannst doch mit 33 kein Fräulein mehr sein'. Doch kann ich und ich bin auch glücklich damit, aber ein Rendez-vous mit einem gut aussehenden Zahnarzt würdest du dir doch auch nicht entgehen lassen… ich meine, wenn du auf dem Markt wärst, oder?" Almut hatte in der Zwischenzeit an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und versuchte über einen Aktenberg einen Blick auf Lisa zu erhaschen. Kurz entschlossen schob Lisa den Stapel Papier beiseite und sah Almut grinsend an. „Wahrscheinlich nicht", antwortete sie. „Du sag mal, Lisa… du bist ja nun schon lange genug in der Kanzlei und kennst die Abläufe und so… also, ich bin zum Eisessen eingeladen, heute Nachmittag und müsste dementsprechend eher hier weg… denkst du, du kommst hier ein paar Stunden alleine klar?" Almuts hoffnungsvolle graue Augen ruhten auf Lisa. „Telefonieren, kopieren, Kaffee kochen? Ich denke, das schaffe ich." „Wunderbar. Ich schulde dir etwas", entgegnete Almut lächelnd. „Dann habe ich jetzt schon zwei gute Argumente für den Chef." – „Gleich zwei?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Ja, du übernimmst meine Aufgaben und wenn ich nicht zu meinem Date kann, dann bin ich morgen schlecht gelaunt und wer will schon eine schlecht gelaunte Tippse, je?" Triumphierend grinste Gustavs Sekretärin ihr Gegenüber an. „Wie ist der Chef denn heute drauf? Nur damit ich einen guten Zeitpunkt abpasse, um zu fragen." – „Der Chef ist gut drauf", polterte Gustav plötzlich hinter ihr. Er stand in dem Türrahmen, der das Vorzimmer mit seinem Büro verband und schmunzelte angesichts des Redeflusses seiner Sekretärin genauso wie Lisa. „Da ich nicht riskieren will, dass Sie mir morgen Reißzwecken auf den Stuhl legen, würde ich mal sagen: Viel Spaß beim Eisessen, aber nicht zu viel, sonst muss Ihr neuer Schwarm noch seinen Bohrer rausholen", scherzte der Anwalt. „Und glauben Sie mir, es ist noch keine Liebe bei einer Wurzelbehandlung entstanden."

„Lisa?" Gustav stand wieder im Türrahmen und beobachtete seine Quasi-Schwiegertochter seit geraumer Zeit. Almut war schon lange weg und es war still in seinem Vorzimmer. Fieberhaft schrieb Lisa etwas. „Ja", schreckte sie hoch. „Ist ziemlich ruhig hier, heute Nachmittag, hm?" Lisa nickte kurz. „Hast du nicht Lust, einen Kaffee mit einem alten Mann wie mir zu trinken?" – „Gerne, ich habe gerade welchen gekocht." Während Lisa aufstand, um die Tassen vorzubereiten, ließ Gustav sich auf den Stuhl seiner Sekretärin fallen. „Was schreibst du da eigentlich?", fragte er völlig harmlos. „Einen Brief…" – „Per Hand?" – „Er ist für Rokko." – „Für Rokko?" Gustavs Tonfall ließ vermuten, dass er gerade an Lisas Verstand zweifelte. Die errötete junge Frau stellte eine Tasse vor Gustav hin und nahm dann auf ihrem eigenen Stuhl Platz. „Ist alles nicht so leicht, oder? Und wenn doch, dann kann man es sich auch übermäßig schwer machen", begann Rokkos Vater das Gespräch erneut. „Hm." – „Ihr habt immer noch nicht alles geklärt, oder?" – „Ich kann einfach nicht. Es ist, als würde ich ersticken, wenn ich versuche es auszusprechen…" – „Das war wohl eine sehr harte Zeit für dich, wie?" – „Es ist, als würde es mich nie loslassen." – „Vielleicht solltest du einfach offensiver damit umgehen. Wenn das nächste Mal eine Horde tollwütiger Mütter auf dich zukommt und dir das vorhält, dann sagst du einfach: ‚Na und? War zwar nicht so schön wie ein Vier-Sterne-Hotel, aber zumindest musste ich mit keine Gedanken über Kost und Logis machen'." Lisa lachte kurz auf. „Oder ‚Ich brauchte nur einen Schritt zur Toilette zu machen, was ist mit dir'?", führte sie Gustavs Vorschlag fort. „Genau. Humor ist gut." Der Anwalt griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Lisa ihren Brief faltete. „Ist er fertig?" – „Wer?" – „Der Brief für Rokko." – „Ich denke schon, wieso?" – „Hier ist gerade nichts los und ich denke, ich könnte einfach mal etwas völlig Ausgeflipptes tun und die Kanzlei schließen. Ich könnte dich nach Hamburg in Rokkos Agentur fahren, dann sparst du dir das Porto." Lisa schwieg. Ging das gerade nicht ein bisschen schnell? „Das mit dem Brief ist eine schöne Idee. Wenn man etwas aufschreibt, dann überlegt man sich genau, was man schreiben soll, alles ist überlegt. Ganz anders als beim Reden." – „Die Idee ist von Kerstin", gab Lisa zu. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hinauszögern. Es tut mir weh, dass Rokko glaubt, dass ich ihm nicht vertrauen würde." – „Dann lass uns fahren."

„Nächster Halt: Hennis & Haldermann", unterbrach Gustav das angespannte Schweigen im Auto. „Soll ich mir einen Parkplatz suchen und dich hochbringen oder schaffst du das alleine?" Fasziniert sah Lisa zum Fenster hinaus und bestaunte das Agenturgebäude. Es war lange nicht so groß wie Kerima, aber durchaus imposant. „Ich glaube, ich schaffe das alleine. Ich bin ja ein großes Mädchen", entgegnete sie Gustav. „Ist gut", erwiderte dieser sichtlich zufrieden. „Dann raus, bevor mich jemand in zweiter Reihe erwischt." Lisa öffnete die Tür und war schon halb draußen, als Gustav sie zurückhielt. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, heute mit zu Rokko zu gehen und… ähm… später nach Hause zu kommen?" Verwirrt sah Lisa ihn an. „Naja… heute vor 23 Jahren haben Marikka und ich uns das erste Mal… ähm… geküsst… und… naja… ich würde das gerne würdigen. Du weißt schon, ein paar Blumen, ihr Lieblingsessen…", erklärte Rokkos Vater. „Was für eine süße Idee. Ist gut, ich versuche, so lange bei Rokko zu bleiben wie er mich erträgt", lachte Lisa zurück. „Aber nun fahr, der hinter dir sieht so aus, als würde er seiner Hupe gleich wehtun."

„Guten Tag! Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", begrüßte eine knapp bekleidete Blondine Lisa einige Augenblicke später. „Ich… ich möchte zu Rokko Kowalski", antwortete Lisa scheu. „Wen darf ich denn melden?", fragte die Blondine weiter. „Jacqueline, zieh Leine. Ich mache das schon", mischte sich plötzlich Michi in das Gespräch. Sie war zufällig durch das Foyer gelaufen und hatte ihre Freundin gleich entdeckt. „Wenn du meinst", bemerkte Rokkos Assistentin spitz und stöckelte von dannen. Verunsichert sah Lisa der jungen Frau hinterher. Das war also Jacqueline! Wie attraktiv sie war… Da war es ja nur allzu verständlich, dass Rokko mit ihr… „Denk nicht weiter über sie nach. Sie ist ein emotionaler Eisblock auf langen Beinen", drang Michis Stimme zu ihr durch. „Aber lass mich dich erst einmal begrüßen." Überschwänglich umarmte sie Lisa. „Wie geht's dir? Was führt dich hierher?", löcherte Michi ihre Freundin. „Ich wollte Rokko überraschen." – „Der freut sich bestimmt ein Loch in den Bauch, wenn er dich hier sieht." – „Wo ist er denn?" – „In einer Besprechung, aber die müsste gleich zu Ende sein. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zwei einen Kaffee trinken und uns mal ein gepflegtes Frauengespräch gönnen?" Michi hakte sich bei Lisa unter und dirigierte sie in die Kaffeeküche. „Besser keinen Kaffee. Davon hatte ich heute schon genug." – „Wie wär's dann mit Tee? Darauf hätte ich auch Lust", erklärte Michi ganz unkompliziert und förderte auch schon ein paar Teebeutel zu Tage. „Das ist das ehemalige Catering", erklärte Michi den Umstand, dass die Kaffeeküche so groß war und überall Stühle und Tische herumstanden. „Setz dich", forderte sie Lisa auf. „Keine Bange, ich bringe dich schon rechtzeitig in Rokkos Büro."

„Gut geht's mir", begann Lisa zu erzählen. „Und mit uns läuft es auch gut. Naja, das eine oder andere gibt es da schon, aber…" Verständnisvoll nickte Michi. „Hm, Rokko hat mir davon erzählt. Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich…" Das unüberhörbare Geklapper von Pfennigsabsätzen ließ Michi mitten im Satz abbrechen. Genervte stöhnte sie auf. „Jacqueline, fahr die pizzatellergroßen Ohren wieder ein und verzieh dich endlich", forderte sie den Ursprung des Geräuschs auf. „Ich werde ja wohl noch in die Kaffeeküche dürfen", empörte Jacqueline sich. Michi erhob sich und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Ja, klar. Später." Entschlossen schob sie die Blondine zur Tür heraus und schloss eben diese vor ihrer Nase. „So, endlich Ruhe", wandte Michi sich wieder an Lisa. „Sie ist so hübsch", bemerkte Lisa bewundernd. „So ein Unsinn", schmetterte Michi Lisas Bemerkung ab. „Red dir da bloß nichts ein. Für Rokko hat es immer nur dich gegeben und das mit ihr… da hat sein Verstand wohl ausgesetzt oder so." – „Ich weiß. Er hat versucht, es mir zu erklären, aber irgendwie ist es anders, Jacqueline zu sehen… ich meine, ich habe mir kein Bild von ihr gemacht und jetzt, wo ich sie gesehen habe, da kann ich ihn irgendwie verstehen." – „Wow, entweder bin ich ein richtig schlechter Mensch oder du bist ein Engel." Kopfschüttelnd rührte Michi in ihrem Tee. „Wenn es dir hilft, Jacqueline hat es nichts bedeutet. Von ihrer Seite sind keine Gefühle im Spiel, außer ein bisschen Intrige und unstillbare Neugier", lachte Michi und deutete auf die Tür, hinter der sie Jacqueline vermutete. Lisa wirkte nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", fing sie wenig überzeugend an. „Hm, dann nicht, aber wenn doch wäre das auch okay. Das wäre eine ganz natürliche Reaktion. Komm, das Meeting müsste vorbei sein. Ich bringe dich schnell zu Rokko. Ich muss nämlich auch langsam wieder an die Arbeit."

Nathan und Peer liefen bereits gut gelaunt durch das Foyer, als Michi und Lisa dorthin kamen. „Hallo, Lisa!", grüsste Nathan die junge Frau lächelnd. „Da wird Rokko sich aber freuen." Mit seinem unnachahmlichen Ho-ho-ho-Lachen deutete er auf Rokko, der mit einigem Abstand und in ein Schriftstück versunken, den Gang hinunter kam. „Rokko", sprach Nathan ihn laut an. Rokko sah kurz auf und erblickte Lisa sofort. Freudestrahlend lief er auf Lisa zu, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen." Peer stieß seinen Partner mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Aber wir applaudieren doch jetzt nicht peinlicherweise, nur weil bei uns im Foyer geknutscht wird?" – „Nee", lachte Nathan zurück. „Lass die Beiden mal machen." Freundschaftlich schlug er Peer auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. „Wie geht's dir? Was führt dich hierher?", löcherte Rokko Lisa mit Fragen. „Ich hätte etwas Dringendes mit dir zu besprechen", begann Lisa gleich mit dem, was ihr auf der Seele brannte. „Okay. Wenn es wegen gestern ist, Lisa… ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht drängen." – „Doch doch, das war schon okay. Ich brauche wohl immer wieder einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung." Rokko lächelte die junge Frau in seinem Arm schief an. „Gut. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir mein Büro zeige und dann ein paar Überstunden abfeiere?" – „Klingt gut. Ähm… übrigens… dein Vater möchte, dass ich heute mit zu dir gehe und ich soll auch später nach Hause kommen." Fragend zog Rokko die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie feiern irgendein Jubiläum in ihrer Beziehung und… ähm…" Gequält verzog sich Rokkos Gesicht. „So genau will ich das gar nicht wissen. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als sich vorzustellen, die eigenen Eltern hätten Sex." Lisa zuckte merklich zusammen. „Bitte, ich muss da heute Abend wieder hin, das geht nicht mit Bildern im Kopf." Rokko begann zu lachen. „Na komm, ich zeige dir erst einmal mein Büro." Glücklich, dass sie da war, nahm er Lisa bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in den kleinen Raum. „Das ist Lisa?", drang plötzlich Jacquelines entsetzte Stimme zu Michi durch. „Da guckst du dumm, du Lästermaul, he?" – „Ehrlich gesagt ja. Mit dem Gesicht muss sie wohl ganz besondere Talente haben." Michi drehte sich zu Jacqueline um und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Zischend flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr: „Du wirst die Beiden in Ruhe lassen. Du hast genug Scheiße verzapft, ist das klar?" Jacqueline schluckte. „Ich habe zu tun", sagte sie so stolz sie konnte und stöckelte davon.

„Okay, es erinnert an einen nicht aufgeräumten Luftschutzbunker, aber es ist mein Büro." Entschuldigend zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Es ist… ähm… nett… also im kreativen Sinne." Neugierig sah Lisa sich um. „Hier habe ich den Gedanken ausgearbeitet, der mich zu Kerima geführt hat", erzählte Rokko weiter und deutete stolz auf seinen überfühlten Schreibtisch. „Läuft gut, hm?" – „Ja." Mit einem Wumms riss jemand die Tür zu dem kleinen Büro auf. „Rokko, ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich noch etwas für dich tun kann", donnerte die Stimme seiner Assistentin durch den Raum. Erschrocken lösten Rokko und Lisa sich von einander. „Nein", presste Rokko aggressiv durch die Zähne. Zu seiner Überraschung machte Lisa ein paar Schritte auf die Blondine zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Du musst Jacqueline sein. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Verdattert ergriff Rokkos Assistentin die ihr hingehaltene Hand. „Mich auch. Also, dich kennen zu lernen… also, du bist Lisa, richtig?" Grinsend nahm Rokko zur Kenntnis, dass die sonst so selbstbewusste Jacqueline ins Straucheln kam. „Also, kann ich nun etwas für dich tun? Rein beruflich, meine ich. In meiner Funktion als deine Assistentin…", wandte Jacqueline sich stotternd an ihn. „Nein, danke. Ich mache jetzt Feierabend." – „Ist gut, dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend." Kaum stand Jacqueline wieder vor der Tür, ärgerte sie sich. Wie hatte sie sich nur so verunsichern lassen? Von diesem Landei… Dabei war sie doch mit dem Ziel in Rokkos Büro gestürmt, sich ein Bild von Lisa zu machen. Sie hatte sie doch mit aller Macht hassen wollen, als Strafe dafür, dass Rokko sich nicht mehr auf sie einließ. Glückwunsch, sagte Jacqueline sich selbst, das war ein voller Schuss in den Ofen. „Ich glaube, du hast sie verunsichert", kommentierte Rokko den Abgang seiner Assistentin. „Du musst nicht nett zu ihr sein… ich meine, verständlich wäre es…" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht… bis eben hatte ich keine Gefühle für sie, aber ich glaube, nicht nett zu ihr zu sein, wäre falsch gewesen… Sie ist doch auch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen… und das mit dir und ihr… das war ja… vor unserer Zeit, wenn du so willst."

„Almut, wie schön Sie aussehen", begrüßte ein großer blonder Mann mit einem modischen Kurzhaarschnitt Gustavs Sekretärin. „Vielen Dank, Johann. Dieses Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück." Galant zog der junge Zahnarzt den Stuhl zurück und war Almut beim Hinsetzen behilflich. „Ich freue mich wirklich, Sie wieder zu sehen", gestand Johann schüchtern. „Ich habe meine Mutter innerlich verflucht, dass Sie schon wieder versucht, mich zu verkuppeln, aber diesmal…" – „Ja, das kenne ich, aber diesmal ist es anders", vervollständigte Almut seinen Satz. „Hier", reichte Johann ihr freundlich lächelnd die Karte. „Ich bin schon einige Zeit hier und habe bereits gewählt", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu. „Was nehmen Sie?", erkundigte Almut sich, ohne sich wirklich mit der Karte zu beschäftigen. „Einen Bananensplit, den habe ich schon als Kind geliebt." – „Klingt lecker. Das werde ich auch nehmen." Johann und Almut versanken in ein Gespräch, bei dem Johann immer wieder nach Almuts Hand griff, darüber streichelte und auch sonst ihre Nähe suchte. Almut vergaß völlig die Welt um sich, doch als Susanne Voigt und ihr Sohn Clemens die Eisdiele betraten, zogen die Zwei Almuts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Mama, ohne Lisa ist das Training total doof. Meinst du, sie kommt nicht mehr, weil sie uns nicht mehr lieb hat?", fragte der Kleine traurig. „Mama, denkst du, sie kommt wieder?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Clemens seine Mutter an. „Clemens, mein Spatz, Lisa hat früher mal etwas sehr Böses getan und darum darf sie nicht mehr mit euch spielen." – „Ist das ihre Strafe, Mama?" – „Nein, naja, irgendwie doch. Sie hatte schon eine Strafe, aber die war nicht genug." – „Das ist unfair", empörte sich Clemens lautstark. „Ich darf auch nur einmal keinen Nachtisch essen, wenn ich etwas angestellt habe und nicht zweimal keinen." – „Clemens, dafür bist du noch zu klein, das verstehst du noch nicht, wenn du größer bist vielleicht", versuchte Susanne das unangenehme Gespräch abzublocken. „Johann, würden Sie mich kurz entschuldigen?", wandte Almut sich an ihren Begleiter. Wutentbrannt erhob sie sich und baute sich vor Susanne auf. „Wissen Sie was, Frau Voigt? Ihr Sohn kapiert mehr als Sie. Lisa hat ihre Strafe bekommen – eine völlig übertriebene Strafe, wenn Sie mich fragen. Sie hat doch nichts verbrochen. Alles, was sie wollte, war Freiheit und ihre Liebe zu Rokko leben zu dürfen. Herrgott, in was für einer verkorksten Gesellschaft leben wir denn? Richtig, in einer, in der heuchlerische Mamis meinen, sie müssten jemandem die Absolution erteilen, bevor er dazugehören darf." Mittlerweile sprach Almut so laut, dass alle Gäste der Eisdiele sich zu ihr umgedreht hatten. Mit großen Augen verfolgte Johann das Geschehen. „Ich war auch wenig begeistert, als Kowalski Senior sie als neue Auszubildende angeschleppt hat – schon alleine wegen der Mehrarbeit, aber ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht, sie kennen zu lernen und ich kann aus voller Überzeugung sagen: Sie ist ein ganz liebes Mädchen, sie ist fleißig, sie arbeitet hart, sie kapiert schnell, sie ist sensibel, aber vor allem ist sie eine tolle Kollegin und eine gute Freundin. Sie macht heute Nachmittag meinen Job, damit ich hier flirten kann…" – „Frau Habermas, würden Sie bitte aufhören, mich so anzuschreien", forderte Susanne pikiert. „FRÄULEIN Habermas", korrigierte Almut sie. „Passe ich jetzt auch nicht in Ihr Weltbild? Wenn doch, dann lehne ich dankend ab, denn mit so verbohrten Lästermäulern will ich nichts zu tun haben." Almut machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und bewegte sich wieder auf Johann zu, der angesichts soviel unverhofften Temperaments nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Ich werde jetzt gehen", kündigte Almut an. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen den Nachmittag verdorben haben sollte, aber das musste einfach raus." – „Das kann ich verstehen… also, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen?" – „Wenn Sie möchten." – „Mama, wieso war die Frau so wütend?", fragte Clemens seine verdatterte Mutter an ihrem Ärmel zupfend. „Ähm, weil sie wohl etwas Anderes in einem Menschen sieht als ich. Was willst du denn nun für ein Eis?"

„Kerima Moda, David Seidel am Apparat. Machen Sie schnell, ich habe seit zehn Minuten Urlaub", meldete Kerimas Geschäftsführer sich am frühen Abend am Telefon. „Hallo Herr Seidel. Hier ist Rosa Mittbach, die Sekretärin von DIFFEränce." – „Oh, Frau Mittbach… ähm… Jula ist nicht hier, wenn Sie sie suchen sollten." – „Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich weiß genau, wo sie ist und deshalb rufe ich ja auch an. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen das sagen soll", druckste die ältere liebenswerte Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Am besten in ganzen Sätzen, vorzugsweise auf Deutsch", scherzte David. „Jula… sie ist vor einer Stunde hier in der Agentur zusammengebrochen… einfach umgekippt ist sie. Ich habe sofort den Notarzt gerufen, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst tun soll. Sie war bei Bewusstsein, bevor der Krankenwagen kam und wollte nicht mit, Sie kennen sie ja. Jedenfalls hat der Notarzt sie erst einmal mit ins Krankenhaus genommen und…" – „In welches?", unterbrach David den Redefluss von Julas Mitarbeiterin. „Sankt Hedwig." – „Das ist hier in Mitte. Ich bin schon unterwegs. Danke für den Anruf." Völlig überstürzt und ohne an die Einkäufe für die Radtour zu denken, hastete David aus seinem Büro.

_Pinneberg, 14. August 1990_

_Mein geliebter Rokko!_

_Ich habe wieder und wieder überlegt, wie ich dir am besten erzähle, was ich selbst kaum in Worte fassen kann. Ich habe verstanden, dass es notwendig ist, um endlich ein normales Leben führen zu können und darum schreibe ich dir diesen Brief. Ich hoffe, er beantwortet einige deiner Fragen und zeigt dir, dass ich dir sehr wohl vertraue._

_Alles begann wohl in Marienborn am Tag unserer Verhaftung oder später. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit zwischen unserer Verhaftung und dem Schuss vergangen ist, aber ich werde dieses Geräusch wohl nie vergessen. Einerseits war das wohl der bis dahin schlimmste Moment in meinem Leben und andererseits war er irgendwie auch eine Erleichterung. Es ist schwer zu verstehen, oder? Dieser Schuss setzte der verfahrenen Situation ein Ende: Ich hatte stundenlang in diesem kleinen Raum gesessen, ohne zu wissen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war und habe geschwiegen. Ich wusste, es konnte nicht ewig so weitergehen… Mit einem Mal sprudelte alles aus mir heraus und ehe ich mich versah, saß ich auch schon in einem Transport nach Hohenschönhausen. Ich saß auf der Rückbank des Transporters, die Hände hatte man mir mit einem paar Handschellen gefesselt, aber das war mir in diesem Moment eigentlich egal – zu groß war der Schock über deinen vermeintlichen Tod…_

_Es wurde langsam hell, als ich im Zuchthaus ankam. Die haben mich in einen kleinen, fensterlosen und gut beleuchteten Raum gebracht. Er war gefliest bis unter die Decke, in so einem komischen hellblau. Die haben mir alles weggenommen: Michis Sachen, die Kette mit dem Anhänger, den du mir geschenkt hast. Ganz nackt habe ich da gestanden in diesem kalten Raum und darauf gewartet, dass etwas passiert, doch es passierte nicht, zumindest ziemlich lange, bis plötzlich eine Stimme durch den Raum hallte und immer wieder mein Geständnis vorlas. Ich weiß nicht, was das bezwecken sollte, aber es hat mich zermürbt – ich wusste doch, was ich getan hatte und ich betrachtete es nicht als Verbrechen, obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass es als eines betrachtet wurde. Irgendwann kam „die Wachtel", wie Kerstin die Wärterin immer nannte, und tat etwas, das nur Ekel in mir auslöste: Sie unterzog mich einer Leibesvisitation, wie es offiziell hieß und machte sich unter anderem auch auf die Suche nach Schmuggelware. Sie fasste mit ihrem kalten gummibehandschuhten Finger in… in alle Körperöffnungen, in die man so reinfassen kann, wenn du verstehst. Ich habe das alles über mich ergehen lassen, aber heute glaube ich, es hat einen größeren Schaden in mir hinterlassen, als ich in diesem Moment geglaubt habe. Weißt du, seit wir wieder zusammen sind, habe ich noch nicht das Verlangen verspürt, dich zu spüren… also körperlich, bis zum alleräußersten. Bin ich deswegen nicht normal? Vermutlich. Wirst du diese „Ablehnung" ewig ertragen? Wahrscheinlich nicht und mir graut schon vor diesem Augenblick... Was du gesagt hast darüber, dass du gehofft hast, alles Andere würde sich von alleine ergeben… Rokko, ich habe einfach Angst davor – nicht vor dir oder vor der Sache selbst, ich weiß doch, wie schön es mit dir sein kein, sondern vor dem Weg dorthin. Vielleicht kannst du es nachvollziehen, wenn du diesen Brief zu Ende gelesen hast… _

_Von da an war ich also Strafgefangene 925. Ich war nicht mehr Lisa, allerhöchstens noch Frau Plenske, aber meistens war ich nur eine Zahl. _

_Die Zelle, die ich mir mit Kerstin teilen musste, war winzig. Wie gut, dass wir uns angefreundet haben, sonst wäre es auf Dauer sehr eng geworden. Die Enge war so bedrückend, dass ich oft das Gefühl hatte, ich würde nicht atmen können. Das ist albern, oder? Es gab doch genug Luft. Genauso viel Luft wie es nachts Dunkelheit gab: Stockfinster konnte es in unserer kleinen Zelle sein und man wusste nie, wann ein gleißend helles Licht anging. Ich glaube, es war, um uns zu quälen oder zu zermürben oder um uns kaputt zu machen, dass das Licht jederzeit angehen konnte… In Kerstins und meiner Zelle, gab es ein Doppelstockbett, aber selbst das obere war nicht hoch genug, um durch das vergitterte Fenster sehen zu können… Ich habe unten geschlafen, was mir ganz lieb war. In jener Zeit war ich ziemlich schreckhaft und wenn nachts unvermittelt das Licht anging oder unerwartet Stimmen zu hören waren, bin ich immer aufgeschreckt. Vermutlich wäre ich aus dem „zweiten Stock" des Bettes ziemlich schmerzhaft zu Boden gegangen… Mitten im Raum gab es auch eine verdreckte Toilette. Im Gegensatz zu der Zelle, in der ich in Marienborn auf meinen Transport warten musste, hatten wir in Hohenschönhausen eine richtige Tür. Sie war schwer und fiel immer mit viel Lärm ins Schloss. Sie hatte eine Öffnung, durch die das Essen geschoben wurde… Diese Klappe ging auch auf, wenn Kerstin oder ich in den Besucherraum oder zum Duschen oder zum Hofgang gebracht werden sollten. Besuch hatte ich selten: Meine Eltern haben ein paar Mal die Erlaubnis bekommen, durften aber nie lange bleiben. Pastor Schlösselmann war auch einmal da. Ich glaube, Jürgen wartet heute noch auf die Besuchserlaubnis. Du weißt, wie sehr ich an den Menschen in meinem Leben hänge und kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich darunter gelitten habe, meine Lieben nicht sehen zu dürfen. Am schlimmsten waren aber die Alpträume die ich manchmal heute noch habe. Früher habe ich meistens von dir geträumt, heute träume ich meistens von der Zeit im Zuchthaus._

_Es gab einen langen Flur, den man hinuntergehen musste, um zum Hofgang zu kommen. Einmal am Tag eine Stunde Hofgang – egal bei welchem Wetter und bei welchen Temperaturen. Ich glaube, nur so habe ich noch gewusst, welche Jahreszeit ist oder es zumindest erahnen können. Während meiner Haft habe ich mein Zeitgefühl komplett verloren… Den langen Flur mit dem künstlichen popelgrünen Licht ging es auch hinunter, wenn wir duschen sollten – jeden zweiten Tag. Alle Insassinnen zusammen. Ich weiß, ich sollte darum nicht so einen Aufstand machen, das kannte ich ja aus dem Ferienlager, aber so oft und mit völlig Fremden? Ich schätze, ich war wohl nicht stark genug, um das regelmäßig zu ertragen…_

_Ohne Kerstin wäre es mir wirklich schlecht ergangen. Sie hat mich immer wieder aufgebaut, mich getröstet. Wir haben uns Weihnachten so schön wie eben möglich gemacht… Kurz nach meiner Verhaftung ist meine Oma gestorben. Ich fand das ungerecht, ich wollte doch Abschied nehmen dürfen… Erst durch Kerstin habe ich verstanden, dass ich nicht erwarten kann, dass die ganze Welt auf mich wartet, dass alle normal weitermachen und dass meine Normalität in jenem Moment das Zuchthaus war. Diese Erkenntnis kam mir gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Kerstin ausreisen durfte. Ich glaube, sonst hätte ich mich ziemlich hängen gelassen. Gerade in der Anfangszeit habe ich mehrmals an Selbstmord gedacht. Was hatte ich denn noch? Du, meine große Liebe, warst tot, die Situation im Zuchthaus für mich unerträglich… Einmal abgesehen davon, dass die Möglichkeiten dafür verschwindend gering waren, war Kerstins Lebensfreude ansteckend. Umso schlimmer war es, als sie ausreisen durfte. Ich meine, ich habe mich für sie gefreut, aber ich bekam keine neue Zellengenossin. Ich hätte gerne das, was ich von Kerstin gelernt habe, an einen „Frischling" weitergegeben, verstehst du?_

_Den Tag, an dem ich von meiner bevorstehenden Ausreise erfahren habe, habe ich nur noch verschwommen in Erinnerung: Ich musste wieder den langen, grünen Flur hinunter. Ich habe mich auf den Besuch gefreut, ich dachte, es wären meine Eltern, mein Geburtstag war ja noch nicht lange her, aber stattdessen saß da ein Mann, der – wenn ich mich recht erinnere – einen dunklen Anzug trug und mich ein bisschen an deinen Vater erinnert hat. An seine genauen Worte kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Es war so, als würde ich ihn durch Watte wahrnehmen. Erleichterung war alles, was ich fühlen konnte, als er mir erklärte, dass ich ausreisen dürfte. _

_Alles, was danach passiert ist, habe ich dir ja schon erzählt. Jetzt, wo du alles weißt, muss ich an das Gespräch mit deiner Oma denken: Hier habe ich die Chance, all die unausgesprochenen Dinge auszusprechen… Damals, als die in Göberitz Gitarre für mich gespielt hast vor der ganzen Klasse… seitdem gehört mein Herz dir und ich möchte dich bitten, gut darauf aufzupassen. _

_Denkst du, wir können jetzt endlich ein normales Leben führen? Ich will nicht ständig an die Vergangenheit denken, an sie erinnert werden. Ich will nach vorne sehen in eine Zukunft mit dir. Ich will, dass sich mein Leben normalisiert, dass ich die ganzen schlechten Erinnerungen vergessen kann und vielleicht bin ich dann auch bald soweit, mit dir zu schlafen. Bis dahin würde ich es einfach nur genießen wollen, mit dir zu kuscheln, mit dir zu lachen, dich zu küssen… _

_In Liebe,_

_Lisa_

„Ich möchte zu Juliana Siebert", erklärte David der verdutzten Stationsschwester. „Sind Sie der Ehemann?" – „Nein, ich bin ihr Lebensgefährte und jetzt sagen Sie nicht, das ginge nicht, denn ich war jetzt auf x Stationen und habe immer nur das gleich zu hören gekriegt. Wenn sie hier ist, dann will ich auch zu ihr, hören Sie?" Verärgert nahm David zur Kenntnis wie sie die Krankenschwester einfach von ihm wegdrehte und im Aktenschrank kramte. „Juliana Siebert war der Name, ja?" – „Ja", antwortete David dankbar, dass sich endlich jemand darum kümmerte. „Ist heute eingeliefert worden und ist auch bei uns. Zimmer 1013, das ist den Gang runter und dann links." Die Krankenschwester hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Julianas rauchige Stimme erklang: „Ich brauche keinen Rollstuhl, ich kann alleine gehen." – „Ich höre schon", lachte David und machte sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der Julas empörtes Gezeter kam. „Frau Siebert, das glaube ich Ihnen ja, aber das sind nun einmal die Regeln", erklärte der verzweifelte Zivi der aufgebrachten Agenturchefin, als David dazukam. „Gib's auf, Kumpel", lachte er den Jungen an. „Wenn sie nicht will, dann will sie nicht." – „David!", rief Jula aus und hüpfte von ihrem Bett. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du geweint. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes mit dir, oder?", erkundigte David sich besorgt. „Doch, irgendwie schon und du bist Schuld." – „Bitte?", fragte David erstaunt. „Ich bin schwanger. Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht, damit du nicht Rad fahren musst." David machte eine Bewegung mit dem Mund, die an einen gestrandeten Fisch erinnerte: Er machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder, ohne dass ein Laut herauskam. „Du bist was?", fragte er schließlich. „Schwanger. Ich bin schwanger. Du hast mir ein Kind gemacht." Verlegen zog sich der Zivi zurück. „Ich komme später noch mal wieder", murmelte er. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du sehr leidenschaftlich dabei mitgemacht", konterte David schließlich und schob Jula vorsichtig auf das Krankenhausbett. „Ein Baby?", fragte er lächelnd. „Wir kriegen ein Baby?" – „Ja, aber David das geht nicht", begann Jula weniger aggressiv. Sie wirkte auf einmal verzweifelt. „Wegen der Radtour? Die können wir auch später noch machen." – „Darum geht es nicht. Es ist die falsche Reihenfolge. Ich wollte erst eine lockere Affäre, dann eine richtige Beziehung, dann heiraten, dann Kinder… Ich habe schon die lockere Affäre übersprungen, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe, aber nun gleich ein Kind? David, sieh mich an, es wird mich hassen. Es wird nicht wollen, dass ich es in den Kindergarten oder zur Schule bringe. Ich werde nicht zu seiner Abiturfeier dürfen und…" – „Jula, das ist doch Unsinn. Dieses Kind wird dich nur hassen, wenn du deine schräge Vorliebe für schlechte Schlager vor ihm auslebst. Es kriegt die beste Mutter, die es sich wünschen kann. Eine, die dem Leben den Mittelfinger zeigt, wenn es nicht läuft. Eine, die vor Lebensfreude und Unternehmungsgeist nur so sprüht…" – „Ich werde mich nicht darum kümmern können. Ich meine, sieh dir doch mal meine Arme an. Ich werde es nicht richtig hochnehmen können und…" – „Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen. Du liebst doch Herausforderungen und willst alles einmal ausprobiert haben. Jetzt hast du also etwas Neues, das du ausprobieren kannst. Wir schaffen das. Ich meine, es ist doch ein absolutes Wunschkind, oder? Ein Kind der Liebe." Selig lächelnd legte David seine Hand auf Julas Bauch. „Hallo du Gnom, hier ist dein Papa. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du bei uns bist." Im Türrahmen räusperte sich ein weißhaariger Arzt. „Darum liebe ich meinen Job so. Es ist schön, wenn glückliche Paare sich auf ihren Nachwuchs freuen." Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Jula zu und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Sehen Sie und schon ist Ihr Puls wieder ganz normal." – „Wie konnte denn das nur passieren?", fragte Jula. „Ich meine, mir war doch nicht schlecht und ich nehme doch die Pille – immer noch." – „Damit können Sie dann auch aufhören. Es gibt immer wieder Versager, vielleicht haben Sie sie vergessen oder zur falschen Zeit genommen oder so. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und nennen Sie ihr Baby nicht TroPi, dann findet es keine Freunde", lachte der Arzt ausgelassen. „Die Pille hat ihm doch aber nicht geschadet, oder?", fragte Jula besorgt. „Nein, keine Sorge und ich schätze, ich muss Sie nicht darüber belehren, keine Medikamente ohne Absprache mit Ihrem Arzt zu nehmen." Der Doktor deutete auf Julianas Arme, die sofort nickte. „Sie engagieren sich doch für Contergan-Geschädigte. Da gibt es bestimmt die eine oder andere Mutter, die Ihnen einen guten Tipp geben kann. Ansonsten haben Sie beide ja noch 34 Wochen, um zu improvisieren." – „Darf ich denn jetzt alles machen? Schwimmen und joggen?" – „Ja, natürlich. Informieren Sie Ihren Gynäkologen darüber und hören Sie auf Ihren Körper, wenn Sie nicht mehr können, müssen Sie aufhören, auch wenn sie sonst vielleicht viel weiter gejoggt oder geschwommen sind." – „Was ist mit Rad fahren?" – „Dagegen spricht auch nichts." – „Toll, dann kann es morgen also doch losgehen", freute Jula sich. „Sind Sie sicher, Herr Doktor?", mischte sich David in das Gespräch. „Ja, natürlich." – „Auch die Strecke Berlin-Amsterdam?" Der ältere Herr zog seine grauen Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist doch ein bisschen dolle. Da fährt doch heutzutage ein Zug, oder?"

Wortlos faltete Rokko Lisas Brief zusammen. Sie stand am Fenster des kleinen Bungalows und starrte hinaus. Leise stand Rokko auf und zog eine Kiste unter seinem Bett hervor. „Lisa?", wandte er sich an sie. „Das hier ist meine Erinnerungskiste", erklärte er. „Vergessen kannst du nicht, aber wir werden deinen Brief zu den Erinnerungen an diese Zeit legen und wenn du Bedarf hast, dann holen wir die Dinge wieder hervor, ja?" Lisa nickte, nahm Rokko das Papier ab und legte es in die Kiste. „Hoffentlich muss ich den Brief nie wieder sehen", murmelte sie. Rokko seufzte und legte seine Arme um sie. „Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, du bräuchtest manchmal einen Schubs, ja? Ich werde dir jetzt einen geben, okay? Versprich mir, dass du nicht wütend wirst." Lisa nickte. „Du erinnerst mich zurzeit an eine Auster mit Schnappatmung. Du machst kurz auf und wenn man einen Schritt auf dich zugeht und dir beistehen will, dann machst du dicht. Darum hast du mich auch falsch verstanden. Es gibt mir nicht um Sex – also nicht nur. Natürlich möchte ich mit dir schlafen, aber wir gehen das ganz langsam an. Ich kann dein Problem jetzt, wo ich deinen Brief gelesen habe, verstehen und ich verspreche dir, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben. Mir gehört doch dein Herz und darauf werde ich aufpassen wie auf meinen Augapfel." Eindringlich musterte Rokko Lisa, die plötzlich anfing zu kichern. „Eine Auster mit Schnappatmung?" Rokko stimmte in ihr befreites Lachen ein. „Ja, eine Auster mit Schnappatmung. Ich sag dir was: Du willst ein normales Leben, dann fang endlich damit an." Mit einem fragenden Blick antwortete Lisa seinem Vorschlag. „Du übernachtest heute bei mir. Wir machen die Tür zu und das Licht aus. Niemand tut dir hier etwas und ich bin bei dir." Lisas fragender Gesichtsausdruck wich einem scheuen Lächeln. Dann legte sie ihre Hände in Rokkos. „Ja, lass uns das probieren."

„Knuti-Knut", begrüßte Juliana ihren Hund, der erst an ihr und dann an David hochsprang. „Du armer Kerl warst heute ja lange alleine Zuhause, aber du bist ja ein guter Hund. Soll ich dir etwas sagen, Knut? Unser Rudel wird bald größer sein." Als hätte der Hund verstanden, was sie sagte, wedelte er noch heftiger mit dem Schwanz. „Lass uns in den Park gehen", schlug David vor, was Knut zum Anlass nahm, sofort zur Tür zu hechten und dort winselnd herumzutrappeln. „Das ist eine gute Idee und jetzt, wo du es versprochen hast, können wir Knut nicht enttäuschen", lachte Jula und ging ihrem Hund hinterher.

„Kowalski", meldete sich Gustav genervt. Wer störte denn in genau dem Moment, in dem er es sich mit Marikka bequem gemacht hatte? „Hallo Papa, hier ist Rokko." – „Rokko, ist irgendetwas?", fragte Gustav besorgt. „Nein… also… ich wollte fragen, ob Lisa heute Nacht bei mir schlafen könnte." Sein Vater schluckte – das war gegen die Vereinbahrung. „Sie braucht mich jetzt und ich sie. Bitte." – „Habt ihr alles geklärt?" – „Soweit ja. Ich habe ihren Brief gelesen und weiß jetzt alles, vielleicht erzählt sie mir noch etwas, aber selbst wenn nicht… ich weiß jetzt, wie ich ihr am besten helfen kann." – „Dann wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht. Du sorgst doch dafür, dass sie pünktlich in der Kanzlei ist?" – „Ja", stöhnte Rokko knapp. „Tschüs Papa." – „Ähm, Rokko, warte mal", hielt Gustav seinen Sohn zurück. „Ich wollte nur sagen, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du machst das großartig und dafür bewundere ich dich wirklich." Rokko schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er erwidern sollte. „Gute Nacht, Junge", verabschiedete Gustav sich und legte auf. „Gute Nacht, Papa", beeilte Rokko sich zu sagen, doch das konnte sein Vater schon nicht mehr gehört haben.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht bei uns?", fragte Jula kurz vor Mitternacht. „Na klar, Bald-Mami." David beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Langsam legte sich Jula zurück und zog David über sich. Ihre ganze Körpersprache deutete ihm an, was sie wollte. „Jula, das geht nicht", presste er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. „Wieso nicht? Du hast doch sonst auch kein Problem mit dem Sofa." – „Um das Sofa geht es nicht, sondern um das Baby." – „Wie jetzt? Kein Sex, weil ich schwanger bin?", zog Jula ihn auf. „So ungefähr. Ich meine, was soll das Baby denn denken, wenn ständig ein Glatzkopf in sein Wohnzimmer gerannt kommt und am Schluss auch noch kotzt." Ausgelassen begann Jula zu lachen. „David Seidel, du bist ein Egomane. Du bist zwar nicht schlecht ausgestattet, aber soooo gut nun auch wieder nicht. Ich sage dir, was das Baby denken wird. Es wird denken: ‚Wow, Mami und Papi haben sich aber dolle lieb. Bei den Beiden wird's toll, weil die mich auch lieb haben werden'." Julas kleine Hand fuhr erst über Davids Hals, dann über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes. Langsam spielte sie an dem ersten Knopf herum. „Ich finde, ich habe eine Entschädigung für die ausgefallene Radtour verdient."


	77. Chapter 77

77.

Fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher begleitete die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die dicken Vorhänge in Rokkos Bungalow kämpften. Zufrieden schlummerte Lisa auf dem Bauch. Auf ihrer Schulter ruhte Rokkos verwuschelter Lockenkopf, sein Arm lag fest um ihre Taille. So hatte er sie den größten Teil der Nacht davon abgehalten, aus dem Bett zu purzeln. Widerwillig, weil er gerade so schön träumte, öffnete Rokko die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Wecker und die Uhrzeit ließ ihn seufzen – es war noch reichlich Zeit bis zum Aufstehen. Verschlafen kuschelte er sich wieder an Lisa, die langsam begann sich in seiner Umarmung zu bewegen. „Guten Morgen", murmelte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Guten Morgen", grüsste Rokko zurück und genoss den Kuss, den Lisa ihm gab. „Es ist noch ziemlich viel Zeit, bevor wir zur Arbeit müssen", erklärte er ihr. Neugierig betrachtete Lisa Rokkos Oberkörper – er hatte darauf bestanden, so zu schlafen, wie er es gewohnt war und in einer lauen Augustnacht wie der vorherigen bedeutete das: Boxershorts, aber nicht irgendwelche, sondern die schwarzen mit den gelben Taxis drauf. Komisch, es war gar nicht unangenehm gewesen, ihm so nahe zu sein und das mit so wenig an… Lisa konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie schwer es Rokko gefallen war, sich zu beherrschen. Sie trug ja auch nur ein T-Shirt. Gut, sein T-Shirt war ihr viel zu lang, trotzdem… „Du Rokko?", riss Lisas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hm", kam die gebrummte Antwort. „Diese Erinnerungskiste, die du hast…" – „Ja." – „Was ist da eigentlich drin?" – „Willst du mal reinsehen?", stellte Rokko die Gegenfrage. „Wenn ich darf…", entgegnete Lisa unsicher. Vielleicht war ihre Frage doch zu intim? Ächzend beugte Rokko sich über Lisa hinweg und holte die Kiste unter dem Bett hervor. „Sieh rein, wenn du möchtest", kommentierte er sein Handeln und stellte ihr den dunkelblauen Karton auf den Schoß. Vorsichtig ließ Lisa ihre Finger über den Deckel gleiten, konnte aber dem Impuls, hineinzusehen nicht widerstehen. Zu aller oberst thronte ihr Brief vom Vortag. In einer hektischen Bewegung, so als würde der Brief ihr wehtun können, legte sie ihn schnell neben sich. Darunter kamen weitere Briefumschläge mit ihrer Handschrift zu Tage. „Du hast sie alle aufgehoben?" Rokko nickte ernst. „Ja, und alle so oft gelesen, dass ich jeden auswendig kenne…" Lisas Hand zog ein paar Halme Stroh aus der Kiste. „Was haben die zu bedeuten?", fragte Lisa amüsiert. „Die sind aus der Scheune, in der wir uns beinahe geküsst hätten. Weißt du noch?" – „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Mir ist es wirklich schwer gefallen, mich zusammenzureißen", gestand Lisa. „Und du hast die einfach mitgenommen?" – „Nein, ich habe sie abends beim Kämmen aus meinen Haaren gezogen und konnte sie irgendwie nicht wegwerfen." Immer noch schmunzelnd zog Lisa eine leere Tüte aus der Kiste. „So wie die hier?" – „Hm, da waren die Gummibären drin, die wir uns im Schlosspark von Sans Souci geteilt haben." Ein Hauch von Rot huschte über Rokkos Gesicht. Es war schon ziemlich spleenig, dass er all diese Dinge aufbewahrt hatte. Lisa schien das aber anders zu sehen: „Ein getrocknetes Schneeglöckchen?" – „Hm, da stand das Zelt drauf, in dem wir… na du weißt schon." Verlegen biss Lisa sich auf die Unterlippe – und ob sie das wusste. „Anfang April am Teich zu zelten war schon eine ziemlich verschrobene Idee. War ganz schön kalt, oder?" – „Fand ich jetzt gar nicht, eher im Gegenteil", bemerkte Rokko grinsend und legte seinen Arm um Lisa. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, von wo aus er sich in Richtung ihres Ohres vorarbeitete. „Eine leere Flasche Shampoo?", fragte Lisa plötzlich. „Was hat die denn mit uns zu tun?" – „Die habe ich vor unserer Flucht besorgt… für dich. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich wollte, dass deine Ankunft perfekt ist. Ich habe es aber irgendwann benutzt, weil… naja… Da muss auch noch eine Flasche Duschgel sein. Das habe ich nicht benutzt, das roch mir zu sehr nach Mädchen. Es wurde ja so schon genug über mich geredet, da wollte ich nicht noch mehr dazu beitragen", grinste Rokko. „Hm. Und ne Zahnbürste für Spangenträger." – „Dann hast du heute früh ja doch alles, was du brauchst", zog Rokko sie auf. „Hey, was ist denn das?", fragte Lisa aufgeregt und zog einen Hefter aus der Kiste. „Oh nein", rief Rokko aus und versuchte, ihr das Dokument wegzunehmen, doch Lisa wehrte sich heftig. „Das ist meine Belegarbeit zur Studienfahrt." Rokko hoffte, dass Lisas Neugier sich so stillen ließ. „Zwei Minus?", lachte Lisa. „Rokko Kowalski, du enttäuschst mich." – „Das war ja gar nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte Rokko sich ebenso lachend. „Wenn du nicht meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gezogen hättest, dann hätte ich besser aufpassen können und…" – „Das sind doch alles Ausreden", kicherte Lisa ausgelassen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so eine große Sache daraus machst, du hast dein Eis doch schon bekommen", schmollte Rokko gespielt. „Das stimmt. Das ist aber schon so lange her, das ist schon gar nicht mehr wahr…" Das letzte, was Lisa aus Rokkos Erinnerungskiste zog, war ein Stapel Fotos. „Die sind aber keine Erinnerung, sondern das Jetzt", bemerkte Lisa ein wenig traurig. „Die hat Michi mir neulich gegeben. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sich das mit uns wieder einrenkt und…" Rokko musste abbrechen, weil Lisas Zeigefinger sich auf seine Lippen legte. „Hat es aber und die haben nichts in der Erinnerungskiste verloren", erklärte sie ihm ruhig. „Guck mal, das ist schön", meinte Lisa und hielt ein Foto von sich und Rokko hoch. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich es mitnehme? Ich könnte einen Rahmen besorgen und es auf meinen Schreibtisch stellen", begann sie Pläne zu schmieden. „Du könntest auch einfach den Rahmen nehmen, den ich schon besorgt habe und ich besorge einen neuen für das Zweite-Wahl-Foto für meinen eigenen Schreibtisch", schlug Rokko lächelnd vor. „Das wäre so lieb." – „Tja, so bin ich eben." Langsam legte Lisa alle Dinge wieder in die Kiste, stellte sie auf den Boden, schob sie unter das Bett und drehte sich dann zu Rokko. Leidenschaftlich begann Lisa ihn zu küssen, zog ihn vorsichtig über sich, als sie sich zurücklehnte. Seine Hand streichelte gerade über den Stoff, der Lisas Bauch bedeckte, als plötzlich die Bungalowtür aufging und die gutmütige Haushälterin mit einem voll beladenen Tablett hereinkam. „Lasst euch nicht stören, ich bin gleich wieder weg", polterte Christa und stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch, der mitten in dem kleinen Raum stand. Seufzend ließ Rokko seinen Kopf auf Lisas Schulter fallen. „Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein", flüsterte er Lisa zu, die schon wieder angespannt war. „Lasst es euch schmecken", verabschiedete Christa sich und war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. „Als der liebe Gott das Timing verteilt hat, hat meine Familie wohl gerade Pipi-Pause gemacht", bemerkte Rokko. „Willst du aufstehen und am Tisch essen oder soll ich das Tablett herholen?", bot er schmunzelnd an. „Hm… Herholen", entgegnete Lisa knapp und setzte sich auf.

„Guten Morgen", grüsste David seine Ex-Verlobte gut gelaunt. Mariella hingegen war muffelig an diesem Vormittag und knurrte nur etwas als Antwort, aber das tat Davids guter Laune keinen Abbruch: „Ui, schlecht drauf?", fragte er. „Nein", presste Mariella aggressiv zurück. „Bist du immer noch krank? Vielleicht solltest du mal zum Arzt gehen", schlug David vor. Mariella breitete beide Arme aus und deutete so das gesamte Foyer an. „Sieh dir doch mal an, was hier los ist! Glaubst du, da kann ich einfach mal so einen Tag Pause machen? Und überhaupt? Was machst du hier? Solltet dein Drahtesel und du nicht schon mindestens in Magdeburg sein?" Verständnisvoll legte David seinen Arm um sie und dirigierte sie zum Catering. „Frau Plenske, könnten wir zwei Kamillentee bekommen?", bat er Lisas Mutter. „Mariella, Magdeburg ist über 100 Kilometer von hier entfernt. Dafür hätten wir mitten in der Nacht losfahren müssen", wandte David sich wieder an Kerimas PR-Frau. „Kann ich eine Streuselschnecke zu meinem Tee kriegen?" Es schien, als würde Mariella sich gar nicht für Davids Erklärung interessieren. „Und wieso seid ihr dann noch nicht weg?" – „Weil ich erstens noch etwas aus meinem Büro holen muss und zweitens weil Jula nicht so weit Rad fahren darf", entgegnete David und seine Brust schien dabei anzuschwellen. „Verrätst du mir auch warum?" – „Wir haben gestern erfahren, dass wir Eltern werden", platzte es überglücklich aus David heraus. Völlig ungerührt kratzte Mariella die Streusel von ihrer Streuselschnecke. „Bäh, die mag ich ja mal gar nicht", murmelte Mariella vor sich hin. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Macht dir das etwas aus, dass Jula die Mutter meiner Kinder wird?", fragte David besorgt. „Nein, um Himmels Willen nein", beteuerte Mariella aufgeregt. „Tut mir leid, ich bin heute schon den ganzen Tag so unkonzentriert. Erzähl es mir noch einmal, dann werde ich mich auch für euch freuen, okay?", lächelte sie David an. „Also… ich werde Vater", verkündete David erneut und noch stolzer als Augenblicke zuvor. „Das freut mich wirklich für euch", entgegnete Mariella und umarmte ihn warmherzig.

„Das ist so seltsam. Jula hat gar nichts gemerkt – keine Übelkeit, kein Heißhunger, ihre Tage hatte sie auch, nicht so stark wie normalerweise, aber immerhin. Wenn sie nicht umgekippt wäre, dann hätten wir erst zur Abifeier unseres Sprosses gemerkt, dass einer unterwegs ist", erzählte David Mariella, die gedankenverloren an ihrem Kuchen knabberte. „Gar nichts gemerkt? Sie hatte nicht einmal eine Vermutung oder so?", hakte Mariella nach. „Nee, gar nichts. Selbst heute früh wollte sie keine sauren Gurken", lachte David. „Saure Gurken? Das klingt irgendwie lecker", bemerkte sein Gegenüber und sah Helga abwartend an. „Wollen Sie etwas eine?", fragte Lisas Mutter irritiert. „Ja, das wäre jetzt gut." Davids fragender Blick ruhte auf Mariella. „Nun guck doch nicht so", kommentierte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Mir geht's schon wieder besser als vorhin", fuhr sie fort. „Sag mal, könnte es sein, dass du auch…" – „Quatsch, Blödsinn", winkte Mariella ab. „Wieso nicht? Tut ihr es nicht?" – „Doch schon, aber das ist völlig ausgeschlossen. Ich hatte meine Tage doch erst…" Mariella stockte. Ja, wann eigentlich? „Ähm, ich muss arbeiten", brach sie das Gespräch abrupt ab und lief fluchtartig in ihr Büro.

„Love me tender, love me sweet", pfiff Gustav vor sich hin, als er seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz der Kanzlei lenkte. Auf den Stufen zu dem Gebäude stand ein Mann mit einem überdimensionalen Blumenstrauß im Arm. Gustavs Pfeifen wechselte zu „Guten Morgen, liebe Sorgen." So schnell er konnte, stieg er aus dem Auto und ging zu dem vermeintlichen Klienten herüber. „Guten Morgen", grüsste Rokkos Vater höflich. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" – „Mayers Blumendienst", stellte der Mann mit dem Blumenstrauß sich vor. „Ich möchte die hier für eine gewisse Almut Habermas abgeben." – „Das ist meine Sekretärin. Ich kann die Blumen mit hinein nehmen und auf ihren Schreibtisch stellen." – „Wunderbar. Dann kriege ich eine Unterschrift." Der Blumenbote hielt ihm ein Papier hin, das Gustav mit seiner gekritzelten Unterschrift versah. „Einen schönen Tag noch", wünschte er. „Ebenfalls."

„Rokko, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, dann verpasst du deinen Zug und ich kriege Ärger mit deinem Papa", murmelte Lisa in den leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss, den Rokko ihr vor dem Kanzleigebäude gab. Ergeben seufzte er: „Ich weiß, aber ich habe dich eben so gerne bei mir." – „Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, deinem Vater zu zeigen, dass wir verantwortungsbewusst sind und kriegen so mehr Freiheiten", entgegnete Lisa. „Weißt du, ich bin gerne bei deinen Eltern. Sie sind zwar so ganz anders als meine eigenen, aber ich liebe diesen Familienanschluss, verstehst du?", gestand sie. „Das heißt also, wenn du die Wahl zwischen ihnen und mir hättest, würdest du lieber bei ihnen bleiben?", grinste Rokko. „Nein!", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Ich habe sie gerne, aber ich liebe dich und ich würde dich wählen. Weißt du das denn nicht?" – „Jetzt schon", erwiderte Rokko ernst. „Und ich liebe dich auch." Lächelnd streichelte er Lisa über die Wange. „Du? Meine Ausbildung ist ja jetzt zu Ende und… übermorgen gibt der Duce eine kleine Feier in der Agentur… für alle Azubis. Michi wird da sein und Tim und… ich hatte gehofft, du würdest auch kommen." Erstaunt sah Lisa ihn an. „Davon hast du mir ja noch gar nichts erzählt. Du willst wirklich, dass ich komme?" – „Natürlich! Wie kommst du denn nur auf die Idee, es könnte anders sein? Also, was ist? Kommst du?" – „Gerne. Und Almut schuldet mir ja einen freien Nachmittag", lächelte Lisa. „So, jetzt muss ich aber da rein", sagte sie bestimmt. „Und du musst zum Zug. Also!" Gespielt befehlerisch deutete sie mit ihrem Arm in Richtung Bahnhof. „Ay-ay, bin schon weg. Bis heute Abend."

Lisa hastete die Treppen in die Kanzlei hinauf, schwungvoll riss sie die Tür zum Vorzimmer auf und hoffte, dass Gustav es ihr nicht übel nehmen würde, dass sie spät dran war, als sie feststellen musste, dass etwas ganz Anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Er stand am Fenster und hielt einen kleinen Umschlag gegen das Licht. „Guten Morgen", grüsste Lisa. „Der Brieföffner steckt in der Stiftschale", erklärte sie ihm. Erschrocken zuckte Gustav zusammen. „Oh, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören. Ähm… ja, der Umschlag ist gar nicht für mich, der ist für Fräulein Habermas, aber ich bin doch so neugierig, wann kriegt sie schon mal Blumen ins Büro?" Grinsend nahm Lisa das schuldbewusste Gesicht ihres Chefs und Fast-Schwiegervaters zur Kenntnis. „Ist sie denn noch nicht da?" Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann gibt's nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder es ist gut gelaufen und sie liegt noch im Bett oder es ist schlecht gelaufen und sie verkriecht sich in ihrem Bett." – „Nun, liebe Lisa, ich bin dir schon einen Schritt voraus: Es muss mittelmäßig gelaufen sein, denn laut der allwissenden Bäckersfrau ist meine sonst so beherrschte Sekretärin wohl ziemlich mit Susanne Voigt aneinander geraten." – „Oh", entgegnete Lisa. „Was Marikka beim Bäcker aber nicht erfahren hat, ist, wie es bei dir und Rokko war…" Erwartungsvoll sah Gustav Lisa an. „Lass doch mal die blöde Kaffeemaschine und erzähl's mir", forderte er sie ungeduldig auf. Lisa tat wie ihr geheißen und wandte sich von dem Küchengerät ab. „Gut war's, wirklich. Ich meine, geredet haben wir wenig, aber es war trotzdem befreiend, verstehst du? Es tut so gut, dass nichts mehr zwischen Rokko und mir steht. Rokko sagt, ich soll mich nicht unter Druck setzen – ich bin so froh, dass er mir diesen Freiraum versprochen hat. Ich bin seitdem nicht mehr so angespannt und… ich genieße einfach den Moment mit ihm und was passiert, passiert und was nicht, passiert dann eben später." Verständnisvoll nickte Gustav. „Das freut mich für euch." – „Hattet ihr denn einen schönen Abend?", fragte Lisa. „Ja, einen sehr schönen. Es war mal wieder Zeit, etwas für unsere Ehe zu tun. Es reicht eben doch nicht, nur den Ring zu tragen und das Bett zu teilen, aber das wirst du schon noch erfahren", lachte Rokkos Vater und steckte die Karte zurück in Almuts Blumenstrauß. „Hoffentlich kommt sie bald, ich platze noch vor Neugier." – „Da bin ich schon", meldete Almut sich plötzlich. Sie war gerade zur Tür hereingekommen und mehr als erstaunt über den Menschenauflauf in ihrem Vorzimmer. „Ihr erster Termin ist in einer Stunde", erklärte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten. „Eine Vorbesprechung für einen Prozess. Die Akte liegt in der Ablage." – „Darum geht's doch gar nicht", meinte Gustav. „Es geht hier rum." Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ermöglichte Almut damit einen Blick auf den Blumenstrauß. „Der ist aber schön. Von wem ist der denn?", fragte sie strahlend. „Keine Ahnung. Die Karte ist wirklich gut zugeklebt", gestand Gustav ein. „Na dann zeigen Sie mal her." Resolut nahm sie ihrem Chef das Papier ab und riss den Umschlag ungeduldig auf. „Für eine Frau mit Biss. Ich würde Sie gerne wieder sehen. Johann", las sie lächelnd vor. „Zahnarzthumor ist ja noch schlimmer als Anwaltshumor", murmelte Rokkos Vater. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht", sagte Gustavs Sekretärin mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lisa oder ihrem Chef. „Wieso nicht?", meinte Gustav. „Es soll ja Männer geben, die stehen auf mutige und kämpferische Frauen." Erstaunt sah Almut ihn an. „Wie jetzt?" – „Es hat schon die Runde gemacht und es freute mich sehr, dass Sie sich so für unsere gemeinsame Freundin eingesetzt haben", zwinkerte er ihr zu und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Lisa, die immer weniger verstand.

„Jürgen? Kennst du dich mit Dachgepäckträgern aus?" Aufgeregt war David in den Kiosk gelaufen und sah den überraschten Jürgen ungeduldig an. „Ähm, geht so, wieso? Solltest du nicht schon längst…" – „Jaaaa", antwortete David. „Aber es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen und jetzt brauche ich Hilfe mit diesem Dachdingsda." Seufzend kam Jürgen hinter seiner Theke hervor. „Wo ist das Ding?" – „Ich parke direkt vor deiner Tür." Schmunzelnd folgte Jürgen seinem Freund. „Sag mal, bedeutet ‚Radtour' nicht, dass ihr mit dem Rad fahrt und nicht, dass ihr die Räder nur dabei habt?" – „Ja, das wird eine Überraschung für Jula." – „Hm, das glaube ich, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sich freuen wird." – „Und ob sie sich freuen wird. Immerhin denkt sie ja, dass unser Urlaub ins Wasser fällt." – „Wieso denkt sie denn das?", hakte Jürgen verständnislos nach und machte sich an dem Dachgepäckträger zu schaffen. „Weil sie nicht so weit radeln soll." – „Mach's doch nicht so spannend. Ich will die Hauptinfo." – „Jula ist schwanger." – „Nee!", platzte es überrascht aus Jürgen heraus. „Doch", strahlte David. „Wie ist denn das passiert? Natürlich weiß ich, wie es passiert ist, aber… wow, ich freue mich so für euch." Überschwänglich umarmte Jürgen den verdutzten David. „Ich freue mich so sehr darauf, dass endlich eine Miniausgabe von Jula durch die Gegend läuft", lächelte David selig. „Und was machst du, wenn es eine Miniausgabe von dir wird?" – „Dafür gibt's doch Heime, oder?", scherzte David. „Nein, nein, mal im Ernst: Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie so über etwas gefreut, wie über diesen kleinen Wurm. Man sieht zwar noch nichts, aber seit wir von der Schwangerschaft wissen… ich kann es nicht erklären. Es pocht ganz doll hier drin…" David deutete auf die Stelle, an der er sein Herz vermutete. „… alles ist wärmer und bunter und fröhlicher und schöner und…" – „Ja, ich habe es kapiert", lachte Jürgen. „Jula war halt so traurig, dass unsere Tour ausfallen muss… darum habe ich gedacht, wir fahren mit dem Auto bis zur Grenze, lassen das Auto da und fahren dann mit dem Rad bis in die erste holländische Ortschaft – Roermond. Ich habe uns da ein nettes Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension gebucht." – „Klingt nach einem guten Kompromiss zwischen euren Vorstellungen." – „Ist es auch und ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Jula: Wir machen einen Umweg zu ihren Eltern nach Düsseldorf." – „Du wagst dich also in die schwiegerelterliche Höhle des Löwen", scherzte Jürgen. „Hm, dafür gibt's auch einen Grund." David griff in seine Jackettinnentasche und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Mit fragendem Blick nahm Jürgen sie ihm ab und öffnete sie. „Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen", lachte er. „Ich bin auch ohne Freundschaftsringe dein Freund." – „Du bist ein Spinner. Die sind für Jula und mich. Ich möchte sie fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will. Es soll alles perfekt sein: Ich möchte ganz offiziell bei ihren Eltern um ihr Händchen anhalten und wenn sie ‚ja' sagt, dann gibt es ein ganz einzückendes kleines Standesamt in Roermond." – „Das nenne ich doch mal clever. So umgehst du den Einladungs-Feier-Verwandtschaftsterror und die Flitterwochen sind gleich inklusive." – „Darum geht's nicht. Wenn Jula eine große Feier hier in Berlin will, dann kriegt sie die, aber ich fände es so im kleinen Kreis viel schöner. Weißt du, nur sie und ich und der Gnom…" – „Du wirst langsam sesshaft. Wo ist der David Seidel hin, für den kein Fest zu groß sein konnte?" Grinsend zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Du weißt aber schon, dass in jeder Frau eine kleine Prinzessin steckt, die in einem märchenhaften weißen Kleid heiraten will?" – „Ja, weiß ich und wie gut, dass ich ein Modeunternehmen erben werde, oder? Ich habe Hugo etwas Schönes abgeschwatzt. Der war so genervt von mir, dass ihm das Ändern der Ärmel gar nicht schnell genug gehen konnte." – „Aha. Ähm, eins wäre da noch. Hält dieser Ring eigentlich an Julas kleinen Fingern?" – „Hol ihren doch mal raus und du wirst sehen." Jürgen zog an dem Ring und staunte nicht schlecht: David hatte an alles gedacht, denn er hing an einem filigranen Goldkettchen. „Und wenn sie ihn doch am Finger tragen will, dann können wir ihn bestimmt umarbeiten lassen", meinte David zuversichtlich. „Es ist dir wirklich ernst, oder?" – „Ja." – „Na dann fahr mal. Der Dachgepäckträger sitzt wackelt und hat Luft." Jürgen deutete erst auf das Autodach und schlug David dann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Mache ich." – „Und wehe, ihr macht keine Fotos!", lachte Jürgen dem langsam anfahrenden Auto hinterher.

In der Mittagspause betrat Mariella den Kiosk, aber um einiges weniger fröhlich und überschwänglich als normalerweise. „Hallo mein Schatz. Geht es dir nicht gut? Du wirkst so abgeschlagen", bemerkte Jürgen und kam sofort hinter der Theke hervor, um Mariella in den Arm zu nehmen. „Jürgen, du hast doch bestimmt schon gehört, dass Jula und David… also Eltern werden und ich… mir ging's doch nicht so gut in letzter Zeit. David hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht und… also ich war beim Arzt und…" Mit großen Augen sah Jürgen die Frau in seinem Arm an. „Mariella?" – „Wie stehst du zu Kindern? Du wünschst dir doch welche, oder?" – „Ja, natürlich, aber bitte, was ist los?" – „Du verstehst es nicht, oder?", lächelte Mariella in lieb an.

_Berlin, 16. August 1990_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Ich habe dir ewig nicht geschrieben. Ich könnte dich einfach anrufen, so wie sonst auch immer, aber diesmal möchte ich es aufschreiben. Ich würde es am liebsten in die ganze Welt hinausschreien und das Glückgefühl gleichzeitig für die Ewigkeit festhalten. Darum schreibe ich dir, weil ich weiß, dass du Briefe immer aufhebst und in ein paar Jahren vielleicht wird jemand sagen: „Du Tante Lisa, als die Mama und der Papa damals auf mich gewartet haben, haben sie sich da auf mich gefreut?" Dann wirst du diesen Brief hervorholen können und unser Würmchen wird ein deutliches JA lesen können. Lisa, Mariella und ich, wir erwarten unser erstes Kind. Ich bin so unendlich glücklich. Wir kriegen ein Kind. Ich sage es immer wieder und trotzdem begreife ich es nicht. Ein Stammhalter, der meinen Kiosk mal übernehmen wird oder eine Stammhalterin, die mal meinen Kiosk übernehmen wird. Egal, Hauptsache gesund. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass in Mariellas Bauch etwas wächst, dass zur Hälfte ich und zur Hälfte sie ist und trotzdem mal ein eigenständiger kleiner Mensch sein wird… Lisa, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Noch heute Morgen habe ich David wegen seiner Gefühlsduseligkeit belächelt, aber jetzt kann ich jedes seiner Worte nachvollziehen. Unser Nachwuchs wird mit dem Seidelschen spielen können, zur Schule gehen, in den gleichen Sportverein, Studium und, und, und… Ich werde Vater – wow, was für ein Glückgefühl. Weißt du, ich habe gerade das Gefühl auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens zu sein: Ich habe eine tolle Frau an meiner Seite, Nachwuchs ist unterwegs, meine Freunde sind großartig, der Kiosk brummt. Es könnte überhaupt nicht besser laufen. Ich wollte dieses Glück nur mit meiner besten und liebsten Freundin teilen. Hoffentlich geht es dir auch gut und du bist glücklich mit Rokko. Vielleicht kannst du ja bald mein Glück nachvollziehen._

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein überglücklicher Jürgen_

„Ich glaube, Knut muss schon wieder", bemerkte Jula am frühen Abend mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Rückbank. „Das glaube ich nicht", grinste David. „Ich glaube, Knut weiß, wo es hingeht." – „Da weiß er aber mehr als ich", entgegnete Juliana schmollend. „Du wirst es bald erfahren, schließlich brauche ich dich doch als Wegweiserin." Zufrieden, dass seine Überraschung gelingen würde, nahm David die nächste Ausfahrt. „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt auch, wo wir hinwollen." Aufgeregt beugte Jula sich vor und drückte David einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das ist eine tolle Überraschung und gleichzeitig könnte ich dich dafür auf den Mond schießen – mich einfach so unvorbereitet zu meinen Eltern zu bringen. Ich kann meine Mutter förmlich hören: ‚Spätzchen, in diesen Sachen wirst du dich erkälten.' Außerdem ertrage ich meine Eltern keine drei Wochen. Wir lieben uns am meisten, wenn die Besuche gut dosiert sind." – „Niemand hat gesagt, dass wir den ganzen Urlaub hier verbringen. Wir fahren morgen weiter, aber nicht sehr weit, dann steigen wir auf die Räder um. Du willst diesen Radfahrer-Grenzübergang testen, also wirst du das auch." – „Die nächste links", ordnete Jula an. „Aber dann liegt das Haus meiner Eltern ja gar nicht auf dem Weg. Ordne dich schon mal rechts ein, an der übernächsten Kreuzung müssen wir dann rechts rum." – „Nicht wirklich, aber ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen, außerdem muss ich etwas ganz Dringendes mit ihnen besprechen."

„Ich möchte Sie um die Hand Ihrer Tochter bitten… also, um das Händchen quasi", stotterte David einige Zeit später. Jula glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können – es würde alles perfekt sein: Ehe, Kind, Hund, Agentur. Überglücklich setzte sie sich auf Davids Schoss und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Oh David, das ist die schönste Überraschung, die du mir machen konntest." – „Das heißt, du willst?", fragte David immer noch nervös zurück. „Natürlich heißt das ja… also, wenn Papa dir mein Händchen überlässt." Edwin Siebert saß wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem Sofa und starrte den jungen Mann an, der seine Tochter so liebevoll ansah. Seine Frau Hanne tupfte ein paar Tränen trocken. „Sag was, Edwin", forderte sie ihn auf. „Naja, Jula, wenn du dein Leben mit ihm verbringen willst, dann werden Mama und ich dir nicht im Weg stehen." Gerührt ging Hanne Siebert auf ihre Tochter zu. „Ach Spätzchen, ich freue mich ja so für euch. Herr Seidel, ich bin Hanne", bot sie David an. „Aber nur, wenn ich David für dich sein darf." – „Gerne, sehr gerne." Glücklich drückte Hanne, die aussah wie eine dreißig Jahre ältere Kopie Julas, ihre Tochter an sich. „Sag mal, als wir das letzte Mal telefoniert haben, da hast du mir erzählt, dass ihr noch gar nicht so lange zusammen seid und jetzt gleich heiraten… versteh mich nicht falsch, aber gibt's dafür einen speziellen Grund? Die Jugend von heute ist doch nicht mehr so traditionsbewusst und heiratet früh." Jula und David tauschten wissende Blicke. „Also, Mama, Papa. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich David heiraten möchte. Erstens, weil ich ihn über alles liebe und zweitens, weil unser Baby so in geordneten Verhältnissen aufwachsen wird." – „Du kannst ja richtig spießig sein", flüsterte David seiner Verlobten schmunzelnd zu. „Na klar, ich binde dich auf ewig an mich und das Baby. Die Kette lieferst du mit den Eheringen praktischerweise schon mit", kicherte Jula und deutete auf das Schmuckkästchen, das David immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Edwin, hast du das gehört?", entfuhr es Hanne laut. „Wir werden Großeltern. Ist das nicht schön?" – „Ja, das ist es", antwortete Julianas Vater zögerlich. „Ihr seid bestimmt lange gefahren, oder?", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema. „Habt ihr vielleicht Hunger? Man soll doch ordentlich essen, wenn man ein Kind erwartet", bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf Julas immer noch flachen Bauch. „Komm, Jula-Spätzchen, wir gehen 'was kochen", lotste Hanne ihre Tochter in die Küche. Mit Unbehagen blieb David mit Edwin im Wohnzimmer zurück. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Jula ihre Augen von ihm hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter war so frappierend, dass ihm dieses Detail fast entgangen war. Wie versteinert saß Edwin auf dem Sofa, als David merkte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinab lief. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Herr Siebert?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Hm", brummte Julas Vater. „Edwin, ich bin der Edwin", schniefte er. „Ihr freut euch auf euer Kind, oder?" David nickte heftig. „Hm, wir haben uns damals auch wahnsinnig auf unser Spätzchen gefreut – ein absolutes Wunschkind. Alles verlief normal, außer dass Hanne manchmal nicht richtig schlafen konnte und dafür gab's ja diese Wundermedizin, nicht?. Ich weiß noch, ich habe auf dem Krankenhausflur gesessen und darauf gewartet, meine Frau und mein Kind sehen zu dürfen und dann das. Nie haben wir uns etwas gewünscht im Leben, nur ein gesundes Kind wollten wir haben." – „Aber Jula ist eine großartige Frau", nutzte David Edwins Pause. „Ich weiß", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Es hat mich viel Kraft gekostet, das zu begreifen. Jula ist immer ihren Weg gegangen und wir haben versucht, ihr alles möglich zu machen, sie unterstützt… Hanne und ich, wir haben damals oft gestritten, uns gegenseitig die Schuld gegeben, bis rauskam, dass es diese… diese angeblich harmlose Tablette war… Von da an war ich dankbar, dass unser Mädchen zu denen gehört hat, die dieses Teufelszeug überlebt haben. Hanne hat immer gesagt, dass Jula ein ganz normales Leben führen wird und ich habe ihr damals an den Kopf geworfen, dass das nie der Fall sein wird, weil sich niemand die Mühe machen würde, hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Die Jula konnte noch nicht mal laufen, da hatte ich den Traum von einem Schwiegersohn und Enkelkindern schon aufgeben." Edwin fischte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch und schnaubte lautstark hinein. Das Geräusch ließ Knut aufgeregt auf Edwin zulaufen und ihn beschnuppern. „Hey Knut", sprach Edwin den Bernersennenhund an. „Den hat sich Jula von ihrem Preisgeld bei diesem Paraolympiaden-Dings gekauft. Was war ich stolz auf mein Mädchen, als sie ihr diese Medaille um den Hals gehängt haben. Hanne und ich, wir sind ja nie viel rausgekommen, aber nach Seoul sind wir mitgeflogen. Da habe ich gedacht, das wäre der Höhepunkt von Julas Leben, aber jetzt... jetzt sitzt ihr zwei hier, wollt heiraten, erwartet ein Kind. Glaub mir, ein Baby, das ist was ganz Großes. Das schönste, was einem im Leben passieren kann und gleichzeitig eine riesige Herausforderung." – „Ich weiß und darauf freue ich mich, auch wenn ich ein bisschen hoffe, dass es sein Temperament nicht von Jula erbt." Edwin begann zu lachen. „Du gefällst mir. Ihr müsst dann öfter zu Besuch kommen, ja? Damit wir soweit weg von Berlin auch nichts verpassen." David hob die Hand. „Großes Indianerehrenwort. Ähm… ich wollte Jula bitten, mich noch im Urlaub zu heiraten, wenn sie zustimmt, dann rufe ich euch an und dann organisieren wir, dass ihr dabei sein könnt, okay?"


	78. Chapter 78

78.

„Jette, das ist mein Gesicht, kein Malen-nach-Zahlen", bemerkte Lisa kritisch, während ihre Freundin mit allerlei Pudern und Pinseln in ihrem Gesicht herumwerkelte. „Lisa", baute Jette sich entrüstet vor ihr auf. „Du hast so ein hübsches Gesicht und das kannst du auch zur Geltung bringen." Beherzt griff sie nach einem Lippenstift und trug ihn großzügig auf Lisas Lippen auf. „Hm", brummte die brünette junge Frau. „Das ist vielleicht doch too much, damit läufst du Gefahr, dass dich einer fragt, was du für Stundenpreise hast." Entsetzt griff Lisa nach einem Taschentuch. „Das reicht", murmelte sie, während sie sich Jettes Lippenstift abwischte. „Nein, das reicht nicht. Dann betonen wir eben nur deine Augen. Sie sind so schön blau, wir könnten diese Schönheit dezent unterstreichen", schlug Jette vor und griff nach einem Pinsel und einem Töpfchen Lidschatten. „Woher kannst du das eigentlich?", fragte Lisa beiläufig. „Von Jonas, meinem Bruder. Der hatte schon als Kind ein Händchen dafür. Gut, dass er seinen Traumjob jetzt ausübt: Visagist." – „Und was ist mit dir?" – „Du meinst, wegen des Studienfachwechsels? Naja, Paps hat nicht gerade gejubelt vor Freude, aber er meinte auch, dass man als Anwalt die richtige Mischung zwischen Idealismus, Gerechtigkeitssinn und Skrupellosigkeit braucht und wenn ich die nicht habe, dann bringt das eh nichts. Naja, er gab zu bedenken, dass seine Kanzlei als Verlagshaus vielleicht zu klein ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ins Verlagswesen will." – „Und was dann?" – „Ach keine Ahnung. Weißt du, womit mein alter Herr mich zum Lachen gebracht hat?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Er meinte, er macht es wie Papa Kowalski und legt sich eine Lisa zu." – „Wie jetzt?" – „Rokkos Alter hält sehr große Stücke auf dich… Hoffentlich kommt mein Paps nicht auf die Idee, Gordon ‚umzufunktionieren'", lachte Jette. Verlegen knabberte Lisa auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich mache meine Arbeit in der Kanzlei aber wirklich gerne. Weißt du, ich habe den Eindruck, ich würde dorthin gehören. Bisher hatten immer nur alle anderen ihren Platz, verstehst du? Ich jetzt auch." – „Hm, verstehe. Ich habe ja auch lange genug danach gesucht. Vielleicht führst du dann mal zwei Anwaltskanzleien, damit mein Paps niemanden rekrutieren muss. Am besten gar keinen Lippenstift für dich", sinnierte Jette. „Ist bestimmt nicht so gesund, den von den Lippen zu nagen – von der Peinlichkeit, rote Spuren auf den Zähnen zu haben, mal abgesehen. Ein bisschen Gloss muss es tun", entschied sie resolut. Zweifelnd beobachtete Lisa, wie Jette wieder in ihrem Schminkköfferchen kramte. „Langsam müsst ihr euch beeilen, Mädchen", mahnte Marikka, die nur kurz ihren Kopf durch Lisas Zimmertür steckte. „Ist gut, Frau Kowalski, ich habe unsere beratungsresistente Lisa bald soweit." – „Ich bin nicht beratungsresistent", empörte Lisa sich. „Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, mich zu schminken… schminken zu lassen." – „Doch", meinte Marikka und kam auf sie zu. „Sieht gut aus. Ich habe ein Kleid, das dir wunderbar stehen würde und das für den Anlass perfekt ist", fuhr sie fort und huschte aus dem Zimmer. „Na siehst du, du bist überstimmt", zog Jette Lisa auf. „Diese Brille", grübelte sie. „Ich brauche meine Brille", beeilte Lisa sich zu sagen. „Ja ja, aber… hm… sie ist ein bisschen unvorteilhaft, findest du nicht? Hast du vielleicht eine andere?" – „Solange ich denken kann, hatte ich immer nur die." – „Das lässt sich ja ändern", meinte Jette ganz unkompliziert. „Wir gehen einfach mal zum Optiker und gucken mal, was es da Nettes gibt. Michi kommt bestimmt auch mit… Heute schaffen wir das nicht mehr, aber… was ist mit Samstag nach dem Spiel?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Lisa ihre Brille. Das alte Ding hatte ihr jahrelang gute Dienste erwiesen, aber vielleicht war es Zeit für eine Veränderung. „Samstag klingt toll", sagte Lisa zu. „Was ist Samstag?", mischte sich Marikka ein, die wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war. „Da gehen wir zum Optiker und besorgen Lisa einen neuen funktionalen Gesichtsschmuck", erklärte Jette. „Kommen Sie doch einfach mit, Frau Kowalski. Mädchen beim Brilleshoppen, wenn das nicht verspricht, lustig zu werden…" – „Wenn euch das nicht peinlich ist, mit einer alten Frau wie mir zu gehen", lachte Marikka. „Was heißt denn hier ‚alt', Frau Kowalski!?", entfuhr es Jette empört. „Sie sind nicht alt und einen tollen Geschmack haben Sie auch", plapperte sie unbeschwert weiter und deutete auf das Kleid in Marikkas Arm. „Probier es mal an, Lisa", wandte Rokkos Mutter sich an die junge Frau, die so etwas wie ihre Tochter geworden war. Unschlüssig betrachtete Lisa das geblümte Kleid aus dem edlen Stoff. „Komm, Jette. Wir warten kurz draußen", erriet Marikka sofort Lisas Problem.

„Fertig!", verkündete Lisa Minuten später und ließ die beiden wartenden Frauen wieder in ihr Zimmer. „Wow, steht dir wirklich gut", bestätigte Jette Marikkas Bemerkung darüber, dass das Kleid gut zu Lisa passen würde. „Aber… aber es ist dekolletiert", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Na und?" Jette verstand das Problem nicht. „Du hast eine tolle Figur – die Rundungen genau an den richtigen Stellen… also, wenn Rokko da mal nicht umkippt." – „Du könntest ein Halstuch tragen", schlug Marikka mütterlich vor. „Das kannst du jederzeit abmachen, wenn du dich sicherer in dem Kleid fühlst." Dankbar lächelte Lisa, als Rokkos Mutter ihr ein farblich passendes Halstuch reichte. „Den Knoten mehr nach da", entschied Jette und zupfte an dem Stück Stoff. „So, jetzt bist du ausgehfein", lachte Marikka. „Gustav wartet auch schon darauf, dich fahren zu können. Ich glaube, jetzt haben wir sein Vorurteil bestätigt, dass wir Mädels viel zu viel Zeit mit Aufhübschen verbringen", lachte Marikka und schob Lisa in Richtung Tür. „Wenn's nach Lisa gegangen wäre, dann wäre sie schon nach fünf Minuten fertig gewesen", warf Jette kichernd ein. „Ja, aber dann wäre sie auch nicht so hübsch wie sie es jetzt ist", entgegnete Marikka. „Danke, Jette, für deine Hilfe" Während Lisa versuchte, nicht auf der Treppe zu stolpern, war es ihr doch ein Bedürfnis, sich noch einmal an ihre Freundin zu wenden. „Kein Ding, ich helfe immer gerne. Vergiss nicht unser Rendez-vous am Samstag", rief sie Lisa noch hinterher, die nur schnell nickte, ihre Schuhe in die Hand nahm und zu Gustav in die Einfahrt lief. Ungeduldig wartete ihr Quasi-Schwiegervater dort schon auf sie. „Hübsch siehst du aus", bemerkte er und hielt ihr galant die Autotür auf. „Ist das jetzt Mode, die Schuhe an der Hand zu tragen?" – „Nein", lachte Lisa. „Ich wollte dich nur nicht noch länger warten lassen." – „Ach i-wo. Ich habe mich im Laufe der Jahre ans Warten gewöhnt."

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Lisa die Agentur „Hennis & Haldermann". Sofort erblickte sie Rokko, der sich angeregt mit ein paar Kollegen unterhielt. Michi sah kurz in ihre Richtung, lächelte und stieß Rokko dann an. Dieser drehte sich um und machte große Augen. Mit einigen wenigen langen Schritten kam er auf Lisa zu. „Wow", war alles, was er herausbrachte. „Wow was? Nicht gut?" – „Nee, gar nicht gut. Du wirst vom eigentlichen Grund dieser Feier ablenken", lächelte Rokko sie lieb an. „Du bist so süß, wenn du rot wirst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er sie an sich zog, um ihr einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. „Komm, ich stelle dir alle vor." Lisa war sich sicher, dass ihr Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlug als normalerweise, wenn Rokko sie an der Hand nahm und ihr aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind etwas zeigen wollte.

Pling-pling-pling. Nathan Haldermann klopfte mit einem Löffel an sein mit Obst und Sekt gefülltes Glas. „Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen! Ich bin kein Mann der großen Worte…" Nathans Satz wurde durch ein herzhaftes Lachen seiner Belegschaft unterbrochen. „Okay, ich kann sabbeln bis es kein Halten mehr gibt, aber heute werde ich mich wirklich kurz fassen: Immer wenn junge Bewerber für eine Lehrstelle zu mir kommen, dann stelle ich sie mit nur einem Ziel ein: Ihnen alle Lebensgeister auszusaugen. Die jungen Leute, die hierher kommen, sind voller Idealismus und Tatendrang und sie brauchen wenig Schlaf – gute Voraussetzungen für eine Karriere in der Werbebranche. Einige dieser jungen Leute haben sich mehr eingebracht als andere, andere haben Chuzpe bewiesen und neue Wege eingeschlagen. All das hält diese Agentur am Leben und darum bin ich froh, dass alle Auszubildenden das Angebot angenommen haben, weiterhin ihr Herzblut bei ‚Hennis & Haldermann' zu lassen. Aber ehe ich Gefahr laufe, einige zu Tode zu langweilen: Das Büffet ist da drüben und eröffnet, getanzt werden darf auch. Also, ich wünsche uns allen viel Spaß." – „Hey, mein GöGa, du kannst dich ja richtig kurz fassen", schmunzelte Viktoria Haldermann zu seiner Rechten. „Ja, die Verlockung mit meiner Göttergattin tanzen zu dürfen, ließ mich einfach sprachlos werden."

„Ich könnte ewig so weitertanzen", gestand Rokko Lisa nach dem gemeinsamen Essen und ihrem vierten Tanz. „Ja, ich auch", kam die gehauchte Antwort. „Dann machen wir das einfach", neckte Rokko Lisa und zog sie fester an sich. Das fühlt sich so gut an, ging es Lisa durch den Kopf. „Sag mal, haben meine Eltern wieder etwas Unanständiges vor oder muss ich dich pünktlich abliefern?" Lisa seufzte. „Pünktlich… leider", gab sie bedauernd zu. „Ich schätze, dann müssen wir langsam los", entgegnete Rokko. „So gerne ich dich noch bei mir hätte, ich würde meinen Vater ungern verärgern, wo wir doch gerade so gut miteinander klarkommen." – „Das verstehe ich. Ich gehe nur schnell zur Toilette, dann können wir los, ja?" Ein Hauch von rot wanderte über Lisas Gesicht. „Alles klar. Die Toiletten sind den Gang runter und dann rechts." Sehnsüchtig sah Rokko Lisa nach, als diese sich in die von ihm angedeutete Richtung machte.

Jette hatte wirklich Recht, so ein bisschen Wimperntusche und Lidschatten war gar nicht schlecht. Ihre Hände einseifend starrte Lisa ihr Spiegelbild an. Eine neue Brille war ein guter Vorschlag. Es musste sich doch etwas Dezentes finden lassen, das ihr Gesicht nicht so erdrückte. „Du solltest deine Haare ein bisschen kürzen, dann würden deine Locken weicher fallen", drang eine Stimme zu ihr. Jacqueline! Mit der wollte Lisa ja nun so gar nicht alleine sein… Die wie immer knapp bekleidete Blondine zog einen Kamm aus ihrer Handtasche und kam auf Lisa zu. Immer wieder fuhr sie damit durch Lisas Naturkrause. „Ihr seid ein… interessantes Paar. Mir ist aufgefallen, wie glücklich Rokkos Augen strahlen, seit ihr zusammen seid oder wie auch immer man die Ereignisse in Berlin bezeichnen will – trotz Höhen und Tiefen." Jacqueline machte eine Pause, um Lisa eindringlich anzusehen. „Er war nicht leicht zu knacken. Jemand, der erst meinen Reizen widersteht und dann jemand völlig Anderen meint, ist mir noch nie begegnet." In einer weiteren Pause steckte Rokkos Assistentin ihren Kamm wieder in ihre Tasche. „Mein Traumprinz auf seinem weißen Schimmel kommt auch schon noch", verkündete Jacqueline mit einem Mal. „Hm, er wird kommen und mich hier rausholen. Rokko ist ein Schatz von einem Mann, aber definitiv nicht… hm… böse genug, um der Mann in meinem Leben zu sein. Ich stehe auf böse Männer, die Macht ausstrahlen. Trotzdem solltest du gut auf Rokko aufpassen und ihn ganz doll festhalten, denn wenn das mit euch nicht funktioniert, dann werde ich zur Stelle sein", lachte Jacqueline, aber Lisa war sich nicht sicher, ob die Worte von Rokkos Assistentin nicht vielleicht doch eine Drohung waren. „Ich liebe Rokko und ich finde, er ist genau richtig wie er ist. Er ist verständnisvoll, zärtlich, lustig und überhaupt… ich könnte mir keinen besseren Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen." – „Na dann ist ja gut", entgegnete Jacqueline und tippelte in Richtung Tür. „Verletzter Stolz braucht eben länger um zu heilen als aufgeschlagene Knie", murmelte Jacqueline mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lisa.

_Berlin, 30. August 1990_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Erst neulich habe ich dir geschrieben und heute schreibe ich dir wieder. Wer könnte mich in dieser Situation besser verstehen als meine älteste und liebste Freundin? Warum ich nicht einfach anrufe? Ich weiß nicht… Wahrscheinlich, weil ich das Geschehene nicht in Worte fassen kann. Es aufzuschreiben ist eine Form der Selbstkasteiung – es wieder und wieder zu durchleben, den Schmerz wieder und wieder spüren._

„Oh Jula-Spatz, wie schön du aussiehst", bewunderte Hanne Siebert ihre Tochter. „Dein David hat wirklich einen guten Geschmack." – „Ja, das Kleid ist ein Traum, oder?" Ausgelassen drehte Jula sich. Das strahlendweiße schulterfreie Kleid ging bis zum Boden, war aber nicht ausladend, sondern eher wie eine Abendrobe. Bei Julianas Frisur hatte sich ihre Mutter, ihres Zeichens Frisöse von Beruf, selbst übertroffen: Kunstvoll geflochten und aufgetürmt hatte sie sie, so dass es aussah, als hätte Jula eine schwarze Krone auf dem Kopf. Perfekt gemacht wurde die Braut durch einen kurzen Schleier aus traditioneller Spitze, die Hanne in ihrem Haar befestigt hatte. „Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich", begann Julianas Mutter. „Das ist Omas geliebte Granatkette. Sie hat sie getragen, als sie geheiratet hat, dann ich und nun sollst du sie haben." Gerührt betrachtete Juliana das Schmuckstück. „Schon als Kind habe ich mir gewünscht, sie einmal tragen zu dürfen. Ich wollte sie heimlich tragen, aber ich habe sie nicht schließen können. Machst du sie mir bitte um?" Hanne nickte und legte ihrer Tochter die Kette um. „Sag mal, Spätzchen, überstürzt ihr das nicht? Die Heirat meine ich", begann Hanne vorsichtig. „Wieso denn noch warten? Wir lieben uns, wir wollen es, der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht günstiger sein." Strahlend begutachtete Jula sich im Spiegel. „Ich meine ja nur, weil David Eltern nicht hier sind. Uns hat er extra geholt, aber sie sind noch in Berlin." Hanne wirkte ein bisschen verloren. „Ich habe doch nur ein schlechtes Gewissen ihnen gegenüber. Weißt du, so ist der kleine Kreis irgendwie unwuchtig…" Jula nickte. „Davids Familie ist… nun ja… sie sind höflich, aber kühl, wenn du verstehst. David war auch nicht immer so, wie er jetzt ist. Er hat sich weiterentwickelt und sie trampeln immer noch auf der Stelle."

_Gestern Abend saßen Mariella und ich auf dem Sofa und haben Pläne geschmiedet – für unser Muckelchen. Cleo sollte sie heißen, wenn es ein Mädchen wird und Gabriel, wenn es ein Junge wird. Und dann? Mariella hat plötzlich Bauchschmerzen gekriegt. Sie hat noch gescherzt, dass sie sich bestimmt den Magen verdorben hat, bei den seltsamen Gelüsten, die sie in letzter Zeit hat. Doch als sie aufstand, da glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht zu trauen: Ihre Hose und das Sofa, alles war blutrot. Ich habe sofort den Krankenwagen gerufen und die kamen und kamen und kamen nicht. Ich hatte den Eindruck, es vergingen Stunden, bis endlich das Martinshorn vor unserem Wohnhaus erklang._

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was man in so einem Moment sagen soll. Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Bergmann, was soll ich dir denn schon Hochtrabendes für die Ehe mitgeben? Vielleicht das, was mein Schwiegervater mir damals gesagt hat: Genieße jede Minute dieser Ehe, eine Frau wie meine Tochter findest du nicht noch einmal. Willkommen in der Familie, Junge." Edwin, ein Bär von einem Mann, stand gerührt vor David. „Das ist so nett und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich alles tun werde, um Jula glücklich zu machen. Sag mal, glaubst du, Jula hätte ein Problem damit, wenn ich ohne dieses Folterinstrument heirate?" Hilflos hielt David seine Fliege hoch. „Lass mich mal", entschied Edwin und machte sich an dem Stück Stoff zu schaffen. „Ist es eigentlich wirklich okay für dich, ohne deine Eltern zu heiraten?" – „Ja", entgegnete David knapp. „Kein gutes Verhältnis?" – „Bisher schon, aber… naja… ich habe mich verändert und ihre Welt ist einfach nicht mehr meine Welt, verstehst du?" – „Ich denke schon. Sie haben ein Problem mit Jula, oder?", fragte Edwin traurig. „Das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Sie sind nett und höflich zu ihr, aber es ist egal, ob sie sie mögen, solange ich sie liebe. Jula verbreitet die Wärme, nach der ich immer gesucht habe. Bei ihr fühle ich mich Zuhause." Zufrieden mit der Antwort strich Edwin David Kragen glatt. „So, jetzt bist du fertig. Jetzt kann geheiratet werden."

_Die Angst war greifbar im Krankenwagen. Ich hatte die Hosen bis an die Ohren voll, aber ich habe versucht, Mariella zu beruhigen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber geglaubt hat das keiner von uns. Im Krankenhaus musste ich dann im Warteraum bleiben. Sie haben Mariella mitgenommen, weg von mir. Hinter eine große schwere Tür. Irgendwann kamen Mariellas Mutter und ihr Bruder dazu. Denen hat der Arzt etwas gesagt, mir nicht. Das ist doch unfair, es war doch auch mein Baby. Fehlgeburt – kurz und schmerzlos knallte uns der Arzt die Diagnose vor den Latz. Fehlgeburt – so was kann vorkommen, vor allem in den frühen Stadien der Schwangerschaft. Frühes Stadium? Mariella war doch schon in der zehnten Woche. Zehn von 40 Wochen, das ist ein Viertel! Ein Viertel ist doch mehr als null Herzschlag, als null Baby, oder? Es ist tot. Unser kleiner Schatz ist tot. Nichts ist mehr wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, als wir geplant und geträumt haben. „Können Sie überhaupt etwas?", hat Richard mich angefahren. „Nicht einmal ein ordentliches Kind können Sie meiner Schwester machen", hat er gesagt. Ja? Nein? Vielleicht? Wessen Schuld ist es denn nun?_

„Wollen Sie, Juliana Johanna Siebert, den hier anwesenden David Hieronymus Seidel zu Ihrem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen? So antworten Sie mit ‚Ja'." Jula atmete tief durch, setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ja!" Die routinierte Standesbeamtin mit dem starken holländischen Akzent wandte sich an David. „Und so frage ich Sie, David Hieronymus Seidel: Wollen Sie die hier anwesende Juliana Johanna Siebert zu Ihrer rechtmäßigen Ehefrau nehmen? So antworten Sie mit ‚Ja'." David hatte es etwas eiliger als Jula. „Ja!", sagte er schnell. „Dann erkläre ich Sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", fuhr die Standesbeamtin fort. Das ließ David sich nicht zweimal sagen.

_Mariella war so blass, als ich endlich zu ihr durfte. Sie hat nur geweint, sich sogar bei mir entschuldigt. Was für ein Unsinn!? Aber sie war untröstlich und ich starr vor Schock. Was sollte ich denn sagen? Alles, was ich tun konnte, war stark zu sein, nicht mit ihr zu weinen, sondern sie weinen zu lassen. Irgendwann musste ich gehen – nach Hause. Zu meinen Eltern wollte ich nicht und zu Yvonne auch nicht, ich ertrage sie nur, wenn ich gut drauf bin, aber nicht wenn ich trauere – vielleicht tue ich ihr damit Unrecht, aber ich wollte mich nur einigeln. David ist gerade in Holland und heiratet Juliana. Du bist in Pinneberg und es läuft großartig mit Rokko. Wohin soll ich mit meinem Schmerz? Ich will niemandem zur Last fallen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, es erdrückt mich. Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du mir zurück schreibst, nein, das will ich gar nicht und auch nicht, dass du anrufst. Ich wollte doch nur alles in Worte fassen, so als müsste ich mein Bewusstsein davon überzeugen, dass es nicht in einem Alptraum gefangen ist. Unser Schätzchen ist tot. Ich lese es und es fühlt sich nicht an, als wäre es etwas, das mich betrifft – so etwas passiert doch nicht mir, sondern anderen, Leute, die ich nicht kenne, die mir egal sind… Lisa, ich fühle mich hundeelend. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht weinen – nicht schon wieder. Ich muss doch für Mariella stark sein. Sie kommt doch bald aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich habe schon alles weggeräumt, was sie an das Baby erinnern könnte… Was soll ich denn noch machen?_

_Pass gut auf dich auf,_

_Jürgen_

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lisa?" Rokko hatte leise sein altes Zimmer betreten und traf seine Freundin mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Jürgen und Mariella haben ihr Baby verloren", erklärte sie ihm kurz. „Komm her", sagte Rokko und zog Lisa an sich. „Das ist furchtbar", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm zurück schreiben soll und wenn ja, was. Was schreibt man denn in so einen Moment?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Du könntest ihn einfach wissen lassen, dass du an ihn denkst." Still nickte Lisa. „Ich bin so froh, dass du heute Nacht hier bleibst", gestand sie Rokko. Es war Samstag und auch wenn Gustav die Vereinbahrung hier und da lockerte, hielten sie sich immer noch tapfer daran. „Ich auch. Wir halten uns ganz doll fest, ja?" Wieder nickte Lisa nur. „Macht es dir wirklich nichts aus, dass wir noch nicht…?" Zärtlich legte Rokko ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich nicht unter Druck setzen sollst. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nächstes Wochenende nach Berlin fahren und gucken, was wir für Jürgen tun können?" Vorsichtig dirigierte Rokko Lisa in Richtung Bett. Schnell klettere sie hinein, nahm ihre Brille ab und wollte sie auf den Nachtschrank legen. „Sie steht dir so gut", bemerkte Rokko, als er Lisa hinterher kletterte. Tatsächlich hatte Lisa sich ein schönes Gestell ausgesucht: Kleine ovale Gläser, eine dezente hellbraune Farbe, die gut mit ihren Haaren, Augen und den meisten ihrer Anziehsachen harmonierte. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du nur eine Viertelstunde gebraucht hast, um dich für eine Brille zu entscheiden." – „Es war eben Liebe auf den ersten Blick – ist mir bisher nur einmal passiert", grinste Lisa spitzbübisch und kuschelte sich an Rokko.


	79. Chapter 79

79.

Gab es noch irgendetwas Zuhause, das an das Baby erinnern könnte? Grübelnd ging Jürgen den Krankenhausflur hinunter. Heute würde Mariella aus dem Krankenhaus kommen und er würde sie persönlich abholen. Einen Strauß rote Nelken hatte er besorgt – die fand er einfach nur schön, aber ob sie auch eine Bedeutung hatten? Roten Rosen standen für Liebe, gelbe für Freundschaft, aber wofür standen rote Nelken? Sie sollten etwas sagen wie „Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Deshalb hatte er auch ihre Wohnung aufgeräumt, seine Comics ordentlich im Regal verstaut, abgewaschen, das Bett neu bezogen. Jürgens Hand umklammerte die kalte Türklinke. Hinein!, befahl er sich selbst. Du musst da jetzt reingehen. Jürgen atmete tief durch, strafte seine Schultern und drückte die Klinke hinunter. „Hallo, mein…" Die Worte blieben Jürgen im Hals stecken. Das Krankenbett war leer, die Bettwäsche sogar schon abgezogen. Eine unbändige Angst machte sich in Jürgen breit. „Mariella? Mariella?", fragte er leise. „Schwester?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Wie wild drehte er sich auf dem Krankenhausflur und sah sich Hilfe suchend um. „Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte eine Frau, die sich scheinbar angesprochen fühlte. „Ich wollte meine Lebensgefährtin abholen… Mariella… sie heißt Mariella… von Brahmberg… sie… ich… also… das Zimmer ist leer… sie ist doch nicht..." Beruhigend legte die Krankenschwester ihre Hand auf Jürgens Schulter. „Regen Sie sich doch bitte nicht auf. Ihrer Lebensgefährtin geht es gut. Ihre Familie hat sie vorhin abgeholt. Im Warteraum sitzt noch ein Herr von Brahmberg, der Sie gerne sprechen wollte, wenn Sie hier sind… Sie sind doch Herr Jürgen Decker, oder?" Immer noch unter Schock nickte Jürgen. „Richard ist im Warteraum?" – „Ja", lächelte die Krankenschwester in warm an. „Sie finden sich zurecht?"

„Wo ist sie?", fuhr Jürgen Richard sofort an. Ruhig erhob sich dieser und musterte Jürgen von oben herab. „Sie sind ein echter Prolet, oder?" – „Ich verschwende bloß keine Zeit mit hirnlosem Smalltalk. Also, wo ist Mariella?" – „Da, wo sie hingehört: Bei ihrer Familie." Noch während Richard sprach, zog er seinen edlen Mantel an und griff nach seiner Aktentasche. „So nicht", hielt Jürgen ihn davon ab, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen. „Doch, genauso", erwiderte Richard. „Ich will sie sehen", forderte Jürgen vehement. Mariellas Bruder lachte kurz auf. „Sie sind ein armes Würstchen." Mit diesen Worten drängelte Richard sich an ihm vorbei. Jürgen schnappte empört nach Luft. „Okay, geben Sie mir Tiernamen, beleidigen Sie mich, aber Sie werden mich nicht davon abhalten, Mariella zu sehen", ließ er verlauten und folgte Richard. „Das muss ich gar nicht. Ist Ihnen mal der Gedanken gekommen, dass Mariella Sie überhaupt nicht sehen will? Immerhin hatte sie eine Fehlgeburt." – „Glauben Sie, dass weiß ich nicht? Es war schließlich auch mein Kind." Jürgen gab sich große Mühe, nicht weinerlich zu wirken, nicht vor Richard, diesem emotionalem Eisklotz. Trotz, Trotz war gut, das wirkte aggressive genug, um mit Richard konkurrieren zu können. „Genau, es WAR auch Ihr Kind. Brauchen Sie etwa noch einen Beweis, dass Sie und meine Schwester nicht zusammengehören? Was auch immer Mariella sich dabei gedacht hat, es ist vorbei." Wortlos starrte Jürgen Richard hinterher. Nur ganz langsam drang die Botschaft zu ihm durch. Wütend stopfte Jürgen die Nelken in den nächsten Papierkorb und verließ dann fluchtartig das Krankenhaus.

„Sie nehmen alles mit, was einen gelben Punkt hat und bringen es zu dieser Adresse", erklärte David und deutete auf die Auftragsbestätigung. „Meine Frau sagt Ihnen dann, wohin damit. Alles andere bleibt hier." Den letzten Satz murmelte David mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Möbelpackern, die sich schon an die Arbeit machten. Bedrückt hatte Laura alles mit angesehen. „Denkst du nicht, dass du da etwas überstürzt? Du bist doch gerade aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen und…" – „Ich bin jetzt verheiratet und es käme irgendwie seltsam, wenn wir nicht zusammenwohnen würden." – „Das ist alles so überstürzt. Morgen könntest du deine Möbel doch auch…" – „Mutter, wenn ich es jetzt nicht mache, dann mache ich es nie. Du weißt doch wie das ist." Laura räusperte sich. „David, ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Bist du dir denn mit Juliana ganz sicher? Das mit Mariella ist ja noch nicht lange her und… man muss doch nicht gleich heiraten, nur weil man ein Kind erwartet." Seufzend schob David seine Mutter den Möbelpackern aus dem Weg. „Mutter, ich liebe Jula und ich werde mit ihr alt, darauf kannst du gerne meinen Erbteil verwetten. Mariella und ich, wir sind gute, wenn nicht allerbeste Freunde, aber… geliebt habe ich sie schon vor unserer Trennung nicht mehr. Und sie hat doch jetzt Jürgen. Die Beiden sind genauso glücklich wie Jula und ich. Was willst du also mehr? Ich werde nicht ewig hier wohnen, immerhin bin ich erwachsen und kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." David sah den Möbelpackern dabei zu, wie sie seinen geliebten Sessel die Treppe hinunter trugen. „Ich muss dann, Mutter", erklärte er Laura. „Du und Vater könnt uns ja mal besuchen, wenn wir fertig eingerichtet sind." Mit großen Augen starrte Laura Seidel ihren Sohn an. „Ist noch etwas?", fragte David vorsichtig. Der Blick seiner Mutter machte ihm Angst. „Es gibt einfach keinen guten Zeitpunkt dafür und ich muss dir das jetzt sagen, bevor du ein für alle Mal gehst. David, während du im Urlaub warst… Mariella hatte ein Fehlgeburt." Schockiert sah David seine Mutter an. „Oh nein! Wie geht es ihr?" – „Sie ist vor einer Woche aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen. Ich habe seitdem nichts mehr von ihr gehört." David nickte. „Okay", wandte er sich an die Möbelpacker. „Fahren Sie alleine zu meiner neuen Adresse und sagen Sie meiner Frau, dass es eine ganz dringende freundschaftliche Angelegenheit gibt, um die ich mich kümmern muss." – „Is jut", meinte einer der Möbelpacker. „Sajen wir ihr."

„Wegen Trauerfall geschlossen" – angesichts dieses Schildes musste David heftig schlucken. Wenn Jürgen sogar seinen heiß geliebten Kiosk schloss, dann musste es ihm ziemlich schlecht gehen. Auf dem Weg zu Jürgens und Mariellas Wohnung musste David über Berge von alten Zeitungen klettern – offenbar hatte Jürgen den Kiosk seit Tagen nicht geöffnet. Traurig stieg David die Treppen des Wohnhauses hinauf und klopfte an die Tür, die das lustige Schild „Hier leben in wilder Ehe: Jürgen Decker und Mariella von Brahmberg bald mit Nachwuchs" hing. Das „mit Nachwuchs" war halbherzig mit dunklem Filzstift durchgestrichen, was David wieder einen Stich versetzte. „Jürgen? Mariella? Bitte macht doch auf", rief David flehend gegen die verschlossene Tür. Auf sein Klopfen und Klingeln hatte niemand reagiert. Vielleicht waren sie einfach nur einkaufen oder ein bisschen spazieren. Es gab bestimmt eine gute Erklärung.

„Ach, guten Tag Frau Seidel", grüsste Jula zum gleichen Zeitpunkt ihre frisch angeheiratete Schwiegermutter. Gerade so konnte sie sich verkneifen, zu fragen, was sie hier mache. „Meinem Sohn ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Sie kennen ihn ja, er lässt sich nun mal gerne ablenken", bemerkte Laura und sah sich neugierig um. „Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen, Frau Seidel? Dann stehen Sie den Möbelpackern auch nicht im Weg." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln lud Jula Laura ein, in die Wohnung zu kommen. „Danke, Mädchen. Der Anjetraute kommt spädder. Irjendwas Freundschaftliches hat er jesacht, nich?" Der gut gelaunte Mann im Blaumann hievte eine Kiste an den beiden Frauen vorbei. „Stellen Sie die einfach ins Arbeitszimmer – die zweite Tür links. Mein Mann und ich räumen sie dann alleine ein. Danke." Mein Mann – wie gut das klang. Jula konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Erst Lauras erschrockener Aufschrei holte sie aus ihrer Traumwelt zurück. „Knut!", ermahnte sie ihren Hund. Dieser hatte gerade erst den Besuch entdeckt und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Laura freudig zu begrüßen. „Oh Gott, ist der groß", stammelte Laura. Starr vor Schreck ließ sie Knut gewähren. Er war an ihr hochgesprungen und schnupperte ausgiebig an Lauras Mantel. „Knut, aus! Er tut nichts, wirklich. Er ist ein herzensgutes Tier, aber manchmal ist er einfach nur unmöglich. Los, Knut, ins Körbchen", befahl Jula ihrem Hund, der sich sofort trollte. „Ich dachte immer, Behindertenbegleithunde wären besser erzogen", bemerkte Laura immer noch pikiert von Knuts „Attacke". „Knut ist kein Behindertenbegleithund. Er ist mein Freund, er gehört zur Familie sozusagen. Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee oder einen Kaffee?", bot Jula höflich, aber genervt von Lauras unüberlegter Bemerkung, an. „Einen Tee." Jula ging vorweg in die Küche. „Eine nette Wohnung haben Sie hier", versuchte Laura das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. „Das stimmt. Als ich nach Berlin kam, war das hier eine dreier WG", begann Jula zu erzählen. „Es lief ja nicht immer so gut mit der Agentur und so völlig fremd in Berlin… naja, es war lustig, Mitbewohner zu haben. Was meinen Sie, was man so alles lernt, wenn man mit einem Doktoranten für Politikwissenschaften und einer Studentin, die alles und nichts studiert, zusammenwohnt." Bei dem Gedanken an ihre ehemaligen Mitbewohner musste Jula schmunzeln. Was hatten sie hier zusammen für einen Spaß gehabt – vor allem in der Woche, bevor Erfried seine Dissertation abgeben musste und alle WG'ler zum Korrekturlesen eingespannt worden waren. „Naja, aber jedes Studium geht einmal zu Ende und selbst unendlich erscheinende Doktorarbeiten sind irgendwann fertig. Bei mir lief es dann auch so gut, dass ich irgendwann aufgehört habe, Mitbewohner zu suchen. Darum habe ich jetzt auch ein Zimmer zuviel… naja, ist vielleicht doch ganz gut, dass ich es nie über's Herz gebracht habe, mir eine andere Wohnung zu suchen. Es muss nur ein bisschen entrümpelt werden und dann kann das Baby dort einziehen." Fasziniert beobachtete Laura, wie geschickt Juliana durch ihre Küche wuselte, Tassen aus den Schränken holte, mit Teebeuteln versah und dann nach dem Wasserkocher griff. „Soll ich Ihnen helfen, Frau Siebert?" Jula schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ähm… ich habe Davids Nachnamen angenommen", erklärte sie ihrer Schwiegermutter. „Das wird zwar eine ziemliche Papierschlacht, um das in der Agentur zu regeln, aber das ist es mir wert."

Geknickt ging David die Treppen, die er kurz zuvor erst erklommen hatte, wieder herunter. Wo konnten Mariella und Jürgen nur sein? Vielleicht in Göberitz? Wieso war denn die Tür zum Hinterzimmer nicht richtig geschlossen? David schüttelte den Kopf. So lief Jürgen nicht nur Gefahr, dass man ihm die Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, sondern auch noch etwas aus seinem Abstellraum klaute. Eigentlich wollte David nur die Tür zuziehen, als er ein leises Schluchzen vernahm. „Jürgen?", fragte er und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Zusammengekauert saß sein Freund auf dem Boden und weinte hemmungslos. „Jürgen? Ich bin's, David", sagte Kerimas Geschäftsführer und ging vor dem Angesprochenem in die Knie. „Ich habe es gerade erst erfahren. Wie geht's dir?" – „Du bist schon wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück?" – „Ja, seit gestern Abend, aber nun sag mir endlich, wies dir geht." – „Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Mein Baby ist tot, Mariella will nichts von mir wissen. Großartig geht's mir. Ganz toll. Ich könnte Limbo tanzen." Verständnisvoll lächelnd ließ David sich neben Jürgen auf den Boden plumpsen. „Du musst vor mir doch nicht den dicken Macker markieren." – „Beschissen geht's mir", platzte es aus Jürgen heraus. „Ich war schon wieder bei den Von-und-zus und schon wieder bin ich abgewimmelt worden. Ich will doch nur, dass Mariella mir persönlich sagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr will." Hilflos legte David seinen Arm um den wimmernden Jürgen. „Alles der Reihe nach", forderte er ihn auf. „Letzte Woche wollte ich Mariella aus dem Krankenhaus abholen. Ich hatte alles vorbereitet… ich dachte, wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Stattdessen war nur noch die Geltolle da und erklärte mir, es sei vorbei. Ich solle seine Schwester zufrieden lassen. Wieso sagt sie mir das nicht selbst?" – „Das klingt gar nicht nach Mariella, aber nach ihrer Mutter… nach Sophie, dem alten Biest. Das trägt ihre Handschrift." – „Ich war jeden Tag da, manchmal sogar mehrmals. Sie haben mich nicht zu ihr gelassen. Ich will doch nur, dass sie es mir ins Gesicht sagt. Das ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt, oder? Es ist doch schließlich auch mein Kind gewesen, oder? Glaubt sie vielleicht, mir geht das nicht nahe, nur weil ich keine körperlichen Schmerzen hatte?" David schwieg, um Jürgen so die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich alles von der Seele zu reden.

„Denken Sie wirklich, Sie sind in der Lage, ein Kind großzuziehen?", gab Laura zu bedenken. „Ich meine…" – „Sie meinen wegen meiner Arme, richtig?", fiel Jula ihr aufgebracht ins Wort. „Ja, ich bin in der Lage ein Kind großzuziehen. Es hat bisher keine Hürde in meinem Leben gegeben, die ich nicht genommen hätte." – „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Juliana, aber ein Kind ist eine große Verantwortung. Sie können Ihr Kind nicht einfach schubsen so wie Ihre Schranktüren. Wir hatten ein ausgezeichnetes Kindermädchen für David und Kim, also unsere Tochter. Ich habe die Nummer der Agentur noch, wenn Sie möchten…" – „Danke, aber nein Danke. David und ich, wir haben uns für dieses Kind entschieden und wir kriegen das hin. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung und sollte ich wider Erwarten doch an meine Grenzen stoßen, dann hat dieses Kind auch noch einen Vater, der sich darum kümmern wird." Julas bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten Laura böse an. „Ich sehe schon, es bringt nichts, mit Ihnen zu reden", bemerkte Laura völlig neutral. „Was wollen Sie denn jetzt hören, Frau Seidel? Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass wir das schaffen und ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen verunsichern und Ihre Kindermädchen will ich auch nicht. Ich werde für mein Kind da sein, auch wenn Ihnen diese Vorstellung vielleicht nicht gefällt. Ich werde es auch nicht fallen lassen oder schubsen oder was auch immer, aber was rede ich denn da? David ist doch auch noch da. Dass es mit mir keine klassische Rollenverteilung gibt, das weiß er schon lange." Schweigend schlürfte Laura an ihrem Tee. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Juliana. Es ist nur…" – „Ich bin nicht die Schwiegertochter, die Sie sich für Ihren Stammhalter gewünscht haben", unterbrach Jula ihr Gegenüber. „Glauben Sie, das hätte ich nicht gemerkt? Ich kenne das. Ist ja schließlich nichts Neues. Aber ich liebe David und ich werde mich nicht wegekeln lassen." Trotzig beugte Juliana sich vor, um einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse zu nehmen. „Das war auch nicht mein Ansinnen. Juliana, ich wollte in Ruhe mit Ihnen reden. Was halten Sie davon, mit David zu uns zu ziehen? Die Villa ist groß und gut ausgestattet und…" – „Nicht viel", entgegnete Juliana. „Das bieten Sie doch nur an, um kontrollieren zu können, ob ich mich um das Baby kümmern kann. Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie das laufen wird: Sie werden es mir ganz langsam wegnehmen, weil ich meinen Alltag nicht so gestalten kann und will, wie es in Ihr Weltbild passt. Frau Seidel, ich glaube, ich muss Sie höflich bitten, zu gehen." Laura erhob sich und atmete durch tief. „Wissen Sie, Juliana, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich mein Sohn einmal sein Leben mit jemandem wie Ihnen verbringen würde und damit meine ich nicht Ihre Einschränkung, sondern viel mehr, dass Sie mit beiden Beinen im Leben stehen, genau wissen, was Sie wollen. Vergessen Sie meinen Vorschlag… trotzdem, ich werde Großmutter und darauf freue ich mich. Ich habe plötzlich eine Schwiegertochter, von der ich so gut wie gar nichts weiß und zu der ich bisher mehr als frostig war, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mit ihrer Behinderung umgehen soll. Aber wissen Sie was? Ich hatte jetzt eine Stunde lang die Möglichkeit, Sie zu beobachten… ich werde wohl etwas Zeit brauchen, um so locker mit Ihrer Behinderung umzugehen wie Sie, aber ich würde Sie gerne näher kennen lernen. Ich möchte am Leben meines Enkels teilhaben und…" – „Möchten Sie Fotos von unserer Hochzeit sehen?", lenkte Jula ein. „Gerne, sehr gerne. Ich… ich bin übrigens Laura."

Schweigend saßen David und Jürgen nebeneinander auf dem Fußboden des Hinterzimmers. „Ich fasse es nicht, ich hätte meine Tiefkühltruhe samt Inhalt darauf verwettet, dass Jula sich nicht von dir beringen lässt." Ein Lächeln zierte nun Jürgens Tränen überströmtes Gesicht. Verträumt betrachtete David seinen Ehering. „Mir ging der Arsch ganz schön auf Grundeis, als ich sie gefragt habe, aber ich bin so glücklich…" Betreten biss David sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich sage dir, was wir jetzt machen", wandte er sich fest entschlossen an Jürgen. „Du kriegst jetzt deinen Hintern hoch, gehst duschen und dich rasieren und dann fahren wir zu den Von-und-zus und gehen erst wieder, wenn du mit Mariella gesprochen hast." David sprang auf und reichte Jürgen die Hand, um ihn auf seine Füße zu ziehen. Als sie auf den Hausflur traten, kam Mariella gerade die Treppe hinunter. Sie wirkte abwesend und verloren. „Mariella? Wie siehst du denn aus?", entfuhr es Jürgen entsetzt. Mariella trug nur ein knielanges Kleid, das unverkennbar ein Nachthemd war. Sie war barfuss, ihr Haar verwuschelt und ihr Gesicht verweint. „Du bist hier. Wieso bist du hier und nicht in der Wohnung oder bei mir? Ich… wieso kommst du mich nicht besuchen? Wieso willst du mich nicht mehr? Wir können doch wieder ein Kind haben…", begann sie jämmerlich zu weinen. „Bist du etwa den ganzen Weg hierher gelaufen?", fragte Jürgen verwirrt weiter. „Was sollte ich denn machen? Du bist ja einfach nicht gekommen." – „Das ist nicht wahr, Mariella. Ich war jeden Tag da, aber deine Mutter und dein Bruder haben mich immer wieder abgewimmelt." Jürgen machte einen Schritt auf die völlig aufgelöste Mariella zu. „Ähm", räusperte David sich. „Was haltet ihr davon, hoch zu gehen und das zu klären?" – „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag", gab Jürgen zu und griff nach Mariellas Hand. „Komm." – „Kann ich noch etwas für euch tun?", fragte David. „Pass gut auf deine Jula auf", schluchzte Mariella. „Das mache ich", lächelte er sie traurig an. „Aber bis dahin öffne ich erst einmal den Kiosk, lasse die alten Zeitungen abholen und gucke mal, was sonst noch anfällt, okay?" Jürgen nickte. „Zähl nicht drauf, dass ich dich später ablöse – ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu klären."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du eine Dusche nimmst, während ich uns ein spätes Mittagessen oder frühes Abendessen oder was auch immer koche." – „Nein!", schrie Mariella auf. „Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein, bitte." Jürgen nickte. „Duschst du… würdest du bitte mit mir duschen?" Wortlos griff Jürgen nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit ins Bad. Zögerlich half er Mariella aus ihrem Nachthemd, sorgte dafür, dass das Duschwasser schön warm war. Sanft schob er sie unter den Wasserstrahl, bevor er sich selbst seiner Kleidung entledigte und ihr folgte. Fürsorglich griff er nach Mariellas Lieblingsduschgel, dessen Flasche natürlich nicht verschlossen war und seifte sie damit ein. Immer wieder strich er ihr über den Rücken und mit jeder Berührung zitterte Mariella stärker. „Ich habe es mir so gewünscht, Jürgen", begann sie leise. „Ich wollte nie Mutter sein. Ich meine, ausgerechnet ich… ich bin doch so gar nicht mütterlich, doch dann war es plötzlich unterwegs… ein kleines Abbild von dir und mir und jetzt? Jetzt liegt es irgendwo zwischen gebrauchten Spritzen und amputierten Beinen… irgendwo im Krankenhausabfall… Jürgen, das geht doch nicht." Jürgen hatte schon lange beide Arme fest um Mariella gelegt. „Natürlich bist du mütterlich", entgegnete er ruhig. „Und es liegt bestimmt nicht im Krankenhausmüll." – „Doch", weinte Mariella bitterlich. „Wieso dürfen wir es nicht beerdigen? Ich will doch nur Abschied nehmen." Jürgen ließ Mariella los und wollte sie zu sich drehen, doch sie sank weinend auf den Boden. Der Kloß in Jürgens Hals wurde groß, als er sie da so hocken und zittern sah. Um sich zu sammeln, legte Jürgen den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete mehrmals tief durch, erst dann ging er auch in die Knie und nahm Mariella wieder in den Arm. „Bitte, hör doch auf zu weinen." – „Ich kann nicht", gestand Mariella. „Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche geweint – einmal, weil unser Gnom tot ist und dann, weil du mich nicht mehr wolltest." – „Mariella, das darfst du nicht einmal denken. Natürlich will ich dich – immer noch und in jeder Lebenslage. Das war einfach nur ein Missverständnis zwischen deiner Mutter und mir", versuchte Jürgen sie mit einer kleinen Notlüge zu beruhigen. „So ein Unsinn. Das alte Biest konnte dich vom ersten Moment an nicht leiden, aber dass sie meine Situation ausnutzen würde, um einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Insgeheim war Jürgen froh, dass Mariella die Intrige ihrer Mutter erkannt hatte. Er wusste sich keinen Rat mehr und entschied, dass es das Beste war, Mariella einfach weinen zu lassen.

Erschöpft schloss David die Tür zu seinem neuen Zuhause auf. Er war nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch erschöpft – Mariellas und Jürgens Unglück ging ihm einfach nahe und er war mehr als nur dankbar dafür, dass es seiner Familie und ihm gut ging. Aufgeregt kam Knut ihm entgegen, so als ob er sagen wollte: „Hey, hier ist was los." – „Hallo Knut, mein Junge", begrüßte David den Rüden und knuddelte ihn ausgiebig. „Wer lacht denn da so fröhlich?", fragte er den Hund, der sofort in Richtung Wohnzimmer lief. „Und hier, das sind meine Eltern in Seoul", kicherte Julas rauchige Stimme. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte David verdattert, als er seine Mutter zu Julas Linken erspähte. „Das bist du ja endlich", freute Jula sich, sprang auf und fiel David um den Hals. „Deine Mutter und ich, wir machen gerade lustiges Fotogucken. Willst du mitmachen?" – „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er. „Gut." – „Und dir Kleines?" David legte seine Hand auf Julas Bauch und tat so, als hätte er eine zufrieden stellende Antwort gekriegt. „Wie geht es Jürgen und Mariella?", stellte Juliana die Frage, die auch Laura auf der Seele brannte. „Nicht so wirklich gut", gestand David zerknirscht. „Aber wenigstens haben sie Sophie durchschaut. Jetzt haben sie die Chance, es gemeinsam zu schaffen."

„Mariella? Das Wasser ist schon ganz kalt. Wir sollten uns anziehen. Weiterreden können wir auch auf dem Sofa." Die Angesprochene nickte kurz und erhob sich. Als erstes Griff sie nach Jürgens Morgenmantel, der mit seinem lustigen Muster an einen Marienkäfer erinnerte. Dann nahm sie ihren eigenen und zog ihn an. Wortlos ging Mariella ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. Bevor Jürgen sich dazu legte, nahm er die flauschige Decke von der Rückenlehne und wickelte Mariella fürsorglich darin ein. „Wir können doch wieder eins haben, oder?", fragte sie verzweifelt. „Ja, natürlich. Der Schock muss sich erst einmal legen und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?" – „Meinst du, es hat nicht sollen sein oder war es eine Strafe für etwas?" Mit großen Augen sah Mariella Jürgen an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war bestimmt keine Strafe – wieso denn auch, wir wollten den kleinen Wurm doch. Diese Dinge passieren einfach. Du musst doch noch mal zum Arzt. Wir könnten ihn fragen." Insgeheim war Jürgen froh, als Mariella sich an ihn kuschelte und die Augen schloss. „Schlaf gut", flüsterte er ihr noch zu, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

„Das Schnattchen und das Männchen. Schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Bernd Plenske am späten Abend seine Tochter und ihren Lebensgefährten. „Auch wenn ich mir schönere Umstände vorstellen könnte", gestand Lisa Vater, nach einer Umarmung. „Ach nee, wie süß, da gehen sie miteinander und haben trotzdem getrennte Taschen", lachte er über das Gepäck, das Lisa und Rokko dabei hatten. „Papa, könnten wir bitte nach Hause gehen, bevor der ganze Bahnhof weiß, wie das mit unseren Taschen ist?", bat Lisa ihren Vater hochroten Kopfes. Bernd hob die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben. „Wie du willst, Schnattchen. Sag mal, Rokko, wie geht's dir denn? Alles mit dem alten Herrn geklärt?" – „Ja", bestätigte Rokko Bernds Hoffnung. „Das ist schön. Mein Helgamäuschen hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Hackbraten zu machen – nur für dich. Und morgen gibt's Kohlrouladen – nur für's Schnattchen." Bernd hoffte, sich mit seinem fröhlichen Geplapper vor dem eigentlich Grund für den Besuch seiner Tochter drücken zu können. „Das ist lieb von ihr", bemerkte Lisa. „Papa, weißt du, wie es Jürgen geht?" – „Nee, Schnatti, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe die Traudel getroffen. Traudel, das ist Jürgens Mutter", beantwortete Bernd Rokkos fragenden Blick. „Und laut der waren es wohl zwee ziemlich harte Wochen für die Beeden." Lisa nickte. „Aber ihr wollt doch nicht jetzt noch hin, oder?" – „Nein, das ist wohl zu spät, aber gleich morgen früh", entgegnete Lisa.

Am nächsten Vormittag betraten Rokko und Lisa den kleinen Kiosk mitten in der Berliner Innenstadt. Sie staunten nicht schlecht – hinter der Theke stand David Seidel und gab sein Bestes. „Läuft wohl nicht so gut bei Kerima, he?", zog Rokko ihn sofort auf. „Hey Lisa! Rokko!", begrüßte David seine Freunde überschwänglich. Ohne zu zögern kam er hinter dem Tisch hervor und umarmte erst Lisa und dann Rokko. „Bei Kerima ist alles bestens", ging David auf den Scherz ein. „Aber ich muss jetzt einfach für Jürgen da sein. Seinen Kiosk am Laufen zu halten ist übrigens nicht so leicht – auch im Vergleich zu Kerima nicht", gestand David grinsend. „Wie geht es Jürgen denn?", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Hm, gestern ging es ihm richtig dreckig, aber dann kam Mariella wieder. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich dieser Verlust für die Beiden anfühlen muss." – „Darüber solltest du dir auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Genieße einfach, dass es bei dir anders läuft", hallte in diesem Moment Jürgens traurige Stimme durch den Kiosk. Er war durch die Hintertür gekommen und wollte eigentlich nur kurz etwas mit David besprechen. „Lisa P. aus G.! Ich fasse es nicht! Was machst du denn hier?", wandte er sich sofort an seine beste Freundin. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es meinem alten Freund Jürgen so geht", bemühte Lisa sich darum, die Fassung zu bewahren. „Scheiße", gestand Jürgen ihr. „Es geht mir richtig scheiße." Verständnisvoll umarmte Lisa den jungen Mann, den sie schon aus dem Sandkasten kannte. „Siehst du diese vielen Zeitungen?", fragte Jürgen. „Sie sind alle voll mit dem Leid dieser Welt, aber glaubst du, auch nur eine schreibt über unseren Verlust? Schon komisch, was für Gedanken einen in so einem Moment durch den Kopf gehen… Was juckt es mich, ob's im Nahen Osten rappelt oder ob die Wüste immer größer wird? Am liebsten würde ich mein Unglück in die Welt hinausschreien: Seht her, es geht mir beschissen. Es kommt mir gerade so vor, als gäbe es kein furchtbareres Schicksal als mein eigenes. Intellektuell weiß ich, dass das Blödsinn ist, aber so fühle ich nun mal."

„Und ihr kommt ganz sicher heute Abend?", drängte Jürgen einige Zeit später seine Freunde. Er hatte ihnen seinen Plan unterbreitet, Mariella einen Abschied von ihrem Kind zu ermöglichen. „Natürlich werden wir da sein", versicherte Rokko ihm. „Und du musst Jula mitbringen. Sie gehört doch auch zur ‚Clique', wenn du so willst." – „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Immerhin ist Jula… und Mariella nicht mehr…", gab David zu bedenken. „Mariella freut sich bestimmt sie zu sehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Es war stockfinster am Göberitzer Teich – lediglich ein paar Kerzen verbreiteten ein wenig Licht. Jürgen, Mariella, Rokko, Lisa, David und Jula standen am Ufer und hielten jeder eine Kerze. „Unser Würmchen ist tot", begann Jürgen mit brüchiger Stimme. „Einfach so, ohne erkennbaren Grund hat man uns einen Schatz genommen, von dem wir nur ein paar Tage wussten. Es ist ein schrecklich schmerzhafter Abschied von einem Wesen, das wir nie in den Arm haben nehmen dürfen." Jürgen musste unterbrechen, damit ihn die Tränen nicht übermannten. „Cleo, wir…" – „Oder Gabriel", vervollständigte Mariella Jürgens Satz. „Ja, Cleo oder Gabriel… das werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Wir sind hier mit unseren besten Freunden, den besten Tanten und Onkeln, die du dir hättest wünschen können… und deinem Spielkameraden…" Wieder schluckte Jürgen. „… um uns von dir zu verabschieden." Mariella ließ Jürgens Hand los und machte ein paar Schritte zum Wasser. „Schätzchen? Hier ist Mama", sprach sie leise. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich mir ein Kind wünsche, bis ich wusste, dass du unterwegs warst." Mariellas Stimme wechselte in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen. „Mach's gut." Mit zitternder Hand setzte Mariella die Schwimmkerze in Form eines roten Herzens, die sie in der Hand hielt, auf das Wasser und gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs Richtung Teichmitte. Unbewusst nahm Mariella war, wie Jürgen seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte, als er neben ihr in die Hocke ging und es ihr mit seiner Kerze gleichtat. Nach und nach traten die Freunde an das Wasser und ließen ihre Kerzen schwimmen. Lange standen sie schweigend da und verfolgten den Weg der kleinen Herzen in Richtung Teichmitte. Verstohlen beobachtete Lisa Rokko aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hoffte, sie könnte ihr Schluchzen unterdrücken, indem sie von seiner Stärke zehrte, doch auch ihm liefen heiße Tränen die Wangen hinab.

_Berlin, 20. September 1990_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Vielen Dank für deine lieben Zeilen, aber noch viel mehr habe ich mich über euren Besuch gefreut, auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht zeigen konnte. Euch alle bei unserem Abschied von unserem kleinen Schatz dabei zu haben, hat gut getan – genauso wie jede Träne gut tut. Du musst dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass du nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden hast –das hast du. Die nicht gesagten Worte haben eh eine viel größere Bedeutung. Dass du einfach nur da warst, hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Es zeigt, dass unsere Freundschaft trotz der Distanz immer noch da ist. _

_Mariella und ich waren erst gestern beim Arzt, aber wieder gab es keine Erklärung für das Unbeschreibliche. Dieser Halbgott in Weiß erklärte uns völlig emotionslos, dass unsere Gene wohl nicht kompatibel seien oder wie auch immer er sich ausdrückte. Er meinte, er kenne keinen Fall wie unserem, bei dem es je eine Schwangerschaft gegeben hätte, die über die 12. Woche hinausgegangen sei. Statistisch gesehen sei es unmöglich, dass wir je ein Kind bekommen. Statistisch – was heißt das schon? Das ist doch nur ein repräsentativer Querschnitt. Ausnahmen und Wunder werden da doch nicht erfasst, oder? Dieser Möchtegern-Gott hat im Laufe seiner Karriere keinen Fall wie unseren erlebt, bei dem es je eine erfolgreiche Schwangerschaft gegeben hätte - heißt das jetzt, er kennt nicht genug Fälle oder dass wir nie ein Kind haben werden? Mariella hat die Nachricht ganz ruhig aufgenommen. Sie wollte es unbedingt noch einmal versuchen, aber will und sollte ich ihr das zumuten? Statistiken liegen ja auch nie ganz daneben. Vielleicht bedeutet das, eine von 20 Schwangerschaften könnte uns das ersehnte Kind bringen, aber sollte Mariella sich 19 möglichen Fehlgeburten aussetzen? Sie hat das auch verstanden. Ihr kam die Idee, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Ehrlich gesagt, mir geht das zu schnell. Natürlich wäre es schön, ein Kind zu haben und ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte so ein kleines Bündel Mensch auch lieben, wenn es nicht von mir ist, aber so kurz nach dem Verlust unseres eignem Babys? Ich habe Angst, dass Mariella sich in ihrer Verzweiflung in etwas verrennt. Nun, ich habe diese Angst nicht nur, Mariella hat sich tatsächlich in diese Idee verrannt. Ganz konkrete Pläne hat sie geschmiedet: Als erstes müssten wir heiraten, um als mögliche Adoptivfamilie in Betracht zu kommen und uns dann beim Jugendamt vorstellen und… und… und… Da gab es soviel zu bedenken. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, ich habe sie an den Schultern gepackt, geschüttelt und gefragt, was sie damit bezweckt. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, was sie als Antwort gestammelt hat – ich weiß nur, dass wir einmal mehr miteinander geweint haben… Vielleicht adoptieren wir tatsächlich eines Tages ein Kind – wenn der Schmerz nachgelassen hat. Und dann heirate ich sie auch – natürlich. Nichts würde ich lieber tun, doch nicht aus so einem sachlichen Grund heraus. Wir sind doch auch ohne Trauschein glücklich (naja, im Moment gerade nicht, aber sonst…). Was sagt die Statistik wohl darüber, wie lange dieser Schmerz dauert? Keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß, er wird nicht ewig dauern und bis dahin müssen Mariella und ich einfach nur zusammenhalten, ihm die Stirn bieten und sagen: Ey, du, Scheiß-Schmerz. Du kannst uns mal, wir sind stärker._

_Sophie hat sich neulich gemeldet, aber Mariella war so tough wie damals, als ich sie kennen und lieben gelernt habe. Sie hat ihr klipp und klar gesagt, wie sie ihre Aktion fand. Seitdem ist Funkstille, aber Mariella geht es gut damit. Naja, vielleicht nicht so gut wie sie tut, immerhin ist es ihre Mutter, aber ich glaube, es hat ihr gut getan, sich von ihrer alles dominierenden Mutter zu emanzipieren._

_Aber ich höre jetzt auf mit meinem sentimentalen Gefühlkram. Erzähl mir lieber wie es mit dir und Rokko läuft – dazu sind wir ja bei deinem Besuch nicht gekommen. Wie ist Pinneberg im Herbst? Wie läuft die Ausbildung? Wann bist du endlich Obermegahypergeneralsstaatbundesanwältin und reißt die Weltherrschaft an dich? Hihi, diese Vorstellung bringt mich endlich wieder einmal zum Lachen…_

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen._


	80. Chapter 80

80.

„Ich geh mit meiner Laterne und meine Laterne mit mir… da unten leuchten die Sterne, hier oben leuchten wir", krähte Clemens sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter falsch – zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. „Das heißt: ‚Dort oben leuchten die Sterne, hier unten leuchten wir'", korrigierte Susanne ihren Sohn. „Aber so rum ist es viel lustiger", erklärte der kleine Junge ziemlich glaubwürdig. „Ich freue mich schon auf die Bastelgruppe", ließ er verlauten. „Ich bastle da den schönsten Lampion, den du je gesehen hast", verkündete Clemens weiter. „Der wird beim Martinsumzug nachher am meisten leuchten und am buntesten sein und überhaupt wird das der allerallertollste Lampion der Welt", plapperte Clemens selbstbewusst weiter. Susanne seufzte – hoffentlich würde dieser Regen bald aufhören und Clemens bald wieder draußen spielen können. Nur das Hallenfußballtraining war nicht genug, um seine überschüssige Energie loszuwerden.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite hetzte Lisa den Voigts entgegen. Sie kam gerade von Jette und hatte dort die Zeit vergessen. Es war so windig und regnerisch an diesem Tag, dass das Regenwasser langsam durch ihre Kleidung drang und Lisa sich nicht anders gegen den Wind zu helfen wusste, als den Kragen ihres Mantels hochzuklappen und ihn mit ihrer in den Mantelärmel gezogenen Hand krampfhaft zuzuhalten. „Lisa!", hörte sie plötzlich eine Kinderstimme rufen. „Mama, guck mal, da ist Lisa!" Ohne rechts und links zu sehen rannte Clemens über die Straße. „Nein, Clemens!", erschall Susannes hysterische Stimme. Erst jetzt nahm Lisa durch die vielen Wassertropfen auf ihrer Brille wahr, dass Clemens direkt auf die befahrene Straße lief. „Clemens, nicht!", schrie nun auch Lisa. Geistesgegenwärtig machte sie einen Schritt auf die Straße und packte unter dem lauten Quietschen von Autorädern den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn zu sich auf den Fußweg. „Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?", fragte der sichtlich schockierte Autofahrer, noch während er seine Wagentür öffnete. Besorgt kniete Lisa sich zu Clemens hinunter. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja", antwortete der Kleine fröhlich und umarmte Lisa überschwänglich. „Ja, alles in Ordnung", gab Lisa die Information weiter. Beruhigt nickte der Autofahrer und stieg wieder in sein Fahrzeug. „Clemens, das darfst du doch nicht machen. Du kannst doch nicht einfach ohne zu gucken über die Straße laufen." Mit diesen Worten befreite Lisa sich aus den Kinderarmen und sah den Jungen ernst an. „Du hast mich gar nicht mehr lieb", meinte Clemens weinerlich. „Erst kommst du nicht mehr zum Training und jetzt schimpfst du mich auch noch aus." – „Clemens, ich schimpfe nicht mit dir, aber was du gemacht hast, war gefährlich." Susanne hatte mittlerweile die Straße überquert und zog ihren Sohn sofort zu sich. „Geht's dir gut? Ist dir etwas passiert?", löcherte sie ihn mit fragen. „Ne-ein, Mama", stöhnte der Kleine genervt auf. „Aber guck mal, Lisa kniet in einer Pfütze." Erst jetzt merkte Lisa, dass Clemens Recht hatte. Wie blöd! Jetzt war sie wirklich völlig durchnässt. Wenn das mal keine dicke Erkältung gab. Der kleine Junge neben ihr wehrte sich heftig gegen den Versuch seiner Mutter, ihn ganz von Lisa wegzuziehen. „Mama, ich muss Lisa etwas fragen." Mit großen Augen wandte Clemens sich an seine Freundin. „Wann ist deine Bestrafung vorbei? Wann darfst du endlich wieder mit uns Fußball spielen?" Lisa schluckte. „Welche Bestrafung, Clemens?" – „Mama hat gesagt, du hast etwas Böses getan und darfst deshalb nicht mehr zum Bolzplatz kommen, aber das muss doch mal vorbei sein und ich will wissen, wann." – „Clemens, ich habe nichts Böses getan", entgegnete Lisa, wofür Susanne sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte. „Nicht? Dann kommst du also bald wieder, ja?" Hoffnung flackerte in den großen Kinderaugen auf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das werde." – „Wieso nicht? Also hast du doch etwas gemacht." Demonstrativ verschränkte Susanne ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Clemens, du kennst das doch, wenn deine Mama dir verbietet, vor dem Schlafengehen Schokolade zu essen, oder?" – „Ja, das ist nicht fair", empörte der Junge sich. „Hm, weißt du, die meisten Verbote von Mamas sind richtig, aber manche sind auch falsch. Meine Mama fand es falsch, dass ich gerne bei Rokko sein wollte, aber ich nicht. Ich fand es richtig, aber du kennst das, Mamas sitzen am längeren Hebel und verteilen dann Strafen." Nachdenklich kaute Clemens auf seiner Lippe herum, doch bevor er antworten konnte, übernahm Susanne das Wort: „Wie gut, dass Mütter immer Recht haben." Lisa richtete sich auf und sah Susanne direkt an. „Nun ja, meine nicht." – „Meine schon", platzte es aus Clemens heraus. „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es tut mir nicht leid, was ich getan habe, Frau Voigt. Ich bin bis heute davon überzeugt, dass es das Richtige war und ich habe meine Strafe bekommen. Es steht Ihnen einfach nicht zu, noch einmal über mich zu richten." Lisa kam sich unheimlich mutig vor, der Mutter ihres ehemaligen Schützlings so die Stirn zu bieten. Insgeheim dankte sie Rokko – ohne seine ständige Unterstützung hätte sie wohl nicht so an Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen. „Wenn Lisas Mama Lisa schon bestraft hat, dann darfst du das aber nicht noch einmal machen", empörte Clemens sich. „Wenn du mich für's Schokoladeessen zum Zähneputzen schickst, dann schickt mich Papa ja nicht auch noch mal." – „Dafür bist du einfach noch zu klein, Clemens. Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du älter bist", erwiderte Susanne. „Wir müssen los", fuhr sie fort. „Du willst doch nicht zu spät zum Lampionbasteln kommen, oder?" Hektisch griff Frau Voigt Clemens kleine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Pfarrhaus.

„Mensch Lisa, da bist du ja endlich", empfing Heide Kowalski die Freundin ihres Enkels. „Ja, ich war noch bei Jette und das hat ein bisschen länger gedauert. Sie hat Knatsch mit Gordon und da konnte ich nicht gleich wieder gehen." – „Sie hat was?", fragte die alte Dame verwundert. „Knatsch… also Streit. Nichts Großes, sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, warum sie auf Gordon sauer ist, aber sie ist auf ihn sauer und naja…" – „Wer eine gute Freundin ist, lässt niemanden hängen. Das verstehe ich doch. Trotzdem ist es gut, dass du endlich da bist. Basteln ist schlecht für die Gesundheit meiner Finger", lachte die sympathische Pastorin. „Aber ehe du mir eine Schere anfasst, ziehst du dir bitte noch etwas Trockenes an, nicht dass du mir noch krank wirst." Lisa sah an sich herunter und wusste, dass Heide Recht hatte – bloß, was konnte sie hier schon anziehen? „Sind vielleicht bei Rokko im Zimmer Sachen von dir?", erahnte Heide ihre Gedanken. „Ähm… nein, ich glaube nicht." – „Dann ziehst du einfach etwas von Rokko an. Das ist ihm bestimmt Recht." Nickend ging Lisa sofort in Richtung Hintertür. „Halt!", rief Heide ihr hinterher. „Nimm einen Regenschirm mit, sonst kommst du genauso nass zurück wie du hingegangen bist." Schmunzelnd nahm Lisa den riesigen altmodischen Regenschirm entgegen – dieses Teil erinnerte sie irgendwie an den Schirm von Mary Poppins aus diesem lustigen Film, den sie neulich mit Rokko gesehen hatte.

Das Chaos in Rokkos Bungalow ließ Lisa lächeln. Es sah ihm so ähnlich, dass alles wild verstreut herumlag. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Lisa, wie Rokko morgens etwas aus dem Dreckwäscheberg zog, daran schnüffelte und dann entschied, ob es noch einmal angezogen werden konnte oder nicht. Da lag ja auch ihre gelbe Regenjacke. Lisa dachte an ihren Geburtstag, als Rokko sie damit überrascht hatte – mit der Regenjacke und einem Ausflug nach Hamburg. Eine Bootsfahrt hatten sie gemacht. Wie gut Rokko in dieser Regenjacke ausgesehen hatte – allein bei dem Gedanken schoss Lisa die Röte ins Gesicht und gleichzeitig nahm sie freudig zur Kenntnis, dass Rokkos Regenjacke nicht da war. Er würde sie also tragen, wenn er von der Arbeit kam. Zögerlich zog Lisa eine schwarze Trainingshose und das dazupassende Kapuzenshirt aus dem Durcheinander in Rokkos Kleiderschrank. Wie selbstverständlich knöpfte Lisa ihren nassen Mantel und ihre Bluse auf. Erst nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, was sie tat. Das ist Rokkos Zimmer, redete Lisa sich gut zu. Als sie in sich hineinhorchte, merkte sie, dass es nicht Angst vor, die sie fühlte, sondern Vertrauen. Schnell war auch die Hose gewechselt, doch bevor Lisa zurück ins Pfarrhaus ging, hing sie ihre nassen Sachen noch in den Vorraum zu Rokkos Zimmer.

„So, da bin ich wieder", kündigte Lisa Minuten später an. Der Gemeinderaum war voll mit Kindern, die bereits eifrig an ihren Lampions bastelten. „Deine Haare sind noch nass", bemerkte Heide, wofür sie ihr Gespräch mit Susanne Voigt unterbrechen musste. Die Mutter drehte sich um und sah Lisa mit großen Augen an. „Lisa hilft mir nämlich heute. Diese Kinder sind wie ein Sack Flöhe, da muss man einfach zu zweit sein, damit keiner entwischt." Susanne nickte. „Lisa, was hältst du davon, in die Küche zu gehen und Kakao für alle zu machen? Christa ist zum Einkaufen und es wäre nett, wenn du ihr diese Aufgabe abnehmen könntest. Ich kann dann auch noch mein Gespräch mit Frau Voigt zu Ende führen und dann kann gebastelt werden bis zum Umfallen." Lisa nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie legte keinen großen Wert darauf, dabei zu sein, wenn Susanne Voigt sich mit der gleichen Beschwerde an Heide wandte, mit der sie sich schon an Gordon gewandt hatte.

„Hallo Rokko! Da hat deine Oma aber schlechtes Wetter für den Martinsumzug bestellt." Rokko drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die gut gelaunte Frauenstimme kam und erspähte seine ehemalige Geschichtslehrerin. „Hallo Frau Fuchs! Ja, das stimmt, aber noch ist es ja nicht dunkel und die Laternen noch nicht fertig gebastelt." – „Auch wieder wahr. Robin ist schon ganz aufgeregt deswegen, aber ich glaube, so gut kriegt er das noch nicht hin." – „Dann werden wohl Tränen fließen, wenn Mama die meisten Bastelarbeiten übernimmt." Clara lachte. „Das vermute ich auch. Naja, mal sehen. Robin war ja den ganzen Tag gut drauf, nicht mein Süßer?" Robin begann auf Claras Arm zu kichern. „Wirklich süß der Kleine", bemerkte Rokko mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick. „Ihr seid doch noch jung, Rokko. Dafür habt ihr doch alle Zeit der Welt." – „Ich weiß, aber schön wäre es schon. Freunde von Lisa und mir in Berlin erwarten ihr erstes Kind und… naja, sie sind entsprechend aufgeregt. Wenn sie anrufen oder schreiben… es ist, als wäre man dabei und… ach ich weiß auch nicht." Mit Absicht verschwieg Rokko das Abschiedsritual mit Jürgen und Mariella – nahe genug war es ihm ja gegangen und es kam ihm vor, als hätte er erst gestern mit seinen Freunden geweint. Kaum zu glauben, dass schon wieder zwei Monate vergangen waren. Galant hielt Rokko Clara das Tor zum Kirchhof auf. „Lisa müsste auch schon da sein. Sie musste meiner Oma hoch und heilig versprechen, sie beim Basteln zu unterstützen." – „Klingt, als hätte deine Oma die gesamte Familie zum Helfen heranzitiert." – „Hat sie auch", lachte Rokko. „Lisa bastelt, ich mache Musik und Oma trägt die Verantwortung." Clara begann ausgelassen zu kichern: „Wenn das keine gerechte Aufgabenverteilung ist."

„Frau Voigt, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Ich kenne Lisa und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Clemens keinen Schaden nehmen wird. Es ist doch total albern, dass Sie sich so aufregen." Mit verschränkten Armen stand Susanne vor der Pastorin und wollte sich partout nicht davon überzeugen lassen, dass sie Clemens guten Gewissens im Gemeindehaus lassen konnte. „Hallo Oma!", platzte Rokko in das Gespräch. „Hallo Junge! Hallo Frau Fuchs! Hey Robin! Du wächst ja wie Unkraut." Voller Mutterstolz stellte Clara ihren Sohn auf den Boden und begann, ihm seine Jacke auszuziehen. „Ist Lisa noch gar nicht da?", fragte Rokko sichtlich enttäuscht und deutete auf die Kinder, die an mehreren im Kreis aufstellten Tischen saßen oder auf Stühlen knieten und mit Herzblut bastelten und malten. „Doch, doch. Sie ist in der Küche und macht Kakao. So lange wie sie schon weg ist, würde ich sagen, Christa kam eher vom Einkaufen und ist in Plauderlaune. Du kennst doch deine Lisa, sie wird mitplaudern und gar nicht merken, wie die Zeit vergeht." Rokko lächelte schief – das konnte durchaus sein. „Ich gehe mal gucken", kündigte er an.

„Hallo schöne Frau!" Zur Begrüßung legte Rokko seine Arme von hinten um Lisas Taille. „Ich würde sagen, das ist noch nicht genug Kakao." Freudig drehte Lisa sich in Rokkos Umarmung und musste ein wenig enttäuscht feststellen, dass er seine Regenjacke schon ausgezogen hatte – gut sah er trotzdem aus, das sagte zumindest ihr wildes Herzklopfen. „Ich… ähm… bin nass geworden, weil's doch regnet und… naja… deine Oma meinte, es sei okay, wenn ich mir etwas von dir leihen würde." Kritisch sah Rokko an Lisa herab. „Na klar ist das okay, aber das du ausgerechnet den ältesten und hässlichsten Jogginganzug raussuchen musstest, den ich besitze… ich glaube, den hatte ich das letzte Mal an, als ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin", grinste Rokko verschmitzt und zog Lisa näher an sich.

„Kommen Sie, Frau Voigt, ich zeige Ihnen etwas. Frau Fuchs, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, ein Auge auf die Kinder zu haben?" Clara schüttelte den Kopf und sah der Pastorin und der – in ihren Augen – unmöglichen Mutter hinterher. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Rokko mit seinem liebsten Lächeln. „Nett und nass. Dein Papa hat diesen Riesenprozess vorzubereiten und ich habe irgendwie zu wenig Arme für den ganzen Papierkram. Nach Feierabend war ich noch kurz bei Jette. Sie und Gordon haben sich gestritten, aber wenn du mich fragst, renkt sich das bald wieder ein – Jette wusste ja schon gar nicht mehr, warum sie sich gestritten haben." – „Also hat sie heute auch nicht in ihr Schminkköfferchen gegriffen oder doch und der Regen hat's abgewaschen?" Lisa schmunzelte. „Nein, weder noch und ihre Haarschneideschere hat sie auch nicht rausgeholt." Gedankenverloren zwirbelte Rokko eine Strähne von Lisas Locken. „Also ich finde, du siehst toll aus… so mit den gekürzten Haaren und so." – „Das ist lieb von dir. Aber Jette ist dann doch ein bisschen großzügig gewesen, was das Schneiden betrifft", entgegnete Lisa kritisch. „Ach was, das wächst doch wieder und außerdem wärst du auch mit Glatze noch die schönste Frau der Welt." Zärtlich zog Rokko Lisa an sich, um sie zu küssen. „Sehen Sie, Frau Voigt, die Beiden lieben sich und sie haben mehr schlechte Zeiten durchgestanden, als für andere Beziehungen gesund wäre. Das Letzte, was sie brauchen, ist jemand, der mit seinem Halbwissen darin rumrührt." Scheinbar emotionslos beobachtete Susanne die Szene. „Ich glaube, die Milch kocht über", meinte sie ungerührt.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass noch Kakao da ist, wenn ich aus dem Bungalow zurück bin?" – „Schlecht", entgegnete Lisa ungerührt. „Wie gut, dass ich eine mich liebende Freundin habe, die mir natürlich einen neuen kocht." – „Würde ich glatt, aber das war die letzte Milch und Christa ist noch nicht vom Einkaufen zurück." – „Dann muss ich wohl besonders schnell laufen." – „Jep und ich mache die Tassen nicht ganz voll", grinste Lisa zurück. Rokko war kaum durch die Tür verschwunden, kam Clara auch schon auf Lisa zu. „Hallo Lisa!", begrüßte sie sie herzlich. „Wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?" – „Sehr gut und selbst?" – „Alles bestens. So kurz vor Weihnachten ist ja immer viel los." – „So kurz? Es sind noch sechs Wochen." – „Ach wenn du wüsstest. Bei einer Familie wie der von Jörg müsste man schon Ostern anfangen, um Weihnachten Geschenke für alle zu haben. Ich habe gehört, deine Eltern waren da. Darüber hast du dich bestimmt gefreut." – „Ja, sehr gefreut sogar. Sie kamen überraschend zu meinem Geburtstag. Damit habe ich ja nun gar nicht gerechnet. Schade war ja nur, dass sie nicht lange bleiben konnten. Ähm… ich gehe mal schnell den Kakao verteilen, bevor er kalt wird", fügte Lisa hinzu und ging in den Gemeinderaum, wo sie oder vielmehr das heiße Getränk schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. Skeptisch beobachtete Susanne, wie Lisa ein freundliches Lächeln und ein paar nette Worte für jedes Kind übrig hatte, jedes Bild und jeden Lampion lobte.

Im Bungalow indes stand Rokko vor Lisas aufgehängten Kleidungsstücken. Lächelnd ließ er seine Finger über ihre Bluse gleiten – zu schade, dass sie nass war, er hätte Lisa zu gerne darin gesehen. Sie hatte sich schon verändert seit ihrem Neuanfang. Sie war selbstsicherer geworden – nun ja, nicht in jeder Hinsicht, aber in vielerlei Hinsicht. Trotzdem gab es immer noch Seiten an ihr entdecken, die Rokko bisher nicht kannte und das bereitete ihm große Freude. Rokko dachte an ihren glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie verstand, was sein Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie war. Dass die Rundfahrt auf dem Ausflugsdampfer eine gute Idee war, das hatte er vorher gewusst, sonst hätte er sich nicht dafür entschieden, aber dass sie sich so freuen würde… auf ihre ganze besondere Weise, still und leise wie es ihre Art war, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, bei dem ihm ganz warm geworden war.

„Da wäre ich also wieder. Jetzt kann auch gesungen werden." Mit diesen Worten betrat auch Rokko die Gitarre auf dem Rücken den Raum. „Bevor ich anfangen kann, gäb's da noch etwas." Rokko ging auf Lisa zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Weißt du, wenn du diesen ollen Pulli schon trägst, gäbe es da etwas, wozu er förmlich einlädt." – „Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Lisa ganz instinktiv, als sie Rokkos kalte Finger auf ihrer Rückenhaut spürte. „Wer missbraucht da den Namen meines Bosses?", meldete sich Heide zu Wort. „Lisa, also wirklich, von dir hätte ich das ja nun nicht erwartete", scherzte die Pastorin weiter. „Rokkos Hände sind so kalt, dafür hätte dein Boss bestimmt Verständnis." Entschlossen zog Lisa Rokkos Hände unter dem Pullover hervor. „Mit kalten Händen kann ich aber nicht spielen", maulte Rokko. Führsorglich nahm Lisa seine Hände in ihre und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Und? Besser?" – „Ein bisschen", gab Rokko in einem Tonfall zu, der andeutete, dass er sich das gerne noch eine Weile gefallen lassen würde. „Und was ist mit der Bauchtasche?", fragte Lisa und deutete auf das aufgenähte Stück Stoff über ihrem Schoß. „Warm und trotzdem nicht kalt für mich", erklärte sie knapp. Rokko tat, was Lisa ihm angedeutete hatte und steckte seine Hände in die Tasche. „Sag mal, ist das ein benutztes Taschentuch?", fragte er, als er auf ein feuchtes Papier stieß. „Ja, aber keine Sorge, es ist nicht von mir. Damit habe ich ein paar Kindernasen geputzt und Kakaomünder abgewischt." – „Na entzückend", meinte Rokko ein wenig angeekelt. „Ich glaube, meine Hände sind jetzt warm." Lisa kicherte. „Schön, dann kannst du ja jetzt spielen." – „Zu Befehl." Während Rokko Platz nahm und sich seiner Gitarre widmete, ging Clara auf Lisa zu. „Was hältst du davon, Robin eine Weile zu nehmen?", lächelte sie die junge Frau an. Der kleine Junge streckte begeistert seine Arme nach Lisa aus. „Na dann komm mal zu mir. Willst du ein bisschen basteln?", fragte sie ihn liebevoll und nahm Platz. „Guck mal, wir nehmen von dem gelben Bastelkarton, der ist so schön fröhlich." Kritisch beobachtete Susanne immer noch die Szenerie. „Es ist nie zu spät, um einen Schritt auf jemanden zuzugehen", raunte Heide ihr zu. „Was könnten wir denn singen?", fragte Rokko in die Runde und bekam ungefähr dreißig Antworten – von jedem Kind eine und natürlich von jedem eine andere. „Wie wär's mit dem hier?", fragte er und begann. „Sie war'n zu zehnt im Bett und der Kleine rief: Rollt rüber, rollt rüber! Und so rollten alle rüber und einer fiel raus. Sie war'n zu neunt im Bett und der Kleine rief…" Clara seufzte. „Ich schätze, das ist einer von den penetranten Ohrwürmern, die man nicht wieder loswird." Belustigt sah sie dabei zu, wie ihr Sohn auf Lisas Schoß saß, mit einem Bundstift das Papier für seine Laterne bearbeitete und gleichzeitig den Text des Liedes mitbrabbelte. Auch Rokko war nicht entgangen, wie süß die beiden zusammen aussahen. Wieder stieg etwas in ihm auf, das er mittlerweile nur allzu gut kannte: Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht nach Lisa, nach dem kleinen bisschen mehr, das ihnen bisher noch fehlte. Konzentrier dich auf's Spielen, befahl er sich selbst. „Lisa?", sprach Susanne die junge Frau an. „Ja?" – „Ich werde mich jetzt bestimmt nicht entschuldigen, dafür bin ich nicht der Typ, aber ich habe eingesehen, dass Mütter auch mal Fehler machen. Nichts für ungut, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder beim Fußballtraining." Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine weitere Geste machte Susanne sich auf zur Tür. „Ich komme zum Martinsumzug wieder", wandte sie sich an die Pastorin. „Bis später, Frau Voigt." Mit einem ratlosen Schulterzucken reagierte Lisa auf Rokkos fragenden Blick – was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte, es war wohl eine Annährung.


	81. Chapter 81

81.

_Pinneberg, 15. November 1990_

_Meine liebe Freundin Helga!_

_Nur knapp konnte ich dem Impuls widerstehen, dich anzurufen. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Es hat geklappt, es hat tatsächlich geklappt! Ich werde wieder als Lehrerin arbeiten! Erst nur als Schwangerschaftsvertretung in der Pinneberger Grundschule, aber die Schulleiterin hat mir schon Hoffnung darauf gemacht, dass sich mehr daraus entwickeln könnte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, wieder vor einer Klasse zu stehen und gleichzeitig macht es mir auch Angst – immerhin bin ich seit meiner Referendariatszeit raus aus meinem Job. Schon am 01. Dezember geht es los! Warum ich dir das nicht am Telefon sagen kann? Weil ich es Gustav noch nicht gesagt habe und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er reagiert. Aber da du ja den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, hast du auch ein Recht darauf, es als Erste zu erfahren. Was du mir neulich, als Bernd und du hier ward, um Lisas Geburtstag zu feiern, gesagt hast über das Sich-ausgefüllt-fühlen hat einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen und ich glaube, das Gefühl, das ich, seitdem Lisa Vollzeit in der Kanzlei arbeitet, habe, ist genau das: Ich war nicht ausgefüllt. Machen wir uns nichts vor: Lisa hat mich nie wirklich gebraucht – sie war ja immer so selbstständig und jetzt, wo sie auch ihre letzte Zurückhaltung abgelegt hat, braucht sie mich nun wirklich nicht mehr. Jetzt traut sie sich alleine an den Kühlschrank, wenn es um das Frühstück geht oder an den Wäscheschrank, wenn sie neue Handtücher braucht. Ich saß eigentlich nur noch rum – naja, nicht nur, ich habe täglich staubgesaugt, staubgewischt, abgewaschen, Wäsche gemacht, gebügelt und… und… und, aber jetzt ist Schluss damit. Ab jetzt werden wieder Stunden vorbereitet, Klassenarbeiten korrigiert, Bewertungen geschrieben – ich freue mich so darauf (Ich wiederhole mich, oder? Aber was soll ich machen? Es ist nun einmal so!). Blöderweise ist der 01.12. ein Samstag, dementsprechend geht es erst am Montag danach los. Lisa erzählte neulich, dass sie den Samstagsunterricht an ihrer alten Schule nicht vermisst und irgendwie kann ich sie verstehen, aber du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, dass ich mir gerade wünsche, es gäbe bei uns Samstagsunterricht. _

_Wo wir gerade bei Lisa sind – bei deinem Mäuschen und Bernds Schnattchen: Es geht ihr gut – sie schläft wenig, genauso wenig wie Gustav, ist dabei aber wesentlich besser drauf als mein Mann. Das mit dem wenig Schlafen liegt an diesem Klienten, den Gustav zurzeit vertritt. Naja, als Anwaltsfrau erfährt man ja nur die Details, die nicht gegen die Schweigepflicht verstoßen, aber es ist schon ein ziemlich dicker Fisch, den mein Göttergatte da an der Angel hat. Laut Zeitungen geht es um Menschenhandel und Prostitution. Auf jeden Fall ist es diesmal wohl nicht so einfach eine Gesetzeslücke zu finden… Aber weißt du, ich habe den Eindruck, Lisa geht total in ihrer Aufgabe auf. Wie sie ihre Ausbildung, die Berufsschule und ihr Privatleben unter einen Hut bringt, ist beeindruckend. Rokko meinte neulich zu mir, als wie wieder einmal zusammen auf unsere Partner warteten, wie stolz er auf Lisa ist. Er grinst dann so süß – wie damals als Kind, dann kriegt er diese Grübchen und man könnte meinen, in seinen Augen gehen Sterne auf. Die Zwei lieben sich schon sehr und kitzeln das Beste aus dem jeweils Anderen: Rokko unterstützt Lisa in jeder Situation und so schafft er es immer wieder, dass sie ihre Unsicherheit verliert. Und Lisa? Sie ist so ruhig und besonnen und das hält Rokos Impulsivität im Zaum. Ich meine, er ist immer noch impulsiv, aber eben besonnener – es ist einfach schwer zu erklären. Mein kleiner Junge ist eben doch erwachsener als ich es immer gedacht habe. Erst heute Nachmittag hat unser Sohn mich wieder einmal überrascht: Du weißt doch von diesem Mob tobender Mütter, die Lisa nicht mehr als Kindertante der Fußballmannschaft wollte? Die „Rädelsführerin", wenn du so willst, hat einen Schritt auf Lisa zugemacht, der mehr Raum für Interpretation übrig ließ als er Klärung schaffte. Ehrlich gesagt, ich konnte Lisas Bedenken in Bezug darauf, ob sie zum Training gehen soll oder nicht oder ob es Gordon Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte, durchaus nachvollziehen, aber Rokkos kleine „Ansprache" darüber, dass man auch mal vertrauen können muss… also, da wurde es ganz warm um mein Mutterherz. Weißt du, als Rokko in die Pubertät kam, da hatte ich mehr als einmal den Eindruck, dass die ganzen Werte, die ich meinem einzigen Kind gerne mitgeben wollte, nicht angekommen seien und jetzt? Ich habe einen ganz tollen Sohn und du eine ganz tolle Tochter. Die Zwei müssten jede Minute vom Kinderfußball zurückkommen und werden ganz schön durchgefroren und durchnässt sein, also setze ich schnell Teewasser auf._

_Grüße Bernd von mir und halte mir die Daumen, dass Gustav nicht überreagiert, wenn er von meinem neuen Job erfährt._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_deine Freundin Marikka_

_P.S.: Was haltet Bernd und du davon, schon ein paar Tage vor Heiligabend anzureisen, als Überraschung für Lisa sozusagen? Vielleicht können wir das Überraschungsmoment von ihrem Geburtstag wiederholen. Es würde mich so für Lisa und natürlich auch für mich freuen, wenn ihr eher kämt, dann könnten wir noch mal so richtig schön klönen, bevor der Weihnachtsterror aus Baumschmücken, Gottesdienst, Fressorgie und Bescherung beginnt._

„Apfününününü." – „Bernd, hör auf zu stöhnen", ermahnte Helga ihren Mann, der schon seit geraumer Zeit am Cateringtresen saß und darauf wartete, dass seine Frau endlich Feierabend machte. „Was schreibtse denn, die Marikka?" Obwohl Bernd sich bemühte, seine Neugier im Zaum zu halten, hatte er sich fast den Hals dabei verrenkt, ein paar Fetzen von Marikkas geschwungener Handschrift zu erspähen. „Och, nur so Frauenkram. Schnattchen geht's gut, hat viel zu tun in der Kanzlei. Rokko geht's auch gut und Gustav sowieso, von dem Stress einmal abgesehen." – „Aha." – „Wir sollen einige Tage vor Heiligabend zu den Kowalskis kommen, als Überraschung für unser Mäuschen." – „Klingt prima. Das machen wir. Ich freue mich doch auch, das Schnattchen endlich wieder zu sehen." Brummelnd rührte Bernd in seinem Kaffee herum. „Bärchen, was bist du denn so… hm… bockig?" – „Ich bin nicht bockig." – „Aber du kommst so rüber." Bernd stieß einen Seufzer aus, der die Vermutung zuließ, dass er das ganze Leid der Welt auf seinen Schultern trug. „Du weißt, Helgamäuschen, ich liebe dich und ich mag die Agnes auch, aber muss ich wirklich mit euch in diesen Frauenfilm gehen? Ich meine, den spielen sie doch auch oft genug im Fernsehen, warum müssen wir denn dafür ins Kino?" Empört stemmte Helga die Arme in ihre Hüften. „Bernd Plenske! ‚Vom Winde verweht' ist ein Klassiker und das Flair im Kino ist nun einmal unnachahmlich. Wenn ich auch nur einen Schnarcher von dir höre, dann schläfst du heute Nacht im Vorgarten." Bernd hob die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben und grinste: „Einen Versuch war es wert, oder? Musst du denn noch lange arbeiten?" – „Nur noch ein paar Gläser polieren und auf Agnes warten, die macht im Lager eine Bestandsaufnahme, damit sie morgen die Bestellung machen kann." Helga hatte sich von Bernd weggedreht, als ein erneutes „Apfününününü" hinter ihr erschallte. „Bernd Plenske, du gehst mit uns ins Kino, ob du… oh, Herr Seidel", unterbrach Helga ihre mahnende Rede, als sie sich umdrehte und den Geschäftsführer am Tresen erblicke. „Kann ich bitte ein Glas Tomatensaft kriegen?", bat David in einem geknickten Tonfall. „Was'n mit dir los, Junge?", sprach Bernd ihn in seiner unnachahmlich-herzlichen Art an. „Du siehst aus, wie'n Schluck Wasser in'ne Kurve." – „Bernd, das ist mein Chef", raunte Helga ihrem Mann zu. „Na und? Er sieht trotzdem so aus, dis halbe Hemd." Fürsorglich stellte Helga David das gewünschte Glas Saft hin und sah ihn ernst an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Herr Seidel?" – „Apfününününü", gab David seufzend zur Antwort. „Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche allen möglichen Firmen geschrieben, damit sie den Kinderwagen für Jula umbauen, aber nichts… heute trudelte auch die letzte Absage ein. Keiner will das für mich machen, dabei sollte es doch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden." Deprimiert nippte David an dem roten Saft. „Was soll denn mit dem Kinderwagen gemacht werden?", erkundigte Bernd sich sichtlich interessiert. „Da soll so ein Lenker dran wie an Julas Fahrrad. Also, meine Frau, wenn sie einkaufen geht zum Beispiel, ja? Dann schubst sie den Einkaufswagen immer so mit dem Bauch." David sprang von seinem Barhocker und führte Bernd vor, was er meinte. „Das sollte sie aber nicht machen, wenn der Nachwuchs da in ihrem Bauch steckt", entgegnete dieser trocken. Wieder seufzte David. „Jaaa, ich weiß, aber meine Frau will halt immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, aber wenn's um's Einkaufen geht, dann kann ich ja dabei sein oder sie nimmt einen von diesen Kinderkörben mit so einer Fahnenstange dran, die kann sie mit ihrer Hand ja halten, aber wenn unser Muckelchen dann da ist, dann kann sie den Kinderwagen doch nicht schubsen. Ich meine, dann ist doch das Baby drin und… ach ich weiß doch auch nicht. Im Großraum Berlin gibt's jedenfalls keine Firma mehr, die mir eine Absage geben kann." Geknickt setzte David sich wieder zu Bernd und sah in mit großen Augen an. „Haste mal 'n Bild davon?" – „Bernd, du kannst doch meinen Chef nicht so einfach mit deiner Berliner Kodderschnute ansprechen", ermahnte Helga ihren Mann. „Wieso nicht? Dis halbe Hemd könnte doch mein Sohn sein… vom Alter her. Also, zeig mal", wandte Bernd sich wieder an David. Dieser hatte gerade ein Bild von Jula auf ihrem Fahrrad und ein Bild von dem Kinderwagen, den er schon seit Wochen in der Garage der Seidelschen Villa versteckte. „Hm… hm… hm…", brummte Bernd. „Es gibt also tatsächlich einen Grenzübergang für Radfahrer", murmelte er weiter. „Und was soll jetzt so schwer daran sein, dem Kinderwagen so einen Lenker zu verpassen?" Verständnislos sah Bernd sein junges Gegenüber an. „Das kannste doch alleene." Große Fragezeichen standen in Davids dunklen Augen. „Wie denn?" – „Na da abtrennen und dann ein paar Rohre und dann hier anschweißen und dann… naja… so ein, zwei vielleicht drei Stunden später biste fertig. Siehste Helga, die Jugend von heute kann einfach nicht mehr improvisieren." – „Denken Sie, Sie könnten das?" Ein Hoffnungsschimmer huschte über das Gesicht des Geschäftsführers. „Klar könnte ich das. Fährste mich in nen Baummarkt, dann holste den Kinderwagen und dann fährste mit nach Göberitz und lernst vom alten Bernd Plenske 'was." – „Und was ist mit Kino?", warf Helga schmunzelnd ein. „Ach Doktor Schiwago kommt schon mal wieder." – „Vom Winde verweht." – „Da siehste mal, wie wenig mich das interessiert. Machste dir nen schönen Frauenabend mit Agnes und ich zeig dem halbem Hemd mal, wie'n richtiger Mann mit Werkzeug umgeht." Lachend schlug Bernd David auf die Schulter, so dass dieser einen Moment lang den Eindruck hatte, er würde vom Barhocker rutschen. „Los, lass uns gehen."

„Ach ja, so'n Lütter wäre schon was Schönes", gestand Bernd David einige Zeit später. Sie standen gemeinsam vor Bernds Werkbank in der Garage und hatten die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Jetzt wurde es ernst und der neue Lenker sollte angebracht werden. „Halt mal da fest und dann mach die Augen zu – wegen des Lichts, ja?", ordnete Bernd an und setzte seine Schutzbrille auf. „Lisa und Rokko kriegen bestimmt auch irgendwann ein Kind", bemühte sich David darum, die Konversation am Laufen zu halten. „Aber nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Der Gustav, also Rokkos Vater, hält schon seine Hand dazwischen." Angesichts seines vermeintlich gelungenen Scherzes begann Bernd herzhaft zu lachen. „Ist ja auch richtig so. Halt mal hier fest", forderte er David nebenbei auf. „Ich meine, Rokko ist gerade erst mit der Ausbildung fertig und Lisa lernt doch noch und jung sind sie beide ja auch noch. Da müssen sie nicht sofort ein Kind haben. So, jetzt muss es ein bisschen abkühlen. Wollen wir auch?" – „Was?", fragte David verwirrt. „Na abkühlen. Komm, ich habe ein feines Bierchen im Kühlschrank."

„Es ist einfach der allergrößte Wahnsinn, der mir je passiert ist", schwärmte David von einem Bier gelockert. „Ich meine: MEINE FRAU, wie genial klingt das denn? Jula ist der großartigste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Und jetzt kriegen wir auch noch ein Baby! Langsam sieht man es auch schon, ein klitzekleines bisschen… okay, wenn man nicht weiß, dass Jula schwanger ist, dann denkt man, sie hat zuviel gegessen, aber trotzdem, in der kleinen Beule ist mein Baby… und ich merke auch, wie mich meine Ehe und diese Schwangerschaft verändern. Ich meine, der Schürzenjäger in mir hat sich komplett verzogen, ich bin zum… zum Familienmensch mutiert… ausgerechnet ich! Ich bin ein… ein…" – „Ein Spießer", vervollständigte Bernd Davids Redeschwall. „Ja! Und es fühlt sich nicht einmal schlecht an." – „Habe ich das behauptet? Du hast dir die Hörner abgestoßen und festgestellt, dass Papas biederer Lebensstil gar nicht verkehrt ist." – „Stimmt. Das letzte, was ich wollte, war wie mein Vater zu werden." – „Tu mir den Gefallen und erzähl das irgendwann mal meinem Herrn Schwiegersohn in spe, ja?" David nickte lachend und prostete Bernd zu. „Meinst du, wir könnten den Kinderwagen jetzt fertig machen?" – „Ja, willst wohl nach Hause, wa?", zwinkerte Lisas Vater als Antwort. „Kann ich doch verstehen. Meine Frau kommt ja erst morgen früh wieder." – „Wieso? Schläft sie bei Agnes?" – „Ach was, aber dieser Schmachtschinken, den sie da sehen wollte, der geht doch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Na los, lass uns wieder unserer Bestimmung nachgehen: Werkzeug benutzen." Lachend ging Bernd voran in die Garage.

Kritisch beäugte David den Lenker des Kinderwagens. „Sieht aus wie der von Julas Fahrrad, sitzt bombenfest. Ich würde sagen: Operation geglückt!" Breit grinsend stand David vor dem Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Ehefrau. „Jula wird sich so freuen. Ich glaube, sie ahnt noch nichts von dieser Überraschung." Schmunzelnd hielt Bernd sich im Hintergrund. Helgas Chef war gar nicht so verkehrt. „Oh, Herr Seidel, wie schön, dass Sie noch da sind", hallte plötzlich Helgas Stimme durch die Plenskesche Garage. „Das habt ihr aber gut gemacht", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf den knallgelben Kinderwagen. „Das wird sich die Frau Seidel junior aber freuen. Ähm, Herr Seidel, wo ich gerade von Ihrer Frau spreche: Mir ist da eingefallen, dass ich damals für die Lisa so ein Tragedings hatte – wie ein Rucksack nur für den Bauch, da kommt das Baby dann rein und ist ganz nah an der Mutti. Das ist vielleicht etwas für das Fräulein Siebert… äh… die Frau Seidel junior." Ein wenig verloren hielt Helga David ein dunkelblaues Stück Stoff hin. „Das habe ich damals selbst genäht. Sehen Sie, das funktioniert so." Ihre Berührungsängste ihrem Chef gegenüber ablegend ging Helga auf den jungen Mann zu und legte ihm das Tragetuch um. „Das kann man dann hier hinten zumachen. Das ist doch bestimmt etwas für Ihre Frau, oder?" Fasziniert betrachtete David das rucksackähnliche Gebilde vor seinem Bauch. Darin könnte in ein paar Monaten sein Nachwuchs sitzen… hängen… wie auch immer. „Frau Plenske, das ist wirklich liebenswürdig von Ihnen, aber meinen Sie nicht, es wäre besser, wenn Sie es für Lisa aufheben würden?" Helga lächelte verlegen. „Bis die Lisa und der Rokko ein Baby kriegen, vergeht noch viel Zeit und Ihre Frau und Sie können es erstmal viel besser gebrauchen. Wenn es Ihnen hilft: Es ist kein Geschenk, Sie geben es einfach zurück, wenn der kleine Pepo laufen kann." – „Oder die kleine Pepa", lachte David. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen beiden danken soll." David horchte einen Moment lang in sich hinein und wurde sich bewusst, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben echte Dankbarkeit spürte. Er war dankbar für die lieben Menschen in seinem Leben, für die Veränderung, die er durchgemacht hatte, für das kleine Bündel Mensch, das da auf dem Weg war… Die Plenskes waren schon ausgesprochen liebe Menschen. Gab es in seinem Bekanntenkreis überhaupt jemanden, der ihn so selbstverständlich mit zu sich genommen hätte und seine Zeit für die Umarbeitung des Kinderwagens geopfert hätte? „Was ist jetzt, Herr Seidel? Möchten Sie das Tragetuch haben?", riss Helgas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, sehr gerne. Aber Frau Plenske könnten Sie bitte David zu mir sagen? Auch wenn ich jetzt so ein Spießer bin wie mein alter Herr, ich… naja… Herr Seidel… das wird trotzdem immer mein Vater sein, verstehen Sie?" – „Ja, tue ich. Ich bin übrigens die Helga."

_Pinneberg, 23. November 1990_

_Liebe Mama, lieber Papa!_

_Endlich schaffe ich es einmal wieder, euch zu schreiben. David war ja ganz begeistert von Papas handwerklichem Geschick und von Mamas lieber Geste mit dem Tragetuch. Er ist so niedlich, wenn er so aufgeregt von seinem Nachwuchs schwärmt. Gestern haben wir mal wieder telefoniert – Jula hat jetzt also ein kleines Bäuchlein. Ich schätze, das muss ich euch nicht erzählen, ihr seht die Beiden ja doch regelmäßig, aber ihr kennt die Geschichte über Julas verschollenes viertes Zimmer noch nicht. Ich habe ja so gelacht! Nachdem Julas WG dann keine WG mehr war, ist sie doch alleine in der Wohnung geblieben, was jetzt ganz gut ist, denn so hat sie ein Zimmer für das Baby übrig, aber David meinte, man hätte Gummistiefel und Gasmaske gebraucht, um da rein zu gehen. So wie ich ihn verstanden habe, war dieses Zimmer die Rumpelkammer der besonderen Art: Jula hat dort wohl alles gehortet, was sie nicht wirklich brauchte, aber wovon sie sich auch nicht trennen konnte. Da gab es wohl die Originalverpackungen von allen Möbeln in Julas Wohnung, Zimmerpflanzen, die die eine oder andere Nahtoderfahrung schon hinter sich haben, aber noch nicht ganz tot sind, abgetragene Schuhe und aus der Mode gekommene Kleidung und… und… und… David klang richtig erschöpft am Telefon, aber nun ist das Zimmer wohl wieder bewohnbar._

_Mit Jürgen habe ich neulich auch telefoniert – er ist immer noch so schreibfaul wie eh und je. Mariella und er sind über den schlimmsten Schock hinweg, was mich für beide sehr freut. Sie sind von einem Genetikexperten zum nächsten gelaufen, aber immer wieder die gleiche Diagnose: Ihre Gene passen nicht zusammen. Jürgen sprach von Hilflosigkeit und das kann ich ihm nur nachempfinden, aber sie haben den Traum von einem Kind noch nicht aufgegeben. An eine Adoption trauen sie sich noch nicht heran, aber sie wollten sich als potentielle Pflegefamilie beim Jugendamt melden. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe da so meine Bedenken. Ich meine, sie haben gerade erst ein Kind „gehen lassen" müssen. Ob es so gut ist, wenn sie da Kinder bei sich aufnehmen, die jederzeit wieder weggeholt werden können? Vielleicht habe ich auch eine falsche Vorstellung von einer Pflegefamilie, wer weiß… Im neuen Jahr haben sie dann einen Termin im Jugendamt. Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt, wie das für die Beiden laufen wird._

_Und schon sind wir bei mir. Mir geht es prima. In der Kanzlei ist zurzeit die Hölle los. Ich darf ja nicht darüber sprechen – Schweigepflicht, Dienstgeheimnis und so, aber das ist schon ein ziemlich aufregender Fall, den wir da gerade bearbeiten… Ich gehe jetzt wieder regelmäßig zum Fußballtraining. Ich hatte ja so meine Bedenken, ob Frau Voigts Schritt auf mich zu kein Bluff ist, aber Rokko hat mich wieder einmal bestärkt und auch Gordon hat mich ermutigt. Diesmal hat auch alles seine Ordnung – der Vereinsvorstand weiß von mir und hatte nichts dagegen. Ich bin sehr glücklich, diesen Ausgleich zu meiner Ausbildung zu haben. Die Kinder sind zu süß und sie haben sich so gefreut, mich wieder zu sehen._

_Letzten Sonntag hat es bei Kowalskis mächtig gekracht. Stellt euch vor, wir sitzen nichts ahnend bei Heide und essen, als Marikka die Bombe platzen lässt: Sie hat sich einen Job gesucht. Sie wird wieder unterrichten! Heide war total begeistert – ich auch und Rokko sowieso, aber Gustav so gar nicht. Puh, haben die sich gestritten – das hätte sie doch gar nicht nötig, die Kanzlei liefe prima, wie sie auf dieses Hirngespinst käme, waren Gustavs Argumente. Es ginge ihr gar nicht um das Geld, sondern darum, eine Aufgabe zu haben, sie würde nur noch Zuhause herumsitzen, waren Marikkas Argumente. Seit dem großen Krach herrscht Funkstille, aber das Schweigen ist sehr belastend. Die Spannung zwischen den Beiden ist förmlich greifbar und ich bin immer froh, wenn ich „aus der Bahn" bin. Rokko gibt sein Bestes, so lange wie möglich bei mir zu sein oder mich mal aus dem Haus zu holen. Gustav ist in seiner Sturheit momentan so auf seine Frau fixiert, dass er es mit der Einhaltung der „Vereinbahrung" nicht so genau nimmt. Rokko würde das ja nur zu gerne ausnutzen, aber ich würde Gustavs Vertrauen nur ungern missbrauchen._

_Was gibt es sonst noch? Jettes und Gordons kleine Krise von neulich ist zu eine wahren Supergau mutiert und sie waren sogar ein paar Tage getrennt – sie haben halt beide einen Hang zur Melodramatik… Kaum hatten sie sich nach ihrem letzten Knatsch vertragen, da gab es schon den nächsten Anlass für Streit: Gordon ist von Kerstin höchstpersönlich zu einen Trainerseminar eingeladen worden und da er doch so ein „Kerstin-Fan" ist, wollte er sich das natürlich nicht entgehen lassen, was wiederum Jettes Eifersucht geschürt hat. So kam es dann, dass sie für die drei oder vier Tage des Seminars getrennt waren. Frei nach dem Motto „Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich" – wie Jette selbst zu sagen pflegt – stand sie dann aber Gewehr bei Fuß auf dem Bahnsteig und hat ihren Liebsten wieder in Empfang genommen._

_A propos Kerstin: Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber ihre Riege ist deutscher Vizemeister mit der Mannschaft geworden! Und eine ihrer Turnerinnen ist deutsche Meisterin am Schwebebalken und am Sprung, eine am Stufenbarren und eine weitere ist Vizemeister im Mehrkampf geworden. Ist das nicht großartig? Kerstin schwebt auf Wolken vor Stolz, zumal eine ihrer Turnerinnen es in die Nationalmannschaft geschafft hat und zu allen möglichen anderen Wettbewerben reisen wird. Stellt euch das mal vor: Zu Europa- und Weltmeisterschaften! Dass Kerstin da stolz ist, kann ich nur zu gut nachempfinden._

_Das war es erst einmal von mir. Ich freue mich schon auf Weihnachten, dann seid ihr ja ein paar Tage länger hier und dann zeigen Rokko und ich euch ein bisschen die Gegend – dafür war ja an meinem Geburtstag leider keine Zeit. _

_Ich habe euch lieb._

_Eure Lisa_


	82. Chapter 82

82.

Sie war'n zu fünft im Bett und der Kleine rief: „Rollt rüber! Rollt rüber!" und da rollten alle rüber und… Gustav musste grinsen – dieses Lied hatte er immer mit Rokko gesungen, als dieser noch klein war. Ein ziemlich hohles Lied, wenn man den Text genauer betrachtete, aber Rokko hatte es geliebt und er war so ausdauernd, wenn er es sang – immer und immer und immer wieder die gleichen Worte: Sie war'n zu zehnt im Bett und der Kleine rief: „Rollt rüber! Rollt rüber! Und da rollten alle rüber und einer fiel raus. Sie war'n zu neunt im Bett und der Kleine rief… Wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken? Richtig, die Ameisen in diesem Glaskasten erinnerten ihn daran. Okay, sie machten sehr viel koordiniertere Bewegungen, aber trotzdem. Ach ja, dachte Gustav bei sich, das war ein Geschenk von Rokko und wie viel es ihm bedeutete! Es markierte Wohl das Ende ihrer „schwierigen Phase", wenn man so wollte. Glückwunsch, Kowalski, mit dem Sohnemann läuft's, dafür hängt deine Ehe in den Seilen. Frustriert fuhr sich Gustav durch die Haare. Bäh, dieses Scheiß-Gel! Es klebte und sein Haar fühlte sich an wie betoniert. Das Gel, das Marikka immer für ihn besorgte, war viel besser, aber… ja, aber da war immer noch die Funkstille. Und diesmal würde Marikka bestimmt nicht einknicken – so wie die vielen anderen Male, wenn sie Streit hatten. Diesmal würde sie bestimmt ausharren und da konnte er noch so ausdauernd sein. Gustav seufzte – schöner Mist, denn bisher hatte sich immer alles wieder eingerenkt, wenn er nur lange genug die beleidigte Leberwurst gegeben hatte… „Entschuldigung", drang Lisas leise Stimme zu Rokkos Vater durch. „Ich habe zweimal geklopft, aber du hast nicht gehört…" – „Was gibt es denn?", fragte Gustav schlecht gelaunt. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du zum Gericht fährst." – „Ist es nicht die Aufgabe der Habermas, mich an Termine zu erinnern?", rüffelte er zurück. „Ähm… vermutlich. Sie hat einen Termin… beim Zahnarzt." – „Du meinst ‚MIT ihrem Zahnarzt'. Macht hier eigentlich irgendwer seinen Job?", platzte es ungewohnt aggressiv aus Gustav heraus. Betreten sah Lisa auf ihre Fußspitzen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie jetzt sagen konnte, was sie wollte, Gustav würde sich eh nur noch mehr aufregen. Trotzdem… so ging das nicht. „Aber ich bin doch hier", flüsterte sie. Seufzend stand Gustav auf. „Entschuldige, Lisa. Ich weiß, dass du hier bist und ich wäre auch mächtig aufgeschmissen ohne dich. Wo ist denn die Akte?" – „Liegt abholbereit auf meinem Schreibtisch." – „Gut. Dann hol deine Jacke, damit wir los können." Lisa drehte sich im Türrahmen um und wollte gerade gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel: „Weißt du, Selbstmitleid steht dir gar nicht. Es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber seit Marikka diese Stelle hat, ist sie viel… wie soll ich sagen?... gelöster... so als würde sie richtig aufblühen." Und ob ihm das aufgefallen war! Nur war Gustav sich nicht sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Sie hatten es doch nun wirklich nicht nötig, dass Marikka arbeitete. Was sollten denn die Leute denken? Die Kanzlei lief hervorragend und mit dem Fall, an dem er gerade arbeitete, würde diese Erfolgswelle auch nicht so bald abebben. Gleichzeitig versetzte diese glückliche Aura, die Marikka neuerdings umgab, einen Stich. Hatte sie sich wirklich so gelangweilt? Überragte er sie vielleicht doch? Stand sie wirklich so sehr in seinem Schatten wie seine Mutter behauptet hatte? Gustav dachte zurück an die Zeit, als er Marikka kennen gelernt hatte – in dieser Studentenkneipe. Es war der Tag des Schahbesuchs in Berlin. Was hatte er hitzig mit seinen Kommilitonen darüber diskutiert, als Marikka und ihre damalige beste Freundin hereinkamen. Eigentlich wollte ihre Freundin nur kurz telefonieren, weil ihr Auto einen Platten hatte, aber letztlich waren sie in der Kneipe hängen geblieben. Mit wie viel Idealismus Marikka mitdiskutiert hatte, ihm ihre Idee von guter Erziehung offenbart hatte – ein klassischer Fall von Liebe auf den ersten Blick. „Gustav, ich bin schwanger" hatte auf dem Zettel gestanden, den sie ihm unter der Tür zu seinem Wohnheimzimmer durchgeschoben hatte, weil sie sich nicht getraut hatte, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen. Gustavs Herz begann wild zu pochen, als er an den Moment dachte, als er Marikka endlich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Hamburger Innenstadt gefunden hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er nicht sonderlich glücklich über die Aussicht, Vater zu werden. Das ließ sich doch so schlecht mit seinen Weltverbesserer-Ambitionen vereinbaren. „Ich bin bald mit dem Studium fertig und trete mein Referendariat an", hatte Marikka ihm erklärt. „Das will ich auf jeden Fall fertig machen." – „Gut", hatte er entgegnet. „Ich brauche auch nur noch drei Semester und habe schon eine Stelle in einer Kanzlei in Aussicht. Wir heiraten, ziehen in die Nähe meiner Eltern, dann kann immer einer auf das Baby aufpassen…" Hatte er da schon begonnen, seine Frau zu unterdrücken? Sie hatte sich immer seinem Traum von der eigenen Kanzlei untergeordnet. Gustav sah auf und blickte in Lisas fragendes Gesicht. Er war herrisch, musste er feststellen. Er hatte Rokko und Lisa seine Vorstellungen genauso aufoktroyiert wie Marikka. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie sich auch von ihm abwenden würden? Gustav schluckte diesen Gedanken herunter – so ein Blödsinn! Lisa und er verstanden sich wunderbar und auch mit Rokko hatte er sich doch gerade erst wieder angenähert. Lächelnd betrachtete er seine Ameisenfarm, so als würde er den ultimativen Beweis für eine gute Vater-Sohn-Beziehung in den Händen halten. Trotzdem… vielleicht sollte er doch das eine oder andere Mal „ja" sagen, wenn Rokko darum bat, dass Lisa bei ihm übernachten durfte.

_Pinneberg, 05. Dezember 1990_

_Meine liebe Freundin Helga!_

_Vielen Dank für deinen aufmunternden Brief. Das habe ich gebraucht. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte die Stelle tatsächlich wieder an den Nagel gehängt – um des lieben Frieden Willens. Gustav kann so ein verbohrter Sturkopf sein! Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. Ich weiß noch genau, wie Lisa hierher kam. „Sie muss eine Ausbildung machen. Sie kann doch hier nicht nur rumsitzen und von Luft und Liebe leben." Er merkt noch nicht einmal, dass er mit zweierlei Maß misst. Außerdem hat er doch auch noch andere Frauen um sich: Seine Sekretärin, die Staatsanwältin, andere Anwältinnen – wieso ist es für die in Ordnung, zu arbeiten, aber für mich nicht? Ganz ehrlich: Ich könnte kotzen! Ich bin mit einem Macho verheiratet und habe es noch nicht einmal gemerkt! Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich stelle meine Ehe bestimmt nicht in Frage, aber ich entdecke Seiten an Gustav, die ich ihm dringend abgewöhnen muss. Dafür müssten wir aber erst einmal wieder miteinander reden und eher friert die Hölle zu, als dass er den ersten Schritt macht (das sind Erfahrungswerte, ist ja schließlich noch nie vorgekommen, dass Gustav den ersten Schritt macht) und ich mache diesmal auch keinen. Ich mache ihn immer, nehme immer die faulen Kompromisse in Kauf, aber diesmal nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich liebe meinen neuen Job. Ich habe fast problemlos wieder hineingefunden. Die Kinder sind zuckersüß und es macht so viel Spaß, wieder zu unterrichten. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dass du endlich hier bist, damit ich dir alles persönlich erzählen kann. Im Übrigen stehen Heide und die Kinder hinter mir. Das ist ein schönes Gefühl. Ja, klar, ich kann mich mit dieser Schwiegermutter glücklich schätzen, aber es ist trotzdem toll, dass sie zu mir hält. _

_Deinem kleinen Mädchen geht es übrigens gut. Der große Stress ist ja morgen vorbei – da ist die Verhandlung. Mein Herr Sohn macht dann bestimmt drei Kreuze, weil er endlich wieder etwas von seiner Freundin hat. Die Zwei sind schon ein süßes Paar und ich werde meine neu entdeckten pädagogischen Fähigkeiten sicher dazu nutzen, meinen Nachwuchs in dieser Hinsicht positiv zu beeinflussen. Andererseits, die Beiden sind eine ganz andere Generation… Ich weiß noch, wie begeistert Rokko davon war, dass du arbeitest, damals, als er von der Studienfahrt zurückkam. Was war ich da eifersüchtig… Insgeheim macht es mich ein bisschen stolz, dass Rokko von mir vielleicht genauso sprechen könnte wie von dir… _

_Ach ja, ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr schon früher kommt. Dann können wir ein bisschen quatschen – vielleicht auch mit Heide, Plätzchen backen, wenn du Lust hast… Frauenkram eben. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hoffe ein bisschen darauf, dass Bernd Gustav in seiner unnachahmlich direkten Art den Kopf wäscht, sonst wird es ein schrecklich stilles Weihnachten._

_Es grüsst dich herzlichst, _

_Wieder-Lehrerin Marikka._

„Und was schreibt'se? Die Kurzfassung, bitte", bemerkte Bernd, als er sich mit einem lauten Plumps auf das Sofa fallen ließ und den Vorspann der Tagesschau im Auge behielt. „Ach, die alte Leier: Mein Mann ist ein Macho, aber ich liebe ihn", antwortete Helga und faltete den Brief zusammen. „Jetzt sag bloß, der alte Rechtsverdreher ist immer noch bockig", schmunzelte Bernd. „Den werde ich mir Weihnachten erst einmal zur Brust nehmen und das Männchen gleich mit dazu, damit er sich bloß nichts bei seinem alten Herrn abguckt." Bernd legte seinen Arm um seine Frau und wollte ihr gerade einen Kuss geben, als die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers zu ihm drang: „Nachdem das Urteil gefällt war, kündigte die Verteidigung an, in Berufung gehen zu wollen, aber hören wir Gustav Kowalski selbst." Die Kamera machte einen Schwenk und zeigte Rokkos Vater. „Ach nee, wenn man vom Teufel spricht", lachte Bernd. „Guck mal, da ist unser Mäuschen!", entfuhr es Helga begeistert. „Tatsache, das isse." Neben Gustav war auch Lisa auf der Mattscheibe zu sehen. Während Gustav lang und breit das Urteil analysierte und seinen Missmut darüber zum Ausdruck brachte, fühlte Lisa sich angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit unwohl. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Chef und Fast-Schwiegervater fand sie das Urteil weder ungerecht noch zu hart – eher im Gegenteil, schließlich ging es hier um Menschenhandel.

_Berlin, 05. Dezember 1990_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Ich weiß, ich habe lange nichts von mir hören lassen, aber Vater zu werden ist eine Menge Stress – ich meine, ich muss doch dabei zusehen, wie Julas Bauch langsam wächst. Ist schon komisch, wie schnell das alles geht. Liegt vielleicht auch an Julas sportlicher Figur, dass sich ihr Bauch schon so deutlich abzeichnet. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie, seit sie schwanger ist, noch lustiger ist. Sie macht ständig irgendwelche Scherze. Neulich hat sie gemeint, sie hätte immer noch eine sportliche Figur, bloß der Sport wäre jetzt ein anderer: Bowling – die Kugel hätte sie schon. Ich scheine wirklich angekommen zu sein: Ich bin beringt, wie Jürgen zu sagen pflegt, ich werde Vater, ich gehe mit Knut Gassi, ich koche (okay, das ist jetzt übertrieben, aber ich glaube, Nudeln machen geht als kochen durch) und ich renoviere. Ja, du liest richtig: David Seidel renoviert. Ein süßes Kinderzimmer haben wir jetzt und ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, dass endlich so kleiner Schreihals darin wohnt. Als wir gestern einkaufen waren, kamen wir bei den Windeln vorbei und ich meinte scherzhaft zu Jula, dass wir doch eigentlich schon mal welche kaufen könnten, so zum Üben. Weißt du, was sie geantwortet hat? „Nimm die für 12 bis 18 Kilo, dann brauchen wir deinen Nachwuchs nicht so oft wickeln." Ich war empört, es geht hier immerhin um meinen Erstgeborenen oder meine Erstgeborene! „Hm, dieses Kind kriegt keine Gluckenmama, sondern einen Gluckenpapa", hat Jula mir geantwortet, aber ich weiß, dass diese Coolness nur Fassade ist. Abends kuscheln und reden wir immer und dabei kommen dann immer wieder die Ängste zu Tage, die uns beide plagen: Schaffen wir das? Werden wir gute Eltern sein? Jula und ich, wir sprechen uns dann immer gegenseitig Mut zu. Ich bin mit einer tollen Frau verheiratet – das kann ich nur immer wieder wiederholen._

_Wo wir gerade beim Heiraten und Kinderkriegen sind: In vielerlei Hinsicht bin ich immer noch David Seidel, der alte Trottel, der gerne mal ein Fettnäpfchen mitnimmt. Ich erzähle nur allzu gern von Jula und dem Baby, aber wenn Mariella dazukommt, dann werde ich ganz schnell still – ich will ihr nicht wehtun, verstehst du? Manchmal fragt sie mich auch ganz direkt, ob sie das neueste Ultraschallbild sehen kann, wie es Jula geht, wie weit wir mit dem Kinderzimmer sind und so. Dann muss ich immer einen dicken Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken. Ich denke dann an den Abschied am Göberitzer Teich und daran, wie traurig Mariella war. Sie ist doch meine beste Freundin und ich will sie einfach nur vor dem Schmerz bewahren. Deshalb sind wir neulich aneinander geraten… mehr oder weniger: Sie kam in mein Büro gestürmt und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. „Wieso erzählst du allen von deinem bevorstehenden Baby-Glück – nur mir nicht?" Ich habe ein wenig hilflos herumgedruckst, etwas von „nicht erinnern, nicht wehtun" gemurmelt und das hat sie erstrecht auf die Palme gebracht. „Du meinst, weil ich kein Baby haben werde? David, du und Jula, ihr seid meine Freunde und auch wenn ich anfangs wütend war, weil ihr ein Baby kriegt und ich nicht, habe ich endlich verstanden, dass ich niemanden dafür verantwortlich machen kann und dass es niemandem etwas bringt, wenn ich mich in meiner Trauer verkrieche und meine Wut auf euch projiziere. Du erzählst Max von euren Baby, Frau Plenske, Agnes, selbst Sabrina, aber mir nicht… Weißt du noch, als wir uns getrennt haben? Irgendwann, als du dich gefangen hattest, hast du mir gesagt, wir wären beste Freunde für immer, aber jetzt grenzt du mich aus und das tut so weh, David! Ich will, dass du mich ganz normal behandelst, so wie… wie vor der Fehlgeburt! Ich bin doch immer noch der gleiche Mensch, nur dass ich um eine Erfahrung reicher bin und glaube mir, niemand hätte so gerne darauf verzichtet wie ich!" Ich war ein wenig perplex – mir war ja gar nicht bewusst, dass meine vermeintliche Rücksicht so bei ihr ankam. Ich habe nichts weiter gesagt, sondern nur die Bilder aus meinen Schreibtisch gezogen und sie ihr gezeigt. Mariella wollte alles wissen – wie das Kinderzimmer aussieht, was wir noch brauchen und ob es ein gutes Weihnachtsgeschenk abgeben würde, was Jula wohl von einer Babyparty halten würde und… und… und… Mariella hat mir im Gegenzug davon erzählt, wie dieses Pflegefamilienprogramm aussieht und ich weiß ja, dass du die gleichen Bedenken hattest wie ich, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie ganz genau weiß, was da auf sie zukommt und sie scheint sich darauf zu freuen. Von daher drücke ich ihr wirklich die Daumen, dass es klappt._

_Damit wäre ich auch schon fast am Ende meines Briefes… Bei Kerima ist es zurzeit stressig – das Vorweihnachtsgeschäft und die Vorbereitungen für die großen Schauen im Frühjahr. Bei der Modemesse in Paris werden wir dann die Kosmetiklinie erstmals international vorstellen. Du kannst ja deine bessere Hälfte schon einmal vorwarnen: Seine Agentur wird bald wieder von uns hören…_

_So, das war es nun aber für heute. Ich freue mich wie immer auf Post oder einen Anruf von dir. Mach dir nicht so viel Stress wegen dieses Prozesses._

_Liebe Grüße aus dem (blöderweise) verregneten Berlin,_

_David_

Schmunzelnd faltete Lisa den Brief zusammen. „Und, was gibt es Neues in Berlin?", fragte Rokko. „Ach, dies und das, Hauptsache Baby, du verstehst schon." – „Ja", lachte Rokko. „Aber Lisa, versuch doch mal, dich in David hineinzuversetzen: Erst Playboy und jetzt verheiratet und bald Papa…" Innerlich seufzte Rokko – irgendwie beneidete er David. „Sag mal, hast du die Bäume, aus denen das Papier für die Akten gemacht wurde, selbst gefällt? Das fühlt sich furchtbar an." Schon seit einiger Zeit knetete Rokko Lisas Schultern und ihren Nacken und wunderte sich, dass die Verspannung einfach nicht nachlassen wollte. „Nee, das nicht, aber ich fühle mich so erschlagen, dass man meinen könnte, ich stand unter besagtem Baum…" Gähnend lehnte Lisa sich zurück. „Das machst du toll. Ich revanchiere mich bei Gelegenheit." Besser nicht, dachte Rokko bei sich, das würde ich nicht überstehen. Lisa, es ist Lisa. Du liebst sie, sie braucht Zeit und du auch, redete er sich gut zu. „Die Stimmung zwischen Stalin und Stalina ist ja immer noch sibirisch, oder?" – „Hm. Und nachdem dein Vater auch noch diesen Prozess verloren hat, hat seine Laune einen historischen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Deine Mama war aber super drauf." – „Schon schön, wie dieser Job sie verändert, oder? Wie stehst du eigentlich zu diesem Prozess? Ich meine, nur wenn du darüber reden darfst…" – „Ich weiß nicht. Das Urteil ist genau die Mitte zwischen dem, was dein Vater und dem, was die Staatsanwältin verlangt hat, aber ich finde… naja, es ist Menschenhandel gewesen und so gesehen ist das Urteil nur eine mahnende Bewegung mit dem Zeigefinger. Aua!" Erschrocken zuckte Lisa nach vorne. „Entschuldige, aber du hast da einen echt fiesen Knoten in der Schulter. Also findest du das Urteil zu mild?" – „Schwer zu sagen, ich meine, Gefängnis ist kein Ponyhof, wenn du verstehst." Um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, biss Rokko sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, verstehe, aber ich glaube, dieser Fall ist anders als deiner. Und Papas Klient ist doch ein richtiger Verbrecher oder hältst du ihn für unschuldig?" – „Nein. Der Typ war echt gruselig. Der hat bloß dagesessen und einen angeguckt – das allein war schon Angst erregend. Ich glaube, Strafrecht ist einfach nichts für mich." Zärtlich fuhr Rokkos Finger Lisas Wirbelsäule hinab. „Spielst du eigentlich mit dem Gedanken, ein Jura-Studium an deine Ausbildung dranzuhängen?" Abrupt drehte Lisa sich zu Rokko um. Ihr Gesicht glühte ganz rot. „Ich weiß nicht. Dein Papa hat gesagt, ich würde das schaffen und Jettes Vater auch, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher… Toll wäre es schon… ich meine, zu studieren und so." Rokkos Finger zwirbelte sich nun um die widerspenstige Strähne, die ihr wie so oft im Gesicht hing. „Und warum tust du es dann nicht einfach?", fragte er lieb lächelnd. „Du musst dich ja nicht in Strafrecht spezialisieren… Mein Vater wäre hin und weg und ich könnte mich überall brüsten: Meine Freundin, die Superanwältin. Aber am allerwichtigsten ist, dass du es willst." Lisas Gesicht wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler und sie blickte verschämt auf ihre Hände. „Willst du denn?" Unsicher nickte Lisa. „Hm… Ja, ich würde gerne." Ermutigend stupste Rokko Lisa Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. „Dann bewirb dich für einen Studienplatz, ja?" Lisa schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln. „Aber erst, wenn du richtig geschlafen hast", kommentierte Rokko ihr Gähnen. „Ich gehe dann mal besser. Schlaf gut, Süße." Rokko beugte sich vor, um Lisa einen ausgiebigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben.

Sie war'n zu dritt im Bett und der Kleine rief: „Rollt rüber! Rollt rüber!" Und da rollten alle… „… rüber und einer fiel raus. Sie war'n zu zweit im Bett und der Kleine rief: ‚Rollt rüber! Rollt rüber!' Und da rollten alle rüber und einer fiel raus", stimmte Rokko in das Summen seines Vaters ein. Erstaunt sah Gustav auf. „Stehst du schon lange da?" – „Seit die Typen in diesem Bett zu sechst waren", antwortete Rokko lachend und ließ sich auf einen der schwarzen Ledersessel fallen. „War ziemlich eisig heute beim Abendessen, oder?" Gustav nickte. „Wie lange wollt ihr das eigentlich noch durchhalten?", fragte Rokko scheinbar emotionslos. „Keine Ahnung." – „Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem? Ich meine, Mama arbeitet endlich in dem Job, den sie studiert hat. Ich finde das cool. Beim nächsten Sommerfest von Dings hier… dem Staatsanwalt… du weißt schon, der, der jetzt in Rente ist…" – „Ich bin im Bilde", entgegnete Gustav. „Gut. Da kannst du Mama dann vorstellen und zwar nicht nur als deine Frau und Raumschmuck, sondern als deine Frau und Lehrerin. Stell dir mal vor, einer ihrer Schüler oder Schülerinnen wird mal ein renommierter Hirnchirurg oder gewinnt den Nobelpreis, dann kannst du behaupten, deine Frau hat ihn oder sie unterrichtet, wäre das nicht großartig?" – „Hm… oder er wird mal der nächste Charles Manson." – „Bei dir ist das Glas wohl immer halbleer, oder?" Gustav versuchte, den eindringlichen Blick seines Sohnes zu meiden. „Hast du gewusst, dass deine Mutter sich hier zu Hause langweilt?" – „Nein, und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich immer gedacht, sie wäre einfach nur unterfordert. Ich meine, nachdem ich aus den Windeln raus war und in die Schule ging, gab's hier ja kaum noch etwas zu tun. Machen wir uns nichts vor, ich wohne nicht mehr hier, Lisa macht kaum Dreck und du bist ein großer Junge und kannst deine Tasse Kaffee schon mal alleine kochen. Wir brauchen sie nicht und das weiß sie, aber sie braucht eine Aufgabe und die hat sie sich jetzt gesucht. Ich verstehe nicht, was daran falsch ist." Nachdenklich betrachtete Gustav seinen Sohn – zugegeben, Unrecht hatte Rokko nicht, aber er würde das nicht laut aussprechen… „Würdest du Lisa denn arbeiten lassen?" Verständnislos zog Rokko die Stirn kraus. „Was heißt denn hier ‚arbeiten lassen'? Wir sind doch Partner! Ich kann ihr ja schlecht vorschreiben, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hat – zumal ich mich schon auf die Gesichter meiner Geschäftspartner freue, wenn ich sie ihnen vorstelle: ‚Das ist Lisa Kowalski… Plenske… Lisa, meine Frau… Lebensgefährtin… und Anwältin." Dass Rokko sich so verhaspelte, brachte Gustav zum Schmunzeln. „Sagtest du gerade ‚Anwältin'? Denkst du, sie bewirbt sich eventuell für einen Studienplatz?" Rokko nickte. „Das ist ja großartig", freute Gustav sich. „Sag mal, Papa, wieso freust du dich, wenn Lisa einen winzig kleinen Schritt in Richtung deiner Fußstapfen macht und bei Mama machst du so ein Affentheater?" Gustav stutzte, entgegnete aber nichts. „Denk mal darüber nach", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Ich muss los, bevor hier die Bordsteine hochgeklappt und die Straßenlaternen gelöscht werden", scherzte Rokko und deutete auf die Wanduhr, die kurz vor 22 Uhr zeigte.


	83. Chapter 83

83.

„Marikka! Marikka! Es hat geklingelt!", schallte Gustavs Stimme durch das Kowalski-Haus. „Marikka!... Marikka?", fügte er vorsichtig hinzu. Wieder ertönte der schrille Ton der Türklingel. „Schon gut, ich gehe schon", murmelte Gustav genervt und gab seinem Gesetzbuch beim Aufstehen einen frustrierten Schubs. Hektisch und unter einem anhaltenden Klingeln stieg Gustav die Treppe hinunter. „Ich komme ja schon! Marikka, hörst du nicht? Es klingelt!" Saß Marikka denn auf ihren Ohren? Mit einer eiligen Handbewegung riss Gustav die Tür auf und staunte nicht schlecht: „Bernd? Helga? Was macht ihr denn hier?" – „Das nenne ich doch mal ne nette Begrüßung", schmunzelte Bernd und schob sich an dem Anwalt vorbei in den Flur. „Danke, dass du uns so freundlich hereinbittest", fügte er ironisch hinzu. „Ja, natürlich. Kommt rein. Komm, Helga, komm. Es ist kalt draußen." Lächelnd folgte Lisas Mutter Gustavs winkender Geste. „Marikka! Marikka! Wir haben Besuch!", rief er wieder in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn diesmal hören. „Wieso habt ihr nicht angerufen? Ich hätte euch doch vom Bahnhof abgeholt", wandte Rokkos Vater sich nun an Bernd. „Wieso redest du nicht mit deiner Frau? Dann hättest du gewusst, dass wir heute kommen", konterte Lisas Vater und sah sein Gegenüber abwartend an. „Marikka!", brüllte er wieder. „Helga und Bernd sind da!" – „Wie oft hast du jetzt schon so nach deiner Frau gegrölt?", fragte Helga ihn. „Keine Ahnung. Ein paar Mal. Wieso?" – „Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie vielleicht nicht da sein könnte?" Verdutzt sah Gustav Lisas Mutter an. „Ähm… nein, aber wieso sollte sie nicht da sein?" Kopfschüttelnd folgten die Plenskes Gustav in die Küche. „Das ist bestimmt dieser blöde Job – sie wird schon wieder unterrichten", maulte der Anwalt. „Wohl kaum", entgegnete Bernd und hielt einen Zettel hoch, der gut sichtbar auf dem Küchentisch lag. „Helga und Bernd kommen mit dem Zug um 17h30. Bitte hole sie ab. Bin bei Heide und helfe bei den Proben für das Krippenspiel. Komme gegen 19h. Im Kühlschrank ist etwas zum Abendessen, falls ihr Hunger kriegen solltet. Rokko und Lisa sind bei der Weihnachtsfeier in Rokkos Agentur. Lisa übernachtet heute bei ihm", las er vor. „Siehste, wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil." Verlegen griff Gustav sich in den Nacken. „Wenn das so ist… tut mir leid, dass ihr den ganzen Weg laufen musstet." – „Schon gut. Zu laufen war nach der langen Zugfahrt gar nicht schlecht", winkte Bernd ab. „Wollen wir zur Kirche gehen und uns die Proben ansehen?", schlug Gustav erleichtert vor. „Nein", lehnte Helga diesen Vorschlag kategorisch ab. „Lisa weiß noch nicht, dass wir hier sind. Es soll eine Überraschung werden. Lisa hat doch morgen frei und Rokko muss noch arbeiten. Wenn sie zum Frühstück herkommen, sind wir schon da und bespaßen unsere Tochter, bis ihr Liebster von der Arbeit wiederkommt", erklärte Lisas Mutter Gustav ruhig. „Und wenn das Männchen widder da ist, dann kann Weihnachten losgehen", fügte Bernd lachend hinzu. „Was stand da über Abendessen? Helgamäuschen, guckst du bitte mal in den Kühlschrank?", wandte er sich an seine Frau, die sofort nickte und sich an der Kühlschranktür zu schaffen machte. „So mein Freund", sprach Bernd nun Gustav an. „Wir zwei führen jetzt mal ein Männergespräch." Rokkos Vater wollte sich auf den Stuhl fallen lassen, aber Bernd packte ihn am Ellenbogen und zog ihn in Richtung Tür. „Unter vier Augen."

„Weißt du noch, die Weihnachtsfeier vor zwei Jahren?", fragte Tim und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Dort tanzte Rokko und diesmal hielt er die richtige Frau in den Armen. „Hm", brummte Michi als Antwort. „Boah, hatte ich da Angst um Rokko." – „Ich weiß. Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, dich mitten in der Nacht davon abzuhalten, noch einmal nach Rokko zu sehen." Michi seufzte. „Ganz ehrlich, nach dem Zusammenbruch hätte ich nicht gedacht, Rokko lebend wieder zu sehen." Tim legte seine Arme fest um seine Freundin und drückte sie an sich. „Hast du aber. Er ist halt ein Kämpfer, unser Rokko." – „Tim?" – „Hm?" – „Ich finde Weihnachten furchtbar und die Feier hier ist ungefähr so spannend wie Polonäse im Altenheim. Lass uns abhauen." – „Was willst du stattdessen machen?" – „Wir wär's mit einem ‚Das Leben ist nicht plötzlich voller Geigenmusik, nur weil Weihnachten ist'-Film?" – „Ein Problem-Film, wie Madame wünschen. Kino oder Video-Verleih?" – „Kino." – „Ay-Ay. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Lisa und Rokko fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollen? Nach Weihnachten mit dem ganzen Umzugsstress werden wir nicht so schnell die Zeit dafür finden." – „Du bist ein Genie, mein Schatz. Wie gut, dass ich bald mit einem brillanten Kopf wie dir zusammenwohnen werde." Michi grinste Tim breit an und gab ihm dann einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, mit dir zusammenzuwohnen." – „Ja, klar, dann musst du dir nur noch mit einer Person das Bad teilen", grinste Tim zurück. „Du bist blöd… obwohl… das war schon ein entscheidendes Argument, aber das Hauptargument war, dass ich dich liebe." – „Das freut mich." – „Und?", fragte Michi schon fast beleidigt. „Was und?", gab Tim unschuldig zurück. „Liebst du mich auch?" – „Ach so, das", entgegnete er teilnahmslos. „Ja, ich liebe dich auch", fuhr er sanft fort. „Aber nun lass uns mal das tanzende Traumpaar auseinander reißen, sonst müssen wir in die Spätvorstellung."

„Hinsetzen", befahl Bernd Gustav und drückte ihn auf einen der Sessel im Arbeitszimmer. „Und jetzte erzählste dem alten Plenske mal, was bei dir da drinne vorgeht." Bernd tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger an Gustavs Stirn und ließ sich dann auf den zweiten Sessel fallen. „Nicht viel", bekam Bernd zur Antwort. „Das glaube ich", konterte das Berliner Urgestein. „Sag jetzt aber bitte nicht, du machst so einen Zwergenaufstand, weil deine Gattin wieder arbeitet?" – „Ich… ach ich weiß doch auch nicht", stöhnte Gustav verzweifelt auf. „Aha, na das ist ja ne duffte Voraussetzung, um eurem Schweigegelübde ein Ende zu setzen." Zwischenzeitlich hatte Bernd sich das Gesetzbuch, das auf Gustavs Schreibtisch lag, genommen und blätterte wahllos darin herum. „Dis gäbe nen super Türstopper, ne?" Gespielt mahnend sah Gustav sein Gegenüber an und entriss ihm förmlich das dicke Buch. „Damit verdiene ich aber unseren Lebensunterhalt." – „So so, euren Lebensunterhalt. Und was macht Marikka? Die spielt sich einen oder was?" – „Sag mal, Bernd, wieso arbeitet Helga eigentlich?", fragte der Anwalt, statt auf Bernds Bemerkung einzugehen. „Hm, war immer so, wird immer so sein. Aber in allererster Linie, weil wir das zusätzliche Einkommen brauchen." Bernd zuckte mit den Schultern. Darüber hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht und er hatte auch überhaupt kein Problem mit Helgas Arbeit, auch wenn sie zuweilen für seinen Geschmack zu viele Überstunden machte. Allerdings schien Gustav ein Problem mit dem Job seiner Frau zu haben und dem musste er auch Luft machen: „Aber wir brauchen kein zweites Einkommen. Die Kanzlei wirft genug ab." – „Aha, so gut, dass du Marikka Haushaltsgeld und Taschengeld zuteilst und meinst, damit sei sie glücklich, ja?" Gustav schwieg betreten, was Bernd zum Anlass nahm, weiter zu sprechen: „Du liebst deine Frau doch, oder?" Erschrocken sah Gustav auf. „Natürlich liebe ich Marikka." – „Na wenigstens eine richtige Antwort", grinste Bernd zurück. „Das ist doch ein guter Ausgangspunkt: Ihr liebt euch und das bisschen Krise wird doch nicht der Anlass für Größeres sein…" Gustav schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! So ein Unsinn! Trennung oder gar Scheidung… deswegen… Ich meine… ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Marikka hat nie gearbeitet – das war wie eine stille Übereinkunft zwischen ihr und mir: Ich mache Karriere und sie schmeißt den Haushalt…" Nachdenklich rieb sich Bernd das Kinn. „Aha. Du hast also Angst davor, sie könnte erfolgreicher sein als du", schlussfolgerte er. Gustavs Stirn krauste sich verwirrt. „Ihr seid doch gleichwertige Partner, oder?", fuhr Bernd fort. „Das hat Rokko auch schon gesagt." – „Na siehste, dein Ableger hat's erfasst. Du musst ja nicht ‚hurra' schreien, aber du könntest dich mit deiner Frau darüber freuen, dass sie einen neuen Wirkungskreis hat. Ich meine, glaubst'de, sie heißt jeden der Straftäter gut, die du vorm Kadi verteidigst? Nee, wahrscheinlich nicht und bockt'se deshalb mit dir? Nee, oder? Also, es ist doch toll, wenn se was zu tun hat, was'se jerne macht und wenn se nebenbei noch Geld verdient. Ist doch immer besser ne Mark mehr zu haben – stell dir mal vor, wenn's mit der Kanzlei mal nicht mehr so gut läuft." Gustav schwieg immer noch betreten. „Aber… aber…" – „Aber du hast keine guten Argumente dagegen, merkste selbst, wa? Du bist mal einfach nur dagegen, weil es deine festgefahrenen Gewohnheiten aufmischt. Wenigstens miteinander reden könntet ihr, nich? Kannste gleich mal probieren, wenn die Marikka aus der Kirche zurück ist."

„Wo ist Lisa denn jetzt hin?" Fragend sah Tim Rokko an. „Dahin, wo die Schlangen immer am längsten sind." – „Die Damentoilette?" – „Genau", grinste Rokko. „Hoffentlich fängt Michi sie auf dem Rückweg ab und hetzt sie ein bisschen. Auf Spätvorstellung habe ich nämlich keine Lust." Demonstrativ gähnte Tim und um zu unterstreichen, wie hart er arbeitete, reckte und streckte er sich. „Wie willst du nur deinen Umzug organisieren, wenn du jetzt schon so fertig bist?", zog Rokko ihn auf. „Ich zähle auf die Hilfe meiner Freunde." – „Wink verstanden. Ich werde pünktlich zum Kistenschleppen antreten", scherzte Rokko. „Ich freue mich sehr für euch, musst du wissen", fügte er ernst hinzu. Tim begann selig zu lächeln. „Ich freue mich auch schon darauf, mit Michi zusammenzuwohnen – endlich. Und trotzdem nicht weit weg von unseren Familien, falls der Kühlschrank mal leer sein sollte." – „Was sagt Mama Hauptmann dazu?" – „Sie hat das erstaunlich gefasst aufgenommen. Naja, erstens hat sie ja noch drei weitere Töchter, die sie betüdeln kann und zweitens hat sie ja gewusst, dass Michi nicht ewig Zuhause wohnen würde. Außerdem verplant sie Michis Zimmer schon: Franzi und Louisa dürfen auseinanderziehen – was für ein Beitrag für den Weltfrieden…" Rokko hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig hin, sondern war in einen Tagtraum abgedriftet, der ihn und Lisa in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung zeigte. „Nun guck doch nicht so", forderte Tim ihn auf. „Den Schritt werdet ihr auch noch gehen." Rokko seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber eh sich das mit meinen Eltern nicht wieder eingerenkt hat, sollten wir keinen Versuch in diese Richtung starten, weil mein Vater in seinem Trotz zurzeit alles ablehnen würde." – „Zumindest kannst du behaupten, bei dir Zuhause ist immer etwas los. Wenn ich da an meine Eltern denke… Die sind nun wirklich die personifizierte Langeweile…"

„Ist die Zahnspange gar nicht bei dir?" Jacqueline stand vor dem Spiegel im Damenwaschraum und knetete ihre langen, platinblonden Haare in Form. „Sprichst du mit mir?", fragte Michi pikiert. „Siehst du hier noch jemanden?" Ein genervtes Seufzen entfuhr Michi. „Ich nehme an, du sprichst von Lisa. Sie ist bei Rokko, wo sollte sie auch sonst sein?" Rokkos Assistentin zückte einen Lippenstift in einer aufregenden Farbe und verteilte ihn großzügig auf ihren Lippen. „Nun ja, wenn sie schon Zuhause wäre und Rokko noch hier, dann wüsste ich, mit wem ich heute Nacht mein Bett teile." Wutentbrannt zerknüllte Michi ein Papierhandtuch. „In deiner hohlen Birne macht das bestimmt Sinn, was du da von dir gibst, aber hier draußen im intelligenten Leben ist das ungefähr soviel Wert wie ein Ameisenfurz." Überheblich baute sich Jacqueline vor Michi auf und stemmte ihre Hand in ihre Hüfte. „Liebe Michaela, vielleicht bist du ja mit Blindheit geschlagen, aber Rokko braucht's mal wieder und wenn sein Frauchen ihn nicht bald mal ranlässt, dann habe ich bald wieder einen Übernachtungsgast." Einen Moment lang spielte Michi mit dem Gedanken, Jacqueline eine zu knallen, entschied sich dann aber für die verbale Breitseite: „Nun, liebe Jacqueline, du bist und bleibst ein ordinäres Flittchen. Dir scheint völlig entgangen zu sein, dass Rokko und Lisa sich lieben, egal was da läuft oder nicht läuft. Das geht dich und mich auch nichts an, aber ich garantiere dir, dass Rokko dich in der Schublade ‚große, dumme Fehler' abgelegt hat und dich da bestimmt nicht wieder rausholen wird." Wie versteinert saß Lisa auf der Toilette und verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen am Waschbecken. Ob Jacqueline Recht hatte? Vermutlich, sie war doch so hübsch und erfahren… Würde sie Rokko verlieren, weil sie so verklemmt war? Lisa atmete tief durch – das war doch Unsinn. Rokko und sie führten doch eine schöne Beziehung. Es fühlte sich so gut an, ihm nahe zu sein und… sie waren nun doch schon einige Zeit zusammen… Angestrengt versuchte Lisa sich in das Zelt am Göberitzer Teich zurückzuversetzen, spürte wieder Rokkos Hände auf ihrem Bauch, ihrer Brust, ihren Oberschenkeln… Hatte sich das nicht gut angefühlt? Verlegen biss Lisa sich auf die Unterlippe und errötete ein wenig. Und ob sich das gut angefühlt hatte! „Ich hätte ja auch nicht gedacht, dass sich Rokkos Strubbelliese so dusselig anstellen würde nach meiner Ansage, aber naja… nehme ich ihn eben. Soll ich dir Bescheid geben, wenn ich Recht behalten habe?", drang Jacquelines markante Stimme zu Lisa durch. „Na dann werde ich wohl endlich Ruhe vor dir haben", konterte Michi und sah Rokkos Assistentin genervt hinterher. Das leise Klicken der Toilettentürverriegelung riss Michi aus ihren innerlichen Flüchen. „Lisa!", sprach sie entsetzt die junge Frau an, die aus der Kabine kam. „Hallo Michi!", grüsste die Angesprochene so neutral wie möglich. „Daraus musst du dir nichts machen, wirklich. Sie ist so hohl wie eine Kokosnuss." – „Woraus soll ich mir etwas machen?" In ihrer Erleichterung über diese Frage verdrängte Michi Lisas unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck völlig. Gut, dass sie nichts von diesem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, dachte Michi bei sich. „Komm, lass uns gehen, sonst geben unsere Männer noch eine Suchanzeige auf", verlangte sie von ihrer Freundin, hakte sich bei Lisa unter und dirigierte sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Wie liefen denn die Proben?", sprach Gustav seine Frau an, nachdem Bernd in mehrmals mit dem Ellenbogen angestoßen hatte. Überrascht sah Marikka auf – irgendwie hatte sie sich an das Schweigen gewöhnt. „Ganz gut. Naja, so schwierig ist ein Krippenspiel ja nicht: Ein paar Leute um eine Babypuppe im Stroh aufstellen und dann selig gucken…" Gekünstelt lachte Gustav auf. „Ja, aber du kennst ja deine Mutter. Sie kann daraus ein Drama in fünf Akten machen." – „Wem sagst du das! Sie ist eben eine Perfektionistin… Was fand ich das uncool als Junge, wenn meine Mutter immer die ganze Familie in dieses Krippenspiel eingespannt hat", begann Gustav langsam zu erzählen. Nicht, dass Marikka diese Geschichten nicht zur Genüge kannte, aber wenigstens schwiegen sie so nicht. Bernd und Helga warfen sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu – wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie ihren Freunden nicht aus dieser Krise heraushelfen würden…

„Was für ein doofer Film!", maulte Michi. Der Film war zwar schon einige Zeit vorbei und die vier Freunde saßen schon im Zug nach Pinneberg, aber Michi konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. „Du wolltest doch einen Problem-Film sehen", entgegnete Tim zum wiederholten Mal. Er kannte seine Freundin – sie würde sich nicht so schnell abregen und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann fand er auch, dass in dem Film ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen worden war. „Hochzeit in Paris, geht's denn nicht noch klischeehafter!", plusterte Rokkos beste Freundin sich wieder auf. „Ich fand das süß", sagte Lisa, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass das nicht zur Verbesserung von Michis Laune betragen würde. „Na klar, erst großes Drama und dann Hochzeit in der Stadt der Liebe – da kommt's mir hoch", schimpfte Michi. „Außerdem habt ihr zwei ja nicht viel von dem Film mitgekriegt", zog sie nun anzüglich grinsend ihre Freunde auf. „Was für ein wildes Knutsch-Gelage…" Verlegen lächelte Lisa Rokko an – Michi hatte ja Recht, viel von dem Film hatten sie nicht gesehen, irgendwann hatten Rokko und sie einfach angefangen, sich zu küssen und irgendwie nicht mehr aufhören können. Lisa dachte an das unbändige Bauchkribbeln, das sie gefühlt hatte – bei diesem Gedanken hätte sie Rokko am liebsten gleich wieder geküsst. „Nächster Halt: Pinneberg." Dann eben später, dachte Lisa bei sich und zog ihre Jacke an.

„Auch wenn Madame Michi der Film nicht gefallen hat: Der Abend mit euch war nett", wandte Tim sich zum Abschied an Rokko und Lisa. „Wir sehen uns doch bestimmt Heilig Abend in der Kirche, oder?", fragte Rokko. „Nee, wir sehen uns morgen… wir müssen arbeiten", mischte sich Michi in das Gespräch. „Ach ja, richtig. Das habe ich schon wieder verdrängt", grinste Rokko. „Aber wir sehen uns Heilig Abend", fügte Tim hinzu. „Ich würde mir das alljährliche Krippenspiel deiner Oma doch nie entgehen lassen." Tim sah zu Lisa und sprach dann weiter: „Glaube mir, das Krippenspiel ist legendär." – „Das stimmt. Sie rekrutiert immer irgendwelche Leute, die sich nicht trauen abzulehnen, probt mit ihnen und wenn es soweit ist, wirft sie das ganze Konzept wieder über den Haufen", ergänzte Rokko Tims Ansprache. „Ein Konzept beim Krippenspiel?", zweifelte Lisa. Die drei Pinneberger begannen zu lachen. „Man muss einfach dabei gewesen sein, um es zu verstehen", erklärte Michi der verdutzten Lisa. „So, wir müssen dann", erstickte Tim einen längeren Redeschwall seiner Freundin im Keim. „Deine Mama will doch noch etwas von dir haben, immerhin wohnst du ja nach Neujahr nicht mehr im elterlichen Nest." – „Richtig", entgegnete Michi knapp, griff dann in ihre Handtasche und machte einen Schritt auf Rokko zu. „Hier, nur für den Fall der Fälle", flüsterte sie ihm zu und drückte ihm ein flaches viereckiges Päckchen in die Hand. Rokko erfühlte sofort, was es war und sah seine beste Freundin überrascht und fragend an. „Eure Knutscherei im Kino geht locker als Vorspiel durch", grinste Michi anzüglich. „Bis demnächst!", verabschiedete sie sich nun auch von Lisa, die von Michis Geste nicht viel mitbekommen hatte. „Ja, bis bald."

„Eigentlich ist es ziemlich nervig, dass meine Eltern nicht miteinander reden, aber ich kann dem Ganzen etwas Gutes abgewinnen: Du darfst öfter bei mir schlafen." Rokko kniete vor dem Ofen im Bungalow und versuchte, ihn zum Heizen zu bewegen. Lisa saß in eine Decke gekuschelt auf Rokkos Bett und beobachtete ihn. Das warme Licht des Feuers verlieh Rokkos Augen einen ganz besonderen Glanz. Insgeheim freute er sich diebisch, dass sein Ablenkmanöver wunderbar funktionierte und Lisa nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, dass ihre Eltern bereits in Pinneberg waren. Wieder steckte Rokko ein Stück Holz in den Ofen und betrachtete, wie es langsam Feuer fing. Seine Gedanken drifteten zu dem Kondom ab, das Michi ihm gegeben und das er schnell in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Einmal mehr ertappte er sich bei dem Wunsch, dass es doch bald soweit sein möge… „So, gleich müsste es schön warm sein", wandte Rokko sich an Lisa und hoffte, den Gedanken erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten ging Rokko zu Lisa herüber und kuschelte sich mit ihr in die Decke, die sie kurz für ihn aufgehalten hatte. „Ich finde es auch schön, hier zu sein", gestand Lisa und legte ihre Hand auf Rokkos Brust. Vorsichtig tasteten sich Lisas Lippen vor und gaben Rokko einen Kuss, der wenig Spielraum für Interpretationen zuließ. Einen Augenblick glaubte Rokko, er würde sich das einbilden, doch dann spürte er, wie Lisas Hand sich unter seinen Pullover schob. Immer wieder zupfte Lisa daran, bis Rokko ihr dabei half, das Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. „Bitte, Lisa, tu das nicht." Fragend sah sie ihn an – war das etwa falsch? War das nicht, was Rokko wollte? „Bitte, meine Sehnsucht nach dir ist schon so groß… Ich habe einfach Angst, nicht mehr aufhören zu können, wenn du so weitermachst, aber du sollst doch nichts tun, was du nicht willst und…" Lisa legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. „Du musst keine Angst haben." Wieder beugte sie sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Seufzend zog Rokko sie näher an sich und schob nun seinerseits die Hände unter ihr Oberteil. Ganz vorsichtig zog er es ihr über den Kopf, musste aber sofort nach ihren Handgelenken greifen, um Lisa davon abzuhalten dem Impuls, ihre Brust zu bedecken, nachgeben. „Bitte, tu das nicht. Du bist so wunderschön." Unsicher sah Lisa an sich herab: Wunderschön? Ob Rokko da wohl etwas Anderes sah als sie? Sie trug doch nur ihre geblümte Lieblingsunterwäsche – sie sah aus wie immer. „Bist du… bist du vorbereitet?", fragte sie Rokko plötzlich. Wortlos griff Rokko in seine Hosentasche und holte das Kondom hervor, das Michi ihm gegeben hatte. „Ich schon. Was ist mit dir? Bist du dir sicher, dass du soweit bist? Wir können auch noch warten…" In Gedanken fügte Rokko hinzu, dass ihm das sehr schwer fallen würde. Lisa nahm das Kondom und legte es auf Rokkos Nachttisch. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals und begann wieder, ihn zu küssen.


	84. Chapter 84

84.

Immer noch schwer atmend nahm Rokko wahr, wie Lisas Finger sanft Kreise und kleine Muster auf seinen Rücken zeichneten. Rokko hörte nur seinen eigenen Atem, den er nur schwer unter Kontrolle brachte. Ruckartig stützte er sich ab und ließ seinen Blick über Lisa wandern. „Lisa, was ist? Konntest du nicht…? Hattest du keinen…?" Immer noch schwer atmend suchte Rokko nach den richtigen Worten, doch jede Formulierung, die ihm durch den Kopf ging, schien ihm nicht angemessen. Verlegen lächelte Lisa, schüttelte dann aber kaum merklich den Kopf. Rokko rollte von Lisa herunter und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er führsorglich. „Ja", hauchte Lisa. „Was ist mit dir?" – „Hm", brummte Rokko nachdenklich. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" – „Doch, doch. Was soll denn nicht stimmen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. Lisas Hand fuhr sanft durch Rokkos verschwitzte Locken. „Ich werde schon noch lernen, mich fallen zu lassen", versicherte sie ihm mit aller Überzeugung, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Hm", brummte Rokko wieder. „Bist du ganz sicher, dass alles stimmt? Du wirkst so… enttäuscht…" Automatisch zog Rokko Lisa noch ein wenig dichter an sich. „Ich liege hier mit meiner Traumfrau, wieso sollte ich da enttäuscht sein?", grinste er sie verschmitzt an. „Das frage ich mich auch… aber du wirkst so. War das denn nicht, was du wolltest?" Rokko griff nach Lisas Hand, die immer noch durch seine Haare strich und ließ sie so in ihrer Bewegung innehalten. Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Rokko Lisa an. „Aber… aber du hast doch nicht einfach nur mitgemacht, oder?" – „Ich glaube, ich würde mir gerne etwas anziehen", entgegnete Lisa ohne auf Rokkos Frage einzugehen. Hektisch setzte sie sich auf und sah sich suchend um. Seufzend tastete Rokko auf dem Fußboden herum und erwischte zielsicher seinen Pullover. „Hier", sagte er knapp und legte Lisa das Kleidungsstück auf den Schoß. Im Dunkeln versuchte Rokko einen Blick auf Lisa zu erhaschen, die Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, den „Eingang" in den Pullover zu finden. Langsam ließ Rokko seine Finger über Lisas Rücken wandern – erst als er den Stoff des Pullovers und Lisas ungeduldiges Ziehen daran spürte, zog er seine Hand zu sich. Seufzend setzte Rokko sich nun auf, griff nach seiner Unterhose und zog sie an. Als er sich wieder hinlegen wollte, hatte Lisa sich schon die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen und hatte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht. Rokko kroch unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an Lisa. „Bist du sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er sie leise. Wortlos drehte Lisa sich in seiner Umarmung und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. „Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich das eben nicht gewollt hätte, ja? Das wollte ich und… und es war schön… An den Details können wir ja noch arbeiten", fügte Lisa verlegen hinzu. Sie beugte sich vor, um Rokko einen zaghaften Kuss zu geben. „Lass uns morgen darüber reden, ja?", schlug er vor und schloss die Augen.

Doch Schlaf fand Rokko in dieser Nacht kaum – wieder und wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um Lisa und die seltsam angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Richtig, sie hatten beide komisch auf das reagiert, was eigentlich der glücklichste Augenblick ihrer bisherigen Beziehung hätte sein sollen, aber warum nur? Dass Lisa keinen Höhepunkt gehabt hatte, war nicht der Untergang der Welt, zumal sie ihm doch versichert hatte, dass sie gewollt hatte und dass es für sie in Ordnung war. Trotzdem ließ sich das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend – das, das andeutete, dass er vielleicht einmal mehr seine Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte – kaum verdrängen. Um diesem Endloskreis aus Grübeleien zu entgehen, stand Rokko auf und setzte sich an den Tisch, der mitten in dem Bungalow stand. Der fahle Schein der Tischlampe verlieh der schlafenden Lisa eine ganz besondere Aura. Sie lag einfach nur so da, ein Zipfel der Decke so zwischen ihren Armen, dass es aussah, als würde sie ihn umarmen, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Lisas Lippen, ihr aufgeplustertes Haar umrahmte ihre Gesichtszüge. Am liebsten hätte Rokko diesen Anblick für die Ewigkeit festgehalten und dann kam ihm eine Idee, was er tun könnte: Mit einen gezielten Griff zog er einen Zeichenblock und einen Kohlestift aus seiner Aktentasche. Er nahm sie immer mit zur Arbeit, weil man ja nie wissen konnte, wann und ob man sie nicht vielleicht brauchte.

Nein, nicht schon wieder der lange grüne Flur – hier war sie doch so lange nicht gewesen. Es war niemand da – nicht einmal die Wachtel. „Hallo?", wollte Lisa rufen, doch kein Ton verließ ihre Lippen. Auch der Versuch, sich umzusehen, scheiterte. „Da bist du ja endlich", drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", stellte diese Stimme weiter fest. Die Person, von der diese Bemerkung ausging, umrundete Lisa und blieb vor ihr stehen. Die Wachtel, musste Lisa erschrocken feststellen. Was hielt sie denn da in der Hand? Ein Stück blutiges Fleisch? „Das ist deins", erklärte die namenlose Frau ihr. „Es hat mir nichts genutzt. Darum kannst du es wiederhaben." Ehe Lisa sich versah, verschwand die Hand der Frau zwischen ihren Rippen und stopfte das vermeintliche Herz wieder dahin, wo es hingehörte. Lisa wollte etwas sagen, doch wieder kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen. „Nichts für ungut", meinte die Wärterin. „Was soll ich denn damit, wann ich dich nie wieder sehe?" Es machte Puff und Lisa stand wieder alleine auf dem Flur. Die Wände fielen um, so dass sich eine große grüne Fläche vor Lisa ausbreitete. Erst nach und nach erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine Wiese handelte. Lisa betrachtete die Veränderung ihrer Umgebung und begann, zu lächeln.

Gerade rechtzeitig, als Lisa wach wurde, war Rokkos Bild von ihr fertig. „Guten Morgen", lächelte sie ihn fröhlich an. „Morgen", antwortete Rokko und legte seinen Block beiseite. Lisa stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Ehe er sich versah, saß sie auf seinem Schoß, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Was hast du da gerade weggelegt?", fragte Lisa neugierig. „Ach, nur so ein paar Kritzeleien von mir." – „Zeig mal!", forderte sie Rokko auf. „Nee, es ist noch nicht fertig und… naja, da bin ich ein bisschen wunderlich." Verständnisvoll lächelnd nickte Lisa. „Aber wenn es fertig ist, ja?" – „Ja", antwortete Rokko und zog Lisa wieder an sich, um sie erneut zu küssen. „Wir müssen uns ein bisschen beeilen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und meine Eltern bestehen doch auf dieses vorweihnachtliche Familienfrühstück." Lisa stand von Rokkos Schoß auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich verschwinde nur kurz ins Bad und dann können wir los", verkündete sie und zog sich ihre Jacke über, bevor sie den Bungalow verließ.

„Papa!" Lisa stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als bei Kowalskis die Haustür aufging, noch bevor sie ihren Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt hatte und dann auch noch ihr Vater dahinter stand. „Da guckste, wa Schnattchen?", grinste Bernd triumphierend. „Ich würde sagen, unsere Überraschung ist geglückt", murmelte er seiner Tochter zu, während er sie an sich drückte. „Ja, das kannst du aber laut sagen", freute Lisa sich. „Kommt doch erstmal rein, bevor es kalt wird." Bernd winkte seine Tochter und seinen Quasi-Schwiegersohn hinein und sah kritisch dabei zu, wie beide ihre Jacken im Flur aufhängten. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, dass wir kommen, oder?" – „Zumindest habe ich heute noch nicht mit euch gerechnet." – „Wir sind schon seit gestern Abend da. Da hat Rokko letzte Nacht wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet, damit du keinen Verdacht schöpfst", bemerkte Bernd und reichte Rokko die Hand. Geflissentlich ignorierte er, dass sowohl Lisa als auch Rokko rot wurden, aber Helga, die gerade aus der Küche kam, um ihre Tochter zu begrüßen, war die Farbveränderung in den Gesichtern der beiden jungen Leute nicht entgangen. „Mäuschen!", rief sie aus und fiel ihrer Tochter um den Hals. „Gut siehst du aus", plapperte sie locker weiter. „Du auch, Rokko. Kommt, Frühstück ist fertig. Der Junge muss doch zur Arbeit und je länger wir hier stehen und schnacken, je schneller muss er sein Frühstück 'runterschlingen."

„Na du Held, wie war es gestern Abend noch?" Michis Redefluss war kaum zu stoppen, nachdem sie Rokko auf dem Bahnsteig erspäht hatte. „Schön, sehr schön", entgegnete Rokko einsilbig. „Komm, lass uns erst einmal einsteigen und dann erzählst du Tante Michi alles, ja?" Gut gelaunt hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und dirigierte ihn in die S-Bahn. „So, und nu mal Butter bei die Fische. Wieso ziehst du ein Gesicht wie zehn Tage Regenwetter?" Michi ließ sich auf die erstbeste Bank fallen und deutete auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz. Rokko nahm Platz und sah aus dem Fenster. „Sag mal, Lisa hat nicht zufällig einen Rückzieher gemacht?" Baum… Baum… Wiese… Baum… Rokko beobachtete die Landschaft, die an ihm vorbeizog. „Michi… ähm… hast du eigentlich jedes Mal einen… na du weißt schon… wenn du mit Tim schläfst?" Irritiert zog Michi die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du meinst, ob ich jedes Mal einen Orgasmus habe?", formulierte sie Rokkos Frage neu. „Hm", bestätigte Rokko ihre Worte. „Robert-Konrad Kowalski!", echauffierte Michi sich mit einem Mal. „Dass ausgerechnet du zu den Leuten gehörst, die glauben, es wäre schlechter Sex gewesen, wenn wir Frauen nicht wimmernd und stöhnend unter euch liegen, hätte ich ja nun auch nicht gedacht!" Michis grüne Augen funkelten böse. „Hör mir mal zu: Wir Mädchen, wir sind sensibel." – „Sensibel?" – „Ja, sensibel, du Arschgesicht, wir sind sensibel. Bei euch Kerlen ist das so: Wenn ihr einen hoch kriegt, ist nicht mehr genug Blut für's Hirn da, darum seid ihr nicht so anfällig für Einflüsse von außen, aber bei uns Mädchen ist das anders. Überleg doch mal, bei allem, was Lisa so erlebt und durchgemacht hat… da kannst du nicht erwarten, dass ihr sofort eine Nacht verbringt, die jeden Porno in den Schatten stellt…" Betreten starrte Rokko hinaus. „Du sagst doch selbst immer, dass Sex das zweitwichtigste in den Köpfen der Menschen ist", verteidigte er seine Frage einige Augenblicke später. „Genau, das zweitwichtigste. Das wichtigste, Rokko, ist Liebe. Überleg doch mal… Hatte Jacqueline Orgasmen, als ihr miteinander geschlafen habt?" Rokko nickte. „Wenn sie dir nichts vorgemacht hat… Wie auch immer… War der Sex mit ihr deswegen denn schöner als der mit Lisa?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. „Und warum?" – „Weil ich Lisa liebe?", antwortete Rokko eher fragend. „Genau. Du bist doch cleverer als du aussiehst", versuchte Michi die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen. Unsicher knetete Rokko mit seinen Finger. „Aber… aber…" – „Nichts aber", schnitt Michi ihm das Wort ab. „Wenn Lisa nicht gesagt hat, dass es schlecht war, dann war es nicht schlecht. Also, hat sie?" – „Nein, aber du kennst doch Lisa – das würde sie mir doch nie sagen." – „Was genau hat sie denn gesagt?", hakte Michi ruhig nach. „Sie hat gesagt, dass es schön für sie war und dass sie schon noch lernen würde, sich fallen zu lassen." – „Und das glaubst du ihr nicht?" – „Ich weiß nicht." – „Willst du wissen, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, sie ist nicht die einzige, die lernen muss, sich fallen zu lassen, sondern du auch! Ihr zwei habt kein Sex-Problem, sondern ein Kommunikationsproblem." Zufrieden mit ihrer Analyse ließ Michi sich gegen die Lehne hinter sich fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Glaubst du?", fragte Rokko hoffnungsvoll. „Ich möchte ihr das zu gerne glauben, aber nichts von dem, was sie gesagt hat, hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich diese eine Frage vergessen kann. Weißt du, sie hat mich gefragt, ob das nicht das war, was ich wollte. Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, sie hätte… wie soll ich sagen? Einfach nur mitgemacht, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun oder so…" Hilflos zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich einfach so gefreut, als sie die Initiative ergriffen hat. Du hast Recht, da hat mein Hirn einfach ausgesetzt und das hat es schon mal und… naja… ich habe einfach Angst, Lisa bei etwas mitgerissen zu haben, was sie vielleicht nicht wollte." Forschend betrachtete Michi ihren besten Freund. „Du bist noch lange kein Tier, nur weil dir bei Jacqueline die Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind. So wie Lisa im Kino rangegangen ist, kannst du nicht behaupten, dass sie nicht wollte." – „Aber warum ist sie auf einmal so rangegangen? Das alleine war doch schon irgendwie untypisch, oder?" Michi kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich glaube, wenn hier einer noch nicht so weit war, dann warst du das – sonst würdest du es nicht so zerreden, sondern einfach nur glücklich sein, dass es endlich passiert ist." Plötzlich wurde Michi blass. „Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken. „Sie hat dich gefragt, ob es nicht das war, was du wolltest?" Rokko nickte verwirrt. „Dann hat sie doch etwas von dem gehört, was diese Hohlraumversiegelung gesagt hat…" – „Wer hat Lisa was gesagt?", hakte Rokko beunruhigt nach. „Ach, vergiss es, das hat Lisa bestimmt nicht ernst genommen. Ich habe es doch auch als kompletten Unsinn abgetan." – „Michi, das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage." – „Jacqueline hat behauptet, dass du sie mal wieder aufsuchen würdest, wenn Lisa und du nicht bald miteinander schlafen würdet. Lisa war auf dem Klo, aber sie hat gesagt, sie hätte nichts gehört!", verteidigte Michi sich. „Nächster Halt: Hamburg-Hauptbahnhof." – „Komm, wir müssen raus. Das kannst du eh nur mit Lisa selbst klären und das musst du auch! Du willst doch nicht, dass Tante Michi sich zwischen einem starken und einem ordentlichen Umzugshelfer entscheiden muss, oder?", zwinkerte sie Rokko zu.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Plätzchenbacken auf den letzten Drücker so lustig sein kann", sinnierte Helga zeitgleich in der Kowalskischen Küche in Pinneberg. „Mäuschen, was bist du denn so einsilbig?", fragte sie ihre Tochter. „Nichts", antwortete Lisa gedankenverloren und stach einen weiteren Stern aus. Marikka hatte die Szenerie einige Zeit beobachtet und räusperte sich nun. „Ich glaube, wir brauchen noch Mehl. Ich gehe mal schnell zum Supermarkt, ja?" – „Wieso?", fragte Helga. „Hier ist doch noch fast ein Kilo." Verständnislos deutete sie auf eine Tüte auf der Küchenzeile. „Dann eben Zucker", meinte Marikka Augen rollend. „Brauchen wir auch nicht", antwortete Helga. Genervt stöhnte Marikka auf. „Du stehst aber mächtig auf der Leitung! Hier wird ganz eindeutig ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch gebraucht und ich wollte mich nur diskret für einige Zeit verabschieden. Aber na gut, dann eben direkt: Ich lasse euch mal kurz alleine, ja?" Kopfschüttelnd verließ Rokkos Mutter die Küche und stieß auf dem Flur fast mit ihrem Mann zusammen. „Musst du nun doch in die Kanzlei?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte dabei, ihre Enttäuschung so gut es ging zu verbergen. „Nein", antwortete Gustav grinsend. „Ich habe nur gerade festgestellt, dass ich noch nicht alle Geschenke habe. Darum fahren Bernd und ich jetzt schnell nach Hamburg." – „Das wird bestimmt furchtbar. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie voll die Innenstadt so kurz vor Heilig Abend sein muss." – „Das wird dann wohl die Strafe dafür, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig an alles gedacht habe", lachte Gustav zurück. „Wir sehen uns spätestens zum Kaffeetrinken, außer ich werde tot getrampelt, dann könnte es auch später werden", scherzte der Anwalt und machte einen Schritt auf seine Frau zu. Zaghaft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis später, Schatz", verabschiedete er sich.

„Lisa, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Helga währenddessen ihre Tochter. „Ja, alles bestens", winkte Lisa errötend ab. „Mäuschen, das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du heute peinlich berührt errötest. Rokko und du, habt ihr Probleme? Deiner alten Mutter kannst du es doch sagen…" Abwartend betrachtete Helga ihre Tochter, die kurz seufzte und dann zu einer Frage ansetzte. „Mama, hast du eigentlich immer einen Höhepunkt?" Die aufsteigende Panik schnitt Helga für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen ab. „Ähm… also… hier… also… es geht hier ja nicht um mich, sondern um dich… Lisa, was ist passiert?" Die Angesprochene ließ vom Plätzchenteig ab und sah ihre Mutter an. „Rokko und ich… also… letzte Nacht, da haben wir zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen seit wir wieder… also so richtig zusammen sind und…" – „Es war nicht schön?", vermutete Helga. „Doch, es war schön, sehr schön sogar, aber… ich habe den Eindruck, es ist für Rokko ein Problem gewesen, dass ich… naja… keinen Höhepunkt hatte." – „Ähm, Lisa… kann es sein, dass du… naja… wenig Erfahrung hast? Gibt es etwas, dass du mich vielleicht fragen möchtest… also etwas, das nicht mit deinem Vater und mir zu tun hat, sondern… naja… allgemein eben." Angesichts der Unsicherheit ihrer Mutter musste Lisa grinsen. „Schon gut, Mama. Ich schätze, das muss ich mit Rokko klären." – „Ja, das wird das Beste sein, den betrifft es ja schließlich auch." Schweigend kümmerten beide sich wieder um die Weihnachtsbäckerei, als Helga sich doch noch einmal räusperte: „Weißt du, das Ziel ist nur ein Teil des Weges und auf dem richtigen Weg seid ihr zwei ganz sicher." – „Seit wann bist du denn so hochphilosophisch?", fragte Lisa erheitert zurück. „Ich verbringe wohl eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Herrn Haas." – „Mama, ich mache mir einfach Gedanken, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, verstehst du?" – „Hm. Sag mal, Lisa, von wem ging denn die Initiative aus?" Lisa errötete abermals. „Von mir." – „Na dann ist doch alles klar. Dann war es der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du denkst einfach viel zu viel nach, da kannst du dich ja auch nicht entspannen." Lisa machte einen Schritt auf ihre Mutter zu und legte ihre Arme um sie. „Danke, Mama." – „Och Mäuschen, mach mich bloß nicht mit Mehl voll, ja?", lachte Helga als mahnende Anspielung auf Lisas dreckige Hände.

„Hallo Hübscher, was machst du gerade?" Rokko sah auf und musste feststellen, dass die Person, die er am wenigsten sehen wollte, vor ihm stand. „Hallo Jacqueline", grüsste er kurz zurück, bevor er sich schweigend seinem Blatt Papier widmete. Interessiert betrachtete seine Assistentin das Bild, das Rokko zeichnete. Mittlerweile zeigte es nicht mehr nur die schlafende Lisa, sondern auch einen schlafenden Rokko, der seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Jacqueline schluckte hart und zwang sich dann zu einem Lächeln. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich jetzt Feierabend mache und wollte dir nur noch schnell frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch wünschen." – „Hm, ebenfalls", brummte Rokko zurück. „Irgendwie beneide ich deine Lisa – so ein Bild hätte ich auch gerne… mit mir drauf natürlich", bemerkte die schlanke Blondine und deutete auf Rokkos Zeichnung. Rokko sah auf und wollte seinem Ärger über ihre gedankenlose Bemerkung am Vortag gerade Luft machen, als er ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick sah. „Echte Liebe ist doch nicht so doof, wie du immer tust, oder?" Jacqueline nickte. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich dränge mich bestimmt nicht in eure Beziehung. Der Sex mit dir war nett, du bist nett, aber zu nett, um der Mann meines Lebens zu sein, verstehst du?" – „Ja, das verstehe ich", gab Rokko sich sanft. „Da draußen gibt es bestimmt auch einen für dich." – „Na klar und bis dahin werde ich viele Frösche küssen. Mach's gut, du Kröte." Perplex blieb Rokko nach diesem Abgang zurück. Jacqueline war und blieb eben Jacqueline…

„Meine Eltern reden ja wieder miteinander", bemerkte Rokko, als er nach dem Abendessen Lisa auf ihr Zimmer begleitete. „Ja, das haben sie schon beim Frühstück getan. Das ist mal etwas Anderes – so im Vergleich zu der krampfigen Stimmung der letzten Tage." Lisa setzte sich auf ihr Bett und wartete darauf, dass Rokko sich zu ihr setzte. Einen Augenblick sah er sich in dem Zimmer, das nun eindeutig Lisas Handschrift trug, um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lisa, die von seinem Zögern sichtlich verunsichert war. Er setzte sich zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich glaube, wir müssen über letzte Nacht reden", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. „Fang an", forderte Rokko Lisa auf. „Nein, du", lehnte sie ab. „Gut, also… wegen letzter Nacht. Michi hat mir von dem erzählt, was Jacqueline gesagt hat und… Lisa, es tut mir leid, wenn du dich irgendwie verpflichtet gefühlt hast." Fragend sah Lisa ihn an. „Oh Rokko! Ich habe mich nicht verpflichtet gefühlt, so etwas darfst du gar nicht erst denken. Ja, es hat mir einen unglaublichen Stich versetzt, als ich mir vorgestellt habe, dass du dir bei ihr holen würdest, was du bei mir nicht kriegst und ja, einen Moment lang hatte ich wirklich Angst, dich zu verlieren, aber im Kino… das hat sich so gut angefühlt… ich wollte dir nah sein, ganz nah, so nah wie letzte Nacht." Erleichtert atmete Rokko aus. „Du hast dich von mir auch nicht gedrängt gefühlt, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe genau gespürt, wie sehr du es wolltest und…" Rokko hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Nicht ‚es', Lisa. Dich…", korrigierte er sie. „Ich wollte dich und das schon so lange. Lisa, ich habe dir doch nicht etwa wehgetan, oder?" Mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn sah Rokko Lisa an. „Nein, Rokko, das hast du nicht. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte dich spüren und es war so schön, dir so nahe zu sein." Lisa unterbrach um Rokko ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze zu hauchen. „Es tut mir nur leid, dass es nicht so war, wie du es erwartet hast", fuhr sie fort. „Um meine Erwartungen geht es nicht, sondern um unsere. Wie hast du gesagt, wir feilen noch ein bisschen an den Details, ja?" – „Ja", lächelte Lisa. „Wir probieren es bei Gelegenheit einfach wieder und irgendwann klappt es schon." Lisa griff nach Rokkos Händen. „Weißt du, ich habe letzte Nacht etwas ganz Schönes geträumt." Rokko zog die Stirn kraus und wartete darauf, dass Lisa weiter sprach. „Ich habe mein Herz wieder." Verdattert sah ihr Gegenüber sie an. „Ähm… ja, bei mir im Kopf hat das gerade noch Sinn gemacht", lachte sie. Ohne Punkt und Komma fasste sie ihren Traum zusammen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ein gutes Zeichen gewesen sein musste. „Das freut mich für dich", gestand Rokko und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich habe letzte Nacht auch etwas gemacht", gab er zu und holte seine Zeichnung aus seiner Tasche. „Wow, das ist schön", strahlte Lisa. „Weißt du, letzte Nacht, als du angefangen hast, mich zu küssen und mir meinen Pullover auszuziehen, da war ich so glücklich… ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, du hättest die Führung nicht einfach so auf mich abgewälzt. Ich war doch auch aufgeregt…" Vor Lisas innerem Auge tauchte ein Bild von Rokko auf, der auf der Bettkante saß und vor lauter Nervosität Probleme hatte, die Kondomverpackung zu öffnen. Ja, es wäre an ihr gewesen, ihm diese Nervosität zu nehmen. Überhaupt hätte sie ihm das geben müssen, was er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie sah wieder ihre Hand über seinen Bauch gleiten, ihren Finger den Bund seiner Unterhose nachzeichnen, ihre Hand sich langsam darunter schieben – doch dann hatte sie die Angst übermannt und sie hatte innegehalten. Rokko hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie auf seine Brust gelegt, als wollte er sagen: „Das musst du nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst." Lisa seufzte – eigentlich hätte sie es gar nicht besser treffen können als mit ihrem Rokko. „Darf ich?", hatte er gefragt und auf ihre Bestätigung gewartet, bevor er ihr den Slip ausgezogen hatte. Lisa spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Rokko sie. „Ähm… daran… also dass… was ich beim nächsten Mal anders machen könnte…" Rokko streichelte ihr über das Gesicht und lächelte sie lieb an. „Das heißt, es wird ein nächstes Mal geben?" – „Ich hätte es gar nicht besser treffen können als mit dir, weißt du das eigentlich? Ja, wir probieren es einfach wieder und wieder und wieder und irgendwann klappt es schon so wie es klappen sollte. Du hast doch jetzt schon so viel Geduld mit mir gehabt, da wäre es doch gelacht, wenn wir so kurz vor dem Ziel scheitern würden." Glücklich lächelnd beugte Lisa sich vor und drückte Rokko einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Das Ziel?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Ach, das habe ich von meiner Mutter. Ist auch egal…", winkte Lisa verlegen ab. „Hast du dich eigentlich über die Überraschung gefreut?" – „Ja, sehr sogar. Der Tag mit meinen Eltern und deinen Eltern war sehr nett – auch wenn unsere Väter den halben Tag mit Weihnachtseinkäufen verbracht haben. Ich habe ja gedacht, Mama und Papa kämen erst Heilig Abend." – „Das freut mich. Ich glaube, es ist nur nicht 'rausgekommen, weil meine Eltern sich so beharrlich angeschwiegen haben, sonst hätte es bestimmt einer ausgeplappert." – „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ganz froh, dass sie wieder miteinander reden." – „Ich auch, das war ja schon kein Zustand mehr. Lisa? Wir werden doch immer miteinander reden, oder? Wenn wir ein Problem haben, dann schaffen wir es doch gleich aus der Welt so wie eben, ja?" – „Ja", entgegnete Lisa ernst und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich bin total müde", gestand Rokko ihr. „Ich habe letzte Nacht ziemlich viel gegrübelt." – „Dann lass uns schlafen gehen." – „Naja, ein bisschen Kuscheln ist schon noch drin", erwiderte Rokko grinsend, bemerkte dann aber eher enttäuscht, dass Lisa ihren Schlafanzug nahm und sich gleich auf den Weg ins Bad machen würde. „Lisa? Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du diesmal nicht ins Bad gehst, um dich umzuziehen. Kannst du dafür nicht hier bleiben?" Bittend sah er sie an. „Ich meine, es gibt ja dann doch einiges von dir, was ich schon gesehen habe und wenn es dir hilft, dann drehe ich mich auch um, aber bitte geh nicht. Betrachte es als einen Schritt in Richtung Ziel, ja?" Lisa lächelte. „Okay, aber nicht luchsen!"


	85. Chapter 85

85.

„Doch nicht dahin. Da drüben muss er hin – so wie letztes Jahr." – „Aber letztes Jahr stand er hier." – „Nein, da stand er nicht. Er stand da drüben." – „Nun streitet doch nicht", polterte Bernds Stimme. „Stellt ihn doch einfach hierhin", schlug er vor. „Nein! Das geht ja mal gar nicht. Stell ihn da drüben hin", verlangte Marikka nachdrücklich. Angesichts dieser lautstarken Störung, die aus dem Untergeschoss zu ihr drang, schlug Lisa die Augen auf. „Ich hasse Weihnachten", begrüßte Rokko sie genervt. „Guten Morgen. Ich liebe dich auch", schmunzelte Lisa zurück. Rokko beugte sich vor, um Lisa einen Kuss zu geben. „Entschuldige. Mit deiner Anwesenheit ist es natürlich zu ertragen." – „Du hast die Kurve gerade so gekriegt, Rokko Kowalski", lachte Lisa und kletterte über ihn aus dem Bett heraus. „Komm, lass uns runtergehen und beim Baumschmücken helfen." Rokko griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf ihm landete. „Wir sollten aus der Gefahrenzone bleiben, bis ein Platz für den Baum gefunden ist. Es ist eh schon so spät, dass es gar nicht auffällt, wenn wir die paar Minuten bis zum Mittagessen auch noch im Bett bleiben." Verschmitzt grinste Rokko Lisa an, die nicht anders konnte, als es sich neben ihm bequem zu machen und ihn zu küssen. „Rokko? Lisa? Schlaft ihr noch?", hallte Bernds Stimme durch das Treppenhaus. „Jetzt nicht mehr, Papa", lachte Lisa. „Dann ist ja gut, dann könnte ihr ja jetzt runterkommen und den Baum anputzen!"

_Berlin, 24. Dezember 1990_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Erst einmal: Frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe, deine Weihnachten waren etwas „froher" als meine. Ich sage es dir, diese Von-und-zus verstehen es, einem das Fest der Liebe zu verderben. Mariella wollte ja unbedingt mit meinen Eltern feiern, aber nachdem die Einladung von Laura Seidel kam, die ein diplomatisch höchst diffiziles Versöhnungsweihnachtsfest mit dem bösen Wolf und der bösen Schwiegermutter vorsah, habe ich ihr gut zugeredet – immerhin hatte sie seit der Fehlgeburt nur den nötigsten Kontakt zu Richard und gar keinen mehr zu ihrer Mutter. Am frühen Nachmittag kamen dann David und Jula, um uns abzuholen. Irgendwie witzig, dass Jula David genauso gut zureden musste wie ich Mariella. Ich war überrascht von Mariellas warmer Reaktion auf Davids Angetraute – ich hätte es verstanden, wenn sie nicht umarmt hätte. Irgendwie ist es seltsam – Mariella sollte jetzt auch so ein Bäuchlein haben, aber das hat sie nicht. Das Schicksal hat eben etwas Anderes mit uns vor und ich rate ihm nur, dass das etwas sehr Schönes ist, sonst gibt's Ärger mit Jürgen Decker persönlich… Aber eigentlich wollte ich dir ja nicht schon wieder die Ohren voll jammern, sondern von diesem ganz speziellen Heiligen Abend erzählen. David und Jula holten uns wie gesagt ab und Davids Mundwinkel hingen auf 6 Uhr – er hätte lieber mit Julas Eltern gefeiert, aber Jula meinte, es wäre gut, mal etwas mit den Seidels zu unternehmen und vielleicht eine Annäherung mit Richard zu starten (sie ist eben ein Gutmensch, aber Richard hat ihr Bild von sich sehr eindrucksvoll korrigiert). Wir kamen also in die Villa Seidel und die war für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen übertrieben geschmückt und zu hell erleuchtet, aber die Hausherrin gab sich große Mühe, uns ein gutes Gefühl zu vermitteln. Sehr leckere Plätzchen gab es. „Schatz, ich hätte gerne richtige Milch für meinen Tee und keine Kondensmilch", hat Jula David gebeten und weißt du, was unser aller Lieblingssnob geantwortet hat? „Dann hol dir welche, du weiß ja, wo die Küche ist." Während wir alle ein wenig verwundert waren über diese Ansage, begannen Jula und David ausgelassen zu lachen. „Da seht ihr es mal: Vor der Hochzeit, da hat er mir die Welt zu Füßen gelegt und jetzt sind wir noch nicht mal ein halbes Jahr verheiratet und er mutiert zum Pascha", war Julas Reaktion. Letztlich ist David dann aber doch gegangen und hat die Milch sogar höchstpersönlich in Julas Tasse gegossen. _

_Hihihi, und dann kam der spaßige Teil des Tages: Bescherung! Du weißt ja, da bin ich wie ein kleines Kind – ich liebe Geschenke! Und nun rate, was ich von Mariella bekommen habe! Einen Sammelordner für meine geliebten Comics! An und für sich ist es nur ein Aktenordner voll mit Plastikhüllen, in die ich meine Comics gleich morgen einsortieren werde, aber ich habe mich so gefreut. Blöd nur, dass mein Geschenk dagegen so phantasielos wirkte: Ich habe ihr einen Gutschein für ein Wochenende geschenkt, an dem sie frei über mich, sich und die zwei Tage entscheiden kann. Allerdings hätte ich das ganze vielleicht etwas konkreter formulieren sollen – nicht, dass Mariella noch entscheidet, dass ich ein Wochenende lang nackt putzen soll, während sie auf dem Sofa lümmelt und mir zusieht. David und Jula haben sich hauptsächlich Dinge für ihr Baby geschenkt und versucht, dabei so diskret wie möglich vorzugehen – einmal wegen Mariella und mir und einmal, weil Richard kurz davor stand, Gift und Galle zu spucken angesichts so viel Harmonie. Mit der Diskretion war es dann auch schon vorbei, als David den Kinderwagen holte und ihn Jula präsentierte. Der Lenker passt zu Julas Armen wie Arsch auf Eimer sage ich dir – da haben sich dein Vater und David wirklich selbst übertroffen! _

_Aber Schluss mit lustig, lass uns zum dramatischen Teil übergehen: Wir saßen also nach der Bescherung alle bei einem knusprig gebratenen Flugtier mit Kohl in Ampelfarben, einen edlen Wein dazu, Jula und Friedrich unterhielten sich über Buchhaltung (Gut, ich kann mit meinem kleinen Kiosk nicht gegen DIFFEränce und Kerima anstinken, aber zugehört habe ich trotzdem – man lernt ja nie aus…). Irgendwann hat Friedrich dann begonnen, David über den Klee zu loben – wie toll er ist, wie gut er Kerima führt und als Friedrich zum finalen „Ich bin so froh, dass David meine Nachfolge angetreten hat" ausholte, riss Sophie das Gespräch an sich – es war auf einmal, als ob die alte Gewitterziege die drei apokalyptischen Reiter in einem wäre: „David, David, David! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Du hast nicht nur diesen einen Sohn. Richard ist genauso dein Sohn!" Die eh nicht so herzliche Weihnachtsstimmung sank unter den Gefrierpunkt – weit unter den Gefrierpunkt, sehr weit unter den Gefrierpunkt… Nach zuweilen recht lauten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Sophie, Friedrich und Laura war dann klar, von wem David seine Vorliebe für Models geerbt hat… Friedrich konnte dem damaligen Kerima-Face und der Verlobten seines Geschäftspartners nicht widerstehen und Ergebnis ist Richard, der zur Rechten seiner Mutter saß und genüsslich an seinem Weinglas nippte – zumindest hatte ich diesen Eindruck. Alles sehr pikant, auch wenn ich mir zwischenzeitlich gewünscht hätte, es würde sich ein Loch auftun, in dem ich diskret verschwinden könnte. Was jucken mich die Familienkamellen der Von-und-zus? Nun ja, ich saß dazwischen und es war ja auch noch nicht vorbei: Laura stürmte tränenüberströmt die Treppe hinauf, Mariella drückte meine Hand, Jula ließ David nicht aus den Augen, der wiederum saß mit offenem Mund da… Ich dachte gerade bei mir, dass es zuging wie im absurden Theater, als plötzlich jemand applaudierte: Richard. Er erhob sich und klatschte in die Hände. „Großes Drama, das ist ganz großes Drama. Meine Mutter, eine alternde Schönheitskönigin, die sich vor der bitteren Wahrheit im Alkohol versteckt, meine Schwester mit einem impotenten Schwachkopf zusammen (Ich möchte hier noch mal betonen, dass ich nicht impotent bin! Mariella und ich sind beide in der Lage, Kinder zu zeugen, aber leider nicht miteinander, weil unsere Gene sich nicht so gut verstehen wie wir!) und jetzt präsentiert ihr mir auch noch einen Bruder, der diesem Krüppel ein Kind gemacht hat…" Keiner von uns wird je erfahren, was Richard noch alles sagen wollte, denn kaum hatte er Jula beleidigt, hatte er auch schon eine Faust in seinem Gesicht und zwar Davids. „Niemand beleidigt meine Frau", hat er geknurrt und sich zeitgleich die Hand gerieben. Hat ordentlich wumms gemacht, wenn ich das mal ein wenig schadenfroh anmerken darf. Allerdings hat das gegelte Ekelpaket nur kurz geschwankt. David hat sich dann Jula geschnappt und weg waren die Seidel juniors… _

„_Wir hätten doch bei deinen Eltern feiern sollen", war Mariellas einziger Kommentar dazu. Das wäre aber sehr schade gewesen, denn dann hätten wir dieses Spektakel doch glatt verpasst… und noch etwas haben wir verpasst: Unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit zurück! Die Villa Seidel hat wirklich eine bestechende Lage – außer man muss von dort zu Fuß zur nächsten S-Bahn-Station, dann liegt sie einfach nur am Ende der Welt. Gut, wir hätten uns ein Taxi nehmen können, aber meiner Liebsten war nach frischer Luft und für Mariella würde ich bis sonst wohin wandern…_

_Ja, so war der Tag also für mich. Ich hoffe, euer Kowalski-Plenske-Gipfel verlief friedlich, besinnlich und gewaltfrei. Erzähl mir alles und lass keine Details aus – vor allem nicht die schmutzigen… Melde dich mal wieder! _

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

_Pinneberg, 30. Dezember 1990_

_Lieber Jürgen!_

_Puh, das klingt ja nicht gerade nach frohen Weihnachten… Ich nehme mal an, es ist unpassend zu fragen, ob ihr alle die Sache verdaut habt, aber wie geht es euch damit? Kommt ihr klar? So etwas an Weihnachten und dann auch noch so zu verkünden, ist schon ziemlich unsensibel. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Laura Seidel damit gehen muss… Sage oder besser schreibe mir doch bitte, wenn ich etwas für Mariella oder David tun kann, ja?_

_So, nun zu meinen eigenen Weihnachtserlebnissen: Eigentlich war alles wie immer, bloß dass diesmal vier Leute darüber diskutierten, wohin der Baum muss, ob zu viele Kugeln daran hängen und ob man Lametta wild verstreut oder doch lieber ordentlich über die Zweige hängt. Rokko und ich kamen zu dem Schluss, dass wir später mal einen aufblasbaren Baum mit aufgemaltem Schmuck haben werden. Nein, das war nur Rokkos Gedanke, als der erste Frust kein Ende nehmen wollte… Eigentlich hatten wir viel Spaß und hatten hinterher mehr Lametta an uns selbst zu hängen als am Baum. Es ist erst das erste Weihnachten, das ich mit Rokko verbringe, aber eigentlich kam es mir so vor, als wäre es immer so gewesen… Es ist so schön, alle meine Lieben um mich herum zu haben: Rokko, meine Eltern, seine Eltern, seine Oma, unsere Freunde hier in Pinneberg… fehlen eigentlich nur noch du, Mariella, David, Jula, Yvonne und Pastor Schlösselmann. A propos Pastor Schlösselmann, ich habe eine sehr schöne Weihnachtskarte mit wirklich lieben Grüßen von ihm bekommen._

_Wie ging es nach dem vormittäglichen Weihnachtsbaumschmücken weiter? Es gab Mittagessen. Bei Kowalskis gibt es da traditionellerweise eine Suppe aus den „Kleinteilen" und Innereien der Gans, die es am nächsten Tag gab. Marikka hat noch ein paar Nudeln hineingeworfen, etwas Suppengrün und fertig war ein leckeres Essen. Danach hieß es aufhübschen für den Kirchgang. Ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten hat Marikka mich zum Einkaufen geschleppt und wir haben mir ein wirklich schönes Kleid aus dunkelblauem Samt besorgt – sehr festlich und schön warm (Man muss ja auch praktisch denken, denn so richtig kuschelig ist es in der Pinneberger Kirche nicht…). Rokko hat mich kurz vor Weihnachten darum gebeten, nicht mehr ständig ins Bad zu gehen, wenn ich mich umziehe. Noch fühle ich mich wohler, wenn er sich dabei umdreht und mich nicht anguckt, aber ich glaube, ich mache langsam Fortschritte. Jedenfalls saß mein BH nicht richtig und ich habe meinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und Rokko gebeten, die Träger für mich zu richten. Ich hatte richtig Gänsehaut, als ich seine Finger auf meinem Rücken gespürt habe… Ach ja, das weißt du ja noch nicht: Wir sind mittlerweile einen Schritt weiter, aber ich glaube, es ist jedes Mal wieder eine Enttäuschung für Rokko… Mama sagt, ich soll nicht soviel nachdenken und mich einfach mal fallen lassen, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht. Es ist so, als könnte ich einfach nicht loslassen, verstehst du? Nein, wohl kaum – ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Lass mir dir daher einfach weiter von meinem Weihnachtsfest erzählen: Wir waren also ausgehfein und auf dem Weg zur Kirche. Es liegt zwar kein Schnee hier in Pinneberg, aber es ist mächtig kalt hier und es weht eine „steife Brise" wie Christa zu sagen pflegt._

_Kaum standen wir gut geordnet in der Kirche kam Heide aufgeregt angelaufen: „Die heilige Familie hat Durchfall!" Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich gelacht habe! Eigentlich ist es ja nicht lustig, dass die Darsteller des Krippenspieles mit Magen-Darm-Grippe (oder Killerkotzeritis wie Rokko es nannte) daniederliegen, aber Heides panischer Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert. „Macht nichts, dann übernehmen wir das. Ich gebe den Erzengel", schlug mein Papa vor. Heide zog die Augenbrauen in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art hoch und meinte dann trocken: „Nee, lass man, aber vielleicht könntest du einen der heiligen drei Könige geben. Lisa und Rokko? Ihr auch. Marikka, du machst mir die Jungfrau und Gustav gibt Joseph. Helga? Einen von den Hirten. Gordon zieht sich auch schon um. Alles klar, wisst ihr alle, was ihr zu tun habt?" Kurzes bestätigendes Nicken und dann wieder umziehen. Naja, ein paar Bettlaken überwerfen… Und schwups standen wir in den Kulissen eines Dramas, das bei weitem nicht so groß war wie das bei den Seidels, aber trotzdem das Ventil zu Gustavs und Marikkas Krise war. Du weißt schon: Erst schweigen und dann plötzlich belangloses Geplänkel. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, wie es angefangen hat – ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mein Kostüm vom Runterfallen abzuhalten… Gustav moserte irgendetwas von wegen: „Das ist ja wie in der Grundschule… äh… im Kindergarten hier", woraufhin Marikka meinte, er solle doch das spielen, was er am besten kann, nämlich den Esel. Das Gespräch ging pingpongmäßig hin und her, so zwischen den Zähnen herausgepresst, damit die Gemeinde nichts mitkriegt, aber trotzdem redeten sie sich den ganzen Frust der letzten Wochen von der Seele. Irgendwie absurd so in dieser Kulisse…_

_Weißt du, was mir noch aufgefallen ist? Heide hat Jette damit beauftragt, die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorzulesen. Als sie nach vorne ging und anfangen wollte, zu lesen, da hat sie so eine ehrfürchtige Pause gemacht und nach jedem Absatz hat sie aufgesehen und ihre Augen haben dabei so verträumt gefunkelt. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber mich beschlich so das Gefühl, dass Jettes Suche nach ihrem Platz noch nicht beendet ist…_

_Irgendwann hatten der Gottesdienst und auch die Kowalskische Aussprache dann ein Ende und die Bescherung konnte beginnen. Heides Wohnzimmer war zwar wenig geschmückt, aber der eigentliche Sinn von Weihnachten war dadurch vielmehr repräsentiert als durch opulente Lichterkette. _

_Sag mal, kann es sein, dass ihr Männer so einen Faible für Gutscheine habt? Ich habe nämlich auch einen von Rokko gekriegt, sogar einen ziemlich ähnlichen wie Mariella: Ein Gutschein für einen Urlaub nur mit ihm. Darauf freue ich mich schon sehr – nur Rokko und ich, das wird schön! Ehrlich gesagt war ich auch nicht kreativer, was ein Geschenk für Rokko betrifft. Von mir hat er einen Bildband gekriegt: „Das Jahrzehnt in Bildern" – eine Fotoreise durch die 80er, wenn du so willst. Von Gustav habe ich ein Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch gekriegt – mein ganz eignes, ich bin richtig stolz. Rokkos Vater glaubt wirklich, dass ich es zur Anwältin bringen könnte. Marikka war nicht so begeistert: „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass wir Lisa nicht unter Druck setzen! Und was soll das überhaupt – so etwas liebloses! Da könntest du Lisa ja auch gleich über die Feiertage in der Kanzlei einsperren." Ich befürchtete ja gleich neuen Streit, aber diesmal hat Gustav unschlagbar reagiert: Er hat ein Geschenk für Marikka herausgeholt – einen Plüschesel. „Er heißt Gustav", hat Rokkos Vater ihr erklärt. „Du kannst ihn ja mit in deine Klasse nehmen… als Klassenesel sozusagen. Und wenn du mir verzeihst, dass ich so ein Blödmann war, dann hilft dir dein zweites Geschenk vielleicht auch." Er hat ihr ein großes Geistergeschichten-Lesebuch geschenkt. Marikka hat sich auch ganz dolle gefreut – mir ist zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass ihre Augen so schön funkeln und sie so kleine Grübchen um die Mundwinkel kriegt wie Rokko, wenn sie von etwas begeistert ist. Natürlich hat sie ihrem Blödmann verziehen, aber nicht ohne ihn noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sein Macho-Gehabe nie wieder zu Tage fördern soll. Meine Eltern haben sich entgegen ihrer Abmachung, sich nichts zu schenken, doch etwas geschenkt – eine selbst gestrickte Mützen-Schal-Handschuh-Kombi für meinen Vater und Ohrringe für meine Mama. Rokkos Oma hat sich derweil diskret im Hintergrund gehalten. Wie sagte sie? Es ist der Geburtstag unseres Herrn – wieso kriegen wir da Geschenke? Außerdem ist das viel zu steif für eine Geburtstagsparty. Auch eine schöne Art, Weihnachten zu betrachten…_

_Irgendwann spät nachts lagen Rokko und ich dann im Bett und haben gekuschelt. „Wieso hast du vorhin in der Kirche eigentlich so gelacht?", fragte er mich. „Naja, es war so lustig, als Oma… äh… deine Oma kam und verkündete, dass die heilige Familie Durchfall hat." Ich war bestimmt knallrot im Gesicht, aber was soll ich machen? Da hat nicht nur mein Unterbewusstsein aus mir gesprochen, sondern ich fühle wirklich so. „Weißt du, Lisa, ich bin ein soziopathisches Einzelkind. Ich teile nicht und schon gar nicht meine Oma." Ich muss wohl ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt haben, denn Rokko begann zu lachen. „Das war ein Scherz. Mit dir teile ich sogar meine Oma. Ich freue mich, dass du so fühlst. Es wäre schade, wenn du nur meinetwegen hier wärst und keinen meiner Freunde oder niemanden aus meiner Familie leiden könntest." Ich hoffe, ich kann ihm irgendwann einmal all das zurückgeben, was er mir gibt – mental meine ich._

_Ja, so war Weihnachten. Meine Eltern sind immer noch hier und reisen auch erst Neujahr ab. Sylvester wird für Rokko und mich ein Feiermarathon und damit meine ich wirklich rennen – erst ein bisschen mit der Familie feiern, dann zu Michi, die diesmal wirklich nur Freunde eingeladen und die Porzellanballerina schon sicher versteckt hat, anschließend zu Heide und Christa und abschließend Feuerwerk auf dem Pinneberger Marktplatz. Sieht so aus, als bräuchten wir danach Urlaub, um uns von den Feiertagen zu erholen…_

_Das war es erst einmal von mir. Es ist mir übrigens immer wieder eine Freude, Post von meinem besten Freund zu bekommen. Also, wenn dich einmal wieder das Bedürfnis überkommt, zu schreiben, dann weißt du ja, wer sich darüber freuen würde._

_Rutsch gut rein!_

_Ich habe dich auch lieb._

_Deine Lisa_

_Düsseldorf, 05. Januar 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Erst einmal: Ein frohes und gesundes neues Jahr! Ich hoffe, du bist gut reingerutscht und Rokko natürlich auch._

_Was für bescheidene Feiertage! Anders kann ich es nicht sagen – doch schon, aber dann müsste ich mich selbst zensieren… Vermutlich hast du schon davon gehört: Ich habe jetzt einen Halbbruder – soweit so gut, wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Richard wäre… Wie gut, dass ich Jula habe! Gleich nach dem großen Eklat hat sie unsere Sachen gepackt und dann sind wir zu ihren Eltern gefahren – die waren mehr als überrascht, schließlich haben sie nicht vor Sylvester mit uns gerechnet… Jula hat den Überraschungsmoment voll ausgenutzt – wer freut sich von, wenn es nachts um 4 Uhr an der Tür klingelt? Weißt du, an wen mich Edwin erinnert? An deinen Vater – er ist gerade sensibel genug, um Verständnis für deine Situation zu haben, dich aber nicht über Gebühr zu bemitleiden und dir mit seiner sachlich-direkten Art mögliche Lösungen aufzuzeigen. Nicht, dass es wirklich eine Lösung für mein Problem gibt – ich kann Richard ja schlecht die Gene entreißen, die er von meinem Vater hat (noch bringe ich es nicht fertig „unser" Vater zu schreiben, auch wenn es so ist)… _

_Richard und ich, wir kamen nie wirklich klar miteinander. Naja, wie auch? Seine Kindheit und Jugend hat er in diesem Schweizer Internat verbracht und wir haben uns immer nur in den Ferien gesehen. Wir hatten einfach nicht die gleichen Interessen, zumal Richard immer schon ein Einzelgänger war. Unser eigentlich nicht-existentes Verhältnis spannte sich mehr und mehr an, als Mariella und ich zusammenkamen. Aber weißt du, ich bin nicht mehr der David Seidel, der Richard von Brahmberg die Stirn bieten kann. Die Zeiten, in denen ich selbst so ein Ekelpaket war, sind vorbei. Zu dieser Zeit wäre diese Nachricht wohl als völlig bedeutungslos an mir vorbeigezogen, aber jetzt? Ich bin nicht mehr der gleiche Mann. Ich habe jetzt einen Bruder. Zu meiner Vorstellung von einer Familie gehört jetzt auch ein Bruder. Eine Ehefrau, bald ein Kind, ein Hund, Eltern, Schwiegereltern, eine kleine Schwester und ein Halbbruder. Ich schäme mich sehr dafür, dass ich Richard geschlagen habe, aber er hat Jula beleidigt! Das konnte ich doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen! Aber wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Am Montag geht es wieder zur Arbeit. Da werde ich Richard tagtäglich begegnen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich schon bereit bin, damit umzugehen. _

_Jula ist großartig. Sie hört mir zu, sie versucht, mir mit ihren Analysen zu helfen und sie lenkt mich ab. Sie hat mir in den letzten Tagen alles gezeigt, was in Düsseldorf etwas mit ihr zu tun hat: Ihre alten Schulen, die Schwimmhalle, in der sie immer trainiert hat, ich habe viele ihrer alten Freunde kennen gelernt. Es war toll, einfach großartig. Am liebsten würde ich ewig hier bleiben – weit weg von Berlin und dem ganzen Drama, aber das wird meine bessere Hälfte nicht zulassen und dafür liebe ich sie umso mehr. Sie wird mir in den Hintern treten und sagen: „David Seidel, komm in die Gänge!" Das brauche ich wohl von Zeit zu Zeit._

_Trotzdem, ich kann gerade jeden positiven Gedanken gebrauchen – vielleicht denkst du ja von Zeit zu Zeit an deinen alten Freund in Berlin, der gerade durch die familiäre und emotionale Hölle geht._

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_dein David_


	86. Chapter 86

86.

_Pinneberg, 15. Januar 1991_

_Lieber David!_

_Wie gut, dass Jürgen mir sehr detailliert geschrieben hat, was Weihnachten bei euch los war, sonst hätte dein Brief wenig Sinn für mich gemacht. Das verstehe ich natürlich – man bekommt ja nicht jeden Tag einen erwachsenen Halbbruder präsentiert. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du selbst sagst, dass du all die Jahre neben Richard her gelebt hast, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen. Vielleicht ist das eine gute Möglichkeit, den Menschen Richard kennen zu lernen – nicht den Konkurrenten oder Juniorchef der Firma, sondern Richard, deinen Halbbruder. Meine Freundin Kerstin hat mir mal etwas geschrieben, das mir in diesem Zusammenhang durch den Kopf ging: Wenn das Leben dir eine Zitrone reicht, dann frage nach Salz und Tequilla. Dein Leben hat dir einen Halbbruder gereicht, also mach das Beste daraus!_

_Wahrscheinlich quälen Richard die gleichen Gedanken und Gefühle wie dich. Einer muss den ersten Schritt machen und du kennst doch „den bösen Wolf" – er ist jetzt bestimmt lieber alleine mit diesem Chaos, in das seine Mutter euch so unerwartet gestürzt hat, aber das ist nichts, was er mit sich selbst ausmachen kann oder du mit dir selbst – ihr gehört jetzt zusammen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht. Ich weiß, von meiner Warte aus ist es leicht zu sagen „Geh auf ihn zu", aber das ist das einzige, was ich dir dazu sagen kann. Ich habe es bei meinen Schwiegereltern in spe ja gesehen – je länger sie sich angeschwiegen haben, desto schwieriger wurde es für beide, aufeinander zu zugehen. Du kannst Richard ja eine Tafel Zartbitterschokolade mitbringen, um das Eis zu brechen – die mag er gerne, das weiß ich noch von meiner Zeit bei Kerima. _

Klingeln oder nicht klingeln, dass war hier die Frage. Davids Finger legte sich langsam auf einen Klingelknopf. R. v. Brahmberg. „Ja?", drang eine ungehaltene Stimme durch die Gegensprechanlage. „Hallo?", hakte die Stimme ungeduldig nach, als David nicht reagierte. Okay Leben, jetzt will ich auch Salz und Tequilla. „Ich bin's. Wir müssen reden." – „Wer ist ‚ich' und was gibt es zu reden?" – „David, hier ist David und du weißt genau, was es zu reden gibt." Stille am anderen Ende. Plötzlich ein Surren. David schob sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür und trat in den Flur des noblen Apartmenthauses.

_Ich schätze, du legst keinen großen Wert darauf, zu erfahren, dass Rokko und ich sehr schöne, wenn auch stressige Feiertage hatten. Sylvester war nett, auch wenn wir von Pontius zu Pilatus gelaufen sind, wie Rokkos Oma so schön zu sagen pflegte. Für Heide und Christa war der Jahreswechsel eher eine von den Nächten, in denen man zu spät ins Bett geht und wegen des Feuerwerks nicht richtig einschlafen kann, aber ich habe diese Nacht sehr genossen: Ich habe Zeit mit all meinen Freunden verbracht. Bei Michi haben wir uns hauptsächlich mit Essen und lustigen Spielen wach gehalten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich in meinem Alter noch Spaß an Scharade entwickeln könnte? Der Grund dafür ist wohl, dass Rokko und ich gewonnen haben – sehr zu Michis Überraschung, da sie sich und Tim für unschlagbar hielt. Irgendetwas von „abgekatertes Spiel" hat sie gemurmelt, aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, es liegt ganz eindeutig daran, dass Rokko und ich die gleiche verquere Art zu denken haben. Oder kämst du darauf, dass jemand „Vom Winde verweht" darstellt, wenn er eine Treppe andeutet und sich dann hinsetzt? Rokko meint, wir wären eben einfach für einander bestimmt und verstünden uns daher blind. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube das auch. Es läuft zurzeit so gut zwischen Rokko und mir… Es läuft zwar noch nicht alles so rund, wie es laufen könnte, aber wir sind auf einem guten Weg – immer noch, Schritt für Schritt. _

_Beim Feuerwerk auf dem Marktplatz habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr ich mich verändert habe – innerlich. Weißt du, bisher hat mir lautes Knallen, das klingt wie Schüsse, immer Angst gemacht, weil es mich an unsere Flucht erinnert hat, aber dieses Sylvester war es anders: Es hat geknallt und es hat mir keine Angst gemacht. Rokkos Arm lag um meine Taille und ich wusste, dass uns nichts mehr trennen kann. Seltsamer Gedanke, oder? Eigentlich auch egal, es ist nur wichtig, dass mir das Knallen keine Angst mehr gemacht hat. Es ist, als würde ich endlich zur Ruhe kommen, als könnte ich langsam verzeihen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das beschreiben soll, aber ich habe so ein Glücksgefühl im Bauch – alle meine Ängste verlieren sich langsam, eine nach der anderen, bald bleibt nur noch Lisa Plenske übrig…_

„Ich bin Friedrich Seidels unehelicher Sohn!", brüllte Richard förmlich. „Meine Mutter hat Claus von Brahmberg einen Bastard untergeschoben! Was glaubst du, wie sich das anfühlt, he?" Betreten sah David auf seine Hände. Dieses Gespräch lief noch schlechter, als er es sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen ausgemalt hatte: Richard war laut, Richard war gemein, Richard war gehässig, Richard hatte die Tafel Schokolade in eine Ecke gefeuert, sich einen Weinbrand genommen und ihn in einem Zug geleert. „Gene sind nur ein Teil von uns. Erziehung formt den Menschen auch", war Davids kläglicher Versuch, seinen Halbbruder zu beschwichtigen. „Erziehung formt den Menschen", wiederholte Richard höhnisch. „Von wem hast du denn diesen Schmalz? Da kriege ich Brechreiz von. Wenn ich mich einlullen lassen will, dann lasse ich das nächste Mal die Typen von der Sekte rein." – „Hör zu, Richard, was ich damit sagen wollte, ist, dass Claus es nicht gewusst hat. Für ihn bist du immer sein Sohn gewesen. Es sind fast dreißig Jahre vergangen, ohne dass jemand davon gewusst hat. Das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern, aber… wir sind jetzt Brüder und… also, was ich sagen will… Ich bin immer für dich da. Ich bin immer für meine Freunde und meine Familie da und jetzt gehörst du auch dazu." Richard ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mir wird schlecht. Glaubst du, der böse, böse Richard kommt von nun an zu dir, nur weil du immer für deine Familie da bist? Glaubst du, ich brauche emotionale Almosen? Du musst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden und du mich noch nie, dass wir jetzt wissen, dass wir schon immer Brüder waren, ändert nichts an dieser Tatsache." Resigniert nickend erhob David sich, ließ langsam seinen Blick durch die moderne und durchaus geschmackvoll, wenn auch steril eingerichtete Wohnung schweifen. „Ich denke, ich habe verstanden", meinte er leise. „Zumindest kannst du nicht behaupten, ich hätte es nicht versucht."

_Letztes Wochenende haben Rokko und ich Michi und Tim beim Umzug geholfen. Sie haben eine sehr schöne Wohnung hier in Pinneberg gefunden. Ein bisschen beneide ich die Beiden – ich würde auch gerne mit Rokko zusammenwohnen. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde das Bedürfnis nach einem Rückzugsraum sowohl für mich als auch für Rokko immer kleiner… Aber ich wollte dir ja von Michis und Tims Umzug berichten. Die Beiden sind schon lustig. Du hast Michi ja kennen gelernt und kennst ihre „Ich kann das auch alleine. Dafür braucht man doch keinen Penis"-Einstellung. Ziemlich blöd geguckt hat sie, als Tim auf die Waschmaschine gedeutet hat und meinte: „Dann mach mal!" Michi hätte ja im Leben nicht zugegen, dass sie das nicht schafft und wir konnten sie gerade so noch davon abhalten, sich wehzutun. Stattdessen wurde die Damenwelt zum Abwaschen und Einräumen abkommandiert. Was hat Michi gemosert! Wieso muss man neu gekauftes Geschirr eigentlich abwaschen? Wer hat eigentlich entschieden, dass zu einem Service immer sechs von einer Sorte gehören? In der Zeit, in der sie dann noch die Evolution, die Gesellschaft und was weiß ich, wen noch für die Geschlechterrollen verflucht hat, hatte ich schon die Hälfte abgewaschen. Beim Abwaschen habe ich allerdings mal wieder einen Fettnapf erwischt – du kennst mich ja… Tims Mutter hat in einem Restpostenverkauf eine Kiste mit Spülmittel ergattert – knapp 50 Flaschen, alle mit Apfelduft. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und musste herausfinden, ob es wirklich nach Apfel riecht. In einem vermeintlich unbeobachteten Moment hielt ich mir die Flasche unter die Nase und atmete tief ein. Ja, sie riecht nach Apfel, stellte ich für mich fest, als Rokkos Stimme zu mir drang: „Was machst du da?" Ähm, ich rieche am Spülmittel? Ich weiß, das ist ziemlich blöd, aber Rokko hat mich nur lieb angelächelt. „Wenn es dir Freude macht." Puh! Manchmal glaube ich, jeder andere Mann hätte mich und meine Marotten schon zum Teufel gejagt…_

„Als Friedrich Seidels Sohn steht mir ein Anteil seines Erbes zu. Meine Anwälte prüfen gerade, von wie vielen Kerima-Aktien wir hier sprechen, aber ich werde mich nicht länger mit den Hiwi-Aufgaben zufrieden geben, Herr Geschäftsführer." Richards finsterer Blick jagte David einen Schrecken ein. Die Firma? Er hatte gerade erfahren, dass er einen Halbbruder hatte und bei allem, was es jetzt zu klären gab, war Kerima seine einzige Sorge? David räusperte sich. „Ooo-kay. Die Prêt-a-porter-Shows stehen an. Du sollst eh nach Paris mitkommen. Ich werde dich mit Arbeit eindecken, dass du dir wünschen würdest, es gäbe Kerima gar nicht", entgegnete David in einem scherzhaften Ton krampfhaft darum bemüht, der Situation die Anspannung zu nehmen, doch Richard ließ sich von seinem Konfrontationskurs nicht abbringen. „Was willst du denn jetzt eigentlich hier? Du bist der bessere Sohn, du führst das angepasstere Leben, du hast die Firma! Also, was willst du von mir?"

_Michi und Tim haben eine wirklich nette Wohnung: Zwei Zimmer, Küche, Bad, ein kleiner Balkon. Sie haben von allen Bekannten und Verwandten Möbel bekommen und die aus ihren ehemaligen Kinderzimmern mitgebracht. So zusammengewürfelt sieht es ein bisschen aus wie auf dem Flohmarkt, aber es strahlt eine unglaubliche Gemütlichkeit aus. _

_Als wir abends nach Hause gegangen sind, hat Rokko gemeint, er bleibt solange im Kirchenbungalow wohnen, bis ich offiziell bei seinen Eltern ausziehen darf – sprich am Ende meiner Ausbildung (Jetzt muss ich nur noch mit Gustav klären, ob das Jura-Studium mit zur Ausbildung gehört oder nicht…). Ja, du hast richtig gelesen, Lisa Plenske goes Universität (Rokko meint, wenn man etwas verkaufen will, muss man es nett verpacken und möglichst in einer fremden Sprache ausdrücken, damit es wichtig wirkt.) Okay, offiziell ist noch nichts, aber ich werde mich wohl bewerben. Vielleicht werde ich ja genommen, wer weiß… Gustav ist deswegen schon ganz aufgeregt und ich auch, aber nicht aus den gleichen Gründen. Ich habe ein wenig Sorge, den Anforderungen nicht gerecht zu werden – vor allem, wenn ich mir den dicken Wälzer ansehe, den Rokkos Vater mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat… Rokko und seine ganze Familie sind dabei so lieb zu mir, sie glauben alle, dass ich es schaffe und unterstützen mich, wo sie können. Auch meine Eltern sind süß: „Unser Mäuschen wird Anwältin." Meine Mama lächelt dann immer so verzückt und die Brust meines Papas schwillt dann immer ganz stolz an._

_Aber nun Schluss mit diesen Belanglosigkeiten meinerseits. Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Kraft für die nächste Zeit. Pass gut auf dich auf. Grüße Jula von mir._

_Deine Lisa_

„Wenn du mich nur einlullen willst, kannst du auch gehen. Nur weil du jetzt mein Bruder bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir von nun an ganz dicke sind!" Richard hatte sich zum wiederholten Male erhoben und sah bedrohlich auf David herab. „Geh nach Hause. Leb dein Leben und halt dich aus meinem raus, okay? Welche Gefühlsduselei dich auch immer hierher getrieben hat, ignorier sie beim nächsten Mal." David erhob sich, nickte und folgte Richards Finger, der Richtung Ausgang zeigte. „Gut, ich sehe schon, mit dir ist kein Reden. Wir sehen uns in der Firma." Geknickt verließ David das Wohnhaus und hechtete durch die Winterkälte zu seinem Auto.

_Berlin, 20. Januar 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Vielen Dank für deinen lieben Brief. Erst einmal: Was in deinem Leben passiert, sind keine Belanglosigkeiten – für dich sowieso nicht und für mich auch nicht. Ich möchte wissen, wie es meiner Freundin im fernen Pinneberg geht. Wow, ein Jura-Studium! Respekt! Du weißt ja, ich habe mich auch einmal an der Uni probiert, aber mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Ich glaube, heute würde ich einiges anders machen. Heute habe ich wohl das Durchhaltevermögen, das mir damals noch gefehlt hat…_

_Was die Aussprache mit Richard betrifft, dazu hat mir Jula auch geraten. Es hat aber nicht viel genutzt. Richard ist eben Richard – Bruder hin oder her. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich maßlos enttäuscht, dass das Geschehene so scheinbar spurlos an ihm vorbeigeht, während ich mir das Hirn zermatere, wie ich meine Familie vor dem Zerbrechen bewahre. Meine Mutter hat sang- und klanglos ihre Koffer gepackt und sofort die Scheidung eingereicht. Ich werde also bald ein Scheidungskind sein – du weißt, wie ich das meine… Ich sehe Julas Bauch an und denke darüber nach, ob da draußen vielleicht eine Affäre von mir herumspringt, die in einer ähnlichen Situation ist, wie es Sophie damals war. Ich würde unser Baby gerne vor dieser Erfahrung bewahren, verstehst du? Bisher dachte ich immer, aufgeschlagene Knie und böse Nachbarskinder wären mein Ressort, aber das gehört jetzt auch dazu. Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie großartig Jula ist? Ich kann es nur immer wieder sagen: Sie ist großartig. Sie ist mir eine große Stütze. Jetzt konspirieren wir schon gemeinsam: Am Valentinstag, wenn sich die Wogen zwischen meinen Eltern hoffentlich etwas gelegt haben, kochen wir groß und laden die Beiden zu uns ein. Dass meine Mutter die Scheidung will, kann ich ihr nicht verdenken, aber ich finde auch, dass mein Vater die Chance haben sollte, sich zu erklären – auf neutralem Territorium sozusagen. Meiner Schwester Kim geht es damit ja besonders schlecht. Wie gut, dass sie auf ein Internat geht! Die Wochenenden verbringt sie meistens bei uns, auch wenn sie sich bisher nicht so gut mit Jula verstanden hat. Wie sagte sie? Mama weg, Vater bemitleidet sich selbst – auf jeden Friedhof ist mehr Leben. Naja, sie ist ein Teenager und betrachtet die Angelegenheit nun einmal so. Vermutlich ist es auch ihr Schutzpanzer, wer weiß. Jula und ich sind jedenfalls da, um sie „aufzufangen", falls das nötig sein wird._

_Mehr gibt es für den Moment nicht zu erzählen. Ich freue mich auf Post von dir (schreib mir alles – vor allem von der Normalität, du weißt ja, davon habe ich zurzeit nicht soviel)._

_Herzlichst, _

_dein David_

_Berlin, 02. Februar 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Entschuldige, dass ich dir solange nicht geschrieben habe. Es ist nur… ich war genervt! Nein, ich war entnervt! Nein auch nicht. Ich war… ich war… ich weiß es nicht… am Ende meines Lateins, wenn du so willst. Wir sind jetzt also eine richtig echte Pflegefamilie und das erste, was uns ins Haus kommt, ist das einzige Argument, das dafür spricht, warum es gut ist, dass wir keine eigenen Kinder bekommen können. Er ist 16, er raucht wie ein Schlot am Hintereingang meines Kiosks, er flucht, er pöbelt, er ist ein Chaot wie es keinen zweiten gibt. Er kam zu uns, schmiss seinen Rucksack direkt hinter die Tür und meinte: „Auspacken bringt eh nichts, mich will ja doch keiner." Ja, ich fühlte mich (und fühle mich immer noch und jedes Mal aufs Neue) durch seine Provokationen herausgefordert! Ich werde ihn knacken, habe ich mir vorgenommen und ich habe ihn geknackt. Ach ja, du weißt ja gar nicht, von wem ich hier spreche: Valentin, unser Pflege-Pubi. Irgendwie scheinen die Pubertäten der anderen immer schlimmer zu sein als die eigene. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich in seinem Alter so krass drauf war… Den Vogel abgeschossen hat er allerdings vor vier Tagen: Er geht nur zur Schule, wenn er Bock hat (sprich: selten bis gar nicht). Ich habe ihm meine Elsa gezeigt, weil ich dachte, so käme ich ein bisschen an ihn heran – war auch ein guter Gedanke, bis vor vier Tagen, als Valentin diesmal nicht nur nicht zur Schule gegangen ist, sondern mit meiner Elsa nicht zur Schule gegangen ist – dabei hat er nicht einmal einen Führerschein! Als er abends nach Hause kam und meinte, Mariella und ich sollten „nicht so einen Wind um eine Lappalie machen", da ist mir der Kragen geplatzt! Nein, keine Gewalt – um Himmels Willen, Valentin überragt mich um zwei Köpfe, nein, subtiler, viel subtiler… In meinen Kiosk kamen schon vor Weihachten regelmäßig ein paar Penner, um sich aufzuwärmen, Kaffee zu trinken, zu quatschen. Das ist völlig okay, ich verteile meinen Kaffee meistens gratis (ob ich ihn nun ständig wegschütte, weil er kalt geworden ist oder ihn verschenke, ist ja dann auch egal). Tja, jedenfalls schuldeten mir meine „Kumpels" einen Gefallen. Wenn Mariella und ich gewusst hätten, wie handzahm Valentin wird, wenn er mal einen Einblick in das kriegt, was ihm blüht, wenn er einfach nur „dagegen" ist, dann hätten wir das schon viel eher gemacht… Einen ganzen Tag hat er auf der Straße verbracht und weil das ja alles so „easy" war, haben ihn meine Freunde gleich noch unter einer Brücke übernachten lassen und seitdem… naja, ein gutes Kind ist anders, aber er ist ein besseres Kind als das, was vor zwei Wochen zu uns kam. Okay, beim Abwasch hilft er immer noch nicht, aber das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln – abwaschen ist einfach scheiße, aber nach diesem Erlebnis hat er seinen Rucksack genommen, seinen Schrank eingeräumt, seine Schulbücher eingeschlagen (Mariella musste helfen, du weißt ja, Jungs und Feinmotorik…) und beim Abendessen meinte Valentin dann zu uns, dass wir die coolste Pflegefamilie seien, die er je hatte und dass er hofft, wir würden ihn nie abschieben. In sechs verschiedenen Familien ist er gewesen, seit man ihn seinen Eltern weggenommen hat. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Laut der netten Dame vom Jugendamt sind seine Eltern nicht mehr mit ihm fertig geworden und so kam er vor einem Jahr dann in das Pflegesystem. Ja, er ist anstrengend. Ja, wir werden den einen oder anderen unkonventionellen Weg finden müssen, um ihn zu „bändigen" (nicht so von wegen Willen brechen und aalglatt anpassen, aber tauglich für das gesellschaftliche Zusammenleben machen), aber wir werden dieses Kind nicht aufgeben, haben Mariella und ich beschlossen._

_Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ganz froh, dass die Idee, eine Pflegefamilie zu werden, Mariellas Idee war, denn so richtig glücklich war sie anfänglich mit unserem „Erstling" nicht und so konnte ich immer sagen: „Du hast es ja so gewollt!" Hihi, aber mittlerweile ist es besser. Meine Mariella ist eben eine „super Schnitte" wie Valentin zu sagen pflegt, wenn meine Herzallerliebste nicht hinhört. Wo er Recht hat… Weißt du, ich habe den Jungen in mein Herz geschlossen, aber so richtig vertraue ich ihm noch nicht – liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich ihm mein Heiligstes anvertraut habe: Meinen Kiosk. Ich bestehe darauf, dass er nach der Schule ein bis zwei Stunden aushilft, bevor er seine Hausaufgaben macht. Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Lösung. Okay, heute ist der erste Tag dieser Lösung und darum bin ich auch ein wenig angespannt. Ich gehe jetzt einfach mal runter und sehe nach dem Rechten…_

_Ich hoffe, ich höre bald wieder von dir._

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_


	87. Chapter 87

87.

_Berlin, 17. Februar 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Du hattest schon Recht mit dem, was du mir am Telefon gesagt hast – dass meine Situation nicht mit der meines Vaters zu vergleichen ist und so. Jula und ich waren in meiner „wilden Zeit" noch nicht zusammen, aber trotzdem… Die Situation ist eben für alle Beteiligten blöd und jeder geht anders damit um: Meine Mutter drängt auf eine schnelle Scheidung, Richard hat dem Wort „Kotzbrocken" eine ganz neue Dimension gegeben und ich bin nur froh, wenn ich nach Feierabend zu meiner geliebten Frau heimkehren kann und dort ganz ich selbst sein darf. _

_Ach ja richtig, du wolltest ja wissen, wie das ominöse Valentinstagsdinner verlaufen ist. Nun, ungefähr so gut wie meine Aussprache mit Richard: Alles ist gesagt und trotzdem hat sich nichts eingerenkt. Das Blöde ist nur, dass ich sowohl meinen Vater als auch meine Mutter verstehen kann. Du weißt ja, bisher habe ich es mit der Treue nie so genau genommen – erst seit ich Jula kenne hat sich das geändert. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man einen Seitensprung verzeihen können sollte oder nicht – in dieser ganz speziellen Situation. Meine Eltern waren zusammen, ja bereits verlobt, als es passiert ist. Sophie und Claus waren auch liiert. Fast 30 Jahre Stillschweigen und dann platzt die Bombe. Gut, mein Vater könnte weniger weinerlich sein und zu dem „Mist", den er verzapft hat, stehen, aber er ist nicht der „Böse" in dieser Geschichte – ja, irgendwie schon und doch nicht. Er tat mir irgendwie leid, als meine Mutter ihm lauter Dinge an den Kopf geknallt hat, die er alle über sich ergehen ließ, ohne etwas zu entgegnen, ohne etwas entgegnen zu können, denn sie hatte mir allem Recht: Er hat sie betrogen und das ausgerechnet mit der einzigen Person, die meine Mutter nun wirklich nicht leiden kann und dann hat er all die Jahre geschwiegen. Laura Seidel ist gekränkt und gedemütigt und sie verzeiht nicht. Wer mir wirklich leid tut, ist Kim – sie ist noch nicht volljährig und muss sich jetzt zwischen den Beiden entscheiden, so sorgerechtstechnisch…_

_Tja, du siehst, David Seidel war bei besagtem Valentinstagsdinner bemüht, seine Eltern zu versöhnen – so würde es wohl in jedem Arbeitszeugnis stehen. Er war bemüht und ist kläglich gescheitert. Max würde es wohl auch so ausdrücken. Ach ja, der liebe Max… Den kriege ich nur noch in der Firma zu sehen und zwar nicht nur, weil ich jetzt so ein Familienmensch bin, sondern weil die Welt ein Dorf ist! Stell dir vor, er ist jetzt mit deiner Freundin Yvonne zusammen. Sie haben sich in der Tiki-Bar kennen gelernt und es muss wohl irgendwie „zoom" gemacht haben. Ich habe nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er sie mir vorgestellt hat. Ich habe sie sofort erkannt, auch wenn mir der Name mal wieder entfallen war. Hihi, die Zwei sind ein lustiges Paar: Max so spröde und korrekt und Yvonne so lebenslustig und laut. Ich gönne es den Beiden von Herzen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann mein Nachwuchs ja irgendwann einmal mit Mäxchens Nachwuchs spielen…_

_Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich selbst noch nicht genug sortiert, um einem Dritten darzustellen, wie es in mir aussieht. Insofern bin ich ganz froh, dass es in der Firma zurzeit so viel zu tun gibt. Die Vorbereitungen für Paris sind sowohl zeitintensiv als auch nervenaufreibend. Okay, es wird viel Arbeit, aber trotzdem freue ich mich auf die Schauen – Jula und ich wollen eine Woche dranhängen und uns einen Urlaub zu zweit können, bevor das Windeln und Fläschchengeben losgeht._

_Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn es heute nur einen kurzen Brief von mir gibt, aber ich bin so fertig und mein Bett ruft nach mir._

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_dein David_

„Rokko, Sie wissen, dass Kerima die Kosmetiklinie nun international vermarkten will und was Sie da erarbeitet haben, ist richtig gut", lobte der Duce seinen jungen Mitarbeiter. „Herr Seidel hat vorgeschlagen, dass auch jemand aus unserer Agentur mitkommt, um die Präsentationen vor Ort zu koordinieren." Wieder machte Nathan Haldermann eine Pause, doch Rokko blieb ruhig – er war ja nun lange genug in der Agentur, um die Vorliebe seines Chefs für quälend lange Kunstpausen zu kennen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir zwei fahren dahin. In Berlin waren wir doch auch ein gutes Team." Rokko konnte seine Freude über das Angebot kaum verbergen. „Das wäre sehr schön." – „In der Tat, mein junger Freund, man lernt ja auch nie aus. Paris ist so eine schöne Stadt. Waren Sie schon einmal da?" Nathan ließ sein Gegenüber gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ich werde meine Frau mitnehmen." Plötzlich unterbrach der Duce. „Das ist doch die Idee! Wieso bringen Sie Ihre entzückende Freundin nicht mit? Tagsüber können Vicky und sie sich die Stadt ansehen und abends, wenn wir altes Friedhofsgemüse schlafen gehen, können Sie zwei sich noch ein paar schöne Stunden zu zweit machen." Abwartend sah der Agenturchef Rokko an. „Da muss ich erst einmal mit meinem Vater reden. Er ist sehr streng, was Lisas Ausbildung betrifft." – „Verstehe", lachte der Duce. „Und das ist auch gut so. Ich weiß, wenn man jung ist so wie Sie, dann will einem das nicht in den Kopf, aber später werden Sie Ihrem alten Herren dafür sehr dankbar sein."

_Berlin, 03. März 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun! Du musst Rokkos Oma bitten, sich mal bei ihrem Chef zu beschweren! Was um Himmels Willen hat er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er die Pubertät erfunden hat?! _

_Anfang der Woche waren Mariella und ich zu einem Elterngespräch geladen – unser erstes als Pflegeeltern und ehrlich gesagt, ich war mehr als enttäuscht! Die Lehrerin hatte keinen Bock auf uns (wie Valentin so schön sagen würde), ratterte die Fakten runter und meinte, wir würden uns eh nicht wieder sehen, weil sie keine von Valentins Pflegefamilien je wieder gesehen hätte. Aufbauend, oder? Jedenfalls bleibt unser Pflege-Pubi hängen – ist ja auch kein Wunder bei den vielen Fehlstunden… Da bringt es ihm auch nichts, dass er seit dem Brückenerlebnis wieder in die Schule geht. Nun hat der die Wahl zwischen sofort zurückstufen oder in seiner jetzigen Klasse darauf zu warten, dass das Schuljahr vorbeigeht. „In die Achte zurück? Niemals. Nur über meine Leiche! Was denkt sich dieser Spast von Schulleiter nur!" Huuuu, es herrschte Weltuntergangsstimmung! Es ist aber auch zu schade, denn Valentin ist nicht dumm – im Gegenteil, er ist ein wirklich pfiffiges Kerlchen und er kann so lieb sein, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt und nicht den Obercoolen raushängen lässt. Er müsste nur verstehen, dass man manchmal Dinge tun muss, die einem zuwider sind, um da anzukommen, wo man hin will. Mariella und ich arbeiten gerade an Variante 1, damit er wenigstens noch ein bisschen etwas aus dem Jahrgang unter sich mitnimmt und ein paar Kontakte knüpft. Valentin ist aber auch zu störrisch – wie ein Esel, nein schlimmer! „Das sind doch alles Babys! Das geht nicht! Das kann ich nicht! Das wird niemals passieren! Ich kann doch einfach bei dir im Kiosk arbeiten!" Tja, aber nur für die paar Kröten, die man als ungelernte Aushilfe so verdient, nich? Der liebe, gute Jürgen hat ja schließlich auch Abitur. Ha, ich hatte mal wieder die Argumente auf meiner Seite. Valentin stutzte und meinte dann, dass er soweit ja gar nicht hinaus will. Gut, dann eben anders. Ich habe unseren Pflege-Pubi ins Berufsinformationszentrum geschleift und ihn so lange da festgehalten, bis ein Berufswunsch feststand. Tierpfleger möchte er jetzt werden. Wunderbar, also auf dem Heimweg noch am Zoo vorbei und ein Praktikum für ihn klargemacht. Die Winterferien hat er da verbracht und war hellauf begeistert. Du hättest Mariellas gequältes Gesicht beim Abendessen sehen sollen, als Valentin zum x-ten Mal begeistert davon erzählt hat, wie groß die Haufen sind, die Elefanten so machen und dass er sie ganz alleine wegräumen durfte. Und stell dir vor, oh Wunder, plötzlich ist die Aussicht, die 9. Klasse wiederholen zu müssen, gar nicht mehr so übel, nein, sie wird sogar sehnsüchtig erwartet, denn danach kommt die 10. Klasse und dann geht's wieder zu den Elefanten-Kötteln. _

_Irgendwie ist es schade, dass wir keine eigenen Kinder haben können, denn ich glaube, ich würde mich ganz gut als Vater machen. Andererseits ist es auch ganz gut so, denn so habe ich die Möglichkeit, Valentin die Chance zu geben, die ihm keiner geben wollte. _

_Nichtsdestotrotz ist die Pubertät eine Phase des Menschen, die einiger Vorbereitung und einem Nahkampftraining bedarf… Ich weiß nicht, ob Valentin ein besonders schwieriger Kandidat ist oder ob alle Jugendlichen in seinem Alter so sind, aber ein geregeltes Mutter-Vater-Kind-Dasein haben wir nicht und das ist auch gut so, sonst wäre es ja langweilig. Trotzdem würde ich mir wünschen, dass Valentin seine Krisen etwas besser „timed". In zwei Wochen ist Mariella in Paris und schwenkt irgendwelche Kosmetiktiegelchen, während ich hier mit dem nächsten Super-Tierpfleger ganz alleine bin. Wie sagt Mariella immer? Dass ihr mir in meiner Abwesenheit ja keinen Unsinn macht! Wir doch nicht… Valentin hat zu ihrem Entsetzen vorgeschlagen, dass er und ich uns mal so richtig besaufen, einen ordentlichen Männerfilm gucken und dabei die Fuseln aus unseren Bauchnabeln hervorpopeln – ich glaube, er provoziert Mariella mit Absicht, weil sie dann immer so süß pikiert ihr Gesicht verzieht. Auch wenn sie es nur langsam lernt, sie schafft es immer häufiger ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Gestern Mittag erst hat Valentin nach dem Essen laut gerülpst und sie dann provokant angesehen und was hat meine Liebste da gemacht? Sie hat zurückgerülpst! Ja, du liest richtig, Mariella Etepetete von Brahmberg hat GERÜLPST! Ich musste ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, dass ich es nicht weitererzähle, aber ich kann das einfach nicht für mich behalten. Valentin nennt sie seitdem eine „coole Braut". Tja, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen._

_A propos coole Braut, unser Yvonnchen aus Göberitz ist jetzt mit dem Personalchef von Kerima Moda liiert. Sachen gibt's… Das lasse ich jetzt einfach mal unkommentiert._

_Ich stehe übrigens jederzeit für ein Telefonat zur Verfügung, wenn du dich langweilen solltest, in der Zeit, die Rokko in Paris verbringt._

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

„Eine sehr schöne Predigt, Mutter", lobte Gustav am darauf folgenden Sonntag Heides Gottesdienst. „Du spulst jede Woche den gleichen Text runter, mein Sohn", lachte die Pastorin. „Rokko, hast du schon fertig gepackt?", wandte sie sich an ihren Enkel. „Ja, Oma, das habe ich", versuchte Rokko das Gespräch möglichst kurz zu halten. Er wusste, wie gerne Lisa mitgereist wäre und wollte sie auf diese Weise nicht verletzen. „Du verreist?", fragte Gustav verwirrt. „Eine Dienstreise", entgegnete sein Sohn knapp. „Was man alles zwischen Tür und Angel erfährt…" Gustav schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er schon wieder so viel gearbeitet, dass ihm so etwas Wichtiges entgangen war? „Wo geht es denn hin?", informierte er sich weiter. „Paris", knurrte Rokko. „Oh, wie nett. Paris ist ja eine wunderschöne…" Der Anwalt hielt inne, als er Lisas sehnsüchtigen Blick sah. „Ähm… Papa, mein Chef nimmt seine Frau mit und er hat vorgeschlagen, dass Lisa… also dass sie auch…" Rokko wusste nicht, wie er seinen Vater fragen und gleichzeitig das Gesicht wahren konnte – das letzte, was er wollte, war sich demütig zu zeigen. Gustav grinste wissend – diesen Zug hatte sein Sohn eindeutig von ihm, er hätte sich auch lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als demütig zu fragen und Gefahr zu laufen, ein Nein zu kassieren. „In der Kanzlei ist zurzeit nicht viel los und Lisa hat ja auch genug Überstunden angehäuft. Eine Woche oder so schaffen Fräulein Habermas und ich auch mal ohne Lisa. Dann muss die gute Almut das Turteln mit ihrem Zahnarzt eben reduzieren", versuchte Gustav es seinem Sohn leichter zu machen, um Erlaubnis zu bitten. „Würdest du Lisa dann bitte mit mir fahren lassen?" Ein Glänzen breitete sich in Lisas Augen aus. „Ja, das würde ich. Aber wehe ihr bringt mir nichts mit und wenn es nur eine popelige Miniaturausgabe des Eiffelturms ist." Gustav begann herzhaft zu lachen, während Heide und Marikka viel sagende Blicke tauschten. „Und noch eins, Kinder, eure Paris-Reise fällt ja in die gleiche Zeit wie damals Rokkos Studienfahrt. Ihr wisst, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ihr gemeinsam im Ausland wart sozusagen?" Gustav grinste angesichts der vielen fragenden Blicke. „Wenn ich noch einmal alles stehen und liegen lassen muss, um meinen Herrn Sohn an der Grenze aus seinem selbst verzapften Schlamassel zu befreien, setzt es ein paar heiße Ohren." Es war Lisa, die als erste begann zu lachen – so frei und fröhlich, dass Rokko nicht anders konnte, als mit einzustimmen. „Ich schätze, dann muss Lisa jetzt dringend packen gehen", ergriff Heide das Wort, als das Lachen abebbte. „Euer Zug geht doch schon heute Nacht."


	88. Chapter 88

88.

„Écoutez mademoiselle, nous voudrions une chambre double et deux chambres à un lit. Ce n'est pas compliqué, ça." Der jungen Frau hinter dem Tresen war es gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Wenn sie nicht bald eine Lösung für den grimmig guckenden Mann mit dem Kinnbart und den gegelten Haaren haben würde, würde er wahrscheinlich noch in Hebräisch mit ihr reden. Erst hatte Richard sie in perfektem Englisch – so wie er es bei seinem Studium in den USA gelernt hatte – bombardiert und war urplötzlich in einwandfreies Französisch – einem Überbleibsel aus seiner Internatszeit in der Schweiz – gewechselt. „Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais nous n'avons qu'une réservation pour deux chambres doubles. Madame Juliana Seidel et Monsieur David Seidel et Madame Mariella von Brahmberg et Monsieur Richard von Brahmberg." Richard schnaufte genervt. „C'est bien moi, Richard von Brahmberg, mais Mariella c'est ma soeur. Vous vous êtes trompées, mademoiselle." – „Il n'y a donc pas de problème de se partager une chambre ou quoi?" Mit einem Mal wurde sich die Rezeptionistin bewusst, dass ihre trotzige Bemerkung ihr Gegenüber wohl nur unnötig reizen würde. „Bon, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons plus de chambres libres ici et je ne crois pas qu'il n'y en ait ailleurs. Tout le monde est ici pour voir les défilés de mode." Richard setzte zu einer neuerlichen Diskussion ein, als plötzlich David freudige Stimme durch das Foyer hallte: „Lisa! Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!" Die Mitarbeiter der Hamburger Agentur und ihre Begleitungen hatten soeben das Hotel betreten und ehe Lisa sich auch nur ansatzweise umsehen konnte, hatte David sie umarmt und herumgewirbelt. „Gut siehst du aus", machte er ihr ein Kompliment. „Hallo Rokko", begrüßte er dann den Werbefachmann. „Was für ein Mann!", erklang mit einem Mal eine Stimme, die vor lauter Trotz die ganze Zugfahrt über mehr oder weniger ruhig gewesen war: Jacqueline. Sie ließ ihren Koffer auf den Boden fallen und musterte Richard, der immer noch hitzig mit der jungen Frau an der Rezeption diskutierte, von oben bis unten. „Sehen Sie, wie gut, dass ich angeordnet habe, dass Sie meine erkrankte Assistentin vertreten", lachte Nathan. Doch Jacqueline nahm ihn gar nicht richtig wahr. Sie ging auf Richard zu und stellte sich neben ihn. „Hallo!", begrüßte sie ihn. „Jacqueline Baumgarten", stellte sie sich vor und hielt Richard die Hand hin. „Und?", fragte dieser genervt. „Dieser charmante junge Mann ist Richard von Brahmberg", mischte David sich amüsiert in das Gespräch ein. „Er ist der Junior-Chef von Kerima Moda." – „Lass mich zufrieden", knurrte Richard ihn an. „Das müssen Sie verstehen, Frau Baumgarten. Kerima am Laufen zu halten und unsere Show hier zu organisieren sind sehr viel Stress für den guten Richard gewesen. Er ist bestimmt viel entspannter, wenn er erst einmal geschlafen und gegessen hat und noch viel entspannter, wenn die Show gut über die Bühne gegangen ist." Jacqueline nickte beeindruckt. „Verstehe", zwinkerte sie David verschwörerisch zu. „Nun, Richard, Sie sind wohl eher der Typ Einzelgänger, oder? Ich habe viele einsame Wölfe in meinem Leben getroffen und die bösen sind mir die liebsten." – „Was reden Sie da eigentlich?", fragte Richard mehr verwirrt als empört. „Was man als einsame Wölfin so redet… Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, Richard", entgegnete Jacqueline und drehte sich gekonnt auf ihren hohen Absätzen, um wieder zu ihrer Gruppe zurückzustöckeln. Lisa und Rokko tauschten belustigte Blicke. Ursprünglich war sie wenig begeistert gewesen, dass Jacqueline aus mit nach Paris fahren sollte, auch wenn sie natürlich verstand, dass Nathan eine Assistentin brauchte, aber dass Jacqueline ausgerechnet Richard und besonders seine Kotzbrocken-Seite anziehend fand, amüsierte Lisa nun doch. Wie hatte sie einmal zu ihr gesagt? Rokko wäre zu nett, sie stünde auf böse Männer mit Autorität? „Was ist so lustig?", fragte Rokko sie plötzlich. Erst jetzt wurde Lisa sich bewusst, dass sie ihre Belustigung laut zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. „Ach nichts, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." – „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend alle gemeinsam essen gehen? So als Ruhe vor dem Sturm, sozusagen?", schlug David den Hamburger Kollegen vor. „Geht ihr jungen Leute mal allein", lehnte Nathan das Angebot lachend ab. „Meine Vicky und ich, wir haben unsere Hochzeitsreise nach Paris gemacht – damals, als das Fernsehen noch schwarz-weiß war", scherzte er weiter. „Ich habe da eine kleine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet." Die Dame mit dem kunstvoll aufgetürmten Dutt neben ihm wurde mit einem Mal hellhörig. „Und das wäre?" – „Wenn ich dir das jetzt verrate, ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr, aber wir müssten uns ein wenig beeilen mit dem Auspacken."

Endlich Ruhe! Richard hatte sich in einem kleinen Park unweit des Hotels eine Bank gesucht und genoss dort seine Einsamkeit. Pah, Essengehen und wir-haben-uns-ja-alle-so-lieben spielen, den anderen dabei zusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig billig zusammen gepanschte Leckereien in den Mund schoben – alleine von der Vorstellung wurde Richard schlecht. „Hallo, einsamer Wolf!", drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch. Er sah auf. „Jacqueline!" Richard konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen. Hatte er sich nicht besonders große Mühe gegeben, sie sich vom Hals zu halten? „Sollten Sie nicht mit den anderen essen?" – „Sie meinen, umzingelt von lauter glücklichen Paaren, die Händchen halten und sich gegenseitig füttern? Pü, das muss ich mir nun wirklich nicht geben. Und Sie? Haben Sie eine bessere Ausrede?" – „Ich schätze nicht." – „Dabei hat Ihr Kollege doch gemeint, Sie würden friedlicher, wenn Sie erst einmal gegessen hätten." – „Dieser Kollege ist mein hoffnungslos verkitschter Halbbruder." – „Letztlich ist es doch egal, wer man ist, solange man weiß, wo man hin will", bemerkte Jacqueline nachdenklich. „Und wo wollen Sie hin?", spielte Richard ihr Spiel mit. „Ins Warme", entgegnete die platinblonde Frau lachend und deutete auf ihren sehr kurzen Rock. „Sie hätten sich auch einfach etwas anziehen können." – „Dann würde Ihnen aber bei meinem Anblick aber nicht der Sabber laufen." – „Tut er nicht", protestierte Richard, aber innerlich musste er zugeben, dass Jacqueline nicht Unrecht hatte – sie gefiel ihm schon recht gut. Sie würden gut zusammen aussehen – besser als David und dieser bauchige Krüppel und auch besser als Mariella mit ihrem impotenten Hanswurst. „Außerdem löst es den Beschützerinstinkt bei Ihnen aus", grinste Rokkos Assistentin den skrupellosen Geschäftsmann an. „So etwas habe ich nicht", stellte Richard sachlich fest. „Wenn ich ein Hamster wäre, würde ich zu der Sorte gehören, die ihre Kinder direkt nach der Geburt verspeist." Jacqueline grinste anzüglich. „Wie gut, dass Sie kein Hamster sind, sondern ein Wolf. Die sollen ja wirklich gute Väter sein… und noch bessere Liebhaber." Richard schnappte kurz nach Luft, aber ihm fiel partout nichts Gutes ein, das er hätte kontern können. „Was muss man eigentlich tun, um Sie loszuwerden?", fragte er stattdessen gereizt. „Oh, wütend, dass Sie nicht mit mir mithalten können?" Jacqueline lächelte süffisant. „Um mich loszuwerden, müssten Sie mich nur freundlich bitten, so von wegen: ‚Jacqueline, würden Sie bitte gehen, ich wäre lieber alleine' und dann würde ich mich erheben, mich von Ihnen verabschieden und verschwinden." Stolz schob sich Jacquelines Kinn nach oben. „Jacqueline würden Sie bitte…" Richard machte eine kurze Pause und dachte nach. „Ach was soll's! Haben Sie Hunger?" – „Ähm, ja, warum?" – „Los, wir gehen essen", entschied Richard in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Und was macht ihr heute?", fragte Vicky ihren Mann am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. „Ein bisschen bei der Konkurrenz gucken und dann ein Treffen mit den Beleuchtern", entgegnete der Duce kauend. „Rokko, wo bleibt denn Jacqueline? Wir müssen langsam los!", wandte er sich an seinen jungen Kollegen. „Keine Ahnung, aber bei den Kerima-Leuten fehlt noch Herr von Brahmberg, ohne den wir auch nicht los können. Mariella hat schon Panik gemacht, weil er die ganze Nacht nicht in ihrem Zimmer war." Rokko hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als Lisa ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen verpasste. „Was ist denn?", fragte er ungehalten. „Nee, ne?", grinste er, als er Jacqueline an Richards Arm in den Speisesaal kommen sah. „Der blöde Prinz auf seinem Scheißgaul ist eben doch noch gekommen und nun mach den Mund zu", ermahnte Jacqueline ihn, als sie sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee dazusetzte. „Ähm, Vicky-Schatz, was machst du heute?", nahm der Duce das ursprüngliche Gespräch wieder auf. „Ich werde mir die Stadt ansehen. Lisa kommt mit, das wird bestimmt sehr nett", verkündete die Ehefrau des Agenturchefs.

„Drei Tage Paris sind eigentlich viel zu wenig", erklärte Vicky Lisa einige Stunden später. „Man kann vielleicht alle Sehenswürdigkeiten im Schnellverfahren besichtigen, aber um in das Flair der Stadt einzudringen, reicht es nicht." Sie hatten sich gerade Notre-Dame angesehen und überlegten, ob ein Eis im Freien ein vollwertiges Mittagessen war. „Ich weiß noch, als Nathan und ich das erste Mal hier waren. Flitterwochen in Paris und dann waren wir in einem Vorort, von dem aus man eine Stunde gebraucht hat, um den Eiffelturm auch nur annähernd sehen zu können", lachte die gepflegte ältere Dame. „Und in diesem Viertel wurden alle möglichen Sprachen gesprochen, nur kein Französisch und trotzdem war es schön. Waren Sie schon einmal in Paris, Lisa?" Viktoria Haldermann hatte ihre Frage kaum ausgesprochen, als sie sich auch schon auf die Zunge biss. „Entschuldigen Sie, das war eine dumme Frage." – „Ach was. Nein, ich war noch nie in Paris. Als Rokko und ich uns damals kennen gelernt haben, da hat er mich das auch gefragt – naja, so ähnlich. Er wollte wissen, ob ich mal nach Paris fahren möchte. Ich habe mit ‚ja' geantwortet und ihm erklärt, dass Träumen ja wohl erlaubt sei. Wie lange das schon wieder her ist", sinnierte Lisa. „Und heute stehe ich hier – mit dem Mann, den ich eigentlich nicht hätte lieben dürfen, in einer Stadt, die ich nie hätte zu Gesicht kriegen dürfen…" – „Sind Sie denn glücklich, Lisa?" – „Ja." Das breite Grinsen Lisas legte ihre ganze Zahnspange frei. „Sehr sogar." – „Und nur das zählt. Kommen Sie, es gibt noch so einiges zu sehen." Vicky hakte sich bei ihrer jungen Bekannten unter, dirigierte sie in eine Richtung und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand ihr Eis an die Lippen.

„Wenn Jula nicht bald kommt, verpassen wir unser bateau mouche", erklärte David am letzten Abend ihrer Geschäftsreise. „Und?", fragte Lisa. „Ihr seid doch noch die ganze nächste Woche hier." – „Neidisch?", fragte David sie schelmisch grinsend. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja", gestand Lisa. „Ich glaube, so ein paar Tage von Zuhause weg tun Rokko und mir richtig gut." David nickte verständnisvoll. Lisa seufzte laut. „Ich wünschte nur, es würde bei allem helfen." – „Wie meinst du das?", fragte David unbedarft. „Ich habe dir doch von meinem… na du weißt schon… dem Orgasmusproblem erzählt", fuhr Lisa flüsternd fort. „Ja, und?", fragte David sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend. „Ich würde es einfach gerne noch einmal probieren, aber Rokko eine neue Enttäuschung ersparen, verstehst du?" David verzog grübelnd das Gesicht. „Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Initiative gerne auch von dir ausgehen darf?" Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Ja, natürlich, aber… ich habe mich irgendwie nicht getraut, weil… naja… Rokko war so begeistert von den Shows und davon, wie gut eure Präsentation gelaufen ist… ich wollte ihm das einfach nicht verderben." David wollte erst etwas erwidern, hatte dann aber eine andere Idee. „Das wird schon", munterte er Lisa halbherzig auf. „Ich gehe mal kurz nach Jula schauen." Er erhob sich und eilte in die Etage, auf der sich sein Zimmer befand. Glückgehabt, Richard war auf dem Flur und er war alleine. „Du!", sprach David ihn an. „Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen!" – „Wofür?", fragte Richard. „Mach schnell, ich bin mit Jacqueline verabredet." – „Genau dafür schuldest du mir etwas." – „Das ist doch Blödsinn." – „Stimmt, du hast sie ja ganz alleine verbissen", grinste David. „Los komm, sei mal ein Mensch und tu mir einen Gefallen", forderte der Geschäftsführer ihn auf. „Was soll ich tun, was kostet es mich und wie lange wird es dauern?" – „Es kostet dich nur ein paar Minuten und dann darfst du zu deiner neuen Flamme."

Paris bei Nacht, eine romantische Bootsfahrt über die Seine – Lisa glaubte auf Wolken zu schweben. Sie stand an der Reling des bateau mouche und sah sich die Umrisse der Stadt an. Rokko stand mit einigem Abstand zu ihr und betrachtete sie. Als ein Windstoß ihre Haare verwuschelte, schlug sein Herz gleich etwas schneller. Wirklich warm war es an diesem Abend ja nicht. Um seine Hände ein wenig zu wärmen, steckte er sie tief in die Taschen seines Mantels. Was war denn das? Rokko war auf eine kleine Kiste gestoßen. Er holte sie heraus und betrachtete sie. Die hatte er da bestimmt nicht hineingesteckt, grübelte er. Dann verzog sein Mund sich zu einem Lächeln. Danke Oma! Rokko machte ein paar Schritte auf Lisa zu und legte seine Arme um sie. „Ist dir kalt?" – „Jetzt nicht mehr", antwortete sie lächelnd und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Lisa wollte antworten, doch Rokkos Finger legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Ich habe deinetwegen die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens hinter mir, aber deine bloße Anwesenheit hat mich das alles vergessen lassen. Ich genieße jede Minute mit dir und ich möchte, dass das für immer so bleibt." Rokko öffnete die kleine Schachtel und hielt sie Lisa hin. „Willst du dein Leben mit mir verbringen?" Lisa sog scharf Luft ein, drehte sich dann in Rokkos Umarmung und sah ihn dann mit großen Augen an. „Du willst mich heiraten?" – „Mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt. Also, was sagst du?" Ihr breites Lächeln war schon Antwort genug, doch Lisa wollte ihre Antwort deutlich zum Ausdruck bringen. „Ja, mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin. „Steckst du ihn mir an?" Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Rokko nach dem Ring und schob das Schmuckstück auf Lisas Finger. „Passt sogar", freute sie sich. „Er hat meinen Großeltern viel Glück gebracht", erklärte Rokko ihr. „Und uns hoffentlich auch", vervollständigte Lisa seinen Gedanken.

„David, sieh mal da drüben", lenkte Jula die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Ehemannes auf die Szenerie an der Reling. „Das sind Lisa und Rokko, und?" Empört sah die Schwangere ihn an. „Und was machen sie da?", versuchte sie David pädagogisch wertvoll auf die richtige Fährte zu bringen. „Sie turteln?", stellte David sein Unwissen zur Schau. „Ach vergiss es, ich werde dir sagen, was da los ist. Rokko hat Lisa gerade einen Antrag gemacht." – „So ein Quatsch", entgegnete David. „Wieso? Sie lieben sich, sie sind einige Zeit zusammen, haben viel gemeinsam durchgemacht, warum also nicht?" – „Ich geh mal fragen", entschied David und ging zu seinen Freunden herüber. „Jula meinte, ihr würdet aussehen wie ein Paar, das sich gerade verlobt hat", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Da meint deine Frau genau richtig", lächelte Lisa zurück. Einen Moment lang stand Davids Mund perplex offen, dann besann er sich aber. „Wie schön für euch!", freute er sich ehrlich mit seinen Freunden. „Komm her", wandte er sich an Lisa und umarmte sie kurz. Dann drehte er sich zu Rokko. „Alles Gute", beglückwünschte er den Werbefachmann.

Das Zimmermädchen verließ gerade rechtzeitig das Zimmer, um Lisa und Rokko nicht begegnen. Noch immer fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, den beiden komischen Kerlen diesen Gefallen zu tun… „Das war ich nicht!", beeilte Rokko sich zu sagen, als er die außergewöhnliche Dekoration des Zimmers sah. „Ich auch nicht", entgegnete Lisa. „Passt aber sehr gut zum heutigen Abend", fügte sie hinzu und betrachtete fasziniert die vielen Teelichter und den riesigen Blumenstrauß auf dem Tisch. „Damit ich auch einmal etwas zurückgeben kann. David", las sie die Karte vor, die daneben lag. „Vielleicht sollten wir es genießen", schlug Lisa vor und legte ihre Arme um Rokko. „Aber du musst nicht, ja?" Lisa lehnte sich vor und legte ihre Lippen auf Rokkos. Erst küsste sie ihn sanft und zärtlich, wurde dann aber immer fordernder. Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt dirigierte sie ihn zielsicher an den Teelichtern vorbei in Richtung Bett, auf das er sich bereitwillig fallen ließ. Lisa legte sich zu ihm und machte sich erst an Rokkos Pullunder und dann an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Genussvoll schloss Rokko die Augen, als er spürte, wie Lisas weiche Lippen sanft über seinen Oberkörper glitten. Dann befreite er sie von ihrem Oberteil und wollte gerade nach dem Verschluss ihres zartrosa BHs greifen, als Lisa ihn zurückhielt. „Warte noch", raunte sie ihm zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Oberkörper. An Selbstsicherheit gewinnend arbeitete Lisa sich zu Rokkos Gürtelschnalle vor. Als hätte sie nie etwas Anderes gemacht, öffnete sie den Verschluss aus Metall und entledigte Rokko mit dessen Unterstützung seiner Hose. Erst dann setzte Lisa sich auf und zog vor Rokkos Augen ihren BH aus. Er musterte sie und zog sie dann lächelnd an sich. Während eines zärtlichen Kusses drehte er Lisa auf den Rücken und ließ ihr dann die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, die er wenig früher erfahren hatte: Sanft bahnte er sich küssend seinen Weg Lisas Hals hinab über ihr Dekolleté bis hin zu ihrem Bauch. Er zupfte ein wenig an ihrer Hose, bis diese keinen Gedanken mehr wert war. Lisas wohliges Seufzen ließ Rokko mutiger werden, zielgerichtet liebkoste er ihre Brüste, hauchte sanfte Küsse darauf. Durch einen weiteren Seufzer ermutigt schloss er seine Lippen um Lisas rechte Brustwarze und ließ seine Zunge darauf tanzen. „Oh, Rokko", stöhnte Lisa auf. Der Angesprochene sah auf und grinste in sich hinein – vielleicht war sie ja diesmal auf dem richtigen Weg, sich fallen zu lassen. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Lisa ihn auch schon wieder zu sich heraufgezogen und ihn halb auf den Rücken gedreht. Während ihre Zungen sich leidenschaftlich miteinander beschäftigten, wanderte Lisas Hand tiefer und tiefer, bis sie den Bund von Rokkos Unterhose erreicht hatte. Einen Moment lang hielt sie inne, was Rokko zum Anlass nahm, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und sie auf seiner Brust zu platzieren, doch Lisa hatte diesmal etwas Anderes vor: Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder hinunterwandern, zeichnete den Bund nach, fuhr mit einem Finger darunter, dann mit der ganzen Hand. Rokko spürte, wie sie seinen Po streichelte und konnte sich ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen. Lisa grinste: „Soll ich?" Rokko war nur zu einem Nicken fähig, registrierte dann aber, wie seine sonst so scheue Verlobte ihm seine Unterhose auszog. „Du bist dran", murmelte er ihr zu, als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich über Lisa. Wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte, ließ er seine Hand über ihren Bauch wandern. Lisa hielt seinen Blick, bis seine Hand ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um die Berührungen besser genießen zu können. Gemeinsam hatten sie entdeckt, dass diese Art der Berührung Lisa dabei half, sehr nahe an die Schwelle des Sich-fallen-lassens brachte, nach und nach hatte sie immer mehr zugelassen, dass Rokko sie dort berührte, doch heute war etwas anders: Lisa wirkte entspannter, als würde sie sich wirklich wohl in ihrem Körper fühlen. „Rokko", drang ihre Stimme zu ihm durch. „Nicht so", keuchte sie erregt. „Zieh mir einfach nur mein Höschen aus, ja?" Ohne Fragen zu stellen tat Rokko, warum sie ihn gebeten hatte und ehe er sich versah, hatte Lisa ihn auch schon wieder zu sich gezogen, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Keuchend setzte Rokko sich auf und sah sich um. In Davids Auftrag hatte das Zimmermädchen diskret ein viel zu volles Glas mit Kondomen auf dem Nachttisch deponiert. Zielsicher griff er danach und machte sich an der Verpackung zu schaffen. „Lass mich das machen", bat Lisa und riss das Päckchen gekonnt auf. Verunsichert betrachtete Lisa Rokkos Erektion. Sollte sie wirklich da anfassen? „Wir könnten es zusammen machen", schlug Rokko mit rauer Stimme vor. Das kam Lisas Unsicherheit sehr entgegen. Während Rokko das obere Ende festhielt, rollte sie, wie selbstverständlich, das untere Ende ab. Verlegen biss sich Lisa auf die Unterlippe, als sie Rokkos Blick auf sich spürte. „Wir sind ein tolles Team", bemerkte er grinsend. Einen kurzen Augenblick horchte Lisa in sich hinein: Da war es, dieses unbändige Verlangen Rokko endlich zu spüren – so wie damals in dem kleinen Zelt am Göberitzer Teich und wie damals folgte sie diesem Impuls. „Du quatschst zu viel", stellte sie fest und schlug ihr Bein über Rokkos Schoß. Stück für Stück nahm sie ihn in sich auf – dieses Gefühl ließ nicht nur sie erschaudern. Beinahe ehrfürchtig betrachtete Rokko sie. „Du bist so schön", flüsterte er ihr zu. Lisa schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur das wunderbare Gefühl Rokko so nahe zu sein. Eher beiläufig merkte sie, wie er sie sanft in die Kissen drückte und sich über ihr platzierte. Sie wusste, dass sein Zögern nur seine Art war, ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich völlig auf das Kommende einzustellen, aber diesmal wollte sie nicht warten… Rokko brauchte nicht lange, um in ihrem Rhythmus mit einzustimmen…


	89. Chapter 89

89.

Die meisten der Teelichter waren schon erloschen, als ein befreites Lachen durch das kleine Hotelzimmer hallte und Lisa gleichzeitig Tränen über Tränen die Wangen hinunterperlten. „Erster", flüsterte sie Rokko zu, so als hätte sie gerade einen Wettlauf gegen ihn bestritten. „Das könnte man so sagen. Ist alles okay mit dir?", kam die ebenso atemlose Gegenfrage. Vor Rokkos innerem Auge tat sich ein Bild von Lisa auf, die plötzlich begonnen hatte zu zittern, deren Bewegung und Atmung an Gleichmäßigkeit verloren hatte, die dann die Augen geschlossen und sich unter ihm aufgebäumt hatte. An sehr viel mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern – zu überwältigend waren seine Gefühle gewesen. „Alles wunderbar." Er wollte sich gerade von ihr zurückziehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt: „Bleib so, bitte. Nur noch einen Moment." Rokkos Lippen tasteten sich vor und gaben Lisas alsbald einen innigen Kuss. „Ich kann doch nicht so auf dir liegen bleiben", meinte er. „Ich bin doch viel zu schwer für dich." Rokkos Hände schoben sich unter Lisa und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sich samt ihr auf den Rücken gedreht. „Als fauler Kompromiss geht das durch", brachte grinsend sie ihren Unmut über den abrupten Positionswechsel zum Ausdruck. „Aber eigentlich auch ganz gut so." Lisa beugte sich vor und begann nun ihrerseits Rokko zu küssen. „Willst du dir etwas anziehen?", murmelte Rokko zwischen zwei Küssen. „Nee, aber zudecken wäre schön." – „Ich habe es befürchtet und dass bei diesen gestopften und gesteckten Laken à la française." Unbeholfen versuchte Rokko den Deckenberg unter sich in die richtige Position zu bringen, so dass Lisa gar nichts anderes übrig blieb als seufzend von ihm herunter zu gleiten.

Lisas Finger wanderten über Rokkos Brust, als würden sie eine Melodie spielen. Rokko lächelte und legte dann seine Hand auf Lisas, strich zärtlich darüber und legte seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger dann genau auf ihre, folgte ihrer Bewegung. „Ich habe zu danken", sagte er leise. Lisa sah auf und lächelte – sie hatte tatsächlich das Danke-Lied gespielt, das Heide ihr vor einiger Zeit gezeigt hatte. „Rokko… bist du glücklich?", fragte sie in die Stille des Raumes hinein. „Ja, sehr sogar", beeilte er sich, ihr zu versichern. „Und du? Bist du glücklich?" Lisa schmiegte ihren Kopf enger an Rokkos Brust. „Ja", hauchte sie. „Sag mal", begann Rokko vorsichtig. „Was war diesmal eigentlich anders als die anderen Male? Und jetzt sag bitte nicht, es waren die Kerzen", neckte er sie im gleichen Atemzug. Lisa kicherte leise. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war es die Zeit oder Paris oder… keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war es auch die Sache mit dem blinden Huhn und dem Korn." Rokkos Brustkorb bebte, weil er lachen musste. „Dann lass uns das doch gleich mal überprüfen", meinte er und streichelte Lisa verführerisch über den Rücken. „Du bist unmöglich. Lass uns damit bis morgen warten, ja?", schlug Lisa vor. „Ich würde jetzt viel lieber hier mit dir liegen und deinem Herzschlag zuhören." – „Okay, aber wenn du Unregelmäßigkeiten feststellst, sagst du mir Bescheid, ja?" Lisa legte ihre Hand wieder auf Rokkos Brust und begann wieder das Lied zu spielen. „Danke für deine Geduld", flüsterte sie. Rokko legte schweigend seine Arme fester um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. „Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich deine Brille hin?", fragte er unerwartet. „Ist im Eifer des Gefechts mit meinem Pullover zu Boden gegangen", lachte Lisa. „Ich sehe morgen nach, okay? Heute wirst du mich jedenfalls nicht mehr los." Lisas kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihren Verlobten und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern. „Schlaf gut", murmelte sie die Augen bereits halb geschlossen.

_Paris, 22. März 1991_

_Liebe Mama, lieber Papa!_

_Auf der Karte könnt ihr selbst sehen, wie schön Paris ist, daher werde ich mich nicht lange damit aufhalten, davon zu schwärmen. Ach, was soll's: Paris ist die allerallerschönste Stadt, die ich je gesehen habe!! Vicky Haldermann hat mir alles gezeigt, was man gesehen haben muss, während mein armer Schatz schwer schuften musste._

_Gestern haben wir eine Bootsfahrt über die Seine gemacht und ihr werdet nie erraten, was dabei passiert ist! Rokko hat mich gebeten, seine Frau zu werden! Muss ich euch wirklich sagen, dass ich mir ja geantwortet habe? Ich bin sooooooo glücklich! Ich sehe mich schon mit einem Kinderwagen durch Pinneberg laufen und an Rokkos Seite alt werden und noch soviel mehr. _

_Leider geht es heute Abend schon wieder nach Pinneberg zurück. Das Leider bezieht sich mehr darauf, dass Paris hier bleibt, wenn ihr versteht._

_Ich habe euch sehr lieb und hoffe, euch bald einmal wieder zu sehen._

_Grüße von der Seine, _

_Eure Lisa_

Platsch… platsch… platsch… Lisa näherte sich dem Bett nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Das konnte es doch nicht geben! Nur noch wenige Stunden in Paris und Rokko schlief immer noch! Sie kniete sich neben ihn auf die Matratze und wrang ihr Haar über seinem Oberkörper aus. „Ahh!", folgte sein entsetzter Aufschrei. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", grüsste Lisa ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Rokko legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. „Oh, bitte nicht unter das Handtuch fassen", stöhnte Lisa auf, als sie Rokkos Hände auf ihrem Rücken spürte. Der Angesprochene hielt inne und sah Lisa prüfend in die Augen. „Wie soll ich denn darauf bestehen, dass du dich sofort ausgehfein machst, damit wir noch zum Montmartre können?" Rokkos Hände setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ach was, blöder Hügel…" Lisa genoss einen Augenblick Rokkos Zärtlichkeiten, griff dann aber abrupt nach ihrem Handtuch, damit er ja keinen Blick darunter werden konnte. „Von wegen Hügel. Ich war mit Frau Haldermann da und es ist wirklich schön. Da würde es dir auch gefallen und wir reisen doch heute Abend schon wieder ab. Also, büüüttteeeee!", bettelte Lisa sehr zu Rokkos Belustigung. „Du hast es schon gesehen und ich würde lieber etwas Anderes sehen", grinste er schelmisch, wofür Lisa sich ein Kissen schnappte und es ihm ins Gesicht warf. „Du Banause!" – „Schon gut, ich ergebe mich. Ich bin in zehn Minuten startklar!"

„Melde dich, dann besprechen wir die Einzelheiten", verabschiedete Richard sich am späten Nachmittag sehr geschäftsmäßig von seiner Eroberung. „Ist gut, mein Wolf", entgegnete Jacqueline ihm mit einem Schlafzimmerblick – einen Kuss verwehrte sie ihm jedoch. „David, vielen Dank für alles", wandte Lisa sich an ihren Freund. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen und euch hoffentlich auch", entgegnete er anzüglich grinsend und amüsierte sich über Lisas gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. „Dann ist ja alles gut. Kommt gut nach Hause." – „Melde dich, wenn der Nachwuchs da ist, ja?", rang Lisa ihm ein Versprechen. „Sowieso, aber auch, wenn mir einfach danach ist, einer guten Freundin zu schreiben oder mit ihr zu telefonieren." David lächelte, reichte Rokko die Hand. „Wehe, ich werde zur Hochzeit nicht eingeladen", drohte er ihm scherzhaft und sah dann seinen Freunden nach, wie sie einer nach dem anderen in den Zug stiegen.

Heide tunkte gerade den ersten Keks den morgens in ihren Kaffee, als sie einen Schlüssel in der Tür zum Pfarrhaus hörte. Das mussten Rokko und Lisa sein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein fröhliches Lachen bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Nacheinander polterten erst Rokko, dann Lisa in die Küche. „Siehst du, habe ich es dir doch gesagt, es ist 4 Uhr morgens, sie muss um 5:30 Uhr die Morgenandacht im Diakonissen-Mutterhaus halten, doch statt zu schlafen sitzt sie hier und tunkt Kekse in ihren Kaffee", lachte Rokko. „Hallo Enkel", grüsste Heide ihn. „Verrate doch nicht alle meine Marotten und lass dich lieber drücken." Die alte Dame stand auf und umarmte Rokko. Dann sah sie Lisa an und lächelte. Sie machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und griff in ihren Ausschnitt. Im Halbdunkeln betrachtete sie das Hufeisen, das ihr Mann einst Rokko geschenkt hatte. „Steht dir wirklich gut, unser Familienschmuck", stellte sie leise fest, griff dann nach der Hand Lisas, die nun von einem Verlobungsring geziert war und drückte sie fest. „Ich freue mich so für euch", gestand sie und musste sich zusammenreißen, um keine Träne zu vergießen. „Ich wünsche euch alles, alles erdenklich Gute", fuhr die Pastorin fort. „Wollt ihr vielleicht auch einen Kaffee und mir von Paris erzählen?", lud sie die beiden jungen Leute ein. „Ähm, Kaffee nein, wir würden gerne versuchen, etwas zu schlafen, aber von Paris erzählen wir dir gerne", antwortete Lisa und stieß Rokko an, der sofort ein Souvenir aus seiner Tasche holte. „Hier, wenn du dem Eiffelturm das Köpfchen abdrehst, wirst du sehen, er ist eigentlich eine Flasche und drin ist Likör. Ich kenne doch die heimliche Leidenschaft meiner Oma", zwinkerte Rokko der Pastorin zu. „Sag doch so etwas nicht", mahnte Heide ihn. „Sonst kommt noch jemand auf die Idee, ich wäre eine Trinkerin! Immer nur ein kleines Gläschen vor dem Zubettgehen", erklärte sie dann mehr Lisa als Rokko, der das natürlich bereits wusste.

Heide war schon lange auf dem Weg zur Morgenandacht, als auch Christa, die einige Zeit später dazu gestoßen war, Rokko und Lisa aus ihren Fängen ließ und das junge Paar in Rokkos Bungalow verschwand. „Das war eine ziemlich anstrengende Reise", bemerkte Rokko und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Stimmt, aber schön war es", bestätigte Lisa und legte sich zu ihm. Verführerisch grinste Rokko sie an und tastete nach der Knopfleiste ihrer Bluse. Eine Weile ließ Lisa sich das gefallen, bis sie Rokko plötzlich stoppte. „Oh nein, das geht nicht", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt. „Wieso nicht?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. Lisa zog ihren Ausschnitt vom Körper weg und äugte hinein. „Wohlfühlunterwäsche", erklärte sie verschämt grinsend. Rokko kicherte und äugte dann auch unter das Kleidungsstück. „Und trotzdem schick", kommentierte Rokko, was er sah. „Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Das wirst du eh nicht lange anhaben." Grinsend machte Rokko sich wieder an Lisas Knopfleiste zu schaffen.

„Bernd! Bernd!" Helga bestürmte ihren Mann, der gerade von der Arbeit gekommen war. „Das ist mein Name. Was ist kaputt und muss ich es sofort reparieren?", entgegnete Lisas Vater ruhig. „Alter Quatschkopf. Lisa hat eine Postkarte geschickt." – „Und? Was schreibtse?" – „Rokko und sie haben sich verlobt!" Helga strahlte wie in Honigkuchenpferd und dachte, sie würde ihrem Mann die wohl größte Neuigkeit aller Zeiten mitteilen. „Und?", fragte Bernd, während er in die Küche ging, um sich ein Bier zu nehmen. „Wie und? Bernd Plenske, deine Tochter wird heiraten!" – „Ja, und? Hast du etwa etwas Anderes erwartet?", grinste Bernd zurück. „Besser als mit Rokko hätte sie es ja kaum treffen können."


	90. Chapter 90

90.

_Berlin, 08. August 1991_

_Liebe Lisa, lieber Rokko!_

_Pst, er schläft gerade – ihr wisst also, was das bedeutet! Auf Zehenspitzen schleichen und möglichst kein Geräusch machen, damit er die Sirene nicht gleich wieder anwirft. Knut nutzt die Gunst der Stunde auch und schnarcht in seinem Korb direkt neben mir. Jula macht Wäsche und ich habe endlich einmal Zeit, euch dafür zu danken, dass ihr der Taufe unseres Sohnes Quentin beigewohnt habt. Ein weiteres Dankeschön auch für das liebe Geschenk, auch wenn Quentin es zurzeit nicht wirklich zu würdigen weiß (er steckt es in den Mund, so wie alles, was er in die Finger kriegt). Sicherlich wird er irgendwann große Freude an diesen Bausteinen haben – ich habe sie ehrlich gesagt jetzt schon, aber wie sagt Jula immer? Ich bin ein großes Kind._

_Manchmal sehe ich mir meinen Sohn an und kann kaum fassen, dass er schon ein Vierteljahr alt ist – die Zeit vergeht so schnell. Ich hoffe, ihr seid neulich, nach der Taufe noch gut nach Hause gekommen. Schade, dass ihr nicht länger in Berlin bleiben konntet, aber ich verstehe natürlich, dass ihr nach einer Woche im Plenskeschen Hotel Mama Angst hattet, ihr müsstet den Strand von Norderney entlang rollen. A propos Norderney, wie war denn euer Urlaub? Die Karte haben wir gekriegt und Quentin hat sie natürlich gleich voll gesabbert. Edwin und Hanne sind erst zwei Wochen nach der Taufe abgereist. Es war sehr lustig mit den Beiden – auch wenn Quentin es leid zu sein scheint, dass alle ihm ständig in den Mund fassen. Hanne meinte sogar schon Zähne zu spüren und dass das der Grund sei, warum er so häufig weint. Dabei steckt doch im Elternratgeber deutlich, dass Kinder erst mit ungefähr einem halben Jahr Zähne kriegen. Ich glaube, Quentin will nur da sein, wo der Spaß ist. Er weint ja nur, wenn er in seinem Bettchen aufwacht und keiner da ist. _

_Knut ist genauso vernarrt in unseren Kleinen wie wir! Ihr habt ja selbst gesehen, wie er den Kinderwagen bewacht. Er „tröstet" Quentin auch, wenn er weint. Dann steckt er seinen Kopf in sein Bettchen und schnuppert über Quentins Bauch, bis der anfängt sich kichern und zu brabbeln. Knut hat da eine Engelsgeduld, auch wenn unser kleiner Schatz ihn in die Nase kneift oder an seinem Ohr zieht. _

_Tja, was noch? Die Scheidung meiner Eltern wird langsam konkret. Alle „weltlichen" Güter haben sie untereinander aufgeteilt, fehlt nur noch das Sorgerecht für Kim. Meine herzallerliebste Schwester kann sich nicht entscheiden, bei wem sie denn nun bleiben will. Der aktuelle Kompromiss sieht so aus: Unter der Woche Internat, ein Wochenende bei Vater, eines bei Mutter und eines bei uns (nicht, dass wir ein Sorgerecht für Kim wollten, aber sie liebt unseren Quentin so und will natürlich auch Zeit mit ihren Neffen verbringen). _

_Die stolze Taufpatin kommt uns auch regelmäßig besuchen. Du weißt ja, wie unsicher wir uns waren, ob wir Mariella wirklich fragen sollen, aber so glücklich wie sie gestrahlt hat, als sie begriffen hat, was Julas und mein unsicheres Gestammel zu bedeuten hat, da war eigentlich alles klar. Eine bessere Patin hätte wir uns für Quentin auch nicht wünschen können. Sie kümmert sich wirklich liebevoll um unseren kleinen Spund. Manchmal macht sie Scherze: „Werde bloß nicht so ein anstrengender Pubi wie unser Pflegesohn!" – dabei weiß ich ganz genau, wie sehr sie diesen Valentin in ihr Herz geschlossen hat. Er gehört eben zu der Sorte Mensch, mit der man als von Brahmberg oder Seidel nie zu tun gehabt hat. Er hat eben nicht die Schule für höhere Töchter besucht, ihm haben sich nicht immer alle Türen geöffnet, weil er einen berühmten Namen trägt. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er aus genau diesem Grund so gut zu Mariella und Jürgen passt. Max macht sich übrigens auch gut als Taufpate, auch wenn ihn seine Yvonne gut auf Trapp hält…_

_Bleibt mir nur noch vom bösen Wolf zu erzählen. Richard fährt immer noch allzu gerne die Krallen aus, aber in dieser Jacqueline hat er wirklich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er gemeinsam Gemeinheiten aushecken kann. Eigentlich schade, dass sie zurück nach Hamburg musste, aber vielleicht ist es ja nur, um den Umzugswagen klarzumachen, wer weiß…_

_Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel Neues. Ich werde mich jetzt mit einer Windel bewaffnen und darauf warten, dass Quentin nach mir bzw. nach eben dieser Windel brüllt. Ich bin schon richtig gut im Windeln. Jula macht immer Scherze, dass wir bald „nachlegen" sollten, ehe ich es vergesse._

_Es grüsst euch, _

_euer David_

„Ich habe es geschafft", freute Rokko sich, als er Michi in der Kantine traf. „Was hast du geschafft?", murmelte Michi, ohne von ihrem Kalender aufzusehen. „Ich habe Stalin Kowalski davon überzeugt, seine Besuchsregelung für Lisa und mich zu ändern." – „Schön." – „Hm, ich ziehe erst einmal alleine in die Wohnung. Du weißt schon, die, die wir uns nur mal aus Spaß angesehen haben und die uns so gut gefallen hat und… Michi? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" – „Ja, natürlich, du ziehst aus deiner Butze im Kirchpark aus. Und was wird aus Lisa?" Rokko richtete sich stolz auf und sah seine Freundin an. „Ich habe Stalin dazu gebracht, dass Lisa am Wochenende bei mir wohnen darf, solange ich jeden Abend zum Essen bei meinen alten Herrschaften erscheine und solange wir den Sonntag mit Oma verbringen." – „Boah, wie hast du das denn gemacht? Ich dachte, Kowalski senior wäre schlecht auf dich zu sprechen, weil ihr eure Verlobung nicht groß feiern wolltet." Rokko rollte mit den Augen. „Hm, aber er ist nicht mehr sauer. Ich habe ihm klargemacht, dass er durch uns nicht stellvertretend erleben kann, was ihm damals mit meiner Mama entgangen ist." – „An seiner Stelle hätte ich dich dafür vor die Tür gesetzt", entgegnete Michi und fuhr erneut mit ihrem Stift durch ihren Kalender. „So ein Mist, schon wieder zu viele. Ob ich wohl vergessen habe, die letzten einzutragen?" – „Michi, was machst du da?" – „Ich zähle die Tage." – „Welche Tage?" – „Na die von den roten Kreisen bis heute." Mit verständnislosem Blick deutete sie besagten Zeitraum an. „Das sind mindestens acht Wochen." – „Es sind sogar neun!", entgegnete Michi aufgebracht. „Und? Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?" – „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es könnte… also… du weißt doch, dass Tim und ich, also jetzt, wo wir beide eine sichere Stelle haben und unabhängig sind… also, dass wir gerne ein Kind hätten." – „Jaaaa", antwortete Rokko, der augenscheinlich nicht verstand, worauf Michi hinauswollte. „Ja… also, neun Wochen seit meiner letzten Periode." – „Jaaaa", antwortete Rokko wieder. „Oh." Kurze Pause. „Heißt das, du bist…?" – „Könnte sein", meinte Michi unruhig. „Und? Wieso machst du keinen Test oder gehst zum Arzt oder…" – „Zum Arzt?" – „Naja, um deine Schwangerschaft bestätigen zu lassen oder wenn du nicht schwanger bist, feststellen zu lassen, warum du so lange keine Periode hattest. Ist ja schließlich auch nicht normal." – „Ja, aber was, wenn es ein Fehlalarm ist?", fragte Michi leise. „Dann müsst ihr es noch mal probieren, bis es klappt. Du solltest aber erst einmal herausfinden, ob es wirklich Fehlalarm ist." Nachdenklich schlug Michi ihren Kalender zu und stocherte wieder in ihrem Essen herum, als sich plötzlich ein penetrantes Geklapper von Pfennigabsätzen näherte. „Rokko? Der Duce will dich sehen, aber subito." Es war Jacqueline, die da vor den Freunden stand und nur Augen für Rokko hatte. „Es kann Fremdwörter", stellte Michi spitz fest. „Das habe ich von Richard. Der sagt das auch immer. Subito – schnell oder sofort. Er sagt das ständig zu irgendwelchen Leuten", ließ die Blondine verlauten. „Und in welchem Kontext hat er dir das beigebracht. ‚Jacqueline, Beine breit, aber subito'?" Michi sah Rokkos Assistentin provokant an. „Was will der Duce denn von mir?", fragte Rokko und sah sein Essen sehnsüchtig an – es sah wieder nach einer durchzuarbeitenden Mittagspause aus. „Hat er nicht gesagt, nur dass du sofort in sein Büro kommen sollst." Ergeben seufzend stand Rokko auf und wollte gerade gehen, als er sich noch einmal zu Michi umdrehte. „Du solltest dich wirklich untersuchen lassen. Launen hast du jedenfalls, als wäre es kein Fehlalarm."

_Berlin, 10. August 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Man, man, wie die Zeit vergeht. Jetzt ist Quentins Taufe schon über drei Wochen her. Danke übrigens für die nette Karte aus Norderney. So sieht es also da aus, wo Rokko dein mühevoll gebasteltes Wolldings (was war es doch gleich, ein Tausendfüßler?) versenken wollte. Das hätte ich mir als Wolltier auch nicht gefallen lassen…_

_Es freut mich, dass ihr demnächst zusammenzieht oder so halb oder wie auch immer… Da ist Papa Kowalski wohl ganz schön über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Egal, es ist toll für euch und Zeit wurde es auch langsam, oder? Gibt's zu, du kannst schon gar nicht mehr ohne deinen Beringer. _

_Hier bei uns ist alles soweit okay, auch wenn es mit Valentin gerade schwierig ist. Du weißt, ich bin der letzte, der sagt, dass früher alles besser war, aber wo ist der verdammte Ferienhort, wenn man einen Teenager zu beschäftigen hat? Der gute Valentin langweilt sich königlich und mit Ferienjobs sieht es auch mau aus – stell dir vor, das hat mit Arbeit zu tun. Nein! Was für eine Frechheit! Er hat ein zweites Praktikum im Zoo absolviert, aber die haben ihm gleich erklärt, dass ohne Schulabschluss nichts geht (Ich danke, diesen Leute innerlich sehr, dass sie in das gleiche Horn blasen wie Mariella und ich). Dann kam David auf die Idee, Valentin seiner Schwester Kim vorzustellen, weil die auch Ferien hat und es bei den Seidels immer noch nicht wirklich herzlich zugeht… Nun, „das dumme Putthuhn", wie Valentin so schmeichelhaft zu sagen pflegt, hat ihm ein paar Gemeinheiten der oberen Zehntausend beigebracht, aber mehr ging auch nicht. Als wir am Morgen nach ihrem ersten „Date" die Zeitungen angenommen und im Kiosk ausgelegt haben, hat Valentin mir gestanden, dass er Kim schon sehr attraktiv findet, dass er aber Angst hat, sie könnte ihn manipulieren und ihn so wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen, jetzt, wo er doch endlich seinen Weg gefunden hat. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn! Ich weiß nicht, ob Kim wirklich so ausgebufft ist, wie Valentin behauptet (wenn man David glaubt, ist sie ja ein kleiner Engel, aber ich glaube, große Brüder sind da nicht so objektiv), aber ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass er sich mir anvertraut und dass er gelernt hat, zwischen Gut und Böse zu unterscheiden._

_Gestern sind wir übrigens mal wieder vom Jugendamt kontrolliert worden. Die Sachbearbeiterin da kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Valentin es schon so lange mit uns aushält oder wir mit ihm oder wie auch immer… Sehr schmeichelhaft im Übrigen. Unser Pubi gab sich extremcool und einsilbig, aber wenigstens hat er niemanden beleidigt oder angerülpst – nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Mariella zurückgerülpst hätte… Hihihi, ich wüsste zu gerne, was Sophie davon gehalten hätte. A propos Sophie, nach ihrem glanzvollen Auftritt an Weihnachten haben wir nicht mehr viel von ihr gehört, bis kurz nach der Dienstreise nach Paris. Naja, was heißt kurz? Als diese Blondine hier war, diese Jacqueline, die jetzt zu Richard gehört – eine seltsam Kombi übrigens. Die nahmen sich ja nicht viel in Sachen Gehässigkeit. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob er sie Sophie richtig vorgestellt hat oder nicht, jedenfalls rauschte Madame von und zu in meinen Kiosk und wollte mit Mariella sprechen. Die gönnt ihren Kindern nicht mal die Löcher im Käse hatte ich den Eindruck. Dieses ordinäre Flittchen wäre unter Richards Niveau, das ginge nicht… Ich stellte die Ohren auf Durchzug. Was hat sie geschimpft und gewettert und die Luft mit ihrer Fahne verdorben! Mag ja sein, dass Jacqueline unter der Würde eines von Brahmbergs ist, aber er liebt sie oder so ähnlich (ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Geltolle wirklich lieben kann…). Oder er macht das, um gegen seine Mutter aufzubegehren – sagte dann plötzlich Mariella. Sophie geschockt, ich geschockt (okay, gedacht habe ich es auch, aber es ihrer Mutter so sagen?). Er ist erwachsen, lass ihn machen, war Mariellas Tipp und Mama von und zu rauschte genauso schnell ab wie sie gekommen ist. Auch wenn meine Liebste herzlos wirkt, das ist sie nicht. Sie macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihre Mutter, weil sie so viel trinkt. Am liebsten würde sie sie in den Entzug einweisen lassen, aber dagegen hat sich Sophie mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt. Vielleicht muss sie erst im Sumpf versinken, bevor sie sich helfen lässt, wer weiß…_

_Aber zurück zu unserem Gespräch mit der Tante vom Jugendamt. Nachdem wir also so erfolgreich bei Valentin sind, haben wir uns scheinbar für das nächste Level qualifiziert. Wir sind gefragt worden, ob wir nicht ein zweieinhalb Jahre altes Mädchen bei uns aufnehmen wollen. Die Mutter hat mehrere Selbstmordversuche hinter sich und dementsprechend in psychiatrischer Behandlung, vom Vater keine Spur. Ein kurzes konspiratives Gespräch mit Valentin. Klein, jung und unverdorben – nehmt sie! Bei ihm stimmt der Spruch: Ein Mann ein Wort, eine Frau ein Wörterbuch. Nächsten Montag ist es soweit, dann kommt die kleine Antje zu uns. Valentin gab sich ganz Gentleman: Sie kann mein Zimmer haben und ich ziehe ins Hinterzimmer des Kiosk. Nichts da, mein Freund. Du stellst doch nur dummes Zeug an, wenn du eine Etage unter uns wohnst. Antje kommt erst einmal in unser Schlafzimmer und je nachdem, wie lange sie bleibt, müssen wir uns eben etwas einfallen lassen, notfalls umziehen._

_So, das wäre es also erst einmal von meiner Seite. Grüß mir deinen Beringer._

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

Rokko staunte nicht schlecht, als er in das Büro seines Chefs trat. Nathan Haldermann saß da mit seinem Teilhaber Peer Hennis, als würde er eine Gerichtsverhandlung leiten wollen. „Rokko, gut, dass sie da sind. Ich weiß, das kam jetzt etwas sehr spontan, aber damit können Sie doch sicher umgehen. Setzen Sie sich." Rokko nahm Platz und sah verunsichert von einem seiner Chefs zum anderen. Ob wohl alles in Ordnung war? „Rokko, was Sie für Kerima geleistet haben, war ganz groß", begann der Duce. „In Paris haben Sie einmal mehr gezeigt, dass Sie ein außergewöhnlicher Werbefachmann sind." Bitte, keine Kunstpause. Oh doch! „Wissen Sie, Rokko, ich bin schon so lange im Geschäft und es wird langsam Zeit für mich, mich auf das Altenteil zurückzuziehen, wenn Sie verstehen… Aber Herr Hennis kann und will die Agentur nicht alleine weiterführen…" – „Was der Duce Ihnen damit sagen will,…", ergriff Peer ungeduldig das Wort. „… ist, dass ich einen neuen Teilhaber brauche, sobald er sich aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen hat. Wir haben gemeinsam hin und her überlegt und unsere Wahl fiel auf Sie." Rokko wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wie ihm geschah – das war die Chance seines Lebens. „Ich… ich soll Teilhaber werden?" – „Ja, natürlich mein Junge. Sie sind jung, motiviert, idealistisch. Sie bringen alles mit, was Kowalski & Hennis braucht", erklärte der Duce ihm. „Kowalski & Hennis?" – „Ja, hier geht Alter vor Schönheit", lachte Nathan. „So wollte ich es damals haben, als ich Peer ins Boot geholt habe und so soll es auch bleiben – mein Erbe sozusagen. Der neuere Teilhaber zuerst." – „Also, was ist nun? Sind Sie dabei?", fragte Peer, für den Rokkos positive Antwort erst einmal wichtiger war als die Namensfrage. „Ja, ja, natürlich!", antwortete Rokko.

„Tim? Bist du das?" – „Wer sollte es denn sonst sein, mein Schatz?", antwortete Tim und machte sich auf die Suche nach Michi. „Wow, gibt es einen bestimmten Anlass?", fragte er, als er die Küche betrat. Michi hatte den Esstisch mit Kerzen dekoriert und hantierte aufgeregt mit Töpfen und Deckeln am Herd. „Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Setz dich, Hasemuckel." Tim tat wie ihm geheißen. „Es gibt Kalb mit BABY-Möhren, BABY-Mais und Rosmarin-KARTÖFFELCHEN", bemühte sich Michi, die Neuigkeit diskret zu übermitteln. „Klingt gut", kommentierte Tim. „Fällt dir nichts auf? BABY-Möhren, BABY-Mais, KARTÖFFELCHEN, Kalb…" – „Nee, sollte es?" Michi schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Tim war doch sonst so aufmerksam… „Was ist Kalb?" – „Ein Kuhkind?", lachte Tim zurück. „Und was haben BABY-Möhren und BABY-Mais gemeinsam?" – „Dass sie klein sind? Und Kartöffelchen auch, heißt das, ich muss zweimal essen, um satt zu werden?", lachte Tim erneut. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder?" Michi stiegen Tränen der Enttäuschung in die Augen. Tim war erschrocken. „Nein, ich verstehe es nicht. Michi, was ist denn?" – „Ich bin schwanger", schniefte sie. „Da wäre ich mit Baby-Gemüse und Kalb nie drauf gekommen", entgegnete Tim, besann sich dann aber schnell. „Wir kriegen ein Baby?", freute er sich. „Schlimmer", schniefte Michi erneut. „Wir kriegen zwei. Ich habe sogar alles paarig auf dem Teller angerichtet, damit du es verstehst…" – „Aber ich unsensibler Trottel habe nichts kapiert", vervollständigte Tim ihren Satz. „Es tut mir leid. Wow, wir kriegen Zwillinge?!" Michi nickte heftig. Tim ging auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um sie. „Das ist zuviel auf einmal", sagte sie dann. „Ich meine, erst keins, dann zwei und das so jung. Tim, was machen wir denn jetzt?" – „Du kannst ja eins zurückgeben", scherzte der junge Mann. „Du bist so blöd." – „Ich weiß und dafür liebst du mich, schon vergessen?" Lächelnd schüttelte Michi den Kopf. „Wir packen das. Wir wollten doch eh mehr als ein Kind. Andere müssen zweimal schwanger sein, um zwei Kinder zu kriegen." – „Alter Pragmatiker!", ermahnte Michi ihn. „Wir kriegen das hin. Zur Not zwangsverpflichten wir deine Schwestern zum Babysitten. Hey, wir haben doch so viele Freunde und Verwandte, die uns helfen werden und… ach vergiss es, wir schaffen das auch alleine. Du bist doch Tante Michi, die immer allen den Kopf zurechtrückt, du wirst doch so ein Zwillingspärchen in die Welt setzen können. Spätestens mit 18 setzen wir die zwei dann vor die Tür und haben wieder unsere Ruhe", scherzte Tim weiter. Michi legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Komm her, geliebter Spinner", zog sie ihn an sich und küsste ihn innig. „Willst du vielleicht das erste Ultraschallbild sehen?"

_Pinneberg, 15. August 1991_

_Lieber Jürgen! _

_Und, wie läuft es mit der kleinen Antje? Ich hoffe, mit Valentin ist auch alles im grünen Bereich. Die Schule fängt ja auch bald wieder an…_

_Rokko und ich hatten ein paar stressige Tage – erst der Umzug, dann die Feier, weil er doch jetzt Teilhaber in der Agentur ist, dann wollten wir uns ein gemütliches Wochenende machen, aber das ging auch nicht, weil die spärlichen Reste der Pinneberger Damenmannschaft ein Spiel hatten und dringend unsere Unterstützung brauchten. Die Mannschaft, zumindest in Michis und Jettes Altersklasse, wird immer kleiner, weil die meistens von ihnen jetzt mit ihren Job und Familien ausgefüllt sind, wobei wir auch schon bei DER Nachricht überhaupt wären. Ich hoffe, du sitzt und du sitzt gut! Michi ist schwanger, aber nicht irgendwie, nein, unsere liebe Michi kriegt Zwillinge! Da guckst du wie eine Rolle Drops mit Ohren, oder? Tim und sie sind deswegen schon so aufgeregt. Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen, das wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch._

_Bei mir ist ansonsten alles okay. Ich arbeite immer noch mit viel Freude tagein, tagaus in der Kanzlei, betüddele die Kindermannschaft am Donnerstagnachmittag (Frau Voigt lässt mich immer noch in Ruhe, so dass ich mir sicher bin, dass von ihrer Seite aus nichts mehr kommt), freitags nach der Arbeit gehe ich direkt zu Rokko bzw. zu uns und verbringe das Wochenende da, naja, so halb: Sonntags geht es immer erst in die Kirche, dann Mittagessen bei Heide, dann Kaffeetrinken bei ihr, meistens lässt sie uns dann gehen, damit wir den Rest des Nachmittags und den Abend für uns haben. Das ist lieb, oder?_

_Christa hatte in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder Rückenprobleme, so dass Rokko einmal in der Woche mit ihr den Großeinkauf für das Pfarrhaus macht, damit sie nicht so schwer tragen muss. Er ist eben ein echter Schatz, mein Beringer wie du so schönst sagst…_

_Tja, ansonsten ist bei uns alles beim Alten. Ich rufe dich die Tage mal an._

_Ich habe dich auch lieb._

_Deine Lisa_


	91. Chapter 91

91.

_Berlin, 25. September 1991_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Sie hat gesprochen! Antje hat tatsächlich etwas gesagt! Okay, das ist jetzt nicht gerade ungewöhnlich für eine Zweieinhalbjährige, aber für diese hier schon. Es ist schon witzig, dass ich einen guten Draht zu Valentin habe, während Mariella einen zu Antje hat. Mit der hat sie heute nämlich das erste Mal gesprochen. „Mama" hat sie zu ihr gesagt. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist – sowohl ihretwegen als auch wegen Mariella. Stell dir mal vor, das Jugendamt entscheidet irgendwann, dass sie zu ihrer leiblichen Mutter zurückmuss… Mariella hat also mit ihr geübt – jetzt sagt sie Marmi-ella, was auch sehr nett klingt. Und Wurstbrot – Antje verlangte recht deutlich nach einem Wurstbrot. Hihihi, irgendwann sagt sie Käsebrot und dann ist der Rest ihres Wortschatzes nur noch ein Klacks. Ich sollte das nicht so ins Lächerliche ziehen. Die Kleine war ja so traumatisiert, dass sie fast einen Monat keinen Mucks gesagt hat. Mit Vorliebe hat sie unter dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer gespielt, aber das hat Mariella ihr mit viel Geduld abgewöhnt. Was so ein lustiges Plüschbärchen so alles bewirken kann… _

„Henriette, was kann ich denn für sie tun?" Fast schon erschrocken sah die Angesprochene auf – sie war viel zu sehr in ein Buch vertieft, um wirklich mitzukriegen, dass die Sprechstunde bei ihrem Professor schon begonnen hatte. „Ich bin wegen meiner Hausarbeit hier", erklärte sie ihm kurz und folgte ihm in sein Büro. Der hagere alte Mann setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und sah sie forschend an. „Ja, und?" – „Mir fällt einfach kein gutes Thema ein", gestand sie ihm zögerlich. „Haben Sie sich wenigstens für einen Text entschieden?", fragte der Professor sichtlich genervt. „Ja, ‚Der Sandmann' von Hofmann", verkündete Jette ihre Wahl. „Gut, gut. Und? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Die Röte stieg Jette ins Gesicht. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich… also… Es gibt so viele Aspekte, die interessant sind und…" – „Aha, gut, dann fangen wir mal mit dem ersten Leseeindruck an." Auffordernd sah der alte Mann sein junges Gegenüber an. „Ja, mir hat das Buch sehr gefallen." – „Sehr gefallen?" Der Professor zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mit ‚sehr gefallen' landen Sie als Literaturwissenschaftler auf dem Arbeitsamt", meinte er trocken. „Und zwar auf der falschen Seite vom Tresen."

_Ja, Antje hing Mariella vom ersten Moment an am Rockzipfel und es war ziemlich schwierig, sie im Kindergarten zu lassen. Die Erzieherin hat Mariella am ersten Tag im Büro angerufen und sie gebeten, die Kleine wiederabzuholen. Sie hätte ja auch mich anrufen können, aber es schien ihr besser, meine Liebste zu verständigen. Nun, wie dem auch sei… ich wäre wahrscheinlich eh nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner gewesen – stell dir vor, ich kann der Kleinen mit meinen lustigen Grimassen gerade so ein Lächeln abringen… Mariella bringt sie jetzt immer in den Kindergarten und holt sie auch von da ab. Seitdem bleibt Antje ohne Tränen da und freut sich sichtlich, wenn Mariella kommt. Danach gehen wir immer auf den Spielplatz, aber Antje ist viel zu scheu, um dort Freunde zu finden. Sie spielt viel lieber am äußersten Rand des Sandkastens und bäckt Sandkuchen. Mariella „hilft" ihr immer beim Backen und dann strahlt sie über das ganze Gesicht._

Heterodiegetische Erzählperspektive mit Nullfokalisierung nach Genette… auktorialer Erzähler nach Stanzel… Verlust der Augen Kastrationsangst… das Motiv der Olimpia… Jette schwirrte der Kopf bei den ganzen Schlagwörtern, die ihr der Professor um die Ohren knallte. „Da muss doch etwas für Sie dabei sein, Henriette", bemerkte er. „Vermutlich", rang sich Jette ab. „Warum kommen Sie auch so spät? In zwei Wochen ist Abgabe! Was haben Sie denn die ganze vorlesungsfreie Zeit über gemacht?" Jette errötete wieder – sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Ich habe einen Ferienkurs besucht", gestand sie leise. „Sehr löblich. Den für kreatives Schreiben des Kollegen aus der Romanistik?", hakte der Professor sichtlich interessiert nach. „Ähm, nein, einen über die Bibel." – „Die Bibel?", fragte der alte Mann in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass er an Jettes Verstand zweifelte. „Ja, also in diesem Kurs wurde die Bibel gelesen und wir haben über die Texte diskutiert und…" – „Da hat man Ihnen so unkonkrete Formulierungen wie ‚das hat mir gefallen' beigebracht", fiel der Professor ihr ins Wort. Jette schwieg. „Nun, Sie müssen lernen, Prioritäten zu setzen", ermahnte er sie. „Wie sind Sie denn nur an diesen Kurs geraten, ein kluges Mädchen wie Sie?" – „Ich habe mich verlaufen, quasi, also… ich wollte eigentlich zu einer Nachbesprechung eines anderen Seminars und da bin ich in den falschen Raum gelaufen. Naja, da war eben dieser Bibelkurs und die waren alle so nett zu mir und das Thema war so spannend und…" Jette brach ab, als sie sah, dass ihr Dozent kaum Verständnis dafür aufbrachte. „Nun gut, Henriette, Sie müssen wissen, was Sie tun und es wäre ein großer Verlust für uns, wenn wir Sie an die Wanderprediger verlieren würden", begann der Professor mit einer Ansprache. „Schreiben Sie Ihre Hausarbeit oder lassen Sie es bleiben, aber in zwei Wochen ist Abgabe."

_Valentin beäugt Antje kritisch und ist sich sicher, dass sie Angst vor Männern hat, denn er kriegt auch keinen Zugang zu ihr. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie auftaut, jetzt, wo sie zumindest mit Mariella spricht. Süß ist sie auf jeden Fall: Sie hat ganz große blaue Augen und im rechten Auge hat sie einen großen schwarzen Fleck, der aussieht, als hätte sie eine zweite Pupille. Sie hat eine kleine Gnubbelnase und kirschrote Lippen, dazu ganz hellblonde Haare, die sich sehr stark locken. Mariella macht ihr immer kleine Spangen hinein, damit Antjes Haare nicht in ihren Augen hängen._

„Wir wollen aufstehen, aufeinander zugehen, voneinander lernen, miteinander umzugehen", sang Heide leise, als sie durch die Pinneberger Kirche wuselte. Eigentlich war es ja Verschwendung, die Kirche für die Abendandacht zu dekorieren – außer den üblichen Verdächtigen würde doch eh keiner kommen… Sie ging durch die Reihen und wiederholte immer wieder die Zeilen des Liedes, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Schniefen zusammenfahren ließ. „Um Himmels Willen, Jette, musst du mich so erschrecken?" – „Entschuldigen Sie, Pastorin, ich bin schon so gut wie weg." – „Ist doch Unsinn, Mädchen, dafür ist die Kirche doch da", beruhigte Heide sie und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder. „Du bist auffällig oft hier in letzter Zeit. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"

_Mit Valentin läuft alles hervorragend. Wir haben letzte Woche seinen 17. Geburtstag gefeiert. Meine Mutter hat mit Mariella zusammen eine sehr, sehr süße Torte gebacken, aber Valentin hat sie sehr gut geschmeckt. Ich hatte ja nach ein paar bisschen schon genug – ich glaube, ich werde alt. Wir hatten sogar ein paar Klassenkameraden von Valentin zu Besuch. Ja, er hat Anschluss in seiner neuen Klasse gefunden und tyrannisiert seine Mitschüler nun auf eine andere Weise als noch vor einem Jahr: Er erpresst nicht mehr ihr Essengeld, sondern er erzählt ihnen von allen möglichen exotischen Tieren, die er später mal pflegen will. Mariella und ich hielten daher dieses Buch von Sielmann für ein gutes Geschenk – Volltreffer. Valentin war begeistert! Antje hat sich angesichts der vielen Leute ja ziemlich versteckt und auch die Torte war kein Grund für sie, mit uns zu feiern. Naja, wie gesagt, sie taut nur seeeehhhrrr langsam auf und in dieser Hinsicht erinnert sie mich an dich._

„Darf ich Sie mal fragen, warum Sie Pastorin geworden sind und nicht Nonne?" – „Ein Wort: Keuschheitsgelübde", lachte Heide und wieder einmal mehr konnte man erkennen, dass die meisten ihrer Falten Lachfalten waren. „Ich war doch so verliebt in meinen Albert – das hätte ich mir um nichts in der Welt nehmen lassen." – „Ist das der einzige Grund?", hakte Jette nach. „Naja, ich wollte immer eine ‚Was zu sagen'-Haberin sein, wenn du verstehst… Schon als ich noch ganz klein war, hat mein Vater immer gesagt: ‚Gebt dem Kind einen Balkon, damit es zum Volk sprechen kann'." Wieder lachte Heide. „Weißt du, Jette, es ist nicht immer einfach gewesen, als Frau, so kurz nach dem Krieg und auch noch in einer Männerdomäne… Ich hatte mir vielen Vorurteilen zu kämpfen und wer heute jung ist und Theologie studiert, für den ist das bestimmt nicht anders." – „Haben Sie es je bereut?" – „Nein, keinen Augenblick."

_Ich habe zufällig gesehen, wie Valentin Antje voller Stolz sein neues Buch gezeigt hat. Sie hat immer wieder mit ihrer kleinen Patschehand auf die Bilder gehauen. Weißt du, was er ihr gesagt hat? Aber erzähl es nicht weiter, er weiß nicht, dass ich es gehört habe und Mariella und ich es wissen. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass sie keine bessere Pflegefamilie hätte kriegen können und dass uns ruhig vertrauen kann, er würde es auch tun. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich habe sogar eine kleine Träne verdrückt, so gerührt war ich von seinen Worten._

„Eine Frau Gottes! Ausgerechnet ich! Ich fluche – gerne sogar! Ich liebe Fußball, am liebsten spiele ich ihn selbst. Ich finde diese ganzen Kirchenlieder unterirdisch, weil ihnen der Pep fehlt und… Ich könnte der Kirche einen Tritt in den Hintern versetzen, weil Jonas und Denis nicht heiraten dürfen – kaum einer hat es mehr verdient als die Beiden! Woher wollen diese oberschlauen Kirchenfuzzis eigentlich wissen, dass Gott nicht will, dass Schwule heiraten, he? Hat der alte Mann mit dem grauen Bart ihnen das gesagt? Die hat er ja schließlich auch erschaffen so wie jeden anderen von uns – nach seinem Abbild! Wieso sollten sie nicht heiraten, wenn Gott sie doch erschaffen hat?" Heide lächelte mild. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Gott ein alter Mann mit Bart ist. Vielleicht ist er ja eine Frau in einen kurzen Rock oder in Kind in Latzhosen. Jeder macht sich da sein eigenes Bild und das ist auch gut so. Es gibt genauso viele Bilder von Gott, wie es Menschen gibt – von jedem ein Abbild", erklärte Heide ihre Sichtweise. „Weißt du, jede Wissenschaft braucht ihre Avantgarde. Was glaubst du, wo wir ohne die Curies, Pasteurs, Einsteins, Newtons und so weiter wären? Vielleicht wirst du ja mal die erste Pastorin, die ein gleichgeschlechtliches Paar traut", gab die betagte Pastorin zu bedenken. „Meinen Sie? Denken Sie, ich könnte Pastorin sein? Mit alle meinen Fehlern?" – „Wir sind alle ein Abbild Gottes – hast du selbst gesagt. Ich habe auch so meine Marotten. Ich trinke zum Beispiel gerne Likör und ich tunke meine Kekse gerne in meinen Kaffee. Deswegen bin ich aber kein schlechter Mensch und schon gar keine schlechte Pastorin. Im Gegenteil, es ist eher gut, zu wissen, was draußen ‚abgeht', wie die Leute ticken. Mit reiner Religion lockst du niemanden mehr hinter dem Ofen hervor. Du kannst auch weiter Fußball spielen, du solltest bloß die Sutane dabei nicht tragen, das Teil ist schrecklich unpraktisch.

_Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Michi hat mir selbst geschrieben, dass sie Zwillinge erwartet – sie hat mir ewig nicht geschrieben, ich glaube, sie hat es darauf angelegt, dass es mir die Füße wegreißt oder so. Aber ich freue mich sehr für sie und Tim. Ich glaube, ich muss euch dringend einmal besuchen kommen, ich kenne diesen Tim nur aus Erzählungen. Vielleicht machen wir ja mal Familienurlaub bei euch… A propos, wie läuft es in Pinneberg? Alles klar bei Rokko und dir? Wann werde ich eigentlich Onkel?_

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ehe du sofort in die Uni rennst und dein Hauptfach wechselst, verbring doch einfach etwas Zeit mit einer alten Frau wie mir und sieh dir an, was eine Pastorin so den lieben langen Tag treibt. Weißt du, ein starker Glauben ist das eine, aber man muss auch zu allem anderen bereit sein." Jette nickte nachdenklich. „Wissen Sie, ich habe schon Weihnachten, als ich da vorne stand und die Weihnachtsgeschichte vorgelesen habe, gespürt, dass das vielleicht mein Weg sein könnte, aber ich wollte es nicht eingestehen. Zu groß war meine Wut, dass Jonas und Denis nicht heiraten dürfen. Der Bibelkurs jetzt in den Ferien, der hat mich einiges in einem anderen Licht sehen lassen. Naja und dieser Literaturzombi mit seiner abfälligen Art hat mir heute dann den Rest gegeben." Jette knetete nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Was glaubst du, warum du dich in diesen Raum verlaufen hast? Wenn mein Boss einen ausgesucht hat, dann kriegt er ihn auch. Das ist wie mit diesem Posterns von der US Army: God wants you!" Heide lachte ausgelassen über ihren Vergleich. „Hoffentlich fließt kein Blut", scherzte Jette zurück. Heide schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Ach du meine Güte, schon so spät. Jetzt muss ich mich aber ranhalten!" – „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" – „Natürlich, das war ja mein Angebot. Als ich in deinem Alter war, da hieß deine neue Aufgabe noch ‚Packsklave' neudeutsch nennen wir das ‚Praktikant'."

_Pinneberg, 05. Oktober 1991_

_Lieber Jürgen!_

_Wie geht's dir und deiner kleinen (Pflege)Familie? Es freut mich zu lesen, dass ihr langsam Zugang zu Antje findet. Du scherzt über einen Urlaub bei uns, aber du solltest wirklich einmal kommen! Wir haben eine wirklich schöne Wohnung und es gibt hier so viel zu sehen. Also, nicht darüber scherzen, sondern ernsthaft darüber nachdenken!_

_Hier hat es wieder einmal ordentlich gerappelt im Karton! Stell dir vor, Jette hat schon wieder ihr Studienfach gewechselt – sehr zur Überraschung der ganzen Clique (wir dachten, sie ist mit ihrem DaF und Literatur glücklich) und zum Unmut ihrer Eltern! Wenn die Vorlesungen beginnen, wird sie evangelische Theologie studieren und dann in Heides Fußstapfen treten, wie Heide so gerne scherzt. Jettes Papa war neulich bei Gustav in der Kanzlei und hat ihm sein Leid geklagt. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist es mir egal, was sie studiert, solange sie nur irgendetwas davon zu Ende bringt!", hat er gejammert. Gordon ist auch aus allen Wolken gefallen: „Wie sieht denn das aus? Der Fußballtrainer und die Pastorin – der ganze Vatikan wird über uns lachen!" Darauf folgte ein langer Vortrag über die Bedeutung des Vatikans für die Protestanten. Ich glaube, Jette wird mal eine tolle Pastorin, zumindest hat sie genug Pepp, damit niemand in ihren Gottesdiensten einschläft. Aber ich sehe schon wieder viel zu weit in die Zukunft – erstmal muss sie ja studieren. _

_A propos studieren, meine Pläne werden auch immer konkreter. Im nächsten Sommer beende ich ja meine Ausbildung und ich würde gerne im Herbst anfangen zu studieren. Da heißt es, frühzeitig bewerben. Gustav hilft mir, alle notwendigen Papiere zusammenzukriegen. Er meint auch, dass wir ganz dringend abklären müssten, wie meine Haftstrafe zu behandeln ist. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, dass mir das auf Dauer die Zukunft verbauen könnte. Ich meine, ja, ich wäre als Gustavs Gehilfin auf Dauer auch glücklich, aber… naja… selbst Anwältin zu sein wäre natürlich schöner._

_Im nächsten Sommer, also wenn meine Ausbildung vorbei ist, dürfen Rokko und ich dann auch heiraten. Du weißt schon, Gustavs Gebot oder wie auch immer. Bisher sind wir uns nur einig, dass wir so schnell wie möglich heiraten wollen, aber über mehr haben wir noch nicht gesprochen. Du kennst uns ja, wir leben in den Tag hinein – Rokko etwas mehr als ich. Deshalb brennt mir auch ein ganz dringender Wunsch auf der Seele: Ich würde so gerne in Göberitz heiraten. Da hat doch schließlich alles angefangen und Pastor Schlösselmann könnte uns trauen und… Naja, Rokko hängt an seiner Oma und ich würde Heide nur ungern brüskieren… Ich kann dein Gesicht genau sehen, Jürgen Decker und wie du so etwas murmelst wie „Was erzählt sie mir das? Das geht Rokko doch viel mehr an als mich", aber du bist und bleibst eben mein bester Freund. Hast du nicht einen Tipp für einen Kompromiss?_

_Mehr gibt es von mir erst einmal nicht zu erzählen. _

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Deine Lisa_

_P.S.: Das mit dem Onkelwerden wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Rokko und ich haben entschieden, dass wir erst einmal keine Kinder haben wollen, solange ich noch in der Ausbildung bin. Nach der Hochzeit lassen wir es dann „darauf ankommen", wenn du verstehst…_


	92. Chapter 92

92.

„Nein! Nein! Traudel, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Du wirst mir doch nicht… Oh nein!" Valentin wollte gerade einen Satz nach hinten machen, als er mit Jürgen zusammenstieß. „Keine Chance, Großer, meine Mutter schläft nie – sie wird eine Möglichkeit finden, dir diese Krawatte umzubinden. Besser du stellst dich ihr kampflos." Valentin murmelte etwas von mangelnder Fairness und dass man Antje ja auch nicht zwingen würde, etwas zu tragen, das sie nicht mochte. „Horch zu, wenn das rosa Rüschenkleid es dir angetan hat, dann kannst du ja gerne mal mit Mariella und Antje verhandeln, aber bis dahin: Krawatte. Du kannst sie ja nach dem Gottesdienst gleich wieder abmachen." – „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, war das Jesuskind nackich, als es auf die Welt kam, wieso muss ich dann jetzt so eine nutzloses Ding tragen? Das senkt meinen Coolness-Faktor." Jürgen entriss seiner zuweilen und entgegen ihren sonstigen Gewohnheiten sehr stillen Mutter die Krawatte und legte sie Valentin um den Hals. „Dann trag sie meinetwegen wie Rokko, aber trag sie! Das gehört zu Weihnachten nun einmal dazu. Zur Bescherung kannst du sie ja dann abmachen und du kriegst auch keine neue geschenkt, wenn das deine Angst ist…" Valentin seufzte ergeben. „Na gut, aber nur, weil heute Weihnachten ist." – „Ich finde es ja so schön, dass ihr dieses Jahr mit uns feiert, Kinder", begann Traudel Decker plötzlich. „Ich habe lauter leckere Plätzchen gemacht. Also, dass ihr euch nach der Kirche ja nicht mit Lisa und ihrem Verlobten verquatscht." – „Och Mama, Lisa war schon ewig nicht in Berlin und wir haben doch so viel zu bequatschen." – „Aber nicht an Heilig Abend", entschied Traudel Decker resolut. „Sie ist doch bis Neujahr da, da werdet ihr schon die Zeit finden, in ollen Kamellen zu schwelgen."

„Ach, Quentin nicht weinen!", versuchte Jula in den kleinen Menschen in der Tragetasche auf ihrem Bauch zu beruhigen. „Guck mal, alle sind da: Tante Lisa, Onkel Rokko, Onkel Jürgen, Tante Mariella, Oma, Opa, der Papa. Das Knuti-Knutilein ist Zuhause und bewacht den Baum. Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, dann kannst du wieder mit ihm spielen." Quentin hatte seiner Mutter aufmerksam zugehört, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten, sich zu beruhigen. „Das ist das Alter", erklärte Hanne Siebert. „Er fremdelt – das hast du auch gemacht, Spätzchen." David grinste belustigt. „Das merkt man heute aber gar nicht mehr. Gib ihn mir mal, Jula, vielleicht braucht er ja einen starken Mann." David nahm seinen dick eingemummelten Sohn auf den Arm und rieb seine Nase an Quentins, was diesen Wiederum zum Lachen brachte. „Dass ihr extra hergekommen seid…", begann Lisa. „Na glaubst du, wir lassen es uns entgehen, wenn ihr mal hier seid?", entgegnete David. „Außerdem ist die kleine Kirche in Göberitz wirklich schön." Auffordernd sah er seine Freundin an. „Ja, das stimmt. So ganz anders als die in Pinneberg", stimmte Rokko zu. Nun sah auch Jürgen Lisa an, als wolle er ihr einen Schubs geben. „Weißt du noch, Lisa, deine Konfirmation? Die war doch auch hier", wollte er ihr auf die Sprünge helfen. „Jetzt nicht", zischte Lisa gereizt zurück. „Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie", mischte sich nun auch David in das Gespräch. „Du kannst dieser Konfrontation nun einmal nicht aus dem Weg gehen." – „Was tuschelt ihr denn da?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Ach nichts, mein Schatz. Das erkläre ich dir später in Ruhe. Lasst uns reingehen", bog Lisa das Gespräch ab. „Na hoffentlich", raunte David Jürgen zu. „Hm, mit der Taktik kriegt Lisa zwar den Friedensnobelpreis, aber auf keinen Fall eine Hochzeit in Göberitz."

Knapp zwei Stunden später verließen die Freunde die Kirche wieder. Noch im Eingangsbereich riss Valentin sich die Krawatte vom Hals. „Na endlich", maulte er. „Das war ja kaum noch auszuhalten." Jürgen strafte ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick. „Das hättest du auch ein wenig diskreter machen können. Was soll denn der Herr Pastor von dir denken?" – „Dass dieser junge Mann keine Krawatten mag", lachte Pastor Schlösselmann im Eingang der Kirche. „Frohe Weihnachten – mit oder ohne Halsschmuck", lachte er weiter und reichte erst Jürgen und dann Valentin die Hand. „Wo ist denn deine Lebensgefährtin, Jürgen?", fragte er und sah sich suchend um. Mariella führte Antje gerade zur Krippe im Altarraum und erklärte ihr die einzelnen Figuren. „Puppe", stieß Antje begeistert hervor und wollte nach dem Jesuskind greifen." Mariella drehte sich um und schenkte Jürgen ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. „Gefällt dir die Puppe?" – „Ja", antwortete Antje voller Inbrunst. „Aber kein Mädchen, nein?", fragte sie Mariella enttäuscht. „Nein, Jesus ist ein Junge. Findest du Puppenmädchen schöner?" Antje nickte verschämt. „Na da wollen wir doch mal sehen, was der Weihnachtsmann da für dich tun kann." – „Antje war immer lieb", versicherte das kleine Mädchen Mariella nickend so als wolle sie ihre Aussage besonders unterstreichen. „Das weiß ich doch, meine Kleine. Komm, Jürgen und Valentin warten schon auf uns." Jürgen warf Valentin sofort einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Wehe du verrätst der Kleinen, dass sie eine Babypuppe von uns kriegt." Valentin lachte ausgelassen: „Du kennst mich doch, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab, außerdem macht es jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr – in zehn Minuten sind wir doch eh bei deinen Eltern Zuhause. Hoffentlich hat dein Vater sich schon in dieses Kostüm geschmissen." – „Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass er Antje damit nicht zum Weinen bringt", seufzte Jürgen belustigt. „Sie sehen, Herr Pastor, es ist nicht leicht, ein Pflegepapa zu sein. Wie steht es denn mit Ihnen und der Familienplanung?" Pastor Schlösselmann grinste. „Wenn Gott es will, werde ich auch irgendwann einmal eine Partnerin haben." – „Das ist die mit Abstand kreativste Aussage, die ich je gehört habe", lachte Jürgen zurück. „Und sie zieht immer", entgegnete der Pastor grinsend. „Betretenes Schweigen und ein schneller Themenwechsel sind mir damit garantiert." Der Pastor drehte sich um und sah die Plenskes auf sich zukommen. „Frohe Weihnachten", begrüßte er sie. „Rokko, wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?" – „Danke gut, Pastor und selbst?" – „Alles prächtig, ein Zwicken hier, ein Zwacken da – ich komme eben in die Jahre", lachte der Geistliche. „Sind deine Eltern denn gar nicht hier?" – „Nein, sie kommen erst nach den Feiertagen. Meine Oma hat zwar geschimpft wie ein Rohrspatz, dass sie auch einmal Urlaub von der Familie bräuchte, aber meine alten Herrschaften haben es für besser befunden, die drei Tage noch in Pinneberg zu bleiben. Dabei wissen sie gar nicht, was ihnen entgangen ist. Das war eine sehr schöne Predigt, Pastor Schlösselmann." – „Oh, vielen Dank. Siehst du, Jürgen, statt nach meinem Familienstand zu fragen, hättest du gerne so eine Bemerkung loslassen können, darüber hätte ich mich viel mehr gefreut", wies der Pastor Lisas besten Freund lachend zurecht. „Wie geht es deiner Oma denn?", wandte er sich wieder an Rokko. „Ach, ein Zwicken hier, ein Zwacken da – sie kommt eben in die Jahre", scherzte Rokko. „Sie sollten sich wirklich einmal kennen lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie würden sich gut verstehen." – „Lisa!", rief die flüsternde Stimme Davids. „Ich wollte mich nur kurz verabschieden – Quengel-Quentin will nach Hause. Ihr kommt doch morgen zum Kaffeetrinken, oder?", fragte David in die Runde. Mariella, Jürgen, Rokko und Lisa nickten im gleichen Takt. „Wunderbar. Dann bis morgen. Und klär das", wandte er sich abschließend noch einmal mahnend an Lisa.

„Du hängst ganz schön an Göberitz, oder?", fragte Rokko als er spätabends eng an Lisa gekuschelt in deren Zimmer lag. „Hm, naja, hier bin ich ja her. Wäre ja seltsam, wenn es mir egal wäre, oder?" – „Hier hat irgendwie alles angefangen", sinnierte Rokko. „Hast du eigentlich als kleines Mädchen davon geträumt, einmal hier zu heiraten? Ich meine, ihr habt so eine schöne Kirche und die Kulisse ist traumhaft." Okay, Lisa, jetzt oder nie. „Weißt du, nicht nur als kleines Mädchen, ich träume immer noch davon", gestand Lisa ihm. „Wir haben ja bisher nicht viel über die Hochzeit gesprochen – nur dass wir so schnell wir möglich heiraten wollen, aber… versprich mir, dass du nicht böse wirst, ja?" Abwartend sah Rokko seine Verlobt an. „Was spukt dir im Kopf herum, meine Süße?" – „Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass hier alles begonnen hat… ich würde so gerne hier heiraten… ich meine, ich weiß, dass es nicht geht wegen deiner Oma und so, aber… naja, manchmal stelle ich es mir einfach vor und… naja… es wäre eben schön." – „Wieso sollte das nicht gehen? Meine Oma ist doch noch fit und sie braucht nicht viel Platz – wir stecken sie in den Kofferraum und bringen sie her. An guten Tagen beschnuppert sie Pastor Schlösselmann ohne ihn zu beißen, an schlechten müssen wir ihr eben einen Maulkorb anziehen", lachte Rokko. „Na toll, jetzt bist du nicht böse, sondern machst dich über mich lustig", maulte Lisa. „Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig", beruhigte Rokko sie. „Ich plane. Mir gefällt die Idee – ich sehe auch kein Problem. Gut, standesamtlich müssen wir in Pinneberg heiraten, weil wir da gemeldet sind, aber kirchlich geht überall. Wir packen einfach unsere Freunde und meine Familie ein und dann kann es losgehen. So eine Zeremonie mit zwei Pastoren ist bestimmt sehr schön… " Eigentlich wollte Rokko noch etwas sagen, doch Lisa verschloss ihm schon den Mund mit einem innigen Kuss. „Du bist ein Goldschatz, ich liebe dich." Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Och Mist, gerade, wo ich mich zum Duce II hocharbeiten wollte, nennst du mich einen Goldschatz." Lisa rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist ein alter Spinner. Frau Haldermann hat mir erzählt, dass sie gar nicht weiß, wie ihr Mann zu diesen Spitznamen kommen konnte, denn Zuhause ist er…" Rokko verschloss nun seinerseits Lisa die Lippen mit einem Kuss. „Will ich gar nicht wissen. Es soll doch etwas von seinem Mythos erhalten bleiben." Nachdenklich starrte Rokko an die Decke. „Wir planen eigentlich viel zu wenig für unsere Hochzeit, ist dir das schon einmal aufgefallen?", bemerkte er. „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wo wir heiraten", entgegnete Lisa. „Hast du dir auch schon das Wann überlegt?" – „Laut deinem Vater dürfen wir ja erst nach meiner Ausbildung, also im August. Wieso?" – „Naja… ich dachte an den 20. Juli." Lisa zog die Stirn kraus. „Du willst an dem Tag unserer gescheiterten Flucht heiraten?" – „Hm, um das Schlechte wieder wett zu machen oder so", scherzte Rokko. „Nein, ohne Jux, ich dachte, so würden wir diesen Tag nie vergessen – mit all seinen Facetten und seiner Bedeutung für uns." Lisa dachte kurz nach. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Denkst du, du kriegst deinen Vater überredet?" – „Ich denke schon. Ich bezirze ihn mit einem Erweiterungsmodul für seine Ameisenfarm und dann wird das schon." – „Also dann, 20. Juli in Göberitz", entschied Lisa. „Und wen laden wir ein?" – „Deine Eltern, meine Eltern, Jürgen und Mariella, David und Jula, Tim und Michi – mit Nachwuchs selbst verständlich. Und Gordon und Jette. Dann wären wir auch schon vollständig. Halt, nein, Christa, deine Freundinnen Agnes und Yvonne, aber dann sind wir komplett, oder?" – „Ich würde gerne noch Kerstin einladen, weil… naja… wir haben zwar nicht mehr so viel Kontakt, aber naja… ich hätte sie trotzdem gerne dabei, weil sie mir… naja…" – „Wichtig ist? Na klar, Kerstin auch. Klingt nach einem kleinen, aber feinen Kreis, oder?" Rokko lächelte bei dem Gedanken, mit all diesen lieben Menschen diesen schönsten Tag in seinem Leben zu begehen. „Und was ziehen wir an?" – „Ach, ich dachte an Jeans und karierte Flanellhemden." Lisa seufzte. „Du kannst aber auch nie ernsthaft sein, oder?" – „Doch, doch. Was willst du denn anziehen?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Ein schönes Kleid. Nichts Pompöses, aber schön, verstehst du?" – „Weiß?" – „Oh ja." – „Ich dachte, der Dampfer wäre abgefahren", grinste Rokko und begann Lisa hinter ihrem Ohr zu küssen. „Das müssen wir ja niemandem erzählen", grinste diese zurück und war einmal mehr froh, dass Rokko in Boxershorts schlief…

_Berlin, 08. Januar 1992_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Hier schreibt dir dein zukünftiger Trauzeuge (Wehe du machst jetzt noch einen Rückzieher, ich habe ja schließlich schon überall damit angegeben!). Wie geht's, wie steht's im guten alten Pinneberg? Seid ihr gut hingekommen?_

_Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht noch einmal den Moralapostel geben, aber ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen: Hat es denn wehgetan, deinen Wunsch, in Göberitz zu heiraten, kundzutun? Nein, oder? Endlich kommt ihr Zwei mal zu Potte, was die Hochzeitsplanung betrifft. Deine Mutter macht schon ganze Völkerstämme verrückt! Ihr Mäuschen heiratet und ganz Göberitz weiß es schon. Neulich habe ich Markus Mond getroffen – der hat Gift und Galle gespuckt deswegen. Er hat mir keine Grüße für euch aufgetragen und ich schätze mal, darauf legst du keinen großen Wert, aber wie gesagt, ich habe ihn getroffen. Er ist jetzt Immobilienmakler. Tja, dessen Brot ich ess', dessen Lied ich sing', würde ich dazu mal sagen. Jedenfalls kamen wir unter anderem auch auf die Studienfahrt zu sprechen und deine Heirat. „War ja klar, die war ja schon immer anders als andere." Teü, was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich gönne dir dein Glück und was unser verbitterter und desillusionierter ehemaliger Klassenkamerad dazu sagt, soll dir doch egal sein, oder?_

_Dann also zu den interessanteren Themen: Mariella und ich haben mit der Babypuppe bei Antje einen Volltreffer gelandet – das weißt du ja. Die arme Puppe heißt jetzt Marmi-ellaJürgenValentinAntje und ist ihr ganzer Stolz. Sie schleppt sie überall mit hin. Eine tolle Puppenmami ziehen wir da groß. Übrigens kriegt die Puppe kein Wurstbrot, sondern ein Fläschchen. Wenn man es hoch kippt, dann läuft die Flüssigkeit so weg, dass man meinen könnte, die Puppe trinkt die Flasche leer. Das Teil haben wir in Mariellas alten Spielsachen gefunden. Ach ja, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht: Sophie hat sich an Sylvester so voll laufen lassen, dass sie mit einer Alkoholvergiftung ins Krankenhaus musste. Die haben sie natürlich nicht gehen lassen und nun wird sie therapiert – hoffentlich bringt es etwas. Mariella geht von Zeit zu Zeit in die Wohnung ihrer Mutter, sieht nach dem Rechten und gießt die Blumen. Die Alkoholvorräte haben wir gemeinsam verschwinden lassen – war zwar ein bisschen schade, den ganzen guten „Stoff" im Ausguss zu versenken, aber es ging eben nicht anders. Wir haben dann auch Mariellas altes Spielzeug vom Boden geholt und mit zu uns genommen. Valentin hat nur mit den Augen gerollt. „Wie uncool", hat er gemeint, bis er Richards alte Carrera-Bahn entdeckt hat. Der böse Wolf hat auf unsere Anfrage, ob wir sie haben können, empört reagiert: „Nehmt das doofe Ding und stört mich nicht mehr." Hatte wohl mal wieder Jacqueline zu Besuch, der liebe Richard…_

_Ja, das war es heute auch schon von meiner Seite. Pass gut dich auf._

_Ich habe dich lieb,_

_dein Jürgen_

_Berlin, 15. Januar 1992_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Quengel-Quentin hat seine ersten Zähne gekriegt und erkältet ist er auch – er hätte alles Recht der Welt zu weinen und zu schreien, aber: Kaum ein Mucks. Jula und ich waren erst überrascht, nehmen es aber als göttliches Geschenk – endlich ein bisschen Ruhe. „Die große Klappe hat er von dir", lacht Jula immer, aber ich möchte das bestreiten! _

_Er ist zu süß, unser kleiner Mann. Er robbt mit Knut um die Wette quer durch die ganze Wohnung. Dabei brabbelt er so lustig und singt. Er redet auch schon ein bisschen – nicht bewusst natürlich, aber manchmal liegt er in seinem Laufgitter und brabbelt: KnutKnutKnutKnutKnutKnuuuuuut. Er dreht sich auf mit Vorliebe vom Rücken auf den Bauch und zurück – bis er am Gitter ankommt, dann geht es in die andere Richtung. Beim Spazierenfahren versucht er so lange wie möglich sitzen zu bleiben und krallt sich mit seinen Händchen ganz doll fest, bis die Handknöchel weiß werden. Dann kann man ihn meistens auf den Rücken legen, aber nur so lange bist er neue Kraft geschöpft hat. _

_Ach ja, ich gehe voll auf in meiner Rolle als Familienvater und auch wenn es manchmal anstrengend ist, kann ich es kaum erwarten, dass wir ein zweites Kind kriegen. Jula rollt schon immer mit den Augen, wenn ich davon anfange. „Wenn du so wild auf ein zweites Kind bist, dann kriegst du es", lacht sie dann immer. Naja, ein bisschen Zeit wollen wir uns noch geben. Quentin sollte schon aus dem gröbsten raus sein._

_Bei Kerima läuft alles in geregelten Bahnen (kommt ja auch nicht so oft vor) und bei DIFFEränce auch (da ist das ja Normalzustand – meine Frau führt eben ein eisernes Regiment…)._

_Wir machen jetzt einen Spaziergang durch den Park. Knut hat Quentin schon Bescheid gesagt und nun sind sie beide ganz aufgeregt, wann es endlich losgehen kann._

_Viele liebe Grüße sendet dir dein David_


	93. Chapter 93

93.

_Pinneberg, 04. April 1992_

_Lieber Jürgen!_

_Moprh und Ium sind auf der Welt! Dieser Scherz ist nicht von mir, sondern von Michi höchstpersönlich. Sie ist nach der viel zu frühen und damit überraschenden Geburt schon wieder richtig gut drauf. Ganz ohne Schmerzmittel hat sie die Geburt überstanden, hat sie voller Stolz verkündet. Und dann hat sie mir leise zugeflüstert: „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie schmerzhaft das ist, weiß ich genau, was ich beim nächsten Mal anders mache!" Damit ihre Jungs auch ewig eine Erinnerung an diesen Umstand haben, heißen sie jetzt Morph und Ium. Glaubst du nicht? Musst du auch nicht. Sie heißen Daniel und Lukas und sind seit knapp einer Woche auf der Welt. Sie liegen zwar noch im Brutkasten, aber sie sind gesund und munter und dürfen bald nach Hause. Tim ist schon ganz aufgeregt und hat schon alles mit Watte umwickelt. Gestern haben wir die kleine Familie im Krankenhaus besucht und die Zwillinge in natura gesehen. Sie sind soooooo süß! Rokko sagt, ich hätte seitdem den „Baby-Blick" und ganz ehrlich, ja, ich hätte auch gerne ein Baby. Durch Davids Briefe und die Telefonate erlebe ich ja quasi, wie Quentin aufwächst, aber so aus „nächster Nähe"… _

_Übrigens ist die Geschichte von Lukas' und Daniels Geburt etwas für deinen schrägen Humor: Rokko saß in seinem Büro und hat sich von Michi die Details für eine Präsentation erklären lassen – also Fahrdienst, „Futterversorgung" (auch eins von Michis Worten) usw., als es losging. Wie sagte Rokko? Eben steht sie da noch und erzählt, im nächsten Moment fasst sie sich an den Bauch und plötzlich guckt mich ein Baby an. Ist natürlich Blödsinn, aber mit der geplatzten Fruchtblase ging es dann doch recht schnell. _

_Und weil wir gerade bei guten Nachrichten sind, geht es auch gleich weiter: Rokko und ich dürfen tatsächlich an unserem Wunschtermin heiraten, auch wenn meine Ausbildung da noch nicht zu Ende ist. Gustav war mehr als entsetzt von unserer Wahl. „An dem Tag wollt ihr heiraten? Geht es euch noch gut?!" Erst nach und nach hat er unsere Beweggründe verstanden. „Hm", hat Gustav dann gegrummelt. „Nachdem ich dir damals schon nicht helfen konnte, deine Lisa legal herzuholen, will ich deinem Glück diesmal nicht im Weg stehen", hat er Rokko dann gesagt. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, dass das Gustav immer noch belastet. „Wer weiß, ob wir heute da wären, wo wir sind", hat Rokko zu bedenken gegeben und damit hat er wohl Recht. Wer weiß, ob wir noch zusammen wären, wenn damals alles glatt gegangen wäre… Ich schätze, ich betrachte unsere Beziehung nur nicht als selbstverständlich, weil ich die Erfahrungen gemacht habe, die ich gemacht habe. Ich wache morgens auf und bin dankbar dafür, dass ich diese großartige Beziehung führen darf und dass es mir so gut geht. Naja, ein bisschen einschränken muss ich das doch – Marikka ist neulich mit mir nach Hamburg zum Brautkleid kaufen gefahren. Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass meine zukünftige Schwiegermutter zur Furie mutieren kann, wenn es um Klamotten geht. Nein, wir haben noch nichts gefunden. Es waren viele schöne Kleider dabei, keine Frage, aber irgendwie sagte keines: Diese Hochzeit ist die Krönung einer ganz großen Liebe, die ganz leise angefangen hat. Ich will Marie-Antoinette auch keine Konkurrenz machen, was den Umfang des Reifrocks betrifft. Ich will kein Kleid, das die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkt – es geht doch nicht um die Kleidung, sondern um Rokko und mich. Wir wollen den Menschen, die uns wichtig sind, zeigen, dass wir uns lieben… Ich weiß auch nicht – Marikka hat verstanden, was ich meinte, aber beschreiben, was mir vorschwebt, kann ich auch nicht. Schlicht sollte es sein, weiß oder cremefarben, ein Schleier vielleicht oder eine kleine Schleppe. Ich glaube, wenn ich es sehe, wird es „zoom" machen, aber bis dahin heißt es viele Frösche küssen bzw. viele Kleider anprobieren. Marikka hat dabei richtig Spaß. _

_A propos Marikka, sie wird im nächsten Schuljahr mehr Stunden geben – also nicht mehr nur die Schwangerschaftsvertretung. Gustav hat sehr tapfer reagiert, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Er kommt ja trotz allem immer noch später nach Hause als seine Frau, insofern ändert sich ja nichts… Da nicht mehr soviel Zeit bis zur Hochzeit bleibt, halten Rokko und ich uns besonders an die Vereinbahrung mit seinen Eltern – die Vorfreude steigern, nennt Rokko das. Ich sorge am Wochenende trotzdem dafür, dass unsere Wohnung nicht zu einem Dreckwäscheberg verkommt – mein Liebster hat nämlich seine ganz eigene Vorstellung von Ordnung…_

_So, mein zukünftiger Trauzeuge, das war es für heute. Pastor Schlösselmann und Heide pflegen jetzt übrigens sehr engen Kontakt – ich glaube, das wird eine sehr schöne Hochzeit. Ich freue mich jedenfalls sehr darauf. Wobei mir noch etwas einfällt. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht böse. Du weißt ja, für Rokko und mich ist die kirchliche Trauung das wichtigste, aber ohne Standesamt keine Kirche und wir heiraten ja am 18.07. hier im Standesamt. Ich habe Almut gebeten, dort meine Trauzeugin zu sein. Du weißt, wir wollen die standesamtliche Trauung so klein wie möglich halten, also nur Rokko, ich, die Trauzeugen und der Standesbeamte. Bist du jetzt sehr böse, dass du nur „ein Mal" Trauzeuge sein wirst? Michi wird das übrigens auch – als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit oder so. Rokko hat Nathan Haldermann gebeten, sein Trauzeuge auf dem Standesamt zu sein._

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Deine Lisa_

„Es ist schon wieder kein Kleid dabei gewesen", jammerte Marikka und schob sie ein Stück Torte in den Mund, was Christa mit Wohlwollen betrachtete – diese Torte war ihr auch äußerst gut gelungen. „Tja, liebe Marikka, wenn du und Gustav damals nicht gegen das Establishment hättet rebellieren wollen, dann hättest du jetzt ein Kleid zu vererben", lachte Heide als Antwort und schlürfte ihren Kaffee. „Nun, ich bereue es nicht, in Jeans und Bluse geheiratet zu haben", verteidigte Marikka ihre Eheschließung. Dann begann sie unweigerlich zu kichern. „Wie gut, dass es von dieser Modesünde nur wenig Fotos gibt." Heide zog ihre buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich finde diese Umstand sehr schade – nicht eingeladen und dann nicht mal Bildergucken dürfen, ist schon irgendwie traurig… für mich als Mutter jedenfalls. Insofern bin ich ganz froh, dass ich bei der Hochzeit meines Enkels live dabei sein darf und das auch noch in erster Reihe." Heide führte ihre Tasse zum Mund und nahm einen Schluck. Sie dachte daran, dass Gustav und Marikka damals klammheimlich in Hamburg geheiratet hatten: Erst Standesamt, dann auch Kirche – soviel zu nicht spießig, grinste Heide in sich hinein, trotzdem stimmte es sie traurig, dass sie eher beiläufig von dem Kollegen, der ihren Sohn getraut hatte, von genau dieser Tatsache erfahren hatte. Plötzlich sah sie Lisa an. „Ich soll dich im Übrigen von dem netten Göberitzer Kollegen grüßen", lächelte sie sie an.

Leise trug Lisa das Kaffeegeschirr in die Küche des Pfarrhauses. Christa klagte nie darüber, aber alle wussten, dass sie nicht mehr so gut zu Fuß war wie noch einige Zeit zuvor – ihr Rücken machte ihr immer wieder zu schaffen. Dankbar nahm sie Lisa den Tellerturm ab. „Kann ich beim Abwasch helfen?", fragte Rokkos Verlobte. Christa schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, das mache ich später – nach dem Abendessen, dann lohnt es sich. Das perfekte Brautkleid war also noch nicht dabei…", wechselte die Haushälterin das Gesprächsthema. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Es waren viele Schöne dabei und ich hätte jedes einzelne genommen. Ich hätte Marikka einfach nicht sagen sollen, dass ich… naja… welchen Stellenwert das Kleid bei dieser Hochzeit haben soll. Dann würde sie jetzt nicht nach dem ‚perfekten' Kleid für mich suchen. Aber darum geht es eigentlich nicht, sondern nur darum, zu unterstreichen, dass wir uns lieben und deshalb heiraten." Christa nickte verständnisvoll. „Würdest du bitte mal mitkommen?"

Neugierig sah Lisa sich in dem Zimmer der resoluten Haushälterin um – kaum zu glauben, dass sie in der ganzen Zeit, die sie jetzt in Pinneberg lebte, noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen war. Die Einrichtung passte wunderbar zu Christa: Zweckmäßig, aufgeräumt und trotzdem herzlich. Am Fußende ihres Bettes stand eine Truhe, die Christa langsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht öffnete. „Du weißt ja, dass Heinrich und ich… also… dass wir nie heiraten konnten." Christa hielt Lisa ein großes, cremefarbenes Stück Stoff hin. „Ich war ja auch mal rank und schlank", erklärte sie. „Es hat meiner Mutter gehört und ich konnte es ja nun nicht tragen. Vielleicht willst du mal einen Blick darauf werfen… Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kommt es wieder in die Truhe." Lisa wusste vor Rührung nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Oh Christa, das ist wunderschön", hauchte sie letztlich und umarmte die resolute Haushälterin. „Probier es doch einmal an", schlug diese vor – das ließ Lisa sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Rock und ihrer Bluse und zog das Brautkleid über. „Passt wie angegossen", verkündete Lisa strahlend. „Wow, das ist so schön." Fasziniert sah sie an sich herab. Das Brautkleid war bodenlang, ein wenig ausgestellt, hatte einen züchtigen Ausschnitt, Ärmel, die bis zu den Ellenbogen gingen und eine Schleppe, die im Rückenausschnitt begann, aber nicht allzu lang war. „Ich darf es wirklich anziehen?", fragte Lisa ungläubig. „Wenn es dir gefällt und du das jetzt nicht aus lauter Höflichkeit fragst, dann darfst du es auch gerne behalten", antwortete Christa genauso gerührt wie Lisa. „Vielleicht heiratet ja mal deine Tochter darin." Lisa ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Haushälterin noch einmal zu umarmen. Christa schniefte kurz. „Ich geh mal Heide und Marikka holen, ja Mädchen? Damit die das auch mal sehen können." Sich aufsteigende Tränen abwischen verließ Christa den Raum.

_Berlin, 13. April 1992 _

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Quentin kann nun stehen – ja, ich weiß, mit diesem Entwicklungsstand habe ich dich jetzt mehr als genug genervt, ABER jetzt kann er es alleine. Er zieht sich an allen möglichen Gegenständen hoch und hangelt sich daran entlang. Mit großer Vorliebe zieht er sich an Knuts Fell hoch und freut sich dann, wenn Knut ihm über das Gesicht leckt. Blöderweise (zumindest aus Quentins Sicht) bleibt Knut nicht wie z.B. das Sofa stehen und er kann sich an ihm entlang hangeln – nein, unser Hund läuft irgendwann los, Quentin fällt auf seine dicke Windel, ist einen Moment empört, fängt dann an zu lachen und krabbelt seinem behaarten Freund hinterher. Noch ist Quentin krabbelnd schneller als laufend (was er bisher nur kann, wenn Papa oder Mama die kleinen Patschehändchen halten und ihn führen), aber mit Knut kann er nicht mithalten…_

_Jula und ich haben uns bereits die ersten Kinderkrippen angesehen. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, weil… naja… mein kleiner Sohn in so einem bösen, bösen Raum mit vielen anderen Kindern und einer Erzieherin und das ganz allein. Ich glaube, ich werde Tränen vergießen, wenn ich meinen kleinen Mann dalassen muss. Glücklicherweise ist es ja noch nicht soweit. Ich wollte Jula ja zu einem Kindermädchen oder einem Au Pair überreden – Kim und ich hatten doch immer so nette Kinderfrauen, aber das hat meine Gattin abgelehnt. „Er braucht andere soziale Kontakte als uns und Knut, sonst kommt er irgendwann in die Schule und dann findet er keine Freunde, weil er nicht weiß, wie das geht und unterordnen wird er sich auch nicht können, weil er das auch nie gelernt hat. Außerdem will ich auch mal wieder in meiner Agentur arbeiten – also so richtig, im Büro und so. Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir schlechte Eltern sind – Millionen Kinder haben das überstanden und aus keinem von denen ist ein schlechter Mensch geworden." Aber er ist doch noch klein und so süß und… ja, ich weiß, es muss sein und wenn ich mich erst einmal abgenabelt habe, dann wird es auch für mich leichter._

_Bei Kerima läuft alles so lala. Hugo hatte eine mittelschwere Schaffenskrise, aber die ist nun vorbei – glauben wir zumindest. Du kennst ihn ja, er ist ein Exzentriker, den schon eine schiefe Wimper aus der Bahn wirft… Er ist trotzdem nicht verkehrt und ein guter Freund, aber von Zeit zu Zeit braucht er jemanden, der ihn völlig rational auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt. Du siehst, ich bin ein Meister der Überleitungen, denn schon sind wir bei Richard: Mein hassgeliebter Halbbruder ist sehr schlechter Laune zur zeit. Wann lässt dein Zukünftiger die rassige Jacqueline mal wieder nach Berlin? Ich glaube, Richard braucht dringend Zuwendung. Die Beiden führen schon eine seltsame Beziehung: Können nicht wirklich miteinander, aber noch viel weniger ohne einander. Als sie anfingen, miteinander „zu gehen", da dachte ich, Jacqueline würde bald eine Neu-Berlinerin, aber je länger sie miteinander gehen, desto weniger sieht es danach aus. Irgendwie schade, denn Richard ist richtig genießbar, wenn sie da ist._

_Ansonsten? Es gibt nicht so viel Neues? Meine Eltern sind geschieden, aber das weißt du ja schon. Kim hat einen Verweis vom Internat bekommen. Ich glaube, ihre Aufmüpfigkeit ist ein Ergebnis dieser Scheidung. Noch so einen Ausrutscher kann sie sich auf keinen Fall leisten, denn dann fliegt sie vom Internat und dann muss sie die Entscheidung treffen, vor der sie sich immer noch drückt, nämlich die Frage des Sorgerechts. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es eigentlich für alle das Beste – so scheint es jedenfalls. Im Übrigen sind Jula und ich uns sehr einig, was das Internat und Quentin betrifft – der Zwerg bleibt bei uns bis er ungefähr 40 ist, dann darf vielleicht auch mal eine Frau in seinem Zimmer übernachten. Hihihi, ich bin ein toller Vater, oder? Egal, Internat kommt für unseren kleinen Mann jedenfalls nicht in Frage._

_Nun ist aber wirklich Schluss für heute. Wie läuft es denn mit den Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit des Jahres? Ist die Kleiderfrage erledigt? Ich könnte Hugo mal auf den Zahn fühlen, wenn du gar nichts finden solltest._

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_dein David_

_Pinneberg, 18. April 1992_

_Lieber David!_

_Erst einmal: Die Kinderkrippe ist nicht böse und andere Kinder sind nicht böse und Erzieherinnen schon gar nicht. Hast du denn die Augen zugekniffen, als du mit Jula verschiedene Krippen besichtigt hast? Es ehrt dich, dass du dir so viele Sorgen um Quentin machst, aber Kinderkrippen und auch Kindergärten sind nicht verkehrt. Ich gebe Jula vollkommen Recht, Quentin wird da viele Dinge lernen, die er mit euch und Knut nicht oder nicht so lernen würde. Du musst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen: Aus deinem kleinen Mann wird ein großer Mann und ehe du dich versiehst, ist er 40 und hat Übernachtungsgäste. Vielleicht tröstet es dich, aber ich war auch ein Kinderkrippen-Kindergarten-Kind und bin auch ganz gut gelungen, oder? Ihr packt das schon!_

_Was die Kleiderfrage betrifft: Ja, ich habe (endlich) ein Kleid und sooo ein schönes noch dazu! Es ist ein Erbstück von Christas Mutter. Du wirst umfallen, wenn du mich darin siehst. Mehr verrate ich dir aber nicht, es fällt mir schon schwer genug, es Rokko nicht zu verraten – du weißt schon, wegen des Unglücks und so._

_Rokko und ich sind heute übrigens mit dem Schreiben der Einladungen fertig geworden. Ja, es gibt selbst geschriebene Einladungen mit einem Foto von uns drauf – das wirst du ja sehen, sobald sie bei euch eintrudelt. Später bringen wir sie gemeinsam zum Briefkasten – so kriegt mein ständig arbeitender Schatz auch mal frische Luft. Rokko sitzt ja entweder in seinem Büro oder bei seinen Eltern in der Küche. Okay, das ist jetzt übertrieben, aber er arbeitet wirklich viel – tja, der Preis des Erfolgs würde ich mal sagen. A propos Erfolg, mein Antrag auf Rehabilitierung (wegen der Gefängnisstrafe) läuft immer noch, aber es sieht gut aus. Meine Bewerbungsunterlagen habe ich jedenfalls mit dem Hinweis auf diese Zwischeninformation abgegeben. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt. Hoffentlich klappt es – ich würde wirklich gerne Jura studieren._

_Grüß deine kleine Familie mit dem großen Krabbelkind und dem sanftmütigen Hund von mir._

_Herzlichst,_

_deine Lisa_

_Berlin, 25. April 1992_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_David hat mir gerade gesteckt, dass es nun doch keine Nudisten-Hochzeit geben wird. Irgendwie schade – wäre schon lustig gewesen, so etwas hat unser kleines Göberitz bestimmt noch nicht gesehen. Andererseits ist es toll – das Brautkleid von Christa, wow, sie muss dich echt gerne haben. Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie du als Braut aussiehst._

_Bei uns ist alles soweit ruhig: Valentin geht zur Schule, Antje in den Kindergarten, ich in den Kiosk und Mariella zu Kerima – alles beim Alten. Es könnte kaum besser laufen. Die Babypuppe heißt jetzt übrigens Anne-Katrin, nicht mehr Marmi-ellaJürgenValentinAntje – passt auch viel besser zu ihr - zur Babypuppe meine ich. Ohne die geht es nirgendwohin – neulich mussten wir noch mal zurück in den Zoo, weil besagte Puppe bei einem „Familienausflug" einen Schuh verloren hat. Was für ein Tränenmeer seitens Antje! Sie tat mir richtig leid, die Kleine – für sie war das so etwas wie der Weltuntergang…_

_Valentin hat den Wunsch geäußert, seine leiblichen Eltern mal wieder zu besuchen. Er hat sie nicht gesehen, seit er Teil des Pflegesystems ist. Mariella und ich haben lange darüber nachgedacht und dann entschieden, dass es wohl das Beste ist, wenn wir uns diesem Wunsch nicht entgegenstellen. Valentin gehört nun mal zu ihnen und wenn er sich diesen Kontakt wünscht, dann sollte er ihn haben. Er ist so ein klasse Typ – ich wüsste zu gerne, wie er so abrutschen konnte. Habe ich dir erzählt, dass er sich zur Wahl des Klassensprechers hat aufstellen lassen? Ich weiß, dass Schuljahr läuft schon einige Zeit, aber er ist erst mit der Sprache rausgerückt. Gewählt haben ihn seine Klassenkameraden nicht, aber dass er freiwillig Verantwortung übernehmen wollte… Du müsstest mich mal sehen! Ich habe schon eine Brust wie ein Gockel – ständig stolzgeschwellt. _

_Meine Glückwünsche übrigens an Michi, Tim, Morph und Ium. Hihihi, ich habe wirklich gelacht, das ist so typisch Michi. Ich habe ihr übrigens eine Kleinigkeit geschickt, über die sie bzw. ihre Jungs sich vielleicht freuen. Kannst ja mal Bescheid sagen, wenn es ankommt._

_Pass gut auf dich auf – nicht dass dir so kurz vor der Hochzeit noch etwas zustößt und ich nicht Trauzeuge sein kann. Es ist total okay, wenn Almut deine Trauzeugin im Standesamt ist, solange ich weiterhin erste Wahl für die kirchliche Trauung bin._

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_


	94. Chapter 94

94.

„Sag mal, Rokko, wenn du und die Zahnspange auf Hochzeitsreise seid… könnte ich dann nicht auch freikriegen?" Lasziv nahm Jacqueline auf Rokkos Schreibtisch Platz und klimperte ihn mit ihren stark getuschten Wimpern an. „Und wieso?", fragte Rokko wissend grinsend. „Weil ich meinen Wolf gerne wieder sehen würde", gab Jacqueline genauso grinsend zurück. „Läuft es gut mit Richard?", fragte Rokko beiläufig. „Och, ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, er ist ein von Brahmberg. Er gehört zu den wichtigen Leuten, er kennt die wichtigen Leute – er ist der Aufstieg, den ich immer wollte." Zweifelnd zog Rokko die Stirn hoch. „Äh…", versuchte er zu einer Antwort an. „Vergiss es, ich will deinen Liebesschmus gar nicht hören. Ich kriege von Richard, was ich will und er von mir, was er will – eine kultivierte, gut aussehende Begleitung." – „Aha, und mehr ist da gar nicht, oder? Du kannst Richard überhaupt nicht leiden." Jacqueline schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und begann dann zu lächeln. „Richard ist schon ein ganz besonderer Mann. Er ist stark, zielstrebig, böse und ein fantastischer Liebhaber." – „Oookay", bog Rokko das Gespräch ab. „Ich will keine Details. Sag mir lieber, was für heute noch auf dem Plan steht." – „Sag du mir erst, ob ich freihaben kann, während du mit Aschenputtel verreist." – „Von mir aus. Fahr nach Berlin und mach dir ein paar schöne Tage mit Super-Richi." Zufrieden lehnte Rokko sich zurück. „Wieso ziehst du eigentlich nicht nach Berlin? Ist doch auf Dauer ziemlich umständlich ständig zu pendeln…" – „Weil Richard mich noch nicht gefragt hat", unterbrach Jacqueline ihren Vorgesetzten. „Und ehe du etwas sagst, ich werde ihn nicht fragen. Dann hält er mich für weich und verletzlich und… Nein, ich werde nicht fragen. Ich will, dass er mich genauso will wie ich ihn." – „Darum war er auch noch nie hier?", hakte Rokko nach. „Jep. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass er Minderwertigkeitskomplexe kriegt – die ganze Stadt ist doch voll mit meinen Verflossenen. Das könnte ihn deprimieren", lachte Jacqueline. Klopf-klopf. „Herein!", rief Rokko und sah seine Assistentin mahnend an. „Runter vom Tisch, was sollen denn die Kunden denken?" – „Hallo Rokko", grüsste Lisa, die nur ihren Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatte. „Störe ich?" – „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?!", freute Rokko sich. „Was machst du hier? Sind wir verabredet?" Rokko stand auf und ging auf seine Verlobte zu. „Sie ist hier, um dir ihr zahnspangenfreies Lächeln zu präsentieren, du Blindfisch", stöhnte Jacqueline genervt auf und hüpfte vom Schreibtisch. Abschätzig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd sah Jacqueline erst Rokko, dann Lisa an. „Ich bin dann mal weg. Bleibt anständig", grinste sie davon stöckelnd. Während Lisa der Blondine hinterher sah, musterte Rokko sie eingängig. „Sie hat Recht, deine Spange ist weg", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Irritiert drehte Lisa sich zu ihm um. „Ähm, ja. Sollte eine Überraschung werden, zur Hochzeit. Blöd ist nur, dass ich jetzt eine lockere Zahnspange kriege… für die restliche Fehlstellung. Nachts und Zuhause lautet der zahnärztliche Befehl." Geknickt sah Lisa Rokko an. Dieser kicherte. „Ich liebe dich mit und ohne Zahnspange – locker oder fest, neongrün oder mit Martinshorn… Hauptsache, du bist in der Nähe." Rokko legte seine Arme um Lisa und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Hm, also Küssen kannst du noch wie vorher – ich bin begeistert", scherzte er. „Ich bin aber nicht nur hier, weil ich einen Termin beim Kieferorthopäden habe…" – „… sondern, weil…?", versuchte Rokko Lisas Satz zu beenden. „Oh, du hast es vergessen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Was vergessen?", fragte Rokko mit einem wissenden Grinsen nach. „Glaubt du wirklich, ich würde vergessen, dass wir heute die Tickets für unsere Hochzeitsreise abholen wollten?" Neckend stupste Rokko mit seiner Nase Lisas Nase an. „Komm, lass uns losgehen, dann können wir den Abend damit verbringen, in Vorfreude auf die Reiseunterlagen zu sabbern." – „Du bist blöd", kicherte Lisa zurück.

„Drei Wochen Kanada", sinnierte Marikka beim gemeinsamen Abendessen. „Natur, Ruhe, Abgeschiedenheit… Das wird euch bestimmt gut tun." – „Und in deiner Abwesenheit wird die Kanzlei im Chaos versinken", fügte Gustav sich an Lisa wendend hinzu. „A propos Kanzlei", platzte es plötzlich aus Marikka heraus. „Es ist Post für dich gekommen." Sie stand auf und holte einen grauen Briefumschlag aus dem Flur. „Universität Hamburg", verwies sie auf den Adressstempel. Lisa nahm das Papier entgegen und drehte es ein paar Mal in ihren Händen. „Mach schon auf", drängte Gustav sie ungeduldig. Zögerlich schob Lisa ihren Finger unter die Lasche, die den Umschlag verschlossen hielt und riss den Falte langsam auf. Mit fast schon zittrigen Händen zog Lisa den Brief heraus – nur eine Seite. Das konnte doch nur heißen, dass sie abgelehnt war! Sehr geehrte Frau Plenske, es freut uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass… „Oh mein Gott", murmelte Lisa. „Was ist?", fragte Gustav angespannt. Bitte melden Sie sich im Rahmen der Einschreibungszeit in Raum 4107. „Lisa?", fragte Rokko besorgt von der Seite. „Sie… sie… sie nehmen mich", stotterte Lisa. „Sie haben mich genommen." Überschwänglich fiel sie Rokko um den Hals. „Die wissen eben, was gut für sie ist", freute Rokko sich mit seiner Verlobten. „Dann muss das mit deiner Rehabilitierung auch funktioniert haben", kehrte Gustav gleich wieder den Anwalt raus. „Komm mal her", forderte Rokkos Vater seine Fast-Schwiegertochter auf. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis sie sich von der Eckbank zu ihm vorgekämpft hatte. Dann umarmte Gustav sie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Meine Tochter", scherzte er. „Du wirst mein Erbe antreten." – „Ich fühle mich geliebt", stieg Rokko in den Scherz seines Vaters ein. Gustav bedachte ihn mit einem Grinsen. „Wer bist du?" – „Ich verstehe – der alte Hase und die zukünftige Anwältin unter sich, da bin ich abgemeldet." Marikka beobachtete die Szene und seufzte dann. „Das kommt ja gerade richtig als Hochzeitsgeschenk." Mit Wehmut dachte sie daran, dass Rokko und Lisa ganz alleine zum Standesamt wollten und das schon morgen. Ihr kleiner Junge und das Mädchen, das für sie seine Tochter war, würden ohne ihre Mama heiraten. Ja, da war diese wunderschöne kirchliche Trauung in Planung, aber… Erst jetzt verstand sie, wie Heide sich damals gefühlt haben musste. „Na wenn das nicht besser ist als ein Toaster", lachte Rokko. Wieder seufzte Marikka. „Aber feiern können wir das nicht, ihr müsst doch morgen ausgeschlafen sein", belehrte sie ihre Kinder. „Ay-Ay, Mama", wandte Rokko sich immer noch lachend an seine Mutter. „Dann verschwinde ich mal, damit meine Braut es sich über Nacht nicht noch anders überlegt." Er ging auf Lisa zu, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Was machst du eigentlich, wenn ich morgen ‚nein' sage?", fragte Rokko Lisa grinsend. „Ach du, das ist gar nicht so schlimm. Du wirst zuerst gefragt, ich kann dann immer noch ‚ich auch nicht' sagen", neckte sie ihn. „Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst kann ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen." – „Ist gut. Dann bis morgen, 11 Uhr, Pinneberger Standesamt, sei pünktlich." – „Jawohl", entgegnete Lisa gespielt ernst.

„Wow, du siehst so schön aus", bestaunte Marikka Lisa am nächsten Morgen. „Danke. Ich bin so nervös, ich bin viel zu früh dran." Rokkos Mutter lächelte wissend. „Wäre ja auch unnormal, wenn nicht. Als Gustav und ich damals…", sie stockte. „… ach, nicht wichtig. Heute geht es ja um euch beide." – „Doch, doch, bitte, erzähl es mir. Vielleicht hält mich das davon ab, umzukippen." Marikka klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. „Dann setz dich mal", forderte sie Lisa auf. „Ich weiß noch, es hat schrecklich geregnet an diesem Tag und ich hatte morgens mit meiner Hose gekämpft. Weißt du, als ich sie gekauft hatte, da hat sei prima gepasst, aber Rokko hatte sich bis zur Hochzeit bei mir im Bauch breit gemacht. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass Rokko keinen Schaden davon getragen hat. Naja, jedenfalls hat es geregnet und ich musste mit dem Bus zum Standesamt fahren und der war natürlich nicht pünktlich." – „Wieso hast du kein Taxi genommen?" Marikka lachte. „Das war mir zu… ja, bieder würde ich mal sagen, aber es hätte mir sicher viel Stress erspart. Als ich endlich ankam, hatte Gustav schon eine Furche vor das Standesamt gelaufen." Marikka lachte wieder laut. „Wenn seine Kollegen oder die Richter ihn so gesehen hätten, dann würde ihn keiner mehr vor Gericht ernst nehmen. Er freut sich übrigens sehr, dass du bald Jura studierst. Das bedeutet ihm viel. Wir sind wirklich stolz auf dich… auf euch. Das war ein weiter Weg bis hierher…" Marikka stockte. „Nicht sentimental werden, Frau", überspielte Gustav seine eigene Gerührtheit. Er war gerade aus dem Bad gekommen und stand in der Wohnzimmertür. „Bist du soweit, Lisa?" Die Angesprochene nickte. „Die Geschichte mit eurer eigenen Hochzeit musst du mir unbedingt noch zu Ende erzählen, ja? Nicht vergessen." Marikka schüttelte den Kopf. „Fährst du nicht mit, Schatz?", wandte Gustav sich an seine Frau. „Wieso denn? Die Kinder wollen uns doch nicht dabei haben." – „Aber gucken ist doch erlaubt, oder Lisa?" – „Ja, klar. Es ist auch nicht, dass wir euch nicht dabeihaben wollen, es ist nur, dass uns die kirchliche Trauung wichtiger ist und… wir wollen einfach kein großes Aufhebens um das Standesamt machen." Marikka nickte, als würde sie die Beweggründe Rokkos und Lisas verstehen.

„Rokko, hören Sie auf, hier ständig auf und ab zu laufen, da kriege ich ja Nackenbeschwerden von", lachte Nathan Haldermann vor dem Pinneberger Standesamt. „Sie ist noch nicht da", platzte es aus Rokko heraus. „Es gibt auch keinen Grund. Es sind noch 20 Minuten bis zur Trauung. Sie kennen doch die Frauen, sie wird noch ihre Haare machen, die Nase pudern, hat eine Laufmasche oder so. Ruhe ist in diesem Fall das Zauberwort." Amüsiert folgte der Duce Rokkos nervösem Auf und Ab mit den Augen, als ein Auto vorfuhr. „Er ist wirklich mein Sohn", bemerkte Gustav trocken. „Und seine Furche ist jetzt schon tiefer als meine es war." Der Anwalt brachte sein Auto zum Stehen und blickte über die Schulter zu Lisa. „Na hopp, raus mit dir", überspielte er das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen scherzend, stieg dann aber aus und hielt Lisa galant die Tür auf. Rokko schluckte, als er sah, wie Lisa aus dem Auto stieg. Ihre Haare fielen in großen weichen Locken über ihre Schulter, sie trug ein wadenlanges türkises Kleid und schlichte schwarze Sandalen mit einem kleinen Absatz. „Wow", stotterte Rokko, was dem Duce sein wohlbekanntes Ho-ho-ho-Lachen entlockte. „Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte Rokko Lisa, als sie ihn nach einer wie es ihm schien Ewigkeit erreichte. „Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus", entgegnete sie auf seinen Anzug deutend. „Na wenn dir das gefällt, dann warte, bis du mich in der Kirche siehst." – „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, wenn ich es bis dahin schaffe… ich bin so nervös." Rokko grinste. „Das ist ganz einfach, du musst nur ‚ja' sagen. Sprich mir nach: ‚Ja'." Marikka und Gustav hielten sich diskret im Hintergrund, machten aber auch keine Anstalten, wieder ins Auto zu steigen und wegzufahren. Rokkos Blick fiel auf die Beiden, wanderte dann aber wieder zu Lisa. „Ich würde sagen, ja", meinte sie bloß. „Los, kommt her… halt, nein, ihr steht im Parkverbot. Sucht euch einen Parkplatz und dann kommt, aber betrachtet das nicht als Sieg oder so." Marikka schenkte erst Rokko und dann ihrem Mann ein glückliches Lächeln. „Wir haben einen tollen Sohn, oder?", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann. „Ich weiß. Der Junge ist ja schließlich von mir", grinste Gustav zurück und schwang sich in seinen Wagen.

„Sind wir dann vollständig?", fragte der Standesbeamte wenige Minuten später. Rokko und Lisa nickten. Almut hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch eingefunden und stand neben Lisa. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Jörg Fuchs huschte hinein, er nahm in der letzten Reihe Platz und winkte Rokko kurz zu. „Man hat keine Privatsphäre in dieser Stadt", seufzte Rokko mehr amüsiert als genervt. „Aber fangen Sie jetzt bitte an, bevor noch irgendwer auftaucht."

„Ich wollte der allererste sein, der euch gratuliert", verteidigte Jörg sein spontanes Auftauchen. „Und mein Büro ist doch gleich um die Ecke und… naja, ich freue mich eben sehr für euch", schüttelte er erst Lisas, dann Rokkos Hand. Als das frisch getraute Ehepaar Kowalski das Standesamt verließ, staunte es nicht schlecht. Die Pinneberger Kinderfußballmannschaft war da und warf eher ungelenk mit Reis. „Du hast Recht, man hat keine Privatsphäre in dieser Stadt." – „Lisa, Lisa, guck mal, ich bin hier", krähte Clemens. „Du bist eine schöne Braut", versicherte er ihr mit kindlicher Begeisterung. „Danke, mein Kleener", entgegnete Lisa und beugte sich zu ihm runter, um ihm über die Haare zu streicheln. „Meine Mama ist auch hier", verkündete der kleine Junge freudestrahlend und drehte sich um. „Da ist sie, guck mal." Susanne Voigt kam auf das Ehepaar zu und griff nach Lisas Hand. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie knapp, besann sich dann aber: „Ich war wirklich mies zu Ihnen, Lisa und es ist mir wichtig, dass Sie wissen, dass ich mich mit Ihnen freue." Lisa nickte nur kurz. „Vielen Dank, Frau Voigt." Susanne sah sich um. „Tja, Herr Lutterbeck hat mir geholfen, diesen Sack Flöhe hierher zu bringen, aber zurück in den Kindergarten bringe ich sie alleine. Drücken Sie mir mal die Daumen, das wird bestimmt nicht so einfach, so aufgekratzt wie die Kinder sind." Susanne grinste verschämt und erhob dann die Stimme. „So, sie sind fertig mit Heiraten und ihr müsst zurück in den Kindergarten." Ein kollektives „Oh, jetzt schon!" schallte ihr als Antwort entgegen. „Lisa kommt euch bestimmt bald besuchen und erzählt euch von ihrer Hochzeit", versicherte Susanne den Kindern. „Ja, das mache ich. Dann kann ich euch auch Fotos zeigen." Das besänftigte die Kinder und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Rokko irritiert, als er mit seiner Angetrauten das kleine Restaurant am Stadtrand betrat, in dem sie einfach nur schön essen wollten. Die Tische waren beiseite geschoben und an einer Wand war eine Art Bühne aufgebaut. „Überraschung!!", riefen Jette, Michi, Tim, Gordon und noch zwei ihnen unbekannte junge Männer. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir euch heiraten lassen, ohne eine Party draus zu machen", lachte Jette. „Keine Sorge, wir haben nichts Großes geplant, aber ihr braucht doch so etwas wie einen Polterabend." Sie drehte sich um und winkte die beiden unbekannten Männer zu sich. „Das sind Jonas und Denis", stellte sie sie vor. „Aber lasst euch erst einmal gratulieren, bevor der Spaß losgehen kann."

„Könnt ihr mit dem zweiten Akt vielleicht noch etwas warten?", bat Michi einige Zeit nach dem Mittagessen. „Meine Männer wollen an die Milchbar", erklärte sie und deutete auf das wimmernde Zwillingspaar im Kinderwagen. „Müssen wir dabei zusehen?", fragte Jonas irritiert. „Na dich macht das doch bestimmt nicht an, oder?", grinste Michi zurück. „Aber keine Sorge, ich gehe ins Hinterzimmer dafür." Michi stand auf, wobei Tim ihr ganz fürsorglich half. „Bin gleich wieder da, Schatz", verabschiedete sie sich mit einem kurzen Kuss von ihm und verschwand in besagtem Hinterzimmer. Denis, Jonas und ihre kleine Theatergruppe machte sich in der Zwischenzeit über das kleine Büffet her. „Ich mag unsere Freunde wirklich gerne und das Stück, das sie aufführen ist wirklich lustig, aber ich würde jetzt viel lieber etwas Anderes tun, Frau Kowalski", raunte Rokko Lisa zu. „Doch nichts Unanständiges?", zog sie ihn auf. „Och… nö, aber es könnte sich entwickeln", grinste Rokko zurück.


	95. Chapter 95

95.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Kowalski", weckte Rokko Lisa und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Müde öffnete sie die Augen. „Wie jetzt, deine Mutter ist hier?" Seufzend ließ Rokko seinen Kopf auf Lisas Schulter fallen. „Du weißt aber, wie man eine romantische Annäherung im Keim erstickt." Lisas Hand fuhr durch Rokkos wilde Locken. „Entschuldige… ich bin eh viel zu müde für eine romantische Annäherung. Ist ganz schön spät geworden gestern…" – „Hm, aber nett war es trotzdem. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so bibelfest bist." Lisa konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen – es war schon ulkig gewesen, dass Jette leicht angesäuselt versucht hatte, den Anwesenden ihr Wissen über die Bibel zu entlocken. „Du, ich auch nicht. Hast du mal gesehen, wie schockiert Gordon geguckt hat, als Jette von Enthaltsamkeit sprach?" – „Du meinst ‚lallte' und ob ich das gesehen habe!", grinste Rokko zurück. „Da kann man für sie ja nur hoffen, dass sie heute einen Filmriss hat", fuhr er fort. „Sag mal, tut dir die Schulter auch so weh?", fragte Lisa und rieb sich besagtes Körperteil. „Nö, aber dir, mein armer Schatz? Warte, ich sorge dafür, dass es besser wird." Rokko beugte sich vor und hauchte ein paar Küsse auf Lisas Schulter. „Ich frage mich immer noch, wo die plötzlich das ganze alte Geschirr her hatten…", sinnierte Rokko. „An deiner Stelle würde ich eher hoffen, dass meine Eltern nicht auch so etwas in petto haben", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Ach ja richtig, heute geht's ja nach Göberitz." – „Ich weiß", entgegnete Lisa grinsend. „Stell dir vor, ich muss da morgen heiraten." – „Ach ja?", tat Rokko, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Lisa sprach. „Heiraten ist ja okay, aber dieser Typ…", scherzte Lisa Augen rollend. „Na warte", drohte Rokko lachend und begann Lisa zu kitzeln. „Schon gut, schon gut", ergab Lisa sich kichernd. „Heißt das, du heiratest mich morgen?" – „Schon wieder?", lachte Lisa immer noch ausgelassen. „Jep, schon wieder." – „Ich finde, wir heiraten definitiv zu viel." Rokko strich Lisa ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Dich würde ich jeden Tag bis an mein Lebensende heiraten", gestand er ihr ernst. „Meinst du nicht, das wäre zu viel Stress?", überlegte Lisa. „Du hast es schon wieder geschafft, etwas im Keim zu ersticken", meinte Rokko gespielt empört. „Tut mir leid, aber dafür haben wir eh keine Zeit mehr, deine Eltern erwarten uns zum Frühstück, bevor es nach Göberitz geht." – „Dann lassen wir das Duschen eben ausfallen", entgegnete Rokko ganz pragmatisch. „Ich weiß etwas Besseres." Lisa deutete Rokko mit ihrem Zeigefinger, dass er möglichst nah zu ihr herankommen sollte. „Wir duschen einfach gemeinsam." – „Ich bin mit der besten Frau aller Zeiten verheiratet."

„So, Frau Pastorche, hier isses also, das Göberitzer Pfarrhaus. Wünsche gutes Planen", erklärte Bernd Heide am Nachmittag. „Wie jetzt, kommst du nicht mit rein, Papa?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Nö, wieso? Ich gebe doch nur den Brautführer. Ich denke, dass kriege ich ohne Schulung hin und wenn nicht, sind ja genug Leute in der Kirche, die ich nach dem Weg fragen kann", lachte Bernd seine Tochter an. „Und warum hast du uns dann hierher begleitet?", hakte Lisa immer noch verwirrt nach. „Weil's auf dem Weg zu den Deckers liegt. Ich will Michis Nachwuchs doch sehen, bevor Traudel ihnen die Wangen wund gekniffen hat." Strahlend marschierte Bernd in die Richtung, in der das Haus der Deckers lag. „Sag den Deckers noch mal Danke dafür, dass sie unsere Hochzeitsgäste beherbergen", rief Lisa ihrem Vater noch hinterher. „Mach ick, Schnattchen, mach ick!" Lisa stockte einen Moment – unsere Hochzeitsgäste. Ja, sie waren alle hier: Jette, Gordon, Michi, Tim, die Kowalskis, ihre Berliner Freunde auch… es fehlte nur Kerstin… von der hatte sie gar keine Rückmeldung gekriegt. Naja, verübeln konnte sie ihr das nicht, sie hatte ja mehr als einmal geschrieben, dass sie Berlin immer noch mied, aber nicht einmal eine Glückwunschkarte? „Sie hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet?", flüsterte Rokko ihr zu. „Wer?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Kerstin." – „Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich gerade an sie gedacht habe?" – „Telepaaathhhiiiiiieeeee", säuselte Rokko amüsiert. „Denkst du, sie kommt?", wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich denke nicht. Naja, es wird trotzdem eine schöne Hochzeit. Es werden doch alle unsere Freunde da sein."

Heide seufzte laut und deutlich, um sich bei den jungen Leuten in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Ach ja, das sind die schönen Seiten meines Berufes: Hochzeiten und Taufen. Erst ihr zwei und dann Morph und Ium", sinnierte die Pastorin weiter. „Oma, Lisa und ich, wir sind bereits getauft", scherzte Rokko, wofür Heide ihn mit ihrem speziellen „Ach nee, was du nicht sagst"-Blick bedachte. „Ja, und Morph und Ium wollen bestimmt nicht verheiratet werden", vervollständigte sie den Gedanken ihres Enkels. „Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören, sie Morph und Ium zu nennen, nicht dass sie sich noch daran gewöhnen", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch noch nicht an ihre Taufe denken – Tim und Michi haben ihr Paten-Lotto noch nicht beendet", grinste Rokko. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch einfach reingehen und die letzten Details eurer Hochzeit besprechen." Grinsend deutete Heide auf das Fenster des Pfarrhauses. „Sonst hat der liebe Kollege bald speckige Gardinen."

Kerima Moda stand auf dem Wagen, der am nächsten Mittag vor der Göberitzer Kirche vorfuhr, am Steuer saß Agnes und die Ladefläche war voll mit Leckereien. „Entschuldigung?", wandte sie sich an einen Mann, der kaum älter zu sein schien als sie selbst. „Agnes Hetzer", stellte sie sich knapp vor. „Ich bringe das Essen für die Hochzeit." – „Schlösselmann, Frank Schlösselmann", erwiderte der Mann verdattert. Offensichtlich entzückt schenkte er seinem Gegenüber ein Lächeln. „Ähm… Brauchen Sie Hilfe beim Tragen?", besann er sich auf das Anliegen der Frau mit dem herzlichen Lächeln. „Nee, dis schaffe ich schon alleene, aber ich muss wissen, wo es hin soll. Nicht, dass ich hier irgendwo etwas entweihe oder so. Ich hab nicht so viel mit der Kirche am Hut, wenn Sie verstehen." – „Ja, ja, verstehe. Ich hab auch nicht so viel mit der Kirche am Hut", entgegnete der Pastor. Was faselst du da nur?, wunderte er sich. „Wie jetzt, Pastor Schlösselmann, Sie haben nicht viel mit der Kirche am Hut?", lachte Helga schallend. Sie hatte das Auto kommen sehen und wollte ihrer Kollegin und Freundin gerne helfen. „Nee, nicht viel, eher sehr viel", versuchte der Pastor die Situation zu retten. „Wie gesagt, Frau Hetzer, Sie können hier kaum etwas tun, was gegen das Reglement wäre. Naja, den Altar verwüsten vielleicht, das wäre nicht so gut – immerhin fängt sie Hochzeit ja in zwei Stunden an." Frank Schlösselmann spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. So hatte er sich das letzte Mal in der Pubertät gefühlt. „Zwei Stunden? Wunderbar. Ich habe Rosinenstuten gebacken – die können wir uns ja genehmigen, bevor Lisa und Rokko sich trauen, was denkt ihr?", fragte Agnes in die Runde. Helgas Blick wanderte vom Pastor zu ihrer Freundin und zurück. „Rosinenstuten, haben Sie gehört, Pastor Schlösselmann? Die mögen Sie doch so gerne! Ich kann ja leider nicht, ich muss ja der Lisa helfen – beim Anziehen und… was es eben so zu tun gibt, aber die Agnes ist ja ne ganze Nette, Sie werden sich schon gut verstehen", bemerkte Helga sichtlich begeistert von der Idee, Kerimas Cateringkraft und den Pastor miteinander zu verkuppeln. „Und dann bleiben mehr Rosinenstuten für uns", stellte Agnes ganz pragmatisch fest. „Dann soll Helga ihre Tochter aufhübschen und wir zwei beschnuppern uns ein bisschen, Pastor, aber jetzt zeigt mir mal, wo die Fressalien hin sollen."

„So, das ist das wasserfeste Zeug, das habe ich aus dem Wunderköfferchen meines Bruder", erklärte Jette Lisa im Hinterzimmer der Kirche. „Brauche ich Terpentin, um es heute Abend wieder zu entfernen?", lachte Lisa. „Nein", rollte Jette mit den Augen. „Sag mal, du bist aber sehr entspannt für jemanden, der in nicht mal zwei Stunden vor den Altar tritt." Lisa nickte glücklich lächelnd. „Ja. Das liegt wohl auch daran, dass ich nicht alleine vor dem Altar stehen werden, sondern mit dem besten Mann aller Zeiten." – „Nee, meinen Gordon kannst du nicht haben", stellte Jette trocken fest. „Du weißt genau, wen ich meine", erwiderte Lisa. „Ja, weiß ich. So, dann halt mal still, damit ich dir die Haare machen kann und dann bist du auch schon fertig."

„Lisa?", fragte Heide und schob den Kopf in den Raum, in dem diese sich für die Trauung vorbereitete. „Ja", kam die kurze Antwort. „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" – „Bitte." – „Ich bin dann mal weg", kündigte Jette an. „Ich geh mal gucken, ob Rokko sich schon mit seiner Fliege, Krawatte oder was auch immer er trägt, stranguliert hat." Jette huschte an Heide vorbei. Die Pastorin ging auf Lisa zu und griff nach ihren Händen. „Du siehst umwerfend aus", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf das Kleid. „Ich wollte die allererste sein, die dich in der Familie willkommen heißt. Ich weiß, wie das ist – nachher wollen euch alle gratulieren und da ist dann keine Zeit mehr für diese Art von Gespräch." Heides faltige Hand strich über Lisas Wange. „Als Rokko damals, nach einem deiner ersten Briefe, gesagt hat, dass du ihn beeindruckt hast, da habe ich schon gewusst, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes sein musst – mein Enkel beeindruckt, das passiert ja nicht häufig. Nicht, dass ich damals schon geglaubt hätte, dass ihr mal heiratet, aber… ihr zwei ward immer in meinen Gebeten – auch in den ganz, ganz schweren Zeiten… naja, besonders da. Lisa, wenn Pastor Schlösselmann und ich, wenn wir später die ‚Formel' sprechen, dieses ‚was Gott zusammengeführt hat, das soll der Mensch nicht scheiden'… das hat noch nie so gut auf zwei Menschen gepasst wie auf euch beide. Okay, bevor meine Ansprache hier noch wirrer wird… also, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich sehr lieb habe und dass ich sehr glücklich bin, dass Rokko und du, dass ihr euch gefunden habt – in jeder Hinsicht. Das ist auch für mich eine ganz besondere Hochzeit, weißt du…" Heide legte ihre Arme um Lisa und drückte sie ganz fest. „Bald geht's los", bemerkte sie, nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hatte. „Bist du soweit?" – „Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich doch nervös. Ich werde nicht mal richtig ‚ja' sagen können…" Heide lächelte wissend. „Ich habe so viel Berufserfahrung, ich akzeptiere alles, was auch nur annähernd wie ein Ja klingt… du wärst nicht die erste Braut, die nervös ist. Ich bin mir sicher, Rokko ist es auch." Die Pastorin stockte einen Moment. „Nee, halt. Ihr müsst ‚Ja, ich will' sagen", erinnerte sie sich plötzlich. „Oh je", lachte Lisa. „Wir sprechen es euch ja vor, also du musst es nur wiederholen", stimmte Heide in das Lachen mit ein. „So, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Ich muss mich ja auch noch in Schale schmeißen." Heide huschte kurz winkend zur Tür hinaus.

„Lisa? Bist du schon angezogen?", drang Gordons Stimme durch die Tür. „Ich heirate in zehn Minuten, was glaubst du?" – „Ich glaube, dass du dich sehr schnell anziehen können musst, wenn du es jetzt noch nicht bist", lachte Gordon zurück. Lisas Seufzen ließ auf den Stress schließen, den sie gerade durchlebte. „Kann ich dann mal kurz reinkommen? Ich habe hier etwas für dich, worüber du dich bestimmt freust." – „Kann das nicht warten bis nach der Hochzeit?" Lisa sah zur Tür und war sprachlos vor Überraschung. „Kerstin!", rief sie erfreut und stürmte auf ihre Freundin zu. „Kampflandei!", grüsste die ehemalige Turnerin zurück. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du ohne mich heiraten kannst! Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Ich hatte soviel um die Ohren, dass ich nicht wirklich zu, aber auch nicht absagen konnte oder wollte und als es endlich klar war, meinte Gordon, ich solle als Überraschung kommen und…" – „Das ist dir gelungen", platzte es freudig aus Lisa. „Du weißt nicht, was es mir bedeutet, dass du hierher gekommen bist." – „Naja, es ist Göberitz und nicht Berlin, oder? Sag mal, hast du alles, was eine Braut so braucht?", fragte Kerstin. „Ich denke schon, ja. Etwas Blaues: Der Stein in meinem Verlobungsring. Etwas Altes: Das Brautkleid. Etwas Neues: Schuhe und Unterwäsche und etwas Geliehenes: Die Haarspange von meiner Mutter." Nachdenklich verzog sich Kerstins Gesicht. Sie sah viel gesünder aus, fiel Lisa erst jetzt auf. Sie hatte ein wenig zugenommen – ihre Figur war nun viel weiblicher, ihre Haare etwas länger, aber gepflegter, ordentlich lackiere Fingernägel… Kerstin war attraktiv, aber der klassische Hosenanzug, den sie trug, unterstrich eben diese Attraktivität. Hektisch begann Kerstin in ihrer Handtasche zu wühlen. „Kaum einer weiß es, ABER… die Braut muss sich einen Pfennig in den Schuh legen, das soll auch Glück bringen." – „Ja, ich schätze, das Glück, mit dem Ding im Schuh nicht auf dem Weg zum Altar hinzufallen", schmunzelte Lisa. „Der Pfennig soll Wohlstand bringen. Steck in dir wenigstens in den BH oder so. Das ist dann mein Beitrag zu deiner Hochzeit, ja?", meinte Kerstin und hielt Lisa die Münze hin. „Okay, ist gut – Glück kann man immer gebrauchen." – „So, ich verschwinde dann mal in die Kirche, es geht ja gleich los und ich will nicht, dass man mir vorwirft, ich hätte die Trauung aufgehalten", lachte Kerstin.

Angespannt stand Rokko am Altar, neben ihm Michi, seine Trauzeugin, Jürgen auf der anderen Seite in Erwartung, Lisa bald zu sehen. Die Drei sahen dabei zu, wie Antje den Gang hinunter kam und mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck Blumenblätter auf den Steinboden warf. „Quentin!", zischte Julas Stimme plötzlich, doch der Junge war schon losgetappelt und hob die eben verstreuten Blumenblätter wieder auf – eins steckte er sich in den Mund, die anderen hielt er fest in der Hand. Jula ging ihrem Sohn hinterher. „Quentin, die müssen liegen bleiben, die sind für Tante Lisa." Aufmerksam hörte der kleine Junge, der auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit David hatte seiner Mutter zu, dann spukte er das Blatt wieder aus, warf die anderen auf den Boden, schürzte die Lippen und hielt sie Jula hin, die ihm augenblicklich einen Kuss gab. „So, und nun komm, Tante Lisa möchte hier entlanggehen." Quentin legte seine Arme um Julas Hals, woraufhin sie ihn mit ihren Ärmchen umfasste und seine Schulter zusätzlich mit ihrem Kinn fixierte. „So, jetzt gehst du zu Papa", erklärte sie ihm. „Diesen Putzfimmel hat er nicht von mir", flüsterte David grinsend. „Na von mir auch nicht", konterte Jula gelassen. „Ich wusste es, er wurde im Krankenhaus vertauscht." – „Quatsch nicht so viel, da kommt Lisa", wies die Jula ihren Mann schmunzelnd zurecht. David nahm ihr Quentin ab und hielt ihn so, dass er Lisa gut sehen konnte. „Winke-Winke machen, Quentin." Eifrig kam der Angesprochene dieser Aufforderung nach.

Je länger die beiden Pastoren sprachen, desto mehr wich Rokkos Nervosität Ungeduld. Immer wieder sah er zu Lisa rüber, die der Zeremonie zwar aufmerksam folgte, aber dennoch die Zeit fand, ihm hin und wieder ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag für Lisa und Rokko", übernahm Frank Schlösselmann das Wort. „Wir alle kennen die Beiden gut genug, um zu wissen, dass wir nicht nur von dieser Eheschließung sprechen. Auf den Tag genau vier Jahre ist es her, dass für Rokko und Lisa eine abenteuerliche Reise begann", fuhr er fort. „Einen Teil der Reise mussten sie alleine begehen, aber angekommen sind sie gemeinsam – hier und heute. Von nun an soll es ein versöhnliches Datum sein. Das Brautpaar hat dieses Datum ganz bewusst ausgesucht – sie setzen damit ihrer Liebe und ihrer ganz speziellen Geschichte ein Denkmal. Die Geschichte von Rokko und Lisa ist eine Geschichte mit vielen Hoch- und Tiefpunkten. Eine Liebe, die ganz leise hier im kleinen Göberitz begonnen hat. Ja, und so schließt sich der Kreis. Die Beiden sind hierher zurückgekehrt, um auch die Bedeutung des Ortes zu unterstreichen." Der Pastor machte eine Pause. „Ja, und jetzt kommt der spannende Teil", lachte er. „Jetzt müsst ihr mir oder viel mehr uns zustimmen. Also, Frau Kollegin, lassen Sie uns anfangen." Heide nickte. „Wir müssen jetzt nach den berühmten guten und schlechten Zeiten fragen", ergriff sie das Wort. „Auch wenn wir uns einig sind, dass wir euch nur gute Zeiten wünschen." Ein scheinbar zustimmendes Quieken kam aus dem Zwillingswagen, der vor Tim in der ersten Reihe stand. „Sieht so aus, als wäre nicht nur mein Enkel ungeduldig, dass die Trauung endlich ein Ende nimmt", lachte Heide. „Andererseits… es drängt ja nichts, euer Flieger geht ja erst heute Nacht", fügte sie hinzu. Alle Gäste mussten lachen. „Aber ich will eure Nerven ja nicht übermäßig strapazieren. Also, Robert-Konrad Kowalski, willst du die hier anwesende Elisabeth Maria Kowalski, geborene Plenske, lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ‚Ja, ich will'." Rokko holte tief Luft und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Ja, ich will." Heide drehte sich zu Lisa und wandte sich mit der gleichen Aufforderung an sie. „Ja, ich will." – „Dann erklären wir euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau", verkündeten die Pastoren gemeinsam. „Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen", erlaubte Heide ihrem Enkel.


	96. Chapter 96

96.

Wie gut Lisas Kleid und sein Frack zueinander gepasst hatten – naja, vielmehr das Hemd und die Fliege, die zufälligerweise die gleiche Farbe wie das Kleid gehabt hatten. Was für ein schöner Tag es gewesen war! Alle Freunde waren da, das Wetter war großartig, die Stimmung locker. Rokko grinste vor sich hin. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Hochzeit schon acht Wochen her war… Gleich würde Lisa in sein Büro gelaufen kommen und aufgeregt von der Einschreibung an der Uni erzählen. Rokko lehnte sich zurück – darauf freute er sich schon. Er würde sie zum Essen einladen und sich mit ihr über ihren Erfolg freuen, aber bis dahin würde er sich die Fotos ansehen, wieder einmal. Lisa und er vor der Kirche. Lisa und er beim Anschneiden der Torte. Rokko lächelte verträumt – nichts da Hand oben und Hand unten, nein, sie hatten ihre Finger mit einander verschränkt, das Messer dazwischen eingeklemmt und dann zusammen geschnitten. Gut, das war ein ziemlich schief geschnittenes Stück Torte, aber zumindest blieb unklar, wer die Hosen anhaben würde. Lisa und er beim ersten Tanz. Quentin und Antje bei dem Versuch, es ihnen gleichzutun. Ein Bild mit den Trauzeugen. Eines mit den Eltern. Eines von Agnes und Pastor Schlösselmann tief in ein Gespräch versunken. Rokkos Blick fiel auf seinen Ehering – ganz schlicht und einfach gearbeitet, klassisches Gold, auf die Innenseite war das Datum und der Ort der Trauung graviert. Er konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie er die Ringe mit Lisa ausgesucht hatte: Der Juwelier hatte Lisa einen Ring mit einem Diamanten aufschwatzen wollen – im Prinzip genau der gleiche wie seiner, bloß mit einem Stein, doch Lisa hatte vehement abgelehnt. Sie wollte den gleichen Ring wie ihr Mann – das Symbol der Ewigkeit wie Heide ihn während der Trauung genannt hatte, kein Ende und kein Anfang, einfach nur Ewigkeit. Die Abflughalle. Lisa und er am Hafen von Montréal. Er in dem frisch zusammengestürzten Zelt am Lac Ontario – viel geschlafen hatten sie in diesem Zelt ja nicht und dass nicht nur, weil es nicht richtig gestanden hatte… „Das darf es echt nicht geben!", schimpfte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme, bevor seine Bürotür krachend ins Schloss fiel. „Michi!", begrüßte Rokko den unerwarteten Besuch. „Ja, die gute alte Michi", murmelte sie. „Bist du schlecht gelaunt?" – „Du bist ja ein Blitzmerker", zischte sie gereizt zurück. „Was ist denn los?" – „Was los ist? Was los ist?", echauffierte sich die Zwillingsmutter, während sie den Wagen mit den Babys darin schaukelte. „Vermisst du die Agentur? Ein wenig dauert dein Erziehungsjahr ja noch…" – „Hm, es wird wohl zu einem Erziehungsjahrzehnt", grummelte Michi. „Welcher Spast hat eigentlich das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, man könne während der Stillzeit nicht schwanger werden, he? Das muss doch ein Kerl gewesen sein!" – „Vermutlich der gleiche Typ, der behauptet, dass Schwimmer nicht verhüten müssen, weil Chlor Spermien abtötet", scherzte Rokko, besann sich angesichts Michis böse funkelnder Augen aber. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du extra hierher kommst und mir das erzählst?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Jaa, ich komme gerade vom Arzt." – „Oh. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ja, alles wunderbar. Ich brüte nur schon wieder." Rokko räusperte sich. „Wir sprechen schon von einer Erkältung, wenn wir von brüten sprechen, oder?" – „Nein, wir sprechen davon, dass ich schon wieder einen Braten in der Röhre habe. Sag mal, macht Verheiratetsein blöd oder was?" – „Du bist schwanger? Ihr kriegt noch ein Baby? Meinen Glückwunsch", freute Rokko sich nun sichtlich. „Nicht ein Baby, nein, Tim hat's mir richtig besorgt und mir schon wieder Zwillinge gemacht! Weißt du, wie gering die Chance ist, zweimal Zwillinge zu kriegen? Und mit so kurzem Abstand? Ich bin schon in der 10. Woche! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Michi stand kurz davor, vor lauter Verzweiflung Tränen zu vergießen. „Ich werde einen Stall voller Wickelkinder haben! Ich werde meinen Arbeitsplatz nie wieder sehen! Ich werde ein Hausmuttchen werden. Bald trage ich dann Kittelschürzen und tratsche mit den anderen beim Bäcker. Hilfe, ich werde wie meine Mutter! Meine Mutter – sie muss mir Tipps geben, sie hat doch Erfahrung mit mir und den Nervensäginnen…" Rokko erhob sich und ging auf Michi zu. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in den Kinderwagen – wie süß die Zwillinge waren. Neugierig sahen sie ihn mit großen Augen an – langsam veränderte sich ihre Augenfarbe, so wie es aussah, würden sie die Augenfarbe ihrer Mutter kriegen. „Komm, lass die beiden mal in Ruhe die Zimmerdecke mustern", wandte er sich an seine beste Freundin. Wie gut, dass er, nachdem er zum Teilhaber aufgestiegen war, dem Drängen seines neuen Partners nachgegeben und in das alte Büro des Duces gezogen war – so war wenigstens genug Platz für den Zwillingswagen. „Komm mal her", meinte er ganz lieb zu Michi und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du bist und wirst so ziemlich alles, aber ein Kittelschürzen tragendes Hausmuttchen? Niemals. Hey, du machst das großartig mit Daniel und Lukas und du packst das auch mit…" – „Dem B-Wurf?" – „Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst…" – „Ich werde einen dicken Bauch haben zur Taufe", beklagte Michi. „Ist das dein einziges Problem?" Nachdenklich verzog Michi die Stirn. „Nee, nee, die Taufe ist ja schon in zwei Wochen, bis dahin werde ich nicht so rund, das kommt später… aber wir werden wieder vor dem Problem stehen, Paten finden zu müssen und schon wieder so viele", sinnierte Michi. „Du hast doch noch mehr Schwestern außer Katja und Tim hat noch den einen oder anderen Cousin, der das bestimmt gerne macht und Lisa und ich, wir geben gerne nicht nur für Daniel den Paten." Rokko stupste Michis Nase aufmunternd an. „Aber mal ganz ehrlich, ja?", begann Michi. „Trotz und Stillen haben das absonderliche Timing ihres Vaters." – „Ich hätte jetzt eher gesagt, sie hatten bei ihrer Zeugung schon die Ungeduld ihrer Mutter, aber naja… Sag mal, weiß Tim es schon?" – „Nein", antwortete Michi. „Und das muss auch noch bis heute Abend warten… wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie seine Kollegen grölen und ihn als großen Stecherheld feiern… ich weiß ja nicht. Ich sage ihm das heute Abend in Ruhe." – „Kochst du wieder Kalb mit Baby-Gemüse?" Michi horchte in sich hinein und bei dem Gedanken an dieses Essen stieg Übelkeit in ihr auf. „Besser nicht. Wir gehen jetzt trotzdem – also, meine Jungs und ich. Du kannst ja weiter mit verklärtem Blick deine Hochzeitsfotos voll sabbern", grinste sie und löste die Bremse des Kinderwagens. „So, A-Wurf, wir gehen dann mal nach Hause." Michi hatte den Wagen schon gedreht und steuerte auf die Tür zu, als sie sich noch einmal an Rokko wandte: „Sag mal, heißt das jetzt eigentlich, dass Tim und ich heiraten müssen?" Rokko schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nur wenn ihr es beide wollte. Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum ihr noch nicht verheiratet seid – ihr seid doch schon so lange zusammen und es läuft doch gut mit euch." – „Na eben, wir sind ohne Trauschein glücklich. Wieso sollten wir das mit einem Hochzeitsfest und Verwandtschaftsauflauf riskieren? Und jetzt sag nicht, heiraten sei kein Stress – ich hab's bei dir gesehen, es ist Stress." Rokko winkte lachend ab. „Du machst doch eh nur das, was du willst, also halte ich mich mit meinen Kommentaren zurück. Kommt gut nach Hause."

„Hey Süße, du hast Michi ganz knapp verpasst", begrüßte Rokko seine Frau kurze Zeit später. „Das ist aber schade. Hatte sie die Zwillinge dabei?" – „Ja, den A- und den B-Wurf", grinste Rokko. „Wie jetzt?" – „Ja… also… Michi war hier, um an mir schon mal zu üben, wie sie Tim sagen könnte, dass sie wieder schwanger ist und dass es wieder Zwillinge werden." – „Nee jetzt, oder?", staunte Lisa. „Doch, so hat sie es gesagt." – „Boah, Tim kippt um." Rokko begann zu kichern. „So wie Michi drauf war, kastriert sie ihn sofort, damit so ein Unfall nicht noch mal passiert." Der vorwurfsvolle Ausdruck in Lisas Augen wich einem amüsierten Strahlen. „Morph und Ium werden nur ein Jahr und ein paar Tage älter sein als die zweite Generation." – „Ja, sieht so aus", stimmte Rokko in das Lachen mit ein. „Dann fehlen ja quasi nur noch wir." Lisas Lachen hörte auf. „Wir üben ja schon recht fleißig und ein Kind wäre die absolute Krönung, aber du weißt ja… wir lassen es darauf ankommen… aber… ich wäre nicht so unglücklich, wenn es noch nicht geklappt hätte. Weißt du, das erste Semester ist sehr wichtig und… ziemlich voll vom Stundenplan her… im nächsten Frühjahr würde viel besser passen." Rokko schmunzelte, nahm dann wie ein kleines Kind die Hände vor seine Nase und begann zu zählen: „Eins… zwei… drei… vier… fünf… sechs… sieben… acht… neun…" Mit jeder Zahl streckte er einen Finger aus. „Puh, Glück gehabt, wir müssen keine Übungspause machen", lachte er. Lisa stemmte empört die Arme in die Hüften. „Von Enthaltsamkeit habe ich nichts gesagt, du alter Spinner." – „Erzähl mir lieber, wie es an der Uni war." – „Oh, ganz toll. Ich habe mich eingeschrieben und…" – „Ähm, hast du etwas dagegen, mir das auf dem Weg ins Restaurant zu erzählen? Ich habe Hunger", unterbrach Rokko Lisa ein letztes Mal. „Nein. Wohin gehen wir denn?" – „Chinesisch, dachte ich." – „Au ja", freute Lisa sich. „Also, ich war beim Einschreiben. Haben die dumm geguckt wegen meines Abi-Zeugnisses. Ich hatte den Eindruck, die hätten zum ersten Mal eins aus der DDR gesehen." – „Ich glaube, die hätten bei einem aus Baden-Württemberg auch dumm geguckt – Hamburg ist doch sooo weit weg", grinste Rokko, bevor er Lisa galant die Tür zur Straße öffnete. „Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt eingeschrieben. Dann habe ich mir die juristische Fakultät angesehen, damit ich weiß, wo ich dann mal Unterricht haben werde und wo die Räume sind und so. Dann habe ich mir die Cafeteria und die Mensa angesehen…" – „Oh, meine Frau setzt Prioritäten. Naja, ist ja wichtig zu wissen, wo man Kaffee herkriegt." – „Eben", witzelte Lisa zurück. „Da habe ich dann prompt Jette getroffen – versunken in einen riesigen Wälzer und total verzückt von dessen Inhalt. Sie hat mir dann alles andere gezeigt, was wichtig ist: Bibliothek, Prüfungsamt, Copy-Shop, so 'was eben." Glücklich drückte Lisa Rokkos Hand noch fester. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für dich", gestand Rokko ihr ernst. „Behältst du jetzt eigentlich den Job bei meinem Vater?" – „So, wie mein Stundenplan im Moment aussieht, kann ich zwei Nachmittage die Woche in der Kanzlei arbeiten und das würde ich auch gerne. Ich meine, ohne deinen Vater würde ich jetzt wohl nicht studieren und in der Kanzlei hat alles angefangen und…" – „Du musst deine Entscheidung nicht vor mir rechtfertigen. Das war eine reine Informationsfrage", unterbrach Rokko seine Frau. „Also dann: Ja, ich behalte den Job. Wenn dein Vater mich lässt, mache ich in den Ferien ganze Tage." – „Wenn er dich lässt?", grinste Rokko. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, er lässt sich die Chance auf eine ordentlich ausgeräumte Kanzlei entgehen!"

_Berlin, 31. September 1992_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Bitte, bitte, lass das Schuljahr ganz, ganz schnell vorbeigehen. Unser Pflege-Pubi ist auf dem besten Weg, uns ungewollt den letzten Nerv zu rauben! Sein letztes Schuljahr hat also begonnen und er ist sehr motiviert, was ja sehr löblich ist, wenn er nur nicht ständig den Grund für diesen Fleiß erwähnen würde: Die Ausbildung im Zoo. Ich gönne sie Valentin wirklich von Herzen, aber ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Also, mögen Mathe, Deutsch und Co. gnädig mit unserem Valentin sein._

_Um auch gleich beim Thema zu bleiben: Valentin hat jetzt wieder regelmäßig Kontakt mit seinen leiblichen Eltern und ich bin sehr stolz sagen zu können, dass sie positiv überrascht über seine Entwicklung sind. Das zeigt mir, dass Mariella und ich alles richtig gemacht haben. Das Jugendamt hat uns auch schon gesteckt, wie es weitergeht, sprich wenn Valentin 18 wird und entsprechend nicht mehr ins Pflegesystem gehört. Er bekommt dann einen Platz in einem Programm für betreutes Wohnen. Weißt du, ich dachte immer, wenn es mal soweit ist und wir unser Pflegekind wieder abgeben müssen, würde es mir das Herz zerreißen, aber ich sehe diesem Augenblick lächelnd entgegen, weil ich weiß, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, ich habe diesen vermeintlich verkorksten Jugendlichen ein ganzes Stück des Weges begleitet und darüber freue ich mich, darauf kann ich stolz sein. Naja, ein bisschen hoffe ich ja, dass Valentin uns nicht vergisst und oft besuchen kommt…_

_Mit Antje läuft es auch sehr gut. Sie ist ja, während ihr durch Kanada getingelt seid (schöne Fotos und Danke für die Postkarten im Übrigen), drei geworden. Ja, wir hatten eine tolle Fete: Der halbe Kindergarten wir da und ich konnte endlich mal die ganzen abgelaufenen Süßigkeiten verfüttern (Nein, so etwas würde ich natürlich nie machen!). Aber auch Wochen nach der Höhepunkt der Festivitäten finden sich in allen Ecken angelutschte Bonbons und angenagte Kekse. Nachdem die erste Babypuppe so ein Volltreffer war, haben wir keine Experimente gemacht und ihr noch eine geschenkt. Diesmal einen Puppenjungen, der auch richtig Pipi machen kann – Paul-Robert ist der Name des Plastikknaben. Ja, unsere Antje hat einen sehr ausgefallenen Namensgeschmack. Wenigstens lenkt die Puppe Antje davon ab, deinen Einmarsch in die Kirche in unserem Flur nachzuspielen… Jep, Gardine auf den Kopf und Antje schreitet den Flur hinab, dazu summt sie irgendeine Melodie, die wohl „Hier kommt die Braut" darstellen soll… Das ist total niedlich, genauso niedlich wie Valentins Vorfreude auf die Lehre…_

_Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen… Obwohl… doch, ich zermatere mir schon seit einiger Zeit den Kopf, ob ich und wie ich Mariella einen Antrag machen soll. Ja, ja, ich weiß – ausgerechnet ich und heiraten… Mit Mariella läuft es so wahnsinnig gut und ich würde einfach gerne tun, was Rokko und du getan habt: Dem ganzen die Krone aufsetzen und es für immer „einbetonieren", wenn du so willst. Ich habe David schon ausgequetscht, wie er Mariella damals gefragt hat, damit ich den Fettnapf umgehen kann, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich von alleine auf die Idee gekommen wäre, mit einem weißen Schimmel unter ihr Fenster zu reiten und dann auf den Knien zu robben. Okay, das mit dem Hinknien das gehört wohl dazu, aber die Sache mit dem Gaul… ich weiß ja nicht. Hast du nicht einen Rat für mich? Wie hat Rokko dich beringt? Ja, ja, ich weiß, Boot in Paris, romantisch und schön und hach und so, aber ganz faktisch: Was hat er gemacht und gesagt? Lass uns die Tage mal telefonieren. Bei Kerima ist ja zurzeit wieder viel los und Mariella arbeitet abends oft lange – so bleibt es ganz sicher eine Überraschung.._

_A propos arbeiten bei Kerima: Deine Mama geht keinen Abend zur S-Bahn ohne Agnes im Schlepptau zu haben. Ganz Göberitz munkelt schon, dass zwischen ihr und dem Pastor seit deiner Hochzeit etwas läuft. Irgendwie niedlich, oder? Ausgerechnet der ruhige Pastor und so eine Powerfrau wie Agnes… _

_So, das war es nun aber wirklich. Ich bin heute nämlich dran mit Kochen und das heißt: Wurstbrot (lautstark gefordert von Antje), mir egal (für Valentin, das kann ich ganz besonders gut), etwas Leckeres (für meine Liebste) und etwas, das leicht zu kochen ist (mein Favorit). Mal sehen, was bei rauskommt, wenn es fertig ist…_

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb. Grüß den Angetrauten von mir, Frau Kowalski._

_Dein Jürgen_


	97. Chapter 97

97.

_Berlin, 05. Januar 1993_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Ich wollte Rokko und dir noch einmal dafür danken, dass Mariella und ich samt Pflegekind und –kegel Weihnachten mit euch verbringen durften. Und dir wollte ich ganz besonders danken – dafür, dass du mir den entscheidenden Schubs gegeben hast, um Mariella endlich den längst überfälligen Antrag zu machen. Ich glaube, ziemlich romantisch war er auch so unter dem Weihnachtsbaum bei der Bescherung. Zu blöd, dass wir Sophie mit dieser Überraschung nicht zum Kotzen gebracht haben, denn die Geltolle war schneller! Jacqueline wird bald Berlin mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken und das hat er seiner Mutter an den Feiertagen mitgeteilt. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass Richard Weihnachten nur mit seiner Mutter verbracht hat, um es ihr zu verderben. Naja, sie zeigte sich weder von Richards noch von unseren Nachrichten begeistert und so wie es aussieht, werden wir auch im kleinen Kreis heiraten. Ihr Zwei müsste natürlich kommen! Aber du kennst Mariella und mich ja, wir werden uns erstmal um das Datum prügeln müssen, bevor es soweit ist. Ich bin für schnellstmöglich und Mariella für Frühsommer – irgendeinen Kompromiss werden wir schon finden, da bin ich sicher…_

_Ich hoffe, Mauzi hat sich schon von Antje erholt. Die Kleine ist immer noch total vernarrt in die Katze und dass obwohl sie sie so gekratzt hat. Tja, unsere Antje ist eben sehr hart im Nehmen. Und wenn sie nicht gerade von Mauzi schwärmt, dann schwärmt sie vom Drachensteigenlassen. Dass ihr das großen Spaß gemacht hat, haben wir ja alle gemerkt, leider kapiert sie nicht, dass das in einer Stadt wie Berlin nicht so einfach ist. Wie gut, dass die Pflegegroßeltern auf dem Land hat… Nächstes Wochenende geht es nach Göberitz und da kann sie sich dann austoben._

_Übrigens war es richtig süß, wie Rokko und du euch um Antje bemüht habt – also, ich finde, ihr seid die geborenen Eltern. Na dann mal ran an den Speck, wa? Hihihihi…_

_Ihr müsst euch nichts daraus machen, dass Valentin so maulfaul war. Für ihn war Pinneberg eben langweilig… Obwohl, so langweilig nun doch nicht, denn wir waren kaum wieder in Berlin hat er sich ans Telefon gehängt und mit Franzi gesprochen, geflirtet oder wie auch immer man das sehen will. Kann ich ja irgendwie verstehen, die Hauptmann-Schwestern sind schon einzigartig. Wenn ich daran denke, wie Michi damals meine Elsa repariert hat… und heute ist sie mit einem zweiten Zwillingspaar schwanger. Wow, ganz schön bauchig war sie ja schon. Schade, dass wir nicht länger bleiben konnten, ich hätte wirklich gerne beim Umzug geholfen. Ich finde es irgendwie lustig, dass ausgerechnet Michi in so eine „biedere" Doppelhaushälfte zieht. Ich weiß, ich weiß, sie hat bald vier Kinder und die wollen alle irgendwo schlafen, aber irgendwie ist es interessant zu sehen, wie wir alle nach und nach „ankommen", verstehst du? _

_Wie läuft es denn mit deinen Fahrstunden? Da haben sich deine Eltern und Rokko ja richtig gut abgesprochen, um dir den Führerschein zu ermöglichen. Finde ich gut und was ich noch besser finde, ist, dass ich soweit weg von dir bin, wenn du dich dann ans Steuer setzt. Sind die Gummibäume denn schon gepflanzt? Ich bin böse, oder, ausgerechnet, diesen alten Kalauer deines Vaters noch mal zu bemühen… Hihihi…_

_Wie geht es dir denn jetzt? Ich glaube, die war zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr nur so schlecht, weil du soviel Stress hattest. Ich meine, deine Eltern, Rokkos Eltern und wir vier, da hätte ich auch Killerkotzeritis von gekriegt. Aber betrachtete es so: Bei dem, was du so ausgekotzt hast, hast du zumindest keinen Feiertagsspeck angesetzt – nicht noch mehr, wenn du mir die Bemerkung erlaubst… Ein bisschen zugelegt hast du ja. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das stand dir sehr gut und bei dem Lernpensum, das du zu erledigen hast, ist es ja normal zu zunehmen._

_Okay, ehe ich mich jetzt um Kopf und Kragen schreibe, wechsle ich mal dezent das Thema: Ganz Göberitz ist in heller Aufruhr! Ja, und deine Eltern und ich haben es verpasst! Unerhört! Hihihi, der Herr Pastor hat das Fräulein Hetzer ganz offiziell als seine Lebensgefährtin vorgestellt. Ist das nicht schön? _

_David, Jula und Quentin sind auch aus Düsseldorf zurück. Sie hatten wohl auch sehr schöne Weihnachten. David war nur kurz hier, um zu erfahren, ob mich der Mut auch nicht verlassen hat und musste dann leider gleich wieder weg – nicht ohne das Versprechen, dass wir bald mal einen gepflegten Herrenabend machen._

_Ich schätze, das war es erst einmal von mir._

_Pass gut auf dich auf und geh zum Arzt, wenn dir immer noch schlecht ist!_

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

Heide betrat die Kanzel und staunte nicht schlecht: „Wow, die Feiertage sind vorbei und trotzdem so viele Leute hier? Ist mir etwas entgangen?", scherzte die betagte Pastorin. „Ich weiß, warum ihr hier seid – wegen dieses Aufstehen-Hinsetzen-Hinknien-Ritus, nicht? Damit die Weihnachtspfunde wieder purzeln… Na dann, lasst uns anfangen." Gut gelaunt begann Heide den Gottesdienst. Lisa hingegen hoffte, ihre Schwiegeroma würde bald ein Ende finden. „So, und alles aufstehen", forderte Heide die Gemeinde lachend auf. Wie verlangt erhob sich Lisa, merkte aber sofort, wie ihr schwindelig wurde. „Alles in Ordnung Süße?", drang Rokkos besorgte Stimme zu ihr durch. Vorsichtshalber hatte er seine Hand um Lisas Oberarm gelegt. „Ich glaube schon. Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwummerig. Vielleicht gehe ich mal an die frische Luft", entgegnete Lisa und wollte gerade an Rokko vorbei in den Gang treten. „Ich komme mit", entschied er. „Nicht, dass noch etwas passiert." Irritiert und zeitgleich besorgt sahen Gustav und Marikka den beiden hinterher. „Wenn du mich fragst, da ist etwas im Busch", raunte Rokkos Mutter ihrem Mann zu. „Meinst du, Lisa ist krank?", hakte der Anwalt mit sorgenvollem Gesicht nach. „Ach mein armer Schatz, du stehst auf der Leitung." – „Ja, ich denke schon. Sag mir, was mit Lisa ist." – „Ich glaube, wir sind bald Oma und Opa." Mit großen Augen drehte sich Gustav in Richtung Ausgang und erhaschte nur noch einen Blick auf Rokkos Rücken. „Das hätten sie uns doch gesagt, oder?" – „Vielleicht wissen sie es noch nicht. Ich finde, es ist eindeutig: Übelkeit, Schwindel…" – „Es war Weihnachten, wir haben viel gegessen, es war stressig, bald hat sie Klausuren." – „Jawoll, Herr Pragmatisch, da du ja soviel Erfahrung mit Schwangerschaften hast, wirst du wohl Recht haben", schmunzelte Marikka, wandte sich dann aber wieder in Richtung Altar, wo Heide ihren Gottesdienst fortsetzen wollte.

„Geht's wieder?", wollte Rokko besorgt von Lisa wissen. Er hatte sie zu der Bank unter der alten Kastanie geführt, wo sie sich hingesetzt hatte. „Hm, geht wieder… als wäre mir nie schwindelig gewesen… sehr seltsam." – „Vielleicht solltest du das mal untersuchen lassen – nicht, dass es irgendetwas Ernstes ist." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es ist irgendetwas Harmloses, so 'was wie Kreislaufschwankungen, sonst ginge es mir doch kontinuierlich schlecht. Ich werde mich wohl bei deiner Oma entschuldigen müssen, weil ich ihren Gottesdienst so überstürzt verlassen habe." – „Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf, das versteht sie schon. Fühlst du dich denn gut genug, um zum Mittagessen zu bleiben oder willst du lieber nach Hause?" – „Was gibt es denn zu essen?", fragte Lisa unbeirrt. „Rouladen mit Kartoffelbrei, glaube ich, warum?" – „Klingt sehr lecker. Dann bleiben wir."

„Sag mal, Gustav, kann ich dich etwas fragen?", tastete Lisa bei ihrem Schwiegervater vorsichtig vor. „Na klar", versicherte der Anwalt ihr. „Was gibt es denn?" – „Ähm, wegen meiner Klausur nächste Woche. Also… ich habe da eine Frage zum Strafrecht. Ich habe doch da diesen Grundkurs und…" – „Ja, ich weiß. Das Studium hat sich ja seit meiner Zeit nicht viel verändert. Hast du deine Bücher hier?" Lisa verließ Gustavs Büro und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Stapel Bücher wieder. „Hier sind sie", verkündete sie lächelnd und legte sie auf Gustavs Schreibtisch. „Uff", entfuhr es Lisa, während sie schwankte. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Gustav sichtlich besorgt. „Das hast du für meinen Geschmack etwas zu oft in letzter Zeit. Wir lassen jetzt mal das Strafrecht Strafrecht sein und gehen zum Arzt. Keine Widerrede", entschied der Anwalt und deutete auf seine Bürotür. „Fräulein Habermas? Wir sind mal kurz weg, ja? Sagen Sie bitte alle meine Termine für die nächsten… sagen wir zwei Stunden ab, ja?" Die angesprochene Sekretärin nickte. „Alles klar", entgegnete sie. „Nehmen Sie Lisa etwa mit?", fragte sie enttäuscht – sie hätte die Zeit zu gerne genutzt, um sich einmal wieder in Ruhe mit ihr zu unterhalten. Seit Lisa studierte, sahen Sie sich ja nicht mehr so oft. „Ja, Lisa kommt mit mir, ob sie nun will oder nicht", antwortete Gustav resolut und dirigierte seine Schwiegertochter zur Tür hinaus.

Gustav rutschte nervös auf dem unbequemen Stuhl in dem Wartezimmer hin und her. Seine Hände hielt er über seinem Bauch verschränkt und seine Daumen standen in einem ständigen Kampf miteinander. Verstohlen sah Rokkos Vater sich um. Man hätte meinen können, die alten Damen waren nur hier, weil es keinen besseren Versammlungsort in ganz Pinneberg gab. Was dauerte das denn so lange? Lisa war jetzt bestimmt schon 15 Minuten da drin! Hoffentlich war es nichts Ernstes! Erneut versuchte Gustav durch unbehagliches Hin- und Herrutschen eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden, als die Tür zum Behandlungsraum aufging und Lisa heraustrat. Oh nein, es war etwas Ernstes, schoss es Gustav durch den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lisa geweint haben musste. „Was ist los?", fragte er sofort. Wortlos gab Lisa ihm ein Stück Papier, das Gustav sofort interessiert betrachtete. „Ist das nicht der schönste Fötus, den du je gesehen hast?", fragte Lisa ihn aufgeregt. „Naja", meinte der Anwalt. „Im letzten Sommer hatte ich eine Hummel auf der Windschutzscheibe zu kleben und ehrlich gesagt, zermatscht sah die genauso aus wie dieses Bild hier." Gustav begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Marikka hatte also Recht", meinte er fast schon bewundernd. „Ich sollte öfter auf meine Frau hören." Lächelnd gab Gustav seiner Schwiegertochter das Bild zurück. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zu Rokko in die Agentur fahre? Dann kannst du es ihm gleich sagen." Lisa nickte. „Das wäre nett. Könnten wir vorher in einem Schuhgeschäft anhalten? Ich würde gerne noch etwas besorgen, um es perfekt zu machen."

„Tja, ich werde jetzt nie wieder so geknechtet werden wie hier", verkündete Jacqueline voller Inbrunst. Sie saß auf Rokkos Schreibtisch und ihr kurzer Rock legte viel von ihren langen Beinen frei. „Ohhhhh, das ist ja richtig Mitleid erregend. Wie gut, dass ich weiß, dass du dich hier nicht überarbeitet hast, sonst müsste ich jetzt weinen", konterte Rokko. „Aber mal ehrlich, es wird Zeit, dass du nach Berlin bzw. zu Richard ziehst, findest du nicht?" – „Ja, und dass mein Wolf gefragt hat, ist das allergrößte. Ich habe eben doch Macht über meinen Bösewicht", freute Jacqueline sich. Sie hüpfte von ihrem Platz und hielt die Arme weit auf. „Na dann Süßer, lass dich drücken, bevor ich für immer verschwinde", forderte sie Rokko auf. „Du weißt schon, dass das die letzte Chance ist, mich noch mal…" Rokko legte den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Ich weiß, ich weiß… du liebst dein kleines Frauchen. Lass dich trotzdem umarmen, so zum Abschied." – „Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute für Berlin", meinte Rokko, bevor er Jacquelines Aufforderung nachkam. In genau diesem Moment ging seine Bürotür auf und Lisa stürmte hinein. „Oh", meinte sie schockiert. „Ich wollte nicht stören." Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, drehte sie sich wieder um und wollte weglaufen, als Jacquelines Stimme verklang. „Flippe bloß nicht aus. Wir haben uns nur verabschiedet, denn ab morgen lebe ich ihn Berlin", verkündete sie dralle Blondine triumphierend. „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück dort." – „Danke, danke, aber das werde ich nicht brauchen. Ich werde an der Seite von Richard von Brahmberg sein, das ist doch schon ein Erfolgsgarant. Also dann, macht's gut", verabschiedete Jacqueline und tippelte aus Rokkos Büro. „Wir haben uns wirklich nur verabschiedet", versicherte Rokko seiner Frau. „Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht", entgegnete Lisa zerknirscht. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber eigentlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke, dass Jacqueline nicht mehr in Rokkos direktem Dunstkreis war. „Was führt dich denn hierher, Süße? Warst du noch mal in der Bibliothek? Halt, nee, heute ist doch dein Nachmittag in Papas Kanzlei." Lisa besann sich wieder auf den Grund ihres Besuches. „Ähm, ja, ich war in der Kanzlei deines Vaters und… hier." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Rokko einen winzigkleinen Karton in die Hand. „Was ist das?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Mach ihn auf", drängte Lisa ihn. Schnell zog Rokko die Schleife auf und hob den Deckel von dem Karton. Zum Vorschein kam ein winziges Paar gelber Schuhe, die genaue Minikopie von Rokkos Lieblingsschuhen. „Die sind wirklich süß, Lisa, aber… naja… zu klein, oder?", bemerkte Rokko verunsichert. „Nimm sie doch mal raus", forderte die Angesprochene ihren Mann aufgeregt auf. Rokko tat wie ihm geheißen und förderte das Ultraschallbild zu Tage. „Nein!", platzte es freudig aus ihm heraus. „Heißt das?" Lisa nickte ganz ungeduldig. „Ja, das heißt es. Du wirst Vater." Rokko schnappte überrascht nach Luft, legte seine Arme um Lisa und wirbelte sie überschwänglich herum. „Wie schön!", freute er sich und hielt plötzlich inne. „Oh je, geht's? Hätte ich dich vielleicht nicht drehen sollen?", bestürmte er Lisa mit Fragen. „Nein, alles okay. Wirbeln ist auch erlaubt", lachte Lisas Antwort. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Junge", meldete sich Gustav zu Wort. Erst hatte er Rokko und Lisa ein wenig Privatsphäre gelassen, doch seine Neugier auf Rokkos Reaktion war zu groß gewesen. Seufzend hatte er dabei zugesehen, wie Rokko erst die Schuhe und dann das Ultraschallbild aus dem Karton genommen hatte. In diesem Moment hatte sich ihm eine Erinnerung aufgedrängt: Er selbst hatte ja nicht so freudig auf Marikkas Schwangerschaft reagiert, aber als Rokkos Geburtstag gekommen war, da hatte sich Freude bei ihm eingestellt. „So, Herr Kowalski, das ist Ihr Sohn" – mehr hatte die Hebamme gar nicht gesagt, sondern ihm bloß das brüllende Bündel Mensch in den Arm gedrückt. Gustav hatte das Tuch, in das Rokko eingewickelt war, beiseite geschoben, um einen Blick auf seinen Sohn werfen zu können. In genau diesem Augenblick hatte Rokko ihn angesehen und ihm ein zahnloses Lächeln geschenkt. „Ich freue mich so für euch", gestand Gustav. „Das ist lieb von dir, Papa", lächelte Rokko. „Ähm, ich bin dann mal weg", verabschiedete sein Vater sich. „Ihr wollt doch bestimmt ein bisschen für euch sein, oder?" Lisa sah Rokko mit großen Augen an. „Ich glaube, …", begann sie. „… wir fahren mit dir zurück nach Pinneberg, rufen meine Eltern an, kochen etwas Schönes und dann kommst du mit Marikka, Heide und Christa zu uns und dann machen wir es ganz offiziell. Was denkst du?" Rokko nickte zustimmend. „Das ist eine tolle Idee, meine Süße."

_Berlin, 25. Januar 1993_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Wow, Jürgen und Mariella heiraten, du und Rokko kriegt ein Kind! Ich bin ganz sprachlos! Aber meine Liebste hat gedrängelt, dass ich dir schreiben möge, denn ich soll dir in ihrem Namen anbieten, ihre Umstandssachen zu übernehmen, wenn du willst und ein paar Sachen von Quentin könnt ihr auch kriegen, so wie unser kleiner Mann wächst, wird er wohl kaum wieder in etwas davon hineinpassen. _

_Ich finde euer Timing ja besonders beeindruckend: Errechneter Geburtstermin eine Woche nach deinen Klausuren im Sommer. Na das passt doch haargenau! Dann hast du die ganzen Semesterferien mit dem kleinen Wicht (oder der kleinen Wichtin) und bis dahin ist euch bestimmt eingefallen, wie ihr das alles regelt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das schafft._

_So, was gibt es noch zu erzählen? Richards Freundin ist also in Berlin angekommen und scheucht bei Kerima alle durch die Gegend. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass er sie mit in die Firma bringt, also als Mitarbeiterin, aber er hat es getan. Jetzt weiß ich auch ganz genau, warum er sie liebt und sie ihn oder wie auch immer man die Gefühle zwischen den Beiden bezeichnen will. Wenn du mich fragst, die haben sich echt verdient. Jacqueline ist ein weiblicher Richard, bloß dass ihr Haar weicher fällt. Ich muss meine Fantasie nicht einmal anstrengen, um mir Sophies Reaktion auf sie auszumalen… _

_Naja, genug gelästert! Ich habe in den Tagen seit Weihnachten bestimmt 50 Kilo abgenommen. Edwin und Hanne haben Quentin nämlich ein Laufrad geschenkt und das ist jetzt das Lieblingsfortbewegungsmittel! Knut hat Spaß daran, dem Teil mit unserem lachenden kleinen Mann drauf hinterher zu rennen, aber ich bin dann immer ganz erschöpft, wenn wir aus dem Park kommen. Jula meinte zwar, ich solle Quentin nicht überbemuttern, aber ich habe ein besseres Gefühl, wenn ich direkt dabei bin, Gewehr bei Fuß sozusagen und nicht nur die Augen drauf von weitem._

_Ja, wie gesagt, melde dich, wenn du irgendwelche Umstandsklamotten brauchst, es wäre Jula eine Freude sie dir zu leihen._

_Pass gut auf euch auf._

_Herzlichst,_

_deine David_

_Pinneberg, 30. Januar 1993_

_Lieber David! Liebe Jula!_

_Vielen Dank für das liebe Angebot! Momentan passe ich noch in meine eigenen Klamotten, aber wenn es soweit ist, werde ich gerne darauf zurückkommen._

_Jep, das mit dem Timing haben wir (unabsichtlich) gut hingekriegt, oder? So wie es aussieht, wird das Baby im Juli zu Welt kommen und das neue Semester beginnt Mitte Oktober. Rokko hat angeboten, das Baby mit ins Büro zu nehmen, während ich in die Uni gehe. Wenn ich nur das Minimum an Lehrveranstaltungen nehme, ist das sogar machbar. Naja, Rokko und ich sehen dem Ganzen jetzt erstmal gelassen entgegen – das klappt schon irgendwie, wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht meistern würden._

_Ich schreibe dann auch bald Klausuren und dann sind erstmal Ferien. Ich werde dann wieder in Gustavs Kanzlei arbeiten. Darauf freue ich mich schon, weil ich dann endlich wieder etwas mit der „Praxis" zu tun habe. So schön es ist, zu studieren, manchmal ist es ein wenig trocken und ich bin sehr froh über diese Abwechslung._

_Tim und Michi sind nun also erneut umgezogen. Naja, mein Angetrauter, Gordon und Tim haben Kartons geschleppt, Michi hat delegiert und ich habe mich mit meinem Patenkind und seinem Zwillingsbruder auf meine zukünftige Mutterrolle vorbereitet. Die Lütten sind sehr aktiv! Ich bin total begeistert, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass es bei uns auch bald soweit ist. Jette hat durch Abwesenheit geglänzt, weil sie zu einem speziellen Seminar in Saarbrücken war. Du weißt ja, sie wird Pastorin und momentan nimmt sie jede Möglichkeit wahr, um sich richtig gut darauf vorzubereiten. Als sie wieder da war, konnte sie sich nicht mehr vor einem Umzug „drücken", denn sie und Gordon sind Michis und Tims Nachmieter. Wie sagte Jürgen neulich? Wir kommen nach und nach an – damit hat er ja so Recht!_

_Ach ja, ich mache ja jetzt den Führerschein und es läuft gut. Theorie habe ich schon in der Tasche und meine erste Fahrtstunde war letzten Donnerstag. Rokko war so süß! Er hat mich verabschiedet und dann gewartet, bis ich wieder da war. Ich bin ganz begeistert, wie gut die erste Fahrstunde gelaufen ist! Ich bin meinem Liebsten und meinen Eltern sehr dankbar für dieses Geschenk. Ich glaube, wenn das Baby erstmal da ist, ist es nicht schlecht, wenn ich auch Auto fahren darf – man weiß ja nie, was alles passieren kann._

_Sag mal, du bist doch Mariellas Trauzeuge und ich bin Jürgens Trauzeugin, hast du dir schon etwas überlegt für die Hochzeit, ein Geschenk oder so? Vielleicht können wir deswegen demnächst mal telefonisch „konspirieren"._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_deine Lisa_


	98. Chapter 98

98.

_Berlin, 20. Juli 1993_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Ich hoffe, dein Angetrauter hat an euren Hochzeitstag gedacht – nicht, dass nur ich dir gratuliere! Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Tag verlebt. Lass dich von den psycho-motorischen Lernertragseinheiten, sprich den Klausuren, nicht unterkriegen._

_Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich gestaunt habe. Du bist ganz schön bauchig auf dem Foto, das du mir geschickt hast – sehr viel bauchiger als noch vor zehn Wochen. Jep, zehn Wochen ist meine Hochzeit nun her und es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Eine schöne kleine Feier hatten wir, oder? Nur mit Menschen, die uns wirklich etwas bedeuten. Das hat aber auch einen anderen positiven Nebeneffekt: Wir haben nur ein seltsames Geschenk gekriegt, mit dem wir nichts anfangen können und zwar von Sophie. Ein Verzeichnis für Scheidungsanwälte – sie gibt wohl die Hoffnung nie auf. Oder sie hat einen sehr seltsamen Humor. Du weißt, ich bin für meinen skurrilen Humor bekannt und gefeiert, aber damit konnte ich nun auch nichts anfangen… _

_Naja, ehe ich mich darüber zu sehr auslasse, vergesse ich es gleich wieder und genieße den Umstand, dass ich ein glücklich verheirateter Mann bin._

_Im Übrigen: Noch zwei Wochen, dann tritt unser Pflege-Pubi seine Lehrstelle an. Er hat sogar einen richtig guten Schulabschluss gemacht. Wir sind wirklich stolz auf ihn und veranstalten eine kleine Feier für ihn – mit all seinen Freunden und seine Eltern haben wir auch eingeladen. Darauf freut Valentin sich jetzt. Ich würde ja sagen: Kommt auch vorbei, aber ich schätze, du wirst dann zu sehr mit Pressen und Hecheln beschäftigt sein. _

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Geburt! Vergiss nicht, Onkel Jürgen Bescheid zu sagen, wenn das Lütte auf der Welt ist._

_Pass gut auf euch auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

„Hallo Süße! Wie war deine Klausur?", fragte Rokko kaum, dass er zur Tür hineingekommen war. „Ja, ja", murmelte Lisa gedankenverloren. „Ja, ja, gut oder ja, ja, schlecht?", erkundigte Rokko sich amüsiert. „Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass die dich zur Klausur zugelassen haben, immerhin schreibst du ja nicht alleine", scherzte er. „Witzbold", maulte Lisa. „Was machst du da eigentlich?", erkundigte Rokko sich, da Lisa die ganze Zeit versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu sehen und einen Blick auf den Fernseher zu erhaschen. Rokko drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf das, was da gerade lief. „Seit wann guckst du dir Kunstturnen an?", fragte er irritiert. „Das sind die Weltmeisterschaften", entgegnete Lisa aufgeregt. „Kerstin hat mir geschrieben, ich solle mir das ansehen und nun sehe ich mir das an und stelle mir vor, ich könnte das auch…", seufzend deutete Lisa auf die Turnerin, die gerade eine Brücke machte. „… dann würde ich aussehen wie ein Dromedar", lachte sie. „Du hast aber drei Höcker", wies Rokko sie mit einer Handbewegung auf ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste hin. Empört schnappte Lisa nach Luft, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu entgegnen, weil Rokko ihr einen Kuss aufdrückte. „Wir sehen Marie-Sophie Klawitter am Sprung", kündigte der Kommentator an und wenig später rannte ein zierliches blondes Mädchen auf den Sprungbock zu, überschlug sich mehrfach und landete den Sprung lupenrein. „Das war phänomenal", jubelte die Stimme im Fernsehen. „Es wird zwar nicht für eine Medaille reichen, aber es bestätigt Kerstin Schwarz als neue Nationaltrainerin." – „Nein!", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. Sie sprang auf und ging dichter an den Fernseher heran. „Hat sie dir das nicht geschrieben?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Nee, sie hat geschrieben, dass ich mir das ansehen und mich überraschen lassen soll." – „Das ist ja wohl geglückt, oder?" Auf der Mattscheibe erschien Kerstin die freudestrahlend ihre Turnerin in Empfang nahm. „Wie schade für Marie-Sophie Klawitter!", meldete sich der Kommentator wieder zu Wort. „Es reicht leider nur für Platz vier! Damit gibt es kein neues Gesprächsthema, das den Gerüchten um Kerstin Schwarz und den niederländischen Nationaltrainer Manuel van de Kamp einen Abbruch tun wird. Beide wurden ja in letzter Zeit auffällig oft gemeinsam gesehen, aber von keinem der Beiden war ein offizielles Statement zu bekommen…" – „Das ist so typisch Kerstin", lachte Lisa. „Sie würde nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen verraten, wenn sie nicht will." – „Ich fand sie sehr nett, als ich sie bei unserer Hochzeit kennen gelernt habe. Nicht, dass ich etwas Anderes erwartet hätte, immerhin hat sie meiner Süßen den Lebensmut erhalten… Wenn unser Nachwuchs auf der Welt ist, sollten wir sie mal zu uns einladen", schlug Rokko vor und legte seine Hand auf Lisas Bauch. „Hey, es strampelt", strahlte er. „Hm, macht es schon den ganzen Tag. Konzentrier dich mal auf bürgerliches Recht, wenn Nummer eins auf deiner Blase tanzt." – „Och, mein armer Schatz. Es ist ja nicht mehr lange, dann ist es da", tröstete Rokko Lisa schelmisch grinsend. „Aber Kerstin einzuladen ist eine gute Idee", grübelte Lisa. „Dann kann ich ihr mal auf den Zahn fühlen, was da mit dem Holländer ist."

„So, ich habe zwanzig Minuten, um mit euch zu plaudern, dann ruft Rokko wieder an, um zu kontrollieren, dass es mir gut geht", lachte Lisa, als sie am nächsten Tag ins Pfarrhaus kam. „Hallo Lisa", begrüßte Heide die Hochschwangere. „Wann ist denn eigentlich Stichtag?" – „Heute", entgegnete Lisa und ließ sich ächzend auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen. Mit verzerrten Gesicht fasste sie an ihren Bauch. „Boah, ich habe schon den ganzen Tag Übungswehwehchen", beklagte sie sich. „Ganz sicher?", wollte Christa besorgt wissen. „Nicht, dass es doch mehr ist als nur Übung." Irritiert betrachtete Heide, wie Lisas Bauch sich verformte. „So war das bei Gustav damals auch. Das hat dann aber noch drei Tage gedauert, bis er endlich raus wollte. Habt ihr euch denn schon auf einen Namen geeinigt?" Lisa nickte bestätigend. „Sandra, wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Leonard, wenn es ein Junge wird." – „Und ihr wisst es wirklich gar nicht?", hakte Heide neugierig nach. „Nein… naja… doch… also, ich weiß es, aber Rokko wollte es nicht wissen, darum schweige ich wie ein Grab", lächelte Lisa triumphierend. „Du weißt schon, dass wir Pastoren einer Schweigepflicht unterliegen?", bemerkte Heide bemüht beiläufig. „Du hast doch gerade gehört, sie schweigt wie ein Grab und heute ist Stichtag. Sehr bald wirst du wissen, was es denn nun ist", meinte Christa kopfschüttelnd. „Wo bleibt denn Marikka? Der Kaffee wird noch kalt", maulte die resolute Haushälterin. „Kalt wäre toll", stöhnte Lisa. Es war ein sonniger Juli-Tag und Lisa schwitzte ziemlich. „Du kriegst eh keinen Kaffee", legte Christa fest. „Du kriegst Orangensaft. Der ist viel besser für dich und das Kleine."

„Kowalski & Hennis, Kowalski am Apparat", meldete Rokko sich. Sein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es noch mindestens zwei Stunden bis Feierabend waren. „Rokko, hier ist dein Vater. Bei Lisa haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Helga und Bernd habe ich schon informiert. Mama und ich fahren sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Kannst du kommen?" Rokko schnappte nach Luft. „Und ob ich kommen kann! Übrigens sehr nett, dass du erst Lisas Eltern informiert hast, wo ich doch der Vater bin." – „Ja, aber von Berlin ist es weiter nach Pinneberg. Aber lamentier nicht so viel und komm her, ja?" Tut… tut… tut… Gustav hatte einfach aufgelegt. Irritiert sah Rokko den Hörer an – hatte sein Vater nicht ziemlich nervös geklungen? Fast schon panisch? Ach, wie nett, dass er auch eine menschliche Seite hatte, grinste Rokko in sich hinein, packte dann seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Klinik.

„Witzig", meinte Gustav. „Kaum einen Tag Ferien und schon ploppt sie." – „Sag doch nicht ‚ploppen'", wies Marikka ihren Mann empört zurecht. „Der ist nicht von mir. Der ist von Bernd." – „Ja, das klingt sehr nach meinem Papa", mischte Lisa sich in das Gespräch. „Könnten wir dann bitte zu einem Plopp-Helfer fahren?" – „Ja, können wir", erwiderte Gustav. „Rokko ist auch schon unterwegs." – „Gutes Gelingen", meldete Heide sich lächelnd zu Wort. „Wenn du mich das nächste Mal besuchen kommst, dann bin ich Urgroßmutter", sinnierte die betagte Dame. „Gutes Gelingen? Mutter sei doch nicht so geschmacklos", forderte Gustav die Pastorin auf. „Dann eben alles Gute für die Geburt. Aber nun fahrt endlich, sonst kommt das Baby noch hier im Flur des Pfarrhauses." Gustav nahm Lisa am Ellenbogen und dirigierte sie in Richtung Tür. „Danke, dass du so schnell hergekommen bist", wandte sie sich an ihren Schwiegervater. „Schon gut. Ich helfe gerne und wenn ich schon mal Großvater werde, dann mache ich das gleich noch viel lieber. Marikka, gehst du schon mal zum Auto und hältst Lisa die Tür auf?", sprach er seine Frau an. Diese tat sofort, was ihr aufgetragen wurde. „Ich bin so aufgeregt", gestand sie Lisa im Vorbeigehen. „Frag mich mal", lachte sie. „Das ist meine erste Geburt."

„Wo isse?", wollte Bernd mitten in der Nacht wissen. Er und Helga kamen aufgeregt den Krankenhausflur hinunter und stürmten auf Marikka und Gustav zu. „Immer noch im Kreißsaal", antwortete Gustav gähnend. „Das ist wie bei Rokko damals", bemerkte Marikka. „Das hat auch Stunden gedauert." Bernd ließ sich auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen. „Na dann, lasst uns warten." – „Ich bin ja so froh, dass wir es noch rechtzeitig geschafft haben", wandte Helga sich an Marikka. „Ach komm her", meinte diese und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Zeit für eine ordentliche Begrüßung wird ja wohl noch sein, oder?" – „Aufregend ist es trotzdem…", bemerkte Helga, nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten. „Wir werden Großeltern." Gustav begann zu lächeln. „Ja, das ist wirklich aufregend. Ich bin schon so gespannt, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Lisa wollte es ja partout nicht verraten." – „Weil Rokko sich überraschen lassen wollte und sie ihm diese Überraschung nicht verderben wollte", ergänzte Marikka. „Aber uns hätte se es sagen können", maulte Bernd.

Gustavs Kopf sank gerade auf Bernds Schulter, als die Tür zum Kreißsaal aufging. „Hallo", grüsste die Hebamme. Helga sprang auf: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht's Lisa gut? Ist das Baby gesund?" – „Dreimal ja", lächelte die erschöpfte Krankenhausmitarbeiterin. „Möchten Sie zu der frisch gebackenen Familie?" – „Nichts lieber als das", ließ Gustav auf einmal sehr wach verlauten. „Na dann." Die Hebamme trat beiseite und ließ die Großeltern in den Raum.

„Nen bisschen verknautscht, wa?", kommentierte Bernd das friedlich schmatzende Baby in Lisas Arm. Lisa sah erschöpft aus und lag in eine Decke gehüllt in einen Bett, das so bald wie möglich in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht werden sollte. Rokko saß neben ihr auf der Bettkante und betrachtete sein Kind andächtig. Sofort drehte er sich zu Bernd um und wollte seiner Empörung über dessen Kommentar gerade Luft machen, als Bernd zu lachen begann und ihm auf die Schulter schlug. „Gut gemacht habt ihr dis. Wirklich gut. Was is es denn nun?" – „Ein Mädchen", strahlte Rokko. „Wir haben sie Sandra genannt." Nun drängelte Helga sich an ihrem Mann vorbei. „Lass mich doch auch mal gucken. Och, die ist ja süß. Sieht dir sehr ähnlich, Rokko", meinte sie. „Wir bringen die kleine Familie jetzt in ein anderes Zimmer", meldete sich die Hebamme zu Wort und ging auf das Bett zu. „Gut festhalten", lachte sie Lisa an. „Wir wollen die kleine Maus doch nicht wecken, oder?" Während sie die Bremsen löste, erhob Rokko sich, um ihr die Fahrt nicht unnötig zu erschweren. Gustav warf einen Blick auf das kleine Mädchen, als Lisa an ihm vorbei geschoben wurde, dann ging er auf Rokko zu und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", hauchte der Anwalt ehrfürchtig. „Sie ist wirklich süß." – „Ja", meinte Rokko. „Das ist das größte, was mir je passiert ist", gestand er seinem Vater. „Ich weiß… als du damals zur Welt gekommen bist, da ging es mir auch so. Na los, geh schon, damit du nichts verpasst." Gustav schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und deutete in Richtung Tür. „Ist gut. Sagt ihr Oma Bescheid?" – „Machen wir", versicherte seine Mutter ihm. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so sentimental sein kannst", neckte Marikka ihren Mann und tupfte mit einem Taschentuch die Träne trocken, die Gustav gerade die Wange hinunterlief. „Ich hatte ja nicht oft Gelegenheit dazu, aber ich freue mich wirklich sehr für die Beiden." – „Ich auch", gestand Marikka. „Pass auf, Opa. Wir schnappen uns jetzt das zweite Großelternpaar, sagen deiner Mutter Bescheid und vielleicht rückt sie ja etwas von ihrem Likör raus, damit wir Sandras Geburt begießen können." Marikka hakte sich bei ihrem Mann unter und verließ so mit ihm den Kreißsaal. „Hey, Opa und Oma Plenske, was haltet ihr davon, das freudige Ereignis zu begießen?" – „Etwas Schlaf wäre mir lieber", lachte Helga. „Das kannst du auch haben. Hauptsache, wir bleiben nicht noch länger im Krankenhaus. Viel tun können wir hier eh nicht. Wir besuchen Sandra einfach morgen, was meint ihr?", fuhr Marikka fort. „Und das Männchen? Kommt der nicht mit uns?", fragte Bernd nach. „Nee, der Neu-Papa zählt lieber noch mal die Finger und Zehen seiner Tochter nach", lachte Gustav. „Das ist natürlich wichtiger als die Eltern und Schwiegereltern und als Schlaf sowieso", lachte Bernd. „Na dann, lasst uns gehen."

_Berlin, 02. August 1993_

_Liebe Sandra!_

_Herzlich Willkommen auf der Welt! Mit deinen Eltern hast du es wirklich gut erwischt. Naja, ein bisschen erziehen musst du sie dir noch, aber das machst du schon. Onkel Jürgen, Tante Mariella, Cousin Valentin und Cousine Antje sind jedenfalls immer für dich da. Wir freuen uns schon sehr darauf, dich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Wenn du getauft wirst, klappt das bestimmt – geht ja nicht ohne deinen Paten Jürgen, oder?_

_Grüße deine Eltern von uns! Wir haben dich lieb._

_Jürgen, Mariella, Valentin und Antje_

_Berlin, 04. August 1993_

_Liebe Lisa! Lieber Rokko!_

_Zur Geburt eurer Tochter gratulieren euch_

_David, Juliana, Quentin und Knut!_

_Wir freuen uns schon sehr darauf, die kleine Maus persönlich kennen zu lernen. Genießt die Zeit!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Familie Seidel_

„Ich fasse es nicht, wie still sie ist", bewunderte Michi die Tochter ihres besten Freundes. Lisa war seit drei Tagen wieder Zuhause und auch Rokko trat in der Agentur kürzer, um viel Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. „Meine Jungs sind nie so leise", murmelte Michi und warf einen Blick auf Daniel und Lukas, die sie mit ihrem Spiel gerade lügen straften. Das zweite Zwillingspaar – Thomas und Paul – lagen neben ihren Brüdern auf Bauch und versuchten, nach den Bausteinen, die Lisa ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, zu greifen. Michi warf noch einen Blick in den Stubenwagen. „Wow, sie ist so still", wiederholte sie wieder. „Wenigstens weiß ich aus Erfahrung, dass sich das in der Pubertät ändern wird", grinste sie. „Naja, noch hat sie ja keinen, der sie mit seinem Geschrei anfeuern kann", lachte Rokko, der auf dem Sofa saß und zufrieden die Szenerie betrachtete. „Das stimmt", stöhnte Michi. „Aber ich habe meine Jungs trotzdem lieb und würde sie um nichts in der Welt hergeben wollen." – „Das kann ich verstehen. Ich würde Sandra auch nicht wieder hergeben", stimmte Lisa ihr zu. „Weißt du, Michi, wir haben dich ja nicht nur eingeladen, weil wir mit unserer Kleinen angeben wollen", fuhr Lisa fort. „Nicht?", lachte Michi. „Was gibt es denn?" Rokko erhob sich und ging auf seine beste Freundin zu. „Wir möchten Sandra taufen lassen…" – „Klar, bei einer Pastorin zur Urgroßmutter lässt sich das wohl nicht vermeiden", lachte Michi. „Wir möchten, dass unsere besten Freunde Sandras Paten werden. Jürgen haben wir gefragt, als wir das letzte Mal in Berlin waren und er hat schon zugesagt… ja… also, wir wollten, dass du Sandras Patentante wirst." Man konnte Michi einen Moment lang ansehen, wie sie über Rokkos Worte nachdachte. „Du meinst, wenn dir und Lisa etwas zustoßen sollte, dann soll ich mich um eure Tochter kümmern?", hakte sie nach. „Wollen wir nicht hoffen, dass dieser Ernstfall eintritt", beeilte Rokko sich zu sagen. „Hm, eins mehr oder weniger ist dann ja auch kein Problem", dachte Michi laut nach. „Außerdem passiert euch schon nichts", meinte sie resolut. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, die Taufpatin für das wohl ruhigste Baby, das die Welt je gesehen hat, zu sein." Michi umarmte erst Lisa und dann Rokko gerührt. „Komm her, Kowalski", lachte sie, packte ihn im Schwitzkasten und verstrubbelte seine Locken. „So, dann helft mir mal, meine Söhne wieder in das Kinderwagenmonster zu verfrachten. Das ist eine gute Übung für später", lachte sie. „Tim ist mit der Fütterung des A-Wurfs dran und ich mit dem Baden des B-Wurfes. Außerdem muss ich Jürgen anrufen, damit wir besprechen können, wie Sandras Taufe ablaufen soll." – „Mach dir bloß keinen Stress", warnte Lisa ihre Freundin. „Wir besprechen das alles in Ruhe mit Heide. In zwei Wochen, oder?", wandte sie sich an Rokko, der nur nickte. „Gut, gut", meinte Michi und balancierte Lukas und Daniel in Richtung Kinderwagen, der im Flur stand. Lisa kam mit Thomas und Rokko mit Paul hinterher. „So ein Geschwisterwagen hat doch auch was", schmunzelte er. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es die auch für den seltenen Fall von zwei Zwillingspaaren hintereinander gibt." – „Oh doch", widersprach Michi. „War aber nicht so einfach einen zu bekommen. Gut, dass frau mehrere Monate schwanger ist, sonst hätte das nicht funktioniert. Naja, der Thomas mag das Tragetuch aber viel lieber und Lukas läuft am liebsten, seit er es richtig kann. Das ist total lustig, wie er überall hinwatschelt. Aber aufpassen muss ich als Mutter da. Gut, dass Tim meistens dabei ist, sonst würde ich glatt den Überblick verlieren." Michi platzierte ihre Söhne einen nach dem anderen im Kinderwagen. „Eins… zwei… drei… vier. Alle da, toll. Es kann losgehen." Sie drehte sich zu Lisa und Rokko. „Dann genießt die Zeit mit eurer Tochter, solange sie so still ist. Meldet euch, wenn es mit der Taufe ernst wird, ja? Wir können ja demnächst gemeinsam die Kinder lüften", schlug sie Lisa lachen vor. „Lüften?", fragte diese. „Na spazieren gehen an der frischen Luft. Das ist Mama-Slang, das lernst du ganz schnell."

„So ein Geschwisterwagen ist etwas Schönes", bemerkte Rokko verträumt, während er den Strampler seiner Tochter verschloss. „So, nun riechst du wieder gut, Prinzessin." – „Jep, ein Geschwisterwagen ist etwas Schönes, aber ich sag dir was: Sandra ist mal gerade eine Woche alt." Rokko seufzte und lächelte dann. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe mich schon richtig an sie gewöhnt." – „Sie wird ja auch nicht ewig ein Einzelkind bleiben. So bald ich vergessen habe, wie schmerzhaft die Geburt war, können wir über ein zweites nachdenken." Lisa legte ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Sandra bleibt also kein Einzelkind?", wollte Rokko wissen, während er seine Arme um Lisas Taille legte. „Nein. Wir haben einfach zu viele Freunde, die sich gut als Paten machen würden." – „Ach so. Das ist natürlich ein guter Grund", grinste Rokko verschmitzt. „Danke für unsere wundervolle Tochter", meinte Lisa. „Diesen Dank kann ich nur zurückgeben. Was hältst du davon, wenn du den Hunger unserer Tochter stillst und ich uns etwas Leckeres zum Abendessen koche?" – „Klingt gut."

_Dortmund, 31. August 1993_

_Mein Kampflandei!_

_Vermutlich bin ich die allerletzte, die euch zu eurer Tochter gratuliert, aber besser spät als nie – du kennst mich ja. Also: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt. Die Kleine ist ja wirklich süß, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass sie Rokko mehr ähnelt als dir. Danke für das Foto. Ich habe einen Rahmen besorgt und jetzt hängt sie an meiner Fotowand, zusammen mit euch im Hochzeitsoutfit, meinen Mädels und allen, die mir etwas bedeuten._

_Sandras Geburtstag war wohl ein richtiger Erfolgstag: Sie kommt zur Welt, meine Mädels sind schneiden so gut bei der Weltmeisterschaft ab. Wobei wir auch schon bei meinem Lieblingsthema der letzten Wochen sind: Die Weltmeisterschaft. Ich bin stolz wie Bolle, aber das kannst du dir bestimmt vorstellen. Ja, ich habe es zur Nationaltrainerin gebracht und meine Mädels waren so gut! Gut, das mit den Medaillen hat nun nicht geklappt, aber wir brauchen ja auch ein Ziel für das nächste Jahr…_

_Was nun das Gerücht in Bezug auf mich und Manuel betrifft: Nun wir haben wohl das, was man eine Affäre nennt. Ich mag ihn und ich habe Bedürfnisse, bei deren Befriedigung er mir zur Seite steht, wenn du verstehst… Du musst dir also noch keinen Tag im Kalender anstreichen und daneben „Hochzeit Kerstin" schreiben, aber du musst dir auch keine Sorgen machen – ich bin sehr glücklich so wie es ist und wer weiß, wohin das alles führt. Ich meine, Manuel ist schon ein interessanter Mann, mit dem ich mich auch gut unterhalten kann und der mich zum Lachen bringt, so ist es ja nicht…_

_Was deine Einladung betrifft: Zurzeit habe ich wirklich viel zu tun, aber ich kann mir Ende Oktober eine Woche freischaufeln, wenn dir das passt, würde ich gerne kommen. Lass uns doch einfach mal telefonieren, das „steht" mir besser als diese Briefeschreiberei._

_Grüß deine kleine Familie von mir._

_Deine Kerstin_


	99. Chapter 99

99.

Spätherbst 1996

„Na Quentin, mein Schatz, wie war es heute im Kindergarten?" – „Schön", meinte der Junge einsilbig. „Willst du mir keinen Kuss geben?", fragte Jula enttäuscht. Sie wusste, dass es in Quentins Alter gerade uncool war, seine Mutter in aller Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, aber sie waren nun schon ein paar Meter vom Kindergarten entfernt und Zuhause waren Küsschen ja schließlich auch erlaubt. „Sag mal, Mami, bist du ein Krüppel?" Jula erstarrte – sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Quentin irgendwann mehr über ihre Arme wissen wollte, aber jetzt schon? „Quentin, wo hast du das denn her?" – „Der Armin… also der aus dem Kindergarten, der hat gesagt, du bist ein Krüppel." – „Dein Armin weiß nicht, was er sagt", wiegelte Jula gereizt das Thema ab. „Wird das neue Baby ein Krüppel?", wollte Quentin das Thema aber weiterführen. „Nein, Quentin, das neue Baby wird kein Krüppel. Der Doktor guckt regelmäßig, ob mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist." – „Wie lange noch, bis ich es selbst sehen kann?" – „Noch 28 Wochen." Innerlich wünschte Jula sich, sie und David hätten Quentin noch nichts von seinem zu erwartenden Geschwisterchen erzählt, denn nun fragte er jeden Tag, wie lange es noch bis zur Geburt dauern würde. „Ist Tante Lisas neues Baby ein Krüppel?", wollte Quentin nun wissen. „Leo? Nein, der ist kein Krüppel." – „Weißt du, Armin hat nämlich gesagt, dass seine Mama gesagt hat, dass jemand wie du keinen Nachwuchs in die Welt setzen sollte." – „Hm, und jemand mit einer Einstellung wie Armins Mutter sollte sich die Eileiter veröden lassen", murmelte Jula. „Mama, deine Arme sind anders als meine oder Papas oder Opas oder Onkel Jürgens oder…" – „Ja, Quentin, meine Arme sind anders als die der anderen." – „Aber nichts viel anders als die von Sabine." Jula schmunzelte, dass ihr Sohn eine so gute Beobachtungsgabe hatte, denn Sabine war ein Modell aus ihrer Agentur, das genau wie sie selbst contergangeschädigt war. „Sag mal, Quentin, was hast du Armin denn geantwortet?" – „Das er nur neidisch ist, weil er auch so eine Mama wie dich will und ein Arschgesicht und dann habe ich so gemacht." Quentin steckte die die Daumen in die Ohren, wackelte mit den restlichen Fingern, verdrehte die Augen und streckte die Zunge soweit heraus wie er konnte. „Das ist meine abscheulichste Grimasse", erklärte er stolz. „Aber Mami, warum sind deine Arme denn nun anders?" Jula steuerte auf eine Bank zu und setzte sich. „Komm mal her, Quentin, setz dich mal zu mir." Mit ernstem Denkerblick krabbelte der Junge auf die Bank und sah seine Mutter an. „Weißt du, als ich noch ganz, ganz, ganz klein war, so klein, dass ich noch in Omas Bauch war, da hat sie eine Tablette genommen und die hat dafür gesorgt, dass meine Arme einfach nicht weiter gewachsen sind." – „Also ist Oma schuld", kombinierte Quentin. „Nein, auch nicht. Sie wusste ja nicht, was die Tablette macht." – „Aha. Aber du nimmst keine Tabletten, oder? Nicht, dass unserem neuen Baby etwas passiert." – „Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, Quentin, ich nehme keine Medikamente. Aber Quentin, du darfst nicht sagen, dass ich ein Krüppel bin, weil das bin ich nicht. Ich kann nämlich alles, was andere auch können" – „Aha. Was ist denn ein Krüppel? Das ist dann einer, der gar nichts kann, oder?" – „Naja, Quentin, Krüppel sagt man gar nicht. Das ist nicht nett. Das wäre, als ob ich immer Zickenfuß zu dir sagen würde, nur weil du dich immer mit deinen Schuhen vertust." – „Das wäre aber unfair!", empörte sich die David-Miniausgabe. „Ich lerne das schon noch." – „Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß." Jula stand auf und deutete Quentin an, ihr zu folgen. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Papa wartet bestimmt schon auf uns." Quentin griff mit seiner Hand in Julas Hosentasche, so wie er es immer machte, weil er eben nicht an Julas Händchen gehen konnte. „Du, Mama? Da ist aber doch was, was du kannst und sonst keiner", meinte er plötzlich ganz ernst. „Und das wäre?" – „Schön schräg singen", verkündete Quentin lachend. „Ja?", hakte Jula nach. „Hm, so hier: Da da da, ich lieb dich nicht, du liebst mich nicht, da da da." Seine Mutter begann zu lachen, stimmte dann aber mit in das Lied ein. „Da da da", kicherte sie. „Heißt das, deine unmögliche Mutter darf dich auch in Zukunft in den Kindergarten bringen und von dort abholen?" – „Na klar", meinte Quentin verständnislos. „Nur morgen nicht. Da fahren wir doch zu Tante Lisa und Onkel Rokko, um deren neues Baby anzugucken." Jula nickte. „Dann lass uns mal schneller gehen, wir müssen nämlich noch packen. Hoffentlich ist Papa schon startklar, immerhin ist er Pate…" – „Ich brauche nur mein Schnuffeltuch", verkündete Quentin gut gelaunt. „Ich weiß", rollte Jula mit den Augen. „Und selbst das müsste mal in die Wäsche, das steht nämlich schon vor Dreck."

„Na komm, Leo, mach ein Bäuerchen", ermutigte Lisa ihren acht Wochen alten Sohn. „Sandra war da viel unkomplizierter – Brust weg, Kind hoch, Rülps raus, fertig", beschwerte sie sich. „Tja, Jungs sind eben anders", freute Kerstin sich. „Was ist mit uns Jungs?", fragte Rokko, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Das Baby macht schon wieder kein Bäuerchen", beklagte Lisa sich. „Na dann komm mal zu Papa, Leo", entgegnete Rokko und nahm das Baby auf den Arm. Kaum, dass er Leo nahm, machte das Baby auch schon das ersehnte Geräusch. „Was hat die Mama denn nur? Funktioniert doch alles ganz wunderbar", grinste er. „Oh, mein Sohn findet mich zum Kotzen", fuhr er lachend fort und deutete auf den Sabberfleck auf seinem Hemd. „Hast du mal ein Tuch, Süße?" Kopfschüttelnd wischte Lisa erst Leos Mund und dann Rokkos Hemd sauber. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass er das nur bei dir macht." – „Wieso? Willst du auch mal bespuckt werden?" – „Du weißt, was ich meine." – „Er ist eben ein Papa-Kind. Sag mal, hast du David eine genaue Beschreibung gegeben, wie er zu uns kommt? Die Seidels haben uns noch nicht besucht, seit wir umgezogen sind." – „Ach, das habe ich dir gar nicht gesagt. David hat vorhin angerufen, sie stehen im Stau, aber ich glaube, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis die drei hier sind." – „Ich dachte, sie bringen Knut mit", meinte Rokko. „Gut, dann die vier und Jula bringt bestimmt auch den Fötus mit, also die fünf", entgegnete Lisa lachend. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sexy du bist, wenn du logisch kombinierst?", grinste Rokko seine Frau anzüglich an. „Ächem, ihr habt Besuch", meldete Kerstin sich zu Wort. „Ach ja richtig, die Frau, die sich bisher nicht zum Status ihrer Beziehung äußern wollte und stattdessen hundertmal von den Olympischen Spielen erzählt hat", zog Rokko die Freundin seiner Frau auf. „Ich bin ja auch nicht hier, um mein Privatleben vor euch auszubreiten, sondern weil ihr die Rülpsmaschine begießen lassen wollt", entgegnete Kerstin grinsend. „Ich fasse es nicht, sie nennt den Kurzen einfach die Rülpsmaschine!", empörte sich Rokko gespielt. „Lisa, hast du das gehört?" – „Ich habe vor allem gehört, dass es geklingelt hat. Das sind bestimmt David und Anhang. Ich gehe mal gucken."

„Könnt ihr euch noch an Kerstin erinnern?", fragte Lisa ihren Besuch. David und Jula nickten einstimmig. „Du warst auffällig oft im Fernsehen in letzter Zeit", meinte Jula. „Naja, Olympische Spiele sind ja was." – „Hm", entgegnete Kerstin. „Gegen die Rumänen und die Amerikaner hatten wir keine Chance, aber wir haben uns gut geschlagen." Jula nahm neben Kerstin auf dem Sofa Platz und sah sie eindringlich an. „Eins musst du mir aber verraten – ich bin doch gerne schlauer als die Kommentatoren… Was läuft da zwischen dir und diesem Manuel?" Kerstin verdrehte die Augen. „Kein Kommentar." Jula rutschte etwas näher an sie heran. „Mir kannst du es doch sagen, so von Sportlerin zu Sportlerin." Kerstin seufzte. „Naja, es läuft ganz gut, auch wenn ich… naja… meinetwegen könnte es gerne etwas enger sein, wenn du verstehst. Es ist hauptsächlich die Entfernung zwischen Amsterdam und Dortmund, die das erschwert." – „Verstehe, verstehe", erwiderte Jula. „Wie gut, dass die Taufe erst übermorgen ist, dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit, ein richtiges Frauengespräch zu führen." Hilfe suchend sah David Rokko an. „Was die können, können wir auch", lachte dieser nur. „Was hältst du von einer Schlossführung? Ihr habt unser Häuschen noch gar nicht gesehen." Kurz nachdem die Kowalskis von Lisas zweiter Schwangerschaft erfahren hatten, hatten sie sich nach einer neuen Wohnung umsehen wollen – sie brauchten ja schließlich mehr Platz für das zweite Kind. Letztlich hatten Rokko und Lisa sich in ein kleines Häuschen am Standrand von Pinneberg verliebt. Es hatte einen ziemlich verwilderten Garten, um den sie sich im nächsten Frühjahr kümmern wollten. Im Haus selbst hatte es viel zu renovieren gegeben, aber kurz vor Leonards Geburt war auch das erledigt und sie hatten umziehen können.

„Ey, Sandra, hör doch mal auf zu malen und spiel mit mir", forderte Quentin überdeutlich. „Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig", kam die scheue Antwort. „Ich muss doch aber mit dir reden", drängte der Junge. „Du hast doch jetzt einen Bruder. Wie ist das denn?" Sandra hob ihren dunklen Lockenkopf und sah ihren Freund an. „Laut. Er schreit, wenn er in die Hosen gemacht hat, er schreit, wenn er Hunger hat, er schreit, wenn er schreit… So geht das den ganzen Tag", seufzte Sandra. „Und manchmal schreit er und dann macht Mama so." Lisas Tochter hob ihren Pullover hoch und hielt sich ihre Puppe an die Brust. „Und dann hört er auf zu schreien." – „Und warum?", wollte Quentin wissen. „Weil er so isst." – „Aha, und was?" – „Milch." – „Ihh", meinte der Junge mit angewidertem Gesicht. „Aber eigentlich kann das gar nicht sein", fuhr er fachmännisch fort. „Milch kommt doch von der Kuh und ich habe im letzten Urlaub gesehen, wie die aus der Kuh kommt und du siehst da nicht aus wie eine Kuh und deine Mama bestimmt auch nicht." Bedächtig widmete Sandra sich wieder ihrem Bild. „Dann glaub mir eben nicht", meinte sie trotzig. „Du, Sandra? Wie kommt das Baby denn dahin?" – „Mama hebt's hoch." Quentin dachte angestrengt nach. „Aber das kann meine Mami nicht." – „Dann muss Onkel David ihr helfen. Das macht mein Papili auch. Er holt Leo oft aus seinen Stinkewindeln." – „Oder ich helfe Mami. Darfst du das Baby halten?" – „Hm, manchmal. Dann muss ich mich ordentlich hinsetzen und die Arme weit aufmachen. Dann legt Mama oder Papa das Baby rein und ich mache die Arme fest zu." – „Ich bin ja älter als du, dann darf ich das bestimmt auch", grübelte Quentin und sah sich suchend um. „Wo sind denn alle? Knut, wo sind alle?" Der mittlerweile nicht mehr so fitte Bernersennenhund kam auf seinen Freund zu und leckte ihm Schwanz wedelnd über das Gesicht. „Die gucken sich das Haus an", erklärte Sandra und fischte in der Kiste mit den Stiften nach einer geeigneten Farbe für ihr Bild. „Ist schön", meinte Quentin. „Finde ich auch. Ich habe ein richtiges Prinzessinnenzimmer gekriegt mit einem großen Fenster und einen Garten gibt es auch. Papa sagt, im Frühjahr baut er eine Schaukel für mich und Leo."

„Schade, dass Jürgen und Mariella nicht kommen können", meinte Lisa auf dem Weg die Treppe, die bei jedem Schritt so gemütlich knarrte, hinunter. „Das ist doch echt eine Frechheit, dass die den Beiden Antje wieder wegnehmen wollen", empörte Jula sich. „Ich meine, die Beiden reißen sich den Arsch auf für ihre Pflegekinder und dann so etwas! Das kann echt nicht sein." - „Was genau ist denn?", erkundigte sich Kerstin, die nicht viel von dem Gespräch verstand. „Die Mutter von Jürgens Pflegetochter ist aus der Psychiatrie entlassen worden und will jetzt ihr Kind zurück", informierte Lisa ihre Freundin. „Naja, du musst das schon richtig erzählen", meinte David. „Antjes Mutter ist vergewaltigt worden und dabei ist Antje entstanden. Sie hat die Kleine vernachlässigt und mehrmals versucht, sich umzubringen – Depressionen hieß es offiziell…" – „Jetzt gilt sie als geheilt und das Jugendamt hat entschieden, dass Antje wieder zu ihr soll", ergänzte Lisa. „Nach über fünf Jahren!", platzte es aus David heraus. „Es hat Mariella und Jürgen so viel Einfühlungsvermögen gekostet, damit sich die Kleine öffnet." – „Entschieden ist ja noch nichts… also noch nicht endgültig", meinte Lisa. „Sie haben diese Woche erstmal einen Termin beim Jugendamt." – „Sie sind total entrechtet als Pflegefamilie", fügte David hinzu. „Zieht das Kind aus dem Sumpf und wenn es wieder da ist, danken wir es euch mit einem Arschtritt." – „Bei Valentin ist ihnen der Abschied doch auch nicht so schwer gefallen", meinte Rokko fragend. „Ja, der war ja auch alt genug, um das alles zu verstehen. Er ist auch alt genug, um Jürgen und Mariella immer mal wieder zu besuchen", erklärte David. „Macht er das?", gab sich Lisa erstaunt. „Ja, tut er. Der Junge hat sich echt gemausert, ist total glücklich im Zoo. Mittlerweile ist er bei den Affen und richtig begeistert von dem Job. Die haben irgendwie Nachwuchs und er kümmert sich fast alleine drum. Er hat ja so schnell geplappert, dass ein alter Mann wie ich da nicht mithalten konnte." – „A propos mithalten", lachte Kerstin. „Während ihr euch alles habt zeigen lassen, haben die zwei kleinen Philosophen da drüben über das Leben als das große Kind sinniert. Sehr süß, wenn ihr mich fragt, auch wenn ich noch nicht feststellen konnte, dass Leo viel schreit." – „Nicht viel, aber wenn, dann laut", erwiderte Rokko stolz. „Aber du bist auch erst seit vorgestern da, du hast ihn noch gar nicht in Fahrt erleben dürfen", lachte er. „Hey, was haltet ihr eigentlich davon, wenn ihr uns mal verklickert, wie ihr euch die Taufe vorstellt", ergriff David das Wort. „Ist ja immerhin schon übermorgen."

„Ja, da guckt ihr doof, wa?", grinste Jette am darauf folgenden Samstagnachmittag, als Lisa und Rokko ins Pfarrhaus kamen. „Wir dachten, du demonstrierst heute… also, für die Schwulen-Ehe", brachte Lisa ihr Erstaunen zum Ausdruck. „Alles schon erledigt. Es war sogar ein Fernsehteam da. Denis und Jonas werden mich vielleicht sehen können – die rebellische Hilfspastorin", kicherte Jette. „Ich assistiere deiner Oma übrigens heute", erklärte sie. „Ich hoffe, das ist euch recht." – „Aber natürlich", versicherten Rokko und Lisa zeitgleich. „Hey Sandra-Mäuschen", begrüßte Jette nun das kleine Mädchen. „Wie fühlt man sich als große Schwester?" – „Ganz toll", verkündete die Kleine stolz. „Christa hat gesagt, dass ich darf ihr beim Stullenschmieren helfen." – „Stullen?", fragte Jette irritiert nach. „Man, man, Lisa, eure Kleine kriegt nen Berliner Einschlag und das so weit weg von Berlin… Fehlen ja nur noch die Großeltern", bemerkte sie dann. „Ja", rollte Rokko mit den Augen. „Du weißt doch, wenn meine Mutter und Lisas Mutter sich für so ein Großereignis zurecht machen, dann dauert und dauert und dauert das."

„Ach schade, dass du schon wieder weg musst", verabschiedete Lisa sich nach dem Kaffeetrinken mit allen Gästen der Taufe von Kerstin. „Ich finde es auch schade, aber du weißt ja… mein Job." – „Hm, und Manuel. Hey, klär das. Du liebst ihn doch." – „Ja, aber aus mir wird mal keine treu sorgende Ehefrau und Mutter." – „Muss ja auch nicht, wenn du so glücklich bist, wie es gerade ist." Kerstin umarmte Lisa fest und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Zerbrich dir mal nicht meinen Kopf." Dann griff sie Rokkos Hand und schüttelte sie. „Danke, dass ich die Patin für euren Sohn sein darf. Ich besuche euch und den Kurzen bestimmt bald wieder." – „Wenn nicht, betrachten wir das als persönliche Beleidigung", scherzte Rokko. „Mein Vater fährt dich gleich zum Bahnhof." – „Das ist lieb. Ich verabschiede mich dann nur noch kurz von allen und dann kann es losgehen."


	100. Chapter 100

100.

„Heide, was machst du hier?", verlangte Christa zum wiederholten Male zu wissen. „Ich packe", kam die knappe Antwort der Pastorin. „Lass mich die Frage anders formulieren: Wieso bist du nicht im Krankenhaus?" – „Ich habe mich auf eigenes Risiko entlassen." – „Du hattest einen Schlaganfall!", erhob Christa die Stimme. „Falsch, ich hatte einen leichten Schlaganfall", korrigierte Heide ihre Haushälterin. „Bitte sag mir, dass du packst, um wieder ins Krankenhaus zu gehen." – „Nein", wiegelte Heide das Gespräch ab. „Hör zu, Christa, die können mir nur mit einem achtfach gedrehten Bypass helfen oder wie auch immer das heißt. Das will ich nicht. Das ist eine OP am offenen Herzen, das ist mit einem Risiko verbunden. Ich will die Zeit, die mir noch bleibt einfach nur genießen. Ich mache endlich die Kreuzfahrt, von der mein Albert und ich immer geträumt haben." Christa stockte, erinnerte sich aber dann, was das bedeutete. „Ist gut, ich gehe dann auch packen." – „Bitte?" – „Na ich komme mit, was glaubst du denn?" – „Und wer kümmert sich hier um den Haushalt, wenn Jette übernimmt?" – „Jette ist jung und hat Gordon, die schaffen das auch alleine." – „Aber ich bin zäh, wer weiß, wie schnell oder langsam es aus mit mir ist", scherzte Heide. „Mach doch nicht so geschmacklose Witze", mahnte Christa und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. „Hoffentlich habe ich genug warme Sachen für unsere Kreuzfahrt." – „Wenn nicht, musst du da etwas kaufen, denn es geht heute Abend schon los." – „Wie jetzt? So schnell?" – „Ja, am besten sofort, bevor mich alle bearbeiten hier zu bleiben und mich operieren zu lassen. Weißt du, ich will endlich mal etwas nur für mich machen und mir deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lassen", verkündete Heide entschieden.

„Huch, was ist denn hier los?", fragte Rokko, als er nach Feierabend ins Pfarrhaus kam und fast über einen Koffer gestolpert wäre. Anschließend ging er in die Küche und platzierte die Einkaufbeutel auf dem Tisch. „Christa, guckst du mal, ob alles dabei ist? Noch sind die Läden offen und ich kann noch mal los", wandte er sich an die Haushälterin, die gerade das Abendessen vorbereitete. „Danke Junge, das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber wir brauchen nichts mehr", erklärte sie ihm. „Es ist völlig egal, ob etwas fehlt oder nicht." – „Sag mal, wieso stehen da lauter Koffer im Flur. Verreist irgendwer?" – „Ja", antwortete Christa. „Ähm, naja, sprich einfach mal mit deiner Oma, ja? Das ist nämlich ein bisschen kompliziert." – „Wieso ist sie denn hier? Sie sollte doch im Krankenhaus sein!", erwiderte Rokko alarmiert. „Ja, sollte, ist sie aber nicht. Sprich einfach mit ihr, ja?" – „Okay, wo ist sie denn?" – „Draußen. Unter der Kastanie." – „Es ist tierisch kalt draußen." – „Du weißt genau, dass sie Kälte sehr gerne mag und in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten wird sie davon bis zum Abwinken haben." Rokko sah sein scheinbar gut gelauntes Gegenüber irritiert an, machte sich dann aber auf den Weg zu seiner Oma.

„Hallo Oma", begrüßte er Heide kurze Zeit später und drückte seiner Oma einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wieso sitzt du hier im Kalten?" – „Ich denke nach", entgegnete die Pastorin. „Weißt du, es gibt viel zu tun vor der großen Fahrt." Rokko zog die Stirn kraus. „Was für eine große Fahrt?" – „Ich habe eine Versetzung bekommen sozusagen." – „Wie jetzt? Du wirst versetzt? In deinem Alter?" Heide lächelte milde. „Ich habe den Einberufungsbefehl ins Hauptquartier bekommen." Ihr faltige Hand zeigte gen Himmel. „Bitte?", hakte Rokko nach. „Du weißt doch, das die mich nach meinem Schlaganfall von Rechts auf Links gedreht." Rokko nickte. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut, wie aufgeregt Christa angerufen hatte, kurz nachdem sie Heide bewusstlos auf dem Boden in ihrem Büro gefunden hatte. Das war nur drei Tage nach Leonards Taufe. Besorgt war die ganze Familie ins Krankenhaus geeilt und die Erleichterung war greifbar, als der Arzt verkündete, dass es sich nur um einen leichten Schlaganfall gehandelt hatte. „Und? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit dir, oder?", wollte Rokko ungeduldig wissen. „Ähm… naja, die haben zufällig einen Schatten auf meiner Lunge gefunden. Rokko, ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, was das ist. Auf keinen Fall werde ich mich aufschlitzen lassen. Ich werde endlich die Kreuzfahrt machen, von der dein Opa und ich immer geträumt haben." – „Die in die Antarktis?", erinnerte sich Rokko amüsiert. „Genau die. Christa kommt mit. Heute Nacht geht's los." – „Oma, das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen. Vielleicht können die Ärzte die helfen und…", redete Rokko auf seine Oma ein. „Nein!", wiegelte sie sofort ab. „Mein Boss will mich in der Zentrale sehen und das wird er auch. Dagegen kann ich mich nicht wehren." – „Aber…", begann Rokko erneut. „Nichts aber", unterbrach Heide ihn neuerlich. „Weißt du noch, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du dachtest, Lisa wäre tot?" Rokko nickte betreten. „So geht es mir seit Opas Tod. Ich werde unseren Traum leben und vielleicht… naja… passiert es auf der Reise. Weißt du, ich möchte nicht, dass Jettes erster eigener Gottesdienst meine Beerdigung ist." Rokko atmete tief ein, um etwas zu erwidern, schwieg dann aber doch. Vorsichtig griff er nach Heides Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Wissen Mama und Papa schon davon?" – „Nein. Und sie sollen auch nichts erfahren. Ich rufe sie von unterwegs an und sage ihnen, dass ich auf großer Fahrt bin. Mehr brauchen sie nicht zu wissen. Ich will nicht vor mich hinsiechen und von allen bemitleidet werden. Ich will, dass ihr mich so wie ich jetzt bin, die letzten Jahre war… dass ihr mich so in Erinnerung behaltet – lebenslustig, aktiv, engagiert, aber nicht krank und leidend, wenn es geht noch in geistiger Umnachtung", erläuterte Heide ihrem Enkel die Beweggründe für ihr Handeln. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Opa so vermisst", gestand Rokko seiner Oma plötzlich. „Doch, er fehlt mir jeden Tag, jede Minute, jede Sekunde", erwiderte Heide mit abwesendem Blick. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem, was kommt oder auch nicht", fuhr sie fort. „Ich freue mich auf die Reise – die ganze Reise. Ich hatte ein großartiges Leben mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen und wundervollen Menschen, aber für jeden kommt mal die Zeit zu gehen. Betrachte es als…" – „Umzug", vervollständigte Rokko ihren Satz. „Du ziehst endlich wieder mit Opa zusammen", lächelte er mit Tränen in den Augen. „Dann kannst du ihm von deiner Kreuzfahrt erzählen." – „Und von dir und Lisa, von Sandra und Leo… obwohl… das weiß er bestimmt schon längst." Rokko erhob sich kurz und zog sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Gesäßtasche. „Hier", meinte er und reichte Heide ein Foto, das ihn, Lisa, seine Eltern, Lisas Eltern, Sandra und Leonard bei dessen Taufe zeigte. „Damit du uns doch immer bei dir hast." – „Danke", sagte Heide seufzend. „Du musst langsam nach Hause und ich muss die letzten Dinge vorbereiten. Mach's gut, mein Großer." Heide erhob sich und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ins Pfarrhaus zurück.

„Papa! Papa!", freute Sandra sich über Rokko, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Wir haben Leo gerade gelüftet", verkündete sie stolz. „Hey Prinzessin!", begrüßte Rokko seine Tochter. Er stand vom Sofa auf und ging vor ihr in die Knie, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben. „Guck mal", fuhr Sandra fort. „Ich habe schon wieder keinen Mittagsschlaf gemacht. Ich war einfach nicht müde und da hat Mama einen Cäsar mit mir gebastelt. Jetzt brauche ich nicht mehr mit deinem zu spielen." - „Das ist schön, Prinzessin." Lisa fiel sofort auf, dass ihr Mann erschöpft wirkte. „Sandra, wie geht es dir denn?", wollte er von seiner Tochter wissen. „Hm, die Nase tut weh von den vielen Taschentüchern", beklagte das kleine Mädchen sich. „Aber ansonsten alles gut. Morgen kann ich wieder in den Kindergarten, ganz sicher", erklärte Sandra ihrem Vater fachmännisch. „Das freut mich", entgegnete Rokko sichtlich erleichtert, dass Sandras Erkältung langsam abklang. „Hey Süße", begrüßte er nun auch Lisa. „Ich weiß, ich bin heute mit Kochen dran, aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen", entschuldigte er sich. Lisa legte den Kopf schief und versuchte Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck zu ergründen. „Hey Leo! Soll der Papa dich mal aus deinem Winterkampfanzug holen?", wandte Rokko sich an seinen Sohn, der ihn mit einem zahnlosen Lächeln begrüßte. „Sandra", sprach Lisa ihre Tochter an, während Rokko das Baby aus dem Kinderwagen hob. „Das mit dem Abendessen dauert noch ein bisschen. Möchtest du vielleicht einen Apfel essen, bis es soweit ist?" Sandra schüttelte ihren wilden Lockenkopf. „Nein, ich spiele lieber mit meinem Cäsar", verkündete sie vergnügt. „Nein, besser noch. Ich male ihn. Ich stelle ihn erst Papas Cäsar vor und dann male ich ihn." – „Male doch beide zusammen", schlug Lisa vor. „Ja, so mache ich das", murmelte Sandra und watschelte sofort zu ihrem Tischchen direkt unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wandte Lisa sich an ihren Mann. „Hm", brummte dieser nur, während er sich auf das Sofa setzte und seinen Sohn auf seiner Brust platzierte. Das Baby schob sich sofort schmatzend den Daumen in den Mund, während er sich mit großen Augen umsah. Erst als er Sandra erblickte, gluckste er zufrieden. „Er ist total auf seine große Schwester fixiert", bemerkte Lisa. „Hm", brummte Rokko wieder und strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte Lisa ihn fragen, was mit ihm war, aber sie entschied sich dafür, abzuwarten und Rokko die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. Offensichtlich war es etwas Ernstes, sonst wäre er nicht so still. „Ich war vorhin bei meiner Oma", ergriff Rokko nach ein paar Schweigesekunden das Wort. „Im Krankenhaus?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Nein, im Pfarrhaus." – „Man hat sie so schnell entlassen?" – „Nein, sie wollte es selbst. Es geht ihr viel schlechter, als wir alle dachten." – „Das ist jetzt unlogisch", meinte Lisa irritiert. „Sie hat sich selbst entlassen, wenn du so willst. Lisa…" Rokko stockte. „… sie bereitet sich auf das Sterben vor." Lisa schluckte. „So schlimm?" – „Offensichtlich", seufzte Rokko. „Sie will nicht hier bei uns sein, wenn es passiert." Lisa wusste nicht, was sie anderes tun sollte, als ihren Arm um Rokkos Schulter zu legen. Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an ihren Mann und ihren Sohn. „Und wo dann?" – „Sie will endlich die Kreuzfahrt machen, von der sie und mein Opa immer geträumt haben." Lisa musste unwillkürlich kichern. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, das ist nicht lustig, aber das ist so typisch Heide." Empört riss Leonard die Augen auf, als er spürte, wie sein Vater unter ihm zu beben begann. Nach und nach kullerten Rokko die Tränen – erst vor Lachen, dann weil er endlich realisierte, was seine Oma ihm Stunden zuvor eröffnet hatte. „Lisa, sie ist doch meine Oma und immer für mich da gewesen und das soll es jetzt gewesen sein? Sie fährt einfach weg und kommt nie wieder?" Lisa seufzte und ließ ihre Hand über Rokkos Nacken streichen. „Als meine Oma damals gestorben ist, da… da hat mir Heides Sichtweise sehr geholfen: Es ist kein endgültiger Zustand, sondern ein Umzug in eine andere Welt. Irgendwie kann ich sie auch verstehen – sie will etwas Schönes erleben, bevor sie… naja… geht. Und so eine Kreuzfahrt… ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Karibik…" – „Karibik?", hakte Rokko nach. „Niemand hat etwas von Karibik gesagt. Oma und Opa wollten immer eine Kreuzfahrt durch die Antarktis machen." Lisas Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen. „Antarktis?", schaffte sie es gerade noch zu sagen. „Jep, das ewige Eis", konnte Rokko schon wieder grinsen. „Naja, jedem Tierchen sein Pläsierchen", bemerkte Lisa trocken. „Wann fährt sie denn? Verabschiedet sie sich noch?" – „Das hat sie schon – von mir jedenfalls. Sie will es meinen Eltern nicht sagen – jetzt noch nicht. Heute Nacht geht es los und… naja… ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht. Sollte ich es meinen Eltern vielleicht sagen? Oma von ihrer Reise abhalten?" – „Du kannst sie nicht zwingen, sich behandeln zu lassen. Sie möchte es so und das solltest du akzeptieren." – „Sie meinte, dass sie so in Erinnerung behalten werden möchte, wie sie jetzt ist." – „Dann tu ihr diesen Gefallen", entschied Lisa. „Sie wird mir schrecklich fehlen", fuhr sie den Tränen nahe fort. „Aber wir müssen ihren Wunsch einfach respektieren. Ich habe sie als eine Frau kennen gelernt, die immer wusste, was sie will und wohin sie will und so schwer mir das auch fällt, ich… ich kann ihr nur wünschen, dass alles so wird, wie sie sich das vorstellt." Rokko drückte Lisa einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß, aber es fällt mir so schwer." – „Papili", meldete Sandra sich zu Wort. „Was ist denn, Prinzessin?" – „Ich bin fertig mit Malen", verkündete das Mädchen. Stolz hielt sie ein Bild hoch. „Und jetzt habe ich Hunger", stellte sie in einem empörten Tonfall in den Raum. „Sandra, was hältst du davon, wenn wir Pizzabrötchen machen?", schlug Lisa vor. „Es sind noch Brötchen vom Frühstück da und Wurst, Käse, eine Dose Pilze, Ketchup und anderer Kram zum Belegen auch noch", meinte Lisa. „Schnell geht es auch…" – „Prinzessin, belegst du selbst oder soll ich dir eine ganz scheußliche Grimasse aus Wurst und Pilzen legen?", fragte Rokko seine Tochter gequält lachend. „Hm, selber belegen. Bleib du bei Leo, der pennt schon wieder", meinte Sandra und deutete auf ihren Bruder.

_Pinneberg, 28. November 1996_

_Liebe Jette!_

_Als du damals in meiner kleinen Kirche saßt und der Kraft, die dich immer wieder dorthin zog, keinen Namen geben konntest, da wusste noch keiner von uns, dass du mal meine Nachfolge antreten würdest. Seit wenigen Monaten bist du nun Hilfspastorin in unserem kleinen Pinneberg. Ich hätte dir gerne noch viel gezeigt und beigebracht, aber letztlich ist alles nur Intuition und das kann man nun einmal nicht lernen…_

_Jette, ich möchte, dass du dir immer treu bleibst, dass du für deine Ideen einstehst. Du bist zwar eine Frau Gottes, aber noch immer ein freies und denkendes Wesen. Wenn du dich für die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe einsetzten willst, dann tu das. Wenn du Denis und Jonas einen eheähnlichen Segen zukommen lassen willst, dann tu das. Die Strukturen innerhalb der Kirche sind sehr rigide und nur schwer zu durchbrechen. Sie braucht junge, idealistische Menschen wie dich, um selbst jung zu bleiben._

_Wohin dein Weg dich auch führt, ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute dabei. _

_Mit kollegialem Gruß,_

_Heide Kowalski_

„Heide? Das Taxi ist da", informierte Christa ihre Freundin und Vorgesetzte. „Ich kann es wieder wegschicken…", versuchte sie es erneut. „Nein, lass uns fahren." Heide nahm ihre Koffer und ging zur Tür hinaus. „N'Abend", grüsste der Taxifahrer und nahm den beiden betagten Damen das Gepäck ab. Ein letztes Mal drehte Heide sich um und betrachtete das Pfarrhaus. Sie sah sich und ihren Albert hier einziehen. Sie hörte Gustavs erstes Wort. Sie sah Rokko, der Kastanien sammelte. Sandras erste Schritte. Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne weg. „Du tust das Richtige", sprach sie sich gut zu. „Mach's gut, du altes Gemäuer", sprach sie mit der Kirche. „Wir zwei alten Weiber haben viel miteinander erlebt, oder? Glaub mir, mit Jette wirst du auch eine großartige Zeit haben." – „Kommst du?", fragte Christa leise. „Ja. Lass uns fahren."

_Berlin, 28. Dezember 1996_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Das war wohl mit Abstand das schlimmste Weihnachten, das wir uns haben ausmalen können! Du weißt ja schon, dass Antje am Nikolaustag bereits wieder bei ihrer Mutter war. Mariella und ich haben versucht, es zu betrachten wie wir es bei Valentin betrachtet haben: Wir haben sie auf ihrem Weg begleitet – ein Stück jedenfalls. Alleine unter dem Baum zu sitzen, war dann doch etwas Anderes. Sie fehlt uns, sehr sogar. Dafür hat Valentin uns besucht und ich glaube, dass hat er nur getan, weil er gespürt hat, wie einsam wir sonst wären. Er ist eben doch nicht verkehrt, unser Ex-Pflege-Pubi. Er hat jetzt eine Freundin und die Chance, Weihnachten mit ihr zu verbringen, ausgeschlagen, um bei uns zu sein. Das ist doch rührend, oder? Demnächst will er uns das Mädchen vorstellen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt._

_Puh, was du mir über Heide geschrieben hast, ist echt krass. Allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob im positiven oder im negativen Sinne. Ich kann ihren Wunsch, alleine zu sterben, durchaus verstehen… Naja, Antarktis find ich jetzt mächtig kalt, aber die Art und Weise, wie sie Abschied nehmen will, gefällt mir irgendwie. An ihrer Stelle würde ich es ähnlich machen…_

_Das mit Mauzi II tut mir übrigens auch echt leid. Ich glaube, nach über drei Monaten braucht ihr nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass sie wiederkommt. Diesmal könnt ihr Sandra aber nicht einfach eine neue Katze unterjubeln, die nur den gleichen Namen trägt – dafür ist mein Patenkind viel zu schlau! Übrigens tut es mir immer noch leid, dass wir nicht zu Leonards Taufe kommen konnten. Naja, David hat ausführlich Bericht erstattet und Quentin sowieso. Für ihn gibt es ja kein spannenderes Gesprächsthema als Geschwister. Mariella hat schon alle alten Kamellen über sich und Richard erzählt und trotzdem kriegt Quentin nicht genug davon. „Tante Mariella, erzähl mir noch mal die oder die Geschichte." Ach ja… Jula wird auch immer runder – es ist wie damals, als sie mit Quentin schwanger war: Man kann zusehen, wie ihr Bauch dicker wird._

_Über Sylvester verreisen Mariella und ich. Die alten Seidels haben ein Ferienhaus auf Sylt und David hat uns angeboten, dort ein Paar Tage zu verbringen – vermutlich auch, damit wir mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Dankend haben wir dieses Angebot angenommen. Auf dem Hinweg macht unser Zug leider keinen Halt in Pinneberg, aber auf dem Rückweg und dann wollen wie euren Leonard in natura sehen! Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich uns jetzt einfach mal so für ein oder zwei Tage einlade – deine Eltern werden ja sicherlich auch noch da sein… _

_Hat sich Sandra eigentlich über das Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir gefreut? Ich dachte mir, Fingerfarben sind bei ihrer Begeisterung für das Malen eine gute Idee._

_Ansonsten gibt es nichts Neues zu berichten. Melde dich einfach mal, ob es in Ordnung geht, dass wir im neuen Jahr mal kurz bei euch vorbeischauen._

_Pass gut auf dich und deine kleine Familie auf._

_Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

„Frohes neues Jahr", begrüßte Jula Jürgen. „Wie war Sylt? Der Besuch bei Lisa?", erkundigte sie sich sofort. „Onkel Jürgen, wo ist Antje?", forderte Quentin zu wissen. „Quentin, das habe ich dir doch erklärt: Antje ist wieder bei ihrer richtigen Mutter und du sollst Onkel Jürgen doch nicht damit nerven, weil ihn das traurig macht." – „Aber Antje kommt doch mal zu Besuch, oder?" Jürgen seufzte und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Quentin erklären sollte, was sich am Vormittag abgespielt hatte. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie euch Antje wirklich weggenommen haben", murmelte Jula wütend, während sie sich neben Quentin auf die Bank im Kiosk fallen ließ. Jürgen seufzte erneut. „Antje ist oben. Sie macht Mittagsschlaf", flüsterte er lächelnd. Er war immer noch zu überwältigt von den Ereignissen, um normal darüber zu sprechen. „Wie jetzt? Sie wieder hier? Kümmert sich ihre Mutter nicht richtig um sie?" Jürgen winkte nur ab. „Quentin, was hältst du davon, hoch zu Mariella zu gehen? Sie freut sich bestimmt, wenn du sie besuchst. Vielleicht ist Antje schon wach und du kannst mit ihr spielen." – „Dass ihr mich immer wegschickt, wenn ihr Erwachsenenkram besprechen wollt", maulte der Junge, ging dann aber anstandslos durch die Hintertür. „Also, Jürgen, was ist los?" – „Es ist viel schlimmer, als du dir das ausmalen kannst. Du weißt, wir hätten Antje am liebsten bei uns behalten, aber wir haben versucht, uns für sie zu freuen – ich meine, ein Kind gehört doch zu seiner Mutter, oder?" Jula nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber wieso ist sie denn jetzt wieder bei euch?" – „Während wir auf Sylt waren… Antjes Mutter hat sich… sie hat sich… oh Gott, ich kann es nicht einmal sagen. Sie hat sich… erhängt. Im Wohnzimmer." Julas bernsteinfarbene Augen wurden groß. „Um Himmels Willen!" – „Antje hat sie gefunden… an Neujahr. Sie hat zuerst uns angerufen – sie hat sogar eine Nachricht auf unserem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen, aber wir waren ja nicht da." Verstört lief Jürgen hinter seinem Tresen auf und ab. „Keine Ahnung, wie das Jugendamt aufmerksam geworden ist, aber kaum dass wir aus Pinneberg zurück waren, klingelte das Telefon wieder – Antjes Sachbearbeiterin." Verächtlich betonte Jürgen das letzte Wort, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie sehr es ihm gegen den Strich ging, dass Antje wie eine Aktennummer behandelt wurde. „Antje hat wohl nur gesagt, dass sie zu uns will und im Abschiedsbrief ihrer Mutter stand auch, dass sie wieder zu uns soll", fuhr Jürgen fort. „Heute früh haben wir sie abgeholt. Sie ist auf Mariella zugestürmt, hat sie fest umarmt und einfach nur geheult." – „Ach du Scheiße", murmelte Jula. „Kennt man die Gründe für den Suizid?" – „Im Abschiedsbrief stand wohl, dass sie nicht mehr konnte, was auch immer das bedeuten soll", erwiderte Jürgen. „Das ist bestimmt schwer wie die Kleine. Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?" – „Nicht viel, aber es sieht so aus, als ob wir wieder bei Null anfangen." – „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", wollte Jula wissen. „Uff, frag doch nicht so etwas Schweres. Die Sachbearbeiterin meinte, unsere Chancen, sie adoptieren zu dürfen, stünden gut." – „Und? Wollt ihr?" – „Ja, natürlich wollen wir", beteuerte Jürgen. „Den Antrag haben wir schon gestellt. Jetzt hängt alles an den verstaubten Beamten." Jürgen seufzte und ging zu Jula, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Die werden schon kapieren, dass Antje nichts Besseres passieren kann, als bei euch aufzuwachsen." Jula stupste Jürgen freundschaftlich mit ihrer Schulter an. „Nehmt ihr eigentlich wieder ein Pflegekind, wenn ihr eines angeboten bekommt?" Jürgens Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich denke schon. Wir lieben Kinder und es ist doch nun mal unsere einzige Möglichkeit, welche zu haben, oder?" Betreten biss Jula sich auf die Unterlippe. „Entschuldige. So war das nicht gemeint." – „Ich weiß, wie es gemeint war, Jula", beschwichtigte Jürgen sein Gegenüber. „Aber es ist nun mal so: Wir nehmen jederzeit wieder ein Pflegekind, aber wir hoffen natürlich auf die Adoption, auch wenn es selbstsüchtig erscheint." – „Nein, das tut es nicht. Euer Wunsch nach einem Kind ist verständlich und dass man euch Antje weggenommen hat, war wirklich grausam. Ich drücke euch die Daumen, dass das klappt." Jürgen sah Jula mit großen Augen an. Diese wusste sofort, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „So wie meine Händchen missgebildet sind, ist das ein echter Freundschaftsbeweis – ich versuche nicht für jeden, meine Fingerchen zu verbiegen", lachte sie und schmiss ihre langen schwarzen Haare zurück.

_01.05.1997: Heide in Nacht verstorben. Überführung eingeleitet. Fliege morgen nach Hause. Christa_


	101. Chapter 101

101.

„Mamamamamamamamamamamamama!", freute Leonard sich, als er einen Schlüssel in der Tür hörte. „Leonard, du sollst doch im Haus nicht rennen", ermahnte Rokko seinen Sohn. „Ja, Papa!", rief der kleine Junge ohne das Tempo zu reduzieren. „Mamamamamamama!" – „Hallo Leo, mein Großer!", begrüßte Lisa ihren Sohn freudig. „Kohlrouladen kocht", berichtete der quirlige Lockenkopf. „Ehrlich? Hast du Papa auch geholfen?" Eifrig nickte der mittlerweile Zweijährige. „Naja", relativierte Sandra die Erzählung ihres Bruders. „Ehrlich gesagt, hat er mehr Dreck gemacht als er geholfen hat." Zögerlich kam Sandra aus dem Hintergrund hervor und ging auf ihre Mutter zu. „Hallo erstmal, meine Große! Hast du deinem Papa auch geholfen?" – „Natürlich", versicherte Sandra ihrer Mutter schüchtern. „Es riecht wirklich toll hier. Ich bin stolz auf euch beide." Innig drückte Lisa ihre beiden Kinder an sich.

„Ich hätte dir wohl keinen Kaffee anbieten sollen", grinste Rokko seinen Vater an. Als Gustav Lisas Stimme vernommen hatte, war er aufgesprungen und hatte dabei fast den Couchtisch umgerissen. „Du bist ja ganz zittrig." – „Was meinst du, hat sie bestanden?", wollte Gustav wissen. „Na klar hat meine Frau bestanden", entgegnete Rokko selbstbewusst. „Aber fragen wir sie selbst." Rokko folgte seinen Kindern in den Flur, wo Lisa gerade ihre Jacke aufhängte. „Hallo Süße", begrüßte er sie von weitem. „Und?" Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Ja, sogar mit Sternchen", beantwortete Lisa die Frage. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Süße", freute Rokko sich mit seiner Frau. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das ist so großartig." – „Das finde ich auch", gestand Gustav vom Türrahmen aus. „Lass dich drücken." Der Anwalt ging ein Paar Schritte auf seine Schwiegertochter zu und umarmte sie. „Wow, und selbst mit zwei Kindern nur drei Semester über die Regelstudienzeit drüber, bewundernswert." Lisa lächelte ihren Schwiegervater scheu an. „Naja, du hast mir ja sehr geholfen und du auch", wandte sie sich nun an Marikka, die darauf brannte, Lisa auch zum bestandenen Examen beglückwünschen zu dürfen. „Hey, wir passen sehr gerne auf unsere Enkel auf und du kennst doch Gustav, wenn er Leute mit Paragraphen und Präzedenzfällen nerven… äh… beglücken darf, dann ist er auch glücklich. Du solltest übrigens mal in Göberitz anrufen. Wir haben deine Eltern schon zweimal vertröstet – sie wollen doch auch wissen, ob ihr Schnattchen jetzt Anwältin ist oder nicht." Lisa nickte und hob dann Leonard hoch. „Wollen wir mal bei Opa Bernd und Oma Helga anrufen?", fragte sie ihn. „Ja, aber Leo selber laufen", forderte er unmissverständlich. „Jawohl, mein Großer", lachte Lisa und stellte ihn wieder auf den Fußboden.

_Berlin, 03. April 1999_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Meinen Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Examen! Etwas Anderes habe ich natürlich nicht erwartet, von daher könnte ich meinen Brief hier schon wieder beenden. Wenn ich aber schon mal in Porto investiere, dann kann ich dir aber auch ein bisschen mehr schreiben._

_Du steigst jetzt also in der Kanzlei deines Schwiegervaters ein. Ich schätze, du bist stolz wie Oskar! Obwohl, du bist ja immer so bescheiden… Naja, bin ich eben stolz für dich und auf dich und überhaupt. Ich bin total begeistert davon, wie weit du es gebracht hast. Am liebsten würde ich mir ein T-Shirt drucken lassen, auf dem steht „Lisa P. aus G. hat's geschafft" und damit würde ich durch Göberitz laufen, damit die ganzen alten Klatschtanten mal etwas zum Staunen haben. Vielleicht kannst du das ja selbst machen – mit der ganzen Lernerei ward ihr ja lange nicht mehr im guten, alten Göberitz. Ich würde mein Patenkind gerne mal wieder sehen und Leo selbstverständlich auch. Ich finde, auf den Fotos sieht er aus wie ein geschrumpfter Rokko. Ich bin mir sicher, David würde sein Patenkind auch gerne mal wieder sehen. Seine Tochter ist ja auch ein richtiger Wirbelwind – sie hat Julas Temperament. Lavinia ist aber auch ein goldiges kleines Mädchen. Seit sie laufen kann, trägt sie Dinge durch die Gegend. Wenn sie mich im Kiosk besuchen kommt, dann nimmt sie immer die Zeitschriften aus dem untersten Fach und bringt sie mir. Dabei murmelt sie dann immer so Dinge wie „Bitteschön" oder „Dankeschön". Sie ist schon eine richtige Frau – sie quatscht ohne Unterlass. Am drolligsten ist aber Quentin – er ist der geborene große Bruder. Er nimmt sie immer an der Hand und führt sie und er erklärt ihr die Welt oder zumindest wie er die Welt versteht. Das ist total süß. Ich wünschte, Antje wäre so unbeschwert. Du weißt ja, dass sie kurz vor ihrer Adoption eingeschult wurde. Sie ist ein kluges Kind, aber ihre Lehrer meinen alle, sie hätte zuwenig Freunde. Mit Quentin versteht sie sich großartig, aber der ist ja nun einmal nicht in ihrer Klasse. Ich sage ja immer, lieber wenig gute Freunde als viele Bekannte, auf die man sich nicht verlassen kann, aber für ihre Lehrer zählt nur das: Sie hat zu wenig Freunde und sie spielt noch mit Anne-Kathrin, ihrer Babypuppe. Ich finde das nicht verkehrt – soll sie doch mit ihrer Puppe spielen, solange es ihr Spaß macht. Man ist doch nur einmal Kind. Auch wenn andere Kinder sich nicht mehr für Spielzeug interessieren, Antje ist nun einmal nicht wie andere Kinder. Sie ist eben unsere Antje und ich glaube, wir machen alles richtig. Mittlerweile ist sie auch nicht mehr so auf Mariella fixiert. Tja, der gute, alte Jürgen kann halt super bei den Hausaufgaben helfen – besonders in Heimatkunde. Nicht, dass Mariella denken würde, Kühe wären lila, aber es hat so seine Vorteile ein Landkind zu sein. Ich sage nur: „Guck mal, da vorne ist eine Linde." – „Diese Linde ist eine Eiche, Schatz." _

_Wir sind eben eine Familie der besonderen Art und das ist auch gut so, normal kann ja schließlich jeder. Allerdings erhoffe ich mir den Valentin-Effekt. Kannst du dich erinnern, als Antje zu uns kam und Valentin ihr gut zugeredet hat? Nein, Valentin kehrt nicht zu uns zurück – er ist ja nun doch erwachsen, aber wir kriegen ein neues Pflegekind! Wieder ein Mädchen – Miriam heißt sie und ist zwei Jahre jünger als Antje. Mehr hat uns das Jugendamt noch nicht gesagt. Das kommt in dem Gespräch nächste Woche. Da können wir die Kleine abholen. Ich erhoffe mir ein bisschen, dass Antje mehr aus sich herauskommt, wenn sie kein Einzelkind mehr ist, verstehst du?_

_Den Kontakt zu Valentin haben wir leider etwas verloren. Nun ja, er ist erwachsen und ich werte es als gutes Zeichen, dass er sich nicht mehr sooft meldet – dann läuft es bestimmt rund bei ihm. Darüber freue ich mich, immerhin ist und bleibt er das erste Pflegekind im Decker-Haushalt und es spricht doch für uns, dass er nicht in der Gosse versunken ist, oder?_

_Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Im Hause Decker bin ich heute dran mit Putzen und Abendessen machen. Bei Kerima gibt es viel zu tun. Mariella jammert schon die ganze Zeit, dass Kim, seit sie in die Firma eingestiegen ist, alles durcheinander bringt – kaum eine Idee, die ihr zusagt, dafür ein Skandal nach dem anderen und meine Angetraute muss die Pressemeute in Schach halten…_

_Pass gut auf dich auf. Ich habe dich lieb._

_Dein Jürgen_

_P.S.: Sag mal, Rokko und du, ihr wolltet doch noch ein drittes Kind, wenn dein Studium vorbei ist. Kann man schon gratulieren oder ist es noch in der Mache?_

„Lisa? Hier ist noch ein Brief für dich", wies Rokko seine Frau auf einen nüchtern wirkenden grauen Briefumschlag hin. „Vielleicht ist das ja schon mein Abschlusszeugnis", lachte Lisa und riss das Papier auseinander. „Leo, komm, mach den Mund auf", animierte Marikka ihren Enkel zum Essen. „Nun zwing den Kleinen doch nicht", forderte Gustav. „Nur weil du nicht genug kriegen kannst, wenn wir mal zum Frühstück eingeladen sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass irgendwer zum Essen genötigt werden muss." Seufzend sah Marikka ihren Mann an. „Ich will doch nur, dass er ein großer, starker Mann wird – so wie du, mein Schatz." Gustav grinste nur kurz, sah dann aber zu seiner Schwiegertochter. „Lisa? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Beim Lesen war Lisa erblasst und Gustav konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. „Lisa?", fragte nun auch Rokko. „Das ist von der Gedenkstätte Marienborn", erklärte Lisa abwesend. „Sie wollen ein Einverständnis von mir." – „Erst lesen, dann unterschreiben, aber das weißt du ja", meinte Gustav grinsend. Rokko hingegen spürte, dass etwas mit Lisa war. „Was wollen die denn von dir, Süße?" – „Die machen ein Museum auf und wollen… sie wollen… meine… unseren… unsere Flucht… also, unsere Geschichte ausstellen und dafür wollen sie mein Einverständnis. Sie wollen eine Sonderausstellung machen und dafür wollen sie meine… meine… ich glaube, mir wird schlecht." Hektisch erhob Lisa sich und verließ im Eilschritt die Küche. „Schnell, Mama, schnell", feuerte Leo sie in seinem Hochstuhl begeistert an. „Was ist denn?", fragte Gustav irritiert. Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm den Brief. „Was ist eine Geruchsprobe?", fragte er seinen Vater. Dieser sah auf und machte ein ernstes Gespräch. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, früher… also in der DDR haben die bei Flüchtlingen irgendwie Körpergerüche konserviert – mit Tüchern oder so, um bei einer erneuten Flucht ihre Hunde entsprechend instruieren zu können." –

„Meinst du, die haben das mit Lisa gemacht?", fragte Rokko mit großen Augen. „Solltest du das nicht wissen? Du bist mit ihr verheiratet", entgegnete Gustav. „Bleibt ihr kurz bei Sandra und Leo? Ich gucke mal nach Lisa."

Entschlossen betrat Rokko das Badezimmer im oberen Stock. Dort fand er Lisa völlig aufgelöst auf dem Badewannenrand sitzen. „Was ist los, Lisa?", fragte er, während er sich neben sie setzte und seinen Arm um sie legte. „Ich hatte das schon ganz vergessen", begann Lisa leise. „Was?", versuchte Rokko ihr Details zu entlocken. „Diese Geruchsprobe", entgegnete Lisa. „Davon hast du mir nie erzählt", sagte Rokko und versuchte, nicht zuviel Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen. „Damals… als ich im Zuchthaus ankam… die haben eine Leibesvisitation mit mir gemacht, das weißt du." Rokko nickte. „Und ganz am Schluss hat die Wärterin ein Stofftuch genommen und… naja… es zwischen meinen Pobacken entlang gezogen. Den Stoff hat sie dann in ein Glas getan… falls ich noch mal türmen sollte… dann würden sie die Hunde daran schnüffeln lassen, damit sie mich schneller finden." Rokko drückte seine Frau noch etwas fester an sich. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt." – „Ich habe schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Damals habe ich gedacht, die Welt geht unter, aber jetzt… ich meine, ich habe doch meine Bestimmung. Ich habe dich und Sandra und Leo… ich sehe nicht mehr nach hinten, nur noch nach vorne, verstehst du?" – „Das heißt, du gibst dein Einverständnis für diese Ausstellung?", fragte Rokko vorsichtig nach. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das wirft mich irgendwie aus der Bahn. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich das noch einmal einholt." Abwartend sah Rokko sie an. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich ein bisschen spazieren gehe?", fragte sie ihn. „Nein. Soll ich mitkommen?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Eltern sind doch hier. Macht euch einen schönen Vormittag mit Sandra und Leo. Zum Mittagessen bin ich wieder hier."

„Hey Lisa! Lange nicht gesehen. Heute ist Samstag. Wenn du zum Gottesdienst willst, musst du morgen wiederkommen", freute Jette sich, als sie in den Park hinter der Kirche kam. „Hallo", grüßte Lisa zurück. Sie saß auf der Bank unter der Kastanie. In Momenten wie diesen fehlte Heide ihr besonders. Rokkos Oma hatte immer die besten Ratschläge gehabt. „Schönes Wetter heute", wollte Jette das Gespräch am Laufen halten. Lisa nickte nur kurz. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", verlangte die resolute Neu-Pastorin zu wissen. „Nichts." – „Erzähle nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir und ich will wissen, was." Lisa seufzte. „Ich hatte Post." – „Waren wohl keine guten Nachrichten so wie du guckst." – „Nein… naja, sie verwirren mich." – „Aha." – „Ach, ich wünschte, Heide wäre hier. Sie hatte immer tolle Tipps auf Lager." Jette straffte ihre Schultern und sah Lisa eindringlich an. „Weißt du, Rokkos Oma hatte einen wirklich coolen Abgang, wenn man das so ausdrücken will. Auf einen Kreuzfahrtschiff in der Antarktis eingemummelt in eine dicke Decke sich auf einen Liegestuhl gelümmelt und nie wieder aufstehen. Ich weiß nicht – das ist hundertmal besser als ewiges Gequäle mit halberprobten Therapien. Natürlich weiß ich auch, dass ich nicht Rokkos Oma bin, aber man kann auch mit mir reden. Herr Lutterbek ist zum Training", scherzte Jette. „Herr Lutterbek?", lachte Lisa. „Seit wann nennst du Gordon denn so?" – „Ach, das ist ein Insider. Du weißt doch, die konservativen Pinneberger haben Probleme damit, dass ihre Pastorin in wilder Ehe lebt, aber Gordon und ich haben unsere Freude daran und solange das so ein großes Thema für alle ist, wird das auch so bleiben", grinse Jette triumphierend. „Also, komm schon, spuck aus, was mit dir los ist." Lisa seufzte. „Ich hatte Post von der Gedenkstätte in Marienborn. Die machen ein Museum auf und wollen Rokkos und meine Geschichte ausstellen." – „Aha. Und? Wie stehst du dazu? Willst du das?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Mein erster Impuls war: Nein, nie im Leben." – „Und dein zweiter Impuls?" Lisa schwieg. „Ich glaube, du denkst darüber nach, was es für die Museumsbesucher bedeuten könnte." Lisa zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Naja, ein solches Museum sagt doch: Hey, guckt mal, hier ist Unrecht passiert. Hier ist ein Tod vorgetäuscht worden. Man hat zwei Menschen für eine lange Zeit unglücklich gemacht." In Lisa brodelte es. „Aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr unglücklich. Ich habe einen tollen Mann, zwei großartige Kinder, eine guten Beruf." – „Ich weiß das", meinte Jette. „Sag mal, denkst du, ich darf bei der Museumseinweihung dabei sein, wenn ich zustimme?" – „Du könntest das zur Bedingung machen – so von wegen, ich unterschreibe nur, wenn ich dabei sein darf. Wieso? Willst du tatsächlich hinfahren?" – „Ich bin nie wieder in Marienborn gewesen. Als ich den Brief vorhin gelesen habe, da habe ich feststellen müssen, dass ich einiges von dem, was da passiert ist, schon vergessen habe…" – „Vergessen oder verdrängt?", hakte Jette nach. „Vergessen, glaube ich. Ich würde gerne… naja… ich würde es gerne überprüfen. Ich wüsste gerne, was es in mir auslöst, wieder dorthin zu fahren." – „Na dann, pack die Koffer, schnapp dir die Familie und fahr hin", entschied Jette ganz unkompliziert. „Heide wäre sehr stolz auf dich. Eine bessere Nachfolgerin hätte sie sich nicht wünschen können." Lisa beugte sich vor und umarmte Jette kurz. „Wie jetzt? Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt." – „Doch, naja, nicht viel, aber es war genug, um meine Denkmaschinerie in Gang zu setzen. Danke." Lisa stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tor. „Wo willst du denn hin?" – „Nach Hause. Wenn Rokko Leo füttert, sieht die Küche hinterher immer aus wie nach dem Einfall der Hunnen."

_Berlin, 15. April 1999_

_Liebe Lisa!_

_Entschuldige, dass ich dir solange nicht geschrieben habe, aber Lavinia hat einen Magen-Darm-Infekt aus der Krippe mitgebracht und wir lagen alle ein paar Tage flach. Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum unser Nachwuchs nichts Sinnvolles aus der Krippe oder der Schule mitbringen kann? Ich glaube, das letzte Mal, dass ich so gekotzt habe, war zu meinen ganz wilden Zeiten. Witzig war ja nur, dass die Kinder im Vergleich zu Jula und mir richtig gut drauf waren. Quentin und Lavinia hatten vorübergehend ihr Lieblingsspielzeug im Bad deponiert, sich eine Kissenburg auf dem Sofa errichtet… Wenn's mir nicht so dreckig gegangen wäre, dann wären es ein paar schöne freie Tage gewesen._

_Gestern hingegen habe ich den Schreck meines Lebens bekommen: Quentin kam tränenüberströmt aus der Schule. Ich befürchtete schon das schlimmste. Er schluchzte immer wieder, er hätte eine Fünf bekommen. Du weißt ja, mein Stammhalter ist eigentlich ein guter Schüler und von daher hätten weder Jula noch ich geschimpft, aber er war echt untröstlich. Tut mir leid, ich muss gerade so lachen, weil er seine erste Fünf kassiert hat. Das an sich ist ja eigentlich nicht lustig, aber das wie! Er hat beim Bockspringen den Bock samt Lehrerin umgerissen! Er hat also nicht nur ein unwiderstehliches Aussehen von mir, sondern auch meine Sportgene. Hihihi, ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie der Bock auf der Lehrerin landet. Nein, niemand ist verletzt worden, sonst würde es mich nicht so amüsieren. Quentin hingegen nimmt sich das sehr zu Herzen, nicht nur wegen der Fünf, sondern weil seine ganze Klasse es gesehen und natürlich gelacht hat. Wenn eure Sandra im Sommer dann in die Schule kommt, wirst du schon sehen, das ist noch mal etwas Anderes als Kinderkrippe und Kindergarten._

_A propos Schule und Ausbildung und so: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Examen! An dieser Stelle noch einmal ganz offiziell. Am Telefon habe ich dir ja schon gratuliert. Wenn's bei Kerima mal nicht richtig läuft, dann melde ich mich bei dir. Hihihi, nein, Probleme mit dem Gesetz haben wir nicht, aber seit Kim bei uns eingestiegen ist, ist es schwierig, Entscheidungen zu treffen und den Kahn durch die Sturmwellen zu dirigieren. Ein Gutes hat Kims geschäftlicher Höhenflug aber auch: Richard und ich sind endlich mal einer Meinung! Puh, hat ja lange genug gedauert. Wir sind zwar immer noch nicht „brüderlich" miteinander, aber zumindest tobt kein männlicher Zickenkrieg mehr zwischen uns._

_Übrigens ist es schön zu hören, dass du bald mal wieder in Großraum Berlin sein wirst. Jula freut sich auch schon darauf, euch wieder zu sehen. Dann lernt ihr auch gleich mal das neueste Decker-Pflegekind kennen. Miriam ist schon ein ausgefuchstes kleines Früchtchen! Sie hat eine mächtig große Klappe, aus der des öfteren Schimpfwörter kommen, die selbst ein gestandener Mann wie ich nachschlagen muss. So wie ich Jürgen und Mariella verstanden habe, ist es bei Miriam ähnlich wie bei Valentin: Die Eltern kommen einfach nicht klar mit ihr. Naja, was heißt Eltern, sie hat wohl bloß noch ihren Vater und der hat sich gelinde gesagt, wenig gekümmert. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass Jürgen und Mariella das in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art hinkriegen. Übrigens geht Jürgens Theorie auf, dass Antje mit Hilfe von Miriam aus sich herauskommt. Ich war mehr als überrascht, aber Antje kann ganz schön die Krallen ausfahren, wenn Miriam ihr ihre Puppe wegnehmen will oder sie ein Kleinkind nennt._

_Ansonsten wünsche ich dir viel Kraft für die Museumseröffnung in Marienborn. Du kannst dir sicher sein, irgendwann fahren Jula und ich auch dorthin und sehen es uns an. Wenn es allzu hart wird, dann tröste dich mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr von dort direkt nach Göberitz weiterfahrt und da warten deine Eltern und Freunde auf dich._

_Herzlichst,_

_dein David_

„So, hier muss es sein", bemerkte Rokko, nachdem er das Auto geparkt hatte. „Sieht ganz anders aus als damals", fügte er hinzu. „Hm, fliesender Verkehr in beide Richtungen", meinte Lisa trocken. „Kein Kinderwagen", krähte Leonard von der Rückbank. „Willst du laufen, mein Großer?", wandte Lisa sich an ihren Sohn, der so heftig nickte, dass man sich Sorgen um seinen Nacken machen musste. „Sandra, Prinzessin, aufstehen. Wir sind da", wandte Rokko sich sanft an seine Tochter. „Von wem hat sie eigentlich diesen dornröschengleichen Schlaf?" – „Nimm es als Kompliment an deinen Fahrstil, mein Schatz", zog Lisa ihren Mann auf. „So, dann lasst uns mal losgehen." Lisa schwang die Beifahrertür auf und stieg aus, dann machte sie die Hintertür auf und half Leonard aus seinem Kindersitz. Rokko tat auf seiner Seite das gleiche mit Sandra. „So Süße, bist du soweit? Noch können wir umdrehen", wandte er sich an seine Ehefrau. „Nein, lass uns gehen." Hand in Hand, die Kinder lachend vor ihnen herlaufend, gingen Rokko und Lisa über das Gelände, das früher einmal der Grenzübergang gewesen war.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", begrüßte eine Mann mittleren Alters den scheinbar unerwarteten Besuch im Museumsvorraum. „Ich bin Lisa Kowalski. Das ist mein Mann Rokko und unsere Kinder, Sandra und Leonard." – „Leo", verbesserte der kleine Junge, der sich sichtlich für einen Schirmständer interessierte, seine Mutter. „Oh… ja, richtig… Frau Kowalski. Ich kenne sie nur von den Fotos… also, die in den Akten… meine Nachforschungen, verstehen Sie? Sie haben sich verändert." – „Ich hoffe doch, positiv. Und sagen Sie jetzt nicht, ich wäre älter geworden", scherzte Lisa, einerseits weil ihr danach war und andererseits weil sie so ihre Nervosität überspielen wollte. „Ähm, das wahrscheinlich auch", lachte der Historiker. „Leo, Sandra, ich habe ein paar Buntstifte in meinem Büro. Wollt ihr nicht etwas malen, während ich mit Mama und Papa rede?" Schüchtern nickte Sandra, während Leonard empört aufsah. „Nein! Bei Mama bleiben", verkündete er seine Entscheidung selbstbewusst. „Ach komm, sei nicht so", wies Sandra ihren Bruder zurecht. „Lass uns malen." Entschlossen nahm sie Leo an der Hand und ging auf den Historiker zu. „Wo ist Ihr Büro?", fragte sie ihn. „Na kommt mal mit", forderte der Mann sie auf. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Jens-Olaf Öttker." Er deutete seinen Gästen an, ihm die Treppe hinauf zu folgen. „Dieses Museumsprojekt ist sozusagen mein Baby. Wenn mir die Arbeit hier nicht gerade über den Kopf wächst, dann schreibe ich an meiner Doktorarbeit." – „Darf man nach dem Thema fragen?", erkundigte Rokko sich sichtlich interessiert. „Fluchten aus der DDR. Deshalb war ich besonders froh, als Ihre Frau anrief und wissen wollte, ob sie bei der Eröffnung dabei sein kann. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihre Erlaubnis, Ihren Fall ausstellen zu dürfen, Frau Kowalski." Jens-Olaf öffnete eine schlecht gestrichene Tür im ersten Stock des Museums. „So, da wären wir. Sie wissen, wie das ist: Nur das Genie beherrscht das Chaos", lachte er verlegen. „Das kenne ich. Nach dieser Überzeugung lebe ich auch", nahm Rokko ihm seine Unsicherheit. „Meine Frau sieht das anders, aber wir sind zu zweit und überstimmen sie einfach, oder?" Jens-Olaf nickte dankbar für die Unterstützung. „Ursula?", rief er ins Nebenzimmer. „Sie ist meine Kollegin", erklärte der Historiker den Kowalskis schnell. „Familie Kowalski ist bereits da", informierte er sie. „Ich würde ihnen gerne alles zeigen. Hast du ein Auge auf ihre Kinder? Sie sind hier in meinem Büro und malen ein bisschen." Die Angesprochen hatte noch keinen Ton gesagt, stattdessen kam sie in Jens-Olafs Büro. „Ich habe gerade Akten gewälzt und bin deshalb so verstaubt", entschuldigte sie sich bei Lisa und Rokko. „Ihr zwei seid aber süß", begrüßte sie Leonard und Sandra. „Klar habe ich ein Auge auf die Beiden. Sehen Sie sich in Ruhe um. Sie verbinden ja sicher ganz eigene Erinnerungen mit dem Grenzübergang. Nehmen Sie sich also alle Zeit der Welt", wandte Ursula sich verständnisvoll an die Kowalskis. „Und wenn die Sehnsucht nach Mama und Papa doch zu groß wird, dann finde ich Sie schon." Lisa nickte beruhigt. „Dann sind wir mal kurz weg, meine Großen, ja?" Leo guckte unzufrieden, aber Sandra war schon wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt – ganz konzentriert bearbeitete sie ein Stück Papier mit einem Buntstift.

„Hier haben die uns damals den Käfer in Einzelteile zerlegt", erklärte Rokko Jens-Olaf als sie in der Baracke mit der Vertiefung im Boden standen. „Wissen Sie, was aus dem Käfer geworden ist?" – „Nein, tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich der Historiker. „Ich kann es aber in den Akten nachschlagen." – „Schon gut", winkte Rokko ab. „Ich habe nur aus Interesse gefragt. Es drängt nichts. Ich schätze, der ist eh nur noch fürs Museum gut. Also, wenn Sie ihn finden, kann er ja gleich hier bleiben", fuhr Rokko lachend fort. Schweigend war Lisa mit den beiden Männern durch die ehemalige Grenzanlage gegangen. „Wir müssen zurück. Der Museumsvorstand und die geladenen Gäste müssten jetzt alle da sein. Die Eröffnung ist ja für in 15 Minuten angesetzt." – „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen." Das waren die ersten Worte, die Lisa sprach, seit sie das Gelände besichtigten. „Gut, dann kommen Sie. Ihre Kinder freuen sich bestimmt auch, Sie wieder zu sehen." Hand in Hand folgten die Kowalskis dem Historiker. „Sag mal, macht dir das alles auch keine Angst mehr?" Verwundert sah Rokko seine Frau an, begann dann aber zu lächeln. „Nein, es macht mir keine Angst mehr." – „Es ist so leer", fuhr Lisa fort. „Und ich bin es nicht. Leer, meine ich. Es ist, als hätte ich… wie soll ich sagen? Ich stehe über dem allen. Ich bin immer noch ich, während die Zollhäuschen und so nur noch konserviert werden, damit niemand diese Zeit vergisst." – „Wirst du sie denn vergessen?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber ich sehe nicht mehr mit Wut auf diese Zeit zurück. Es ist mir wichtig, das Alles nicht zu vergessen, aber ich habe damit abgeschlossen, meinen Frieden damit gemacht und das habe ich hier und jetzt gemerkt." Rokko blieb stehen und zog Lisa an sich. Glücklich lächelnd strich er Lisa eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist schön." – „Das finde ich auch", grinste Lisa. „Und jetzt möchte ich zu meinen Kindern." – „Da ist diese Ursula doch schon und sieh mal, wen sie ihm Schlepptau hat?" – „Ich finde, es sieht aus, als hätte Leo sie im Schlepptau." – „Mamamamamamama, guck mal, was ich gemalt habe", stürmte der zweijährige Lockenkopf auf seine Mutter zu.


	102. Chapter 102

102.

_Dortmund, 31. Januar 2000_

_Mein liebes Kampflandei!_

_Du glaubst ja nicht, was mir passiert ist! Ich glaube es ja selbst kaum! Ich habe schon dreimal nachgesehen, ob Manuel immer noch da ist… Wie du ja weißt, habe ich die Feiertage in Amsterdam verbracht. Es lief so gut zwischen Manuel und mir, dass ich kurz davor stand, alle Zelte in Dortmund abzubrechen und zu ihm zu ziehen, aber dieses fiese kleine Etwas namens Stolz in mir sagte: „Wieso ich? Wieso muss ich meinen Traum aufgeben? Er ist doch nur ein Mann, es wird sich doch wohl einer in meiner Nähe finden lassen." Tja, und dann saß das kleine Engelchen auf meiner Schulter und meinte: „Ja, er ist nur ein Mann und du liebst ihn und zwar nur ihn. Du willst ihn und er dich." Ich habe beide innere Stimmen verscheucht und mich dafür entschieden, die Feiertage einfach nur zu genießen. Kaum war ich aber wieder in Dortmund fehlte mir Manuel schon sehr – Fernbeziehungen sind scheiße: Man sieht sich selten, man hat eine hohe Telefonrechnung… So sah Manuel das scheinbar auch, denn gestern Nacht klingelte es an meiner Wohnungstür Sturm. Ja ja, ich komme endlich zum Punkt: Manuel stand davor – mit Sack und Pack. Nun ja, der Möbelwagen kommt erst übermorgen, aber stell dir vor: Er hat alles für mich aufgegeben – seine Wohnung, seinen Job… Ich kann diesem Gefühl, das sich in mir breit gemacht hat, gar keinen Namen geben. Ich bin glücklich – definitiv. Stolz? Ich meine, stolz darauf, dass jemand so viel für mich aufgibt? Das trifft es nicht. Geehrt? Gerührt? Ich weiß es nicht. Manuel ist hier, hier bei mir. Vorbei die Hin- und Herpendelei. Von jetzt an gibt es nur noch uns – ihn und mich. Das hat er gesagt – die erste richtige Liebeserklärung in meinem Leben! Ich könnte lachen und weinen gleichzeitig und noch viel lieber würde ich gleich noch einmal in mein Schlafzimmer gehen und mich davon überzeugen, dass Manuel noch da ist. Er geht nie wieder, außer ich pule die Fuseln aus meinem Bauchnabel und bewerfe ihn damit, hat er gesagt. Glücklicherweise hat er mich zum Lachen gebracht, sonst hätte ich wohl noch viel mehr Tränen vergossen. Sieht so aus, als würde auch ich in den Hafen von Normalität und Spießertum eintrudeln. Find ich gut, habe ich mir verdient, oder? Und jetzt komme mir nicht mit deiner sachlich-nüchternen Art – Manuel hat alles bedacht: Er wird hier im Leistungszentrum arbeiten. So wie ich ihn verstanden habe, war der Vereinsvorstand wohl sehr erfreut über seine Anfrage. Du siehst, es ist alles geklärt. Naja, auf Dauer wird meine kleine Wohnung für uns zwei nicht reichen, aber das lässt sich ja ändern und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass eine gemeinsame Wohnungssuche lustig sein kann._

_So, nun aber genug von mir, sonst denkst du noch, ich halte mich für das Zentrum des Universums (Für mein kleines Universum mag das ja stimmen, aber da draußen gibt es noch eine richtig echte, reale Welt – erstaunlich, was ich alles weiß, oder?). Also, wie geht's dir? Wächst „Nummer 3" so wie es sich gehört? Wann war noch mal Stichtag? Nach Ostern, richtig? Hey, zum Babygucken in ein paar Monaten bringe ich Manuel mit, dann lernst du ihn auch endlich kennen._

_Pass gut auf dich auf – du weißt ja: Nicht schwer heben, das Kind nicht mit Schokolade und sauren Gurken ekeln, so was eben._

_Herzlichst, _

_Kerstin_

„Papa!", rief Leonard und wollte von der Küchenzeile hüpfen. Lisa konnte ihren Sohn gerade noch abfangen. „Leonard Kowalski, das sollst du doch nicht. Das ist gefährlich", maßregelte sie ihn. „Ja, aber Papa kommt doch", widersprach Leonard. „Und was macht Papa immer als erstes, wenn er nach Hause kommt?", fragte Lisa. „Er begrüßt deine Schwester und dich." Kaum das Lisa ihren Satz beendet hatte, ging die Küchentür auf und Rokko trat herein. „Hallo zusammen", grüßte er fröhlich. „Lass mich runter, Mama", verlangte Leo lautstark und fand sich Sekunden später auf dem Fußboden wieder. „Papa! Papa!", rannte er sofort auf Rokko zu. „Im Kindergarten haben wir heute einen Schneemann gebaut", berichtete er aufgeregt. „Mit den drei Flocken?", wunderte Rokko sich, beugte sich dann aber herunter und streichelte seinem Sohn über die dunklen Locken. „Ganz toll, mein Großer. Der ist bestimmt schön. Wenn ich dich morgen in den Kindergarten bringe, dann komme ich kurz mit rein und sehe mir den Schneemann an, ja?" – „Au ja", freute Leo sich heftig nickend. „Ich war ein ganz braver Junge heute. Ich habe Mama beim Abwaschen geholfen." Lisa musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, wie ungelenk Leo das Geschirr mit einem Handtuch bearbeitet und dabei immer wieder leicht die Zunge zwischen den Lippen hervor geschoben hatte. „Ganz toll, mein Großer", lobte Rokko wieder. „Und jetzt kochen wir das Abendessen", fuhr Leo fort. „Da habe ich auch geholfen, auch wenn Sandra sagt, ich bin ein Dreckspatz." – „Wo ist Sandra denn?", fragte Rokko seinen Sohn und sah sich suchend um. „Hey Prinzessin, willst du mich nicht begrüßen?", fragte er seine Tochter, die ganz dicht bei Lisa stand. Zögerlich kam sie auf ihren Vater zu, ließ sich drücken und einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze geben. „Wie war es in der Schule?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Schön", kam es einsilbig von Sandra. „Ist etwas passiert, Prinzessin?" – „Lukas… Lukas hat mich ganz doll an den Haaren gezogen", gestand Sandra den Tränen nahe. „Das ist aber nicht nett, wenn große Jungs das mit kleinen Mädchen machen. Hast du dich denn gewehrt?" Sandra schüttelte heftig ihren lockigen Pferdeschwanz. „Ich sag dir was, Prinzessin. Als ich so alt war wie du, da hat Tante Michi das auch immer mit mir gemacht." – „Ja?", fragte Sandra unsicher. „Hm, sie hat immer ganz dolle gezogen. Weißt du, was ich da gemacht habe?" Sandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe einfach zurückgezogen." – „Siehst du", mischte Leo sich in das Gespräch. „Du darfst dir das einfach nicht gefallen lassen." Rokko lächelte. „Genau. Hör auf deinen Bruder. Komm, Prinzessin, wir üben das gleich mal. Greif mal meine Haare und zieh so doll du kannst." Sandra tat wie ihr geheißen. „Wie jetzt, Prinzessin, kannst du das nicht fester? Da lacht Lukas doch über dich." Sandra zog heftiger an Rokkos Locken, so dass dieser entschied, sie mir einem „Aua!" zu loben. „So musst du das machen, wenn Lukas wieder böse zu dir ist." – „Ist gut, Papili." – „So meine Schätze, dann lasst mich mal die Mama begrüßen, ja?" Sandra nickte. „Komm Leo, lass uns den Tisch decken", schlug sie ihrem Bruder vor. „Wenn's sein muss", maulte der Junge. „Aber Mama, nicht die ganze Käsekruste vom Nudelauflauf naschen, nein?" Lisa grinste verlegen. „Das habe ich jetzt davon, wenn ich den Kindern sage, dass ich nur Nudelauflauf mache, weil ich ein Gelüst auf gebackenen Käse habe." Lachend kam Rokko auf seine Frau zu, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und den anderen auf ihren Bauch. „Sag mal, macht Nummer 3 da drinnen Handstand? Ich möchte meinen, heute Morgen warst du noch nicht ganz so bauchig." – „Manchmal glaube ich, der Arzt hat sich verrechnet." – „Solange es nicht in der Woche vor Ostern kommt…" Lisa reagierte mit einem fragenden Blick. „Rate was heute in der Agentur los war", verlangte Rokko von ihr. „Ich weiß nicht. Bitte sag mir, ihr habt nicht schon wieder eine Copyright-Sache am Hals." – „Nein, aber selbst wenn, Stalin Kowalski und seine überirdisch schöne Schwiegertochter würden uns da schon wieder raushauen." – „Sehr nett. Nun sag mir schon, was los war." – „Kannst du dich an den ReNature-Spot erinnern?" – „Du meinst, die Antigrau-Tönung?" – „Betitele es doch nicht so abfällig. Wir sprechen hier immerhin von einem Produkt, das grauen Haaren ihre Naturfarbe zurückgeben kann – ReNature eben." – „Ja", schmunzelte Lisa. „Und was ist nun damit?" – „Kowalski & Hennis sind für DEN Preis der Werbebranche nominiert", verkündete Rokko strahlend. „Wow, das ist großartig!", freute Lisa sich und umarmte ihren Mann so gut es ging mit ihrem dicken Bauch. „Und die Preisverleihung ist nächsten Mittwoch und nun rate, wo." – „Wanne-Eickel", entgegnete Lisa nüchtern. „Scherzkeks. In Berlin. Alle Größen der Branche werden da sein, unter anderem auch DIFFEränce." – „Das heißt, wir werden David und Jula sehen?" – „Ganz bestimmt. Vielleicht auch Mariella. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Kerima auch eingeladen ist." – „Und das alles, weil die Chemie-Industrie die Eitelkeit der Leute zu Nutze macht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Werbeheld." Lisa beugte sich vor und gab Rokko einen zärtlichen Kuss, als sich hinter ihnen ein entrüsteter laufender Meter räusperte: „Macht nicht so lange, sonst ist der Käse schwarz."

„Auf dem Nachhauseweg habe ich übrigens Herrn Hauptmann getroffen", erzählte Rokko beim Essen. „Dass ausgerechnet du dich darüber lustig machst", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich meine, es war doch klar, dass, wenn Michi und Tim jemals heiraten, sie ihn fragt und nicht umgekehrt." – „Das ist auch gar nicht mein Problem", lachte Rokko. „Eher im Gegenteil. Das dürfte es im kleinen Pinneberg wohl noch nie gegeben haben, aber was Tim mir erzählt hat, verdient irgendwie mein Mitleid." – „Wieso?", fragte Lisa ein wenig besorgt. „Michi verlangt von ihm, dass er sich sterilisieren lässt." Lisas Augen wurden riesig. „Wieso? Ich meine, ich weiß wieso – vier Kinder mit Michis Temperament, da kann ich sie schon verstehen, aber wieso jetzt?" – „Weil Nummer 5 unterwegs ist", verkündete Rokko triumphierend. „Und wenn es da ist, geht's Tims Samenstränge an den Kragen." – „Rokko!", ermahnte Lisa ihren Mann und deutete auf die Kinder, die genüsslich ihren Nudelauflauf aßen. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist es so. Tim meinte, er wünscht sich ein Mädchen, aber egal, was es wird, er hofft, es wird so ruhig wie er." Rokko musste aufpassen, dass er sich vor lachen nicht verschluckte. „Das kann ich verstehen. Die vier Jungs sind ja echte Wildfänge. Was hättest du eigentlich lieber, mein Schatz?", fragte Lisa und streichelte sich über den Bauch. „Einen Jungen", krähte Leo. „Naja, Leo, es kann sowohl ein Junge als auch ein Mädchen werden – das wissen nur Mama und der Doktor. Ich glaube, ich würde es sogar nehmen, wenn es drei Beine hat. Ich freue mich, egal was es wird." – „Richtige Antwort, mein Schatz. Damit hast du dir einen Nachtisch verdient", lachte Lisa.

„Opa Bernd, Opa Bernd!" Rokkos Sohn rannte direkt vom Flur in die Küche. „Leonard Kowalski!", rief Rokko ihm hinterher, woraufhin er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte. „Hör auf mit mir zu schimpfen. Ich habe noch gar nichts angestellt und du kannst mich also noch Leo nennen", stellte er entrüstet fest. „Ich schimpfe nicht mir dir, ich halte dich davon ab, Blödsinn zu machen." Lachend betrat Bernd das Wohnzimmer. „Hallo ihr alle", begrüßte er den Besuch. „Boah, Schnattchen, dein Bauch hat ja eine eigene Hausnummer", bewunderte Lisas Vater den Babybauch seiner Tochter. „Opa Bernd, schläft der Igel noch?", ergriff Leonard aufgeregt das Wort. Bernd zögerte einen Moment, weil er nicht wusste, wovon der kleine Junge sprach. „Ach, daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?", fragte Lisas Vater kopfschüttelnd. Im letzten Herbst waren seine Tochter mit ihrer Familie zu Besuch gewesen und da hatte er Leo den Igel gezeigt, der im Plenskeschen Garten lebte und ihm erzählt, dass er den ganzen Winter über schlafen würde. „Man, man, Rokko! Dass du an der Zeugung deiner Kinder beteiligt warst, kann man echt nicht bestreiten, aber je mehr der Große wächst, desto weniger kannst du eine Vaterschaft abstreiten. Kaum zu glauben, wie ähnlich er dir sieht", wandte sich Bernd lachend an seinen Schwiegersohn. „Na komm, Leo, lass uns mal sehen, wie es dem Igel geht." Das ließ sich der Angesprochene nicht zweimal sagen und rannte zur Hintertür. „Prinzessin, willst du nicht mitgehen?", wandte Rokko sich an seine Tochter, die schon wieder auffällig nach bei ihrer Mutter stand und nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Wieso denn nicht?", versuchte Rokko ihr zu entlocken. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich gut auf Mama aufpasse und du erfährt als Erste, wenn das Baby kommt", versicherte er seiner schweigenden Tochter. „Ja, es ist doch nur… also, es wird doch kein zweiter Leo, oder?" – „Wir müssen nehmen, was wir kriegen und wir müssen es lieb haben, Prinzessin", erklärte Rokko seiner Tochter schmunzelnd. „Ich weiß, aber… naja, ich habe Leo ja auch lieb, aber er ist so… laut… und anstrengend. Ich dachte, wenn ich das neue Baby gleich… also von Anfang an… positiv beeinflusse…" Rokko musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Andererseits fand er es bemerkenswert, dass Sandra sich immer noch daran erinnerte, dass damals, nach Leos Geburt, zwei Tage vergangen waren, bevor er sie mit ins Krankenhaus genommen hatte. „Prinzessin, du könntest doch Leo jetzt positiv beeinflussen. Geh ein bisschen mit ihm und Opa Bernd raus und habe Spaß, ja?" Sandra nickte ergeben. „Aber du sagst mir sofort Bescheid, wenn das Baby kommt, ja?" – „Mache ich, Prinzessin und jetzt lauf."

„Sehr lieb von deinen Eltern, dass sie mit Sandra und Leo spazieren gehen", meinte Rokko und ließ ein Ei in einen Topf mit Farbe gleiten. „Ja. Ich habe meine Mutter darum gebeten. Wenn das Baby erstmal da ist, werden wir weniger Zeit für Leo und Sandra haben und so kriegen sie eine tolle Osterüberraschung. Hier bei meinen Eltern im Garten zu suchen, ist noch mal was Anderes. Die Zwei sind ziemlich clever und kennen schon alle Verstecke bei uns Zuhause." – „Hm", brummte Rokko, um anzuzeigen, dass er immer noch zuhörte, beträufelte das Ei nun aber mit einer zweiten Farbe. „Schatz, was machst du da?" – „Ich sorge dafür, dass unsere Ostereier anders sind als andere Ostereier." – „Aha. So richtig überzeugt mich das jetzt nicht, aber mach du nur", meinte Lisa mit gekräuselter Stirn. „Ich glaube, Leo und Sandra freuen sich sehr auf ihr neues Geschwisterchen", sagte Rokko und fischte das Ei wieder aus dem Topf. „Sieht gar nicht schlecht aus", kommentierte er das Endergebnis. „Stimmt. Sandra ist zu süß in ihrer Sorge um das Baby." Rokko begann zu lachen. „Ja, sie hat sich selbst übertroffen mit dem, was sie über ihren Einfluss gesagt hat." – „So, das ist das letzte Ei", entschied Lisa. „Wenn wir nicht genau aufpassen, wo wir sie verstecken, dann finden meine Eltern im Sommer noch welche." – „Papa! Papa!", ertönte Leos Stimme und einen Augenblick später stürmte ein Lockenkopf durch die Küchentür. Er steuerte direkt auf Rokko zu und ließ sich bereitwillig hochheben. „Sie sehen: Rokkos Kinder", kommentierte Lisa seinen Auftritt schmunzelnd. Sandra betrat die Küche still und leise, ihr erster Weg galt auch ihrem Vater. „Willst du deine Mama nicht begrüßen?", fragte Rokko seinen Sohn. „Doch, natürlich, aber du hast doch gesagt, dass Mama sich nicht aufregen und anstrengen darf mit dem Baby im Bauch", entgegnete Leo, streckte aber gleichzeitig seine Ärmchen nach Lisa aus. „Ein Küsschen ist schon drin", lachte sie ihren Sohn an und hielt ihm ihre Lippen hin. Dann wandte Lisa sich an Sandra. „Und? War es schön mit Opa und Oma?" – „Ja", erwiderte Sandra. „Wir haben einen Ameisenhaufen gesehen", berichtete sie. „Geht es dir gut, Mama?", wollte sie wissen. „Ja. Und dem Baby auch. Ich glaube, es schläft. Es ist ganz ruhig im Bauch. Willst du mal fühlen?" Sandra nickte und legte ihre Hand auf Lisas Bauch. „Ich auch", forderte Leo und zappelte auf Rokkos Arm, so dass dieser ihn so halten musste, dass er an Lisas Bauch kam. „Tatsache, ganz ruhig da drin", stellte Leonard verwundert fest. „Ich glaube, es ruht sich aus, damit es besser mit mir spielen kann", meinte er voller Überzeugung.

„Wow, Lisa! Dein Bauch hat ja eine eigene Postleitzahl", scherzte Jürgen, als die Kowalskis am nächsten Tag seinen Kiosk betraten. „Was haben alle nur? Mein Vater war ja schon reizend mit der eigenen Hausnummer, aber du übertriffst alle." Jürgen kam hinter dem Tresen in hervor und umarmte Lisa so gut es ging. „So wie das aussieht, ist es bald soweit, oder?" – „Errechnet ist der Samstag nach Ostern, sprich übernächstes Wochenende, aber ich finde auch, dass es langsam Zeit wird. Von Außen sieht es aus, als würde ich das größte Baby aller Zeiten kriegen", lachte Lisa. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich noch etwas zum Anziehen für die Preisverleihung gefunden habe." – „Hm", brummte Jürgen grinsend. „Sieht auch nur ein bisschen aus wie ein Zelt", scherzte Lisas bester Freund. „Wenigstens gehe ich nicht in Jeans und Flanellhemd", lachte Lisa zurück. „Ich gehe gar nicht mit. Ich gehe mit Antje und Miriam ins Kino. Du weißt ja, Miriam muss für jedes Schimpfwort, das sie sagt, zehn Pfennig in das Böse-Worte-Sparschwein werfen. Tja, mittlerweile ist es genug, damit wir drei ins Kino können. Bloß Popcorn muss ich ausgeben." – „Hast du es gut. Ich würde auch viel lieber ins Kino gehen", erklang Mariellas Stimme. Sie war gerade mit den beiden Mädchen in den Kiosk gekommen. „Hallo schöne Frau", entfuhr es Jürgen. „Ich weiß, warum du mit ins Kino willst – du willst mit mir knutschen, aber das können wir auch machen, wenn du wieder da bist." – „Du hast mich durchschaut, du alter Spinner", lachte Mariella und wandte sich an die Mädchen. „So, macht mir keine Schande. Seid artig und esst Jürgen nicht das ganze Popcorn weg, ja? Ich bin so früh wieder da, wie es eben geht, dann könnte ihr mir erzählen, ob euch der Film gefallen hat." Mariella drückte sowohl Antje als auch Miriam einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann Jürgen einen auf den Mund und ging dann auf die Kowalskis zu. „Wow, dass du dich in deinem Zustand in so ein Haifischbecken traust – mutig", meinte sie zu Lisa. „Mach mir keine Angst. Ich mache das nur für meinen Liebsten." – „Na dann. Unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit wartet bei Kerima. Eigentlich kann nur noch die Limousine da sein, denn mit dem Transporter dürfte Agnes mal wieder in Göberitz sein. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sich der Pastor und sie kein Auto zulegen, wenn sie doch schon zu ihm raus auf's Land gezogen ist…", grinste Mariella. „Kommt, ich habe dem Fahrer gesagt, wir kommen die paar Schritte in die Firma."

„Mariella!", rief Richard, um seine Schwester darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wo die Kerima-Vertreter saßen. „Wie schön, er hat seine Freundin mitgebracht", presste Mariella genervt zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Rokko, Hallo", begrüßte Jacqueline auch gleich ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. „Gut siehst du aus", plapperte sie unbeschwert weiter. „Lisa", wandte sie sich dann kühl an die schwangere, junge Frau. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass ihr noch ein Drittes kriegt." In Jacquelines Blick lag so etwas wie Neid, Sehnsucht, vielleicht auch Wehmut. „Dass du dir das immer wieder antust", besann sie sich dann aber wieder auf ihre Gemeinheit. „Damit ruiniert man sich doch nur die Figur – das sagt mein Wolf auch immer." Lisa lächelte mild und setzte zum Kontern an: „Mag sein, aber es gibt nichts Schöneres, als einen laufenden Meter, der dir mit großen braunen Augen sagt: ‚Mama, ich habe dich lieb'. Hängebrüste und ein paar Kilo mehr sind das einfach wert. Außerdem hat niemand gesagt, dass ich meine alte Figur nicht wiederkriege." Jacquelines aufgesetztes Lächeln wich. „Wo sind eigentlich David und Jula?", fragte Lisa, die ihre Freunde nur zu gerne begrüßt hätte. „Telefonieren", antwortete Richard sichtlich genervt. „Lavinia hat Mumps aus der Krippe mitgebracht", ergriff David, der gerade zu der Gruppe stieß, das Wort. Sofort umarmte er Lisa und gab Rokko die Hand. „Ja, ja, dass kenne ich. Die Kinder bringen immer nur so unsinnigen Kram mit aus der Krippe", lachte Lisa. „Wie geht es ihr denn?" – „Eigentlich ganz gut. Naja, ihre Wangen sind ganz dick und sie ist ein bisschen weinerlich. Du weißt schon, da ist man krank und dann kommt die Oma zum Aufpassen. Jetzt ist Schlafengehenszeit und wir haben noch mal angerufen, um ihr schöne Träume zu wünschen. Außerdem haben wir meiner Mutter sagen wollen, dass Paula Schubert weder bei Lavinia noch bei Quentin im Bett schlafen soll. Das wollen sie nämlich immer, wenn Mama und Papa nicht da sind", grinste David. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Hunde an einem Bandscheibenvorfall sterben können", bedauerte Lisa Knuts Tod. „Paula Schubert", schmunzelte sie weiter. „Ich kann eure Kinder irgendwie verstehen, so ein Bernersennenwelpe ist schon was Süßes." – „Ja, aber wenn sie erst einmal ausgewachsen ist, dann hat nur sie Platz im Bett und dann wird es schwer, ihr das wieder abzugewöhnen", erklärte Jula, die nun auch am Tisch Platz nahm. „Hey ihr zwei… drei. Man, was für ein Bauch", bewunderte sie Lisa. „Und du sagst wieder keinem, was es wird?" Lisa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte ihrer Freundin zu: „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, beim ersten Versuch, das Geschlecht festzustellen, hieß es, es wird ein Mädchen. Beim darauf folgenden Ultraschall hieß es, es wird ein Junge und seitdem hat es sich ganz züchtig so gedreht, dass man nichts mehr erkennen kann. Es wird also auch für mich eine Überraschung." – „Gibt's nicht", staunte Jula. „Doch und wir freuen uns drauf – die ganze Familie. Leo und Sandra sind schon ganz aufgeregt. Und wir sind auf alle Möglichkeiten vorbereitet, sowohl namens- als auch stramplertechnisch. Außerdem ist es eh egal, was es wird. Wir wollten ja immer zwei von jeder Sorte, also egal, ob jetzt Junge oder Mädchen, Rokko muss noch mal ran." – „Und wenn ihr dann drei von einer und eins von einer Sorte habt?" – „Dann werden wir sie auch lieb haben, aber jetzt müssen wir uns erstmal um Nummer 3 kümmern, also, wenn es dann da ist."

„Und der Preis für die beste Werbekampagne geht an…" Der Moderator der Preisverleihung erhöhte die Spannung durch eine Kunstpause. „Kowalski & Hennis für ReNature." Rokko strahlte seine Frau an und küsste sie, bevor er auf die Bühne stürmte.

„Da ist Papa", freute sich Leo vor dem Fernseher seiner Großeltern in Göberitz. „Und gucke, da ist auch eure Mama", wies Helga ihn auf Lisa hin. „Ja, sie sind im Fernsehen", staunte Leo und begann zu winken. „Hallo Papa, guck mal! Ich bin hier. Wink doch mal." Bernd konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube, Leo, dein Papa sieht dich gerade nicht. Er kriegt doch diesen ganz wichtigen Preis. Das ist sehr aufregend für ihn."

„Mein Dank gilt vielen… ja, Menschen und Wesen in meinem Leben. Zu allererst dem Boss meiner Oma, ohne dessen Plan ich wohl kaum hier stehen würde. Meinen Eltern, ohne die es mich nicht geben würde. Meiner Oma, bei der es nie ein ‚Das kannst du nicht' oder ‚Das geht nicht' gab. Nathan Haldermann und Peer Hennis, die mich, trotz meines chaotischen Arbeitsstils und meiner verrückten Ideen, nie aufgegeben haben. Aber es gibt da jemanden, dem ich noch viel mehr zu verdanken habe: Meine Frau Lisa. Süße, du bist meine Lebensgefährtin, meine Wegbegleiterin, meine beste Freundin, Geliebte, die Mutter unserer zwei, bald drei wundervollen Kinder. Deinetwegen habe ich die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens durchgemacht und mit dir die großartigsten Momente, die ich mir hätte wünschen können." Rokko atmete tief durch und setzte dann erneut an. „Lisa, meine Liebe zu dir ist grenzenlos – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Unsere gemeinsame Geschichte ist wohl wie keine andere. Ich habe dir so viel zu verdanken und alles, was ich dir jetzt sagen könnte, erscheint unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem, was ich dir wirklich sagen werde: Lisa, ich liebe dich. Ich danke dir hundert, nein, tausend Mal für alles."

„Papa, das darfst du nicht", empörte sich in Göberitz ein quirliger Lockenkopf. Helga konnte ihren Enkel gerade noch davon abhalten, vom Sofa zu hopsen. „Was darf dein Papa nicht?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Mama zum Weinen bringen." Aufgeregt deutete Leo auf den Bildschirm, der eine tränenüberströmte Lisa zeigte. „Papa hat gesagt, wir dürfen Mama keinen Kummer machen, solange das Baby in ihrem Bauch ist und jetzt sieh dir das an: Er hat Mama zum Weinen gebracht und selbst Opa Bernd hat Tränen im Gesicht." – „Ist doch gar nicht wahr", schniefte Bernd. „Ich hatte da nur was im Auge", verteidigte er sich mit einer Notlüge. „Guck mal, Sandra schläft schon." Lisas Vater erhob sich und nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm. „Von euren Eltern werden die nicht mehr viel zeigen, wo euer Papa doch jetzt seine Trophäe hat. Ich schlage vor, ihr geht ins Bett." Unwillig ließ Leonard sich von Helga hochnehmen und die Treppe hinauftragen. „Aber Mama weint doch jetzt nicht mehr, oder?" – „Nein, mein Großer. Sie hat auch nicht geweint, weil sie Kummer hatte. Manchmal weint man auch, wenn man glücklich ist", beschwichtige Oma Helga ihn. „Das verstehe ich nicht." – „Irgendwann, wenn du größer bist, dann erklären Mama und Papa dir das und dann wirst du es verstehen." – „Ich bin aber schon groß." – „Noch größer." Damit gab Leo sich zufrieden.

Im fernen Pinneberg kuschelte Marikka sich an ihren Mann. „Ich würde sagen, unser Sohn hat den Jackpot erwischt", schniefte sie. „Ich glaube auch", lächelte Gustav und wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg. „Du bist angekommen, mein Sohn. Willkommen diesseits der Grenzen."


End file.
